Twilight A Magia do Amor
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: Os Cullen têm um segredo, os Queilute também têm um! E se Isabella Swan, a filha do chefe Swan de Forks, também tivesse um? Iria Edward amá-la na mesma?
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Naquele momento, nem a magia que me corria nas veias me podia salvar! Eu não tinha forças para lutar, eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser esperar que tudo acabasse.

Era tudo o que eu podia fazer, deixar que ele me matasse! E rezar para que tudo acabasse depressa. Rezar para que a minha morte devolvesse a paz ao meu amor!


	2. Primeira Vista

**1º Capítulo – Primeira Vista**

_(Bella POV)_

- Bella, tu não tens que fazer isto! – A minha mãe diz-me pela milésima vez. Julguei que este assunto já estivesse arrumado!

- Mãe, eu já te disse que sim! Tenho que fazer isto! – A mesma resposta, pela milésima vez!

Qual será a dificuldade de aceitar o simples facto de eu querer ir para Forks? A cidade mais pequena, mais irritante, mais fria, mais chuvosa, mais tudo! Ok, é difícil de aceitar que eu, Isabella Swan, uma amante do sol brilhante e quente de Phoenix, vá trocar o calor da minha cidade natal pelo frio e humidade da cidade do meu pai.

- Tens mesmo a certeza de que queres fazer isto? – Outra vez a mesma pergunta. Suspirei mas a minha mãe não pareceu ter compreendido o cansaço da minha parte por ter aquela mesma conversa. – Bella, querida, o Phil...

- Mãe! Pára! Tenta perceber isto! Eu quero ir para Forks! Quero passar algum tempo com o Charlie! Tu e o Phil têm o direito de estar sozinhos por uns tempos, não achas? Então ficamos assim, tu e o Phil vão viajar e eu vou para Forks! Simples, fácil e eficaz! Tu e o Phil, fora do país, sozinhos! Eu e o Charlie, na mesma casinha pequenina em Forks, juntos! Percebes? – Perguntei num esforço absurdo para manter a calma. Cansada! A palavra que melhor me designava naquele momento!

Olhei para a minha mãe e percebi que ela se tinha resignado com o meu pequeno discurso, voltei a olhar para a paisagem solarenga de Phoenix e suspirei. Ia sentir saudades daquilo, do sol, do calor, de casa! Abanei a cabeça para tentar afastar o pensamento e evitar a terrível vontade de chorar que sempre me tentava apanhar desprevenida desde que eu tinha decidido ir para Forks.

A minha mãe continuou o caminho até ao aeroporto, fomos ambas em silêncio, eu a olhar pela janela para a rua e a minha mãe com a vista focada na estrada. O silêncio no carro era bastante confortável, não fosse pelo facto de haver algo que me incomodava, algo que não era a minha ida para Forks, algo fora do carro! O meu olhar voou pela paisagem procurando algo, nem eu sabia o que...

- Querida? – A voz da minha mãe despertou-me, por momentos penso ter-me esquecido que ela ainda estava aqui.

- S-Sim? – Respondi despertando rapidamente.

- Sabes que caso precises de alguma coisa, eu vou estar sempre com o telemóvel disponível!

Eu acenei dando-lhe a entender que compreendia, era difícil ver a minha mãe tentar ocupar o seu lugar como tal...

- Mãe! – Disse esperando que ela me olhasse pelo canto do olho. – Eu estava a pensar ir visitar a avó no natal.

E lá estava a reacção tão esperada: a minha mãe engasgou-se com o próprio ar ao ouvir-me referir a minha avó.

- Porquê, querida? Já não vamos à tua avó há tanto tempo e eu nem vou cá estar nessa altura...

- Eu queria ir vê-la! É só! E tenho a certeza que o Charlie não se vai importar... – Tentativa para parecer desinteressada quase que bem sucedida!

- Diz-me os teus verdadeiros motivos, Bella! – Aquilo era uma ordem, difícil tentar escapar desta. – Sabes muito bem o que eu tenho contra o que a tua avó faz.

- O quê? Tens alguma coisa contra ajudar as outras pessoas?

Bella, inspira, expira!

- Não, mas tenho contra o modo como ela o faz! Bella, tu sabes o que dizem dela!

- Estupidezes! – Murmurei entre dentes. Odiava o que a minha mãe estava a fazer naquele momento, preconceituosos!

- Eu ouvi, Isabella! – A minha mãe chamou-me à atenção.

- Nã.! – Exclamei pausadamente de modo a que a minha mãe pudesse reparar que eu não gostava do meu nome todo.

Ela riu-se, nunca se zanga realmente comigo mas não gosta que eu me meta do lado da avó, porquê? Boa pergunta!

O caminho para o aeroporto foi acabado em silêncio, depois lá nos despedimos, a minha mãe com lágrimas a verterem-lhe dos olhos e eu a evitar as minhas, foi mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria. Subi abordo do avião de destino a Seattle, sabia perfeitamente o tempo que duraria a viagem: três horas, três terríveis horas dentro de um avião, depois mais uma maldita hora num minúsculo avião até Port Angeles e por último, uma hora dentro do carro da polícia com o meu pai para Forks.

_Foca-te noutra coisa!_ Disse mentalmente para mim própria. Pensar naquelas coisas só me ia deixar mais deprimida do que eu já estava.

"_A meditação, minha querida, torna-nos imunes a todo o tipo de coisas! _" As palavras da minha avó encheram-me o pensamento, ela tinha-me ensinado tanta coisa e eu não conseguia pô-las em prática junto da minha mãe, ela não aceitava nada daquilo que a avó fazia e eu não tolerava a intolerância da minha mãe. "_A intolerância só representa a falta de conhecimento, Bella! Nunca te deixes levar pela intolerância e age sempre do modo mais sensato! _"

As palavras sábias da avó são óptimas distracções, tão boas que eu nem sequer dei pelas três horas no avião a passarem, quando dei por mim, já o avião estava a iniciar a aterragem no aeroporto de Seattle. Suspirei cansada, antes de sair do avião e ver o céu outrora azul com um sol brilhante estar agora encoberto por nuvens cinzentas mas não muito carregadas, como eu odiava aquele tempo!

Segui até ao outro avião e embarquei, desta vez deixei-me distrair com a vista da janela e a hora passou mais lentamente que as três horas que eu passei a pensar nas memórias da minha avó, quando aterrei, saí do avião e fui buscar as minhas malas para encontrar o meu pai à minha espera junto do seu carro de rádio-patrulha da polícia. Quando o vi abri um sorriso desconfortável, por um lado, estava feliz por o ver, por outro, estava desejosa por me ver na segurança do meu quarto.

- Bella! – Cumprimentou-me o meu pai abraçando-me desajeitadamente. – Como está a minha pequena...?

Sorri ao perceber o que ele me ia chamar, era o nosso pequeno segredo, abracei-o como conseguia visto estar a segurar nas minhas malas num só braço. Ele pegou-me nas coisas e ajudou-me a colocá-las no porta-bagagem, entrámos no carro e arrancámos para a miserável cidade natal do meu pai.

- E então? Como tens passado, querida? – Ele perguntou-me tentando manter uma conversa desnecessária. – Não tenho tido muitas noticias tuas... E como está a Renée?

- Eu tenho estado bem, pai! E a mãe está óptima! Casou-se outra vez como já sabes e agora foi com o Phil para fora do país. – Comentei com uma leve animação na voz. – E tu, pai? Como estás?

- Desejoso de poder passar mais tempo contigo! – Ele riu-se nervoso. – A tua avó fez-me pequenas previsões da tua estadia cá! E a tua mãe fez uma data de inquirições para que tu cá fiques! Para não falar da Ana que ainda não estavas cá tu já te enviou um presente de boas-vindas a Forks!

Ri-me com o mesmo nervosismo, o Charlie tinha falado com a avó? Só para saber o que ele poderia esperar comigo ao pé dele? Era realmente estranho ficar a saber coisas sobre o meu pai. E a Ana tinha-me enviado um presente de boas-vindas? A minha irmã gémea que tinha escolhido abandonar-me com a nossa mãe quando descobriu os seus poderes?

Ele olhou-me pelo canto do olho e eu vi um sorriso aparecer no canto dos seus lábios, o canto dos seus olhos enrugaram-se e eu vi neles o homem pelo qual a minha mãe se apaixonou, ele era realmente um homem muito bonito. Também ele se riu e depois disse calmamente:

- Não te preocupes! Tudo o que a tua avó me disse não te inclui em grandes males que te façam ficar malvista em frente de toda a cidade. E o presente da Ana não é grande!

- Como é que está a avó? – Perguntei depois de ficar durante um tempo em silêncio a observar a paisagem a ser tingida de verde.

- Cheia de saudades tuas... Diz que tu lhe fazes muita falta! – Ele respondeu-me com um ponto de tristeza. Logo percebi porquê, a avó nunca mais tinha tido muitas notícias minhas depois de a mãe me ter levado com ela.

Ficámos em silêncio durante o resto da viagem, a paisagem do lado de fora do carro era perfeitamente nítida com a velocidade a que o carro ia, a paisagem era praticamente verde! Tudo, desde as mais pequenas pedras aos ramos mais altos das árvores que cercavam a estrada, tudo estava coberto por uma camada irritante de verde!

O céu já não tinha nem sequer uma pequena parte de azul, nadinha! Estava totalmente coberto por nuvens cinzentas carregadas de chuva, também não era de esperar, estamos em Forks! A cidadezinha irritante onde é raro haver sol!

_Bem-vinda a Forks!_ Foi o meu pensamento ao ver as gotas de chuva começarem a cair.

O Charlie percebeu o meu desânimo quando começou a chover e então disse:

- Encontrei um bom carro para ti, a um preço bastante reduzido.

- Que género de carro?

Isto era uma das coisas para as quais eu devia ter iniciado o meu pé-de-meia mais cedo. Eu não queria ter que ir para a minha nova escola no carro de patrulha do meu pai – que era o chefe Swan da esquadra da polícia da pequena cidade de Forks – e em contradição a ir para a escola no carro do meu pai, era percorrer a pé três quilómetros à chuva. Mas outro ponto da pergunta era que a frase "um bom carro para _ti_ " tinha um ar suspeito!

- Bem, na verdade, é uma _pick-up_, uma Chevrolet.

- Onde a encontraste?

- Recordas-te do Billy Black, que mora lá em baixo, em _La Push_?

_La Push_, Reserva Índia junto à costa. Billy Black, morador de _La Push_...

- Não.

- Ele costumava ir pescar connosco durante o Verão. – A sua explicação iluminou-me.

Claro que não me lembrava do homem, eu tinha um óptimo defeito de memória no que tocava a recordações dolorosas.

- O Billy encontra-se agora numa cadeira de rodas, pelo que não pode conduzir e propôs vender-me a sua _pick-up_ a um preço reduzido.

- De que ano é?

Quando olhei para ele, vi uma ruga de expressão formar-se entre os seus olhos, a mesma ruga de expressão que me carregava o rosto quando eu própria estava num estado bastante pensativo. Esperei impaciente pela resposta e então ele disse num suspiro:

- Bem, ele já lhe fez muitos melhoramentos.

- Quando a comprou?

- Creio ter sido em 1984.

- E, nessa altura, era nova? – Desde quando sou uma entendida de carros?

- Não propriamente! Nessa altura, já devia ter pelo menos uns vinte ou trinta anos. – Disse timidamente como se esse facto o envergonhasse.

Tempo de admitirmos a verdade, Bellinha!

- Pai, eu realmente não percebo nada de carros. O que me pode trazer complicações caso a _pick-up_ tenha algum problema. E dinheiro também não tenho muito para pagar a um mecânico...

- Acredita em mim, filha. Aquela coisa não funciona nada mal!

Olhei-o desconfiada. _Coisa_? Ele chamou-lhe _coisa_... Bem, talvez o "apelido carinhoso" servisse realmente para a _pick-up_.

- E...

- Não vale a pena perguntares o que vais perguntar! – Ele cortou-me as hipóteses de falar. – Eu já ta comprei! Como um presente! Gostava que fosse um carro melhor mas lá mais para a frente podemos tratar disso juntos.

Duas palavras: Muito Obrigada! Eram simples de proferir e ao mesmo tempo embaraçosas. Dificuldades de comunicação eram os meus problemas no que tocava aos sentimentos, herança do meu pai. Mas por outro lado, malditos genes! O meu pai não podia ter herdado os genes do avô?

- Obrigada, pai! A sério! Mas não precisavas de gastar dinheiro comigo!

Ele gargalhou com nervosismo, outra vez. Olhou-me pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu-me de um modo carinhoso, era estranho vê-lo sorrir assim para mim.

- Eu também já tive a tua idade, Bells! – Ele disse-me. – Eu odiava quando o meu pai me ia levar à escola! E não quero nem embaraçar-te perante toda a Forks nem que tu vás para a escola à chuva!

Uou! Que discurso era aquele? Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Eu não estou a sonhar, pois não? Quer dizer, eu nunca o ouvi dizer nada daquele género...

- E outra coisa, Bella! Não quero que te comportes TÃO bem como te comportavas com a tua mãe! – Ele sorriu ao ver os meus olhos arregalarem-se como se estivesse escandalizada pelas palavras dele, e eu estava! – Aqui comigo em Forks, só tens uma regra! Tem cuidado para não atrair as atenções!

Desta vez eu tinha que me rir, não atrair as atenções era algo que eu conseguia fazer perfeitamente! Olhei-o e vi-o sorrir, aquilo significava que todas as práticas que a minha avó me tinha ensinado estavam autorizadas a serem utilizadas.

- Julgas que eu também não as uso? – Novamente a gargalhada! – Minha querida Bella, tens muito a aprender com o teu velho!

Não evitei o sorriso que me surgiu nos lábios. Para um dia que jurava ser negro com a minha chegada à minha cidade mais odiada, este dia estava a correr melhor do que eu podia pedir. Já tinha ganho autorização para utilizar os meus poucos conhecimentos sobre aquilo que a avó me tinha ensinado, já tinha ganho um carro novo – novo para mim – e a convivência com Charlie prometia ser agradável.

- Vais ensinar-me? – Perguntei subitamente e percebi que ele não esperava que eu perguntasse aquilo.

- Tudo o que quiseres aprender! – Prometeu-me sorrindo.

Finalmente chegámos a casa, que tinha sido comprada pelos meus pais nos seus primeiros tempos de casados. Estacionada na frente da casa, encontrava-se a minha _pick-up_. A carrinha tinha tom vermelho desbotado, grandes pára-choques arredondados e uma cabina abaulada.

Cheguei-me instintivamente à frente para ver melhor, pisquei os olhos mais que uma vez e Charlie riu-se da minha expressão, parecia satisfeito com o meu ar aparvalhado, isto para não dizer maravilhado. Aquela _pick-up_ tinha a minha cara! Eu conseguia ver-me naquela carrinha, melhor ainda, eu conseguia ver-me a conduzi-la calmamente para a escola!

- Pai, eu adoro-a! – Exclamei com a voz a falhar-me.

- Ainda bem! Espero que te entendas com ela! – Charlie disse-me parando o carro.

Sai do carro tropeçando nos meus próprios pés e dirigi-me à _pick-up_, mesmo com a chuva que caía, eu queria ver o meu "novo" veiculo mais de perto. Abri a porta do lado do passageiro e vi o interior, os estofos castanhos-amarelados eram velhos e mesmo que leve, a cabina tinha um cheiro a tabaco, gasolina e hortelã-pimenta.

- Desculpa se o cheiro não é tão agradável. – Disse-me o meu pai de ao pé do seu carro. – Mas não consegui fazer melhor!

Ri-me à vontade e depois fui ter com ele para o ajudar a tirar as minhas coisas do carro, não que eu tivesse muitas, mas era melhor que eu tratasse das coisas. Entrámos dentro de casa, estava tudo como eu me lembrava: na cozinha, os armários pintados de amarelo, as três cadeiras que não combinavam, a pequena mesa; na sala, o sofá, o cadeirão, o televisor, a pequena lareira e as minhas fotografias nas cómodas. Subimos para o segundo andar e colocámos as minhas coisas no meu quarto, que tinha uma janela que ficava virada para o pátio da frente da casa, as paredes eram de uma cor azul-clara, o chão era de madeira, o tecto em ogiva. No quarto havia uma cama de solteira mas em que cabiam duas de mim à vontade, uma secretária onde estava um espaço que esperava o meu computador portátil, um armário capaz de levar todas as minhas roupas e ainda sobrar espaço, uma cómoda para também pôr roupa, sobre a secretária estava uma estante para os meus livros e num canto estava a cadeira de balouço dos meus tempos de bebé.

O meu pai deixou-me sozinha a desembalar as malas e a arrumar as minhas coisas, não demorei muito a arrumar tudo mas mesmo assim ainda parecia muito vazio, tirei os meus pertences de banho que tinha guardado no armário e dirigi-me para a casa de banho que teria que partilhar com o Charlie. Olhei-me ao espelho e examinei o meu pálido reflexo, não sei se a minha acentuada – ainda mais se isso era possível - palidez se devia ao facto da luz, mas a minha pele tinha perdido totalmente a cor; peguei na minha escova e comecei a pentear os meus longos cabelos castanhos, passando calmamente com a escova pelas minhas madeixas escuras; lavei os dentes quando acabei e fiquei a olhar-me, parando demoradamente nos meus olhos castanhos-chocolate.

_O que é que estás a fazer, Bella?_ Eu conseguia ler a pergunta nos meus olhos, parecia mais simples de pensá-la do que de dizê-la. Suspirei pesadamente e dirigi-me de volta ao meu quarto, a chuva batia mais fortemente na janela e o vento ajudava as gotas a fustigarem os vidros com violência, caminhei até à cama aos tropeções e deitei-me debaixo das roupas.

Quando já tinha a cabeça tapada, deixei as lágrimas caírem livres enquanto ouvia a chuva na rua, não estava habituada àquele som e não era nada agradável para adormecer, levantei-me e dirigi-me a uma pequena coluna onde tinha colocado todos os meus CD's. Tirei um que tinha os meus clássicos favoritos e meti-o a tocar no meu portátil, as suaves notas de piano e violino começaram a fluir calmamente através das colunas e tiveram quase que efeito imediato sobre mim.

Fechei os olhos para apreciar a melodia e quando já estava quase a render-me ao sono, ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir-se e passos pesados dirigirem-se a mim, não abri os olhos para ver quem era mas sabia que era o meu pai. A música parou e eu senti o colchão ir-se um pouco abaixo na zona onde o meu pai se sentou, senti-o tirar uma madeixa de cabelo do meu rosto e beijar-me a testa, era quase como se eu tivesse voltado a ser uma criança e ele me estivesse a dar o meu beijo de boa-noite.

- Dorme bem, minha querida! – Ele murmurou para mim deixando a sua mão repousar levemente na maçã do meu rosto. – Sonha com os anjos!

Depois das palavras dele não ouvi mais nada, foi como se todos os sons tivessem sido desligados para que eu pudesse dormir em paz, virei-me para o lado e dormi mais descansada.

Na manhã seguinte, levantei-me com uma força renovada e com um desânimo impossível ao ver que a luz que passava pela minha janela não era amarela, suspirei desanimada e dirigi-me à casa de banho, depois de ter tomado banho e escovado os dentes e o cabelo, desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço e então reparei que o Charlie já não estava em casa. Abri a porta do frigorífico e vi-o praticamente vazio, depois de ver o estado do refrigerador, dirigi-me aos armários, que – para meu espanto – também estavam praticamente vazios.

Será que o meu pai não sabia o que significava a palavra super-mercado?

Voltei a dirigir-me ao frigorífico para tirar o leite de lá e quando fechei a porta reparei num papel preso por ímanes, era um recado de Charlie:

_Bella,_

_Peço desculpas por não estar aqui quando acordares! Mas chamaram-me à esquadra, não conseguem fazer nada sem mim!_

_Espero que tenhas um bom dia de escola e que consigas fazer novas amizades!_

_Vemo-nos ao jantar._

_Beijos com amor,_

_Pai._

_P.S.: Sei que a casa deve estar praticamente sem comida, o dinheiro das compras está no frasco debaixo do lava-loiça!_

Isto era outra parte que me deixava satisfeita! Viver com Charlie seria praticamente como viver sozinha! Óptimo! Seria como ter a minha própria casa!

_Party time!_ Ri-me mentalmente da minha piada privada. Peguei na minha bolsa depois de beber um copo de leite e sai para a rua, estava a cacimbar e estava nevoeiro. Uma enorme quantidade de humidade prendeu-se aos meus cabelos e eu senti-me logo a sufocar, uma corrente de ar frio passou por mim e eu corri para a cabina da minha _pick-up_.

Ao contrário do exterior, o interior da cabina estava quente e seco, pus a chave na ignição e liguei o motor. Ao princípio assustei-me com o rosnar da carrinha e tive as minhas dúvidas de que ela se aguentasse, mas então o som estabilizou e eu arranquei para a escola. Demorei pouco tempo a lá chegar, mas pareceu-me ter sido uma eternidade até descobrir que a escola era constituída por blocos de prédios separados rodeados por floresta.

Soltei um suspiro deprimido ao recordar-me das escolas de Phoenix, parecia que em Forks não existia a mesma campanha de solidariedade no liceu. Andei com a _pick-up_ pelo parque de estacionamento, que não estava muito cheio, à procura do Conselho Executivo. Não demorou muito para encontrar o prédio que tinha escrito a letras brancas na parede de tijolo vermelho, então parei a _pick-up_ à porta do prédio e sai da cabina agasalhando o pescoço com o casaco, dei uma pequena corrida até estar dentro do edifício e quando já lá estava senti-me muito melhor.

A sala em que me encontrava era realmente aconchegante, havia muitas plantas (esta gente não tinha problemas com o verde?), numa parede estavam afixados vários avisos, nessa mesma parede estavam algumas cadeiras e ao fundo dessa parede estava uma porta com um vidro onde haviam umas letras a indicar que por detrás daquela porta era a enfermaria, num outro lado havia um balcão de madeira escura, aproximei-me e atrás do balcão vi uma mulher com cabelos ruivos que usava uns óculos que ajudavam a sobressair os seus olhos esverdeados.

- Bom dia! – Disse fazendo a mulher assustar-se.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu-me a mulher examinando-me descaradamente. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Sou Isabella Swan! – Talvez me reconhecesse pelo nome todo.

E tal como eu previ, o seu rosto iluminou-se com reconhecimento. Mal eu disse o meu nome, ela abriu um enorme e caloroso sorriso. Eu era esperada ali! E sem dúvida eu era o novo motivo de conversa na pequena cidade de Forks, a filha do chefe da polícia da cidade tinha regressado a casa...

- Sê bem-vinda ao Liceu de Forks! – Ela disse aquilo com um sorriso na voz enquanto recolhia uns papéis para me entregar. – Chamo-me Miss Cope e aqui tens um mapa da escola, o teu horário e uma folha, que os teus professores vão assinar e que no fim do dia quero que me venhas entregar, está bem, querida?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e sai do edifício, voltei a correr para a _pick-up_ e lá dentro olhei para o meu horário. Boa! Ia ter Inglês com o Professor Mason. Liguei o motor e fui à procura de um lugar mais próximo dos edifícios das aulas, não foi difícil encontrar um visto que o estacionamento ainda estava a encher.

Era um alívio saber que a minha _pick-up_ não era de todo o carro mais velho no parque, o carro mais novo que lá se encontrava era um volvo prateado mas mesmo assim havia carros com ar de serem bem mais velhos que o meu. Sorri satisfeita e depois de estacionar, sai da _pick-up_ e encaminhei-me para a sala de aula, ao entrar na sala apresentei-me ao professor que me assinou o papel que Miss Cope me tinha dado e me mandou sentar numa cadeira quase no fundo da sala. Eu até estava satisfeita com aquilo tudo quando, no fim da aula, um rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e pele um pouco descolorada – facto que me deixou satisfeita por não ser tão pálida ali – se dirigiu a mim.

- És a Isabella? – Ele perguntou-me e eu cerrei o maxilar ao ouvir o meu nome todo. Não havia coisa que eu odiasse mais.

- Sim sou, mas prefiro que me tratem por Bella.

Mas que sensação de _cliché_.

- Eu sou o Eric! – Apresentou-se ele e eu não pude deixar de fazer o meu sorriso amigável. – Qual é a tua próxima aula?

Tive que ir ver no meu horário qual seria a aula e depois de lhe dizer, ele ofereceu-se para me levar até ao edifício e assim fomos os dois para a minha próxima aula, quando lá chegámos, despedimo-nos e eu entrei. Aquela aula não foi muito má, a terceira aula foi pior – trigonometria... Quando lá cheguei, o professor fez-me apresentar-me perante a turma toda, obviamente fiquei mais vermelha que um pimento, depois fui-me sentar ao lado de uma rapariga que me olhava curiosa – será que esta gente nunca tinha visto uma pessoa nova?

- Olá! Chamo-me Jessica Stanley! – Ela disse-me estendendo-me a mão para a apertar.

- Bella! – Disse apenas enquanto lhe apertava a mão. Ela não era nada de anormal, era bonita mas nada que se sobressaísse muito, tinha longos e ondulados cabelos negros, a sua pele não era muito bronzeada mas também não era pálida como a minha, ela tinha uns olhos de um tom castanho bastante escuro e quase que os faziam parecer negros.

Ela não me largou o resto do dia, parecia que tinha feito uma nova amiga... Fomos para o almoço juntas e quando entrámos na cafetaria eu senti a sensação mais estranha do mundo...

Mal pus um pé dentro do refeitório paralisei totalmente, o cheiro que me bateu no nariz – que estava fragilizado por um pouco das minhas habilidades – deixou-me conhecer que existia alguém com uma alta capacidade mágica ali. Eis uma parte boa de ser o que eu era. Não me conseguia mexer do sítio de onde estava e os meus olhos estavam fixos no vazio, dentro de mim uma vontade de fazer algo inconcebível para o meu pensamento crescia violentamente, voltei a inspirar o cheiro e...

- Bella? – A voz da Jessica chamou-me de volta à realidade.

Olhei para ela que me olhava curiosa e eu reparei que estava a ofegar, engoli em seco e acenei com a cabeça, encaminhámo-nos para a fila para comprarmos o almoço e lá ela apresentou-me às amigas dela, eu não estava bem a ouvi-la e por isso não decorei nenhum dos nomes que ela me disse. A minha atenção estava focada no sentimento que eu tinha sentido ao entrar ali, naquela vontade de puxar a energia para mim, de sugar toda a força de quem quer que a estivesse a irradiar...

"_Certo como o Sol nascer a Este! Nós temos dois lados, Bella! Um é o lado que está consciente e que controla todos os nossos poderes, o outro... É um lado que quando acordado, anseia por mais poder, mais força! É um lado monstruoso, Bella!_ " As palavras da avó encheram-me os ouvidos e por momentos eu consegui ver-me com onze anos sentada em frente da minha avó, a memória de quando eu descobri os meus poderes fez-me ficar cega da realidade. "_Só uma grande quantidade de energia é que consegue acordar esse lado negro, Bella! E quando acordado, a sede é quase impossível de combater, é muito difícil lutarmos contra esse sentimento, muitas de nós enlouqueceram ao tentarem lutar contra ele!_ "

- Bella? – Outra vez a voz da Jessica acordou-me.

- Sim? – Perguntei consciente de que ela me tinha dito qualquer coisa antes de me chamar.

- Estás a sentir-te bem? – Ela perguntou-me quase como se eu fosse desmaiar. – Estás super pálida...

- Sim, estou... Não te preocupes. – Consegui que a minha voz soasse o mais convincente possível mas mesmo assim ela continuou a olhar-me desconfiada pelo que eu virei a cara e foi então que os vi.

Lindos, pareciam deuses ali parados a olharem para pontos esquecidos no ar, talvez a melhor comparação fosse que eles pareciam actores lindíssimos e grandiosos num estúpido filme de adolescentes. Eles eram cinco: três rapazes e duas raparigas; todos belíssimos e extremamente pálidos. Um dos rapazes parecia ser o mais alto e era o mais forte dos três, tinha cabelos negros que contrastavam perfeitamente com a pele pálida; ao lado dele estava a mais bela rapariga que eu alguma vez tinha visto, os seus cabelos eram longos e loiros – tão loiros que pareciam platina sobre a luz fraca da cafetaria (ela era a beleza numa só pessoa) – e a sua pele era tão pálida como a do rapaz musculado ao seu lado; do lado da loira estava uma rapariga com ar de fada que tinha curtos cabelos negros cujas pontas apontavam em todas as direcções e a sua pele também era tão branca como a neve; ao lado dela estava um rapaz igualmente lindo, ele não era tão musculado como o rapaz dos cabelos negros mas era tão pálido como o outro, era loiro e os seus cabelos estavam quase tão despenteados como os da rapariga ao seu lado. Os quatro eram lindos, mas nada se comparava ao último deles, o último rapaz, ele tinha os cabelos de uma invulgar cor-de-bronze todos despenteados – o que lhe dava um ar sensualmente selvagem – não era tão musculado como os outros, mas à distância a que eu estava dava para entender que os seus braços tinham músculos definidos por debaixo da camisola que ele usava...

Sem que eu estivesse à espera, ele olhou para mim, olhou-me directamente nos olhos e eu senti o meu coração acelerar o seu batimento e a minha cara começar a aquecer. Tão depressa como olhei, desviei o meu olhar dele e foquei-o em Jessica que agora me olhava confusa, baixei o olhar para a mesa e pelo canto do olho consegui ver que já não estava a olhar para mim.

- Jessica... – Chamei-a e ela aproximou a sua cabeça da minha. – Quem são eles? – Indiquei a quem me referia com a cabeça.

- Ah! Os Cullen... – Ela disse o nome com um tom que me deixou curiosa, ela disse aquilo com... como se diz, despeite. – São o Emmett, a Alice e o Edward Cullen e os outros dois, os loiros, são a Rosalie e o Jasper Hale, que são gémeos. – Enquanto ela falava eu espreitei para ver se ele continuava a olhar para mim mas vi que agora falava com os outros. – Eles foram adoptados pelo Dr. Cullen e pela mulher dele, refiro-me ao Emmett, a Alice e ao Edward. Os Hale foram adoptados mas é outra história, os pais deles morreram quando eles eram pequenos e aos oito anos foram morar com os Cullen... – Agora na voz dela estava marcado um tom preconceituoso como se o Dr. Cullen e a esposa fossem pouco merecedores de respeito. – Consta que a mulher do Dr., não pode ter filhos. – Aquele pormenor pareceu-me ter sido dito para fazer parecer que os Cullen não eram muito generosos.

- Acho isso muito generoso da parte deles por os terem acolhido a todos! – Disse-lhe numa tentativa de mostrar que eu não me importava com aquilo que ela pensava acerca da generosidade das outras pessoas. – Há quanto tempo eles estão cá?

- Dois anos... Vieram de algures do Alasca. – Disse-me ela olhando de relance para a mesa deles e depois voltando a olhar para mim.

- Qual deles é o rapaz com cabelo castanho avermelhado? – Perguntei com a intenção de parecer inocente.

- Esse é o Edward! Ele é lindo, claro, mas escusas de perder o teu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente nenhuma rapariga daqui é boa o suficiente para ele.

Ela proferiu aquelas palavras mostrando todo o seu orgulho ferido, pelos vistos ela não tinha seguido o seu próprio conselho e tinha sido rejeitada. Gargalhei por dentro ao comparar as últimas palavras dela sobre Edward com os meus pensamentos, ela tinha razão em dizer-me para não pensar em ter alguma coisa com ele mas infelizmente não era por haver a possibilidade de ele não me achar suficientemente boa para ele, ele é que não estava à altura de ter um relacionamento comigo, nem como namorado, nem como amigo... Suspirei e ela olhou-me com uma curiosidade ardente nos seus olhos, por momentos desejei ter uma das capacidades especiais que a avó falava tantas vezes, ter uma capacidade especial como a Ana tinha...

Voltei a olhar para ele, observando as suas feições perfeitas e a sua beleza quase que sobrenatural, estava a seguir tudo com muita atenção quando novamente ele olhou-me directamente nos olhos com uma expressão curiosa ou frustrada, não consegui ter a certeza. Ele surpreendeu-me com aquele olhar tão penetrante e novamente eu senti a minha face corar de embaraço, desviei o meu olhar para a mesa e escondi o meu rosto com os meus cabelos formando uma espessa cortina entre nós.

- E por falar em Edward Cullen... – Ela disse-me encostando a sua cabeça à minha para que eu a pudesse ouvir melhor. – Ele está a olhar para ti.

Paralisei por completo, ele estava a olhar para mim. Ele _continuava_ a olhar para mim! Comecei a ofegar e voltei a olhar para ele - para confirmar o que ela estava a dizer – e deparei-me com o seu olhar penetrante, engoli em seco e encolhi-me com nervosismo.

_Que raio de bruxa és tu?_ Gritou a voz da minha consciência na minha mente. _Estás a encolher-te com medo de um rapaz humano? Deixa-te de coisas, Bella!_

_Não me estou a encolher com medo!_ Resmunguei mentalmente com a minha consciência. _O olhar dele intimida!_ Eu tinha razão, aquele era o olhar mais intimidante que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

- Bella, vamos? – Perguntou-me Jessica tirando-me da minha "guerra" com a minha consciência.

Olhei à nossa volta e vi que a cafetaria estava a começar a esvaziar-se, sem pensar duas vezes olhei para a mesa deles e vi-os levantarem-se para se irem embora, foi então que reparei que faltava a rapariga dos cabelos negros espetados, já devia ter-se ido embora há muito tempo. Levantei-me e peguei nas minhas coisas, ia ter Biologia e não me parecia boa ideia chegar atrasada, corri para o edifício onde ia ter a aula e quando lá cheguei, ajeitei o cabelo - que estava húmido pela chuva fraca que caía – e entrei na sala, indo em direcção ao professor que não pareceu surpreendido por me ver. Entreguei-lhe o papel para ele assinar, enquanto ele assinava o papel eu olhei em volta da sala procurando por um lugar para me sentar, foi nesse espírito de busca que os meus olhos se cruzaram com os olhos dele! Os olhos de Edward Cullen!

O professor entregou-me o papel e disse-me para eu me sentar num lugar vago, nesse mesmo instante um aluno passou por mim a correr e ocupou um dos dois lugares vagos que havia: o que ele ocupou e o lugar vazio ao lado de Edward; aquele era o único lugar livre e era onde eu tinha que me sentar. Engoli em seco e caminhei lentamente até ao meu lugar, ainda com o meu olhar posto no dele, os olhos dele eram negros como a noite e estavam repletos com um sentimento que me parecia ser raiva ou ódio ou até mesmo os dois misturados!

No meio do caminho, tropecei numa mala e apoiei-me na mesa à minha frente, aquilo não me podia estar a acontecer. Finalmente cheguei à mesa onde o meu lugar me esperava, puxei o banco ao lado dele e vi-o afastar-se o mais possível de mim, ele estava com uma postura extremamente rígida e as suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos apertados.

Ao sentar-me ao lado dele, reparei que as minhas primeiras constatações acerca da sua musculatura estavam erradas, ele era bem musculoso, não tanto como os outros dois, Jasper e Emmett, mas era! Ele olhava-me de um modo estranho e numa tentativa parva de me proteger do seu olhar, coloquei o meu cabelo a fazer-se de cortina entre nós. A sua pele pálida parecia-me macia e de repente eu ouvi uma vozinha na minha mente, uma vozinha que não pertencia à minha consciência.

_Toca-lhe!_ A vozinha disse-me numa maneira tentadora.

_Não faças isso, Bella!_ A voz da minha consciência atacou-me antes que eu esticasse a minha mão para obedecer à vozinha que, de repente, percebi pertencer ao meu lado negro.

Paralisei tanto como Edward ao meu lado, então senti uma força irradiar dele, não era tão forte como a força que eu tinha sentido na cafetaria mas mesmo assim fazia o monstro dentro de mim vibrar com vontade de a puxar para si.

_Vamos, Bella! Não custa nada... É só esticares a tua mão e tocares-lhe! Pode ser na mão... _A voz do monstro dizia aquelas palavras com uma calma quase que irritante.

_Bella, não faças isso! Tu não és um monstro! Tu não queres ser um monstro!_ A minha consciência gritava-me implorando que eu não fizesse a escolha que o monstro me tentava impingir.

_Mas tu queres tocar-lhe... Sentir a sua pele macia sobre a tua mão... Que importa se ele cair morto? É apenas um humano._

- Humano... – Disse para mim e depois senti-o estremecer ao meu lado. Por consequência, também eu estremeci com o pensamento de mim a sentir a sua pele macia sobre os meus dedos. _Não! Ele merece viver!_

_Toca-lhe! Se ele morrer é só menos um para nos perturbar! Que te importa um humano idiota que te olhou como se tudo no mundo fosse culpa tua?_

Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar a voz da minha mente, não queria ouvir aquilo, Edward não merecia um fim daqueles e não seria eu a acabar com a sua vida! Apertei o lápis que tinha na mão com tanta força que poderia tê-lo partido, pelo canto do olho eu vi Edward apertar a berma do banco com tanta ou mais força que eu apertava o lápis. No meu interior, o monstro ria-se com a atitude de Edward, para ele era quase como se o rapaz ao meu lado pudesse pressentir o seu fim...

_Não! Eu sou forte... Não lhe vou tocar!_ Pensei confiante, sempre tinha conseguido controlar-me desde que deixei a minha avó e a minha mãe me tinha proibido de usar magia. Eu seria forte o suficiente para ignorar a voz na minha cabeça.

_Toca-lhe! Agora! Tu não vais conseguir resistir, Bella, e tu sabes disso!_ A vozinha regozijou ao imaginar-me a tocar em Edward e a vê-lo cair ao chão sem vida.

- Não!

Senti a raiva e o desespero apoderarem-se de mim e então uma das janelas abriu-se com uma rajada de vento bastante forte e barulhenta, eu encolhi-me quando o vento chegou até mim e reparei que Edward tinha ficado repentinamente mais relaxado, agora o seu braço estava no ar a pedir a atenção do professor. Os alunos ao pé da janela apressaram-se a fechá-la e eu olhei desesperada para a mesa, tinha perdido o controlo dos meus poderes e tinha causado aquilo, a minha respiração tornou-se ofegante e de repente dei por mim a transpirar.

- Sim, Mr. Cullen? – Ouvi a voz do professor chamar o rapaz ao meu lado.

- Senhor, eu queria pedir-lhe se não se importa de me deixar sair mais cedo. – A voz do Edward parecia veludo, era tão suave que parecia música. – Eu não me estou a sentir nada bem.

_Vai-te embora, Edward... Por favor! Foge!_ Pensei desesperada olhando para ele e sentindo a força de vontade do monstro em mim crescer.

Ele arregalou os olhos e depois olhou para mim, como se tentasse ler a minha mente ou como se tentasse decifrar a minha expressão, vi-me reflectida naqueles olhos negros e a minha expressão: era sofrida como se eu estivesse a sofrer. E eu estava, estava a sofrer com medo do que eu lhe poderia fazer se permanecesse muito mais tempo na sua companhia.

- Realmente não está nada com um bom ar... Pode sair e ir para a enfermaria se assim desejar! – O professor disse aquilo com um tom suficientemente descontraído como se fosse um hábito os Cullen parecerem doentes.

Edward voltou a olhar para mim, então pegou nas suas coisas e partiu, suspirei aliviada enquanto o monstro em mim rosnava frustrado, eu tinha resistido àquela primeira tentação e Edward tinha saído vivo do nosso primeiro encontro. Tinha conseguido provar-me que era suficientemente forte, tinha conseguido, agora só tinha um problema: controlar os meus poderes para que não se tornassem tão instáveis como as minhas emoções. Talvez o pai me pudesse ajudar nisso.

O resto da hora foi lento e doloroso, a ausência de Edward tinha dois efeitos em mim: o primeiro, era um sentimento de vazio dentro de mim, e o segundo, era um sentimento de alívio; por um lado parecia que eu queria tê-lo ao pé de mim e por outro, o lado são da minha mente, queria que ele estivesse afastado. Era mais seguro que ele estivesse longe de mim, longe do monstro que o queria morto, respirei fundo e dei por mim a deliciar-me com um aroma imperceptível para narizes comuns mas bastante subtil para o meu.

_Edward_. Pensei olhando para o lugar vazio ao meu lado. Era estranho, eu não conseguia compreender porque é que eu me sentia tão vazia sem o ter ao meu lado, parecia que faltava uma parte de mim. _Pára, Bella! Tu não o mereces! Tu és perigosa para ele, recordas-te?_ Obriguei-me a lembrar-me e então o desejo de ir para casa tornou-se visível em mim, eu queria ir para casa e ter acesso a um telefone! Eu precisava falar com a Ana ou com a Avó, talvez uma conversa com a Avó fosse o que eu precisava mesmo ou talvez não...

Finalmente deu o toque de saída e eu comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas, demasiado devagar como se eu ainda quisesse ficar ali a apreciar o perfume de Edward e realmente era o que eu queria, mas então um rapaz com cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis aproximou-se de mim com um sorriso no rosto – a imagem dele fez-me recordar um fiel golden retriever.

- Olá! – Disse-me ele chamando a minha atenção. – És a Isabella, não é? Chamo-me Mike Newton!

- Bella! – Corrigi-o abrindo um sorriso simpático. Era fácil fazer as pessoas sentirem-se bem à minha volta.

- Espetaste o Edward Cullen com um lápis ou alguma coisa assim? – Perguntou-me Mike.

- Não... Porque perguntas?

- Nunca o vi agir daquela forma! Ele parecia mesmo furioso!

- Eu não fiz nada! – Defendi-me.

Ele abriu um sorriso e eu sinceramente desejei ser capaz de ler a mente dele.

- Eu acredito em ti! – Ele disse-me como se eu o estivesse a atacar. - Eu acredito!

_Não parece nada!_ Pensei para mim mesma enquanto o olhava desconfiada. Ele fazia-me mesmo lembrar de um fiel golden retriever com aquele seu brilho nos olhos.

Por momentos, ao olhar para ele, ouvia as palavras da minha irmã há já muito tempo atrás.

"_Por teres essa estúpida característica de pores defeitos em todos os rapazes que conheces sem saberes como eles são é que nunca irás encontrar nenhum rapaz à tua medida!_ "

- Qual é a tua próxima aula? – A pergunta dele deixou-me algo que insatisfeita, eu não queria ir para a minha próxima aula, eu queria ir para casa!

- Educação Física. – Respondi-lhe e ao mesmo tempo senti a minha vontade de pegar nas minhas coisas e ir-me embora crescer!

- Fixe! É a minha próxima aula também! – Ele estava feliz e eu… estava no mais profundo estado de infelicidade!

- Que bom... – Disse fingindo estar animada.

Ele seguiu à frente e esperou por mim na porta da sala, revirei os olhos e segui até ele passando à sua frente na porta, fomos os dois para a aula de E.F. com Mike sempre a falar e eu a ouvi-lo – ou a fingir que ouvia.

Física passou mais devagar que o resto da aula de Biologia – se isso era possível – mas quando acabou tive que me dirigir para o Executivo para entregar o papel a Ms. Cope. Quando entrei na sala do Executivo, suspirei ao sentir o calor acolhedor da sala e então encaminhei-me para a recepcionista atrás do balcão.

- Olá, querida! Então como foi o teu primeiro dia? – Perguntou-me ela recebendo o papel.

- Foi bom... – Menti com todos os dentes que tinha na boca mas ela não pareceu perceber.

- Ainda bem que gostaste. Agora podes ir, querida. E manda cumprimentos ao Chefe Swan!

Dei-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento e sai em direcção à minha _pick-up_, agora mais que nunca eu estava desejosa por ir para casa e ficar livre dos olhares curiosos do mundo que me faziam sentir uma completa aberração! Sem que fosse minha intenção, ao mesmo tempo que grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair na rua, dos meus olhos grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Não as limpei e não me importei com elas, apenas liguei o carro e conduzi para casa enquanto as lágrimas me molhavam o rosto

(Edward POV)

A escola estava numa agitação irritante, parecia que um estado de equilíbrio qualquer tinha sido quebrado apenas pela chegada de uma rapariga. Isabella Swan! Era esse o nome que ressoava na mente de todos pela escola.

Como antes, irritante!

Era em horas destas que eu desejava ser capaz de dormir, de me desligar deste mundo e entrar num só meu, onde eu não tivesse que ouvir estas vozes todas na minha cabeça. Suspirei cansado de ouvir o murmurinho e olhei para as minhas mãos, lá estava o anel que eu trazia sempre comigo, retirei-o do dedo e fi-lo girar entre os meus longos dedos com cuidado para não o destruir com a minha força de vampiro.

_Sempre e Para Sempre!_

Suspirei outra vez e coloquei o anel no dedo novamente, havia partes do meu passado que eu não me conseguia lembrar, mas aquele anel era a única coisa que fazia a minha ligação ao passado, às memórias que eu teimava em não deixar partir.

Outro suspiro e finalmente o toque, levantei-me lentamente e arrumei as minhas coisas, na porta da sala estavam Alice e Jasper à minha espera, sorri-lhes e caminhámos os três juntos para a cafetaria de encontro a Rosalie e Emmett. Encontrámos os dois à nossa espera à porta do refeitório e entrámos os cinco, fizemos a nossa habitual rotina – encher os tabuleiros, dirigirmo-nos à nossa mesa habitual e sentarmo-nos a olhar para qualquer lado evitando o olhar dos humanos.

O dia de hoje era o mais complicado, não caçávamos há já duas semanas e de nós os cinco o que tinha menos autocontrolo era Jasper, uma pequena faísca podia fazer rebentar um incêndio. Uma pequena brisa na direcção errada, um humano com um cheiro apetecível e isso seria o suficiente para incentivar Jasper a revelar o que éramos...

Olhei para os meus irmãos e deixei a minha mente examinar as deles, foi uma coisa rápida visto que eu odiava ouvir as mentes deles: Rosalie estava a examinar o seu reflexo num copo, Emmett estava a pensar num desempate para a luta que teve com Jasper na noite passada, Alice estava atenta a todos os movimentos do seu marido e eu... Eu estava a tentar desligar as vozinhas irritantes da minha cabeça.

Parecia não haver sossego naquela escola hoje! Todos numa grande agitação, todos com os seus pensamentos voltados para a rapariga nova, por mais vezes que aquele rosto me aparecesse na mente - devido à mente de todos os outros - continuava a incomodar-me a estranha sensação de que já a conhecia!

_Edward?_ Chamou-me Alice e eu não precisei de olhar para ela para saber o que me iria perguntar.

Suspirei e abanei a cabeça levemente mostrando-lhe que estava tudo bem. Ela sabia que se passava alguma coisa comigo, no entanto deixou-me estar com os meus pensamentos e voltou-se a concentrar em Jasper. Olhei para o meu irmão e vi-o olhar para uma rapariga que passou perigosamente perto de nós, o seu cheiro ficou no ar e eu reparei nos músculos de Jasper a enrijecerem, dei-lhe um pontapé debaixo da mesa e ele olhou para mim. Abanei a cabeça num silencioso sinal de negação, ele olhou-me com tristeza.

- Desculpa. – Ele murmurou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça

- Tu não ias fazer nada! – Alice sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e lançou-me um olhar irritado. – Eu vi!

Lutei comigo mesmo para não sorrir e acabar com a mentira dela. Tínhamos que nos apoiar um ao outro, Alice e eu. Não era fácil ouvir os pensamentos dos outros ou ter visões do futuro. Dois anormais no meio daqueles que já o são. Tínhamos o dever de nos defender um ao outro.

– Mas ajuda se não pensares neles como comida! – Alice dizia aquilo com a sua musical voz numa velocidade incompreensível para ouvidos humanos. – Aquela rapariga chama-se Whitney. Tem uma irmãzinha que adora. A mãe dela convidou a Esme para uma festa no jardim no outro dia, lembraste?

- Eu sei quem ela é! – A resposta de Jasper foi brusca e eu pude ver nos olhos da minha irmã que ela não se tinha ofendido com aquilo.

Ele teria que ir caçar esta noite. Era ridículo arriscarmo-nos desta maneira, testando a sua força e treinando a sua resistência. Jasper devia conhecer as suas limitações e viver de acordo com elas. O seu comportamento também não era o adequado para o nosso modo de vida; ele não se devia esforçar tanto.

O tom de voz dele tinha terminado a conversa e Alice pegou no seu tabuleiro e saiu de junto de nós. Era isso que eu admirava no relacionamento entre Alice e Jasper, ambos conheciam-se melhor que ninguém, nem mesmo Esme e Carlisle ou Rosalie e Emmett se conheciam tão bem como Alice e Jasper!

_Edward Cullen!_

Virei instintivamente a cabeça para o sítio de onde eu tinha ouvido o meu nome, embora soubesse que não me tinham chamado realmente, apenas o tinham pensado, foi o suficiente para me fazer reagir.

Ao olhar deparei-me com um par de olhos castanhos-chocolate incrustados numa face pálida rodeada por um manto de cabelos castanhos da mesma cor que os olhos. Aquele rosto... Era a primeira vez que o via com os meus olhos, mas mesmo assim eu já o conhecia de antemão... Era a nova estudante... Isabella Swan! Filha do chefe da policia de Forks que se tinha mudado para a casa do pai por algum motivo familiar. Bella. Como ela corrigia a quem quer que se atrevesse a chamar pelo seu nome completo...

Desviei o olhar, aborrecido. Levou-me um segundo a perceber que não tinha sido ela a pensar no meu nome.

_Claro que ela já se está a apaixonar pelos Cullen._ Ouvi o resto do primeiro pensamento.

Não demorei muito a reconhecer a "voz", Jessica Stanley – já se tinha passado algum tempo desde a última vez em que me incomodou com a sua conversa interna. Foi um alívio quando a sua paixoneta por mim acabou. Tornava-se quase impossível de fugir das suas fantasias diárias. Na altura até tinha gostado de lhe explicar _exactamente_ o que é que poderia acontecer se os meus lábios, e os dentes por trás deles, chegassem a qualquer parte perto dela. Isso teria silenciado aquelas irritantes fantasias. O pensamento da reacção dela quase que me fez sorrir.

_Fazer-lhe-ia muito bem._ Jessica continuou. _Ela realmente nem é bonita. Não percebo porque é que o Eric está a olhar tanto ou o... Mike!_

Ela suspirou no último nome! A sua nova paixoneta, o popular Mike Newton, que não lhe ligava nenhuma. Aparentemente ele não tinha o mesmo comportamento em relação à nova rapariga. Outra vez como uma criança com um objecto brilhante. Isto pôs uma pontada de maldade nos pensamentos de Jessica, embora se mostrasse aparentemente cordial para a rapariga nova enquanto lhe explicava o conhecimento geral da minha família. A nova aluna devia ter perguntado sobre nós.

_Estão todos a olhar para mim também... _O pensamento de Jessica ficou subitamente mais convencido. _É uma sorte a Bella ter duas aulas comigo... Aposto que o Mike vai-me querer perguntar o que ela..._

Eu tentei bloquear a conversa da minha cabeça antes que a pena e o trivial me deixassem louco.

- Jessica Stanley está a dar a ladainha local sobre o clã Cullen à nova rapariga Swan. – Murmurei para Emmett como uma distracção.

Ele riu-se sobre a sua respiração. _Espero que o esteja a fazê-lo bem_, ele pensou.

- Pouco imaginativo, na verdade. Só um pouco de escândalo. Nem um pouco de horror. Estou um pouco desapontado!

_E a miúda nova? Também está desapontada com os rumores?_

Eu tentei ouvir o que esta rapariga, Bella, pensava da história de Jessica. O que é que ela via ao olhar para a estranha e pálida família que era universalmente evitada?

Era uma espécie de responsabilidade minha saber a reacção dela. Eu agia como um vigia, por falta de palavra melhor, pela minha família. Para proteger-nos. Se alguém alguma vez suspeitasse, eu poderia dar-nos um aviso prévio e uma solução fácil. Acontecia raramente – algum humano com uma imaginação muito activa poderia ver em nós uma personagem de um livro ou filme. Normalmente erravam, mas era melhor mudarmo-nos para algum lugar novo do que arriscarmos desnecessariamente.

Muito, muito raramente alguém acertava. Nós não lhes dávamos a hipótese de testar as suas teorias. Nós simplesmente desaparecíamos, para nos tornamos nada mais que uma memória assustadora...

Não ouvi nada, embora ouvisse perto donde o monólogo interno de Jessica continuava a fluir. Era como se não estivesse ninguém ao lado dela. Que peculiar, a rapariga tinha mudado de lugar? Não era o que parecia, visto que Jessica continuava a tagarelar para ela. Olhei para cima para verificar, sentindo desequilíbrio. Verificar o que a minha "audição" extra me podia dizer – era algo que eu nunca tive que fazer.

Outra vez, o meu olhar cruzou-se com aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos. Ela estava sentada mesmo ali onde estava antes, e a olhar para nós, uma coisa normal para se fazer, suponho, enquanto Jessica continuava a pô-la a par dos rumores locais sobre os Cullen.

Pensar sobre nós também seria uma coisa natural.

Mas eu não ouvia nem um sussurro.

Um vermelho quente subiu às suas bochechas enquanto ela olhava para baixo, para longe do embaraço de ser apanhada a olhar para um estranho. Era bom que Jasper estava a olhar para fora da janela. Eu não gostava de imaginar o que aquele conjunto de sangue poderia fazer ao seu controle.

As emoções tinham sido tão explícitas na cara dela como se tivessem sido escritas na sua testa: surpresa, enquanto ela sem saber absorvia os sinais da subtil diferença entre a espécie dela e a minha, curiosidade, enquanto ouvia o conto de Jessica, e algo mais... fascínio? Não seria a primeira vez. Nós éramos lindos para eles, a nossa suposta presa. E, finalmente, embaraço por a ter apanhado a olhar para mim.

E mesmo assim, embora os seus pensamentos fossem tão claros nos seus incomuns olhos – incomuns, devido à sua profundidade; olhos castanhos geralmente parecem lisos na sua escuridão – eu não ouvia nada mas silêncio do lugar de onde ela estava sentada. Nada mesmo.

Eu senti um momento de pouco à-vontade.

Isto era algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Havia algo de errado comigo? Eu sentia-me exactamente como sempre. Preocupado, ouvi com mais força.

Todas as vozes que eu tinha estado a bloquear estavam, de repente, a gritar na minha cabeça.

_... pergunto-me que tipo de música ela gosta... talvez eu pudesse mencionar aquele novo CD..._ Mike Newton estava a pensar, a duas mesas de distância – fixado em Bella Swan.

_Olha para ele a olhar para ela. Não será que já é suficiente ele ter metade das raparigas da escola à espera que ele..._ Eric Yorkie pensava amargos pensamentos, também sobre a rapariga.

_... tão nojento. Até parece que ela é famosa ou algo assim... Até _Edward Cullen_ olha..._ Lauren Mallory estava com tantos ciúmes que a sua cara, dentro de todos os direitos, devia estar num profundo tom verde. _E a Jessica, a exibir a sua nova melhor amiga. Que piada..._ Veneno continuou a fluir dos pensamentos da rapariga.

_... Aposto que todos já lhe perguntaram isso. Mas eu gostava de falar com ela. Vou pensar numa pergunta mais original... _Ashley Dowling pensou.

_...talvez ela esteja na minha aula de Espanhol... _June Richardson estava esperançoso.

_...tarefas deixadas para fazer esta noite! Teste de Trigonometria e Inglês. Espero que a mãe..._ Angela Weber, uma rapariga silenciosa, cujos pensamentos eram invulgarmente bondosos, era a única na mesa que não estava obcecada com esta Bella.

Eu podia ouvi-los a todos, ouvir cada coisa insignificante que eles pensavam mal isso lhes passasse pela mente. Mas não conseguia ouvir nada da nova aluna com os olhos extremamente comunicativos.

E, claro, eu podia ouvir o que a rapariga disse quando ela falou com Jessica. Eu não tinha que ouvir mentes para ser capaz de ouvir a sua baixa mas clara voz no lado mais afastado da longa sala.

- Qual deles é o rapaz com cabelo castanho avermelhado? – Ouvi-a perguntar, olhando para mim pelo canto dos seus olhos, apenas para desviar rapidamente o olhar quando viu que eu ainda estava a olhar.

Se eu tivesse tido tempo de esperar que ouvir o som da sua voz me ajudasse a descobrir o tom dos seus pensamentos, perdidos algures onde eu não os podia ouvir, eu estava instantaneamente desapontado. Normalmente, o pensamento das pessoas aparece com um tom semelhante ao seu tom de voz física. Mas esta calma e envergonhada voz era desconhecida, não era uma das centenas de pensamentos murmurados na sala, eu estava certo. Totalmente novo.

_Oh, boa sorte, idiota!_ Jessica pensou antes de responder à pergunta da rapariga. - Esse é o Edward! Ele é lindo, claro, mas escusas de perder o teu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente nenhuma rapariga daqui é boa o suficiente para ele. – Ela fungou.

Virei a minha cabeça para esconder o meu sorriso. Jessica e as suas colegas não faziam ideia de quão sortudas eram de nenhuma em particular me atrair.

Por detrás do repentino humor, eu senti um estranho impulso, um que eu não entendi claramente. Tinha algo a ver com a borda viciosa dos pensamentos de Jessica que a nova rapariga não tinha consciência... Eu senti a estranha necessidade de me pôr entre eles, para proteger esta Bella Swan do lado negro da mente de Jessica. Que coisa tão estranha de se sentir.

Tentando descobrir motivos por trás do impulso, examinei a nova rapariga mais uma vez.

Talvez fosse apenas um instinto de protecção há muito perdido – o forte pelo fraco. Esta rapariga parecia mais frágil que os seus colegas. A pele dela era tão translúcida que era difícil de acreditar que lhe oferecia muita defesa do mundo exterior. Eu podia ver a rítmica pulsação do sangue através das suas veias sob a clara e pálida membrana... Mas eu não me devia concentrar naquilo. Eu era bom no estilo de vida que escolhi, mas tinha tanta sede como Jasper e não fazia sentido em convidar a tentação.

Havia uma leve ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas da qual ela não parecia estar ciente.

Era inacreditavelmente frustrante! Eu podia ver claramente que era um esforço para ela sentar-se ali, fazer conversa com estranhos, ser o centro das atenções. Eu podia sentir a sua timidez do modo como ela encolhia os seus aparentemente frágeis ombros, ligeiramente dobrados, como se ela estivesse à espera de um a qualquer momento. E ainda assim eu apenas podia sentir, podia apenas ver, podia apenas imaginar. Não havia nada mas silêncio desta muito inexcepcional rapariga humana. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Porquê?

- Vamos? – Rosalie murmurou, interrompendo a minha concentração.

Afastei o meu olhar da rapariga com um sentimento de alívio. Eu não queria continuar a falhar nisto – isso irritava-me. E eu não queria desenvolver qualquer interesse nos seus pensamentos ocultos simplesmente porque estavam escondidos de mim. Sem dúvida, quando eu decifrasse os seus pensamentos – e eu _encontraria _uma maneira de o fazer – eles seriam tão triviais e desinteressantes como quaisquer pensamentos humanos. Não merecedores do esforço que eu gastaria para os alcançar.

- Então, a miúda nova já tem medo de nós? – Emmett perguntou, ainda à espera da minha resposta para a sua pergunta anterior.

Resmunguei. Ele não estava suficientemente interessado para obter mais informação. Nem eu deveria estar interessado.

Levantámo-nos da mesa e saímos da cantina.

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper fingiam ser do 12º ano; partiram para as suas aulas. Eu frequentava um ano mais novo que eles. Direccionei-me para a minha aula de biologia do 11º ano, preparando a minha mente para o tédio. Era duvidoso que Mr. Banner, um homem sem mais do que o intelectual comum, pudesse arranjar alguma coisa da sua leitura que pudesse surpreender alguém que tivesse duas licenciaturas em medicina.

Na sala de aula, sentei-me na minha cadeira e deixei os meus livros – fachadas, outra vez; eles não continham nada que eu já não soubesse – espalhados pela mesa. Eu era o único estudante que tinha uma mesa só para si. Os humanos não era espertos o suficiente para _saber_ que me temiam, mas o seus instinto de sobrevivência eram o suficiente para os manter longe.

A sala encheu-se lentamente enquanto eles saíam do almoço. Encostei-me na minha cadeira e esperei que o tempo passasse. Outra vez, eu desejava poder dormir.

Porque eu tinha estado a pensar nela, quando Angela Weber escoltou a nova rapariga pela porta, o nome dela apanhou a minha atenção.

_A Bella parece ser tão tímida como eu. Aposto que o dia de hoje está a ser realmente difícil para ela. Gostava de poder dizer alguma coisa... mas iria soar estúpido provavelmente..._

_Boa!_ Mike Newton pensou, virando-se no seu assento para observar a entrada da rapariga.

Ainda, do sitio onde Bella Swan estava, nada. O espaço vazio onde os pensamentos dela deviam estar irritava-me e enervava-me.

Ela aproximou-se, andando devagar pelo corredor ao meu lado para chegar à secretária do professor. Pobre rapariga; o lugar ao meu lado era o único disponível. Automaticamente, retirei as minhas coisas do lugar que seria o seu lado da mesa, metendo os meus livros num monte. Duvidei que ela se fosse sentir muito confortável ali. Ela estaria por um longo período – nesta aula, pelo menos. Talvez, embora, sentando-me ao lado dela, eu poderia descobrir os segredos dela... não que eu tivesse precisado de proximidade antes... não que eu fosse descobrir algo que valesse a pena ouvir...

Bella Swan andou pela corrente de ar quente que lançou na minha direcção o vento.

O cheiro dela atingiu-me como se fosse uma bala. Não havia imagem violenta o suficiente para enclausurar a força do que me aconteceu naquele momento.

Naquele instante, eu não estava nada perto de ser o humano que uma vez fui; não havia vestígios dos pedaços de humanidade que consegui reaver.

Eu era o predador. Ela era a minha presa. Não havia mais nada no mundo inteiro mas aquela verdade.

Não havia nenhuma sala cheia de testemunhas – eles já eram um estrago colateral na minha cabeça. O mistério dos pensamentos dela foi esquecido. Os pensamentos dela não significavam nada, ela não ia continuar a pensá-los por muito mais tempo.

Eu era um vampiro e ela tinha o sangue mais doce que eu alguma vez cheirei em oitenta anos.

Nunca imaginei que pudesse existir um cheiro destes. Se eu soubesse, já o tinha procurado há muito tempo atrás. Eu teria dado a volta ao planeta à sua procura. Eu podia imaginar o sabor...

Sede queimava a minha garganta como fogo. A minha boca estava fechada e seca. A nova onda de veneno nada fez para retirar aquela sensação. O meu estômago torceu-se com a fome que era o eco da sede. Os meus músculos preparam-se para correr.

Não se tinha passado um segundo. Ela ainda estava a tomar o mesmo paço que a tinha posto contra o vento na minha direcção.

Mal o seu pé tocou no chão, os seus olhos viraram-se para mim, um movimento que ela claramente não pretendia fazer. O seu olhar encontrou o meu, e eu vi-me reflectido no amplo espelho que eram os olhos dela.

O choque da cara que eu lá vi salvou-lhe a vida por alguns breves momentos.

Ela não facilitou. Quando ela percebeu a expressão na minha cara, sangue coloriu-lhe as bochechas outra vez, tornando a pele dela da mais deliciosa cor que eu alguma vez vi. O cheiro era uma espessa cortina no meu cérebro. Eu mal podia pensar através disso. Os meus pensamentos eram enraivecidos, resistindo ao controlo, incoerentes.

Ela andou mais depressa agora, como se percebesse a necessidade de fugir. A sua pressa tornou-a desastrada – ela tropeçou e cambaleou para a frente, caindo sobre o assento de uma rapariga na minha frente. Vulnerável, fraca. Ainda mais do que um humano comum.

Tentei concentrar-me na cara que tinha visto nos olhos dela, a cara que eu reconheci com repugnância. A cara do monstro em mim – a cara que eu tinha derrotado com décadas de esforço e dura disciplina. Quão facilmente ela tinha ressurgido agora!

O cheiro vagueou à minha volta outra vez, agitando os meus pensamentos e quase me tirando do lugar.

Não.

A minha mão fechou-se sob a beira da mesa enquanto me tentava segurar no lugar. A madeira não estava à altura da tarefa. A minha mão atravessou a estrutura e apareceu cheia de lascas, deixando a forma dos meus dedos gravadas na madeira restante.

Destruir as evidências. Era uma regra fundamental. Eu depressa pulverizei as bordas das marcas com os meus dedos, deixando nada mais que um buraco e uma pilha de restos no chão, que eu sacudi com o meu pé.

Destruir as evidências. Danos colaterais...

Eu sabia o que teria que acontecer agora. A rapariga teria que se sentar ao meu lado e eu teria que matá-la.

Os inocentes envolvidos nesta sala de aula, dezoito crianças e um homem, não seriam permitidos sair desta sala, tendo visto o que eles poderiam ver.

Estremeci com o pensamento do que teria que fazer. Até no meu pior, eu nunca tinha cometido este tipo de atrocidade. Eu nunca tinha morto inocentes, não em mais de oito décadas. E agora eu planeava assassinar vinte deles de uma só vez.

A cara do monstro no espelho tocou-me.

Mesmo que parte de mim tentasse fugir do monstro, outra parte planeava-o.

Se eu matasse a rapariga primeiro, eu teria apenas quinze ou vinte segundos com ela antes que os humanos na sala pudessem reagir. Talvez um pouco mais, se eles não se apercebessem primeiro do que eu estava a fazer. Ela não teria tempo de gritar ou de sentir dor; eu não a mataria cruelmente. Isso eu poderia dar a esta estranha com o seu terrivelmente desejável sangue.

Mas então eu teria que os impedir de fugir. Não me teria que preocupar com as janelas, demasiado altas e pequenas para providenciar fuga para alguém. Apenas a porta – bloqueá-la e eles estariam encurralados.

Seria mais lento e mais difícil, tentar deitá-los todos a baixo quando eles estivessem em pânico e a correr, movendo-se em caos. Não impossível, mas haveria muito mais barulho. Tempo para muitos gritos. Alguém poderia ouvir... e eu seria forçado a matar ainda mais inocentes nesta hora negra.

E o sangue dela arrefeceria, enquanto eu assassinava os outros.

O cheiro castigava-me, fechando a minha garganta com dor seca...

Então primeiro as testemunhas.

Planeei na minha cabeça. Eu estava no meio da sala, a fila mais distante no fundo. Eu trataria do meu lado direito primeiro. Poderia tratar de quatro ou cinco dos pescoços deles por segundo, estimei. Não seria muito barulhento. O lado direito seria o lado com mais sorte; eles não me veriam a aproximar-me. Movendo-me pela frente e tratando do lado esquerdo, levar-me-ia, no máximo, cinco segundos para acabar com cada vida nesta sala.

Tempo o suficiente para que Bella Swan visse, brevemente, o que a esperava. Tempo o suficiente para ela sentir medo. Tempo o suficiente, talvez, se o choque não a paralisasse no lugar, para ela tentar gritar. Um grito suave que não chamaria a atenção de alguém.

Respirei fundo e o cheiro era como fogo que corria através das minhas veias secas, queimando desde o meu peito para consumir melhor cada impulso de que eu era capaz.

Ela só agora se estava a virar. Em meros segundos, ela estaria a sentar-se a poucos centímetros de mim.

O monstro na minha cabeça sorriu em antecipação.

Alguém fechou uma pasta na minha esquerda. Eu não olhei para cima para ver qual dos humanos condenados foi. Mas o movimento enviou uma onda de ar comum e sem cheiro para a minha cara.

Por um curto segundo, eu pude pensar claramente. Naquele precioso segundo, eu vi duas caras na minha cabeça, lado a lado.

Uma era minha, ou melhor, tinha sido: o monstro de olhos vermelhos que tinha morto tantas pessoas que eu tinha perdido a conta. Assassínios racionalizados e justificados. Um assassino de assassinos, um assassino de outros, menos poderosos monstros. Era um bom complexo, reconheci isso – decidir quem merecia uma sentença de morte. Era um compromisso comigo mesmo. Eu tinha-me alimentado de sangue humano, mas apenas pela perda de definição. As minhas vítimas eram, nos seus mais negros passatempos, quase tão humanos como eu era.

A outra cara era a de Carlisle.

Não havia semelhanças entre as duas caras. Elas eram o claro dia e a noite negra.

Não havia razão para haver uma semelhança. Carlisle não era meu pai no sentido biológico. Não tínhamos traços comuns. A semelhança na nossa cor era produto daquilo que éramos; todos os vampiros têm a mesma pele extremamente pálida. A semelhança entre a cor dos nossos olhos era outra coisa – o reflexo de uma escolha comum.

E ainda, embora não haja bases para uma semelhança, eu tinha imaginado que a minha cara tinha começado a reflectir a dele, como extensão, nos últimos setenta anos comuns em que abracei a sua escolha e comecei a seguir os seus passos. Os meus traços não tinham mudado, mas parecia-me que alguma da sua sabedoria tinha marcado a minha expressão, que um pouco da sua compaixão tivesse sido traçada nas linhas da minha boca, e partes da sua paciência fosse evidente no meu sobrolho.

Todos aqueles pequenos melhoramentos foram perdidos na cara do monstro. Em poucos momentos, não iria sobrar nada que pudesse reflectir os anos que eu passei com o meu criador, o meu mentor, o meu pai de todas as maneiras que contavam. Os meus olhos iriam brilhar vermelhos como os do diabo; todas as parecenças seriam perdidas para sempre.

Na minha cabeça, os generosos olhos de Carlisle não me julgavam. Eu sabia que ele me perdoaria por este horrível acto que eu iria fazer. Porque ele amava-me. Porque ele pensava que eu era melhor do que eu era. E ele continuaria a amar-me, mesmo que eu lhe provasse o contrário.

Bella Swan sentou-se na cadeira ao pé de mim, os seus movimentos curtos e estranhos – com medo? – e o cheiro do sangue dela tornou-se uma espessa nuvem à minha volta.

Eu iria provar ao meu pai que ele estava errado sobre mim. A miséria deste facto magoava quase tanto como o fogo na minha garganta.

Afastei-me dela com repulsa – revoltado pelo monstro que queria matá-la.

Porque é que ela tinha que vir para aqui? Porque é que ela tinha que existir? Porque é que ela tinha que arruinar a pequena paz que eu tinha nesta minha não-vida? Porque é que esta agravante humana tinha que ter nascido? Ela iria arruinar-me.

Virei a minha cara dela, mal uma súbita, feroz e irracional onda de ódio me atravessou.

Quem _era_ esta criatura? Porquê eu, porquê agora? Porque é que eu teria que perder tudo apenas porque ela tinha decidido escolher esta cidade para aparecer?

Porque tinha ela vindo para aqui!

Eu não queria ser um monstro! Eu não queria matar esta sala cheia de crianças indefesas! Eu não queria perder tudo o que eu tinha ganho numa vida de sacrifício e negação!

Eu não iria. Ela não iria conseguir obrigar-me.

O cheiro era o problema, o horrivelmente atraente cheiro do sangue dela. Se apenas houvesse alguma maneira de resistir... se apenas outra brisa de ar fresco pudesse clarear-me as ideias.

Bella Swan abanou o seu longo, fino, cabelo castanho na minha direcção.

Ela era louca? Era como se ela estivesse a encorajar o monstro! Provocando-o.

Não havia nenhuma brisa amigável para afastar o cheiro de mim. Tudo estaria perdido em breve.

Não, não havia uma brisa que ajudasse. Mas eu não _tinha_ que respirar.

Eu parei o fluxo de ar através dos meus pulmões; o alívio foi instantâneo, mas incompleto. Eu continuava a ter a memória do cheiro na minha cabeça, o sabor disso no fundo da minha língua. Eu não conseguiria resistir muito mais tempo. Mas talvez, eu pudesse resistir por uma hora. Uma hora. Tempo suficiente para sair desta sala cheia de vítimas, vítimas que talvez não tivessem que _ser_ vítimas. Se eu apenas pudesse resistir por uma curta hora.

Era um sentimento desconfortável, não respirar. O meu corpo não precisava de oxigénio, mas isso ia contra os meus instintos. Eu confiava no olfacto mais do que nos meus outros sentidos em tempos de stress. Era ele que guiava o caminho numa caçada, era o primeiro aviso em caso de existir perigo. Eu geralmente não atravessava na frente de coisas tão perigosas como eu, mas a auto-preservação era tão forte na minha espécie como era num humano comum.

Desconfortável, mas suportável. Mais suportável do que cheirá-_la_ e não cerrar os meus dentes através daquela boa, fina, transparente pele para o quente, molhado, pulsante...

Uma hora! Apenas uma hora. Eu não devia pensar no cheiro, no sabor.

Olhei para ela pelo quanto do olho e reparei que ainda escondia o rosto por trás do seu longo cabelo, não me deixando ler a sua cara.

Tão de repente como eu me tinha paralisado ao lado dela, também ela se paralisou e endireitou-se repentinamente, deixando os seus cabelos castanhos caírem sobre o seu ombro. Finalmente pude ver o seu rosto, estava mais pálido do que eu julgara já ter visto um rosto humano e nos seus olhos parecia haver um diferente brilho de medo – teria ela se apercebido e estaria com medo de mim? Era bom que sim...

Enquanto observava o seu rosto, senti-me irritado e o meu ódio por ela cresceu. Irritado por não conseguir ler os seus pensamentos e odiava-a por tudo o que ela me estava a fazer passar, por tudo o que ela me estava a fazer sentir, por tudo o que ela me estava a fazer pôr em causa – o amor pela minha família, os meus sonhos de ser algo melhor do que era. Depressa descobri que esses dois sentimentos, ódio e irritação, ajudavam a ignorar o cheiro, a ignorar o pensamento de como poderia saber o sangue dela...

Ódio e irritação. Impaciência. A hora nunca mais acabava?

E quando a hora acabasse... Ela sairia da sala. E eu o que faria?

Poderia apresentar-me. Olá, chamo-me Edward Cullen. Posso acompanhar-te à tua próxima aula?

Ela diria que sim. Isso seria a coisa mais educada a fazer-se. Mesmo já a temer-me, como eu suspeitava que ela temia, ela iria seguir a convenção e andar ao meu lado. Seria fácil guiá-la na direcção errada. Poderia guiá-la até à berma da floresta do outro lado do parque de estacionamento. Dizer-lhe que me esqueci de um livro no carro...

Alguém notaria que eu tinha sido a última pessoa com quem ela tinha sido vista? Estava a chover, como sempre; dois impermeáveis negros a seguirem na direcção errada não seria ponto de muito interesse, ou entregar-me-ia?

- Humano... – A voz dela murmurou ao meu lado e eu estremeci.

Parecia que ela me estava a chamar à razão como se soubesse o que eu estava a pensar.

Vi-a estremecer pelo canto do olho e abanar a cabeça levemente, como se quisesse afastar algo invisível. Novamente a onda de ódio atravessou-me e eu fechei a mão sobre o banco para me impedir de esticar a mão, tocar-lhe e tentar ler-lhe os olhos para – pelo menos tentar – saber o que estava ela a pensar.

- Não! – Ela gritou mas o seu grito foi abafado pela forte rajada de vento que abriu as janelas e encheu a sala com ar fresco.

Respirei fundo aproveitando aquele vento frio e como se aquela ventania tivesse ligado algum interruptor na minha cabeça, a minha mente começou a trabalhar mais depressa e eu vi soluções que antes não conseguia encontrar. Mais depressa do que eu me apercebi, o meu braço levantou-se no ar para chamar à atenção do professor.

- Sim, Mr. Cullen? – Mr. Banner respondeu-me.

- Senhor, eu queria pedir-lhe se não se importa de me deixar sair mais cedo. – Pedi com a minha voz mostrando fraqueza para fazer a minha mentira parecer verdade. - Eu não me estou a sentir nada bem.

Vários pensamentos começaram a fluir-me na mente, pensamentos preocupados com a minha saúde da parte das raparigas da sala e pensamentos a desejarem que eu me fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse da parte dos rapazes.

_Vai-te embora, Edward... Por favor! Foge!_ Um pensamento com uma voz totalmente nova. A voz de Bella Swan!

Arregalei os olhos e olhei para ela, chocado. Como é que de repente eu tinha conseguido ouvir os seus pensamentos? Estudei a expressão dela, procurando respostas para as minhas perguntas, mas a expressão sofrida dela deu-me a entender que por mais que procurasse eu não iria saber a resposta, ou que não a quereria saber.

- Realmente não está nada com um bom ar... Pode sair e ir para a enfermaria se assim desejar! – O professor disse aquilo de um modo que confirmou a minha ideia de que ele tivesse sido convencido pela minha mentira.

Voltei a olhar para ela e depois peguei nas minhas coisas o mais rápido – humanamente – possível. Sai da sala sentindo o olhar dela a queimar-me nas costas e ouvia-a suspirar aliviada como se aquele sentimento que a tinha estado a fazer sofrer tivesse desaparecido.

Já no corredor, tentei voltar a ouvi-la novamente mas nada, não conseguia ouvir a voz dela em lado nenhum dentro da sala e isso deixou-me intrigado, porque é que não conseguia ouvi-la mas os pensamentos dela a implorarem-me para me ir embora foram tão claros na minha cabeça?

Respirei fundo e fiquei satisfeito ao não sentir o cheiro dela queimar-me com a sua presença esmagadora, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda tinha a memória do cheiro e essa tornava tudo muito mais complicado de pensar. Tirei o telemóvel do bolso e vi-o sem qualquer recado, onde é que andaria Alice? Será que ela não teria visto nada daquilo? Será que ela não me teria visto a assassinar uma sala cheia de inocentes e tudo por causa daquela estranha e silenciosa rapariga? Quando chegasse a casa ela iria ouvir-me!

Não... Eu não podia ir para casa... E se ela tivesse visto? O que iria Carlisle dizer? Pior ainda: o que iria Esme dizer? O que é que a minha mãe poderia vir a pensar da minha fraqueza? E o meu pai? Eu ia destruindo tudo o que tínhamos lutado para ter!

Estes pensamentos fizeram-me sentir vergonha de mim próprio, eu tinha sido fraco, fraco e estúpido! Fraco por ter deixado que o cheiro dela me abalasse e estúpido por ter-me deixado pensar aquelas coisas bárbaras!

Enquanto pensava nas reacções da minha família caminhei até ao meu carro, eu não tinha coragem de enfrentar o resto da família, não conseguiria chegar-me junto deles como se nada tivesse acontecido. Respirei fundo numa tentativa de me acalmar e reparei no cheiro que a minha roupa tinha... O cheiro dela, embora de uma forma subtil, estava embrenhado nas minhas roupas e eu nem sequer lhe tinha tocado! Não podia aproximar-me da família assim! E tinha dois bons motivos: primeiro, eu já representava um perigo descomunal para a jovem rapariga que tinha tido a infeliz sorte de se meter no meu caminho, e segundo, eu não podia permitir que nenhum dos meus familiares sentisse o cheiro dela, especialmente Jasper!

_Pára, Edward!_ Rosnei para comigo. Porque raio estava eu a preocupar-me com a segurança dela? Ela ia-me levando à ruína e eu estava a preocupar-me com a segurança dela?

Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento de protecção sobre a rapariga e agarrei no meu telemóvel, ia fazer algo que não costumava fazer. Carreguei no botão das mensagens e comecei a digitar as palavras:

_Alice,_

_Tive que partir! Fiquem com o Volvo!_

_Não me peças respostas! Desculpem, mas é melhor assim!_

_Beijos,_

_Edward_

Acabei a mensagem em menos de um minuto e enviei-a, a minha irmã deveria estar a ver-me partir nas suas visões e certamente deveria estar neste momento a pedir autorização ao professor para ir à rua fazer uma chamada urgente, eu podia imaginá-la a fazer isso...

_EDWARD CULLEN!_ Uma voz que eu reconheci imediatamente como sendo a da minha adorada irmã encheu-me o pensamento. _Nem te atrevas! Não te podes ir embora assim sem mais nem menos! Pensa no que a Esme vai dizer! No que o Carlisle vai dizer!_

Se eu pudesse responder aos seus pensamentos, eu ter-lhe-ia explicado o porque exactamente de eu me estar a ir embora, dizer-lhe-ia que era exactamente por eles que eu me estava a ir embora.

_Por favor, não vás, Edward! Nós podemos resolver o que quer que seja como uma família!_ A voz dela implorou-me e eu suspirei, era tão bom que as coisas fossem tão simples como pareciam! _Por favor, Edward..._

Ela deixou a frase por terminar e de repente uma imagem encheu a minha mente, uma visão. Eu podia ver uma cozinha com armários amarelos e uma mesa com três cadeiras desiguais, vi uma rapariga – Bella – virada de costas para mim e vi-me caminhar para dentro da cozinha...

- Alice, pára! – Gritei. Já estava no parque de estacionamento portanto ninguém me ouviria mas ela iria, ela e os meus outros irmãos.

_Para onde vais?_ Ela perguntou-me tristemente.

Mais uma vez, gostava de poder ter Alice ao pé de mim para que ela pudesse ver as minhas respostas, mas eu não precisava de a ter ali para que ela visse.

- Não sei, Alice! Não sei! Mas vou para qualquer lugar longe daqui! Eu não posso ficar aqui, não posso.

_Porquê? Eu sei que me pediste para não te pedir respostas, Edward! Mas eu não consigo ver-te a ficar muito longe! Mas também não consigo ver para onde poderás ir! Por favor, Edward... Não vás!_

- Tenho que ir, Alice!

_Vou ter saudades tuas! Todos vamos..._ Ela respondeu-me tristemente e eu, por momentos, consegui ver a cara dela ficar subitamente triste.

- Eu também vou ter saudades vossas! Mas tenho que ir! – Foi a minha última resposta antes de me lançar numa corrida.

Não sabia para onde ir, mas tinha que ir para algum lugar longe de Forks. Corri pelo meio da floresta e parei apenas quando senti o cheiro do hospital, pelos vistos os meus pés tinham-me levado até ao trabalho do meu pai. Pensando bem eu poderia despedir-me dele, dizer-lhe que não podia ficar e lamentar por isso, ele iria compreender-me, não iria fazer perguntas, ele iria apoiar-me na minha decisão.

Entrei no hospital e caminhei pelos corredores, acenando com a cabeça àqueles que me conheciam e passavam por mim cumprimentando-me, não podia parar para conversar, eram distracções às quais eu não me poderia permitir ceder. Depressa cheguei ao gabinete de Carlisle e sem bater à porta entrei, ele ao ver-me assustou-se mas manteve a sua expressão calma de sempre, levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se a mim.

- Edward, o que se passa? Não devias estar na escola? Onde estão os outros? O que se passa, filho? – A voz dele transmitia preocupação mas estava calma, sempre calma.

- Eu tenho que partir! – Anunciei como se aquilo fosse normal, como se eu já estivesse habituado a fazer aquilo tal como a minha família já estava habituada a ver-me partir.

- O que se passou, Edward? Porque é que tens que partir? – Agora a calma do meu pai já estava a fugir-lhe e eu não via isso pela sua figura mas pelo seu pensamento que vagueava pelas mais terríveis conclusões.

- Nada! Eu só tenho que…

_Edward! O que se passou? Tu não virias aqui e não me dirias que tens que partir caso não se tivesse passado alguma coisa._ Ele disse-me por pensamentos, tentando tocar-me no braço, gesto do qual me afastei rapidamente. E eu não pude fugir mais ao assunto.

- Não compreendo.

- Alguma vez… encontraste algum ser humano que cheirasse melhor que todos os outros? Muito melhor? – Perguntei exasperado, desejando desesperadamente que ele me pudesse compreender.

- Ah… - Ele tinha compreendido e, por momentos, inspirou fundo o ar, inalando o cheiro _dela_. – Compreendo.

Baixei a minha cabeça com vergonha e se pudessem, os meus olhos estariam a verter lágrimas de revolta por me estar a comportar assim. Eu não queria partir, não queria abandonar a minha família, mas ainda assim, eu tinha que partir, alguma coisa no fundo do meu ser dizia-me que eu não me devia aproximar da rapariga, que eu não a podia magoar.

- Para onde vais, Edward? – A sua pergunta não me apanhou desprevenido, eu não sabia para onde ir, não havia nenhum lugar para o qual eu quisesse ir. Uma desvantagem de ser vampiro era ter tempo mais que suficiente para poder ir para todo o lado.

- Ainda não sei. – Murmurei, ele ouvir-me-ia mesmo que eu não quisesse.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e pôs a sua mão no meu ombro, olhei para a sua mão e em seguida olhei para os seus olhos dourados.

_Eu sei que vais fazer o que é melhor!_ Ele pensou e depois disse. – Vamos sentir a tua falta!

- E eu a vossa! – Declarei sentindo já a saudade inundar-me. – Pede desculpa por mim à mãe, pai!

- Assim o farei, meu filho. – Ele abraçou-me e na sua mente eu só conseguia ouvir tristeza por eu o estar a deixar. _É o melhor!_ Era a única coisa que ele pensava, tentando convencer-se que eu era melhor que o monstro que eu afirmava ser. – Toma. Leva o meu carro. – Disse-me entregando-me as chaves do seu Mercedes.

Sai do seu escritório e fiz o meu caminho de regresso à rua pelos corredores cheios do hospital. Quando já me encontrava na rua, caminhei ainda a passo humano para o carro do meu pai e acelerei para fora da cidade até deixar de ouvir os pensamentos dos humanos, até ficar bem longe de Forks, até ficar bem longe da rapariga que me obrigava a ir-me embora, acelerei para bem longe de Isabella Swan.


	3. Livro Aberto

**2º Capítulo – Livro Aberto**

_(Bella POV_)

O dia seguinte foi melhor… e pior

Foi melhor porque ainda não chovia, embora as nuvens fossem densas e opacas. Foi mais fácil, pois eu sabia o que esperar do meu dia. Mike sentou-se a meu lado na aula de Inglês e acompanhou-me até à sala da aula seguinte, sob o constante olhar feroz de Eric, do Clube de Xadrez, o que era lisonjeador. As pessoas já não me olhavam tanto como haviam feito no dia anterior. Ao almoço, sentei-me a uma mesa com um grande grupo, que incluía Mike, Eric, Jessica e várias outras pessoas de cujos nomes e caras agora me recordava. Comecei a ter a sensação de que caminhava sobre água, em vez de nela me afogar.

Foi pior porque estava cansada; ainda não conseguia dormir como deve ser com o vento a assobiar em torno da casa. Foi pior porque o professor Varner me chamou na aula de Trigonometria quando a minha mão não estava levantada e eu dei a resposta errada. Foi péssimo porque tive de jogar voleibol e, da única vez que não me afastei da trajectória da bola, atingi a minha colega de equipa com ela na cabeça. Foi, por fim, pior porque Edward Cullen não apareceu na escola.

Tirando esse segundo dia, o resto da semana foi igual, tirando que eu já me conseguia habituar ao som do vento e adormecia com relativa facilidade. Continuei a fazer a rotina do almoço com os meus amigos, temendo sempre encontrá-lo sentado na sua mesa com a sua família, mas para meu desespero e felicidade, ele nunca aparecia.

A minha mãe mandava-me e-mails com bastante frequência tentando manter-me sobre controlo, já eu respondia-lhe com menos frequência devido à falta de tempo que começava a tomar os meus dias. Charlie, embora chegasse tarde a casa, passou a ensinar-me a controlar os meus poderes depois de eu lhe ter contado sobre o incidente na aula de Biologia, mostrando-se bastante paciente para com as minhas desastradas tentativas de feitiços, que agora se começavam a tornar tentativas com sucesso. E descobri também que o meu pai não era um cozinheiro de confiança, logo tomei a iniciativa de ser eu a cozinhar.

No sábado, eu estava sentada na cozinha da casa do meu pai a tomar o pequeno-almoço, sozinha, quando um som nada estranho começou a tocar da minha mala.

**You get the limo out front**

**Hottest styles, every shoe, every color**

Eu conhecia aquela música, tal como conhecia as vozes de quem a cantava. Apressei-me a seguir o som, procurando a sua origem dentro da mala.

**Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun**

**It's really you but no one ever discovers**

Por esta altura já estava a ficar farta de procurar o som e começava a amaldiçoar a mala de mulher! E no entanto, o som não cessava e a música continuava, as vozes que eu tão bem reconhecia como sendo a da minha irmã e a da minha prima.

**In some ways you're just like all your friends**

**But on stage you're a star**

Ao colocar a mão fundo o suficiente na minha bolsa, apanhei o telemóvel que vibrava incansavelmente e tocava a música com que nós as três gostávamos de gozar, era a nossa música como Ana dizia. Olhei para o telemóvel topo de gama que Ana me tinha oferecido como prenda de regresso a Forks – ou presente por me ter visto livre da mãe, como ela tinha escrito na carta que vinha com o embrulho.

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Chillin' out, take it slow**

**Then you rock out the show**

A música tinha chegado ao refrão e quando olhei para o visor do telemóvel vi quem me estava a ligar: Ana e Emily. Rolei os olhos e abanei a cabeça, elas as duas eram sempre certeiras no que tocava a timings!

- Estou? – Falei para o telemóvel esperando a reacção explosiva das duas bruxas do outro lado do telemóvel.

- Bella! – Exclamou Ana com um tom alegre na voz. – Como está a minha amada irmã gémea?

- Holla, Chica! – Emily cumprimentou-me com a sua habitual habilidade multi-línguas. – Qui passa, Chica?

- Olá, Ana! Holla, Emy! – Disse-lhes rindo-me, sentia saudades das minhas melhores amigas e era óptima a sensação de as estar a ouvir. – Onde estão?

- Hum! Eu estou numa bela esplanada em Copa Cabana a beber um coco fresco! – Explicou-me Ana. – Mana, tu havias de adorar o Brasil! – Ela sempre tinha desejado ir lá.

- E tu, Emy? Em que parte sombria da Europa páras? – Perguntei-lhe, eu sabia que ela nunca abandonava a Europa e que no geral estava sempre em Itália, mas estava sempre a viajar e neste momento não sabia em que lugar é que ela estava.

- Até parece que eu só ando pela Europa, Bells! Sabes bem que eu gosto de viajar pelo mundo! – A resposta dela veio com uma gargalhada, ela sabia bem o que eu queria dizer. – Estou em Bucareste, na Roménia, priminha. Vim ver as igrejas! Mas em breve estarei de volta aos EUA.

Ri-me, estávamos em partes totalmente diferentes do mundo e no entanto falávamos como se estivéssemos a alguns quilómetros de distância, parecia que as coisas estavam a correr bem para todas – ou quase todas.

- Tenho saudades vossas! – Murmurei.

- E nós tuas, mana! Mas conta coisas! Como vão as coisas por Forks, Washington? O Sol já se decidiu a aparecer? – Perguntou-me Ana com uma gargalhada.

- Muito engraçadinha, Anabella! – Exclamei dizendo o nome todo dela, tal como eu, também ela odiava que a chamassem pelo nome completo. – Não! Nada de sol! Só chuva e chuva e mais chuva.

- Já sinto a falta desse tempo! – Disse Emily do outro lado da linha. – É super irritante estar sempre a fugir do sol!

- Preocupaste demais, Emy! – Cantarolou Ana mostrando o seu conforto sob o meu amado sol.

- Invejo-te tanto, Ana! – Exclamei com voz de choro, eu sentia saudades do calor, das t-shirts, dos calções e dos chinelos de dedo.

- Bad luck, sis! Talvez na próxima venhas comigo! Mas conta novidades! Coisas novas de Forks!

- A cidade contínua igual! Nada de novo, quer dizer… - Hesitei, não sabia se havia de lhes contar acerca de Edward e da sua família, se havia de ficar calada.

- Há aí coisa! Conta, Bella! – Ordenou-me Emily sabendo que eu estava a esconder algo.

- É um rapaz? Bella, não me deixes fora do segredo! – Pediu-me Ana como se estivesse a fazer beicinho. E na verdade eu podia vê-la a desencostar-se da espreguiçadeira ao sol com o entusiasmo para saber as novidades. – Como é ele? É giro?

- Porque é que há-de ser um rapaz, Ana? – Perguntou Emily parecendo genuinamente desinteressada. – Não é um rapaz, pois não, Bella?

- Por acaso… - Comecei mas fui interrompida por Ana.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Como é ele? Diz-me tudo! Altura, cor e tipo de cabelos, cor dos olhos, porte… Tudo! – Ela era a rainha dos rapazes entre nós, conseguiu namorar todos os rapazes da cidade da avó e mesmo assim acho que ainda faltavam alguns.

- Lindo! – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer ao princípio quando a imagem de Edward me apareceu na mente. – Ele faz lembrar aquelas estátuas dos deuses gregos! É pálido, eu dou-lhe pelo ombro, os seus cabelos são cor de bronze e os seus olhos…

- E os seus olhos… - Incitou Emily como que querendo que eu continuasse a descrever o deus grego que era meu parceiro de mesa.

- Não consegui perceber bem a cor deles, mas são tão profundos que eu sinto-me perdida quando olho nos seus olhos.

- Como se chama? Que idade tem? Pormenores, Bella! Eu quero pormenores! – Ana insistia e eu senti uma vontade enorme de rir, tão típico da Ana.

- Edward… Edward Cullen! Deve ter a nossa idade, Ana, não sei! É filho adoptado do médico da cidade, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Tem um irmão e uma irmã, Emmett e Alice, também eles adoptados! E ainda há outros dois, os gémeos Hale, Rosalie e Jasper! Eu sei pouco acerca deles, a minha amiga que me falou deles não disse tudo!

- Hum… Carlisle Cullen… Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lado. – Disse Emily, mais para ela do que para nós. – Bella, tens que saber bem quem são eles! Não te esqueças que não nos podemos envolver com Humanos.

- Eu sei, Emy! Mas eu tenho medo de me aproximar dos Cullen, especialmente do Edward. – Disse-lhe, eu precisava de desabafar, precisava de contar o que se tinha passado na primeira vez que encontrei Edward Cullen.

- Medo? Medo de um rapaz? Isabella Swan, uma das quatro belezas da família Swan, tem medo de se aproximar de um rapaz? Um rapaz Humano? – Ana parecia mais chocada com o facto de eu ter medo de me aproximar do que propriamente de ele ser Humano. – Porquê?

- Recordam-se das histórias que a avó contava sobre o lado negro das Bruxas? Sobre o despertar? – Perguntei, Ana deveria saber mas eu tinha a certeza de que seria Emily a lembrar-se melhor disso.

- Sim, Bella. O que tem isso a ver com o facto de teres medo de te aproximar dos Cullen? – Tal como eu tinha previsto, Emily foi a primeira a responder-me. – Não me digas que…

- O meu lado negro acordou. – Murmurei. Embora soubesse que não me deveria sentir envergonhada por esse facto, eu estava.

- Oh My God! Bella, isso é… péssimo! E foi por ele? – Desta vez foi Ana que conseguiu ser mais rápida.

- Eu tenho medo de lhe fazer mal! Tenho medo de o magoar! E o pior é que a família dele parece emitir a mesma radiação de poder que ele. Eu tenho medo, meninas!

- Bells, já contaste isso ao Tio Charlie? Ele sabe?

- Ya, Bellsy! O pai sabe disso? Sabes que o pai pode ajudar-te! Mana, fala disso ao pai! Ou então liga à avó!

- Eu… Eu não quero preocupar nem o pai, nem a avó! Eles já têm os seus problemas… Não precisam dos meus.

Um momento de silêncio e então eu ouvi Ana prender a respiração, paralisei com o telemóvel na mão, o que estaria ela a ver?

- Ana? – Chamei-a e então Emily pareceu aperceber-se do mesmo. – O que viste? Ana!

- Mantém-te afastada dos Cullen, Bella! Não perguntes porquê! Faz apenas o que te digo! É realmente necessário! Bella, tu sabes que não é por eu não querer que os magoes, mas porque não quero que tu saias magoada! – Ana disse aquilo tão depressa que se não fosse por eu já estar habituada ao seu modo enigmático e rápido de falar, eu não teria compreendido pontas do que ela tinha dito.

- Ana, não percebi! O que queres dizer? Sair magoada? Ana! – Eu realmente não tinha percebido nada do que se tinha passado e mais uma vez desejei ter os ditos poderes especiais que a avó falava! – Ana, eu quero respostas!

- Bella, faz o que a Ana está a dizer. Será melhor que te mantenhas afastada até descobrires quem eles são! – Desta vez Emily disse aquilo com uma calma tão temível que eu queria poder ver a sua cara para ter a certeza que não estava a ter alucinações. – Descobre quem eles são e depois liga-nos! Não me interessa os pretextos que uses! Eu quero saber tudo o que se passa aí por Forks!

- O Edward já não vai à escola há já uma semana. Como poderei…

- Não te preocupes. Ele vai voltar! Quando menos esperares ele vai voltar! Eu sei que sim! Ah! E Bella? – Informou-me Ana como se estivesse a prever um futuro próximo.

- Sim? O que viste?

- Quando descobrires quem eles são e te achares capaz de te aproximares deles, não contes o que somos! E não te metas em sarilhos, mana!

- Sim! Assim que tiveres notícias, liga-nos e diz-nos tudo! Eu vou ver se conseguirei voltar aos EUA o mais depressa possível! Mas antes de regressar tenho que ir a Itália! – Emily disse tudo aquilo também prevendo um futuro muito próximo.

- E depois? Deverei esperar por vocês? O que devo fazer? Meninas! Eu não tenho poderes tão fixes como vocês, recordam-se?

- Bella, minha amada irmã, tu não queres saber o futuro! Acredita em mim! – Prometeu-me Ana com seriedade.

- A Ana tem razão, o futuro nem sempre é muito bom para se saber. Acredita, Bells! Bem agora vou desligar! Falamos em breve, Bellsy! Beijos, Ana! – Despediu-se Emily e então desligou o telemóvel.

- Bem, Bells! Eu também vou desligar! Vou ficar a ver-te, mana! Eu juro que se houver coisas no futuro das quais devas saber, eu ligo! Prometo, sis! Agora vá! Vou desligar! Fica segura, maninha! Não sejas irresponsável e manda beijos meus ao pai! Adoro-te!

- Sim! Serão entregues! Também te adoro, Anns! Beijos! – Desliguei e fiquei a olhar para o visor do telemóvel.

Ana tinha dito que Edward ia voltar, quando? Eu queria saber quando é que o poderia voltar a ver. Estupidamente, o meu coração batia mais depressa só de pensar nele e agora parecia que não havia o peso que me tinha acompanhado pela semana em que não o tinha visto, parecia que tinha sido substituído por uma leveza incontestável e que eu poderia voar se quisesse.

_Foca-te, Bella!_ Ordenou-me a voz da minha consciência, parecia que sabia melhor que eu o que não devia acontecer. _Tu és perigosa para ele! Ele é apenas humano!_

_E eu sou meia-humana! Eu tenho direito a ser feliz! Mas que importa? Eu não me posso aproximar dele e ele deve odiar-me… Pelo olhar que ele me lançou…_

Era uma verdade que eu deveria considerar, o olhar que ele me tinha lançado na aula não era normal. O olhar dele estava tão repleto de ódio que eu tive medo e não deveria. Não deveria sentir medo porque sou um ser superior e mais forte que a sua espécie e no entanto, eu tremia só de pensar naquele olhar.

Ainda pensando nele, olhei para fora da janela e vi as grossas gotas de água começarem a cair do céu, suspirei e virei-me para a cozinha, olhando para os pratos por lavar. Concentrei-me e a água da torneira começou a correr e os pratos lavaram-se sozinhos, sorri satisfeita com a minha pequena prática de magia e sai da divisão dirigindo-me para a sala e arrumando tudo com a ajuda da magia no caminho para o meu quarto.

Continuei a pensar nele pelo resto do fim-de-semana, desejando que o dia do seu regresso chegasse mais depressa.

_(Edward POV)_

Encostei-me ao suave e branco banco, deixando que o pó seco se moldasse à volta da minha cintura. A minha pele tinha arrefecido para condizer com o ar à minha volta e os pequenos pedaços de gelo pareciam veludo contra minha pele.

O céu sobre mim estava limpo, brilhante com estrelas, um brilho azul em alguns lugares, amarelo noutros. As estrelas criavam majestosas e engraçadas formas contra o negro universo – uma vista fantástica. Requintadamente bonita. Ou melhor, deveria ser requintada. Seria, se eu pudesse realmente vê-la.

Não estava a melhorar. Já se tinham passado seis dias, seis dias em que tinha estado escondido nas vazias florestas de Denali, mas eu não estava nem perto da liberdade como tinha estado desde o primeiro momento em que apanhei o cheiro dela.

Quando olhei para o céu brilhante, era como se houvesse uma obstrução entre os meus olhos e a sua beleza. A obstrução era uma cara, apenas uma demarcante cara humana, mas eu parecia não conseguir apagá-la da minha mente.

Ouvi os pensamentos de alguém a aproximar-se antes de ouvir os passos que os acompanhavam. O som de movimento era apenas um leve murmúrio contra o pó.

Não estava surpreendido que Tanya me tivesse seguido até aqui. Eu sabia que ela tinha estado a pensar na conversa que estava para vir nos últimos dias, tirando de questão até ela ter a certeza do que exactamente ela queria dizer.

Ela ficou à vista a cerca de seis metros de distância, apoiando-se no topo de uma rocha negra e lá balançando na ponta dos seus pés descalços.

A pele de Tanya era prateada sob a luz das estrelas e os seus longos caracóis loiros claros, quase rosa com a sua tinta cor de morango. Os seus olhos cor de âmbar brilharam enquanto ela me espiava, meio enterrados na neve, e os seus lábios cheios abriram-se lentamente num sorriso.

Requintada. _Se_ eu pudesse realmente vê-la. Suspirei.

Ela agachou-se na ponta da pedra, os seus dedos tocando na rocha, o seu corpo encolheu-se.

_Bola de canhão_, ela pensou.

Ela lançou-se no ar; a sua forma tornou-se numa sombra negra e indistinta enquanto ela se lançava entre mim e as estrelas. Ela enrolou-se numa bola mal entrou em contacto com o banco de neve ao meu lado.

Um amontoado de neve voou ao meu redor. As estrelas ficaram pretas e eu estava enterrado numa montanha de cristais de gelo.

Suspirei outra vez, mas não me mexi para me desenterrar. A escuridão sob a neve não estragou nem melhorou a vista. Eu continuava a ver a mesma cara.

- Edward?

Então a neve voltou a voar enquanto Tanya me desenterrava rapidamente. Ela sacudiu o pó da minha cara, não fazendo contacto com os meus olhos.

- Desculpa. – Ela murmurou. – Era uma piada.

- Eu sei. Foi engraçada.

A boca dela descaiu-se.

- A Irina e a Kate dizem que eu devia deixar-te sozinho. Elas pensam que eu te irrito.

- De todo. – Assegurei-lhe. – Pelo contrário, eu é que estou a ser rude – terrivelmente rude. Peço muita desculpa.

_Tu vais para casa, não vais?_ Ela pensou.

- Eu ainda… não decidi isso… inteiramente.

_Mas não vais ficar aqui._ O seu pensamento agora era desejoso, triste.

- Não. Não me parece que esteja… a ajudar.

Ela fez uma careta. – A culpa é minha, não é?

- Claro que não. – Menti suavemente.

_Não sejas um cavalheiro._

Sorri

_Eu faço-te desconfortável_, ela acusou.

- Não.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, a sua expressão era tão incrédula que eu tive que me rir. Uma pequena gargalhada, seguida por outro suspiro.

- Tudo bem. – Admiti. – Um pouco.

Ela suspirou, também, e pôs o seu queixo nas suas mãos. Os seus pensamentos estavam desgostosos.

- Tu és um milhão de vezes mais adorável que as estrelas, Tanya. Claro, tu já sabes isso. Não deixes que a minha teimosia mine a tua confiança. – Ri-me perante a desigualdade delas.

- Não estou habituada a ser rejeitada. – Ela resmungou, o seu lábio inferior puxou-se para fora num beicinho atraente.

- Estou certo que não. – Concordei, tentando com pouco sucesso bloquear os seus pensamentos enquanto ela corria pelas memórias das suas milhares de conquistas bem sucedidas. Na maior parte das vezes, Tanya preferia homens humanos – eles eram muito mais populosos de uma coisa, com a vantagem adicionada de serem suaves e quentes. E sempre ansiosos, definitivamente.

- Succubus. – Provoquei-a, na esperança de interromper as imagens vacilantes na sua cabeça.

Ela sorriu mostrando os seus dentes. – A original.

Ao contrário de Carlisle, Tanya e as suas irmãs tinham descoberto as suas consciências lentamente. No fim, era a sua paixão pelos homens humanos que fez com que as suas irmãs se tornassem contra o assassínio. Agora os homens que elas amavam… estavam vivos.

- Quando apareceste aqui. – Tanya disse lentamente. – Pensei que…

Eu sabia o que ela tinha pensado. E eu devia de ter adivinhado que ela iria sentir-se assim. Mas eu não tinha estado no meu melhor para analisar pensamentos naquele momento.

Não estava nem podia quando na minha mente só existiam duas coisas, a cara da rapariga e os seus pensamentos escondidos.

_Vai-te embora, Edward... Por favor! Foge! _Outra vez os pensamentos dela vieram até mim. A voz clara como se ela estivesse mesmo ali ao meu lado a sussurrar-me as palavras.

- Tu pensaste que eu tinha mudado de ideias. – Disse como distracção para afastar a voz que me assombrava.

- Sim. – Ela disse carrancuda.

- Eu sinto-me horrível por brincar com as tuas expectativas, Tanya. Eu não pretendia que – eu não estava a pensar. É só que eu parti… com muita pressa.

- Suponho que não me vás contar porquê…?

Sentei-me e abracei as minhas pernas, enrolando-me defensivamente. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Tanya, Irina e Kate eram muito boas neste estilo de vida. Melhores, nalguns modos, que até Carlisle. Apesar da sua insanamente profunda proximidade que elas se permitiam a ter com aqueles que deviam ser – e já foram – as suas presas, elas não cometiam erros. Eu estava demasiado envergonhado para admitir a minha fraqueza a Tanya.

- Problemas com mulheres? – Ela lançou-se a adivinhar ignorando a minha relutância.

Eu soltei uma fria gargalhada. – Não do modo como pensas.

Ela então calou-se. Eu ouvi os seus pensamentos enquanto ela corria por diferentes hipóteses, tentando decifrar o significado das minhas palavras.

- Não estás nem perto. – Disse-lhe.

- Uma pista? – Ela pediu.

- Tanya, esquece isso, por favor.

Ela calou-se outra vez, ainda a especular. Ignorei-a, tentando em vão apreciar as estrelas.

Ela desistiu depois de um momento de silêncio, e os seus pensamentos adoptaram uma nova direcção.

_Para onde irás, Edward, se te fores embora? Voltarás para o Carlisle?_

- Não me parece. – Sussurrei.

Para onde iria? Eu não podia pensar num lugar no planeta inteiro que pudesse suster algum interesse para mim. Não havia nada que eu quisesse ver ou fazer. Porque, não importa para onde quer que eu fosse, eu não estaria a ir para lugar algum – eu estaria apenas a fugir.

Eu detestava isso. Quando é que me tornei tão covarde?

Tanya lançou o seu braço magro em torno dos meus ombros. Eu enrijeci, mas não sai debaixo do seu toque. Ela apenas queria que aquilo fosse conforto de amigos. Principalmente.

- Eu acho que tu _vais_ voltar. – Ela disse, a sua voz apanhando apenas um pouco do seu há muito perdido sotaque russo. – Não importa o que seja… ou quem seja… que te está a assombrar. Tu vais enfrentá-lo de frente. Tu és desse género.

Os seus pensamentos estavam tão certos como as suas palavras. Tentei abraçar a visão de mim próprio que ela carregava na sua mente. Aquela que enfrentava as coisas de frente. Era agradável pensar sobre mim daquele modo outra vez. Eu nunca tinha duvidado da minha coragem, da minha capacidade de enfrentar as dificuldades, antes daquela horrível hora na aula de Biologia no liceu há tão pouco tempo atrás.

Beijei-lhe a bochecha, afastando-me rapidamente quando ela virou o seu rosto para o meu, os seus lábios prontos. Ela sorriu fracamente para a minha rapidez.

- Obrigado, Tanya. Eu precisava de ouvir isso.

Os seus pensamentos tornaram-se petulantes. – Não tens de que, acho eu. Eu gostava que fosses mais razoável sobre certas coisas, Edward.

- Desculpa, Tanya. Tu sabes que és demasiado boa para mim. Eu apenas… ainda não encontrei o que ando à procura.

- Bem, se te fores embora antes de eu te voltar a ver… Adeus, Edward.

- Adeus, Tanya. – Mal disse as palavras, eu pude ver. Eu podia ver-me a partir. A ser forte o suficiente para voltar ao lugar onde queria estar. – Obrigado outra vez.

Ela estava de pé num ágil movimento, e então afastou-se a correr, como um fantasma atravessou a neve tão depressa que os seus pés nem tinham tempo de se enterrar na neve; ela não deixou nenhum rasto atrás de si. Ela não olhou para trás. A minha rejeição incomodava-a mais do que ela tinha dado a entender antes, até mesmo nos seus pensamentos. Ela não deveria querer ver-me novamente antes de eu partir.

A minha boca torceu-se com desgosto. Eu não gostava de magoar Tanya, embora os seus sentimentos não fossem profundos, quase puros, e, no caso, algo que eu não poderia retribuir. Isso ainda me fez sentir inferior a um cavalheiro.

Pus o meu queixo nos meus joelhos e olhei para cima para as estrelas outra vez, embora estivesse subitamente ansioso para me pôr a caminho. Eu sabia que Alice já devia ter-me visto a ir para casa, que ela tinha contado aos outros. Isso faze-los-ia ficar feliz – especialmente Carlisle e Esme. Mas olhei para as estrelas por mais um momento, tentando ver através daquela cara na minha cabeça. Entre mim e as luzes brilhantes no céu, um par de perplexos olhos castanhos-chocolate olhavam-me de volta, parecendo perguntar o que esta decisão poderia significar para _ela_. Claro, eu não podia ter a certeza se era essa a informação que os seus curiosos olhos procuravam. Até mesmo na minha imaginação, eu não podia ouvir os pensamentos dela. Os olhos de Bella Swan continuaram a questionar, e uma vista desobstruída das estrelas continuava a iludir-me. Com um pesado suspiro, desisti, e pus-me de pé. Se corresse, eu estaria de volta ao carro de Carlisle em menos de uma hora…

Com pressa para ver a minha família – e querendo muito ser o Edward que enfrentava as coisas – eu corri pelo campo nevado e estrelado, não deixando pegadas.

_(Bella POV)_

Depois do telefonema de Ana e Emily, o fim-de-semana passou-se sem chuva, o que significava que eu podia dormir sem ter que me preocupar com o som irritante da chuva. Embora não chovesse, parecia que estava mais frio e eu tinha a certeza de que se quisesse obter água a partir do ar, eu conseguiria tal feito. Descobri que tinha marcada uma viagem a Seattle dentro em breve para ir em busca de livros novos visto a biblioteca de Forks estar tão pobremente abastecida.

A segunda-feira com aquela estranha temperatura começou como sempre, a rotina tinha se estabelecido na minha miserável vidinha em Forks. Comecei o dia com Inglês e Mike sentou-se ao meu lado na aula (começo a pensar que vou ter que me livrar dele de qualquer maneira) e tivemos um teste surpresa sobre _O Monte dos Vendavais_. Directo e fácil. Pelo menos eu achei.

Na verdade, eu sentia-me bastante mais à vontade do que pensara. Mais à vontade do que alguma vez esperara sentir-me aqui.

Quando saímos da aula, o ar estava repleto de farrapos brancos que giravam num torvelinho. Conseguia ouvir as pessoas gritarem de forma empolgada umas paras as outras. O vento açoitava-me a face e o nariz.

- Ena! – Exclamou Mike. – Está a nevar.

Olhei para os pequenos pompons de algodão que estavam a acumular-se ao longo do passeio e a rodopiar erraticamente diante do meu rosto.

- Que horror! Neve. Lá se vai o meu bom dia.

Na verdade o que eu queria dizer era: Bolas! Está a nevar e eu não tenho cá o Nick! Lá se vai a hipótese de lhe devolver a derrota da batalha daquele outro ano.

No entanto, Mike pareceu surpreendido.

- Não gostas de neve?

Sim, claro que gosto!

- Não. Significa que está demasiado frio para chover. É óbvio. Além disso, pensei que devia cair em flocos, tu sabes, cada um único e tudo isso. Estes assemelham-se apenas às extremidades dos cotonetes.

- Nunca assististe à queda de neve? – Perguntou ele incredulamente.

- Claro que já assisti – detive-me. Sim, era verdade, já tinha assistido e era tal e qual como eu tinha descrito, flocos únicos e blá blá. Em Salem era assim! Mas eu não podia dizer isso. – Na televisão.

Mike riu-se. Então, uma bola grande e mole de neve gotejante atingiu-o na nuca. Ambos nos voltámos para ver de onde provinha. Eu desconfiei de Eric, que se afastava, de costas voltadas para nós, caminhando na direcção errada para a sua aula seguinte. Mike, pelos vistos, tinha mesma opinião. Inclinou-se e começou a formar um monte com aquela macia polpa branca.

- Encontramo-nos ao almoço, está bem?

Continuei a andar enquanto falava. Quando as pessoas começarem a arremessar substâncias húmidas, abrigo-me.

Ele limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça, tendo os olhos pousados na figura em retirada de Eric.

Ao longo da manhã, todos tagarelaram empolgadamente a respeito da neve; pelos vistos, tratava-se do primeiro nevão do novo ano. Eu mantive-me calada. É claro que era mais seca do que a chuva – até se derreter nas nossas meias.

Não que eu me preocupasse, conseguiria secar-me em menos de dois segundos com um feitiço simples, mas a regra do meu pai impedia-me de utilizar os meus poderes.

Então, caminhei de modo vigilante até à cantina, na companhia de Jessica, depois da aula de Espanhol. Bolas de polpa macia voavam por toda a parte. Eu mantive uma capa nas minhas mãos, pronta para usá-la como escudo de protecção se tal fosse necessário. Jessica achou-me hilariante, mas algo na expressão do meu rosto a impedia de ser ela própria a lançar-me uma bola de neve.

Mike alcançou-nos quando entrámos, rindo, com gelo a derreter-se no cabelo, anulando o efeito espetado. Ele e Jessica conversavam animadamente acerca da luta na neve quando entrámos na fila para comprar comida. Relanceei o olhar na direcção da mesa do canto por uma questão de hábito e, em seguida, fiquei paralisada no local onde me encontrava. Estavam cinco pessoas sentadas à mesa.

Jessica puxou-me pelo braço.

- Sim? Bella? O que desejas?

Baixei o olhar; tinha as orelhas a ferver. Não tinha qualquer motivo para me sentir inibida, relembrei a mim mesma. Não fizera nada de errado.

- O que se passa com a Bella? – Perguntou Mike a Jessica.

- Nada – respondi eu. – Hoje, vou tomar apenas um refrigerante.

Voltei para o final da fila.

- Não tens fome? – Perguntou Jessica.

- Na verdade, sinto-me um pouco enjoada – declarei, com os olhos ainda pregados no chão.

Esperei que eles recebessem a comida e, posteriormente, segui-os até uma mesa, com os olhos pousados nos meus pés.

Sorvi o meu refrigerante lentamente, com o estômago às voltas. Mike perguntou-me duas vezes, com desnecessária preocupação, como é que me sentia. Disse-lhe que se tratava de algo sem importância, mas interrogava-me se deveria fazer uma encenação, escapar até à enfermaria e ali permanecer durante a hora seguinte.

Que ridículo. Eu não devia ter de fugir.

_Sim, tu és ridícula! Onde já se viu uma _bruxa_ fugir de um _humano_?_ Murmurou a minha consciência enquanto eu avaliava o meu plano interiormente.

Decidi permitir-me um olhar de relance para a mesa da família Cullen. Se ele estivesse a olhar-me com um ar feroz, eu faltaria a Biologia, como cobarde que era.

Mantive a cabeça baixa e relanceei o olhar por baixo das minhas pestanas. Nenhum deles estava a olhar na minha direcção. Levantei um pouco a cabeça.

Estavam a rir-se. Tanto Edward como Jasper e Emmett tinham o cabelo completamente repleto de neve a derreter-se. Alice e Rosalie afastavam-se enquanto Emmett sacudia o seu cabelo gotejante na direcção delas. Desfrutavam do dia nevoso, tal como todos os outros – só que ele pareciam mais formar uma cena retirada de um filme do que o resto de nós.

No entanto, além do riso e do espírito de brincadeira, havia algo diferente e eu não conseguia determinar ao certo em que é que consistia essa diferença. Examinei Edward de forma mais minuciosa. Cheguei à conclusão de que a sua pele estava menos pálida – talvez enrubescida pela luta na neve – e os círculos sob os seus olhos menos perceptíveis. Havia, porém, algo mais. Ponderei, olhando-os fixamente, tentando isolar a mudança.

- Bella, para que é que estás a olhar? – Intrometeu-se Jessica, seguindo o meu olhar fixo.

Apanhada.

Nesse preciso momento, os olhos dele deslocaram-se para se cruzarem com os meus.

Baixei a cabeça, deixando os cabelos caírem para me ocultarem o rosto. Tinha, todavia, a certeza de que, no instante em que os nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele não parecia descortês ou hostil como acontecera da última vez que o vira. Parecia, de novo, meramente curioso, insatisfeito sob algum aspecto.

- O Edward Cullen está a olhar-te fixamente – comentou Jessica ao meu ouvido soltando risinhos.

- Não parece zangado, pois não? – Não consegui evitar a pergunta.

- Não – respondeu ela, parecendo confusa com a minha pergunta. – Devia estar?

- Acho que ele não gosta de mim – confessei. _Ah! E o monstro dentro de mim quer vê-lo morto só para ajudar à festa! _Pensei com sarcasmo.

Sentia-me ainda indisposta. Pousei a cabeça no braço.

- Os Cullen não gostam de ninguém… bem, não se mostram delicados o suficiente para que as pessoas gostem deles. Mas ele contínua a olhar-te fixamente.

- Pára de olhar para ele! – Murmurei com alguma exasperação.

Soltou um riso abafado, mas desviou o olhar. Levantei a cabeça o suficiente para me certificar de que ela o fazia, encarando a possibilidade de recorrer à violência se ela oferecesse resistência ou até mesmo a possibilidade de lhe lançar um feitiço que a obrigasse a fazer o que eu lhe tinha dito.

Mike interrompeu-nos nesta altura – estava a preparar uma épica batalha de nevasca no parque de estacionamento depois das aulas e queria que nós participássemos. Jessica acedeu com entusiasmo. A forma como ela olhava para Mike deixava pouca margem para dúvidas relativamente ao facto de que estaria disposta a alinhar no que quer que fosse que ele sugerisse. Eu mantive-me calada. Teria de me esconder no ginásio até que o parque de estacionamento ficasse vazio.

Então acima do burburinho de vozes que enchia a cantina, eu ouvi o som da minha salvação. Pelos vistos não teria que esperar.

Durante o resto da hora de almoço, mantive, com extremo cuidado, os olhos pregados na minha própria mesa, recitando feitiços complexos mentalmente para me distrair e abster das conversas humanamente secantes dos meus colegas de mesa. Decidi honrar o compromisso que firmara comigo mesma. Como ele não tinha um ar zangado, eu assistiria à aula de Biologia. O meu estômago dava pequenas voltas de pavor ao pensar que iria sentar-me novamente ao seu lado.

Não queria propriamente caminhar até à aula na companhia de Mike, como era hábito (mau hábito, devo dizer) – ele parecia ser um alvo privilegiado para os atiradores furtivos de bolas de neve -, mas, quando chegámos à porta, todos os que se encontravam junto de mim se lamentaram em uníssono. Tal como eu pensava, a chuva caía, apagando todos os vestígios de neve em faixas límpidas e glaciais que escorriam pela berma da passagem para peões. Coloquei o capuz na cabeça, estando, no meu íntimo, satisfeita. Estaria livre para ir directamente para casa após a aula de Ginástica.

A caminho do edifício quatro, Mike não parou de se lamuriar e, no meu íntimo, só desejava que ele se calasse.

Assim que entrámos na sala de aula, verifiquei, com alívio, que a minha bancada ainda se encontrava desocupada. O professor Banner circulava pela sala, distribuindo um microscópio e uma caixa de diapositivos por cada bancada. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o início da aula e na sala imperava o burburinho das conversas. Mantive o olhar afastado da porta, rabiscando indolentemente a capa do meu caderno de apontamentos.

Pouco depois, senti uma presença ao meu lado e ouvi nitidamente a cadeira que se encontrava a meu lado mover-se, mas os meus olhos permaneceram cuidadosamente concentrados nos motivos que eu estava a desenhar.

- Olá – disse uma voz suave, melodiosa. A _sua _voz.

Ergui o olhar, aturdida por ele estar a dirigir-me a palavra. Estava sentado tão distante em relação a mim quanto a bancada o permitia – o que achei extremamente inteligente visto eu ser a sua sentença de morte -, mas a sua cadeira estava virada na minha direcção. Tinha o cabelo molhado ao ponto de gotejar, em desalinho – mesmo assim, parecia alguém que acabara de participar na filmagem de um anúncio publicitário a gel capilar. O seu rosto deslumbrante tinha uma expressão amigável, aberta, com os lábios perfeitos a esboçarem um ligeiro sorriso. Os olhos, porém, espelhavam algum cuidado.

Claro que ele devia estar cuidadoso, depois da triste e involuntária demonstração de poderes que eu tinha feito na semana passada, também o bruxo mais poderoso de Salem estaria cuidadoso ao pé de mim.

- Chamo-me Edward Cullen – prosseguiu. – Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Deves ser a Bella Swan.

A minha cabeça girava de tão confusa. Será que tudo aquilo fora fruto da minha imaginação? Ele estava, agora, a ser perfeitamente delicado. Totalmente o oposto da semana passada.

_Toca-lhe…_ Outra vez o monstro sussurrou tentadoramente.

Não! Não fora imaginação.

Eu tinha de falar, ele estava à espera. Não me ocorria, contudo, nada de convencional para dizer.

- Como é que sabes o meu nome? – Balbuciei. Estúpida!

Ele riu-se de uma forma suave e encantadora.

- Oh, acho que todos sabem o teu nome. Toda a cidade tem estado a aguardar a tua chegada.

Esbocei um esgar. Sabia que tal correspondia mais ou menos à verdade. E também sabia que eu era um motivo de diversão para este "completamente" estranho.

- Não – insisti estupidamente. – O que eu queria perguntar-te era porque motivo me chamaste Bella.

_Não que eu me importe que um autêntico anjo como tu diga o meu tosco nome, mas como é que o sabes?_ Pensei sarcasticamente para comigo.

Ele pareceu confuso.

- Preferes Isabella?

- Não, gosto de Bella – retorqui. – Mas julgo que o Charlie – quero dizer, o meu pai – deve chamar-me Isabella nas minhas costas – parece que é por esse nome que todas as pessoas daqui me conhecem. – Tentei explicar, sentindo-me como uma completa débil mental.

- Oh.

Deu o assunto por encerrado. Eu desviei o olhar com algum constrangimento.

Felizmente, o professor Banner deu início à aula nesse momento. Tentei concentrar-me enquanto ele explicava o trabalho laboratorial do dia. Os diapositivos que se encontravam na caixa estavam desordenados. Trabalhando como parceiros de laboratório, tínhamos de separar os diapositivos referentes às células da extremidade da raiz da cebola consoante as fases de mitose que representavam e classificá-los em conformidade com estes aspectos. Não podíamos consultar os livros. Vinte minutos depois, ele faz uma ronda pelas bancadas para ver quem acertara.

- Comecem. – Ordenou.

- Primeiro, as senhoras, parceira? – Perguntou Edward.

Eu levantei o olhar e vi-o esboçar um sorriso constrangido tão belo que eu conseguia apenas fitá-lo como uma idiota. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava tão admirada como a palavra _parceira_ soava tão bem aos meus ouvidos dita por ele.

- Ou, se desejares, posso ser eu a começar.

O sorriso esbateu-se; ele começava evidentemente a perguntar-se se eu seria mentalmente apta.

_Diz-me, Bella, achas-te mentalmente apta para fazeres este trabalho?_ Imaginei-o a perguntar-me e eu tinha a resposta perfeita.

_Oh sim! Desculpa, estou só tão admirada pela tua beleza que eu esqueço-me que já sei este trabalho decore!_ Imaginei-me a responder-lhe e então apercebi-me de como a minha mente estava afectada.

- Não – disse eu, ruborizando. – Eu começo.

Estava a exibir-me, apenas um pouco. Já realizara este trabalho laboratorial e sabia o que procurar. A tarefa adivinhava-se fácil. Coloquei o primeiro diapositivo sob o microscópio e regulei este para a objectiva de 40X. Examinei o diapositivo durante breves instantes.

A minha avaliação era segura.

- Profase.

- Importas-te que dê uma olhadela? – Perguntou ele quando eu começava a retirar o diapositivo. A mão dele segurou a minha, para me deter, enquanto fazia a pergunta. Os seus dedos estavam gelados, como se, antes da aula, os tivesse colocado numa acumulação de neve. Não foi, porém, por este motivo que retirei a minha mão tão bruscamente. Quando ele me tocou, senti uma dor pungente na mão, como se um fluxo de corrente eléctrica nos tivesse atravessado, e o monstro em mim preparava-se para sugar a energia de Edward ao mínimo toque.

- Desculpa. – Murmurei por entre dentes.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrou ele por entre dentes, ao mesmo tempo que eu, retirando imediatamente a mão.

_Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida!_ Rosnou o monstro ferozmente, mas eu ignorei-o.

No entanto, ele continuou a tentar alcançar o microscópio. Observei-o, ainda desconcertada, enquanto ele examinava o diapositivo, o que fez num instante ainda mais breve do que eu fizera.

- Profase. – Concordou ele, registando a designação com uma caligrafia impecável no primeiro espaço da nossa ficha de trabalho. Substituiu agilmente o primeiro diapositivo pelo segundo e, em seguida, olhou-o rapidamente.

- Anafase. – Murmurou, anotando a denominação ao pronunciá-la.

Mantive um tom de indiferença na minha voz.

- Posso?

Ele esboçou um sorriso afectado e aproximou o microscópio de mim.

Olhei através da ocular de modo ansioso, apenas para sofrer uma desilusão. Raios! Ele tinha razão.

- Passamos ao terceiro diapositivo?

Estendia a mão sem lhe dirigir o olhar, rezando interiormente para que não houvesse grande contacto entre as nossas mãos. Entregou-mo; parecia estar a ser cauteloso de modo a não voltar a tocar a minha pele, pelo que lhe agradeci mentalmente.

Olhei para o diapositivo da forma mais fugaz que consegui.

- Interfase.

Passei-lhe o microscópio antes de ele ter tido tempo para o pedir. Deu uma rápida espreitadela e, em seguida, apontou a designação. Eu tê-lo-ia feito enquanto ele olhava para o diapositivo, mas a sua caligrafia clara e elegante intimidava-me. Não queria conspurcar a página com as minhas toscas garatujas.

Terminámos antes de o resto da turma estar perto de o fazer. Conseguia ver Mike e o seu parceiro a compararem dois diapositivos uma e outra vez e um outro grupo tinha o livro aberto debaixo da bancada.

Assim, fiquei sem nada para fazer, a não ser tentar não olhar para ele… sem sucesso. Relanceei o olhar para cima e ele fitava-me, com aquele mesmo ar de frustração inexplicável reflectido nos olhos. Subitamente, identifiquei aquela diferença subtil no seu rosto.

- Puseste lentes de contacto? – Disse de forma abrupta e impensada.

Ele pareceu ficar perplexo com a minha pergunta inesperada.

- Não.

- Oh – balbuciei. – Pensei que havia algo diferente nos teus olhos.

Correcção: Não pensei! Os teus olhos estão diferentes!

Ele encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar.

Na verdade, eu tinha a certeza de que havia algo diferente. Lembrava-me nitidamente da uniforme cor negra dos seus olhos da última vez que ele me lançara um olhar hostil – a cor destacava-se ao contrastar com o fundo da sua pele pálida e do cabelo castanho-avermelhado. Neste dia, os olhos dele tinham uma cor completamente diferente: um estranho ocre, mais escuro do que caramelo de manteiga, mas com o mesmo tom dourado. Não compreendi como tal poderia ser possível, a não ser que, por algum motivo, ele estivesse a mentir a respeito das lentes de contacto ou talvez Forks estivesse a enlouquecer-me na verdadeira acepção da palavra.

Baixei o olhar. As suas mãos estavam novamente fechadas, com os punhos cerrados.

O professor Banner veio, então, até à nossa bancada para ver por que motivo não estávamos a trabalhar. Olhou por cima dos nossos ombros para ver de relance o trabalho laboratorial concluído e, em seguida, examinou-o com maior atenção para conferir as respostas.

- Então, Edward, não achaste que deveria ser dada à Isabella a oportunidade de utilizar o microscópio? – Perguntou o professor Banner. Estúpido!

- À Bella – corrigiu Edward automaticamente. – Na verdade, ela identificou três das cinco fases representadas nos diapositivos.

O professor Banner olhava agora para mim, com uma expressão de cepticismo estampada no rosto.

- Já realizaste este trabalho laboratorial? – Perguntou ele.

Eu sorri acanhadamente. Como se deve dizer a um professor que só preciso de tocar num livro para ficar a saber o seu conteúdo e que sim, que eu já tinha feito este trabalho?

- Com raiz de cebola, não.

- Com blástula de coregono?

- Sim.

O professor Banner acenou com a cabeça. Devia estar a pensar que era um milagre ter-me como aluna, talvez.

- Em Phoenix, estavas integrada num programa de colocação avançada?

- Estava.

- Bem – exclamou ele após alguns instantes. – Suponho que o facto de vocês os dois serem parceiros de laboratório seja proveitoso.

Balbuciou algo mais ao afastar-se. Depois de se ter ido embora, comecei novamente a rabiscar no meu caderno de apontamentos, enquanto também tentava ocupar a minha mente com feitiços que precisasse de praticar.

- Foi pena aquilo da neve, não foi? – Perguntou Edward.

Parei repentinamente e olhei para ele, tinha a sensação de que ele estava a obrigar-se a estabelecer um diálogo de ocasião comigo. A paranóia invadia-me novamente. Era como se ele tivesse escutado a minha conversa com Jessica ao almoço e estivesse a tentar provar que eu estava errada.

- Nem por isso – respondi de forma sincera, em vez de fingir ser normal como todas as restantes pessoas. Estava ainda a tentar afastar a estúpida sensação de suspeição e não conseguia concentrar-me.

- O frio não te agrada. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Nem por isso. E o tempo chuvoso também não.

- Deve ser difícil para ti viver em Forks. – Devaneou.

- Poderia ser mais. – Murmurei por entre dentes de modo enigmático e sincero. Pensara em responder-lhe um "nem por isso" também mas temia que ele pensasse que eu só sabia aquele modo de responder.

Por algum motivo que eu não conseguia imaginar, ele parecia fascinado com aquilo que eu dizia. O seu rosto constituía uma tal fonte de distracção que eu tentava não olhá-lo mais do que aquilo que a cortesia permitia.

- Poderia ser mais? Então porque vieste para cá?

Ninguém me colocara tal questão – não tão directamente como ele fizera, exigindo tal informação.

- É… complicado.

Como poderia ser sincera sem revelar o que era? Como poderia corresponder totalmente à verdade quando, em geral, tudo se resumia ao facto de eu ser bruxa e o meu pai também?

- Acho que consigo acompanhar-te. – Pressionou.

Após um longo momento de silêncio, cometi o erro de o fitar directamente no olhar. Os seus olhos dourado-escuros baralharam-me e respondi sem pensar.

- A minha mãe casou pela segunda vez. – Declarei.

- Não parece ser algo assim tão complexo – discordou ele. No entanto, subitamente, mostrou-se solidário. – Quando é que isso aconteceu?

- No passado mês de Setembro.

A minha voz parecia triste, mesmo aos meus próprios ouvidos.

Se eu estivesse a mentir, estaria no bom caminho, mas, na verdade, o que lhe estava a contar era parte dos muitos motivos que me levaram a mudar-me de Phoenix para Forks.

- E tu não gostas dele – conjecturou Edward, ainda com um tom de voz gentil.

- Não, o Phil é uma boa pessoa. Talvez um pouco jovem de mais, mas é bastante simpático.

- Porque é que não ficaste com eles?

_Porque sou uma bruxa que está quase a atingir a maioridade e que a cada dia que passa fica cada vez mais descontrolada!_ Pensei numa resposta tão sincera quanto a verdade.

Não conseguia determinar o motivo do seu interesse, mas ele continuava a fitar-me com um olhar penetrante, como se a entediante história da minha vida tivesse, de algum modo, uma importância vital.

- O Phil viaja muito. Ganha a vida a jogar à bola.

Esbocei um sorriso irónico.

- Já ouvi falar dele? – Perguntou, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Provavelmente não. Ele não joga muito bem. Joga na segunda liga e desloca-se muito.

- E a tua mãe mandou-te para cá de modo a poder viajar com ele. – Disse como se se tratasse novamente de uma suposição e não de uma pergunta.

O meu queixo elevou-se um pouco.

- Não, ela não me mandou para aqui. Vim por vontade própria.

O seu sobrolho ficou carregado.

- Não compreendo. – Confessou, parecendo desnecessariamente frustrado com este facto.

_E quem disse que era para compreenderes? Nunca ouviste dizer que cabeça de mulher não é sítio para homens? Pois bem, então devo dizer-te que cabeça de bruxa adolescente é um sítio altamente desaconselhável para os homens!_

Suspirei. Porque é que estava a explicar-lhe esta situação? Ele continuava a olhar-me fixamente com uma curiosidade evidente.

- A princípio, ficava comigo, mas sentia saudades dele. A separação fazia-a infeliz… logo, decidi que estava na altura de passar algum tempo útil com o Charlie.

Quando acabei de falar, a minha voz estava soturna.

- Agora, porém, és tu quem está infeliz. – Referiu ele.

- E daí? – Desafiei-o.

Não era verdade, eu não era de todo infeliz. Aqui com o meu pai eu poderia fazer aquilo que sempre quisera fazer e não podia, mas sentia saudades da minha mãe e do sol quente.

- Não parece ser justo.

Encolheu os ombros, mas o olhar continuava a ser intenso. Ri sem vontade.

- Nunca ninguém te disse «A vida não é justa.»?

- Creio _já_ _ter ouvido_ isso algures. – Assentiu secamente.

- Então, é tudo. – Insisti, perguntando-me por que motivo é que ele continuava a fitar-me daquela maneira.

O seu olhar fixo tornou-se analítico.

- Disfarças bem – disse ele lentamente. – Mas estaria disposto a apostar que estás a sofrer mais do que demonstras a todos.

Fiz-lhe um esgar, resistindo ao impulso de mostrar a língua como uma criança de cinco anos, e desviei o olhar.

- Estou enganado?

Tentei ignorá-lo.

- Bem me pareceu que não. – Murmurou presunçosamente.

- Porque é que te interessa? – Perguntei, irritada.

Mantive os olhos afastados, observando o professor enquanto este fazia as suas rondas.

- Essa é uma excelente pergunta. – Sussurrou por entre dentes, num tom de voz tão abafado que me interroguei se ele não estaria a falar consigo mesmo. No entanto, após alguns instantes de silêncio, conclui que esta seria a única resposta que eu iria obter.

Suspirei, olhando com o sobrolho carregado para o quadro.

- Estou a aborrecer-te? – Perguntou ele com ar divertido.

Olhei-o de relance sem pensar… e voltei a dizer a verdade.

- Não propriamente. Estou mais aborrecida comigo mesma. Sou tão transparente… a minha mãe chama-me sempre o seu livro aberto. – Respondi franzindo o sobrolho.

- Pelo contrário; considero-te muito opaca.

Apesar de tudo o que eu dissera e ele supusera, parecia estar a falar a sério.

- Então, deves ser um bom avaliador de carácter. – Retorqui.

- Normalmente.

Esboçou um sorriso rasgado, exibindo uma dentadura perfeita e extremamente branca.

O professor Banner restabeleceu, então, a ordem, na sala e eu virei-me para prestar atenção. Não queria acreditar que acabara de expor parte da minha vida monótona àquele bizarro e lindo rapaz que devia, ou não, desprezar-me. Parecia absorto na nossa conversa, mas, agora, eu conseguia ver, pelo canto do olho, que ele estava a afastar-se de mim, com as mãos a segurarem na borda da mesa com inequívoca tensão.

Tentei parecer atenta enquanto o professor Banner ilustrava, com acetatos no retroprojector, aquilo que eu observara, sem dificuldade, através do microscópio. Os meus pensamentos, porém, estavam ingovernáveis.

Quando o toque da campainha finalmente soou, Edward apressou-se a sair da sala de forma tão ágil e graciosa como fizera na segunda-feira anterior e, tal como nesse mesmo dia, fixei, com assombro, o olhar na direcção em que ele seguira.

Mike avançou rapidamente para junto de mim e pegou nos meus livros. Imaginei-o com uma cauda a agitar-se.

- Foi horrível. – Lamentou-se. – Todas pareciam exactamente iguais. Tiveste sorte em ter o Cullen como parceiro.

- Não tive quaisquer dificuldades em identificá-las. – Afirmei, ofendida com a sua pressuposição, arrependendo-me imediatamente da reprimenda. – Mas já fiz este trabalho laboratorial. – Acrescentei antes que ele considerasse que eu acabara de ferir os seus sentimentos.

- Hoje, o Cullen parecia estar bastante simpático. – Comentou ele enquanto vestíamos as nossas gabardinas.

Não pareceu satisfeito com aquele facto.

Tentei mostrar-me indiferente.

- Pergunto-me o que teria ele na passada segunda-feira.

Não conseguia concentrar-me na conversa de Mike enquanto caminhávamos para o ginásio e a aula de E.F. também não cativava muito a minha atenção. Hoje Mike fazia parte da minha equipa. De forma cavalheiresca, ocupou a minha posição e também a dele, pelo que a minha abstracção era apenas interrompida quando chegava a minha vez de servir; a minha equipa desviava-se prudentemente sempre que tal acontecia.

Quando me dirigi ao parque de estacionamento, a chuva não passava de neblina, mas senti-me mais confortável quando entrei na cabina seca da _pick-up_. Liguei o aquecimento, não me importando, pela primeira vez, com o embrutecedor ronco do motor. Abri o fecho do casaco, tirei o capuz e soltei o cabelo húmido para que, com o calor, secasse no trajecto para casa.

Olhei ao redor para me assegurar de que o caminho estava desimpedido. Foi então que reparei na figura branca e imóvel. Edward Cullen estava encostado à porta dianteira do Volvo, a três carros de distância de mim, e a olhar atentamente na minha direcção. Desviei rapidamente o olhar e procedi a uma manobra de marcha-atrás com a _pick-up_, quase embatendo num Toyota Corolla ferrugento, com a minha pressa. Para sorte deste, travei a tempo. Tratava-se precisamente do género de carro do qual a minha _pick-up_ faria sucata. Respirei profundamente, ainda olhando para o lado oposto do meu carro, e voltei a recuar cautelosamente, com maior êxito. Olhei fixamente em frente ao passar pelo Volvo, mas, através de um vislumbre periférico, podia jurar que o vira rir-se.

(Edward POV)

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Alice disse sob a sua respiração. Os seus olhos estavam desfocados, e Jasper tinha uma das suas mãos levemente sobre o cotovelo dela, guiando-a para a frente enquanto andávamos para o interior da cantina. Rosalie e Emmett guiavam o caminho, Emmett ridiculamente parecia-se com um guarda-costas em território inimigo. Rosalie também parecia desconfiada, mas de um modo muito mais irritado do que protector.

- Claro que vai! – Resmunguei. O comportamento deles era ridículo. Se eu não estivesse certo de que conseguiria aguentar este momento, eu tinha ficado em casa.

A mudança súbita da nossa normal, até mesmo brincalhona manhã - tinha nevado durante a noite, e Emmett e Jasper não deixaram de se aproveitar da minha distracção para me bombardear com bolas de neve; quando se aborreceram com a minha falta de resposta, viraram-se um para o outro – para esta excessiva vigilância que teria sido cómica se não fosse tão irritante.

- Ela ainda não está aqui, mas pelo caminho que ela vai fazer para entrar… ela não vai estar contra o vento se nos sentarmos no nosso lugar habitual.

- _Claro_ que nos vamos sentar no nosso lugar habitual. Pára com isso, Alice. Estás a enervar-me. Eu ficarei absolutamente bem.

Ela piscou uma vez assim que Jasper a ajudou a sentar-se no seu lugar, e os seus olhos finalmente focaram-se na minha cara.

- Hum, - Ela disse, parecendo surpreendida. – Penso que tens razão.

- _Claro_ que tenho. – Murmurei.

Eu odiava ser o foco da sua preocupação. Senti uma súbita simpatia por Jasper, lembrando-me de todas as vezes em que tínhamos estado em cima dele protectoramente. Ele encontrou o meu olhar brevemente e sorriu.

_Irritante, não é?_

Fiz-lhe uma careta.

Tinha apenas passado uma semana desde que esta longa e monótona sala me parecia tão mortalmente estúpida? Que tinha parecido quase como dormir, como um coma, estar aqui?

Hoje os meus nervos estavam à flor da pele – arames de piano, preparados para cantar à mais leve pressão. Os meus sentidos estavam hiper-alertos; eu verificava cada som, cada vista, cada movimento de ar que tocava na minha pele, cada pensamento. Especialmente os pensamentos. Havia apenas um sentido que matinha em baixo, que recusava usar. O olfacto, claro. Eu não respirava.

Esperava ouvir mais sobre os Cullen nos pensamentos pelos quais passava. Todo o dia tinha esperado, procurando por qualquer novo conhecimento que Bella Swan pudesse ter confidenciado, tentando ver a direcção que a nova bisbilhotice poderia tomar. Mas não havia nada. Ninguém tinha reparado nos cinco vampiros na cafetaria, apenas o mesmo que antes da chegada da nova rapariga. Muitos dos humanos daqui continuavam a pensar na rapariga, ainda pensando os mesmos pensamentos da semana passada. Em vez de achar isto inexprimivelmente aborrecido, eu estava agora fascinado.

Ela não tinha dito nada sobre mim a ninguém?

Não havia modo de ela não ter reparado no meu negro e assassino olhar. Eu tinha a visto reagir a isso. Certamente, assustei a tola. Eu tinha estado convencido de que ela haveria de mencionar isso a alguém, talvez até exagerar um pouco a história para a fazer melhor. Dando me algumas linhas ameaçadoras.

E então, ela também me ouviu a tentar sair da aula de biologia que partilhávamos. Ela deve ter se perguntado, depois de ver a minha expressão, se ela era a causa. Uma rapariga normal teria perguntado por ai, comparado a sua experiencia com outras, procurando factos comuns que explicassem o meu comportamento para que não se sentisse excluída. Os humanos estavam constantemente desesperados para se sentirem normais, para se enquadrarem. Para se misturar com todos à sua volta, como um rebanho de ovelhas. A necessidade era particularmente forte durante os inseguros anos da adolescência. Esta rapariga não seria excepção à regra.

Mas ninguém parecia reparar em nós sentados aqui, à nossa habitual mesa. Bella deve ser excepcionalmente tímida, se ela não confidenciou a ninguém. Talvez ela tivesse falado com o pai dela, talvez essa fosse a relação mais forte… embora parecesse pouco provável, visto ela ter passado tão pouco tempo com ele pela sua vida fora. Ela seria mais próxima da mãe. Ainda assim, eu teria que passar pelo Chefe Swan dentro em breve e ouvir o que ele pensava.

- Alguma coisa nova? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Nada. Ela… não deve ter dito alguma coisa.

Todos ergueram uma sobrancelha perante as notícias.

- Talvez não sejas tão assustador como pensas. – Disse Emmett rindo-se. – Aposto que a conseguiria assustar mais que isso.

Revirei os olhos.

- Pergunto-me porquê…? – Ele questionou-se outra vez sobre a minha revelação acerca do silêncio único da rapariga.

- Já todos pensámos nisso. Eu não _sei_.

- Ela vem aí. – Alice murmurou. Senti o meu corpo enrijecer. – Tentem parecer humanos.

- Humanos, dizes tu? – Perguntou Emmett.

Ele levantou o seu punho direito, torcendo os dedos para revelar a bola de neve que ele tinha salvo na sua palma. Claro que não tinha derretido ali. Ele tinha a apertado num granuloso bloco de gelo. Ele tinha os seus olhos postos em Jasper, mas eu vi a direcção dos seus pensamentos. Tal como Alice, claro. Quando ele abruptamente lhe lançou o grande pedaço de gelo, ela desviou-o com um casual agitar dos seus dedos. O gelo ricocheteou através do comprimento da cafetaria, demasiado depressa para olhos humanos verem, e despedaçou-se com um aguçado estalo contra a parede de tijolo. O tijolo estalou também.

As cabeças naquele canto da sala viraram-se todas para olhar para o amontoado de gelo partido no chão, e então olharam em volta para encontrar o culpado. Não olharam muito além de algumas mesas de distância. Ninguém olhou para nós.

- Muito humano, Emmett, - Rosalie disse sarcasticamente. – Porque não dás um muro através da parede enquanto a atravessas?

- Seria muito mais impressionante se fosses tu a fazê-lo, querida.

Tentei prestar-lhes atenção, mantendo um sorriso na minha cara como se eu fizesse parte do seu gracejo. Não me permiti olhar para a fila onde eu sabia que ela estava parada. Mas era tudo o que eu ouvia.

Eu podia ouvir a impaciência de Jessica com a nova rapariga, que parecia estar distraída também, parada sem se mexer na fila em movimento. Eu vi, nos pensamentos de Jessica, que as bochechas de Bella Swan estavam mais uma vez coloridas de um rosa brilhante com o sangue.

Comecei a respirar em pequenas golfadas de ar, preparado para parar de respirar se algum do seu cheiro tocasse o ar à minha volta.

Mike Newton estava com as duas raparigas. Ouvi ambas as suas vozes, mental e verbal, quando ele perguntou a Jessica o que se passava com a rapariga Swan. Eu não gostei do modo como os seus pensamentos se envolveram à volta dela, o tremular de fantasias já estabelecidas que nublava a mente dele enquanto ele observava o começo dela e olhava para cima da sua divagação como se ela se tivesse esquecido que ele estava ali.

- Nada. – Ouvi Bella dizer naquela sossegada e clara voz. Parecia soar como um sino sobre o burburinho na cafetaria, mas eu sabia que era apenas porque eu estava a ouvi-la tão intensamente.

- Eu vou apenas beber um refrigerante hoje. – Ela continuou enquanto se mexia para acompanhar a fila.

Não pude evitar dirigir um olhar na sua direcção. Ela estava a olhar para o chão, o sangue a desaparecer lentamente da sua face. Afastei o olhar rapidamente, para Emmett, que gargalhou para o agora sofrido sorriso na minha cara.

_Pareces doente, mano._

Rearranjei o meu rosto para que a expressão parecesse casual e descontraída.

Jessica perguntava em voz alta sobre a falta de apetite da rapariga. – Não tens fome?

- Na verdade, sinto-me um pouco enjoada. – A voz dela era baixa, mas ainda assim bastante clara.

Porque é que me incomodava, a preocupação protectora que subitamente emanava dos pensamentos de Mike Newton? O que é que importava que houvesse um limite possessivo neles? Não eram assuntos meus se Mike Newton se sentisse desnecessariamente ansioso por ela. Talvez fosse assim que todos respondiam por ela. Não tinha eu querido, instintivamente, protege-la, também? Antes de a ter querido matar, assim…

Mas _estava_ a rapariga doente?

Era difícil de dizer – ela parecia tão delicada com a sua pele translúcida… Então reparei que também eu me estava a preocupar, tal como aquele diminuto rapaz, e eu forcei-me a não pensar na saúde dela.

_Mas devias preocupar-te! _Murmurou uma vozinha na minha cabeça, a minha consciência. _Afinal ela parece tão delicada, tão frágil…_

Apressei-me a ignorar aqueles pensamentos.

Indiferente, eu não gostava de monitorá-la através dos pensamentos de Mike. Troquei para os de Jessica, observando cuidadosamente enquanto os três escolhiam em que mesa se haviam de sentar. Felizmente, sentaram-se com os habituais companheiros de Jessica, numa das primeiras mesas da sala. Não contra o vento, como Alice tinha prometido.

Alice fitou-me. _Ela vai olhar em breve, age humanamente._

Cerrei os meus dentes por trás do meu sorriso.

- Relaxa, Edward. – Emmett disse. – Francamente. Matas um humano. Dificilmente será o fim do mundo.

- Tu saberias. – Murmurei.

Emmett riu-se. – Tens que aprender a ultrapassar as coisas. Como eu. A eternidade é muito tempo para espojares-te com culpa.

Então, Alice lançou uma menos mão cheia de gelo que ela tinha estado a esconder da cara insuspeita de Emmett.

Ele pestanejou, surpreendido, e então sorriu em antecipação.

- Pediste por isso. – Ele disse esticando-se sobre a mesa e abanando o seu cabelo enregelado na direcção dela. A neve, derretendo no calor da sala, voou do seu cabelo numa pequena chuva de metade-liquido, metade-gelo.

- Ew! – Rose queixou-se, enquanto ela e Alice se refugiavam da calamidade.

Alice riu-se, e todos nos juntámos. Eu podia ver na mente de Alice que ela tinha orquestrado o momento perfeito, e eu sabia que a rapariga – eu devia parar de pensar nela desse modo, como se ela fosse a única rapariga no planeta – que _Bella_ estaria a observar-nos rir e brincar, parecendo felizes e humanos e idealisticamente como uma pintura de Norman Rockwell.

Alice continuou a rir-se, e segurou no seu tabuleiro como um escudo. A rapariga – Bella ainda devia estar a olhar para nós.

… _A olhar para os Cullen outra vez_, alguém pensou, apanhando a minha atenção.

Olhei automaticamente na direcção do despropositado chamado, realizando assim que os meus olhos encontraram o seu destino que reconhecia a voz – eu tinha estado a ouvi-la tanto hoje.

Mas os meus olhos passaram directamente por Jessica, e focaram-se no olhar penetrante da rapariga.

Ela olhou para baixo rapidamente, escondendo-se por detrás do seu denso cabelo outra vez.

Em que estava ela a pensar? A frustração parecia acumular-se enquanto o tempo passava, em vez de se dissolver. Tentei – incerto do que estava a fazer por nunca o ter tentado antes – sondar com a minha mente o silêncio à volta dela. A minha audição extra sempre tinha vindo até mim naturalmente, sem pedir; nunca tive que trabalhá-la. Mas agora concentrei-me, tentando penetrar através de qualquer escudo que a rodeasse.

Nada mas silêncio.

_O que é que há de tão especial sobre ela?_ Jessica pensou, ecoando a minha própria frustração.

- O Edward Cullen está a olhar-te fixamente. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido da rapariga Swan, adicionando um risinho abafado. Não havia sinais da sua irritação ciumenta no seu tom. Jessica parecia ser bastante hábil a fingir amizades.

Eu ouvi, demasiado interessado, a resposta da rapariga.

- Não parece zangado, pois não? – Ela sussurrou de volta.

Então ela _tinha_ reparado na minha estranha reacção na semana passada. Claro que tinha.

A pergunta confundiu Jessica. Vi a minha própria cara nos seus pensamentos enquanto ela verificava a minha expressão, mas não cruzei o meu olhar com o seu. Eu ainda estava concentrado na rapariga, tentando ouvir _algo_. A minha concentração propositada não parecia ajudar em nada.

- Não. – Jess contou-lhe, e eu sabia que ela desejava poder dizer sim – como inflamava-se dentro dela, o meu olhar – embora não houvesse vestígios disso na sua voz. – Devia estar?

- Acho que ele não gosta de mim. – A rapariga sussurrou, deitando a sua cabeça no seu braço como se estivesse subitamente cansada. Tentei entender o motivo, mas eu podia apenas supor. Talvez ela _estivesse_ cansada.

- Os Cullen não gostam de ninguém, - assegurou-lhe Jessica. – Bem, pelo menos não se mostram delicados o suficiente para que as pessoas gostem deles. – _Não costumam_. O seu pensamento era um murmúrio de lamentação. - Mas ele continua a olhar-te fixamente.

- Pára de olhar para ele! – A rapariga disse ansiosamente, levantando a sua cabeça do braço para ter a certeza de que Jessica obedecia à ordem.

Jessica riu-se, mas fez o que lhe disseram.

A rapariga não olhou para além da sua mesa durante o resto da hora. Pensei – embora, claro, não pudesse ter a certeza – que isto era deliberante. Parecia que ela queria olhar para mim. O seu corpo virar-se-ia levemente na minha direcção, o seu queixo começaria a virar-se, e então ela controlava-se, respirava fundo, e olharia fixamente para quem estivesse a falar.

Ignorei os pensamentos dos outros à volta da rapariga na maior parte, enquanto não eram, momentaneamente, sobre ela. Mike Newton estava a planear uma luta de neve no estacionamento depois das aulas, parecendo não se aperceber que a neve já tinha sido levada pela chuva. A ondulação dos suaves flocos contra o telhado tinha se tornado no mais comum padrão de gotas de chuva. Como é que ele não ouvia a mudança? Parecia-me tão alta.

Quando o tempo de almoço acabou, fiquei no meu lugar. Os humanos formaram fila para sair, e eu apanhei-me a tentar distinguir o som dos passos dela do som do resto, como se houvesse algo importante ou incomum neles. Quão estúpido.

A minha família também não se mexeu para sair. Esperaram para ver o que eu poderia fazer.

Iria para a aula, sentar-me-ia ao lado da rapariga onde eu poderia cheirar o absurdamente potente cheiro do seu sangue e sentir o calor moderado da sua pulsação no ar na minha pele? Era forte o suficiente? Ou já tinha tido o suficiente por um dia?

- Eu… _acho_ que vai ficar tudo bem. – Alice disse, hesitante. – Estás decidido. Eu _acho_ que vais conseguir aguentar durante uma hora.

Mas Alice sabia demasiado bem quão rapidamente uma mente poderia mudar de ideias.

- Porque esforçar, Edward? – Jasper perguntou. Embora ele não se quisesse sentir presunçoso de que eu era o mais fraco agora, eu podia ouvir que ele sentia-se, apenas um pouco. – Vai para casa. Vai devagar.

- Qual é o problema? – Emmett discordou. – Se ele vai ou não matá-la. Pode muito acabar com isto, de qualquer maneira.

- Eu ainda não me quero mudar. – Rosalie queixou-se. – Não quero recomeçar tudo de novo. Estamos quase a acabar o liceu, Emmett. _Finalmente_.

Eu estava igualmente virado na decisão. Eu queria, queria muito, enfrentar isto do que fugir outra vez. Mas também não me queria esforçar muito. Tinha sido um erro na semana passada para Jasper passar tanto tempo sem caçar, seria isto outro estúpido erro?

Eu não queria desarraigar a minha família. Nenhum deles iria agradecer-me por isso.

Mas eu queria ir para a minha aula de biologia. Apercebi-me de que queria ver a cara dela outra vez.

Foi isso que decidiu por mim. Aquela curiosidade. Eu estava zangado comigo mesmo por senti-la. Eu não me tinha prometido que não deixaria que o silêncio da mente da rapariga me fizesse indevidamente interessado nela? E ainda assim, aqui estava eu, muito indevidamente interessado.

Eu queria saber em que estava ela a pensar. A mente dela estava fechada, mas os seus olhos estavam muito aberto. Talvez pudesse lê-los ao invés.

- Não, Rose, acho que vai ficar mesmo tudo bem. – Disse Alice. – Está a fixar-se. Eu estou 93% certa de que nada de mal vai acontecer se ele for para a aula. – Ela olhou para mim curiosamente, perguntando-se o que teria mudado nos meus pensamentos para fazer a sua visão do futuro mais segura.

Seria a curiosidade suficiente para manter Bella Swan viva?

Emmett estava certo, contudo – porque não acabar com isto de uma vez por todas? Eu enfrentaria a tentação.

- Vão para as aulas. – Ordenei, afastando-me da mesa. Virei-me e afastei-me deles sem olhar para trás. Eu podia ouvir a preocupação de Alice, a censura de Jasper, a aprovação de Emmett e a irritação de Rosalie a rastejar atrás de mim.

Respirei fundo uma última vez à porta da sala de aula, e então segurei-o nos meus pulmões enquanto entrei no pequeno e quente espaço.

Eu não estava atrasado. Mr. Banner ainda estava a preparar as coisas para o trabalho laboratorial de hoje. A rapariga sentava-se à minha – à _nossa_ mesa, a sua cara para baixo outra vez, olhando para a capa em que desenhava. Examinei o esboço enquanto me aproximei, interessado até nesta trivial criação da sua mente, mas não tinha qualquer significado. Apenas um conjunto de voltas e contra-voltas ao acaso. Talvez ela não estivesse concentrada no padrão, mas a pensar noutra coisa?

Afastei a minha cadeira com desnecessária aspereza, deixando-a arrastar pelo linóleo; os humanos sempre se sentiam mais confortáveis quando o barulho anunciava a aproximação de alguém.

Eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido o som; não olhou para cima, mas a sua mão falhou uma volta no desenho que ela desenhava, fazendo-o desequilibrado.

Porque é que ela não olhou para cima? Provavelmente estava assustada. Tinha que ter a certeza de a deixar com uma melhor impressão minha desta vez. Fazê-la pensar que tinha imaginado as coisas antes.

- Olá. – Disse no tom de voz que usava quando queria fazer os humanos confortáveis, formando um sorriso educado nos meus lábios de modo a que não mostrasse nenhum dos meus dentes.

Então, ela olhou para cima, os seus grandes olhos castanhos assustados – quase perplexos – e cheios de perguntas silenciosas. Era a mesma expressão que tinha estado a obstruir-me a visão na última semana.

Enquanto olhava para esses curiosamente profundos olhos castanhos, reparei que o ódio – o ódio que imaginei que esta rapariga merecia por simplesmente existir – tinha se evaporado. Agora sem respirar, sem saborear o seu cheiro, era difícil de acreditar que alguém tão vulnerável pudesse justificar qualquer ódio.

As suas bochechas começaram a corar, e ela não disse nada.

Mantive os meus olhos nos dela, focando-me apenas na sua profundidade questionante, e tentei ignorar a apetecível cor da sua pele. Tinha fôlego suficiente para falar durante mais um bocado sem inspirar.

- Chamo-me Edward Cullen. – Disse, embora soubesse que ela sabia disso. Era o modo educado de começar. – Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Deves ser a Bella Swan.

Ela parecia confusa – havia aquela pequena ruga entre os seus olhos outra vez. Levou-lhe meio segundo a mais do que devia para responder.

- Como sabes o meu nome? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz um pouco chocada.

Devo tê-la mesmo aterrorizado. Isto fez-me sentir culpado; ela era tão indefesa. Ri-me gentilmente – era um som que sabia deixar os humanos mais à vontade. Outra vez, cuidados em relação aos meus dentes.

- Oh, penso que todos sabem o teu nome. – Certamente ela tinha reparado que se tinha tornado o centro das atenções neste sítio monótono. – Toda a cidade tem estado a aguardar a tua chegada.

Ela fez uma careta como se esta informação fosse desagradável. Suponho, que sendo tímida como ela parecia ser, atenção parecer-lhe-ia uma coisa má. A maioria dos humanos sentia o oposto. Ainda que não se quisessem sobressair do rebanho, ao mesmo tempo desejavam um foco de luz para a sua individual uniformidade.

- Não. – Disse ela. – O que eu queria perguntar-te era porque motivo me chamaste Bella.

- Preferes Isabella? – Perguntei, perplexo pelo facto de não conseguir ver aonde esta questão me levaria. Não percebia. Certamente, ela tinha feito evidente a sua preferência muitas vezes naquele primeiro dia. Seriam todos os humanos assim incompreensíveis sem o contexto mental como guia?

- Não, gosto de Bella. – Ela respondeu, inclinando a sua cabeça um pouco para o lado. A sua expressão – se eu estava a ler correctamente – estava virada entre embaraço e confusão. – Mas julgo que o Charlie – quero dizer, o meu pai – deve chamar-me Isabella nas minhas costas – parece que é por esse nome que todas as pessoas daqui me conhecem. – A sua pele ficou mais corada.

- Oh. – Disse estropiadamente, e rapidamente desviei o olhar da sua cara.

Tinha-me acabado de aperceber o que as suas questões significavam: tinha escorregado – cometido um erro. Se não tivesse andado a escutar todos os outros naquele primeiro dia, então tê-la-ia inicialmente abordado pelo seu nome completo, como todos os outros. Ela tinha reparado a diferença.

Senti uma agonia de pouco à vontade. Ela foi muito rápida a reparar no meu deslize. Bastante astuta, especialmente para alguém que era suposto estar aterrorizada pela minha proximidade.

Mas eu tinha problemas maiores do que qualquer suspeita sobre mim que ela ainda pudesse manter guardada dentro da sua cabeça.

Eu estava sem ar. Se iria voltar a falar com ela outra vez, teria que inspirar.

Seria difícil evitar falar. Infelizmente para ela, partilhar esta mesa fazia dela minha parceira de laboratório, e nós teríamos que trabalhar juntos hoje. Parecer-me-ia estranho – e incompreensivelmente rude – ignorá-la enquanto fazíamos o trabalho. Isso fazê-la-ia ficar com mais suspeitas, com mais medo…

Afastei-me dela o mais possível sem mexer o meu banco, virando a minha cabeça para o corredor. Apertei-me, prendendo os meus músculos no lugar, e então enchi o peito de ar, respirando apenas pela boca.

Ah!

Era genuinamente doloroso. Mesmo sem a cheirar. Podia saboreá-la na minha língua. A minha garganta inflamou-se outra vez, o desejo tão forte como naquele primeiro momento em que apanhei o seu cheiro na semana passada.

Cerrei os meus dentes e tentei compor-me.

- Comecem! – Ordenou Mr. Banner.

Pareceu-me que levou cada parte do auto-controlo que tinha acumulado nos setenta anos de trabalho árduo para me virar para a rapariga, que olhava para a mesa, e sorrir.

- Primeiro, as senhoras, parceira? – Ofereci.

Ela olhou para a minha expressão e a sua cara ficou pálida, os seus olhos arregalados. Havia algo de errado com a minha expressão? Ela estava assustada outra vez? Ela não falou.

- Ou, se desejares, posso ser eu a começar. – Disse calmamente.

- Não. – Ela disse, e a sua face passou de branca a vermelha outra vez. – Eu começo.

Olhei para o equipamento na mesa, o velho microscópio, a caixa com diapositivos, preferível a observar o sangue circular sob a sua clara pele. Tomei outra rápida golfada de ar, por entre dentes, e retrai-me assim que o sabor fez a minha garganta doer.

- Profase. – Ela disse depois de uma examinação rápida. Ela começou a remover o diapositivo, ainda que ela mal o tenha examinado.

- Importas-te que dê uma olhadela? – Instintivamente – estupidamente, como se eu fosse um da espécie dela – impedi-a de remover o diapositivo. Por um segundo, o calor da pele dela queimou a minha. Era como um impulso eléctrico – certamente mais quente que uns meros 98.6 graus. O calor disparou através da minha mão pelo meu braço acima. Ela retirou a mão bruscamente debaixo da minha.

- Desculpa. – Ouvi-a murmurar.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrei por entre dentes cerrados. Precisando de algum lugar para olhar, agarrei no microscópio e olhei brevemente pela ocular. Ela estava certa.

- Profase. – Concordei.

Continuava muito desconcertado para olhar para ela. Porque me teria ela pedido desculpa quando fui eu que lhe toquei? Respirando tão brevemente quanto possível por entre dentes cerrados e tentando ignorar a sede, concentrei-me no simples trabalho, escrevendo a palavra no lugar apropriado da ficha, e então trocando o primeiro diapositivo pelo próximo.

Em que estava ela a pensar agora? O que teria ela sentido quando lhe toquei na mão? A minha pele deve ter sido gelada – repulsiva. Não admirava que ela estivesse tão calada.

Dei uma olhada ao diapositivo.

- Anafase. – Disse para mim mesmo enquanto o escrevia na segunda linha.

- Posso? – Ela perguntou.

Olhei para ela, surpreendido por ver que ela estava à espera expectante, uma mão meia esticada na direcção do microscópio. Ela não _parecia_ assustada. Será que ela pensava que eu tinha a resposta errada?

Não pude evitar sorrir perante o olhar esperançoso na cara dela enquanto deslizei o microscópio para ela.

Ela olhou para a ocular com uma ansiedade que depressa se desvaneceu. Os cantos da sua boca viraram-se para baixo.

- Passamos ao terceiro diapositivo? – Ela perguntou, não retirando o olhar do microscópio, mas estendendo a sua mão. Depositei o próximo diapositivo na sua mão, não deixando que a minha pele tivesse qualquer contacto com a dela. Sentar-me ao lado dela era como me sentar ao lado de uma lâmpada de calor. Eu podia-me sentir a aquecer levemente com a temperatura elevada.

Ela não se demorou muito com o diapositivo. – Intérfase. – Ela disse indiferentemente – talvez tentando um pouco demais que soasse assim – e empurrou o microscópio para mim. Ela não tocou no papel, mas esperou que eu escrevesse a resposta. Verifiquei – ela estava certa outra vez.

Concluímos desta maneira, falando uma palavra à vez e nunca olhando nos olhos um do outro. Fomos os únicos que acabámos – os outros na turma estavam a ter dificuldades com o trabalho. Mike Newton parecia estar a ter problemas para se concentrar – ele estava a tentar observar a Bella e eu.

_Desejava que ele tivesse ficado onde quer que ele tenha ido._ Mike pensou, olhando-me maldosamente. Hum, interessante. Não tinha reparado que o rapaz guardava quaisquer maus sentimentos em relação a mim. Isto era um novo desenvolvimento, parecia ser tão recente como a chegada da rapariga. Ainda mais interessante, descobri – para minha surpresa – que o sentimento era recíproco.

Olhei para a rapariga outra vez, perplexo pela vasta fila de estragos e desordem que, tirando a sua comum e inofensiva aparência, ela estava a criar na minha vida.

Não que não conseguisse ver pelo que Mike estava a seguir. Ela, na verdade, era bem bonita… de uma maneira incomum. Melhor que ser linda, a cara dela era _interessante_. Não propriamente simétrica – o seu estreito queixo desequilibrado com as suas vastas bochechas; o extremo da coloração – o contraste claro e escuro da sua pele com o seu cabelo; e ainda havia os seus olhos, completamente a transbordar com silenciosos segredos…

Olhos que estavam subitamente a incidirem nos meus.

Retribui-lhe o olhar, tentando mesmo adivinhar um daqueles segredos.

- Puseste lentes de contacto? – Ela perguntou abruptamente.

Que pergunta tão estranha. – Não. – Quase sorri com a ideia de melhorar a _minha_ vista.

- Oh. – Ela balbuciou. – Pensei que havia algo diferente nos teus olhos.

Subitamente senti-me mais frio outra vez quando percebi que aparentemente eu não era o único que tentava desvendar segredos hoje.

Estremeci, os meus ombros tremeram, e olhei directamente para a frente onde o professor estava a fazer as suas rondas.

Claro que havia algo de diferente nos meus olhos desde a última vez que ela olhou para eles. Para me preparar para o desafio de hoje, para a tentação, tinha passado o fim-de-semana inteiro a caçar, saciando a minha sede tanto quanto possível, até mesmo exagerando. Tinha-me saciado com o sangue de animais, não que fizesse muita diferença enfrentando o ultrajante sabor que flutuava no ar à volta dela. Da última vez que tinha olhado para ela, os meus olhos tinham estado negros com a sede. Agora, o meu corpo a nadar em sangue, os meus olhos estavam de um caloroso dourado. Âmbar claro com a minha excessiva tentativa de matar a sede.

Outro deslize. Se tivesse visto o que ela queria dizer com a sua pergunta, poderia apenas ter-lhe dito que sim.

Sentava-me ao lado de humanos há já dois anos nesta escola, e ela era a primeira a examinar-me perto o suficiente para reparar na mudança da cor dos meus olhos. Os outros, enquanto admiravam a beleza da minha família, tendiam a olhar para baixo rapidamente quando retribuíamos o olhar. Eles intimidavam-se, bloqueando os detalhes da nossa aparência numa tentativa instintiva para impedir a si próprios de perceber. A ignorância era uma bênção para a mente humana.

Porque haveria de ser esta rapariga que via demasiado?

Mr. Banner aproximou-se da nossa mesa. Gratamente inspirei a golfada de ar limpo que ele trouxe consigo antes que se misturasse com o cheiro dela.

- Então, Edward, - Ele disse olhando para as nossas respostas. – Não achaste que deveria ser dada à Isabella a oportunidade de utilizar o microscópio?

- À Bella, - Corrigi-o instintivamente. – Na verdade, ela identificou três das cinco fases representadas nos diapositivos.

Os pensamentos de Mr. Banner estavam cépticos enquanto ele olhava para a rapariga. – Já realizaste este trabalho laboratorial?

Observei, interessado, enquanto ela sorria, parecendo levemente embaraçada.

- Com raiz de cebola, não.

- Com blástula de coregono? – Mr. Banner sondou.

- Sim.

Isto surpreendeu-o. O trabalho de hoje era algo que ele tinha retirado de um curso mais avançado. Ele acenou pensativamente para a rapariga. - Em Phoenix, estavas integrada num programa de colocação avançada?

- Sim.

Ela era avançada então, inteligente para um humano. Isto não me surpreendeu.

- Bem, - Mr. Banner disse, pressionando os seus lábios. - Suponho que o facto de vocês os dois serem parceiros de laboratório seja proveitoso. – Ele virou-se e afastou-se murmurando. – Para que os outros miúdos tenham a oportunidade de aprender alguma coisa por eles próprios. – Sob a sua respiração. Duvidei que a rapariga pudesse ouvir aquilo. Ela começou a rabiscar voltas sob a sua capa outra vez.

Dois deslizes em meia hora. Uma muito pobre demonstração da minha parte. Contudo eu não fazia ideia do que a rapariga pensava de mim – quão me temia ela, quanto é que ela suspeitava? – Eu sabia que daqui em diante necessitava de fazer um melhor esforço para a deixar com uma nova impressão minha. Algo melhor que apagasse da sua memória o nosso feroz último encontro.

- Foi pena aquilo da neve, não foi? – Disse, repetindo a pequena conversa que já tinha ouvido uma dúzia de alunos ter. Um aborrecido e comum tópico de conversa. O tempo – sempre seguro.

Ela olhou para mim com óbvia dúvida nos seus olhos – uma reacção anormal para as minhas muito normais palavras. – Nem por isso. – Ela disse surpreendendo-me outra vez.

Tentei conduzir a conversa novamente para caminhos menos densos. Ela era de um sítio muito mais luminoso e quente – a sua pele parecia reflectir isso de alguma maneira, pondo de parte a sua descoloração – e o frio deve fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável. O meu toque gelado certamente que fez…

- O frio não te agrada.

- Nem por isso. E o tempo chuvoso também não. – Ela discordou levemente.

- Deve ser difícil para ti viver em Forks. – _Talvez não devesses ter vindo para cá, _queria adicionar. _Talvez devesses voltar para onde pertences._

Ainda que, não estivesse certo se queria isso. Eu iria sempre recordar-me do cheiro do seu sangue – Haveria alguma garantia de que eu não iria eventualmente segui-la? Além de que, se ela se fosse embora, a sua mente seria para sempre um mistério. Um constante e incomodo puzzle.

- Poderia ser mais. – Ela disse em voz baixa, olhando para além de mim por um momento.

As suas respostas nunca eram o que eu esperava. Elas apenas me faziam querer fazer mais perguntas.

- Poderia ser mais? Então porque vieste para cá? – Exigi, reparando instantaneamente que o meu tom era demasiado acusador, não casual o suficiente para a conversa. A pergunta soou rude, rígida.

- É… complicado.

Ela piscou os seus grandes olhos, deixando-o por isso, e eu quase explodi de curiosidade – a curiosidade queimava tanto como a sede na minha garganta. Na verdade, descobri que se estava a tornar levemente mais fácil de respirar; a agonia estava a tornar-se mais tolerável com a familiaridade.

- Acho que consigo acompanhar-te. – Insisti. Talvez a cortesia comum a mantivesse a responder às minhas perguntas enquanto eu fosse rude o suficiente para as perguntar.

Ela olhou silenciosamente para as suas mãos. Isto deixou-me impaciente; queria colocar a minha mão sob o seu queixo e levantar a sua cabeça para que pudesse ler os seus olhos. Mas isso seria uma tolice minha – um perigo – tocar na pele dela outra vez.

Ela olhou subitamente para cima. Era um alívio poder ver as emoções nos seus olhos outra vez. Ela falou apressadamente, tropeçando nas palavras.

- A minha mãe casou pela segunda vez.

Ah, isto era humano o suficiente, fácil de entender. Tristeza passou pelos seus claros olhos e trouxe a ruga entre eles de volta. Em que estaria ela a pensar?

- Não parece ser algo assim tão complexo. – Disse. A minha voz estava gentil sem que tivesse que me esforçar para isso. A sua tristeza tinha deixado em mim um estranho sentimento de impotência, desejando que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para a fazer sentir melhor. Um estranho impulso. _Talvez nem tanto, _respondeu a voz da minha consciência. - Quando é que isso aconteceu?

- No passado mês de Setembro. – Ela expirou pesadamente – não exactamente um suspiro. Segurei a minha respiração enquanto o seu sopro quente me batia na cara.

- E tu não gostas dele. – Adivinhei, pescando mais informações.

- Não, o Phil é uma boa pessoa. – Ela disse, corrigindo a minha suposição. Agora havia vestígios de um sorriso nos cantos dos seus lábios cheios. – Talvez um pouco jovem de mais, mas é bastante simpático.

Isto não combinava com o cenário que tinha montado na minha cabeça.

- Porque é que não ficaste com eles? – Perguntei, a minha voz um pouco curiosa demais. Soou como se estivesse a ser abelhudo. O que eu estava, admitindo.

- O Phil viaja muito. Ganha a vida a jogar à bola. – O pequeno sorriso tornou-se mais evidente; essa careira divertia-a.

Sorri também, sem querer. Não estava a tentar deixá-la à vontade. O seu sorriso apenas me fez querer sorrir em resposta – participar no segredo.

- Já ouvi falar dele? – Corri pelos roteiros de futebolistas profissionais na minha cabeça, perguntando-me qual seria o Phil dela…

- Provavelmente não. Ele não joga muito bem. – Outro sorriso. - Joga na segunda liga e desloca-se muito.

Os roteiros na minha cabeça mudaram instantaneamente, e tabulei uma lista de possibilidades em menos de um segundo. Ao mesmo tempo, imaginava um novo cenário.

- E a tua mãe mandou-te para cá de modo a poder viajar com ele. – Disse. Fazer suposições parecia extrair-lhe mais informações do que fazer-lhe perguntas. Funcionou outra vez. O seu queixo elevou-se, e a sua expressão ficou repentinamente obstinada.

- Não, ela não me mandou para aqui. – Ela disse, e a sua voz tinha uma nova e rígida margem. A minha suposição tinha a aborrecido, ainda que não visse como. - Vim por vontade própria.

Não consegui adivinhar o que ela queria dizer, ou a fonte por trás do seu melindre. Estava totalmente perdido.

Então desisti. Esta rapariga não fazia sentido. Ela não era como os outros humanos. Talvez o silêncio dos seus pensamentos e o perfume do seu cheiro não fossem as únicas coisas invulgares nela.

- Não compreendo. – Admiti, odiando admitir.

Ela suspirou, e olhou-me nos olhos por mais tempo que a maioria dos humanos aguentaria. Havia algo nela que me dizia que ela tinha um segredo como eu.

- A princípio, ficava comigo, mas sentia saudades dele. – Ela explicou devagar, o seu tom tornando-se mais desamparado a cada palavra. - A separação fazia-a infeliz… logo, decidi que estava na altura de passar algum tempo útil com o Charlie.

A pequena ruga entre os seus olhos aprofundou-se.

- Agora, porém, és tu quem está infeliz. – Murmurei. Parecia que não conseguia parar de dizer as minhas hipóteses em voz alta, esperando aprender com as suas reacções. De qualquer maneira, esta não pareceu ultrapassar a marca.

- E dai? – Ela disse, como se isto nem fosse um aspecto a ser considerado.

Continuei a olhar para os seus olhos, sentindo que finalmente tinha conseguido a minha primeira autêntica espreitadela para a sua alma. Vi naquela pequena palavra onde ela se colocava entre as suas prioridades. Ao contrário dos outros humanos, as suas próprias necessidades estavam muito abaixo na lista.

Ela era altruísta.

Assim que vi isto, o mistério da pessoa escondida dentro desta mente silenciosa começou a atenuar-se.

- Não parece ser justo. – Disse. Encolhi os ombros, tentando parecer casual, tentando conciliar a intensidade da minha curiosidade.

Ela gargalhou, mas não havia divertimento no som. - Nunca ninguém te disse «A vida não é justa.»?

Quis rir-me com as suas palavras, ainda que eu, também, não sentisse verdadeiro divertimento. Eu sabia um pouco sobre a injustiça da vida. - Creio _já_ _ter ouvido_ isso algures.

Ela retribuiu-me o olhar, parecendo confusa outra vez. O pequeno V entre os seus olhos, um pequeno lembrete do seu sofrimento, incomodava-me. Queria alisá-lo com o meu dedo. Mas, claro, não podia tocar-lhe. Era inseguro de muitos modos.

- Disfarças bem – disse lentamente, ainda a considerar as hipóteses. – Mas estaria disposto a apostar que estás a sofrer mais do que demonstras a todos.

Ela fez uma careta, os seus olhos estreitando-se e a sua boca fazendo um trejeito mal-humorado, e ela olhou para a frente da sala. Ela não gostava quando eu adivinhava. Ela não era o comum mártir – ela não queria espectadores para a sua dor.

- Estou enganado?

Ela estremeceu levemente, mas doutro modo fingiu não ouvir-me.

Isso fez-me sorrir. - Bem me pareceu que não.

- Porque é que te interessa? – Ela exigiu, ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Essa é uma excelente pergunta. – Admiti, mais para mim do que para lhe responder.

O seu discernimento era melhor que o meu – ela via o cerne das coisas enquanto que eu andava pelas bordas, andando cegamente por pistas. Os detalhes da sua muito humana vida _não_ me deviam importar. Era errado eu importar-me com o que ela pensava. Para além de proteger a minha família de suspeitas, os pensamentos humanos não eram significantes.

Não estava habituado a ser o menos intuitivo de algum par. Dependia imenso da minha audição extra – claramente não era tão perceptivo como me gabava ser.

A rapariga suspirou e olhou irritada para a frente da sala. Algo na sua expressão frustrada era engraçada. Toda a situação, toda a conversa era engraçada. Nunca ninguém tinha estado em tanto perigo por minha causa como esta pequena rapariga – a qualquer momento, eu poderia distrair-me das minhas ridículas especulações na conversa, inspirar através do meu nariz e atacá-la antes que me conseguisse impedir – e _ela_ estava irritada porque eu não tinha respondido à sua pergunta.

- Estou a aborrecer-te? – Perguntei, sorrindo para o absurdo disto tudo.

Ela lançou-me um olhar rápido, e então os seus olhos pareceram ficar presos pelo meu olhar.

- Não propriamente. – Ela disse-me. - Estou mais aborrecida comigo mesma. Sou tão transparente… a minha mãe chama-me sempre o seu livro aberto.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, desgostosa.

Olhei para ela fascinado. A razão pela qual ela estava aborrecida era porque ela pensava que eu via através dela demasiado facilmente. Quão bizarro. Nunca depositei tanto esforço para entender alguém em toda a minha vida – ou melhor, existência, como _vida_ era dificilmente a palavra certa. Eu não tinha verdadeiramente uma _vida_.

- Pelo contrário; - Discordei, sentindo-me estranhamente… alarmado, como se houvesse aqui algum perigo escondido que eu estava a falhar ao ver. Eu estava subitamente no limite, a premonição a fazer-me ansioso. – Considero-te muito opaca.

- Então, deves ser um bom avaliador de carácter. – Ela adivinhou, fazendo as suas próprias especulações que estavam, outra vez, certas.

- Normalmente. – Concordei.

Sorri-lhe abertamente, deixando os meus lábios exporem a fileira de brancos e afiados dentes.

Era uma coisa estúpida de se fazer, mas eu estava abruptamente e inexplicavelmente desesperado para lhe passar algum tipo de aviso. O seu corpo estava mais próximo de mim que antes, tendo mudado de posição inconscientemente no decorrer da nossa conversa. Todas as pequenas marcas e sinais que seriam suficientes para assustar o resto da humanidade pareciam não ter efeito nela. Porque é que ela não se afastou de mim com horror? Certamente que ela já tinha visto bastante do meu lado negro para perceber o perigo, intuitiva como ela parecia ser.

Não pude ver se o meu aviso tinha tido o efeito desejado. Mr. Banner chamou então a atenção da turma, e ela afastou-se de mim de vez. Ela parecia um pouco aliviada pela interrupção, então talvez ela tinha percebido inconscientemente.

Eu esperava que sim.

Reconheci a fascinação a crescer em mim, mesmo que tentasse ignorá-la. Eu não podia proporcionar não achar Bella Swan interessante. Ou melhor, _ela_ não podia proporcionar isso. Agora, estava ansioso por outra oportunidade de falar com ela. Queria saber mais sobre a sua mãe, a sua vida antes de ela ter vindo para aqui, a sua relação com o pai. Todos os detalhes insignificantes que pudessem desvendar mais o seu carácter. Mas cada segundo que passava com ela era um erro, um risco que ela não devia ser obrigada a tomar.

Distraidamente, ela atirou o seu espesso cabelo no exacto momento em que eu me tinha permitido inspirar. Uma particularmente concentrada onda do seu cheiro bateu no fundo da minha garganta.

Era como o primeiro dia – como a bala. A dor do seco ardor fez-me sentir tonto. Tive que me agarrar à mesa para me manter no assento. Desta vez tive um pouco de mais controlo. Pelo menos, não parti nada. O monstro rosnou dentro de mim, mas não teve nenhum prazer na minha dor. Ele estava bem preso. Por agora.

Parei de respirar ao mesmo tempo que me afastei o máximo possível da rapariga.

_Isso mesmo, Edward… Protege-a._ Murmurou a minha consciência.

Não, eu não me podia permitir achá-la fascinante. Quanto mais interessante a achasse, mais provável seria matá-la. Já tinha feito dois pequenos deslizes hoje. Poderia fazer um terceiro, um que _não_ fosse pequeno?

Assim que a campainha tocou, voei através da sala – provavelmente destruindo quaisquer impressões de educação que já tivesse começado a construir no decorrer da hora. Outra vez, respirei com dificuldade em contacto com o limpo e húmido ar da rua como se fosse um perfume curativo. Apressei-me a colocar tanta distância entre mim e a rapariga quanto possível.

Emmett esperava-me do lado de fora da porta da nossa aula de Espanhol. Ele leu a minha expressão brava por um momento.

_Como correu?_ Ele perguntou alarmadamente.

- Ninguém morreu. – Resmunguei.

Julgo que isso seja alguma coisa. Quando vi a Alice distraída ali atrás, pensei que…

Enquanto entrámos na sala, vi a sua memória de há uns momentos atrás, vendo através da porta aberta da sua última aula: Alice andando agilmente e com uma expressão desligada através dos pátios até ao edifício cientifico. Senti a sua ânsia de se levantar e juntar-se a ela, e então a sua decisão de ficar. Se Alice precisasse da sua ajuda, ela pediria…

Fechei os meus olhos com horror e desgosto assim que me enterrei no meu lugar. – Não tinha percebido que estava tão perto. Não pensei que fosse… Não vi que era assim tão mau. – Murmurei.

_Não era,_ ele assegurou-me. _Ninguém morreu, certo?_

- Certo. – Disse por entre dentes. – Desta vez.

_Talvez se torne mais fácil._

- Claro.

_Ou, talvez a mates._ Ele encolheu-se. _Não serias o primeiro a fazer asneira. Ninguém te iria julgar demasiado duramente. Às vezes uma pessoa apenas cheira demasiado bem. Estou impressionado que estejas a durar tanto._

- Não estás a ajudar, Emmett.

Estava revoltado pela sua aceitação da ideia que eu poderia matar a rapariga, que isto era de alguma maneira inevitável. Seria culpa dela cheirar tão bem?

_Eu sei quando me aconteceu…_, ele relembrou-se, levando-me meio século atrás consigo.

Ele relembrava-se da mulher com um cheiro maravilhoso, naquele campo ao entardecer. Não havia nada que pudesse marcar aquela tarde na memória se uma brisa não tivesse levado o cheiro da mulher ao encontro do meu irmão.

- Ah. – Gemi calmamente. Como se a minha própria relembrada sede não fosse suficiente.

_Eu sei. Não durei meio segundo. Nem sequer pensei em resistir._

A sua memória tornou-se demasiado explícita para eu suportar.

Pus-me de pé num salto, os meus dentes suficientemente apertados para cortar através de aço.

- Esta bien, Edward? – Senora Goff perguntou, assustada pelo meu movimento súbito. Podia ver a minha cara na sua mente, e eu sabia que parecia estar muito longe de bem.

- Me perdona. – Murmurei, saindo pela porta.

- Emmett – por favor, puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano? – Ela perguntou, gesticulando impotentemente para mim enquanto me apressava para fora da sala.

- Claro. – Ouvi-o dizer. E então ele estava mesmo ao meu lado.

Ele seguiu-me para o lado mais afastado do edifício, onde ele conseguiu apanhar-me e pôs a mão no meu ombro.

Afastei a mão dele com desnecessária força. Teria quebrado os ossos numa mão humana, e os ossos do braço em conjunto.

- Desculpa, Edward.

- Eu sei. – Respondi ofegando, tentando limpar a minha cabeça e os meus pulmões.

- É assim tão mau? – Ele perguntou, tentando não pensar no cheiro e no sabor da sua memória enquanto perguntava, e sem ter muito sucesso.

- Pior, Emmett, pior.

Ele ficou calado por um momento.

_Talvez…_

- Não, não será melhor se eu acabar com isto. Volta para a aula, Emmett. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Ele virou-se sem mais uma palavra ou pensamento e afastou-se rapidamente. Ele poderia dizer à professora de Espanhol que eu estava doente ou a baldar-me ou um vampiro perigosamente fora de controlo. A sua desculpa importava realmente? Talvez eu não fosse voltar. Talvez tivesse que partir.

Fui para o meu carro outra vez, para esperar que a escola acabasse. Para me esconder. Outra vez.

Eu devia ter gasto tempo a fazer decisões ou a tentar auxiliar a minha solução, mas, como um viciado, dei por mim a procurar pelo murmúrio de pensamentos que emanavam dos prédios da escola. As familiares vozes sobressaíam-se, mas eu não estava interessado em ouvir as visões da Alice ou as lamúrias da Rosalie neste momento. Encontrei Jessica facilmente, mas a rapariga não estava com ela, então continuei à procura. Os pensamentos de Mike Newton apanharam a minha atenção, e finalmente localizei-a, no ginásio com ele. Ele estava descontente, porque eu tinha falado com ela hoje em biologia. Ele estava a ouvir a resposta dela quando trouxe o assunto ao de cima…

_Nunca o tinha visto a falar realmente com alguém para além de uma palavra ou outra. Claro que ele iria decidir achar a Bella interessante. Não gosto do modo como ele olha para ela. Mas ela não parece estar muito entusiasmada por ele. O que é que ela disse? "Pergunto-me o que teria ele na passada segunda-feira." Ou algo do género. Ela não parecia que ela se importava. Não poderia ser assim uma grande conversa…_

Ele deixou-se do seu pessimismo assim, animado pela ideia de que Bella não estivesse estado interessada na sua conversa comigo. Isto irritava-me um pouco mais do que o aceitável, então parei de o ouvir.

Pus um CD de música violenta no rádio, e aumentei o volume até que silenciasse as outras vozes. Tinha que me concentrar muito na música para me impedir de voltar aos pensamentos de Mike Newton, para espiar a insuspeita rapariga…

Fiz batota algumas vezes, enquanto a hora se aproximava do fim. Não estava a espiar, tentei convencer-me. Estava apenas a preparar-me. Queria saber exactamente quando é que ela ia sair do ginásio, quando ela estaria no parque de estacionamento. Não queria que ela me apanhasse desprevenido.

Enquanto os estudantes começaram a sair do ginásio, sai do meu carro, sem saber porque o fiz. A chuva estava miúda – ignorei-a enquanto molhava lentamente o meu cabelo.

Eu queria que ela me visse? Esperava que ela viesse falar comigo? O que estava eu a fazer?

Não me mexi, ainda que tentasse convencer-me a voltar para dentro do carro, sabendo que o meu comportamento era repreensível. Mantive os meus braços cruzados sobre o peito e respirei lentamente enquanto a observei andar lentamente na minha direcção, os cantos da sua boca virando-se para baixo. Ela não olhou para mim. Olhou algumas vezes para as nuvens com uma careta como se elas a tivessem ofendido.

Fiquei desapontado quando ela alcançou o seu carro antes de ter passado por mim. Teria ela me falado? Teria eu falado com ela?

Ela entrou numa Chevy de um vermelho desbotado, um veiculo que era mais velho que o pai dela. Observei-a ligar a carrinha – o velho motor roncou mais alto que qualquer outro veiculo no estacionamento – e esticou as suas mãos para o ar condicionado. O frio era desconfortável para ela – ela não gostava disso. Ela penteou os seus espessos cabelos com os dedos, puxando madeixas para a corrente de ar quente como se tentasse secá-las. Imaginei como deveria cheirar a cabina da carrinha, e depressa me desliguei desse pensamento.

Ela olhou à sua volta enquanto se preparava para sair, e finalmente olhou na minha direcção. Ela retribuiu-me o olhar por apenas meio segundo, e tudo o que pude ler nos seus olhos foi surpresa antes de ela desviar o olhar e começar a fazer marcha-atrás. E então fez uma paragem outra vez, a traseira da carrinha falhando uma colisão com o compacto de Erin Teague por poucos centímetros.

Ela olhou para o seu espelho retrovisor, a sua boca aberta com pesar. Quando o outro carro passou por ela, ela verificou todos os seus pontos cegos duas vezes e então saiu do estacionamento tão cuidadosamente que isso me fez sorrir. Era como se ela pensasse que era _perigosa_ na sua decrépita carrinha.

O pensamento de Bella Swan ser perigosa para alguém, não importava o que ela estava a conduzir, fez-me rir enquanto ela passou por mim a conduzir, olhando sempre em frente.


	4. Fenómeno

**3º Capítulo – Fenómeno**

_(Bella POV)_

Quando abri os olhos, de manhã, algo estava diferente.

Era a claridade. Caracterizava-se ainda pela tonalidade verde-acinzentada de um dia nublado na floresta, mas, de alguma forma, estava mais luminosa. Apercebi-me de que não havia nevoeiro a velar a minha janela.

Levantei-me de um salto, cambaleando em seguida mas ignorei a tontura, para olhar para o exterior e, então, soltei um gemido de horror.

Uma fina camada de neve cobria o jardim, empoava o tejadilho da minha _pick-up_ e embranquecia a estrada. Porém, isto não era o pior. Toda a chuva que caíra no dia anterior gelara e solidificara – revestindo as agulhas das árvores de configurações deslumbrantes e fantásticas e fazendo da estrada uma mortífera superfície gelada. Já tinha bastante dificuldade em manter-me de pé quando o piso estava seco; talvez fosse mais seguro para mim voltar agora para a cama.

_Como se tu fosses mais perigosa para ti do que para os outros…_ Murmurou a minha consciência ao que eu revirei os olhos.

- Onde pus a porcaria do telemóvel… - Perguntei-me enquanto andava pelo quarto à procura dele.

_Serias mais inteligente se usasses os teus poderes para o encontrares._ Voltou a dizer-me a minha consciência.

- Mas tu não te calas? – Perguntei irritada. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que o bom humor tinha desaparecido de vez.

Por fim consegui encontrar o telemóvel e marquei o nº1 para as chamadas automáticas, o número de Ana apareceu no visor e começou a chamada. Colei o telemóvel ao ouvido e esperei que a minha irmã atendesse.

- Estou? – Disse Ana do outro lado da linha, com voz de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

- Ana! Minha desgraçada! Porque é que não me disseste que hoje ia nevar aqui em Forks? – Perguntei num grito. Se havia algo mais frustrante do que ter-me mudado para a cidade da chuva, esse algo era ter uma irmã gémea que via o futuro e não nos ligava para avisar das mudanças de tempo.

- Ahn? Bella? Neve? O quê? – Ela perguntou confusa. – O que é que se passa?

- Forks! Neve! Eu metida em Forks num dia com neve e tu não me avisaste que iria nevar! – Exclamei frustrada.

- Só isso? – Ela perguntou como se nada fosse.

Só isso? O que é que ela queria dizer com só isso?

- Anabella Swan! Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu tenho um equilíbrio terrível em chão seco e agora com gelo achas que eu vou ter a vida facilitada! Como é que tu me podes dizer só isso! – Exclamei outra vez.

- Bella, nada vai acontecer! Por Deus, julguei que fosse algo bem pior.

- Como é que podes dizer que pensaste que fosse algo bem pior! Ana, o que é que tu não entendes?

- Bella, relaxa! Tu tens um anjo da guarda… Não te vai acontecer nada! Acredita em mim… Tu vais chegar viva ao final do dia. – Prometeu-me Ana ainda com a sua voz de sono. – Agora importas-te de me deixar dormir? São duas da manhã!

- Desculpa… - Murmurei arrependida de lhe ter gritado. – Dorme bem… Eu ligo mais tarde. Beijos.

Desliguei o telemóvel, coloquei-o em cima da secretária e pus música a tocar no meu PC, tinha que me preparar para a escola e não gostava nada do silêncio em que a casa estava.

Charlie já saíra para o trabalho antes de eu descer. Sob muitos aspectos, o facto de viver com Charlie equivalia a ter a minha própria casa e dei por mim a deliciar-me com a solidão, em vez de me sentir só.

Tomei apressadamente uma taça de cereais e um pouco de sumo de laranja directamente do pacote. Sentia-me animada por ir para a escola e isso assustava-me. Sabia que não era pelo estimulante ambiente de aprendizagem que eu esperava ansiosamente, nem por ver o meu novo grupo de amigos. Se quisesse ser honesta comigo mesma, tinha consciência de que estava impaciente por chegar à escola porque iria encontrar Edward Cullen, o que era uma grande, grande idiotice.

Devia tentar evitá-lo completamente por dois motivos: motivo nº1 – deveria evitá-lo porque o monstro em mim desejava ardentemente retirar a vida dele, e motivo nº2 – deveria evitá-lo por completo depois da minha insensata e embaraçosa verborreia do dia anterior. Além disso, tinha as minhas desconfianças em relação a ele; porque haveria de mentir a respeito dos seus olhos? Estava ainda assustada com a hostilidade que, por vezes, sentia emanar dele e ficava ainda sem palavras sempre que visualizava o seu rosto perfeito. Estava absolutamente ciente de que o meu mundo e o mundo dele eram pólos que não se tocavam. Logo, eu não deveria, de modo algum, estar ansiosa por vê-lo neste dia.

Havia ainda outra coisa, as palavras de Ana intrigavam-me. O que quereria ela dizer com "tu tens um anjo da guarda"? Que anjo da guarda? Sempre julguei que nós como seres míticos não tínhamos anjos da guarda. Não era para "salvarmos" a nossa alma que ajudava-mos os humanos? Que queria ela dizer com aquilo.

Foi necessária toda a minha concentração para conseguir percorrer a glacial entrada de tijolo e chegar ao fim com vida. Quase perdi o equilíbrio e quando finalmente cheguei junto da _pick-up_, mas consegui segurar-me ao espelho retrovisor lateral e manter-me a salvo. Este dia seria manifestamente um pesadelo.

_Talvez devesses usar os teus poderes._ Sugeriu a consciência calmamente.

Por momentos desejei saber como é que se desligava a vozinha da minha consciência, se ela iria continuar a mandar palpites pelo resto do dia, bem que poderia calar-se.

Ao conduzir até à escola, o meu medo de cair e as minhas indesejadas especulações acerca de Edward Cullen, afastaram-se do meu espírito, ao pensar em Mike e Eric e na óbvia diferença de forma como os rapazes adolescentes reagiam à minha pessoa nesta cidade. Tinha a certeza de que a minha aparência era exactamente a mesma que tinha em Phoenix. Era natural que isso estivesse apenas relacionado com o facto de os rapazes da minha terra terem assistido à minha lenta passagem por todas as estranhas fases da adolescência e ainda fizessem esta ideia de mim. Talvez esta realidade se devesse ao facto de eu ser uma novidade nesta cidade, onde as novidades eram poucas e surgiam muito de longe a longe. Possivelmente, a minha incapacitante falta de jeito era encarada como sendo enternecedora em vez de patética, projectando sobre mim a imagem de uma donzela em apuros. Qualquer que fosse a razão, o comportamento típico de um cachorrinho que Mike assumia e a aparente rivalidade que existia entre ele e Eric eram desconcertantes. Não sabia ao certo se preferia ser ignorada.

O desempenho da minha _pick-up_ não parecia ser, de modo algum, dificultado pelo gelo negro que cobria as estradas. Apesar disso, eu conduzia muito lentamente, não querendo deixar um rasto de destruição na Rua Direita.

Quando sai da minha _pick-up_, na escola, vi por que motivo tivera tão escassas dificuldades. Algo prateado chamou a minha atenção e dirigi-me à parte traseira da _pick-up_ – segurando-me cuidadosamente ao flanco para me apoiar – para examinar os respectivos pneus. Havia finas correntes de neve na minha _pick-up_. Senti subitamente a garganta apertada. Não estava habituada a que cuidassem de mim e a tácita preocupação de Charlie apanhou-me de surpresa.

Encontrava-me junto do canto traseiro da _pick-up_, esforçando-me por conter a súbita onda de emoção que as correntes de neve haviam gerado, quando ouvi um ruído estranho.

Tratava-se de um guincho estridente e estava depressa a tornar-se dolorosamente sonoro. Ergui o olhar, sobressaltada.

Vi várias coisas simultaneamente. Nada se movia em câmara lenta, como acontece nos filmes. Em vez disso, o fluxo de adrenalina parecia fazer com que a actividade do meu cérebro acelerasse significativamente e eu fui capaz de assimilar, com grande pormenor, várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Edward Cullen encontrava-se a quatro automóveis de distância de mim, olhando-me fixamente com um ar horrorizado. O seu rosto sobressaía num mar de rostos, estando todos paralisados com a mesma máscara de choque. No entanto, o factor de importância mais imediata era a carrinha azul-escura que derrapava, com os pneus bloqueados e a chiarem sob efeito dos travões, fazendo piões descontroladamente no gelo do parque de estacionamento. Ia embater na traseira da minha _pick-up_ e eu estava de permeio. Não tive sequer tempo para fechar os olhos.

_Bella, mexe-te! Faz um feitiço, qualquer coisa!_ Gritou-me a minha consciência em pânico. Rapidamente a minha mente procurou todos os feitiços que me recordava, depressa encontrei dois que certamente impediriam a minha morte.

- Tempo… - Comecei a proferir o feitiço mas a pressa impedia-me de me lembrar de todas as palavras.

Não conseguiria recitar o feitiço a tempo de impedir a minha morte. Não havia esperança. Preparei-me para o embate da carrinha.

Precisamente antes de ouvir o esmagador estrépito da carrinha a embater contra a plataforma da _pick-up_, moldando-se a ela, algo me atingiu, com violência, mas não vindo da direcção que eu esperava. A minha cabeça bateu no alcatrão gelado e senti algo sólido e frio a prender-me ao chão. Estava estendida no passeio por trás do automóvel castanho-amarelado ao lado do qual eu estacionara, mas não tive oportunidade de reparar em mais nada, pois a carrinha continuava a avançar na minha direcção. Enfaixara-se com um ruído irritante na traseira da _pick-up_ e, ainda rodopiando e patinando, estava prestes a colidir novamente comigo.

Uma imprecação proferida em voz baixa fez-me perceber que estava alguém comigo e era impossível não reconhecer aquela voz. Duas mãos longas e brancas precipitaram-se de forma protectora à minha frente e a carrinha estremeceu até parar a trinta centímetros da minha cara, com as grandes mãos a encaixarem-se providencialmente numa mossa profunda da parte lateral da carroçaria da carrinha.

Então, as mãos dele moveram-se tão rapidamente que se desfocaram. Uma estava subitamente a agarrar a parte inferior da carroçaria da carrinha e algo me arrastava, sacudindo as minhas pernas como se das de uma boneca de trapos se tratasse, até que estas bateram no pneu do carro castanho-amarelado. Um áspero baque metálico feriu-me os tímpanos e a carrinha ficou imobilizada, com vidro a saltar sobre o asfalto – exactamente onde, há um instante, estavam as minhas pernas.

Olhei para cima e vi os olhos absolutamente dourados de Edward Cullen a observarem-me.

De repente, tudo escureceu.

_(Edward POV)_

Na verdade, eu não estava sedento, mas decidi caçar outra vez nessa noite. Uma pequena onça por prevenção, ainda que soubesse que seriam insuficientes.

Carlisle veio comigo; não tínhamos estado juntos a sós desde o meu regresso de Denali. Enquanto corríamos pela floresta negra, ouvi-o pensar no adeus apressado da semana passada.

Na sua memória, vi o modo como as minhas feições estavam distorcidas com puro desespero. Senti a sua surpresa e súbita preocupação.

_- Edward, o que se passa? Não devias estar na escola? Onde estão os outros? O que se passa, filho?_

_- Eu tenho que partir! _

_- O que se passou, Edward? Porque é que tens que partir? _

_- Nada! Eu só tenho que…_

Ele tentou tocar-me no braço. E senti o quão magoado ficou quando me afastei da sua mão.

_- Não compreendo._

_- Alguma vez… encontraste algum ser humano que cheirasse melhor que todos os outros? _Muito_ melhor? _

Observei o meu ar desesperado através da sua profunda preocupação.

_- Ah. Compreendo._

Quando soube que ele compreendia, a minha face baixou-se com vergonha.

_Eu sei que vais fazer o que é melhor!_ Ele pensou na altura e depois disse. _– Vamos sentir a tua falta!_

_- E eu a vossa! Pede desculpa por mim à mãe, pai!_

_- Assim o farei, meu filho. Toma. Leva o meu carro._

Agora ele estava a perguntar-se se tinha feito a coisa certa na altura, mandar-me embora. Perguntando-se se não me tinha magoado com a sua falta de confiança.

- Não. – Sussurrei enquanto corria. – Era o que eu precisava. Poderia ter facilmente traído a confiança, se me dissesses para ficar.

- Lamento que estejas a sofrer, Edward. Mas devias fazer o que estiver ao teu alcance para manter a criança Swan viva. Mesmo que isso signifique que tens que nos deixar outra vez.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Porque voltaste? Tu sabes o quão feliz estou por te ter aqui, mas se isto é demasiado difícil…

- Não gostei de me sentir um cobarde. – Admiti.

Desaceleramos – agora estávamos praticamente a correr devagar através da escuridão.

- Antes isso do que pô-la em perigo. Ela vai-se embora num ano ou dois.

- Estás certo, eu sei. – Ainda que, contrariamente as suas palavras apenas me faziam mais ansioso para ficar. A rapariga desapareceria num ano ou dois…

Carlisle parou de correr e eu parei com ele; ele virou-se para examinar a minha expressão.

_Mas não vais fugir, pois não?_

Baixei a minha cabeça.

_É orgulho, Edward? Não há vergonha em –_

- Não, não é orgulho que me mantém aqui. Não agora.

_Nenhum sitio para onde ir?_

Dei uma curta gargalhada. – Não. Isso não me impediria, se eu conseguisse fazer-me partir.

- Nós iremos contigo, claro, se é isso que precisas. Tens apenas que pedir. Mudaste-te sem te queixares pelos outros. Eles não te negarão isto.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Como poderia ele pensar que eu queria que eles viessem comigo? Pior: como poderia ele pensar que os outros não iriam reclamar?

Ele gargalhou. – Sim, Rosalie iria, mas ela deve-te isso. De qualquer maneira, é muito melhor para nós se partirmos agora, sem estragos feitos, do que partirmos depois, depois de ter sido destruída uma vida. – Todo o humor tinha desaparecido no fim,

Estremecia com as suas palavras. Eu não permitiria que a vida de Bella acabasse por minha culpa.

- Sim. – Concordei. A minha voz soando rouca.

_Mas não te vais embora?_

Suspirei. – Devia.

- O que te agarra aqui, Edward? Estou a falhar em ver…

- Não sei se consigo explicar. – Até para mim mesmo não fazia sentido.

Ele mediu a minha expressão por um longo momento.

_Não, não vejo. Mas vou respeitar a tua privacidade, se preferires._

- Obrigado. É generoso da tua parte, vendo como eu não dou privacidade a ninguém. – Com uma excepção. E que estava a fazer o que podia para lhe tirar essa privacidade, não estava?

_Todos temos as nossas astúcias._ Ele gargalhou outra vez. _Vamos?_

Ele tinha acabado de apanhar o cheiro de um pequeno filhote de veado. Era difícil reunir muito entusiasmo pelo que era, mesmo sob as melhores circunstâncias, um aroma abaixo de deixar água na boca. Neste momento, com a memória do sangue fresco da rapariga na minha mente, o cheiro realmente revirava-me o estômago.

Suspirei. – Vamos. – Concordei, ainda que soubesse que forçar mais sangue pela minha garganta abaixo poderia ajudar muito pouco.

Ambos nos modificamos para uma posição de caça e deixamos que o desatraente cheiro nos puxasse silenciosamente.

Estava mais frio quando regressámos a casa. A neve derretida tinha regelado; era como se um fino lençol de vidro cobrisse tudo – cada agulha de pinheiro, cada lâmina de relva estava coberta por gelo.

Enquanto Carlisle se foi vestir para o seu primeiro turno no hospital, eu fiquei ao pé do rio, esperando que o sol nascesse. Quase me senti inchado pelo amontoado de sangue que tinha consumido, mas sabia que a actual ausência de sede significaria pouco quando me sentasse junto da rapariga outra vez.

Frio e parado como a pedra em que me sentava, olhei para a negra água correndo sob a camada de gelo, olhei através disso.

Carlisle estava certo. Eu devia deixar Forks. Eles poderiam espalhar qualquer história para explicar a minha ausência. Intercâmbio na Europa. Visitar familiares distantes. Fuga de adolescente. A história não importava. Ninguém iria perguntar intensamente.

Era apenas um ano ou dois, e então a rapariga desapareceria. Ela seguiria com a sua vida – ela _teria_ uma vida para prosseguir. Ela iria para a faculdade algures, envelheceria, começaria uma careira, talvez casasse com alguém. Eu podia imaginar isso – eu podia ver a rapariga vestida toda de branco e a andar a um passo medido, de braço dado com o seu pai.

Era estranha, a dor que essa imagem me causou. Não conseguia perceber. Estaria com ciúmes, porque ela tinha um futuro que eu nunca poderia ter? Não fazia sentido. Cada um dos humanos à minha volta tinha o mesmo potencial na sua frente – uma vida – e eu raramente parava para os invejar.

Eu devia deixá-la para o seu futuro. Parar de arriscar a sua vida. Essa era a coisa certa a fazer-se. Carlisle sempre escolhia o caminho certo. Eu devia ouvi-lo agora.

_Mas tu não és o Carlisle, Edward._ Murmurou a minha consciência. _Tu não tens que fazer as mesmas escolhas que Carlisle._

O sol ergueu-se por detrás das nuvens, e a fraca luz fez brilhar todo o vidro congelado.

Mais um dia, decidi. Eu vê-la-ia mais uma vez. Eu podia aguentar isso. Talvez eu pudesse mencionar o meu desaparecimento pendente, armar a história.

Seria difícil; eu conseguia sentir que na pesada relutância que já me estava a fazer inventar desculpas para ficar – para estender a partida para dois dias, três, quatro… Mas eu faria a coisa certa. Sabia que podia confiar no conselho de Carlisle. E também sabia que estava em demasiado conflito para fazer a decisão certa, sozinho.

Muito demasiadamente em conflito. Quanta desta relutância veio da minha obsessiva curiosidade, e quanta veio do meu apetite insatisfeito?

Entrei para mudar para roupas frescas para a escola.

Alice estava à minha espera, sentada no último degrau no terceiro andar.

_Vais te embora outra vez._ Ela acusou-me.

Suspirei a consenti.

_Não consigo ver para onde vais desta vez._

- Ainda não sei para onde vou. – Sussurrei.

_Quero que fiques._

Abanei a cabeça.

_Talvez o Jazz e eu pudéssemos ir contigo?_

- Eles vão precisar mais de vocês do que eu, se eu não estiver aqui para olhar por eles. E pensa na Esme. Irias tirar metade da família dela de uma só vez?

_Tu vais fazê-la ficar tão triste._

- Eu sei. É por isso que tens que ficar.

_Não é a mesma coisa sem ti aqui, e tu sabes._

- Sim. Mas eu tenho que fazer o que está certo.

_Contudo, há muitas maneiras certas, e muitas maneiras erradas, não há?_

Por um breve momento ela foi varrida para uma das suas estranhas visões; observei com ela enquanto as imagens indistintas tremeluziram e rodopiaram. Vi-me misturado com estranhas sombras que eu não conseguia desvendar – formas confusas e imprecisas. E então, subitamente, a minha pele estava a brilhar na brilhante luz do sol numa pequena e aberta clareira. Era um lugar que eu conhecia. Havia uma figura na clareira comigo, mas, outra vez, estava indistinta, não suficientemente _lá_ para ser reconhecida. As imagens tremeram e desapareceram enquanto um milhão de pequenas escolhas refez o futuro outra vez.

- Não apanhei muto daquilo. – Disse-lhe quando a sua visão ficou negra.

_Nem eu. O teu futuro está a mudar tanto que eu não consigo acompanhar nada. Ainda que_ ache…

Ela parou e saltou através de uma vasta colecção de outras visões recentes para mim. Eram todas iguais – desfocadas e vagas.

- Contudo, _penso_ que algo está a mudar. – Ela disse em voz alta. – A tua vida parece estar numa encruzilhada.

Gargalhei sinistramente. – Apercebeste-te de que agora soaste como uma falsa vidente numa feira, certo?

Ela deitou-me a sua fina língua de fora.

- Hoje está tudo bem, não está? – Perguntei, a minha voz abruptamente apreensiva.

- Não te vejo a matar ninguém hoje. – Ela assegurou-me.

- Obrigado, Alice.

- Vai-te vestir. Não vou dizer nada – vou deixar-te contar aos outros quando estiveres pronto.

Ela levantou-se e lançou-se escada abaixo, os seus ombros ligeiramente encolhidos. _Já sinto a tua falta. A sério._

Sim, eu também sentiria muita falta dela.

Foi uma viagem sossegada para a escola. Jasper pode perceber que Alice estava aborrecida por alguma coisa, mas ele sabia que se ela quisesse falar sobre isso já o tinha feito. Emmett e Rosalie estavam alheios a tudo, tendo mais um dos seus momentos, olhando nos olhos um do outro maravilhados – até era enjoativo de ver por fora. Estávamos todos cientes de quão desesperadamente apaixonados eles estavam. Ou talvez eu estava apenas a ser severo porque era o único sozinho. Alguns dias era mais difícil de viver com três pares de perfeitos apaixonados. Este era um deles.

Talvez eles fossem mais felizes sem me ter a vaguear por aí, mal-humorado e rezingão como o homem velho que eu deveria ser agora.

Claro, a primeira coisa que fiz quando chegámos à escola foi procurar pela rapariga. Apenas para me preparar outra vez.

Certo.

_Errado._ Contra-disse a minha incansável consciência.

Era embaraçoso como o meu mundo parecia subitamente vazio de tudo menos dela – toda a minha existência centrada na rapariga, em vez de ser em mim com antes.

Era suficientemente fácil de entender, contudo, a sério; depois de oitenta anos com as mesmas coisas todos os dias e todas as noites, qualquer mudança seria um ponto de absorção.

Ela ainda não tinha chegado, mas eu podia ouvir o troante som do motor da sua carrinha à distância. Encostei-me ao lado do carro para esperar. Alice ficou comigo, enquanto os outros foram direitos para a aula. Eles estavam aborrecidos com a minha fixação – para eles era incompreensível como qualquer humano conseguia manter o meu interesse por tanto tempo, não importava quão deliciosamente ela cheirasse.

A rapariga conduziu lentamente para a vista, os seus olhos propositadamente na estrada e as suas mãos apertadas no volante. Ela parecia ansiosa por alguma coisa. Levou-me um segundo para perceber o que era, para perceber que todos os humanos utilizavam aquela mesma expressão hoje. Ah, a estrada estava escorregadia com o gelo, e eles estavam a tentar conduzir mais cuidadosamente. Eu conseguia ver que ela levava o risco adicional muito a sério.

Parecia corresponder com o pouco que eu tinha aprendido sobre o seu carácter. Acrescentei isto à minha pequena lista: ela era uma pessoa séria, uma pessoa responsável.

Ela estacionou não muito longe de mim, mas ela ainda não tinha reparado em mim aqui parado, a olhar para ela. Perguntei-me o que ela faria quando visse? Coraria e afastar-se-ia? Essa foi a minha primeira hipótese. Mas talvez ela retribuísse o olhar. Talvez ela viesse falar comigo.

Respirei fundo, enchendo os meus pulmões esperançosamente, apenas caso fosse necessário.

Ela saiu da carrinha com cuidado, testando o chão escorregadio antes de pôr o seu peso nele. Ela não olhou para cima, e isso frustrou-me. Talvez fosse falar com ela…

Não, estaria errado.

_Mas tu queres!_ Queixou-se a minha consciência como se apenas a minha vontade fosse o suficiente para resolver a situação.

Em vez de se virar no sentido da escola, ela caminhou para a traseira da sua carrinha, agarrando-se à plataforma de uma maneira engraçada, não confiando no seu balanço. Isso fez-me sorrir, e senti os olhos de Alice na minha cara. Não ouvi o que quer que isto a fez pensar – estava a divertir-me muito mais a observar a rapariga verificar as suas correntes para a neve. Ela realmente parecia em perigo de cair, o modo como os seus pés estavam a deslizar para os lados. Mais ninguém estava a ter problemas – teria ela estacionado na parte mais congelada?

Ela parou ali, olhando para baixo com uma expressão estranha no seu rosto. Seria… tensão? Como se algo no pneu a fizesse ficar… _emocionada_?

Outra vez, a curiosidade queimou-me como a sede. Era como se eu _tivesse_ que saber em que estava ela a pensar – como se nada mais importasse.

Andaria até ela. Ela parecia precisar de uma ajuda de qualquer maneira, até ela estar fora do pavimento escorregadio. Claro, eu não lhe podia oferecer isso, ou podia? Hesitei, dilacerado. Tão adversa como ela parecia ser para com a neve, ela dificilmente aceitaria o toque da minha fria e branca mão. Eu devia ter usado luvas –

- NÃO! – Alice ofegou em voz alta.

Instantaneamente, perscrutei os seus pensamentos, adivinhando a princípio que eu tinha feito uma má escolha e ela viu-me a fazer algo imperdoável. Mas não era absolutamente nada a ver comigo.

Tyler Crowley tinha escolhido fazer a curva para entrar no parque de estacionamento a uma velocidade imprudente. Esta escolha iria mandá-lo a patinar através de um embutido de gelo…

A visão veio apenas meio segundo antes da realidade. A carrinha de Tyler rodou o canto enquanto eu continuava a observar a conclusão que tinha puxado o arfo horrível através dos lábios de Alice.

Não, esta visão não tinha nada a ver comigo, e ainda assim tinha _tudo_ a ver comigo, porque a carrinha de Tyler – cujos pneus neste preciso momento batiam no gelo no pior ângulo possível – ia girar através do estacionamento e embater na rapariga que se tinha tornado não convidadamente o ponto principal do meu mundo.

Até mesmo sem a visão de Alice teria sido suficientemente fácil de ler a trajectória do veículo, voando fora do controlo de Tyler.

A rapariga, parada exactamente no lugar errado da traseira da sua carrinha, olhou para cima, assustada com o som estridente dos pneus. Ela olhou directamente nos meus olhos cheios de horror, e então virou-se para observar a sua morte próxima.

_Ela não!_ As palavras dispararam na minha cabeça como se pertencessem a outra pessoa.

Ainda preso nos pensamentos de Alice, vi a visão mudar subitamente, mas eu não tinha tempo de ver o desfecho.

Lancei-me através do estacionamento, lançando-me entre a carrinha deslizante e a rapariga congelada. Movi-me tão depressa que tudo era um borrão indistinto excepto pelo objecto de meu foco. Ela não me viu – nenhuns olhos humanos conseguiriam acompanhar o meu voo – ainda a olhar para a forma pesadona que estava prestes a esmagar o seu corpo contra a sua carrinha.

Apanhei pela cintura, movendo-me com demasiada urgência para ser tão gentil como ela precisaria que eu fosse. Num centésimo de segundo entre o tempo em que eu desviei a sua forma esguia do caminho da morte e o tempo que cai no chão com ela nos meus braços, eu estava vividamente ciente do seu frágil e quebrável corpo.

Quando ouvi a sua cabeça bater contra o gelo, senti-me como se também eu tivesse congelado.

Mas eu nem sequer tinha um segundo inteiro para ter a certeza da sua condição. Ouvi a carrinha atrás de nós, dissonante e gritando agudamente enquanto se torceu à volta da estável carroçaria da carrinha da rapariga. Estava a mudar de curso, rodando, vindo atrás dela outra vez – como se ela fosse um íman, puxando-a para nós.

Uma palavra que eu nunca tinha dito antes na presença de uma senhora escapou por entre os meus dentes cerrados.

Eu já tinha feito demasiado. Enquanto quase voei através do ar para a afastar do caminho, eu tinha estado completamente ciente do erro que estava a cometer. Saber que era um erro não me parou, mas eu não estava desatento para o risco que estava a tomar - a tomar, não só para mim, mas para a minha família toda.

Exposição.

E _isto_ certamente não iria ajuda, mas de modo algum eu iria permitir que a carrinha tivesse sucesso na sua segunda tentativa para lhe tirar a vida.

Larguei-a e atirei as minhas mãos para fora, apanhando a carrinha antes que esta pudesse tocar na rapariga. A força da carrinha empurrou-me para trás para o carro estacionado ao lado da carrinha dela, e eu conseguia sentir a estrutura agarrar-se atrás dos meus ombros. A carrinha estremeceu e tremeu contra o incondescendente obstáculo dos meus braços, e então oscilou, balançando instavelmente nos dois pneus mais distantes.

Se movesse as minhas mãos, o pneu de trás da carrinha iria cair nas pernas dela.

Oh, pelo amor de _tudo_ o que é mais _sagrado_, as catástrofes nunca mais acabavam? Haveria mais alguma coisa que pudesse correr mal? Eu conseguia dificilmente sentar-me aqui, a agarrar a carrinha no ar, e esperar por socorro. Nem podia atirar a carrinha para longe – havia em consideração o condutor, os seus pensamentos incoerentes com o pânico.

Com um rosnado interno, empurrei a carrinha para que balançasse para longe de nós por um instante. Assim que voltou para mim, apanhei-a por baixo da carroçaria com a minha mão direita enquanto enlaçava o meu braço esquerdo à volta da cintura da rapariga outra vez e arrastei-a debaixo da carrinha, puxando-a apertadamente contra mim. O seu corpo moveu-se molemente enquanto a balancei à volta para que as suas pernas ficassem à vista – estaria ela consciente? Quantos estragos lhe teria causado na minha tentativa imprudente de salvamento?

Deixei a carrinha cair, agora que não conseguia magoá-la. Bateu no pavimento, todas as janelas se partiram em uníssono.

Eu sabia que estava no meio de uma crise. O que é que ela tinha visto? Teria havido outras testemunhas a verem-me materializar-me ao lado dela e então sacudir a carrinha enquanto tentava mantê-la fora de baixo daquilo? Estas perguntas _deviam_ ser a minha maior preocupação.

Mas eu estava demasiado ansioso para realmente me preocupar sobre a ameaça de exposição tanto quanto devia. Demasiado em pânico de que pudesse tê-la magoado eu próprio no meu esforço para protegê-la. Demasiado assustado por tê-la tão perto de mim, sabendo que poderia cheirar se me permitisse inspirar. Demasiado ciente do calor do seu corpo suave, pressionado contra o meu – mesmo através do duplo obstáculo dos nossos casacos, eu podia sentir o calor…

O primeiro medo era o maior. Enquanto o grito das testemunhas irrompeu à nossa volta, baixei-me para examinar a sua cara, para ver se ela estava consciente – esperando ardentemente que ela não estivesse a sangrar em nenhum lado.

Assim que olhei para baixo deparei-me com os olhos cor de chocolate dela, uma estranha emoção brilhava nos seus olhos e então ela desmaiou nos meus braços.

- Bella? – Chamei-a com urgência. No meu peito, um peso fez-se sentir enquanto sentia o corpo inconsciente da rapariga nos meus braços. – Bella, acorda!

Ela não me respondeu e o pânico alastrou-se pela minha mente, impedindo-me de ter um raciocínio claro.

Carlisle. Eu precisava de Carlisle. E precisava dele _agora_!

_Calma, Edward!_ Uma vozinha tentou dizer-me dentro da minha cabeça. Não era a voz de Alice nem de ninguém à nossa volta. Era a minha. _Mantém a calma. Ela _precisa_ disso._

_Edward! Edward!_ D esta vez era Alice, a sua voz preocupada chegou à minha mente. _Está tudo bem? A Bella? Edward?_

A minha respiração acelerou com o pânico e não me importei com o cheiro dela. Então lembrei-me de algo, enquanto tivéssemos que esperar que tirassem a carrinha de junto de nós eu poderia ter, de certo modo, a certeza de que ela não estava magoada exteriormente.

Inspirei o ar, sentindo a minha garganta arder com a sede e então tive a confirmação de que ela não estava ferida, apenas inconsciente. Mas e os danos internos? Eu poderia tê-la magoado seriamente e no entanto não saber.

_Edward, consegues ouvir-me?_ Chamou-me Alice, não soube dizer ao certo se ela estava no mesmo sítio que antes ou se estava também ao redor da carrinha como todos os outros. _Os adultos já estão aí a chegar! A Bella está bem? Vejo-a desmaiada, mas não sei se está a sangrar ou não! E tu, Edward? Estás bem?_

Olhei novamente para a rapariga no meu colo, sentindo-me impotente perante o seu ar tranquilo, a preocupação queimava-me tanto como a sede ou a curiosidade. Se ao menos eu pudesse ouvir os seus pensamentos, saber se ela estava bem! Mas eu não a ouvia, logo tinha que resolver uns pequenos assuntos relacionados com a minha família (no meio disto tudo, eu devia-lhes isso) e procurei nos pensamentos assustados e em pânico que nos rodeavam, não havia ninguém que tivesse reparado em mim e isso era bom. Todos os pensamentos estavam virados para Bella, temerosos pelo estado dela.

- Bella, acorda. Por favor! – Pedi-lhe e a minha voz estava estranhamente à beira das lágrimas.

Porque me sentia tão preocupado? Boa pergunta, mas neste momento a única coisa que me preocupava realmente era o facto de que eu tinha a rapariga, que mais me intrigava neste mundo, nos meus braços desmaiada! Se ao menos conseguisse tirar-nos daqui, levá-la-ia a Carlisle para que a examinasse e me tirasse este tormento de cima.

Demorou mais tempo do que pareceu a virem tirar a carrinha de ao pé de nós, claro que eu poderia tê-lo feito mas isso só atrairia as atenções dos outros. Eu tinha que me comportar como um humano, pela minha família e por Bella. Eu não poderia deixá-la ali assim.

Foram necessários seis técnicos da emergência médica e dois professores para conseguirem tirar a carrinha do seu lugar, eu poderia tê-los ajudado mas recusava-me a largar a rapariga. Foi nesse entretanto, em que esperava ansiosamente por ter Bella numa maca dentro da ambulância a caminho do hospital, que ouvi os pensamentos de Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper. Os três estavam com pensamentos reprovadores, especialmente Rosalie e Jasper, mas consegui ignorá-los, tinha que me concentrar na rapariga.

Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar a nós com as macas, um rosto grisalho e familiar avaliou-me.

- Olá, Edward. – Disse Brett Warner. Ele era também um enfermeiro registado, e eu conhecia-o bem do hospital. Era um golpe de sorte – a única sorte hoje – que ele fosse o primeiro a chegar a nós. Nos seus pensamentos, ele estava a reparar que eu parecia preocupado. – Estás bem, miúdo?

- Óptimo, Brett. A carrinha não me tocou. Mas temo que a Bella tenha uma contusão. Ela bateu com a cabeça com muita força quando a afastei do caminho… - Respondi-lhe olhando para a rapariga no meu colo.

Brett virou a sua atenção para a rapariga deitada nos meus braços, depressa me pediu para a largar e deitá-la na maca, algo que fiz um pouco contrariado. O calor dela nos meus braços provocava uma sensação de preenchimento incrível e quando me vi de braços vazios foi como se me tivessem tirado parte de mim, como se me tivessem levado algo importante.

_Pára, Edward! Tu, vampiro! Ela, humana!_ Ralhou-me a minha consciência. _Ela é suposto ser a tua refeição, lembras-te?_

Ignorei os meus pensamentos enquanto ouvia um enfermeiro a tentar insistir que eu fosse tratado, mas não foi difícil dissuadi-lo da sua empreitada. Prometi-lhe que deixaria o meu pai observar-me, e então ele deixou-me ir. Com a maioria dos humanos, falar com muita segurança era tudo o que era necessário. Com a maioria dos humanos, menos com a rapariga, claro. Caberia ela em _algum_ padrão normal?

Enquanto colocavam o colar cervical no pescoço da rapariga, aproveitei o momento de distracção para silenciosamente arranjar a forma das minhas mãos no carro amarelado com as costas do meu pé. Apenas os meus irmãos repararam no que eu estava a fazer, e eu ouvi a promessa mental de Emmett de que ele trataria do que quer que eu me esquecesse.

Grato pela sua ajuda – e ainda mais grato que, pelo menos, Emmett já me tivesse perdoado pela minha perigosa escolha – estava mais relaxado enquanto subi para o lugar da frente da ambulância junto de Brett.

O chefe da polícia chegou antes que tivessem colocado Bella nas costas da ambulância.

Embora os pensamentos do pai de Bella fossem palavras passadas, o pânico e a preocupação que emanavam da mente do homem sobressaíam-se de qualquer outro pensamento na vizinhança. Muda ansiedade e culpa, uma grande parte delas, escorreu dele assim que viu a sua única filha na maca.

Escorreu dele e através de mim, ecoando e fortalecendo-se. Quando Alice me avisou que matar a filha de Charlie Swan o mataria também, ela não estava a exagerar.

A minha cabeça inclinou-se com culpa enquanto ouvi a sua voz em pânico.

- Bella! – Gritou ele.

Ele aproximou-se da maca para ver a filha inconsciente e depois virou-se para o enfermeiro mais próximo e pediu mais informações.

Não foi até o ouvir falar, formando frases perfeitamente coerentes ignorando o seu pânico, que eu percebi que a sua ansiedade e a preocupação _não_ eram mudas. Eu apenas… não conseguia ouvir as palavras exactas.

Hum. Charlie Swan não era tão silencioso como a sua filha, mas eu conseguia ver de onde ela tinha recebido o seu silêncio. Interessante.

Nunca passei muito tempo ao pé do chefe da polícia da cidade. Sempre o considerei um homem de pensamento lento – agora percebi que _eu_ é que era lento. Os seus pensamentos estavam parcialmente ocultos, não ausentes. Eu conseguia apenas distinguir o tenor, o tom deles…

Eu queria ouvir mais, para ver se conseguia encontrar neste novo e menor puzzle a chave para os segredos da rapariga. Mas Bella foi carregada para o interior naquela altura, e a ambulância já estava a caminho, com o carro da polícia mesmo atrás.

Foi difícil de me separar desta possível solução para o mistério que se tinha tornado na minha obsessão. Mas tinha que pensar agora – olhar de todos os ângulos para o que tinha sido feito hoje. Tinha que ouvir, ter a certeza de que não nos tinha posto a todos em tanto perigo que fôssemos obrigados a partir imediatamente. Tinha que me concentrar.

_E a rapariga, Edward? E a Bella? Não achas que deves preocupar-te com ela?_ A minha consciência lembrou-me da minha preocupação primária. Bella.

Procurei nos pensamentos dos enfermeiros algo que me dissesse o estado da rapariga. Não havia nada nos pensamentos deles para me preocupar. Tanto quanto eles podiam dizer, não havia nada seriamente errado com a rapariga. E Bella ainda não tinha acordado. Demoraria muito para que acordasse?

A primeira prioridade, quando chegássemos ao hospital, era ver Carlisle. Apressei-me pelas portas automáticas, mas não me foi possível esquecer-me totalmente de monitorar Bella; mantive-me de olho nela através dos pensamentos dos paramédicos.

Foi fácil de encontrar a familiar mente do meu pai. Ele estava no seu pequeno escritório, sozinho – o segundo golpe de sorte neste dia azarado.

- Carlisle.

Ele ouviu-me aproximar-me, e ficou alarmado assim que viu a minha cara. Pôs-se de pé num salto, a sua cara empalidecendo mais. Ele esticou-se sobre a sua bem organizada secretária.

_Edward – tu não –_

- Não, não, nada disso.

Ele respirou fundo. _Claro que não. Desculpa ter entretido o pensamento. Os teus olhos, claro, eu deveria saber…_ Ele reparou nos meus ainda dourados olhos com alívio.

- Ela está magoada, contudo, Carlisle, provavelmente não seriamente, mas -

- O que aconteceu?

- Um estúpido acidente de carro. Ela estava no lugar errado à hora errada. Mas eu não podia ficar ali parado – deixá-lo esmagá-la –

_Volta ao começo, não percebi. Como foste envolvido?_

- Uma carrinha patinou pelo gelo. – Sussurrei. Olhei para a parede atrás dele enquanto falava. Em vez de um conjunto de diplomas, ele apenas tinha um quadro pintado a óleo – um favorito seu, um desaparecido Hassam. – Ela estava no caminho. Alice viu-o a vir, mas não havia tempo para fazer alguma coisa a não ser _correr_ pelo estacionamento e tirá-la do caminho. Ninguém reparou… à excepção dela. Eu tinha que parar a carrinha, também, mas outra vez, ninguém viu isso… para além dela. Eu… Eu lamento, Carlisle. Eu não queria pôr nos em perigo.

Ele circundou a secretária e pôs a sua mão no meu ombro.

_Tu fizeste a escolha certa. E não poderia ser fácil para ti. Estou orgulhoso de ti, Edward._

Então pude olhá-lo nos olhos. – Ela sabe que há algo… de errado comigo. – Disse, pensando depois. - _E eu sei que ela também esconde alguma coisa._

- Não importa. Se tivermos que partir, partimos. O que é que ela disse?

Abanei a cabeça, um pouco frustrado. – Nada ainda.

_Ainda?_

- Ela está desmaiada, Carlisle.

Ele fez uma careta, ponderando sobre isto.

- Ela bateu com a cabeça – bem, eu fiz isso. – Continuei rapidamente. – Atirei-a ao chão com bastante força. Ela parece estar bem, mas… não sei o que é que a pode ter levado a desmaiar. E também não sei o que ela poderá dizer quando acordar. Talvez esse facto nos ajude a desacreditá-la.

Senti-me mal ao pensar que eu poderia ser a causa do seu desmaio.

Carlisle ouviu a distância na minha voz. _Talvez não seja necessário. Vamos ver o que acontece, pode ser? Parece que tenho um paciente para tratar._

- Por favor. – Disse – Estou tão preocupado de a ter magoado.

A expressão de Carlisle iluminou-se. Alisou o seu cabelo – apenas uns tons mais claros que os seus olhos dourados – e gargalhou.

_Tem sido um dia interessante para ti, não tem?_ Na sua mente, eu podia ver a ironia, e era hilariante, pelo menos para ele. Bastante o contrário dos papéis. Algures durante aquele pequeno e silencioso segundo quando corri através do estacionamento congelado, tinha me transformado de assassino em protector.

Gargalhei com ele, relembrando quão seguro eu tinha estado de que Bella nunca necessitaria de protecção de nada mais que eu. Havia um limite no meu riso porque, não contando com uma carrinha deslizante, ainda era totalmente verdade.

Esperei sozinho no escritório de Carlisle – uma das mais longas horas que eu já tinha vivido – ouvindo o hospital cheio de pensamentos.

Tyler Crowley, o condutor da carrinha, parecia estar mais magoado que Bella; e a atenção foi toda para ele enquanto ela esperava a sua vez para fazer raio-X. Carlisle manteve-se no fundo, confiando no diagnóstico dos paramédicos que a rapariga estava levemente magoada. Isto fez-me ficar ansioso, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Ainda não havia certezas de que ela estivesse acordada ou não.

Como estava inconsciente foi colocada num quarto separado dos outros enquanto Tyler foi colocado no quarto das urgências.

Houve um momento em que Charlie Swan apanhou Carlisle num corredor.

-_ Carlisle?_ – Ouvi-o dizer. – _Diz-me! Sabes alguma coisa da minha filha?_

Ao início não compreendi. De onde vinha toda aquela cumplicidade? Era como se Charlie conhecesse Carlisle há muito tempo.

-_ Ainda estão a ser feitos testes, Charlie._ – Ouvi o meu pai responder. Também com a mesma cumplicidade. – _Mas até agora não se verificou nada de errado com ela. Acho melhor ires ter com ela e veres se já acordou. Talvez consigas ficar a saber o que se passou._

- _Obrigado, Carlisle. É bom saber que posso contar contigo, velho amigo._ – Ouvi Charlie e vi um sorriso amigável abrir-se nos lábios do meu pai.

- _Não te preocupes com isso agora, Charles! Vai ver da Bella. Mais tarde irei vê-la._ – Assegurou Carlisle e depois saiu.

Novamente, senti uma enorme curiosidade. De onde Charlie Swan conheceria Carlisle para falarem assim como se fossem velhos amigos? Teria de perguntar a Carlisle para descobrir. Mas talvez isso fosse muito indelicado da minha parte, afinal, eu estava a ser muito rude, ouvindo as conversas dos outros. Por mais curioso e preocupado que estivesse, eu não tinha direito algum de bisbilhotar na vida dos outros, especialmente na vida do homem que eu considerava meu pai.

Tentei esquecer a conversa que ouvira seguindo a mente de Charlie para o interior do quarto onde estava a rapariga. Esperava ansiosamente que ela já estivesse acordada e não era o único, o pai da rapariga também esperava a mesma coisa. Ele entrou no quarto e logo viu que ela ainda estava inconsciente, mesmo assim aproximou-se e eu senti o carinho e a preocupação espalharem-se no meu corpo vindos da mente do homem. Por momentos, pensei no que pensaria Jasper se estivesse aqui, de certo acharia estranho o modo como me estava a sentir.

-_ Oh, Bella!_ – Lamentou-se Charlie retirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto da sua filha. – _O que fiz? O que aconteceu para ficares assim, minha querida filha?_

Charlie fez uma festa no rosto dela e eu senti um estranho desejo de poder fazer o mesmo que ele, de sentir a pele da rapariga sob a minha. Era uma vontade incrível e eu não sabia como impedir esta vontade, olhei para as minhas mãos e senti… raiva! Raiva por saber que ao mínimo toque eu poderia destruir qualquer coisa. Por saber que eu era repugnante para Bella. O meu toque gelado, a minha força destrutiva! Mas… Porque é que eu estava a pensar nestas coisas? Eu e a rapariga não tínhamos nada a ver um com o outro a não ser o acidente do dia de hoje. O acidente que quase lhe tirara a vida e eu a salvara.

- _Eu devia ter previsto que isto iria acontecer! Devia ter previsto que…_ - Charlie continuou a lamentar-se e eu senti-me, outra vez, curioso. Como é que um humano poderia prever que a sua única filha iria ter um acidente de automóvel e quase perderia a vida?

Hoje, sem dúvida alguma, era dia em que eu teria mais perguntas a fazer do que propriamente respostas a receber. Havia demasiadas perguntas na minha cabeça e várias delas dirigiam-se à família Swan. Se o silêncio na mente de Bella era frustrante, então o que poderia dizer sobre aquilo que eu queria perceber da mente do pai dela?

- _Pai?_ – Ouvi através da mente de Charlie a voz de Bella dizer.

No exacto momento em que ouvi a voz da rapariga, uma onda de alívio percorreu o meu corpo e, subitamente, o meu peito ficou mais leve ao saber que ela esta acordada.

- _Bella! Oh, meu Deus! Obrigado! _– Murmurou Charlie abraçando Bella de um modo um quanto ou tanto estranho. Da mente do chefe da polícia, eu pude ver o rosto da rapariga corar violentamente e soube imediatamente que ela não se sentia confortável com a situação. – _Pregaste-me um valente susto, Isabella!_

Ainda pela mente dele, vi o rosto dela fechar-se à citação do seu nome, ela não gostava do nome completo. Ela desculpou-se, um pouco embaraçada – talvez, por ter feito o pai sentir-se mal – e ele perguntou-lhe como é que ela tinha saído da trajectória da carrinha tão rapidamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, não sei se ela não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido ou se estava à procura de uma resposta conveniente na sua mente. Fiquei impaciente, parei até mesmo de respirar. O que iria ela responder?

- _Hum…_ - Ele ouviu-a dizer. Ela fez uma longa pausa na qual o seu pai se perguntou se a sua pergunta a tinha confundido. Finalmente, ela continuou. – _O Edward puxou-me e afastou-me da trajectória da carrinha._

Soltei o ar que estava a prender. E então a minha respiração acelerou. Nunca a tinha ouvido dizer o meu nome, já a tinha ouvido pensá-lo mas na altura não tinha dado muito crédito ao efeito que o som da sua voz causava em mim. Gostei do modo como soou – mesmo ouvindo-o através dos pensamentos do pai dela. Eu queria ouvi-lo pessoalmente…

- O _Edward Cullen_. – Ela disse, quando percebeu que o pai não estava a perceber a quem ela se referia. Encontrei-me na porta, a minha mão na maçaneta. O desejo de vê-la aumentou. Tinha que me recordar da necessidade de ser cauteloso.g

- _Ele estava ao pé de mim._

Agora eu estava confuso. Teria ela visto o que eu fiz? Para estar a dizer aquilo ela deveria recordar-se de alguma coisa.

- _O Cullen?_ – O pai dela repetiu. _O miúdo do Carlisle? Engraçado._ Ele pensou e relembrei-me da conversa que o ouvira ter com Carlisle.

- _Ele está bem?_ – Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada demais. Gostei do modo como ela se preocupou com o meu bem-estar. Gostei bem mais do que devia.

- _Penso que sim. Creio que deve estar com o pai dele. Não te preocupes, querida._ – Disse-lhe Charlie de modo a que ela ficasse mais calma. _Estranho. Não creio que ela devesse estar tão ligada a ele, afinal…_ Ele começou a pensar mas então parou.

Afinal o quê? Porque será que estava tudo contra mim? A mente de Charlie Swan ainda era mais confusa do que a silenciosa mente da sua própria filha.

Através dos olhos do chefe Swan, vi o olhar pensativo no rosto dela, o seu rosto relaxou um pouco mas mesmo assim, alguma preocupação preenchia os seus olhos. E este facto passou despercebido ao chefe Swan.

Pouco depois, apareceram duas enfermeiras que levaram Bella para fazer um raio-X. Era a minha oportunidade.

Estava no corredor a meio caminho do quarto de Bella, sem pensar por um segundo no que estava a fazer. Felizmente, a enfermeira entrou no quarto antes de mim – era a vez de Bella fazer o raio-X. Encostei-me contra a parede num canto escuro mesmo na esquina, e tentei controlar-me enquanto ela foi levada.

Apanhei os pensamentos de um enfermeiro bastante jovem que passou por ela.

_Ela é bonita._ Ele estava a pensar, quase surpreendido. _Mesmo toda desarrumada. Não é o meu tipo, mas…_

Não importava que o enfermeiro pensasse que ela era bonita. Todos poderiam perceber isso. Não havia razão para me sentir… como me _sentia_ eu? Irritado? Ou seria furioso o mais próximo da verdade? Não fazia sentido nenhum.

Fiquei onde estava por tanto quanto podia, mas a impaciência levou a melhor de mim e dirigi-me para a sala de radiologia. Ela já tinha sido levada de novo para o seu quarto, mas eu poderia dar uma espreitadela às suas radiografias enquanto a enfermeira estivesse de costas para mim.

Senti-me mais calmo quando vi. A cabeça dela estava bem. Não a tinha magoado, não seriamente.

Carlisle apanhou-me lá.

_Pareces melhor._ Ele comentou.

Apenas olhei para a frente. Não estávamos sozinhos, os corredores cheios de funcionários e visitantes.

_Ah, sim._ Ele prendeu as radiografias dela no negatoscópio, mas eu não precisava de uma segunda vista. _Estou a ver. Ela está absolutamente bem. Bom trabalho, Edward._

O som da aprovação do meu pai criou um misto de reacções em mim. Eu teria ficado satisfeito, excepto que eu sabia que ele não aprovaria o que eu ia fazer agora. Pelo menos, ele não aprovaria se soubesse as minhas reais motivações…

- Acho que vou falar com ela – antes de ela ver-te. – Murmurei debaixo da minha respiração. – Age normalmente, como se não se tivesse passado nada. Alisa o terreno. – Tudo razões aceitáveis.

Carlisle assentiu distraidamente, ainda a olhar para as radiografias. – Boa ideia. Hum.

Olhei para ver o que tinha captado o seu interesse.

_Olha para todas estas contusões saradas! Quantas vezes terá a mãe dela a deixado cair?_ Carlisle riu-se da sua piada.

- Começo a pensar que a rapariga tem mesmo má sorte. Sempre no lugar errado há hora errada.

_Forks é certamente o sítio errado para ela estar, contigo aqui._

Estremeci.

_Vai na frente. Alisa o terreno. Irei juntar-me a ti dentro de momentos._

Afastei-me rapidamente, sentindo-me culpado. Talvez eu fosse mesmo um bom mentiroso, se eu conseguia enganar Carlisle.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Bella, encontrei o seu pai sentado numa cadeira a olhar para ela enquanto ela estava deitada de olhos fechados. Sabia que ela não estava a dormir, pois mesmo de olhos fechados, a sua respiração não estava leve, e de vez em quando os seus dedos mexiam-se impacientemente.

Olhei para a cara dela por um longo momento. Esta seria a última vez que a veria. Esse facto desencadeou uma dor aguda no meu peito. Seria porque eu odiava deixar algum puzzle por resolver? Essa não parecia ser uma explicação suficiente.

Finalmente, respirei fundo e fiz com que o pai de Bella reparasse na minha presença.

Quando o chefe da polícia me viu, os seus olhos estreitaram-se e os seus pensamentos tornaram-se estranhamente mais incoerentes do que eu poderia pensar ser possível.

- Ela está a dormir? – Murmurei.

Os olhos de Bella abriram-se e focaram-se na minha cara. Eles arregalaram-se momentaneamente, e então ficaram rapidamente meigos. Senti um aperto no peito ao receber aquele olhar dela, senti-me amolecer sob aquelas orbes castanhas. Por momentos esqueci-me do que deveria fazer e sorri-lhe carinhosamente.

- Edward. – Chamou-me o pai dela e relembrou-me do que eu tinha que fazer. – Obrigado…

Ergui uma mão para parar os seus agradecimentos. – Não havendo sangue, não há problema. – Disse descontraidamente. Sem pensar, sorri demasiado abertamente para a minha piada privada.

Era incrivelmente fácil ignorar o cheiro do sangue dela, que enchia a sala de um modo intoxicante. Nunca percebi como Carlisle conseguia fazer aquilo – ignorar o sangue dos seus pacientes para tratar deles. Não seria a tentação tão distractiva, tão perigosa…? Mas, agora… eu conseguia ver como, se estivesse focado em algo com muito força, a tentação não seria nada.

Mantive a distância dela ficando aos pés da sua cama.

- Então, qual é o veredicto? – Perguntei-lhe.

Então a cara dela fechou-se instantaneamente. Pois, ela não gostava que tratassem dela.

- Não há absolutamente nada de errado comigo, mas não me deixam ir. Porque é que não estás amarrado a uma maca como nós?

A impaciência dela fez-me sorrir outra vez.

Já conseguia ouvir Carlisle no corredor.

- Tudo depende dos nossos conhecimentos. – Disse levemente. – Mas não te preocupes, vim libertar-te.

Observei a sua reacção lentamente enquanto o meu pai entrou no quarto. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e a sua boca, de facto, abriu-se de surpresa. Rugi internamente. Sim, ela teria certamente reparado nas semelhanças.

- Então, Miss Swan, como se sente? – Carlisle perguntou. Ele tinha um magnificamente calmante junto de maneiras que punha a maioria dos pacientes à-vontade dentro de momentos. Não conseguia dizer de que maneira isso afectava Bella.

- Estou óptima. – Ela disse calmamente.

Carlisle prendeu as radiografias dela ao negatoscópio sobre a cama. – As suas radiografias parecem estar bem. Dói-lhe a cabeça? O Edward comentou que bateu com a cabeça com bastante violência.

Ela suspirou, e disse: – A minha cabeça está óptima. – Outra vez, mas desta vez a impaciência demonstrou-se na sua voz. Então ela lançou um olhar mal-humorado na minha direcção.

Carlisle aproximou-se dela e perscrutou gentilmente o crânio dela até encontrar o alto sob o cabelo dela.

Fui apanhado desprevenido pela onda de emoção que se abateu sobre mim.

Eu já tinha visto Carlisle trabalhar com humanos centenas de vezes. Anos atrás, eu até o tinha assistido informalmente – ainda que apenas em situações em que não estava envolvido sangue. Então não era uma coisa nova para mim, observá-lo interagir com a rapariga como se ele fosse tão humano como ela. Tinha invejado o seu controlo tantas vezes, mas aquilo não era o mesmo que esta emoção. Eu invejava-o mais do que o seu controlo. Doía-me a diferença entre Carlisle e eu – que ele pudesse tocá-la tão gentilmente, sem temer, sabendo que ele nunca a magoaria…

Ela estremeceu, e eu mexi-me no meu lugar. Tive que me concentrar por um momento para manter a minha postura relaxada.

- Está dorido? – Carlisle perguntou.

O queixo dela elevou-se por uma fracção. – Nem por isso. – Ela disse.

Outra pequena peça do carácter dela caiu no lugar: ela era corajosa. Ela não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza.

Possivelmente a mais vulnerável criatura que eu já tinha visto, e ela não queria parecer fraca. Um riso escapou através dos meus lábios.

Ela lançou-me outro olhar.

- Bem. – Carlisle disse. – Não me parece que haja nada de errado consigo. Pode ir para casa com o seu pai agora. Mas volte cá se sentir tonturas ou se tiver qualquer problema de visão.

Olhei para o pai dela para ver o seu rosto e lancei a minha mente de encontro à dele. Ao olhar deparei-me com o seu olhar posto em mim por momentos e depois poisar-se na sua filha. Não consegui perceber em que ele pensava antes de ela voltar a falar, a sua face ansiosa.

- Não posso voltar para a escola?

- Talvez devesse repousar por hoje. – Sugeriu Carlisle.

Os seus olhos voltaram a poisar-se em mim. – E _ele_, pode ir para a escola?

Age normalmente, alisa as coisas… ignora a maneira como te sentes quando ela me olha nos olhos…

- Alguém tem de espalhar a boa notícia de que nós sobrevivemos. – Disse.

- Na verdade – corrigiu Carlisle. – A maior parte da escola parece estar na sala de espera.

Antecipei a sua reacção desta vez – a sua aversão pela atenção. Ela não me desapontou.

- Oh, não! – Ela lastimou, e pôs as suas mãos sobre o seu rosto.

Gostei de finalmente ter acertado. Estava a começar a entende-la…

- Quer ficar? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não, não! – Ela disse rapidamente, balançando as suas pernas para o lado da maca e deslizando até os seus pés estarem no chão. Ela tropeçou para a frente, desequilibrada, para os braços de Carlisle. Ele apanhou-a e estabilizou-a.

Outra vez, inveja fluiu através de mim.

- Estou óptima. – Ela disse antes que Carlisle pudesse comentar, um leve rosa nas suas bochechas.

Claro, aquilo não incomodaria Carlisle. Ele certificou-se de que ela estava equilibrada, e largou-a.

- Tome Tylenol para as dores. – Ele instruiu.

- Não dói assim tanto.

Carlisle sorriu enquanto assinava o quadro dela. – Parece que teve imensa sorte.

Ela virou o seu rosto ligeiramente, para me olhar com um olhar meigo. – Tive a sorte de o Edward se encontrar junto de mim.

Estranhei. Ela estava a mentir por mim e eu nem sequer lho tinha pedido.

- Oh, bem, sim. – Carlisle concordou rapidamente, ouvindo a mesma coisa na voz dela que eu tinha ouvido.

_É toda tua._ Carlisle pensou. _Resolve isto do modo que achares melhor._

- Muito obrigado. – Sussurrei, rápida e calmamente. Nenhum dos humanos me ouviu. Os cantos dos lábios de Carlisle subiram um pouco diante do meu sarcasmo enquanto ele se virou para a porta do quarto.

- Carlis… Quer dizer, Dr. Cullen. – Disse Charlie muito de repente. – Eu queria dar-lhe uma palavrinha.

_Acho bom que ele não faça nada com a minha menina._ Ouvi muito repentinamente os pensamentos do chefe da polícia.

Saíram os dois, deixando-me a sós com Bella no quarto. O silêncio entre nós os dois era incómodo. Estava na hora de resolver as coisas.

Bella caminhou deliberadamente para mim, não parando até estar desconfortavelmente próxima de mim. Relembrei-me de como tinha desejado, antes de todo o acidente, que ela se aproximasse de mim… Isto era como a realização desse desejo.

- Posso falar contigo por um instante? – Ela perguntou-me.

A sua respiração quente varreu-me o rosto e tive que dar um passo atrás. O seu cheiro não tinha enfraquecido nem um pouco. Sempre que ela estava perto de mim, aquilo acordava todos os meus piores e mais urgentes instintos. Veneno encheu a minha boca e o meu corpo ansiou por atacar – prende-la nos meus braços e levar os meus dentes à sua garganta.

A minha mente era mais forte que o meu corpo, mas apenas isso.

- O teu pai está à tua espera. – Relembrei-a, o meu maxilar fortemente cerrado.

Ela lançou um olhar na direcção da porta fechada. Eu conseguia ouvir as pessoas no corredor e sabia que ao longe, Carlisle e Charlie estavam no escritório do meu pai.

- Queria… - Ela começou. A sua voz subitamente meiga e nervosa. – Queria apenas agradecer-te.

Olhei para ela espantado. Julguei que ela iria perguntar-me o que tinha visto.

- Queria agradecer-te por me teres salvo. Não sei como o fizeste ou como chegaste ao pé de mim tão depressa. – Ela falou depressa demais, sabia que se fosse humano talvez não a conseguisse compreender. – Mas salvaste a minha vida. E queria agradecer-te por isso.

Ela respirava aceleradamente, esperando a minha resposta. Não estava preparado, ou melhor, estava mas não para aquilo. Eu esperava que ela viesse pedir-me explicações do que se passara. Já sabia o que lhe iria dizer, desmenti-la, fazê-la duvidar do que vira… Por mais que isso me desagradasse.

Cometi o erro de olhá-la nos olhos, estes brilhavam com gratidão e eu sabia que o que iria fazer a seguir a magoaria e… me magoaria também. Virei-lhe costas, ela pareceu ficar revoltada com isso e mais depressa do que eu poderia pensar que ela era capaz, meteu-se na minha frente.

- Não me vais dizer nada?

- O que queres que te diga? – Perguntei com a voz fria.

- Talvez… Talvez me pudesses explicar como é que me salvaste? – Ela pediu-me. – Eu disse ao meu pai que tu estavas ao pé de mim e que me tinhas tirado do caminho. Mas isso não é propriamente verdade. Tu não estavas ao pé de mim! Tu estavas ao pé do teu carro!

- Bella, bateste com a cabeça, não sabes o que estás a dizer.

O seu queixo elevou-se. Tinha a ofendido.

- Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça.

Ela estava zangada agora, e isso facilitou-me as coisas. Encontrei o seu olhar, tornando a minha cara menos amigável.

- O que queres de mim, Bella?

- Quero saber a verdade. Quero saber por que motivo estou a mentir por tua causa.

O que ela queria era apenas justo – e isso frustrava-me de ter que negar-lho.

- O que _julgas_ que aconteceu? – Quase lhe rugi.

As suas palavras saíram numa torrente. – Sei apenas que não estavas próximo de mim, portanto, não me venhas dizer que bati com a cabeça com demasiada violência. Aquela carrinha ia esmagar-nos a ambos, tal não se verificou e as tuas mãos deixaram mossas na parte lateral da viatura. Deixaste ainda uma mossa no outro carro e não tens qualquer ferimento. A carrinha ter-me-ia esmagado as pernas, mas tu estavas a erguê-la no ar… - Subitamente, ela cerrou os dentes e os seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas por derramar.

Olhei para ela, a minha expressão incrédula, ainda que tudo o que eu realmente sentia era receio; ela tinha visto tudo.

- Pensas que levantei uma carrinha de cima de ti? – Perguntei sarcasticamente.

Ela respondeu com apenas um aceno de cabeça.

A minha voz ficou mais trocista. – Ninguém vai acreditar nisso, sabes?

Ela fez um esforço para controlar a sua raiva. Quando me respondeu, ela falou cada palavra com lenta deliberação. – Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Ela falava a sério – podia ver nos seus olhos. Mesmo furiosa e traída, ela manteria o meu segredo.

_Porquê?_

O choque arruinou a minha cuidadosamente desenhada expressão por meio segundo, e então recompus-me.

- Então, que importância é que isso tem?

- Para mim, tem! – Ela disse intensamente. – Não gosto de mentir; logo, é bom que haja um excelente motivo para estar a fazê-lo.

Ela estava a pedir-me para confiar nela. Tal como eu queria que ela confiasse em mim. Mas este era um limite que eu não podia atravessar.

A minha voz ficou indiferente. – Não podes apenas agradecer-me e superar isso?

- Já te agradeci. – Ela disse, e então bufou silenciosamente, esperando.

- Não vais esquecê-lo, pois não?

- Não.

- Nesse caso… - Não podia contar-lhe a verdade se quisesse… e eu não queria. Preferia que ela inventasse a sua própria história do que soubesse o que eu era, porque nada podia ser pior que a verdade – eu estava a viver um pesadelo, tirado de um livro de terror. – Espero que gostes de sofrer desilusões.

Olhámo-nos mutuamente com um ar colérico. Era estranho quão carinhosa a sua raiva era. Como uma gatinha furiosa, suave e inofensiva, e tão distraída da sua própria vulnerabilidade.

Ela corou e cerrou os dentes outra vez. – Porque te deste sequer àquele trabalho?

A pergunta dela não era uma que eu esperasse ou estivesse pronto para responder. Perdi o meu controlo no papel que estava a desempenhar. Senti a máscara escorregar do meu rosto, e disse-lhe – desta vez – a verdade.

- Não sei.

Memorizei a sua cara uma última vez – ainda estava marcada com linhas de raiva, o sangue ainda não tinha deixado as suas bochechas – e então virei-me e afastei-me dela.

_(Bella POV)_

Conseguia ouvir vários barulhos, estranhos aos meus ouvidos. E o meu nariz captava o cheiro de medicamentos e plástico. Estava no hospital e estava deitada.

- Eu devia ter previsto que isto iria acontecer! Devia ter previsto que… - Ouvi uma voz dizer bastante próxima de mim. Eu conhecia a voz, conhecia-a bastante bem.

- Pai? – Chamei, procurando ter a certeza de que era quem eu pensava.

_- _Bella! Oh, meu Deus! Obrigado! – Disse o meu pai abraçando-me. Senti as minhas bochechas corarem, sabia perfeitamente que o meu pai não costumava demonstrar muito as suas emoções, mas isto era uma total surpresa. - Pregaste-me um valente susto, Isabella!

Fechei o rosto perante o meu nome, julguei que ele soubesse o quanto eu odiava ser tratada por aquele nome.

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção… - Disse olhando-o carinhosamente. Ele sabia a que me referia.

- Como é que te afastaste tão depressa? Disseram-me que num momento estavas exactamente no sítio onde a carrinha embateu e no momento a seguir já não. – Ele perguntou-me subitamente.

Fiquei confusa por momentos, o que lhe haveria de responder? Na minha mente, o acidente passou todo como a cena de um filme, relembrando-me de que não estava sozinha. Edward. Ele tinha-me tirado do caminho. Tinha-me tirado de baixo da carrinha impedindo que esta me esmagasse. Inconscientemente, mordi o lábio inferior. Diria a verdade…

_Não, Bella! Imagina o que o teu pai te vai dizer?_ Disse-me a minha consciência. _Conta-lhe uma mentira. É necessário._

Sim, era necessário mentir para que ninguém se metesse em sarilhos.

- Hum… O Edward puxou-me e afastou-me da trajectória da carrinha.

- Quem?

- O Edward Cullen. – Repeti. – Ele estava ao pé de mim.

- O Cullen? – Ele repetiu e eu senti-me subitamente preocupada.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntei, não contendo a minha preocupação.

- Penso que sim. Creio que deve estar com o pai dele. Não te preocupes, querida. – Ele sorriu-me carinhosamente e afagou-me a bochecha.

Com o pai dele? Sim, normal. O pai dele era o Dr. Cullen. Era normal. Mas mesmo assim, estaria ele bem? Estaria ele ferido?

Pouco depois, apareceram duas enfermeiras que me levaram para me fazerem uma radiografia à cabeça. Isso irritou-me, eu já lhes tinha dito que estava óptima. E estava certa, as radiografias provaram-me isso.

Nessa altura perguntei-lhes se me podia ir embora, mas uma das enfermeiras afirmou que eu tinha que consultar primeiro um médico. Então fiquei presa naquele quarto todo branco, com um cheiro enjoativo e sob o olhar constante do meu pai. A minha cabeça estava totalmente confusa, os acontecimentos deste dia estavam a rodopiar de maneira desordenada pela minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos para tentar arrumar as ideias.

- Ela está a dormir? – Perguntou uma voz melodiosa.

Os meus olhos abriram-se imediatamente.

Edward encontrava-se aos pés da minha cama, sorrindo-me carinhosamente. Olhei-o meigamente. Era bom saber que ele estava bem, pelo menos assim o aparentava.

- Edward. Obrigado… - Começou Charlie.

Edward ergueu a mão para detê-lo.

- Não havendo sangue, não há problema. – Declarou ele, exibindo os seus dentes brilhantes.

Ele olhou-me durante algum tempo ainda sorrindo ternamente.

- Então, qual é o veredicto? – Perguntou-me.

- Não há absolutamente nada de errado comigo, mas não me deixam ir embora. – Lamentei-me. – Porque é que não estás amarrado a uma maca como nós?

- Tudo depende dos nossos conhecimentos. – Respondeu ele. – Mas não te preocupes, vim libertar-te.

Em seguida, um médico entrou no quarto e eu fiquei boquiaberta. Era jovem, louro, mais bonito do que qualquer estrela de cinema que eu já alguma vez vira e… estranhamente familiar. No mesmo instante em que vi a cara do médico, uma memória que parecia não me pertencer invadiu a minha mente, mostrando-me o doutor a aproximar-se de um berço e a beijar a testa de uma criança. O sorriso no rosto do médico era encantador e caloroso, quase como o sorriso que um pai mostra a um filho quando chega de um longo dia de trabalho. A memória acabou e eu pude ver melhor o rosto do médico. Estava pálido, com um ar cansado e olheiras vincadas. De acordo com a descrição traçada pelo meu pai, só podia tratar-se do pai de Edward.

- Então, Miss Swan – Disse o Dr. Cullen com uma voz extraordinariamente cativante -, como se sente?

- Estou óptima. – Afirmei, esperando tê-lo feito pela última vez.

Dirigiu-se ao negatoscópio que se encontrava na parede por cima da minha cabeça e ligou-o.

- As suas radiografias parecem estar bem. – Disse ele. – Dói-lhe a cabeça? O Edward comentou que bateu com a cabeça com bastante violência.

- A minha cabeça está óptima. – Repeti com um suspiro, lançando um rápido olhar mal-humorado na direcção de Edward.

Não tinha sido ele a dizer-me que me vinha libertar? Pois eu estava a sentir-me ainda mais presa nesta maldita cama de hospital.

Os dedos frios do médico perscrutaram levemente o meu crânio. Reparou no meu estremecimento. Embora não tivesse sido a diferença de temperatura que emanava das mãos do médico que o tivesse causado.

- Está dorido? – Perguntou.

- Nem por isso. – Já sentira dores mais profundas. De facto, a parte de ser uma bruxa que não controla os seus poderes faz parte das dores mais profundas que se pode sentir. Como o pai me tinha explicado que devemos libertar a magia para que esta não nos mate. E as dores de cabeça que tinha sentido devido à magia, não se comparavam aquilo.

Ouvi um riso abafado e ao olhar, deparei com o sorriso condescendente de Edward. Semicerrei os olhos.

- Bem. Não me parece que haja nada de errado consigo. Pode ir para casa com o seu pai agora. Mas volte cá se sentir tonturas ou se tiver qualquer problema de visão.

- Não posso voltar para a escola? – Perguntei, imaginando Charlie a tentar ser atencioso.

- Talvez devesse repousar por hoje.

Olhei de relance para Edward.

- E _ele_, pode ir para a escola?

- Alguém tem de espalhar a boa notícia de que nós sobrevivemos. – Afirmou Edward com comprazimento.

- Na verdade – corrigiu Dr. Cullen – a maior parte da escola parece estar na sala de espera.

- Oh, não. – Lastimei-me, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

O Dr. Cullen franziu o sobrolho.

- Quer ficar?

- Não, não! – Exclamei com insistência, colocando as pernas fora da cama e levantando-me rapidamente. Demasiado rapidamente – titubeei e o Dr. Cullen amparou-me. Parecia preocupado.

- Estou óptima. – Assegurei-lhe novamente.

Não havia necessidade de lhe dizer que os meus problemas de equilíbrio nada tinham a ver com a pancada que eu sofrera na cabeça.

- Tome Tylenol para as dores. – Sugeriu ao devolver-me o equilíbrio.

- Não dói assim tanto. – Insisti.

- Parece que teve imensa sorte. – Afirmou o Dr. Cullen, sorrindo enquanto eu assinava a minha ficha com um floreado caligráfico.

Sim. Tivera.

- Tive sorte de o Edward se encontrar junto de mim. – Rectifiquei, lançando um olhar meigo ao alvo da minha afirmação. Na verdade, tencionava mandar-lhe um daqueles olhares que demonstram aquela expressão: se o olhar matasse… Mas estava demasiado grata para o fazer.

- Oh, bem, sim. – Concordou o Dr. Cullen, subitamente ocupado com os documentos que tinha diante de si.

- Carlis… Quer dizer, Dr. Cullen. – Disse Charlie muito de repente. – Eu queria dar-lhe uma palavrinha.

O que quereria Charlie com o médico? Hum. Talvez devesse perguntar-lhe quando chegar a casa ou talvez deva apenas esquecer o assunto.

Saíram os dois, deixando-me sozinha com Edward. Ficámos em silêncio durante breves momentos e como se o meu corpo não me obedecesse, aproximei-me dele, como se estivesse a ser atraída por um campo magnético.

- Posso falar contigo por um instante? – Perguntei-lhe, totalmente embaraçada. Como haveria de dizer-lhe o que tinha a dizer?

Ele recuou um passo, afastando-se de mim, com os maxilares subitamente cerrados.

- O teu pai está à tua espera. – Disse ele por entre dentes.

Olhei de relance para a porta e a minha audição apurada captou o som de vozes no corredor, mas nenhuma delas pertencia ao meu pai.

- Queria… - Comecei sentindo-me extremamente embaraçada. – Queria apenas agradecer-te.

O seu rosto perfeito foi coberto pelo espanto.

- Queria agradecer-te por me teres salvo. Não sei como o fizeste ou como chegaste ao pé de mim tão depressa. – Disse-lhe com demasiada velocidade devido aos nervos. – Mas salvaste a minha vida. E queria agradecer-te por isso.

A minha respiração estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma longa distância. Esperei a resposta dele, eu queria que ele dissesse algo. Que me desse alguma justificação. Não lha ia pedir, mas eu queria saber. Não era normal um _humano_ conseguir parar uma carrinha com as mãos e ainda deixar mossas. A minha mente procurava possíveis respostas para o mistério que Edward Cullen se começava a demonstrar.

Ele virou-me costas e preparava-se para se ir embora quando me coloquei na sua frente. Ele olhou-me nos olhos e eu própria senti o meu corpo amolecer sob o ouro derretido dos seus olhos.

- Não me vais dizer nada? – Perguntei-lhe.

- O que queres que te diga? – A voz dele estava fria, sem qualquer emoção.

- Talvez… Talvez me pudesses explicar como é que me salvaste? Eu disse ao meu pai que tu estavas ao pé de mim e que me tinhas tirado do caminho. Mas isso não é propriamente verdade. Tu não estavas ao pé de mim! Tu estavas ao pé do teu carro!

- Bella, bateste com a cabeça, não sabes o que estás a dizer.

- Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça.

Ele retribuiu o olhar.

- O que queres de mim, Bella?

- Quero saber a verdade. – Declarei. – Quero saber por que motivo estou a mentir por tua causa.

Na verdade, não me importava de mentir por _ele_ mas eu tinha a certeza que o meu pai me iria confrontar em casa, querendo saber porque motivo não usei magia, porque é que não fui eu própria a parar a carrinha…

- O que _julgas_ que aconteceu? – Perguntou com brusquidão.

Tais palavras foram proferidas num ímpeto.

– Sei apenas que não estavas próximo de mim, portanto, não me venhas dizer que bati com a cabeça com demasiada violência. Aquela carrinha ia esmagar-nos a ambos, tal não se verificou e as tuas mãos deixaram mossas na parte lateral da viatura. Deixaste ainda uma mossa no outro carro e não tens qualquer ferimento. A carrinha ter-me-ia esmagado as pernas, mas tu estavas a erguê-la no ar…

Apercebi-me de quão disparatado parecia tudo isto e não consegui prosseguir. Estava tão enfurecida que sentia as lágrimas virem-me aos olhos; tentei reprimi-las rangendo os dentes.

Ele fitava-me incredulamente, mas o seu rosto estava tenso, defensivo.

- Pensas que levantei uma carrinha de cima de ti?

O seu tom de voz punha em causa a minha sanidade mental e contribuiu apenas para aumentar ainda mais a minha desconfiança. Parecia uma deixa perfeitamente proferida por um actor experiente.

Limitei-me a acenar uma vez com a cabeça, com os maxilares cerrados. Não me tinha apercebido mas, até então, a minha mente tinha percorrido dezenas de feitiços que poderiam não matá-lo mas talvez causar-lhe as feridas que o embate da carrinha não tinha causado.

- Ninguém vai acreditar nisso, sabes?

A sua voz agora tinha uma ponta de troça. Como se o meu rosto fosse de alguma forma cómico. Mas quem lhe tinha dito que eu iria contar? Não atrair atenções era a regra que me tinham imposto e, no entanto, já a tinha quebrado o suficiente.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Pronunciei cada palavra devagar, controlando cuidadosamente a minha raiva.

A surpresa atravessou-lhe o rosto.

- Então, que importância é que isso tem?

- Para mim, tem! – Insisti. – Não gosto de mentir; logo, é bom que haja um excelente motivo para estar a fazê-lo.

- Não podes apenas agradecer-me e superar isso?

- Já te agradeci.

Eu esperava, encolerizada e expectante.

- Não vais esquecê-lo, pois não?

- Não.

- Nesse caso… Espero que gostes de sofrer desilusões.

Olhámo-nos mutuamente com um ar colérico, em silêncio. Fui a primeira a falar, tentado manter-me concentrada. Corria o risco de ser distraída pelo seu rosto lívido e sublime. Era como tentar vergar um anjo destruidor com um olhar.

- Porque te deste sequer àquele trabalho? – Perguntei friamente.

Ele deteve-se e, por um breve momento, o seu rosto de uma beleza estonteante tornou-se inesperadamente vulnerável.

- Não sei. – Sussurrou.

Em seguida, virou-me as costas e afastou-se.

Eu estava tão zangada que só após alguns minutos consegui mexer-me. Quando consegui começar a andar, encaminhei-me vagarosamente para sair do quarto, reparando que algumas coisas levitavam a poucos centímetros das superfícies em que antes se encontravam poisadas. Respirei pesadamente e fiz com que as coisas voltassem aos seus devidos lugares.

O confronto com a sala de espera foi mais desagradável do que eu temera. Parecia que todas as caras que eu conhecia em Forks estavam ali, olhando-me fixamente. Charlie precipitou-se para junto de mim e colocou-me um braço na cintura. Nunca agradeci tanto o contacto físico com o meu pai como naquele momento, eu sentia-me fraca, como se tivesse estado a levantar pesos ou a fazer uma grande maratona, ou pior, como se tivesse estado a utilizar magia o dia todo.

Tanto Mike como Jessica e Eric estavam presentes, começando a convergir na nossa direcção.

- Vamos embora. – Pedi a Charlie numa vozinha fraca e baixa.

Charlie encaminhou-me para as portas de vidro da saída. No caminho, acenei timidamente aos meus amigos, esperando transmitir a ideia de que já não precisavam de se preocupar comigo. Foi um enorme alívio – a primeira vez que me senti assim – entrar no carro de rádio-patrulha.

- O que disse o médico? – Acabei por perguntar, já dentro do carro e a caminho de casa, ao lembrar-me que ele me tinha deixado a sós com Edward para ir conversar com o médico.

- O Dr. Cullen disse-me que estavas óptima e que te podia levar para casa. Disse-me também que não deverias fazer muitos esforços hoje e que deverias descansar. O que significa que hoje não te vou treinar. – Respondeu-me.

Acenei levemente com a cabeça e fiquei em silêncio.

Seguimos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos que mal notava a presença de Charlie. Tinha a certeza de que o comportamento defensivo de Edward no quarto era a confirmação das bizarras ocorrências que ainda mal acreditava ter presenciado. E isso só podia significar que ele era como nós. Um bruxo.

Quando parámos em frente à casa, Charlie falou finalmente.

- Hum… tens de telefonar à Renée.

Baixou a cabeça, invadido por um sentimento de culpa.

Fiquei aterrada.

- Contaste à mãe!

- Desculpa.

Ao sair bati com a porta do carro do meu pai com um pouco mais de violência do que a necessária.

A minha mãe estava histérica, como é evidente. Tive de lhe dizer que me sentia optimamente no mínimo trinta vezes até que se acalmasse. Implorou-me que regressasse a casa – esquecendo o facto de que esta, naquele momento, se encontrava vazia -, mas foi mais fácil de resistir às suas súplicas do que eu teria pensado. Estava consumida pelo mistério que Edward representava e mais do que um pouco obcecada pelo próprio Edward. Parva, parva, parva. Não estava ansiosa por fugir de Forks como deveria estar, como qualquer pessoa normal e sã de espírito estaria.

_Tu não és uma pessoa normal. _Comentou a minha consciência. _Talvez uma bruxa normal, mas mesmo essas estariam desejosas por ficar._

Resmunguei comigo por isso, talvez a minha consciência estivesse certa, as bruxas, geralmente, procuravam cidades pequenas e muito cobertas para morarem, por ser mais fácil de se misturarem com a população.

Decidi que mais valia deitar-me cedo nessa noite. Charlie continuava a vigiar-me. Ao dirigir-me para o quarto, fiz uma paragem no quarto de banho para ir buscar três comprimidos Tylenol. Surtiram, de, facto, efeito e, à medida que a dor se atenuava, eu adormecia.

Essa foi a primeira noite em que sonhei com Edward Cullen.


	5. Visões

***Autora entra na sala*** Ora muito boa tarde (no meu caso)... Sou a Sol! Espero que estejam a gostar da fic... Apesar de ainda ninguém ter comentado (olha a dica súbtil)...

Vinha apenas comprimentar os leitores... Aqueles que estiverem a ler... Fico muito agradecida à leitora Jessica que colocou a fic nos seus alerts! Muito obrigada por acompanhar!

E agora aquela parte chata que ninguém gosta *suspira*

***Edward aparece todo lindão da vida/morte/existência*** Vá vamos lá, Sol... Nem é assim tão difícil.

***Autora olha para ele como se ele fosse louco*** Fácil dizer não és tu que estás a afirmar que alguma coisa não é tua...

***Edward dá palmadinhas nas costas da autora*** Vamos lá...

***Autora suspira derrotada*** Praticamente todos os personagens desta fic pertencem à grande Stephenie Meyer... Menos a Ana e a Emily e mais uns quantos que são meus...

***Edward*** Foi difícil?

***Autora*** Foi!

**

* * *

**

**4º Capítulo - Visões**

_(Edward POV)_

Voltei para a escola. Era a coisa certa a fazer-se, o comportamento mais apagado.

Pelo fim do dia, quase todos os outros estudantes tinham regressado às aulas, também. Apenas Tyler e Bella e alguns outros – que estavam provavelmente a usar o acidente como uma desculpa para se baldarem – estavam a faltar.

Não deveria ser tão difícil para mim fazer a coisa certa. Mas, durante toda a tarde, rangia os dentes contra a vontade que me fazia ansiar por me baldar, também – para encontrar a rapariga outra vez.

Como um perseguidor. Um perseguidor obcecado. Um vampiro perseguidor obcecado.

A escola hoje foi – de algum modo, impossivelmente – ainda mais aborrecida do que parecia há uma semana atrás. Num estado de coma. Era como se a cor tivesse sido sugada dos tijolos, das árvores, do céu, das caras à minha volta… Olhei para as rachas nas paredes.

Havia outra coisa certa que eu deveria estar a fazer… que não estava. Claro, também era uma coisa errada. Tudo dependia da perspectiva de que observasses.

Da perspectiva de um Cullen – não apenas um vampiro, mas um _Cullen_, alguém que pertencia a uma família, um estatuto tão raro no nosso mundo – a coisa certa seria algo assim:

_- Estou surpreendido de te ver nas aulas, Edward. Ouvi dizer que estiveste envolvido naquele terrível acidente esta manhã._

_- Sim, estava, Mr. Banner, mas eu fui o sortudo. – Um sorriso amigável. – Não me magoei de todo… Quem me dera poder dizer o mesmo do Tyler e da Bella._

_- Como estão eles?_

_- Acho que o Tyler está bem… apenas alguns cortes superficiais por causa dos vidros. Mas não tenho a certeza quanto à Bella, contudo. – Uma careta preocupada. – Ela pode ter uma contusão. Ouvi dizer que ela esteve bastante incoerente por algum tempo – a ver coisas mesmo. Sei que os médicos estavam preocupados…_

Aquilo era como deveria ter ocorrido. Aquilo era o que eu devia à minha família.

- Estou surpreendido de te ver nas aulas, Edward. Ouvi dizer que estiveste envolvido naquele terrível acidente esta manhã.

- Não fiquei ferido. – Nenhum sorriso.

Mr. Banner trocou o seu peso de pé para pé, desconfortável.

- Tens alguma ideia de como Tyler Crowley e Bella Swan estão? Ouvi dizer que houve algumas feridas…

Encolhi os ombros. – Não saberia.

Mr. Banner clareou a garganta. – Er, certo… - Disse ele, o meu olhar gelado fazendo a sua voz soar um pouco forçada.

Ele andou rapidamente de volta para a frente da sala e começou a sua palestra.

Era a coisa errada a fazer-se. A não ser que olhasses do ponto de vista mais obscuro.

Apenas parecia tão… tão _pouco cavalheiresco_ difamar a rapariga nas costas dela, especialmente quando ela estava a mostrar ser de mais confiança do que eu alguma vez poderia ter sonhado. Ela não tinha dito nada para me trair, sendo que tinha boas razões para o fazer. Iria eu traí-la quando ela não tinha feito nada a não ser guardar o meu segredo?

Tive uma conversa quase idêntica com Mrs. Goff – só que em Espanhol em vez de em Inglês – e Emmett deu-me um longo olhar.

_Espero que tenhas uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu hoje. A Rose está furiosa._

Rolei os meus olhos sem olhar para ele.

Eu tinha realmente inventado uma explicação perfeitamente plausível. Apenas supondo que eu _não tinha_ feito algo para impedir a carrinha de esmagar a rapariga… Recuei com aquele pensamento. Mas se ela _tivesse_ sido atingida, se ela tivesse sido ferida e sangrasse, o fluído vermelho a jorrar, a desperdiçar-se no chão, o cheiro de sangue fresco a pulsar no ar…

Estremeci outra vez, mas não apenas em horror. Parte de mim estremeceu com desejo. Não, eu não teria sido capaz de vê-la sangrar sem nos expor a todos de um modo muito mais chocante e flagrante.

Era uma desculpa perfeitamente plausível… mas eu não iria usá-la. Era demasiado envergonhosa.

E eu não tinha pensado nisso até aquele momento, negligente.

_Cuidado com o Jasper,_ Emmett continuou, inconsciente da minha distracção. _Ele não está tão zangado… mas ele está mais decidido._

Eu vi o que ele quis dizer, e por momentos a sala flutuou à minha volta. A minha raiva era tão consumidora que uma nuvem vermelha me toldou a vista. Pensei que poderia chocar com isso.

_CREDO, EDWARD! ACALMA-TE!_ Emmett gritou-me na sua cabeça. A sua mão caiu no meu ombro, agarrando-me ao meu lugar antes que eu me pudesse levantar. Ele raramente usava a sua força toda – era raramente necessária, pelo que ele era tão mais forte que qualquer outro vampiro que qualquer um de nós tivesse encontrado – mas ele usou agora. Ele agarrou o meu braço, invés de me puxar para baixo. Se ele me estivesse a puxar, a cadeira debaixo de mim teria cedido.

_CALMA!_ Ele ordenou.

Tentei acalmar-me, mas era difícil. A raiva ardia na minha cabeça.

_O Jasper não vai fazer nada até falarmos todos. Apenas pensei que deverias saber em que direcção ele está a ir._

Concentrei-me em relaxar, e senti a mão de Emmett enfraquecer.

_Tenta não chamar_ mais_ a atenção para ti. Já estás em sarilhos suficientes._

Respirei fundo e Emmett soltou-me.

Procurei à volta da sala habitualmente, mas o nosso confronto tinha sido tão curto e silencioso que apenas algumas pessoas sentadas atrás de Emmett tinham reparado. Nenhuma delas sabia o que concluir com aquilo, e eles recuaram com aquilo. Os Cullens eram anormais – já todos sabiam disso.

_Raios, miúdo, estás uma confusão_, Emmett adicionou, simpatia no seu tom.

- Morde-me! – Murmurei sob a minha respiração, e ouvi o seu riso baixo.

Emmett não segurava remorsos, e eu provavelmente deveria ser mais grato pela sua fácil natureza de aceitação. Mas eu conseguia ver que as intenções de Jasper faziam sentido para Emmett, que ele estava a considerar como seria o melhor curso de acção.

A raiva aumentou, quase incontrolável. Sim, Emmett era mais forte que eu era, mas ele ainda estava para me vencer num combate. Ele proclamava que isso era porque eu fazia batota, mas ouvir pensamentos era tanto parte de mim como a sua imensa força era parte dele. Estávamos igualmente equilibrados numa luta.

Uma luta? Era para onde isto se estava a encaminhar? Iria eu lutar contra a minha _família_ por uma humana que eu mal conhecia?

Pensei nisso por um momento, pensei sobre a sensação do corpo frágil da rapariga nos meus braços em justaposição com Jasper, Rose e Emmett – sobrenaturalmente fortes e rápidos, máquinas assassinas por natureza…

Sim, eu lutaria por ela. Contra a minha família, estremeci.

Mas não era justo deixá-la indefesa quando eu era aquele que a tinha posto em perigo.

Mas eu não poderia ganhar sozinho, contudo, não contra três deles, e perguntei-me quem poderiam ser os meus aliados.

Carlisle, certamente. Ele não lutaria contra ninguém, mas ele estaria piamente contra os desígnios de Rose e Jasper. Poderia ser tudo o que eu precisava. Podia ver…

Esme, duvidosamente. Ela também não ficaria _contra_ mim, e ela devia odiar discordar com Carlisle, mas ela estaria a favor de qualquer plano que mantivesse a sua família intacta. A sua prioridade não seria o correcto, mas eu. Se Carlisle era a alma da nossa família, então Esme era o coração. Ele deu-nos uma líder que merecia ser seguida; ela tornava esse seguimento num acto de amor. Nós todos amávamo-nos uns aos outros – até mesmo sob a fúria que eu sentia para com Jasper e Rose neste momento, até mesmo planeando lutar contra eles para salvar a rapariga, eu sabia que os amava.

Alice… Não fazia ideia. Provavelmente dependeria do que ela visse a vir. Ela ficaria do lado do vencedor, imagino.

Então, teria que fazer isto sem ajuda. Eu não era um adversário à altura deles, sozinho, mas eu não iria deixar a rapariga ser magoada por minha causa. Aquela poderia significar uma acção evasiva…

A minha raiva duplicou um pouco com o súbito humor negro. Eu conseguia imaginar como a rapariga iria reagir ao ser raptada por mim. Claro, eu raramente adivinhava as suas reacções certamente – mas que outra reacção poderia ela ter para além de horror?

Eu não estava certo como conseguiria isso, contudo – raptá-la. Eu não conseguiria suportar estar perto dela por muito tempo. Talvez eu fosse apenas entregá-la de volta à sua mãe. Até mesmo isso seria repleto de perigo. Para ela.

E também para mim, percebi subitamente. Se eu a matasse acidentalmente… Eu não estava exactamente certo de quanta dor isso me causaria, mas eu sabia que seria multifacetada e intensa.

O tempo passou rapidamente enquanto eu remoía as complicações diante de mim: a discussão que me esperava em cara, o conflito com a minha família, os caminhos que eu seria obrigado a percorrer…

Bem, eu já não me podia queixar de que a vida _fora_ desta escola era monótona. A rapariga tinha mudado isso.

Emmett e eu caminhámos silenciosamente para o carro quando a campainha tocou. Ele estava preocupado comigo, e preocupado com Rosalie. Ele sabia que lado ele teria que tomar numa discussão, e isso o incomodava-o.

Os outros estavam à nossa espera no carro, também em silêncio. Nós éramos um grupo muito silencioso. Apenas eu conseguia ouvir os gritos.

_Idiota! Lunático! Imbecil! Estúpido! Tolo egoísta e irresponsável!_ Rosalie mantinha uma constante corrente de insultos no topo dos seus pulmões mentais. Tornando-se difícil de ouvir os outros, mas ignorei-a o melhor que pude.

Emmett estava certo acerca de Jasper. Ele estava decidido do seu curso.

Alice estava confusa, preocupada com Jasper, saltando por imagens do futuro. Não importava em que direcção Jasper fosse para a rapariga, Alice via-me sempre lá, a bloqueá-lo. Interessante… nem Rosalie nem Emmett estavam com ele nestas visões. Então Jasper estava a planear trabalhar sozinho. Isso iria equilibrar as coisas.

Jasper era melhor, certamente o lutador mais experiente entre nós. A minha única vantagem era que eu podia ouvir os seus movimentos antes de ele os fazer.

Nunca tinha lutado para além da brincadeira com Emmett ou Jasper – apenas a brincar. Sentia-me doente só com o pensamento de realmente tentar magoar Jasper.

Não, isso não. Apenas bloqueá-lo. Era tudo.

Concentrei-me em Alice, memorizando as diferentes maneiras de ataque de Jasper.

Assim que o fiz, as suas visões mudaram, avançando mais para longe da casa dos Swan. Eu estava a cortá-lo mais cedo…

_Pára, Edward! Isto não pode acontecer assim. Não vou deixar._

Não lhe respondi, apenas continuei a observar.

Ela começou a procurar mais à frente, na região incerta e encoberta de distantes possibilidades. Tudo estava sombrio e vago.

Durante todo o caminho para casa, o silêncio carregado não se aliviou. Estacionei na grande garagem da casa; o Mercedes de Carlisle estava lá, o grande jipe de Emmett, o M3 de Rose e o meu Vanquish. Fiquei contente por Carlisle já estar em casa – o silêncio acabaria violentamente, e eu queria-o lá quando isso acontecesse.

Fomos directos para a sala de jantar.

A sala era, claro, nunca usada para os seus propósitos intencionais. Mas estava mobilada com uma longa e oval mesa de mogno rodeada por cadeiras – nós éramos escrupulosos em ter tudo no seu devido lugar. Carlisle gostava de usá-la como uma sala de conferências. Num grupo com tão fortes e diferentes personalidades, às vezes era necessário discutir as coisas de uma maneira calma e sentada.

Eu tinha o pressentimento de que sentar não iria ajudar muito as coisas hoje.

Carlisle sentou-se no seu lugar habitual na ponta oriental da sala. Esme estava ao lado dele – eles agarraram as mãos em cima da mesa.

Os olhos de Esme estavam postos em mim, a sua profundidade dourada cheia de preocupação.

_Fica_. Era o seu único pensamento.

Eu desejava poder sorrir para a mulher que era uma verdadeira mãe para mim, mas eu não tinha certezas para ela agora.

Sentei-me no outro lado de Carlisle. Esme mexeu-se à volta dele para me pôr a sua mão livre no meu ombro. Ela não tinha ideia do que estava para começar; ela estava apenas preocupada comigo.

Carlisle tinha uma melhor noção do que estava para vir. Os seus lábios estavam pressionados firmemente juntos e a sua testa estava enrugada. A expressão parecia demasiado velha para o seu jovem rosto.

Enquanto todos se sentavam, eu consegui ver as linhas a serem desenhadas.

Rosalie sentou-se directamente de frente para Carlisle, na outra ponta da longa mesa. Ela olhou para mim, nunca desviando o olhar.

Emmett sentou-se ao seu lado, a sua cara e pensamentos ambos torcidos.

Jasper hesitou, e então foi encostar-se contra a parede atrás de Rosalie. Ele estava decidido, independentemente do resultado desta discussão. Os meus dentes cerraram-se.

Alice foi a última a entrar, e os seus olhos estavam focados em algo longe – o futuro, ainda demasiado indistinto para que ela pudesse usá-lo. Sem parecer pensar nisso, ela sentou-se ao lado de Esme. Ela esfregou a sua testa como se tivesse uma dor de cabeça. Jasper mexeu-se desconfortavelmente e considerando juntar-se a ela, mas manteve-se no seu lugar.

Inspirei fundo. Eu tinha começado isto – deveria ser o primeiro a falar.

- Lamento. – Disse, olhando primeiro para Rose, então para Jasper e então para Emmett. – Eu não queria pôr nenhum de vocês em risco. Foi impensado, e eu assumo total responsabilidade pela minha apressada acção.

Rosalie olhou para mim malignamente. – O que queres dizer com "assumo total responsabilidade"? Vais concertar o que fizeste?

- Não da maneira que pensas. – Disse, trabalhando para manter a minha voz calma e baixa. – Estou disposto a partir agora, se isso fizer as coisas ficarem melhor. – _Se eu acreditar que a rapariga vai estar segura, se eu acreditar que nenhum de vocês lhe vai tocar_, corrigi na minha cabeça.

- Não. – Murmurou Esme. – Não, Edward.

Acaricie a sua mão. – São só alguns anos.

- A Esme está certa, contudo. – Disse Emmett. – Não podes ir a lugar nenhum agora. Isso seria o _contrário_ de ajuda. Nós temos de saber o que as pessoas pensam, agora mais que nunca.

- A Alice vai apanhar qualquer coisa maior. – Discordei.

Carlisle abanou a sua cabeça. – Julgo que o Emmett está certo, Edward. Será mais provável que a rapariga fale se tu desapareceres. Ou todos partem, ou não parte ninguém.

- Ela não vai contar a ninguém. – Insisti rapidamente. Rosalie aproximava-se da explosão, e eu queria este facto fora antes disso.

- Tu não conheces a mente dela. – Carlisle relembrou-me.

- Eu sei isto. Alice, ajuda-me.

Alice olhou para mim fatigadamente. – Não consigo ver o que vai acontecer se nós apenas ignorarmos isto. – Ela olhou para Rosalie e Jasper.

Não, ela não podia ver aquele futuro – não quando Rosalie e Jasper estavam tão decididos contra ignorar o incidente.

A palma de Rosalie bateu contra a mesa com um sonoro ruído. – Nós não podemos dar a hipótese à humana de dizer qualquer coisa. Carlisle, tu _tens_ que ver isso. Mesmo que todos decidamos desaparecer, não é seguro deixarmos histórias atrás de nós. Nós vivemos tão diferentemente do resto da nossa espécie – tu sabes que há aquele que adoravam ter uma razão para apontar o dedo. Nós temos que ser mais cuidadosos que todos os outros.

- Nós já deixámos rumores antes. – Lembrei-a

- Apenas rumores e suspeitas, Edward. Não testemunhas e provas!

- Provas! – Escarneci.

Mas Jasper assentia, os seus olhos duros.

- Rose… - Carlisle começou.

- Deixa-me terminar, Carlisle. Não tem que ser nenhuma grande produção. A rapariga bateu com a cabeça hoje. Então talvez a injúria resulte em algo muito mais sério do que parecia. – Rosalie encolheu os ombros. – Todo o mortal vai dormir com a hipótese de nunca mais acordar. Os outros esperariam que limpássemos as evidências atrás de nós. Tecnicamente, isto seria trabalho do Edward, mas isto está obviamente para além dele. Tu sabes que eu consigo controlar-me. Não deixaria quaisquer evidências atrás de mim.

- Sim, Rosalie, todos nós sabemos quão perita és em assassínio. – Rosnei.

Ela silvou para mim, furiosamente.

- Edward, por favor. – Carlisle disse. Então virou-se para Rosalie. – Rosalie, eu olhei de outro modo em Rochester porque senti que tu merecias a tua justiça. O homem que mataste tinha-te enganado monstruosamente. Esta não é a mesma situação. A rapariga Swan é uma inocente.

- Não é pessoal, Carlisle. – Rosalie disse entre dentes. – É para nos proteger a todos.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio em que Carlisle pensou na sua resposta. Quando ele assentiu, os olhos de Rosalie iluminaram-se. Ela deveria ter sabido melhor. Mesmo que eu não tivesse conseguido ler os seus pensamentos, eu poderia ter antecipado as suas próximas palavras. Carlisle nunca se comprometia.

- Eu sei que só queres bem, Rosalie, mas… Eu gostaria muito que a nossa família fosse _merecedora_ de protecção. O ocasional… acidente ou lapso de controlo é uma parte lamentável de quem nós somos. – Era muito dele incluir-se a ele mesmo no plural, ainda que ele nunca tivesse tido um lapso. – Matar uma criança a sangue frio é outra coisa inteiramente diferente. Acredito que o risco que ela representa, quer ela fale as suas suspeitas ou não, é nada comparado com um risco maior. Se fizermos excepções para nos protegermos, arriscamos algo muito mais importante. Arriscamos perder a essência de quem somos.

Controlei a minha expressão muito cuidadosamente. Não faria bem nenhum sorrir. Ou aplaudir, como eu desejava poder.

Rosalie mostrou-se carrancuda. – É apenas ser responsável.

- É ser insensível. – Carlisle corrigiu gentilmente. – Toda a vida é preciosa.

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente e o seu lábio inferior fez beicinho. Emmett afagou o seu ombro. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Rose. – Ele encorajou numa voz baixa.

- A pergunta, - Carlisle continuou, - é se nos devemos mudar?

- Não. – Rosalie lamuriou. – Acabámos de nos instalar. Não quero começar o meu último ano no liceu outra vez!

- Podes manter a tua idade actual, claro. – Carlisle disse.

- E ter que mudar outra vez muito mais cedo? - Ela contradisse.

Carlisle encolheu os ombros.

- Eu _gosto_ disto aqui! Há tão pouco sol, nós conseguimos ser quase _normais_.

- Bem, nós certamente não temos que decidir agora. Nós podemos esperar e ver se se torna necessário. Edward parece estar certo do silêncio da rapariga Swan.

Rosalie resmungou.

Mas eu já não estava preocupado com Rose. Eu podia ver que iria cumprir a decisão de Carlisle, não importava quão enfurecida ela estivesse comigo. A conversa deles continuou com detalhes pouco importantes.

Jasper manteve-se imóvel.

Percebi porque. Antes dele e Alice se terem conhecido, ele viveu numa zona de combate, um teatro de guerra incansável. Ele sabia as consequências de escarnecer as regras – ele tinha visto o horrendo resultado com os seus próprios olhos.

Dizia muito que ele não tinha tentado acalmar Rosalie com as suas habilidades extras, nem tinha agora tentado enfurecê-la. Ele estava a aguentar-se acima desta discussão – acima disso.

- Jasper. – Eu disse.

Ele encontrou o meu olhar, a sua cara emotiva.

- Ela não vai pagar por um erro meu. Não vou permiti-lo.

- Então, ela beneficia disso? Ela devia ter morrido hoje, Edward. Eu iria apenas torná-lo certo.

Repeti-me, enfatizando cada palavra. – Não vou permiti-lo.

As suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se. Ele não esperava isto – ele não tinha imaginado que eu iria agir para pará-lo.

Ele abanou a sua cabeça uma vez. – Eu não vou deixar que a Alice viva em perigo, mesmo que seja pequeno. Tu não sentes por ninguém o mesmo que eu sinto por ela, Edward, e tu nunca viveste pelo que eu vivi, quer tenhas visto as minhas memórias ou não. Tu não percebes.

- Eu não estou a disputar isso, Jasper. Mas estou a dizer-te agora, eu não vou permitir que magoes Isabella Swan.

Olhámos um para o outro – não de modo furioso, mas medindo a oposição. Senti-o experimentar o humor à minha volta, testando a minha determinação.

- Jazz. – Alice disse, interrompendo-nos.

Ele segurou o meu olhar por mais um momento, e então olhou para ela. – Não te incomodes a dizer-me que te sabes proteger, Alice. Eu já sei disso. Contínuo a ter que…

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer. – Alice interrompeu. – Eu ia pedir-te um favor.

Eu vi o que estava na sua mente, e a minha boca abriu-se com um sonoro arfo. Olhei para ela, chocado, apenas vagamente ciente que todos para além de Alice e Jasper estavam agora a olhar-me atentamente.

- Eu sei que me amas. Obrigada. Mas eu iria mesmo apreciar se tu não tentasses matar a Bella. Primeiro de tudo, Edward está a falar a sério e eu não quero que vocês os dois lutem. Em segundo, ela é minha amiga. Ou pelo menos, ela _vai_ ser.

Estava claro como vidro na sua cabeça: Alice, sorrindo, com o seu braço branco e gelado em torno dos quentes e frágeis ombros da rapariga. E Bella estava a sorrir, também, o seu braço em torno da cintura de Alice.

A visão estava sólida que nem pedra; apenas o tempo disso era incerto.

- Mas… Alice… - Jasper respirou com dificuldade. Eu não conseguia virar a minha cabeça para ver a sua expressão. Eu não conseguia afastar-me da imagem na cabeça de Alice para ouvir a dele.

- Eu vou amá-la algum dia, Jazz. Ficarei muito zangada contigo se tu não a deixares em paz.

Ainda estava fixo nos pensamentos de Alice. Vi o futuro mudar assim que a decisão de Jasper debateu-se fronte ao seu inesperado pedido.

- Ah. – Ela suspirou – a decisão dele tinha clareado um novo futuro. – Vês? A Bella não vai dizer nada. Não há nada com que nos devamos preocupar.

O modo como ela disse o nome da rapariga… como se elas já fossem confidentes intimas…

- Alice. – Disse chocado. – O que… quer isto…?

- Eu disse-te que vinha aí uma mudança. Não sei, Edward. – Mas ela cerrou o seu maxilar, e eu conseguia ver que havia mais. Ela estava a tentar não pensar nisso; ela estava a focar-se com muita força em Jasper subitamente, ainda que ele estivesse demasiado admirado por ter feito progressos na sua tomada de decisão.

Ela fazia isto às vezes quando estava a tentar esconder algo de mim.

- O que é, Alice? O que estás a esconder?

Ouvi Emmett resmungar. Ele ficava sempre frustrado quando Alice e eu tínhamos este tipo de conversas.

Ela abanou a sua cabeça, tentando não me deixar entrar.

- É sobre a rapariga? – Exigi. – É sobre a Bella?

Ela tinha os seus dentes cerrados em concentração, mas quando eu disse o nome de Bella, ela escorregou. O seu escorregão durou apenas a mais pequena porção de segundo, mas foi tempo suficiente.

- NÃO! – Gritei. Ouvi a minha cadeira atingir o chão, e apenas então percebi que estava de pé.

- Edward! – Carlisle estava de pé, também, o seu braço no meu ombro. Eu estava pouco ciente da sua presença.

- Está a solidificar. – Alice sussurrou. – A cada minuto tu estás mais decidido. Há apenas dois caminhos para ela. É um ou outro, Edward.

Eu conseguia ver o que ela via… mas não conseguia aceitá-lo.

- Não. – Disse outra vez; não havia volume para a minha negação. As minhas pernas pareciam vazias, e tinha que me agarrar contra a mesa.

- Alguém vai, _por favor_, deixar-nos entrar no mistério? – Emmett queixou-se.

- Tenho que partir. – Sussurrei para Alice, ignorando-o.

- Edward, nós já resolvemos isso. – Emmett disse alto. – Esse é o melhor modo de fazer a rapariga falar. Além disso, se tu partires, nós não vamos saber se ela falou ou não. Tu tens que ficar e lidar com isto.

- Não te vejo a ir a lado nenhum, Edward. – Alice disse-me. – Não sei se tu ainda _consegues_ partir. – _Pensa nisso_, ela adicionou silenciosamente. _Pensa em partir._

Percebi o que ela queria dizer. Sim, a ideia de nunca mais ver a rapariga era… dolorosa. Mas era também necessário. Eu não conseguia sancionar a qual futuro eu aparentemente a tinha condenado.

_Não estou inteiramente certa acerca do Jasper, Edward._ Alice continuou. _Se tu partires, se ele pensar que ela é um perigo para nós…_

- Não oiço isso. – Contradisse-a, ainda meio ciente da nossa audiência. Jasper estava a hesitar. Ele não faria nada que pudesse magoar Alice.

_Não neste momento. Vais arriscar a vida dela, deixá-la indefesa?_

- Porque é que me estás a fazer isto? – Rugi. A minha cabeça caiu-me nas mãos.

Eu não era o protector de Bella. Eu não o podia ser. Não era o futuro dividido de Alice prova suficiente disso?

_Eu amo-a, também. Ou vou. Não é o mesmo, mas eu quero-a por perto para isso._

- Amo-a, _também_? – Sussurrei incrédulo.

Ela suspirou. _És _tão_ cego, Edward. Não consegues ver para onde estás a ir? Não consegues ver aonde já estás? É mais inevitável do que o sol nascer a este. Vê o que eu vejo…_

Abanei a cabeça, horrorizado. – Não. – Tentei calar as visões que ela me revelou. – Eu não quero ter que seguir esse curso. Vou partir. Eu _vou_ mudar o futuro.

- Podes tentar. – Ela disse, a sua voz céptica.

- Oh, _vá lá_! – Emmett lamuriou.

- Presta atenção. – Rose silvou para ele. – Alice vê-o a apaixonar-se por uma _humana_! Quão classicamente Edward! – Ela fez um som engraçado.

Eu mal a ouvi.

- O quê? – Emmett disse, sobressaltado. Então a sua troante gargalhada ecoou através da sala. – É isso que se tem passado? – Ele gargalhou outra vez. – Dura pausa, Edward.

Senti a sua mão no meu ombro, e afastei-a distraidamente. Não conseguia prestar-lhe atenção.

- _Apaixonar-se_ por uma humana? – Esme repetiu numa voz maravilhada. – Pela rapariga que ele salvou hoje? Apaixonar-se por ela?

- O que vês, Alice? Exactamente. – Jasper exigiu.

Ela virou-se para ele; continuei a olhar paralisadamente para o lado da sua face.

- Tudo depende quer ele seja forte o suficiente ou não. Quer ele vá matá-la ele mesmo – Ela virou-se para encontrar o meu olhar outra vez, olhando-me irritada – o que me iria _realmente_ irritar, Edward, para não dizer que o que _te_ iria causar – Ela encarou Jasper outra vez, - ou ela será uma de nós um dia.

Alguém arfou; não olhei para ver quem.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – Eu estava a gritar outra vez. – Nenhum deles!

Alice pareceu não me ouvir. – Tudo depende. – Ela repetiu. – Ele pode ser apenas forte o suficiente para não matá-la – mas estará perto. Vai levar um incrível auto-controlo. – Ela meditou. – Ainda mais que Carlisle tem. Ele pode ser _apenas_ forte o suficiente… A única coisa é ele não ser forte o suficiente para ficar longe dela. Isso é uma causa perdida.

Não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Mais ninguém parecia capaz disso também. A sala estava quieta.

Olhei para Alice, e todos os outros olharam para mim. Eu conseguia ver a minha própria horrorizada expressão de cinco diferentes pontos de vista.

Depois de um longo momento, Carlisle suspirou.

- Bem, isto… complica as coisas.

- A quem o dizes. – Emmett concordou. A sua voz ainda estava perto de gargalhar. Confiem no Emmett para encontrar uma piada na destruição da minha vida.

- Suponho que o plano se mantém o mesmo, contudo. – Carlisle disse pensativamente. – Nós vamos ficar, e observar. Obviamente, ninguém vai… magoar a rapariga.

Eu enrijeci.

- Não. – Jasper disse calmamente. – Consigo concordar com isso. Se Alice só vê dois caminhos…

- Não! – A minha voz não era um grito ou um rosnado ou um choro de desespero, mas alguma combinação dos três. – Não!

Eu tinha que partir, que estar longe do barulho dos seus pensamentos – o desgosto auto-justo de Rosalie, o humor de Emmett, a paciência interminável de Carlisle…

Pior: a confiança de Alice, a confiança de Jasper nessa confiança.

Pior de tudo: a _alegria_… de Esme.

Andei para fora da sala. Esme tocou no meu braço assim que passei, mas não reconheci o gesto.

Eu estava a correr antes de estar fora da cara. Passei o rio num salto, e corri para a floresta. A chuva estava de volta outra vez, caindo tão pesadamente que eu estava encharcado em poucos momentos. Eu gostava do espesso lençol de água – fazia uma parede entre mim e o resto do mundo. Fechava-me, deixava-me sozinho.

Corri em direcção a este, acima e através das montanhas sem quebrar o meu curso recto, até eu conseguir ver as luzes de Seattle do outro lado do som. Parei antes de tocar as bordas da civilização humana.

Fechado na chuva, totalmente sozinho, finalmente fiz-me olhar para o que eu tinha feito – para o modo como eu tinha mutilado o futuro.

Primeiro, a visão de Alice e da rapariga com os seus braços à volta uma da outra – a confiança e amizade tão óbvia que gritava da imagem. Os largos olhos cor de chocolate de Bella não estavam assustados nesta visão, mas ainda cheios de segredos – neste momento, eles pareciam ser segredos felizes. Ela não se afastou do frio braço de Alice.

O que quereria isso dizer? Quanto é que ela sabia? Naquele ainda vivo momento do futuro, o que pensava ela de _mim_?

Então a outra imagem, tão parecida com a imagem que eu tinha presenciado esta manhã, o corpo Bella deitado nos meus braços, inconsciente, branco como a neve e totalmente seco. E os meus olhos da cor mais horrível deste mundo, da cor que eu mais temia que eles alguma vez voltassem a estar, vermelhos sangue. Vermelhos com o sangue de Bella. Era tão concreta, tão clara.

Não conseguia suportar ver isto. Não conseguia suportar. Tentei bani-la da minha mente, tentei ver algo mais, qualquer coisa. Tentando ver outra vez a expressão na sua viva face que tinha obstruído a minha vista pelo último capítulo da minha existência. Tudo para não se aproveitar.

A glacial visão de Alice encheu a minha cabeça, e eu contorci-me internamente com a agonia que isso causava. Enquanto, o monstro em mim estava a inundar-se com alegria, jubilante com a probabilidade do seu sucesso. Isso adoecia-me.

Isto não podia ser permitido. Tinha que haver uma maneira de enganar o futuro. Eu não deixaria que as visões de Alice dirigirem-me. Eu podia escolher um caminho diferente. Havia sempre uma escolha.

Tinha que haver.


	6. Convites

***Autora entra na sala aos saltinhos* **Vocês não têm bem noção do quão feliz estou! O primeiro comentário foi feito pela querida Kika! Brigada!

Bem... Esta fic, a ser escrita, já tá no fim... pelo que eu já tenho todos os capítulos prontos... é só postar... Mas deixem-me que vos diga, é indignante postar pro ar! Super irritante mesmo! E quem é autor deve compreender a minha irritação...

Então vamos fazer um pacto: se com este capítulo conseguirmos chegar aos 10 ou aos 20 comentários (eu sei que é capaz de ser pedir muito, mas se for 4 comentários por cada capítulo, então chegamos lá depressinha!), eu posto mais 2 capítulos!

O que acham?

Digam-me o que pensam nos comentários!

E agora o capítulo...

Ninguém precisa daquele dizer todo de que os personagens não me pertencem, à parte de uns quantos!

_(Bella POV)_

No meu sonho, estava muito escuro e a luz esbatida que existia parecia irradiar da pele de Edward. Eu não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto, mas apenas as costas, à medida que se afastava de mim, deixando-me no negrume. Por mais depressa que corresse, não conseguia alcançá-lo; por mais alto que o chamasse, ele nunca se virava. Continuei a correr atrás dele, chamando o seu nome, até que no meio da escuridão surgiu um rectângulo de luz e Edward entrou por ele. Esperava que o som da minha voz fosse o único a preencher o ar, mas então um som muito mais alto e desesperado ecoou; era o choro de um bebé e Edward seguia na direcção do som. Segui-o para o rectângulo de luz e então encontrei-me num quarto de bebé com as paredes azuis claras, no meio do quarto estava o berço de onde provinha o som e ao lado do berço, Edward abaixava-se para pegar na pequena criança que chorava; aproximei-me querendo ver o rosto dele e da criança, quando ele começou a entoar uma canção de embalar para acalmar a criança. A voz de Edward dizia palavras que eu não percebia e quando eu estava quase a alcançá-lo e à criança… acordei. Depois disso, ele e aquela criança estiveram presentes nos meus sonhos praticamente todas as noites, sempre o mesmo sonho do berçário e eu nunca a conseguir ver o rosto de ambos.

O mês que se seguiu ao acidente foi intranquilo, tenso e, a principio, embaraçoso.

Para minha consternação, dei por mim a ser o centro das atenções durante o resto daquela semana, Tyler Crowley estava impossível, seguindo-me para todo o lado, obcecado com a ideia de me ressarcir de alguma forma. Tentei convencê-lo de que o que eu queria, acima de tudo, era que ele esquecesse tudo aquilo – dado que não me acontecera nada de grave – mas ele manteve-se insistente. Seguia-me nos intervalos das aulas e ao almoço sentava-se à nossa mesa, que estava agora apinhada de gente. Mike e Eric mostravam-se ainda mais hostis relativamente a ele do que um em relação ao outro, e preocupou-me com o facto de ter conquistado um novo admirador indesejado.

Ninguém parecia preocupado com Edward, embora eu tenha explicado repetidas vezes que fora ele o herói – como me afastara da trajectória da carrinha e quase fora também esmagado. Tentei ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric e todos os restantes comentavam sempre que nem sequer o tinham visto lá até a carrinha ter sido removida.

Perguntei a mim mesma por que motivo é que ninguém o vira de pé a uma distância tão considerável antes de estar súbita e incrivelmente a salvar-me a vida. Com desgosto, apercebi-me da causa provável – mais ninguém estava tão atento a Edward como eu sempre estava. Ninguém o observava da mesma forma que eu. Que lástima!

Edward nunca esteve rodeado por multidões de curiosos espectadores ávidos do seu relato em primeira mão. Como de costume, as pessoas evitavam-no. Se ele realmente fosse um de nós, talvez ele tivesse feito um feitiço para manter as pessoas afastadas. Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo. Os Cullen e os Hale sentaram-se à mesma mesa, como sempre, não comendo, mas apenas conversando entre si. Nenhum deles, sobretudo Edward, voltou a relancear o olhar na minha direcção.

Quando se sentou a meu lado na aula, tão longe de mim quanto a bancada permitia, parecia totalmente alheio à minha presença. Só às vezes, quando os seus punhos se cerravam subitamente – com a pele esticada a ficar ainda mais branca sobre os ossos -, é que eu me interrogava se estaria tão absorto como aparentava.

Ele gostaria de não me ter afastado da trajectória da carrinha de Tyler – não havia outra conclusão a que eu pudesse chegar.

Queria muito conversar com ele e, no dia posterior ao acidente, tente. Da última vez que estivemos juntos, no quarto do hospital, estávamos ambos imensamente furiosos. Eu estava ainda zangada com o facto de ele se recusar a confiar-me a verdade, ainda que eu estivesse a cumprir à risca a minha parte do acordo. No entanto, ele salvara a minha vida, independentemente da forma como o fizera, e, de um dia para o outro, o calor da minha raiva extinguira-se para se transformar em temerosa gratidão.

Ele já estava sentado quando cheguei à aula de Biologia, olhando em frente. Sentei-me, esperando que se voltasse na minha direcção. Não evidenciou qualquer sinal de que se apercebera da minha presença.

- Olá, Edward! – Exclamei de forma amável, para lhe mostrar que eu iria portar-me bem.

Ele virou um pouco a cabeça na minha direcção sem cruzar o seu olhar com o meu, acenou uma vez com a cabeça e, em seguida, olhou no sentido oposto.

Este foi o último contacto que tivemos, embora ele estivesse ali, a trinta centímetros de distância, todos os dias. Por vezes, observava-o, não sendo capaz de o evitar – ainda que à distância, na cantina ou no parque de estacionamento. Via os seus olhos dourados tornarem-se perceptivelmente mais escuros a cada dia que passava. Na aula, todavia, eu não aparentava dar-lhe mais importância do que ele a mim. Estava infelicíssima. E os sonhos continuavam.

Apesar das minhas mentiras francas, o teor dos meus e-mails alertou Renée para a minha depressão e ela telefonou-me algumas vezes, preocupada. Tentei convencê-la de que era apenas o tempo que me fazia sentir desanimada.

Mike, pelo menos, ficou satisfeito com a manifesta frieza que existia entre mim e o meu parceiro de laboratório. Eu via que ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade de o ousado resgate que Edward protagonizara me ter impressionado e ficou aliviado por tal parecer ter surtido o efeito contrário. Tornou-se mais confiante, sentando-se na beira da minha bancada para conversar antes de a aula de Biologia ter início, ignorando Edward tanto quanto ele nos ignorava.

A neve desapareceu definitivamente depois daquele único e perigoso dia. Mike estava desiludido por não ter chegado a organizar a sua luta na neve, mas satisfeito pelo facto de a viagem à praia poder realizar-se em breve. A chuva, porém, continuava a cair copiosamente e as semanas foram passando.

Jessica informou-me acerca de um outro acontecimento que começava a surgir no horizonte – telefonou na primeira terça-feira de Março pedindo a minha permissão para convidar Mike para o baile da Primavera, que decorreria dentro de duas semanas, e para o qual eram as raparigas que escolhiam o seu par.

- Tens a certeza de que não te importas… não tencionavas convidá-lo? – Insistiu ela quando lhe disse que não me importava minimamente.

- Não, Jess, eu não vou. – Assegurei-lhe.

A dança não era propriamente um dos meus talentos.

- Vai ser extremamente divertido.

A sua tentativa no sentido de me convencer era desprovida de entusiasmo. Suspeitava que Jessica preferia a minha inexplicável fama à minha companhia propriamente dita.

- Diverte-te com o Mike. – Incentivei-a.

No dia seguinte, fiquei surpreendida com o facto de que Jessica não se mostrar efusiva como era seu hábito nas aulas de Trigonometria e Espanhol. Permaneceu calada enquanto caminhava ao meu lado nos intervalos das aulas e eu receava perguntar-lhe o motivo. Se Mike recusara o seu convite, eu era a última pessoa a quem ela quereria contar.

Os meus medos foram reforçados durante o almoço, quando Jessica se sentou tão longe de Mike quanto possível, conversando animadamente com Eric. Mike estava invulgarmente calado. Considerei, por momentos, lançar um feitiço em ambos mas então lembrei-me das lições de ética, dadas pelo meu pai, que tinham acompanhado as lições dos feitiços de controlar as acções.

E Mike continuava calado ao acompanhar-me até à aula, sendo a expressão de pouco à vontade estampada no seu rosto um mau sinal. No entanto, só abordou o assunto quando eu me sentei no meu lugar e ele se empoleirou na minha carteira. Como sempre, eu estava electricamente ciente da presença de Edward, sentado ao alcance do meu toque e tão distante como se fosse um mero fruto da minha imaginação.

- Pois. – Disse Mike, olhando para o chão. Mau sinal, péssimo sinal. Quando os humanos se sentiam demasiado envergonhados para falar era muito mau sinal. – A Jessica convidou-me para o baile de Primavera.

- Isso é óptimo. – Fiz com que a minha voz parecesse animada e entusiástica. – Vais divertir-te imenso com a Jessica.

- Bem… - Hesitou ao examinar o meu sorriso, nitidamente nada satisfeito com a minha reacção. De facto, eu sentia-me subitamente tentada a lançar-lhe um discurso ainda mais desanimador, parte de mim desejava fazê-lo, a outra desejava apenas que ele não fosse dizer o que eu julgava vir a seguir. – Eu disse-lhe que tinha de reflectir sobre o assunto.

A ideia de lhe lançar um feitiço ainda estava de pé.

- Porque farias isso?

Deixei que a reprovação marcasse o meu tom de voz, embora tivesse ficado aliviada com o facto de ele não lhe ter dado um não rotundo como resposta.

O seu rosto estava tingido de uma tonalidade vermelho-vivo ao baixar novamente o olhar. Ele definitivamente devia-me direitos de autor. Um sentimento de pena abalou a minha determinação.

_Foca-te, Bella. Nem penses em sentires pena dele._ Pensei afastando a pena.

- Estava a perguntar-me se… - Por favor, não digas o que eu estou a pensar. Por favor, não digas o que eu estou a pensar. – Bem, se estarias a pensar convidar-me. – Raios!

Detive-me por um momento, odiando o rapaz loiro à minha frente, mas vi, pelo canto do olho, a cabeça de Edward inclinar-se reflexivamente na minha direcção.

- Mike, acho que devias aceitar o convite dela. – Afirmei.

Tradução: Michael Newton, se não aceitas o convite dela, juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que te lanço uma maldição!

- Já convidaste alguém?

Abelhudo.

Será que Edward reparou na forma como os olhos de Mike tremularam na sua direcção?

_Boa ideia, Mike! Ou melhor, seria se eu pudesse…_ Pensei com pesar.

- Não. – Assegurei-lhe. – Nem sequer vou ao baile.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Mike.

Não queria correr os riscos de segurança que a dança representava, pelo que fiz rapidamente novos planos.

- Vou visitar uns familiares nesse sábado. – Expliquei. Porquê? Nem eu sei.

De qualquer modo, precisava de sair da cidade – subitamente, surgiu a altura ideal para o fazer.

- Não podes ir noutro fim-de-semana?

E perder a hipótese de me livrar de um baile? Estás a brincar?

- Lamento, mas não. – Respondi. – Não deves, portanto, fazer a Jess esperar mais. É falta de educação.

- Sim, tens razão. – Resmungou ele e voltou-se, abatido, para regressar ao seu lugar.

Fechei os olhos e exerci pressão com os dedos sobre as têmporas. Humanos. Porque é que tinham que tornar tudo tão mais complicado? O professor Banner começou a falar. Suspirei e abri os olhos.

Edward estava a fitar-me com um ar curioso, sendo agora aquele já conhecido laivo de frustração ainda mais distinto nos seus olhos negros.

Retribui-lhe o olhar, surpreendida, esperando que ele se apressasse a desviar o seu, mas, em vez disso, continuou a fixar os seus olhos nos meus com uma intensidade inquisidora. Não se colocava sequer a questão de eu desviar o olhar. As minhas mãos começaram a tremer com a força que eu estava a fazer para manter o monstro quieto.

- Mr. Cullen? – Chamou o professor, pretendendo a resposta a uma pergunta que eu não ouvira.

- O ciclo de Krebs – respondeu Edward, mostrando relutância ao virar-se para dirigir o olhar para o professor Banner

Olhei para o meu livro assim que os seus olhos me libertaram, tentando situar-me. Cobarde como sempre, coloquei o meu cabelo sobre o ombro direito para ocultar o rosto. Não conseguia acreditar na torrente de emoção que pulsava no meu íntimo – apenas porque, por acaso, ele me olhara pela primeira vez em meia dúzia de semanas. Não podia permitir que exercesse tamanha influência sobre mim. Era patético. Mais do que patético, era doentio. Isto no meu lado humano, já no meu lado bruxo, era uma tentação demasiado grande. E eu estava a conseguir controlar-me demasiado bem.

Esforcei-me enormemente por me alhear da sua presença durante o tempo que restava da hora da aula e, visto que tal era impossível, pelo menos por não dar a perceber que lhe dava importância. Quando a campainha finalmente tocou, virei-lhe as costas para reunir os meus pertences, esperando que ele saísse logo, como era habitual. Como uma rotina à qual ambos devíamos estar habituados.

- Bella? – Não, isto não fazia parte da rotina.

Eu não deveria estar tão familiarizada com a sua voz, como se tivesse conhecido o seu som durante toda a minha vida e não apenas durante umas escassas semanas.

Voltei-me lentamente, de má vontade. Não queria sentir o que sabia que _iria_ sentir quando olhasse para a sua face demasiado perfeita. Tinha uma expressão de cautela estampada no rosto quando finalmente me virei para ele; a do seu era indecifrável. Ele nada disse.

- O que foi? Já voltaste a falar comigo? – Perguntei finalmente, com um laivo de petulância não intencional na minha voz. Arrependi-me instantaneamente pelo meu tom de voz.

Os seus lábios contorceram-se, tentando conter um sorriso.

- Não, nem por isso. – Confessou.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei lentamente pelo nariz, consciente de que estava a ranger os dentes. Edward Cullen, tu confundes-me profundamente! O que és tu? Ele esperou.

- Então, o que queres, Edward? – Perguntei, mantendo os olhos fechados; assim, era mais fácil conversar de forma coerente.

- Desculpa. Eu sei que estou a ser muito indelicado, mas é melhor assim, a sério.

Porquê? Porque é que era melhor assim? Parecia sincero. Abri os olhos. O seu rosto estava extremamente sério.

Será que ele pensava que eu era humana como todos os estudantes desta escola? Será que ele não punha sequer a hipótese de estranhos acontecimentos como o incidente das janelas no primeiro dia serem causados por mim? Será que ele não desconfiava da minha humanidade?

- Não sei a que te referes. – Afirmei, com uma voz cautelosa, tentando disfarçar a minha incredulidade.

- É melhor que não sejamos amigos. – Explicou. – Confia em mim.

Sentir-se-ia ele tão tentado em relação aos meus poderes como eu me sentia em relação aos dele? Se ele fosse um bruxo, claro. Mas se assim fosse, porque quereria ele manter-me viva?

Semicerrei os olhos. Começava a ficar farta destas perguntas. E também já ouvira aquelas palavras antes.

- É pena que não tenhas percebido isso antes. – Disse, com raiva, por entre dentes. – Terias evitado todo esse arrependimento.

- Arrependimento?

O termo e o meu tom de voz apanharam-no desprevenido.

- Arrependimento em relação a quê?

- Em relação ao facto de não teres simplesmente deixado que o raio daquela carrinha me tivesse esmagado.

Ele ficou atónito. Olhava-me com um ar de incredulidade.

Quando finalmente falou, quase parecia enfurecido.

- Julgas que eu me arrependo de te ter salvado a vida?

- Eu _sei_ que te arrependes de tê-lo feito. – Disse com brusquidão. Porque raio não podia ele ser mais directo e contar-me o que realmente era? Ou contar-me como conseguiu salvar-me?

- Tu não sabes nada.

Estava, sem dúvida, enfurecido.

Virei-lhe a cara bruscamente, cerrando os maxilares para travar todas as desenfreadas acusações que queria dirigir-lhe. Reuni os meus livros e, em seguida, levantei-me e encaminhei-me para a porta. Queria realizar uma saída dramática da sala, mas, como é evidente, fiquei com a biqueira da bota presa na ombreira da porta e deixei cair os meus livros. Fiquei ali especada por um instante, pensando em deixá-los ali ou em fazê-los levitar para as minhas mãos. Se estivesse em Salem, poderia tê-lo feito, os humanos estavam habituados a ver a magia acontecer na sua frente e todos habitavam em harmonia, mas aqui não. Suspirei e curvei-me para apanhá-los. Ele estava ali; já os empilhara. Entregou-mos, com uma expressão dura no rosto.

- Obrigada. – Disse glacialmente.

- Não tens de quê. – Retorquiu ele.

Endireitei-me agilmente, tornei a voltar-lhe as costas e segui altivamente em direcção ao ginásio sem olhar para trás.

A aula de Educação Física foi brutal. Não sei se foi o efeito da raiva, que certamente me fez libertar magia involuntária pelo meu corpo, ou se pelo facto de que eu melhorava a cada dia a minha coordenação motora, mas consegui fazer uma aula inteira de basquetebol sem cair e ainda consegui que a minha equipa vencesse. Considerei a primeira hipótese a mais provável visto que não havia nada que conseguisse retirar Edward da minha mente e isso só me fazia ficar mais irritada.

Ir-me embora foi, como sempre, um alívio. Quase corri até à _pick-up_; havia tantas pessoas que eu queria evitar. A _pick-up_ sofrera danos mínimos no acidente. Tivera de substituir os faróis traseiros e, se tivesse mandado pintá-la, teria retocado esses mesmos danos. Os pais de Tyler tiveram de vender a sua carrinha para que as peças fossem aproveitadas.

Quase tive um ataque quando contornei a esquina e vi uma figura humana alta e morena encostada à parte lateral da minha _pick-up_. Então, apercebi-me de que se tratava de Eric. Retomei a marcha.

- Olá, Eric! – Exclamei. O que me quereria ele?

- Viva, Bella.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei enquanto destrancava a porta.

Não estava a prestar atenção ao laivo de pouco à vontade patente na sua voz, pelo que as palavras que ele proferiu de seguida me apanharam de surpresa.

- Aah, estava apenas a pensar… se irias ao baile de Primavera comigo.

A sua voz falhou na última palavra.

- Pensei que eram as raparigas que escolhiam o seu par. – Disse eu, demasiado assustada para ser diplomática.

- Bem, e são. – Reconheceu, envergonhado.

Recuperei a compostura e tentei esboçar um sorriso caloroso.

Missão: Colocá-lo à vontade e muito habilmente recusar o seu convite.

- Obrigada por me convidares, mas eu irei visitar uns familiares nesse dia.

- Ah! – Exclamou ele. – Bem, talvez para a próxima.

- Claro. – Concordei, mordendo, em seguida o lábio. Não queria que ele levasse as minhas palavras demasiado à letra.

Afastou-se cabisbaixo, dirigindo-se novamente para a escola. Ouvi um riso abafado.

Edward estava a passar pela dianteira da minha _pick-up_, olhando em frente, com os lábios cerrados. Abri a porta com um puxão e saltei para o interior, batendo sonoramente com a mesma depois de ter entrado. Se tivesse tanta força como o meu pai ou como Emily ou até mesmo Ana, certamente teria partido os vidros da carrinha. Embalei o motor de forma ensurdecedora e fiz marcha-atrás até ao corredor de passagem. Edward já se encontrava no seu carro, a dois lugares de distância, recuando suavemente à minha frente, bloqueando-me a passagem. Parou ali – para esperar pela sua família; conseguia ver os quatro a encaminharem-se naquela direcção, mas ainda junto da cantina. Considerei a hipótese de arrancar a traseira do seu Volvo reluzente, mas havia demasiadas testemunhas. Talvez pudesse usar magia para lhe esvaziar os pneus… Nop! Demasiado fácil e estúpido. Olhei pelo espelho retrovisor. Começava a formar-se uma fila. Logo atrás de mim, no seu Sentra usado, recentemente adquirido, encontrava-se Tyler Crowley, a acenar. Eu estava demasiado exasperada para demonstrar que reparara na sua presença.

- Raios! Vá lá, Edward! Mexe-te! Tudo ok que me odeies e que estejas furioso comigo. – Disse olhando aflita para o seu carro. – Mas, por amor de Deus, mexe-te! Por favor, não deixes que aconteça o que eu tenho a certeza que vai acontecer!

Enquanto ali permanecia sentada, lançando o olhar do carro de Edward para os seus irmãos que se encaminhavam MUITO lentamente para o carro, ouvi bater na janela do lado do passageiro e assustei-me. _Tarde demais,_ pensei. Olhei; era Tyler. Voltei a relancear o olhar pelo espelho retrovisor, amargurada. O motor do seu carro estava ainda ligado, tendo a porta ficado aberta. Inclinei-me para abrir o vidro. Estava perro. Consegui abri-lo até ao meio e, depois, desisti.

- Desculpa, Tyler, estou encurralada atrás do Cullen.

Estava aborrecida. Como era óbvio, não era eu a responsável pelo engarrafamento. E estava nada satisfeita com o motivo que certamente motivara a deslocação de Tyler até ali.

- Oh, eu sei; queria apenas pedir-te algo enquanto estamos aqui presos. – Talvez eu estivesse enganada, e eu desejava estar enganada, pelo menos desta vez.

Esboçou um sorriso rasgado. Mau sinal, péssimo sinal.

Isto não podia estar a acontecer-me.

- Convidas-me para o baile da Primavera? – Prosseguiu.

- Estarei fora da cidade, Tyler.

A minha voz parecia um pouco incisiva. Tinha de ter presente que ele não tinha culpa de Mike e Eric já terem esgotado a minha quota diária de paciência.

- Pois, o Mike falou nisso. – Confessou. Deixando-me totalmente estupefacta.

- Então, porque é que…

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Estava com esperança de que estivesses apenas a recusar o convite dele de uma forma simpática.

Muito bem, a culpa era toda dele.

Eu até lhe poderia dizer que "recusar o convite dele de uma forma simpática" fora o que eu fizera com Eric, por ter muita consideração pela amizade que eu tinha pelo rapaz, o que eu fizera com Mike fora salvar a minha sanidade mental relativamente à minha amiga!

- Desculpa, Tyler. – Disse eu, esforçando-me por dissimular a minha irritação. – Eu vou mesmo sair da cidade.

- Tudo bem. Ainda temos o baile de finalistas.

Então, antes que eu pudesse replicar, já ele se dirigia novamente para o seu carro. Conseguia sentir a irritação estampada na minha cara.

- Não contes muito com isso! – Murmurei.

Olhei em frente para ver Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper a entrarem no Volvo. Através do espelho retrovisor, os olhos de Edward estavam pousados em mim. Estava indiscutivelmente a tremer de riso, como se tivesse ouvido cada palavra que Tyler pronunciara. O meu pé ansiava por pisar no acelerador… uma pequena colisão não iria magoar nenhum deles, mas apenas danificar aquela lustrosa pintura prateada. Embalei o motor.

No entanto, já todos haviam entrado no carro e Edward partia a grande velocidade. Conduzi até casa lenta e cuidadosamente, resmungando com os meus botões durante todo o percurso. Teria ele feito de propósito para que Tyler me viesse falar? Grr! Mais uma vez, o poder de ler mentes seria extremamente bem-vindo!

Quando cheguei, decidi preparar _enchiladas_ de frango para o jantar. Tratava-se de uma preparação demorada e manter-me-ia ocupada. Enquanto as cebolas e as malaguetas cozinhavam em lume brando, o telefone tocou. Quase receei atendê-lo, mas podia ser Charlie, ou a minha mãe, ou até mesmo a Avó.

Era Jessica e estava jubilosa; Mike interpelara-a depois das aulas para lhe comunicar que aceitava o seu convite. Festejei com ela durante breves instantes enquanto mexia o preparado. Ela tinha de desligar, pois queria telefonar a Angela e a Lauren para lhes contar. Eu sugeri – com descontraída inocência – que talvez Angela, a rapariga tímida que tinha Biologia comigo, pudesse convidar Eric. Por sua vez, Lauren, uma rapariga reservada que sempre me ignorara à mesa do almoço, poderia convidar Tyler; eu ouvira dizer que ele estava disponível. Jess achou que era uma óptima ideia. Agora que a companhia de Mike estava assegurada, parecia efectivamente sincera ao afirmar que gostaria que eu fosse ao baile. Desculpei-me com a minha visita familiar.

Depois de ter desligado, tentei concentrar-me no jantar – sobretudo em cortar o frango em cubos; não queria arriscar uma nova ida ao serviço de urgência, mas a minha cabeça dava voltas, tentando analisar cada palavra que Edward proferira neste dia. O que queria ele dizer quando afirmou que era melhor que não fôssemos amigos? Muito provavelmente, ele pensava que eu era uma humana e não desejava magoar-me, ou então…

O meu estômago contorceu-se quando me apercebi daquilo que ele devia ter querido dizer. Ele devia ter percebido quão fascinada eu estava por ele; não devia querer dar-me falsas esperanças… logo, não podíamos sequer ser amigos… pois ele não estava minimamente interessado em mim.

É claro que ele não estava interessado em mim, pensei colericamente com os olhos a arderem-me – uma reacção retardada às cebolas. Eu não era _interessante_. E ele era. Interessante… e brilhante… e misterioso… e perfeito… e lindo… e, possivelmente, capaz de levantar carrinhas em peso com uma mão.

Bem, não havia problema. Eu podia deixá-lo em paz. Eu _iria_ deixá-lo em paz. Iria cumprir a minha pena auto-imposta naquele purgatório e, seguidamente, com alguma sorte (para não dizer muita), alguma escola no Sudoeste ou, possivelmente no Havai oferecer-me-ia uma bolsa de estudos.

_Uou! Pára, Bella! O que foi aquilo? Tu acabaste de ter pensamentos idênticos aos daquelas rapariguinhas adolescentes dos filmes,_ disse-me a minha consciência. _Por Deus, Bella! Tu és uma bruxa. BRUXA! Não é um rapaz que te vai deitar abaixo!_

A minha consciência tinha razão, mais uma vez. Eu não me podia deixar afectar por o que Edward ou qualquer outro rapaz ou rapariga pensassem sobre mim. Eu era superior a isso, tinha que ser. Numa fraca tentativa de afastar o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-bronze da minha cabeça, concentrei os meus pensamentos em palmeiras e praias soalheiras enquanto terminava as _enchiladas_ e as colocava no forno. Pensando nisso, já que sairia de Forks no fim-de-semana do baile e iria a Salem, se estivesse Sol, poderia aproveitar para ir ao lago. Não era uma má ideia.

Charlie pareceu desconfiado quando chegou a casa e sentiu o cheiro de pimentos verdes. Não podia censurá-lo – a região mais próxima onde existia comida mexicana comestível era provavelmente o Sul da Califórnia. No entanto, ele era polícia, ainda que de uma cidade pequena, e filho de uma das maiores bruxas conhecidas, sendo, por conseguinte, suficientemente corajoso para comer a primeira garfada. Pareceu gostar. Era divertido ver como ele começava lentamente a confiar nos meus dotes culinários.

- Pai? – Interpelei quando ele estava quase a terminar a refeição.

- Sim, Bella?

- Hum, queria apenas informar-te de que vou passar o fim-de-semana a Salem de sábado a uma semana… se não houver problema.

Não queria pedir autorização – tal estabelecia um mau precedente. Mas senti que estava a ser descortês e, assim, acrescentei aquelas palavras no final.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Deveria estar a prever o que é que eu iria fazer a Salem. E depois voltou a olhar para o prato.

- Creio que fazes bem, querida. Mas o que vais lá fazer?

Eu pude notar uma leve nota de surpresa na sua voz. Eu também estaria surpreendida caso a minha filha que já não visitava a avó há muito tempo, decidisse ir fazer uma visita à cidade natal assim de repente.

- Bem, queria ir visitar a Avó e os tios… Já lá não vou há muito tempo. E estava a pensar em comprar por lá umas roupas com a ajuda da madrinha.

Tinha mais dinheiro do que aquele a que estava habituada visto que, graças a Charlie, nada tivera de pagar para adquirir um automóvel, ainda que a _pick-up_ me ficasse bastante cara em termos de despesas com combustível.

- Aquela _pick-up_ deve consumir bastante combustível. – Afirmou ele, reproduzindo os meus pensamentos.

- Eu sei, farei uma ou mais paragens no caminho para lá.

- Vais sozinha? – Perguntou ele.

Não consegui perceber se desconfiava que eu tivesse um namorado secreto ou se estava apenas preocupado com a possibilidade de surgirem problemas mecânicos.

- Se pensas que tenho algum namorado, esquece, pai. E sim, vou.

- Eu só queria que te lembrasses que Salem é um lugar protegido, Bella. Mesmo acompanhados por um de nós, os humanos ou outras criaturas não devem ficar a saber daquele lugar. – Disse ele.

- Eu sei, pai. Eu nunca colocaria Salem em perigo.

- Queres que vá contigo?

Tentei ser astuta ao esconder o meu pavor. Se a viagem de Port Angeles para cá, que tinha sido curta, tinha sido estranhamente coberta por um silêncio incómodo, imaginemos uma viagem mais longa dentro da carrinha ou no carro do meu pai para Salem que ficava noutro estado.

- Não é necessário, pai. Até porque quando lá chegar deverei passar o tempo todo com a madrinha e com a Ella em lojas de roupa – será extremamente entediante.

- Oh, está bem.

A ideia de estar sentado em lojas de roupa feminina durante qualquer período de tempo com a sua adorada irmã e sobrinha demoveu-o imediatamente.

- Obrigada! – Exclamei, sorrindo-lhe.

- Tens a certeza de que queres ir? Assim vais perder o baile.

Grr. Só numa cidade tão pequena é que um _pai_ saberia quando é que os bailes do liceu se realizam.

- Tenho, eu não danço, pai.

Justamente ele deveria compreender este facto, uma vez que não herdei os meus problemas de equilíbrio da minha mãe.

De facto, ele compreendeu.

- Oh, é verdade. – Percebeu. – Mas sabes que isso com o tempo vai passar. E já estás quase a chegar aos 18. Estás a melhorar de dia para dia. – Só mesmo o meu pai.

Na manhã seguinte, quando entrei no parque de estacionamento, estacionei o mais longe possível do Volvo prateado. Não queria deparar com uma excessiva tentação e acabar por ficar a dever-lhe um carro novo. Ao sair da cabina, atrapalhei-me ao pegar na chave e esta caiu numa poça aos meus pés. Ao curvar-me para apanhá-la, uma mão branca precipitou-se e agarrou-a antes de eu ter podido fazê-lo. Endireitei-me de súbito. Edward Cullen estava mesmo a meu lado, descontraidamente encostado à minha _pick-up_.

- Como é que _fizeste_ isso? – Perguntei com espantada irritação.

- Como é que fiz o quê?

Erguia a minha chave no ar enquanto falava. Quando tentei alcançá-la, deixou-a cair na palma da minha mão.

- Aparecer vindo do nada.

- Bella, não tenho culpa de que tenhas uma excepcional falta de poder de observação.

A sua voz estava mais serena do que o habitual – aveludada, abafada.

Lancei um olhar mal-humorado ao seu rosto perfeito. Os seus olhos estavam novamente claros, tingidos de uma carregada cor de mel dourado. Então, tive de baixar os meus, para reordenar os pensamentos agora confusos e evitar usar magia para provar uma hipótese.

- Qual foi o motivo do engarrafamento da noite passada? – Interroguei, desviando ainda o olhar. – Pensei que andasses a fingir que eu não existo e não a matar-me de irritação.

- Foi pelo bem do Tyler, não pelo meu. Tinha de lhe proporcionar a sua oportunidade.

Soltou um riso algo reprimido.

- Seu!... – Exclamei, ofegante.

Não me ocorria uma palavra suficientemente desagradável. Tive a sensação de que o fervor da minha raiva poderia queimá-lo fisicamente, mas ele apenas aparentava estar mais divertido. E era nestes momentos em que eu me sentia realmente tentada a usar os meus poderes.

- E não ando a fingir que tu não existes. – Prosseguiu.

- Então, _andas_ mesmo a tentar matar-me de irritação? Já que a carrinha do Tyler não se encarregou de o fazer?

A raiva passou como um raio pelos seus olhos de um tom amarelo-acastanhado. Cerrou os lábios numa linha dura, tendo todos os vestígios de humor desaparecido.

- Bella, és completamente absurda. – Afirmou ele, com frieza na sua voz grave.

Sentia formigueiros nas palmas das mãos – desejava ardentemente bater em algo. Fiquei surpreendida comigo mesma. Por norma, não era uma pessoa violenta. Voltei as costas e comecei a afastar-me, antes que fizesse algo de que me arrependesse.

- Espera! – Exclamou ele.

Continuei a andar, chapinhando colericamente debaixo de chuva, mas ele estava a meu lado, acompanhando facilmente o meu andamento.

- Desculpa, foi indelicado da minha parte. – Disse ele enquanto caminhávamos.

Eu ignorei-o.

- Não estou a dizer que não é verdade. – Prosseguiu. – Mas, de qualquer forma, foi indelicado da minha parte afirmá-lo.

- Porque é que não me deixas em paz? – Resmunguei.

- Queria perguntar-te algo, mas tu desviaste-me dos meus fins. – Declarou, soltando um riso abafado.

Parecia ter recuperado a boa disposição.

- Sofres de um distúrbio de múltipla personalidade? – Perguntei com severidade.

- Lá estás tu outra vez.

Suspirei.

- Então, muito bem. O que queres perguntar-me?

- Estava a pensar se, de sábado a uma semana, tu sabes, o dia do baile da Primavera…

Não, isto não podia estar a acontecer.

- Estás a tentar ser _engraçado_? – Interrompi-o, virando-me na sua direcção. O meu rosto ficou encharcado quando ergui a cabeça para olhar para o rosto dele.

Os seus olhos estavam malevolamente divertidos.

- Fazes o favor de me deixar terminar?

Mordi o lábio e uni as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, de modo a que não pudesse tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada.

- Ouvi dizer que ias a Seattle nesse dia e estava a pensar se quererias boleia.

Desta não estava eu à espera.

- O quê? – Não sabia ao certo aonde ele pretendia chegar.

- Queres boleia para Seattle?

- De quem? – Perguntei, baralhada.

- De mim, obviamente.

Pronunciou cada sílaba como se estivesse a falar com alguém que possuísse uma deficiência mental.

Eu estava ainda aturdida.

- Porquê?

- Bem, eu tencionava ir a Seattle durante as próximas semanas e, para ser sincero, não sei se a tua _pick-up_ resistirá à viagem.

- A minha _pick-up_ funciona perfeitamente, muito obrigada pela tua preocupação. Mas, na verdade, eu não vou a Seattle.

Porque é que lhe estava a contar isto? Eu não lhe podia mostrar Salem! Nem sequer sabia se ele realmente era um de nós!

Comecei novamente a andar, mas estava demasiado surpreendida para manter o mesmo grau de raiva.

- Mas será que a tua _pick-up_ consegue realizar a viagem consumindo um só depósito de gasolina? Para onde quer que vás?

Seguia novamente ao meu ritmo.

- Não vejo em que medida é que isso possa dizer-te respeito.

Estúpido proprietário de um Volvo reluzente.

- O desperdício de recursos limitados diz respeito a todos.

- Francamente, Edward – Senti um frémito perpassar-me quando proferi o seu nome e detestei tal sensação. -, não consigo acompanhar-te. Pensei que não querias ser meu amigo.

- Eu disse que era melhor se não fôssemos amigos e não que não queria que o fôssemos.

- Oh, obrigada, agora está _tudo_ esclarecido.

Profundo sarcasmo. Apercebi-me de que parara novamente de andar. Estávamos agora abrigados sob o tecto da cantina, podendo eu, assim, olhar mais facilmente para o rosto dele, o que certamente não favorecia a minha clareza de raciocínio.

- Seria mais… _prudente_ que não fosses minha amiga. – Explicou ele. – Mas estou farto de tentar manter-me afastado de ti, Bella.

O seu olhar tornou-se subitamente intenso ao proferir aquela última frase, com a voz a evidenciar sinais de raiva reprimida. Não conseguia lembrar-me de como se respirava.

- Vais comigo aonde fores? – Perguntou, ainda com intensidade.

Ainda não conseguia falar, pelo que me limitei a acenar com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu por breves instantes e, em seguida, o seu rosto ficou sério.

- Devias mesmo manter-te afastada de mim. – Advertiu. - Vemo-nos na aula.

Virou-se bruscamente e voltou para trás pelo mesmo caminho que havíamos trilhado.

_(Edward POV)_

Liceu. Já não era o purgatório, era o puro inferno. Tormento e fogo… sim, eu tinha ambos.

Eu agora estava a fazer tudo correctamente. Com os pontos todos nos "i" Ninguém podia queixar-se que eu estava a desleixar-me com as minhas responsabilidades.

Para agradar Esme e proteger os outros, fiquei em Forks. Retornei para o meu antigo horário. Não caçava mais que nenhum dos outros. Todos os dias, frequentava o liceu e fingia ser humano. Todos os dias, ouvia cuidadosamente por alguma coisa nova sobre os Cullen – nunca havia nada de novo. A rapariga não tinha falado uma única palavra das suas suspeitas. Ela apenas repetia a mesma história outra vez e outra vez – que eu estava com ela e a tinha afastado do caminho – até os seus ansiosos ouvintes se cansarem e pararem de procurar por mais detalhes. Não havia perigo. A minha impensada acção não tinha magoado ninguém.

Ninguém menos eu.

Eu estava determinado a mudar o futuro. Não era a tarefa mais fácil para uma única pessoa, mas não havia outra escolha com a qual eu pudesse viver.

Alice tinha dito que eu não seria forte o suficiente para ficar longe da rapariga. Eu provaria que ela estava enganada.

Pensei que o primeiro dia seria o mais difícil. Pelo fim do dia, eu estava _certo_ que esse era o caso. Contudo, eu estava errado.

Agravou-se, sabendo que eu poderia magoar a rapariga. Confortei-me com o facto de que a sua dor seria nada mais que um mal-estar – apenas uma pequena pontada de rejeição – comparada com a minha. Bella era humana, e ela sabia que eu era algo mais, algo errado, algo assustador. Ela ficaria provavelmente mais aliviada do que magoada quando eu virasse a minha cara e fingisse que ela não existia.

- Olá, Edward. – Ela cumprimentou-me, naquele primeiro dia em biologia. A sua voz estava agradável, amistosa, 180º graus desde a última vez que eu tinha falado com ela.

Porquê? O que significaria aquela mudança? Ela tinha-se esquecido? Teria decidido que tinha imaginado todo aquele episódio? Teria ela me perdoado por não ter cumprido a minha promessa?

As questões tinham-me queimado como a sede que me atacava sempre que respirava.

Apenas um momento para olhar nos seus olhos. Apenas para ver se podia ser as respostas lá…

Não, eu não podia permitir-me isso. Não se eu iria mudar o futuro.

Movi o meu queixo um centímetro na sua direcção sem desviar o meu olhar da frente da sala. Acenei uma vez, e então voltei-me para a frente.

Ela não me falou outra vez.

Naquela tarde, assim que a escola acabou, o meu papel cumprido. Corri para Seattle como tinha feito no dia anterior. Parecia que conseguia suportar a dor um pouco melhor quando estava a voar sobre o chão, tornando tudo em meu redor num borrão verde.

A corrida tornou-se no meu hábito diário.

Eu amava-a? Não achava. Ainda não. Os vislumbres de Alice daquele futuro tinham-se prendido a mim, todavia, e eu podia ver quão fácil era apaixonar-me por Bella. Seria exactamente como cair: inevitável. Não me deixar apaixonar por ela era o contrário de cair – era puxar-me por uma falésia a cima, mão ante mão, a tarefa tão horrível como se eu não tivesse mais que a força de um mortal.

Passou-se mais de um mês, e cada dia tornava-se mais difícil. Não me fazia sentido – eu continuava à espera para ultrapassar isto, para que se tornasse mais fácil. Isto devia ser ao que Alice se referia quando ela tinha previsto que eu não seria capaz de ficar afastado da rapariga. Ela tinha visto o aumento da dor. Mas eu conseguia suportar a dor.

Eu não destruiria o futuro de Bella. Se eu estava destinado a amá-la, então não seria evitá-la o mínimo que eu poderia fazer?

Evitá-la era mais ou menos o limite do que eu podia suportar, contudo. Eu podia pretender ignorá-la, e nunca olhar para ela. Eu podia pretender que ela não tinha nenhum interesse para mim. Mas isso era o alcance, apenas a pertença e não a realidade.

Eu continuava a segurar cada fôlego que ela dava, cada palavra que ela dizia.

Dividi o meu tormento em quatro categorias.

As duas primeiras eram familiares. O seu cheiro e o seu silêncio. Ou, melhor – aplicar a responsabilidade em mim mesmo onde ela pertencia – a minha sede e a minha curiosidade.

A sede era o principal dos meus tormentos. Já era meu hábito apenas não respirar nas aulas de Biologia. Claro, havia sempre as excepções – quando eu tinha que responder a uma pergunta ou algo do género, e precisaria do meu fôlego para falar. Sempre que prova o ar à volta da rapariga, era o mesmo que o primeiro dia – fogo e necessidade e violência bruta desesperada por se libertar. Era difícil unir-me até mesmo um pouco para raciocinar ou restringir-me nesses momentos. E, tal como naquele primeiro dia, o monstro em mim rosnaria, tão perto da superfície…

A curiosidade era o mais constante dos meus tormentos. A questão nunca estava fora da minha mente: _Em que está ela a pensar_ agora? Quando eu ouvia os seus silenciosos suspiros. Quando ela retorcia um cacho do seu cabelo distraidamente à volta do seu dedo. Quando ela poisava os seus livros com mais força do que o normal. Quando ela chegava atrasada às aulas. Quando ela batia com o seu pé impacientemente no chão. Cada movimento apanhado na minha visão periférica era um mistério eloquente. Quando ela falava com outros estudantes humanos, eu analisava cada palavra sua e tom. Estaria ela a dizer o que pensava, ou o que ela pensava que devia dizer? Às vezes parecia-me que ela tentava dizer o que a sua audiência esperava ouvir, e isso relembrou-me da mim e da minha família e a nossa ilusória vida diária – nós éramos melhores nisso que ela. A não ser que eu estivesse errado acerca disso, apenas a imaginar coisas. Porque teria ela que encenar um papel? Ela era uma deles – uma adolescente humana.

Mike Newton era o mais surpreendente dos meus tormentos. Quem poderia alguma vez ter sonhado que tal comum e aborrecido mortal poderia ser tão enfurecedor? Para ser justo, eu deveria sentir alguma gratidão para com o irritante rapaz; mais que os outros, ele mantinha a rapariga a falar. Aprendera tanto sobre ela através dessas conversas – eu continuava a compor a minha lista – mas, contrariamente, a assistência de Mike com este projecto apenas me enfurecia mais. Eu não queria que fosse Mike a desvendar os segredos dela. Queria ser eu a fazê-lo.

Ajudava que ele nunca reparava nas pequenas revelações dela, os seus pequenos deslizes. Ele não sabia nada acerca dela. Ele tinha criado uma Bella na sua cabeça que não existia – uma rapariga tão comum como ele. Ele não tinha observado o altruísmo e a coragem que a separavam dos outros humanos, ele não tinha ouvido a anormal maturidade dos seus pensamentos falados. Ele não se apercebia que quando ela falava da sua mãe, ela soava como uma mãe a falar da sua criança do que o contrário – amorosa, indulgente, levemente divertida, e ferozmente protectora. Ele não ouvia a paciência na sua voz quando ela fingia interesse nas histórias das excursões dele, e não adivinhava a bondade por detrás daquela paciência.

Através das suas conversas com Mike, eu era capaz de adicionar a mais importante qualidade à minha lista, a mais relevante de todas, tão simples como rara. Bella era _boa_. Todas as outras coisas, adicionadas àquele todo – bondade e auto-arriscar e altruísmo e carinhosa e corajosa – ela era boa outra vez e outra vez.

Estas contribuintes descobertas não me amoleciam para com o rapaz, de qualquer maneira. A maneira possessiva como ele via Bella – como se ela fosse uma aquisição a ser feita – provocava-me quase tanto como as suas imperfeitas fantasias com ela. Ele estava a tornar-se mais confidente dela, também, enquanto o tempo passava, pelo que ela parecia preferi-lo acima dos outros que ele considerava seus rivais – Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, e até mesmos, esporadicamente, eu. Ele sentava-se rotineiramente ao lado dela na nossa mesa antes de a aula começar, conversando com ela, encorajado pelos seus sorrisos. Apenas sorrisos educados, dizia-me a mim mesmo. Tudo do mesmo, eu frequentemente divertia-me ao imaginar-me a empurrá-lo através da sala na outra parede… Isso provavelmente não o magoaria fatalmente…

Mike não pensava em mim muitas vezes como um rival. Depois do acidente, ele ficou preocupado que Bella e eu tivéssemos criado um laço pela experiência partilhada, mas obviamente o contrário tinha acontecido. Naquela altura, ele tinha continuado aborrecido que eu tivesse afastado Bella dos seus colegas por atenção. Mas agora que eu a ignorava tanto como os outros, e ele tinha se tornado complacente.

Em que estava ela a pensar agora? Gostaria ela da atenção dele?

E finalmente, o último dos meus tormentos, o mais doloroso: a indiferença de Bella. Tal como eu a ignorava, ela ignorava-me. Ela nunca tentou falar comigo outra vez. De tudo o que eu sabia, ela nunca pensava sobre mim.

Isto poderia ter-me enlouquecido – ou até abalado a minha determinação para mudar o futuro – excepto que ela às vezes olhava para mim como antes. Eu não vi isso por mim, como eu não me podia permitir olhar para ela, mas Alice sempre nos avisava quando ela olhava; os outros continuavam alertados pelo problemático conhecimento da rapariga.

Amaciava a dor que ela olhasse para mim à distância de vez em quando. Claro, ela poderia estar apenas a perguntar-se que tido de anormal eu era.

- A Bella vai olhar para o Edward num minuto. Pareçam normais. – Alice disse numa terça-feira de Março, e os outros foram cuidadosos em inquietar-se e a trocar o seu peso como humanos; a quietude absoluta era um marco da nossa espécie.

Prestei atenção para a quantidade de vezes que ela olhava na minha direcção. Agradava-me, ainda que não devesse, que a frequência não tivesse diminuído com o passar do tempo. Não sabia o que significava, mas isso fez-me sentir melhor.

Alice suspirou. _Gostava…_

- Mantém-te fora disso, Alice. – Disse sob a minha respiração. – Não vai acontecer.

Ela fez beicinho. Alice estava ansiosa para formar a sua prevista amizade com Bella. De uma estranha maneira, ela sentia a falta da rapariga que ela nem conhecia.

_Vou admitir que és melhor do que eu pensava. Tens o futuro todo confuso e sem sentido outra vez. Espero que estejas contente._

- Isso faz pleno sentido para mim.

Ela resmungou delicadamente.

Tentei bloqueá-la, demasiado impaciente para conversar. Não estava de bom humor – mais tenso do que eu os deixava ver. Apenas Jasper estava ciente de quão apertadamente lesado eu estava, sentindo o stress emanar de mim com a sua habilidade única de ambos sentir e influenciar os humores dos outros. Ele não compreendia as razões por detrás dos humores, todavia, e – visto que eu estava constantemente num humor hediondo nestes dias – ele menosprezava isso.

Hoje seria um dia difícil. Mais difícil que o dia anterior, como um padrão.

Mike Newton, o odioso rapaz com quem eu não me podia rivalizar, ia convidar Bella para sair.

Um baile em que as raparigas escolhiam os pares aproximava-se, e ele estava muito esperançoso de que Bella o convidasse. Coisa que ela não tinha feito e que tinha abalado a confidência dele. Agora ele estava num precipício desconfortável – eu apreciava esse desconforto mais do que devia – porque Jessica Stanley tinha-o convidado para o baile. Ele não queria dizer "sim", ainda esperançoso que Bella o fosse escolher (e provar-lhe a sua vitória sobre os seus rivais), mas ele não queria dizer "não" e acabar por perder o baile tudo junto. Jessica, magoada pela hesitação dele e adivinhado a razão por detrás disso, estava a pensar maldade de Bella. Outra vez, eu tive o instinto de me pôr entre os pensamentos zangados de Jessica e Bella. Eu compreendia o instinto melhor agora, mas isso tornava-se apenas mais frustrante quando não podia agir por isso.

Pensar que eu tinha chegado a isto! Eu estava totalmente fixado nos piedosos dramas de liceu que eu já tinha desprezado.

Mike estava a afinar a sua coragem enquanto encaminhava Bella para biologia. Ouvi as suas tentativas enquanto esperava que eles chegassem. O rapaz era fraco. Ele tinha esperado propositadamente por este baile, com medo de fazer a sua afeição conhecida antes que ela tivesse demonstrado uma visível preferência por ele. Ele não se queria tornar vulnerável à rejeição, preferindo que ela fizesse esse salto primeiro.

Cobarde.

Ele sentou-se na nossa mesa outra vez, confortável com a longa familiaridade, e eu imaginei o som que faria se o seu corpo atingisse a parede oposta com força suficiente para partir a maioria dos seus ossos.

- Pois. – Ele disse para a rapariga, os seus olhos no chão. – A Jessica convidou-me para o baile de Primavera.

- Isso é óptimo. – Bella respondeu imediatamente e com entusiasmo. Era difícil não sorrir assim que o tom dela foi notado pela consciência de Mike. Ele tinha esperado por desânimo. - Vais divertir-te imenso com a Jessica.

Ele esforçou-se pela resposta certa. - Bem… - Ele hesitou, e quase se acobardou. Então ele continuou. - Eu disse-lhe que tinha de reflectir sobre o assunto.

- Porque farias isso? – Ela exigiu. O seu tom era um de reprovação, mas havia uma leve pontada de alívio lá também.

O que queria _aquilo_ dizer? Uma inesperada e intensa fúria fez as minhas mãos fecharem-se em punhos.

Mike não ouviu o alívio. A sua cara estava vermelha com sangue – feroz como eu subitamente me senti, isto parecia um convite – e ele olhou para o chão outra vez enquanto falou.

- Estava a perguntar-me se… Bem, se estarias a pensar convidar-me.

Bella hesitou.

Naquele momento de hesitação dela, eu vi o futuro mais claramente que Alice alguma vez tinha.

A rapariga poderia dizer sim às perguntas não faladas de Mike agora, ou poderia dizer não, mas de qualquer das maneiras, algum dia em breve, ela iria dizer sim a alguém. Ela era carinhosa e interessante, e os homens humanos não eram cegos para esse facto. Quer ela assentasse com alguém desta fraca multidão, ou esperar até que ela estivesse livre de Forks, o dia viria em que ela _poderia_ dizer sim.

Vi a vida dela como já tinha visto antes – faculdade, careira… amor, casamento. Vi-a no braço do seu pai outra vez, vestida toda de branco, a sua cara corada com felicidade enquanto ela avançava ao som da marcha de Wagner.

A dor era maior do que algo que eu já tinha sentido antes. Um humano teria que estar à beira da morte para sentir esta dor – um humano não sobreviveria a isto.

E não apenas a dor, mas sincera _raiva_.

A fúria doía por algum tipo de saída física. Ainda que este insignificante e não merecedor rapaz pudesse não ser aquele a que Bella dissesse sim, eu ansiava por esmagar o seu crânio na minha mão, para deixá-lo servir como representante para quem quer que fosse.

Eu não compreendia esta emoção – era um tal enredo de dor e raiva e desejo e desespero. Nunca tinha sentido isto antes; eu não conseguia dar um nome a isto.

- Mike, acho que devias aceitar o convite dela. – Bella disse numa voz gentil. Embora por detrás daquele tom eu conseguisse detectar um certo tom de ameaça, como se ela quisesse fazer um aviso que passou despercebido ao rapaz.

As esperanças de Mike caíram por terra. Eu teria apreciado isso sob outras circunstâncias, mas eu estava perdido no pós-choque da dor – e o remorso pelo que a dor e a raiva tinham feito comigo.

Alice estava certa. Eu _não_ era forte o suficiente.

Neste exacto momento, Alice deveria estar a ver o futuro rodar e contorcer-se, tornar-se acetinado outra vez. Iria isso agradar-lhe?

- Já convidaste alguém? – Mike perguntou taciturnamente. Ele olhou para mim, desconfiado pela primeira vez em muitas semanas. Percebi que tinha traído o meu interesse; a minha cabeça estava inclinada na direcção de Bella.

A selvagem inveja nos seus pensamentos – inveja por quem quer que esta rapariga preferisse a ele – subitamente pôs um nome na minha inominada emoção.

Eu estava com ciúmes.

- Não. – A rapariga disse com um traço de humor na sua voz. - Nem sequer vou ao baile.

Através de todo o remorso e raiva, senti-me aliviado com as suas palavras. Subitamente, eu estava a considerar os _meus_ rivais.

- Porque não? – Mike perguntou, o seu tom quase rude. Ofendeu-me que ele tinha usado aquele tom com ela. Resisti a um rosnado.

- Vou visitar uns familiares nesse sábado. – Ela respondeu.

A curiosidade não era tanta como tinha sido antes – agora que eu estava totalmente interessado em encontrar respostas para tudo. Eu saberia os ondes e os porquês desta nova revelação muito em breve.

O tom de Mike tornou-se desagradavelmente lisonjeiro. - Não podes ir noutro fim-de-semana?

- Lamento, mas não. – Bella estava mais brusca agora. – Não deves, portanto, fazer a Jess esperar mais. É falta de educação.

A sua preocupação com os sentimentos de Jessica soprou as chamas do meu ciúme. Esta visita a uns familiares era claramente uma desculpa para dizer não – teria ela rejeitado puramente por lealdade para com a sua amiga? Ela era mais que altruísta para isso. Teria ela realmente querido dizer sim? Ou estavam ambas as sugestões erradas? Estaria ela interessada em alguém?

- Sim, tens razão. – Murmurou Mike, tão desmoralizado que eu quase senti pena dele. Quase.

Ele retirou os seus olhos da rapariga, cortando a minha vista do rosto dela nos seus pensamentos.

Eu não ia tolerar isso.

Virei-me para ler o seu rosto eu mesmo, pela primeira vez em mais de um mês. Era um enorme alivio permitir-me isto, como um fôlego de ar para há muito submersos pulmões humanos.

Os seus olhos estavam fechados, e as suas mãos pressionadas contra os lados da sua cara. Os seus ombros curvados para o interior defensivamente. Ela abanou a sua cabeça tão levemente, como se ela estivesse a tentar afastar algum pensamento da sua mente.

Frustrante. Fascinante.

A voz de Mr. Banner tirou-a da sua distracção, e os seus olhos lentamente se abriram. Ela olhou para mim imediatamente, talvez sentindo o meu olhar nela. Ela olhou-me nos meus olhos com a mesma expressão assustada que me tinha assombrado por tanto tempo.

Eu não senti o remorso ou a culpa ou a raiva naquele segundo. Eu sabia que eles viriam outra vez, e viriam em breve, mas por este momento eu senti uma estranha e contagiante leveza. Como se eu tivesse triunfado em vez de ter perdido.

Ela não afastou o seu olhar, ainda que eu olhasse com inapropriada intensidade, tentando em vão ler os seus pensamentos através dos seus líquidos olhos castanhos. Eles eram cheios de questões, em vez de respostas.

Eu podia ver o reflexo dos meus próprios olhos, e eu vi que eles estava pretos com sede. Já fazia quase duas semanas desde a minha última viagem de caça; este não era o dia mais seguro para a minha vontade se rebelar. Mas a escuridão não pareceu assustá-la. Ela continuou a não afastar o olhar, e um leve, devastadoramente apetitoso rosa começou a colorir a sua pele.

_Em que estava ela a pensar?_

Eu quase fiz a pergunta em voz alta, mas naquele momento Mr Banner chamou o meu nome. Recolhi a resposta correcta da cabeça do professor enquanto olhava brevemente na sua direcção.

Tomei um rápido fôlego. – O ciclo de Krebs.

Sede queimou a minha garganta – apertando os meus músculos e enchendo a minha boca com veneno – e eu fechei os meus olhos, tentando concentrar-me através do desejo pelo seu sangue que se revoltava dentro de mim.

O monstro estava mais forte que antes. O monstro estava a rejubilar. Ele abraçou este duplo futuro que lhe dava um igual, cinquenta-cinquenta hipótese do que ele queria tanto. O terceiro e trémulo futuro que eu tentava construir por força de vontade tinha caído – destruído por comum ciúme, de todas as coisas – e ele estava tão mais perto do seu objectivo.

O remorso e a culpa queimaram com a sede, e, se eu tivesse a habilidade de produzir lágrimas, elas teriam enchido os meus olhos agora.

O que tinha eu feito?

Sabendo que a batalha já estava perdida, parecia não haver razões para resistir ao que eu queria; virei-me para olhar para a rapariga outra vez.

Ela tinha-se escondido no seu cabelo, mas eu conseguia ver através de uma parte das suas mechas que as suas bochechas estavam de um profundo vermelho agora.

O monstro gostava disso.

Ela não encontrou o meu olhar outra vez, mas ela torceu uma mecha do seu escuro cabelo nervosamente entre os seus dedos. Os seus delicados dedos, o seu pulso frágil – eles eram tão quebráveis, aparentando para todo o mundo como se apenas a minha respiração os pudesse partir.

Não, não, não. Eu não podia fazer isto. Ela era demasiado quebrável, demasiado boa, demasiado preciosa para merecer este destino. Eu não podia permitir que a minha vida colidisse com a dela, destruindo-a.

Mas eu também não podia ficar longe dela. Alice estava certa acerca disso.

O monstro em mim silvou com frustração enquanto eu hesitei, seguindo primeiro um caminho, depois o outro.

A minha breve hora com ela passou depressa demais, enquanto eu vacilei entre a pedra e o sítio duro. A campainha tocou, e ela começou a recolher as suas coisas sem olhar para mim. Isto desapontou-me, mas eu dificilmente poderia esperar o contrário. O modo como a tinha tratado desde o acidente era imperdoável.

- Bella? – Disse, incapaz de me impedir. A minha força de vontade já estava em pedaços.

Ela hesitou antes de olhar para mim; quando ela se virou, a sua expressão era cuidadosa, desconfiada.

Recordei-me de que ela tinha toda a razão em desconfiar de mim. Que ela devia.

Ela esperou que eu continuasse, mas eu apenas olhei para ela, lendo a sua face. Inspirei fôlegos superficiais em intervalos regulares, lutando com a minha sede.

- O que foi? – Ela finalmente disse. - Já voltaste a falar comigo? – Havia uma pontada de ressentimento no seu tom que era, tal como a sua raiva, enternecedor. Isso fez-me querer sorrir.

Não sabia bem como responder à sua pergunta. _Estava_ eu a falar com ela outra vez, no sentido a que ela se referia?

Não. Não se eu pudesse evitar. E eu tentaria evitar.

- Não, nem por isso. – Disse-lhe.

Ela fechou os seus olhos, o que me frustrou. Isso cortava o meu melhor acesso aos seus sentimentos. Ela inspirou fundo e lentamente se abrir os seus olhos. O seu maxilar estava cerrado.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela falou. Certamente esta não era uma maneira humana normal de conversar. Porque o fazia ela?

- Então, o que queres, Edward?

O som do meu nome nos seus lábios fazia coisas estranhas ao meu corpo. Se eu tivesse pulsação, ela teria acelerado.

Mas como lhe responder?

Com a verdade, decidi. Eu seria tão verdadeiro como podia com ela de agora em diante. Eu não queria merecer a sua desconfiança, mesmo que ganhar a sua confiança fosse impossível.

- Desculpa. – Disse-lhe. Essa era mais verdade do que ela iria saber alguma vez. Infelizmente, eu apenas podia seguramente desculpar-me pelo trivial. - Eu sei que estou a ser muito indelicado, mas é melhor assim, a sério.

Eu seria melhor para ela se eu conseguisse manter assim, continuasse a ser indelicado. Conseguiria eu?

Os seus olhos abriram-se, a sua expressão ainda alerta.

- Não sei a que te referes.

Tentei passar-lhe tanto aviso quanto era permitido. - É melhor que não sejamos amigos. – Certamente, ela sentiria isso. Ela era uma rapariga inteligente. - Confia em mim.

Os seus olhos estreitaram-se, e eu relembrei-me que lhe tinha dito aquelas palavras antes – mesmo antes de quebrar uma promessa. Encolhi-me quando os seus dentes se cerraram – ela claramente também se lembrava.

- É pena que não tenhas percebido isso antes. – Ela disse furiosamente. - Terias evitado todo esse arrependimento.

Olhei para ela em choque. O que sabia ela dos meus arrependimentos?

- Arrependimento? Arrependimento em relação a quê? – Exigi.

- Em relação ao facto de não teres simplesmente deixado que o raio daquela carrinha me tivesse esmagado. – Ela atirou.

Congelei, admirado.

Como poderia ela pensar _aquilo_? Salvar a vida dela foi uma das coisas aceitáveis que eu já tinha feito desde que a conheci. A coisa de que eu não me envergonhava. A única coisa que me fazia feliz de existir. Eu tinha lutado para a manter viva desde o momento em que apanhei o seu cheiro. Como poderia ela pensar isto de mim? Como se atrevia ela a questionar a minha boa acção nesta confusão toda?

- Julgas que eu me arrependo de te ter salvado a vida?

- Eu _sei_ que te arrependes de tê-lo feito. – Ela respondeu.

A sua estimação das minhas intenções deixou-me a ferver. - Tu não sabes nada.

Quão confusos e incompreensíveis os funcionamentos da sua mente eram! Ela não deve pensar do mesmo modo que os outros humanos de todo. Essa deve ser a explicação por detrás do seu silêncio mental. Ela era inteiramente outra.

Ela virou o seu rosto, rangendo os seus dentes outra vez. As suas bochechas estavam coradas, com raiva desta vez. Ela atirou os seus livros todos num monte, agarrou-os nos seus braços, e marchou para a porta sem encontrar o meu olhar.

Até mesmo irritado como eu estava, era impossível não achar a raiva dela um pouco divertida.

Ela andou duramente, sem olhar para onde ia, e o seu pé foi apanhado na ombreira da porta. Ela tropeçou, e as suas coisas caíram todas no chão. Em vez de se baixar para as apanhar, ela ficou rigidamente direita, sem mesmo olhar para baixo, como se ela não estivesse certa que os livros valiam a pena o esforço.

Consegui não me rir.

Ninguém estava aqui para me observar; voei para o seu lado, e coloquei os seus livros em ordem antes de ela olhar para baixo.

Ela baixou-se a meio, viu-me, e então congelou. Entreguei-lhe os seus livros, certificando-me de que a minha pele gelada nunca tocava a dela.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse numa fria e severa voz.

- Não tens de quê. – Disse do mesmo modo.

Ela arrebatou-se direita e seguiu para a sua próxima aula.

Observei-a até já não ver a sua zangada figura.

Espanhol passou num borrão. Mrs. Goff nunca questionou a minha distracção – ela sabia que o meu Espanhol era superior ao dela, e ela deu-me um grande acordo de latitude – deixando-me livre para pensar.

Então, eu não podia ignorar a rapariga. Esse tanto era óbvio. Mas teria isso que significar que eu não teria outra escolha a não ser destrui-la? Esse _não_ podia ser o único futuro disponível. Tinha que haver outra escolha, algum delicado equilíbrio. Tentei pensar numa maneira…

Não prestei muita atenção a Emmett até a hora estar quase acabada. Ele estava curioso – Emmett não era muito intuitivo acerca das marcas dos humores dos outros, mas ele podia ver a óbvia mudança em mim. Ele perguntou-se o que teria acontecido para remover o implacável olhar ameaçador da minha cara. Ele lutou para definir a mudança, e finalmente decidiu que eu parecia _esperançoso_.

Esperançoso? Era isso que parecia de fora?

Ponderei a ideia de esperança enquanto andámos para o Volvo, perguntando-me pelo que exactamente eu deveria esperar _por_.

Mas eu não tinha muito tempo para ponderar. Sensitivo como eu sempre estava para pensamentos sobre a rapariga, o som do nome de Bella na cabeça dos… dos meus rivais, supôs que tinha que admitir, apanhou a minha atenção. Eric e Tyler, tendo ouvido – com muita satisfação – do falhanço de Mike, estavam a preparar-se para fazerem os seus avanços.

Eric já estava a postos, posicionado contra a carrinha dela onde ela não podia evitá-lo. A aula de Tyler estava a demorar mais para entregarem um trabalho, e ele estava numa pressa desesperada para apanhá-la antes que ela escapasse.

Essa eu tinha que ver.

- Espera pelos outros aqui, está bem? – Murmurei para Emmett.

Ele olhou-me desconfiado, mas então encolheu os ombros e assentiu.

_O miúdo perdeu a cabeça,_ ele pensou, divertido pelo meu estranho pedido.

Vi Bella no seu caminho para fora do ginásio, e esperei onde ela não me veria ao passar. Enquanto ela se aproximava da emboscada de Eric, eu avancei, metendo o meu passo para que eu pudesse passar por ela no momento certo.

Vi o corpo dela tremer quando ela apanhou vista do rapaz a esperar por ela. Ela congelou por um momento, então relaxou e avançou.

- Olá, Eric! – Ouvi-a dizer numa voz amigável.

Eu estava abruptamente e inesperadamente ansioso. E se este rapaz rufia com a sua pele pouco saudável lhe agradasse de algum modo?

Eric engoliu audivelmente, a sua maçã-de-adão oscilando. - Viva, Bella.

Ela parecia não estar consciente do nervosismo dele.

- O que se passa? – Ela perguntou, destrancando a carrinha sem olhar para a expressão assustada dele.

- Aah, estava apenas a pensar… se irias ao baile de Primavera comigo. – A sua voz falhou.

Ela finalmente olhou para cima. Estaria ela assustada ou satisfeita? Eric não conseguia olhar para ela, então eu não podia ver a cara dela na sua mente.

- Pensei que eram as raparigas que escolhiam o seu par. – Ela disse, soando perturbada.

- Bem, e são. – Ele concordou infelizmente.

Este rapaz merecedor de pena não me irritava tanto como Mike Newton irritava, mas eu não conseguia simpatizar com ele até depois de Bella lhe ter respondido numa voz gentil.

- Obrigada por me convidares, mas eu irei visitar uns familiares nesse dia.

Ele já tinha ouvido isso; ainda assim, era uma decepção.

- Ah! – Ele murmurou, mal se atrevendo a erguer os seus olhos ao nível do nariz dela. - Bem, talvez para a próxima.

- Claro. – Ela concordou. Então ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior, como se ela se tivesse arrependido de lhe deixar uma abertura. Eu gostei disso.

Eric enterrou-se em frente e afastou-se, encaminhando-se na direcção errada do seu carro, o seu único pensamento escapou-me.

Passei por ela nesse momento, e ouvia-a suspirar aliviada. Gargalhei.

Ela rodopiou ao som, mas eu olhei em frente, tentando manter os meus lábios de se torcerem com divertimento.

Tyler estava atrás de mim, quase a correr na sua pressa de apanhá-la antes que ela pudesse conduzir para longe. Ele era mais arrojado e mais confiante que os outros dois; ele apenas tinha esperado para se aproximar de Bella tanto tempo porque ele respeitava a proclamada prioridade de Mike.

Eu queria que ele tivesse sucesso em apanhá-la por dois motivos. Se – como eu começava a desconfiar – toda esta atenção estava a irritar Bella, eu queria apreciar observar a sua reacção. Mas, se não estava – se o convite de Tyler era aquele que ela estava à espera – então eu queria saber isso também.

Eu media Tyler Crowley como um rival, sabendo que era errado fazê-lo. Ele parecia tediosamente comum e irretractável para mim, mas o que sabia eu das preferências de Bella? Talvez ela gostasse de rapazes comuns…

Retrai-me com esse pensamento. Eu nunca podia ser um rapaz comum. Quão tolo foi colocar-me como rival para as suas afeições. Como poderia ela alguma vez preocupar-se com alguém que era, por qualquer estimação, um monstro?

Ela era boa demais para um monstro.

Eu deveria tê-la deixado escapar, mas a minha imperdoável curiosidade impediu-me de fazer a coisa certa. Outra vez. Mas e se Tyler perdesse a sua oportunidade agora, apenas para a contactar mais tarde quando eu não poderia saber o resultado? Puxei o meu Volvo para a curta passagem, bloqueando-lhe a saída.

Emmett e os outros estavam no seu caminho, mas ele tinha lhes descrito o meu estranho comportamento, e eles estavam a andar lentamente, observando-me, tentando decifrar o que eu estava a fazer.

Observei a rapariga pelo meu espelho retrovisor. Ela olhou ameaçadoramente para a traseira do meu carro sem encontrar o meu olhar, parecendo como se ela desejasse estar a conduzir um tanque em vez de uma rústica Chevy.

Tyler apressou-se para o seu carro e pôs-se em linha atrás dela, grato pelo meu inexplicável comportamento. Ele acenou-lhe, tentando apanhar a sua atenção, mas ela não reparou. Ele esperou um momento, e então saiu do seu carro, vagueando para a janela do lado do passageiro dela. Ele bateu no vidro.

Ela saltou, e então olhou para ele em confusão. Depois de um segundo, ela rolou a janela para baixo manualmente, parecendo ter problemas com aquilo.

- Desculpa, Tyler – Ela disse, a sua voz irritada. - Estou encurralada atrás do Cullen.

Ela disse o meu apelido numa voz dura – ela continuava zangada comigo.

- Oh, eu sei. – Tyler disse, cego ao humor dela. - Queria apenas pedir-te algo enquanto estamos aqui presos.

O seu sorriso era enviesado.

Eu estava gratificado pelo modo como ela recuou perante a sua óbvia intenção.

- Convidas-me para o baile da Primavera? – Ele perguntou, nenhum pensamento de derrota na sua mente.

- Estarei fora da cidade, Tyler. – Ela disse-lhe, a irritação clara na sua voz.

- Pois, o Mike falou nisso.

- Então, porque é que… - Ela começou a perguntar.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Estava com esperança de que estivesses apenas a recusar o convite dele de uma forma simpática.

Os seus olhos brilharam e então acalmaram-se. - Desculpa, Tyler. – Ela disse, não soando nada arrependida. – Eu vou mesmo sair da cidade.

Ele aceitou aquela desculpa, a sua auto-confiança intocada. - Tudo bem. Ainda temos o baile de finalistas.

Ele voltou para o seu carro. Deixando-a sozinha.

- Não contes muito com isso! – Ouvi-a dizer e não pude evitar rir.

Eu estava certo em ter esperado por isto.

A expressão horrorizada na cara dela era impagável. Ela disse-me aquilo que eu não devia tão desesperadamente necessitar de saber – que ela não sentia nada por nenhum destes rapazes humanos que desejavam cortejá-la.

Também, a expressão dela era possivelmente a coisa mais engraçada que eu já tinha visto.

Então a minha família chegou, confusa pelo facto de que eu, pela mudança, estava a balançar com riso em vez de estar a olhar de modo assassino para tudo à vista.

_O que é tão engraçado?_ Emmett quis saber.

Eu apenas abanei a minha cabeça enquanto eu também abanava com uma nova onda de riso assim que Bella embalou o seu barulhento motor furiosamente. Ela parecia estar a desejar o tanque novamente.

- Vamos embora! – Rosalie silvou impacientemente. – Pára de ser um idiota. Se _conseguires_.

- Rose, tenho uma coisa para te contar quando chegarmos a casa! – Disse Alice, mas eu ignorei-a.

As palavras de Rosalie já não me irritavam – eu estava demasiado entretido. Mas fiz como ela me pediu.

Ninguém falou comigo no caminho para casa. Continuei a rir-me de vez em quando, pensando na cara de Bella.

Assim que virei no caminho – acelerando agora que não havia testemunhas – Alice arruinou o meu humor.

- Então já posso falar com a Bella agora? – Ela perguntou subitamente, sem considerar as suas palavras primeiro, não me dando nenhum aviso.

- Não. – Atirei-lhe.

- Não é justo! Pelo que é que estou à espera?

- Eu ainda não decidi nada, Alice.

- Como queiras, Edward.

Na sua cabeça, os dois destinos de Bella estavam claros outra vez.

- Qual é o interesse em conhece-la? – Murmurei, subitamente melancólico. – Se eu vou apenas matá-la?

Alice hesitou por um segundo. – Tens razão. – Ela admitiu.

Eu levei o carro aos noventa quilómetros por hora na última volta, e então fiz uma paragem a um centímetro da parede do fundo da garagem.

- Aprecia a tua corrida. – Rosalie disse presumidamente enquanto eu me lançava para fora do carro.

Mas eu não ia correr hoje. Em vez disso, eu ia caçar.

Os outros combinaram ir caçar amanhã, mas eu não podia permitir-me a ter sede agora. Eu exagerei no limite, bebendo mais do que necessário, enchendo-me outra vez – um pequeno grupo de veados e um urso negro, eu estava com sorte em me cruzar com um tão cedo este ano. Eu estava tão cheio que era desconfortável. Porque é que isso não era suficiente? Porque é que o cheiro dela tinha que ser tão mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa?

Eu tinha caçado em preparação para o dia seguinte, mas, quando eu já não conseguia caçar mais e o sol ainda estava a horas e horas de nascer. Eu sabia que o próximo dia não estava breve o suficiente.

A contagiante leveza escorreu através de mim outra vez quando me apercebi que eu ia encontrar a rapariga.

Discuti comigo mesmo todo o caminho para Forks, mas o meu lado menos nobre ganhou a discussão, e eu segui em frente com o meu indefensável plano. O monstro estava inquieto mas bem-acorrentado. Eu sabia que manteria uma distância segura dela. Eu apenas queria saber onde ela estava. Eu apenas queria ver a sua cara.

Já passava da meia-noite, e a casa de Bella estava escura e silenciosa. A sua carrinha estava estacionada contra o passeio, o carro da polícia do seu pai no caminho. Não havia pensamentos conscientes em nenhum lugar na vizinhança. Eu observei a casa por um momento da escuridão da floresta que circundava a casa a este. A porta da frente estaria provavelmente trancada – não seria um problema, excepto que eu não queria deixar uma porta partida como evidência atrás de mim. Decidi tentar as janelas de cima primeiro. Não eram muitas as pessoas que se incomodariam a instalar uma fechadura lá.

Atravessei o jardim aberto e escalei a face da casa em meio segundo. Balançando na goteira por cima da janela por uma mão, olhei através do vidro, e a minha respiração parou.

Era o quarto dela. Eu conseguia vê-la na pequena cama, as suas cobertas no chão e os seus lençóis torcidos à volta das suas pernas. Enquanto eu observava, ela retorceu-se inquietamente e atirou um braço sobre a sua cabeça. Ela não dormia sonoramente, pelo menos não esta noite. Sentiria ela o perigo perto dela?

Eu estava repulsado por mim mesmo enquanto a vi mexer-se outra vez. Como era eu melhor que qualquer doentio perseguidor? Eu _não era_ nada melhor. Eu era muito, muito pior.

Relaxei os meus dedos, prestes a largar-me. Mas primeiro permiti-me um longo olhar para a sua cara.

Não era serena. A pequena ruga estava lá entre as suas sobrancelhas, os cantos dos seus lábios virados para baixo. Os seus lábios tremeram, e então afastaram-se.

- Ok, Mãe. – Ela murmurou.

Bella falava no seu sono.

Curiosidade tremulou, dominante auto-repugnância. O chamariz daqueles desprotegidos, inconscientemente falados pensamentos era impossivelmente tentador.

Eu tentei a janela, e não estava trancada, ainda que estivesse perra pela falta de uso. Eu deslizei-a levemente para o lado, encolhendo-me a cada leve rosnado da estrutura de metal. Eu teria que encontrar um pouco de óleo para a próxima vez…

Próxima vez? Abanei a minha cabeça, repugnado outra vez.

Forcei-me silenciosamente através da meia aberta janela.

O quarto dela era pequeno – desorganizado mas limpo. Havia livros empilhados no chão ao lado da cama dela, as suas capas longe da minha vista, e CD's espalhados ao pé do seu portátil – o que estava no topo era apenas uma clara caixa de jóias. Montes de papéis rodeavam o computador. Sapatos dotavam o chão de madeira.

Eu queria muito ir ler os títulos dos seus livros e CD's, mas eu tinha-me prometido que eu iria manter a minha distância; em vez disso, eu sentei-me na velha cadeira de baloiço no canto mais afastado do quarto.

Tinha eu realmente pensado que ela tinha uma aparência comum? Pensei naquele primeiro dia, e a minha repugnância pelos rapazes que ficaram tão imediatamente intrigados com ela. Mas quando eu me lembro da cara dela nas mentes deles agora, não conseguia perceber porque não a tinha achado linda imediatamente. Isso parecia uma coisa óbvia.

Neste momento – com o seu escuro cabelo emaranhado e selvagem à volta da sua cara, usando uma t-shirt de fibra usada cheia de buracos com umas velhas calças de fato de treino, as suas feições relaxadas na inconsciência, os seus lábios carnudos levemente separados – ela deixava-me sem ar. Ou teria deixado, pensei divertidamente, se eu estivesse a respirar.

Ela não falou. Talvez o seu sonho tivesse acabado.

Olhei para a cara dela e tentei pensar numa maneira de tornar o futuro tolerável.

Magoá-la não era tolerável. Significaria isso que a minha única escolha era tentar partir outra vez?

Os outros não podiam discutir comigo agora. A minha ausência não colocaria ninguém em perigo. Não haveria suspeitas, nada para ligar os pensamentos de alguém ao acidente.

Hesitei como tinha feito esta tarde, e nada parecia possível.

Eu não podia esperar rivalizar-me com os rapazes humanos, quer estes específicos rapazes a atraíssem ou não. Eu era um monstro. Como poderia ela ver-me como outra coisa? Se ela soubesse a verdade sobre mim, isso iria assustá-la e repulsá-la. Como a vítima pretendida num filme de terror, ela fugiria, gritando com medo.

Eu relembrei-me do seu primeiro dia em Biologia… e sabia que esta era exactamente a reacção certa para ela ter.

Era uma tolice imaginar que se tivesse sido eu a convidá-la para o estúpido baile, ela teria cancelado a sua visita aos familiares e aceitado ir comigo.

Eu não era aquele a quem ela estava destinada a dizer sim. Era outra pessoa, alguém humano e quente. E eu nem podia deixar-me – algum dia, quando aquele sim fosse dito – caçá-lo e matá-lo, porque ela merecia-o, quem quer que ele fosse. Ela merecia felicidade e amor com quem quer que ela escolhesse.

Eu devia-lhe isso para fazer a coisa certa agora; eu já não podia fingir que eu estava apenas _em perigo_ de me apaixonar por esta rapariga.

Depois de tudo, não importava realmente se eu partisse, porque Bella nunca me veria como eu gostava que ela visse. Nunca me veria como alguém que valesse a pena amar.

Nunca.

Seria possível um coração morto e congelado partir-se? Parecia que o meu podia.

- Edward. – Bella disse.

Congelei, olhando para os seus olhos fechados.

Teria ela acordado e apanhado me aqui? Ela _parecia_ adormecida, mas a sua voz tinha sido tão clara…

Ela suspirou um silencioso suspiro, e então moveu-se inquietamente outra vez, rolando para o lado – ainda rapidamente a dormir e a sonhar.

- Edward. – Ela murmurou suavemente.

Ela estava a sonhar comigo.

Seria possível que um coração morto e congelado pudesse voltar a bater? Parecia que o meu estava prestes a fazê-lo.

- Fica. – Ela suspirou. – Não vás. Por favor… não vás.

Ela estava a sonhar comigo, e nem era um pesadelo. Ela queria que eu ficasse com ela, no seu sonho.

Eu esforcei-me para encontrar palavras para nomear os sentimentos que flutuavam através de mim, mas eu não tinha palavras fortes o suficiente para os nomear. Por um longo momento, afoguei-me neles.

Quando emergi, eu não era o mesmo homem que tinha sido.

A minha vida era uma interminável e imutável meia-noite. Tinha que, por necessidade, sempre ser meia-noite para mim. Então como era possível que o Sol estivesse a nascer agora, no meio da minha meia-noite?

No momento em que me tinha tornado um vampiro, trocando a minha alma e mortalidade pela imortalidade na excruciante dor da transformação, eu tinha sido verdadeiramente congelado. O meu corpo tinha-se tornado em algo mais como pedra do que carne, endurecido e imutável. O meu _eu_, também, tinha congelado como era – a minha personalidade, os meus gostos e os meus desagrados, os meus humores e os meus desejos; tudo tinha-se fixado no lugar.

Era o mesmo para o resto deles. Estávamos todos congelados. Pedras vivas.

Quando a mudança vinha para um de nós, era uma coisa rara e permanente. Eu tinha visto isso acontecer com Carlisle, e então uma década mais tarde com Rosalie. O amor tinha-os mudado numa maneira eterna, numa maneira que nunca desaparecia. Mais de oitenta anos se tinham passado desde que Carlisle tinha encontrado Esme, e ainda assim ele continuava a olhar para ela com os olhos incrédulos do primeiro amor. Seria sempre assim para eles.

Seria sempre assim para mim também. Eu iria sempre amar esta frágil rapariga humana, pelo resto da minha interminável existência.

Olhei para a sua cara inconsciente, sentindo este amor por ela assentar em cada porção do meu corpo de pedra.

Ela dormiu mais tranquilamente agora, um leve sorriso nos seus lábios.

Sempre observando-a, comecei a projectar.

Eu amava-a, e então eu devia tentar ser forte o suficiente para deixá-la. Eu sabia que não era assim tão forte agora. Teria que trabalhar nisso. Mas talvez eu fosse forte o suficiente para circundar o futuro de outra maneira.

Alice tinha visto apenas dois futuros para Bella, e agora eu percebia ambos.

Amá-la não me impediria de matá-la, se eu me deixasse cometer erros.

Ainda assim eu não conseguia sentir o monstro agora, não conseguia encontrá-lo em nenhum lugar dentro de mim. Talvez o amor o tivesse silenciado para sempre. Se eu a matasse agora, não seria intencional, seria apenas um horrível acidente.

Eu teria que ser invulgarmente cuidadoso. Eu não poderia nunca, nunca baixar a minha guarda. Teria que controlar cada respiração minha. Teria que manter sempre uma distância cautelosa.

Eu não cometeria erros.

Finalmente compreendi aquele segundo futuro. Eu tinha sido enganado por aquela visão – o que poderia possivelmente acontecer que resultasse em Bella a tornar-se uma prisioneira desta meia-vida? Agora – devastado por ansiar pela rapariga – eu conseguia compreender como poderia, no meu imperdoável egoísmo, pedido a meu pai esse favor. Pedir-lhe que tirasse a vida dela e a sua alma para que eu pudesse ficar com ela para sempre.

Ela merecia melhor.

Mas eu vi mais um futuro, um pequeno fio em que eu poderia caminhar, se eu mantivesse o meu equilíbrio.

Conseguiria fazê-lo? Estar com ela e deixá-la humana?

Deliberadamente, respirei fundo, e então outro, deixando o seu cheiro correr por mim como fogo. O quarto estava espesso com o perfume dela; a sua fragrância estava pousada em cada superfície. A minha cabeça flutuou, mas eu lutei contra o rodopiar. Eu teria que me habituar a isto, se eu iria tentar qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela. Tomei outro profundo e ardente fôlego.

Fui para casa pouco depois dos outros terem saído para a escola. Troquei de roupa rapidamente, evitando os olhos questionantes de Esme. Ela viu a fervorosa luz na minha cara, e ela sentiu ambos preocupação e alívio. A minha longa melancolia tinha-a magoado, e ela estava feliz por parecer que tinha acabado.

Corri para a escola, chegando poucos segundos depois dos meus irmãos. Eles não se voltaram, embora Alice pelo menos deve ter sabido que eu estava aqui nos espessos bosques que circundavam a escola. Esperei até ninguém estar a olhar, e então vagueie casualmente por entre as árvores para o parque cheio de carros estacionados.

Ouvi a carrinha de Bella rosnar na esquina, e parei atrás de um Suburdan, onde podia observar sem ser visto.

Ela conduziu para o parque, olhando para o meu Volvo por um longo momento antes de estacionar num dos lugares mais distantes, uma careta na sua face.

Era estranho lembrar-me de que ela provavelmente ainda estava zangada comigo, e com muita razão.

Eu queria rir-me – ou pontapear-me. Toda a minha projecção e planeamento era inteiramente inútil se ela não se importasse comigo, também, não era? O seu sonho poderia ter sido sobre algo completamente estúpido. Eu era um tolo tão arrogante.

Bem, era tão melhor para ela se ela não se importasse comigo. Isso não me impediria de persuadi-la, mas eu dar-lhe-ia um justo aviso enquanto a persuadisse. Eu devia-lhe isso.

Avancei silenciosamente, perguntando-me como me deveria aproximar dela.

Ela tornou-o mais fácil. A chave da sua carrinha escorregou-lhe por entre os dedos assim que ela saiu, e caiu numa poça funda.

Ela baixou-se, mas eu cheguei lá primeiro, alcançando-as antes que ela tivesse que pôr os seus dedos na água fria.

Encostei-me contra a sua carrinha conforme ela olhou e então se endireitou.

- Como é que _fizeste_ isso? – Ela exigiu.

Sim, ela continuava zangada.

Ofereci-lhe as suas chaves. - Como é que fiz o quê?

Ela esticou a sua mão, e eu deixei cair as chaves na sua palma. Inspirei fundo, inspirando o seu cheiro.

- Aparecer vindo do nada. – Ela esclareceu.

- Bella, não tenho culpa de que tenhas uma excepcional falta de poder de observação. – As palavras eram torcidas, quase uma piada. Havia algo que ela não visse?

Teria ela ouvido como a minha voz se enroscou à volta do seu nome como uma carícia?

Ela olhou para mim, não apreciando o meu humor. O seu batimento cardíaco acelerou – de raiva? De medo? Depois de um momento, ela olhou para baixo.

- Qual foi o motivo do engarrafamento da noite passada? – Ela perguntou sem encontrar o meu olhar. – Pensei que andasses a fingir que eu não existo e não a matar-me de irritação.

Ainda muito zangada. Teria que fazer algum esforço para pôr as coisas bem com ela. Relembrei-me da minha decisão de ser verdadeiro com ela…

- Foi pelo bem do Tyler, não pelo meu. Tinha de lhe proporcionar a sua oportunidade. – E então ri-me. Não consegui evitar, pensando na sua expressão ontem.

- Seu!... – Ela ofegou, e então afastou-se, parecendo furiosa de mais para terminar. Ali estava – aquela mesma expressão. Evitei outra gargalhada. Ela já estava demasiado furiosa.

- E não ando a fingir que tu não existes. – Terminei. Era bom manter esta provocação casual. Ela não compreenderia se eu a deixasse ver como eu realmente me sentia. Eu iria assustá-la. Eu tinha que manter os meus sentimentos recolhidos, manter as coisas ao de leve…

- Então, _andas_ mesmo a tentar matar-me de irritação? Já que a carrinha do Tyler não se encarregou de o fazer?

Um rápido relampejo de raiva pulsou por mim. Conseguia ela honestamente acreditar nisso?

Era irracional para mim ser tão afrontado – ela não sabia da transformação que me tinha acontecido na noite passada. Mas eu estava zangado na mesma.

- Bella, és completamente absurda. – Atirei.

A sua cara corou, e ela virou-me as costas. Ela começou a afastar-se.

Remorso. Eu não tinha motivo para estar zangado.

- Espera! – Implorei.

Ela não parou, então eu segui-a.

- Desculpa, foi indelicado da minha parte. Não estou a dizer que não é verdade. – _Era _absurdo imaginar que eu a queria magoada de qualquer maneira. - Mas, de qualquer forma, foi indelicado da minha parte afirmá-lo.

- Porque é que não me deixas em paz?

_Acredita em mim,_ queria dizer. _Eu tentei._

_Oh, e também, eu estou infelizmente apaixonado por ti._

Manter leve.

- Queria perguntar-te algo, mas tu desviaste-me dos meus fins. – Um curso de acção tinha-me ocorrido, e gargalhei.

- Sofres de um distúrbio de múltipla personalidade? – Ela perguntou.

Devia parecer assim. O meu humor era erradico, tantas novas emoções a correrem por mim.

- Lá estás tu outra vez. – Apontei.

Ela suspirou. - Então, muito bem. O que queres perguntar-me?

- Estava a pensar se, de sábado a uma semana… - Vi o choque atravessar a sua cara, e segurei outra gargalhada. - Tu sabes, o dia do baile da Primavera…

Ela cortou-me, finalmente os seus olhos retornando aos meus. - Estás a tentar ser _engraçado_?

Sim. - Fazes o favor de me deixar terminar?

Ela esperou em silêncio, os seus dentes pressionando-se no seu suave lábio inferior.

Aquela vista distraiu-me por um segundo. Estranhas e desconhecidas reacções mexeram profundamente no meu esquecido interior humano. Tentei abaná-las para poder interpretar o meu papel.

- Ouvi dizer que ias a Seattle nesse dia e estava a pensar se quererias boleia. – Ofereci. Apercebi-me de que, melhor do que apenas lhe perguntar pelos seus planos, eu podia _partilhá_-los.

Ela olhou-me vagamente - O quê?

- Queres boleia para Seattle? – Sozinho num carro com ela – a minha garganta ardeu com o pensamento. Inspirei fundo. _Habitua-te._

- De quem? – Ela perguntou, os seus olhos arregalados e confusos outra vez.

- De mim, obviamente. – Disse suavemente.

- Porquê?

Era realmente um grande choque que eu quisesse a sua companhia? Ela deve ter aplicado o possível pior significado ao meu comportamento anterior.

- Bem, - Disse o mais casualmente possível, - eu tencionava ir a Seattle durante as próximas semanas e, para ser sincero, não sei se a tua _pick-up_ resistirá à viagem. – Parecia mais seguro provocá-la do que permitir-me ser sério.

- A minha _pick-up_ funciona perfeitamente, muito obrigada pela tua preocupação. – Ela disse na mesma voz surpreendida. - Mas, na verdade, eu não vou a Seattle. – Ela começou a andar outra vez. Eu acompanhei-lhe o passo.

Ela não tinha realmente dito não, então eu pressionei essa vantagem.

Iria ela dizer não? O que é que eu faria se ela dissesse?

- Mas será que a tua _pick-up_ consegue realizar a viagem consumindo um só depósito de gasolina? Para onde quer que vás?

- Não vejo em que medida é que isso possa dizer-te respeito. – Ela resmungou.

Aquilo ainda não era um não. E a sua pulsação estava a bater mais depressa outra vez, a sua respiração a vir mais acelerada.

- O desperdício de recursos limitados diz respeito a todos.

- Francamente, Edward, não consigo acompanhar-te. Pensei que não querias ser meu amigo.

Uma emoção atravessou-me quando ela disse o meu nome.

Como manter leve e ainda assim ser honesto ao mesmo tempo? Bem, era mais importante ser honesto. Especialmente neste ponto.

- Eu disse que era melhor se não fôssemos amigos e não que não queria que o fôssemos.

- Oh, obrigada, agora está _tudo_ esclarecido. – Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Ela parou, debaixo do telhado da cantina, e encontrou o meu olhar outra vez. Os seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. Estaria ela com medo?

Escolhi as minhas palavras cuidadosamente. Não, eu não podia deixá-la, mas talvez ela fosse esperta o suficiente para me deixar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Seria mais… _prudente_ que não fosses minha amiga. – Olhando nas profundidades de chocolate derretido dos seus olhos, perdi a minha segurança no _leve_. - Mas estou farto de tentar manter-me afastado de ti, Bella. – As palavras arderam com muito, demasiado fervor.

A sua respiração parou e, no segundo que lhe levou a recomeçar, isso preocupou-me. Quanto é que a tinha assustado? Bem, eu iria descobrir.

- Vais comigo aonde fores? – Perguntei, ponto exposto.

Ela assentiu, o seu coração batendo sonoramente.

_Sim_. Ela tinha-_me_ dito sim.

E então a minha consciência feriu-me. O que lhe custaria isto?

- Devias mesmo manter-te afastada de mim. – Avisei-a. Teria ela me ouvido? Escaparia ela ao futuro a que eu a estava a ameaçar? Poderia eu fazer algo para a salvar de _mim_?

_Mantém ao de leve,_ gritei-me. - Vemo-nos na aula.

Eu tinha que me concentrar para evitar correr enquanto me fui embora.

* * *

**5º Capítulo - Convites**


	7. Grupo Sanguíneo

**Entristece-me que ninguém mais comente... Não acham a história boa?**

**Bem... Aqui vai um pequeno incentivo para vocês... Espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

**

6º Capítulo – Grupo Sanguíne

_(Bella POV)_

Encaminhei-me para a aula de Inglês num estado de estupefacção. Ao entrar na sala, não me apercebi sequer de que a aula já havia começado.

- Obrigado por se juntar a nós, Miss Swan. – Disse o professor Mason de forma depreciativa.

Enrubesci e precipitei-me para o meu lugar.

Só quando a aula terminou é que me apercebi de que Mike estava sentado no seu lugar habitual, ao meu lado. Senti uma pontada de culpa. No entanto, tanto ele como Eric se encontraram comigo à porta como era costume e, assim, deduzi que o seu perdão era possível. Mike parecia tornar-se mais ele próprio à medida que caminhávamos, passando a estar entusiasmado ao referir-se às previsões do boletim meteorológico para o fim-de-semana seguinte. Supostamente, iria haver uma pausa mínima no tempo chuvoso e, deste modo, talvez a sua viagem à praia pudesse realizar-se. Tentei parecer ansiosa, de modo a compensá-lo pela desilusão que eu lhe provocara no dia anterior. Era difícil; com ou sem chuva, a temperatura não ultrapassaria os nove graus, se tivéssemos sorte.

O resto da manhã passou sem que nada ficasse retido na minha memória, não que realmente precisasse das informações dadas pelos professores, eu já sabia tudo o que eles estavam a ensinar. Era difícil acreditar que eu não havia apenas imaginado aquilo que Edward dissera nessa manhã e o seu olhar. Talvez se tratasse apenas de um sonho extremamente convincente que eu confundira com a realidade. Esta hipótese era mais provável do que a de que eu o cativava a que nível fosse.

Assim, estava impaciente e assustada quando eu e Jessica entrámos na cantina. Desejava ver o rosto dele para verificar se voltara a ser a pessoa fria e indiferente que eu conhecera ao longo das semanas anteriores ou se, por algum milagre, eu realmente ouvira aquilo que pensava ter ouvido nessa manhã. Completamente alheia à minha desatenção, Jessica tagarelava incessantemente a propósito dos seus planos para o baile – Lauren e Angela tinham convidado os outros rapazes e iam todos juntos.

A desilusão invadiu-me quando os meus olhos focaram infalivelmente a mesa de Edward. Só os quatro ali se encontravam, ele estava ausente. Será que fora para casa? Antes que eu me pudesse voltar para a minha depressão, Alice virou-se para mim e sorriu-me um sorriso que eu julguei não ser possível caber no seu rosto. Fiquei confusa, mas então deixei-me cair na desilusão de Edward não estar presente. Arrasada, segui Jessica, que continuava a tagarelar, ao longo da fila. Perdera o apetite – comprei unicamente uma garrafa de limonada. Desejava apenas ir sentar-me e amuar.

- O Edward Cullen está, de novo, a olhar-te fixamente. – Afirmou Jessica, rompendo finalmente a minha abstracção ao pronunciar o nome dele. – Pergunto-me porque estará ele hoje sentado a uma mesa sozinho.

Levantei a cabeça bruscamente. Segui o olhar dela e deparei com Edward, esboçando um sorriso constrangido, olhando-me fixamente a partir de uma mesa vazia no lado da cantina oposto àquele em que costumava sentar-se. Assim que os nossos olhares se cruzaram, levantou uma mão e fez um gesto com o dedo indicador para que eu fosse fazer-lhe companhia. Enquanto o fitava com incredulidade, ele piscou o olho.

- Está a dirigir-se a _ti_? – Perguntou Jessica com uma admiração insultuosa patente na voz. Nota para mim mesma: encontrar uma maneira de apagar o lado insultuoso desta rapariga.

- Talvez precise de ajuda nos trabalhos de casa de Biologia. – Murmurei por entre dentes. Tentando esconder a felicidade que me fazia querer levitar neste momento. – Hum, é melhor ir ver o que ele deseja.

Sentia o olhar dela fixo na direcção em que eu seguia à medida que me afastava. Muito a sério, embora ela fosse uma "boa" amiga, às vezes, ela conseguia fazer-me odiá-la.

Quando cheguei junto à mesa, mantive-me de pé, insegura, atrás da cadeira que se encontrava defronte dele. Bella, pára com isso, tu és superior às coisas humanas.

- Porque não te sentas à minha mesa hoje? – Perguntou, sorrindo. E que sorriso, meu Deus.

Sentei-me automaticamente, observando-o com cautela. Ainda me custava a acreditar que ele tinha acabado de me convidar a sentar-me à sua mesa. Ele estava ainda a sorrir. Era difícil acreditar que alguém tão belo pudesse ser real. Temia que ele desaparecesse numa súbita nuvem de fumo e eu acordasse.

Ele parecia estar à espera que eu dissesse algo.

- Esta situação é fora do vulgar. – Consegui finalmente afirmar, sem me aperceber do duplo sentido que a frase adquiria dita por mim. Sentido 1: era fora do vulgar porque ainda ontem Edward e eu ignorávamo-nos um ao outro e agora "almoçávamos" juntos; sentido 2: era fora do vulgar porque, no geral, o predador não confraternizava com a sua presa.

- Bem.

Deteve-se e, em seguida, as restantes palavras sucederam-se num ímpeto. Dou graças por ter a minha capacidade auditiva bastante evoluída.

- Decidi que, já que ia para o inferno, mais valia fazê-lo de forma consumada.

Esperei que ele dissesse algo que tivesse sentido. Como é que um anjo como ele podia ir para o inferno? Isso era mais para mim do que para este deus. Os segundos passaram.

- Tu sabes que eu não faço a menor ideia daquilo a que te referes. – Acabei por salientar, mordendo a língua para não dizer aquilo que pensara em voz alta.

- Pois sei.

Voltou a sorrir e, depois, mudou de assunto.

- Acho que os teus amigos estão zangados comigo por te ter roubado.

Subitamente, tive uma imensa vontade de rir.

- Hão-de sobreviver. – Disse-lhe tentando evitar a gargalhada que se formava no meu peito.

Conseguia sentir os seus olhares a trespassar-me as costas.

- Mas eu posso não te devolver. – Disse ele com um brilho perverso nos olhos. E alguém disse que eu queria ser devolvida?

Eu engasguei-me com as palavras que me queriam sair pela boca. Ele riu-se.

- Pareces preocupada.

Sim, estou ao pé de ti e não sei se vou conseguir manter todos os meus pensamentos perversos só para mim.

- Não. – Retorqui, mas, ridiculamente, a minha voz falhou. Sem dúvida que hoje não era o meu dia para manter-me calada. – Na verdade, estou surpreendida… A que se deve tudo isto?

- Já te disse, fartei-me de tentar manter-me afastado de ti. Portanto, desisto.

Ainda sorria, mas os seus olhos ocres estavam sérios. Senti vontade de lhe dizer que não devia desistir, mas o meu lado irracional não deixou que este pensamento escapasse pelos meus lábios como desejava fazer com os outros.

- Desistes? – Repeti num estado de confusão fingida, se pudesse, o meu tom seria de pura tristeza. Estar comigo, no caso dele, significava morte certa, porque é que ele desistia?

- Sim, desisto de tentar ser bom. A partir de agora, faço apenas o que me apetece e o resto que se dane.

O seu sorriso esmoreceu à medida que se explicava e um laivo de rispidez insinuou-se na sua voz. E à medida que o seu sorriso morria, o sorriso do monstro em mim crescia.

- Baralhaste-me de novo. – Menti.

O espantoso sorriso constrangido ressurgiu.

- Falo sempre demais quando converso contigo – esse é um dos problemas.

As palavras dele caíam tão bem no papel que eu desempenhava involuntariamente quando estava perto dele. Se ao menos pudesse parar de fingir.

- Não te preocupes, não compreendo nada do que dizes. – Declarei.

- Estou a contar com isso.

- Então, em bom inglês, já somos amigos?

- Amigos… - Meditou, indeciso.

A palavra parecia tão falsa em relação a nós os dois.

- Ou não? – Murmurei por entre dentes.

Ele esboçou um sorriso rasgado.

- Bem, suponho que podemos tentar, mas aviso-te de que não sou um bom amigo para ti.

Por trás do sorriso, o aviso era autêntico. Sorri também, este jogo eu também podia jogar.

- Repetes isso muitas vezes. – Referi, tentando ignorar o súbito estremecimento no meu estômago e procurando manter a voz isenta de variações. – Mas também tenho que te avisar de que também não sou uma boa amiga para ti.

Ele olhou-me confuso por uns momentos mas então disse:

- Pois, porque não estás a dar-me ouvidos. Ainda estou à espera que acredites no que te digo. Se fores esperta, evitas-me.

Ri-me secamente.

- Julgo que também já tornaste bastante clara a tua opinião a respeito do meu intelecto.

Semicerrei os olhos. Ele sorriu como quem pedia desculpa.

- Então, enquanto eu… e tu… não estivermos a ser espertos, tentaremos ser amigos? – Referi-o numa tentativa fraca de o avisar que devia manter distância mas como eu não a desejava.

Esforcei-me por sintetizar o confuso diálogo.

- Parece-me que é mais ou menos isso.

Olhei para as minhas mãos a envolverem a garrafa de limonada, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer a partir daquele momento.

- Em que é que estás a pensar? – Perguntou curiosamente.

Olhei para os seus olhos de um profundo tom dourado, fiquei confusa e, como habitualmente, deixei escapar a verdade.

- Estou a tentar compreender quem tu és.

Na verdade, o que eu queria dizer era o que tu és.

O seu maxilar contraiu-se, mas ele manteve o sorriso no devido lugar com algum esforço.

- Estás a fazer progressos nessa empreitada? – Perguntou ele, num tom de voz espontâneo.

- Não muitos. – Confessei.

Soltou um riso abafado.

- Quais são as tuas teorias?

Eu enrubesci. Ao longo do mês anterior, hesitara entre os (ridículos) personagens de Harry Potter e os quatro personagens d' O Pacto, tal como também hesitara entre Bruce Wayne e Peter Parker. Não iria, de formar nenhuma, confessar este facto.

- Não me dizes? – Perguntou ele, inclinando a cabeça para um lado com um sorriso tremendamente tentador. Ele sem dúvida que me queria provocar um ataque cardíaco.

Abanei a cabeça.

- É demasiado embaraçoso. – Era só ele escolher qual das versões queria.

- Isso é _mesmo_ frustrante, sabes. – Lamentou-se.

Ok, agora ele tinha tocado fundo na ferida!

- Não, – Discordei rapidamente, com um olhar duro. Frustrante era o que eu passava – não consigo _imaginar_ por que motivo tal seria minimamente frustrante, apenas porque alguém recusa revelar-te os seus pensamentos, mesmo que, durante todo esse tempo, essa pessoa teça comentariozinhos obscuros que se destinam especificamente a manter-te acordado à noite, perguntando a ti mesmo qual será o respectivo significado… agora, por que motivo é que tal seria frustrante?

Ele fez um esgar. Ele merecia ouvir-me, mais que ninguém, ele merecia.

- Ou melhor – prossegui, com a irritação reprimida agora a fluir livremente – digamos que essa pessoa também cometeu uma grande variedade de actos bizarros, desde salvar a tua vida em circunstâncias incríveis num dia e a tratar-te como um pária no seguinte, nunca te tendo igualmente dado uma explicação para nenhum desses factos, mesmo depois de ter prometido fazê-lo. Isso também não seria nada frustrante.

- Tens um ligeiro mau feitio, não tens?

- Não me agrada a dualidade de critérios.

Olhámo-nos fixamente, sem sorrir.

Ele relanceou o olhar por cima do meu ombro e, em seguida, de forma inesperada, soltou um riso algo reprimido.

- O que foi?

- O teu namorado parece pensar que estou a ser desagradável contigo. Está a deliberar se há-de ou não vir interromper a nossa discussão. – Esclareceu ele, voltando a rir-se da mesma forma.

- Não sei a quem te referes. – Disse eu, glacialmente. Eu tinha a pequena noção a quem ele se referia… e não me estava a agradar. – Mas, seja como for, tenho a certeza de que estás enganado.

- Não estou. Já te disse, a maioria das pessoas é transparente.

- Excepto eu, é claro. – Graças a Deus.

- Sim, excepto tu.

O seu estado de espírito alterou-se de repente; os olhos tornaram-se-lhe pensativos.

- Pergunto-me porque será.

Tive de desviar os olhos da intensidade do seu olhar. Concentrei-me em desenroscar a tampa da minha limonada, com magia (estava demasiado distraída pela presença de Edward na minha frente para me preocupar em ser apanhada). Sorvi um trago, olhando fixamente para a mesa sem a ver.

- Não tens fome? – Perguntou, com o espírito perturbado.

- Não.

Não me apetecia dizer-lhe que já tinha a barriga cheia… de nervosismo.

- E tu?

Eu olhava para a mesa vazia que se encontrava diante dele.

- Não, não tenho fome.

Não compreendi a expressão estampada no seu rosto – parecia que estava a divertir-se com algum tipo de piada pessoal.

- Podes fazer-me um favor? – Perguntei após um instante de hesitação.

Ficou subitamente desconfiado.

- Depende daquilo que pretendes.

- Não é nada de mais. – Assegurei-lhe.

Ele esperou, cauteloso mas curioso.

- Pensei apenas… se poderias avisar-me antecipadamente da próxima vez que resolveres ignorar-me para o meu próprio bem? Apenas para que eu esteja preparada.

Olhava para a garrafa de limonada enquanto falava, percorrendo o círculo da abertura com o dedo rosado.

- Parece-me justo.

Quando levantei o olhar, ele estava a contrair os lábios para evitar rir-se. O que é que teria tanta piada?

- Obrigada.

- Sendo assim, podes dar-me uma resposta em troca? – Interrogou.

Agora era a minha vez de ficar desconfiada.

- Só uma

- Revela-me _uma_ teoria.

Por um lado, o meu peito ficou mais leve ao aperceber-me que se calhar não teria que mentir, mas por outro, ele estava a pedir-me uma coisa MUITOembaraçosa.

- Ai, ai! Essa não.

- Não ficaste apurada; prometeste-me apenas uma resposta. – Relembrou-me.

- Tu também já fizeste promessa que não cumpriste. – Retorqui-lhe.

- Apenas uma teoria, eu não me rio.

- Sim, ris.

Estava certa quanto a esse facto.

Ele baixou o olhar e, em seguida, relanceou-o na minha direcção, através das suas longas pestanas negras, com os olhos ocres a exercerem um efeito cáustico. O que é que ele estava a fazer?

- Por favor? – Pronunciou suavemente, inclinando-se na minha direcção.

Eu pestanejei, ficando a minha mente completamente despojada de qualquer pensamento. Santo Deus, como é que ele fez aquilo?

- Hã, o quê? – Perguntei, aturdida.

- Por favor, revela-me apenas uma teoriazinha.

Os seus olhos ainda me lançavam fogo.

- Hum, bem, foste mordido por uma aranha radioactiva? – Optei por não lhe revelar a teoria do Harry Potter.

Será que ele era também hipnotizador? Ou seria eu apenas uma pessoa irremediavelmente fácil de convencer?

- Essa teoria não é muito criativa. – Escarneceu.

- Lamento, é a única que tenho. – Declarei, aborrecida. Não era, mas era a que menos dizia sobre mim e… a menos embaraçosa.

- Não estás nem perto da verdade. – Disse ele, em tom de provocação.

O meu coração apertou-se, estaria a minha outra teoria certa?

- Não há aranhas?

- Não.

- Nem radioactividade?

- Nenhuma.

- Raios! – Exclamei, suspirando.

- A criptonite também não me afecta. – Afirmou ele, soltando um riso abafado.

- Não podes rir-te, lembras-te?

Ele esforçou-se por ficar com um ar sério.

- Acabarei por descobrir. – Adverti-o.

- Quem me dera que não tentasses.

Ficou novamente com um ar grave.

- Porque…?

- E se eu não for um super-herói? E se eu for o vilão?

Sorriu jocosamente, mas os seus olhos estavam impenetráveis.

- Ah! – Exclamei, à medida que várias das suas insinuações se encaixavam subitamente. – Estou a ver.

Isso punha-o numa outra categoria de seres, seres que não se qualificavam humanos.

- Estás mesmo?

O seu rosto tornou-se bruscamente austero, como se receasse ter acidentalmente falado de mais.

- És perigoso? – Arrisquei a adivinhar, com a minha pulsação a acelerar quando me apercebi da verdade das minhas próprias palavras. Ele era perigoso. Estivera sempre a tentar transmitir-me esta ideia. _Boa, génio,_ murmurou a minha consciência, fazendo o meu coração aquietar-se, _tu também és perigosa, lembras-te?_

Limitava-se a olhar-me, com os seus olhos repletos de alguma emoção. Eu não conseguia compreender.

- Mas não és mau. – Sussurrei, abanando a cabeça. Disto eu estava convicta. – Não, não acredito que sejas mau.

- Estás enganada.

A sua voz estava quase inaudível. Baixou o olhar, surripiando a tampa da minha garrafa e fazendo-a girar de lado entre os dedos. Fitei-o, perguntando-me por que motivo não sentia medo. Ele estava a falar a sério – isso era óbvio. Eu, porém, sentia-me apenas ansiosa, nervosa… e, acima de tudo, fascinada. Sentia-me como sempre me sentia quando estava perto dele. Talvez por eu ser como ele, aparência indefesa mas no fundo, uma arma mortífera.

Sorri com o pensamento e ele olhou para mim, curioso.

- Não te preocupes… Eu também não sou nada do que pareço ser.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele visivelmente confuso.

Levantei-me ao reparar que o refeitório já estava praticamente vazio.

- E se eu não for a donzela indefesa? E se eu for a vilã? – Repeti quase a mesma frase que ele, puxando um sorriso constrangido e confuso dele.

O silêncio perdurou durante um instante em que nos olhámos fixamente.

- Vamos chegar atrasados.

- Não vou à aula hoje. – Disse ele, fazendo com que a tampa rodopiasse tão rapidamente que chegava a ser uma mera névoa.

- Porque não?

Se ele não me desse uma boa desculpa, eu até lhe implorava para vir comigo.

- É saudável baldarmo-nos às aulas de vez em quando.

Sorriu-me, mas os seus olhos estavam ainda perturbados. Aquilo era uma boa desculpa para eu não lhe implorar… Pelo menos assim me tentei convencer.

- Bem, eu vou. – Informei-o. _Embora gostasse _imenso_ de ficar aqui contigo._

Eu era demasiado cobarde para correr o risco de ser apanhada. A sua atenção voltou a incidir sobre a tampa, que servia de recurso de ocasião.

- Então, vemo-nos mais tarde.

_Espero que sim, _pensei.

Hesitei, sentindo-me arrasada, mas, então, o primeiro toque da campainha fez-me precipitar pela porta, com um último relancear de olhos para confirmar que ele não se deslocara um único centímetro.

Enquanto me dirigia para a aula, quase em passo de corrida, a minha cabeça girava mais rapidamente do que a tampa da garrafa. Tão poucas perguntas haviam obtido resposta em comparação com a quantidade de novas questões que haviam sido levantadas. Pelo menos, a chuva cessara.

Tive sorte; o professor Banner ainda não estava na sala quando cheguei. Instalei-me rapidamente no meu lugar, ciente de que tanto Mike como Angela me olhavam fixamente. Mike parecia melindrado e Angela surpreendida e um pouco espantada.

O professor Banner entrou, então, impondo a ordem na sala. Fazia malabarismos com algumas pequenas caixas de cartão nos braços. Pousou-as na bancada de Mike, dizendo-lhe para começar a fazê-las circular pela turma.

- Muito bem, meninos, quero que todos retirem um instrumento de cada caixa. – Disse ele, enquanto sacava um par de luvas de borracha do seu bolso e as colocava. O som estridente produzido pelas luvas ao moldarem-se aos seus pulsos afigurou-se-me como sendo de mau agouro.

- O primeiro deve ser um cartão indicador. – Prosseguiu ele, pegando num cartão branco com quatro quadrados desenhados e exibiu-o. – O segundo é um aplicador com quatro dentes. – Mostrou algo que se assemelhava a um pente praticamente desprovido de dentes. – E o terceiro é uma microlanceta esterilizada.

Mostrou um pequeno instrumento de plástico azul e abriu-o. A farpa era invisível àquela distância, mas graças à minha "super" visão, eu conseguia vê-la e o meu estômago revolveu-se.

- Eu vou a cada bancada com um conta-gotas com água para preparar os vossos cartões, portanto, por favor, não comecem antes de eu me ter dirigido aos vossos lugares…

Começou novamente pela mesa de Mike, colocando cuidadosamente uma gota de água em cada um dos quatro quadrados.

- De seguida, quero que piquem cuidadosamente o dedo com a lanceta…

Pegou na mão de Mike e espetou o espigão na ponta do dedo médio deste último. Oh, não. Uma humidade pegajosa invadiu-me a testa.

- Coloquem uma gota de sangue em cada um dos dentes.

Procedeu a uma demonstração, apertando o dedo de Mike até que o sangue começou a correr. Eu engolia em seco convulsivamente, com o estômago às voltas. Edward tinha razão.

- Em seguida, apliquem-no no cartão.

Terminou, erguendo o cartão vermelho e gotejante no ar para que pudéssemos vê-lo. Fechei os olhos, esforçando-me por ouvir algo além do zunido nos meus ouvidos.

- A Cruz Vermelha irá promover uma recolha de sangue em Port Angeles no próximo fim-de-semana e, por conseguinte, julguei que todos deveriam tomar conhecimento do respectivo grupo sanguíneo.

Parecia sentir orgulho em si próprio. Já eu desejava mostrar-lhe que inventar uma aula destas não era motivo de orgulho.

- Aquele dentre vós que ainda não tiverem completado dezoito anos, necessitarão de uma autorização dos pais. Tenho os documentos a serem assinados na minha secretária.

Continuou a percorrer a sala com as suas gotas de água. Encostei a face ao fresco tampo negro da bancada e tentei manter-me consciente. Em meu redor, conseguia ouvir gritos agudos, reclamações e risinhos à medida que os meus colegas de turma espetavam os dedos. Inspirei e expirei lentamente pela boca. Eu devia ter ficado na cantina com ele.

- Bella, estás bem? – Perguntou o professor Banner.

A sua voz soava próximo à minha cabeça e parecia inquieta. Tive vontade de lhe perguntar se me achava bem, de um modo bastante brusco.

- Eu já sei qual é o meu grupo sanguíneo, professor Banner. – Disse sem energia.

Receava levantar a cabeça.

- Sentes-te a desfalecer?

Não, só devo ter a aparência de um fantasma.

- Sinto, senhor professor. – Murmurei, pontapeando-me por dentro por não ter faltado à aula quando surgiu a oportunidade de o fazer. Por outro lado, onde é que parava Ana quando ela era realmente necessária?

- Será que alguém pode levar a Bella até à enfermaria, por favor? – Bradou.

Não precisava de erguer o olhar para saber que seria Mike a oferecer-se. E eu desejava que Edward estivesse aqui para ser ele a levar-me.

- Consegues andar? – Perguntou o professor Banner.

- Consigo. – Sussurrei. _Deixa-me só sair daqui_, pensei. _Se necessário, até rastejarei._

Mike parecia ansioso ao envolver-me a cintura com o braço e ao colocar o meu sobre o seu ombro. Encostei-me pesadamente a ele enquanto saíamos da sala de aula. Se ele queria carregar-me, seria com o peso todo e ai dele que reclamasse que eu era pesada!

Atravessou o recinto da escola comigo a reboque. Quando contornámos a cantina, saindo do campo visual do edifício quatro, na eventualidade de o professor Banner estar a observar-nos, parei.

- Deixas-me ficar sentada só por um instante, por favor? – Implorei.

Ajudou-me a sentar junto do passeio.

- E, faças o que fizeres, mantém a mão no bolso. – Avisei-o.

Sentia-me ainda tonta. Deixei-me cair bruscamente de lado, pousando a face no gélido e húmido cimento do passeio. Tal parecia exercer um certo efeito benéfico.

- Ena, estás verde, Bella! – Exclamou Mike nervosamente. Se eu estivesse num outra situação, consideraria a sua afirmação como um insulto, neste momento, considerava mais um elogio do que outra coisa.

- Bella? – Invocou uma outra voz ao longe.

Não! Por favor, que seja eu a imaginar aquela voz horrivelmente conhecida.

- O que é que se passa, ela magoou-se?

A sua voz estava agora mais próxima e ele parecia transtornado. Não era imaginação minha. Forcei as pálpebras umas contra as outras, desejando morrer ou, pelo menos, não vomitar. Os meus anteriores desejos tinham-se realizado e eu agora desejava intensamente que isso não tivesse acontecido.

Mike parecia tenso.

- Acho que ela desmaiou. Não sei o que aconteceu, ela nem sequer picou o dedo.

- Bella! Consegues ouvir-me?

A voz de Edward soava mesmo a meu lado, transmitia agora alívio.

- Não. – Gemi. – Vai-te embora.

Ele soltou um riso abafado.

- Eu ia levá-la à enfermaria. – Explicou Mike num tom defensivo. – Mas ela recusou-se a avançar mais.

- Eu levo-a. – Afirmou Edward. – Podes voltar para a aula.

Conseguia ainda ouvir o sorriso na sua voz. Parecia estar a divertir-se com o confronto com Mike.

- Não. – Protestou Mike. – Sou eu que devo fazê-lo.

De repente, o passeio desapareceu debaixo de mim. Os meus olhos abriram-se rapidamente com o sobressalto. Edward pegara em mim com os seus braços, tão facilmente como se eu pesasse cinco quilogramas em vez de cinquenta.

- Põe-me no chão! – Exclamei. _Por favor, por favor, que eu não vomite para cima dele,_ pensei.

Ele já caminhava antes de eu ter acabado de falar.

- Hei! – Exclamou Mike, que já se encontrava dez passos atrás de nós.

Edward ignorou-o.

- Estás com péssimo aspecto. – Disse-me ele, esboçando um largo sorriso.

_Obrigado pelo elogio._ – Coloca-me novamente no passeio. – Afirmei, gemendo.

O movimento oscilante do seu andar não estava a ajudar. Ele segurava-me afastando-me do seu corpo, cuidadosamente, suportando todo o meu peso apenas com os braços – tal não parecia incomodá-lo.

- Com que então desmaias ao ver sangue? – Perguntou ele.

Este facto parecia diverti-lo. Não respondi. Voltei a fechar os olhos e debati-me contra as náuseas com todas as minhas forças, apertando os lábios.

- E nem sequer se tratava do teu próprio sangue. – Continuou, regozijando-se.

Não sei como é que ele conseguiu abrir a porta enquanto me carregava, mas, subitamente, a temperatura ambiente aumentou e, consequentemente, apercebi-me de que estávamos entre paredes.

- Credo! – Ouvi uma voz feminina pronunciar, sobressaltada.

- Ela desmaiou na aula de Biologia. – Explicou Edward.

Abri os olhos. Estava no gabinete do Conselho Executivo e Edward caminhava a passos largos em direcção à porta da enfermaria, passando pelo balcão da frente. A Miss Cope, a recepcionista ruiva do Conselho Executivo, precipitou-se à frente dele para segurar a porta. A enfermeira com ar de avó desviou o olhar de um romance, atónita, quando Edward entrou comigo na sala e me pousou delicadamente no papel crepitante que revestia o colchão de vinil castanho da única marquesa. Então, ele afastou-se para se encostar à parede, distanciando-se tanto quanto era possível na estreita sala. Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes, emocionados.

- Ela está apenas um pouco fraca. – Disse ele, tranquilizando a sobressaltada enfermeira. Resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos. – Estão a tipificar sangue na aula de Biologia.

A enfermeira acenou com a cabeça de modo sagaz.

- Acontece sempre a alguém.

Ele conteve o riso. Como se tivesse muita piada.

- Deita-te só um pouco, amor; isso passa. – Mas que novidade.

- Eu sei. – Disse eu, suspirando.

As náuseas começavam já a desvanecer-se.

- Isto acontece-te muito frequentemente? – Perguntou ela.

- Às vezes. – Confessei. _Experimente cortar-se na minha frente que desmaio._

Edward tossiu para disfarçar outra gargalhada.

- Já podes voltar para a aula. – Disse-lhe ela.

- Devo ficar com ela.

Ele proferiu estas palavras com uma autoridade de tal modo segura que a enfermeira, ainda que tenha franzido os lábios, não voltou a argumentar.

- Vou buscar gelo para colocares na testa, querida. – Disse-me ela, saindo, em seguida, apressadamente da sala.

- Tinhas razão. – Gemi, deixando que os meus olhos se fechassem.

- Costumo ter, mas, desta vez, a respeito de quê, em particular?

- Fazer gazeta é mesmo saudável.

Eu ainda praticava exercícios de respiração.

- Por um instante, assustaste-me. – Confessou ele após um momento de silêncio.

O seu tom de voz levava a crer que estava a confessar uma fraqueza humilhante.

- Pensei que o Newton estava a arrastar o teu corpo sem vida para o enterrar no bosque.

- Ah! Ah!

Tinha ainda os olhos fechados, mas sentia-me mais normal a cada minuto que passava.

- Sinceramente, já vi cadáveres com melhor cor. Estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ter que vingar o teu homicídio.

Uma onda de satisfação espalhou-se pelo meu corpo. Ele preocupava-se comigo.

- Pobre Mike. Aposto que está furioso. – Disse tentando evitar o sorriso de satisfação que queria sair.

- Ele abomina-me de verdade. – Disse Edward animadamente.

- Não podes ter a certeza disso. – Argumentei, mas, depois, perguntei-me subitamente se poderia.

- Vi a cara dele, era perceptível.

- Como é que me viste? Pensei que estavas a fazer gazeta.

Já estava quase boa, ainda que o mal-estar tivesse provavelmente passado mais depressa se eu tivesse comido ao almoço. Por outro lado, talvez tivesse sido uma sorte o facto de o meu estômago estar vazio.

- Estava no meu carro, a ouvir um CD.

Uma resposta tão normal foi coisa que me surpreendeu. Ouvi a porta e abri os olhos, vendo a enfermeira com uma compressa fria na mão.

- Aqui tens, querida. – Disse e estendeu-a na minha testa. – Estás com melhor aspecto. – Acrescentou.

- Acho que estou bem. – Disse eu, sentando-me.

Sentia apenas um zunido nos ouvidos, mas a cabeça já parara de andar à roda. As paredes verde-hortelã permaneciam no seu devido lugar. Pude ver que ela estava prestes a fazer-me voltar a deitar, mas, nesse preciso momento, a porta abriu-se e Miss Cope espreitou. _Timing_ _perfeito,_ pensei.

- Chegou outro. – Avisou.

Desci da marquesa para deixá-la livre para o enfermo que se seguia.

Voltei a entregar a compressa à enfermeira.

- Aqui tem, não preciso disto.

Então, Mike entrou, cambaleante, amparando agora Lee Stephens, outro rapaz que pertencia à nossa turma de Biologia e que estava com um ar pálido. Eu e Edward recuámos, encostando-nos à parede, para lhes dar espaço. Foi nesse instante que percebi o pesado cheiro no ar.

- Oh, não. – Resmungou Edward. – Vai para o gabinete, Bella.

Olhei para ele, confusa. Teria ele sentido o mesmo cheiro que eu?

- Confia em mim, vai.

Voltei-me e agarrei a porta antes de esta se fechar, precipitando-me para fora da enfermaria. Sentia a presença de Edward mesmo atrás de mim.

- Tu deste-me mesmo ouvidos.

Ele estava estupefacto.

- Senti o cheiro do sangue. – Disse eu, torcendo o nariz com a memória do cheiro.

Lee não estava indisposto por ter observado outras pessoas, como era o meu caso.

- As pessoas não conseguem sentir o cheiro do sangue. – Refutou.

_As pessoas _normais_ não conseguem sentir o cheiro do sangue,_ corrigi-o mentalmente.

- Pois eu consigo. E é isso que me faz ficar indisposta. Cheira a ferrugem… e sal.

Ele fitava-me com um ar insondável.

- O que foi? – Interroguei.

- Não foi nada.

Então, Mike saiu, relanceando o olhar na minha direcção e na de Edward. O olhar que ele lançou a Edward confirmou o que este afirmara a respeito da abominação. Voltou a olhar para mim, com olhos sorumbáticos. Aquele olhar expressou claramente os seus pensamentos.

- Estás com melhor aspecto. – Acusou. Yap! Tal como eu previra.

- Mantém apenas a mão no bolso. – Voltei a adverti-lo. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro que emanava do seu dedo.

- Já não está a sangrar. – Murmurou por entre dentes. – Vais voltar para a aula?

- Estás a gozar? Teria apenas de dar meia volta e regressar para aqui. – Disse enquanto imaginava o cheiro que deveria estar presente na sala.

- Suponho que sim… Então, vais participar na viagem deste fim-de-semana? À praia?

Enquanto falava, lançou um outro olhar hostil na direcção de Edward que estava encostado ao balcão atulhado, imóvel como uma estátua, olhando o vazio. Senti uma vontade de bater em Mike pelo seu olhar para Edward, mas reprimi-a.

Tentei parecer o mais amável possível, camuflando a raiva que sentia.

- Claro, eu disse que alinhava.

- Vamos encontrar-nos na loja do meu pai, às dez horas.

Os seus olhos voltaram a tremular na direcção de Edward, perguntando-se se estaria a fornecer demasiada informação. A sua linguagem corporal tornava claro que não se tratava de um convite aberto a todos.

- Lá estarei. – Prometi.

- Então, vemo-nos na aula de Educação Física. – Disse ele, deslocando-se irresolutamente na direcção da porta.

- Até já. – Retorqui.

Ele olhou-me uma vez mais, com o rosto arredondado a mostrar-se ligeiramente aborrecido, e, em seguida, à medida que passava lentamente pela porta, os seus ombros baixaram-se subitamente. Fui invadida por uma onda de compaixão. Reflecti sobre o facto de ir novamente deparar com o seu ar de decepção… na aula de E.F.

- Educação Física. – Murmurei.

- Eu posso tratar disso.

Não reparara que Edward se aproximara de mim, mas ele falava-me agora ao ouvido.

- Vai sentar-te e faz um ar pálido. – Murmurou por entre dentes. Olhei para ele de um modo desconfiado e arranquei-lhe um sorriso.

Não se tratava de um grande desafio; eu estava sempre pálida e o desfalecimento que sofrera pouco antes deixara-me um ligeiro brilho de suor no rosto. Sentei-me numa das cadeiras articulada que rangiam e encostei a cabeça à parede com os olhos fechados. Os desmaios sempre me deixaram exausta.

Ouvi Edward a falar suavemente ao balcão.

- Miss Cope?

- Sim?

Eu não a ouvira regressar à sua secretária.

- A Bella tem Educação Física no próximo tempo e eu acho que ela não se sente suficientemente bem. Na verdade, estava a pensar se não deveria levá-la já para casa. Acha que podia dispensá-la da aula?

A voz dele assemelhava-se a mel a derreter-se. Conseguia imaginar quão mais avassaladores estariam os seus olhos.

- Também precisa de ser dispensado, Edward?

A Miss Cope agitava-se de um lado para o outro. Porque é que eu não consigo agir dessa forma?

- Não, eu tenho a professora Goff, ela não se importa.

- Muito bem, está tudo tratado. Desejo-lhe as melhoras, Bella.

Eu acenei com a cabeça sem energia, levantando-a apenas um pouco.

- Consegues andar ou queres que eu te carregue novamente?

De costas voltadas para a recepcionista, a expressão estampada no seu rosto tornou-se sarcástica.

- Eu vou a pé.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente e continuava a sentir-me bem. Ele segurou a porta para eu passar, com um sorriso educado, mas olhos trocistas. Saí, expondo-me à fria e miúda cacimba que acabara de começar a cair. À medida que me lavava o rosto, libertando-o da pegajosa transpiração, transmitia-me uma sensação agradável – esta foi a primeira vez que me agradou a constante humidade que caía do céu.

- Obrigada. – Disse eu, quando ele me seguiu em direcção ao exterior. – Quase vale a pena ficar doente para faltar a Educação Física.

- Sempre às ordens.

_Estarás mesmo?_ Perguntei mentalmente olhando o seu rosto perfeito.

Ele olhava em frente, observando a chuva de soslaio.

- Então, vais? À viagem do próximo sábado, quero eu dizer.

Eu esperava que ele fosse, ainda que parecesse improvável. Não o imaginava a participar numa boleia organizada com os restantes miúdos da escola; ele não pertencia ao mesmo mundo. Eu esperava, todavia, que ele me proporcionasse o primeiro rasgo de entusiasmo que eu já sentira relativamente à excursão.

- Exactamente aonde é que todos vão?

Ele continuava a olhar em frente, impassível.

- Até _La Push_, ao porto.

Perscrutei o seu rosto, tentando decifrá-lo. Os seus olhos pareciam semicerrar-se infinitesimalmente.

Olhou-me de relance pelo canto do olho, esboçando um sorriso forçado. Comecei a perceber que não valia a pena lutar esta batalha, mas eu tinha que tentar.

- Penso que não fui mesmo convidado.

Suspirei. A tristeza de não poder apreciar a sua companhia começava a crescer.

- Eu acabei de te convidar.

- Não vamos, tu e eu, provocar ainda mais o coitado do Mike esta semana. Não queremos que ele se passe.

Os seus olhos dançavam; a ideia agradava-lhe mais do que ele gostaria. A mim também.

- Mike-chmike. – Murmurei por entre dentes, preocupada como a forma como ele dissera "tu e eu". Agradava-me mais do que _eu_ gostaria. Ou deveria gostar.

Encontrávamo-nos agora perto do parque de estacionamento. Virei para a esquerda, dirigindo-me para a minha _pick-up_. O meu casaco ficou preso em algo que me fez recuar bruscamente.

- Aonde pensas que vais? – Perguntou ele, escandalizado.

Estava a agarrar uma parte do meu casaco com uma mão. Eu estava confusa. Para onde ia? Não era óbvio?

- Vou para casa.

- Não me ouviste prometer levar-te a casa em segurança? Julgas que vou deixar-te conduzir no estado em que te encontras?

Na sua voz, a indignação ainda era patente.

- Qual estado? E a minha _pick-up_? – Reclamei.

- Peço à Alice que a leve até tua casa depois das aulas.

Ele levava-me, agora, a reboque na direcção do seu automóvel, puxando-me pelo casaco. Nada mais podia fazer para evitar cair de costas. De qualquer modo, se tal tivesse acontecido, ele limitar-se-ia, provavelmente, a arrastar-me ao longo do percurso. Achava eu.

- Larga-me! – Exclamei com insistência.

Ele ignorou-me. Eu caminhei aos ziguezagues, de lado, ao longo do passeio molhado até chegarmos junto do Volvo. Então ele libertou-me finalmente e eu esbarrei na porta do passageiro.

- És tão atrevido! – Resmunguei.

- Está aberta.

Foi esta a sua única réplica. Ele entrou pelo lado do condutor.

- Estou perfeitamente apta a conduzir até casa!

Mantive-me especada junto do carro, profundamente irritada. Chovia, agora, com maior intensidade e eu não colocara o capuz, pelo que o meu cabelo gotejava pelas costas abaixo.

Ele abriu o vidro eléctrico e inclinou-se, através do banco, na minha direcção.

- Entra, Bella.

Não retorqui. Parte da minha mente estava a calcular as minhas hipóteses de alcançar a minha _pick-up_ antes de ele me conseguir apanhar. Tinha que admitir que não eram muito favoráveis. Enquanto a outra parte da minha mente se distraía a pensar em quão sexy o meu nome parecia dito por ele.

- Limitar-me-ei a arrastar-te novamente até aqui. – Ameaçou, adivinhando o meu plano.

Tentei manter o máximo de dignidade possível ao entrar no seu carro. Não fui muito bem sucedida. Parecia um pinto encharcado e as minhas botas chiavam.

- Isto é completamente desnecessário. – Disse eu, obstinadamente.

Ele não retorquiu. Mexia nos comandos, aumentando a potência do aquecimento e baixando o volume da música. Quando saiu do parque de estacionamento, eu estava a preparar-me para lhe aplicar o tratamento do silêncio, colocando o rosto em modo de beicinho total. Mas, de repente, reconheci a música que estava a tocar e a minha curiosidade levou a melhor sobre as minhas intenções.

- _Claire de Lune_? – Perguntei, surpreendida.

- Conheces Debussy?

Também ele pareceu surpreendido.

- Não muito bem. – Reconheci. – A minha mãe põe muita música clássica a tocar em casa. Só conheço os meus compositores preferidos.

- Debussy também é um dos meus compositores preferidos.

Mais uma coisa em comum para a lista!

Ele lançava o olhar fixo através da chuva, perdido nos seus pensamentos. Eu ouvia a música, descontraindo-me no banco de pele cinzento-clara. Era impossível não reagir à conhecida e tranquilizante melodia. A chuva transformava tudo o que se encontrava do lado de fora do vidro em meras manchas cinzentas e verdes. Comecei a aperceber-me de que seguíamos a grande velocidade; no entanto, o carro deslocava-se com tanta firmeza, com tanta regularidade, que não tinha noção da velocidade. Apenas a vista da cidade, que passava rapidamente, a denunciava.

Deixei a minha mente imaginar como ficaria a cara de Edward se os seus olhos fossem verdes esmeralda como no meu sonho. Teriam a mesma intensidade que os seus olhos dourados tinham?

- Como é a tua mãe? – Perguntou-me ele de repente, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Eu olhei-o de relance e deparei com ele a perscrutar-me com olhos curiosos.

- Parece-se bastante comigo, mas é mais bonita. E ela é loira e tem olhos azuis. – Disse eu, enquanto ele franzia o sobrolho. – Tenho demasiada influência genética do Charlie. Ela é mais sociável do que eu e também mais corajosa. É irresponsável, ligeiramente excêntrica e uma cozinheira muito imprevisível. É a minha melhor amiga. Para além da minha irmã e da minha prima.

- Como é a tua irmã? – Ele perguntou.

- É tal e qual a minha mãe, embora sejamos gémeas. – Disse fazendo-o olhar para mim espantado. – Sim, eu tenho uma irmã gémea! Chama-se Anabella, mas gosta que a tratem por Ana. Ela é loira com olhos azuis. Totalmente o meu oposto.

Detive-me. Falar sobre a minha mãe e sobre a minha irmã estava a deprimir-me.

- Que idade tens, Bella?

Por algum motivo que eu não conseguia imaginar, era patente alguma frustração na voz dele. Ele parara o carro e apercebi-me de que já estávamos junto da casa de Charlie. A chuva era tão intensa que eu mal conseguia vê-la. Era como se o carro estivesse submerso num rio.

- Tenho dezassete anos. – Respondi, um pouco confusa.

- Não pareces ter dezassete anos.

O seu tom de voz transmitia censura; fez-me rir.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, novamente curioso.

- A minha mãe diz sempre que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos de idade e que a minha mentalidade se torna mais característica de uma pessoa de meia-idade a cada ano que passa.

Ri-me e, em seguida, suspirei.

- Bem, alguém tem de desempenhar o papel de adulto. – Disse eu, detendo-me por um instante. – Tu também não pareces um jovenzinho do liceu. – Observei.

Ele manifestou discordância com um trejeito do rosto e mudou de assunto.

- Então, porque é que a tua mãe casou com o Phil?

Fiquei admirada com o facto de ele se recordar do nome; referira-o apenas uma vez, há quase dois meses. Demorei um pouco a responder.

- A minha mãe… tem um espírito muito jovem para a idade. Penso que o Phil a faz sentir ainda mais jovem. De qualquer modo, ela é louca por ele.

Abanei a cabeça. Esta atracção constituía um mistério.

- Tu aprovas? – Perguntou ele.

- A minha opinião tem alguma importância? – Contrapus. – Eu quero que ela seja feliz… e é ele quem ela quer.

- É muito generoso da tua parte… Pergunto-me… - Devaneou ele.

- O quê?

- Julgas que ela demonstraria a mesma cortesia em relação a ti? Independentemente da pessoa sobre a qual a tua escolha recaísse?

Ele estava subitamente atento, com os seus olhos a examinarem os meus. O que quereria ele dizer com aquilo?

- Julgo que sim. – Tartamudeei. – Mas, afinal, é ela a mãe. É um pouco diferente.

- Então, desde que não se tratasse de alguém demasiado assustador… - Disse ele num tom provocador.

Eu respondi-lhe com um sorriso rasgado. Eu estava curiosa por saber qual era a sua definição de assustador.

- O que queres dizer com "assustador"? Múltiplos _piercings_ faciais e tatuagens generalizadas? – Ao imaginar um rapaz assim, arrepiei-me, nunca permitiria que alguém assim entrasse em minha casa.

- Suponho que é uma definição possível.

- Qual é a tua definição?

No entanto, ele ignorou a minha questão e colocou-me outra.

- Achas que _eu_ poderia ser assustador?

Ele franziu uma sobrancelha e o ténue indício de um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

Reflecti por um momento, perguntando-me se seria preferível dizer a verdade ou recorrer a uma mentira. Decidi optar pela verdade.

- Hum… Acho que _poderias_ sê-lo, se assim o desejasses.

- Agora, estás com medo de mim?

O sorriso desapareceu e o seu rosto celestial ficou, de repente, sério. Esbocei um sorriso irónico, iria ele alguma vez desistir de pensar que me metia medo?

- Não,

Respondi, porém, depressa de mais. O sorriso voltou.

- Então, vais agora falar-me sobre a tua família? – Perguntei, de modo a distraí-lo. – Deve tratar-se de uma história muito mais interessante do que a minha.

Tornou-se imediatamente cauteloso.

- O que queres saber?

Tudo.

- Os Cullen adoptaram-te? – Procurei confirmar.

- Adoptaram.

Hesitei um momento. Não sabia bem que pergunta fazer a seguir.

- O que aconteceu aos teus pais?

- Morreram há muitos anos. – Respondeu num tom de voz objectivo.

- Sinto muito. – Balbuciei.

- De facto, não me lembro deles assim tão nitidamente. O Carlisle e a Esme já são os meus pais há muito tempo.

- E tu ama-los.

Não era uma pergunta. Tal facto era evidente na forma como falava deles. Simples e claro como água.

- Amo. – Respondeu com um sorriso. – Não consigo imaginar duas pessoas melhores.

- Tens muita sorte.

- Eu sei que tenho.

- E os teus irmãos?

Ele olhou de relance para o relógio no _tablier_. Raios, estava na hora.

- Os meus irmãos, assim como, a propósito, o Jasper e a Rosalie, vão ficar bastante aborrecidos se tiverem de ficar à chuva à minha espera.

- Oh, desculpa, suponho que tens de te ir embora.

Eu não queria sair do carro. Antes a companhia de Edward trazia-me a vontade de matá-lo, agora a sua ausência causava-me uma dor mortal.

- E tu deves querer a tua _pick-up_ de volta antes que o chefe Swan chegue a casa, de modo a que não tenhas de lhe contar o incidente que se deu na aula de Biologia.

Ele sorriu-me ironicamente. E eu sabendo das capacidades do meu pai…

- Tenho a certeza de que ele já soube. Não existem segredos em Forks. – Suspirei. Melhor dizer que não existem segredos para o meu pai, visto que em Forks habitava uma família de bruxos e ninguém sabia.

Ele riu-se e havia uma veemência patente no seu riso.

- Diverte-te na praia… está bom tempo para tomar banhos de sol.

Olhou de relance para a chuva que caía copiosamente.

- Não nos vemos amanhã? – Senti-me triste com o pensamento.

- Não. Eu e o Emmett vamos começar o fim-de-semana mais cedo.

- O que vão fazer?

Uma amiga podia fazer este tipo de perguntas, certo? Eu esperava que a decepção não fosse demasiado notória na minha voz. Oh Deus! O que é que eu estava a fazer?

- Vamos fazer caminhadas em Goat Rocks Wilderness, a Sul de Rainier.

Lembrei-me de que Charlie referira que os Cullen iam acampar frequentemente.

- Oh, bem, diverte-te.

Tentei parecer entusiástica. No entanto, não me parece que o tenha enganado. Um sorriso adivinhava-se à beira dos seus lábios. Porque seria?

- Fazes algo por mim este fim-de-semana?

Ele virou-se para me olhar directamente no rosto, utilizando todo o poder dos seus ardentes olhos dourados.

Tive vontade de lhe dizer que fazia tudo desde que ele não me pedisse para me afastar dele, isso eu nunca faria. Acenei com a cabeça, indefesa.

- Não fiques ofendida, mas pareces ser uma daquelas pessoas que atraem acidentes como um íman. Por isso… tenta não cair ao mar, ser atropelada ou algo do género, está bem?

Sorriu de través.

O meu estado indefeso desvaneceu-se à medida que ele falava. Lancei-lhe um olhar irritado. Quem se julgava ele para me dizer uma coisa daquelas?

- Verei o que posso fazer. – Disse com brusquidão ao sair do carro e ficar à chuva.

Depois de ter saído, bati com a porta com excessiva violência. Novamente, ocorreu-me o pensamento sobre a minha força.

Ao partir, ele ainda sorria.

_(Edward POV)_

Segui-a pelo resto do dia através dos olhos das outras pessoas, meramente consciente do que me rodeava.

Não pelos olhos de Mike Newton, porque eu já não conseguia suportar mais as suas fantasias ofensivas, e não pelos olhos de Jessica Stanley, porque o seu ressentimento para com Bella fazia-me ficar furioso de um modo que não era seguro para a pobre rapariga. Angela Weber era uma boa escolha quando os seus olhos estavam disponíveis; ela era bondosa – a sua cabeça era um lugar simples de se estar. E então às vezes eram os professores que providenciavam a melhor vista.

Eu estava surpreendido, observá-la tropeçar pelo dia – tropeçando em fendas no passeio, empilhados de livros, e, mais normalmente, nos seus próprios pés – que as pessoas que eu espiava por pensamento de Bella como _desastrada_.

Considerei isso. Era verdade que ela normalmente tinha problemas em ficar de pé, direita. Relembrei-me dela a tropeçar na secretária naquele primeiro dia, escorregar no gelo antes do acidente, cair na parte de baixo da ombreira da porta ontem… Quão estranho, eles estavam certos. Ela _era_ desastrada.

Eu não sabia porque é que isto era tão divertido para mim, mas ri-me alto enquanto andei de História Americana para Inglês e várias pessoas me lançaram olhares prudentes. Como é que eu nunca reparei nisto antes? Talvez porque havia algo muito gracioso sobre ela em saliência, o modo como ela segurava a sua cabeça, a curva do seu pescoço…

Não havia nada de gracioso sobre ela agora. Mr. Varner observou enquanto ela ficou com a sua bota presa na carpete e literalmente caiu na sua cadeira.

Ri-me outra vez.

O tempo passou com incrível lentidão enquanto eu esperava pela minha hipótese de vê-la com os meus próprios olhos. Finalmente, a campainha tocou. Vaguei rapidamente para a cantina para assegurar o meu lugar. Fui um dos primeiros a chegar. Escolhi uma mesa que estava normalmente vazia, e era certo manter-se assim comigo lá sentado.

Quando a minha família entrou e me viu sentado sozinho num novo lugar, eles não estavam surpreendidos. Alice deve tê-los avisado.

Rosalie passou por mim sem olhar.

_Idiota._

Rosalie e eu nunca tínhamos tido uma relação fácil – eu tinha-a ofendido da primeira vez que ela me ouviu falar, e foi encosta a baixo a partir dali – mas parecia que ela estava ainda mais maldisposta do que o normal nos últimos dias. Suspirei. Rosalie fazia tudo sobre ela.

Jasper deu-me um meio sorriso enquanto passou.

_Boa sorte,_ ele pensou duvidosamente.

Emmett rolou os seus olhos e abanou a cabeça.

_Perdeu a cabeça, pobre miúdo._

Alice estava radiante, os seus dentes a brilhar demasiado brilhantemente.

_Já posso falar com a Bella agora?_

- Mantém-te fora disto. – Disse sobre a minha respiração.

A sua cara caiu, e então iluminou-se outra vez.

_Está bem. Sê teimoso. É apenas uma questão de tempo._

Suspirei novamente.

_Não te esqueças do trabalho da aula de biologia,_ ela relembrou-me.

Assenti. Não, eu não me tinha esquecido disso.

Enquanto esperei que Bella chegasse, segui-a pelos olhos dos caloiros que estavam a andar atrás de Jessica no seu caminho para a cantina. Jessica estava a balbuciar sobre o baile próximo, mas Bella nada disse em resposta. Não que Jessica lhe desse muita hipótese.

No momento em que Bella passou pela porta, os seus olhos voaram para a mesa onde os meus irmãos se sentaram. Ela olhou por um momento, Alice dirigiu-lhe um olhar e um luminoso sorriso que me fez perguntar se ela realmente me dava ouvidos, e então Bella olhou-a curiosa e então a sua testa enrugou-se e os seus olhos caíram para o chão. Ela não reparou em mim aqui.

Ela parecia tão… _triste_. Eu senti uma poderosa necessidade de me levantar e ir para o seu lado, para confortá-la de alguma maneira, apenas que eu não sabia o que ela acharia confortante. Eu não fazia ideia do que a fazia parecer assim. Jessica continuou a tagarelar sobre o baile. Estaria Bella triste por ir perder o baile? Isso não parecia provável…

Mas isso podia ser remediado, se ela desejasse.

Ela comprou uma bebida para o seu almoço e nada mais. Estaria isso certo? Não precisaria ela de mais nutrição do que aquilo? Eu nunca prestei muita atenção à dieta humana antes.

Os humanos eram tão exasperantemente frágeis! Havia um milhão de diferentes coisas para se preocuparem…

- O Edward Cullen está, de novo, a olhar-te fixamente. – Ouvi Jessica dizer. – Pergunto-me porque estará ele hoje sentado a uma mesa sozinho.

Eu estava grato para com Jessica – ainda que ela estivesse ainda mais ressentida agora – porque a cabeça de Bella disparou para cima e os seus olhos procuraram até encontrarem os meus.

Não havia nenhum traço de tristeza na sua face agora. Deixei-me ter esperança de que ela estivesse triste por ter pensado que eu tinha saído da escola mais cedo, e essa esperança fez-me sorrir.

Movi o meu dedo para que ela se juntasse a mim. Ela parecia tão assustada por isto que eu quis provocá-la outra vez.

Então pisquei o olho, e a sua boca abriu-se.

- Está a dirigir-se a _ti_? – Jessica perguntou rudemente.

- Talvez precise de ajuda nos trabalhos de casa de Biologia. – Ela disse numa baixa e incerta voz. - Hum, é melhor ir ver o que ele deseja.

Isto era outro sim.

Ela tropeçou duas vezes no seu caminho para a minha mesa, ainda que não houvesse nada no seu caminho a não ser perfeitamente simples linóleo. Mesmo a sério, como é que eu não _tinha_ percebido isto antes? Eu tinha estado a prestar mais atenção aos seus pensamentos silenciosos, eu suponha… O que mais tinha eu perdido?

_Mantém-te sincero, mantém-te ao de leve,_ eu entoei para mim.

Ela parou atrás da cadeira à minha frente, hesitando. Inspirei profundamente, através do meu nariz desta vez em vez da minha boca.

_Sente o fogo, _pensei secamente.

- Porque não te sentas à minha mesa hoje? – Perguntei-lhe.

Ela puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, olhando para mim o tempo todo. Ela parecia nervosa, mas a sua física aceitação era ainda outro sim.

Esperei que ela falasse.

Levou um momento, mas, finalmente, ela disse: - Esta situação é fora do vulgar.

- Bem… - Hesitei. - Decidi que, já que ia para o inferno, mais valia fazê-lo de forma consumada.

O que é que me fez dizer aquilo? Pelo menos, supôs que fui sincero. E talvez ela ouvisse o nada subtil aviso que as minhas palavras implicavam. Talvez ela percebesse que ela devia levantar-se e afastar-se o mais depressa possível…

Ela não se levantou. Ela olhou para mim, esperando, como se eu tivesse deixado a minha frase inacabada.

- Tu sabes que eu não faço a menor ideia daquilo a que te referes. – Ela disse quando eu não continuei.

Isso era um alívio. Sorri.

- Pois sei.

Era difícil de ignorar os pensamentos a gritar para mim por detrás das costas dela – e eu queria mudar de assunto de qualquer maneira.

- Acho que os teus amigos estão zangados comigo por te ter roubado.

Isto pareceu não a preocupar e um lampejo de humor iluminou-lhe os seus olhos, supôs que ela se quisesse rir. - Hão-de sobreviver.

- Mas eu posso não te devolver. – Eu nem sabia se estava a tentar ser sincero agora, ou se estava apenas a tentar provocá-la outra vez. Estar perto dela tornava difícil de os meus próprios pensamentos fazerem sentido.

Bella engoliu em seco audivelmente.

Gargalhei da sua expressão. - Pareces preocupada. – Isso realmente _não devia_ ser engraçado… Ela devia preocupar-se.

- Não. – Ela era uma má mentirosa; não ajudou a sua voz ter falhado. - Na verdade, estou surpreendida… A que se deve tudo isto?

- Já te disse. – Relembrei-a. - Fartei-me de tentar manter-me afastado de ti. Portanto, desisto. – Segurei o meu sorriso no lugar com um pouco de esforço. Isto não estava a funcionar de todo – tentar ser sincero e casual ao mesmo tempo.

- Desistes? – Ela repetiu, confusa. Mas nos seus olhos havia uma outra emoção que eu não consegui distinguir.

- Sim, desisto de tentar ser bom. – E, aparentemente, desistir de tentar ser casual. - A partir de agora, faço apenas o que me apetece e o resto que se dane. – Isso era sincero o suficiente. Deixá-la ver o meu egoísmo. Deixar isso avisá-la, também.

- Baralhaste-me de novo.

Eu era egoísta o suficiente para estar contente de que este fosse o caso. - Falo sempre demais quando converso contigo – esse é um dos problemas.

Um problema bastante insignificante, comparado com os restantes.

- Não te preocupes. – Ela assegurou-me. - Não compreendo nada do que dizes.

Bom. Então ela fica. – Estou a contar com isso.

- Então, em bom inglês, já somos amigos?

Ponderei sobre isso por um segundo. – Amigos… - Repeti. Não gostei do som disso. Não era o suficiente.

- Ou não? – Ela murmurou, parecendo embaraçada.

Pensava ela que eu não gostava assim tanto dela?

Sorri. – Bem, suponho que podemos tentar, mas aviso-te de que não sou um bom amigo para ti.

Esperei pela sua resposta, tornado em dois – desejando que ela pudesse finalmente ouvir e compreender, pensando que eu morreria se ela o fizesse. Quão melodramático. Eu estava a tornar-me tão humano.

O seu coração bateu mais depressa. – Repetes isso muitas vezes. – Ela fez uma pausa e então… - Mas também tenho que te avisar de que também não sou uma boa amiga para ti.

Olhei para ela, confuso. Que quereria ela dizer com aquilo? Escolhi ignorar a sua frase e a minha silenciosa pergunta.

- Pois, porque não estás a dar-me ouvidos. – Disse, demasiado intenso outra vez. - Ainda estou à espera que acredites no que te digo. Se fores esperta, evitas-me.

Ah, mas iria eu permitir-lhe isso, se ela tentasse?

Os seus olhos apertaram-se. - Julgo que também já tornaste bastante clara a tua opinião a respeito do meu intelecto.

Eu não estava exactamente certo o que ela queria dizer, mas sorri a pedir desculpa, adivinhando que eu devia tê-la ofendido acidentalmente.

- Então, - ela disse lentamente. - Enquanto eu… e tu… não estivermos a ser espertos, tentaremos ser amigos?

O que é que ela queria dizer ao envolver-me na sua frase? Que aviso é que ela me estava a tentar passar? Porque é que eu sentia que também ela tinha algo a esconder? Algo que ela queria que eu visse mas que, aos mesmo tempo, temia que eu visse? Como eu. Havia algo que me preocupava nisso, mas resolvi ser verdadeiro. Não importava o que fosse, eu amava-a de qualquer maneira.

- Parece-me que é mais ou menos isso.

Ela olhou para baixo, olhando intencionalmente para a garrafa de limonada nas suas mãos.

A velha curiosidade atormentou-me.

- Em que é que estás a pensar? – Perguntei – era um alívio dizer, finalmente, as palavras em voz alta.

Ela encontrou o meu olha, e a sua respiração acelerou enquanto as suas bochechas se coloriam de um leve rosa. Inspirei, saboreando o ar.

- Estou a tentar compreender quem tu és.

Segurei o sorriso na minha cara, prendendo as minhas feições daquele modo, enquanto o pânico alastrava pelo meu corpo.

Claro que ela estava a perguntar-se sobre isso. Ela não era estúpida. Eu não poderia esperar que ela fosse cega a algo tão óbvio.

- Estás a fazer progressos nessa empreitada? – Perguntei tão levemente como podia.

- Não muitos. – Ela admitiu.

Ri-me com o súbito alívio. - Quais são as tuas teorias?

Elas não podiam ser piores que a verdade, não importa o que ela inventasse.

As suas bochechas tornaram-se numa tonalidade mais forte de vermelho, e ela nada disse. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu rubor no ar.

Tentei usar o meu tom persuasivo nela. Funcionava bem nos humanos normais.

- Não me dizes? – Sorri encorajadoramente.

Ela abanou a sua cabeça. - É demasiado embaraçoso.

Ugh. Não saber era pior do que qualquer coisa. Porque poderiam as suas especulações embaraçá-la? Eu não conseguia suportar não saber.

- Isso é _mesmo_ frustrante, sabes.

A minha queixa fez algo faiscar nela. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e as suas palavras fluíram mais velozmente do que o costume.

- Não, não consigo _imaginar_ por que motivo tal seria minimamente frustrante, apenas porque alguém recusa revelar-te os seus pensamentos, mesmo que, durante todo esse tempo, essa pessoa teça comentariozinhos obscuros que se destinam especificamente a manter-te acordado à noite, perguntando a ti mesmo qual será o respectivo significado… agora, por que motivo é que tal seria frustrante?

Fiz-lhe um esgar, aborrecido por perceber que ela estava certa. Eu não estava a ser justo.

Ela prosseguiu. - Ou melhor, digamos que essa pessoa também cometeu uma grande variedade de actos bizarros, desde salvar a tua vida em circunstâncias incríveis num dia e a tratar-te como um pária no seguinte, nunca te tendo igualmente dado uma explicação para nenhum desses factos, mesmo depois de ter prometido fazê-lo. Isso também não seria nada frustrante.

Era o discurso mais longo que eu já a ouvira fazer, e isso deu-me uma nova qualidade para a minha lista.

- Tens um ligeiro mau feitio, não tens?

- Não me agrada a dualidade de critérios.

Ela estava completamente justificada na sua irritação, claro.

Olhei para Bella, perguntando-me como eu poderia possivelmente fazer algo certo por ela, até que o silencioso gritar na cabeça de Mike Newton me distraiu.

Ele estava tão irritado que isso fez-me rir.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- O teu namorado parece pensar que estou a ser desagradável contigo. Está a deliberar se há-de ou não vir interromper a nossa discussão. – Eu adoraria vê-lo tentar. Gargalhei outra vez.

- Não sei a quem te referes. – Ela disse numa voz glacial. Mas nos seus olhos faiscou um pequeno lampejo de raiva. Aquilo seria por mim? - Mas, seja como for, tenho a certeza de que estás enganado.

Apreciei muito o modo como ela o descartou com a sua frase despachada.

- Não estou. Já te disse, a maioria das pessoas é transparente.

- Excepto eu, é claro.

- Sim, excepto tu. – Teria ela que ser a excepção para tudo? Não seria mais justo – considerando tudo o resto com que eu tinha que lidar agora – se eu pudesse ao menos ouvir _algo_ da sua cabeça? Seria pedir muito? - Pergunto-me porque será.

Olhei-a nos olhos, tentando novamente…

Ela afastou o olhar. Ela abriu a sua limonada e tomou um rápido gole, os seus olhos na mesa.

- Não tens fome? – Perguntei.

- Não. – Ela olhou para a mesa vazia entre nós. – E tu?

- Não, não tenho fome. – Disse. Eu definitivamente não tinha.

Ela olhou para a mesa, os seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro. Esperei.

- Podes fazer-me um favor? – Ela perguntou, subitamente encontrando o meu olhar novamente.

O que poderia ela querer de mim? Pediria ela a verdade que eu não lhe podia contar – a verdade que eu não queria que ela nunca, mas nunca soubesse?

- Depende daquilo que pretendes.

- Não é nada de mais. – Ela prometeu.

Esperei, curioso outra vez.

- Pensei apenas… - Ela disse lentamente, olhando para a garrafa de limonada, traçando a abertura com o seu dedo mais pequeno. - Se poderias avisar-me antecipadamente da próxima vez que resolveres ignorar-me para o meu próprio bem? Apenas para que eu esteja preparada.

Ela queria um aviso? Então ser ignorada por mim deve ter sido uma coisa má… Sorri.

- Parece-me justo. – Concordei.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse, olhando para cima. A sua cara estava tão aliviada que eu queria gargalhar como o meu próprio alívio.

- Sendo assim, podes dar-me uma resposta em troca? – Perguntei esperançosamente.

- Só uma. – Ela anuiu.

- Revela-me _uma_ teoria.

Ela corou. - Ai, ai! Essa não.

- Não ficaste apurada; prometeste-me apenas uma resposta. – Argumentei.

- Tu também já fizeste promessa que não cumpriste. – Ela refutou.

Ela apanhou-me nessa.

- Apenas uma teoria, eu não me rio.

- Sim, ris. – Ela parecia muito certa disso, ainda que eu não podia imaginar nada que pudesse ser engraçado acerca disso.

Dei à persuasão outra tentativa. Olhei profundamente nos seus olhos – uma coisa fácil de se fazer, com olhos tão profundos – e sussurrei. – Por favor?

Ela piscou os olhos, e a sua cara ficou sem expressão.

Bem, essa não era exactamente a reacção que eu esperava.

- Hã, o quê? – Ela perguntou. Ela parecia tonta. O que havia de errado com ela?

Mas eu ainda não ia desistir.

- Por favor, revela-me apenas uma teoriazinha. – Implorei na minha suave e não assustadora voz, prendendo o seu olhar ao meu.

Para minha surpresa e satisfação, finalmente resultou.

- Hum, bem, foste mordido por uma aranha radioactiva?

Bandas desenhada? Não admira que ela tenha pensado que eu me ia rir.

- Essa teoria não é muito criativa. – Provoquei-a, tentando esconder o meu fresco alivio.

- Lamento, é a única que tenho. – Ela disse, ofendida.

Isto aliviou-me ainda mais. Eu era capaz de a provocar novamente.

- Não estás nem perto da verdade.

- Não há aranhas?

- Não.

- Nem radioactividade?

- Nenhuma.

- Raios! – Ela suspirou.

- A criptonite também não me afecta. – Disse rapidamente – antes que ela pudesse perguntar sobre _mordidas_ – e então ri-me, porque ela pensava que eu era um super-herói.

- Não podes rir-te, lembras-te?

Pressionei os meus lábios juntos.

- Acabarei por descobrir. – Ela prometeu.

E quando ela descobrisse, ela fugiria.

- Quem me dera que não tentasses. – Disse, toda a provocação desaparecera.

- Porque…?

Eu devia-lhe sinceridade. Ainda, eu tentei sorrir, fazer as minhas palavras soarem menos ameaçadoras. - E se eu não for um super-herói? E se eu for o vilão?

Os seus olhos arregalaram-se por uma fracção e os seus lábios afastaram-se levemente. – Ah. – Ela disse. E então, depois de outro segundo. – Estou a ver.

Ela finalmente ouviu-me.

- Estás mesmo? – Perguntei, esforçando-me para conciliar a minha agonia.

- És perigoso? – Ela adivinhou. A sua respiração acelerou, e o seu coração também. Mas depressa se aquietaram.

Eu não conseguia responder-lhe. Seria este o meu último momento com ela? Iria ela fugir agora? Ser-me-ia permitido dizer-lhe que a amava antes de ela partir? Ou iria isso assustá-la ainda mais?

- Mas não és mau. – Ela sussurrou, abanando a sua cabeça, não era visível nenhum medo nos seus claros olhos. - Não, não acredito que sejas mau.

- Estás enganada. – Respirei.

Claro que eu era mau. Não estava eu alegre agora, por ela pensar melhor de mim do que eu merecia? Se eu fosse uma boa pessoa, eu teria ficado longe dela.

Estiquei a minha mão pela mesa, alcançando a tampa da sua garrafa de limonada como uma desculpa. Ela não se afastou da minha subitamente próxima mão. Ela realmente não tinha medo de mim. Ainda não.

Girei a tampa como um peão, observando a tampa em vez dela. Os meus pensamentos estavam numa contenda.

_Foge, Bella, foge._ Eu não conseguia fazer-me dizer as palavras em voz alta. Lembrando-me dos seus únicos pensamentos que eu ouvira no primeiro dia. Implorando-me que fugisse.

Subitamente, os seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso que me fez olhar para cima confuso.

- Não te preocupes… Eu também não sou nada do que pareço ser. – Ela disse num tom misterioso. Que, devo admitir, a deixava estranhamente sensual.

- O quê? – Perguntei confuso pelo sorriso.

Ela levantou-se e olhou à volta da cantina, vendo esta praticamente vazia.

- E se eu não for a donzela indefesa? E se eu for a vilã? – Ela murmurou, olhando-me nos olhos com um estranho brilho.

O que quereria ela dizer? Não consegui evitar sorrir com o pensamento de que ela se achava perigosa, mas a confusão fez com que o meu sorriso fosse constrangido.

- Vamos chegar atrasados. – Ela disse.

- Não vou à aula hoje.

- Porque não?

_Porque não quero matar-te. _- É saudável baldarmo-nos às aulas de vez em quando.

Para ser preciso, era saudável para os humanos se os vampiros se baldassem em dias em que sangue humano iria ser derramado. Mr. Banner ia tipificar sangue hoje. Alice já se tinha baldado à sua aula de manhã.

- Bem, eu vou. – Ela disse. Isto não me surpreendeu. Ela era responsável – ela fazia sempre a coisa certa.

Ela era o meu oposto.

- Então, vemo-nos mais tarde. – Disse, tentando ser casual outra vez, olhando para baixo para a tampa rodopiante. _E, a propósito, eu adoro-te… em assustadoras e perigosos modos._

Ela hesitou, e eu esperei por um momento que ela ficasse comigo depois de tudo. Mas a campainha tocou e ela apressou-se. Maldita campainha!

Esperei até ela se ter ido embora, e então pus a tampa no meu bolso – uma recordação desta muito consequente conversa – e caminhei pela chuva para o meu carro.

Pus o meu CD calmante favorito – o mesmo que eu tinha ouvido naquele primeiro dia – mas eu já não estava a ouvir as notas de Debussy. Outras notas corriam pela minha cabeça, um fragmento de uma melodia que me agradou e intrigou. Baixei o rádio e ouvi a melodia na minha cabeça, tocando com o fragmento até este desenvolver para uma harmonia completa. Instintivamente, os meus dedos moveram-se no ar sobre teclas de piano imaginárias.

A nova composição estava realmente a vir quando a minha atenção foi capturada por uma onda mental de sofrimento.

Procurei pela tristeza.

_Irá ela desmaiar? O que é que eu faço?_ Mike entrou em pânico.

A um metro de distância, Mike Newton estava a baixar o corpo mole de Bella para o passeio. Ela caiu sem resposta contra o pavimento molhado, os seus olhos fechados, a sua pele pálida como a de um cadáver.

Eu quase arranquei a porta do carro.

- Bella? – Gritei.

Não houve nenhuma mudança na sua face morta quando eu gritei o seu nome.

Todo o meu corpo ficou mais frio que gelo.

Eu não estava ciente da surpresa agravada de Mike enquanto eu saltei furiosamente pelos seus pensamentos. Ele estava apenas a pensar na sua raiva para comigo, então eu não sabia o que se passava com Bella. Se ele fez algo para a magoar, eu iria aniquilá-lo.

- O que é que se passa, ela magoou-se? – Exigi, tentando focar os seus pensamentos. Era eloquente ter que andar a passo humano. Eu não devia ter chamado a atenção para a minha aproximação.

Então eu pude ouvir o seu coração a bater e a sua respiração estável. Enquanto observei, ela fechou os seus olhos com mais força. Isso amaciou algum do meu pânico.

Eu vi um tremeluzir de memórias na cabeça de Mike, uma mistura de imagens da sala de Biologia. A cabeça de Bella na nossa mesa, a sua mera pele a tornar-se verde. Gotas de vermelho contra os cartões brancos…

Tipificar sangue.

Parei onde estava, prendendo a minha respiração. O seu cheiro era uma coisa, o seu sangue a escorrer era outra totalmente diferente.

- Acho que ela desmaiou. – Mike disse, ansioso e ressentido ao mesmo tempo. - Não sei o que aconteceu, ela nem sequer picou o dedo.

Alívio correu por mim, e eu respirei outra vez, saboreando o ar. Ah, eu podia cheirar o pequeno corrimento da ferida de picada de Mike. Uma vez, aquilo ter-me-ia apelado.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela enquanto Mike se inclinou ao meu lado, furioso pela minha intervenção.

- Bella! Consegues ouvir-me?

- Não. – Ela gemeu. - Vai-te embora.

O alívio era tão esquisito que eu ri-me. Ela estava bem.

- Eu ia levá-la à enfermaria. – Disse Mike. - Mas ela recusou-se a avançar mais.

- Eu levo-a. Podes voltar para a aula. – Disse despachadamente.

Os dentes de Mike cerraram-se. - Não. Sou eu que devo fazê-lo.

Eu não ia suportar discutir com o desgraçado.

Animado e aterrorizado, meio grato e meio agravado pela previsão que fazia tocar nela uma necessidade. Eu gentilmente levantei Bella do passeio e segurei-a nos meus braços, tocando apenas nas suas roupas, mantendo tanta distância entre os nossos corpos quanto era possível. Eu estava a andar a passos largos para a frente no mesmo movimento, com pressa para a ter a salvo – mais afastada de mim, por outras palavras.

Os seus olhos abriram-se, admirados.

- Põe-me no chão! – Ela ordenou numa voz fraca – embaraçada outra vez, adivinhei pela sua expressão. Ela não gostava de mostrar fraqueza.

Eu mal ouvi os protestos gritados de Mike atrás de nós.

- Estás com péssimo aspecto. – Disse-lhe, sorrindo porque não havia nada de errado com ela, apenas uma cabeça leve e um estômago fraco.

– Coloca-me novamente no passeio. – Ela disse. Os seus lábios estavam brancos.

- Com que então desmaias ao ver sangue? – Iria isto ficar mais irónico?

Ela fechou os seus olhos e pressionou os seus lábios juntos.

- E nem sequer se tratava do teu próprio sangue. – Adicionei, o meu sorriso aumentando.

Nós estávamos no Conselho Executivo. A porta estava entreaberta, e eu pontapeei-a para se abrir.

Miss Cope saltou, assustada. - Credo! – Ela ofegou enquanto ela examinou a pálida rapariga nos meus braços.

- Ela desmaiou na aula de Biologia. – Expliquei, antes que a sua imaginação se descontrolasse muito.

Miss Cope apressou-se para abrir a porta da enfermaria. Os olhos de Bella estavam abertos novamente, observando-a. Ouvi o espanto interno da idosa enfermeira enquanto eu coloquei a rapariga cuidadosamente sobre a velha marquesa. Assim que Bella estava fora dos meus braços, eu pus a largura da sala entre nós. O meu corpo estava demasiado excitado, demasiado ansioso, os meus músculos tensos e o veneno a fluir. Ela era tão quente e cheirosa.

- Ela está apenas um pouco fraca. – Assegurei a Mrs. Hammond. - Estão a tipificar sangue na aula de Biologia.

Ela assentiu, compreendendo agora. - Acontece sempre a alguém.

Reprimi uma gargalhada. Confie na Bella para ser essa pessoa.

- Deita-te só um pouco, amor. – Disse Mrs. Hammond. – Isso passa.

- Eu sei. – Bella disse.

- Isto acontece-te muito frequentemente? – A enfermeira perguntou.

- Às vezes. – Bella admitiu.

Tentei disfarçar o meu riso, tossindo.

Isto trouxe a atenção da enfermeira para mim. - Já podes voltar para a aula. – Ela disse.

Olhei-a directamente nos olhos e menti com perfeita confiança. - Devo ficar com ela.

_Hum. Pergunto-me… Oh, bem,_ Mrs. Hammond assentiu.

Isto funcionava bem nela. Porque é que Bella tinha que ser tão difícil?

- Vou buscar gelo para colocares na testa, querida. – A enfermeira disse, levemente desconfortável de olhar-me nos olhos – no modo que um humano _devia_ estar – e saiu da sala.

- Tinhas razão. – Bella gemeu, fechando os seus olhos.

O que queria ela dizer? Saltei para a pior conclusão: ela tinha aceite os meus avisos.

- Costumo ter. – Disse, tentando manter o divertimento na minha voz; isto suava árido agora. - Mas, desta vez, a respeito de quê, em particular?

- Fazer gazeta é mesmo saudável. – Ela suspirou.

Ah, alívio outra vez.

Então ela ficou em silêncio. Ela apenas inspirava e expirava lentamente. Os seus lábios começavam a ficar rosa. A sua boca era ligeiramente desequilibrada, o seu lábio inferior era apenas um pouco mais cheio para combinar com o superior. Olhar para a boca dela fez-me sentir estranho. Fez-me querer aproximar-me dela, o que não era uma boa ideia.

- Por um instante, assustaste-me. – Disse – para recomeçar a conversa para que eu pudesse ouvir a sua voz outra vez. - Pensei que o Newton estava a arrastar o teu corpo sem vida para o enterrar no bosque.

- Ah! Ah! – Ela disse.

- Sinceramente, já vi cadáveres com melhor cor. – Isto era de facto verdade. - Estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ter que vingar o teu homicídio. – E eu teria.

- Pobre Mike. – Ela suspirou. - Aposto que está furioso.

Fúria pulsou por mim, mas contive-a rapidamente. A sua preocupação era certamente apenas pena. Ela era bondosa. Isso era tudo.

- Ele abomina-me de verdade. – Contei-lhe, animado por essa ideia.

- Não podes ter a certeza disso.

- Vi a cara dele, era perceptível. – Era provavelmente verdade que ler a cara dele ter-me-ia dado informação suficiente para fazer esta particular dedução. Toda esta prática com Bella estava a aperfeiçoar a minha habilidade a ler expressões humanas.

- Como é que me viste? Pensei que estavas a fazer gazeta. – A sua cara parecia melhor – o tom esverdeado tinha desaparecido da sua pele translúcida.

- Estava no meu carro, a ouvir um CD.

A sua expressão contorceu-se, como se a minha muito vulgar resposta a tivesse surpreendido de alguma maneira.

Os seus olhos abriram-se outra vez quando Mrs. Hammond regressou com uma compressa molhada.

- Aqui tens, querida. – A enfermeira disse enquanto colocou a compressa na testa de Bella. - Estás com melhor aspecto.

- Acho que estou bem. – Bella disse, e ela sentou-se enquanto retirava a compressa. Claro. Ela não gostava que tomassem conta dela.

As mãos enrugadas de Mrs. Hammond voaram na direcção da rapariga como se fosse empurrá-la de novo para baixo, mas nessa altura, Miss Cope abriu a porta do escritório e espreitou. Com a sua aparição veio o cheiro de sangue fresco, apenas uma baforada.

Invisível no escritório atrás dela, Mike Newton estava ainda muito zangado, desejando que o pesado rapaz que ele agora arrastava fosse a rapariga que estava aqui comigo.

- Chegou outro. – Disse Miss Cope.

Bella saltou rapidamente da marquesa, ansiosa por estar fora das atenções.

- Aqui tem. – Ela disse, devolvendo a compressa a Mrs. Hammond. - Não preciso disto.

Mike resmungou enquanto ele meio que arrastou Lee Stevens pela porta. Sangue ainda escorria pela mão que Lee levava à cara, escorrendo pelo pulso.

- Oh, não. – Esta era a minha deixa para sair – e a de Bella, também, assim parecia. - Vai para o gabinete, Bella.

Ela olhou para mim com olhos confusos.

- Confia em mim, vai.

Ela virou-se e agarrou a porta antes que esta se fechasse, apressando-se para o escritório. Segui-a poucos centímetros atrás dela. O seu cabelo flutuante tocou-me na mão…

Ela virou-se para olhar para mim, ainda de olhos arregalados.

- Tu deste-me mesmo ouvidos. – Era uma primeira vez.

O seu nariz franziu-se. - Senti o cheiro do sangue.

Olhei para ela com sincera surpresa. - As pessoas não conseguem sentir o cheiro do sangue.

- Pois eu consigo. E é isso que me faz ficar indisposta. Cheira a ferrugem… e sal.

A minha cara congelou, ainda a olhar.

Seria ela realmente humana? Ela _parecia_ humana. Ela era suave como um humano. Ela cheirava a humana – bem, melhor na verdade. Ela agia como uma humana… mais ou menos. Mas ela não pensava como uma humana, ou respondia como uma.

Que outras opções haviam, todavia?

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Não foi nada.

Mike Newton interrompeu-nos nessa altura, entrando na sala com pensamentos ressentidos e violentos.

- Estás com melhor aspecto. – Ele disse-lhe rudemente.

A minha mão torceu-se, querendo ensinar-lhe algumas maneiras. Eu teria que me deter, ou eu acabaria por matar este desgraçado.

- Mantém apenas a mão no bolso. – Ela disse. Por um breve segundo, pensei que ela estava a falar comigo.

- Já não está a sangrar. – Ele respondeu taciturnamente. - Vais voltar para a aula?

- Estás a gozar? Teria apenas de dar meia volta e regressar para aqui.

Isso era muito bom. Pensei que ia ter que perder toda esta hora com ela, e agora em vez disso eu tinha mais tempo extra. Senti-me ansioso, um avarento ansiando por cada minuto.

- Suponho que sim… - Murmurou Mike. - Então, vais participar na viagem deste fim-de-semana? À praia?

Ah, eles tinham planos. Raiva paralisou-me no lugar. Era uma viagem de grupo, contudo. Eu tinha visto algo disto na cabeça de outros estudantes. Não era apenas eles os dois. Eu continuava furioso. Encostei-me imóvel ao balcão, tentando controlar-me.

- Claro, eu disse que alinhava. – Ela prometeu-lhe.

Então ela também lhe tinha dito que sim. O ciúme queimou-me, mais dolorosamente do que a cede.

Não, era uma saída de grupo, tentei convencer-me. Ela ia apenas passar o dia com os amigos. Nada mais.

- Vamos encontrar-nos na loja do meu pai, às dez horas. _E o Cullen NÃO está convidado._

- Lá estarei. – Ela disse.

- Então, vemo-nos na aula de Educação Física.

- Até já. – Ela respondeu.

Ele dirigiu-se baralhado para a aula, os seus pensamentos cheios de ira. _O que é que ela vê naquele anormal? Claro, ele é rico, suponho. As miúdas pensam que ele é bom, mas eu não vejo isso. Demasiado… Demasiado perfeito. Aposto que o pai dele faz experiências com cirurgias plásticas em todos eles. É por isso que eles são todos tão brancos e bonitos. Não é natural. E ele é tipo… assustador. Às vezes, quando ele olha para mim, eu juro que ele está a pensar matar-me… Anormal…_

Mike não era inteiramente imperceptível.

- Educação Física. – Bella repetiu calmamente. Um rosnado.

Olhei para ela, e vi que ela estava triste sobre alguma coisa outra vez. Não estava certo porquê, mas era claro que ela não queria ir para a sua próxima aula com Mike, e eu estava totalmente de acordo com esse plano.

Fui para o seu lado e aproximei-me da sua cara, sentindo o calor da sua pele irradiar para os meus lábios. Não me atrevi a respirar.

- Eu posso tratar disso. – Murmurei. - Vai sentar-te e faz um ar pálido.

Ela olhou para mim com um daqueles olhares como quem diz que eu estava a gozar com ela e eu sorri.

Ela fez como lhe disse, sentando-se numa das cadeiras desdobráveis e encostando a sua cabeça contra a parede, enquanto, atrás de mim, Miss Cope saiu da sala dos fundos e foi para a sua secretária. Com os seus olhos fechados, Bella parecia ter desmaiado outra vez. Toda a sua cor ainda não tinha regressado.

Virei-me para a secretária. Esperançosamente, Bella estava a prestar atenção a isto, pensei cinicamente. Isto era como um humano era _suposto_ reagir.

- Miss Cope? – Perguntei, usando a minha voz persuasiva outra vez.

As suas pestanas piscaram, e o seu coração acelerou. _Demasiado jovem, controla-te!_ - Sim?

Isto era interessante. Quando a pulsação de Shelly Cope acelerava, era porque ela achava-me fisicamente atraente, não porque ela estava assustada. Eu estava habituado a isso das mulheres humanas… ainda assim eu não tinha considerado essa explicação para o batimento acelerado de Bella.

Eu até gostava disso. Demasiado, de facto. Sorri, e a respiração de Miss Cope tornou-se mais alta.

- A Bella tem Educação Física no próximo tempo e eu acho que ela não se sente suficientemente bem. Na verdade, estava a pensar se não deveria levá-la já para casa. Acha que podia dispensá-la da aula? – Eu olhei para os seus nada profundos olhos, apreciando os estragos que isto provocava nos seus processos de pensamento. Seria possível que Bella…?

Miss Cope teve que engolir em seco audivelmente antes de responder. - Também precisa de ser dispensado, Edward?

- Não, eu tenho a professora Goff, ela não se importa.

Eu não lhe estava a prestar muita atenção agora. Eu estava a explorar esta nova possibilidade.

Hum. Eu gostava de acreditar que Bella achava-me atraente como os outros humanos achavam, mas quando tinha Bella as mesmas reacções que os outros humanos? Eu não deveria ter esperanças.

- Muito bem, está tudo tratado. Desejo-lhe as melhoras, Bella.

Bella acenou fracamente – exagerando um pouco.

- Consegues andar ou queres que eu te carregue novamente? – Perguntei-lhe, divertido pela sua pobre actuação. Eu sabia que ela quereria andar – ela não quereria ser fraca.

- Eu vou a pé. – Ela disse.

Certo outra vez. Eu estava a melhorar nisto.

Ela levantou-se, hesitando por um momento como se para verificar o seu equilíbrio. Segurei a porta para ela, e saímos para a rua.

Observei-a enquanto ela levantou a sua face para a leve chuva com os seus olhos fechados, um leve sorriso nos seus lábios. _Em que está ela a pensar?_ Havia algo nesta acção que era fora do comum, e eu depressa percebi o porque de a postura me parecer desconhecida. Raparigas humanas normais não levantariam as suas faces para a cacimba daquela maneira; raparigas humanas normais normalmente usavam maquilhagem, até mesmo aqui neste sítio molhado.

Bella nunca usava maquilhagem, nem ela devia. A indústria de cosméticos fazia bilhões de dólares por ano com mulheres que estavam a tentar obter pele como a dela.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse, a sorrir para mim agora. - Quase vale a pena ficar doente para faltar a Educação Física.

Olhei à volta do pátio, perguntando-me como prolongar o meu tempo com ela. - Sempre às ordens. – Disse.

- Então, vais? À viagem do próximo sábado, quero eu dizer. – Ela soava esperançosa.

Ah, a sua esperança era apaziguadora. Ela queria-me com ela, não Mike Newton. E eu queria dizer sim. Mas havia muitas coisas a considerar. Por exemplo, o sol estaria a brilhar este sábado…

- Exactamente aonde é que todos vão? – Tentei manter a minha voz indiferente, como se não desse muita importância a isso. Mike tinha dito _praia_, no entanto. Não havia muitas hipóteses de evitar a luz do sol lá.

- Até _La Push_, ao porto.

_Raios_. Bem, seria impossível, então.

De qualquer maneira, Emmett ficaria irritado se eu cancelasse os nossos planos.

Olhei para ela, sorrindo de través. - Penso que não fui mesmo convidado.

Ela suspirou, já resignada. - Eu acabei de te convidar.

- Não vamos, tu e eu, provocar ainda mais o coitado do Mike esta semana. Não queremos que ele se passe. – Pensei em passar o _coitado do Mike_ eu mesmo, e apreciei intensamente a imagem mental.

- Mike-chmike. – Ela disse despachadamente outra vez. Sorri abertamente.

E então ela começou a afastar-se de mim.

Sem pensar na minha acção, estiquei a mão e agarrei-a pelas costas do seu impermeável. Ela parou abruptamente.

- Aonde pensas que vais? – Eu estava quase zangado por ela me estar a deixar. Eu não tinha tido tempo suficiente com ela. Ela não podia ir, não ainda.

- Vou para casa. – Ela disse, confusa pelo porque de isto me aborrecer.

- Não me ouviste prometer levar-te a casa em segurança? Julgas que vou deixar-te conduzir no estado em que te encontras? – Eu sabia que ela não gostaria _disso_ – a minha implicação de fraqueza na sua parte. Mas eu precisava praticar para a viagem aonde ela fosse de qualquer maneira. Ver se eu conseguia aguentar a sua proximidade num espaço fechado. Esta era uma viagem muito mais curta.

- Qual estado? – Ela exigiu. - E a minha _pick-up_?

- Peço à Alice que a leve até tua casa depois das aulas. – Eu puxei-a para o meu carro cuidadosamente, como eu agora sabia que andar _para a frente_ era um desafio suficiente para ela.

- Larga-me! – Ela disse, trocando de lados e quase tropeçando. Estiquei uma mão para a apanhar, mas ela endireitou-se antes de ser necessário. Eu não devia procurar desculpas para lhe tocar. Isso fez-me começar a pensar nas reacções de Miss Cope para comigo, mas afastei logo o assunto para mais tarde. Havia muito mais para ser considerado agora.

- És tão atrevido!

- Está aberta.

Entrei no meu lado e liguei o carro. Ela tornou o seu corpo rigidamente, ainda do lado de fora, ainda que a chuva tivesse engrossado e eu sabia que ela não gostava do frio e do molhado. Água estava a ensopar o seu espesso cabelo, escurecendo-o quase para preto.

- Estou perfeitamente apta a conduzir até casa!

Claro que ela estava – eu apenas não estava apto para a deixar ir.

Abri a sua janela e inclinei-me para ela. - Entra, Bella.

Os seus olhos estreitaram-se, e eu adivinhei que ela estava a debater-se entre correr até à sua carrinha ou não.

- Limitar-me-ei a arrastar-te novamente até aqui. – Prometi, apreciando a careta na sua cara quando ela percebeu que eu falava a sério.

Ela ergueu o seu queixo, abriu a porta e entrou. O seu cabelo pingando no cabedal e as suas botas a guincharem uma contra a outra.

- Isto é completamente desnecessário. – Ela disse friamente. Pensei que ela parecia embaraçada sob a fachada.

Eu apenas aumentei o aquecimento para que ela não ficasse desconfortável, e pus a música num agradável som de fundo. Conduzi para a saída, observando-a pelo canto do olho. O seu lábio inferior estava arqueado para fora teimosamente. Olhei para isto, examinando como me fazia sentir… pensando na reacção da secretária outra vez…

_Edward, foca-te. Controla-te,_ disse-me a minha consciência.

Subitamente ela olhou para o rádio e sorriu, os seus olhos arregalando-se. - _Claire de Lune_? – Ela perguntou.

Uma fã de clássicos? - Conheces Debussy?

- Não muito bem. – Ela disse. - A minha mãe põe muita música clássica a tocar em casa. Só conheço os meus compositores preferidos.

- Debussy também é um dos meus compositores preferidos. – Olhei para a chuva, considerando isso. Eu realmente tinha algo em comum com a rapariga. Eu tinha começado a pensar que éramos opostos em tudo.

Ela parecia mais relaxada agora, olhando para a chuva como eu, distraída. Usei a sua distracção momentária para experimentar respirar.

Inspirei cuidadosamente pelo nariz.

Potente.

Apertei o volante com mais força. A chuva fazia-a cheirar melhor. Eu não teria pensado que isso era possível. Estupidamente, eu estava subitamente a imaginar como ela saberia.

Tentei engolir em seco contra o fogo na minha garganta, para pensar em outra coisa.

- Como é a tua mãe? – Perguntei como distracção.

Bella sorriu. - Parece-se bastante comigo, mas é mais bonita. E ela é loira e tem olhos azuis.

Eu duvidava disso.

- Tenho demasiada influência genética do Charlie. – Ela continuou. - Ela é mais sociável do que eu e também mais corajosa.

Também duvidava disso.

- É irresponsável, ligeiramente excêntrica e uma cozinheira muito imprevisível. É a minha melhor amiga. Para além da minha irmã e da minha prima. – A sua voz tornou-se melancólica; a sua testa enrugou-se.

Novamente, ela soava mais como a mãe do que como a filha.

Mas aquela nova informação tornava tudo novo. Ela tinha uma irmã? Então ela não era filha única. Isto deixou-me curioso, seria a irmã dela parecida a ela?

- Como é a tua irmã? – Perguntei.

- É tal e qual a minha mãe, embora sejamos gémeas. – Olhei para ela, curioso. Gémeas? - Sim, eu tenho uma irmã gémea! Chama-se Anabella, mas gosta que a tratem por Ana. Ela é loira com olhos azuis. Totalmente o meu oposto.

Parei na frente da sua casa, perguntando-me demasiado tarde se era suposto eu saber onde ela morava. Não, isto não seria suspeito numa cidade tão pequena, com o seu pai a ser uma figura pública…

- Que idade tens, Bella? – Ela devia ser mais velha do que os seus colegas. Talvez ela tivesse começado a escola mais tarde, ou tivesse perdido um ano… Contudo, isso parecia-me pouco provável.

- Tenho dezassete anos. – Ela respondeu.

- Não pareces ter dezassete anos.

Ela riu-se.

- O que foi?

- A minha mãe diz sempre que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos de idade e que a minha mentalidade se torna mais característica de uma pessoa de meia-idade a cada ano que passa. – Ela riu-se outra vez, e então suspirou. - Bem, alguém tem de desempenhar o papel de adulto.

Isto clarificava-me as coisas. Eu podia ver isso agora… como a mãe irresponsável ajudava a explicar a maturidade de Bella. Ele teve que crescer mais cedo, para se tornar a pessoa responsável. Era por isso que ela não gostava que tratassem dela – ela sentia que era o seu trabalho.

- Tu também não pareces um jovenzinho do liceu. – Ela disse, puxando-me do meu devaneio.

Fiz uma careta. Por tudo o que eu tinha percebido dela, ela tinha percebido demasiado também. Mudei de assunto.

- Então, porque é que a tua mãe casou com o Phil?

Ela hesitou um minuto antes de responder. - A minha mãe… tem um espírito muito jovem para a idade. Penso que o Phil a faz sentir ainda mais jovem. De qualquer modo, ela é louca por ele. – Ela abanou a sua cabeça indulgentemente.

- Tu aprovas? – Perguntei.

- A minha opinião tem alguma importância? – Ela perguntou. - Eu quero que ela seja feliz… e é ele quem ela quer.

O altruísmo do seu comentário ter-me-ia chocado, excepto que isso encaixava demasiado bem com o que eu tinha aprendido sobre o seu carácter.

- É muito generoso da tua parte… Pergunto-me…

- O quê?

- Julgas que ela demonstraria a mesma cortesia em relação a ti? Independentemente da pessoa sobre a qual a tua escolha recaísse?

Era uma pergunta tola, e eu não conseguia manter a minha voz casual enquanto a perguntava. Quão estúpido sequer considerar que alguém _me_ aprovaria para a sua filha. Quão estúpido sequer pensar que Bella me escolheria.

- Julgo que sim. – Ela gaguejou, reagindo de alguma maneira ao meu olhar. Medo… ou atracção?

- Mas, afinal, é ela a mãe. É um pouco diferente. – Ela concluiu.

Sorri de través. - Então, desde que não se tratasse de alguém demasiado assustador…

Ela sorriu-me. - O que queres dizer com "assustador"? Múltiplos _piercings_ faciais e tatuagens generalizadas?

- Suponho que é uma definição possível. – Uma definição nada ameaçadora, para a minha mente. Vi-a arrepiar-se. Talvez fosse apenas o pensamento de uma pessoa com a descrição que ela deu.

- Qual é a tua definição?

Ela perguntava sempre as perguntas erradas. Ou exactamente as perguntas certas, talvez. As que eu não lhe queria responder, de qualquer modo.

- Achas que _eu_ poderia ser assustador? – Perguntei-lhe, tentando sorrir um pouco.

Ela pensou sobre isso antes de me responder numa voz séria. - Hum… Acho que _poderias_ sê-lo, se assim o desejasses.

Eu também estava sério. - Agora, estás com medo de mim?

Ela sorriu-me ironicamente. Então respondeu de uma só vez, sem pensar na sua resposta. - Não.

Sorri mais facilmente. Eu não achava que ela estivesse inteiramente a contar a verdade, mas ela também não estava a mentir. Pelo menos, ela não estava assustada o suficiente para querer ir-se embora. Perguntei-me como ela se sentiria se eu lhe contasse que estava a ter esta conversa com um vampiro. Estremeci internamente ao imaginar a sua reacção.

- Então, vais agora falar-me sobre a tua família? Deve tratar-se de uma história muito mais interessante do que a minha.

Pelo menos, uma mais assustadora.

- O que queres saber? – Perguntei cautelosamente.

- Os Cullen adoptaram-te?

- Adoptaram.

Ela hesitou, então falou numa voz baixa. - O que aconteceu aos teus pais?

Isto não era tão difícil; eu nem tinha que lhe mentir. - Morreram há muitos anos.

- Sinto muito. – Ela murmurou, claramente preocupada por me ter magoado.

_Ela_ estava preocupada _comigo_.

- De facto, não me lembro deles assim tão nitidamente. – Assegurei-lhe. - O Carlisle e a Esme já são os meus pais há muito tempo.

- E tu ama-los. – Ela deduziu.

Sorri. - Amo. Não consigo imaginar duas pessoas melhores.

- Tens muita sorte.

- Eu sei que tenho. – Nessa circunstância, na questão de pais, a minha sorte não podia ser negada.

- E os teus irmãos?

Se a deixasse puxar por muitos detalhes, eu teria que lhe mentir. Olhei para o relógio, desolado por o meu tempo com ela estar a acabar.

- Os meus irmãos, assim como, a propósito, o Jasper e a Rosalie, vão ficar bastante aborrecidos se tiverem de ficar à chuva à minha espera.

- Oh, desculpa, suponho que tens de te ir embora.

Ela não se moveu. Ela também não queria que o nosso tempo acabasse. Eu gostei muito, muito disso.

- E tu deves querer a tua _pick-up_ de volta antes que o chefe Swan chegue a casa, de modo a que não tenhas de lhe contar o incidente que se deu na aula de Biologia. – Sorri com a memória do seu embaraço nos meus braços.

- Tenho a certeza de que ele já soube. Não existem segredos em Forks. – Ela disse o nome da cidade com claro desgosto.

Ri-me com as suas palavras. De facto, não há segredos. - Diverte-te na praia… - Olhei para a chuva que caia, sabendo que não duraria, e desejando mais fortemente que durasse. - Está bom tempo para tomar banhos de sol. – Bem, estaria no sábado. Ela iria gostar disso.

- Não nos vemos amanhã?

A preocupação no seu tom agradou-me.

- Não. Eu e o Emmett vamos começar o fim-de-semana mais cedo. – Estava furioso comigo agora por ter feito planos, eu podia cancelá-los… mas não havia assim tanta caça nesta altura, e a minha família iria ficar preocupada o suficiente sobre o meu comportamento sem revelar quão obcecado me estava a tornar.

- O que vão fazer? – Ela perguntou, não soando feliz com a minha revelação.

Bom.

- Vamos fazer caminhadas em Goat Rocks Wilderness, a Sul de Rainier. – O Emmett estava ansioso pela época dos ursos.

- Oh, bem, diverte-te. – Ela disse com pouca convicção. A sua falta de entusiasmo agradou-me novamente.

Enquanto eu olhava para ela, começava a sentir-me quase agoniado com o pensamento de até mesmo dizer um adeus temporário. Ela era apenas tão suave e vulnerável. Parecia imprudente deixá-la fora de vista, onde qualquer coisa lhe podia acontecer. E ainda assim, as coisas piores que lhe podiam acontecer resultariam de estar comigo.

- Fazes algo por mim este fim-de-semana? – Perguntei seriamente.

Ela assentiu, os seus olhos arregalados e confusos pela minha intensidade.

Mantém-te ao de leve.

- Não fiques ofendida, mas pareces ser uma daquelas pessoas que atraem acidentes como um íman. Por isso… tenta não cair ao mar, ser atropelada ou algo do género, está bem?

Sorri-lhe lamentavelmente, esperando que ela não pudesse ver a tristeza nos meus olhos. Como eu desejava tanto que ela não estivesse tão melhor longe de mim, não importa o que lhe pudesse acontecer lá.

_Foge, Bella, foge. Eu amo-te demasiado, para o teu bem e para o meu._

Ela ficou ofendida pela minha provocação. Ela olhou para mim. - Verei o que posso fazer. – Ela disse, saltando para a chuva e fechando a porta com tanta força como tinha atrás dela.

Como uma gatinha zangada que acreditava que era um tigre.

Torci a minha mão à volta da chave que eu tinha tirado do bolso do seu casaco, e sorri enquanto guiava para longe.

* * *

**E então? O que acharam?**

**Bem, esqueci-me de pôr lá em cima... As imagens dos personagens principais da Fic estão no meu perfil... Quem quiser lá dar um saltinho...**

**Agora, deixem esta autora feliz e comentem!**


	8. Melodia

7º Capítulo - Melodia

_(Edward POV)_

Tive que esperar quando voltei à escola. A última hora ainda não tinha acabado. Isso era bom, porque eu tinha coisas para pensar e eu precisava de tempo sozinho.

O cheiro dela flutuava no carro. Mantive as janelas fechadas, deixando-o assolar-me, tentando habituar-me a sentir o fogo na minha garganta intencionalmente.

Atracção.

Era uma coisa problemática para contemplar. Tantos lados disso, tantos significados diferentes e níveis. Não a mesma coisa que o amor, mas próximo dele na sua extensão.

Eu não fazia ideia se Bella se sentia atraída por mim. (Conseguiria o seu silêncio mental continuar a tornar-se mais e mais frustrante até eu enlouquecer? Ou havia algum limite que eu iria eventualmente alcançar?)

Tentei comparar as suas respostas físicas a outras, como a secretária e Jessica Stanley, mas a comparação foi inconclusiva. Os mesmos marcos – mudanças no batimento cardíaco e padrões de respiração – poderiam simplesmente significar medo ou ansiedade enquanto se interessavam. Parecia pouco provável que Bella tivesse o mesmo tipo de pensamentos que Jessica Stanley costumava ter. Afinal de contas, Bella sabia muito bem que havia algo de errado comigo, mesmo que ela não soubesse exactamente o que era. Ela tinha tocado na minha pele gelada, e então tinha afastado a sua mão do frio.

E ainda assim… enquanto me lembrei daquelas fantasias que costumavam repugnar-me, mas relembrando-as com Bella no lugar de Jessica…

Eu estava a respirar mais rapidamente, o fogo arranhando-me a garganta acima.

E se tivesse sido _Bella_ a imaginar-me com os meus braços envoltos à volta do seu frágil corpo? Sentindo-me a puxá-la apertadamente contra o meu peito e então colocando a minha mão sob o seu queixo? Acariciando a pesada cortina do seu cabelo para longe da sua face rubra? Traçando a forma dos seus lábios cheios com o meu dedo? Aproximando a minha cara da dela, onde eu podia sentir o calor da sua respiração na minha boca? Movendo-me ainda mais perto…

Mas então eu afastei-me dessas fantasias, sabendo, como eu tinha sabido quando Jessica tinha imaginado estas coisas, o que poderia acontecer se eu ficasse assim tão perto dela.

Atracção era um dilema impossível, porque eu já estava demasiado atraído por Bella do pior modo.

Quereria eu que Bella se sentisse atraída por mim, como uma mulher para um homem?

Esta era a pergunta errada. A pergunta certa era: _deveria_ eu querer que Bella se sentisse atraída por mim desse modo, e essa resposta era não. Porque eu não era um homem humano, e isso não era justo para ela.

Com todas as fibras do meu ser, desejei ser um homem normal, para que eu pudesse segurá-la nos meus braços sem arriscar a sua vida. Para que eu pudesse ser livre de experimentar as minhas próprias fantasias, fantasias que não acabavam com o sangue dela nas minhas mãos, o seu sangue brilhando nos meus olhos.

A minha perseguição dela era imperdoável. Que tipo de relação eu lhe podia oferecer, quando não podia arriscar tocar-lhe?

Meti a cabeça entre as mãos.

Era tudo mais confuso porque eu nunca me tinha sentido tão humano em toda a minha vida – nem mesmo quando eu _era_ humano, pelo que eu me lembrava. Daquilo que eu podia recordar-me, que eu tinha sido humano, os meus pensamentos tinham sido todos focados na glória de soldado. A Grande Guerra tinha sido durante grande parte da minha adolescência, e eu tinha estado a apenas nove meses do meu décimo oitavo aniversário quando a gripe atacou… Eu tinha apenas vagas impressões daqueles anos humanos, memórias obscuras que desapareciam mais com cada década que passava. Relembrava-me da minha mãe mais claramente, e sentia uma antiga dor quando pensava na sua face. Eu relembrava-me fracamente de quanto ela tinha odiado o futuro para o qual eu corria tão ansiosamente, rezando todas as noites quando ela dava graças ao jantar para que a "horrível guerra" acabasse… Não tinha memórias de outro tipo de saudade. Para além do amor da minha mãe, não havia outro amor que me tivesse feito desejar ficar…

Isto era inteiramente novo para mim. Eu não tinha paralelas para desenhar, nenhumas comparações para fazer.

O amor que eu sentia por Bella tinha vindo puramente, mas agora as águas estavam enlameadas. Eu queria muito poder tocar-lhe. Sentir-se-ia ela do mesmo modo?

Isso não importava, tentei convencer-me.

Olhei para as minhas mãos brancas, odiando a sua dureza, a sua frieza, a sua força inumana…

Saltei quando a porta do passageiro se abriu.

_Ah. Apanhei-te de surpresa. É uma primeira,_ Emmett pensou enquanto deslizava para o banco. – Vou apostar que a Mrs. Goff pensa que estás metido nas drogas, tens andado tão errático ultimamente. Onde estiveste hoje?

- Eu estava… a fazer boas acções.

_Huh?_

Ri-me. – A tratar dos doentes, esse tipo de coisas.

Isso confundiu-o ainda mais, mas então ele inspirou e apanhou o cheiro no carro.

- Ah. A rapariga outra vez?

Fiz uma careta.

_Isto está a ficar estranho._

- A quem o dizes. – Murmurei.

Ele inspirou outra vez. – Hum, ela tem um bom cheiro, não tem?

O rugido escapou-me dos lábios antes que as suas palavras tivessem sequer ficado registadas, uma resposta automática.

- Calma, miúdo. Eu estava só a dizer.

Então os outros chegaram. Rosalie notou no cheiro de uma vez e olhou-me, ainda irritada. Perguntei-me qual era o problema dela, mas tudo o que eu podia ouvir dela eram insultos.

Eu, também, não gostei da reacção de Jasper. Como Emmett, ele reparou no aroma de Bella. Não que o cheiro tivesse, para qualquer um deles, uma milésima da força que exercia sobre mim. Eu ainda estava aborrecido que o sangue dela fosse doce para eles. Jasper tinha um controlo muito fraco…

Alice saltou para o meu lado do carro e ela esticou a minha mão para as chaves da carrinha de Bella.

- Eu apenas vi que ia. – Ela disse – obscuramente como era seu hábito. – Vais ter que me dizer os porquês.

- Isto não quer dizer que…

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu vou esperar. Não falta muito.

Suspirei e dei-lhe as chaves.

Segui-a até à casa de Bella. A chuva estava a bater como um milhão de pequenos martelos, tão alto que talvez as orelhas humanas de Bella não conseguissem ouvir o motor ensurdecedor da sua carrinha. Observei a sua janela, mas ela não veio olhar. Talvez ela não estivesse lá. Não havia pensamentos a ser ouvidos.

Isso fez-me triste que eu não conseguisse ouvir o suficiente só para verificá-la – para ter a certeza de que ela estava feliz, ou salva, pelo menos.

Alice subiu para trás e nós aceleramos para casa. As estradas estavam vazias, e então isso levou alguns minutos. Nós entrámos na casa, e então fomos para os nossos vários passatempos.

Emmett e Jasper estavam no meio de um elaborado jogo de xadrez, utilizando oito tabuleiros juntos – espalhados à largura da parede de vidro – e as suas próprias complicadas regras. Eles não me deixariam jogar; apenas Alice podia jogar comigo.

Alice foi para o seu computador logo na esquina ao lado deles e eu podia ouvir o seu ecrã ligar-se. Alice estava a trabalhar num projecto de moda para o guarda-fatos de Rosalie, mas Rosalie não se juntou a ela hoje, para ficar atrás dela e dirigir o corte e a cor enquanto a mão de Alice traçava sobre o ecrã sensível ao toque (Carlisle e eu tínhamos tido que modificar um pouco o sistema, visto que a maioria dos ecrãs respondia à temperatura). Em vez disso, hoje Rosalie estendeu-se soturnamente no sofá e começou a passar por vinte canais por segundo no plasma, sem nunca parar. Eu podia ouvi-la a tentar decidir entre ir para a garagem e trabalhar no seu BMW outra vez ou não.

Esme estava no andar de cima, cantando sobre uma nova combinação de tintas azuis.

Alice encostou a sua cabeça para fora da parede depois de um momento e começou a dizer os próximos movimentos de Emmett – Emmett sentava-se no chão com as suas costas para ela – a Jasper, que mantinha a sua expressão muito calma enquanto descartava o cavaleiro favorito de Emmett.

E eu, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo que até me senti envergonhado, fui-me sentar no requintado grande piano estacionado logo à entrada.

Corri a minha mão gentilmente pelas escalas, testando a afinação. Ainda estava perfeita.

No andar de cima, Esme parou o que estava a fazer e inclinou a sua cabeça para um lado.

Comecei a primeira linha da melodia que se me tinha sugerido no carro hoje, satisfeito de que esta soasse ainda melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

_O Edward está a tocar outra vez,_ Esme pensou animadamente, um sorriso aparecendo no seu rosto. Ela levantou-se da sua secretária, e voou silenciosamente para o topo das escadas.

Adicionei uma linha harmoniosa, deixando a melodia principal tocar através dela.

Esme suspirou com contentamento, sentou-se no primeiro degrau, e encostou a sua cabeça ao corrimão. _Uma nova música. Já foi há tanto tempo. Que melodia adorável._

Deixei a melodia tomar uma nova direcção, seguindo-a com a linha baixa.

_O Edward está a compor outra vez?_ Rosalie pensou, e os seus dentes cerraram-se com feroz ressentimento.

Num momento, ela descaiu-se, e eu pude ler toda a sua raiva subjacente. Vi o porquê de ela estar tão mal-humorada comigo. Porquê matar Isabella Swan não tinha incomodado a sua consciência de todo.

Com Rosalie, era sempre sobre vaidade.

A música veio a uma abrupta paragem, e eu ri-me antes de conseguir evitar, uma onda cortante de divertimento que acabou rapidamente assim que eu meti a minha mão sobre a minha boca.

Rosalie virou-se para olhar para mim, os seus olhos brilhando com arreliada fúria.

Emmett e Jasper viraram-se para olhar, também, e eu ouvi a confusão de Esme. Esme estava cá em baixo num flash, parando para olhar entre mim e Rosalie.

- Não pares, Edward. – Esme encorajou depois de um momento esforçado.

Comecei a tocar novamente, virando as minhas costas para Rosalie enquanto tentava muito controlar o sorriso que se esticava na minha cara. Ela levantou-se e saiu da sala, mais zangada do que embaraçada. Mas certamente bastante embaraçada.

_Se disseres alguma coisa eu vou caçar-te como um cão._

Engoli outra gargalhada.

- O que se passa, Rose? – Emmett chamou por ela. Rosalie não se virou. Ela continuou, costas direitas, para a garagem e então meteu-se debaixo do seu carro como se ela pudesse se enterrar lá.

- Para que foi aquilo? – Emmett perguntou-me.

- Não faço a menor ideia. – Menti.

Emmett resmungou, frustrado.

- Continua a tocar. – Esme pediu. As minhas mãos tinham parado outra vez.

Fiz como ela pediu, e ela veio meter-se atrás de mim, pondo as suas mãos nos meus ombros.

A música estava a compor-se, mas incompleta. Brinquei com uma continuação, mas não parecia ficar bem de algum modo.

- É encantadora. Tem nome? – Esme perguntou.

- Ainda não.

- Há alguma história para isso? – Ela perguntou, um sorriso na sua voz. Isto dava-lhe um grande prazer, e eu senti-me culpado por ter sido tão negligente com a minha música por tanto tempo. Tinha sido egoísta.

- É uma… uma canção de embalar, suponho. – Tive a continuação nesse momento. Isso encaminhou-me facilmente para o próximo movimento, tomando vida.

- Uma canção de embalar. – Ela repetiu para si.

_Havia_ uma história para esta melodia, e uma vez que eu vi isso, as peças caíram no seu lugar sem esforço algum. A história era de uma rapariga adormecida numa pequena cama, cabelo negro espesso e selvagem e retorcido como ondas pela almofada…

Alice deixou Jasper para os seus próprios conselhos e veio sentar-se ao meu lado no banco. Na sua animadora e vibrante voz, ela esboçou um canto sem palavras duas oitavas acima da melodia.

- Gostei. - Murmurei. – Mas e que tal isto?

Adicionei a sua linha à harmonia – as minhas mãos voando pelas teclas agora para juntar todas as peças – modificando-a um pouco, levando-a numa nova direcção…

Ela apanhou o modo, e cantou em conjunto.

- Sim. Perfeito. – Disse.

Esme afagou-me o ombro.

Mas eu podia ver o fim agora, com a voz de Alice a elevar-se acima do tom e levando-a para outro lugar. Eu podia ver como a música devia acabar, porque a rapariga adormecida era perfeita apenas do modo como era, e qualquer mudança seria errada, uma tristeza. A música dirigia-se para essa realização, mais lenta e mais baixa agora. A voz de Alice baixou-se, também, e tornou-se solene, um tom que pertencia debaixo dos ecoantes arcos de uma catedral à luz de velas.

Toquei a última nota, e então abaixei a cabeça para as teclas.

Esme afagou-me o cabelo. _Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Isto vai acabar da melhor maneira. Tu _mereces_ felicidade, meu filho. O destino deve-te isso._

- Obrigado. – Sussurrei, desejando poder acreditar nisso.

_O amor nem sempre vem da maneira mais conveniente._

Gargalhei uma vez sem humor.

_Tu, mais que ninguém neste planeta, és talvez o melhor equipado para lidares com uma incerteza tão difícil. Tu és o melhor e o mais inteligente de todos nós._

Suspirei. Toda a mãe pensava o mesmo do seu filho.

Esme estava ainda cheia de alegria por o meu coração ter sido finalmente tocado depois deste tempo todo, não importava o potencial para a tragédia. Ela tinha pensado que eu estaria sempre sozinho…

_Ela terá que amar-te,_ ela pensou subitamente, apanhando-me de surpresa com a direcção dos seus pensamentos. _Se ela for uma rapariga inteligente._ Ela sorriu. _Mas eu não consigo imaginar alguém tão lento que não visse o borracho que _tu _és._

- Pára, mãe, vais fazer-me corar. – Provoquei-a. As suas palavras, embora improváveis, tinham-me animado.

Alice gargalhou e escolheu o início de _Heart and Soul_. Sorri e completei a simples harmonia com ela. Então favoreci-a com uma actuação de _Chopsticks_.

Ela riu-se, então suspirou. – Gostava tanto que me contasses do que estavas a gargalhar para a Rose. – Alice disse. – Mas eu consigo ver que não me vais contar.

- Não.

Ela chicoteou a minha orelha com o seu dedo.

- Sê boa, Alice. – Disse Esme. – O Edward está só a ser um cavalheiro.

- Mas eu quero _saber_.

Eu gargalhei perante o tom queixoso que ela usou. Então disse. – Aqui, Esme. – E comecei a tocar a sua música favorita, um tributo sem nome para o amor que eu tinha observado entre ela e Carlisle por tantos anos.

- Obrigada, querido. – Ela acariciou-me os ombros outra vez.

Eu não tinha que me concentrar para tocar a familiar peça. Em vez disso pensei em Rosalie, ainda figurativamente retorcendo-se em mortificação na garagem, e sorri para mim mesmo.

Tendo apenas descoberto a potência do ciúme eu mesmo, eu tinha uma pequena parte de pena por ela. Era uma maneira infeliz de se sentir. Claro, o seu ciúme era um milhar de vezes mais mesquinho que o meu. Parecendo bastante a raposa no cenário da manjedoura.

Perguntei-me quão diferente teriam sido a vida e a personalidade de Rosalie se ela nem sempre tivesse sido a mais bonita. Teria ela sido uma pessoa mais feliz se a beleza nem sempre tivesse sido o seu ponto forte? Menos egocêntrica? Mais compassiva? Bem, suponho que era inútil questionar, porque o passado já era, e ela _tinha_ sempre sido a mais bonita. Até quando humana, ela tinha vivido sempre no centro da sua própria paixão. Não que ela se importasse. O oposto – ela tinha adorado a admiração acima de quase todo o resto. Isso não tinha mudado com a perda da sua mortalidade.

Não era surpresa então, tomando esta necessidade como uma prenda, que ela tenha se sentido ofendida quando eu não tinha, desde do começo, venerado a sua beleza do modo que ela esperava que todos os homens venerassem. Não que ela _me_ tivesse querido de algum modo – longe disso. Mas isso tinha-a agravado que eu não a tivesse querido, tirando isso. Ela estava acostumada a ser desejada.

Era diferente com Jasper e Carlisle – eles já estavam ambos apaixonados. Eu era completamente desligado, e ainda assim continuava obstinadamente impassível.

Eu tinha pensado que o velho ressentimento estava enterrado. Que ela já tinha ultrapassado isso.

Suprimi a necessidade de gargalhar outra vez.

Isso incomodava-me um pouco, contudo, do modo que ela via Bella. Rosalie na verdade pensava que a rapariga era _simples_. Como é que ela podia acreditar nisso? Parecia-me incompreensível. Um produto do ciúme, sem dúvida.

- Ah! – Alice disse abruptamente. – Jasper, adivinha?

Eu vi o que ela tinha acabado de ver, e as minhas mãos congelaram nas teclas.

- O que foi, Alice? – Jasper perguntou.

- O Peter e a Charlotte vêm visitar-nos no próximo fim-de-semana! Eles vão estar na vizinhança, não é agradável?

- O que se passa, Edward? – Esme perguntou, sentindo a tensão nos meus ombros.

- O Peter e a Charlotte vêm a _Forks_? – Silvei a Alice.

Ela rolou-me os olhos. – Acalma-te, Edward. Não é a primeira visita deles.

Os meus dentes cerraram-se. _Era_ a primeira visita deles desde que Bella tinha chegado, e o seu doce sangue não era apelativo apenas para mim.

Alice mostrou-se carrancuda perante a minha expressão. – Eles nunca caçam aqui. Tu sabes disso.

Mas o irmão afectivo de Jasper e a pequena vampira que ele amava não eram como nós; eles caçavam do modo normal. Eles não eram de confiança ao pé de Bella.

- Quando? – Exigi.

Ela franziu os seus lábios, infeliz, mas disse-me o que eu precisava de saber. _Segunda de manhã. Ninguém vai magoar a Bella._

- Não. – Concordei, e então virei-me para longe dela. – Estás pronto, Emmett?

- Pensei que nós só íamos partir amanhã de manhã?

- Nós estaremos de volta pela meia-noite de domingo. Penso que és tu quem decide quando partimos.

- Está bem. Deixa-me dizer adeus à Rose primeiro.

- Está bem, - Com o humor em que Rose estava, seria um adeus curto.

_Tu realmente perdeste a cabeça, Edward,_ ele pensou enquanto se dirigia para a porta dos fundos.

- Suponho que sim.

- Toca a nova música para mim, mais uma vez. – Pediu Esme.

- Se gostaste. – Concordei, embora eu estivesse um pouco hesitante em seguir a melodia para o seu fim inevitável – o fim que me magoava de maneiras desconhecidas. Pensei nisso por um momento, e então puxei a tampa da garrafa do meu bolso e pu-la no apoio vazio das pautas. Aquilo ajudava um pouco – a minha recordação do sim dela.

Assenti para mim mesmo, e comecei a tocar.

Esme e Alice trocaram um olhar, mas nenhuma perguntou.

- Nunca ninguém te disse que não deves brincar com a comida? – Perguntei a Emmett.

- Oh, olá, Edward! – Ele gritou em resposta, sorrindo e acenando-me. O urso tomou partida da sua distracção para atravessar a sua pesada pata no peito de Emmett. As garras afiadas rasgaram a sua camisola, e arranharam a sua pele.

O urso recuou ao barulho agudo.

_Ah, raios, a Rose deu-me esta camisola!_

Emmett rosnou em resposta ao animal enfurecido.

Suspirei e sentei-me num pedregulho conveniente. Isto podia demorar um bocado.

Mas Emmett estava quase pronto. Ele deixou o urso tentar arrancar a sua cabeça com outro movimento da sua pata, gargalhando enquanto o golpe ressaltou e mandou o urso cambaleando para trás. O urso rosnou e Emmett rosnou outra vez através da sua gargalhada. Então lançou-se para o animal, que estava um pouco mais alto que ele, posto nas suas patas traseiras, e os seus corpos caíram ao chão emaranhando-se juntos, levanto uma grande árvore ao chão com eles. Os rugidos do urso acabaram com um gorgolhão.

Poucos minutos depois, Emmett correu para onde eu estava à sua espera. A sua camisola estava destruída, suja e ensanguentada, cheia de terra e poeira. O seu escuro e encaracolado cabelo não estava em muito melhor estado. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no seu rosto.

- Aquele era forte. Eu quase senti quando ele me arranhou.

- És tão criança, Emmett.

Ele observou a minha lisa e limpa camisa de botão. – Então? Não foste capaz de perseguir aquele leão da montanha?

- Claro que fui. Eu apenas não como como um selvagem.

Emmett gargalhou a sua troante gargalhada. – Gostava que eles fossem mais fortes. Seria mais divertido.

- Ninguém disse que tinhas de lutar com a tua comida.

- Sim, mas com quem é que eu vou lutar? Tu e a Alice fazem batota, a Rose nunca quer despentear o seu cabelo, e a Esme fica zangada se eu e o Jasper _realmente_ lutamos.

- A vida é dura, não é?

Emmett sorriu-me, mudando o seu peso um pouco para que ele estivesse subitamente posicionado para tomar um cargo.

- Vá lá, Edward. Desliga lá isso por um minuto e faz jogo limpo.

- Isto não funciona assim. – Relembrei-o.

- Pergunto-me o que é que a rapariga humana faz para te manter de fora? – Perguntou-se Emmett. – Talvez ela pudesse dar-me umas dicas.

O meu humor desapareceu. – Fica longe dela. – Rosnei através dos meus dentes.

- Calma, calma. – Disse Emmett levantando as mãos com as palmas viradas para mim num sinal de aviso.

Suspirei. Emmett veio sentar-se ao meu lado na rocha.

- Desculpa. Eu sei que estás a passar uma fase difícil. Eu estou realmente a tentar não ser _demasiado_ um idiota insensível, mas, desde que esse é o meu estado natural…

Ele esperou que eu me risse da sua piada, e então fez uma careta.

_Tão sério o tempo todo. Que bicho te mordeu agora?_

- Estou a pensar nela. Bem, a preocupar-me na verdade.

- Pelo que é que te estás a preocupar? _Tu_ estás _aqui_. – Ele gargalhou audivelmente.

Ignorei a sua piada outra vez, mas respondi à sua pergunta. – Alguma vez pensaste em como eles são tão frágeis? Quantas coisas más há que podem acontecer a um mortal?

- Nem por isso. Contudo, acho que consigo ver a que te referes. Eu não era lá muito um adversário à altura de um urso daquela primeira vez, era?

- Ursos. – Murmurei, adicionando um novo medo ao monte. – Seria apenas a sorte dela, não seria? Um urso na cidade. Claro que iria logo na direcção da Bella.

Emmett riu-se. – Pareces um maluco a falar, tens noção disso?

- Imagina apenas por um minuto que a Rosalie era humana, Emmett. E que ela podia ficar de frente para um urso… ou ser atropelada… ou _levar com um raio_… ou cair das escadas… ou ficar doente – apanhar uma _doença_! – As palavras saíram-me da boca rapidamente. Era um alívio deixá-las sair – elas tinham-me incomodado durante todo o fim-de-semana. – Incêndios e tremores de terra e tornados! Ugh! Quando foi a última vez que viste as notícias? Já _viste_ o tipo de coisas que lhes acontece? Assaltos e homicídios… - Os meus dentes cerraram-se, e eu estavam abruptamente tão enfurecido com a ideia de outro _humano_ a magoá-la que eu não conseguia respirar.

- Wow, wow! Aguenta aí, miúdo. Ela vive em Forks, lembras-te? Logo, ela fica molhada. – Ele encolheu-se.

- Eu penso que ela tem muito azar, Emmett, penso mesmo. Olha para as evidências. De todos os lugares no mundo para onde ela podia ir, ela acaba na cidade onde _vampiros_ fazem uma parte significante da população.

- Sim, mas nós somos vegetarianos. Então isso é sorte, não é?

- Do modo que ela cheira? Definitivamente azar. E então, ainda mais azar, do modo como ela cheira para _mim_. – Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, odiando-as outra vez.

- Excepto que tu tens mais auto-controlo do que qualquer pessoa menos o Carlisle. Sorte outra vez.

- A carrinha?

- Isso foi apenas um acidente.

- Tu devias tê-la visto a vir na direcção dela, Em, outra vez e outra vez. Juro, era como se ela tivesse algum campo magnético.

- Mas tu estavas lá. Isso foi sorte.

- Será? Não será a pior sorte que qualquer humano pode possivelmente ter – ter um _vampiro apaixonado_ por ele?

Emmett considerou isso silenciosamente por um momento. Ele imaginou a rapariga na sua cabeça, e achou a imagem desinteressante. _Sinceramente, não consigo realmente ver o drama._

- Bem, eu também não consigo realmente ver a atracção da Rosalie. – Disse indelicadamente. – _Sinceramente_, ela parece ser mais trabalhosa do que qualquer cara bonita merece.

Emmett riu-se. – Não suponho que me vás contar…

- Eu não sei qual é o problema dela, Emmett. – Menti com um súbito largo sorriso.

Eu vi a sua intenção a tempo de me escapulir. Ele tentou empurrar-me da pedra, e houve um alto som de algo a rachar-se enquanto uma fissura se abriu entre nós.

- Batoteiro. – Ele murmurou.

Esperei que ele tentasse outra vez, mas os seus pensamentos tomaram uma direcção diferente. Ele estava a imaginar a cara de Bella novamente, mas imaginando-a mais branca, imaginando os seus olhos de um vermelho vivo…

- Não. – Eu disse, a minha voz rouca.

- Isto resolve os teus problemas com a mortalidade, não resolve? E então tu não quererias matá-la, também. Não é o melhor caminho?

- Para mim? Ou para ela?

- Para ti. – Ele respondeu facilmente. O seu tom adicionou o _claro_.

Eu ri sem humor. – Resposta errada.

- Eu não me importei muito. – Ele recordou-me.

- Importou-se a Rosalie.

Ele suspirou. Ambos sabíamos que Rosalie faria qualquer coisa, desistiria de qualquer coisa, se isso significasse que ela seria humana outra vez. Até mesmo de Emmett.

- Sim, a Rose importou-se. – Ele anuiu calmamente.

- Eu não posso… Eu não devia… Eu _não_ vou arruinar a vida da Bella. Não te sentirias da mesma maneira, se fosse a Rosalie?

Emmett pensou nisso por um momento. _Tu realmente… ama-la?_

- Nem consigo descrever, Emmett. De súbito, esta rapariga é o mundo todo para mim. Eu já não vejo o _significado_ do resto do mundo sem ela.

_Mas não vais transformá-la? Ela não vai durar para sempre, Edward._

- Eu sei disso. – Rosnei.

_E, como tu já mencionaste, ela é um bocado quebrável._

- Confia em mim – eu também sei disso.

Emmett não era uma pessoa de muito tacto, e discussões delicadas não eram o seu forte. Ele esforçou-se agora, querendo muito não ser ofensivo.

_Podes mesmo tocar-lhe? Quero dizer, se tu a _amas_… não quererias, bem,_ tocá_-la…?_

Emmett e Rosalie partilhavam um amor físico intensamente. Ele tinha algumas dificuldades em compreender como alguém _conseguia_ amar, sem esse aspecto.

Suspirei. – Nem consigo pensar nisso, Emmett.

_Wow. Então quais são as tuas opções?_

- Não sei. – Sussurrei. – Eu estou a tentar encontrar uma maneira de… de deixá-la. Eu apenas não consigo imaginar como me obrigar a ficar afastado…

Com um grande sentimento de gratidão, eu subitamente percebi que era _certo_ para mim ficar – pelo menos por agora, com Peter e Charlotte a caminho. Ela estava mais segura comigo aqui, temporariamente, do que ela estaria se eu me fosse embora. Por agora, eu podia ser o seu pouco provável protector.

O pensamento fez-me ficar ansioso; eu desejava estar de volta para que pudesse preencher o papel por tanto tempo quanto fosse possível.

Emmett notou na mudança da minha expressão. _Em que estás a pensar?_

- Neste momento. – Admiti um pouco animadamente. – Eu estou a morrer por correr de volta para Forks e ir verificá-la. Não sei se consigo aguentar até domingo à noite.

- Uh-uh! Tu _não_ vais para casa mais cedo. Deixa a Rosalie acalmar-se um pouco. Por favor! Pela minha saúde.

- Eu vou tentar ficar. – Disse duvidosamente.

Emmett indicou o telemóvel no meu bolso. – A Alice ligaria se houvesse alguma base para o teu ataque de pânico. Ela anda tão estranha com esta rapariga como tu.

Fiz uma careta para isso. – Está bem. Mas não vou ficar para além de domingo.

- Não há razão para nos apressarmos a voltar – vai estar sol de qualquer maneira. A Alice disse que estamos livres da escola até quarta-feira.

Abanei a cabeça rigidamente.

- O Peter e a Charlotte sabem comportar-se.

- Eu realmente não me importo, Emmett. Com a sorte da Bella, ela vai vaguear pelos bosques exactamente no momento errado e… - Encolhi-me. – O Peter não é conhecido pelo seu auto-controlo. Eu vou voltar no domingo.

Emmett suspirou. _Exactamente como um maluco._

Bella estava a dormir sossegadamente quando subi para a janela do seu quarto na madrugada de segunda-feira. Lembrei-me do óleo desta vez, e a janela moveu-se silenciosamente para longe do meu caminho.

Eu podia dizer pelo modo como o seu cabelo estava liso pela almofada que ela tinha tido uma noite mais sossegada desde a última vez que eu tinha estado aqui. Ela tinha as suas mãos postas sob as suas bochechas como uma criança pequena, e a sua boca estava levemente aberta. Eu conseguia ouvir a sua respiração entrando e saindo lentamente por entre os seus lábios.

Era um alívio incrível estar aqui, de poder vê-la outra vez. Eu percebi que eu não estava verdadeiramente à vontade a não ser que este fosse o caso. Nada parecia bem quando eu estava longe dela.

Não que tudo estivesse bem quando eu estava com ela. Suspirei, deixando o fogo da sede queimar-me a garganta. Eu tinha estado longe disto por muito tempo. O tempo passado sem dor e tentação tornava tudo muito mais forçado agora. Já era mau o suficiente que eu tivesse medo de me ir ajoelhar ao lado da sua cama para poder ler os títulos dos seus livros. Eu queria saber as histórias na sua cabeça, mas eu tinha medo de muito mais que a minha sede, medo de que se eu me deixasse estar assim tão perto dela, eu quisesse estar ainda mais perto…

Os seus lábios pareciam tão suaves e quentes. Eu podia imaginar-me a tocá-los com a ponta do meu dedo. Apenas levemente…

Esse era exactamente o tipo de erro que eu tinha que evitar.

Os meus olhos passaram pela sua cara uma vez e outra, examinando as suas mudanças. Os mortais passavam o tempo todo a mudar – eu fiquei triste com o pensamento de perder alguma coisa…

Eu pensei que ela parecia… cansada. Como se ela não tivesse dormido o suficiente este fim-de-semana. Teria ela ido sair?

Gargalhei silenciosamente e secamente de quanto isso me aborrecia. Então e se ela tivesse? Eu não a possuía. Ela não era minha.

Não, ela não era minha – e fiquei triste novamente.

Uma das suas mãos mexeu-se, e eu reparei que havia superficiais, mal curadas cicatrizes pela palma da sua mão. Teria ela sido magoada? Mesmo que não era obviamente um ferimento grave, ainda me incomodava. Eu considerei a localização, e decidi que ela devia ter caído. Essa parecia uma explicação lógica, considerando tudo.

Era confortante pensar que eu não teria que investigar todos estes pequenos mistérios para sempre. Nós agora éramos _amigos_ – ou, pelo menos, estávamos a tentar ser. Eu podia perguntar-lhe como foi o seu fim-de-semana – sobre a praia, e qualquer actividade nocturna que a fazia parecer tão cansada. Eu podia perguntar-lhe o que tinha acontecido às suas mãos. E eu poderia rir-me um pouco quando ela confirmasse a minha teoria sobre elas.

Sorri gentilmente enquanto me perguntava se ela _tinha_ caído ao mar ou não. Perguntei-me se ela tinha tido um tempo agradável na saída. Perguntei-me se ela tinha pensado em mim de todo. Se ela tinha sentido a minha falta até mesmo a mais pequena porção da falta que ela me tinha feito.

Tentei imaginá-la na praia ao sol. Contudo, a imagem estava incompleta porque eu nunca tinha estado no porto. Eu apenas sabia como parecia nas fotografias…

Eu senti um pequeno pouco à vontade enquanto pensei na razão pela qual eu nunca tinha estado na bonita praia localizada a apenas poucos minutos de corrida da minha casa. Bella tinha passado o dia em _La Push_ – um lugar onde eu estava proibido, por tratado, de ir. Um lugar onde alguns homens velhos ainda se lembravam das histórias sobre os Cullen, lembravam-se e acreditavam nelas. Um lugar onde o nosso segredo era conhecido…

Abanei a minha cabeça. Eu não tinha que me preocupar por nada de lá. Os Quileutes estavam ligados ao tratado, também. Mesmo que Bella tivesse se encontrado com um daqueles sábios antigos, eles não podia revelar nada. E porque seria o assunto tratado de qualquer maneira? Porque pensaria Bella em falar sobre a sua curiosidade lá? Não – os Quileutes eram talvez a _única_ coisa com que eu não tinha que me preocupar.

Fiquei zangado com o sol quando este começou a nascer. Isso relembrou-me que eu não podia satisfazer a minha curiosidade por uns dias. Porque teria escolhido brilhar agora?

Com um suspiro, saltei da sua janela antes que a luz fosse suficiente para que alguém me visse aqui. Eu tencionava ficar na espessa floresta atrás da sua casa e vê-la partir para a escola, mas quando cheguei às árvores, fui surpreendido ao encontrar o rasto do seu cheiro a pairar no caminho lá.

Segui-o rapidamente, curiosamente, começando a ficar cada vez mais preocupado enquanto este seguia mais para dentro da escuridão. O que teria Bella estado a fazer _aqui_?

O rasto parou abruptamente, no meio do nada em particular. Ela tinha saído apenas uns passos do caminho, para os fetos, onde ela tocou o tronco caído de uma árvore. Talvez sentado lá…

Sentei-me onde ela se tinha sentado, e olhei à volta. Tudo o que ela poderia ter sido capaz de ver era fetos e floresta. Provavelmente tinha estado a chover – o cheiro estava fraco, nunca tendo ficado profundamente na árvore.

Porque teria Bella vindo se sentar aqui sozinha – e ela tinha estado sozinha, disso não tinha dúvidas – no meio da molhada e escura floresta?

Não fazia sentido, e, nada como os outros pontos de curiosidade, eu dificilmente poderia trazer este assunto à baila numa conversa casual.

_Então, Bella, eu estava a seguir o teu cheiro pela floresta depois de ter deixado o teu quarto onde te tinha observado a dormir_... Sim, este seria um bom modo de quebrar o gelo.

Eu nunca saberia o que ela tinha estado a pensar e a fazer aqui, e isso fez os meus dentes rangerem em frustração. Pior, isto era muito parecido com o cenário que eu tinha imaginado para Emmett – Bella a vaguear sozinha pelos bosques, onde o seu cheiro poderia chamar a atenção de alguém que tivesse sentidos para o seguir…

Rosnei. Ela não tinha apenas azar, mas ela o rogava.

Bem, por este momento ela tinha um protector. Eu iria tomar conta dela, protegê-la do perigo, por tanto que eu o pudesse justificar.

Subitamente encontrei-me a desejar que Peter e Charlotte fizessem uma estadia mais longa.


	9. Histórias Assustadoras

8º Capítulo – Histórias Assustadoras

_(Bella POV)_

Enquanto permanecia sentada no meu quarto, tentando concentrar-me no terceiro acto de _Macbeth_, estava, na verdade, a tentar ouvir a minha _pick-up_. Pensava que, apesar do ruído da chuva fustigante, poderia ouvir o roncar do motor, mas, quando, mais uma vez, fui espreitar pela cortina, de repente já lá estava.

Não estava ansiosa por que chegasse a sexta-feira e esta superou a minha ausência de expectativas (por algum motivo, o meu corpo e mente pareciam desligar-se de quaisquer emoções ou pensamentos na ausência de Edward). Como é evidente, ouvi comentários a respeito do meu desmaio. Era sobretudo Jessica quem parecia entusiasmar-se mais com aquela história (motivo que fez o meu sangue ferver-me nas veias de uma maneira que eu não julgava ser possível). Felizmente, Mike mantivera a boca fechada e ninguém parecia ter conhecimento do envolvimento de Edward, sim era só o que me faltava que alguém ficasse a saber disso e começasse a fazer comentários e rumores falsos sobre nós os dois. Ela tinha, porém, muitas questões a colocar relativamente ao almoço.

- Então, que é que o Edward Cullen te queria ontem? – Perguntou Jessica na aula de Trigonometria. Era nestas alturas em que eu desejava mesmo muito poder responder aquelas simples palavras: Não é nada que te diga respeito.

- Não sei. – Respondi, mordendo a língua para evitar dizer os meus pensamentos e sendo fiel à verdade. – Não chegou ao cerne da questão.

- Parecias algo furiosa. – Afirmou, tentando obter informações. Na minha mente, ambos os meus lados gritavam o mesmo. _Cusca! Cusca! Cusca!_

- Parecia?

Eu mantinha o rosto inexpressivo. Era difícil fazer esse feito quando, na verdade, eu estava a ferver de irritação perante o interesse demasiado que ela tinha na minha vida e o tom de despeite que lhe era pouco notável na voz.

- Sabes, eu nunca o vi sentar-se à mesa com alguém que não fosse da sua família. Foi esquisito.

- Esquisito. – Concordei. Embora tivesse para mim que as palavras dele de ser perigoso fossem o real aviso de tudo o que ele era, nesse caso, o correcto era o que ele fazia e não eu. Sentar-me entre os meus e deixar os humanos em segurança longe de mim.

Ela parecia aborrecida; remexia impacientemente nos seus caracóis negros com os dedos. Supus que esperava ouvir algo que constituísse uma boa história para divulgar.

_Azar, amiga! Daqui não levas nada,_ disse a minha consciência de maneira amarga. Obrigando-me a segurar o sorriso que se queria abrir no meu rosto.

O pior da sexta-feira foi o facto de eu, apesar de saber que ele estaria ausente, ainda esperar encontrá-lo. Quando entrei na cantina com Jessica e Mike, não consegui evitar olhar para a mesa dele, onde Rosalie, Alice e Jasper se encontravam sentados, a conversar, com as cabeças bem próximas umas das outras. Não consegui igualmente evitar a melancolia que me invadiu ao aperceber-me de que não sabia quanto tempo teria de esperar para voltar a vê-lo.

Exactamente no momento em que eu lancei um último olhar à mesa dos Cullen, os seus três ocupantes levantaram as suas cabeças e olharam-me. No rosto de Alice estava o mesmo sorriso que ela me lançara no dia anterior, mas o que mais me espantou foi o sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Rosalie e o leve vislumbre de um sorriso na face de Jasper. Vi Rosalie inclinar-se na direcção dos outros dois e dizer-lhes algo, embora não conseguisse perceber que palavras passavam pelos seus lábios da loira, consegui perceber que ela pedia a opinião de Alice e Jasper sobre alguma coisa. Alice olhou para Jasper com olhos pedintes mas o loiro respondeu às duas com um acenar de cabeça negativo, fazendo com que o sorriso que iluminava o rosto das duas mulheres desaparecesse cruelmente. Ambas me lançaram um último olhar e voltaram a conversar os três de cabeças juntas.

Na minha mesa do costume, todos se referiam com entusiasmo aos nossos planos para o dia seguinte. Mike estava novamente animado, depositando uma grande confiança no apresentador do boletim meteorológico local, que garantia que o tempo iria estar soalheiro. Eu teria de ver para crer, ou melhor, teria de ligar a Ana para conferir o estado de tempo para o fim-de-semana e fazer-lhe o _up date_ dos acontecimentos da semana. No entanto, no dia em que nos encontrávamos, o tempo estava mais quente, atingindo uma temperatura de quase quinze graus. Talvez a excursão não viesse a ser um fracasso completo.

Interceptei alguns olhares pouco amigáveis por parte de Lauren durante o almoço, que não compreendi até sairmos da cantina. Eu seguia mesmo atrás dela, a apenas trinta centímetros dos seus lisos cabelos louros prateados, e ela não se dera conta.

- … não sei porque é que a _Bella_ – proferiu o meu nome com escárnio, fazendo o monstro em mim revelar-se momentaneamente e rosnar para com as palavras da rapariga – não se senta simplesmente à mesa dos Cullen de agora em diante. – Ouvi-a segredar a Mike. Nunca reparara na sua desagradável voz nasalada e fiquei admirada com a maldade nela patente. Não a conhecia muito bem seguramente, não o suficiente para que ela não gostasse de mim – ou assim pensava eu.

Ultrapassando o meu lado chocado, havia o outro lado que estava furioso com a rapariga na minha frente e eu senti mesmo vontade de lhe dizer que não era uma má ideia, mas que se calhar a família de quem ela aparentava não ser grande fã não gostaria muito da minha invasão à sua mesa. E também tive vontade de lhe dizer que era uma extrema falta de educação falar das pessoas nas costas e que se ela tinha alguma coisa para me dizer que bastava dizer-mo na cara.

- Ela é minha amiga; senta-se à nossa mesa. – Sussurrou Mike de forma leal, mas também um pouco territorial.

Senti grande vontade de me rir perante aquele tom possessivo de Mike em relação a mim, era deveras cómico como ele reagia à simples menção do meu nome na mesma frase que o nome dos Cullen.

Detive-me para deixar Jess e Angela passarem por mim. Não queria ouvir mais nada. E talvez pela expressão no meu rosto, recebi um olhar preocupado de Angela.

Nessa noite, ao jantar, Charlie parecia entusiasmado com a minha viagem a _La Push_ na manhã seguinte. Embora eu lhe conseguisse ver algum outro sentimento nos seus olhos. Julgo que se sentia culpado por me deixar sozinha em casa durante os fins-de-semana, mas ele passara demasiados anos a criar as suas rotinas para quebrá-las agora. Evidentemente, sabia o nome de todos os miúdos que iam, dos pais e, provavelmente, também dos avós. Parecia aprovar. Perguntei-me se ele aprovaria a minha intenção de ir até Salem com Edward Cullen. Não que eu fosse revelar-lha.

- Pai, conheces um lugar chamado Goat Rocks ou algo do género? Acho que fica a Sul do Monte Rainier. – Perguntei de forma desinteressada.

- Conheço. Quando tinha mais ou menos a tua idade, eu e os teus tios costumávamos ir lá caçar. Porquê?

Encolhi os ombros.

- Alguns miúdos estavam a falar em ir acampar para lá.

- Não é um lugar muito bom para acampar. – Afirmou ele, parecendo admirado. – Há demasiados ursos. A maioria das pessoas frequenta essa região na época de caça. E sabes bem que outras espécies para além dos humanos também poderão achar esse lugar um bom sítio para se fazer uma boa alimentação.

- Ah. – Murmurei. – Talvez tenha ouvido mal o nome.

Nessa noite, treinámos os meus poderes e Charlie ensinou-me novos feitiços. Mas, no entanto, isso não foi o suficiente para me tirar da mente a informação sobre o parque onde Edward dissera que ia.

Eu pretendia dormir até mais tarde, mas uma claridade invulgar despertou-me. Abri os olhos e vi uma límpida luz amarela que atravessava as janelas do meu quarto. Não conseguia acreditar. Precipitei-me para a janela para averiguar e, de facto, lá estava o Sol. Encontrava-se na posição errada no céu, estando demasiado baixo, e não parecia estar tão próximo como deveria, mas tratava-se, sem dúvida, do Sol. As nuvens cingiam o horizonte, mas, no meio, era visível uma mancha azul. Permaneci junto da janela enquanto consegui, receando que, se me fosse embora, o azul voltasse a desaparecer.

Um magnífico raio de Sol tocou-me na pele fazendo-a tomar um leve brilho, como se tivesse posto brilhantes pequeníssimos por toda a extensão de pele em que o Sol tocava. Olhei para o brilho um pouco admirada, até algum tempo atrás eu não tinha aquele efeito ao Sol, mas isto era apenas a minha evolução genética. Considerei normal e fui-me vestir.

Quando desci encontrei a casa vazia, pelos vistos o meu pai não tinha saído e muito provavelmente ainda estava a dormir. Então reparei num novo recado na porta do frigorífico.

_Bells,_

_Como vês hoje está Sol, o que significa que não vou poder andar por aí tão à vontade como costumo._

_Espero que tenhas um óptimo dia na praia, não te esqueças de ter cuidado com a luz na tua pele, lembra-te que ninguém deve aperceber-se do efeito que tens ao sol._

_Beijos com muito amor,_

_Pai._

_P.S: Esqueci-me de escrever mais acima, o Angel vai fazer-nos uma visita este fim-de-semana. Ele vem sozinho._

Sorri, o tio Angel vinha a Forks? Isso era um máximo! Esta pequena notícia alegrou-me mais um pouco.

Os Armazéns Olímpicos Newton ficavam precisamente na zona Norte da cidade. Eu já vira a loja, mas nunca lá entrara – já que não tinha grande necessidade de quaisquer provisões necessárias à permanência ao ar livre por um período de tempo alargado. No parque de estacionamento, reconheci o Suburban de Mike e o Sentra de Tyler. Ao estacionar ao lado dos veículos de ambos, vi o grupo que se encontrava em frente do Suburban. Eric estava presente, juntamente com dois outros rapazes com quem eu tinha aulas; estava bastante certa de que os seus nomes eram Ben e Conner. Jess também lá estava, ladeada por Angela e Lauren. Três outras raparigas encontravam-se na sua companhia, incluindo aquela sobre a qual me lembrava de ter caído na aula de Educação Física na sexta-feira. Esta lançou-me um olhar de desagrado quando saí da _pick-up_ e sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Lauren. Lauren sacudiu o seu cabelo semelhante a barbas de milho e olhou-me com desdém. Ter-lhe-ia respondido do mesmo modo, mas a BOA EDUCAÇÃO impedia-me de tal acto.

Seria, então, um _daqueles_ dias.

Pelo menos, Mike e Angela estavam contentes por me ver.

- Vieste! – Exclamou, encantado. Sorri-lhe ajeitando a minha camisola de manga comprida para me tapar os pulsos. – E eu bem disse que o tempo hoje estaria soalheiro, não disse?

- Eu disse-te que vinha. – Relembrei-lhe.

- Estamos só à espera do Lee e da Samantha… a não ser que tenhas convidado alguém. – Acrescentou Mike, olhando-me com visível desconfiança. Tive mesmo vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Não convidei. – Menti sem dificuldade, esperando que a minha mentira não fosse denunciada, mas também desejando que se desse um milagre e Edward aparecesse.

Mike parecia satisfeito. E definitivamente mais aliviado.

- Vais no meu carro? Ou isso ou no monovolume da mãe do Lee.

- Claro. – Respondi pensando na minha rica carrinha.

Ele sorriu com um ar de felicidade. Mike era tão fácil de contentar.

- Podes sentar-te no lugar do pendura. – Prometeu ele.

_Claro, porque não?_ Pensou a minha consciência com MUITO sarcasmo. _Se tivermos um acidente e eu, de facto, for no lugar do_ morto_ é muito provável que vocês fiquem todos passadinhos dos carretes ao ver-me sair totalmente inteira e sem nenhum arranhão do carro._

Ocultei o meu enfado. Não era fácil contentar Mike e Jessica ao mesmo tempo. Conseguia ver Jessica fitar-nos agora com um ar zangado. Ora aqui estava aquele velho ditado: Não se pode agradar a Gregos e a Troianos.

No entanto, os números jogaram a meu favor (e não tive que usar magia!). Lee levou mais duas pessoas e, de repente, todos os lugares se tornaram necessários. Consegui colocar Jess à força entre mim e Mike no banco dianteiro do Suburban. Mike poderia ter encarado a situação com maior graciosidade, mas, pelo menos, Jess parecia tranquilizada. Eu devia realmente amaldiçoá-lo por ser tão cego!

_La Push_ ficava apenas a quinze quilómetros de Forks, com a estrada ladeada por densas e deslumbrantes florestas verdes durante a maior parte do percurso e o largo rio Quillayute a serpentear debaixo daquela em dois locais. Abríramos os vidros novamente – o Suburban ficava um pouco claustrofóbico com nove pessoas no seu interior – e eu tentei absorver o máximo de luz possível. Utilizando os meus cabelos para evitar que os outros vissem o leve brilho da minha pele.

Já frequentara muitas vezes as praias nos arredores de _La Push_ durante os Verões que passara com Charlie em Forks, pelo que a meia-lua com um quilómetro e meio de comprimento da First Beach não me era estranha. Caracterizava-a uma beleza de cortar a respiração. A água tinha uma tonalidade cinzento-escura, mesmo à luz do Sol, coroada de branco e elevando-se sobre a praia cinzenta e rochosa. Ilhas erguiam-se das águas do porto de aço com íngremes escarpas, culminando em cumes desnivelados, coroadas de abetos austeros e altaneiros. A praia tinha apenas uma estreita faixa de areia na orla da água, após a qual se transformava em milhões de grandes pedras polidas, que, à distância, pareciam uniformemente cinzentas, mas, ao perto, se revestiam de vários tons: terracota, verde-mar, alfazema, cinzento-azulado, dourado-opalescente. A linha de maré estava juncada de enormes árvores flutuantes, que as ondas salgadas haviam descolorado e às quais haviam conferido uma tonalidade branco-osso, estando algumas amontoadas junto à orla da floresta e outras jazendo solitárias, fora do alcance das ondas.

Um vento acelerado soprava das ondas, fresco e salgado. Pelicanos flutuavam na ondulação, enquanto gaivotas e uma águia solitária voavam em círculos acima deles. As nuvens cingiam o céu, ameaçando atacar a qualquer momento, mas, por enquanto, o Sol ainda brilhava com intensidade no seu halo de céu azul.

Inspirei fundo o ar salgado da praia e dei por mim a sentir-me como se houvesse um perigo algures, foi o estranho sentimento de estar a ser observada que me fez arrepiar-me. Olhei à minha volta procurando algo ameaçador à segurança de qualquer um do meu grupo, mas não encontrei nada e então continuei a andar.

Caminhámos cautelosamente até à praia, com Mike a indicar o caminho em direcção a um recinto formado por toros flutuantes que já havia sido manifestamente utilizado para a realização de festas como a nossa. Havia um círculo para fogueira já a postos, repleto de cinzas negras. Eric e o rapaz que eu pensava chamar-se Bem recolheram ramos quebrados de madeira flutuante a partir dos montes mais secos que se encontravam junto da orla da floresta e depressa se ergueu uma construção semelhante às tendas cónicas dos peles-vermelhas sobre as velhas cinzas.

- Já viste uma fogueira de madeira flutuante? – Perguntou-me Mike.

Eu estava sentada num dos bancos cor de osso; as restantes raparigas agruparam-se, bisbilhotando animadamente, tanto à minha direita, como à minha esquerda. Mike ajoelhou-se junto da fogueira, ateando alguns dos paus mais pequenos com um isqueiro.

- Não. – Disse eu enquanto ele encostava cuidadosamente o ramo em chamas ao cone formado pela madeira.

- Então, vais gostar disto; observa as cores.

Ateou outro pequeno ramo e colocou-o ao lado do primeiro. As chamas começaram a consumir rapidamente a madeira seca.

- Está azul! – Exclamei com espanto.

- É um efeito provocado pelo sal. É bonito, não é?

Ateou mais um galho, colocou-o num ponto ao qual o fogo ainda não alastrara e, em seguida, foi sentar-se a meu lado. Felizmente, Jess encontrava-se do outro lado. Virou-se para ele e exigiu a sua atenção. Eu observei as estranhas chamas azuis e verdes a crepitarem em direcção ao céu. Para me distrair, entoei em voz baixa um feitiço (que era mais um canto que outra coisa) que fez o fogo dançar perante as palavras.

Após uma hora de conversa, alguns dos rapazes quiseram fazer uma caminhada até às poças residuais da maré que ficavam nas proximidades. Era um dilema. Por um lado, eu adorava as poças residuais da maré. Fascinavam-me desde pequena; eram uma das raras coisas por que eu ansiava quando tinha de ir para Forks. Por outro lado, também caíra nelas imensas vezes, o que não é nada de mais quando se tem sete anos e se está acompanhada pelo pai. Isto fez-me recordar o pedido de Edward – que eu não caísse ao mar.

Foi Lauren quem tomo a decisão por mim. Ela não queria caminhar e os sapatos que calçara eram, sem dúvida, inadequados para tal. A maioria das raparigas, além de Angela e Jessica, decidiu ficar também na praia. Eu esperei até que Tyler e Eric se comprometessem a permanecer com elas para me levantar discretamente e me juntar ao grupo que era a favor da caminhada. Mike lançou-me um enorme sorriso ao ver que eu ia.

A caminhada não foi demasiado longa, ainda que eu, nos bosques, detestasse perder o céu de vista. A claridade verde da floresta tornava-se estranhamente incompatível com o riso adolescente, sendo demasiado tenebrosa e ominosa para estar de harmonia com os alegres gracejos que me rodeavam. Tinha de calcular com muito cuidado cada passo que dava, evitando as raízes no plano inferior e os ramos no plano superior, e depressa fiquei para trás. Acabei por conseguir ultrapassar os confins esmeraldinos da floresta e voltei a deparar com a praia rochosa. A maré estava baixa e um rio de maré corria, passando por nós e dirigindo-se para o mar. Ao longo das suas margens juncadas de seixos, poças com pouca profundidade, que nunca secavam por completo, pululavam de vida.

Eu tinha uma extrema cautela em não me debruçar demasiado sobre os pequenos lagos oceânicos. Os outros eram destemidos, saltando por cima das rochas, empoleirando-se precariamente à beira das mesmas. Encontrei uma rocha com um aspecto estável na orla de uma das maiores poças e ali me sentei cautelosamente, enfeitiçada pelo aquário natural que se encontrava debaixo de mim. Os ramalhetes de anémonas brilhantes ondulavam sem cessar na corrente invisível; conchas retorcidas agitavam-se ao longo das orlas, ocultando os caranguejos; estrelas-do-mar permaneciam estaticamente presas às rochas e umas às outras, enquanto uma pequena enguia negra com listas de corrida brancas serpenteava por entre as algas de um verde-vivo, esperando que o mar regressasse. Estava completamente absorta, à excepção de um pequeno recanto da minha mente que se perguntava o que estaria Edward a fazer naquele momento e tentava imaginar o que estaria ele a dizer se estivesse ali comigo. Estaria ele a pensar em mim? Estaria ele a fazer-se as mesmas perguntas que eu me fazia neste momento? Eu começava a compreender as ditas confusões da adolescência.

Por fim, os rapazes ficaram com fome e eu levantei-me contrafeita para segui-los no caminho de regresso. Desta vez, esforcei-me por acompanhá-los ao longo dos bosques, pelo que acabei por cair algumas vezes. Fiquei com alguns arranhões superficiais nas palmas das mãos e as minhas calças de ganga ficaram manchadas de verde na zona dos joelhos, mas podia ter sido pior.

Quando regressámos à First Beach, o grupo que havíamos deixado multiplicara-se. Senti novamente aquela sensação de estar em perigo, instinto que apenas entrava em acção muito raramente (mas mesmo muito raramente). Ao aproximarmo-nos, conseguimos ver os brilhantes cabelos negros lisos e a pele acobreada dos recém-chegados, adolescentes da reserva que foram conviver um pouco. A comida já circulava e os rapazes apressaram-se a reivindicar um quinhão, enquanto Eric nos apresentava à medida que cada um de nós entrava no círculo de madeira flutuante. Eu e Angela fomos as últimas a chegar e, quando Eric disse os nossos nomes, reparei que um rapaz que aparentava ser o mais novo, que se sentava nas pedras perto da fogueira, me olhou com interesse. Sentei-me ao lado de Angela, e Mike levou-nos sandes, assim como uma grande variedade de refrigerantes para que escolhêssemos, enquanto um dos rapazes, que parecia ser o mais velho dos visitantes, proferia rapidamente os nomes dos restantes sete que se encontravam com ele. Consegui apenas perceber que uma das raparigas também se chamava Jessica e que o rapaz que reparara em mim se chamava Jacob. Sem perceber porque, algo me fez comichão no nariz e comecei a espirrar incontrolavelmente, conseguindo apenas parar depois de proferir mentalmente um feitiço que me tirasse a sensibilidade do nariz por breves momentos.

Estar sentada junto de Angela era relaxante; era o género de pessoa cuja companhia era repousante – não sentia necessidade de preencher cada momento de silêncio com tagarelice. Deixou-me à vontade para reflectir, sem perturbações, enquanto comíamos e eu reflectia sobre a forma como o tempo parecia fluir incoerentemente em Forks, passando, por vezes, de modo confuso com imagens isoladas a destacarem-se mais nítidas do que outras. Outras vezes, cada segundo era significativo, ficava gravado na minha mente. Eu sabia exactamente o que originava a diferença e isso incomodava-me. Mas não me podia queixar, Forks estava a mostrar-se como um refúgio e eu estaria certa se pensasse que me sentiria desprotegida sem a vegetação caso voltasse para Phoenix.

Durante o almoço, as nuvens começaram a avançar, movimentando-se furtivamente pelo céu azul, precipitando-se por momentos diante do Sol, projectando extensas sombras sobre a praia e enegrecendo as ondas. Ao acabarem de comer, as pessoas começaram a afastar-se em grupos de duas e três. Algumas caminharam até à beira das ondas, tentando pular de rocha em rocha através da superfície agitada. Outras reuniram voluntários para uma segunda expedição às poças residuais da maré. Mike – com Jessica a segui-lo como uma sombra – encaminhou-se para a única loja da aldeia. Alguns dos miúdos indígenas acompanharam-nos; outros alinharam na caminhada. Quando já todos se haviam dispersado, eu estava sentada, sozinha, no meu toro flutuante, enquanto Lauren e Tyler se entretinham com o leitor de CD que alguém se lembrara de trazer, e três adolescentes da reserva estavam empoleirados em torno do círculo, incluindo o rapaz chamado Jacob e o mais velho que desempenhara o papel de porta-voz… e que por algum motivo continuava a lançar-me olhares pouco indiscretos e visivelmente curiosos.

Alguns momentos depois de Angela ter partido com o grupo que iria realizar a caminhada, Jacob avançou vagarosamente e ocupou o lugar dela a meu lado. Senti um estranho sentimento que me deixou ligeiramente curiosa, parecia que o rapaz irradiava algum tipo de magia, nada que fizesse o monstro em mim desejá-la mas que estava lá definitivamente. Tinha aparência de um rapaz muito mais novo, mas eu fazia as minhas apostas de como a idade dele estava próxima dos meus "quase" dezoito anos. Tinha cabelos negros longos e brilhantes, presos com um elástico na nuca. A sua pele era linda, sedosa e de cor castanho-avermelhada; os olhos eram escuros, profundamente encovados acima das elevadas superfícies planas das maçãs do rosto. Tinha ainda apenas um resquício de pueril rotundidade em torno do queixo. No conjunto, um rosto muito bonito. E eu estava com a estranha sensação de que já vira aquele rosto, algures nos desenhos das visões de Ana, ela costumava desenhar tudo o que as suas visões lhe mostravam, dizia que era um modo de se recordar mais facilmente daquilo que vira. No entanto e tirando-me dos meus pensamentos, a minha opinião positiva a respeito da sua aparência foi afectada pelas primeiras palavras que ele proferiu.

- És a Isabella Swan, não és?

Era como reviver o primeiro dia de aulas. Mas desta vez, com o travo amargo de ter uma cara que me parecia familiar.

- Bella. – Disse, suspirando.

- Eu sou o Jacob Black. – Declarou, estendendo a mão num gesto amigável. Jacob Black… Hum, este nome não me é nada estranho. – Compraste a _pick-up_ do meu pai.

- Ah! – Exclamei, em parte aliviada, apertando-lhe a suave mão. Tinha ainda a sensação de que aquele nome já me fora proferido muito antes de o conhecer propriamente. – És o filho do Billy. Provavelmente devia lembrar-me de ti.

- Não, sou o mais novo da família. Lembrar-te-ias das minhas irmãs mais velhas.

Ah ah! Dessas eu sou capaz de me lembrar.

- A Rachel e a Rebecca. – Recordei-me de repente. Charlie e Billy haviam-nos juntado muitas vezes durante as minhas estadas em Forks, de modo a manterem-nos entretidas enquanto eles pescavam. Éramos todas demasiado tímidas para fazer com que a nossa amizade evoluísse de forma significativa. Como é evidente, quando completei onze anos, já fizera birras suficientes para pôr termo às pescarias, embora eu não tivesse, de facto, sido uma criança muito dada a birras, essa era mais Ana.

- Elas estão aqui?

Examinei as raparigas que se encontravam à beira do mar, perguntando-me se agora as reconheceria.

- Não. – Disse Jacob, abanando a cabeça. – A Rachel obteve uma bolsa de estudo na Universidade do Estado de Washington e a Rebecca casou com um surfista samoano. Agora, vive no Havai.

- Está casada. Ena. - Eu estava aturdida. As gémeas eram pouco mais de um ano mais velhas que eu.

- Então, que tal te parece a _pick-up_? – Perguntou ele.

- Adoro-a, funciona às mil maravilhas.

- Pois, mas é mesmo lenta. – Riu-se. Nisso eu tinha que concordar, se eu tivesse possibilidades, trocaria a velha Chevy por um belo Audi A4, mas facto era que eu adorava aquela carrinha. – Fiquei tão aliviado quando o Charlie a comprou. O meu pai não deixava que eu me dedicasse à construção de outro carro, já que tínhamos um veículo em perfeitas condições ali mesmo.

- Não é assim tão lenta. – Protestei.

- Já tentaste ultrapassar os cem quilómetros por hora?

- Não. – Reconheci.

- Ainda bem. Não tentes.

Esboçou um sorriso rasgado. Não consegui evitar retribuir-lhe o sorriso.

- Sai-se muito bem numa colisão. – Mencionei em defesa da minha _pick-up_.

- Acho que nem um carro de combate conseguiria dar cabo daquele velho monstro. – Concordou ele com outra gargalhada.

- Com que então constróis carros? – Perguntei, impressionada.

- Quando tenho tempo livre e peças. Por acaso não sabes onde posso arranjar um cilindro principal para um Volkswagen Rabbit de 1986? – Acrescentou em tom de graça.

Ele tinha uma voz agradável, rouca.

- Sinto muito. – Ri. – Não vi nenhum ultimamente, mas ficarei atenta.

Como se eu soubesse do que se tratava. Afinal de contas quem queria eu enganar? Não percebia nada que envolvesse o interior de um carro. Mas surpreendi-me ao aperceber-me que o meu cérebro recolhia pequenas peças para conseguir completar o puzzle do sentimento de familiaridade ao rosto de Jacob. Era muito fácil conversar com ele.

Exibiu um sorriso fulgurante, olhando-me com apreço, de uma forma que eu estava a aprender a reconhecer. Foi então que a última peça caiu no sítio. Foi tão fácil como conversar com ele de me lembrar do que a minha irmã me dissera uma vez a respeito dos homens que ela conseguia ver no nosso futuro. O homem dela como ela o descrevia seria alguém estupendo.

"_Tu vais adorá-lo, Bella! Ele há-de ser lindo, os seus olhos tão escuros como a noite, a sua pele tão suave como seda, cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo. O seu sorriso há-de ser tão alegre que hás-de sentir-te contagiada! Ele há-de ser tão divertido que vai ser difícil alguém não gostar dele, Bells. Tu vais ver! "_ As palavras de Ana passaram-me o pensamento e eu percebi logo que Jacob era o homem que Ana vira no seu futuro. O seu destinado.

No entanto, não fui a única a notar no apreço que o seu olhar sustentava.

- Conheces a Bella, Jacob? – Perguntou Lauren, naquilo que eu imaginava ser um tom insolente, do lado oposto da fogueira. Cobra venenosa.

- De certa forma, conhecemo-nos desde que eu nasci. – Riu-se, sorrindo-me novamente.

- Que giro!

O seu tom de voz não transmitia a ideia de franqueza e os seus olhos claros, semelhantes aos dos peixes, semicerraram-se. _Espero que mordas a língua e morras com o teu veneno!_ Gritou a minha consciência.

- Bella! – Exclamou ela novamente, observando o meu rosto cuidadosamente. Não vem aí coisa boa. – Estava mesmo agora a comentar com o Tyler que era uma pena o facto de nenhum dos Cullen poder ter vindo hoje. Ninguém se lembrou de convidá-los?

O seu ar de preocupação era pouco convincente. O que me deixou ainda mais enfurecida. Como é que ela, aquela cobra venenosa, se atrevia a falar dos Cullen naquele tom? Senti um rugido formar-se no meu peito, mas dei-lhe pouca importância ao pensar nos muitos feitiços que a fariam engolir as suas palavras.

_Bella, acalma-te!_ Sugeriu a minha consciência. _Não deves fazê-lo._

_Como não?_ Desta vez foi a voz do "monstro", este estava estranhamente do meu lado, enfurecido com o mesmo motivo que eu. Antes, os Cullen eram vistos por si como a presa; agora, eles eram alguém a quem ele se sentia obrigado a proteger. _Tu ouviste como ela falou deles! Ela não tem qualquer direito a falar dos Cullen com aquela boca suja e venenosa!_

Se eu pudesse, teria aplaudido o que o lado negro da minha mente tinha "dito", mas fazê-lo em frente desta gente toda iria fazer-me ganhar a fama de louca. E disso eu não precisava.

- Referes-te à família do Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – Interrogou o rapaz alto, o mais velho, aquele que me tinha estado a lançar olhares estranhos, antes de eu poder responder (da forma correcta, da forma diplomática), o que provocou bastante irritação em Lauren. Na verdade, ele estava mais próximo de ser um homem do que um rapaz e a sua voz era extremamente grave.

- Sim, conhece-los? – Perguntou ela de modo condescendente, virando-se parcialmente na direcção dele. O modo como ela ficou era perfeito para lhe lançar um feitiço que a fizesse cair de boca nas pedras. Não! Bella, pensa noutra coisa, não cedas à tentação.

- Os Cullen não vêm aqui. – Afirmou ele num tom que encerrava o assunto, ignorando a pergunta dela.

Tyler, tentando reconquistar a atenção de Lauren, perguntou-lhe a sua opinião a respeito de um CD que ela segurava na mão. Ela estava distraída.

Eu olhava fixamente para o rapaz de voz grave, tendo sido apanhada de surpresa, mas ele lançava o olhar na direcção da floresta sombria atrás de nós. Dissera que os Cullen não iam ali, mas o seu tom de voz insinuara algo mais – que a sua presença não era permitida; estavam proibidos de frequentar aquele local. O seu comportamento deixou em mim uma estranha impressão e tentei ignorá-la sem sucesso.

Tinha duas opções, ou deixava o comentário sobre os Cullen ser esquecido, ou então iria arrancar a verdade de um dos rapazes fosse de que modo fosse.

- Então, Forks já está a dar contigo em doida? – Perguntou Jacob, interrompendo a minha meditação.

- Oh, eu diria que isso é ser comedido nas palavras. – Afirmei, fazendo um esgar; esboçou um sorriso largo, demonstrando compreensão.

Ainda com o breve comentário acerca dos Cullen a revolver-me o pensamento, tive uma inspiração súbita. Era um plano idiota e sabia perfeitamente que se Ana soubesse, me iria matar, mas não tinha outro melhor. Esperava que o jovem Jacob ainda fosse inexperiente no que se referia ao relacionamento com raparigas, de modo que não se apercebesse das intenções das minhas tentativas de namoriscá-lo, as quais estavam votadas a ser dignas de pena. Que Ana me perdoasse em todos os sentidos possíveis; o primeiro, por estar a fazer-me ao "homem dela", e o segundo, por não ter conseguido guardar na memória nenhuma das suas tácticas para conquistar os homens. Que, também, Edward me perdoasse pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer.

- Queres caminhar comigo pela praia? – Perguntei, tentando imitar aquela forma que Edward tinha de lançar o olhar de debaixo das suas pestanas. Sabia que estava longe de conseguir o mesmo efeito, mas Jacob levantou-se de um salto e de bastante bom grado.

Enquanto caminhávamos para Norte ao longo das pedras com diferentes matizes em direcção ao paredão de madeira flutuante, as nuvens cerraram finalmente fileiras no céu, desencadeando o escurecimento do mar e a diminuição da temperatura. Enterrei bem as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco, tentando ignorar a sensação de perigo que me envolvia e a estúpida sensação de que as nuvens me transmitiam um presságio dos maus.

- Então, que idade tens? Dezassete? – Perguntei, tentando não parecer uma palerma ao pestanejar como vira Ana fazer várias vezes.

- Acabei de completar dezasseis. – Confessou ele, sentindo-se lisonjeado.

Se não fosse por eu estar ciente de que tinha uma missão a cumprir, eu teria ficado realmente chocada com o facto de Ana estar destinada a ficar com um rapaz de dezasseis anos!

- A sério?

O meu rosto estava repleto de surpresa. Mais novo que nós as duas… Quem diria.

- Eu diria que eras mais velho.

- Sou alto para a idade que tenho. – Explicou.

- Vais a Forks com muita frequência? – Perguntei maliciosamente, como se ansiasse por uma resposta afirmativa. Parecia uma idiota aos meus próprios ouvidos, não admirava que Ana dissesse que eu não tinha prática nenhuma no que tocava aos rapazes. Receava que ele me virasse as costas, manifestando repugnância, e me acusasse de dolo, mas continuava a aparentar sentir-se lisonjeado.

- Nem por isso. – Confessou, franzindo o sobrolho. Hum… A Ana iria gostar de saber que para ver o "namorado" teria que vir à praia, azar o dela que aqui o Sol não era o forte das praias. – Mas, quando terminar o meu carro, passo a ir lá sempre que quiser, depois de tirar a carta de condução. – Corrigiu. Ele continuava a dar-me razão no que dizia respeito a Ana.

- Quem era aquele outro rapaz com quem a Lauren estava a conversar? Parecia-me um pouco velho de mais para andar connosco.

- É o Sam, tem dezanove anos. – Informou-me ele.

- O que é que ele estava a dizer acerca da família do médico? – Perguntei inocentemente. Desejando intensamente que eu não fosse obrigada a ter que lançar um feitiço a Jacob para saber da verdade.

- Os Cullen? Ah, eles não podem entrar na reserva.

Desviou o olhar, na direcção de James Island, ao confirmar aquilo que eu pensara ter ouvido nas palavras de Sam. Parecia que não teria que usar magia para nada.

- Porque não?

Voltou a relancear o olhar na minha direcção, mordendo o lábio. Talvez o meu anterior pensamento estivesse errado.

- Ups. Não posso dizer nada a esse respeito.

- Oh, eu não conto a ninguém, estou apenas curiosa.

Muito curiosa. Tentei esboçar um sorriso cativante, perguntando-me se estaria a exagerar e se teria mesmo que usar magia.

No entanto, ele retribuiu o sorriso, parecendo cativado. Depois, levantou uma sobrancelha e a sua voz ficou ainda mais rouca do que antes.

- Gostas de histórias assustadoras? – Perguntou ele de forma ominosa.

Sorri de forma provocadora. Ele só podia estar a gozar com a minha cara. Histórias assustadoras? Por Deus, eu era uma daquelas criaturas saídas dos filmes de terror e ele tencionava assustar-me com uma história desse género? Por amor de Deus,

- _Adoro_-as! – Exclamei fingindo entusiasmo, esforçando-me por lhe lançar um olhar ardente.

Jacob deambulou até uma árvore flutuante cujas raízes se projectavam como as patas adelgaçadas de uma enorme aranha sem cor. Empoleirou-se sem dificuldade numa das raízes retorcidas, enquanto eu me sentei, abaixo dele, no tronco da árvore. Ele fixava o olhar nas rochas, com um sorriso a aflorar aos seus lábios grossos. Eu conseguia ver que ele iria esforçar-se para que aquilo valesse a pena. Concentrei-me para evitar que o interesse vital que eu sentia se reflectisse nos meus olhos.

- Conheces alguma das nossas histórias antigas, a respeito das nossas origens – dos Quileutes, quero eu dizer? – Principiou.

- Nem por isso. – Confessei.

- Bem, existem imensas lendas, das quais algumas remontam precisamente ao Dilúvio; supostamente, os antigos Quileutes amarraram as suas canoas às copas das árvores mais altas da montanha para sobreviverem como Noé e a arca. – Ele sorriu, de modo a mostrar-me quão pouca fé tinha nestas histórias. Sim, isto não podia ficar mais estúpido! Uma bruxa a ouvir uma história de um povo em que alguns acreditam que tiveram uma salvação tão miraculosa como aquela. – Segundo outra lenda, nós descendemos de lobos, e estes são ainda nossos irmãos. A lei tribal proíbe que sejam mortos. – Isto está a ficar interessante.

- Depois, existem as histórias acerca dos _frios_. – Afirmou, tendo o tom da sua voz baixado um pouco.

- Dos frios? – Perguntei, estando agora sinceramente intrigada. O que eram os _frios_?

- Sim. Existem histórias acerca dos frios que são tão antigas como as lendas sobre os lobos, havendo também algumas muito mais recentes. De acordo com a lenda, o meu próprio bisavô conhecia alguns deles. Foi ele quem firmou o tratado que os mantinha longe das nossas terras. – Disse ele, revirando os olhos.

- O teu bisavô? – Incitei-o a continuar. Eu precisava de saber o que é que aquelas lendas tinham a ver com os Cullen.

- Ele era um ancião da tribo, tal como o meu pai. Sabes, os frios são os inimigos naturais do lobo. Bem, não propriamente do lobo, mas dos lobos que se transformam em homens, como os nossos antepassados. Poder-se-ia chamar-lhes lobisomens.

Isto estava-se a tornar em vez de interessante em loucos! Uma bruxa a ouvir uma história sobre lobisomens? Isto era a piada do ano.

- Os lobisomens têm inimigos? – Perguntei. Sentindo-me estúpida por estar sequer a considerar as palavras do rapaz. Lobisomens não deveriam existir. Mas quem era eu para o negar? Eu própria era uma bruxa!

- Apenas um.

Fitava-o com um ar sério, esperando disfarçar a minha impaciência de admiração.

- Portanto, como vês, – prosseguiu Jacob -, os frios são, por tradição, os nossos inimigos, mas o bando que chegou ao nosso território no tempo do meu bisavô era diferente. Não caçavam como os outros da sua espécie o faziam – não deviam constituir uma ameaça à tribo. Assim, o meu bisavô decretou uma trégua com eles. Se prometessem manter-se afastados das nossas terras, ele não os denunciaria aos caras-pálidas.

Ele piscou-me o olho. Neste momento compreendi que estava a acreditar na sua história, mais do que devia.

- Se não constituíam uma ameaça, porque é que…? – Tentei compreender, esforçando-me por não deixar que ele percebesse quão a sério eu estava a levar a sua história de fantasmas.

- Existe sempre perigo para os humanos ao estarem perto dos frios, mesmo que sejam civilizados como este clã era. Nunca se sabe quando é que eles podem ficar demasiado famintos para conseguirem resistir.

Humanos? Eles eram o maior perigo para os humanos?

Introduziu deliberadamente um carregado laivo de ameaça no seu tom de voz.

- O que queres dizer com "civilizados"?

- Eles alegavam não caçar humanos. Supostamente eram, de alguma forma, capazes de atacar animais como alternativa.

Caçar humanos? Eu não ouvi mal. Ele está mesmo a dizer que os _frios_ caçavam humanos! Será que o pai estava informado disto? Do conhecimento dos Quileutes?

Tentei manter um tom de voz desinteressado enquanto entrava em pânico interiormente.

- Então, como é que isso encaixa nos Cullen? Eles são como os frios que o teu bisavô conheceu?

- Não. – Deteve-se teatralmente, fazendo com que o meu coração acelerasse com o medo. Se ele queria dizer que eram outros, então eu teria que avisar o meu pai sobre o excesso de conhecimento que esta tribo tinha era demasiado perigoso. – São os _mesmos._

Os mesmos? Ele deve ter pensado que a expressão estampada no meu rosto se devia ao temor inspirado pela sua história. Sorriu, satisfeito, e prosseguiu.

- Agora há mais, uma nova fêmea e um novo macho, mas os restantes são os mesmos. No tempo do meu bisavô, já tinham conhecimento da existência do líder, o Carlisle. Ele estivera aqui e partira antes de a vossa gente ter sequer aqui chegado.

Ele tentava reprimir um sorriso. Já em mim, o medo tinha sido substituído pelo espanto.

- E o que são eles? – Perguntei por fim. – O que _são_ os frios?

Sorriu misteriosamente.

- Bebedores de sangue. – Retorquiu num tom de voz arrepiante. – A tua gente chama-lhes vampiros.

Fixei o olhar na encrespada ondulação depois de ele ter respondido, não sabendo ao certo o que o meu rosto expressava. Nem sequer sabia o que devia pensar.

- Estás com pele-de-galinha. – Riu-se com satisfação.

- És um bom contador de histórias. – Elogiei-o, olhando ainda fixamente para as ondas.

- Mas é uma coisa de loucos, não é? Não admira que o meu pai não queira que nós falemos disto a ninguém.

Ainda não conseguia controlar suficientemente a minha expressão facial para olhar para ele.

- Não te preocupes, eu não te denuncio.

- Suponho que apenas violei o tratado. – Riu-se. Não conseguia ver onde é que havia humor nisto. Mas também, não era eu que era uma humana despreocupada.

- Este segredo irá comigo para o túmulo. – Prometi e, em seguida, senti um calafrio.

- Agora a sério, não comentes nada com o Charlie. Ele ficou bastante enfurecido quando soube que alguns de nós não iam ao hospital desde que o Dr. Cullen começou a trabalhar lá.

- Não comentarei, claro que não. – Estás a brincar? O meu pai tem que saber disto!

- Então, pensas que nós somos uma súcia de indígenas supersticiosos ou quê? – Perguntou ele num tom jocoso, mas com um laivo de preocupação.

Eu ainda não desviara o olhar do mar.

Assim, voltei-me e sorri-lhe com a maior normalidade possível.

- Não, mas penso que tens muito jeito para contar histórias assustadoras. Ainda estou com pele-de-galinha, vês?

Mostrei o meu braço.

- Porreiro! – Disse ele, sorrindo.

Então, o ruído das rochas da praia a baterem umas nas outras alertou-nos para o facto de que alguém se aproximava. As nossas cabeças viraram-se rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo, e avistámos, então, Mike e Jessica a cerca de cinquenta metros de distância, caminhando na nossa direcção.

- Aí estás tu, Bella! – Exclamou Mike com alívio, agitando o braço sobre a sua cabeça.

- É o teu namorado? – Perguntou-me Jacob, alertado pelo laivo de ciúme patente na voz de Mike.

Fiquei admirada por tal ser tão óbvio. E irritada por todos chegarem àquela irritante conclusão!

- Não, de modo algum. – Sussurrei entre dentes.

Estava tremendamente grata a Jacob e ansiosa por agradar-lhe o mais possível como agradecimento. Piquei-lhe o olho, voltando-me cuidadosamente de costas para Mike para o fazer. Ele sorriu, enlevado pelo meu inepto galanteio. Sorri com o pensamento de que ele seria um óptimo cunhado.

- Então, quando eu tirar a carta de condução… - Principiou.

- Devias ir visitar-me a Forks. Podíamos passar algum tempo juntos um dia destes. E talvez com muita sorte, venhas a conhecer a minha irmã!

Senti-me culpada ao proferir tais palavras, tendo consciência de que usara Jacob, mas simpatizei, de facto, com ele. E por isso acrescentei as últimas palavras. Ele, pelo menos, seria recompensado pelos serviços a mim prestados. E ele era uma pessoa de quem era fácil ficar amigo.

Mike chegara junto de nós, encontrando-se Jessica alguns passos atrás. Eu conseguia ver os olhos dele a examinarem Jacob e mostrando satisfação perante a sua aparência mais jovial.

- Onde tens andado? – Perguntou, ainda que a resposta estivesse mesmo diante dele.

- Jacob estava apenas a contar-me algumas histórias nativas. – Mencionei. – Foi realmente interessante.

Lancei um sorriso caloroso a Jacob e ele retribuiu-mo com um sorriso rasgado.

- Bem. – Mike deteve-se, reavaliando cuidadosamente a situação ao observar a camaradagem que existia entre nós. – Estamos a arrumar as coisas, parece que vai chover não tarda nada.

- Muito bem. – Concordei, levantando-me de um salto. Subitamente ansiosa por sair das terras dos Quileutes. – Eu vou já.

- Foi bom ver-te _novamente_. – Disse Jacob, tendo eu percebido que ele estava a provocar Mike um pouco. Revirei os olhos fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

- Foi, de facto, muito bom. Da próxima vez que o Charlie vier visitar o Billy, eu também virei. – Prometi. Desejando que a sorte estivesse do meu lado e que dessa vez, Ana viesse comigo.

O seu sorriso rasgou-se-lhe no rosto.

- Isso seria porreiro.

- E obrigada. – Acrescentei com um ar sério.

Coloquei o capuz enquanto caminhávamos pesadamente sobre as rochas em direcção ao parque de estacionamento. Começavam a cair algumas gotas, deixando manchas negras nas pedras em que pousavam. Quando chegámos junto do Suburban, os outros já estavam a colocar tudo novamente dentro do carro. Entrei para o banco de trás, ao lado de Angela e Tyler, comunicando que já tivera a minha oportunidade para viajar no lugar do pendura. Angela limitava-se a olhar, pelo vidro, para a tempestade que se avolumava e Lauren contorcia-se no seu lugar central para chamar a atenção de Tyler, pelo que eu podia simplesmente recostar a cabeça no banco, fechar os olhos e esforçar-me arduamente por não pensar. Mas da minha mente não saia a história que Jacob me contara e eu sabia que esta noite Charlie, o Tio Angel e eu teríamos uma longa conversa.


	10. Pesadelo

9º Capítulo - Pesadelo

_(Bella POV)_

- Pai! Tio Angel! Cheguei! – Exclamei assim que entrei em casa.

Não consegui contar antes de três segundos até sentir um par de braços frios e fortes me elevarem do chão. Abracei o dono dos braços e beijei-lhe a face gelada e macia.

- Bella! – Disse o meu tio, Angel, com a sua voz suave.

- Tio Angel! Que saudades! – Cumprimentei-o, abraçando-o com um pouco de mais força. Não que ele fosse reparar nisso mas tanto faz.

Ele poisou-me no chão e afagou-me os cabelos para depois comparar a minha altura com a sua. Depois disso, gargalhou fazendo os vidros da casa tremerem.

- Estás mais alta, querida! Isso é bom! – Disse ainda a rir-se.

- Obrigada! – Agradeci ficando corada. – O que te traz a Forks?

- Vim visitar-vos! E… vim trazer as novidades de Salem! – Começou Angel olhando para Charlie em seguida. – As coisas por lá estão óptimas, no entanto, seria bastante agradável ter-vos lá na Páscoa!

Vi Charlie revirar os olhos pelas palavras do meu tio e seguimos os três para a sala de estar.

- Bella, acho melhor ires jantar. Escusas de fazer comer para mim, querida. Hoje já estou suficientemente alimentado. – Disse-me Charlie sorrindo.

Fiz como ele me disse, mas quando acabei de comer e me juntei a eles na sala, o meu pai relembrou-me da minha tarde em _La Push_.

- Pai, sabias que os Quileutes têm um grande conhecimento a respeito de outras criaturas? – Perguntei inocentemente.

Ambos os homens que se encontravam comigo na sala paralisaram e eu fiquei a olhar para ambos esperando uma resposta que não me foi dada. Esperei e nada me responderam outra vez, revirei os olhos e endireitei-me na cadeira.

- Oh! Vá lá! Parem com isso! Tio, tu não és uma estátua! Pai, responde-me! Eu tenho idade suficiente para saber.

Eles trocaram olhares e então foi Charlie que me respondeu.

- O que é que ouviste em _La Push_?

Mordi o lábio, nervosa. Eu sabia que o que iria dizer a seguir iria fazer-me admitir aquilo que em parte eu não queria de modo algum acreditar, não que eu não soubesse que Edward era diferente, mas um vampiro?

- Contaram-me que os Cullen estão proibidos de entrar na reserva e…

- Bella, o que quer que seja que tenhas ouvido mais, tenho que te dizer que o Carlisle e a sua família são pessoas impecáveis! Ajudaram-nos inúmeras vezes. – Interrompeu-me Angel olhando-me seriamente.

- Então, tu conhece-los, Tio? E tu também, pai?

- Há já muitos anos que tenho o prazer de conhecer o Carlisle! E acredita, Bella, eu vejo-o como um irmão tal como vejo o Angel. – Afirmou o meu pai. – Mas o que é que te contaram sobre os Cullen?

Respirei fundo, isto que tinha acabado de ouvir mudava tudo!

- Contaram-me que eles eram… que eles eram vampiros!

A reacção de Angel foi a que eu menos esperava.

- Malditos lobos! Aqueles desgraçados têm uma boa memória!

- Angel… - Disse Charlie em tom de aviso.

Esperei que eles dissessem mais qualquer coisa, que me desmentissem, mas nenhum deles o fez o que me deixou totalmente chocada.

- Então… Então é verdade? Eles são mesmo vampiros? Como tu, Tio Angel? – Eu não conseguia acreditar nem nas minhas próprias palavras.

- Sim. São vampiros como eu, Bellsy! Mas calma! Não te precipites para as conclusões. – Disse-me ele. Ele conhecia-me muito bem e sabia que eu iria logo saltar para conclusões precipitadas. – Quem é que te contou?

- Bella, não nos mintas. Não vale a pena. Sabes perfeitamente que não vamos fazer nada, até porque o Angel nem sequer pode entrar na reserva e eu não vou fazer nada. – Declarou o meu pai vendo-me morder o lábio. – Qual dos miúdos foi?

- O Jacob Black. – Murmurei num tom baixo, sabendo que eles me ouviriam, olhando para as minhas mãos.

Fez-se silêncio na sala, durante o qual eu levantei a cabeça para olhar para ambos. Eles trocavam um olhar sério, se não fosse por saber que nem o Tio Angel nem o pai tinham o poder da comunicação psíquica, eu diria que eles estavam a ter uma daquelas conversas mesmo muito sérias.

Ficámos durante bastante tempo assim em silêncio, a olhar uns para os outros. Os meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados com o sono e a minha cabeça começava a girar mais depressa com todos os pensamentos que me percorriam a mente, era muita coisa para ficar a saber num só dia. Não consegui evitar um bocejo que chamou à atenção dos dois homens na minha frente.

- Bella, é melhor ires-te deitar. Estás cansada e pôr hoje já recebeste demasiada informação… - Começou o meu pai.

- Mas, pai… - Interrompi-o, implorando que me deixasse ficar, eu precisava de respostas.

- Mas nada, Bella. O teu pai tem razão. Tu precisas de descansar. Afinal de contas ainda és demasiado humana para conseguires ficar uma noite inteira sem dormir. – Disse Angel, ficando de pé em menos de dois segundos e pondo-se ao meu lado em menos de um. – Vai dormir, pequena. Amanhã vamos ensinar-te tudo o que podermos.

Angel beijou-me a testa e depois foi o meu pai. Senti-me como se fosse uma criança, visto que esse era o modo como eles me estavam a tratar, mas, de facto, o Tio Angel tinha razão, eu ainda não era capaz de passar uma noite completa sem dormir, ainda não.

Subi as escadas lentamente, dirigi-me ao meu quarto para pegar nas minhas coisas e fui à casa de banho arranjar-me, quando voltei ao quarto sentia a minha cabeça latejar com os pensamentos e com as dúvidas, não sabia como poderia vir a encarar Edward sem lhe contar que eu sabia o que ele era e sem lhe contar o que eu era. Este era o grande problema de se guardar grandes segredos! Bem, sempre tinha a hipótese de ser directa ao assunto.

_Olá, Edward! Olha, descobri que és um vampiro, mas sabes que mais? Eu não tenho medo de estar ao pé de ti porque eu sou uma bruxa. Ah e não só! O meu padrinho é um vampiro que em tempos era muito mau e bebia sangue humano e que depois mudou porque conheceu a minha madrinha que por acaso também é minha tia, irmã do meu pai e é tipo… meia-vampira!_ Pensei numa possível maneira de lhe dizer. De facto, se eu lhe dissesse isto, acho que ele se iria passar! Sim… Mas seria divertido ver a sua cara. Muito divertido.

Não! Bella! Não! Não posso contar ao Edward deste modo! O mais certo seria ele mandar-me directa para o manicómio… e isso é totalmente desnecessário! Sim, eu já me considerava maluca o suficiente sem ter Edward a pensar o mesmo de mim. Não sei porquê mas o pensamento de que Edward poderia pensar coisas negativas de mim fez com que o meu peito se apertasse. Isto estava a sair do controlo.

Numa tentativa de retirar estes pensamentos da cabeça, levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me ao meu monte de CDs e escolhi um CD que Phil me tinha dado pelo Natal – tratava-se de uma das suas bandas preferidas, mas abusava um pouco do baixo e produzia um som demasiado estridente para o meu gosto -, coloquei-o no portátil e fiquei a ouvir as músicas, que não eram algo que fosse incluído no meu gosto musical mas que deveriam sortir o efeito desejado. Meti os auscultadores nos ouvidos, tendo o cuidado de elevar o som do computador para que não conseguisse ouvir o que Charlie e Angel diziam no andar de baixo, e ouvi a música.

Concentrei-me com muito cuidado na música, tentando compreender a letra, destrinçar os complicados padrões da bateria. A ouvir o CD pela terceira vez, já sabia, pelo menos, toda a letra dos refrões. Fiquei admirada por descobrir que, afinal, gostava realmente daquela banda, assim passei à frente do ruído retumbante. Teria de voltar a agradecer a Phil.

Resultou. As batidas estrondosas impossibilitaram-me de pensar – o que constituía o objectivo do exercício. Ouvi o CD uma e outra vez, até conseguir cantar todas as músicas, antes de, por fim, adormecer.

Abri os olhos num local conhecido. Ciente, em algum recanto da minha consciência, de que estava a sonhar, reconheci a claridade verde da floresta. Conseguia ouvir as ondas a rebentarem contra as rochas algures por perto e sabia que, se encontrasse o mar, seria capaz de ver o Sol. Estava a tentar seguir o som do mar, mas, de repente, apareceu Jacob Black, puxando-me pela mão, querendo conduzir-me novamente na direcção da parte mais sombria da floresta.

- Jacob? O que se passa? – Perguntei.

O seu rosto expressava pavor enquanto ele se debatia com todas as suas forças contra a minha resistência; eu não queria embrenhar-me na escuridão.

- Foge, Bella, tens de fugir! – Sussurrou ele, aterrorizado.

- Por aqui, Bella! – Reconheci a voz de Mike a bradar do âmago soturno das árvores, mas não conseguia vê-lo.

- Porquê? – Interroguei, resistindo ainda à força de pulso de Jacob, procurando agora o Sol de forma desesperada.

Jacob, contudo, largou a minha mão e regougou, estando, de repente, a tremer, caindo no indistinto chão da floresta. Contorceu-se no solo enquanto eu o observava, horrorizada. Não conseguia pensar em feitiço algum que o pudesse ajudar.

- Jacob! – Gritei. – Ana! Emily! Ajudem-me!

No entanto, ele desaparecera. No seu lugar, encontrava-se um grande lobo castanho-avermelhado de olhos negros. O lobo virou-se numa direcção oposta àquela em que eu me encontrava, apontando para a praia, com o pêlo na parte de cima dos seus quartos dianteiros a eriçar-se, com graves rosnadelas provenientes dentre as suas presas expostas.

- Bella, foge! – Clamou Mike novamente de trás de mim, mas eu não me virei. Estava a observar uma luz que vinha na minha direcção, a partir da praia.

Então, Edward irrompeu dentre as árvores, com a pele a emitir um brilho ténue, como o brilho que a minha pele emitia em contacto com a luz, e com os olhos negros e perigosos. Ergueu uma mão e acenou-me para que fosse até junto dele. O lobo rosnava aos meus pés.

Avancei um passo, na direcção de Edward. Então, ele sorriu e os seus dentes eram bem aguçados.

- Confia em mim. – Ronronou.

Dei outro passo. Desejosa de poder estar junto dele e ao mesmo tempo, temerosa.

O lobo lançou-se pelo espaço que me separava do vampiro, com as suas presas a apontarem para a jugular deste último.

- Não! – Gritei, levantando-me violentamente da cama.

Estava ofegante e o meu coração batia pesadamente no meu peito, tinha a testa transpirada e sentia-me mais cansada do que se tivesse corrido numa maratona.

A luz do meu quarto estava apagada e reparei na ausência dos fones nos meus ouvidos, eu estava sentada na cama, com a camisola do pijama a colar-se às minhas costas por causa do suor. Olhei de relance, desorientada, para o relógio que se encontrava sobre a minha cómoda. Eram cinco e meia da madrugada.

Gemi, deixei-me cair de costas e virei-me, pousando a cara na almofada. No entanto, estava demasiado desconfortável para conseguir dormir. Dei outra volta na cama, procurando uma posição mais agradável para voltar a adormecer, mas não conseguia encontrar a posição exacta. Coloquei a almofada sobre os meus olhos para que conseguisse adormecer.

Como é evidente, nada disso adiantou. O meu subconsciente dragara exactamente as imagens que eu tentava tão desesperadamente evitar. Agora, teria de enfrentá-las.

Sentei-me, e a minha cabeça girou por um instante, enquanto o sangue fluía no sentido descendente. Em primeiro lugar, o mais importante, pensei comigo mesma, disposta a adiar ao máximo o assunto. Peguei na bolsa que continha os meus produtos de higiene pessoal.

O duche, porém, não durou de modo algum o tempo que eu esperava que durasse. Mesmo levando algum tempo a secar o cabelo, depressa esgotei as tarefas a realizar no quarto de banho. Embrulhada numa toalha, voltei para o meu quarto. Não sabia se Charlie ainda estava a dormir ou se já se levantara para os exercícios da manhã com o Tio Angel. Fui espreitar à janela para o jardim das traseiras e não vi nenhum dos dois lá. Ainda estava a tempo de me juntar a eles.

Vesti o meu fato de treino mais confortável e, em seguida, fiz a cama – algo que eu nunca fazia. Não podia adiar mais aquele assunto. Inspirei fundo e dirigi-me ao andar de baixo.

- Bom dia, princesa! – Disse Angel, assustando-me quando eu ainda ia a entrar na cozinha. Ele riu-se ao ver-me levar a mão ao peito.

- Tio! Nunca mais faças isso! – Ralhei-lhe.

- Desculpa, querida! Não resisti, sabes que é difícil conseguirmos assustar alguém quando na nossa casa só costumam habitar pessoas com uma super audição. Mas, por falar nisso, tu também tens uma audição muito boa. Logo, estavas distraída. O que é que se passa? – Perguntou ele, seguindo uma linha de raciocínio perfeita enquanto lia o jornal.

- Um pesadelo. – Murmurei, dirigindo-me à cesta da fruta para me alimentar.

- Queres falar sobre isso? – Perguntou o meu pai entrando na cozinha. – Pode ser que um de nós te consiga ajudar a decifrar o sonho.

- Agradeço imenso a vossa boa vontade, mas não obrigada. – Respondi mordendo uma maçã vermelha. – Ficarei mais aliviada quando conseguir resolver esta situação sobre os Cullen.

O meu pai suspirou enquanto Angel pareceu se mostrar satisfeito.

- Bem, então, vamos começar bem o dia, sim? – Perguntou Angel sorrindo com os dentes todos. – O Sol ainda não nasceu, logo, podemos estar no jardim, descansados.

Dirigimo-nos os três ao jardim de trás da casa e começámos a fazer os exercícios de meditação que Angel praticava há inúmeros anos. Era uma maneira de alinharmos o corpo com a alma. De facto, era uma prática antiga praticada nos países orientais. O exercício implicava que nada ocupasse a minha mente, logo, isto ajudou-me imenso a afastar a quantidade de perguntas que eu queria lançar a Angel e Charlie.

Ficámos os três as fazer o exercício até os primeiros raios de Sol nos tocarem na pele.

- Talvez queiras ir tomar um novo banho para limpares o suor antes de começarmos a nossa conversa. – Sugeriu Angel sentando-se no sofá com a sua pele totalmente enxuta enquanto algumas gotas de transpiração me começavam a molhar a testa novamente.

Isto era uma característica vampírica que eu invejava totalmente: a incapacidade de transpirar. Ella, a filha de Angel e da minha madrinha, Isabel, herdara a incapacidade de libertar suor do meu padrinho; de certo modo, invejava as minhas primas, Ella e Emily, por isso.

Acabei por concordar com o meu tio e voltei a dirigir-me à casa de banho pela segunda vez desde que acordara. Desta vez o meu banho foi muito mais rápido do que o anterior, eu estava ansiosa por ter esta conversa com os dois homens que me esperavam no andar de baixo.

Quando voltei à sala de estar, deparei-me com Angel e Charlie num novo vestuário, ambos impecáveis e sentados, cada um, na sua cadeira.

- Pronta? – Perguntou Charlie ao que eu lhe respondi com um acenar de cabeça. – Óptimo. Então, é melhor sentares-te.

Fiz como ele me disse e sentei-me no sofá, quando já eu estava sentada, Angel atirou-me uma pasta cheia de papéis e fez-me sinal para que a lê-se. Abri a pasta e comecei a ler as folhas rapidamente, que continham o mais variado tipo de informações e lendas sobre vampiros.

Lancei um olhar a Angel que abriu um sorriso obviamente divertido. Quando acabei de ler, poisei a pasta sobre a mesa de café e olhei do meu padrinho para o meu pai, este último não tinha um ar muito satisfeito.

- O que achaste? – Perguntou Angel olhando-me ansioso, quase parecia uma criança na manhã de Natal com o seu brinquedo novo. – Inovador ou totalmente aborrecido?

- Angel, por favor, controla-te! – Pediu Charlie balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

- Eu… Eu não sei o que achar. – Disse-lhes um pouco aturdida.

Angel e Charlie sorriram os dois, por momentos, poderia ter jurado que eram irmãos de tão parecidos que ficaram com aquele sorriso idêntico no rosto. O meu pai fez a pasta levitar e então deixou-a cair sobre a secretária onde costumava deixar os seus papéis.

- Vá lá, Bellsy! O que é que conseguiste tirar dali que fizesse uma pequenina ligação aos Cullen? – Insistiu Angel com entusiasmo. – Nenhuma característica vampírica que te fizesse lembrar de algum deles?

- Hum… Havia muito poucas descrições de vampiros que correspondessem ao que eles são. – Acabei por dizer. – Nenhuma das características que eles têm se enquadrava nessas descrições de uma só vez.

- Diz o que procuravas. – Acabou por dizer Charlie.

- Super velocidade e força, uma beleza inumana, olhos que mudam de cor, pele fria e bebedores de sangue. – Disse as características que me lembrava de observar em Edward.

- Impressionante. Não achas, Angel? – Perguntou o meu pai com um tom irónico patente na voz. – Ela acabou de te descrever!

- Engraçadinho… - Murmurou Angel olhando para o meu pai soturnamente. – Bem, Bella. Não esperavas encontrar uma documentação tão perfeita como um exemplar vivo, ou devo dizer morto, na tua frente, pois não?

Ri-me e então Charlie continuou.

- Tens razão acerca dessas características. De facto, são as que pertencem a um verdadeiro vampiro e nesse caso tens aqui o Angelus como prova disso. É complicado existir informação verdadeira sobre eles, querida.

- Sim. Como sabes, Bells, nós temos que nos proteger. Caso contrário, o mundo como o conhecemos não existiria. – Explicou-me Angel desta vez com um ar sério.

- Mas… tu não és mau, Tio. E vocês disseram que os Cullen também não eram maus! Como é que eu posso distinguir um vampiro bom de um mau?

- Não, Bella. Nós não te dissemos que eles não eram maus! Nós dissemos-te que eles são nossos amigos, isso não quer dizer que não sejam maus. – Corrigiu-me Charlie, muito sério. – Não deves baixar a guarda, Bella. As aparências enganam! E tu sabes.

- Tal como eu, Bella, embora seja teu tio e todos confiem em mim, isso não quer dizer que eu não seja mau. Não deves ser condescendente em relação aos perigos que se apresentam sobre a forma de amigos. Percebes?

Absorvi as palavras de Angel e Charlie, ambos estavam certos, mas nenhum me tinha respondido à minha pergunta.

- Sim. Mas nenhum de vocês respondeu à minha pergunta. Como é que eu distingo um vampiro mais perigoso de um como os Cullen? – Voltei a perguntar.

- Pelos olhos. – Respondeu Angel rapidamente. – Quando os seus olhos são dourados, não representam um perigo muito imediato. Nesse caso, são como nós lhes costumamos chamar, vegetarianos. Não bebem sangue humano, mas isso não quer dizer que não o desejem.

- Mas quando os seus olhos são vermelhos, não deves hesitar ao usar os teus poderes directamente neles! – Ordenou-me Charlie, o tom decisivo na sua voz dizia-me que os vampiros de olhos vermelhos eram totalmente o oposto dos vampiros de olhos dourados. – Agora, Bella, ficaste a saber tudo o que não devias. Ou melhor, devias, mas não antes de teres completado os teus dezoito.

- Porquê, pai?

- Porque foi assim estipulado pela tua avó. Aquelas que não crescessem dentro dos terrenos de Salem não deveriam saber sobre a existência de vampiros, lobisomens ou outras criaturas antes que estivessem totalmente desenvolvidas como bruxas! – Respondeu Angel levantando-se.

Charlie seguiu-lhe o exemplo e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o mesmo sorriso predador apareceu no rosto dos dois, fazendo outra vez com que a parecença entre ambos aumentasse. Nunca vira o meu pai com o brilho que estava agora nos seus olhos, mas devia admitir que ele não parecia ser o homem de 41 anos que era chefe da esquadra da polícia, parecia ser muito mais novo.

- Hum… Sentes este odor delicioso, Charles? – Perguntou Angel olhando para o meu pai com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

- Um veado. – Murmurou Charlie inspirando profundamente. – A… cem metros daqui se não estou em erro e dirige-se para norte! – Continuou para depois sorrir abertamente para a sua capacidade para localizar o animal. – Mais uma caçada?

Vi Angel sorrir ainda mais cheio de vontade de caçar, revirei os olhos perante aquilo, pareciam crianças ansiosas por poderem aproveitar mais um dia no jardim. Charlie e Angel beijaram-me a testa antes de se dirigirem à porta, mas antes de pôr ambos os pés na rua, Angel parou e olhou-me com um novo ar sério.

- Ah! E, Bella? – Virei-me para o encarar. – No livro de feitiços novo que te trouxe está um feitiço, que queremos que uses a partir de agora junto dos Cullen.

- Eu não vou lançar nenhum feitiço aos Cullen! – Apressei-me a dizer.

Ambos riram-se e Charlie intrometeu-se. – Não é para lançares nos Cullen, querida! É para lançares em ti! É um feitiço que fará com que o teu cheiro desapareça ao nariz deles, assim ficarás protegida e facilitarás a vida do… como é que ele se chama, Angel? O mais novo!

- Jasper! – Concluiu Angel tirando algo do bolso. – Toma, Bells. Se te apetecer sair, podes levar o meu carro!

Apanhei as chaves do magnífico carro do meu tio em pleno ar e fiquei a olhar para elas, não conseguia pensar num outro carro que eu admirasse tanto como o carro do meu tio, de facto, aquele era o carro que eu mais gostava em toda a história automóvel da minha família. Atirei as chaves ao ar para depois apanhá-las, deixando que o som de metal a tilintar enchesse a casa silenciosa.

_Um passeio não iria fazer mal,_ pensei olhando pela janela da sala para o carro de Angel que se encontrava atrás do carro de patrulha do meu pai. A pintura negra do carro brilhava com os raios de Sol que nela incidiam, quase me fazia lembrar a pele do seu dono quando o Sol lhe tocava, uma memória antiga da minha "velha" infância.

Acabei por me decidir em dar uma rápida volta pela cidade no carro do meu tio, não me demorei em lugar nenhum, estava apenas de passagem. Tinha-me arranjado para aquilo, vestindo um casaco de cabedal que me fora oferecido por Ana e colocando uns óculos de sol para apreciar a viagem. Retirara a capota do carro e saíra a acelerar, sentindo o vento remexer-me os cabelos, transmitindo-me a sensação limitada de liberdade.

A viagem não durou muito tempo, embora soubesse que Charlie não estaria em casa antes do anoitecer nem viria almoçar e que Angel não comia, dirigi-me a casa muito antes do meio dia. Recolhi os livros de feitiços e estudei alguns feitiços, na sala.

Sentada na sala, parecia tudo tão irreal, mas a pasta que Angel me mostrara naquela manhã parecia tornar a irrealidade desta situação toda numa estranha verdade, não conseguia evitar lançar olhares ao local onde Charlie tinha colocado a pasta.

_Vampiros…_ Pensei lançando um novo olhar à pasta. _O Edward era um vampiro…_

Eu sabia que fazia sentido, mas porque é que parecia que eu não conseguia aceitar essa ideia? Porque é que parecia tão mais difícil de aceitar essa realidade?

Poisei o livro de feitiços com muita força sobre a mesa de café no centro da sala e dirigi-me para a porta que dava ao jardim nas traseiras. Eu tinha que sair de casa, mas não havia nenhum sítio aonde desejasse ir que não implicasse pelo menos de dois a três dias de automóvel. De qualquer modo, dirigi-me para o jardim já com a minha gabardina vestida.

O céu estava carregado de nuvens, mas ainda não chovia, uma diferença do bom tempo que tinha estado de manhã para agora. Caminhei até ao interior da floresta. Não demorou muito tempo até que eu estivesse suficientemente embrenhada nela, a ponto de a casa e a estrada se tornarem invisíveis, e de o único som ser o ruído da terra húmida sob os meus pés e os súbitos gorjeios dos gaios.

Havia ali uma ténue faixa de um trilho que conduzia através da floresta. O trilho adentrava-se cada vez mais profundamente na floresta, avançando sobretudo, tanto quanto eu percebia, em direcção a Leste. Serpenteava em torno de epiceas-de-sitka e dos abetos-do-canadá, dos teixos e dos bordos. Sabia apenas vagamente os nomes das árvores que me rodeavam e tudo o que sabia devia-se ao facto de Charlie mas indicar a partir do vidro do carro de rádio-patrulha quando eu era mais pequena. Havia muitas que eu não conhecia e outras que não conseguia identificar ao certo por estarem de tal modo cobertas de parasitas verdes.

Segui pelo trilho enquanto a raiva que tinha sentido em relação a mim mesma me impeliu a avançar. Ao começar a ficar mais calma, abrandei a marcha. Algumas gotas de humidade pingavam da abóbada acima de mim, mas não conseguia determinar se estava a começar a chover ou se se tratava simplesmente de charcos formados no dia anterior, sustentados bem lá no alto pelas folhas acima de mim, gotejando lentamente para regressarem à terra. Uma árvore recentemente derrubada – sabia que era algo recente, pois a árvore não estava completamente atapetada de musgo – repousava, encostando-se ao tronco de uma das suas irmãs, formando um banquinho abrigado a apenas alguns seguros centímetros do trilho. Passei por cima dos fetos e sentei-me cuidadosamente, certificando-me de que o meu casaco se interpunha entre o húmido assento e as minhas roupas onde quer que estivessem em mútuo contacto e encostei a minha cabeças, coberta pelo capuz, à árvore viva.

Não devia ter ido para aquele lugar. Devia ter calculado, mas que outro sítio havia para onde ir? A floresta caracterizava-se por um verde-carregado e assemelhava-se demasiadamente ao cenário presente no sonho que tivera na noite anterior para me proporcionar paz de espírito. Agora que já não se ouvia o som dos meus passos na terra ensopada, o silêncio era cortante. Também os pássaros estavam sossegados e as gotas começavam a cair com maior frequência, pelo que devia estar a chover. Agora que eu estava sentada, os fetos erguiam-se acima da minha cabeça e sabia que alguém podia passar pelo caminho e não me ver.

Ali, no meio das árvores, era muito mais fácil acreditar e aceitar todas realidades sobre os Cullen. Nada se alterara naquela floresta desde há milhares de anos e todos os mitos e lendas de uma centena de terras diferentes pareciam muito mais prováveis naquela bruma verde do que na nitidez da sala de estar.

Obriguei-me a concentrar-me nas duas perguntas fundamentais que exigiam resposta, mas fi-lo com relutância.

Se, de facto, os Cullen eram vampiros, como poderia eu estar tão próxima deles e eles dos humanos?

Isto era um novo puzzle… e para ambas minha irritação e satisfação, todas as peças se encaixavam perfeitamente. Os aspectos que eu observara enumeravam-se na minha cabeça rapidamente: a força e velocidade incríveis, a cor dos olhos a mudar de negro para dourado e vice-versa, a beleza desumana, a pele clara e álgida e ainda mais – pequenas coisas que começaram lentamente a ter sentido -, como o facto de parecer que eles nunca comiam, a perturbadora graciosidade dos seus movimentos e a forma como Edward, por vezes, falava, com estranhas cadências e expressões que mais se adequavam ao estilo de um romance da viragem do século do que ao de uma sala de aula do século XXI. Ele faltara a uma aula no dia em que havíamos procedido à tipificação sanguínea. Só recusara o convite para a viagem à praia depois de saber aonde íamos. Parecia adivinhar os pensamentos de todos os que o rodeavam… excepto eu. Dissera-me que era o vilão, que era perigoso…

Ele dera-me todas as pistas, todos os sinais para que eu chegasse à conclusão de que ele era muito mais que humano, tentara fazer-me ver que ele era perigoso… o tempo todo. Mas eu não queria acreditar pois também eu era perigosa e agora que sabia o que ele era, éramos ambos uma potencial presa um para o outro.

E ainda havia outra coisa, a palavra de Charlie e Angel. Eu sabia que o Tio Angel já tinha muitos anos de existência e ele conhecia a família Cullen, ele sabia o nome de todos, logo, eu não tinha como não acreditar no meu tio.

Os Cullen eram vampiros. Ponto final. Esta era a resposta definitiva à primeira pergunta.

Colocava-se, então, a questão mais importante de todas: o que iria eu fazer?

Edward era um vampiro – mal conseguia sequer pronunciar mentalmente as palavras -, o que deveria eu fazer? Implicar outra pessoa estava definitivamente fora de questão. Eu própria tinha uma certa dificuldade em aceitar este facto; qualquer que fosse a pessoa a quem eu contasse, mandaria internar-me.

Apenas duas opções pareciam viáveis. A primeira consistia em seguir o conselho dele: ser esperta, evitá-lo o mais possível; cancelar os nossos planos, voltar a ignorá-lo tanto quanto conseguisse; fingir que existia um muro de vidro impenetravelmente entre nós na única aula em que éramos obrigados a ficar juntos; dizer-lhe para me deixar em paz – e, desta vez, fazê-lo com intenção.

Fui tomada por um súbito paroxismo de desespero ao encarar essa alternativa. Não conseguia sequer pensar num dia que fosse sem poder comunicar com Edward, mesmo que isso fosse a opção correcta para a segurança de ambos, mas eu era demasiado egoísta ao ponto de sobrepor os meus desejos e interesses à segurança de Edward ou até mesmo à minha. O meu espírito rejeitou o sofrimento, passou rapidamente para a opção seguinte.

Não podia fazer nada de diferente. Afinal, embora ele fosse algo… sinistro, ainda não fizera nada para me magoar até ao momento. Na verdade, eu seria uma mossa no pára-choques de Tyler se ele não tivesse agido com tanta prontidão. Com tanta prontidão, arguia comigo mesma, que podia ter-se tratado de meros reflexos. No entanto, retorqui, se salvar vidas era um reflexo, até que ponto é que ele poderia ser mau? A minha cabeça girava em círculos desprovidos de respostas. Até porque para além destas perguntas em torno dele, erguiam-se perguntas em torno de mim mesma, conseguiria eu, mesmo estando perto dele, protegê-lo de mim? Conseguiria, pelo menos, ser forte o suficiente para controlar os meus poderes e poder protegê-lo a ele e à sua família de perigos como eu?

De uma coisa eu tinha a certeza, se é que estava certa de algo. O Edward tenebroso que aparecera no meu sonho na noite anterior era apenas o reflexo do meu medo em relação à palavra que Jacob proferira e não do próprio Edward. Mesmo assim, quando eu gritara de pavor aquando da investida do lobisomem, não fora o receio do lobo que levava os meus lábios a exclamarem "não". Era receio de que _ele_ pudesse ser ferido; mesmo quando ele me chamava com presas afiadas, eu temia por _ele_.

Soube, então, que ali residia a minha resposta. Não sabia se chegara sequer a haver uma alternativa. Eu já estava demasiado envolvida. Agora que sabia, nada podia fazer quanto ao meu novo segredo assustador, pois, quando pensava nele, na sua voz, nos seus olhos hipnóticos, na força magnética da sua personalidade, nada mais desejava senão estar com ele naquele preciso momento. Mesmo que… mas não conseguia conceber tal coisa. Não ali, sozinha na floresta sobre a qual começava a abater-se a escuridão. Não enquanto a chuva tornasse o ambiente esbatido como o crepúsculo sob a abóbada florestal e tamborilasse como passos no piso de terra atapetado. Eu arrepiei-me e levantei-me rapidamente do meu esconderijo, preocupada com o facto de o caminho poder, de algum modo, ter desaparecido com a chuva.

No entanto, ali estava, nítido e a salvo, serpenteando em direcção à saída do gotejante dédalo verde. Segui-o apressadamente, com o capuz bem chegado ao rosto, ficando surpreendida, enquanto passava praticamente a correr pelas árvores, com a tamanha distância que eu percorrera. Comecei a perguntar-me se me encaminhava, de facto, para a saída ou se seguia pelo caminho para me embrenhar ainda mais nos confins da floresta. Contudo, antes de ter ficado demasiado tomada pelo pânico, comecei a vislumbrar alguns espaços abertos através dos ramos repletos de teias de aranha. Do meu lado direito ouvi um riso e, mais à frente, consegui ouvir um carro passar na rua e eu estava livre, com o relvado de Charlie a estender-se diante de mim, a casa a acenar-me, prometendo aconchego e meias secas. Ouvi novamente um riso quando dei um suspiro aliviado, sabia a quem pertencia e por isso revirei os olhos, teria que falar com Angel mais tarde.

Era apenas meio-dia quando voltei a entrar em casa. Dirigi-me ao andar superior e vesti a roupa do dia, calças de ganga e uma camisola de mangas curtas, visto que ia ficar em casa. Não foi necessário muito esforço para me concentrar na tarefa do dia: um trabalho sobre _Macbeth_ cujo prazo de entrega era até quarta-feira. Resolvi, de bom grado, esboçar um rascunho aproximado, estando mais serena do que me sentira desde… bem, desde a tarde de quinta-feira, para ser sincera.

Todavia, essa fora sempre a minha maneira de proceder. Tomar decisões era, para mim, a parte dolorosa, a parte que me afligia, mas, assim que a decisão estava tomada, eu simplesmente a levava até ao fim – normalmente, sentindo alívio pelo facto de a escolha ter sido feita. Por vezes, o alívio era viciado pelo desespero, como foi o caso da minha decisão no sentido de ir para Forks, mas tal continuava a ser preferível à luta com as alternativas.

Era ridiculamente fácil viver com esta decisão. Perigosamente fácil.

Assim, o dia foi calmo, produtivo – terminei o trabalho antes das oito horas da noite. Charlie e Angel regressaram a casa, ambos com os olhos mais claros do que quando haviam partido. Pelos vistos, o dia não fora produtivo apenas para mim. Olhando para Angel, os meus pensamentos dirigiram-se para Edward e a viagem que tencionava fazer com ele no próximo sábado. Os arrepios que me percorriam a coluna vertebral, sempre que pensava nessa viagem, não eram em nada diferentes daqueles que sentira antes de fazer a caminhada com Jacob Black. Deviam ser diferentes, pensei. Eu devia ter medo – sabia que devia ter, mas não conseguia sentir o género acertado de temor.

Nessa noite dormi sem sonhar, extenuada por ter começado o dia tão cedo e ter dormido tão mal na noite anterior. Acordei pela segunda vez, desde que chegara a Forks, para deparar com a intensa claridade amarela de um dia soalheiro. Dei um salto até à janela, espantada por verificar que havia poucas nuvens no céu e as que havia eram apenas pequenos pompons brancos com aspecto de algodão que não podiam, de modo nenhum, trazer chuva. Abri a janela – ficando surpreendida quando esta se abriu sem fazer ruído, sem ficar presa, depois de não ter sido aberta durante sabe Deus quantos anos – e aspirei o ar relativamente seco. O tempo estava quase quente e o vento quase não soprava. O meu sangue fervia-me nas veias com satisfação.

Charlie acabava de tomar o pequeno-almoço – para meu espanto, sabia que não era sua norma alimentar-se de comida humana depois de um dia de caça - quando eu desci e apercebeu-se logo da minha disposição.

- Está um belo dia lá fora. – Comentou. Parecendo levemente aborrecido por isso.

- Pois está. – Concordei com um sorriso rasgado.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, com os seus olhos castanhos a enrugarem-se nos cantos. Quando Charlie sorria, era mais fácil perceber por que motivo a minha mãe se lançara demasiado precipitadamente num casamento precoce. Grande parte do jovem romântico que ele fora naqueles tempos desvanecera-se antes de eu o conhecer, à medida que o cabelo castanho encaracolado – da mesma cor, se não mesmo com uma textura idêntica à do meu – fora enfraquecendo, revelando cada vez mais a pele reluzente da sua testa. No entanto, quando ele sorria, eu conseguia ver um pouco do homem que fugira com Renée quando ela era apenas dois anos mais velha do que eu sou agora.

Tomei o pequeno-almoço alegremente, observando os fossos de poeira a agitarem-se sob a luz do Sol que invadia a janela das traseiras. Quando acabei de comer, despedi-me de Charlie que ficaria em casa (outra vez) devido ao Sol. Hesitei ao sair pela porta, com a mão na gabardina. Seria estar a tentar a sorte se a deixasse em casa. Com um suspiro, dobrei-a por cima do braço e saí para deparar com a claridade mais luminosa que vira desde há vários meses.

À custa de muito esforço, consegui abrir os dois vidros da _pick-up_ quase completamente. Fui uma das primeiras pessoas a chegar à escola; não olhara sequer para o relógio na minha pressa de ir para a rua. Estacionei e dirigi-me para os raramente usados bancos de piquenique no lado Sul da cantina. Os bancos ainda estavam um pouco húmidos e, por conseguinte, sentei-me em cima da gabardina, contente por lhe dar uma utilidade. Os meus trabalhos de casa estavam feitos – o resultado de uma vida social pouco intensa -, mas havia alguns problemas de Trigonometria cuja resolução se apresentava complicada. Peguei no livro aplicadamente, mas, antes de acabar de conferir o primeiro problema, já estava a sonhar acordada, observando a incidência da luz do Sol sobre as árvores de casca vermelha. Fazia esboços nas margens dos meus trabalhos de casa. Alguns minutos depois, apercebi-me subitamente de que desenhara cinco pares de olhos negros que me olhavam fixamente a partir da página. Apaguei-os com a borracha.

- Bella! – Ouvi alguém chamar, parecendo a voz de Mike.

Olhei em volta e verifiquei que a escola ficara povoada enquanto eu permanecia ali sentada, com o espírito ausente. Todos envergavam camisolas de mangas curtas e alguns até tinham calções vestidos, ainda que a temperatura não ultrapassasse seguramente os quinze graus. Mike caminhava na minha direcção com uns calções de caqui e uma camisola de râguebi às riscas.

- Viva, Mike! – Exclamei, retribuindo-lhe o aceno, incapaz de conter o entusiasmo numa manhã como aquela.

Foi sentar-se ao meu lado, com o seu cabelo espetado a reflectir tons dourados à luz do sol e o seu sorriso a rasgar-se-lhe no rosto. Estava tão encantado por me ver que tinha de sentir-me satisfeita. Mesmo não sendo humana, era bom sentir-me admirada pelos homens.

- Nunca tinha reparado antes, mas o teu cabelo tem reflexos ruivos. – Comentou ele, pegando com os dedos num fio que esvoaçava sob o efeito da leve brisa.

- Só ao Sol.

Fiquei um pouco constrangida quando ele me colocou o anel de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Está um dia fantástico, não está?

- Um dia como eu gosto. – Concordei.

- O que fizeste ontem?

O seu tom de voz era um pouco possessivo de mais.

- Trabalhei sobretudo na minha dissertação. – Não acrescentei que a terminara, não havia necessidade de parecer presumida.

Bateu na testa com a base da mão.

- Ah, pois – o prazo de entrega é até quinta-feira, certo?

- Hum, até quarta-feira, creio eu.

- Quarta-feira? – Franziu o sobrolho. – Isso não é nada bom… Qual é o tema da tua?

- O facto de o tratamento que Shakespeare dá às personagens femininas ser ou não misógino.

Ele olhou-me como se tivesse acabado de falar em linguagem criptofónica.

- Suponho que terei de trabalhar nisso esta noite. – Disse ele, abatido. – Ia perguntar-te se querias sair.

- Ah! – Fui apanhada desprevenida. Porque é que eu já não conseguia ter uma conversa agradável com Mike sem ficar constrangida?

- Bem, podíamos ir jantar ou algo do género… e eu podia trabalhar na dissertação mais tarde. – Sorriu-me esperançosamente.

- Mike… Acho que não seria a melhor das ideias.

Eu detestava que me colocassem em situações desagradáveis.

O seu rosto reflectiu desânimo.

- Porquê? – Perguntou, com um olhar cauteloso.

Edward surgiu no meu pensamento e perguntei-me se o mesmo acontecera a Mike.

- Julgo… e se alguma vez repetires o que eu estou a dizer neste preciso momento, eu terei todo o prazer em espancar-te até à morte – Ameacei, sentindo, de facto, uma pequena vontade em cumprir a minha ameaça -, mas acho que isso feriria os sentimentos da Jessica.

Ele ficou confuso, sendo óbvio que os seus pensamentos não iam, de todo, _nesse_ sentido.

- Da Jessica?

- Sinceramente, Mike, tu és _cego_?

- Ah! – Suspirou, claramente aturdido.

Aproveitei esse facto para me escapar.

- Está na hora da aula e não posso voltar a atrasar-me.

Recolhi os meus livros e meti-os na pasta. Caminhámos em silêncio até ao edifício três e a expressão estampada no seu rosto era a de alguém que tinha o espírito perturbado. Eu esperava que, quaisquer que fossem os pensamentos em que ele estava imerso, o conduzissem na direcção certa.

Quando vi Jessica na aula de Trigonometria, ela não cabia em si de tanto entusiasmo. Ela, Angela e Lauren iam a Port Angeles naquela noite para comprarem os vestidos para o baile e ela queria que eu também fosse, ainda que não precisasse de vestido nenhum. Fiquei indecisa. Seria agradável sair da cidade com algumas amigas, mas Lauren também iria. E quem sabia o que eu faria naquela noite? No entanto, não era decididamente por este caminho que devia permitir que o meu espírito devaneasse. É claro que eu estava contente com a luz do Sol, mas esse aspecto nem por sombras era inteiramente responsável pelo estado de euforia que me encontrava.

Assim, dei-lhe como resposta um _talvez_, dizendo-lhe que, primeiro, teria de conversar com Charlie.

Ela não falou de mais nada além do baile ao longo do trajecto para a aula de Espanhol, continuando como se nenhuma interrupção se tivesse verificado quando a aula finalmente terminou, cinco minutos depois da hora, e fomos almoçar. Estava demasiado absorta no meu próprio frenesim de expectativa para prestar atenção a grande parte daquilo que ela dizia. Estava dolorosamente ansiosa por ver, não só a ele, mas a todos os Cullen – para me certificar da verdade que ficara a saber ontem. Ao passar a soleira da porta da cantina, senti o primeiro autêntico formigueiro de temor descer-me pela coluna e assentar no estômago. Seriam eles capazes de adivinhar os meus pensamentos? Então, uma sensação diferente perpassou-me – estaria Edward à espera para se sentar novamente comigo à mesa?

Como era meu procedimento habitual, relanceei o olhar, em primeiro lugar, na direcção da mesa dos Cullen. Um estremecimento de pânico fez-se sentir no meu estômago ao aperceber-me de que estava vazia. Com uma esperança cada vez menor, os meus olhos fizeram o reconhecimento do resto da cantina, esperando encontrá-lo sozinho, à minha espera. O espaço estava praticamente todo ocupado – a aula de Espanhol fizera com que nos atrasássemos -, mas não havia quaisquer vestígios de Edward nem de nenhum membro da sua família. A desolação apossou-se de mim com uma força avassaladora. Mas estava a ser parva em ficar triste, eles não podiam sair ao Sol, isso iria chamar à atenção das pessoas…

Caminhava tropegamente atrás de Jessica, já não me dando ao trabalho de fingir estar a escutá-la.

Chegámos tão tarde que já todos se encontravam sentados à nossa mesa. Evitei a cadeira vazia ao lado de Mike em favor de uma junto de Angela. Notei vagamente que Mike afastou com delicadeza a cadeira para que Jessica se sentasse e que, em resposta, o semblante dela se iluminou.

Angela fez algumas perguntas discretas a respeito do trabalho sobre _Macbeth_, às quais respondi da maneira mais natural possível enquanto o meu estado de espírito se afundava cada vez mais com tanta infelicidade. Também ela me convidou para acompanhá-las naquela noite e, desta vez, aceitei, agarrando-me a qualquer coisa que me proporcionasse distracção.

Apercebi-me de que conservava uma réstia de esperança quando entrei na sala de Biologia, vi o lugar dele vazio e senti uma nova onda de decepção.

O resto do dia passou lento e triste. Na aula de Educação Física, o professor procedeu a uma explanação acerca das regras de badmington, suplício que me tinham reservado, mas, pelo menos, pude sentar-me e escutar em vez de andar aos tropeções no campo. O melhor disto foi que o treinador não terminou a exposição e, portanto, o dia seguinte seria novamente de descanso. Não importava que, dois dias depois, me munissem de uma raqueta antes de me deixarem à mercê do resto da turma.

Fiquei contente por deixar o recinto da escola, ficando, portanto, livre para amuar e ficar com a neura antes de ir sair, nessa noite, com Jessica e companhia limitada. No entanto, assim que cheguei à porta da casa de Charlie, Jessica telefonou para cancelar os nossos planos. Tentei parecer satisfeita com o facto de Mike a ter convidado para jantar – estava mesmo aliviada por ele finalmente parecer ter percebido -, mas o meu entusiasmo soou a falso aos meus ouvidos. Adiou, para a noite do dia seguinte, a nossa viagem para ir às compras.

Este adiamento não me deixou muito com que me distrair. Colocara peixe a marinar para o jantar, com uma salada e pão que sobrara da noite anterior, não havendo, portanto, nada a fazer neste âmbito. Dediquei meia hora de concentração aos trabalhos de casa, que terminei de seguida. Consultei o meu correio electrónico, lendo as mensagens em atraso que haviam sido remetidas pela minha mãe, as quais se tornavam cada vez mais amargas à medida que avançavam no tempo. Suspirei e digitei uma resposta rápida.

"Mãe,

Desculpa. Tenho estado fora. Fui à praia com alguns amigos e, além disso, tive de redigir um trabalho."

As minhas desculpas eram relativamente dignas de dó, tendo eu, portanto, desistindo de as apresentar.

"Hoje, está sol lá fora – eu sei, também estou admirada -, logo, vou para a rua absorver o máximo de vitamina D possível.

Gosto muito de ti,

Bella."

Decidi empregar uma hora em leituras que não estivessem relacionadas com a escola. Possuía uma pequena colecção de livros que trouxera para Forks, sendo o volume mais gasto uma compilação das obras de Jane Austen. Escolhi esse e dirigi-me para o jardim das traseiras, retirando, ao descer, uma velha e esfarrapada colcha do armário da roupa que se encontrava no cimo das escadas.

No exterior, no pequeno pátio quadrado de Charlie, dobrei a colcha ao meio e estendi-a fora do alcance da sombra das árvores, sobre o denso relvado que estava sempre ligeiramente molhado, por mais que o Sol brilhasse. Deitei-me de bruços, cruzando os tornozelos no ar, folheando os diversos romances do livro, tentando decidir qual seria aquele que me ocuparia melhor o espírito. Os meus preferidos eram _Orgulho e Preconceito_ e _Sensibilidade e Bom Senso_. Lera o primeiro há menos tempo e, por conseguinte, comecei por _Sensibilidade e Bom Senso_ apenas para me lembrar, depois de ter começado a leitura de terceiro capítulo, de que o herói da história se chamava, por acaso, Edward. Irritada, optei por _O Parque dos Mansfield_, mas o herói desta composição literária chamava-se _Edmund_, o que era demasiado parecido. Será que não havia outros nomes disponíveis no final do século XVIII? Fechei o livro violentamente, com irritação, e deitei-me de costas. Arregacei as mangas o máximo possível, expondo a minha pele à luz e fazendo com que brilhasse levemente, e fechei os olhos. Não pensaria em nada além do calor na minha pele, pensei para comigo mesma com severidade. A aragem que corria era ainda leve, mas fazia com que anéis do meu cabelo esvoaçassem, em torno do meu rosto, o que provocava algumas cócegas. Levantei o cabelo, deixando que formasse um leque sobre a colcha, e concentrei-me novamente no calor que incidia nas minhas pestanas, na face, no nariz, nos lábios, nos antebraços, e no pescoço, deixando-me completamente ensopada, o que era visível através da minha camisa leve…

Só voltei a ter consciência com o som do carro de rádio-patrulha de Charlie a virar para a entrada ladrilhada. Sentei-me surpreendida, apercebendo-me de que a claridade desaparecera, por trás das árvores, e eu adormecera. Olhei em redor, desorientada, com súbita sensação de que não estava sozinha.

- Charlie? – Chamei, ao mesmo tempo que consegui ouvir a porta do seu carro bater em frente da casa.

Levantei-me de um salto, totalmente tensa, pegando na colcha, agora húmida, e no meu livro. Corri para dentro para pôr óleo a aquecer no fogão, apercebendo-me de que o jantar iria atrasar-se. Charlie estava a pendurar o coldre e a descalçar as botas quando eu entrei.

- Desculpa, pai, o jantar ainda não está pronto, adormeci lá fora. – Reprimi um bocejo.

- Não te preocupes com isso. – Afirmou ele, entrando na cozinha e beijando-me a testa. – De qualquer modo, queria ver qual era o resultado do jogo.

Vi televisão com Charlie após o jantar, para me entreter. Não estava a ser transmitido nenhum programa que eu quisesse ver, mas ele sabia que eu não gostava de basquetebol e, por isso, mudou de canal para uma disparatada série cómica com que nenhum de nós se divertia. Ele parecia, contudo, feliz por estarmos juntos e, apesar do meu desânimo, fazê-lo feliz proporcionava-me uma sensação agradável.

- Então, sempre saíste de casa hoje. – Comentei sorrindo.

Charlie acomodou-se no sofá e sorriu-me, pelos vistos, ele também não era apologista da ideia de ficar em casa fechado num dia de Sol.

- Teve que ser, para meu alívio! – Respondeu-me. – Chamaram-me à esquadra… Quando o telefone tocou, juro-te que me pareciam as trombetas dos anjos! Nunca fiquei tão contente por me chamarem da esquadra como hoje.

Devia ser difícil ser obrigado a ficarmos fechados para mantermos em segredo aquilo que éramos. E o meu pai era a prova viva.

- Pai – exclamei durante um anúncio publicitário -, a Jessica e a Angela vão ver vestidos para o baile amanhã à noite em Port Angeles e queriam que as ajudasse a escolher… Importas-te que vá com elas?

- A Jessica Stanley? – Perguntou ele, torcendo o nariz como se não lhe agradasse muito a ideia de eu andar com ela.

- E a Angela Weber. – Suspirei ao fornecer-lhe os pormenores. Este último nome pareceu desencadear nele uma nova satisfação.

- A Angela é uma boa moça… - Comentou. – Já a Jessica…

Olhei para ele com uma cara zangada, dando-lhe a entender que era minha amiga. Ele encolheu os ombros e voltou ao assunto.

- Mas tu não vais ao baile, pois não? – Perguntou, ligeiramente confuso.

- Não, pai, mas vou ajudá-las a procurar vestidos, tu sabes, fazer-lhes críticas construtivas.

Não teria de proceder a este tipo de explicações se estivesse a falar com uma mulher.

- Pronto, muito bem. – Condescendeu, parecendo perceber que estava fora do seu elemento no que se referia aos assuntos de raparigas. – Mas tens aulas no dia seguinte.

- Nós partimos logo após as aulas, de modo a podermos voltar cedo. Tu desenvencilhas-te com o jantar, certo?

- Bells, eu encarreguei-me da minha alimentação durante dezassete anos antes de aqui chegares. – Relembrou-me.

- Não sei como sobreviveste. – Murmurei por entre dentes – mas ele percebeu tudo o que eu disse e riu-se – e, em seguida, acrescentei de forma mais perceptível. – Deixarei algumas coisas no frigorífico para preparares sandes de carnes frias, está bem? Logo em cima.

Lançou-me um olhar divertido, mas tolerante.

- Estás cada vez mais parecida com a tua avó! E com a tua tia também… - Ele comentou, rindo-se enquanto eu saía da sala.

Na manhã seguinte, o Sol voltava a brilhar. Despertei com uma esperança renovada que tentei reprimir veemente. Vesti, para o tempo mais quente, uma blusa azul-escura com decote em V – algo que eu usara em pleno Inverno em Phoenix.

Planeara chagar à escola apenas em cima da hora da aula. Com um aperto no coração, andei às voltas em todo o parque de estacionamento à procura de um lugar, enquanto tentava encontrar o Volvo prateado que, manifestamente, não se encontrava ali. Estacionei na última fila e apressei-me para a aula de Inglês, chegando sem fôlego, mas mais calma, antes do toque final da campainha.

Ocorreu o mesmo que no dia anterior – simplesmente não conseguia evitar que pequenos rebentos de esperança florescessem no meu espírito apenas para serem dolorosamente esmagados – quando perscrutei o refeitório em vão e me sentei diante da minha bancada vazia na aula de Biologia.

O programa de Port Angeles estava novamente pronto a ser executado naquela noite e tornou-se ainda mais apelativo pelo facto de Lauren ter outras obrigações. Estava ansiosa por sair da cidade, de modo a poder parar de olhar por cima do ombro na esperança de o ver aparecer vindo do nada como sempre fazia. Jurei a mim própria que, naquela noite, estaria bem-disposta e não estragaria o divertimento de Angela e Jessica na caça ao vestido. Talvez também eu pudesse comprar algumas roupas. Recusava-me a pensar que iria sozinha às compras (não iria, de facto, sozinha) em Salem naquele fim-de-semana, já não estando interessada na combinação anterior. Ele não iria decerto cancelar a viagem sem, pelo menos, mo comunicar.

Depois das aulas, Jessica seguiu-me até casa no seu velho Mercury branco, de modo que eu pudesse ali deixar os meus livros e a _pick-up_. Escovei rapidamente os cabelos enquanto estava dentro de casa, sentindo um ligeiro rasgo de entusiasmo ao pensar em sair de Forks. Deixei um bilhete a Charlie em cima da mesa, explicando novamente onde podia encontrar o jantar, retirei o meu velho porta-moedas da pasta escolar e coloquei-o numa bolsa que raramente utilizava, saindo, depois, a correr para me juntar a Jessica. Em seguida, fomos a casa de Angela que estava à nossa espera. O meu entusiasmo aumentou exponencialmente quando, de facto, saímos dos limites da cidade.


	11. Fantasma

10º Capítulo - Fantasma

_(Edward POV)_

Eu não vi muito os convidados de Jasper nos dois dias soalheiros em que eles estiveram em Forks. Eu apenas fui de todo a casa para que Esme não se preocupasse. Caso contrário, a minha existência parecia mais a de um espectador do que a de um vampiro. Eu vagueava, invisível nas sombras, onde eu podia seguir o objecto do meu amor e obsessão – onde eu podia vê-la e ouvi-la nas mentes dos humanos sortudos que podia caminhar à luz do sol ao seu lado, às vezes acidentalmente esfregando as costas das suas mãos nas dela. Ela nunca reagia a tal contacto; as suas mãos eram tão quentes como as dela.

A ausência forçada da escola nunca tinha sido uma experiência como esta antes. Mas o sol parecia fazê-la feliz, então eu não podia ressenti-lo tanto. Qualquer coisa que lhe agradasse estava nas minhas boas graças.

Segunda de manhã, eu ouvi uma conversa que tinha o potencial de destruir a minha confiança e fazer o tempo passado longe dela, uma tortura. Contudo, quando acabou, melhorou o meu dia.

Eu tinha que sentir algum respeito por Mike Newton; ele não tinha simplesmente desistido e se afastado para curar as suas feridas. Ele tinha mais coragem do que eu tinha julgado ele ter. Ele ia tentar outra vez.

Bella tinha ido para a escola bastante cedo e, parecendo ter a intenção de apreciar o sol enquanto este durava, sentou-se num dos raramente usados bancos de picnic enquanto ela esperava pelo primeiro toque. O seu cabelo apanhava o sol de maneiras inesperadas, dando-lhe tons avermelhados que eu não tinha previsto.

Mike encontrou-a lá, desenhando outra vez, e estava animado com a sua sorte.

Era agonizante poder apenas observar, inútil, preso às sombras da floresta pela brilhante luz do sol.

Ela cumprimentou-o com entusiasmo suficiente para o fazer ficar maravilhado, e a mim o oposto.

_Vês, ela gosta de mim. Ela não sorriria deste modo se não gostasse. Aposto que ela queria ir comigo ao baile. Pergunto-me o que haverá de tão importante em Seattle…_

Ele percebeu a mudança no cabelo dela. – Nunca tinha reparado antes – o teu cabelo é avermelhado.

Eu acidentalmente parti o jovem ramo da árvore em que as minhas mãos estavam pousadas quando ele agarrou numa madeixa do cabelo dela entre os seus dedos.

- Só ao Sol. – Ela disse. Para minha profunda satisfação, ela afastou-se levemente dele quando ele pôs a madeixa atrás da sua orelha.

Levou um minuto a Mike para aumentar a sua coragem, gastando algum tempo em pequena conversa.

Ela relembrou-o do trabalho que todos tínhamos que entregar na quarta-feira. Pela leve expressão convencida no seu rosto, o seu já estava feito. Ele já se tinha esquecido, e isso diminuiu drasticamente o seu tempo livre.

_Raios – estúpido trabalho._

Finalmente, ele chegou à questão – os meus dentes cerraram-se com tanta força que podiam pulverizar granito – e mesmo então, ele não conseguia obrigar-se a fazer a pergunta.

- Ia perguntar-te se querias sair.

- Ah. – Ela disse.

Houve um breve silêncio.

_Ah? O que quer isso dizer? Vai ela dizer sim? Espera – acho que não perguntei mesmo._

Ele engoliu com força.

- Bem, nós podíamos ir jantar ou qualquer coisa… e eu podia fazer o trabalho depois.

_Estúpido – isso também não foi uma pergunta._

Poderia eu concordar mais com este estúpido humano?

- Mike…

A agonia e a fúria do meu ciúme eram tão poderosas como se tivesse sido na semana passada. Parti outra árvore tentando segurar-me ali. Eu queria tanto correr através do pátio, demasiado depressa para os olhos humanos, e levá-la – roubá-la de ao pé daquele rapaz que eu odiava tanto neste momento que eu podia tê-lo morto e gostado disso.

Dir-lhe-ia ela que sim?

- Acho que não seria a melhor das ideias.

E respirei outra vez. O meu corpo rígido relaxou.

_Seattle era apenas uma desculpa, afinal de contas. Não devia ter perguntado. Em que estava eu a pensar? Aposto que é aquele anormal, Cullen…_

- Porquê? – Ele perguntou soturnamente.

- Julgo… - Ela hesitou. – E se alguma vez repetires o que eu vou dizer neste preciso momento, eu terei todo o prazer em espancar-te até à morte…

Gargalhei-me alto ao som da ameaça de morte vinda dos seus lábios. Assustando um pássaro que fugiu para longe de mim.

- Mas acho que isso feriria os sentimentos da Jessica.

- Da Jessica? _O quê? Mas… Ah. Ok. Suponho… Então… Huh._

Os seus pensamentos já não eram coerentes.

- Sinceramente, Mike, tu és _cego_?

Eu ecoei os seus sentimentos. Ela não devia esperar que todos fossem tão perceptivos como ela era, mas realmente neste momento era para além do óbvio. Com tanto problema como Mike tinha tido para convidar Bella para sair, imaginava ele que seria tão difícil convidar Jessica? Deve ser o egoísmo que o fazia tão cego para os outros. E Bella era tão altruísta, ela via tudo.

_Jessica. Huh. Wow. Huh._ – Ah! – Ele conseguiu dizer.

Bella usou a confusão dele para fazer a sua saída.

- Está na hora da aula, e eu não posso voltar a atrasar-me.

A partir dai, Mike tornou-se num ponto de vista com que eu não podia contar. Ele descobriu, enquanto ele virava a ideia de Jessica em redor da sua cabeça, que ele até gostava do pensamento de ela achá-lo atraente. Era um segundo lugar, não tão bom como se Bella se tivesse sentido desse modo.

_Ela é gira, também, acho eu. Corpo decente. Um pássaro na mão…_

Ele desligou-se então, para novas fantasias que eram tão vulgares como as outras com Bella, mas agora elas apenas irritavam em vez de enfurecerem. Quão pouco ele merecia uma das duas; elas eram quase imutáveis para ele. Eu fiquei fora da sua cabeça depois disso.

Quando ela estava fora de vista, eu agachei-me contra o grande tronco de uma enorme e velha árvore e dancei de mente em mente, mantendo-a à vista, sempre contente quando Angela Weber estava disponível para servir de observador. Eu desejava que houvesse alguma maneira de agradecer à rapariga Weber por simplesmente ser uma pessoa simpática. Isso fazia-me sentir melhor por pensar que Bella tinha um amigo que valia a pena ter.

Eu observei a face de Bella de qualquer ângulo que me fosse dado, e eu podia ver que ela estava triste outra vez. Isto surpreendeu-me – eu pensei que o sol seria o suficiente para a fazer sorrir. Ao almoço, eu vi-a olhar de tempos a tempos para a mesa vazia dos Cullen, e isso animou-me. Deu-me esperança. Talvez ela também sentisse a minha falta.

Ela tinha planos para sair com as outras raparigas – eu automaticamente planeei a minha própria vigia – mas estes planos foram cancelados quando Mike convidou Jessica para sair no encontro que ele tinha planeado para Bella.

Então fui direito para a casa dela em vez disso, fazendo uma rápida ronda nos bosques para ter a certeza de que ninguém perigoso tinha vagueado demasiado próximo. Eu sabia que Jasper tinha avisado o seu antigo irmão para evitar a cidade – citando a minha insanidade como ambos explicação e aviso – mas eu não baixava a guarda. Peter e Charlotte não tinham intenção de causar nenhuma animosidade com a minha família, mas intenções era coisas que mudavam…

Tudo bem, eu estava a exagerar. Eu sabia disso.

Como se ela soubesse que eu estava a observá-la, como se ela soubesse da agonia que eu sentia quando eu não podia vê-la, Bella veio para o jardim de trás depois de uma longa hora dentro de casa. Ela tinha um livro na sua mão e um lençol no seu braço.

Silenciosamente, subi para o ramo mais alto da árvore mais próxima observando o jardim.

Ela estendeu o lençol na relva e então deitou-se de barriga para baixo e começou a folhear o velho livro, como se tentando encontrar onde tinha ficado. Eu li sobre o seu ombro…

Ah – mais clássicos. Ela era uma fã de Jane Austen.

Ela leu rapidamente, cruzando e descruzando os seus tornozelos no ar. Eu observava a luz do sol e o vento a brincar com os seus cabelos quando o seu corpo subitamente estremeceu, e a sua mão congelou na página. Tudo o que vi foi que ela alcançou o capítulo três quando ela bruscamente agarrou num fino marcador e o atirou na página.

Eu apanhei de relance o título da página,_ O Parque dos_ _Mansfield_. Ela estava a começar uma nova história – o livro era uma compilação de romances. Perguntei-me porque teria ela mudado de histórias tão abruptamente.

Apenas uns momentos depois, ela fechou o livro furiosamente. Com uma careta feroz na sua face, ela pôs o livro de parte e deitou-se de costas. Ela respirou fundo, como se se tentasse acalmar, puxou as suas mangas para cima e fechou os seus olhos. Lembrava-me do livro, mas não conseguia pensar em nada de ofensivo nele que a pudesse aborrecer. Outro mistério. Suspirei.

Ela deitou-se muito quieta, movendo-se apenas às vezes para afastar os cabelos da cara. Ele afastou-se sobre a cabeça dela, um rio de castanho. E então ela ficou quieta outra vez.

A sua respiração abrandou. Depois de vários longos minutos os seus lábios começaram a tremer. Murmurando durante o seu sono.

Impossível de resistir. Ouvi tão longe quanto podia, apanhando vozes nas casas vizinhas.

_Duas colheres de farinha… um copo de leite…_

_Vá lá! Lança o para o cesto! Oh, vá lá!_

_Vermelho, ou azul… ou talvez eu deva usar algo mais casual…_

Não havia ninguém por perto. Saltei para o chão, aterrando silenciosamente nos meus pés.

Isto estava errado, demasiado arriscado. Quão condescendentemente já tinha eu julgado Emmett pelos seus modos impensados e Jasper pela sua falta de disciplina – e agora eu estava conscientemente a quebrar todas as regras com um abandono selvagem que os seus lapsos parecerem nada. Eu costumava ser o responsável.

Suspirei, mas expus-me à luz do sol, descuidadamente.

Evitei olhar-me na claridade do sol. Já era mau o suficiente que a minha pele fosse pedra e desumana na sombra; eu não queria olhar para Bella e eu lado a lado na luz do sol. A diferença entre nós já era insondavelmente dolorosa o suficiente sem também esta imagem na minha cabeça.

Mas eu não conseguia ignorar o arco-íris brilhante que se reflectia na pele dela quando me aproximei. O meu maxilar cerrou-se à vista. Poderia eu ser mais anormal? Imaginei o seu terror se ela abrisse os seus olhos agora…

Comecei a recuar, mas ela murmurou outra vez, segurando-me ali.

- Hum… Hum.

Nada inteligível. Bem, eu podia esperar mais um pouco.

Eu cuidadosamente roubei o seu livro, esticando o meu braço e prendendo a respiração enquanto estava perto, apenas por precaução. Comecei a respirar outra vez quando estava a uns metros de distância, saboreando o modo como a luz do sol e o ar livre afectavam o seu odor. O calor parecia adoçar o cheiro. A minha garganta incendiou-se com desejo, o fogo fresco e feroz outra vez porque eu tinha estado longe dela por muito tempo.

Passei um momento controlando isso, e então – forçando-me a respirar através do nariz – deixei o seu livro abrir-se nas minhas mãos. Ela tinha começado com o primeiro livro… Voei pelas páginas rapidamente para o terceiro capítulo de _Sensibilidade e Bom Senso_, procurando por algo potencialmente ofensivo na prosa excessivamente educada de Austen.

Quando os meus olhos pararam automaticamente no meu nome – a personagem Edward Ferrars a ser introduzida pela primeira vez – Bella falou novamente.

- Hum. Edward. – Ela suspirou.

Desta vez não temi que ela tivesse acordado. A sua voz era apenas um baixo e desejoso murmúrio. Não o grito de medo que deveria ter sido se ela me tivesse visto agora.

Alegria guerreou com o auto-aborrecimento. Ela continuava a sonhar comigo, pelo menos.

- Edmund. Ahh. Demasiado… perto…

Edmund?

Ah! Ela não estava a sonhar comigo de todo, percebi brancamente. O auto-aborrecimento voltou em força. Ela estava a sonhar com personagens fictícias. Tanto para a minha compreensão.

Devolvi o seu livro, e voltei para a cobertura das sombras – onde eu pertencia.

A tarde passou e eu observei, sentindo-me inútil outra vez, enquanto o sol lentamente desapareceu do céu e as sombras arrastaram-se através do relvado em direcção a ela. Eu queria puxá-las de volta, mas a escuridão era inevitável; as sombras apanharam-na. Quando a luz desapareceu, a sua pele parecia demasiado pálida – fantasmagórica. O seu cabelo estava escuro outra vez, quase preto contra a sua face.

Era uma coisa assustadora de se observar – como testemunhar a visão de Alice realizar-se. O estável e forte batimento cardíaco de Bella era a única segurança, o som que fazia este momento não parecer um pesadelo.

Fiquei aliviado quando o pai dela chegou a casa.

Eu podia ouvir pouco dele enquanto ele guiou rua abaixo até à casa. Alguma vaga irritação… no passado, algo do seu dia no trabalho. Expectativa misturada com fome – supus que ele estivesse ansioso pelo jantar. Mas os seus pensamentos eram tão sossegados e contidos que eu não conseguia ter a certeza de estar certo; eu apenas apanhava a substância deles.

Perguntei-me como soaria a sua mãe – qual combinação genética tinha sido que a tinha formado tão única. Perguntei-me também se seria capaz de ouvir os pensamentos da sua irmã gémea, se seriam idênticas nisso.

Bella começou a acordar, sentando-se bruscamente quando os pneus do carro do seu pai atingiram o chão ladrilhado. Ela olhou à sua volta, parecendo confusa pela escuridão inesperada. Por um breve momento, os seus olhos tocaram a sombra onde me escondia, mas afastaram-se rapidamente.

- Charlie? – Ela chamou numa voz baixa, ainda olhando as árvores que rodeavam o pequeno jardim.

A porta do carro dele fechou-se, e ela olhou na direcção do som. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e recolheu as suas coisas, lançando mais um olhar na direcção dos bosques.

Mudei-me para uma árvore mais próxima da janela traseira perto da pequena cozinha, e ouvi a sua noite. Era interessante comparar as palavras de Charlie com os seus pensamentos confusos. O seu amor e preocupação por esta filha eram quase opressivos, e ainda assim as suas palavras eram sempre tensas e casuais. Na maior parte do tempo, eles sentavam-se num silêncio confortável.

Ouvi-a discutir os seus planos para a noite seguinte em Port Angeles, e redefini os meus próprios planos enquanto ouvia. Jasper não tinha avisado Peter e Charlotte para se afastarem de Port Angeles. Ainda que eu soubesse que eles se tinham alimentado recentemente e não tinham intenção de caçar em qualquer lugar na vizinhança da nossa casa, eu poderia observá-la, apenas por precaução. Afinal de contas, havia sempre outros da minha espécie por aí. E então, todos aqueles perigos humanos que eu nunca tinha considerado muito antes de agora.

Ouvi-a preocupar-se em voz alta sobre deixar o seu pai preparar o seu jantar sozinho, e sorri com esta prova para a minha teoria – sim, ela gostava de tomar conta das pessoas.

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Charlie sobre aquele assunto, fiquei curioso quando ele comentou que ela se parecia cada vez mais com a sua avó e com a sua tia. Pelos vistos, eles não eram uma família tão pequena como todos pensavam.

E então parti, sabendo que voltaria quando ela estivesse a dormir.

Eu não trespassaria a sua privacidade do modo como um rapaz olheiro faria. Eu estava aqui para a sua protecção, não para olhar de soslaio para ela do modo que Mike Newton, sem dúvida, olharia, era ele ágil o suficiente para se mover de ramo em ramo como eu conseguia. Eu não a ameaçaria tão estupidamente.

A minha casa estava vazia quando regressei, o que estava bem por mim. Eu não sentia falta dos confusos ou deprimentes pensamentos, questionando a minha sanidade. Emmett tinha deixado um recado preso ao poste mais recente.

_Futebol no campo chuvoso – vá lá! Por favor?_

Encontrei uma caneta e escrevinhei a palavras _desculpa_ por baixo do seu apelo. As equipas estavam equilibradas sem mim, de qualquer modo.

Fui na mais curta caçada, contentando-me com mais pequenas e mais gentis criaturas que não sabiam tão bem como os caçadores, e então mudei para roupas frescas e corri de volta a Forks.

Bella não dormiu tão bem esta noite, Ela remexeu-se nos cobertores, a sua cara às vezes preocupada, outras vezes triste. Perguntei-me que pesadelo a assombrava… e então apercebi-me de que talvez eu não quisesse realmente saber.

Quando ela falou, ela murmurou na maioria revogáveis coisas sobre Forks numa voz mal-humorada. Apenas uma vez, quando ela suspirou as palavras – Volta – e a sua mão se abriu – um apelo silencioso – eu tive uma hipótese de esperar que ela estivesse a sonhar comigo.

No dia seguinte de escola, o _último_ dia em que o sol me faria prisioneiro, foi muito parecido com o dia anterior. Bella parecia ainda mais mal-humorada que no dia anterior, e eu perguntei-me se ela não iria cancelar os seus planos – ela não parecia estar para aí virada (e eu desejava em grande parte isso).

Mas, sendo Bella, ela iria provavelmente por o divertimento das suas amigas acima do seu próprio.

Ela usou uma blusa azul-escura hoje, e a cor combinava perfeitamente com a sua pele, fazendo-a parecer de um creme fresco.

A escola acabou, e Jessica concordou em apanhar as outras raparigas – Angela também ia, pelo que eu estava grato.

Fui a casa buscar o meu carro. Quando descobri que Peter e Charlotte lá estavam, decidi que podia suportar dar às raparigas uma hora ou mais de avanço. Eu nunca seria capaz de suportar seguir atrás delas, conduzindo ao limite de velocidade – pensamento hediondo.

Entrei pela cozinha, acenando vagamente para os cumprimentos de Esme e Emmett enquanto passei por todos na sala da frente e fui directamente para o piano.

_Ugh, ele está de volta,_ Rosalie, claro.

_Ah, Edward. Eu detesto vê-lo a sofrer tanto._ A alegria de Esme estava a tornar-se estragada pela preocupação. Ela _devia_ estar preocupada. Esta história de amor que ela tinha previsto para mim estava a encaminhar-se para uma tragédia mais perceptivelmente a cada momento.

_Diverte-te em Port Angeles esta noite,_ Alice pensou alegremente. _Diz-me quando eu puder falar com a Bella._

_Tu és patético. Eu não acredito que tu perdeste o jogo da noite passada apenas para ver alguém dormir, _Emmett resmungou.

Jasper não se importou comigo, mesmo quando a canção que eu toquei saiu um pouco mais tempestuosa do que eu pretendia. Era uma canção antiga, com um tema familiar: impaciência. Jasper estava a dizer adeus aos seus amigos, que me olharam curiosamente.

_Que criatura tão estanha, _a Charlotte do tamanho de Alice com cabelos loiros esbranquiçados estava a pensar. _E ele era tão normal e agradável da última vez que nos encontrámos._

Os pensamentos de Peter estavam em sincronia com os delas, como era normalmente o caso.

_Deve ser dos animais. A falta de sangue humano enlouquece-os eventualmente,_ ele estava a concluir. O cabelo dele era tão claro como o dela, e quase tão longo. Eles eram muito parecidos – excepto pelo tamanho, visto que ele era quase tão alto como Jasper – tanto em aparência como em pensamento. Um par bastante compatível, sempre tinha julgado.

Todos menos Esme pararam de pensar sobre mim depois de um momento, e eu toquei em tons mais vencidos para que não atraísse as atenções.

Eu não lhes prestei atenção por um longo tempo, apenas deixando a música distrair-me do meu pouco à vontade. Era difícil ter a rapariga fora de vista e da mente. Eu apenas devolvi a minha atenção à conversa deles quando o adeus final se aproximou.

- Se vires a Maria outra vez, - Jasper estava a dizer, um pouco secamente, - diz-lhe que lhe mando cumprimentos.

Maria era a vampira que tinha criado ambos Jasper e Peter – Jasper na metade tardia do século dezanove, Peter mais recentemente, nos anos 40. Ela tinha procurado Jasper uma vez quando nós estávamos em Calgary. Tinha sido uma visita cheia de acontecimentos – tivemos que nos mudar imediatamente. Jasper tinha-lhe pedido educadamente para manter a sua distância no futuro.

- Não imagino que isso vá acontecer em breve. – Peter disse com uma gargalhada – Maria era inegavelmente perigosa e não havia muito amor perdido entre ela e Peter. Peter tinha, afinal, sido instrumental na detenção de Jasper. Jasper tinha sido sempre o favorito de Maria; ela considerava um detalhe menor que ela tinha uma vez planeado matá-lo. – Mas, deve acontecer, eu certamente irei.

Eles estavam a apertar as mãos então, preparando-se para partir. Eu deixei a música que eu estava a tocar encaminhar-se para um insatisfatório fim, e meti-me apressadamente de pé.

- Charlotte, Peter. – Disse, acenando.

- Foi bom ver-te novamente, Edward. – Charlotte disse duvidosamente. Peter apenas acenou de volta.

_Louco,_ Emmett atirou-me.

_Idiota,_ Rosalie pensou ao mesmo tempo.

_Pobre rapaz._ Esme.

E Alice, num tom de censura. _Eles vão directos para este, para Seattle. Para nenhum sítio perto de Port Angeles._ Ela mostrou-me a prova nas suas visões.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido aquilo. As minhas desculpas já eram frágeis o suficiente.

Uma vez no meu carro, eu senti-me mais relaxado; o robusto ronronar do motor que Rosalie me tinha arranjado – o ano passado, quando ela estava num humor melhor – era suave. Era um alívio estar em movimento, saber que eu estava a aproximar-me de Bella com cada quilómetro que voava sob os meus pneus.


	12. Port Angeles

11º Capítulo – Port Angeles

_(Bella POV)_

Jess conduzia mais depressa do que o chefe e, por isso, chegámos a Port Angeles por volta das quatro da tarde. Já passara algum tempo desde que eu saíra à noite só com raparigas e o afluxo de estrogénio era vivificante. Ouvimos lamuriosas músicas _rock_ enquanto Jessica tagarelava acerca dos rapazes com quem nos dávamos. O jantar de Jessica com Mike correra muito bem e ela esperava que, até sábado à noite, já tivessem evoluído para a fase do primeiro beijo. Sorri para dentro, satisfeita. Era tão bom ver quando as coisas corriam do modo como queria sem que tivesse que entrevir magicamente. Angela estava mais ou menos feliz por ir ao baile, mas não estava realmente interessada em Eric. Jess tentou levá-la a confessar qual era o rapaz que fazia o seu género, mas eu interrompi-as com uma pergunta sobre vestidos, de modo a poupá-la. Angela relanceou um olhar de agradecimento na minha direcção.

Port Angeles era uma bela armadilha para turistas, muito mais aprimorada e peculiar do que Forks, mas Jessica e Angela conheciam-na bem, não tencionando, portanto, perder tempo na pitoresca marginal junto à baía. Jess dirigiu-se imediatamente para a única grande loja da cidade, que ficava a algumas ruas de distância da zona da baía digna do olhar dos visitantes.

O baile fora publicitado como sendo semiformal e nenhuma de nós sabia ao certo o que isso significava. Tanto Jessica como Angela pareceram surpreendidas e quase incrédulas quando lhes disse que nunca fora a um baile em Phoenix. Não podia, de maneira nenhuma, revelar-lhes que em casa eu era aproximadamente o que os Cullen eram aqui.

- Nunca foste sequer com um namorado ou algo do género? – Perguntou Jess de forma duvidosa ao entrarmos pela porta da frente da loja.

- A sério. – Tentei convencê-la, não querendo também confessar as minhas dificuldades relacionadas com a dança. – Nunca tive um namorado nem nada parecido. Raramente saía.

- Porque não? – Interrogou Jessica.

- Ninguém me convidava. – Respondi com sinceridade.

Ela parecia céptica.

- Aqui há quem te convide para sair. – Relembrou-me ela. – E tu recusas.

Encontrávamo-nos agora na secção juvenil, esquadrinhando as prateleiras em busca de trajes de cerimónia.

- Bem, exceptuando o Tyler. – Corrigiu Angela tranquilamente.

- Desculpa! – Exclamei com voz arquejante. – Que disseste?

- O Tyler contou a toda a gente que vai acompanhar-te ao baile. – Informou-me Jessica com um olhar desconfiado.

- Contou o quê?

A minha voz soava como se eu estivesse a sufocar.

- Disse-te que não era verdade. – Segredou Angela a Jessica.

Fiquei calada, estando ainda perdida num sentimento de escândalo que começava a transformar-se em irritação. Dentro de mim, o monstro (ou monstrinho, como "amorosamente" me referia a ele) ronronou de contentamento com o pensamento de lançar uma maldição a Tyler. Havíamos, porém, encontrado as prateleiras dos vestidos e tínhamos trabalho a fazer.

- É por isso que a Lauren não gosta de ti. – Comentou Jessica, soltando risinhos, enquanto nós remexíamos as roupas.

Rangi os dentes. Furiosa pelas coisas que agora estava a descobrir.

- Achas que, se eu o atropelasse com a minha _pick-up_, ele deixava de se sentir culpado pelo acidente? Que talvez desistisse de me compensar e desse o assunto por encerrado?

- Talvez. – Disse Jessica, soltando um riso abafado. – Se for esse o motivo por que ele está a agir desta forma.

A variedade de vestidos não era muito grande, mas cada uma delas encontrou qualquer coisa para experimentar. Sentei-me numa cadeira baixa mesmo no interior do gabinete de prova, junto do espelho de três faces, tentando controlar a cólera.

Jess estava dividida entre dois vestidos – um comprido, sem alças, com o preto como cor de base e outro azul-eléctrico com alças fininhas, cujo comprimento se ficava pelos joelhos. Pessoalmente, não me agradava nenhum dos vestidos. Então, incentivei-a a optar pelo azul; porque não jogar com a cor dos olhos? (Esta era uma das partes boas de ter Ana como irmã e Emily como prima, tinha um leque de conselhos de moda disponíveis em todas as ocasiões.) Angela escolheu um vestido cor-de-rosa pálido que caía lindamente na sua estatura elevada e conferia cambiantes cor de mel aos seus cabelos castanho-claros. Elogiei ambas generosamente e ajudei-as a restituir os artigos rejeitados às respectivas prateleiras. Todo o processo foi muito mais breve e fácil do que certas viagens similares que eu efectuara com Renée em Phoenix ou com Ana em Salem (nesse aspecto, também, ninguém podia dizer que elas não eram mãe e filha). Suponho que a escassez de opções tinha algo a ver com este facto.

Dirigimo-nos para a secção de sapatos e acessórios. Enquanto elas experimentavam artigos sucessivamente, eu limitava-me a olhar e a dar a minha opinião (interferindo de vez em quando com alguns conselhos de Ana, que me mandava mensagens para o telemóvel dizendo o que ficaria melhor com o quê no que tocava às raparigas), não estando com disposição para fazer compras para mim, embora precisasse, de facto, de sapatos novos. O entusiasmo relativamente à saída com as raparigas estava a desvanecer-se na sequência do meu aborrecimento com Tyler, deixando espaço para que a melancolia voltasse a instalar-se.

- Angela? – Principiei, hesitante, enquanto ela experimentava um par de sapatos de salto alto cor-de-rosa com tiras.

Ela estava radiante por ter um acompanhante suficientemente alto para lhe permitir usar sapatos de salto alto. Jessica afastara-se até ao balcão da ourivesaria e nós estávamos sozinhas.

- Sim? – Respondeu ela enquanto esticava a perna, torcendo o tornozelo, de modo a poder ter um melhor ângulo de visão do sapato.

Acobardei-me.

- Gosto desses.

- Acho que vou comprá-los – apesar de não condizerem com mais nada além daquele único vestido. – Reflectiu ela.

- Oh, compra-os, estão em saldo. – Incentivei-a.

Ela sorriu, voltando a colocar a tampa numa caixa que continha sapatos num tom branco-pérola com aspecto mais prático.

Nesse momento, o meu telemóvel vibrou no meu bolso e eu puxei-o para fora para ver que recebera uma mensagem de Ana.

"_Cobarde!"_

Fui mais rápida a digitar uma resposta do que alguma vez fora.

"_Não te metas!"_

Novamente, o telemóvel vibrou e vi que era Ana… outra vez.

"_Pergunta-lhe!"_

Engoli em seco e tentei novamente.

- Hum, Angela…

Ela ergueu o olhar com curiosidade.

- É normal que os… Cullen – mantive os olhos pregados nos sapatos – estejam muitas vezes ausentes da escola?

Falhei miseravelmente na minha tentativa de demonstrar desprendimento.

- É. Quando o tempo está agradável, eles partem muitas vezes em viagem, com a mochila às costas… até o médico. São todos grandes adeptos do ar livre. – Revelou-me ela tranquilamente, examinando também os seus sapatos.

Não fez uma única pergunta, ao contrário do que aconteceria com Jessica, que teria debitado centenas delas. Começava a gostar realmente de Angela.

- Ah!

Sem que eu estivesse preparada, o meu telemóvel voltou a dar sinais de vida com uma nova mensagem, não me apressei a retirar o telemóvel do bolso já sabendo de quem era.

"_Não custou muito, pois não? Diverte-te e não te preocupes com o Edward! Voltarás a vê-lo não tarda! Bjs, Ana."_

Suspirei. Seria muito difícil para Ana dar-me as informações que eu precisava sem ser por enigmas? Começava a ficar cansada desses jogos.

Não insisti mais no assunto com Angela, pois Jessica voltou para nos mostrar as jóias de imitação de diamante que encontrara para combinarem com os seus sapatos prateados.

Tencionávamos ir jantar a um pequeno restaurante italiano situado na marginal, mas a compra do vestido não demorara tanto tempo como nós estávamos à espera. Jess e Angela iam levar as suas roupas para o carro e, depois, caminhar até à baía. Disse-lhes que me encontraria com elas no restaurante dentro de uma hora – queria procurar uma livraria. Ambas estavam dispostas a fazer-me companhia, mas instiguei-as a irem divertir-se – não sabiam quão abstraída eu podia ficar quando estava rodeada de livros; tratava-se de uma coisa que preferia fazer sozinha. Partiram em direcção ao carro, conversando alegremente e eu encaminhei-me no sentido que Jess me indicara.

Não tive qualquer dificuldade em encontrar a livraria, mas esta não era o que eu procurava. As montras estavam repletas de cristais, caçadores de sonhos e livros acerca de cura espiritual, tudo o que era necessário para afastar uma bruxa verdadeira! Apostava quanto fosse necessário que nem a dona da loja sabia para que serviam os cristais em exposição ou sequer os outros materiais. Não cheguei sequer a entrar. Através do vidro, consegui ver uma mulher de cinquenta anos com longos cabelos grisalhos que se lhe estendiam ao longo das costas, envergando um vestido característico dos anos sessenta e sorrindo de forma acolhedora de trás do balcão. Cheguei à conclusão de que podia prescindir daquela mulher. Devia haver uma livraria normal na cidade, para anormal já bastava eu!

Vagueei pelas ruas, que começavam a encher-se com o trânsito do final do dia de trabalho e esperei estar a dirigir-me para o centro da cidade. Não estava a prestar tanta atenção como devia ao rumo que estava a tomar; debatia-me com o desespero. Tentava com tanta veemência não pensar nele, naquilo que Angela dissera, naquilo que Ana escrevera na mensagem… e, acima de tudo, tentava reprimir as minhas esperanças quanto ao dia de sábado, temendo sofrer uma decepção ainda mais dolorosa do que o resto (desejava ardentemente poder contar-lhe o que eu era e mostrar-lhe Salem, deixá-lo entrar no meu mundo), quando olhei e deparei com o Volvo prateado de alguém estacionado na rua. Tudo desabou sobre mim. _Vampiro estúpido, que não é digno de confiança,_ pensei para comigo.

Eu caminhava com um passo pesado para Sul, em direcção a algumas lojas com fachada de vidro que pareciam promissoras, mas, quando cheguei junto destas, não passavam de uma oficina de reparações ou de um espaço vago. Ainda dispunha de demasiado tempo para ir ter com Jessica e Angela, e tinha absoluta necessidade de controlar a minha disposição antes de voltar a encontrar-me com elas – não queria arruinar a noite delas, já que a minha não podia melhorar. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo um par de vezes e respirei fundo antes de prosseguir, contornando a esquina.

Comecei a aperceber-me, ao atravessar outra rua, de que estava a ir na direcção errada. Os poucos peões que vira dirigiam-se pra Norte e parecia que quase todos os edifícios que ali se encontravam era sobretudo armazéns. Decidi virar para Leste na esquina seguinte e, em seguida, dar umas voltas depois de ter percorrido alguns quarteirões e tentar a minha sorte numa rua diferente no caminho de volta para a marginal.

Um grupo de quatro homens, vestidos de forma demasiado descontraída para estarem a efectuar o percurso do escritório para casa, mas muito sujos de fuligem para serem turistas, contornou a esquina para a qual eu me dirigia. Ao aproximarem-se de mim, apercebi-me de que não eram muito mais velhos do que eu e que deles emanava o cheiro mais pútrido a álcool que eu alguma vez sentira. Gracejavam sonoramente entre si, rindo e socando os braços uns dos outros. Afastei-me o máximo que podia para o lado interior do passeio de modo a dar-lhes espaço, caminhando velozmente (de modo humano), olhando, ao passar por eles, para a esquina.

- Viva! – Exclamou um deles ao passarem, devendo estar a dirigir-se a mim, visto que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

_Bella, não pares._ Informou-me a minha consciência, sentindo perigo iminente.

Relanceei o olhar automaticamente. Dois deles haviam-se detido, enquanto os outros dois estavam a abrandar o passo. O que se encontrava mais próximo de mim, um homem moreno, de constituição pesada, com vinte e poucos anos, parecia ser o que falara. Envergava uma camisa de flanela aberta por cima de uma camisola de mangas curtas suja, calças de ganga cortadas pelo joelho e sandálias. Deu meio passo na minha direcção.

Mordi o lábio para me impedir de falar.

Em seguida, desviei rapidamente o olhar e caminhei mais depressa em direcção à esquina. Conseguia ouvi-los a rirem-se a plenos pulmões atrás de mim.

- Eh, espera! – Exclamou um deles, dirigindo-se a mim novamente.

Eu, porém, mantive a cabeça baixa e contornei a esquina com um suspiro de alívio. Ainda conseguia ouvi-los rirem-se às gargalhadas atrás de mim.

Dei por mim num passeio que se estendia ao longo das traseiras de vários armazéns de cor sombria, cada um deles com grandes portas salientes da parede para a descarga de camiões, fechadas a cadeado para a pernoita. O lado Sul da rua não tinha passeio, mas apenas uma vedação de rede metálica encimada por arame farpado que protegia de algum tipo de recinto de armazenamento de peças de motos. Distanciara-me significativamente da zona de Port Angeles que eu, enquanto convidada, devia visitar. Apercebi-me de que começava a escurecer, com nuvens a acumularem-se no horizonte a Ocidente, originando um pôr-do-sol prematuro. A Oriente, o céu continuava limpo, mas começava a ficar cinzento, raiado de laivos de tons cor-de-rosa e cor-de-laranja. Deixara o casaco no carro e um súbito arrepio fez-me cruzar os braços com firmeza contra o peito. Uma única carrinha passou por mim e, depois, a estrada ficou vazia.

De repente, o céu escureceu ainda mais e, ao olhar por cima do ombro para observar a ofensiva nuvem, apercebi-me, com um sobressalto, de que dois homens caminhavam silenciosamente atrás de mim a uma distância de seis metros.

Pertenciam ao mesmo grupo por que eu passara na esquina, embora nenhum deles fosse o moreno que me falara. Virei logo a cabeça para a frente, acelerando o passo. Um calafrio que nada tinha a ver com o tempo fez-me tremer novamente. A minha mente processou rapidamente a informação de que estava a ser perseguida enquanto apertava mais a minha mala contra o peito. Sabia exactamente o que NÃO devia fazer: usar magia contra humanos; mas também sabia exactamente o que me ajudaria e que, de momento, não se encontrava na minha posse: o gás pimenta.

Embora estivesse assustada com a presença perturbadora dos homens, pensei que fossem meros ladrões e que se deixasse cair a mala (na qual não transportava muito dinheiro) talvez me deixassem em paz. Claro que quando tentamos pensar positivo havemos de ter sempre "alguém" a fazer-nos pensar negativamente, no meu caso, a minha consciência tratou exactamente do assunto.

Escutei com atenção os seus discretos passos, que eram demasiado silenciosos quando comparados com a ruidosa agitação que haviam protagonizado há pouco, e não parecia estarem a acelerar ou a aproximar-se mais de mim. _Grande erro_, murmurou o meu monstrinho pessoal. _Não deviam estar a andar silenciosamente atrás da sobrinha de um vampiro… Pode ser ofensivo._ Continuei a andar, acelerando o passo o mais que podia, sem correr, concentrando-me na curva para a direita que estava agora a apenas alguns metros de distância. Conseguia ouvi-los, ficando tão para trás como haviam estado antes. Um automóvel azul virou para a rua vindo do lado Sul e passou por mim a grande velocidade. Pensei em saltar-lhe para a frente (como uma humana desesperada), mas hesitei, inibida, não estando certa de que estava mesmo a ser perseguida e, então, já era tarde de mais.

_E esta tarde que prometia ser tão tranquila…_ Suspirou a minha consciência ao ver que a esquina dava acesso a um beco sem saída. Inspirei fundo. Era inevitável o confronto.

O meu telemóvel vibrou na mala, apressei-me a tirá-lo para ler a mensagem, esperava que fosse Ana a dizer-me como me ver livre dos homens, qual não foi o meu espanto ao ver que a mensagem não era dela.

_Go get them, tiger!_ _Bjs, Nick_

Ele estava com Ana, obviamente, e ela ter-lhe-ia mostrado o meu futuro certamente. Inspirei novamente, se este era o único modo de me ver livre de dois possíveis violadores… então que seja!

Concentrei-me em ouvir os passos quase inaudíveis atrás de mim, dando à minha mente duas hipóteses: a primeira, a que me agradava pessoalmente e desagradava ao monstrinho que ansiava por uma luta, fugir, e a segunda, a que agradava ao monstrinho e, de certo modo, à consciência, lutar. Uma escolha difícil, mas que acabou por ser facilmente decidida. Optei por dar primeiro uso à primeira opção, não podia expor-me sem antes ter a certeza de que não havia outra hipótese. Precipitei-me para o lado oposto da estreita estrada, voltando para o passeio. A rua chegou ao fim na esquina seguinte, onde se encontrava um sinal de "Stop". Voltei a dar atenção aos passos atrás de mim, pareciam estar mais longe e eu sabia que eles, de qualquer modo, poderiam correr mais depressa que eu… se eu assim o permitisse. Lutei contra o ímpeto de me relembrar daquele pequeno detalhe que era a "super" velocidade hereditária, em nada me servia ser super veloz quando eu era super desastrada. O som das passadas ficara, decididamente, mais para trás. Aventurei-me a relancear o olhar por cima do ombro e verifiquei, com alívio, que eles se encontravam, agora, talvez a doze metros de distância, mas ambos tinham o olhar fixado em mim.

O tempo que levei a chegar à esquina pareceu uma eternidade. Mantive um ritmo de andamento regular, ficando os homens que se encontravam atrás de mim ligeiramente mais afastados a cada passo que eu dava. Talvez se tivessem apercebido de que me haviam assustado e lamentassem tê-lo feito. _Deviam lamentar-se de se terem metido connosco em primeiro lugar_, ronronou o monstrinho de maneira ameaçadora. Vi dois carros dirigirem-se para Norte ao passarem pelo cruzamento para o qual me encaminhava e respirei de alívio. Haveria mais pessoas por perto logo que eu saísse daquela rua deserta. Contornei a esquina de um pulo com um suspiro de agradecimento.

Escorreguei até parar.

A rua era ladeada de paredes despidas, sem portas nem janelas. Ao longe, conseguia avistar, a cerca de dois cruzamentos de distância, candeeiros de iluminação pública, automóveis e mais peões, mas tudo estava demasiado longe. Isto porque, encostados ao edifício ocidental, na zona intermédia da rua, encontravam-se os outros dois homens do grupo, assistindo com sorrisos de entusiasmo, enquanto eu ficava paralisada de morte no passeio. Apercebi-me subitamente de que não estava a ser seguida.

Estava a ser direccionada.

Por momentos, deixei a minha mente pensar nas clientes do Tio Angel e da Tia Isabel, será que era assim que elas se sentiam? Muito provavelmente sim. Teria que perguntar depois aos meus dois padrinhos se nenhum deles se sentia inclinado a abrir uma empresa em Port Angeles…

Detive-me apenas por um instante, mas tive a sensação de que tal se prolongara por muito tempo. Então, virei-me e precipitei-me para o lado oposto da estrada. Tive a desanimadora impressão de que tal tentativa era vã. Os passos vindos de trás de mim eram agora mais sonoros.

- Aí estás tu!

A voz tonitruante do homem entroncado de cabelo escuro quebrou o intenso silêncio e fez-me estremecer de súbito. Na crescente escuridão, parecia que o seu olhar se fixava além de mim.

- Pois! – Exclamou sonoramente uma voz vinda de trás de mim, fazendo-me estremecer enquanto me apressava a descer a rua. – Fizemos apenas um pequeno desvio.

_E era agora que aparecia o herói…_ Murmurou a minha consciência, arrancando um rugido baixo do monstro.

Abrandei o passo. Estava a encurtar a distância que me separava da indolente parelha demasiado depressa. Tinha uma boa e sonora capacidade vocal e aspirei ar, preparando-me para fazer uso dela, mas a garganta estava tão seca que não sabia ao certo qual a intensidade que aquela conseguiria atingir. Com um movimento rápido, coloquei a minha mala acima da cabeça, segurando a alça com uma mão, pronta para entregá-la ou utilizá-la como arma se a necessidade a tal obrigasse.

_Bella, pára de te comportar como uma humana medricas, tu és uma bruxa! Usa os teus poderes e desanda daí!_ Rosnou o monstrinho, querendo vir à tona e dar uma lição àqueles que me rodeavam.

O homem atarracado afastou-se da parede quando me detive com cautela e avancei lentamente pela rua. Sem sequer reparar, soltei um suspiro.

- Eu se estivesse no vosso lugar, afastava-me e deixava-me passar. – Murmurei com uma estranha confiança, uma confiança que eu desconhecia ter no momento.

- Não sejas assim, meu docinho! – Exclamou ele. Então, o riso rouco desencadeou-se novamente atrás de mim.

Dos meus lábios escapou o mais pequeno rosnar, sentia o meu sangue ferver e o meu coração batia mais depressa, adrenalina espalhava-se pelo meu corpo, desencadeando a magia. Era um lado bom de ser bruxa (sem grande controlo sobre os seus poderes), fosse qual fosse a situação, um pouco de adrenalina e eu estava pronta para usar magia. Aproximaram-se os quatro, todos com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto. Mordi o interior da bochecha para me impedir a mim de sorrir também, eles tinham-se metido com a pessoa errada… e estavam prestes a lamentá-lo.

De repente, surgiram luzes de faróis na esquina e o carro quase atingiu o sujeito entroncado, obrigando-o a recuar com um salto na direcção do passeio. Saindo do meu modo super confiante, atirei-me para a estrada – este carro iria parar ou teria de me atingir. No entanto, o carro prateado fez um pião, derrapando até se imobilizar com a porta do passageiro aberta a escassos metros de distância de mim.

- Entra! – Ordenou uma voz furiosa.

Foi espantosa a forma como o medo sufocante, que havia tomado o lugar da confiança absurda, desapareceu instantaneamente, como, de súbito, uma sensação de segurança se apoderou de mim – mesmo antes de ter entrado no carro – assim que ouvi a voz dele. Saltei para o banco, batendo com a porta depois de ter entrado.

No interior do carro, estava escuro – nenhuma luz se acendera quando a porta fora aberta – e os meus olhos demoraram pouco a habituarem-se à pouca luminosidade emanada do _tablier_ para poder ver o seu rosto. Os pneus chiaram quando ele rodopiou para ficar virado para Norte, acelerando demasiado, guinando em direcção aos homens estupefactos que se encontravam na rua. Vi-os de relance a atirarem-se para o passeio enquanto nós retomávamos o rumo e acelerávamos em direcção ao porto.

- Coloca o cinto de segurança. – Ordenou ele.

Então, apercebi-me de que estava a agarrar-me ao assento com ambas as mãos. Apressei-me a obedecer-lhe; o estalido produzido quando o cinto se prendeu foi sonoro na escuridão. Virou à esquina numa curva apertada, avançando em grande velocidade, passando como um raio por vários sinais de "Stop" sem a menor quebra de velocidade.

No entanto, sentia-me completamente a salvo, sem querer saber para onde íamos. Fitava o seu rosto com um profundo alívio, um alívio que transcendia o meu súbito salvamento. Sabem aquela expressão: Nunca me senti tão feliz por te ver? Sentia isso mesmo neste momento. Examinei os seus traços impecáveis na claridade limitada, esperando que a minha respiração voltasse ao normal, até que me apercebi de que ele tinha estampada no rosto uma expressão de raiva assassina. Embora soubesse que aquela expressão representava perigo, não consegui deixar de me sentir tranquila. Ele estava aqui.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei, espantada com a forma como a minha voz estava enrouquecida.

- Não. – Disse ele secamente, mas com um tom de voz que transmitia fúria.

Permaneci sentada em silêncio, observando-lhe o rosto enquanto os seus olhos ardentes se mantinham fixos no que se encontrava à sua frente, até que o carro parou de repente. Olhei em redor, mas estava demasiado escuro para conseguir ver além do indefinido contorno das árvores sombrias que juncavam a berma da estrada. Já não estávamos na cidade.

- Bella? – Interrogou ele, com a voz tensa e controlada.

- Sim? – Respondi com a voz ainda rouca.

Tentei aclarar a garganta de forma discreta.

- Estás bem?

Continuava sem olhar para mim, e por isso a minha mente implorava que o fizesse, mas a fúria era evidente no seu semblante.

- Estou. – Respondi com uma voz gutural.

- Distrai-me, por favor. – Ordenou.

- Desculpa, o que disseste? – Eu tinha percebido bem?

Expirou bruscamente.

- Fala apenas sobre algo sem importância até que eu acalme. – Esclareceu, fechando os olhos e beliscando a cana do nariz com o polegar e o dedo indicador.

- Hum. – Dei voltas à cabeça em busca de um assunto banal. Lembrei-me de algo rapidamente. – Amanhã, antes das aulas, vou atropelar o Tyler Crowley.

Ele ainda comprimia as pálpebras, mas o canto da boca contraiu-se-lhe. Com que então ele também achava piada? Isso era bom.

- Porquê?

- Anda a dizer a todos que vai acompanhar-me ao baile de finalistas, ou está louco ou ainda anda a tentar compensar-me por quase me ter matado no outro dia… bem, tu recordas-te, e julga que o baile é, de algum modo, a maneira adequada de o fazer. Logo, calculo que, se eu colocar a vida dele em perigo, ficamos quites e ele não poderá continuar a tentar compensar-me. Não preciso de inimigos e talvez a Lauren sossegasse se ele me deixasse em paz. Talvez tenha, todavia, de destruir o Sentra dele. Se não tiver um meio de transporte, não pode levar ninguém ao baile… - Tagarelei. Ponderando sobre isso. Era uma boa ideia.

- Ouvi falar disso. – Parecia um pouco mais calmo.

- _Ouviste_? – Perguntei incredulamente, com a irritação de há pouco a inflamar-se. Tudo bem que ter os meus amigos _humanos_ a comentar isso era uma coisa, agora, ter o meu amigo _vampiro_ a saber e não me informar… era outra que me deixava ainda mais irritada. – Se estiver paralisado do pescoço para baixo, também não pode ir ao baile de finalistas… - Murmurei aperfeiçoando o meu plano. – Queres ajudar-me?

Ainda de olhos fechados, Edward riu-se, então, suspirou e, por fim, abriu os olhos.

- Estás bem?

- Nem por isso.

Aguardei, mas ele não voltou a falar. Encostou a cabeça ao banco, olhando para o tejadilho do automóvel. O seu rosto estava austero. E eu tinha vontade de o acariciar para fazer com que aquele ar desaparecesse.

- O que é que se passa? – As minhas palavras saíram sussurradas.

- Por vezes, tenho problemas com o meu temperamento, Bella. – Também ele sussurrava e, enquanto olhava para o vidro, os seus olhos semicerraram-se, transformando-se em meras frechas. – Mas não adiantaria de nada se eu desse meia volta e perseguisse aqueles… - não terminou a frase, desviando o olhar, esforçando-se por um momento, por controlar novamente a sua raiva. – Pelo menos – continuou – é disso que tento convencer-me.

Por algum motivo, as palavras dele desencadeavam em mim um sentimento de preocupação. Não por aqueles miseráveis, mas sim por ele.

– Eu não queria que fosses atrás deles. – Murmurei, fazendo-o olhar para mim. Os seus olhos dourados brilhavam intensamente, como se conseguissem perceber a minha preocupação.

Ficámos novamente sentados em silêncio. Olhei para o relógio que se encontrava no _tablier_. Já passava das seis e meia da tarde. Como eu odiava ter pessoas à minha espera.

- A Jessica e a Angela vão ficar preocupadas. – Murmurei. – Devia ir encontrar-me com elas. – _Mas não te quero deixar_, pensei.

Ligou o motor sem voltar a proferir uma única palavra, procedendo a uma suave inversão de marcha e acelerando de novo em direcção à cidade. Num ápice, já estávamos debaixo das luzes dos candeeiros de iluminação pública, avançando ainda com demasiada velocidade e passando pela marginal. Estacionou paralelamente aos restantes veículos, junto da borda do passeio, num lugar que eu considerava demasiado pequeno para o Volvo, mas ele ocupou-o sem o mínimo esforço à primeira tentativa. Olhei pelo vidro e vi as luzes de _La Bella Itália_, assim como Jess e Angela a irem-se embora, distanciando-se ansiosamente de nós.

- Como é que sabias onde…? – Principiei, mas, depois, limitei-me a abanar a cabeça. Não estava realmente interessada em saber.

Ouvi a porta a abrir-se e virei-me, vendo-o a sair.

- O que estás a fazer? – Interroguei.

- Vou levar-te a jantar.

Esboçou um ligeiro sorriso, mas tinha os olhos duros. Saiu do carro e bateu com a porta. Tentei desajeitadamente libertar-me do cinto de segurança e, em seguida, apressei-me também a sair do carro. Ele esperava-me no passeio.

Falou antes de eu ter tido oportunidade de o fazer.

- Vai atrás da Jessica e da Angela antes que eu tenha também de seguir no seu encalço. Acho que não conseguiria refrear-me se desse outra vez de caras com aqueles teus amigos.

Abri um sorriso sarcástico para ele e tremi perante o tom de ameaça patente na sua voz.

- Jess! Angela! – Gritei, seguindo atrás delas e acenando-lhes quando olharam.

Precipitaram-se na minha direcção, com a nítida expressão de alívio estampada no rosto de ambas a transformar-se simultaneamente em surpresa ao verem quem se encontrava a meu lado. Hesitaram em avançar a escassos metros de distância de nós. Reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos. _Oh, vá lá, aproximem-se! Ele não morde… muito_, pensei mordendo os lábios para evitar sorrir.

- Onde estiveste? – A voz de Jessica transmitia desconfiança.

- Perdi-me. – Confessei timidamente. – E, depois, encontrei-me com o Edward _por acaso_. – Disse as últimas palavras com mais entoação para deixar bem claro que não fora propositado.

Fiz um gesto na direcção dele.

- Não se importam que eu vos faça companhia? – Perguntou com a sua voz suave e irresistível.

Pelo ar espantado de ambas, percebi que ele nunca antes usara os seus encantos com elas… Tão típico dos vampiros que não se dão totalmente com os humanos.

- Aah… claro que não. – Afirmou Jessica suavemente.

Inconscientemente, o meu corpo aproximou-se de Edward e no meu peito, o monstrinho rosnava baixinho, como se estivesse a marcar território. Só podia estar a ficar louca.

- Hum, na verdade, Bella, nós já comemos enquanto estávamos à espera; desculpa. – Confessou Angela, tirando-me do meu transe.

- Tudo bem, não tenho fome. – Disse eu encolhendo os ombros.

- Julgo que devias comer alguma coisa. – Edward falava em voz baixa, mas com muita autoridade. Olhou para Jessica e falou com um tom de voz ligeiramente mais elevado. – Importas-te que eu leve a Bella a casa esta noite? Deste modo, não terão de esperar enquanto ela come.

- Hum, suponho que não há problema…

Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando perceber, através da minha expressão facial, se era aquilo que eu queria. Pisquei-lhe o olho. Nada mais queria no mundo senão estar a sós com o meu _eterno_ salvador. Havia imensas perguntas com que só podia bombardeá-lo quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

- Está bem! – Disse Angela mais rápida do que Jessica. Teria que arranjar uma maneira de lhe agradecer. – Até amanhã, Bella… Edward.

Pegou na mão de Jessica e puxou-a na direcção do carro, que eu conseguia avistar a uma curta distância, estacionado do outro lado da First Street. Ao entrarem, Jess voltou-se e acenou, com o rosto a transparecer uma curiosidade ávida. Retribui-lhe o aceno, esperando que elas se afastassem antes de me virar de frente para ele.

- A sério, não tenho fome. – Insisti, erguendo o olhar para lhe perscrutar o rosto. A sua expressão facial era indecifrável.

- Faz-me a vontade.

Dirigiu-se para a porta do restaurante e manteve-a aberta com um ar de obstinação. Obviamente, não haveria mais discussões (e nisto ele até me fazia lembrar o Tio Angel). Passei por ele, entrando no restaurante, com um suspiro de resignação.

O restaurante não estava muito cheio – vivia-se a época baixa em Port Angeles. Quem recebia os clientes era uma mulher e eu percebi o seu olhar enquanto examinava Edward. Recebeu-o de uma forma mais calorosa do que o necessário. Novamente, o meu corpo reagiu possessivamente em relação a Edward perante a atitude da mulher e fiquei espantada com o modo como tal me incomodava. Ela era vários centímetros mais alta do que eu e artificialmente loura.

- Tem uma mesa para dois?

A voz dele era sedutora, quer fosse essa a sua intenção ou não. Vi o olhar dela incidir em mim e, depois, desviar-se, tendo ficado satisfeita com a minha óbvia vulgaridade e com a cautelosa distância que Edward mantinha entre nós. Olhei para Edward com um olhar acusador depois de a rapariga ter desviado o seu olhar. Conduziu-nos até uma mesa suficientemente grande para acomodar quatro pessoas, no centro da zona mais apinhada da sala de jantar. Estúpida.

Estava prestes a sentar-me (contrariada), mas Edward abanou a cabeça. E esse seu simples gesto fez o meu coração levitar de contentamento. Ele queria tanto estar a sós comigo como eu queria estar com ele.

- Talvez num local mais íntimo? – Insistiu tranquilamente junto da anfitriã.

Não tinha a certeza, mas parecera que ele lhe dera uma gorjeta de forma subtil. Nunca vira ninguém recusar uma mesa, a não ser nos filmes antigos. Mas, no momento, também, não estava interessada nisso, estava mais interessada em apreciar a sensação que tinha ao saber que Edward queria estar mesmo a sós comigo.

_Bella, comporta-te como uma bruxa normal._ Ordenou a minha consciência.

- Com certeza. – Anuiu ela, mais surpreendida do que eu. Conduziu-nos, passando por uma divisória, até um pequeno recinto com cabinas, todas elas vazias. – O que lhe parece?

- Perfeito.

_Concordo plenamente._ Pensei olhando em redor.

Ele exibiu o seu sorriso resplandecente, deslumbrando-a por momentos. No meu peito, o monstrinho rosnou com um estranho sentimento… talvez… ciúme?

- Hum! – Exclamou ela, abanando a cabeça e pestanejando. – A empregada que irá servir-vos não demorará.

- Não devias mesmo fazer isso às pessoas. – Critiquei. Com uma pontada de ciúme, que esperei ardentemente que ele não reparasse, na voz. – Não é muito justo.

- Fazer o quê?

- Deslumbrá-las dessa forma; neste preciso momento, ela deve estar na cozinha a respirar de forma ofegante.

Ele parecia confuso.

- Oh, vá lá! – Disse com hesitação. – Tu deves ter noção do efeito que exerces nas pessoas.

Inclinou a cabeça para um dos lados e os seus olhos expressaram curiosidade. Não vinha aí coisa boa.

- Eu deslumbro as pessoas?

Não era possível que os vampiros fossem tão tapadinhos. – Ainda não reparaste? Julgas que todos conseguem alcançar o que pretendem com tanta facilidade?

Ignorou as minhas perguntas.

- E a _ti_, deslumbro-_te_?

Constantemente… - Frequentemente. – Confessei.

Então, a nossa empregada de mesa chegou, com um ar expectante. A anfitriã havia, decididamente, embelezado os factos nos bastidores e a nova rapariga não parecia decepcionada. Colocou um fio de cabelo negro curto atrás de uma das orelhas e sorriu com desnecessário entusiasmo.

- Olá. Chamo-me Amber e vou ser a sua empregada de mesa esta noite. O que deseja beber?

Não me escapou o facto de ela se dirigir unicamente a ele. Ele olhou para mim. Fazendo-me vibrar, interiormente, de satisfação.

- Eu quero uma Coca-Cola.

A entoação da frase levou a que parecesse tratar-se de uma pergunta.

- São duas Coca-Colas. – Disse ele.

Olhei para ele com um olhar, que eu tinha a certeza tratar-se de um olhar questionante. Julgava que vampiros não comiam nem bebiam coisas humanas.

- Trá-las-ei de imediato. – Asseverou-lhe ela com outro sorriso desnecessário, mas ele não o viu. Estava a observar-me. Ainda.

- O que foi? – Interroguei quando ela se foi embora.

Os olhos dele permaneceram fixos no meu rosto.

- Como te sentes?

- Estou óptima. – Retorqui, surpreendida com a sua veemência. Senti ainda vontade de acrescentar que estava ainda melhor que óptima apenas por estar ao pé dele.

- Não te sentes tonta, enjoada, com frio…?

- Devia sentir?

Ele soltou um riso abafado perante o meu tom de perplexidade. Talvez tivesse dito algo engraçado e não tivesse reparado.

- Bem, na verdade, estou à espera de que entres em estado de choque.

O seu rosto contorceu-se, dando origem àquele perfeito sorriso de través. O _meu_ sorriso.

- Não creio que isso vá acontecer. – Declarei depois de conseguir voltar a respirar e de tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente. – Sempre fui bastante boa a reprimir coisas desagradáveis.

- Mesmo assim, ficarei mais descansado quando ingerires algum açúcar e comida.

Nesse preciso instante, a empregada de mesa apareceu, trazendo as nossas bebidas e um cesto de gressinos. Posicionou-se com as costas voltadas para mim enquanto os colocava em cima da mesa. Outra vez, o monstrinho rosnou cheio de ciúmes.

- Está pronto para pedir? – Perguntou a Edward.

- Bella? – Interrogou ele.

Ela virou-se de má vontade para mim. Escolhi o primeiro prato que vi na ementa. Sentindo-me incrivelmente satisfeita com a atenção a mim dirigida pelo deus na minha frente.

- Hum… Quero o _ravioli_ de cogumelos.

- E o senhor? – Perguntou ela, virando-se novamente para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não quero nada. - Afirmou ele.

Claro que não queria. Já lhe devia bastar ter que suportar o cheiro da minha comida. Por momentos, até senti pena dele.

- Se mudar de ideias, avise-me.

Percebi a mensagem dos seus pensamentos escondida por detrás daquela frase tão comum. Não era tão mais fácil colocar logo o número de telemóvel no guardanapo?

O sorriso delico-doce continuava no mesmo lugar, mas ele não estava a olhar para ela, pelo que se foi embora descontente. Fazendo aumentar a minha satisfação.

- Bebe. – Ordenou ele. Sim, senhor.

Sorvi o meu refrigerante de modo obediente e, em seguida, bebi mais avidamente, surpreendida com a sede que sentia. Apercebi-me de que o consumira até ao fim quando ele empurrou o seu copo na minha direcção. Sempre conveniente trazer um vampiro connosco a um restaurante.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei por entre dentes, estando ainda sequiosa.

A sensação de frio que derivava do refrigerante gelado estava a difundir-se pelo meu peito, de um modo agradável, e eu arrepiei-me.

- Tens frio?

- É só a Coca-Cola. – Expliquei, sentindo outro arrepio.

- Não tens um casaco?

O seu tom de voz era recriminador.

- Tenho.

Olhei para o banco vazio a meu lado.

- Oh! Deixei-o no carro da Jessica. – Constatei.

Edward estava a despir o casaco. De repente, apercebi-me de que não reparara uma única vez nas roupas que ele vestia – não só nesta noite, mas nunca. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu semblante. Obriguei-me a olhar agora, concentrando-me. Estava a tirar um casaco de pele bege-claro; por baixo, tinha uma camisola de gola alta cor de marfim. Assentava-lhe confortavelmente, realçando-lhe o musculado peito.

Deu-me o casaco, interrompendo o meu olhar amoroso.

- Obrigada! – Exclamei, com os braços a deslizarem pelas mangas do seu casaco.

Estava frio (agradavelmente frio) – como o meu quando pegava nele de manhã, na entrada repleta de correntes de ar, onde estava pendurado. Senti outro arrepio, mas desta vez de prazer. Exalava um odor fantástico. Inspirei, tentando identificar a deliciosa fragrância. Não cheirava a água-de-colónia. As mangas eram demasiado compridas; arregacei-as de modo a libertar as mãos.

- Essa cor azul condiz maravilhosamente com a tua pele. – Disse ele, observando-me.

Fiquei surpreendida; baixei o olhar, ruborizando, como é evidente. Empurrou o cesto do pão na minha direcção. Por momentos tinha me esquecido realmente de onde estávamos ou de sequer porque é que estávamos aqui.

- A sério, não vou entrar em estado de choque. – Protestei. Mas ele deu-me aquele olhar (incrivelmente, o mesmo olhar que o Tio Angel dava quando não estava aberto a discussões) que me dizia que não havia discussão possível naquela matéria.

- Mas devias; a uma pessoa _normal_ era isso que aconteceria. Nem sequer pareces abalada.

- Talvez eu não seja uma pessoa _normal!_ – Retorqui.

Ele parecia inquieto. Olhava-me fixamente nos olhos e eu consegui ver quão claros os seus estavam, mais claros do que alguma vez os vira, do tom dourado dos caramelos de manteiga. Ele tinha ido caçar.

- Sinto-me muito protegida na tua companhia. – Confessei, ficando novamente hipnotizada e sendo outra vez induzida a dizer a verdade.

A minha afirmação desagradou-lhe; a sua testa de alabastro enrugou-se. Abanou a cabeça, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Isto é mais complicado do que eu imaginara. – Murmurou para consigo mesmo.

- Podes crer. – Murmurei, sem intenção de ser ouvida, também.

Ele olhou-me, confuso. Peguei num gressino e comecei a mordiscar a respectiva extremidade, analisando a sua expressão facial (do mesmo modo, estou certa, de que ele observava a minha). Perguntei-me quando seria o momento indicado para começar a interrogá-lo.

_Isabella, nunca haverá um momento indicado para o interrogares sobre a sua natureza!_ Ralhou-me a minha consciência. Optei por ignorá-la.

- Normalmente, estás mais bem-disposto quando os teus olhos estão assim claros. – Comentei, tentando distraí-lo do pensamento que o fizera franzir o sobrolho e ficar melancólico.

Fitou-me estupefacto.

- O quê?

Adoro quando apanho as pessoas desprevenidas.

- Estás sempre mais rabugento quando os teus olhos estão negros; nessa altura, já sei o que esperar. – Prossegui. – Tenho uma teoria a esse respeito.

Os seus olhos semicerraram-se.

- Mais teorias?

Muitas mais.

- Sim.

Eu mastigava um pequeno pedaço de pão, tentando parecer indiferente. De facto, estava ansiosa, pensando se lhe deveria também revelar o que eu era.

- Gostaria que, desta vez, fosses mais criativa… ou continuas a inspirar-te nos livros de banda desenhada?

O seu ténue sorriso era escarnecedor; os seus olhos continuavam tensos. Sentia necessidade de lhe tocar, de fazer com que também os seus olhos relaxassem.

Abri um sorriso, tentando esconder a irritação e de reprimir a súbita vontade de baixar a voz a um nível bom para os seus ouvidos, falar tão depressa que qualquer humano teria dificuldade em compreender o que eu teria dito e dizer-lhe que sabia exactamente o que ele era.

- Bem, não, não me baseei num livro de banda desenhada, mas também não a elaborei sozinha. – Confessei. Continuar com a ideia das teorias era uma boa maneira de o fazer sentir-se à vontade.

- E então? – Incitou-me.

No entanto, nesse momento, a empregada de mesa contornou a divisória a passos largos, trazendo a minha comida. Apercebi-me de que estávamos inconscientemente inclinados na direcção um do outro, por cima da mesa, pois ambos nos endireitámos quando ela se aproximou. Contive uma gargalhada com o pensamento que me passou a mente (nós os dois éramos dois ímanes atraindo-nos um ao outro), mas não consegui evitar que o canto dos meus lábios subisse, chamando à atenção de Edward. Ela colocou o prato à minha frente – tinha um aspecto bastante apetitoso – e virou-se rapidamente para Edward. Contive um rugido para a mulher, não precisava de ter um comportamento digno de um vampiro em frente de um.

- Mudou de ideias? – Perguntou ela. Julguei que ela tivesse falado comigo quando comecei a rosnar baixo demais para os seus ouvidos. – Não quer que lhe traga nada?

Eu podia estar a imaginar o duplo significado das suas palavras, mas estava certa que se pudesse ouvir pensamentos, estaria a ouvir ou a ver uma outra oferta na sua mente. Olhei para ele, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Não, obrigada, mas convinha que trouxesse mais refrigerante.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão longa e branca na direcção dos copos vazios que se encontravam diante de mim.

- Com certeza.

Ele retirou os copos vazios e afastou-se. O rugido no meu peito tornou-se subitamente num ronronar satisfeito pela ausência da mulher.

- O que estavas a dizer? – Perguntou.

- Digo-te no carro. Se…

Detive-me. Deixando no ar a sugestão. Iria pôr condições, uma pelo menos, mas não seria eu a dizer que assim seria.

- Há condições?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, falando num tom de voz sinistro.

- Tenho, de facto, algumas questões a colocar, evidentemente.

- Evidentemente.

A empregada voltou com mais duas Coca-Colas. Desta vez pousou-as na mesa sem proferir uma única palavra, o que me deixou muito satisfeita, e voltou a ir-se embora.

Sorvi um trago.

- Bem, continua. – Instigou, ainda com uma voz ríspida.

Comecei pela menos exigente. Ou assim pensava eu.

- Porque estás em Port Angeles?

Baixou o olhar, unindo lentamente as suas mãos grandes sobre a mesa. O seu olhar incidiu sobre mim de baixo das suas pestanas, com o indicio de um sorriso pretensioso a surgir-lhe no rosto. Eu conhecia aquela cara… E não estava a gostar.

- A seguinte.

- Mas esta é a mais fácil. – Protestei. Era mesmo aquilo que eu esperava. Ele ia tentar convencer-me a passar à pergunta seguinte sem reclamar e esquecer a primeira. Temos pena, querido, já ando com vampiros há muito mais tempo e já sei decore as vossas ideias!

- A seguinte. – Repetiu. Estúpido.

Baixei o olhar, frustrada. Desenrolei o guardanapo que envolvia os meus talheres, peguei no garfo e espetei cuidadosamente um pedaço de _ravioli_. Coloquei-o na boca lentamente, ainda com o olhar baixo, mastigando enquanto pensava. Os cogumelos eram bons. Engoli e sorvi outro trago de Coca-Cola antes de o olhar.

- Então, muito bem. – Lancei-lhe um olhar feroz e prossegui lentamente. – Digamos, hipoteticamente, como é evidente, que… alguém… podia adivinhar os pensamentos das pessoas, ler a mente, tu sabes… com algumas excepções.

- Com apenas _uma_ excepção. – Corrigiu ele. – Hipoteticamente.

- Muito bem, que seja, então, uma excepção. – Estava radiante por verificar que ele iria cooperar, mas tentei mostrar indiferença. – Como é que isso funciona? Quais são as limitações? Como é que… essa pessoa… encontraria outra exactamente no momento certo? Como poderia ele saber que ela estava em apuros?

Perguntei-me se as minhas perguntas intrincadas chegavam sequer a ter nexo.

- Hipoteticamente? – Interrogou ele.

- Claro.

- Bem, se… essa pessoa…

- Chamemos-lhe Joe. – Sugeri.

Ele pareceu estremecer com o nome, mas esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

- Joe, então. Se o Joe estivesse a prestar atenção, o sentido de oportunidade não teria tido de ser assim tão exacto.

Ele abanou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

- Só _tu_ poderias arranjar sarilhos numa cidade assim tão pequena. Terias arrasado as estatísticas referentes à taxa de criminalidade da cidade por uma década, sabes.

- Estávamos a referir-nos a um caso hipotético. – Relembrei-lhe friamente.

Ele riu-se de mim, com um olhar caloroso.

- Pois estávamos. – Concordou. – Chamamos-te Jane?

Reprimi um novo rugido perante o nome. Era um que eu definitivamente não gostava.

- Como é que sabias? – Perguntei, incapaz de refrear a minha impetuosidade.

Apercebi-me de que estava novamente inclinada na direcção dele. Ele parecia estar a vacilar, dividido por algum dilema interior. Os seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus e deduzi que ele estava, naquele preciso momento, a tomar a decisão de simplesmente me contar ou não a verdade.

- Sabes que podes confiar em mim. – Murmurei.

Estendi a mão, sem pensar, para tocar as suas, que estavam unidas, mas ele afastou-as sumariamente e eu retirei a minha. Estava a avançar muito depressa.

- Não sei se ainda tenho alternativa. – Disse ele com um tom de voz quase sussurrante. – Estava enganado, tu és muito mais observadora do que eu julgava.

Sorri convencidamente.

- Pensava que tinhas sempre razão.

- Costumava ter. – Abanou a cabeça. – Também me enganei a teu respeito acerca de outro aspecto. Tu não atraís acidentes, esta definição não é suficientemente abrangente. Tu atraís _sarilhos_. Se houver alguma situação de perigo num raio de quinze quilómetros, acabará invariavelmente por te envolver.

- E tu inseres-te nessa categoria? – Conjecturei. Melhor isto do que lhe dizer que ele estaria sempre lá para salvar o dia.

O seu rosto tornou-se frio, inexpressivo.

- Inequivocamente.

Voltei a estender a mão por cima da mesa – ignorando-o enquanto ele se retraiu um pouco uma vez mais – para tocar timidamente as costas da sua mão com as pontas dos meus dedos. A sua pele estava fria e dura, como uma pedra. Mas isso para mim era apenas mais um conforto, a familiaridade com aquele toque já era muita. Sem que ele me impedisse, toquei-lhe com a mão toda.

- Obrigada. – A minha voz estava fervorosa de gratidão. Ele salvara a minha vida e agora, deixava-me estar perto dele. – Já é a segunda vez.

O seu rosto amoleceu.

- Não vamos experimentar a terceira, de acordo?

Olhei-o mal-humorada, mas acenei com a cabeça. Retirou a mão debaixo da minha, colocando as duas mãos debaixo da mesa, mas inclinou-se na minha direcção. Outra vez, éramos como dois ímanes a serem atraídos um pelo outro.

- Segui-te até Port Angeles. – Confessou, falando num ímpeto. – Nunca tentei manter viva uma pessoa em especial, e é muito mais problemático do que eu imaginara, mas, provavelmente, é por essa pessoa seres tu. As pessoas normais parecem conseguir chegar ao fim do dia sem tantas catástrofes.

Deteve-se. Perguntei-me se deveria ficar incomodada com o facto de ele andar a seguir-me; em vez disso, fui invadida por uma estranha sensação de prazer, fazendo o monstrinho ronronar satisfeito. Ele olhava-me fixamente, talvez perguntando-se por que motivo os meus lábios esboçavam um trejeito que progredia para um sorriso involuntário.

- Já te ocorreu a ideia de que talvez tivesse chegado a minha vez naquela primeira ocasião, com a carrinha, e tu tens estado a interferir no destino? – _Como eu tenho andado a interferir?_ Pensei em acrescentar, sentindo uma onda de melancolia atingir-me.

- Não foi essa a primeira vez. – Disse ele, sendo difícil ouvir a sua voz; eu fitava-o com assombro, mas ele tinha o olhar baixo. – A tua vez chegou quando te conheci.

Senti um acesso de medo ao escutar as suas palavras e recordei bruscamente o olhar furioso que ele me lançara naquele dia… e o despertar do meu lado negro naquela mesma aula… mas a avassaladora sensação de segurança que eu sentia na sua presença e o facto de o meu monstro já não sentir uma atracção tão forte em relação a ele aquietaram-me. Quando ele ergueu o olhar para decifrar o meu, não havia nele qualquer vestígio de medo.

- Lembras-te? – Perguntou, com o seu semblante solene de anjo.

- Lembro. – Estava calma.

- E, no entanto, aqui estás tu sentada.

Havia um laivo de incredulidade na sua voz; levantou uma sobrancelha.

_Sim… tal como tu._ Pensei.

- Sim, aqui estou eu sentada… por tua causa. – Detive-me. – Porque, de alguma forma, tu sabias como encontrar-me hoje… - Incitei-o a explicar. Desejosa por afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Ele apertou os lábios, fitando-me com os olhos semicerrados, tomando uma nova decisão. O seu olhar incidiu subitamente sobre o meu prato e, em seguida, sobre mim.

- Tu comes e eu falo. – Negociou. Pareceu-me um bom negócio.

Peguei rapidamente noutra garfada de _ravioli_ e levei-a à boca, mastigando com pressa.

- É mais difícil do que deveria ser – localizar-te. Normalmente, consigo encontrar uma pessoa com muita facilidade quando já auscultei a sua mente antes.

Ele olhou-me com ansiedade e apercebi-me de que paralisara. Obriguei-me a mim mesma a engolir e, em seguida, espetei outro pedaço de _ravioli_ e abocanhei-o.

- Andava a vigiar a Jessica, sem grandes cuidados – como já referi, só tu podias arranjar sarilhos em Port Angeles – e, a princípio, não reparei que partiras sozinha. Então, quando me apercebi de que já não estavas com elas, fui à tua procura à livraria que eu vira na cabeça dela. Percebi que não tinhas entrado e te deslocavas para Sul… e sabia que terias de voltar para trás em breve. Assim, estava apenas à tua espera, perscrutando aleatoriamente os pensamentos das pessoas que passavam na rua – para ver se alguém reparara em ti, de modo a poder saber onde estavas. Não tinha motivos para estar preocupado… mas estava estranhamente ansioso…

Estava perdido nos seus pensamentos, fixando o olhar além de mim, vendo coisas que eu não podia imaginar.

- Comecei a andar às voltas, ainda… à escuta. O Sol estava finalmente a pôr-se e eu prestes a sair do carro e a seguir-te a pé. Então… - Ele parou, cerrando os dentes numa fúrias repentina. Esforçou-se por se acalmar.

- Então o quê? – Sussurrei, também eu esforçando-me para evitar esticar a minha mão e tocar-lhe.

Ele continuou a olhar fixamente por cima da minha cabeça.

- Ouvi o que eles estavam a pensar. – Resmungou, com o seu lábio superior a retrair-se ligeiramente por cima dos dentes. – Vi o teu rosto na mente dele.

Subitamente, inclinou-se para a frente, com um cotovelo a surgir sobre a mesa e a mão a tapar-lhe os olhos. O movimento foi tão ágil que me assustou.

- Foi muito… difícil para mim… não imaginas quanto… simplesmente levar-te dali e deixá-los… vivos. – A sua voz era abafada pelo seu braço. – Podia ter-te deixado ir com a Jessica e a Angela, mas receava que, se me deixasses sozinho, eu fosse à procura deles. – Confessou num sussurro.

Eu permanecia silenciosamente sentada, aturdida, com as ideias a surgirem-me incoerentemente. As minhas mãos estavam unidas ao meu colo e eu encostava-me sem energia às costas do assento. Ele ainda segurava o rosto com a mão e estava imóvel como se tivesse sido esculpido na pedra à qual se assemelhava a sua pele.

Finalmente, ergueu o olhar, com os seus olhos a procurarem os meus, pejados das suas próprias perguntas.

- Estás pronta para ir para casa? – Interrogou.

- Estou pronta para me ir embora. – Reformulei, excessivamente grata por ainda podermos desfrutar, juntos, da hora que demorava a viagem até casa. Não estava preparada para me despedir dele. Nem agora e acho que nunca.

A empregada de mesa apareceu como se tivesse sido chamada ou estivesse a observar-nos.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ela a Edward.

- Já pode trazer-nos a conta, obrigado.

A voz dele estava serena, mais ríspida, reflectindo ainda a tensão da nossa conversa. Tal facto pareceu perturbar o espírito da empregada. Ele levantou o olhar, esperando.

- C… Com certeza. – Tartamudeou ela. – Aqui tem.

Retirou uma pequena pasta de pele do bolso da frente do avental preto e entregou-lhe.

Ele já tinha uma nota na mão. Colocou-a no interior da pasta e devolveu-lha.

- Não é necessário dar-me troco.

Sorriu. Levantando-se e eu pus-me de pé de forma desajeitada. Ela sorriu-lhe novamente de modo convidativo.

- Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele não desviou sequer o olhar de mim enquanto lhe agradecia. Eu reprimi um sorriso.

Caminhou muito próximo de mim enquanto nos dirigíamos para a porta, tendo ainda o cuidado de não me tocar. Lembrei-me do que Jessica dissera a respeito da sua relação com Mike, de como estavam quase a chegar à fase do beijo. Suspirei, Edward pareceu ouvir-me e baixou curiosamente o olhar. Olhei para o passeio, grata pelo facto de, aparentemente, ele não ser capaz de adivinhar os meus pensamentos.

Abriu a porta do lado do passageiro, segurando-a enquanto eu entrava e fechando-a suavemente quando eu já me encontrava no interior do automóvel. Observei-o enquanto contornou a frente do carro, espantada, uma vez mais, com a sua graciosidade. Provavelmente, já devia estar habituada a isso – mas não estava. Tinha a impressão de que Edward não era o género de pessoa a quem as outras se habituavam. Mesmo que não fossem bruxas ou até mesmo vampiros.

Assim que entrou no carro, ligou o motor e pôs o aquecimento no máximo. A temperatura baixara significativamente e eu calculei que o bom tempo chegara ao fim. O casaco dele, porém, mantinha-me quente e eu aspirava o seu perfume quando pensava que ele não poderia ver-me fazê-lo.

Edward saiu do estacionamento, avançando por entre o tráfego, aparentemente sem um relancear de olhar, virando de repente para trás para seguir em direcção à estrada nacional.

- Agora. – Disse ele de forma sugestiva. – É a tua vez.

_(Edward POV)_

Estava muito claro para que eu pudesse guiar dentro da cidade quando cheguei a Port Angeles; o sol ainda estava muito alto, e, embora as minhas janelas fossem escuras, não havia razão para tomar riscos desnecessários. _Mais_ riscos desnecessários, devo dizer.

Eu estava certo de que conseguiria encontrar os pensamentos de Jessica à distância – os pensamentos de Jessica eram mais sonoros do que os de Angela, mas assim que encontrei a primeira, eu seria capaz de ouvir a segunda. Então, quando as sombras avançassem, eu poderia aproximar-me. Por agora, encostei na berma da estrada num caminho mesmo fora da cidade que parecia não ser usado frequentemente.

Eu sabia a direcção geral em que procurar – havia realmente apenas um lugar para a compra de vestidos em Port Angeles. Não foi muito antes de encontrar Jessica, girando à frente de três espelhos, e eu pude ver Bella na sua visão periférica, elogiando o longo vestido preto que ela usava.

_A Bella ainda parece chateada. Ah ah. A Angela estava certa – o Tyler estava a mentir. Contudo, não acredito que ela esteja tão chateada por causa disso. Pelo menos ela sabe que tem alguém com quem ir ao baile de finalistas. E se o Mike não se divertir no baile, e não me convidar para sair outra vez? E se ele convidar a Bella para o baile de finalistas? Teria ela convidado o Mike para o baile se eu não tivesse dito nada? Será que ele acha que ela é mais bonita que eu? Pensará _ela _que é mais bonita que eu?_

_- Julgo que o azul é melhor. Ele realmente sobressai os teus olhos._

Jessica sorriu para a Bella com falso calor, enquanto ela a olhava desconfiada.

_Será que ela pensa mesmo isso? Ou quererá ela que eu pareça uma vaca no Sábado?_

Eu já estava cansado de ouvir Bella. Procurei Angela por perto – ah, mas Angela estava no processo de trocar de vestidos, e eu saltei rapidamente da mente dela para lhe dar alguma privacidade.

Bem, não havia muitos sarilhos em que Bella se pudesse meter numa loja. Deixei-as fazer as compras e então apanhá-las-ia quando estivessem despachadas. Não demoraria muito até escurecer – as nuvens estavam a começar a regressar, flutuando de oeste. Eu podia apenas apanhar alguns vislumbres delas através das espessas árvores, mas eu podia ver como elas apressavam o pôr-do-sol. Eu acolhi-as, desejando-as mais do que eu alguma vez tinha ansiado pelas suas sombras antes. Amanhã eu poderia sentar-me ao lado de Bella na escola outra vez, monopolizar a sua atenção ao almoço outra vez. Eu poderia fazer-lhe todas as perguntas que eu tinha estado a guardar…

Então, ela estava furiosa em relação à pressuposição de Tyler. Eu tinha visto aquilo na cabeça dele – que ele tinha falado mesmo a sério quando falou do baile de finalistas, que ele estava a marcar um direito. Eu relembrei-me da sua expressão daquela outra tarde – a descrença enraivecida – e ri-me. Perguntei-me o que lhe diria ela sobre isto. Eu não quereria perder a sua reacção.

O tempo passou lentamente enquanto eu esperava que as sombras se estendessem. Verifiquei periodicamente com Jessica, a sua voz mental era a mais fácil de encontrar, mas eu não gostava de lá permanecer durante muito tempo. Eu vi o lugar onde elas planeavam ir comer. Já estaria escuro na hora de jantar… talvez eu pudesse coicidentemente escolher o mesmo restaurante. Toquei no telemóvel no meu bolso, pensando em convidar Alice para jantar fora… Ela iria adorar isso, mas ela iria também querer falar com Bella. Eu não estava certo se eu estava pronto para ter Bella _mais_ envolvida com o meu mundo. Não seria um vampiro problema suficiente?

Verifiquei prontamente com Jessica outra vez. Ela estava a pensar acerca da sua joalharia, perguntando a opinião de Angela.

_- Talvez eu devesse devolver o colar. Tenho um em casa que provavelmente combinaria, e eu gastei mais do que devia… - A minha mãe vai-se passar. Em que estava eu a pensar?_

_- Eu não me importo de voltar à loja. Achas que a Bella irá à nossa procura?_

O que era isto? Bella não estava com elas? Olhei pelos olhos de Jessica primeiro, então troquei para os de Angela. Elas estavam no passeio na frente de uma linha de lojas, apenas dando a voltando para trás. Bella não estava em lugar nenhum para ser vista.

_Oh, quem se importa com a Bella?_ Jess pensou impacientemente, antes de responder à pergunta de Angela. _– Ela está bem. Nós vamos chegar ao restaurante a tempo, mesmo se voltarmos. De qualquer maneira, penso que ela queria estar sozinha._ – Apanhei o breve vislumbre de uma livraria que Jessica pensou a que Bella tinha ido.

_- Vamo-nos apressar, então. – _Angela disse._ Espero que a Bella não pense que a abandonámos. Ela foi tão simpática comigo no carro antes… Ela é realmente uma doce pessoa. Mas ela parecia um pouco triste o dia todo. Pergunto-me se é por causa do Edward Cullen? Aposto que foi por isso que ela estava a perguntar sobre a família dele…_

Eu devia ter estado a prestar melhor atenção. O que é que eu tinha perdido aqui? Bella andava por aí sozinha, e ela tinha estado a perguntar sobre mim antes? Angela estava a prestar atenção a Jessica agora – Jessica estava a tagarelar sobre aquele idiota do Mike – e eu não podia obter nada dela.

Julguei as sombras. O sol estaria atrás das nuvens dentro em breve. Se eu ficasse no lado ocidental da estrada, onde os edifícios iriam proteger a rua da luz fraca…

Comecei a sentir-me ansioso enquanto conduzi através do escasso tráfego para o centro da cidade. Isto não era algo que eu tinha considerado – Bella saído por sua conta – e eu não tinha ideia de como a encontrar. Eu _devia_ tê-lo considerado.

Eu conhecia bem Port Angeles; eu conduzi directamente para a livraria na cabeça de Jessica, esperando que a minha busca fosse curta, mas duvidando que fosse fácil. Quando é que Bella iria tornar as coisas fáceis?

Certamente, a pequena loja estava vazia excepto pela mulher vestida invulgarmente atrás do balcão. Isto não parecia o tipo de sitio em que Bella estaria interessada em ir – demasiado nova era para uma pessoa prática. Perguntei-me se ela sequer se incomodou a entrar?

Havia um lugar à sombra onde eu poderia estacionar… Fazia um escuro caminho para a sobressaída da loja. Eu realmente não devia. Vaguear por aí nas horas de luz do sol não era seguro. E se um carro passageiro lançasse o reflexo do sol para a sombra exactamente no momento errado?

Mas eu não sabia de que outro modo procurar a Bella!

Estacionei e sai, mantendo-me no lado mais profundo da sombra. Corri rapidamente para a loja, reparando o fraco traço do cheiro de Bella no ar. Ela tinha estado aqui, no passeio, mas não havia rasto da sua fragrância no interior da loja.

- Bem-vindo! Posso ajudar… - A vendedora começou a dizer, mas eu já estava porta fora.

Segui o cheiro de Bella tão longe quanto a sombra podia permitir, parando quando cheguei ao limite da luz do sol.

Quão impotente isso me fazia sentir – cercado pela linha entre a escuridão e luz que se esticava pelo passeio à minha frente. Tão limitado.

Eu podia apenas adivinhar que ela continuou pela rua, em direcção a Sul. Não havia realmente grande coisa naquela direcção. Estaria ela perdida? Bem, isso possivelmente não soava inteiramente fora do comum.

Voltei ao carro e conduzi lentamente pelas ruas, procurando-a. Saí em outro poucos traços da sombra, mas eu apenas apanhei o seu cheiro mais uma vez, e a sua direcção confundiu-me. Onde é que ela estava a tentar ir?

Conduzi para trás e para a frente entre a livraria e o restaurante algumas vezes, esperando vê-la no seu caminho. Jessica e Angela já lá estavam, tentando decidir se pediam, ou esperavam por Bella. Jessica estava a insistir para pedirem imediatamente.

Comecei a passar pela mente de estranhos, procurando pelos seus olhos. Certamente, alguém deve tê-la visto algures.

Fiquei cada vez mais ansioso por quanto mais tempo ela estava desaparecida. Eu não tinha considerado antes quão difícil ela seria de encontrar uma vez, como agora, que ela estava fora da minha vista e no seu caminho normal. Eu não gostava disso.

As nuvens estavam a acumular-se no horizonte, e. em mais alguns minutos, eu estaria livre para persegui-la a pé. Não me demoraria muito então. Era apenas o sol que me tornava impotente agora. Apenas mais uns minutos, e então a vantagem seria minha outra vez e seria o mundo humano que era impotente.

Outra mente, e outra. Tantos pensamentos triviais.

… _julgo que o bebé tem outra infecção nos ouvidos…_

_Terá sido 6-4-0 ou 6-0-4…?_

_Atrasada outra vez. Eu devo dizer-lhe…_

_Aqui vem ela! Aah!_

Ali, por fim, estava a cara dela. Finalmente, alguém tinha reparado nela!

O alívio durou apenas por uma fracção de segundo, e então eu li mais completamente os pensamentos do homem que estava a regozijar-se sobre a cara dela nas sombras.

A mente dele era um estranho para mim, e ainda assim, não era totalmente desconhecida. Eu tinha uma vez caçado exactamente como esta.

- NÃO! – Rugi, e um conjunto de rugidos irrompeu da minha garganta. O meu pé carregou no acelerador até ao chão, mas aonde é que eu estava a ir?

Eu sabia a localização geral dos seus pensamentos, mas o conhecimento não era específico o suficiente. Algo, tinha que haver algo – um sinal de trânsito, a frente de uma loja, algo na sua vista que revelasse a sua localização. Mas Bella estava embrenhada na sombra, e os olhos dele estavam focados apenas na expressão assustada dela – apreciando o medo lá.

A face dela estava borrada na mente dele pela memória de outras faces. Bella não era a sua primeira vítima.

O som dos meus rugidos abanava a estrutura do carro, mas não me distraiu.

Não havia nenhuma janela na parede atrás dela. Algures industrial, longe do distrito comercial mais populado. O meu carro fez a curva apertada, passando rapidamente por outro veículo, direccionando-se no que eu esperava ser a direcção certa. Pelo tempo que o outro condutor buzinou, o som estava bem longe de mim.

_Olha para ela a tremer!_ O homem riu-se em antecipação. O medo era um atraente para ele – a parte que ele apreciava.

_- Eu se estivesse no vosso lugar, afastava-me e deixava-me passar._ _– _A voz dela era baixa e normal, não era um grito. E, mesmo pelos pensamentos do homem, eu conseguia ouvir uma certa confiança na voz dela.

_- Não sejas assim, meu docinho!_

Ele observou-a estremecer para uma rude gargalhada que veio de outra direcção. Ele estava irritado com o barulho – _Cala-te, Jeff!_ Ele pensou – mas ignorou o modo como ela tremeu. Isso excitava-o. Ele começou a imaginar os seus pedidos, o modo como ela iria implorar…

Não me tinha apercebido de que havia outros com ele até ter ouvido a sonora gargalhada. Observei por ele, desesperado por algo que eu pudesse usar. Ele estava a tomar o primeiro passo na direcção dela, flectindo as suas mãos.

As mentes à volta dele não eram tão vazias quanto a dele. Elas estavam ligeiramente intoxicadas, nenhum deles percebendo quão longe o homem que eles chamavam de Lonnie planeava ir com isto. Eles seguiam a liderança de Lonnie cegamente. Ele tinha-lhes prometido alguma diversão…

Um deles olhou para o fim da rua, nervoso – ele não queria ser apanhado a violar a rapariga – e deu-me o que eu precisava. Reconheci o cruzamento da rua para onde ele olhava.

Passei por um sinal vermelho, deslizando por um espaço largo o suficiente entre dois carros no tráfego em movimento. Buzinas tocaram atrás de mim.

O meu telemóvel vibrou no meu bolso. Eu ignorei-o.

Lonnie moveu-se lentamente em direcção à rapariga, arrastando o suspance – o momento de terror que o agitava. Ele esperou que ela gritasse, preparando-se para o saborear.

Mas Bella cerrou o seu maxilar e abraçou-se. Ele estava surpreendido – ele esperava que ela tentasse fugir. Surpreendido e ligeiramente desiludido. Ele gostava de perseguir a sua presa, a adrenalina da caça.

_Corajosa, esta. Talvez melhor, suponho… mais luta nela._

Eu estava a um quarteirão de distância. O monstro podia ouvir o rosnar do meu motor agora, mas ele não prestou atenção, demasiado entretido com a sua vítima.

Eu veria como ele apreciava a caça quando fosse ele a presa. Eu veria o que ele pensava do _meu_ estilo de caça.

Num outro compartimento da minha cabeça, eu já estava a escolher entre as várias torturas que eu assisti nos meus dias de vigilância, procurando a mais dolorosa de todas. Ele iria sofrer por isto. Ele iria gritar com agonia. Os outros iriam meramente morrer pela parte deles, mas o monstro chamado _Lonnie_ imploraria pela morte muito antes de eu lhe dar esse presente.

Ele estava na estrada, atravessando-a na direcção dela.

Eu girei avidamente pela esquina, os meus faróis lavando a cena e paralisando o resto deles no lugar. Eu teria atropelado o líder, que se atirou do caminho, mas isso seria uma morte demasiado fácil para ele.

Deixei o carro girar, deslizando de uma só vez para que eu estivesse a encarar o caminho de onde tinha vindo e a porta do passageiro estivesse mais perto de Bella. Abri a porta, e ela já estava a correr para o carro.

- Entra! – Gritei.

_Mas que raio?_

_Sabia que isto era uma má ideia! Ela não está sozinha._

_Devo fugir?_

_Acho que vou vomitar…_

Bella saltou pela porta aberta sem hesitação, fechando a porta atrás dela.

E então ela olhou para mim com a expressão mais confiante que eu alguma vez tinha visto numa face humana, e todos o meus planos violentos esmoreceram.

Levou-me muito, muito menos que um segundo para ver que não podia deixá-la no carro com a intenção de lidar com os quatro homens na rua. O que lhe iria eu dizer, para não observar? Ah! Desde quando é que ela faz aquilo que eu lhe digo? Desde quando é que ela faz a coisa mais segura?

Puxá-los-ia eu para longe, para fora da sua vista, e deixá-la sozinha aqui? Era outra grande probabilidade que outro humano perigoso andasse a acelerar nas ruas de Port Angeles esta noite, mas era uma grande oportunidade que houvesse mesmo o primeiro! Como um íman, ela atraía todas as coisas perigosas para ela. Eu não a podia deixar fora da minha vista.

Isso sentiria do mesmo modo para ela enquanto eu acelerei, levando-a para longe dos seus perseguidores tão depressa que eles ficaram para trás de boca aberta com expressões incompreensíveis. Ela não reconheceria o meu instante de hesitação. Ela assumiria que o plano era fugir desde o princípio.

Eu nem podia bater nele com o meu carro. Isso iria assustá-la.

Eu queria a morte dele tão selvaticamente que a necessidade ecoava pelos meus ouvidos e enevoava a minha vista e era um sabor na minha língua. Os meus músculos estavam apertados com a urgência, o desejo, a necessidade disso. Eu _tinha_ que matá-lo. Eu iria desmembrá-lo, membro a membro, a pele do músculo, o músculo do osso…

Excepto pela rapariga – a única rapariga no mundo – estava a agarrar-se ao assento com ambas as mãos, olhando para mim, os seus olhos ainda esbugalhados e cheios de confiança. Vingança teria que esperar.

- Coloca o cinto de segurança. – Ordenei. A minha voz estava dura com o ódio a sede de sangue. Não a sede de sangue comum. Eu não iria poluir-me levando alguma parte daquele homem dentro de mim.

Ela bloqueou o cinto de segurança no lugar, saltando levemente ao som que ele fez. Aquele pequeno som fê-la saltar, ainda assim ela não estremecia enquanto eu acelerava pela cidade, ignorando todos os sinais de trânsito. Eu podia sentir os seus olhos em mim. Ela parecia estranhamente relaxada. Isso não fazia sentido para mim – não com o que ela tinha acabado de passar.

- Estás bem? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz rouca com stress e medo.

_Ela_ queria saber se _eu_ estava bem?

Pensei na pergunta dela por uma fracção de segundo. Não por demasiado tempo para ela perceber a hesitação. Eu _estava_ bem?

- Não. – Apercebi-me, e o meu tom soou com raiva.

Levei-a para o caminho inutilizado aonde eu tinha passado a tarde na mais fraca vigilância de todas. Estava escuro agora por debaixo das árvores.

Eu estava tão furioso que o meu corpo congelou no sítio, totalmente imóvel. As minhas geladas e fechadas mãos ansiavam por matar o atacante dela, para desfazê-lo em pedaços tão desfeitos que o seu corpo nunca poderia ser reconhecido…

Mas isso significaria deixá-la aqui sozinho, desprotegida na noite escura.

Claro… Que desculpa lhe daria eu para poder fazer o que eu realmente queria? _Desculpa, Bella, querida. Vou só ter que me ausentar por alguns minutos para acabar com aqueles miseráveis que te tentaram fazer mal!_ Oh sim… Seria a minha melhor deixa desde que me tentei escapulir da Tanya há uma década.

- Bella? – Perguntei por entre dentes.

- Sim? – Ela respondeu roucamente. Ela aclarou a sua garganta.

- Estás bem? – Essa era certamente a coisa mais importante, a primeira prioridade. Retribuição era secundária. Eu _sabia_ disso, mas o meu corpo estava tão cheio de raiva que era difícil pensar.

- Sim. – A voz dela ainda estava rouca – com medo, sem dúvida.

E então eu não podia deixá-la.

Mesmo que ela não estivesse em risco constante por alguma razão enfurecedora – alguma piada que o universo me estava a pregar – mesmo que eu pudesse estar _certo_ de que ela estaria perfeitamente segura na minha ausência. Eu não podia deixá-la sozinha no escuro.

Ela deve estar tão assustada.

Ainda assim eu não estava em condições de confortá-la – mesmo que eu soubesse exactamente como isso se devia fazer, o que eu não sabia. Certamente ela podia sentir a brutalidade a irradiar de mim, certamente isso é óbvio. Eu assustá-la-ia ainda mais se eu não conseguisse acalmar a sede de matança que fervia dentro de mim.

Eu precisava de pensar noutra coisa.

- Distrai-me, por favor. – Pedi.

- Desculpa, o que disseste?

Eu mal tinha controlo o suficiente para explicar o que eu precisava.

- Fala apenas sobre algo sem importância até que eu acalme. – Instrui, o meu maxilar ainda cerrado. Apenas o facto de que ela precisava de mim me segurava dentro do carro. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos do homem, o seu desapontamento e raiva… Eu sabia onde encontrá-lo… Fechei os meus olhos, desejando que eu não pudesse ver de qualquer maneira…

- Hum. – Ela hesitou – tentando tirar algum sentido do meu pedido, imagino. - Amanhã, antes das aulas, vou atropelar o Tyler Crowley. – Ela disse isto como se fosse uma pergunta.

Sim – era disto que eu precisava. Claro que Bella viria com algo inesperado. Como tinha sido antes, a ameaça de violência vinda pelos seus lábios era hilariante – tão cómico que era discordante. Se eu não tivesse estado a arder com a necessidade de matar, eu ter-me-ia rido.

- Porquê?

- Anda a dizer a todos que vai acompanhar-me ao baile de finalistas, - Disse ela, a sua voz estava cheia com a sua indignação de gatinha feroz. - Ou está louco ou ainda anda a tentar compensar-me por quase me ter matado no outro dia… bem, tu recordas-te, - ela acrescentou secamente - e julga que o baile é, de algum modo, a maneira adequada de o fazer. Logo, calculo que, se eu colocar a vida dele em perigo, ficamos quites e ele não poderá continuar a tentar compensar-me. Não preciso de inimigos e talvez a Lauren sossegasse se ele me deixasse em paz. Talvez tenha, todavia, de destruir o Sentra dele. – Ela continuou, pensativa agora. - Se não tiver um meio de transporte, não pode levar ninguém ao baile…

Era encorajante ver que ela às vezes não entendia algumas coisas. A persistência de Tyler nada tinha a ver com o acidente. Ela não parecia compreender a atracção que tinha para os rapazes humanos no liceu. Não via ela a atracção que ela tinha para mim, também?

Ah, estava a funcionar. Os enlouquecedores processos da sua mente eram sempre cativantes. Eu estava a começar a ganhar controlo de mim próprio, para ver algo além de vingança e tortura…

- Ouvi falar disso. – Contei-lhe. Ela tinha parado de falar, e eu precisava que ela continuasse.

- _Ouviste_? – Ela perguntou incredulamente. E então a sua voz estava mais enfurecida que antes. - Se estiver paralisado do pescoço para baixo, também não pode ir ao baile de finalistas… - Ela parou, pensando nas suas palavras. Como se realmente as considerasse. - Queres ajudar-me? – Perante aquilo, não consegui evitar que os cantos dos meus lábios subissem.

Eu desejava que houvesse algum modo de lhe pedir para continuar com as ameaças de morte e os danos físicos sem parecer louca. Ela não podia ter escolhido um melhor modo de me acalmar. E as suas palavras – apenas sarcasmo no seu caso, hipérbole – eram um lembrete que eu carinhosamente precisava neste momento.

Suspirei, e abri os olhos.

- Estás bem?

- Nem por isso.

Não, eu estava mais calmo, mas não melhor. Porque eu tinha acabado de perceber que eu não podia matar o monstro chamado Lonnie, e eu ainda queria isso mais que qualquer coisa no mundo. Quase.

A única coisa neste momento que eu queria mais do que cometer um assassínio altamente justificável, era esta rapariga. E, embora não a pudesse ter, apenas o sonho de a ter tornava impossível para mim ir numa matança esta noite – não importa quão justificável fosse.

Bella merecia muito melhor que um assassino.

Eu tinha passado sete décadas tentando ser algo diferente disso – qualquer outra coisa que um assassino. Aqueles anos de esforço nunca me tornariam merecedor da rapariga sentada ao meu lado. E ainda assim, eu sentia que se eu voltasse àquela vida – a vida de um assassino – por uma só noite, eu estaria certamente a pô-la fora do meu alcance para sempre. Mesmo que eu não bebesse do sangue deles – mesmo que eu não tivesse essa prova ardente nos meus olhos – iria ela sentir a diferença?

Eu estava a tentar ser bom o suficiente para ela. Era um objectivo impossível. Eu continuaria a tentar.

- O que é que se passa? – Ela murmurou.

A sua respiração encheu-me o nariz, e eu fui relembrado do porquê de eu não poder merecê-la. Depois de isto tudo, mesmo com tanto quanto eu a amava… ela ainda me metia água na boca.

Eu iria dar-lhe tanta honestidade quanta conseguia. Eu devia-lhe isso.

- Por vezes, tenho problemas com o meu temperamento, Bella. – Olhei para a escura noite, desejando ambos que ela pudesse ouvir o horror inerente nas minhas palavras e também que ela não ouvisse. Especialmente que ela não pudesse. _Corre, Bella, corre. Fica, Bella, fica._ - Mas não adiantaria de nada se eu desse meia volta e perseguisse aqueles… - Apenas pensando acerca disso quase me fez sair do carro. Inspirei fundo, deixando o seu cheiro queimar-me a minha garganta. - Pelo menos é disso que tento convencer-me.

- Eu não queria que fosses atrás deles. – Ela murmurou tão baixo que por momentos julguei que não era para eu ouvir. Olhei para ela para ter a certeza de que tinha estado a falar comigo e quando a vi olhar para mim com um brilho de preocupação nos seus grandes olhos castanhos…

Ficámos em silêncio por uns momentos. Olhando-a, perdendo-me na belíssima profundidade dos seus olhos.

- A Jessica e a Angela vão ficar preocupadas. – Ela disse calmamente. A sua voz estava muito calma, e eu não estava certo de como podia ser isso. _Estava_ ela em estado de choque? Talvez os acontecimentos desta noite ainda não tivessem descido sobre ela. - Devia ir encontrar-me com elas.

Queria ela estar longe de mim? Ou estava ela apenas preocupada com a preocupação das suas amigas?

Eu não lhe respondi, mas liguei o carro e levei-a de volta. A cada centímetro que eu me aproximava da cidade, mais difícil se tornava agarrar-me ao meu motivo. Eu estava tão _próximo_ dele…

Se era impossível – se eu nunca podia ter ou merecer esta rapariga – então não havia motivo para deixar aquele homem partir impune? Certamente eu podia permitir-me isso…

Não. Eu não estava a desistir. Ainda não. Eu queria-a muito para desistir.

E então as palavras dela… o brilho no seu olhar… Ela não queria que eu fosse um monstro… Por ela, eu não iria ser um monstro…

Nós estávamos no restaurante onde ela era suposto encontrar-se com as amigas antes de eu sequer começar a dar sentido aos meus pensamentos. Jessica e Angela tinham acabado de comer, e agora ambas se preocupavam realmente com Bella. Estavam no seu caminho para procurá-la, direccionando-se pela rua escura.

Não era uma boa noite para elas andarem a vaguear…

- Como é que sabias onde…? – A pergunta inacabada de Bella interrompeu-me, e eu apercebi-me de que tinha cometido outra _gafe_. Eu tinha estado muito distraído para me lembrar de lhe perguntar onde era suposto ela encontrar-se com as amigas.

Mas, em vez de terminar a pergunta e pressionar nesse ponto, Bella apenas abanou a cabeça e deu um meio-sorriso.

O que queria _aquilo_ dizer?

Bem, eu não tinha tempo de questionar a sua estranha aceitação sobre o meu conhecimento ainda mais estranho. Abri a minha porta.

- O que estás a fazer? – Ela perguntou, parecendo assustada.

_A não deixar-te fora da minha vista. A não me permitir a ficar sozinho esta noite. Por essa ordem._ - Vou levar-te a jantar.

Bem isto devia ser interessante. Parecia outra noite totalmente diferente quando eu tinha imaginado trazer Alice e fingir escolher o mesmo restaurante que Bella e as suas amigas por acidente. E agora, aqui estava eu, praticamente num encontro com a rapariga. Apenas que não contava, porque eu não estava a dar-lhe a hipótese de dizer não.

Ela já tinha a sua porta meia aberta antes de eu ter dado a volta ao carro – não era normalmente tão frustrante ter que me mexer a uma velocidade insuspeita – em vez de esperar que eu a abrisse por ela. Seria isto porque ela não estava habituada a ser tratada como uma senhora, ou porque ela não pensava em mim como um cavalheiro?

Esperei que ela se juntasse a mim, ficando mais ansioso enquanto as suas amigas continuavam em direcção à escura esquina.

- Vai atrás da Jessica e da Angela antes que eu tenha também de seguir no seu encalço. – Ordenei rapidamente. - Acho que não conseguiria refrear-me se desse outra vez de caras com aqueles teus amigos. – Não, eu não seria forte o suficiente para isso.

Ela lançou-me um sorriso visivelmente sarcástico e então estremeceu um pouco, e então rapidamente se recompôs. Ela tomou meio passo atrás delas, chamando. – Jess! Angela! – Numa voz alta. Elas viraram-se, e ela acenou com o seu braço acima da sua cabeça para lhes chamar à atenção.

_Bella! Oh, ela está a salvo!_ Angela pensou com alívio.

_Tão atrasada?_ Jessica resmungou para si, mas ela, também, estava grata por Bella não estar perdida ou magoada. Isto fez-me gostar dela mais um bocadinho do que antes.

Elas apressaram-se a voltar, e então pararam, chocadas, quando me viram ao lado dela.

_Uh-uh!_ Jess pensou, espantada. _Nem pensar!_

_Edward Cullen? Ela foi sozinha para se encontrar com ele? Mas porque perguntaria ela sobre eles estarem fora da cidade se ela sabia que ele estava aqui…_ Apanhei um breve vislumbre da expressão mortificada de Bella quando ela perguntou a Angela se a minha família se ausentava frequentemente da escola. _Não, ela não podia ter sabido,_ Angela decidiu.

Os pensamentos de Jessica estavam a passar de surpreendidos para desconfiados. _A Bella andou a esconder-me algo._

- Onde estiveste? – Ela exigiu, olhando para Bella, mas espreitando-me pelo canto do seu olho.

- Perdi-me. E, depois, encontrei-me com o Edward _por acaso_. – Bella disse, enfatizando as últimas palavras e acenando com uma mão em direcção a mim. O seu tom era incrivelmente normal. Como se isso fosse de facto o que tinha acontecido.

Ela deve estar em estado de choque. Essa era a única explicação para a sua calma.

- Não se importam que eu vos faça companhia? – Perguntei – para ser educado; eu sabia que elas já tinham comido.

_Raios me partam mas ele é tão bom!_ Jessica pensou, a sua cabeça subitamente ligeiramente incoerente.

Angela não estava muito mais composta. _Gostava que não tivéssemos comido. Wow. Apenas. Wow._

Agora porque não conseguia eu fazer aquilo com Bella?

- Aah… claro que não. – Jessica concordou.

Inconscientemente, reparei em Bella a aproximar-se mais de mim, nos seus olhos um brilho estranho que me fez ficar demasiado curioso.

Angela fez uma careta. - Hum, na verdade, Bella, nós já comemos enquanto estávamos à espera. – Ela admitiu. - Desculpa.

_O quê? Cala-te!_ Jess queixou-se internamente.

Bella encolheu os ombros casualmente. Tão à vontade. Definitivamente em estado de choque. - Tudo bem, não tenho fome.

- Julgo que devias comer alguma coisa. – Discordei. Ela precisava de açúcar na sua corrente sanguínea – embora cheirasse doce o suficiente como estava, pensei secamente. O horror ia embater nela momentaneamente, e um estômago vazio não iria ajudar. Ela era uma pessoa fácil de desmaiar, como eu sabia por experiência.

Estas raparigas não estariam em perigo se fossem directas para casa. O perigo não perseguia cada passo _delas_.

E eu preferia estar sozinho com Bella – enquanto ela estivesse disposta a estar sozinha comigo.

- Importas-te que eu leve a Bella a casa esta noite? – Disse para Jessica antes que Bella pudesse responder. - Deste modo, não terão de esperar enquanto ela come.

- Hum, suponho que não há problema… - Jessica olhou intencionalmente para Bella, procurando por algum sinal de que era isso que ela queria.

_Eu quero ficar… mas ela provavelmente quer ficar a sós com ele. Quem não quereria?_ Jess pensou. Ao mesmo tempo, ela observou Bella piscar-lhe o olho.

Bella _piscou-lhe o olho_?

- Está bem! – Angela disse rapidamente, com pressa para estar fora do caminho se era isso que Bella queria. E parecia que era isso que ela queria. - Até amanhã, Bella… Edward. – Ela esforçou-se para dizer o meu nome num tom casual. Então ela agarrou na mão de Jessica e começou a arrastá-la consigo.

Eu teria que encontrar um modo de agradecer a Angela por isto.

O carro de Jessica estava perto e num circulo iluminado de um candeeiro de rua. Bella observou-as cuidadosamente, uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre os seus olhos, até elas estarem no carro, então ela deve estar inteiramente ciente do perigo em que tinha estado. Jessica acenou enquanto conduzia para baixo, e Bella acenou de volta. Não foi até o carro desaparecer que ela inspirou fundo e se virou para olhar para mim.

- A sério, não tenho fome. – Ela disse.

Porque é que ela tinha esperado até elas se terem ido embora antes de falar? Queria ela realmente ficar a sós comigo – mesmo agora, depois de testemunhar a minha raiva homicida?

Quer esse fosse o caso ou não, ela ia comer alguma coisa.

- Faz-me a vontade. – Disse.

Segurei a porta do restaurante aberta para ela e esperei.

Ela suspirou, e passou por mim.

Caminhei ao seu lado até ao pódio onde a anfitriã esperava. Bella ainda parecia inteiramente composta. Eu queria tocar na mão dela, na testa, para verificar a sua temperatura. Mas a minha mão fria iria repugná-la, como já tinha feito antes.

_Oh, Deus._ A bastante alta voz mental da anfitriã intrometeu-se na minha consciência. _Deus. Oh, Deus._

Parecia ser a minha noite para virar cabeças. Ou estava eu só a notar tanto porque desejava que Bella me visse assim? Nós éramos sempre atraentes para a nossa presa. Nunca tinha pensado muito nisso antes. Normalmente – a não ser, como com pessoas como Shelly Cope e Jessica Stanley, havia repetição para o horror – o medo que aparecia bastante rapidamente depois da atracção inicial…

- Tem uma mesa para dois? – Eu perguntei quando a anfitriã não falou.

- Oh, hum, sim. Bem-vindos à _La Bella Italia_. – _Hum! Que voz!_ – Por favor, sigam-me. – Os seus pensamentos estavam preocupados – a calcular.

_Talvez ela seja prima dele. Ela não pode ser irmã dele, eles não se parecem nada. Mas família definitivamente. _Ele _não pode estar com _ela.

Os olhos humanos estavam enevoados; eles não viam nada claramente. Como podia esta mulher de pequena mente julgar os meus traços físicos – atracções para as presas – tão atraentes, e ainda assim ser incapaz de ver a suave perfeição da rapariga ao meu lado?

_Bem, não preciso de a ajudar a sair, apenas no caso,_ a anfitriã pensou enquanto nos guiava para uma mesa de tamanho familiar no meio da parte mais populada do restaurante. _Posso dar-lhe o meu número enquanto ela está lá…?_ Ela continuou.

Puxei de uma nota do meu bolso de trás. As pessoas eram invariavelmente cooperativas quando dinheiro estava envolvido.

Bella já estava a tomar o assento, no seu olhar um pequeno brilho de irritação, que a anfitriã indicou sem objecções. Abanei a minha cabeça para ela, e ela hesitou, inclinando a sua cabeça para um lado com curiosidade. Sim, ela estaria muito curiosa esta noite. Uma multidão não era o lugar ideal para esta conversa.

- Talvez num local mais íntimo? – Requisitei à anfitriã, entregando-lhe o dinheiro. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se com surpresa, então estreitaram-se enquanto a sua mão se fechou à volta da nota.

- Com certeza.

Ela espreitou para a nota enquanto nos guiava à volta de uma divisão.

_Cinquenta dólares por uma mesa melhor? Rico, também. Faz sentido… Aposto que o seu casaco custou mais que o meu último ordenado. Raios. Porque quer ele privacidade com _ela_?_

Ela ofereceu-nos uma mesa num canto silencioso do restaurante onde ninguém seria capaz de nos ver – para ver as reacções de Bella para o que quer que eu lhe fosse contar. Eu não tinha pistas para o que ela quereria de mim esta noite. Ou o que eu lhe ia dar.

Quanto é que ela tinha adivinhado? Que explicação dos acontecimentos desta noite ela se tinha contado?

– O que lhe parece? – A anfitriã perguntou.

- Perfeito. – Disse-lhe e, sentindo-me levemente irritado pela sua amarga atitude para com Bella, sorri amplamente para ela, mostrando os meus dentes. Deixando-a ver-me claramente.

_Wow. _- Hum! A empregada que irá servir-vos não demorará. – _Ele não pode ser real. Eu devo estar a dormir. Talvez ela desapareça… Talvez eu escreva o meu número no prato dele com ketchup…_ Ela afastou-se, inclinando-se levemente para o lado.

Estranho. Ela ainda não estava assustada. Eu subitamente lembrei-me de Emmett a picar-me na cantina, há tantas semanas atrás. _Aposto que eu podia tê-la assustado melhor que isso._

Estava eu a perder as minhas capacidades?

- Não devias mesmo fazer isso às pessoas. – Bella interrompeu os meus pensamentos num tom desaprovador. - Não é muito justo.

Olhei para a sua expressão crítica. O que queria ela dizer? Eu não tinha assustado a anfitriã de todo, apesar das minhas intenções. - Fazer o quê?

- Deslumbrá-las dessa forma; neste preciso momento, ela deve estar na cozinha a respirar de forma ofegante.

Hum. Bella estava muito proximamente certa. A anfitriã estava apenas semi-coerente no momento, descrevendo o seu incorrecto tributo de mim à sua amiga no local dos empregados.

- Oh, vá lá! – Bella exclamou impaciente quando eu não respondi imediatamente. - Tu deves ter noção do efeito que exerces nas pessoas.

- Eu deslumbro as pessoas? – Era uma maneira interessante de expressá-lo. Adequado o suficiente para esta noite. Perguntei-me o porquê da diferença…

– Ainda não reparaste? – Ela perguntou, ainda crítica. - Julgas que todos conseguem alcançar o que pretendem com tanta facilidade?

- E a _ti_, deslumbro-_te_? – Dei voz à minha curiosidade impulsivamente, e então as palavras estavam fora, e era demasiado tarde para as retirar.

Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo para profundamente me arrepender de falar as palavras em voz alta, ela respondeu. - Frequentemente. – E as suas bochechas tomaram um leve brilho rosa.

Eu deslumbrava-a.

O meu coração silencioso inchou com uma esperança mais intensa do que eu podia ter-me lembrado de já ter sentido antes.

- Olá. – Alguém disse, a empregada, apresentando-se. Os seus pensamentos eram altos, e mais explícitos do que os da anfitriã, mas eu ignorei-a. Olhei para a cara de Bella em vez de ouvir, observando o sangue espalhar-se sob a sua pele, reparando não como aquilo fazia a minha garganta arder, mas como aquilo iluminava a sua bela face, como aquilo sobressaía o creme da sua pele…

_Edward! _Rosnou a minha consciência. _Onde pára o cavalheiro que tens sido durante todos estes anos?_ Foi então que me apercebi de que na minha mente passavam as mais tentadoras imagens de Bella a beijar-me.

A empregada estava à espera de alguma coisa de mim. Ah, ela tinha perguntado o que queríamos beber. Continuei a olhar para Bella, e a empregada rabugentamente virou-se para olhar para ela, também.

- Eu quero uma Coca-Cola. – Bella disse, como se perguntando se aprovava.

- São duas Coca-Colas. – Corrigi. Sede – normal, sede humana – era um sinal de estado de choque. Eu certificar-me-ia de que ela tinha o açúcar extra do refrigerante no seu sistema.

Contudo, ela parecia saudável. Mais do que saudável. Ela parecia radiante.

- O que foi? – Ela exigiu – perguntando porque estava eu a olhar, supus. Eu estava vagamente ciente de que a empregada tinha saído.

- Como te sentes? – Perguntei.

Ela piscou os olhos, surpreendida pela pergunta. - Estou óptima.

- Não te sentes tonta, enjoada, com frio…?

Ela estava ainda mais confusa agora. - Devia sentir?

- Bem, na verdade, estou à espera de que entres em estado de choque. – Dei um meio-sorriso, esperando a sua negação. Ela não iria querer que tomassem conta dela.

Levou-lhe um minuto para me responder. Os seus olhos estavam ligeiramente desfocados. Ela ficava assim às vezes, quando eu sorria para ela. Estava ela… deslumbrada?

Adoraria acreditar nisso.

- Não creio que isso vá acontecer. Sempre fui bastante boa a reprimir coisas desagradáveis. – Ela respondeu, um pouco ofegante.

Tinha ela muita prática com coisas desagradáveis, então? Era a vida dela sempre assim tão azarenta?

- Mesmo assim, - Disse-lhe - ficarei mais descansado quando ingerires algum açúcar e comida.

A empregada voltou com as Coca-Colas e um cesto de pão. Ela pô-los à minha frente, e perguntou-me o que ia pedir, tentando encontrar o meu olhar no processo. Eu indiquei que ela devia atender Bella, e então voltei a ignorar os seus pensamentos. Ela tinha uma mente vulgar.

- Hum… - Bella olhou para o cardápio rapidamente. - Quero o _ravioli_ de cogumelos.

A empregada voltou-se para mim ansiosamente. - E o senhor?

- Eu não quero nada.

Bella fez uma leve careta. Hum. Ela deve ter reparado que eu nunca como. Ela reparava em tudo. E eu esquecia-me sempre de ser cuidadoso ao pé dela.

- Bebe. – Insisti.

Eu fiquei surpreendido quando ela obedeceu imediatamente e sem nenhuma objecção. Ela bebeu até o copo estar inteiramente vazio, então empurrei a segunda Coca-Cola na sua direcção, pensando um pouco. Sede, ou estado de choque?

Ela bebeu um pouco mais, e então estremeceu uma vez.

- Tens frio?

- É só a Coca-Cola. – Ela disse, mas arrepiou-se outra vez, os seus lábios tremendo ligeiramente como se ela estivesse prestes a bater os dentes.

A bonita blusa que ela usava parecia demasiado fina para protegê-la adequadamente; ajustava-se a ela como uma segunda camada de pele, quase tão frágil como a primeira. Ela era tão frágil, tão mortal. - Não tens um casaco?

- Tenho. – Ela olhou à sua volta, um pouco perplexa. - Oh! Deixei-o no carro da Jessica.

Tirei o meu casaco, desejando que o gesto não fosse desprezado pela minha temperatura corporal. Teria sido bom ser capaz de lhe oferecer um casaco quente. Ela olhou para mim, as suas bochechas aquecendo outra vez. Em que estava ela a pensar agora?

Entreguei-lhe o casaco através da mesa, e ela vestiu-o, e então estremeceu outra vez.

Sim, seria muito bom que estivesse quente.

- Obrigada! – Ela disse. Ela inspirou fundo, e então puxou as mangas demasiado compridas para trás para libertar as suas mãos. Inspirou fundo outra vez.

Estava a noite finalmente a cair-lhe na consciência? A sua cor ainda estava boa; a sua pele era creme e rosada contra o azul profundo da sua camisola.

- Essa cor azul condiz maravilhosamente com a tua pele. – Elogiei-a. Apenas sendo sincero.

Ela corou, melhorando o efeito.

Ela parecia bem, mas não havia razão para deixar que houvesse a hipótese de não estar. Empurrei o cesto do pão na sua direcção.

- A sério. – Ela rejeitou, adivinhando os meus motivos. - Não vou entrar em estado de choque.

- Mas devias; a uma pessoa _normal_ era isso que aconteceria. Nem sequer pareces abalada. – Olhei para ela, reprovadoramente, perguntando-me porque ela não podia ser normal e então perguntando-me se realmente queria que ela fosse assim.

- Talvez eu não seja uma pessoa _normal!_ – Ela retorquiu fazendo-me questionar se ela também ouvia mentes.

- Sinto-me muito protegida na tua companhia. – Ela disse, os seus olhos, novamente, cheio de confiança. Confiança que eu não merecia.

Os seus instintos estavam todos errados – baralhados. Esse deve ser o problema. Ela não reconhecia o perigo do modo que um ser humano devia ser capaz de reconhecer. Ela tinha a reacção oposta. Em vez de fugir, ela ficava por perto, aproximava-se do que devia assustá-la…

Como podia eu protegê-la de mim mesmo quando _nenhum_ de nós queria isso?

- Isto é mais complicado do que eu imaginara. – Murmurei.

- Podes crer. – Ela murmurou em concordância. Olhei para ela, confuso.

Pude ver ela a revolver as minhas palavras na sua cabeça, e perguntei-me que sentido lhes teria ela dado. Ela pegou num gressino e começou a comê-lo sem parecer ciente da sua acção. Ela mastigou por um momento, e então inclinou a sua cabeça para um lado pensativamente.

- Normalmente, estás mais bem-disposto quando os teus olhos estão assim claros. – Ela disse num tom casual.

A sua observação, uma marcação para matéria de facto, deixou-me confuso. - O quê?

O seu rosto pareceu iluminar-se com a sombra de um sorriso. - Estás sempre mais rabugento quando os teus olhos estão negros; nessa altura, já sei o que esperar. Tenho uma teoria a esse respeito. – Ela acrescentou levemente.

Então ela tinha inventado a sua própria explicação. Claro que tinha. Eu senti um profundo sentimento de ansiedade enquanto me perguntava quão perto ela tinha chegado da verdade.

- Mais teorias?

- Sim. – Ela mastigou outro pedaço, inteiramente desinteressada. Como se ela não estivesse a discutir os aspecto de um monstro com o próprio monstro.

- Gostaria que, desta vez, fosses mais criativa… - Menti quando ela não continuou. O que eu realmente esperava era que ela estivesse _errada_ – a milhas da verdade. - Ou continuas a inspirar-te nos livros de banda desenhada?

- Bem, não, não me baseei num livro de banda desenhada. – Ela disse, um pouco envergonhada. - Mas também não a elaborei sozinha.

- E então? – Perguntei entre dentes.

Certamente não deveria falar tão calmamente se ela estava prestes a gritar.

Enquanto ela hesitou, mordendo o seu lábio, a empregada reapareceu com a comida de Bella. Prestei pouca atenção à empregada enquanto ela colocou o prato em frente de Bella e então perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa.

Recusei, mas pedi mais Coca-Cola. A empregada não tinha reparado no copo vazio. Ela pegou-se e foi-se embora.

- O que estavas a dizer? – Principiei ansiosamente assim que estávamos sozinhos outra vez.

- Digo-te no carro. – Ela disse numa voz baixa. Ah, isto seria mau. Ela não estava disposta a dizer as suas suspeitas ao pé de outros. - Se… - Ela parou subitamente.

- Há condições? – Eu estava tão tenso que quase rugi as palavras.

- Tenho, de facto, algumas questões a colocar, evidentemente.

- Evidentemente. – Concordei, a minha voz dura.

As suas perguntas seria provavelmente o suficiente para me dizer em que direcção se encaminhavam os seus pensamentos. Mas como lhes poderia eu responder? Com mentiras responsáveis? Ou iria eu contar-lhe a verdade? Ou não diria nada, incapaz de decidir?

- Bem, continua. – Disse, maxilar cerrado, quando ela parou.

- Porque estás em Port Angeles?

Esta era demasiado fácil – para ela. Não desvendava nada, enquanto a minha resposta, se verdadeira, desvendaria demasiado. Deixa-a desvendar algo primeiro.

- A seguinte. – Disse.

- Mas esta é a mais fácil.

- A seguinte. – Repeti.

Ela estava frustrada com a minha recusa. Ela afastou o olhar de mim, olhou para a sua comida. Lentamente, pensando muito, ela deu uma dentada e mastigou com deliberação. Ela engoliu com mais um gole de bebida, e então finalmente olhou para mim. Os seus olhos estreitos com suspeita.

- Então, muito bem. – Ela disse. - Digamos, hipoteticamente, como é evidente, que… alguém… podia adivinhar os pensamentos das pessoas, ler a mente, tu sabes… com algumas excepções.

Podia ser pior.

Isto explicava aquele pequeno meio-sorriso no carro. Ela era rápida – mais ninguém tinha adivinhado isto sobre mim. Excepto Carlisle, e tinha sido bastante óbvio naquela altura, no começo, quando eu respondia a todos os seus pensamentos como se ele mos tivesse dito. Ele compreendeu antes mim…

Esta pergunta não era tão má. Enquanto fosse óbvio que ela sabia que havia algo de errado comigo, não era tão sério como podia ser. Ler mentes era, apesar de tudo, não uma faceta muito comum dos vampiros. Alinhei nas suas hipóteses.

- Com apenas _uma_ excepção. – Corrigi. - Hipoteticamente.

Ela lutou contra um sorriso – a minha vaga honestidade agradava-lhe. - Muito bem, que seja, então, uma excepção. Como é que isso funciona? Quais são as limitações? Como é que… essa pessoa… encontraria outra exactamente no momento certo? Como poderia ele saber que ela estava em apuros?

- Hipoteticamente?

- Claro. – Os seus lábios torceram-se, e os seus olhos castanhos líquidos estavam ansiosos.

- Bem. – Hesitei. - Se… essa pessoa…

- Chamemos-lhe Joe. – Ela sugeriu.

- Joe, então. – Concordei, sentindo uma estranha nostalgia com este nome… Como se este nome pertencesse àquele passado que eu não me lembrava. - Se o Joe estivesse a prestar atenção, o sentido de oportunidade não teria tido de ser assim tão exacto. – Abanei a cabeça e reprimi estremecer com o pensamento de chegar tarde demais hoje. - Só _tu_ poderias arranjar sarilhos numa cidade assim tão pequena. Terias arrasado as estatísticas referentes à taxa de criminalidade da cidade por uma década, sabes.

Os cantos dos seus lábios descaíram-se, e ela fez beicinho. - Estávamos a referir-nos a um caso hipotético.

Ri-me com a sua irritação.

Os seus lábios, a sua pele… Eles pareciam tão suaves. Eu queria tocar-lhes. Eu queria pressionar os meus dedos contra o canto dos seus lábios e levantá-los. Impossível. A minha pele seria repelente para ela.

- Pois estávamos. – Disse regressando à conversa antes de me conseguir deprimir demasiado obviamente. - Chamamos-te Jane?

Ela fez uma careta, algo me dizia que ela não gostava do nome.

Ela encostou-se pela mesa na minha direcção, todo o humor e irritação desapareceram dos seus grandes olhos.

- Como é que sabias? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz baixa e intensa.

Devia eu contar-lhe a verdade? E, se o fizesse, que porção?

Eu queria contar-lhe. Eu queria merecer a confiança que eu ainda podia ver na sua cara.

- Sabes que podes confiar em mim. – Ela sussurrou, e ela esticou uma mão para a frente como se para tocar nas minhas mãos onde elas descansavam sobre a mesa vazia à minha frente.

Puxei-as para trás – odiando o pensamento da sua reacção para a minha pele frígida como pedra – e ela deixou cair a sua mão.

Eu sabia que eu podia confiar nela para proteger os meus segredos; ela era inteiramente merecedora de confiança, boa até ao interior. Mas eu não podia confiar nela para não ficar horrorizada com eles. Ela _devia_ estar horrorizada. A verdade _era_ um horror.

- Não sei se ainda tenho alternativa. – Murmurei. Relembrei-me que eu a tinha uma vez provocado dizendo-lhe que ela tinha "excepcional falta de poder de observação". Ofendendo-a, se eu tinha julgado bem a sua expressão. Bem, eu podia corrigir essa injustiça, pelo menos. - Estava enganado, tu és muito mais observadora do que eu julgava. – E, ainda que ela pudesse não se aperceber disso, eu já lhe tinha dado todo o mérito por isso. Não lhe falhava nada.

- Pensava que tinhas sempre razão. – Ela disse, sorrindo enquanto me provocava.

- Costumava ter. – Eu costumava saber o que estava a fazer. Eu costuma estar sempre certo do meu caminho. E agora tudo estava em caos e tumulto.

Ainda assim eu não trocaria isto. Eu não queria que a vida fizesse sentido. Não se o caos significasse que eu podia estar com Bella.

- Também me enganei a teu respeito acerca de outro aspecto. – Continuei, destacando outro ponto. - Tu não atraís acidentes, esta definição não é suficientemente abrangente. Tu atraís _sarilhos_. Se houver alguma situação de perigo num raio de quinze quilómetros, acabará invariavelmente por te envolver. – Porque ela? O que é que ela tinha feito para merecer alguma coisa destas?

A cara de Bella ficou séria outra vez. - E tu inseres-te nessa categoria?

Sinceridade era mais importante no que tocava a esta pergunta do que qualquer outra. - Inequivocamente.

Os seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente – não estavam desconfiados agora, mas estranhamente preocupados. Ela esticou a sua mão pela mesa outra vez, lenta e deliberadamente. Eu afastei as minhas mãos das dela um centímetro, mas ela ignorou esse gesto, determinada a tocar-me. Segurei a respiração – não pelo seu cheiro agora, mas pela súbita e inesperada tensão. Medo. A minha pele iria repugná-la. Ela fugiria.

Primeiro, ela passou os seus dedos levemente nas costas da minha mão, então, ao ver que eu não fugia ao toque, colocou a sua mão toda sobre a minha. O calor do seu gentil e voluntário toque eram como algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Era quase puro prazer. Teria sido, excepto pelo meu medo. Observei a sua cara enquanto ela sentia o frio pétreo da minha pele, ainda incapaz de respirar.

Um meio-sorriso levantou o canto dos seus lábios e um brilho carinhoso encheu os seus profundos olhos.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse, encontrando o meu olhar, ela própria com um olhar intenso. - Já é a segunda vez.

A sua mão suave continuou a aquecer a minha como se achasse confortável o sítio onde estava.

Respondi-lhe tão casualmente quanto conseguia. - Não vamos experimentar a terceira, de acordo?

Ela fez uma careta perante isso, mas assentiu.

Tirei as minhas mãos sob as dela. Por mais delicado que o toque dela fosse, eu não ia esperar que a magia da sua tolerância passasse, que se tornasse em revolta. Escondi as minhas mãos sob a mesa.

Li os seus olhos; embora a sua mente fosse silenciosa, eu podia reconhecer ambas confiança e maravilha neles. Apercebi-me nesse momento que eu _queria_ responder às suas perguntas. Não porque eu lhe devia isso. Não porque eu queria que ela confiasse em mim.

Eu queria que ela me _conhecesse_.

- Segui-te até Port Angeles. – Disse-lhe, as palavras a saírem muito depressa de mim para que eu as pudesse editar. Eu sabia o perigo da verdade, o risco que eu estava a tomar. A qualquer momento, a sua calma não natural tornar-se-ia em histerismo. Contrariamente, sabendo isto só me fez falar mais depressa. - Nunca tentei manter viva uma pessoa em especial, e é muito mais problemático do que eu imaginara, mas, provavelmente, é por essa pessoa seres tu. As pessoas normais parecem conseguir chegar ao fim do dia sem tantas catástrofes.

Observei-a, esperando.

Ela sorriu. Os seus lábios abertos ao máximo, e os seus olhos cor de chocolate aqueceram.

Eu tinha acabado de admitir que a andava a seguir, e ela estava a sorrir? Eu muito sinceramente não a compreendo!

- Já te ocorreu a ideia de que talvez tivesse chegado a minha vez naquela primeira ocasião, com a carrinha, e tu tens estado a interferir no destino? – Perguntou ela.

- Não foi essa a primeira vez. – Disse, olhando para a escura toalha de mesa, os meus ombros curvaram-se com vergonha. As minhas barreiras estavam em baixo, a verdade ainda a sair livre e descuidadamente. - A tua vez chegou quando te conheci.

Era verdade, e isso enfurecia-me. Eu tinha sido posicionado sobre a sua vida como a lâmina de uma guilhotina. Era como se ela tivesse sido marcada para a morte por algum cruel e injusto destino, e – desde que me tinha mostrado uma ferramenta que não queria ajudar – esse mesmo destino continuava a tentar executá-la. Eu imaginei o destino personificado – um sujeito alto e invejoso, um monstro vingativo.

Eu queria algo, alguém, que fosse responsável por isto – para que eu tivesse algo concreto contra o que lutar. Algo, qualquer coisa para destruir, para que Bella estivesse segura.

Bella estava muito calada, a sua respiração tinha acelerado.

Olhei para ela, sabendo que veria finalmente o medo que eu esperava. Não tinha eu acabado de admitir o quão perto estive de matá-la? Mais perto do que a carrinha que tinha estado a escassos centímetros de a esmagar. E ainda assim, a sua cara ainda estava calma, os seus olhos ainda apertado com preocupação.

- Lembras-te? – Ela tinha que se lembrar daquilo.

- Lembro. – Ela disse, a sua voz nivelada e grave. Os seus profundos olhos estavam cheios de alerta.

Ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu tinha querido matá-la.

Onde estavam os gritos? Porque é que ela não estava a fugir de mim?

- E, no entanto, aqui estás tu sentada. – Disse, apontando a inerente contradição.

- Sim, aqui estou eu sentada… por tua causa. – A sua expressão alterou-se, tornou-se curiosa, enquanto ela pouco subtilmente mudou de assunto. - Porque, de alguma forma, tu sabias como encontrar-me hoje…

Desesperadamente, esforcei-me contra a barreira que protegia os seus pensamentos mais uma vez, desesperado para compreender. Não fazia nenhum sentido lógico para mim. Como podia ela preocupar-se com o resto com aquela horrenda verdade exposta?

Ela esperou, apenas curiosa. A sua pele estava pálida, o que era natural para ela, mas ainda me preocupava. O seu jantar estava quase intocado na sua frente. Se eu continuasse a contar-lhe demasiado, ela iria precisar de reforço quando o choque se espalhasse.

Dei voz às minhas condições. - Tu comes e eu falo.

Ela processou isto por meio segundo, e então atirou uma dentada para a sua boca com uma velocidade que abalava a sua calma. Ela estava mais ansiosa pela minha resposta do que os seus olhos mostravam.

- É mais difícil do que deveria ser – localizar-te. – Disse-lhe. - Normalmente, consigo encontrar uma pessoa com muita facilidade quando já auscultei a sua mente antes.

Observei a sua face cuidadosamente enquanto disse isto. Adivinhar acertadamente era uma coisa, tê-la confirmada é outra.

Ela estava quieta, os seus olhos arregalados. Eu senti os meus dentes cerrarem-se enquanto esperava pelo seu pânico.

Mas ela apenas piscou os olhos uma vez, engoliu sonoramente, e então meteu outra garfada na sua boca. Ela queria que eu continuasse.

- Andava a vigiar a Jessica, - Continuei, observando cada palavra enquanto elas assentava. - Sem grandes cuidados – como já referi, só tu podias arranjar sarilhos em Port Angeles… - Não resisti a adicionar aquilo. Apercebia-se ela de que a vida dos outros humanos não era tão povoada com experiências de quase morte, ou pensava ela que era normal? Ela é a coisa mais longe do normal que eu alguma vez encontrei. - E, a princípio, não reparei que partiras sozinha. Então, quando me apercebi de que já não estavas com elas, fui à tua procura à livraria que eu vira na cabeça dela. Percebi que não tinhas entrado e te deslocavas para Sul… e sabia que terias de voltar para trás em breve. Assim, estava apenas à tua espera, perscrutando aleatoriamente os pensamentos das pessoas que passavam na rua – para ver se alguém reparara em ti, de modo a poder saber onde estavas. Não tinha motivos para estar preocupado… mas estava estranhamente ansioso… - A minha respiração acelerou enquanto me lembrava de sentir o pânico. O seu cheiro chegou-me à garganta e eu fiquei contente. Era uma dor que significava que ela estava viva. Enquanto eu ardesse, ela estava segura.

- Comecei a andar às voltas, ainda… à escuta. – Eu esperava que a palavra fizesse sentido para ela. Isto tinha que ser confuso. - O Sol estava finalmente a pôr-se e eu prestes a sair do carro e a seguir-te a pé. Então…

Quando a memória me apanhou – perfeitamente nítida e vivida como se eu estivesse naquele momento novamente – senti a mesma fúria assassina trespassou-me o corpo, paralisando-o.

Eu queria-o morto. Eu precisava dele morto. O meu maxilar apertou-se com força enquanto eu me concentrava em ficar aqui à mesa. Bella ainda precisava de mim. Era isso que importava.

- Então o quê? – Ela sussurrou, os seus olhos escuros arregalados.

- Ouvi o que eles estavam a pensar. – Disse por entre dentes, incapaz de impedir que as palavras saíssem como um rugido. - Vi o teu rosto na mente dele.

Eu mal conseguia resistir à urgência de o matar. Eu ainda sabia precisamente onde encontrá-lo. Os seus negros pensamentos sugando o céu nocturno, puxando-me para ele…

Tapei a minha cara, sabendo que a minha expressão era a de um monstro, um caçador, um assassino. Fixei a imagem dela por detrás dos meus olhos fechados para me controlar, focando-me apenas na face dela. A delicada estrutura dos seus ossos, a fina camada da sua pálida pele – como seda esticada sobre vidro, incrivelmente suave e quebrável. Ela era demasiado vulnerável para este mundo. Ela _precisava_ de um protector. E, através de algum arranjo mal feito do destino, eu era a coisa mais próxima disponível.

Tentei explicar a minha violenta reacção para que ela entendesse.

- Foi muito… difícil para mim… não imaginas quanto… simplesmente levar-te dali e deixá-los… vivos. – Sussurrei. - Podia ter-te deixado ir com a Jessica e a Angela, mas receava que, se me deixasses sozinho, eu fosse à procura deles.

Pela segunda vez esta noite, eu confessei que tencionava cometer um assassinato. Pelo menos este era justificável.

Ela estava muito quieta enquanto eu me esforçava por me controlar. Ouvi o bater do seu coração. O ritmo estava irregular, mas desacelerou enquanto o tempo passava até voltar ao normal novamente. A sua respiração, também, estava baixa e nivelada.

Eu estava perto do limite. Precisava levá-la a casa antes…

Iria eu matá-lo, então? Iria eu tornar-me um assassino outra vez quando ela confiava em mim? Havia algum modo de me impedir?

Ela tinha prometido contar-me a sua última teoria quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Queria eu ouvi-la? Eu estava ansioso por isso, mas seria a recompensa pela minha curiosidade pior do que não saber?

A qualquer nível, ela já devia ter demasiada verdade por uma noite.

Olhei para ela outra vez, e a sua cara estava mais pálida do que antes, mas calma.

- Estás pronta para ir para casa? – Perguntei.

- Estou pronta para me ir embora. – Ela disse, escolhendo as suas palavras cuidadosamente, como se um simples "sim" não fosse suficiente para expressar o que ela queria dizer.

Frustrante.

A empregada voltou. Ela tinha ouvido a última frase de Bella enquanto vagueava do outro lado da partição, perguntando-se o que mais me poderia oferecer. Eu queria rolar os meus olhos para algumas das ofertas que ela tinha em mente.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou-me.

- Já pode trazer-nos a conta, obrigado. – Disse-lhe, os meus olhos em Bella.

A respiração da empregada elevou-se e ela estava momentaneamente – para usar o termo de Bella – deslumbrada pela minha voz.

Num súbito momento de percepção, ouvindo o modo como a minha voz soava na cabeça desta humana inconsequente, apercebi-me do porquê eu parecer estar a atrair tanta admiração esta noite – em vez do medo usual.

Era por causa de Bella. Tentando tanto ser seguro para ela, para ser menos assustador, para ser _humano_, eu verdadeiramente tinha perdido o meu limite. Os outros humanos viam apenas beleza agora, com o meu horror interior tão cuidadosamente controlado.

Olhei para a empregada, esperando que ela se recomposse. Era mais ou menos cómico, agora que eu compreendia a razão.

- C… Com certeza. – Ela tartamudeou. - Aqui tem.

Ela entregou-me a pasta com a conta, pensando no cartão que ela tinha escondido atrás do recibo. Um cartão com o seu nome e o seu número de telemóvel.

Sim, até que era engraçado.

Eu já tinha o dinheiro pronto novamente. Devolvi-lhe a pasta, para que ela não perdesse tempo esperando por um telefonema que nunca chegaria.

- Não é necessário dar-me troco. – Disse-lhe, esperando que o tamanho da gorjeta lhe apagasse a desilusão.

Levantei-me, e Bella rapidamente seguiu-me, eu queria oferecer-lhe a minha mão, mas pensei que isso seria abusar demasiado da minha sorte por uma noite. Agradeci à empregada, os meus olhos nunca deixando a cara de Bella. Bella parecia estar a achar algo divertido, também.

Saímos; eu andava tão perto dela quanto me atrevia. Perto o suficiente para que o calor que emanava do seu corpo ser como um toque físico contra o lado esquerdo do meu corpo. Enquanto segurei a porta para ela, ela suspirou baixinho, e eu perguntei-me que arrependimento a tinha feito ficar triste. Olhei nos seus olhos, prestes a perguntar, quando ela subitamente olhou para o chão, parecendo envergonhada. Isso fez-me ficar mais curioso, mesmo que isso me fez relutante em perguntar. O silêncio entre nós continuou enquanto eu abri a porta do passageiro para ela e então entrar no carro.

Liguei o ar condicionado – o tempo quente tinha acabado abruptamente; o carro frio deve a fazer ficar desconfortável. Ela aninhou-se no meu casaco, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios.

Esperei, sem fazer conversa até as luzes do passeio desaparecerem. Isso fazia-me sentir mais sozinho com ela.

Era isso a coisa certa? Agora que eu estava focado apenas nela, o carro parecia muito pequeno. O seu cheiro espalhava-se por ele com a corrente do ar condicionado, crescendo e fortalecendo. Cresceu na sua própria força, como outra entidade no carro. Uma presença que exigia reconhecimento.

Já a tinha; eu queimava. O fogo era aceitável, contudo. Parecia estranhamente apropriado para mim. Eu tinha recebido tanto esta noite – mais do que eu esperava. E aqui estava ela, ainda voluntariamente ao meu lado. Eu devia algo em retorno por isso. Um sacrifício. Uma oferenda ardente.

Agora se eu conseguisse apenas manter isso a esse ponto; apenas queimar, e nada mais. Mas o veneno enchia-me a boca, e os meus músculos ficaram tensos em antecipação, como se eu estivesse a caçar…

Eu tinha que afastar pensamentos como estes da minha mente. E eu sabia o que poderia distrair-me.

- Agora. – Disse-lhe, o medo da sua resposta ficando acima do fogo. - É a tua vez.


	13. Teoria

12º Capítulo - Teoria

_(Bella POV)_

- Posso fazer apenas mais uma pergunta? – Pedi enquanto procurava, mentalmente, uma maneira de atrasar o momento derradeiro. Não sabia se estava realmente pronta para saber a reacção dele quando lhe revelasse que era uma bruxa.

Suspirou.

- Só uma. – Acedeu, com os lábios cerrados a formarem uma linha cautelosa.

- Bem… disseste que sabias que eu não entrara na livraria e que me dirigira para Sul. Estava apenas a interrogar-me como é que sabias isso.

Esta era uma óptima maneira de matar dois coelhos de uma cajadada só. Acabar com a minha curiosidade naquele assunto e ganhar tempo.

Desviou o olhar, deliberando.

- Pensei que já tínhamos superado todas as atitudes evasivas. – Resmunguei.

Ele quase sorriu.

- Então, muito bem. Segui o teu cheiro.

Olhou para a estrada, concedendo-me tempo para me recompor. Aquilo soava mesmo ao Tio Angel, teria que lhe perguntar mais tarde se conhecia o vampiro que era meu tio e padrinho. Não me ocorria uma réplica aceitável para aquela afirmação (nenhuma que não envolvesse revelar a natureza dos meus familiares super protectores), mas arquivei-a cuidadosamente para análise futura, talvez para lhe poder responder quando já estivessem todas as cartas em cima da mesa. Tentei voltar a concentrar-me. Não estava preparada para deixá-lo terminar, agora que estava finalmente a explicar os factos.

- E, então, não me respondeste a uma das minhas primeiras perguntas… - Empatei. Ganhar tempo… Só mais um pouquinho.

Ele olhou-me com um ar reprovador. Tal e qual o Tio Angel.

Nota para mim mesma: deixar de comparar o Edward com o Tio Angel.

- Qual?

- Como é que funciona a questão da adivinhação do pensamento? Consegues adivinhar os pensamentos de qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar? Como é que consegues? O resto da tua família também pode…?

Senti-me tola ao pedir esclarecimentos acerca de um faz-de-conta. No entanto, tinha que ter em conta tudo o que aprendera em relação a vampiros… Eles eram como nós, bruxas e feiticeiros, em certos aspectos… Tais como poderes "personalizados", cada um tinha um poder único…

- Isso é mais do que uma pergunta. – Salientou ele.

Limitei-me a entrelaçar os dedos e a olhá-lo fixamente, aguardando uma resposta.

- Não, só eu é que posso. – _Eu sabia!_ Pensei vitoriosa. - E não consigo auscultar qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar. Tenho de estar relativamente próximo. Quanto mais conhecida é a… "voz" de uma pessoa, maior é a distância a que consigo auscultá-la, mas, mesmo assim, a não mais do que a alguns quilómetros. – Deteve-se pensativamente. – Assemelha-se um pouco a estar num enorme salão cheio de pessoas, com toda a gente a falar ao mesmo tempo. É apenas um murmúrio, um burburinho de vozes ao fundo. Até me concentrar numa única voz e, então, o que essa pessoa estiver a pensar torna-se claro para mim. Durante a maior parte do tempo, desligo-me simplesmente de tudo isso, é muito perturbador. E, depois, é mais fácil parecer _normal_. - Franziu o sobrolho ao pronunciar a palavra. – Quando não estou acidentalmente a responder aos pensamentos de alguém em vez de responder às suas palavras.

- Por que motivo julgas que não consegues auscultar-me? – Perguntei com curiosidade.

Fitou-me com olhos enigmáticos.

- Não sei. – Murmurou. – O meu único palpite é que talvez a tua mente não funcione da mesma forma que a das restantes pessoas, como se os teus pensamentos estivessem na frequência AM e eu só conseguisse sintonizar em FM.

Lançou-me um sorriso rasgado, subitamente divertido.

A sua explicação tinha algum sentido… Visto da minha perspectiva. Eu era uma bruxa, logo, a minha mente não deveria ser igual ou sequer idêntica à mente dos humanos ou dos vampiros que ele devia estar habituado a auscultar. Fazia sentido… No entanto, duvidava que ele não fosse capaz de auscultar o meu pai ou, talvez, a minha irmã. Isso fez-me perceber uma coisa…

- A minha mente não funciona convenientemente? Sou uma aberração?

Tais palavras incomodavam-me mais do que deviam, especialmente por eu já saber que era diferente dos outros (como se uma bruxa pudesse alguma vez vir a ser igual aos humanos) e provavelmente devido ao facto de a sua especulação ter tocado no ponto sensível. Eu sempre tivera essa suspeita (que era diferente, mesmo das bruxas que eram a minha espécie) e envergonhava-me que a mesma fosse confirmada, ainda mais por um vampiro que nem sequer sabia a minha verdadeira identidade.

- Ouço vozes dentro da minha cabeça e tu é que estás preocupada com a possibilidade de seres uma aberração. – Riu-se. Claro que eu estava preocupada! Não era ele que seria posto de parte numa sociedade em que ser-se diferente era a mesma coisa que se ter uma deficiência no mundo Humano. – Não te preocupes; trata-se apenas de uma teoria… - O seu semblante cerrou-se. – O que nos leva novamente a ti.

Suspirei. Estava na hora. Por onde havia de começar?

- Não superámos já todas as evasivas? – Relembrou-me suavemente.

Desviei o olhar do rosto dele pela primeira vez, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Reparei, por acaso, no velocímetro.

- Valha-me Deus! – Gritei. – Abranda!

- O que é que se passa? – Inquiriu ele sobressaltado, mas o carro não desacelerou.

- Vais a cento e sessenta quilómetros por hora!

Eu continuava a gritar. Lancei um olhar de pânico pelo vidro, vendo as sombras das árvores passarem por nós. A estrada só era mais facilmente perceptível na longa mancha azulada projectada pelos faróis. A floresta que se estendia de ambos os lados da estrada assemelhava-se a um muro negro – tão sólido como uma parede de aço se nós saíssemos da estrada àquela velocidade.

- Descontrai-te, Bella.

Revirou os olhos, continuando sem abrandar.

Eu, por mais que tentasse não compará-lo com o Tio Angel, não conseguia. Era demasiado difícil não o fazer quando ele fazia tantas coisas como o Tio. Ambos com a sua mania de vampiros…

- Estás a tentar fazer com que ambos morramos? – Interroguei. Embora soubesse que nunca iríamos bater.

- Não vamos bater. – Ele assegurou-me com a mesma firmeza que, eu tenho a certeza, o Tio Angel usaria.

Tentei modular a voz.

- Porque estás com tanta pressa?

Era uma boa maneira de ver esta sua velocidade sem revelar de maneira nenhuma o que eu sabia o que era viajar num carro com um louco ao volante.

- Conduzo sempre desta forma.

_O Tio Angel também_, pensei.

Virou-se para me sorrir de través. Por momentos, pensei que ele me tivesse ouvido.

- Não tires os olhos da estrada!

- Nunca me envolvi num acidente, Bella; nunca fui sequer autuado. – Esboçou um sorriso largo e bateu com a mão na testa. – Detector de radar incorporado.

- Muito engraçado! – Exclamei, irritada. – O Charlie é polícia, lembras-te? Fui educada para obedecer às regras de trânsito. Além disso, se nos transformares numa rosquilha de marca Volvo a envolver o tronco de uma árvore, podes provavelmente sair ileso. – Eu fora criada por toda uma família envolta com a lei! E para além disso, ainda não estava suficientemente desenvolvida para ser indestrutível.

- Provavelmente. – Concordou com uma breve e vigorosa gargalhada. – Mas tu não. – Suspirou e eu vi, com alívio, o ponteiro a baixar gradualmente para os cento e vinte quilómetros por hora. Deu-me vontade de rir. Ele julgava que eu poderia sair magoada de um acidente de carro e, de facto, podia, mas só com alguns arranhões que não demorariam sequer uma semana a sarar. – Satisfeita?

- Quase.

- Detesto conduzir devagar. – Murmurou ele por entre dentes.

- Isto é devagar?

- Já chega de comentários sobre a minha condução. – Disse ele com brusquidão. – Ainda estou à espera de ouvir a tua mais recente teoria.

_Ainda estás à espera de ouvir a verdade_, pensei. Mordi o lábio. Ele olhou-me de cima, com olhos cor de mel subitamente ternos.

- Eu não me rio. – Prometeu.

Eu não tinha medo disso. – Receio mais que fiques zangado comigo.

- É assim tão má?

É péssima. – Sim, bastante.

Ele aguardou. Eu olhava para as minhas mãos, de modo a não poder ver a expressão estampada no seu rosto.

- Continua.

A sua voz estava calma. Mas não por muito tempo, disso tinha eu a certeza.

- Não sei por onde começar. – Reconheci. Como é que eu iria contar-lhe que sabia o que ele era? Pior, como é que eu iria contar-lhe que eu era uma bruxa?

- Porque não começas pelo principio… disseste que não a elaboraste sozinha.

- Pois não.

- O que é que a desencadeou? Um livro? Um filme? – Sondou.

Oh! Vá lá! Não me consideras assim tão ingénua, pois não?

- Não, foi o dia de sábado, na praia.

Arrisquei um olhar de relance para o seu rosto. Ele parecia intrigado.

- Encontrei um velho amigo da família – o Jacob Black. – Prossegui. – O pai dele e o Charlie são amigos desde que eu era bebé.

Ele continuava com um ar confuso.

- O pai dele é um dos anciãos Quileutes. – Eu observava-o cuidadosamente. A sua expressão de confusão manteve-se inalterada. – Fomos dar uma volta. – Omiti todas as minhas maquinações da história. – E ele contou-me algumas lendas antigas – tentando assustar-me, creio eu. Contou-me uma… - Hesitei.

- Continua.

- Sobre vampiros.

Apercebi-me de que estava a sussurrar. Não conseguia agora olhá-lo no rosto, mas vi os nós dos seus dedos a contraírem-se compulsivamente no volante.

- E pensaste imediatamente em mim?

Continuava calmo.

- Não. Ele… mencionou a tua família.

Calou-se, olhando fixamente para a estrada. Fiquei subitamente preocupada, preocupada com a protecção do meu futuro cunhado.

- Ele pensava apenas que se tratava de uma superstição tola. – Disse eu rapidamente. – Não esperava que eu daí retirasse algumas conclusões.

Tal não pareceu ser suficiente; tinha de confessar.

- A culpa foi minha; obriguei-o a contar-me.

Isto era horrível! Estava a confessar ao _meu_ vampiro que me tinha feito ao futuro namorado da minha irmã gémea.

- Porquê?

- A Lauren disse algo a teu respeito – estava a tentar provocar-me – e um rapaz mais velho da tribo referiu a tua família não ia à reserva, só que parecia que as suas palavras tinham um segundo sentido. Assim, fiz por ficar a sós com o Jacob e levei-o a fazer-me essas revelações. – Admiti, baixando a cabeça com vergonha. Agora, dizendo isto tudo a Edward, não conseguia acreditar que seduzira o meu futuro cunhado!

Ele assustou-me ao rir-se. Lancei-lhe um olhar irado. Estava a rir-se, mas os seus olhos estava ferozes, fixando-se no que se encontrava à sua frente.

- Como é que o levaste a fazê-lo? – Perguntou. Oh meu Deus!

- Tentei namoriscá-lo… foi mais eficaz do que eu pensava.

A incredulidade enrubesceu-me ao lembrar-me. Só tinha visto a minha irmã a fazê-lo umas vezes, nunca tentara! Mas pelos vistos… tenho mais jeito do que pensara.

- Gostava de ter assistido. – Soltou um sinistro riso abafado. – E acusaste-me _a mim_ de deslumbrar as pessoas. Pobre Jacob Black!

Corei e olhei, pelo vidro do meu lado, para a noite. Não creio que ele pensasse realmente do mesmo modo como falava.

- O que fizeste então? – Perguntou um momento depois.

Suspirei. Era agora que o meu pai e o meu tio entravam na história.

- Falei com uns familiares…

Olhei para ele para ver o seu rosto contorcido em confusão, eu também estaria… Dizem-nos que o nosso colega de escola e amigo é um vampiro e a primeira coisa que fazemos é falarmos disso à nossa família? Definitivamente não!

- Como assim?

- O meu… tio. – Comecei, não me parecia nada bem começar logo por dizer que o meu tio era um vampiro! – Ele… Ele… - Inspirei fundo, tomando coragem para continuar. – Ele estuda lendas! E… ele ajudou-me a fazer a pesquisa.

- E isso convenceu-te?

O seu tom de voz revelava um escasso interesse, mas as suas mãos seguravam firmemente o volante.

- Não. Nada se encaixava. – Escusado era dizer que tinha o exemplar perfeito à minha frente depois de ler as informações retiradas da internet. – A maior parte da informação era bastante disparatada. Então… - Detive-me.

- O quê?

- Cheguei à conclusão de que não tinha importância. – Sussurrei.

- Não tinha _importância_?

O seu tom de voz fez-me voltar a erguer o olhar – consegui finalmente penetrar na sua máscara cuidadosamente composta. O rosto transmitia incredulidade, com apenas um laivo da raiva que eu temera.

- Não. – Disse brandamente, - Não me interessa o que tu és.

Uma ponta de escárnio e de dureza introduziu-se na sua voz.

- Não te importas que eu seja um monstro? Que eu não seja _humano_?

- Não.

Ficou calado, fixando de novo o olhar em frente. O seu rosto estava frio e austero.

Engoli em seco, tinha que lhe dizer… Não sabia como… Mas tinha!

- Não me importa porque… porque eu também não sou humana. – Murmurei, inspirando fundo para ganhar coragem. - Eu sou uma bruxa, Edward.

O seu riso encheu o carro. Obviamente, ele não acreditava em mim. O meu coração apertou-se no peito com este pensamento.

- Bella, quem quer que tenha sido o idiota que te disse isso, está enganado. – Ele disse olhando-me carinhosamente. – Tu és a rapariga mais querida e doce que eu já conheci em toda a minha existência. E estares a dizer isso só prova o que eu disse.

Mordi os meus lábios, ele julgava aquilo de mim e, no entanto, não acreditava em mim. Eu estava a falar a sério! Estava a revelar-lhe algo que eu estava proibida de revelar a quem quer que fosse e ele julgava que eu estava a brincar?

- Edward, eu não estou a brincar! Eu estou a falar a sério! – Exclamei, olhando-o levemente desesperada. – Tens que acreditar!

- Bella… Porque é que dizes isso? – Ele perguntou-me num tom de voz carinhoso mas obviamente preocupado. Eu sabia que ele agora estava a perguntar-se pela minha saúde mental.

- Porque é verdade! – Exclamei exasperada. – Eu vou provar-to!

A irritação que eu sentia tornava mais fácil a súbita necessidade de usar magia. Era fácil concentrar-me no que queria… e eu sabia exactamente o que era.

Senti o formigueiro que a magia me provocava nas pontas dos dedos, todo o meu corpo vibrava para a libertação de magia e essa vibração provocava um maior aquecimento do meu corpo. O meu coração batia mais depressa, bombeando o meu sangue repleto de magia para todo o meu corpo.

Antes que Edward se apercebesse do que eu estava a fazer, agarrei-lhe no rosto e fi-lo olhar-me nos olhos. Os seus dourados nos meus castanhos. Por debaixo das minhas mãos, a sua pele gelada e macia lançava arrepios de prazer pelo meu corpo, ajudando na aceleração do meu coração. Tudo isto tornou o processo muito mais rápido do que teria sido se eu estivesse em casa a praticar.

Tão de repente como quando eu lhe agarrei no rosto, Edward fez uma travagem brusca, visivelmente assustado pela minha repentina atitude. Nem eu nem ele nos mexemos enquanto eu continuava a olhá-lo nos seus profundos olhos, encontrando todo o caminho até à sua alma e sentindo a sua pele fria sob a minha quente. Quando acabei, deixei as minhas mãos caírem do seu rosto perfeito e recostei-me à porta do passageiro, ofegando cansada. Era esse o custo por usar magia, ficar um pouco cansada.

- Bella, o que é que…? – Ele começou mas eu interrompi-o.

- Olha-te ao espelho. – Respondi-lhe entre lufadas de ar.

Ele elevou uma das suas perfeitas sobrancelhas, confuso, mas obedeceu-me. Virou o seu rosto para o espelho retrovisor e então com um audível ofego, prendeu a respiração. No espelho, ambos tínhamos a perfeita vista de um par de esmeraldas no lugar dos anteriores olhos dourados. Ambos os seus olhos estavam agora do mais belo e profundo tom de verde. Não era um tom de verde como se via por aí, não. Aquele verde era vivo, ardente, misterioso.

Vi a mão de Edward levantar-se lentamente e tocar nas suas olheiras agora pouco perceptíveis, a incredulidade brilhava nas duas esmeraldas, o espanto preenchia os traços perfeitos do vampiro à minha frente. Os seus olhos dançavam ainda desorientados com a mudança. Foi então que caíram em mim, ainda com o espanto, a incredulidade e outro sentimento estampados neles.

- Como…

- Já acreditas em mim? – Perguntei com um fraco sorriso, tentando aliviar a tensão que se gerara no carro quando lhe toquei. – Ou ainda julgas que estava a brincar quando disse que era uma bruxa?

Tinha a certeza de que ele já não tinha dúvidas quanto à minha natureza… No entanto, parecia estar a custar-lhe imenso aceitar a ideia. Os seus olhos ainda estavam inquietos, o verde vivo das suas íris a brilhar com tantos sentimentos que me confundiam. Sentia os meus cabelos colados à testa devido a uma irritante camada de suor, também provocado pelo uso de magia. Precisava de tomar um banho quando chegasse a casa.

- Tu és uma bruxa? – Ele disse, mas soou como se se tratasse de uma pergunta.

- Sim… - Respondi-lhe, olhando-o seriamente. – E tu és um vampiro.

Ele olhou em frente com um olhar duro. Ligou o carro e retomou a condução.

- Estou errada? – Perguntei, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Isso tem alguma _importância_?

Respirei fundo.

- Uma bruxa… - Ele disse muito baixinho, quase inaudível, e depois riu-se. – Uma bruxa.

- Sim. – Disse-lhe. – Uma bruxa que está sentada ao teu lado e consegue ouvir-te perfeitamente. Tens dúvidas?

Os cantos dos seus lábios elevaram-se levemente no começo de um sorriso.

- Na verdade… Tenho algumas. – Ele olhou-me pelo canto do olho como se pedisse permissão para as fazer. – Como é que vocês, se é que posso dizer isso, não sei, se transformam?

Olhei para ele, incrédula. Ele julgava que nós éramos tipo vampiros? Tive que me rir. Ele olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas, obviamente confuso pela minha reacção. Demorei um bocado até conseguir controlar o riso.

- Desculpa… - Disse entre lufadas de ar. – É só que… Nunca ninguém que eu tenha conhecido julgou que as bruxas sofressem uma transformação. Quer dizer, sim sofremos, mas não do modo como deves estar a sugerir. – Respirei fundo para me acalmar de uma nova onda de riso. – A magia é algo que nasce connosco. Não temos escolha, somos assim porque é assim que nascemos.

Ele acenou compreensivamente. Esperei um pouco mais, deixando que aquela informação assentasse no seu cérebro e que ele me fizesse outra pergunta.

- Vocês voam mesmo em vassouras?

A pergunta dele era totalmente justificável, no entanto, eu não podia deixar de gargalhar outra vez. Ele não tinha culpa que as informações reais existentes sobre bruxas fossem tão escassas como as que existiam sobre vampiros. Ele voltou a olhar-me mas desta vez o seu ar era ligeiramente aborrecido.

- Desculpa se sou ignorante no que toca à tua espécie! Mas nunca estive ao pé de uma bruxa! – Ele disse, tentando camuflar o riso também existente na sua voz. – Pelo menos que eu saiba.

- Isso é pura ficção! – Respondi-lhe. – Deves pensar em nós, não como aquelas coisas que mostram nos filmes… Somos praticamente humanas, só que no nosso sangue corre magia, é só.

- Varinhas?

- Ficção.

- Os gatos? A ausência de beleza? As verrugas?

Ri-me novamente.

- Temos afinidade com os gatos. A ausência de beleza… Não me parece, todas as bruxas que eu conheço, e devo dizer que são bastantes, são quase tão belas como vocês, vampiros, são. Creio que a beleza na nossa espécie também serve para atrair as nossas presas. As verrugas são pura ficção!

- Presas? Como assim?

Mordi os lábios. Não sabia responder bem a esta pergunta, sabia que éramos caçadoras, que em muitos casos, os vampiros eram as nossas presas, não por sangue, não. As bruxas sempre foram seres pacíficos.

- Não bebemos sangue… Mas… Temos "sede" de poder. – Tentei explicar-me de uma maneira compreensível, mas a tarefa mostrava-se mais complicada do que devia. – Nós temos um lado negro e um lado bom… O lado bom é o lado normal, o lado humano. O lado negro é o que nos faz desejar ter mais poder, é aquele que não se importa de matar para adquirir mais força. Em termos genéricos, a existência de bruxas más, que são cruéis e tudo mais, é devido a esse lado negro.

- Queres dizer que as ditas bruxas más são assim porque o escolheram?

- Não. – Respondi prontamente. Eu tinha a minha opinião formada em relação a essas bruxas. – É uma questão de força de vontade. Elas tornaram-se assim porque não foram fortes o suficiente para lutar contra esse lado negro!

Sentia-me estúpida a falar disto com ele, especialmente agora. A qualquer momento, eu poderia tornar-me fraca o suficiente para sucumbir ao monstro… Fraca o suficiente para deixar que o monstro voltasse a desejar os seus poderes, a sua magia… Fraca o suficiente para esquecer que o meu coração batia mais forte por ele e ele era a causa de eu querer me aguentar em Forks.

- Hum… - Ele tirou-me dos meus devaneios clareando a garganta. – E tu? – Por momentos julguei que ele estivesse a questionar a minha força de vontade. – Não tens dúvidas acerca da minha natureza?

Sim… Tinha… Só uma.

- Só uma. – Respondi-lhe.

- Só uma? – Ele parecia incrédulo.

- Que idade tens?

- Dezassete. – Respondeu prontamente.

- Há quanto tempo tens dezassete?

Ele olhou-me cuidadosamente pelo canto do olho. De certo deve-se ter deparado com o meu ar sério e isso fê-lo continuar.

- Há algum. – Confessou por fim.

- Muito bem.

Sorri satisfeita, já tínhamos chegado a algum lugar.

- Só isso? – Ele perguntou novamente incrédulo. – Só estás interessada em saber que idade tenho? Mais nada? Nem queres saber se me desfaço ao Sol? Se durmo em caixões? O meu tipo de alimentação?

- Sim, só estou interessada em saber que idade tens. Isso de se desfazerem ao Sol é mito, tal como dormirem em caixões! Sei perfeitamente que não dormem. E sei que bebes sangue! Mas não um sangue qualquer! Sangue de animal! – Enumerei as respostas pelos dedos, de maneira tão descontraída que até a mim me assustou. – Isso explica a cor dourada dos teus olhos.

- Como é que sabes isso tudo, Bella? – Ele agora olhava em frente, totalmente concentrado na estrada. – Como é que sabes que não durmo… Que bebo sangue de animal e que é por isso que os meus olhos ficam dourados?

- Hum… O tio que eu referi à pouco… Ele é um vampiro. – Esperei pela sua reacção, mas ele apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, espantado. – Não sei se já ouviste falar em Angelus?

- Angelus… Esse nome não me é estranho… - Ele divagou, talvez, procurando na sua mente de onde reconhecia o nome.

- Foi um vampiro que viveu em Volterra até há algum tempo atrás. – Disse-lhe, tentando ajudá-lo. – Pelo que ele me conta, era um dos chefes da guarda dos Volturi.

- Angelus… Sim… Já me recordo! O velho Angelus… Bebedor de sangue humano, chefe da guarda dos Volturi e braço direito de um dos chefes.

- Sim… O meu querido Tio Angel… Eu cresci rodeada de vampiros e bruxas… Quer dizer, quando passava férias com o meu pai, ambos íamos para Salem! – Vi-o lançar-me o olhar cheio de curiosidade. – Salem não fica muito longe do estado de Washington. Fica no estado de Oregon… Só as bruxas e alguns vampiros sabem da localização exacta da cidade. É aonde eu vou no próximo sábado. – Disse-lhe que ia a Salem, não querendo saber se ele estava disposto a vir comigo ou não.

- Aonde nós vamos! – Ele corrigiu-me, sorrindo para mim com aquele lindo sorriso enviesado. – Eu nem acredito que tu me vais levar ao lugar onde toda a tua família mora… Mesmo sabendo o que eu sou.

- A Avó vai ficar encantada em conhecer-te. – Disse-lhe imaginando a Avó a recebê-lo. – A Madrinha também… O Tio Angel é que é capaz de ficar um pouco aborrecido… Ele é muito protector.

Edward riu-se, o seu sentido de humor a regressar após o choque da minha revelação. Os seus olhos verdes transmitiam satisfação, contentamento, alegria.

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? – Perguntou-me, inseguro do que eu poderia dizer.

- Tantas quantas quiseres… - Disse-lhe. – Desde que me deixes perguntar o que eu quiser, também.

- Feito! – Concordou. – O que aconteceria se um vampiro mordesse uma de vocês?

- Hum… - Reflecti sobre a sua pergunta, nunca pensara muito nisso, mas sabia que não nos transformaríamos, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. – Não tenho bem a certeza… Não me lembro de me terem falado acerca de uma bruxa transformada em vampira pelo seu companheiro. – Ele olhou-me repentinamente surpreendido. – Oh, sim! Desculpa! Esqueci-me de dizer que algumas bruxas em Salem são companheiras de vampiros. Que eu saiba nenhum vampiro tentou transformar alguma bruxa numa deles… Acho que a Avó e o Avô descobriram que o vosso veneno não faz nenhum efeito em nós… Quer dizer, dizem que dói como um raio, mas que não acontece nenhuma alteração.

- Por isso é que a Alice não te viu como vampira… - Edward devaneou, mas foi tão baixo que eu perguntei-me se seria para eu ouvir. Resolvi ignorar. – Diz-me, o teu pai…

- Também é um feiticeiro! – Apressei-me a dizer. – Mas a minha mãe não. A Ana também é… E ela… Vê o futuro.

Ele olhou-me, curioso. – A sério?

- Sim… Ela, por vezes, diz-me o que se vai passar, quando ela olha para o meu futuro e vê coisas com pouco interesse… Nunca me diz tudo. E isso é tão frustrante.

- Isso soa exactamente à Alice. – Ele disse rindo-se. – Ela, às vezes, também não me deixa ver o que ela viu.

Bufei. Era diferente. Ele podia ver! Eu era obrigada a ter que me ficar pelo que Ana me decidisse contar, e ela podia sempre mentir.

- É diferente… Tu podes auscultar a mente dela e ver o que ela viu. Eu tenho que me ficar pelo que a minha irmã me conta, isto se ela não mentir.

Ele riu-se, abanando levemente a cabeça.

- Edward… - Senti um formigueiro nos meus lábios ao dizer o seu nome. – Foste caçar, no passado fim-de-semana, com o Emmett, não foi?

- Fui. – Deteve-se por um instante, como se estivesse a decidir se haveria ou não de dizer algo. – Não queria partir, mas era necessário. É um pouco mais fácil estar perto de ti quando não estou sedento.

- Porque é que não querias partir?

- Fico… ansioso… quando estou longe de ti. – Disse, com um olhar afável, mas intenso, parecendo estar a fazer com que os meus ossos amolecessem. Ora, tínhamos um sentimento em comum. – Não estava a brincar quando te pedi que tentasses não cair ao mar nem ser atropelada na passada quinta-feira. Passei todo o fim-de-semana com o espírito inquieto, preocupado contigo, e, depois do que aconteceu esta noite, estou surpreendido por teres conseguido escapar ilesa a um fim-de-semana inteiro. – Abanou a cabeça e, em seguida, pareceu lembrar-se de algo. – Bem, não totalmente ilesa.

- O quê?

- As tuas mãos. – Relembrou-me.

Olhei para as palmas das minhas mãos, para os risquinhos cor-de-rosa, resultantes das antigas feridas das quedas que dera no sábado, que marcavam a base das mesmas. Nada escapava aos seus olhos.

- Caí! – Exclamei, suspirando. – Mas eu saro muito depressa.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Os seus lábios esboçaram um trejeito nos cantos. – Suponho que, tratando-se de ti, poderia ter sido muito pior, e essa possibilidade atormentou-me durante todo o tempo que passei fora. Foram três dias muito longos. Irritei o Emmett a sério.

Sorriu-me com um ar de arrependimento.

- Três dias? Não regressaram hoje?

- Não, regressámos no domingo.

- Ah! Não foram à escola por causa do sol… - Divaguei.

- Exacto.

Esperei um pouco, enquanto o meu cérebro imaginava a figura de Edward ao Sol.

- Podias ter-me telefonado. – Resolvi dizer.

Ele ficou perplexo.

- Mas eu sabia que estavas a salvo.

- Mas _eu_ não sabia onde _tu_ estavas. Eu… - Hesitei, baixando o olhar.

- O quê?

A sua voz aveludada era irresistível.

- Não gostei. De não te ver. Também me faz ficar ansiosa.

Ruborizei por estar a dizer isto em voz alta. Ele ficou calado. Olhei de relance, apreensiva, e vi que ele tinha uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto.

- Ah! – Lamentou-se calmamente. – Isto está errado.

Não consegui compreender a sua réplica.

- O que é que eu disse?

- Não vês, Bella? Fazer-me infeliz a mim mesmo é uma coisa, mas outra coisa completamente diferente é o facto de tu estares tão envolvida. – Virou os olhos subitamente angustiados para a estrada, com as palavras a fluírem demasiado depressa para que eu as compreendesse instantaneamente. – Não quero ouvir-te dizer que te sentes assim. – Falava em voz baixa, mas com insistência. As suas palavras trespassavam-me. – Está errado. Não é seguro. Eu sou perigoso. Bella, por favor, compreende isso.

- Não!

Esforçava-me arduamente por não parecer uma criança amuada.

- Estou a falar a sério. – Resmungou.

- Eu também. Já te disse que não me interessa o que tu és! Eu não sou nenhuma humana que saia magoada disto, Edward. Eu sou uma bruxa! Tanto tu como eu podemos sair magoados disto. – Disse-lhe, relembrando-lhe o que ele se esquecera, obviamente. – Não te esqueças disso. E também… Já é demasiado tarde.

A sua voz precipitou-se, grave e ríspida.

- Nunca digas isso.

Mordi o lábio e fiquei contente por ele não poder saber quanto aquilo me magoava. Fixei o olhar na estrada. Já devíamos estar perto. Ele conduzia com demasiada velocidade.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntou-me, com a voz ainda rude.

Abanei a cabeça, não sabendo ao certo se conseguia falar. Sentia o seu olhar pregado em mim, mas continuei a olhar em frente. Odiava as emoções demasiado humanas que me trespassavam naquele momento.

- Estás a chorar?

Parecia estarrecido. Não me apercebera de que a humidade que me inundava os olhos transbordara. Apressei-me a passar a mão pela face e, de facto, ali se encontravam lágrimas traiçoeiras.

- Não! – Exclamei, mas a voz falhou-me.

Vi-o tentar alcançar-me, de forma hesitante, com a mão direita, mas, de repente, deteve-se e voltou a pousá-la lentamente no volante. O meu corpo estremeceu com a vontade de sentir o seu toque gelado na minha pele.

- Desculpa.

A sua voz queimava de arrependimento. Eu sabia que ele não estava a desculpar-se apenas pelas palavras que me haviam transtornado.

A escuridão passava por nós em silêncio.

- Diz-me uma coisa. – Pediu após um instante, esforçando-se por falar com um tom de voz mais brando.

- Sim?

- Em que é que estava a pensar esta noite, mesmo antes de eu contornar a esquina? Não consegui perceber a expressão estampada no teu rosto e não parecias assim tão assustada, mas parecias, sim, estar a concentrar-te profundamente em algo.

- Estava a pensar que aqueles homens tinham-se metido com a pessoa errada e que iam lamentá-lo. – Lembrei-me do homem de cabelo escuro com um acesso de ódio, o que despertou o monstrinho fazendo-o rosnar baixinho no meu peito.

- Ias lutar com eles? – Perguntou transtornado com o facto. – Não pensaste em fugir?

- Caio muitas vezes quando corro. – Confessei.

- E em gritar?

- Estava a chegar a essa parte. Mas o meu lado bruxo não me permitia agir apenas como uma humana indefesa.

Ele abanou a cabeça.

- Tinhas razão – estou decididamente a lutar contra o destino ao tentar manter-te viva.

Suspirei. Estávamos a abrandar, a entrar nos limites de Forks. Demorara menos de dez minutos.

- Vemo-nos amanhã? – Perguntei.

- Vemos, também tenho um trabalho a entregar. – Sorriu. – Guardo-te um lugar ao almoço.

Depois de tudo aquilo por que passáramos nesta noite, era disparatada a forma como aquela pequena promessa me provocou palpitações no coração e fez com que eu ficasse incapaz de falar.

Estávamos em frente da casa de Charlie. As luzes estavam acesas, a minha _pick-up_ no seu devido lugar, tudo absolutamente normal. Era como se acordasse de um sonho. Ele parou o carro, mas eu não me mexi.

- _Prometes_ estar lá amanhã?

- Prometo.

Pensei nestas palavras por um momento e, em seguida, acenei com a cabeça. Despi o casaco dele, sentindo o seu cheiro uma última vez.

- Podes ficar com ele – não tens casaco para vestir amanhã. – Relembrou-me.

Voltei a estender-lho.

- Não quero ter de dar explicações ao Charlie.

- Ah, pois! – Esboçou um sorriso largo.

Hesitei, com a mão no manípulo da porta, tentando prolongar o momento.

- Bella? – Exclamou num tom de voz diferente, sério, mas hesitante.

- Sim? – Tornei a virar-me para ele com demasiada ansiedade.

- Prometes-me uma coisa?

- Prometo. – Disse eu, arrependendo-me imediatamente do meu assentimento incondicional. E se ele me pedisse para me manter afastada dele? Não conseguiria cumprir tal promessa.

- Não entres no bosque sozinha.

Olhei-o com confusa desorientação.

- Porquê?

Ele franziu o sobrolho e os seus olhos estavam cerrados enquanto ele lançava o olhar além de mim, pelo vidro.

- Nem sempre sou a criatura mais perigosa que por ali deambula. Fiquemos por aqui.

Estremeci ligeiramente perante a súbita soturnidade patente na sua voz, mas fiquei aliviada e levemente aborrecida. Esta, pelo menos, era uma promessa fácil de honrar e ele continuava a contar com a minha aparência para julgar a minha força.

- Como queiras.

- Até amanhã! – Exclamou ele com um suspiro e eu soube que ele queria que eu saísse naquele momento.

- Até manhã, então.

Abri a porta com relutância.

- Bella?

Virei-me e ele estava inclinado na minha direcção, com o rosto pálido e sublime a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do meu. O meu coração parou de bater.

- Dorme bem. – Disse.

Senti a respiração dele na minha cara, atordoando-me. Exalava o mesmo cheiro soberbo que se mantinha no seu casaco, mas de forma mais concentrada. Pisquei os olhos, completamente aturdida. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente. A sua respiração fresca tocou-me nos lábios, provocando um formigueiro de ansiedade neles.

Consegui recompor-me o suficiente para sorrir.

- Seja o que for que fazes à noite… Espero que te divirtas. – Disse-lhe, depois de pensar meio segundo, beijei-lhe a face fazendo com que ele ficasse com um ar surpreso.

Sai do carro e sorri vitoriosa. Ele não era o único a ter influência sobre alguém. Caminhei apressada até à porta, apercebendo-me de que ele esperou que eu lá chegasse e, em seguida, ouvi o motor do seu carro a embalar calmamente. Voltei-me para ver o automóvel prateado desaparecer ao contornar a esquina. Apercebi-me de que estava muito frio.

Alcancei a chave rapidamente, desejosa de entrar, abri a porta e entrei. Charlie chamou-me da sala de estar.

- Bella?

- Sim, pai, sou eu.

Fui até lá para vê-lo. Estava a assistir a um jogo de basebol.

- Chegaste cedo.

- Cheguei?

Estava surpreendida. Não tinha tido noção das horas até àquele momento.

- Ainda nem são oito horas. – Informou-me. – As _meninas_ divertiram-se? – Percebi o duplo sentido das suas palavras. Sorri ao aperceber-me de que o meu pai devia ter me visto a sair do carro de Edward.

- Sim, foi muito divertido. Ambas encontraram vestidos.

O seu sorriso divertido desapareceu de repente e deu lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

- Estás bem?

- Estou apenas cansada. Caminhei muito.

- Bem, talvez devesses ir deitar-te. – Demonstrou ainda mais preocupação naquelas palavras.

Perguntei-me como estaria a minha cara.

- Vou só telefonar à Jessica primeiro. Deixei o meu casaco no carro dela. Quero certificar-me de que ela o leva amanhã.

O sorriso de divertimento voltou a surgir, mas os seus olhos continuavam preocupados.

- Vai lá.

Fui para a cozinha, deixei-me cair, exausta, numa cadeira. Agora, sentia-me realmente tonta. Perguntei-me se sempre iria entrar em estado de choque agora que deixara a companhia de Edward. _Controla-te_, disse para comigo mesma.

De repente, o telefone tocou, sobressaltando-me. Arranquei o auscultador do gancho.

- Está lá! – Exclamei de forma ofegante.

- Bella?

- Olá, Jess, ia mesmo agora ligar-te.

- Conseguiste chegar a casa?

A sua voz transmitia alívio… e surpresa. Reprimi o riso. O que julgara ela que Edward me poderia ter feito?

- Sim. Deixei o casaco no teu carro – podias levar-mo amanhã?

- Claro. Mas conta-me o que aconteceu! – Exigiu ela.

- Hum, amanhã, na aula de Trigonometria, está bem?

Ela depressa percebeu.

- Ah, o teu pai está aí?

- Sim, é isso mesmo.

- Muito bem, falamos amanhã, então. Adeus!

Eu detectava impaciência na voz dela.

- Adeus, Jess.

Subi as escadas vagarosamente, com um pesado torpor a toldar-me o espírito. Preparei-me para me deitar sem prestar atenção ao que estava a fazer. Só quando estava no duche – com a água demasiado quente a queimar-me a pele – é que me apercebi de que estava a enregelada. Tremi violentamente durante vários minutos até que o jacto de água fumegante relaxou os meus músculos rígidos. Então, permaneci de pé, no duche, demasiado cansada para me mover, até que a água quente começou a faltar.

Sai aos tropeções, envolvendo-me cuidadosamente numa toalha, tentando manter o calor da água no corpo, de modo a que os dolorosos arrepios não voltassem. Vesti agilmente a roupa de dormir e deitei-me sob a colcha, enroscando-me como uma bola, abraçando-me a mim mesma para me manter quente. Alguns pequenos tremores perpassaram-me.

A minha cabeça ainda rodopiava vertiginosamente, repleta de imagens que eu não conseguia compreender e de algumas que eu me esforçava por recalcar. A princípio, nada parecia claro, mas, à medida que o meu estado se aproximava mais da inconsciência, algumas certezas tornaram-se evidentes.

Em três pontos, eu estava absolutamente segura. Em primeiro lugar, Edward era um vampiro. Em segundo, uma parte dele – e eu não sabia qual era o poder dessa parte – ansiava pelo meu sangue. Por fim, em terceiro lugar, eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

_(Edward POV)_

- Posso fazer apenas mais uma pergunta? – Ela perguntou em vez de responder à minha pergunta.

Eu estava no limite, ansiando pelo pior. E ainda assim, quão tentador era prolongar este momento. Ter Bella comigo, voluntariamente, por apenas mais alguns segundos. Suspirei perante o dilema, e então disse. - Só uma.

- Bem… - Ela hesitou por um momento, como se decidisse que questão colocaria. - Disseste que sabias que eu não entrara na livraria e que me dirigira para Sul. Estava apenas a interrogar-me como é que sabias isso.

Olhei pelo vidro da frente. Aqui estava outra pergunta que nada revelava da sua parte, e muito da minha.

- Pensei que já tínhamos superado todas as atitudes evasivas. – Ela disse, o seu tom crítico e desapontado.

Que irónico. Ela era descuidadamente evasiva, sem sequer tentar.

Bem, ela queria que eu fosse directo. E esta conversa não ia a nenhum lugar bom, de qualquer maneira.

- Então, muito bem. – Disse. - Segui o teu cheiro.

Eu queria observar a sua cara, mas estava com medo do que eu poderia ver. Em vez disso, eu ouvi a sua respiração acelerar e então estabilizar. Ela falou outra vez depois de um momento, e a sua voz estava mais estável do que eu poderia ter esperado.

- E, então, não me respondeste a uma das minhas primeiras perguntas… - Ela disse.

- Qual?

- Como é que funciona a questão da adivinhação do pensamento? – Ela perguntou, refazendo a sua pergunta do restaurante. - Consegues adivinhar os pensamentos de qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar? Como é que consegues? O resto da tua família também pode…? – Ela continuou, corando outra vez.

- Isso é mais do que uma pergunta. – Disse-lhe.

E porque não contar-lhe? Ela já tinha adivinhado a maior parte, e era um assunto mais fácil do que aquele que estava para vir.

- Não, só eu é que posso. E não consigo auscultar qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar. Tenho de estar relativamente próximo. Quanto mais conhecida é a… "voz" de uma pessoa, maior é a distância a que consigo auscultá-la, mas, mesmo assim, a não mais do que a alguns quilómetros. – Tentei pensar num modo de descreve-lo para que ela pudesse compreender. Uma analogia a que ela pudesse relacionar. - Assemelha-se um pouco a estar num enorme salão cheio de pessoas, com toda a gente a falar ao mesmo tempo. É apenas um murmúrio, um burburinho de vozes ao fundo. Até me concentrar numa única voz e, então, o que essa pessoa estiver a pensar torna-se claro para mim. Durante a maior parte do tempo, desligo-me simplesmente de tudo isso, é muito perturbador. E, depois, é mais fácil parecer _normal_. – Fiz uma careta. - Quando não estou acidentalmente a responder aos pensamentos de alguém em vez de responder às suas palavras.

- Por que motivo julgas que não consegues auscultar-me? – Ela perguntou.

Dei-lhe outra verdade e outra analogia.

- Não sei. – Admiti. - O meu único palpite é que talvez a tua mente não funcione da mesma forma que a das restantes pessoas, como se os teus pensamentos estivessem na frequência AM e eu só conseguisse sintonizar em FM.

Apercebi-me de que ela poderia não gostar desta analogia. A antecipação da sua reacção fez-me sorrir. Ela não me desapontou.

- A minha mente não funciona convenientemente? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz elevando-se com amargura. - Sou uma aberração?

Ah, a ironia novamente.

- Ouço vozes dentro da minha cabeça e tu é que estás preocupada com a possibilidade de seres uma aberração. – Ri-me. Ela entendia todas as coisas pequenas, e, ainda assim, as coisas grandes ela ignorava. Sempre os instintos errados…

Bella estava a morder o seu lábio, e a ruga entre os seus olhos acentuou-se.

- Não te preocupes, - Confortei-a. - Trata-se apenas de uma teoria… - E havia uma teoria mais importante a ser discutida. Eu estava ansioso por acabar com isto. Cada segundo que passava começava a parecer-se com tempo emprestado.

- O que nos leva novamente a ti. – Disse, dividido em dois, ambos ansioso e relutante.

Ela suspirou, ainda mastigando o seu lábio – preocupei-me que ela pudesse magoar-se. Ela olhou-me nos olhos, a sua cara problemática.

- Não superámos já todas as evasivas? – Perguntei calmamente.

Ela olhou para baixo, lutando contra algum dilema interno. Subitamente, ela estremeceu e os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Medo cobriu o seu rosto pela primeira vez.

- Valha-me Deus! – Ela ofegou.

Entrei em pânico. O que é que ela tinha visto? Como é que eu a tinha assustado?

Então ela exclamou. - Abranda!

- O que é que se passa? – Não percebia de onde vinha o seu horror.

- Vais a cento e sessenta quilómetros por hora! – Ela gritou-me. Ela lançou um olhar pela janela, e olhou para as escuras árvores que passavam por nós.

Esta pequena coisa, apenas um pouco de velocidade, fazia-a gritar com medo?

Rolei os meus olhos. - Descontrai-te, Bella.

- Estás a tentar fazer com que ambos morramos? – Ela exigiu, a sua voz alta e dura.

- Não vamos bater. – Prometi-lhe.

- Não tires os olhos da estrada! – Ela exclamou.

Ela inspirou ruidosamente, e então falou num tom mais calmo. - Porque estás com tanta pressa?

Encontrei o seu olhar, divertido pela sua expressão chocada.

- Conduzo sempre desta forma.

- Nunca me envolvi num acidente, Bella; nunca fui sequer autuado. – Sorri-lhe e toquei na minha testa. Tornava ainda mais cómico – o absurdo de ser capaz de brincar com ela sobre algo tão secreto e estranho. - Detector de radar incorporado.

- Muito engraçado! – Ela disse sarcasticamente, a sua voz mais assustada do que zangada. - O Charlie é polícia, lembras-te? Fui educada para obedecer às regras de trânsito. Além disso, se nos transformares numa rosquilha de marca Volvo a envolver o tronco de uma árvore, podes provavelmente sair ileso.

- Provavelmente. – Repeti, e então ri-me sem humor. Sim, podíamos sair bastante diferentemente de um acidente de carro. Ela estava certa em ter medo, apesar das minhas capacidades de condução… - Mas tu não.

Com um suspiro, deixei o carro passar a uma marcha mais lenta. - Satisfeita?

Ela olhou para o velocímetro. - Quase.

Era isto ainda muito rápido para ela? - Detesto conduzir devagar. – Murmurei, mas deixei a agulha deslizar mais para baixo.

- Isto é devagar? – Ela perguntou.

- Já chega de comentários sobre a minha condução. – Disse impacientemente. Quantas vezes é que ela se tinha escapulido da minha pergunta agora? Três vezes? Quatro? Eram as suas especulações assim tão más? Eu tinha que saber – imediatamente. - Ainda estou à espera de ouvir a tua mais recente teoria.

Ela mordeu o seu lábio novamente, e a sua expressão tornou-se aborrecida, quase magoada.

- Eu não me rio. – Prometi, desejando que fosse apenas embaraço que a tornasse involuntária de me contar.

– Receio mais que fiques zangado comigo. – Ela sussurrou.

Forcei a minha voz a ficar estável. - É assim tão má?

– Sim, bastante.

Ela olhou para baixo, recusando-se a olhar-me nos olhos. Os segundos passavam.

- Continua. – Encorajei-a.

A sua voz estava baixa. - Não sei por onde começar.

- Porque não começas pelo principio… - Relembrei-me das suas palavras antes do jantar. - Disseste que não a elaboraste sozinha.

- Pois não. – Ela concordou, e então calou-se outra vez.

Pensei em coisas que a poderiam ter inspirado. - O que é que a desencadeou? Um livro? Um filme?

Eu devia ter olhado para as suas colecções quando ela estava fora de casa. Eu não fazia ideia se Bram Stoker ou Anne Rice estavam lá no seu monte de livros…

- Não. – Ela disse novamente, - Foi o dia de sábado, na praia.

Eu não esperava aquilo. Os rumores locais sobre nós nunca tinham progredido para nada de muito bizarro – ou muito preciso. Havia um rumor novo que eu tinha perdido? Bella levantou o olhar das suas mãos e viu a surpresa na minha face.

- Encontrei um velho amigo da família – o Jacob Black. – Ela continuou. - O pai dele e o Charlie são amigos desde que eu era bebé.

Jacob Black – o nome não era familiar, e ainda assim fazia-me lembrar de algo… há algum _tempo_, há muito tempo… Olhei para o vidro, saltando pelas memórias para encontrar a ligação.

- O pai dele é um dos anciãos Quileutes. – Ela disse.

Jacob Black. _Ephraim Black_. Um descendente, sem dúvida.

Só podia piorar.

Ela sabia a verdade.

A minha mente estava a voar pelas ramificações enquanto o carro deslizava pelas curvas escuras da estrada, o meu corpo rígido com raiva – imóvel excepto pelas pequenas e automáticas acções que levavam para controlar o carro.

Ela sabia a verdade.

Mas… se ela tinha descoberto a verdade no sábado… então ela tinha sabido por toda a tarde… e ainda assim…

- Fomos dar uma volta. – Ela continuou. - E ele contou-me algumas lendas antigas – tentando assustar-me, creio eu. Contou-me uma…

- Continua. – Disse.

- Sobre vampiros. – Ela respirou, a palavra saiu pouco mais que um sussurro.

De algum modo, era ainda pior que saber que ela sabia, ouvi-la dizer a palavra em voz alta. Estremeci ao ouvi-la, e então controlei-me outra vez.

- E pensaste imediatamente em mim? – Perguntei.

- Não. Ele… mencionou a tua família.

Quão irónico que seria o próprio descendente de Ephraim a violar o tratado que ele tinha votado cumprir. Um neto, ou bisneto talvez. Quantos anos se tinham passado? Setenta?

Eu devia ter percebido que não era o velho que _acreditava_ nas lendas que seria o perigo. Claro, a geração mais nova – aqueles que teriam sido avisados, mas teriam julgado a velha superstição cómica – claro que seria aí onde estaria o perigo de exposição.

Supus que isto significava que eu agora era livre de chacinar a pequena e indefesa tribo na costa, estava eu tão inclinado. Ephraim e o seu bando de protectores já estavam mortos há muito…

- Ele pensava apenas que se tratava de uma superstição tola. – Bella disse subitamente, a sua voz com uma nova ansiedade. - Não esperava que eu daí retirasse algumas conclusões.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi-a torcer as suas mãos desconfortavelmente.

- A culpa foi minha. – Ela disse após uma breve pausa, e então ela baixou a sua cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada. - Obriguei-o a contar-me.

- Porquê? – Não era tão difícil manter a minha voz calma agora. O pior já tinha passado. Enquanto falássemos dos detalhes da revelação, não tínhamos que avançar para as consequências disso.

- A Lauren disse algo a teu respeito – estava a tentar provocar-me. – Ela fez uma pequena careta perante a memória. Eu estava ligeiramente distraído, perguntando-me como poderia Bella ser provocada por alguém falar algo a meu respeito… - E um rapaz mais velho da tribo referiu a tua família não ia à reserva, só que parecia que as suas palavras tinham um segundo sentido. Assim, fiz por ficar a sós com o Jacob e levei-o a fazer-me essas revelações.

A sua cabeça baixou-se mais enquanto ela admitia isto, e a sua expressão parecia… culpada.

Desviei o meu olhar dela e ri-me. _Ela_ sentia-se culpada? O que poderia ela possivelmente ter feito para merecer uma censura de qualquer género?

- Como é que o levaste a fazê-lo? – Perguntei.

- Tentei namoriscá-lo… foi mais eficaz do que eu pensava. – Ela explicou, e a sua voz tornou-se incrédula à memória daquele sucesso.

Eu podia apenas imaginar – considerando a atracção que ela parecia ter para todos os homens, totalmente inconsciente da sua parte – quão esmagadora ela poderia ser quando ela _tentava_ ser atraente. Eu estava subitamente cheio de pena pelo insuspeito rapaz em que ela tinha depositado tamanha força.

- Gostava de ter assistido. – Disse, e então ri-me outra vez com humor negro. Eu desejava ter ouvido a reacção do rapaz, testemunhado a devastação por mim mesmo. - E acusaste-me _a mim_ de deslumbrar as pessoas. Pobre Jacob Black!

Eu não estava tão zangado com a fonte da minha exposição como eu teria esperado estar. Ele não sabia melhor. E como poderia esperar eu que alguém negasse a esta rapariga o que quer que ela quisesse? Não, eu apenas sentia simpatia pelo estrago que ela poderia ter provocado à paz de espírito dele.

Eu senti o seu rubor aquecer o ar entre nós. Olhei para ela, e ela estava a olhar pela sua janela. Ela não falou novamente.

- O que fizeste então? – Perguntei. Tempo de voltar à história de terror.

- Falei com uns familiares…

Isto era inesperado. Falar com familiares. Mas que poderia eu esperar dela?

- Como assim? – Perguntei, expressando a minha confusão.

- O meu… tio. – Ela começou mas então hesitou escolhendo as suas palavras. - Ele… Ele… - Hesitou novamente para inspirar, como se lhe custasse a dizer aquilo que iria dizer. - Ele estuda lendas! E… ele ajudou-me a fazer a pesquisa.

Hum… Um tio que estudava lendas… A história da família dela deveria ser interessante.

_Não, Edward!_ Exclamou a minha consciência, _Foca-te neste assunto! Ela sabe a verdade._

- E isso convenceu-te?

- Não. – Ela disse. - Nada se encaixava. A maior parte da informação era bastante disparatada. Então…

Ela parou novamente, e eu ouvi os seus dentes cerrarem-se.

- O quê? – Exigi. O que tinha ela encontrado? O que tinha feito sentido do pesadelo para ela?

Houve uma pequena pausa, e então ela sussurrou. - Cheguei à conclusão de que não tinha importância.

Choque paralisou os meus pensamentos por meio segundo, e então tudo se encaixou. O porquê de ela tinha mandado as suas amigas embora em vez de fugir com elas. O porquê de ela ter entrado para o meu carro comigo novamente em vez de fugir, gritando pela polícia…

As suas reacções eram sempre erradas – sempre completamente erradas. Ela não atraía o perigo para si. Ela convidava-o.

- Não tinha _importância_? – Disse entre dentes, fúria enchendo-me. Como era suposto eu proteger alguém tão… tão… tão determinado a ser desprotegido?

- Não. – Ela disse em voz baixa que estava inexplicavelmente terna. - Não me interessa o que tu és.

Ela era impossível.

- Não te importas que eu seja um monstro? Que eu não seja _humano_?

- Não.

Comecei a perguntar-me se ela era inteiramente estável.

Supus que eu podia fazer com que ela recebesse os melhores tratamentos disponíveis… Carlisle teria as ligações para encontrar-lhe os médicos mais habilidosos, os mais talentosos terapeutas. Talvez algo pudesse ser feito para concertar o que quer que estivesse errado com ela, o que quer que a fizesse ficar contente em sentar-se ao lado de um vampiro com o seu coração a bater calmamente e estavelmente. Eu observaria o tratamento, naturalmente, e visitar tantas vezes quantas me fossem permitidas…

- Não me importa porque… porque eu também não sou humana. – Ela quebrou o silêncio subitamente. Tirando-me dos meus devaneios. Mas o que ela me disse a seguir… - Eu sou uma bruxa, Edward.

Ri-me. Não era possível que ela acreditasse nisso. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém tão inteligente como ela poderia acreditar naquilo.

- Bella, quem quer que tenha sido o idiota que te disse isso, está enganado. – Disse-lhe, quando consegui controlar o meu riso, olhando-a carinhosamente. - Tu és a rapariga mais querida e doce que eu já conheci em toda a minha existência. E estares a dizer isso só prova o que eu disse. – Não me importava de expressar a minha longevidade agora que as cartas estavam na mesa.

- Edward, eu não estou a brincar! Eu estou a falar a sério! – Ela exclamou. A sua voz estava alterada. Continha desespero no seu tom. Era óbvio que ela queria que eu acreditasse. - Tens que acreditar!

- Bella… Porque é que dizes isso? – Voltei a olhá-la, doía-me interiormente que ela pensasse tão pouco de si.

- Porque é verdade! – Ela voltou a exclamar. Ainda desesperada. - Eu vou provar-to!

Ela ficou silenciosa. Eu ouvia o seu coração bater mais depressa e a sua respiração acelerar. Queria olhar para ela, ver o que se estava a passar, mas lembrando-me da sua reacção mais cedo quando discutimos a minha condução, mantive o meu olhar preso na estrada.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, as mãos de Bella agarraram-me o rosto, obrigando-me a olhá-la nos olhos, fazendo com que à minha frente estivessem aquelas profundezas castanhos-chocolate. Sentir o calor da sua pele na minha sem ela me tocar era bom, mas o seu toque a aquecer-me era uma maravilha.

Antes que me perdesse na maravilhosa sensação que o seu toque me provocava, travei o carro, fazendo-nos parar no meio da estrada deserta. No entanto, nem por um só momento, Bella desviou os seus olhos dos meus e nem eu me atrevi a fazê-lo. Não desejava de maneira nenhuma quebrar contacto com ela. Ficámos a olhar-nos mutuamente, até que ela deixou cair as suas mãos do meu rosto, deixando para trás o calor do contacto. Ela encostou-se à porta do passageiro, visivelmente cansada, ofegando por ar como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

- Bella, o que é que…? – Queria-lhe perguntar o que tinha sido aquilo, mas ela interrompeu-me antes de eu puder acabar a minha frase.

- Olha-te ao espelho. – Ela ordenou-me.

Obedeci, confuso e estranhamente curioso. Olhei-me ao espelho retrovisor, mas nada do que eu vivera até aquele momento me tinha preparado para aquilo que eu iria ver. No lugar onde deveriam estar os meus olhos dourados, a evidência de que fora recentemente à caça, estava um par de olhos verdes. Um verde vivo, brilhante, cativante. Um verde familiar. Era a cor dos meus olhos quando eu era humano.

Ergui a minha mão para lhes tocar, mas acabei apenas por tocar na pele abaixo dos meus olhos. Não estava certo do que estava realmente a ver. Não era possível. Os meus olhos dançavam com a confusão e a incredulidade, até caírem sobre a figura exausta de Bella encostada à porta.

- Como…

- Já acreditas em mim? – Ela perguntou-me. Um sorriso fraco a brincar nos seus lábios. - Ou ainda julgas que estava a brincar quando disse que era uma bruxa?

Se eu fosse humano, eu estaria prestes a desmaiar. Era demasiada informação para assimilar de uma só vez.

- Tu és uma bruxa? – Disse, mas estava tão inseguro das minhas próprias palavras que a frase não saiu como eu pretendia.

- Sim… - Ela assentiu, ficando subitamente séria. - E tu és um vampiro.

Não lhe respondi. Julgava que ela já tinha chegado à sua própria conclusão antes disto. Liguei o carro e voltei a conduzir.

- Estou errada? – Ela perguntou, ligeiramente ansiosa pelo meu silêncio.

- Isso tem alguma _importância_?

Ela respirou fundo. Relaxando no banco. Ficámos em silêncio, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

- Uma bruxa… - Disse baixinho, julgando que ela não me fosse ouvir. Então ri-me com a ironia da situação. Uma bruxa e um vampiro, sentados lado a lado no mesmo carro. - Uma bruxa.

- Sim. – Ela disse, dando a entender que me tinha ouvido. - Uma bruxa que está sentada ao teu lado e consegue ouvir-te perfeitamente. Tens dúvidas?

Sabia que ela não se referia ao género de dúvidas que se possam tirar, mas sim ao género de dúvidas de quem não acredita. Mas eu tinha algumas questões que precisavam de resposta.

- Na verdade… Tenho algumas. – Olhei para ela, esperando que ela me dissesse algo para me impedir, mas ao ver que ela não me impedia, continuei. - Como é que vocês, se é que posso dizer isso, não sei, se transformam?

Ela lançou-me um olhar incrédulo e, então, riu-se. O seu riso era contagiante, puro e satisfeito, repleto de incredulidade mas divertido. Não compreendia a sua reacção, não era nada que eu pudesse antecipar. Revi as minhas palavras na minha mente, procurando algo que ela pudesse achar engraçado.

- Desculpa… - Ela disse procurando controlar o riso. - É só que… Nunca ninguém que eu tenha conhecido julgou que as bruxas sofressem uma transformação. – A sua explicação fez-me perceber a sua incredulidade. - Quer dizer, sim sofremos, mas não do modo como deves estar a sugerir. – Voltou a inspirar fundo, certamente, tentando acalmar o riso novamente. - A magia é algo que nasce connosco. Não temos escolha, somos assim porque é assim que nascemos.

Acenei com a cabeça, mostrando-lhe que compreendia o que ela queria dizer. Não era difícil acreditar que elas não tinham escolha em relação ao que eram. Tal como nós, vampiros. Ela ficou em silêncio, esperando por mais perguntas da minha parte. Decidi perguntar algo que me intrigava.

- Vocês voam mesmo em vassouras?

Ela voltou-se a rir. Pelos vistos, a minha ignorância divertia-a. Esta perspectiva aborrecia-me ligeiramente, mas agradava-me profundamente que ela se sentisse à vontade para se rir junto de mim em vez de gritar e fugir de medo. Eu queria sorrir com este pensamento mas não podia.

- Desculpa se sou ignorante no que toca à tua espécie! Mas nunca estive ao pé de uma bruxa! – Disse, falhando rotundamente ao tentar não deixar que o meu sorriso se evidenciasse na minha voz. - Pelo menos que eu saiba.

- Isso é pura ficção! – Ela respondeu-me após parar de rir. - Deves pensar em nós, não como aquelas coisas que mostram nos filmes… Somos praticamente humanas, só que no nosso sangue corre magia, é só.

Aquilo era uma maneira simples de ver as coisas. Aceitei facilmente a sua perspectiva da sua espécie. No entanto, eu tinha mais perguntas e eu queria respostas.

- Varinhas? – Perguntei.

- Ficção. – Ela respondeu-me prontamente, como se já previsse aquilo que eu iria perguntar.

- Os gatos? A ausência de beleza? As verrugas?

Queria rir-me com a minha segunda pergunta. Era totalmente falsa, pelo menos, era isso que eu acreditava. Tinha uma bruxa ao meu lado e ela era belíssima, não conseguia acreditar que existissem bruxas horripilantes como as que exibiam nos filmes clássicos.

- Temos afinidade com os gatos. – Afinal, tinha acertado em algo que os humanos teimavam em demonstrar nas bruxas. - A ausência de beleza… Não me parece, todas as bruxas que eu conheço, e devo dizer que são bastantes, são quase tão belas como vocês, vampiros, são. Creio que a beleza na nossa espécie também serve para atrair as nossas presas. – Com que então ela conseguia comparar as nossas espécies. - As verrugas são pura ficção!

Deixei que a sua explicação acabasse para me aperceber de algo que ela tinha dito.

- Presas? Como assim?

Ela ficou subitamente pensativa, julgo eu, procurando uma maneira de me explicar aquilo que eu perguntara.

- Não bebemos sangue… Mas… Temos "sede" de poder. – Ela voltou a fazer uma pausa, ainda escolhendo as palavras que me explicariam bem a sua realidade. - Nós temos um lado negro e um lado bom… O lado bom é o lado normal, o lado humano. O lado negro é o que nos faz desejar ter mais poder, é aquele que não se importa de matar para adquirir mais força. Em termos genéricos, a existência de bruxas más, que são cruéis e tudo mais, é devido a esse lado negro.

O seu tom era tenso, como se não gostasse do que estava a dizer.

- Queres dizer que as ditas bruxas más são assim porque o escolheram?

- Não. – Ela respondeu-me prontamente, o seu tom decisivo e determinado. - É uma questão de força de vontade. Elas tornaram-se assim porque não foram fortes o suficiente para lutar contra esse lado negro!

- Hum… - Pensei sobre as suas palavras. Em muita coisa elas se pareciam connosco. Era uma questão de força de vontade eu conseguir ignorar o seu cheiro maravilhoso. - E tu? – Lembrara-me subitamente de que estávamos a falar dela, mas ela não parecia minimamente curiosa em relação ao facto de eu ser um vampiro. - Não tens dúvidas acerca da minha natureza?

Ela pareceu relaxar de algum pensamento.

- Só uma. – Ela disse-me.

- Só uma? – Isto surpreendeu-me. Como é que ela poderia ter apenas uma dúvida acerca da minha espécie? O que é que a sua pesquisa lhe teria revelado?

- Que idade tens? – Ela perguntou.

A minha resposta era automática e directa. - Dezassete.

- Há quanto tempo tens dezassete?

Tentei não sorrir para o seu tom de voz. - Há algum.

- Muito bem. – Ela disse, num tom de satisfação, abruptamente entusiasmada. Ela sorriu-me. Quando olhei para ela, espantado novamente pela sua saúde mental, ela sorriu-me ainda mais.

- Só isso? – Perguntei incrédulo. Não era possível. - Só estás interessada em saber que idade tenho? Mais nada? Nem queres saber se me desfaço ao Sol? Se durmo em caixões? O meu tipo de alimentação?

Ela parecia uma criança satisfeita por saber a resposta a uma pergunta que o professor lhe fizera.

- Sim, só estou interessada em saber que idade tens. Isso de se desfazerem ao Sol é mito, tal como dormirem em caixões! Sei perfeitamente que não dormem. – O meu peito apertou-se, manifestando o desejo antigo de poder dormir. Agora, um motivo totalmente diferente motivava-me a desejá-lo, eu desejava poder dormir para _sonhar_ com ela, tal como ela sonhava comigo. Mas eu não podia sonhar com ela, nem ela devia sonhar comigo.

- E sei que bebes sangue! Mas não um sangue qualquer! Sangue de animal! Isso explica a cor dourada dos teus olhos. – A sua última afirmação chocou-me. Ela sabia tudo, sem excepção.

- Como é que sabes isso tudo, Bella? – Perguntei, olhando para a estrada, tentando evitar que ela se apercebesse da melancolia que me invadia. - Como é que sabes que não durmo… Que bebo sangue de animal e que é por isso que os meus olhos ficam dourados?

- Hum… O tio que eu referi à pouco… Ele é um vampiro. – Franzi as sobrancelhas, isto era novo. Eu bem sabia que a história da sua família devia ser interessante. Ela era sobrinha de um vampiro e era um bruxa… Que mais? - Não sei se já ouviste falar em Angelus?

- Angelus… Esse nome não me é estranho… - De facto, não me era estranho. Não me conseguia lembrar perfeitamente de onde o reconhecia.

- Foi um vampiro que viveu em Volterra até há algum tempo atrás. – Ela disse, como se me tentasse ajudar a lembrar-me do nome. - Pelo que ele me conta, era um dos chefes da guarda dos Volturi. – Fiquei ainda mais chocado quando ela referiu os Volturi, como era possível ela saber tanto sobre a nossa espécie, tendo só um vampiro por perto?

- Angelus… Sim… Já me recordo! O velho Angelus… Bebedor de sangue humano, chefe da guarda dos Volturi e braço direito de um dos chefes. – Recordei-me dele, perguntando-me como era possível ele ser tio dela sem ter mudado de dieta.

- Sim… O meu querido Tio Angel… Eu cresci rodeada de vampiros e bruxas… Quer dizer, quando passava férias com o meu pai, ambos íamos para Salem! – Salem? Olhei para ela pelo canto do olho, erguendo uma das minhas sobrancelhas, curioso. - Salem não fica muito longe do estado de Washington. Fica no estado de Oregon… Só as bruxas e alguns vampiros sabem da localização exacta da cidade. É aonde eu vou no próximo sábado. – Ela disse a última frase parecendo insegura do que estava a dizer.

Afinal ela julgava que eu a ia deixar mal depois de ter oferecido os meus serviços? Nem pensar! E agora que não tínhamos segredos um para o outro eu não iria perder a oportunidade de acompanhá-la.

- Aonde nós vamos! – Corrigi-a rapidamente. Queria deixar isto claro para ela, não a ia abandonar. - Eu nem acredito que tu me vais levar ao lugar onde toda a tua família mora… Mesmo sabendo o que eu sou.

- A Avó vai ficar encantada em conhecer-te. – Ela afirmou com um sorriso na voz. Parecia distante, também, como se estivesse a imaginar o que estava a dizer. - A Madrinha também… O Tio Angel é que é capaz de ficar um pouco aborrecido… Ele é muito protector.

Ri-me, simpatizava com o velho vampiro em relação a isso. Quem é que não se sentiria excessivamente protector em relação a ela? Não poderia culpar ninguém por se sentir assim, eu também me sentia.

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? – Perguntei-lhe, não estava certo se ela estava disposta a responder a mais alguma.

- Tantas quantas quiseres… - Ela prontificou-se a dizer, colocando uma condição a seguir. - Desde que me deixes perguntar o que eu quiser, também.

- Feito! – Concordei. Eu tinha várias perguntas para ela, tal como ela devia ter para mim. - O que aconteceria se um vampiro mordesse uma de vocês?

- Hum… - Ela hesitou pensativa. - Não tenho bem a certeza… Não me lembro de me terem falado acerca de uma bruxa transformada em vampira pelo seu companheiro. – Olhei para ela novamente surpreendido. Havia mais coisas em relação às bruxas que eu imaginara. - Oh, sim! Desculpa! Esqueci-me de dizer que algumas bruxas em Salem são companheiras de vampiros. Que eu saiba nenhum vampiro tentou transformar alguma bruxa numa deles… Acho que a Avó e o Avô descobriram que o vosso veneno não faz nenhum efeito em nós… Quer dizer, dizem que dói como um raio, mas que não acontece nenhuma alteração.

- Por isso é que a Alice não te viu como vampira… - Divaguei, dando um novo sentido aos dois futuros que Alice vira para Bella. - Diz-me, o teu pai…

- Também é um feiticeiro! – Ela disse-me rapidamente, como se já soubesse o que eu queria saber. - Mas a minha mãe não. A Ana também é… E ela… Vê o futuro.

– A sério? – Uma coisa em comum comigo. Uma irmã que via o futuro.

- Sim… Ela, por vezes, diz-me o que se vai passar, quando ela olha para o meu futuro e vê coisas com pouco interesse… Nunca me diz tudo. E isso é tão frustrante.

- Isso soa exactamente à Alice. – Ri-me com a comparação entre a minha irmã e a irmã dela, perguntei-me em que mais seriam parecidas. - Ela, às vezes, também não me deixa ver o que ela viu.

- É diferente… Tu podes auscultar a mente dela e ver o que ela viu. Eu tenho que me ficar pelo que a minha irmã me conta, isto se ela não mentir. – Bella parecia aborrecida por este facto, parecia uma criança a fazer birra por não ter as suas respostas.

Ri-me, era um pensamento engraçado, mas eu não a via em nada como uma criança. Abanei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que me invadiam a mente, nunca deixando de sorrir.

- Edward… - Ela chamou-me, despertando aquela sensação que eu sempre sentia quando ela dizia o meu nome. - Foste caçar, no passado fim-de-semana, com o Emmett, não foi? – Ela perguntou depois do meu riso cessar. O modo casual como ela falou era tão fascinante como frustrante. Poderia ela realmente aceitar tanta coisa de uma só vez? Eu estava mais perto de entrar em choque do que ela parecia.

- Fui. – Disse-lhe, e então, assim que eu estava para deixar aquilo por ali, senti a mesma necessidade que tinha sentido no restaurante: eu queria que ela me conhecesse. - Não queria partir, - Continuei lentamente, - mas era necessário. É um pouco mais fácil estar perto de ti quando não estou sedento.

- Porque é que não querias partir?

Respirei fundo, e então virei-me para encontrar o seu olhar. Este tipo de sinceridade era difícil de um modo muito diferente.

- Fico… ansioso… - Supus que a palavra serviria, embora não fosse forte o suficiente, - quando estou longe de ti. Não estava a brincar quando te pedi que tentasses não cair ao mar nem ser atropelada na passada quinta-feira. Passei todo o fim-de-semana com o espírito inquieto, preocupado contigo, e, depois do que aconteceu esta noite, estou surpreendido por teres conseguido escapar ilesa a um fim-de-semana inteiro. – Então lembrei-me dos arranhões nas suas palmas. - Bem, não totalmente ilesa.

- O quê?

- As tuas mãos. – Relembrei-a.

Ela suspirou e fez uma careta. - Caí! Mas eu saro muito depressa.

Tinha adivinhado bem. Mas aquela nova informação acerca dela deixou-me surpreendido interiormente. - Foi o que eu pensei. – Disse, incapaz de conter o meu sorriso. - Suponho que, tratando-se de ti, poderia ter sido muito pior, e essa possibilidade atormentou-me durante todo o tempo que passei fora. Foram três dias muito longos. Irritei o Emmett a sério. – Sinceramente, isso não pertencia ao passado. Eu provavelmente ainda estava a irritar Emmett, e todo o resto da minha família, também. Excepto Alice…

- Três dias? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz subitamente irritada. - Não regressaram hoje?

Não compreendi o seu tom de voz. - Não, regressámos no domingo.

- Ah! Não foram à escola por causa do sol… - Ela disse, acalmando-se.

- Exacto. – Confirmei a sua suspeita.

- Podias ter-me telefonado. – Ela disse.

Que estranha conclusão. - Mas eu sabia que estavas a salvo.

- Mas _eu_ não sabia onde _tu_ estavas. Eu… - Ela parou abruptamente, e olhou para as suas mãos.

- O quê?

- Não gostei. – Ela disse timidamente, a pele sobre as suas bochechas aquecendo. - De não te ver. Também me faz ficar ansiosa.

_Estás _feliz _agora?_ A minha consciência perguntou-me. Bem, aqui estava a minha recompensa por esperar.

Eu estava assustado, deliciado, horripilado – mais horripilado – para aperceber-me que todas as minhas mais loucas ilusões não estavam tão longe da marca. Era por isto que não fazia importância para ela se eu era um monstro (tirando o facto de que ela era uma bruxa). Era exactamente o mesmo motivo pelo qual as regras já não importavam para mim. O porquê do certo e o errado já não terem influências apelativas. O porquê de todas as minhas prioridades terem descido de lugar para abrir espaço para esta rapariga no topo.

Bella importava-se comigo, também.

Eu sabia que seria nada em comparação a como eu a amava. Mas era o suficiente para ela arriscar a sua vida para se sentar aqui comigo. Para o fazer felizmente.

O suficiente para lhe causar dor se eu fizesse a coisa certa e a deixasse.

Havia alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer agora que _não_ a magoasse? Qualquer coisa?

Eu devia ter ficado longe. Eu nunca devia ter voltado para Forks. Eu só lhe causaria dor.

Iria isso impedir-me de ficar agora? De tornar a situação pior?

O modo como me sentia neste momento, sentindo o seu calor contra a minha pele…

Não. Nada me impediria.

- Ah! – Lamentei-me. - Isto está errado.

- O que é que eu disse? – Ela perguntou, rápida a tomar a culpa sobre si.

- Não vês, Bella? Fazer-me infeliz a mim mesmo é uma coisa, mas outra coisa completamente diferente é o facto de tu estares tão envolvida. Não quero ouvir-te dizer que te sentes assim. – Era a verdade, era uma mentira. A parte mais egoísta de mim estava a voar com o conhecimento de que ela me queria como eu a queria. - Está errado. Não é seguro. Eu sou perigoso. Bella, por favor, compreende isso.

- Não! – Ela fez beicinho.

- Estou a falar a sério. – Estava a lutar comigo tão fortemente – meio desesperado para ela aceitar, meio desesperado para prender os avisos – que as palavras saíram pelos meus dentes como um rugido.

- Eu também. – Ela insistiu e eu apercebi-me de que ela estava irritada. - Já te disse que não me interessa o que tu és! Eu não sou nenhuma humana que saia magoada disto, Edward. Eu sou uma bruxa! Tanto tu como eu podemos sair magoados disto. Não te esqueças disso. E também… Já é demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde? O mundo estava meramente preto e branco por um infinito segundo enquanto eu observei as sombras estenderem-se através do relvado soalheiro para a forma adormecida de Bella na minha memória. Inevitável, imparável. Elas roubavam a cor da sua pele, e traziam-na para a escuridão.

Não podia ser demasiado tarde

- Nunca digas isso. – Silvei.

Ela olhou pela sua janela, e os seus dentes morderam o seu lábio novamente. As suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos apertados no seu colo. A sua respiração estava acelerada.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Eu tinha que saber.

Ela abanou a sua cabeça sem me olhar. Vi algo brilhar, como um cristal, na sua bochecha.

Agonia. - Estás a chorar? – Eu tinha a feito _chorar_. Eu tinha-a magoado assim tanto.

Ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas da sua mão.

- Não! – Ela mentiu, a sua voz falhando.

Algum instinto há muito enterrado fez-me tentar alcançá-la – naquele segundo eu senti-me mais humano do que alguma vez me tinha sentido. E então lembrei-me de que eu… não era. E baixei a minha mão.

- Desculpa. – Disse, o meu maxilar cerrado. Como lhe poderia dizer o quão arrependido estava? Arrependido por todos os erros estúpidos que eu tinha cometido. Arrependido pelo meu interminável egoísmo. Arrependido por ela ser tão desafortunada para ter inspirado este primeiro e trágico amor meu. Arrependido também pelas coisas além do meu controlo – que eu tinha sido o monstro escolhido pelo destino para acabar com a sua vida em primeiro lugar.

Inspirei fundo – ignorando a minha horrível reacção para o sabor no carro – e tentei recompor-me.

Eu queria mudar de assunto, para pensar noutra coisa. Sorte minha, a minha curiosidade sobre a rapariga era insaciável. Eu tinha sempre uma pergunta.

- Diz-me uma coisa. – Disse.

- Sim? – Ela perguntou roucamente, lágrimas ainda na sua voz.

- Em que é que estavas a pensar esta noite, mesmo antes de eu contornar a esquina? Não consegui perceber a expressão estampada no teu rosto e não parecias assim tão assustada, mas parecias, sim, estar a concentrar-te profundamente em algo. – Relembrei-me da sua face – forçando-me a esquecer por que olhos eu estava a olhar – o olhar de determinação lá.

- Estava a pensar que aqueles homens tinham-se metido com a pessoa errada e que iam lamentá-lo. – Ela disse, a sua voz mais composta. O seu tom mudou-se para um cheio de ódio. Isto não era uma hipérbole, e a sua fúria de gatinho não era engraçada agora. Eu podia ver a sua frágil figura – apenas seda sobre vidro – por baixo daqueles monstros humanos que a poderiam ter magoado. A fúria crescia no fundo da minha mente. Mas, então, lembrei-me que ela não era tão frágil quanto aparentava ser.

- Ias lutar com eles? – Eu queria rugir. Os seus instintos eram mortíferos – para ela mesma. _Edward, lembra-te que ela tem os seus meios para se proteger,_ a minha consciência obrigou-me a lembrar. - Não pensaste em fugir?

- Caio muitas vezes quando corro. – Ela confessou.

- E em gritar?

- Estava a chegar a essa parte. – Ela disse calmamente para depois acrescentar. - Mas o meu lado bruxo não me permitia agir apenas como uma humana indefesa.

Abanei a minha cabeça em descrença. Como é que ela tinha conseguido sobreviver antes de vir para Forks?

- Tinhas razão. – Disse-lhe, com um tom de voz rouco. – Estou decididamente a lutar contra o destino ao tentar manter-te viva.

Ela suspirou, e olhou pela janela. Então olhou de novo para mim.

- Vemo-nos amanhã? – Ela perguntou abruptamente.

Enquanto estava no meu caminho para o inferno – eu poderia bem apreciar a viagem.

- Vemos, também tenho um trabalho a entregar. – Sorri-lhe, e soube-me bem fazê-lo. - Guardo-te um lugar ao almoço.

O seu coração palpitou; o meu coração morto subitamente aqueceu.

Parei o carro em frente à casa do seu pai. Ela não se mexeu para me deixar.

- _Prometes_ estar lá amanhã? – Ela insistiu.

- Prometo.

Como fazer a coisa errada me podia dar tanta felicidade? Certamente havia algo errado nisto.

Ela acenou para si mesma, e começou a despir o meu casaco.

- Podes ficar com ele – Assegurei-lhe rapidamente. Eu queria deixar-lhe algo meu. Uma lembrança, como a tampa da garrafa que estava no meu bolso agora… - Não tens casaco para vestir amanhã.

Ela devolveu-mo, sorrindo fracamente. - Não quero ter de dar explicações ao Charlie. – Ela disse-me.

Eu podia imaginar que não. Sorri-lhe. - Ah, pois!

Ela pôs a sua mão no manípulo da porta, e então parou. Sem vontade para partir, tal como eu não tinha vontade de a deixar ir.

Para tê-la desprotegida, mesmo que por alguns momentos…

Peter e Charlotte já estavam bem no seu caminho agora, para lá de Seattle, sem dúvida. Mas havia sempre outros. Este mundo não era seguro para qualquer humano, e para ela parecia ser ainda mais perigoso do que era para o resto. Obriguei-me a recordar-me de que ela não era humana, mas isso não deixava de tornar este mundo demasiado perigoso para ela.

- Bella? – Perguntei, surpreendido pelo prazer que me provocava dizer simplesmente o seu nome.

- Sim?

- Prometes-me uma coisa?

- Prometo. – Ela concordou facilmente, então os seus olhos apertaram-se como se ela tivesse pensado numa razão para se opor.

- Não entres no bosque, sozinha. – Avisei-a, perguntando-me se este pedido iria despertar a oposição nos seus olhos.

Ela piscou os olhos, sobressaltada. - Porquê?

Olhei para a escuridão não merecedora de confiança. A falta de luz não era problema para os _meus_ olhos, mas também não iria dificultar a vida a outro caçador. Apenas cegava humanos.

- Nem sempre sou a criatura mais perigosa que por ali deambula. – Disse-lhe. - Fiquemos por aqui.

Ela arrepiou-se, mas recompôs-se rapidamente e até estava a sorrir quando me disse. - Como queiras.

A sua respiração tocou-me na cara, tão doce e cheirosa.

Eu podia ficar a noite toda assim, mas ela precisava de dormir. Os dois desejos pareciam igualmente fortes enquanto eles guerreavam continuamente dentro de mim: querê-la contra querer que ela estivesse segura.

Suspirei perante as impossibilidades. - Até amanhã! – Disse, sabendo que eu a veria muito mais cedo que isso. Ela não _me_ veria até amanhã, contudo.

- Até manhã, então. – Ela concordou abrindo a sua porta.

Agonia novamente, observá-la partir.

Avancei para ela, querendo segurá-la aqui. - Bella?

Ela virou-se, e então paralisou, surpreendida por encontrar os nossos rostos tão próximos.

Eu, também, estava esmagado pela proximidade. O calor que emanava dela em ondas, acariciando a minha cara. Eu podia tudo menos sentir a seda da sua pele…

O bater do seu coração acelerou, e os seus lábios separaram-se.

- Dorme bem. – Sussurrei, e afastei-me antes que a urgência do meu corpo – quer a sede familiar ou a bastante nova e estranha fome que eu subitamente senti – me fizesse fazer algo que pudesse magoá-la.

Ela sentou-se imóvel por um momento, os seus olhos arregalados e maravilhados. Deslumbrada, supus.

Como eu estava.

Ela recuperou e os seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso carinhoso.

- Seja o que for que fazes à noite… Espero que te divirtas. – Ela disse, inclinando-se na minha direcção e fazendo os seus lábios encostarem-se ao meu rosto num beijo suave. Fiquei sem acção e tive a certeza que o meu rosto mostrava toda a surpresa que eu sentia.

Ela saiu do carro antes que eu conseguisse recompor-me o suficiente para lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Vi-a correr até à porta de casa e quando ela lá chegou, liguei o carro e comecei a afastar-me. Eu podia sentir os seus olhos a seguir-me enquanto conduzia pela rua escura. Uma sensação tão diferente a que eu estava acostumado a sentir. Normalmente, eu podia simplesmente _observar_-me através dos olhos de outra pessoa, por quem eu não me importasse. Isto era estranhamente excitante – esta intangível sensação de olhos observadores. Eu sabia que era apenas porque eram os olhos _dela_.

Um milhão de pensamentos perseguiram-se uns aos outros através da minha cabeça enquanto eu conduzia descuidadamente para a noite.

Por um longo momento eu circulei pelas ruas, sem rumo, pensando em Bella e a incrível liberdade de ter a verdade sabida. Ela sabia. Não tinha importância para ela. Ainda que isto fosse obviamente uma coisa má para ela, era incrivelmente libertador para mim.

Mais do que isso, eu pensei em Bella e em amor recompensado. Ela não podia amar-me do modo como eu a amava – um amor tão poderoso, consumidor e esmagador provavelmente quebraria o seu frágil corpo. Mas ela sentia-o com força o suficiente. Suficiente para vencer o medo instintivo. Suficiente para querer estar comigo. E estar com ela era a maior felicidade que eu tinha conhecido alguma vez.

Por um bocado – enquanto estava totalmente sozinho e sem magoar ninguém para variar – permiti-me sentir aquela felicidade sem pensar na tragédia. Apenas estar feliz por ela se importar comigo. Apenas para exultar no triunfo de ganhar o seu afecto. Apenas para imaginar dia após dia de sentar-me perto dela, ouvir a sua voz e ganhar os seus sorrisos.

Reproduzi aquele sorriso na minha cabeça, vendo os seus lábios cheios elevarem-se nos cantos, o vestígio de uma covinha que tocava o seu queixo definido, o modo como os seus olhos aqueciam e derretiam… Os seus dedos tinham parecido tão quentes e suaves na minha mão esta noite. Tal como os seus lábios na minha bochecha antes de sair do carro. Levei a mão ao lugar aonde eles se tinham encostado, sentindo ainda o calor que eles haviam deixado para trás. Sorri, aquilo havia significado o que ela se importava… e muito! Imaginei como seria sentir tocar a delicada pele que se esticava sobre as suas bochechas – sedosa, quente… tão frágil. Seda sobre vidro… assustadoramente quebrável.

Eu não vi para onde os meus pensamentos se encaminhavam até ser demasiado tarde. Enquanto pensava naquela devastante vulnerabilidade, novas imagens da sua cara intrometeram-se nas minhas fantasias.

Perdida nas sombras, pálida com medo – ainda assim o seu maxilar cerrado e determinado, os seus olhos ferozes, cheios de concentração, o seu elegante corpo preparado para atacar as enormes formas que se reuniam à sua volta, pesadelos no escuro…

- Ah. – Gemi assim que o horrendo ódio que eu tinha tudo menos esquecido na alegria de a amar ardeu outra vez numa onda infernal.

Eu estava sozinho. Bella estava, confiava eu, a salvo dentro da sua casa; por um momento eu estava ferozmente contente que Charlie Swan – chefe da local coação da lei, treinado e armado, para não esquecer do facto de ser um feiticeiro – ser pai dela. Isso devia significar algo, providenciar refúgio para ela.

Ela estava segura. Não me levaria muito tempo para vingar o insulto…

Não. Ela merecia melhor. Eu não permitiria que ela se importasse com um assassino.

Mas… então e as outras?

Bella estava segura, sim. Angela e Jessica também estavam, certamente, seguras nas suas camas.

Ainda assim o monstro estava à solta nas ruas de Port Angeles. Um monstro humano – tornava-o isso problema dos humanos? Cometer o assassinato que ansiava por cometer era errado. Eu sabia disso. Mas deixá-lo à solta para atacar novamente não seria a coisa certa a fazer-se também.

A anfitriã loira do restaurante. A empregada para quem eu nunca olhei realmente. Ambas me tinham irritado de um modo trivial, mas isso não queria dizer que elas merecessem estar em perigo.

Qualquer uma delas podia ser a Bella de alguém.

Essa realização fez-me decidir.

Virei o carro para Norte, acelerando agora que eu tinha um propósito. Em qualquer altura que eu tinha um problema para além de mim – algo tangível como isto – eu sabia aonde poderia ir para pedir ajuda.

Alice estava sentada no alpendre, à minha espera. Fiz uma paragem à frente da casa em vez de dar a volta para a garagem.

- O Carlisle está no escritório. – Alice disse-me antes de eu perguntar.

- Obrigado. – Disse, desarrumando os seus cabelos assim que passei.

_Obrigada _a ti_ por teres atendido a minha chamada,_ ela pensou sarcasticamente.

- Oh. – Parei à porta, puxando do meu telemóvel e abrindo-o. – Desculpa. Eu nem sequer verifiquei para ver quem era. Eu estava… ocupado.

- Sim, eu sei. Desculpa, também. Pelo tempo em que vi o que ia acontecer, tu já estavas a caminho.

- Foi por pouco. – Murmurei.

_Desculpa,_ ela repetiu, com vergonha de si mesma.

Era fácil ser generoso, sabendo que Bella estava bem. – Não estejas. Eu sei que não podes apanhar tudo. Ninguém espera que sejas omnisciente, Alice.

- Obrigada.

- Eu quase te convidei para ir jantar fora esta noite – apanhaste essa antes de eu mudar de ideias?

Ela sorriu. – Não, perdi essa, também. Gostava de ter sabido. Eu teria ido.

- Em que te estavas a concentrar, para teres perdido tanto?

_O Jasper tem pensado no nosso aniversário._ Ela gargalhou. _Ele tem tentado não fazer uma decisão do meu presente, mas julgo que tenho uma boa ideia…_

- És uma desavergonhada.

- Yap.

Ela apertou os seus lábios, e olhou para mim, um vestígio de acusação na sua expressão. _Prestei melhor atenção depois. Vais contar-lhes que ela sabe?_

Suspirei. – Sim. Mais tarde.

_Não vou dizer nada. Fazes-me o favor de dizer à Rosalie quando eu não estiver por perto, ok?_

Estremeci. – Claro.

_A Bella aceitou muito bem._

- Demasiado bem.

Alice sorriu-me. _Não subestimes a Bella. Afinal de contas, ela é melhor do que nós pensávamos._

Tentei bloquear a imagem que eu não queria ver – Bella e Alice, melhores amigas.

Impaciente agora, suspirei pesadamente. Eu queria estar acabado com a próxima parte da tarde; eu queria isto acabado. Mas eu estava um pouco preocupado por deixar Forks…

- Alice… - Comecei. Ela viu o que eu planeava pedir.

_Ela vai estar bem esta noite. Eu vou manter uma melhor vigilância agora. Ela tipo que precisa de supervisão vinte e quatro horas por dia, não é?_

- Pelo menos.

- De qualquer maneira, vais estar com ela não tarda.

Inspirei fundo. As palavras eram lindas para mim.

- Vai lá… Faz o que tens a fazer para que possas estar aonde tu queres estar. – Ela disse-me.

Assenti, e apressei-me para o escritório de Carlisle.

Ele estava à minha espera, os seus olhos na porta em vez de no espesso livro na sua secretária.

- Eu ouvi a Alice a dizer-te aonde me encontrar. – Ele disse, e sorriu.

Era um alívio estar com ele, de ver a empatia e a profunda inteligência nos seus olhos. Carlisle saberia o que fazer.

- Preciso de ajuda.

- Qualquer coisa, Edward. – Ele prometeu.

- A Alice contou-te o que aconteceu com a Bella esta noite?

_Quase aconteceu,_ ele corrigiu.

- Sim, quase. Eu tenho um dilema, Carlisle. Vês, eu quero… muito… matá-lo. – As palavras começaram a fluir rápidas e apaixonadas. – Tanto. Mas eu sei que isso seria errado, porque isso seria vingança, não justiça. Tudo raiva, não imparcialidade. Ainda, não é certo deixar um violador em série e assassino a vaguear por Port Angeles! Eu não conheço os humanos lá, mas eu não consigo deixar alguém assumir o lugar da Bella como sua vítima. Aquelas mulheres – alguém pode sentir por elas do modo como eu me sinto pela Bella. Pode sofrer o que eu teria sofrido se ela tivesse sido magoada. Não é certo…

O seu amplo e inesperado sorriso parou a minha rajada de palavras.

_Ela é muito boa para ti, não é? Tanta compaixão, tanto controlo. Estou impressionado._

- Eu não venho à procura de elogios, Carlisle.

- Claro que não. Mas eu não consigo evitar os meus pensamentos, pois não? – Ele sorriu novamente. – Eu vou tratar disso. Podes ficar descansado. Ninguém será magoado no lugar da Bella.

Eu vi o plano na sua cabeça. Não era exactamente o que eu queria, não satisfazia o meu desejo por brutalidade, mas eu podia ver que era a coisa certa.

- Eu vou mostrar-te onde encontrá-lo. – Disse.

- Vamos.

Ele agarrou a sua mala preta no caminho. Eu teria preferido uma forma mais agressiva de sedá-lo – como um crânio esmagado. – mas eu deixaria Carlisle fazer do seu modo.

Levámos o meu carro. Alice ainda estava nos degraus. Ela sorriu e acenou enquanto nos afastávamos. Eu vi que ela tinha olhado mais à frente por mim; não teríamos dificuldades.

A viagem foi muito curta na escura e vazia estrada. Eu deixei os meus faróis desligados para evitar chamar à atenção. Fez-me sorrir ao pensar como Bella iria reagir a _esta_ condução. Eu já tinha estado a conduzir mais devagar que o normal – para prolongar o meu tempo com ela – quando ela objectou.

Carlisle estava a pensar em Bella, também.

_Não previ que ela pudesse ser tão boa para ele. Isso é inesperado. Pelos vistos a Marie tinha razão… Era só uma questão de tempo até que eles se voltassem a encontrar… Apenas se…_

Na sua mente apareceu a imagem de uma mulher parecida com Bella mas muito mais velha, no colo da mulher estava uma criança com belíssimos olhos castanhos-chocolate e essa mulher falava com Carlisle.

Essa memória confundiu-me. Quem era Marie? O que queria ele dizer com "voltassem a encontrar"? Eu nunca conheci Bella antes de ela vir para Forks. E se eu a tivesse conhecido, eu tinha a certeza que era impossível tê-la esquecido.

_O Edward merece ser feliz. Isso é lhe_ devido_. _A ferocidade dos pensamentos de Carlisle surpreendeu-me. _Ele merece._

Eu desejava acreditar nos pensamentos dele. No entanto, eu não me podia esquecer da sede, do desejo pelo seu sangue. Não me podia esquecer que ela era perseguida por aquele cruel destino que me tinha colocado no seu caminho.

Não permaneci em Port Angeles. Levei Carlisle ao bar onde a criatura cujo nome era Lonnie estava a afogar o seu desapontamento com os seus amigos – dois dos quais já tinham desmaiado. Carlisle podia ver quão difícil era para mim estar tão perto – para mim ouvir os pensamentos do monstro e ver as suas memórias, memórias de Bella misturada com raparigas menos sortudas que não tinham ninguém que as salvasse agora.

A minha respiração acelerou. Apertei o volante.

_Vai, Edward,_ ele disse-me gentilmente._ Eu vou fazer com que o resto delas fique a salvo. Tu volta para a Bella._

Era exactamente a coisa certa a dizer-se. O seu nome era a única distracção que poderia significar algo para mim agora.

Deixei-o no carro, e corri de volta para Forks em linha recta pela floresta adormecida. Levou menos tempo do que a primeira viagem de carro. Eram apenas alguns minutos depois que eu escalei o lado da sua casa e deslizei a sua janela para fora do meu caminho.

Suspirei silenciosamente com alívio. Tudo estava como devia estar. Bella estava segura na sua cama, a sonhar, o seu cabelo molhado espalhado pela almofada.

Mas, ao contrário da maioria das noites, ela estava enrolada numa pequena bola com os cobertores apertados à volta dos seus ombros. Frio, adivinhei. Antes de me sentar no meu lugar habitual, ela arrepiou-se no seu sono, e os seus lábios tremeram.

Pensei por um breve momento, e então sai para o corredor, explorando outra parte da sua casa pela primeira vez.

Os roncos de Charlie eram altos e estáveis. Eu quase conseguia apanhar o teor dos seus sonhos. Algo com a corrente da água e espera paciente… pescar, talvez?

Ali, ao topo das escadas, estava um armário de aparência promissora. Abri-o expectante, e encontrei o que procurava. Escolhi o cobertor mais grosso do pequeno armário, e levei-o de volta para o quarto dela. Eu arrumá-lo-ia antes dela acordar, e ninguém seria o mais sábio.

Segurando a minha respiração, eu cuidadosamente estendi o cobertor sobre ela, ela não reagiu ao peso adicional. Voltei para a cadeira de baloiço.

Enquanto esperei ansiosamente que ela aquecesse, pensei em Carlisle, perguntando-me onde ele estava agora. Eu sabia que o seu plano decorreria perfeitamente – Alice tinha visto isso.

Pensar no meu pai fez-me suspirar – Carlisle dava-me demasiado crédito. Eu gostava de ser a pessoa que ele pensava que eu era. Aquela pessoa, aquela que merecia felicidades, pode ser merecedora desta rapariga adormecida. Quão diferentes as coisas podiam ser se eu fosse esse Edward.

Assim que ponderei isto, uma estranha e não pedida imagem encheu-me a cabeça.

Por um momento, o destino de face suspensa que eu tinha imaginado, aquele que desejava a destruição de Bella, foi reposto pelo mais tolo e descuidado dos anjos. Um anjo da guarda – algo que a versão de Carlisle de mim podia ter tido. Com um sorriso desobservador nos seus lábios, os seus olhos azul-céu cheios de mal, o anjo criou Bella de um modo que tornava impossível de não me chamar à atenção. Um cheiro ridiculamente potente que exigisse a minha atenção, uma mente silenciosa para inflamar a minha curiosidade, uma tal beleza para prender os meus olhos, uma alma altruísta para ganhar o meu espanto. Deixando de parte o natural sentido de auto-preservação – para que Bella suportasse estar perto de mim – e, finalmente, adicionou uma larga lista de aterradora má sorte.

Com uma gargalhada descuidada, o anjo irresponsável deitou a sua frágil criação directamente no meu caminho, confiando cegamente na minha imperfeita moralidade para manter Bella viva.

Nesta visão, eu não era a sentença de Bella; ela era a minha recompensa.

Abanei a minha cabeça perante a fantasia do anjo impensável. Ele era muito melhor que a hárpia. Eu não podia pensar bem num poder superior que pudesse comportar-se de uma maneira tão perigosa e estúpida. Pelo menos, eu podia lutar contra o horrendo destino.

E eu não tinha nenhum anjo. Eles eram reservados para os bons – para pessoas como Bella. Então onde estava o anjo dela no meio disto tudo? Quem estava a tomar conta dela?

Ri-me silenciosamente, espantado, enquanto me apercebi que, apenas agora, eu estava a ocupar aquele lugar.

Um anjo vampiro – havia uma tensão.

Após cerca de meia hora, Bella relaxou para fora da bola apertada. A sua respiração tornou-se mais profunda e ela começou a murmurar. Sorri, satisfeito. Era uma pequena coisa, mas pelo menos ela estava a dormir mais confortavelmente esta noite porque eu estava aqui.

- Edward. – Ela suspirou, e sorriu, também.

Afastei a tragédia por um momento, e deixei-me ser feliz novamente.


	14. Interrogações

13º Capítulo – Interrogações

_(Bella POV)_

Foi muito difícil, de manhã, arrazoar com a parte de mim que aceitava a noite anterior como um sonho. A lógica não estava a meu favor, nem o senso comum. Agarrei-me ao que não poderia ter imaginado – como o cheiro dele. Tinha a certeza de que nunca poderia ter sonhado semelhante coisa a partir do nada. Nem os estranhos sonhos que tivera com Edward me poderia trazer o seu cheiro.

Do lado de fora da minha janela, o tempo estava sombrio e enevoado, algo absolutamente perfeito. Ele não tinha qualquer motivo para se ausentar da escola nesse dia. Vesti roupas pesadas, lembrando-me de que não tinha casaco. Outra prova de que a minha recordação era real.

Quando desci, Charlie já saíra – estava mais atrasada do que pensara. Engoli uma barra de _muesli_ em três dentadas, empurrei-a com leite bebido directamente do pacote e, em seguida, precipitei-me porta fora. Com alguma sorte, a chuva aguentar-se-ia até eu conseguir encontrar Jessica. Era necessário ter sorte.

Havia muito nevoeiro, e o ar quase se tornava fumarento de tão cerrado que era. Sentia o frio glacial da neblina ao depositar-se na pele do meu rosto e do meu pescoço, arrefecendo-a ao ponto de quase ter a mesma temperatura que a pele de Edward. Mal podia esperar por ligar o aquecimento da _pick-up_. O nevoeiro era de tal forma denso que eu já avançara alguns metros ao longo da entrada quando me apercebi de que um automóvel se encontrava imerso nele: um automóvel prateado. Senti um baque no coração, que titubeou e, depois, recomeçou a bater de forma muito mais acelerada.

Não vi de onde ele viera, mas, de repente, ali estava, abrindo-me a porta para eu entrar.

- Queres ir comigo hoje? – Perguntou, achando graça à expressão estampada no meu rosto depois de me ter apanhado desprevenida uma vez mais.

Havia um tom de incerteza na sua voz. Estava, de facto, a dar-me a escolher – eu era livre de recusar e, por um lado, ele esperava que eu o fizesse. Era uma esperança vã. Esbocei um sorriso com o pensamento e avancei.

- Quero, obrigada. – Disse eu, tentando afastar o riso da minha voz.

Ele manteve-se ao pé da porta, mantendo-a aberta para que eu entrasse. Cheguei-me ao pé dele e como na noite anterior, estiquei-me para lhe chegar à face e encostei os meus lábios na sua bochecha gelada, não me importando com a sua temperatura visto que a minha pele no momento não estava com uma temperatura melhor. Ele ficou ainda mais quieto que uma estátua depois de eu ter afastado os meus lábios do seu rosto, um sorriso a desabrochar no meu rosto e a sombra de um a brincar com os cantos dos lábios do meu vampiro.

Sentei-me no lugar do passageiro, observando-o ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Ao entrar no carro quente, reparei que o seu casaco castanho-amarelado estava suspenso no apoio para a cabeça do lugar do passageiro. A porta fechou-se depois de eu ter entrado e, mais depressa do que deveria ser possível, já ele se encontrava sentado ao meu lado, a ligar a ignição. Pelos vistos já tinha recuperado do beijo surpresa. Sorri novamente com o pensamento.

- Trouxe o casaco para ti. Não queria que ficasse doente.

A sua voz transmitia cautela. Notei que ele não trazia nenhum casaco vestido, mas apenas uma camisola de malha cinzento-clara de mangas compridas com decote em V. Uma vez mais, o tecido ajustava-se ao seu peito perfeitamente musculado. Era um tributo colossal ao seu rosto o facto de este manter os meus olhos afastados do seu corpo.

- Não sou assim tão delicada. – Afirmei, mas puxei o casaco para o meu colo, enfiando os braços nas mangas demasiado compridas, curiosa por ver se o odor era, de facto, tão agradável como eu me lembrava. Era mais.

- Ai não? – Contestou ele, falando num tom de voz baixo que eu não sabia ao certo se pretendia que o ouvisse. Ri-me perante a sua pouca fé.

Percorremos as ruas envoltas em nevoeiro, sempre com demasiada velocidade, sentindo-nos pouco à vontade. Eu, pelo menos, sentia-me assim. Na noite anterior, havíamos derrubado todos os muros que nos separavam… quase todos. Não sabia se, neste dia, continuaríamos a ser francos um com o outro. Este facto deixou-me sem saber o que dizer. Esperei que ele falasse.

Virou-se e sorriu-me pretensiosamente.

- Então, hoje não tens duas dezenas de perguntas para me fazer?

Sorri, lembrando-me do nosso acordo. Por cada pergunta que eu fizesse, ele teria o direito de perguntar o que ele quisesse.

- As minhas perguntas incomodam-te? – Interroguei, aliviada. – Ou tens mais perguntas?

- Não tanto como as tuas reacções. – Parecia estar a gracejar, mas eu não tinha a certeza disso. Ele ignorou a minha segunda pergunta, o que me levou a entender que ele é que tinha duas dezenas de perguntas para me fazer.

Franzi o sobrolho.

- Eu reajo mal? – Na minha mente, passavam imagens de que tipo de reacção queria ele que eu tivesse.

- Não, o problema é esse. Encaras tudo com tanta frieza… não é natural. Faz com que me interrogue sobre o que estás realmente a pensar.

- Eu digo-te sempre o que realmente penso.

- És selectiva. – Acusou-me.

- Não muito.

- O suficiente para dar comigo em doido.

- Tu não queres ouvir tudo o que penso. – Avisei-o, sorrindo ligeiramente ao pensar exactamente nas minhas palavras. – Mas talvez um dia te mostre.

Ele olhou-me curioso. – Consegues?

Sorri ainda mais. – Se quiser.

Ele não me respondeu mais, fixando o seu olhar na estrada perdido em pensamentos. O silêncio era estranho entre nós dois, demasiado pesado. Então lembrei-me de algo.

- Onde está o resto da tua família? – Perguntei, bem contente por estar sozinha com ele, mas lembrando-me de que o seu carro costumava andar cheio. Ainda não estava pronta para me encontrar directamente com eles, ainda precisava de fazer mais umas pesquisas.

- Veio no carro da Rosalie. – Encolheu os ombros ao estacionar ao lado de um reluzente descapotável vermelho com a capota colocada. – É ostentoso, não é?

- Hum, ena. – Pronunciei baixinho. – Se ela tem _aquela_ bomba, porque se desloca no teu carro?

Eu recusaria qualquer boleia que me oferecessem se tivesse um carro daqueles na minha garagem.

- Como já disse, é ostentoso. Nós _tentamos_ passar despercebidos.

- Não conseguem. – Ri-me e abanei a cabeça ao sairmos do carro, satisfeita por não ter uma beleza sobrenatural que me pusesse nas luzes da ribalta como eles. Já não estava atrasada; a sua condução de loucos fizera com que eu chegasse à escola com bastante tempo de antecedência. – Porque é que Rosalie resolveu vir hoje a conduzir se dá mais nas vistas?

- Ainda não tinhas reparado? Agora, estou a quebrar _todas_ as regras.

Juntou-se a mim em frente do carro, permanecendo a meu lado, bastante próximo, enquanto nos dirigíamos para o recinto da escola. Eu queria encurtar essa pequena distância, estender a mão e tocar-lhe, mas receava que ele não desejasse que eu o fizesse e não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo voltar a congelar sob o meu toque como acontecera anteriormente quando tinha havido apenas contacto entre os meus lábios e a sua bochecha.

- Porque é que têm carros como aquele? – Perguntei-me em voz alta. – Se estão à procura de privacidade?

- É uma forma de satisfazermos uma das nossas vontades. – Confessou com um sorriso endiabrado. – Todos nós gostamos de conduzir com velocidade.

- Já era de calcular. – Murmurei por entre dentes, recordando-me da condução do Tio Angel e justificando-a com o mesmo motivo que Edward acabara de dar.

Abrigada sob a aba do telhado da cantina, Jessica esperava com os olhos prestes a saltarem das órbitas, automaticamente, aproximei-me mais de Edward como tinha feito na noite anterior. Por cima do seu braço – graças a Deus -, estava o meu casaco.

- Olá, Jessica! – Exclamei quando estávamos a escassos metros de distância. – Obrigada por te teres lembrado.

Entregou-me o casaco sem falar. Teria que proceder a vários feitiços para me certificar que o casaco não fora um objecto utilizado para fazer vudu na casa de Jessica.

- Bom dia, Jessica. – Disse Edward educadamente.

Não tinha propriamente culpa de que a sua voz fosse de tal modo irresistível, nem do efeito que os seus olhos eram capazes de exercer, pelo menos, foi disso que me tentei convencer.

- Aah… viva! – Desviou o olhar na minha direcção, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem. – Suponho que nos vemos na aula de Trigonometria.

Lançou-me um olhar expressivo e eu reprimi um suspiro. Que iria dizer-lhe?

- Sim, vemo-nos lá.

Afastou-se, parando duas vezes para nos espreitar por cima do ombro. No meu peito, o monstrinho rosnou para com a rapariga.

- Que vais dizer-lhe? – Murmurou Edward.

- Eh, pensei que não conseguias adivinhar os meus pensamentos! – Exclamei, verificando todas as minhas defesas.

- E não consigo. – Retorquiu ele, sobressaltado, suspirei aliviada; então, a compreensão iluminou-lhe os olhos. – No entanto, consigo adivinhar os dela, ela vai estar à espera para te atacar de surpresa na aula.

Lamentei-me enquanto despia o casaco dele e lho entregava, trocando-o pelo meu. Ele dobrou-o e colocou-o por cima do braço.

- Então, que vais dizer-lhe?

- Que tal dares-me uma ajudinha? – Pedi. – Que quer ela saber?

Ele abanou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso perverso.

- Isso não é justo. Tu é que és a bruxa.

- Não, o facto de tu não partilhares o que sabes, isso é que não é justo. E não sou eu que leio mentes nem vejo o futuro.

Ponderou por um momento enquanto caminhávamos. Parámos à entrada da sala onde eu iria assistir à minha primeira aula.

- Ela quer saber se nós andamos a namorar às escondidas. E quer saber o que sentes por mim. – Acabou por dizer.

- Ai, ai. O que devo dizer?

Tentei manter um ar muito inocente. As pessoas passavam por nós a caminho da aula, provavelmente olhando fixamente, mas eu mal notava a sua presença.

- Hum. – Deteve-se para apanhar uma madeixa desgarrada do meu cabelo que estava a escapar-se da trança junto do meu pescoço e devolveu-a ao seu devido lugar. O meu coração disparou hiperactivamente. – Suponho que podias responder afirmativamente à primeira questão… se não te importares, é mais fácil do que dar qualquer outra explicação.

- Não me importo. – Declarei com uma voz débil, começando rapidamente a pensar nas vantagens e privilégios que namorar com Edward teria.

- E quanto à outra questão… bem, ficarei à escuta para eu próprio ouvir a resposta.

Um dos lados da sua boca fez um trejeito, esboçando o meu sorriso assimétrico preferido. Não consegui recuperar o fôlego a tempo de retorquir àquela observação. Ele virou-se e ia começar a afastar-se, quando me apercebi que involuntariamente lhe tinha segurado no pulso, na esperança de o impedir de ir. Ele voltou-se para mim, curioso pelo meu súbito gesto.

- Se sou tua namorada às escondidas, creio que tenho direito a isto. – Disse sem me aperceber das palavras, estiquei-me novamente e beijei-lhe o canto dos lábios, causando já a conhecida reacção dele.

Quando me afastei e lhe olhei para o rosto, apercebi-me de que ele tinha fechado os olhos, voltou a abri-los, os seus olhos dourados brilhavam com alegria. Sorriu-me e voltou a virar-se e dessa vez afastou-se.

- Vemo-nos ao almoço! – Exclamou por cima do ombro, o seu sorriso reflectindo-se nas suas palavras.

Três pessoas que entravam na sala pararam para me olhar.

Apressei-me a entrar na sala de aula, corada e totalmente nas nuvens. A sensação eléctrica causada pela proximidade entre os seus lábios e os meus, provocava agora um formigueiro nos meus lábios que ansiavam obviamente por um contacto mais directo com os dele. Mas, então, caiu sobre mim a nossa conversa sobre o que Jessica queria saber e isso fez-me descer das nuvens para ficar extremamente irritada. Ele era tão batoteiro. Agora, eu estava ainda mais preocupada em relação àquilo que iria dizer a Jessica. Sentei-me no meu lugar habitual, pousando violentamente a mala com exasperação.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Disse Mike do lugar ao meu lado; ergui o olhar e vi uma expressão estranha, quase de resignação, estampada no seu rosto. – Como correu o passeio a Port Angeles?

- Correu… - não havia uma forma sincera de resumir aqueles acontecimentos. – Optimamente. – Conclui de forma medíocre, não querendo destroçar mais o meu amigo, mas não deixando de sentir a satisfação que sentia quando me lembrava do tempo que passara com Edward. – A Jessica comprou um vestido mesmo giro.

- Ela comentou algo a respeito da noite de segunda-feira? – Perguntou ele, com os olhos a iluminarem-se.

Sorri perante a mudança de rumo que a conversa tomara.

- Disse que se divertiu mesmo muito. – Assegurei-lhe.

- Ai disse! – Exclamou com impaciência. Humanos.

- Muito claramente.

O professor Mason impôs, então, a ordem na sala, pedindo-nos para entregarmos os nossos trabalhos. As aulas de Inglês e de Administração Pública passaram sem que nada ficasse retido na minha memória, enquanto me preocupava com a forma como haveria de explicar os factos a Jessica e me afligia a possibilidade de Edward estar realmente a ouvir o que eu diria por intermédio dos pensamentos de Jessica. Quão inconveniente podia ser a sua pequena faculdade – quando não estava a salvar-me a vida.

O nevoeiro quase se dissipara ao final do segundo tempo, mas o dia continuava sombrio devido às nuvens ameaçadores que pairavam pesadamente a baixa altitude. Sorri para o céu.

Edward tinha razão, como é evidente. Quando entrei na sala de Trigonometria, Jessica estava sentada na fila do fundo, quase saltando do seu lugar com tanta agitação, não era preciso ser-se bruxa para saber o motivo. Fui, com relutância, sentar-me a seu lado, tentando convencer-me de que seria melhor despachar o assunto o mais rapidamente possível.

- Conta-me tudo! – Exigiu antes de eu me sentar.

- O que queres saber? – Perguntei, procurando não me comprometer.

- O que aconteceu na noite passada?

- Ele pagou-me o jantar e, depois, levou-me a casa.

Ela fitou-me com uma expressão rígida de cepticismo. A verdade não lhe agradava, pelos vistos.

- Como é que chegaste a casa tão depressa?

- Ele conduz como um louco, Foi apavorante.

Esperei que ele tivesse ouvido aquelas minhas palavras.

- Foi um encontro amoroso? Disseste-lhe para se encontrar lá contigo?

Não pensara nisso. Mas não valia a pena mentir.

- Não – fiquei _muito_ espantada ao vê-lo lá.

Os lábios dela franziram-se com a desilusão perante a sinceridade transparente patente na minha voz.

- Mas ele foi buscar-te para te trazer à escola hoje? – Indagou.

- Foi, isso também me espantou. Ele reparou que eu não tinha casaco na noite passada. – Expliquei, ainda estando de acordo com a verdade.

- Então, vão sair novamente?

- Ele ofereceu-se para ir comigo visitar os meus familiares no sábado, por pensar que a minha _pick-up_ não está apta para fazer tal viagem. Isso conta?

- Conta. – Disse ela, acenando com a cabeça.

- Bem, então, vamos. – Pensei por um momento abrir a minha mente e baixar o escudo, apenas para que ele me pudesse ouvir.

- E-na! – Enfatizou a interjeição ao pronunciá-la por sílabas. – O Edward Cullen.

- Eu sei. – Concordei.

A interjeição "ena" não chegava sequer a fazer jus à realidade.

- Espera! – Levantou as mãos subitamente, virando as palmas na minha direcção, como se estivesse a parar o trânsito. – Ele beijou-te?

- Não. – Balbuciei, pensando no beijo na bochecha que eu lhe tinha dado antes de sair do carro e nos dois beijos agora de manhã, reprimi a vontade de me rir, ele não me beijara, mas eu beijara-o. – A nossa relação não é nada assim.

Ela pareceu desiludida. De certeza que eu também.

- Achas que no sábado…? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Tenho as minhas dúvidas. – O meu pensamento virou-se para o Tio Angel, com a sua presença em Salem, era realmente duvidoso que Edward chegasse a atrever-se a tanto.

O descontentamento patente na minha voz foi mediocremente dissimulado.

- De que é que vocês falaram? – Insistiu com um sussurro, de modo a obter mais informação.

A aula já começara, mas o professor Varner não estava a prestar muita atenção e nós não éramos as únicas que ainda conversavam.

- Não sei, Jess. De muita coisa. – Sussurrei-lhe também. – Falámos um pouco sobre a dissertação de Inglês, muito, muito pouco. Penso que ele a mencionou de passagem.

- Por favor, Bella. – Implorou, - Dá-me alguns pormenores.

Já estava a ficar exasperada com a sua insistência.

- Bem… está bem, vou dar-te um. Devias ter visto a empregada de mesa a namoriscá-lo… foi de mais. Mas ele não lhe prestou atenção nenhuma.

Ele que interpretasse aquelas minhas palavras como entendesse.

- Esse é um bom sinal. – Ela disse, acenando com a cabeça. – Ela era bonita?

- Muito, e devia ter dezanove ou vinte anos.

- Ainda melhor. Ele deve gostar de ti.

- _Julgo_ que sim, mas é difícil dizer. É sempre tão reservado. – Comentei suspirando para que ele ficasse a saber o que eu pensava.

- Não sei como tens coragem para ficar a sós com ele. – Murmurou Jessica.

- Porquê?

Fiquei escandalizada, mas ela não compreendeu a minha reacção.

- Ele é tão… intimidador. Eu não saberia o que lhe dizer.

Ela fez um ar relutante, lembrando-se provavelmente daquela manhã ou da noite anterior, quando ele utilizara a força avassaladora dos seus olhos sobre ela. Perguntei-me se ela desmaiaria mesmo se ele fizesse o mesmo quando estivesse com os olhos verdes, era uma questão de tentar e eu adoraria ver.

- De facto, tenho alguns problemas de incoerência quando estou perto dele. – Reconheci.

- Oh, bem, ele _é_ incrivelmente lindo.

Jessica encolheu os ombros como se este facto compensasse quaisquer defeitos e, na sua cartilha, provavelmente compensava. Novamente, tive o impulso de rugir possessivamente perante a sua frase.

- Ele é muito mais do que isso.

- A sério? O quê, por exemplo?

Preferia não ter insistido naquela questão. Quase tanto como esperava que ele estivesse a brincar quando disse que ficaria à escuta.

- Não consigo explicar adequadamente… mas ele é ainda mais incrível _por trás_ do rosto.

O vampiro que queria ser bom, que corria de um lado para o outro a salvar a vida às pessoas de modo a não ser um monstro… Fixei o olhar na parte da frente da sala.

- Isso _é possível _? – Exclamou ela, soltando risinhos.

Ignorei-a, tentando parecer que estava a prestar atenção ao professor Varner.

- Então, gostas dele?

Ela não queria desistir. O meu coração ficou mais pesado, batendo mais lentamente, o momento da verdade chegara. Boa sorte com isto, Bella.

- Sim. – Respondi concisamente.

- Quero dizer, gostas dele _a sério_? – Insistiu.

- Sim. – Repeti, ruborizando.

Esperei que aquele pormenor não ficasse registado nos pensamentos dela.

As respostas monossilábicas já haviam sido suficientemente esclarecedoras.

- A que _ponto_ gostas dele?

_Ao ponto de desejar dar a minha vida por ele_, pensei sem lhe responder logo, _ao ponto de não desejar sucumbir ao monstro que carrego no peito apenas para que ele esteja feliz e bem._

- Gosto demasiado. – Respondi-lhe, sussurrando. – Mais do que ele gosta de mim, mas não vejo como evitá-lo.

Suspirei, com um rubor contínuo. Então, felizmente, o professor Varner chamou Jessica para que respondesse a uma pergunta.

Ela não teve oportunidade para puxar novamente o assunto durante a aula e, assim que a campainha tocou, assumi uma postura evasiva.

- Na aula de Inglês, o Mike perguntou-me se tu comentaras algo a respeito da noite de segunda-feira. – Comuniquei-lhe.

- Estás a brincar! O que é que respondeste? – Disse ela, de forma ofegante, tendo sido completamente desviada dos seus intuitos.

- Disse-lhe que tu referiras que te divertiras muito – ele pareceu satisfeito.

- Diz-me exactamente quais foram as palavras dele e o que lhe respondeste!

Passámos o resto da caminhada a analisar estruturas sintácticas em pormenor e a maior parte da aula de Espanhol numa descrição minuciosa das expressões faciais de Mike. Não teria suportado que o assunto se prolongasse durante tanto tempo se não me preocupasse o facto de a conversa poder voltar-se para mim.

Então, a campainha tocou para a pausa do almoço. Ao saltar do lugar, enfiando com rudeza os livros na mala, o meu ar animado deve ter dado algo a entender a Jessica.

- Hoje, não vais sentar-te à nossa mesa, pois não? – Deitou-se a adivinhar.

- Não me _parece_.

Não podia estar certa de que ele não voltasse a desaparecer inoportunamente.

No entanto, à entrada da sala onde decorreu a nossa aula de Espanhol, encostado à parede – parecendo mais um deus grego do que deveria ser permitido a alguém -, Edward esperava-me. Jessica olhou, revirou os olhos e foi-se embora.

- Vemo-nos mais logo, Bella.

A sua voz estava carregada de implicações. Talvez tivesse de desligar a campainha do telefone.

- Viva!

Não me ocorreu mais nada que pudesse dizer e ele não falou – esperando a sua hora, depreendi -, tratando-se, portanto, de uma caminhada silenciosa até à cantina. Caminhar com Edward por entre a grande afluência de pessoas à hora de almoço assemelhou-se bastante ao meu primeiro dia de aulas naquela escola; todos olhavam.

Ele seguiu à frente, em direcção à fila, continuando sem falar, ainda que os seus olhos voltassem a incidir continuamente sobre o meu rosto, com um ar especulativo. Afigurava-se-me que a irritação prevalecia sobre o divertimento em termos da emoção no seu semblante. Eu mexia nervosamente no fecho de correr do meu casaco. Estava a ficar louca com o silêncio cheio de significados da sua parte.

Dirigiu-se ao balcão e encheu o tabuleiro de comida.

- O que estás a fazer? – Protestei. – Não vais levar tudo isso para mim?

Ele abanou a cabeça, avançando para pagar a comida.

- Metade é para mim, como é evidente.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Seguiu novamente à minha frente, em direcção ao mesmo lugar onde nos sentáramos da outra vez. De extremidade oposta da longa mesa, um grupo de estudante de um nível avançado lançou-nos um olhar pasmado quando nos sentámos um em frente do outro. Edward parecia não dar importância.

- Tira o que desejares. – Disse ele, empurrando o tabuleiro na minha direcção.

- Estou curiosa. – Afirmei ao pegar numa maçã, revolvendo-a nas minhas mãos. – O que farias se alguém te desafiasse a ingerir comida?

- Estás sempre curiosa.

- Também tu. – Ripostei.

- Fez uma careta, abanando a cabeça. Lançou-me um olhar irritado, fixando-o no meu enquanto retirava a fatia de pizza do tabuleiro e, de modo intencional, deu uma dentada, mastigou rapidamente e, em seguida, engoliu. Observei-o de olhos arregalados.

- Se alguém te desafiasse a comer terra, podias fazê-lo, não podias? – Perguntou condescendentemente.

Torci o nariz, lembrando-me de uma memória.

- Já comi… uma aposta. – Confessei. – Não foi assim tão mau.

Ele riu-se.

- Suponho que não estou surpreendido.

Por cima do meu ombro, algo pareceu chamar a atenção dele.

- A Jessica está a analisar tudo o que eu faço… há-de facultar-te a sua interpretação mais logo.

Empurrou o resto da pizza na minha direcção. A referência a Jessica fez com que um laivo da anterior irritação voltasse a manifestar-se nos traços do seu rosto.

Pousei a maçã e dei uma dentada na pizza, desviando o olhar, sabendo que ele estava prestes a principiar.

- Com que então a empregada de mesa era bonita? – Perguntou ele com indiferença. Engasguei-me com a surpresa de ser esta a sua primeira pergunta.

- Não reparaste mesmo?

- Não. Não estava a prestar atenção. Tinha muito em que pensar.

- Pobre rapariga!

Podia, agora, dar-me ao luxo de ser generosa.

- Algo que disseste à Jessica… bem, incomoda-me.

Recusava-se a ser distraído. A sua voz estava rouca e fitou-me com olhos inquietos.

- Não me admira que tenhas ouvido algo que não te agradou. Sabes o que se diz das pessoas que escutam as conversas alheias. – Lembrei-lhe.

- Eu avisei-te de que estaria à escuta.

- E eu avisei-te de que não querias saber tudo o que eu pensava.

- Pois avisaste. – Concordou, mas a sua voz continuava áspera. – No entanto, não estás bem certa. Eu quero, de facto, saber o que estás a pensar… tudo. Só gostaria… que não pensasses algumas coisas.

Lancei-lhe um olhar carregado.

- Grande diferença.

- Mas não é propriamente essa a questão neste momento.

- Então, qual é?

Estávamos, agora, inclinados na direcção um do outro sobre a mesa. Ele tinha as mãos unidas debaixo do queixo; inclinei-me para a frente, com a mão direita em concha à volta do pescoço. Tinha de manter presente no meu espírito que nos encontrávamos num refeitório a abarrotar de gente, provavelmente com muitos olhos curiosos pousados em nós. Era demasiado fácil deixar-me embrenhar no nosso enleio.

- Crês verdadeiramente que gostas mais de mim do que eu de ti? – Murmurou ele, aproximando-se mais à medida que falava, com os seus olhos dourado-escuros a trespassar-me.

Tentei lembrar-me de como se expirava. Tive de desviar o olhar para me recordar.

- Estás a fazê-lo novamente. – Disse por entre dentes.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se de admiração.

- O quê?

- A deslumbrar-me. – Confessei, tentando concentrar-me ao voltar a olhar para ele.

- Ah! – Franziu o sobrolho.

- A culpa não é tua. – Afirmei, suspirando. – Não consegues evitar.

- Vais responder à pergunta?

Baixei o olhar.

- Sim.

- Referes-te a responder à pergunta ou ao facto de realmente pensares assim? – Estava novamente irritado.

- Sim, penso mesmo assim.

Mantive o olhar pregado na mesa, com os meus olhos a seguirem o motivo dos falsos veios de madeira impressos no laminado. O silêncio arrastou-se. Recusei-me teimosamente a ser a primeira a quebrá-lo desta vez, debatendo-me com ardor contra a tentação de espreitar o seu rosto.

Ele acabou por falar, com uma voz suave como veludo.

- Estás enganada.

Olhei-o de relance e vi que os seus olhos estavam ternos.

- Não podes saber isso. – Discordei num sussurro.

Abanei a cabeça em dúvida, apesar de o meu coração ter palpitado ao ouvir as suas palavras e de eu desejar ardentemente acreditar nelas.

- O que te leva a pensar assim?

Os seus olhos cristalinos cor de topázio eram penetrantes, tentando em vão, presumi eu, arrancar a verdade directamente da minha mente.

Retribui-lhe o olhar, esforçando-me por manter o pensamento lúcido apesar do seu rosto, para encontrar uma forma de me explicar. Enquanto procurava as palavras adequadas, via-o a ficar impaciente; sentindo-se frustrado com o meu silêncio, começou a olhar-me com um ar carregado. Tirei a mão do pescoço e coloquei um dedo no ar.

- Deixa-me pensar. – Insisti.

Tentei pensar o mais depressa que podia naquilo que lhe ia dizer, mas então a minha concentração foi interrompida por alguém.

- Olá! Importam-se que me sente? – Uma voz belíssima fez-se ouvir do meu lado.

Olhei para Edward e o seu rosto demonstrava descrença e uma certa fúria. Virei-me para ver quem falara e o porquê da reacção dele, quando vi quem era, a minha boca praticamente que se abriu com o espanto. Na minha frente estavam os restantes Cullen – Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Emmett -, com Alice na frente do grupo com o seu tabuleiro nas mãos, nos seus lábios um sorriso brilhante.

- Claro que não… Estejam à vontade. – Acabei por dizer, desconhecendo a súbita onda de confiança que me invadia.

Alice sorriu ainda mais e os outros abriram pequenos sorrisos. Fiquei novamente chocada quando vi Rosalie sorrir-me. Todos se sentaram junto de mim e Edward, ficando Alice num dos meus lados e Rosalie no outro e Jasper e Emmett sentando-se na frente da respectiva namorada, um de cada lado de Edward. Este último ainda não se compusera da surpresa e lançou um olhar mortífero a Alice.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, Alice? – Ele sibilou, baixo o suficiente para que só nós o ouvíssemos.

Estiquei a minha mão pela mesa e toquei na mão dele, fazendo-o olhar para mim surpreendido. Baixei as minhas protecções e tentei algo.

_Não sejas assim com ela,_ pensei olhando-o nos olhos. Tal como eu esperara, os seus olhos arregalaram-se com espanto e ele depois assentiu com a cabeça. Sorri-lhe e esfreguei-lhe um pouco a mão.

- Olá, Bella! – Alice disse fazendo-me virar para ela. – Sou a Alice! Este é o Jasper, - ela apontou para o loiro à sua frente que me lançou um sorriso acanhado – aquele é o Emmett – apontou para o grandalhão ao lado de Edward que me exibiu um sorriso com direito a duas covinhas nas bochechas – e esta é a Rosalie. – Apontou para a loira sentada à minha direita.

- Olá, Bella! – Rosalie disse num modo muito cordial e sorriu-me.

Algures na mesa ouvi uma boca a abrir-se e olhei instintivamente para Edward, ele olhava para Rosalie com um ar ainda mais surpreendido e tinha realmente a boca aberta.

_O que é que ela está a pensar?_ Uma voz fez-se ouvir na minha cabeça, uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem como sendo a de Edward.

- Olá, Rosalie. – Respondi à loira também sorrindo para ela. – É um prazer conhecer-vos.

- A ti também, Bella! – Disse Emmett, a sua voz era incrivelmente forte, quase que soava como um trovão. – Ouvimos falar muito de ti.

Sorri envergonhada e baixei a minha cabeça corando. Ouvi um rosnado baixo e levantei logo a cabeça para ver quem o fizera. Vi Edward olhar para Jasper muito zangado.

- Importas-te de parar? – Ele perguntou, olhando para o loiro com um ar assassino.

- Desculpa. – Jasper murmurou baixando a cabeça.

Olhei para o loiro e retirei a minha mão da mão de Edward, então senti Alice ao meu lado conter um gritinho de excitação, supus. Edward olhou para mim surpreendido novamente e depois lançou um olhar irritado a Alice.

- Jasper. – Chamei-o insegura, mas ele olhou para mim. – Importas-te que te toque na mão? – Perguntei olhando-o ainda insegura de que ele me fosse responder não.

- Bella, o que é que estás a fazer? – Edward perguntou, olhando-me confuso.

_Confia em mim,_ pensei olhando para ele. Ele voltou a assentir, depositando a sua confiança em mim._ Obrigada._

_Mas o que raio vai ela fazer?_ Uma nova voz soou na minha cabeça, desta vez a voz parecia a de Emmett.

_Será que ela vai fazer magia? A Alice disse-me que ela era uma bruxa,_ outra voz, esta era mais parecida com a de Rosalie, mas eu não tinha a certeza.

_Eu nem acredito! Obrigada, Bella! Obrigada!_ Uma voz cheia de felicidade, supus que aquela voz fosse a de Alice.

Jasper esticou a sua mão, olhando para mim um pouco desconfiado e depositou-a na minha mão aberta. O seu toque gelado não provocava a sensação eléctrica que o toque de Edward provocava, nem sequer despertava arrepios pela diferença de temperatura.

Procurei saber se o meu monstro estava controlado e para meu espanto, reparei que também ele se concentrava no feitiço para ajudar Jasper. Deixei os meus lábios formarem um sorriso e fechei os olhos, novamente ouvi um pequeno rugido e soube que era Edward, senti uma onda de ciúmes tocar-me na pele e abri os olhos, Jasper olhava de mim para Edward e parecia estar a passar-lhe alguma mensagem.

_Calma, Edward! Ela está a sentir confiança em mim, confiança em ti… Ela é estranha,_ ouvi os pensamentos de Jasper. Espera lá. Desde quando é que eu oiço pensamentos?

_Foca-te, Bella! _Disse-me a minha consciência._ Foca-te no Jasper e na cura para ele. Depois o resto._

Fiz como a minha consciência me disse, voltei a focar-me em Jasper e deixei a magia começar a fluir. Ao começo, o ar à minha volta tornou-se pesado, como se todos os cheiros que estavam no refeitório se intensificassem; comecei a ouvir os corações de todos a baterem, por momentos, senti-me sedenta como uma vampira. Inspirei fundo deixando que os cheiros me tocassem em cada pupila gustativa. Depois foi fácil, a sede fazia despertar os meus impulsos mais sombrios, direccionei a força bruta para a magia e dirigi essa magia para o corpo de Jasper. Proferi umas palavras em latim e senti o fluxo de magia começar a acalmar-se, sorri assim que já não sentia mais a sede e quando levantei os olhos para olhar para o loiro, fiquei surpreendida com o que vi.

Tinha noção de que os olhos de todos eles à minha volta eram dourados, mas quando me deparei com os olhos de Jasper já não eram da cor dourada de antes, agora caracterizavam-se por um tom de azul intenso. Olhei rapidamente para Edward e lá estavam os olhos verdes que me fizeram prender a respiração da primeira vez que os vi. Edward olhava para mim e sorria, era óbvio que ele tinha sentido a magia. Ele estendeu a sua mão e agarrou na minha, esfregando-a levemente.

- Jasper, inspira fundo. – Ele fez como lhe disse e então segurou a respiração. – O que sentes?

- Já não sinto sede. – Ele murmurou e olhou-me, os seus olhos azuis cintilando com felicidade. – Já não sinto a tentação do sangue deles, nem do teu. Os cheiros fazem a minha garganta arder, mas é tolerável e não me faz ter vontade de… tu sabes.

Sorri, tinha resultado. Suspirei, subitamente cansada.

- Bella? – Ouvi Edward chamar-me. – Estás bem?

Sentia-me levemente tonta, mas então senti umas mãos frias de cada um dos meus lados. Abri lentamente os olhos e deparei-me com uma Rosalie de olhos azuis-claros que brilhavam com preocupação e com uma Alice de olhos esverdeados que também me encaravam repletos de preocupação.

- Sentes-te bem? – Perguntou-me Alice colocando a sua mão na minha testa.

Sentia-me atordoada, não conseguia encontrar a minha voz e sentia a minha respiração ofegante. Olhei para a minha frente para procurar Edward, mas ele não estava lá, mal esta informação se fez presente no meu cérebro, o meu coração começou a bater mais depressa.

- Bella, consegues andar? – Disse-me a sua voz de veludo ao ouvido.

Virei-me, ainda a ser suportada pelas mãos de Rosalie e Alice, e lá estava ele. Os seus olhos verdes estavam ansiosos e cheios de preocupação. Edward estava agachado junto de mim, uma das suas mãos nas minhas costas e outra sob as suas pernas como se procurasse manter-se equilibrado.

Fechei os olhos com força e respirei fundo, tentando afastar a súbita onda de cansaço que me abalara.

- Bella… - Edward chamou-me outra vez, agora mais ansioso.

- Espera, Edward. – Disse Alice. – Ela está a tentar recompor-se.

- Se calhar é melhor eu levar-te ao colo lá para fora, para apanhares um pouco de ar. – Disse Edward.

- Não. – Consegui finalmente dizer. – Não. Não podemos chamar as atenções.

- Deixa-me ajudar-te, Bella. – Pediu Jasper.

Subitamente já não me sentia tão cansada, parecia que uma onda de calma e energia me tinha invadido. Já conseguia respirar melhor e já não era tão difícil manter os meus olhos abertos.

- Obrigada, Jasper.

Ouvi Edward sussurrar algo para Rosalie e, no momento a seguir, já não era ela que se sentava ao meu lado, Edward sentara-se no lugar de Rosalie e encostara-me a ele, suportando o meu peso. Aninhei-me contra o seu corpo, tentando a todo o custo não fechar os olhos.

- O que raios é que se passou? – Perguntou Emmett, olhando para mim com um misto de preocupação e confusão no olhar.

- Vocês sabem que eu sou uma bruxa, certo? – Vi-os acenar com a cabeça e continuei. – Ainda não tenho força suficiente para andar a fazer muitos feitiços, mas quando faço, por mais pequenos que sejam, os feitiços tiram-me um pouco de energia, deixam-me um pouco cansada. Mas isto nunca aconteceu antes, então suponho que tenha excedido um pouco o meu limite.

Acabei por sorrir como se lhes pedisse desculpa e então senti a mão de Edward esfregar-me o braço que não estava encostado a ele.

- Bella, tens a certeza de que te sentes bem? – Edward voltou a perguntar-me. _Se calhar devia levá-la para casa, ela não está nada com bom ar,_ ouvi Edward pensar e a minha anterior preocupação voltou.

Afastei-me dele e, então, olhei para ele para o assegurar de que estava realmente bem. – Sim. Estou bem, não preciso que me leves para casa agora.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso. Levantei-me sentindo as minhas pernas fraquejar e teria caído se Edward não me tivesse agarrado. Ele voltou a olhar-me preocupado.

- Bella…

- Vamos para a aula. – Cortei-o e, então, olhei para os outros. – Desculpem, malta. Foi bom conhecer-vos.

Todos me sorriram e antes que eu pudesse ir-me mesmo.

- Bella! – Chamou-me Jasper. – Obrigado, outra vez.

Sorri para Jasper, mas, então, Alice chamou-me.

- Bella, eu e a Rose tínhamos estado a pensar e… Queríamos convidar-te para ires jantar lá a casa hoje!

Sorri-lhe um pouco constrangida. Por um lado queria aceitar, isso significaria passar mais tempo com Edward, mas por outro, sempre havia Charlie a contar comigo em casa quando chegasse do trabalho.

- Desculpem, meninas, mas não posso ir. – Disse, recebendo um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono de Alice e um olhar triste de Rosalie. – É só que o meu pai deve estar a contar comigo em casa para o jantar, percebem?

Sorri-lhes e virei costas, dirigindo-me para a sala de Biologia. Edward vinha ao meu lado, sentia o seu olhar posto em mim e antes de chegarmos à sala, parei e virei-me para ele.

- Como te sentes? – Perguntei, olhando-o preocupada, sabia que se eu realmente lhe tivesse tirado os poderes, ele sentir-se-ia um pouco fraco.

- O quê? – Ele estava confuso.

- Sentes bem? Fraco? Diz-me, Edward! – Eu já estava a ficar impaciente.

- Sinto-me óptimo. Nem o teu sangue me está a incomodar, penso que nos curaste a todos. – Ele respondeu-me.

- De certeza? Por favor, Edward, diz-me a verdade! – Pedi-lhe.

- Bella, do que é que estás a falar? – Ele já estava a ficar preocupado e começava a olhar em volta para ver se a nossa conversa não estava a chamar às atenções dos poucos humanos que passavam à nossa volta.

Eu sentia os meus olhos arderem com as lágrimas que queriam cair, a minha respiração estava ofegante e o meu coração batia como um louco.

- Bella? – Edward chamou-me e senti-o a aproximar-se. – Bella, fala comigo, estás a assustar-me!

Não lhe conseguia responder mesmo, nem sequer conseguia pensar. Ele deu um passo em frente e eu recuei. Os seus olhos espelharam dor e eu senti-me mal por o estar a magoar.

- Desculpa… - Murmurei, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam cair. – Eu não queria…

- Diz-me o que se passa. – Ele pediu-me, tentando conter a dor que ele estava a sentir. Odiei-me por isso.

- Eu estou a ouvir pensamentos. – Sussurrei, sabendo que ele me ia ouvir. Uma lágrima caiu-me dos olhos. – Eu estou a ouvir os pensamentos de todos.

Senti os seus braços gelados a envolverem-me, lágrima atrás de lágrima caía dos meus olhos, encostei-me ao seu peito chorando silenciosamente.

- Desculpa-me, desculpa-me. – Sussurrei contra o seu peito. – Eu não queria tirar-te os poderes, eu não queria…

- Shh, Bella! Shh! – Ele murmurou esfregando-me as costas. – Está tudo bem… Vai tudo ficar bem…

Sabia que estávamos a andar, mas não sabia para onde estávamos a ir até que avistei o Volvo. Ele encaminhou-me até ao carro, abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou-me no banco.

- Explica-me tudo, Bella. – Ele pediu.

Inspirei fundo. Então olhei para ele e suspirei.

- Lembras-te do que eu te disse acerca do lado negro das bruxas? – Perguntei-lhe, recordando a nossa conversa da noite anterior, ele acenou. – Naquele primeiro dia, quando eu me sentei ao teu lado em Biologia, o meu lado negro despertou e queria os teus poderes. – Sussurrei, lembrando-me daquele dia. – Eu não queria tocar-te, eu não queria magoar-te. Comecei a entrar em pânico e os meus poderes fizeram com que houvesse aquela rajada de vento que abriu as janelas.

- Foste tu que abriste as janelas? – Ele perguntou-me, a sua voz não estava muito mais alta do que um murmúrio.

Acenei com a cabeça e baixei o rosto, a vergonha impedia-me de olhá-lo nos olhos. Foi então que o ouvi rir-se, um riso abafado.

- De que te estás a rir? – Perguntei-lhe intrigada. Como é que ele se podia estar a rir quando eu tinha acabado de dizer que o tinha querido matar?

- Tu podes não ter noção, mas como eu já te disse, naquela altura eu estava a controlar-me imenso para não te matar, o teu cheiro estava a deixar-me louco. Quando aquelas janelas se abriram, foi o momento de sanidade que eu precisava para pensar numa solução para não te matar. – Ele disse-me. – Não estás a perceber? Foste tu que nos salvaste aos dois. Quando os teus poderes se manifestaram, quando tu te revoltaste contra o teu lado negro, tu deste-nos tempo aos dois para conseguirmos sair vivos daquela sala de aula.

Vendo as coisas por essa perspectiva, não era assim tão mau, mas isso não me retirava a culpa de eu poder ter-lhe retirado nem que seja só um bocado dos seus poderes. Isso não mudava o facto de eu estar a ouvir os pensamentos de todos.

- Mas… não sentiste nada? Nem uma espécie de choque nem nada quando te toquei? – A minha pergunta fê-lo ficar envergonhado, ou pelo menos assim me pareceu. Ele mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar, esperei que me respondesse.

- Não senti choque nenhum. – Ele acabou por dizer, olhando-me nos olhos. – Na verdade, senti-me nas nuvens quando me tocaste na mão.

Senti as minhas bochechas aquecerem com a afluência de sangue à minha face, tentei desviar a face para me esconder atrás do meu cabelo, mas ele não o permitiu.

- Não. Por favor. Ficas ainda mais linda quando coras. – Ele disse levantando-me o queixo com o dedo indicador.

Sorri-lhe envergonhada e corei mais, ele sorriu-me também e então limpou-me uma lágrima do rosto.

- Agora, temos que ir para a aula. – Ele murmurou ajudando-me a levantar. – Será que me podias fazer um favor?

- Qual? – Perguntei tentando fazer-me difícil.

- Será que podias deixar a tua mente desprotegida? Gosto de te ouvir… E agora que também tu ouves pensamentos, podemos tentar "conversar" durante a aula. – Ele disse, sorrindo o meu sorriso favorito. – Eu sei que não te devia sequer pedir isto, mas pensa nisto como um treino. Pode ser bastante confuso nos primeiros tempos, mas depois habituaste.

Sorri-lhe e dirigimo-nos para a aula.

_Foca-te na minha voz,_ ouvi a voz de Edward dizer-me pela mente quando chegámos perto da sala. Não seria difícil concentrar-me apenas em ouvir a sua voz, era algo que eu podia fazer de bom grado.

Olhei para ele e sorri, encaminhámo-nos para a nossa mesa habitual, estando ambos sobre os olhares de alguns alunos (para não dizer todos).

_Olha só para o modo como ele olha para ela,_ ouvi uma voz familiar pensar._ Aberração._

_Eles até ficam bem juntos, ele parece ficar mais social junto dela._ Uma outra mente pensou, fazendo-me corar. Ouvi Edward sentar-se ao meu lado.

_Hum… Ele ficava tão melhor comigo… Não vejo o que é que ele viu nela,_ outra mente e esta fez-me ficar com raiva, por um lado, mas por outro fez-me questionar o mesmo.

_Bella, foca-te em mim,_ Edward. Sim, ele era a minha óptima distracção.

_Desculpa…_ Pensei, baixando a minha cabeça. _Não consegui afastá-los._

_Só tens de ignorá-los,_ ele respondeu-me mentalmente. _Não te preocupes, eu mantenho-te entretida._

O professor entrou na sala arrastando um televisor e um leitor de cassetes, senti-me estranhamente animada. Fiz algo que eu nunca julguei que viria a fazer, entrei na mente do professor para saber que vídeo iríamos ver, acabei por descobrir que era um que já tinha visto em Phoenix. Ao meu lado ouvi Edward abafar uma gargalhada.

_Bom saber que este filme não te vai ocupar a mente, então._ Ele brincou._ Quero saber mais sobre vocês._

Tentei reprimir um sorriso, mas este veio-me aos lábios na mesma.

_Quando ele apagar as luzes, ainda vou ser capaz de te ver na perfeição._ Informei-o, nunca tirando os meus olhos da frente da sala.

_Hum… Super visão? Que mais?_ A curiosidade na sua mente era espantosa.

_Temos um bom olfacto, na minha família, as bruxas mais velhas também têm uma velocidade louca como vocês vampiros. Bem… para ser mais fácil digo-te que nós somos vampiros com sangue nas veias e um coração a bater._ De facto era uma maneira muito mais fácil de explicar o que éramos.

_Bella, o que é o teu Avô?_ A sua pergunta pegou-me desprevenida, não tinha uma resposta certa para aquilo.

_Se queres saber, nunca o conheci. Pessoalmente, quero dizer. Mas sei que não é bruxo… O pai e os meus tios comportam-se demasiado como vampiros para o meu Avô ser um bruxo._ Respondi-lhe.

_Supões, então, que és neta de um vampiro? Isso é interessante._

_Imagino que sim._ Pensei para ele._ Mas isso importa? Não é por o meu avô ser vampiro ou deixar de o ser que muda o que eu sou!_

Vi pelo canto do olho ele acenar com a cabeça, era óbvio que nenhum de nós se preocupava realmente com a espécie a que o meu Avô pertencia, isso não passava apenas de curiosidade. Perdi-me em pensamentos, sabendo perfeitamente que Edward seria capaz de ouvi-los, não me importei pois estava apenas a pensar na minha Avó e no meu Avô, recordava-me de algumas fotos que a Avó tinha espalhadas pela sala, apenas fotos de família. Enquanto uma parte da minha mente se recordava da nossa mansão em Salem, outra parte prestava atenção à mente de Edward. Ele estava apenas a pensar na nossa conversa ao almoço antes de Alice aparecer.

_Ela interrompeu-te._ Ele pensou surpreendendo-me._ Não me chegaste a explicar porque é que acreditavas que gostavas mais de mim do que eu de ti._

Engoli em seco. Na altura em que Alice me interrompera ficara deveras agradecida por não ser obrigada a responder a Edward, não lhe sabia explicar aquilo que sentia, não como deve ser. Senti os seus olhos no meu rosto, logo sabia que não havia como fugir desta.

_O que te leva a pensar assim, Bella?_

Respirei fundo, lá teria que lhe explicar.

_Bem, além do óbvio, por vezes… Não posso ter a certeza, pois não consigo adivinhar pensamentos… ou melhor, não conseguia adivinhar pensamentos._ Pensei, aligeirando a tensão que eu começava a sentir._ Mas, por vezes, parece que estás a tentar despedir-te quando estás a dizer outra coisa._

Sabia que ele ia ficar aborrecido. Não precisava do poder de Ana para prever isso. Eu tinha deixado bem claro nos meus pensamentos a angústia que sentia sempre que me deparava com as suas palavras a antecederem uma despedida. Ele ficou em silêncio, nem a sua mente processava qualquer pensamento coerente para que eu percebesse a sua reacção, apenas revirava as minhas "palavras".

_És muito perspicaz._ Ele comentou mentalmente, senti novamente a angústia que a iminente despedida despertava em mim. Vi-o olhar-me pelo canto do olho._ É, porém, exactamente por isso que estás enganada._ Ele ia explicar-se, mas a parte da sua mente que continuava a revirar a minha explicação apercebeu-se de algo._ A que te referes quando falas do "óbvio"?_

O óbvio… Claro… Esforcei-me por mostrar-lhe o que eu queria dizer. Na minha mente surgiu uma imagem minha e outra dele._ Olha para mim. Sou absolutamente vulgar, à excepção de todos os aspectos negativos, como as experiências de morte iminente, o facto de ser tão desastrada que quase chego a ser inválida e o facto de ser uma bruxa._ Fiz uma pausa, esperando que ele percebesse aonde queria chegar._ Agora olha para ti!_

Olhei para ele, não conseguia concentrar-me em olhar para o professor a tentar arranjar o material audiovisual. A sua testa enrugou-se em sinal de cólera por um momento e, em seguida, alisou-se à medida que os seus olhos se revelaram sabedores. Na sua mente passavam imagens minhas, não conseguia tirar quaisquer significados delas devido à velocidade em que passavam.

_Sabes, não tens uma imagem muito clara de ti mesma. _Na sua mente parou uma imagem minha, não conseguia perceber por que luz ele me via, mas naquela imagem eu parecia muito mais bonita do que realmente era._ Admito que estás absolutamente certa quanto aos aspectos negativos,_ ele deu um riso abafado,_ mas não ouviste o que cada humano do sexo masculino pensou no teu primeiro dia de aulas. Pensando bem, ainda não ouviste os pensamentos que eles têm contigo._

Paralisei um momento, na minha mente as palavras dele não faziam realmente sentido.

_Não acredito…_ Pensei, sabendo que ele me iria ouvir.

_Confia em mim só desta vez… Mesmo nas qualidades dos humanos, és o contrário de vulgar._

Tentei encobrir parte da minha mente para esconder o meu embaraço que era imensamente mais intenso que o meu deleite perante o olhar que recebi dele ao pensar tais palavras. Não sabia se havia resultado, mas apressei-me a recordar-me do motivo por ter começado esta conversa.

_Mas não me vou despedir de ti._

_Será que não vês? É isso que prova que eu tenho razão. Os meus sentimentos são muito mais fortes, pois, se eu consigo fazê-lo_, imagens dos dias em que ele não esteve na escola depois do nosso primeiro encontro passaram-lhe pela mente e ele abanou a cabeça para as afastar, _se partir for a atitude correcta a tomar, magoar-me-ei a mim mesmo para evitar magoar-te, para manter-te a salvo._

Senti a raiva espalhar-se pelo meu corpo e lancei-lhe um olhar furioso.

_E tu julgas que eu não faria o mesmo?_ Não consegui evitar pensar nisto, era verdade. Se tivesse que o fazer, se não conseguisse aguentar-me ao seu lado, eu partiria. Na minha mente passaram-se imagens de mim a partir. Ouvi-o suster a respiração e da sua mente senti dor. A ideia de ver-me partir magoava-o.

- Jamais terias de tomar tal decisão. – Ele disse baixo o suficiente para que ninguém além de mim ouvisse.

Aquelas palavras magoaram-me mais do que deveriam, especialmente por serem mentira._ Estás enganado._

Afastei o olhar da sua cara por momentos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que faziam os meus olhos arder. Mas, de repente, o seu humor imprevisível voltou a alterar-se sem se revelar nos seus pensamentos antes; um sorriso malicioso e arrebatador recompôs os traços do seu rosto.

_É claro que manter-te a salvo começa a revelar-se uma ocupação a tempo inteiro que requer a minha presença constante._ Ele pensou, da sua mente ondas de satisfação reverberavam na minha. Senti-me satisfeita também por isso.

_Ninguém tentou livrar-se de mim hoje._ Pensei alegremente, tentando provocá-lo. Mas depressa me lembrei da minha recaída ao almoço._ Tirando a situação do almoço._

Ele fez uma careta ao recordar-se. A minha imagem de como estava ao almoço surgiu nos seus pensamentos. De facto, não estava nada com bom aspecto.

Ficámos em silêncio outra vez. Sem assunto para debater mentalmente. Foi quando ele se voltou a manifestar.

_Tenho outra pergunta para te fazer._

Voltei a dirigir o meu olhar para ele, estudando o seu rosto indiferente.

_Pensa…_ Sorri com a minha piada e ele acompanhou-me.

_Quando disseste que ias visitar os teus familiares no próximo fim-de-semana era porque precisas mesmo ou tal não passou de um pretexto para evitares recusar os convites de todos os teus admiradores?_

Fiz uma careta ao lembrar-me dos meus planos.

_Sabes, ainda não te perdoei por causa do Tyler. Foi por tua culpa que ele se iludiu, pensando que eu vou ao baile com ele._

Vi-o encolher os ombros, a indiferença a ser consumida por um súbito divertimento._ Oh, ele teria arranjado uma oportunidade para te convidar sem a minha ajuda, eu só queria mesmo ver a tua cara._ Ele pensou na minha cara quando eu respondi ao desgraçado, que agora espalhara pela escola que eu iria com ele, e riu-se por entre dentes.

A vontade de lhe bater sucumbiu perante aquele riso. No entanto, fiz ar de zangada, sabendo que não adiantava muito, visto ele saber que eu não estava de facto zangada.

_Se eu te tivesse convidado, tu ter-me-ias rejeitado?_

Pensei na sua pergunta por um bocado, ainda ciente de que ele ouvia todos e quaisquer pensamentos que me passassem pela mente no momento. Tê-lo-ia eu rejeitado?

_Provavelmente não,_ acabei por pensar._ Mas muito provavelmente teria cancelado o compromisso mais tarde, inventando uma doença ou uma entorse num tornozelo. Mas creio que se o meu pai aprovasse o meu par, não teria quaisquer hipóteses de não ir. Sendo a minha entorse verdade ou mentira._

Ele ficou abismado. Consegui perceber isso tanto na sua mente como na sua expressão facial.

_Porque farias isso?_

Fiz uma careta triste e depois reprimi um gemido ao recordar-me.

_Suponho que nunca me viste na aula de Educação Física, mas julgava que compreenderias._

_Estás a referir-te ao facto de não conseguires percorrer uma área plana e estável sem encontrar algo em que tropeçar?_

Revirei os olhos._ Óbvio._

Ele riu-se da minha expressão._ Isso não constituiria um problema._ Os seus pensamentos estavam confiantes demais para o meu gosto._ Tudo tem a ver com a forma como a dança é conduzida._ Na sua mente passavam diversas imagens de bailes da sua época, comecei a perguntar-me a que época ele realmente pertencia. Ia reclamar acerca da dança, mas ele voltou a manifestar-se._ Mas nunca chegaste a dizer-me… precisas de ir visitar mesmo Salem ou importas-te que nós façamos algo diferente?_

Mordi a bochecha para evitar o sorriso de satisfação que aquela pergunta me fizera. Desde que a parte do "nós" se mantivesse, nada mais me interessava. Desde que eu pudesse estar com ele, não me importava que não fosse passar um dia com a Madrinha e a Avó.

_Estou aberta a outras opções. Mas tenho um favor a pedir-te em troca._

Na sua mente despertou a suspeita, ele ficou subitamente cauteloso perante o meu pedido. Ou melhor, condição.

_E esse seria…_

_Posso conduzir?_

Ele franziu o sobrolho. Obviamente confuso.

_Porquê?_

_Bem, principalmente porque, quando disse ao Charlie que ia visitar a malta em Salem, ele perguntou-me especificamente se ia sozinha e, na altura, ia. Se ele voltasse a perguntar, eu, provavelmente, não mentiria, mas não me parece que ele o _faça_ e o facto de deixar a minha pick-up em casa só contribuiria para que o assunto viesse à baila desnecessariamente. Além disso, também porque como conduzes me assusta._

Foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos._ De todas as coisas em mim que podiam assustar-te, preocupas-te com a minha maneira de conduzir._

Mostrei-lhe a maneira de conduzir do Tio Angel, comparando a sua condução com a dele. _A tua assusta-me, a dele deixa-me apavorada._

Abanou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios, mas então os seus olhos voltaram-se para mim, sérios.

_Não queres contar ao teu pai que vais passar o dia comigo?_ Havia algo por detrás da sua pergunta que eu não percebi.

_Acredita, tratando-se do Charlie, quanto menos souber, melhor. E tu não haverias de gostar da sua reacção quando eu lhe contasse._ Pensei, lembrando-me da minha conversa com ele sobre os Cullen e então mais tarde, no hospital, o modo como falava com o pai de Edward._ Já agora, aonde vamos?_

_O tempo estará agradável, portanto, evitarei aparecer em público… e tu podes ficar comigo, se assim desejares._

Uma vez mais, deixou-me decidir o que eu queria fazer. Revirei as suas palavras na minha mente, o tempo estaria agradável… _Pobre Charlie._

Edward olhou-me preocupado e surpreendido. _Que queres dizer?_

Mostrei-lhe uma imagem do meu pai ao Sol, a sua pele brilhava como se tivesse infinitas quantidades de pequeníssimos diamantes encrostados. Então deixei a minha mente mostrar-lhe o que acontecera quando um raio de Sol tocara a minha pele naquele sábado em que descobri o que ele era.

_Também brilhas…_ Olhei-o nos olhos, estes estavam agora repletos de admiração e espanto, não deixei de corar com a intensidade que os seus olhos tinham. Assenti com a cabeça depois de desviar o olhar do seu._ Mas ficas comigo, ou não?_

Tentei não me rir com a insegurança presente na sua mente.

_Por acaso, não me importo de ficar a sós contigo._

Por momentos, pareceu-me que ele suspirou aliviado, mas decidi ignorar. _Se calhar devias informar o Charlie._

Abafei o riso. Ele continuava a teimar naquela empreitada._ Confia em mim quando te digo que tu não queres que eu faça isso._

_Porquê?_ Ele tinha ficado novamente desconfiado.

_Ele vai ficar em casa! Se eu lhe disser que vou sair contigo num dia de Sol, ele vai ficar… digamos que preocupado! Ele sabe o que tu és, Edward. E também sabe perfeitamente que eu brilho ao Sol!_ Comecei a mostrar-lhe cenários de mim a dizer ao meu pai._ Ele deve ir caçar! E não acredito que ele sabendo que eu estou contigo não vá à nossa procura. Confia em mim, Edward. Tu _não queres_ que ele saiba._

Edward pareceu conformar-se com aquilo que eu lhe contara. Vi-o, pelo canto do olho, estremecer ao pensar em Charlie a seguir-nos para onde quer que fôssemos.

Ficámos o resto da aula a trocar pensamentos sem nada de importante. Fazíamos aquilo apenas para não prestarmos atenção ao filme que tinha agora começado a passar na televisão. As luzes estavam apagadas e, enquanto trocávamos pensamentos, havia-se estabelecido uma corrente eléctrica entre nós, a qual tentámos ignorar.

_(Edward POV)_

A CNN apresentou a notícia primeiro.

Fiquei contente por isso ter dado nas notícias antes de eu ter saído para a escola, ansioso por ouvir como os humanos descreveriam o ocorrido, e quanta atenção receberia. Felizmente, era um dia de notícias pesado. Houve um terramoto na América do Sul e um rapto político no Médio Oriente. A noticia acabou recebendo alguns segundos, algumas frases, e uma fotografia a preto e branco.

- Alonzo Calderas Wallace, suspeito violador e assassino em série procurado nos estados do Texas e Oklahoma, foi apreendido na noite passada em Portland, Oregon graças a uma pista anónima. Wallace foi encontrado inconsciente num beco, cedo esta manhã, a apenas alguns metros de uma esquadra da polícia. Os oficiais não têm permissão para contar-nos por esta altura se ele vai ser extraditado para Houston ou para Oklahoma City para ser presente a tribunal.

A fotografia era pouco clara, uma fotografia desfocada, e ele tinha uma cabeleira espessa na altura em que fora tirada a fotografia. Mesmo que Bella visse, ela provavelmente não o reconheceria. Eu espera que ela não reconhecesse; deixá-la-ia assustada desnecessariamente.

- A cobertura aqui na cidade é pequena. É muito longe para ser considerado de interesse local. – Alice disse-me. – Foi um bom pressentimento do Carlisle tê-lo levado para fora do estado.

Assenti. A Bella não via muita televisão de qualquer maneira, e eu nunca tinha visto o pai dela a ver nada para além dos canais desportivos.

Eu fiz o que pude. Este monstro já não caçava, e eu não era um assassino. Não recentemente, de qualquer modo. Eu estava certo em confiar em Carlisle, por muito que eu continuasse a desejar que o monstro não se tivesse safado tão facilmente. Apanhei-me a desejar que ele fosse extraditado para o Texas, onde a pena de morte era tão popular…

Não. Isso não importava. Eu iria ultrapassar isto, e concentrar-me no que era mais importante.

Eu tinha deixado o quarto de Bella a menos de uma hora atrás. E já estava ansioso por vê-la outra vez.

- Alice, importas-te…

Ela cortou-me. – A Rosalie vai conduzir. Ela vai agir como se estivesse passada, mas tu sabes como ela vai apreciar a desculpa para exibir o seu carro. – Alice gargalhou.

Sorri-lhe. – Vemo-nos na escola.

Alice suspirou, e o meu sorriso tornou-se numa careta.

_Eu sei, eu sei,_ ela pensou._ Ainda não. Eu vou esperar até tu estares pronto para que a Bella me conheça. Tu devias saber, contudo, isto não sou só eu a ser egoísta. A Bella vai gostar de mim, também._

Ia para lhe responder mas ela interrompeu-me, empurrando-me para a porta.

- Sim, sim! Corre para ires ter com ela, passarinho! Senão ela ainda voa para longe na sua vassourinha.

- Elas não voam em vassouras! – Exclamei da garagem sabendo que ela ia ouvir-me. Teria que lhes contar tudo o que as bruxas eram para que eles não ofendessem Bella quando a apresentasse à família.

Apercebi-me dos meus pensamentos e fiz uma careta mais acentuada. Era praticamente isto que Alice queria, e a sua ideia começava a infiltrar-se no meu cérebro. Repeti as palavras de Alice enquanto ligava o carro. Era uma maneira diferente de ver a situação. _Quereria_ Bella conhecer Alice? Ter uma vampira como amiga?

Conhecendo Bella… essa ideia provavelmente não a incomodaria minimamente. Ela era sobrinha de um vampiro afinal de contas!

Franzi as sobrancelhas para mim mesmo. O que Bella queria e o que era o melhor para ela eram duas coisas muito separadas.

Comecei a sentir-me desconfortável enquanto estacionava o meu carro à porta de Bella. Um ditado humano dizia que as coisas pareciam diferentes de manhã – as coisas mudavam quando se dormia sobre elas. Pareceria eu diferente a Bella na fraca luz de um dia de nevoeiro? Mais sinistro ou menos sinistro do que eu tinha estado na escuridão da noite? Teria a verdade assentado enquanto ela dormia? Teria ela finalmente medo?

Contudo, os seus sonhos tinham sido pacíficos na noite passada. Quando ela disse o meu nome, vez após vez, ela tinha sorrido. Mais do que uma vez ela tinha murmurado um apelo para que eu ficasse. Significaria isso nada hoje?

Esperei nervosamente, ouvindo os sons dela dentro da casa – o rápidos e arrastados passos nas escadas, o afiado som de um pacote a ser rasgado, os conteúdos do frigorífico a chocarem uns contra os outros quando a porta se fechou. Parecia que ela estava apressada. Ansiosa para chegar à escola? O pensamento fez-me sorrir, esperançoso outra vez.

Olhei para o relógio. Supus que – tendo em conta a velocidade a que a sua carrinha decrépita a devia limitar – ela _estava_ um pouco atrasada.

Bella apressou-se para fora de casa, a sua mala dos livros escorregando do seu ombro, o seu cabelo reunido numa trança desarrumada que já estava a separar-se na base do seu pescoço. A espessa camisola verde que ela usava não era suficiente para impedir que os seus magros ombros se encolhessem contra o nevoeiro frio.

A longa camisola era demasiado grande para ela, pouco lisonjeira. Disfarçava a sua elegante figura, tornando todas as suas delicadas curvas e suaves linhas numa confusão sem forma. Eu apreciava isso quase tanto como eu desejava que ela tivesse usado algo mais como a suave blusa azul que ela tinha usado na noite passada… o tecido tinha-se colado à sua pele de um modo tão atraente, decote baixo o suficiente para revelar o maravilho modo como os ossos dos seus ombros se afastavam do vazio sobre a sua garganta. O azul tinha fluído como água pela subtil forma do seu corpo…

Era melhor – essencial - que eu mantivesse os meus pensamentos muito, muito longe daquela forma, então eu estava grato para com a irreconhecível camisola que ela usava. Eu não podia permitir-me a cometer erros, e seria um enorme erro divagar nas estranhas fomes que pensamentos dos seus lábios… da sua pele… do seu corpo… despertavam em mim. Fomes que tinham-me invadido por cem anos. Mas eu não podia permitir-me pensar em tocar-lhe, porque isso era impossível.

Eu parti-la-ia.

Bella afastou-se da porta, tão apressada que ela quase passou pelo meu carro sem reparar nele.

Então ela escorregou numa paragem, os seus joelhos bloqueando-se como um potro assustado. A sua mala deslizou mais a baixo no seu braço, e os seus olhos arregalaram-se enquanto se focavam no carro.

Saí, não me importando para me mexer a velocidade humana, e abri a porta do passageiro para ela. Eu não tentaria evitá-la mais – quando estávamos a sós, pelo menos, eu seria eu mesmo.

Ela olhou para mim, assustada outra vez assim que eu aparentemente me materializava do nevoeiro. E então a surpresa nos seus olhos mudou para algo mais, e eu já não estava com medo – ou esperançoso – que os seus sentimentos por mim tivessem mudado no decorrer da noite. Calor, maravilha, fascinação, tudo a nadar no chocolate derretido dos seus olhos.

- Queres ir comigo hoje? – Perguntei. Não como no jantar ontem à noite, eu deixei-a escolher. De agora em diante, deveria sempre ser a sua escolha.

- Quero, obrigada. – Ela murmurou. Aproximou-se de mim e antes de entrar, esticou-se na minha direcção e encostou os seus lábios à minha face como tinha feito na noite anterior e depois entrou no carro sem hesitar.

Fiquei completamente imóvel. Nem sequer me atrevia a respirar. Estava totalmente maravilhado. Iria ela alguma vez parar me fascinar? Iria alguma vez parar de animar-me, que eu era aquele a quem ela estava a dizer sim? Eu duvidava de ambas as perguntas. Tentei reprimir um sorriso que me queria surgir nos lábios.

Acelerei à volta do carro, ansioso por me juntar a ela. Ela não apresentou sinais de estar chocada pela minha súbita aparição.

A felicidade que eu senti quando ela se sentava ao meu lado deste modo não tinha precedentes. Por mais que eu apreciasse o amor e o companheirismo da minha família, apesar dos vários entretenimentos e distracções que o mundo tinha para oferecer. Eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz assim. Mesmo sabendo que isto era errado, que isto não poderia possivelmente acabar bem, não conseguia afastar o sorriso da minha cara por muito tempo.

O meu casaco estava dobrado sobre a cabeça do seu assento. Eu vi-a a mirá-lo.

- Trouxe o casaco para ti. – Disse-lhe. Esta era a minha desculpa, se eu precisasse de uma, por ter aparecido sem ser convidado esta manhã. Estava frio. Ela não tinha casaco. Certamente esta era uma forma aceitável de cavalheirismo. - Não queria que ficasse doente.

- Não sou assim tão delicada. – Ela disse olhando para o meu peito em vez de olhar para a minha cara, como se ela estivesse hesitante em encontrar o meu olhar. Mas ela pôs o casaco antes de eu ter que recorrer a mandar-lhe ou persuadi-la.

- Ai não? – Murmurei para mim mesmo.

Ela olhou para a estrada enquanto eu acelerei em direcção à escola. Eu conseguia apenas suportar o silêncio por alguns segundos. Eu tinha que saber quais eram os seus pensamentos esta manhã. Tanto tinha mudado entre nós desde a última vez que o Sol estava a pé.

- Então, hoje não tens duas dezenas de perguntas para me fazer? – Perguntei, ao de leve novamente.

Ela sorriu, parecendo feliz por eu ter tocado no assunto. - As minhas perguntas incomodam-te? Ou tens mais perguntas?

- Não tanto como as tuas reacções. – Disse-lhe sinceramente, sorrindo em resposta ao seu sorriso. Escolhi por ignorar a sua segunda pergunta, sabendo que eu teria sempre mais perguntas para lhe colocar.

O seu sorriso desapareceu. - Eu reajo mal?

- Não, o problema é esse. Encaras tudo com tanta frieza… não é natural. – Nem um grito até agora. Como poderia ser? - Faz com que me interrogue sobre o que estás realmente a pensar. – Claro que tudo o que ela fizesse ou não me fazia perguntar isso.

- Eu digo-te sempre o que realmente penso.

- És selectiva.

Os seus dentes pressionaram-se no seu lábio outra vez. Ela não parecia reparar quando ela fazia isto… era uma resposta inconsciente para a tensão. - Não muito.

Apenas aquelas palavras eram o suficiente para fazer-me arder de curiosidade. O que é que ela escondia propositadamente de mim?

- O suficiente para dar comigo em doido. – Disse.

Ela hesitou, e então sussurrou. - Tu não queres ouvir tudo o que penso. – Fez uma pausa, deixando-me ainda mais curioso. - Mas talvez um dia te mostre.

– Consegues? – As suas palavras tinham-me deixado cheio de esperança e curioso. Seria mesmo possível que ela conseguiria mostrar-me o que pensava?

O seu sorriso aumentou, como se estivesse orgulhosa ou mesmo muito satisfeita. – Se quiser.

Ficámos em silêncio, ambos perdidos em pensamentos. Eu perdia-me na esperança e alegria de poder saber o que ela pensava.

- Onde está o resto da tua família? – Ela perguntou subitamente.

Respirei fundo – registando o odor no carro com verdadeira dor pela primeira vez; eu estava a ficar habituado a isto, percebi com satisfação – e forcei-me a ser casual outra vez.

- Veio no carro da Rosalie. – Estacionei no espaço aberto ao lado do carro em questão. Escondi o meu sorriso enquanto observava os seus olhos arregalarem-se. - É ostentoso, não é?

- Hum, ena. Se ela tem _aquela_ bomba, porque se desloca no teu carro?

Rosalie teria apreciado a reacção de Bella… se ela estivesse a ser objectiva sobre Bella, o que provavelmente não aconteceria.

- Como já disse, é ostentoso. Nós _tentamos_ passar despercebidos.

- Não conseguem. – Ela disse-me, e então ela gargalhou livremente.

O alegre e totalmente descontraído som da sua gargalhada aqueceu o meu peito todo mesmo enquanto isso fazia a minha cabeça flutuar com dúvida.

- Porque é que Rosalie resolveu vir hoje a conduzir se dá mais nas vistas? – Ela perguntou.

- Ainda não reparaste? Agora, estou a quebrar _todas_ as regras.

A minha resposta deve ter sido um pouco assustadora – então, claro, Bella sorriu com isso.

Ela não esperou que eu lhe abrisse a porta, como na noite passada. Eu tinha que fingir normalidade aqui na escola – então eu não podia mover-me depressa o suficiente para prevenir isso de acontecer – mas ela ia apenas ter que se acostumar a ser tratada com mais cortesia, e acostumar-se a isso cedo.

Caminhei tão perto dela como me atrevia, observando cuidadosamente qualquer sinal de que a minha proximidade a aborrecia. A sua mão retorceu-se na minha direcção e então ela pararia. _Parecia_ que ela queria tocar-me… A minha respiração acelerou.

- Porque é que têm carros como aquele? Se estão à procura de privacidade? – Ela perguntou enquanto caminhávamos.

- É uma forma de satisfazermos uma das nossas vontades. – Admiti. - Todos nós gostamos de conduzir com velocidade.

- Já era de calcular. – Ela balbuciou, o seu tom algo soturno. Parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

Ela não olhou para cima para ver o meu sorriso de resposta.

_Nuh-uh! Eu não_ acredito_ nisto! Como raio arranjou a Bella isto? Não percebo! Porquê?_

O atolado mental de Jessica interrompeu os meus pensamentos. Ela estava à espera da Bella, refugiando-se da chuva debaixo do telheiro da cantina, com o casaco de Inverno de Bella sobre o seu braço. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se com descrença.

Bella reparou nela, também, no momento a seguir. O seu corpo aproximou-se do meu como se marcando território, mentalmente, não pude deixar de sorrir. Um claro rosa tocou as bochechas dela quando Bella registou a expressão de Jessica. Os pensamentos na cabeça de Jessica _eram_ sinceramente claros na sua face.

- Olá, Jessica! Obrigada por te teres lembrado. – Bella cumprimentou-a. Ela alcançou o seu casaco e Jessica entregou-o sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu devia ser educado para as amigas de Bella, quer elas fossem boas amigas ou não. - Bom dia, Jessica.

_Wow…_

Os olhos de Jessica arregalaram-se ainda mais. Era estranho e divertido… e, sinceramente, um pouco embaraçoso… aperceber quanto estar perto de Bella me suavizava. Parecia que já ninguém tinha medo de mim. Se Emmett descobrisse isto, ele rir-se-ia pelo próximo século.

- Aah… viva! – Jessica balbuciou, e os seus olhos dirigiram-se para o rosto de Bella, cheios de significância. - Suponho que nos vemos na aula de Trigonometria.

_Tu vais desembuchar. Eu não vou levar um não como resposta. Detalhes. Eu tenho que ter detalhes! O Edward CULLEN! A vida não é justa._

A boca de Bella torceu-se. - Sim, vemo-nos lá.

Os pensamentos de Jessica enlouqueceram enquanto ela se apressava para a sua primeira aula, olhando para nós de vez em quando.

_A história toda. Não aceito nada mesmo que isso. Terão eles combinado encontrarem-se ontem à noite? Estarão a namorar? Há quanto tempo? Como conseguiu ela fazer disto segredo? Porque _quereria_ ela? Não pode ser uma coisa casual – ela tem de estar mesmo caída por ele. Haverá outra opção? Eu _vou_ descobrir. Eu não suporto não saber. Perguntou-me se ela já curtiu com ele? Oh, em breve…_ Os pensamentos de Jessica estavam subitamente desconjuntados, e ela deixou fantasias sem palavras passarem pela sua cabeça. Estremeci com as suas especulações, e não apenas porque ela tinha trocado ela própria por Bella na imagem mental.

Não podia ser assim. E ainda assim eu… eu queria…

Eu resisti a fazer a admissão, até a mim mesmo. De quantos modos errados poderia eu querer Bella? Qual iria acabar por matá-la?

_Edward… Recorda-te do que ela disse acerca do veneno e as bruxas…_ Disse-me a minha consciência, recordando-se da nossa conversa na noite passada. Elas não morriam facilmente.

Abanei a cabeça, tentando manter aquele pensamento.

- Que vais dizer-lhe? – Perguntei a Bella.

- Eh! – Ela sussurrou ferozmente. - Pensei que não conseguias adivinhar os meus pensamentos!

- E não consigo. – Olhei para ela, surpreendido, tentando tirar algum significado das suas palavras. Ah – devíamos ter estado a pensar na mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Hum… Eu até gostava disso. - No entanto, - disse-lhe, - consigo adivinhar os dela, ela vai estar à espera para te atacar de surpresa na aula.

Bella gemeu, então deixou o casaco deslizar dos seus ombros. Eu não percebi logo que ela estava a entregá-lo – eu não lho teria pedido; eu preferiria que ela o guardasse com ela… uma recordação – então fui demasiado lento a oferecer-lhe a minha ajuda. Ela devolveu-me o casaco, e pôs os seus braços no seu, sem olhar para cima para ver que as minhas mãos estavam prontas para dar assistência. Franzi o sobrolho a isso, e então controlei a minha expressão antes que ela reparasse.

- Então, que vais dizer-lhe? – Pressionei.

- Que tal dares-me uma ajudinha? Que quer ela saber?

Sorri e abanei a cabeça. Eu queria ouvir o que ela estava a pensar sem ter de perguntar. - Isso não é justo. – Decidi brincar um pouco com a sua natureza. - Tu é que és a bruxa.

Os seus olhos estreitaram-se. - Não, o facto de tu não partilhares o que sabes, isso é que não é justo. – E então respondeu-me ainda mais à letra. - E não sou eu que leio mentes nem vejo o futuro.

Certo – ela não gostava de dualidades. E pelos vistos também não gostava do facto de não ter assim um destes dons irritantes.

Chegámos à porta da sua aula – onde eu teria que deixá-la; perguntei-me ociosamente se Miss Cope seria mais prestável sobre mudar o horário da minha aula de Inglês… Obriguei-me a focar-me. Eu seria justo.

- Ela quer saber se nós andamos a namorar às escondidas. – Disse lentamente. - E quer saber o que sentes por mim.

Os seus olhos estavam esbugalhados – não assustados, mas ingénuos agora. Eles estavam abertos para mim, legíveis. Ela estava a fazer-se de inocente.

- Ai, ai. – Ela murmurou. - O que devo dizer?

- Hum. – Ela sempre tentava fazer-me dar mais a entender do que ela. Ponderei em como responder.

Uma madeixa do seu cabelo, ligeiramente encaracolado do nevoeiro, caiu pelo seu ombro e encaracolou-se onde o seu osso do ombro estava escondido pela ridícula camisola. Atraiu os meus olhos… puxou-os pelas outras linhas escondidas…

Alcancei-o cuidadosamente, sem tocar na sua pele – a manhã já era fresca o suficiente sem o meu toque – e devolvi-o ao seu lugar na trança para que não me distraísse outra vez. Lembrei-me de quando Mike Newton tinha tocado no seu cabelo, e o meu maxilar cerrou-se com a memória. Ela tinha-se afastado dele na altura. A sua reacção agora não era nada parecida; em vez, houve um pequeno arregalo dos seus olhos, uma afluência de sangue sobre a sua pele e um súbito, desnivelado bater do seu coração.

Tentei esconder o meu sorriso enquanto lhe respondia à sua pergunta.

- Suponho que podias responder afirmativamente à primeira questão… se não te importares, - escolha dela, sempre escolha dela, - é mais fácil do que dar qualquer outra explicação.

- Não me importo. – Ela sussurrou. O seu coração ainda não tinha encontrado o seu ritmo normal.

- E quanto à outra questão… - Não conseguia esconder o meu sorriso agora. - Bem, ficarei à escuta para eu próprio ouvir a resposta.

Deixa a Bella considerar _aquilo_. Segurei o meu riso enquanto o choque atravessou o seu rosto.

Estava pronto para me ir embora, mas quando estava prestes a dar o meu primeiro passo em direcção à minha aula, a sua mão quente agarrou o meu pulso, fazendo-me virar instantaneamente para ver o que ela queria, o que ela poderia necessitar.

- Se sou tua namorada às escondidas, creio que tenho direito a isto. – Não percebi bem de onde surgira a certeza e confiança na sua voz, mas, como tinha acontecido de manhã à porta de sua casa, ela esticou-se e os seus lábios encostaram-se ternamente ao canto dos meus lábios.

O calor acolhedor dos seus lábios rosados espalhou-se pelos meus, fazendo-os desejarem estar em contacto directo com a sua boca para saboreá-la. Fechei os meus olhos para imaginar como seria se os meus lábios estivessem realmente colados aos seus e para saborear melhor o seu calor enquanto o meu corpo congelou sob o seu toque.

Senti-a afastar-se, mas o seu calor permaneceu, e abri os olhos deparando-me com os seus castanhos que brilhavam com alguma emoção. Consegui ler naqueles olhos lindíssimos a vontade que me atravessava no momento: ficar ali com ela e beijá-la a sério. Mas aquele beijo, tal como os outros dois, deixou em mim uma imensa onda de felicidade, quase incontrolável.

Virei-me rapidamente, antes que fosse tarde demais para a minha força de vontade e eu fizesse aquilo que realmente desejava. Ela não me agarrou no pulso desta vez e deixou-me afastar-me. Eu teria ficado aborrecido por ela não me ter impedido novamente de ir, se não soubesse que não tardava teríamos audiência e que era errado. Ainda mais, se ela me pedisse, eu teria muita dificuldade em negar-lhe o que ela queria (especialmente quando eu também queria).

- Vemo-nos ao almoço! – Exclamei já de costas viradas, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso que certamente ela teria visto nos meus olhos.

Enquanto me afastava, eu estava vagamente ciente dos pensamentos chocados e especulativos que rodavam à minha volta – olhos saltando entre a cara de Bella e a minha ameaçante figura. Prestei-lhes pouca atenção. Não conseguia concentrar-me. Era difícil o suficiente manter os meus pés a andarem a uma velocidade aceitável enquanto atravessava a relva molhada para a minha próxima aula. Eu queria correr – correr a sério, tão depressa que eu poderia desaparecer, tão depressa que pareceria que eu estava a voar. Parte de mim já estava a voar.

Vesti o casaco quando cheguei à aula, deixando a sua fragrância flutuar espessa à minha volta. Eu queimaria agora – deixar o odor dessensibilizar-me – e então seria mais fácil de o ignorar depois, quando eu estivesse com ela novamente ao almoço…

Era uma coisa boa que os meus professores já não se incomodarem em chamar-me. Hoje poderia ser o dia em que eles me apanhassem desprevenido, não preparado e sem resposta. A minha mente estava em tantos lugares esta manhã; apenas o meu corpo estava na sala de aula.

Uma parte da minha mente estava colada aos acontecimentos da manhã, os beijos que Bella me dera (um na bochecha e outro no canto dos meus lábios que ainda formigavam com a memória do calor dos lábios dela); outra encontrava-se perdida nos meus planos para estar com ela ao almoço.

Claro que eu estava a observar Bella. Isso estava a tornar-se natural – tão automático como respirar. Ouvi a sua conversa com um Mike Newton desmoralizado. Ela rapidamente dirigiu a conversa para Jessica, e eu sorri tão abertamente que Rob Sawyer, que se sentava na secretária à minha direita, estremeceu visivelmente e escorregou mais no assento, afastando-se de mim.

_Ugh. Assustador._

Bem, não tinha perdido totalmente o jeito.

Também estava a monitorizar Jessica descuidadamente, observando-a refinar as suas perguntas para Bella. Eu mal podia esperar pelo quarto tempo, dez vezes mais impaciente e ansioso do que a curiosa rapariga humana que queria rumores frescos.

E também estava a ouvir Angela Weber.

Eu não tinha esquecido a gratidão que sentia por ela – por pensar apenas coisas bondosas para com Bella em primeiro lugar, e então pela ajuda da noite passada. Então esperei pela manhã, procurando algo que ela quisesse. Assumi que seria fácil; como qualquer outro humano, devia haver qualquer coisa que ela quisesse particularmente. Várias, provavelmente. Eu entregaria algo anonimamente e ficávamos quites.

Mas Angela provou-se quase tão desfavorecedora como Bella com os seus pensamentos. Ela era invulgarmente contente para uma adolescente. Feliz. Talvez esta fosse a razão para a sua bondade pouco comum – ela era uma das raras pessoas que tinham o que queriam e queriam o que tinham. Se ela não estava a prestar atenção aos seus professores e as suas notas, ela estava a pensar a pensar nos irmãos gémeos mais novos que ela ia levar a praia este fim-de-semana – antecipando a excitação deles com quase um prazer maternal. Ela tomava conta deles regularmente, mas não se arrependia desse facto… Era muito doce.

Mas não realmente útil para mim.

Tinha que haver algo que ela quisesse. Eu teria apenas de continuar à procura. Mas mais tarde. Estava na hora da aula de Trigonometria de Bella com Jessica.

Eu não estava a ver para onde estava a ir enquanto me encaminhava para a aula de Inglês. Jessica já estava no seu lugar, ambos os seus pés a baterem impacientemente contra o chão enquanto ela esperava que Bella chegasse.

Contrariamente, uma vez que me sentei no meu lugar da planta da sala, fiquei completamente quieto. Tinha que me lembrar a mim mesmo de me mexer de vez em quando. Para manter a farsa. Era difícil, os meus pensamentos estavam tão focados nos de Jessica. Eu esperava que ela prestasse atenção, realmente tentasse ler a cara de Bella por mim.

O bater dos pés de Jessica intensificou-se quando Bella entrou na sala.

_Ela parece… mal-humorada. Porquê? Talvez nada se esteja a passar com o Edward Cullen. Isso seria uma desilusão. Excepto se… então ele continua disponível… Se ele está subitamente interessado em sair, eu não me importo de o ajudar com isso…_

A face de Bella não parecia mal-humorada, parecia relutante. Ela estava preocupada – ela sabia que eu ouviria tudo isto. Sorri para mim mesmo.

_- Conta-me tudo!_ – Jess exigiu enquanto Bella estava ainda a retirar o seu casaco para o pendurar nas costas do assento. Ela estava a mexer-se com deliberação, contrafeita.

_Ugh, ela é tão lenta. Passemos àquilo que interessa!_

_- O que queres saber? _– Bella perguntou sentando-se.

_- O que aconteceu na noite passada?_

_- Ele pagou-me o jantar e, depois, levou-me a casa._

_E então? Vá lá, tem que haver mais que isso! Ela está a mentir de qualquer maneira, eu sei disso. Eu vou chamá-la à atenção._

_- Como é que chegaste a casa tão depressa?_

Observei Bella rolar os seus olhos perante a desconfiança de Jessica.

_- Ele conduz como um louco, Foi apavorante._

Ela sorriu um pequeno sorriso, e eu gargalhei, interrompendo os anúncios de Mr. Mason. Tentei disfarçar a gargalhada por tosse, mas ninguém foi enganado. Mr. Mason lançou-me um olhar irritado, mas eu nem me incomodei em ouvir o pensamento por detrás disso. Eu estava a ouvir Jessica.

_Huh. Ela parece estar a contar a verdade. Porque é que ela me está a obrigar a extrair isto dela, palavra a palavra? Eu estaria a desembuchar tudo com toda a força se fosse eu._

_- Foi um encontro amoroso? Disseste-lhe para se encontrar lá contigo?_

Jessica viu surpresa passar pela expressão de Bella, e estava desiludida por parecer tão genuína.

_- Não – fiquei muito espantada ao vê-lo lá._ – Bella disse-lhe.

_O que é que se está a passar? - Mas ele foi buscar-te para te trazer à escola hoje? – Tem que haver mais do que ela me está a contar._

_- Foi, isso também me espantou. Ele reparou que eu não tinha casaco na noite passada. _

_Isso não é muito divertido,_ Jessica pensou, desiludida outra vez.

Eu estava cansado da sua linha de perguntas – eu queria ouvir algo que eu ainda não soubesse. Esperei que ela não estivesse tão insatisfeita que pudesse saltar perguntas que eu esperava.

_- Então, vão sair novamente?_ – Jessica exigiu.

_- Ele ofereceu-se para ir comigo visitar os meus familiares no sábado, por pensar que a minha pick-up não está apta para fazer tal viagem. Isso conta?_

_Hum. Ele sem dúvida vai deixar de fazer alguma coisa para… bem, tomar conta dela, mais ou menos. Deve haver qualquer coisa do lado dele, se não do dela. Como pode ISSO ser? A Bella é doida._

_- Conta. _– Jessica respondeu à pergunta de Bella.

_- Bem, então,_ - Bella concluiu. -_ Vamos. _

_- E-na! O Edward Cullen. – Quer ela goste dele ou não, isto é único._

_- Eu sei._ – Bella suspirou.

O tom da sua voz encorajou Jessica._ Finalmente – ela parece estar a perceber! Ela deve aperceber-se…_

_- Espera! _– Jessica disse, subitamente lembrando-se da sua pergunta mais importante. _– Ele beijou-te?_ _– Por favor diz que sim. E então descreve cada segundo!_

_- Não._ _–_ Bella balbuciou, um rápido lampejo de divertimento iluminou os seus olhos, mas Jessica não se apercebeu do divertimento nos seus olhos. Supus que aquele divertimento se tenha devido à lembrança dos beijos que ela me deu a mim e não o contrário. -_ A nossa relação não é nada assim. – _A sua face ficou subitamente triste.

_Raios. Eu gostava que… Ah. Parece que ela também desejava._

Franzi o sobrolho. Bella parecia estar aborrecida por causa de alguma coisa, mas não podia ser desilusão como Jessica assumia. Ela não podia querer isso. Não sabendo o que ela sabia. Ela não quereria estar assim tão perto dos meus _dentes_. O veneno que a magoaria.

Estremeci.

_- Achas que no sábado…? –_ Jessica sondou.

Bella parecia ainda mais frustrada enquanto disse. _- Tenho as minhas dúvidas. _

_Yeah, ela gostava mesmo. Isso é mesmo mau para ela._

Seria por eu estar a observar tudo isto pelo filtro das percepções de Jessica que parecia que Jessica estava certa?

Por meio segundo fui distraído pela ideia, a impossibilidade, de como seria tentar beijá-la. Como hoje de manhã, os meus lábios nos dela, pedra gelada para quente e suave seda…

E então ela morre.

" _Quer dizer, dizem que dói como um raio, mas que não acontece nenhuma alteração." _Lembrei-me das suas palavras na noite passada. Seria possível que o veneno não a matasse?

Abanei a cabeça, confuso com as perguntas, e obriguei-me a prestar atenção.

_- De que é que vocês falaram? – _Falaste_ com ele, ou obrigaste-o a extrair cada pedaço de informação de ti deste modo?_

Sorri vagamente. Jessica não estava muito longe da verdade.

_- Não sei, Jess. De muita coisa. Falámos um pouco sobre a dissertação de Inglês, muito, muito pouco. Penso que ele a mencionou de passagem._

Mesmo muito pouco. Sorri ainda mais.

_Oh, VÁ LÁ. - Por favor, Bella. Dá-me alguns pormenores._

Bella deliberou por um momento.

_- Bem… está bem, vou dar-te um. Devias ter visto a empregada de mesa a namoriscá-lo… foi de mais. Mas ele não lhe prestou atenção nenhuma._

Que detalhe tão estranho para se partilhar. Fiquei surpreendido por Bella ter sequer reparado. Parecia uma coisa muito inconsequente.

_Interessante… - Esse é um bom sinal. Ela era bonita?_

Hum. Jessica pensou mais disso do que eu. Deve ser uma coisa de mulheres.

_- Muito, -_ Disse-lhe Bella. -_ E devia ter dezanove ou vinte anos._

Jessica estava momentaneamente distraída por uma memória de Mike no seu encontro de Segunda-feira à noite – Mike a ser um pouco simpático demais com a empregada que Jessica não considerava nada bonita. Ela afastou a memória e voltou, controlando a sua irritação, para a sua demanda por detalhes.

_- Ainda melhor. Ele deve gostar de ti._

_- _Julgo_ que sim, - _Bella disse lentamente, e eu estava à beira do meu lugar, o meu corpo rigidamente quieto. -_ Mas é difícil dizer. É sempre tão reservado._

Eu não devia ter sido tão transparentemente óbvio e fora do controlo como pensei. Ainda… observadora como ela era… Como não conseguia ela perceber que eu estava apaixonado por ela? Percorri a nossa conversa, quase surpreendido por não ter dito as palavras em voz alta. Tinha parecido que esse facto tinha sido o subtexto de cada palavra entre nós.

_Wow. Como é que consegues sentar-te ao pé de um modelo masculino e fazer conversa? - Não sei como tens coragem para ficar a sós com ele. –_ Jessica disse.

Choque atravessou a face de Bella. _- Porquê?_

_Que reacção estranha. O que julga ela que eu quis dizer? - Ele é tão… - Qual é a palavra certa? - Intimidador. Eu não saberia o que lhe dizer. – Eu nem podia falar inglês com ele hoje, e tudo o que ele disse foi bom dia. Eu devo ter soado como uma idiota._

Bella sorriu. _- De facto, tenho alguns problemas de incoerência quando estou perto dele._

Ela deve estar a tentar fazer a Jessica sentir-se melhor. Ela era quase anormalmente na posse das suas capacidades quando estávamos juntos. Sim… o facto de ser bruxa tornava a tão perigosa como eu, pelas suas palavras.

_- Oh, bem, - _Jessica suspirou._ - Ele é incrivelmente lindo._

A face de Bella estava subitamente mais fria. Os seus olhos relampejaram do mesmo modo como quando ela ressentia qualquer injustiça. Jessica não processou a mudança na sua expressão.

_- Ele é muito mais do que isso._ – Bella disse.

_Oooh. Agora estamos a chegar a algum lugar. - A sério? O quê, por exemplo?_

Bella mordeu os seus lábios por um momento. _- Não consigo explicar adequadamente… -_ Ela finalmente disse. -_ Mas ele é ainda mais incrível por trás do rosto._ – Ela afastou o olhar de Jessica, os seus olhos ligeiramente desfocados como se ela estivesse a olhar para algo muito longe.

O sentimento que eu senti agora era folgadamente familiar a como eu me sentia quando Carlisle ou Esme me elogiavam para além do que eu merecia. Semelhante, mas mais intenso, mais consumidor.

_Vende estupidez em algum lugar – não há _nada_ melhor que aquela cara! A não ser que seja o seu corpo. - Isso é possível?_ – Jessica riu-se.

Bella não se virou. Ela continuou a olhar para a distância, ignorando Jessica.

_Uma pessoa normal estaria a babar-se. Talvez se eu mantiver as questões simples. Ah ah. Como se estivesse a falar para uma criança. - Então, gostas dele?_

Fiquei rígido novamente.

Bella não olhou para Jessica. _- Sim. _

_- Quero dizer, gostas dele _a sério_? _

_- Sim._

_Olha para ela a corar!_

Eu estava.

_- A _queponto_ gostas dele?_ – Jessica exigiu.

A sala de Inglês poderia estar em chamas e eu não iria reparar.

A face de Bella estava rubra agora – eu podia quase sentir o calor da imagem mental.

_- Gosto demasiado._ – Ela sussurrou. -_ Mais do que ele gosta de mim, mas não vejo como evitá-lo._

_Merda! O que é que o Mr. Varner acabou de perguntar? – Hum… que número, Mr. Varner?_

Era bom que Jessica não pudesse mais interrogar Bella. Eu precisava de um minuto.

O que na terra estava aquela rapariga a pensar _agora_? _Mais do que ele gosta de mim_? Como é que ela inventou _aquilo_? _Mas não vejo como evitá-lo_? O que era isso suposto significar? Não conseguia ajustar uma explicação racional para as palavras. Elas eram praticamente insensatas.

Parecia que eu não podia tomar nada por garantido. Coisas óbvias, coisas que faziam pleno sentido, de alguma forma eram misturadas e tornadas no contrário no seu bizarro cérebro. _Mais do que ele gosta de mim_? Talvez eu não devesse excluir já o internamento.

O meu maxilar estava cerrado por toda a lição de trigonometria de Mr. Varner. Ouvi mais dela do que da minha própria aula. Bella e Jessica não falaram novamente, mas Jessica olhou para Bella várias vezes, e uma vez a sua face estava vivamente rubra novamente sem razão aparente.

O almoço não vinha depressa o suficiente.

Eu não estava certo se Jessica conseguiria algumas das respostas que eu estava à espera quando a aula terminou, mas Bella foi mais rápida do que ela.

Assim que a campainha tocou, Bella virou-se para Jessica.

_- Na aula de Inglês, o Mike perguntou-me se tu comentaras algo a respeito da noite de segunda-feira._ – Bella disse, um sorriso levantando os cantos dos seus lábios. Percebi isto pelo que era – o ataque é a melhor defesa.

_O Mike perguntou por mim?_ Alegria desarmou a mente de Jessica subitamente, mais suave, sem a sua habitual beira de fofoca. _- Estás a brincar! O que é que respondeste?_

_- Disse-lhe que tu referiras que te divertiras muito – ele pareceu satisfeito._

_- Diz-me exactamente quais foram as palavras dele e o que lhe respondeste!_

Aquilo era tudo o que eu conseguiria de Jessica hoje, claramente. Bella estava a sorrir como se estivesse a pensar o mesmo. Como se ela tivesse vencido a ronda. Aquela bruxinha maléfica. Ainda nem conhecia Alice e já conseguia acabar com as minhas intenções como a minha irmã.

Bem, o almoço seria outra história. Eu teria melhor sucesso em obter respostas dela do que Jessica, eu certificar-me-ia disso.

Eu mal conseguia suportar verificar ocasionalmente com Jessica pelo quarto tempo. Eu não tinha paciência para os seus pensamentos obsessivos com Mike Newton. Eu já tinha tido mais do que suficiente dele nas duas últimas semanas. Ele tinha sorte em estar vivo.

Movi-me apaticamente na aula de E.F. com Alice, o modo como sempre nos mexíamos quando estava relacionado com actividade física com humanos. Ela era a minha colega de equipa, naturalmente. Era o primeiro dia de Badmington. Suspirei com aborrecimento, balançando a raquete em câmara lenta para bater na pena para o outro lado. Lauren Mallory estava na outra equipa; ela falhou. Alice girava a sua raquete como uma batuta, olhando para o tecto.

Todos nós odiávamos ginástica, o Emmett especialmente. Jogos de arremesso eram uma afronta para a sua filosofia pessoal. Ginástica parecia pior hoje mais do que o costume – eu sentia-me tão irritado como Emmett sempre se sentia.

Antes que a minha cabeça pudesse explodir com impaciência, o treinado Clapp terminou os jogos e dispensou-nos mais cedo. Eu estava ridiculamente grato por ele ter saltado o pequeno-almoço – uma nova tentativa para uma dieta – e a fome consequente o deixasse com pressa para sair da escola para encontrar um bom almoço algures. Ele prometeu-se que começaria outra vez amanhã…

Isto deu-me tempo o suficiente para chegar ao edifício de matemática antes da aula de Bella acabar.

_Diverte-te,_ Alice pensou enquanto se afastava para se encontrar com Jasper._ Apenas mais alguns dias para ser paciente. Suponho que não vás dizer olá à Bella por mim, vais?_

Abanei a minha cabeça, exasperado. Seriam todos os psíquicos tão convencidos?

_FYI, vai estar Sol em ambos os lados do estado este fim-de-semana. Poderás querer rearranjar os teus planos._

Suspirei enquanto continuei na direcção oposta. Convencida, mas definitivamente útil. Perguntei-me se Bella estaria realmente disposta a não ir a Salem como tínhamos combinado.

Lembrando-me disto (da nossa viagem a Salem), lembrei-me de Angel, o tio super-protector dela, e lembrei-me também da sua cara aborrecida quando Jessica lhe perguntou se havia hipóteses de eu a beijar no sábado. Se íamos a Salem, íamos estar sob o olhar observador de Angel todos os minutos do dia. Teria sido esta linha de raciocínio que a teria deixado ainda mais aborrecida?

Encostei-me contra a parede ao pé da porta, esperando. Eu estava perto o suficiente para conseguir ouvir a voz de Jessica através dos tijolos tão bem como os seus pensamentos.

- Hoje, não vais sentar-te à nossa mesa, pois não? –_ Ela parece toda… animada. Aposto que há muito mais que ela não me contou._

- Não me _parece_. – Bella respondeu, invulgarmente insegura.

Não tinha eu prometido sentar-me ao almoço com ela? Em que estava ela a _pensar_?

Saíram da aula juntas, e os olhos de ambas as raparigas se arregalaram quando me viram. Mas eu apenas podia ouvir Jessica.

_Boa. Wow. Oh, sim, há muito mais a passar-se aqui do que ela me está a contar. Talvez eu lhe ligue hoje à noite… Ou talvez eu não devesse encorajá-la. Huh, Eu espero que passe por ela com pressa. O Mike é giro, mas… Wow._

- Vemo-nos mais logo, Bella.

Bella caminhou na minha direcção, parando a uma passo de distancia, ainda insegura. A sua pele estava rosa sobre as suas maçãs do rosto.

Eu conhecia-a bem o suficiente agora para estar certo de que não havia medo por detrás da sua hesitação. Aparentemente, isto era algum abismo que ela imaginou entre os seus sentimentos e os meus. _Mais do que ele gosta de mim._ Absurdo!

- Olá! – Disse, a minha voz um breve cumprimento.

A sua face corou mais. – Viva.

Ela não pareceu inclinada a dizer mais alguma coisa, então guiei o caminho para a cantina e ela caminhou silenciosamente ao meu lado.

O casaco tinha funcionado – o seu odor não era o murro que normalmente era. Era apenas uma intensificação da dor que eu já sentia. Eu podia ignorá-la mais facilmente do que eu já poderia ter acreditado possível.

Bella estava inquieta enquanto esperávamos na linha, brincando distraidamente com o fecho do seu casaco e trocando o seu peso de pé para pé. Ela olhava para mim às vezes, mas quando ela encontrava o meu olhar, ela olhava para baixo como se estivesse envergonhada. Seria isto porque havia tanta gente a olhar para nós? Talvez ela pudesse ouvir os altos sussurros – a fofoquice era verbal tanto quanto mental hoje.

Ou talvez ela percebesse, pela minha expressão, que ela estava em sarilhos.

Ela não disse nada até eu estar a reunir o seu almoço. Eu não sabia o que ela gostava – ainda não – então agarrei uma coisa de cada.

- O que estás a fazer? – Ela silvou em voz baixa. – Não vais levar tudo isso para mim?

Abanei a cabeça, e empurrei o tabuleiro para a registadora. - Metade é para mim, como é evidente.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha cepticamente, mas não disse mais nada enquanto eu pagava pela comida e a encaminhava para a mesa onde nos tínhamos sentado na semana passada antes da sua desastrosa experiência com a tipificação de sangue. Parecia ter sido há muito mais que alguns dias. Agora tudo era diferente.

Ela sentou-se à minha frente outra vez. Empurrei o tabuleiro na sua direcção.

- Tira o que desejares. – Encorajei.

Ela escolheu uma maçã e retorceu-a nas suas mãos, um olhar especulativo no seu rosto.

- Estou curiosa.

Que surpresa.

- O que farias se alguém te desafiasse a ingerir comida? – Ela continuou numa voz baixa que os ouvidos humanos não conseguiriam captar. Ouvidos imortais eram outro caso, se esses ouvidos estivessem a prestar atenção. Eu provavelmente deveria ter mencionado algo para eles mais cedo…

- Estás sempre curiosa. – Queixei-me. Oh bem. Não era como se eu já não tivesse tido que comer antes. Era parte da charada. Uma parte desagradável.

- Também tu. – Ela retorquiu com os olhos repletos de falsa acusação.

Alcancei a coisa que estava mais próxima, e segurei o seu olhar enquanto trincava uma pequena parte do que quer que fosse. Sem olhar, eu não sabia dizer. Era tão viscoso e gorduroso e repulsivo como qualquer outra comida humana. Mastiguei velozmente e engoli, tentando afastar a careta do meu rosto. O pedaço de comida moveu-se lenta e desconfortavelmente pela minha garganta a baixo. Suspirei enquanto pensava de como teria que vomitá-lo mais tarde. Nojento.

A expressão de Bella era chocada. Impressionada.

Queria rolar os meus olhos. Claro, nós teríamos aperfeiçoado tal desilusões.

- Se alguém te desafiasse a comer terra, podias fazê-lo, não podias?

Ela franziu o nariz e sorriu. - Já comi… uma aposta. Não foi assim tão mau.

Ri-me. - Suponho que não estou surpreendido.

_Eles parecem confortáveis, não parecem? Boa linguagem corporal. Eu vou dar a minha opinião mais tarde. Ele está a inclinar-se na direcção dela do exacto modo que devia, se ele estivesse interessado. Ele parece interessado. Ele parece… perfeito._ Jessica pensou. _Yum._

Encontrei o olhar curioso de Jessica, e ela afastou o olhar nervosamente, rindo-se para a rapariga ao lado dela.

_Hum. Provavelmente é melhor ficar com o Mike. Realidade, não fantasia…_

- A Jessica está a analisar tudo o que eu faço… - Informei Bella. - Há-de facultar-te a sua interpretação mais logo.

Empurrei o prato de comida novamente na direcção dela – pizza, reparei – perguntando-me qual seria a melhor maneira de começar. A minha frustração inicial voltou enquanto as palavras se repetiam na minha cabeça: _Mais do que ele gosta de mim, mas não vejo como evitá-lo._

Ela deu uma dentada da mesma fatia de pizza. Maravilhava-me quão confiante ela era. Claro, ela sabia que eu era venenoso (ela mesma o dissera) – não que partilhar comida a fosse magoar. Ainda assim, esperava que ela me tratasse de modo diferente (por estar habituada a estar rodeada por humanos com mais frequência do que com vampiros). Como outra coisa. Ela nunca o fez – pelo menos, não de um modo negativo…

Eu começaria gentilmente.

- Com que então a empregada de mesa era bonita?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente. - Não reparaste mesmo?

Como se qualquer mulher pudesse esperar capturar a minha atenção da Bella. Absurdo, outra vez.

- Não. Não estava a prestar atenção. Tinha muito em que pensar. – Nada menos que tinha sido a suave aderência da sua blusa fina…

Uma coisa boa que ela estivesse a usar aquela horrível camisola hoje.

- Pobre rapariga! – Bella disse, sorrindo.

Ela gostava que eu não tivesse achado a empregada interessante de qualquer maneira. Eu conseguia entender isso. Quantas vezes tinha eu imaginado a aleijar Mike Newton na sala de biologia?

Ela não podia sinceramente acreditar que os seus sentimentos humanos, a posse de dezassete curtos anos mortais, pudessem ser mais fortes do que as paixões imortais que tinham estado a crescer em mim por um século.

- Algo que disseste à Jessica… - Eu não conseguia manter a minha voz casual. - Bem, incomoda-me.

Ela estava imediatamente na defensiva. - Não me admira que tenhas ouvido algo que não te agradou. Sabes o que se diz das pessoas que escutam as conversas alheias.

As pessoas que escutam as conversas alheias nunca ouvem bem delas próprias, era o que se dizia.

- Eu avisei-te de que estaria à escuta. – Relembrei-a.

- E eu avisei-te de que não querias saber tudo o que eu pensava.

Ah, ela estava a pensar de quando eu a fiz chorar. Remorso tornou a minha voz mais espessa. - Pois avisaste. No entanto, não estás bem certa. Eu quero, de facto, saber o que estás a pensar… tudo. Só gostaria… que não pensasses algumas coisas.

Mais meias mentiras. Eu sabia que eu _não devia_ querer que ela se preocupasse comigo. Mas eu queria. Claro que eu queria.

- Grande diferença. – Ela resmungou, mostrando-se-me carrancuda.

- Mas não é propriamente essa a questão neste momento.

- Então, qual é?

Ela inclinou-se na minha direcção, a sua mão envolveu-se levemente à volta do seu pescoço. Isso atraiu o meu olho – distraiu-me. Quão suave aquela pele deve ser…

_Foca-te,_ comandei-me.

- Crês verdadeiramente que gostas mais de mim do que eu de ti? – Perguntei. A pergunta soava ridícula para mim, como se as palavras estivessem remexidas.

Os seus olhos estavam arregalados, a sua respiração parara. Então ela afastou o olhar, piscando rapidamente. A sua respiração voltou num baixo arquejo.

- Estás a fazê-lo novamente. – Ela murmurou.

- O quê?

- A deslumbrar-me. – Ela admitiu, encontrando o meu olhar secamente.

- Ah! – Hum. Eu não estava muito certo sobre o que fazer acerca daquilo. Nem estava certo que eu não _queria_ deslumbrá-la. Eu estava ainda animado por _conseguir_. Mas não estava a ajudar no progresso da conversa.

- A culpa não é tua. – Ela suspirou. - Não consegues evitar.

- Vais responder à pergunta? – Exigi.

Ela olhou para a mesa. - Sim.

Foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Referes-te a responder à pergunta ou ao facto de realmente pensares assim? – Perguntei impacientemente.

- Sim, penso mesmo assim. – Ela disse sem olhar para cima. Havia um leve tom subjacente de tristeza na sua voz. Ela corou outra vez, e os seus dentes moveram-se inconscientemente para morder o seu lábio.

Abruptamente, eu percebi que isto era muito difícil para ela admitir, porque ela realmente acreditava nisso. E eu não era melhor que aquele covarde, Mike, a pedir-lhe para confirmar os seus sentimentos antes de confirmar os meus. Não importava que eu sentia que ia fazer o meu lado abundantemente claro. Não tinha passado para ela, e então eu não tinha desculpa.

- Estás enganada. – Prometi. Ela deve ouvir a ternura na minha voz.

Bella olhou para cima para mim, os seus olhos opacos, não dando nada a entender. - Não podes saber isso. – Ela sussurrou.

Ela pensava que eu estava a desvalorizar os seus sentimentos por eu não conseguir ouvir os seus pensamentos. Mas, na verdade, o problema era que ela estava a desvalorizar os_ meus_.

- O que te leva a pensar assim? – Perguntei.

Ela olhou para mim, a ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas, mordendo o seu lábio. Pela milionésima vez, eu desejei desesperadamente poder apenas _ouvi_-la.

Eu estava prestes a implorar-lhe que me dissesse com que pensamento se estava ela a debater, mas ela ergueu um dedo para me impedir de falar.

- Deixa-me pensar. – Ela pediu.

Enquanto ela estava simplesmente a organizar os seus pensamentos, eu podia ser paciente.

Ou podia fingir que era.

_Ele vai-me matar, mas que importa… A ideia não foi minha mesmo._ Um pensamento chamou à minha atenção.

Olhei para cima e não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ver. Como podia ela ser tão… tão… nem conseguia encontrar uma palavra má o suficiente para aquela… Grr!

- Olá! Importam-se que me sente? – Como é que ela sequer tinha a cara de perguntar aquilo! Os meus olhos saltaram para as figuras que a seguiam. Jasper, Emmett e até mesmo Rosalie.

Senti os olhos de Bella poisarem-se em mim. Não sei o que viu, mas eu estava ao ponto de matar a minha irmã. Então, ouvi o seu coração escapar um batimento para depois voltar a bater mais depressa. Olhei para ela e vi o seu rosto repleto de surpresa.

_Desculpa, Edward… Tentei impedi-la._ Ouvi os pensamentos de Jasper.

- Claro que não… Estejam à vontade. – Ouvi Bella dizer. Ela só estava a encorajar a pequena fada à nossa frente.

Vi ainda chocado toda a minha família sentar-se junto de nós, ainda fiquei mais surpreendido quando Rosalie se sentou do lado direito de Bella ficando de frente para Emmett que estava do meu lado esquerdo e Alice se sentava sem cerimónias do lado esquerdo da rapariga e Jasper ao meu lado direito. Alice teve o descaramento de abrir um sorriso, recebendo um olhar mortífero da minha parte. O que raios pensava ela?

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, Alice? – Disse baixo o suficiente para que só eles me ouvissem. Depois de ouvir as minhas próprias palavras reparei como elas estava cheias de raiva.

Ainda não tinha tirado o olhar da minha irmã quando Bella me surpreendeu. Na minha mão gelada senti o toque quente e suave da sua pele quando ela poisou a sua mão sobre a minha. Na mente de todos ouvi o espanto, mas quem ficou totalmente sem palavras fui eu.

Olhei para ela. _Não sejas assim com ela, _a sua voz fez-se ouvir na minha cabeça. Arregalei os olhos com a surpresa. Ela tinha-me dito que iria mostrar-me um dia os seus pensamentos, nunca pensei que mos mostrasse no dia. Ela esfregou-me a mão com a sua, aquecendo tanto a minha mão como o meu coração.

- Olá, Bella! – Alice voltou a chamar a atenção para si. - Sou a Alice! Este é o Jasper, aquele é o Emmett e esta é a Rosalie. – Apontou para cada um enquanto dizia os respectivos nomes e Jasper cumprimentou-a com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Emmett a presenteava com um dos seus habituais sorrisos que mostravam as suas covinhas.

- Olá, Bella! – Disse Rosalie, sorrindo para Bella e fazendo-me olhar para ela completamente chocado.

_O que é que ela está a pensar?_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio à mente quando tentei, em vão, ler a mente da minha outra irmã. Rosalie estava a bloquear-me.

- Olá, Rosalie. – Bella respondeu ao sorriso e depois virou-se para os outros. - É um prazer conhecer-vos.

Quem lhe respondeu foi Emmett, que não perdeu uma oportunidade de obviamente a fazer corar… e se eu pudesse, também estaria da cor de um tomate.

- A ti também, Bella! Ouvímos falar muito de ti.

Tal como eu previra, a pele de Bella tomou a mais bonita tonalidade de rosa que alguém alguma vez poderia tomar. Eu estava a perder-me nos meus pensamentos quando os pensamentos de Jasper reflectiram a imagem de Bella, chamando-me à atenção e fazendo-me rosnar possessivamente.

- Importas-te de parar? – Olhei para Jasper, sabendo que o meu olhar estava repleto de fúria.

- Desculpa. – Jasper respondeu-me baixando a cabeça, obviamente embaraçado por ter sido apanhado a pensar em quem ele sabia que me faria ficar furioso.

Foi muito de repente que senti Bella retirar a sua mão de cima da minha, olhei para ela para procurar perceber o que se passara para que ela me largasse e então Alice lançou uma visão para a minha mente. Não quis perceber realmente o que era a visão e por isso lancei um olhar irritado a Alice que apenas vibrou ainda mais no seu lugar ao lado de Bella.

- Jasper. – Bella chamou o meu irmão, a sua voz estava estranhamente insegura, como se temesse a rejeição. - Importas-te que te toque na mão? – Aquela pergunta apanhou-me desprevenido, tanto a mim como a todos.

- Bella, o que é que estás a fazer? – Expressei a minha confusão.

_Confia em mim_. Ela pensou e eu apenas assenti, ela sabia o que fazia. Pelo menos eu achava que ela sabia. _Obrigada._

_Mas o que raio vai ela fazer?_ Emmett estudava todos os gestos de Bella.

_Será que ela vai fazer magia? A Alice disse-me que ela era uma bruxa,_ Rosalie pensou, escorregando na sua protecção e deixando-me ver o que ela me tinha ocultado.

Rosalie aceitava Bella. Alice dissera-lhe que Bella era quase como nós. Quase. E Rosalie aceitara-a por também Bella não ter hipótese de escolha no que era. Rose continuou a recordar-se de uma conversa com Alice, mas pelos vistos apercebeu-se que eu estava à escuta e voltou a envolver os seus pensamentos com aquela espessa protecção.

_Eu nem acredito! Obrigada, Bella! Obrigada!_ Alice estava feliz. Ela sabia o que Bella iria fazer e sabia qual seria o resultado.

Jasper esticou a sua mão, entregando-a a Bella. Ela agarrou-a, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Novamente senti ciúmes, de um modo mais intenso do que sentira quando se tratava do desprezível Mike Newton. Bella abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Jasper olhava para mim e depois para ela, parecendo confuso pela minha súbita mudança de humor.

_Calma, Edward! Ela está a sentir confiança em mim, confiança em ti… Ela é estranha,_ os pensamentos de Jasper sossegaram-me, mas quando ele "disse" as suas últimas palavras, lancei-lhe um olhar que sem dúvida dava significado ao ditado "Se o olhar matasse".

Bella voltou a fechar os olhos e as suas sobrancelhas uniram-se, ela estava a concentrar-se em algo. Foi então que senti um formigueiro por todo o meu corpo e soube que Bella estava a usar magia, soube que ela devia estar a tratar de alguma coisa em Jasper.

Inspirei fundo quando senti o meu estômago responder ao formigueiro e estremecer, como se pela primeira vez num século eu fosse humano novamente e o pedaço de pizza que ingerira momentos antes estivesse a ser digerido. Ao inspirar, senti o ar carregado, quase como se estivesse envolto em electricidade, mas não era a corrente eléctrica que carregava o ar, era o cheiro de sangue e o som forte dos corações a bater, senti o veneno a encher-me a boca enquanto cada cheiro me fazia ficar sedento.

De repente, o formigueiro deixou de o ser para se tornar numa estranha e forte onda de poder, arrebatadora que me deixou sem ar. Fechei os olhos, deixando que a corrente de magia que emanava de Bella me percorresse o corpo. Ouvi Bella proferir uma palavra qualquer em latim e a corrente de magia voltou a ser apenas um formigueiro que se tornava cada vez mais fraco até desaparecer.

Abri os olhos e olhei para Bella, ela também olhou para mim e o seu coração disparou, batia agora mais depressa do que antes; estiquei a minha mão e agarrei a dela, não impedindo o sorriso que me despoletou nos lábios. Sabia que aquela reacção tresloucada do seu coração se devia à reacção que o meu corpo tinha quando ela usava magia, tinha a certeza de que se me olhasse ao espelho poderia ver os meus olhos verdes de quando eu era humano. Pela mente dos outros vi que tinha-lhes acontecido o mesmo, todos voltáramos a ter a cor dos nossos olhos quando humanos, esfreguei a mão de Bella num gesto encorajador.

- Jasper, inspira fundo. – Bella ordenou a Jasper, no entanto, não consegui evitar obedecer-lhe também, embora a ordem não fosse dirigida à minha pessoa. - O que sentes?

Tanto eu como Jasper inspirámos o ar que nos envolvia, cheio dos diferentes odores dos humanos e o mais forte, o de Bella. Prendi a respiração, sentindo a minha garganta arder levemente, mas nada como antes, quando o cheiro de Bella me tocou na língua, continuava a ser o cheiro mais delicioso que eu já havia sentido em todos os meus anos de existência, mas não me dava aquele desejo de a magoar que antes trazia e para meu espanto o monstro não se incomodou sequer com o cheiro. Compreendi o que Bella tinha feito, ela "curara"-nos.

- Já não sinto sede. – Jasper respondeu depois de chegar à mesma conclusão que eu. - Já não sinto a tentação do sangue deles, nem do teu. Os cheiros fazem a minha garganta arder, mas é tolerável e não me faz ter vontade de… tu sabes.

Bella sorriu com a confirmação do seu sucesso, mas, então, fechou os seus olhos e um suspiro longo escapou por entre os seus lábios, o seu corpo ficou estranhamente sem estrutura, parecia que ela não se conseguia manter direita.

- Bella? – Chamei-a, sentindo a preocupação começar a espalhar-se pelo meu corpo. - Estás bem?

Bella não me respondeu e o seu corpo começou a descair-se para trás, foi como se Alice me estivesse a mostrar uma visão, eu vi Bella a cair, desmaiada. Eu ia levantar-me e correr para o seu lado à velocidade vampírica, mas Alice e Rosalie mexeram-se mais depressa que eu, colocando as duas uma mão de cada lado de Bella, segurando-a e impedindo-a de cair. Eu estava demasiado preocupado para me importar com as mentes dos meus irmãos, mas não deixei de ouvir a preocupação da mente de todos eles.

Bella abriu os olhos muito devagar, parecendo confusa e fraca, na sua testa eu conseguia ver pequenas gotas de suor a colarem alguns fios do seu perfeito cabelo castanho à sua testa.

- Sentes-te bem? – Perguntou Alice ainda suportando parte do peso de Bella com uma mão enquanto a outra mão lhe limpava o suor ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava a temperatura.

A respiração de Bella saía em pequenas golfadas de ar, consegui perceber que ela não conseguia encontrar a sua voz para responder a Alice. Levantei-me, tentando andar a uma velocidade razoável para os humanos, mas a velocidade deles parecia-me tão lenta agora que eu tinha real necessidade de chegar rapidamente ao lado de Bella. Ouvi o seu coração disparar novamente quando ela dirigiu o seu olhar ao lugar à sua frente onde eu estava antes sentado.

- Bella, consegues andar? – Perguntei, metendo-me de cocas ao seu lado.

Ela virou-se para trás, com a ajuda das minhas irmãs, e os seus olhos encontraram os meus. O seu coração acalmou, mas a sua respiração ainda não estava controlada. Bella fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, aquela acção ter-me-ia deixado mais descansado se não fosse o facto de eu estar demasiado preocupado com a possibilidade de ela poder desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Bella… - Chamei-a novamente, até eu conseguia notar na ansiedade que se fazia presente na minha voz.

- Espera, Edward. – Disse-me Alice, olhando para mim com um ar ligeiramente irritado. – Ela está a tentar recompor-se.

- Se calhar é melhor eu levar-te ao colo lá para fora, para apanhares um pouco de ar. – Afirmei ignorando a minha irmã, eu estava demasiado preocupado para sequer me importar com o que os humanos iriam pensar se me vissem a carregar Bella nos meus braços para fora do refeitório.

- Não. – Bella disse finalmente, a sua voz não estava muito mais alta que um murmúrio. - Não. Não podemos chamar as atenções. – Ela estava a seguir a minha linha de raciocínio. Ao contrário de mim, ela preocupava-se mais com o facto de podermos chamar à atenção de todos os humanos à nossa volta do que propriamente com a sua saúde.

- Deixa-me ajudar-te, Bella. – Pediu Jasper lançando ondas de calma e energia para ela.

A sua respiração estabilizou e ela já não parecia tão cansada, no entanto, continuava a parecer demasiado fraca para se levantar ou falar sequer.

- Obrigada, Jasper. – Ela agradeceu, dando um sorriso fraco.

Virei-me para Rose e pedi-lhe que ela fosse para o meu antigo lugar para me deixar ficar sentado ao lado de Bella em caso ela se sentisse mal outra vez, Rose fez como eu lhe disse e saiu de lá rapidamente. Foi fácil sentar-me sem a largar, assim que já estava sentado no lugar de Rosalie, encostei a frágil forma de Bella contra o meu corpo gelado, senti-a aninhar-se melhor ao meu corpo e reprimir um bocejo. Ela estava bastante cansada.

- O que raios é que se passou? – Perguntou Emmett com a sua incrível sensibilidade, depois de já eu e Bella estarmos aconchegados um ao outro, mas olhando para Bella com um ar preocupado.

- Vocês sabem que eu sou uma bruxa, certo? – Ela certificou-se de que os outros sabiam, fazendo-me sentir ligeiramente mal por ter sido Alice a contar-lhes e não eu. - Ainda não tenho força suficiente para andar a fazer muitos feitiços, mas quando faço, por mais pequenos que sejam, os feitiços tiram-me um pouco de energia, deixam-me um pouco cansada. Mas isto nunca aconteceu antes, então suponho que tenha excedido um pouco o meu limite. – Ela explicou com muita calma, ainda obviamente cansada da sua exibição.

Ela sorriu aos outros e eu esfreguei-lhe o seu braço, tentando evitar que ela enregelasse contra a minha pele gelada.

- Bella, tens a certeza de que te sentes bem? – Perguntei-lhe ainda a esfregar o seu braço. _Se calhar devia levá-la para casa, ela não está nada com bom ar,_ pensei.

Ela afastou-se de mim, deixando-me absolutamente confuso. Os seus olhos estavam preocupados, confusos e cansados. Não compreendi o que se estava a passar.

– Sim. Estou bem, não preciso que me leves para casa agora. – Ela assegurou-me e a sua última frase respondeu aos meus pensamentos.

Ela levantou-se, mas as suas pernas falharam-lhe e ela ia caindo se não a tivesse agarrado no braço. Olhei-a preocupado.

- Bella… - Comecei a dizer, queria insistir que me deixasse levá-la a casa, pois ela obviamente não estava em condições de continuar na escola.

- Vamos para a aula. – Ela interrompeu-me, parecendo que sabia exactamente o que eu ia fazer a seguir. - Desculpem, malta. Foi bom conhecer-vos. – Ela despediu-se dos meus irmãos e ia começar a afastar-se comigo atrás quando Jasper a chamou.

- Bella! Obrigado, outra vez. – Os olhos azuis de Jasper cintilaram com agradecimento. Ele estava realmente grato pelo feitiço que Bella fizera.

Ela sorriu-lhe e ia voltar a andar mas Alice (pela segunda vez) interrompeu-a.

- Bella, eu e a Rose tínhamos estado a pensar e… Queríamos convidar-te para ires jantar lá a casa hoje! – Eu nunca tinha gostado tanto da minha irmã como naquele momento, ela às vezes até tinha umas ideias muito boas.

Seria perfeito ter Bella a jantar lá em casa. Esme iria poder finalmente conhecê-la e eu estava certo que a minha mãe iria ficar totalmente deleitada de poder finalmente conhecer a mulher que me tinha mudado. E Carlisle poderia falar com Bella sem ser como nas condições em que se conheceram. Estremeci internamente ao recordar-me do que acontecera daquela vez.

Ela deu um sorriso constrangido a Alice e a Rosalie, devia estar a lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

- Desculpem, meninas, mas não posso ir. – Desculpou-se Bella, parecendo realmente pesar o facto de estar a recusar o convite delas. - É só que o meu pai deve estar a contar comigo em casa para o jantar, percebem? – Explicou, fazendo-me perceber o que ela pensara.

Ela sorriu-lhes e então fomo-nos embora. Estávamos a caminhar em direcção ao edifício de Biologia, eu ao lado dela e sempre a olhá-la, esperando pelo pior. Então ela virou-se para mim e surpreendeu-me.

- Como te sentes? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz estava repleta de preocupação e isso confundiu-me. Ela é que tinha quase desmaiado e estava a perguntar-me a mim como é que me sentia?

- O quê?

- Sentes-te bem? Fraco? Diz-me, Edward! – A sua voz estava marcada pela impaciência.

Ela parecia pensar que eu lhe estava a esconder a verdade.

- Sinto-me óptimo. Nem o teu sangue me está a incomodar, penso que nos curaste a todos.

- De certeza? Por favor, Edward, diz-me a verdade! – Ela implorou. Tal como eu previra, ela julgava que eu lhe estava a mentir para a despreocupar de qualquer coisa.

- Bella, do que é que estás a falar?

Eu já estava preocupado, que se passaria com ela? Olhei para ambos os lados, procurando sinais de que alguém nos ouvia. Olhei para Bella, os seus olhos estavam marejados e era óbvio que ela estava a lutar contra as lágrimas, a sua respiração voltou a ficar ofegante e o seu coração voltou a bater descompassado.

- Bella? – Chamei-a, aproximando-me dela para tentar acalmá-la. - Bella, fala comigo, estás a assustar-me!

Ela não disse nada, apenas continuava com o ar desesperado no seu rosto. Dei um passo na sua direcção e ela deu um passo para trás distanciando-se mais de mim. Aquele pequeno gesto despoletou uma dor que eu não imaginava ser possível de existir. Então era aquela a dor que muito provavelmente eu sentiria se ela tivesse decidido fugir quando descobriu que eu era um vampiro?

- Desculpa… - Ela murmurou, a sua voz era sofrida, como se ela estivesse a experimentar a mesma dor que eu. - Eu não queria…

- Diz-me o que se passa. – Acabei por dizer-lhe, tentando que ela não reparasse na dor que me envolvia a voz.

O que ela sussurrou deixou-me ainda mais surpreendido do que tudo o que ela já me tinha dito.

- Eu estou a ouvir pensamentos. – Uma pequena lágrima caiu dos seus olhos, escorregando pela sua bochecha até aos seus lábios rosados. - Eu estou a ouvir os pensamentos de todos.

Não pensei sequer no que estava a fazer. Num momento, eu estava afastado dela, a sofrer pela sua rejeição; no outro, eu tinha os meus braços a envolverem o seu frágil corpo contra o meu, Senti a minha camisola a ficar molhada, mas não me importei, ela precisava de mim e se era só para chorar nos meus braços, também não me importaria.

- Desculpa-me, desculpa-me. – Ela dizia tão baixo que só eu a ouviria. - Eu não queria tirar-te os poderes, eu não queria…

- Shh, Bella! Shh! Está tudo bem… Vai tudo ficar bem…

Continuei a reconfortá-la enquanto a guiava na direcção do meu carro. Precisávamos de estar num lugar sozinhos para que ninguém nos ouvisse. Encaminhei-nos para o Volvo e quando lá cheguei, abri a porta do passageiro e sentei-a, voltando a agachar-me na frente dela, esperando que ela estivesse pronta para me explicar o que se passava.

- Explica-me tudo, Bella. – Pedi-lhe quando ela parou de chorar.

- Lembras-te do que eu te disse acerca do lado negro das bruxas? – Lembrei-me daquilo que ela me contara sobre a sua espécie e assenti. - Naquele primeiro dia, quando eu me sentei ao teu lado em Biologia, o meu lado negro despertou e queria os teus poderes. Eu não queria tocar-te, eu não queria magoar-te. Comecei a entrar em pânico e os meus poderes fizeram com que houvesse aquela rajada de vento que abriu as janelas. – A sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Recordei-me daquele dia, da sede, do monstro a implorar-me que bebesse o sangue maravilhoso que me chamava. Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar a memória. Tínhamos estado em pé de igualdade naquele dia.

- Foste tu que abriste as janelas? – Perguntei-lhe, também a minha voz não estava alta o suficiente para ser considerada normal.

Ela assentiu, baixando o rosto, escondendo-o de mim com vergonha, supus. Não consegui evitar rir-me perante a ironia da situação. Tanto ela quanto eu nos queríamos matar um ao outro e, no entanto, eu amava-a e ela também nutria algo muito forte por mim. Poderia isto ficar melhor? Um vampiro apaixonado pela bruxa que queria matar e a bruxa também apaixonada pelo vampiro que também queria matar. Melhor que isto impossível.

- De que te estás a rir? – Ela perguntou-me, consegui detectar descrença na sua voz.

- Tu podes não ter noção, mas como eu já te disse, naquela altura eu estava a controlar-me imenso para não te matar, o teu cheiro estava a deixar-me louco. Quando aquelas janelas se abriram, foi o momento de sanidade que eu precisava para pensar numa solução para não te matar. – Disse-lhe, conseguindo parar de rir. – Não estás a perceber? Foste tu que nos salvaste aos dois. Quando os teus poderes se manifestaram, quando tu te revoltaste contra o teu lado negro, tu deste-nos tempo aos dois para conseguirmos sair vivos daquela sala de aula.

Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, parecendo estar a pensar naquela situação pelo modo como eu estava a dizer. No entanto, a ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas apareceu, denotando a sua preocupação.

- Mas… não sentiste nada? Nem uma espécie de choque nem nada quando te toquei?

A pergunta dela era inocente, totalmente inocente, repleta de preocupação pelo meu estado. Senti-me satisfeito e… embaraçado. Eu tinha que lhe responder… Mas como responder-lhe sinceramente sem dizer que eu a amava com todas as letras? Gostaria de saber a sua reacção… Gostaria de ter este facto na mesa. Ser totalmente sincero com ela.

_E porque não?_ Perguntou-me a minha consciência._ Ela já te disse que gostava de ti… Imagina que ela também não to queria dizer? Não achas justo que ela saiba como te sentes realmente em relação a ela?_

Sim, era justo.

- Não senti choque nenhum. – Respondi-lhe olhando-a directamente nos seus belos olhos castanhos chocolate. - Na verdade, senti-me nas nuvens quando me tocaste na mão.

Ela corou, se eu também pudesse corar… de certeza que também estaria totalmente vermelho. Bella tentou esconder o rosto com os seus cabelos, mas estiquei a minha mão e toquei-lhe na face, impedindo-a de se esconder. Não queria perder aquela bela imagem.

- Não. Por favor. Ficas ainda mais linda quando coras. – Levantei o seu rosto com o meu dedo indicador debaixo do seu queixo.

Ela sorriu-me, certamente envergonhada, e corou ainda mais com o meu comentário. Sorri, adorava ver a tonalidade rosa no seu rosto, fazia-a parecer o anjo que ela realmente era… o meu anjo. Limpei-lhe uma das pequenas gotas cristalinas que ainda teimavam em cair dos seus olhos.

- Agora, temos que ir para a aula. – Murmurei oferecendo-lhe a minha mão para a ajudar a levantar-se, a qual ela aceitou sem hesitar. - Será que me podias fazer um favor?

- Qual? – Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas mas eu podia dizer que ela estava a tentar disfarçar o facto de que ela iria aceitar de qualquer maneira.

- Será que podias deixar a tua mente desprotegida? Gosto de te ouvir… E agora que também tu ouves pensamentos, podemos tentar "conversar" durante a aula. – Pedi, fazendo o meu sorriso enviesado. - Eu sei que não te devia sequer pedir isto, mas pensa nisto como um treino. Pode ser bastante confuso nos primeiros tempos, mas depois habituaste.

Ela sorriu, deixando-me saber que aceitava o meu pedido.

_Foca-te na minha voz,_ pensei para a sua mente quando chegámos ao edifício de Biologia.

Ela olhou-me e sorriu-me, pelos vistos tinha conseguido ouvir-me mesmo. Entrámos na sala, sendo o alvo de todos os olhares. Eu caminhava atrás dela.

_Olha só para o modo como ele olha para ela_, ouvi Mike Newton pensar. Era bom que ele não abusasse muito da sorte. _Aberração._

Chegámos à nossa mesa e puxei o banco dela para que ela se sentasse.

_Eles até ficam bem juntos, ele parece ficar mais social junto dela._ Estes pensamentos pertenciam a Angela e eu recordei-me novamente de que tinha que lhe agradecer de algum modo, mas no momento não poderia prestar-lhe atenção. Sentei-me ao lado de Bella, observando todos os seus traços enquanto ouvia mais pensamentos.

_Hum… Ele ficava tão melhor comigo… Não vejo o que é que ele viu nela,_ sempre os pensamentos maldosos de Lauren. Rugi baixinho para ela, odiei os pensamentos dela e odiei ainda mais os pensamentos que incomodaram a mente do anjo ao meu lado.

_Bella, foca-te em mim,_ disse a Bella, não queria que ela se importasse com aqueles pensamentos.

_Desculpa…_ Ouvi os pensamentos dela e vi-a baixar a cabeça. _Não consegui afastá-los._

_Só tens de ignorá-los,_ respondi-lhe, assegurando-a que estava tudo bem. _Não te preocupes, eu mantenho-te entretida._

O professor entrou na sala arrastando um televisor e um leitor de cassetes, iríamos ver um filme… Vi na mente do professor Banner que o filme não poderia transmitir-me nada de novo, já na mente de Bella, descobri que ela já vira este filme antes. Queria rir-me por Bella ser muito mais evoluída que os humanos que nos rodeavam.

_Bom saber que este filme não te vai ocupar a mente, então._ Brinquei._ Quero saber mais sobre vocês._

Vi os seus olhos brilharem com um sorriso que não se apresentou nos seus lábios.

_Quando ele apagar as luzes, ainda vou ser capaz de te ver na perfeição._ Ela disse-me, parecendo indiferente.

_Hum… Super visão? Que mais?_ Aquilo deixava-me ainda mais curioso para aquilo que ela pudesse ter mais em comum comigo.

_Temos um bom olfacto, na minha família, as bruxas mais velhas também têm uma velocidade louca como vocês vampiros. Bem… para ser mais fácil digo-te que nós somos vampiros com sangue nas veias e um coração a bater._ Ela parecia achar aquela explicação mais simples… e eu também a achava.

_Bella, o que é o teu Avô?_ Se ela era uma bruxa por descendência da sua Avó, então eu estava curioso por saber o que é que o Avô dela era.

_Se queres saber, nunca o conheci. Pessoalmente, quero dizer. Mas sei que não é bruxo… O pai e os meus tios comportam-se demasiado como vampiros para o meu Avô ser um bruxo._ A sua resposta não satisfez a minha curiosidade totalmente, afinal nem ela conhecia toda a sua família.

_Supões, então, que és neta de um vampiro? Isso é interessante._

_Imagino que sim._ _Mas isso importa? Não é por o meu avô ser vampiro ou deixar de o ser que muda o que eu sou!_ Ela parecia preocupada com o facto de que se ela fosse semi-vampira, eu mudasse a minha opinião acerca dela.

Abanei a minha cabeça, tentando afastar da minha mente a imagem de uma Bella vampira. Não me agradava particularmente pensar nela sem poder ver as suas bochechas corarem.

Olhei para a sua mente e reparei que ela estava a pensar na sua família, mais especificamente, nos seus Avós. A casa deles em Salem. As fotos de família que a Avó dela possuía na sala. Saí momentaneamente da sua mente e relembrei-me da nossa conversa antes de Alice nos interromper.

_Ela interrompeu-te._ Pensei, fazendo-a despertar dos seus pensamentos. _Não me chegaste a explicar porque é que acreditavas que gostavas mais de mim do que eu de ti._

Ela engoliu em seco, nos seus pensamentos eu podia ver que ela ficara agradecida a Alice pela interrupção.

_O que te leva a pensar assim, Bella?_ Insisti.

Ela inspirou fundo e explicou-me tudo.

_Bem, além do óbvio, por vezes… Não posso ter a certeza, pois não consigo adivinhar pensamentos… ou melhor, não conseguia adivinhar pensamentos._ Ela respondeu. _Mas, por vezes, parece que estás a tentar despedir-te quando estás a dizer outra coisa._ Ela não olhou para mim.

Ela tinha percebido aquilo, não tinha? Teria ela percebido que era só fraqueza e egoísmo que me mantinham aqui? Pensava ela menos de mim por isso?

_És muito perspicaz._ Pensei e então ouvi a angústia na sua mente, por isso apressei-me a contradizer a sua suposição. _É, porém, exactamente por isso que estás enganada._ Comecei, e então parei, relembrando-me das primeiras palavras da sua explicação. Elas incomodavam-me, embora eu não estivesse certo de que as entendia exactamente. _A que te referes quando falas do "óbvio"?_

_Olha para mim._ Na sua mente surgiu uma imagem dela e outra minha. Eu _estava_ a olhar. Tudo o que eu sempre fazia era olhar para ela. O que queria ela dizer?_ Sou absolutamente vulgar, à excepção de todos os aspectos negativos, como as experiências de morte iminente, o facto de ser tão desastrada que quase chego a ser inválida e o facto de ser uma bruxa._ Ela parou. _Agora olha para ti!_

Naquele momento ela voltou o seu olhar para mim. Ela julgava-se vulgar? Ela pensava que eu era de algum modo preferível a ela? Na estima de quem? Mentes tontas e limitadas como a de Jessica ou Miss Cope? Como podia ela não perceber que ela era a mais bonita… mais requintada… Aquelas palavras nem eram suficientes.

E ela nem tinha ideia.

_Sabes, não tens uma imagem muito clara de ti mesma._ Disse-lhe._ Admito que estás absolutamente certa quanto aos aspectos negativos,_ abafei um riso sem humor. Eu não achava o cruel destino que a assombrava cómico. O facto de ela ser desastrada, de qualquer maneira, até era engraçado. Enternecedor. Iria ela acreditar em mim se eu lhe dissesse que ela era bonita, por dentro e por fora? Talvez ela achasse a corroboração mais persuasiva, _mas não ouviste o que cada humano do sexo masculino pensou no teu primeiro dia de aulas. Pensando bem, ainda não ouviste os pensamentos que eles têm contigo._

Ah, a esperança, a animação, a impaciência daqueles pensamentos. A velocidade com que eles se tornavam em impossíveis fantasias. Impossíveis porque ela não queria nenhum deles.

Eu era aquele a quem ela disse sim.

O meu sorriso deve ter sido convencido.

A sua cara ficou branca com a surpresa. _Não acredito…_

_Confia em mim só desta vez… Mesmo nas qualidades dos humanos, és o contrário de vulgar._

Só a sua existência era uma desculpa suficiente para justificar a criação de todo o mundo.

Ela não estava habituada a receber elogios, eu podia ver isso. Outra coisa que ela _teria_ apenas que se habituar. Ela corou, e mudou de assunto. _Mas não me vou despedir de ti._

_Será que não vês? É isso que prova que eu tenho razão. Os meus sentimentos são muito mais fortes, pois, se eu consigo fazê-lo_… Comecei a passar imagens dos dias em que eu tinha estado no Alasca para fugir dela. Iria eu alguma vez ser altruísta o suficiente para fazer a coisa certa? Abanei a cabeça em desespero. Eu teria que ser forte o suficiente. Ela merecia uma vida. Não o que Alice vira para ela. _Se partir for a atitude correcta a tomar…_ E tinha que ser a escolha certa, não tinha? Não havia um anjo descuidado. Bella não pertencia ao meu lado._ Magoar-me-ei a mim mesmo para evitar magoar-te, para manter-te a salvo._

Enquanto pensava nestas palavras, desejei que elas fossem verdadeiras.

Ela olhou furiosa para mim. De alguma forma, as minhas palavras enfureceram-na. _E tu julgas que eu não faria o mesmo?_ Ela exigiu furiosamente.

Tão furiosa… tão suave e tão frágil. Como poderia ela alguma vez magoar alguém? - Jamais terias de tomar tal decisão. – Disse-lhe, deprimido outra vez pela ampla diferença entre nós.

_Estás enganado._ Ela pensou, também com a tristeza a toldar-lhe os pensamentos. Imagens de ela a partir invadiram-me a mente. A dor que aquelas imagens despertaram no meu peito era tanto ou quanto maior que a dor que eu sentira quando Bella se afastou de mim quando estava com medo de me ter retirado os meus "poderes".

Havia algo seriamente errado com a ordem do universo se alguém tão bom e tão quebrável não merecia um anjo da guarda para a manter fora de sarilhos.

_Bem_, a minha consciência pensou com humor negro, _pelo menos ela tem um vampiro da guarda._

Sorri. Como eu adorava a minha desculpa para ficar. _É claro que manter-te a salvo começa a revelar-se uma ocupação a tempo inteiro que requer a minha presença constante._

Ela sorriu, também._ Ninguém tentou livrar-se de mim hoje._ Ela recordou-se do mesmo que eu: o seu quase desmaio ao almoço. _Tirando a situação do almoço._

Ficámos em silêncio durante algum tempo.

_Tenho outra pergunta para te fazer,_ pensei.

_Pensa…_ Ela respondeu-me, ambos sorrimos com a piada.

_Quando disseste que ias visitar os teus familiares no próximo fim-de-semana era porque precisas mesmo ou tal não passou de um pretexto para evitares recusar os convites de todos os teus admiradores?_

Ela fez-me uma careta._ Sabes, ainda não te perdoei por causa do Tyler. Foi por tua culpa que ele se iludiu, _

_Oh, ele teria arranjado uma oportunidade para te convidar sem a minha ajuda, eu só queria mesmo ver a tua cara._

Abafei outro riso, relembrando-me a sua expressão furiosa. Nada que eu tenha, alguma vez, lhe contado sobre a minha história sombria tinha alguma vez a feito parecer tão horrorizada. A verdade não a assustava. Ela queria estar comigo. Tagarelice mental.

_Se eu te tivesse convidado, tu ter-me-ias rejeitado?_

_Provavelmente não,_ ela pensou._ Mas muito provavelmente teria cancelado o compromisso mais tarde, inventando uma doença ou uma entorse num tornozelo._ Ela parou por um momento lembrando-se de outra coisa… ou de alguém._ Mas creio que se o meu pai aprovasse o meu par, não teria quaisquer hipóteses de não ir. Sendo a minha entorse verdade ou mentira._

Que estranho. _Porque farias isso?_

Ela abanou a cabeça, como se ela estivesse desiludida por eu não ter entendido logo. _Suponho que nunca me viste na aula de Educação Física, mas julgava que compreenderias._

Ah. _Estás a referir-te ao facto de não conseguires percorrer uma área plana e estável sem encontrar algo em que tropeçar?_

_Óbvio._

_Isso não constituiria um problema. Tudo tem a ver com a forma como a dança é conduzida._ Pensei nos bailes a que fui com os meus pais quando ainda era humano.

Por uma breve fracção de segundo, eu recordei-me de como o seu corpo tinha sentido sobre o meu depois de a ter tirado do caminho da carrinha. Mais fortemente do que o pânico ou o desespero ou o azar, eu podia lembrar-me daquela sensação. Ela tinha sido tão quente e tão suave, encaixando facilmente na minha própria forma de pedra… Tal como hoje ao almoço quando ela se aninhou a mim.

Puxei-me das memórias.

_Mas nunca chegaste a dizer-me…_ Pensei rapidamente, prevenindo-a de discutir comigo sobre o seu desequilíbrio, como ela claramente pretendia fazer._ Precisas de ir visitar mesmo a Salem ou importas-te que nós façamos algo diferente?_

Errante – dando-lhe uma escolha sem lhe dar a opção de fugir de mim no dia. Pouco justo para mim. Mas eu tinha lhe feito uma promessa na noite passada… e eu gostava da ideia de cumpri-la – quase tanto como a ideia me aterrorizava.

O sol estaria a brilhar no Sábado. Eu poderia mostrar-lhe a minha pele a brilhar, se eu fosse corajoso o suficiente para aguentar o horror e o nojo. Eu conhecia o lugar ideal para tomar tal risco…

_Estou aberta a outras opções._ Bella pensou._ Mas tenho um favor a pedir-te em troca._

Um sim qualificado. O que quereria ela de mim?

_E esse seria…_

_Posso conduzir?_

Era esta a ideia dela de humor? _Porquê?_

_Bem, principalmente porque, quando disse ao Charlie que ia visitar a malta em Salem, ele perguntou-me especificamente se ia sozinha e, na altura, ia. Se ele voltasse a perguntar, eu, provavelmente, não mentiria, mas não me parece que ele o _faça_ e o facto de deixar a minha pick-up em casa só contribuiria para que o assunto viesse à baila desnecessariamente. Além disso, também porque como conduzes me assusta._

Rolei os olhos. _De todas as coisas em mim que podiam assustar-te, preocupas-te com a minha maneira de conduzir._ Mesmo a sério, o seu cérebro funcionava ao contrário. Abanei a minha cabeça, desgostoso.

Na sua mente surgiu um carro preto com um homem, que não aparentava ter mais de 35 anos, a conduzi-lo, depois surgiu eu e o meu Volvo. _A tua assusta-me, a dele deixa-me apavorada._ Tive que me segurar para não me rir.

Obriguei-me a ficar sério e depois olhei para ela. _Não queres contar ao teu pai que vais passar o dia comigo?_

_Acredita, tratando-se do Charlie, quanto menos souber, melhor. E tu não haverias de gostar da sua reacção quando eu lhe contasse._ Na sua mente surgiram imagens de ela a conversar com o seu pai na cozinha da casa dele e mais tarde, do pai dela a falar com Carlisle. O mistério dos dois. _Já agora, aonde vamos?_ Ela trouxe-me de volta dos meus pensamentos.

_O tempo estará agradável,_ disse-lhe lentamente, esperando que ela chegasse à conclusão sozinha,_ portanto, evitarei aparecer em público… e tu podes ficar comigo, se assim desejares._

Ela pareceu pensar sobre as minhas palavras, parecia que estava a decidir. _Pobre Charlie._ Pensou alertando-me.

Olhei para ela, preocupado e confuso com o que ela poderia querer dizer com aquilo._ Que queres dizer?_

Na minha mente, ela mostrou-me o pai dela no jardim da parte de trás da casa deles, estava sol na sua recordação e a pele do seu pai brilhava como se tivesse pequenos diamantes. Depois aquela memória foi reposta por outra, mas dessa vez na recordação só estava ela, junto à janela do seu quarto, apreciando o sol matinal, mais surpreendente foi o efeito da sua pele quando um raio de sol lhe tocou.

_Também brilhas…_ Eu estava maravilhado com o leve brilho que a sua pele emitia, iria ela alguma vez parar de me maravilhar? Eu sinceramente esperava que não. Mas ela ainda não me respondera. _Mas ficas comigo, ou não?_

Ela pareceu lutar contra o riso, mas os seus olhos brilharam. _Por acaso, não me importo de ficar a sós contigo._ Como se aquilo fosse só por acaso.

_Se calhar devias informar o Charlie._ Pensei, não me agradava muito a ideia de que ela se quisesse ver assim tão livre do pai. Deveria ser realmente o facto de eu ter nascido numa época em que uma mulher não sairia sozinha com um homem sem ter a autorização do pai.

Ela pareceu conter uma gargalhada. _Confia em mim quando te digo que tu não queres que eu faça isso._

Agora eu não conseguia perceber o que ela queria dizer. _Porquê?_

_Ele vai ficar em casa! Se eu lhe disser que vou sair contigo num dia de Sol, ele vai ficar… digamos que preocupado! Ele sabe o que tu és, Edward. E também sabe perfeitamente que eu brilho ao Sol!_ Imagens dela a conversar com o pai passaram-lhe pela mente. _Ele deve ir caçar! E não acredito que ele sabendo que eu estou contigo não vá à nossa procura. Confia em mim, Edward. Tu _não queres_ que ele saiba._

Vendo as coisas por essa perspectiva… Ela era capaz de ter razão. Ter o pai dela atrás de nós o tempo todo não seria agradável. Perguntei-me o que seria pior, ter o Chefe Swan atrás de nós ou um ex-guarda dos Volturi a observar-nos. Definitivamente, andar com Bella era ter uma escolta policial sempre atrás de nós.

Durante o resto da aula, trocávamos pensamentos de vez em quando. O filme passava na televisão, todos prestavam atenção, menos nós os dois.

No meio da escuridão, como só eu e Bella víamos sem as luzes, parecia que estávamos sozinhos. Apenas nós os dois. Sentia uma electricidade a percorrer o espaço entre nós, mas Bella parecia não lhe estar a dar atenção alguma, portanto, eu também não me distrairia do _meu _anjo.


	15. O Convite

14º Capítulo – O Convite

_(Bella POV)_

O resto da aula passou-se do mesmo modo como tínhamos começado, trocando pensamentos, respondendo a perguntas sobre as nossas espécies… tudo para tentar ignorar a corrente eléctrica que preenchia o espaço entre nós dois. Começava a ficar difícil de a ignorar e tanto eu como Edward mudámos a posição em que estávamos sentados.

Fechei as minhas mãos em punhos, tentando lutar contra a vontade que tinha de agarrar na mão de Edward no escuro da sala em que parecia que éramos só nós os dois presentes, e cruzei os braços em frente do peito; começava a ficar ridícula a necessidade que tinha de sentir a sua mão fria na minha como tinha sentido ao almoço e no jantar da noite passada e ainda mais ridícula era a necessidade de sentir os seus lábios nos meus. Olhei para Edward pelo canto do olho e reparei que também ele se encontrava numa posição idêntica à minha: os braços cruzados na frente do peito e as mãos cerradas em punhos debaixo dos braços.

Sorri-lhe compreensivamente e ele suspirou, parecia que eu me esquecera de ocultar os meus pensamentos e ele tinha ouvido o meu devaneio sobre os seus lábios nos meus e as mãos dadas. Ups. Foi a vez dele de me sorrir enquanto me via morder o lábio inferior.

_Também queria._ Ele pensou. Na sua mente surgiram imagens de nós a beijarmo-nos. Corei

_Tens uma imaginação muito activa._ Comentei, tentando aliviar a tensão que surgira.

Ele sorriu-me e focou-se no filme na frente da sala. Suspirei e protegi a minha mente novamente, não conseguiria suportar muito mais deixá-lo ouvir as minhas loucuras. Senti o seu olhar em mim, ele devia ter-se apercebido que eu voltei a colocar a minha protecção.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrei para que só ele me ouvisse. – Estou a ficar cansada.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo. Para minha surpresa, ele libertou uma das suas mãos e pegou na minha mão que estava mais próxima, depois afagou-a levemente. O seu toque gelado lançou choques pelo meu corpo e eu mordi os lábios, saboreando a sensação, sabia bem de mais aquele toque frio na minha pele quente.

De repente, Edward libertou a minha mão e voltou à sua postura rígida e ao mesmo tempo que ele voltava a fechar as mãos em punhos, a luz da sala acendeu-se. Senti uma estranha sensação de desconforto quando a luz se acendeu, os meus olhos já se tinham habituado à escuridão e agora teriam que se habituar novamente à claridade. Rosnei baixinho, chamando à atenção de Edward que teve que abafar o riso quando me viu esfregar os olhos com ambas as mãos.

Quando finalmente consegui ver melhor na claridade, lancei-lhe um olhar irritado. Como podia ele rir-se de mim quando eu pura e simplesmente não era como ele? Visão perfeita… Fiquei feliz por ter ocultado a minha mente. Não queria dar-lhe mais motivos para se rir de mim. Queria levantar-me, doía-me o corpo pelo facto de ter estado tão rígida naquele último bocado da aula, claro que, por enquanto, tudo o que me era permitido era distender os músculos das mãos e dos braços. Rezei internamente para que esta noite não houvesse treinos com o meu pai, iria estar suficientemente dorida para fazer o que quer que fosse amanhã.

- Bem, foi interessante. – Murmurou ele.

A sua voz ainda continha o riso que ele tentar abafar anteriormente.

- Hum! – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Sentia a garganta seca e sabia que isso praticamente se devia ao facto de ter estado a "falar" com Edward pela mente.

- Vamos? – Perguntou, erguendo-se logo.

Quase soltei um lamento. Estava na hora da aula de Educação Física. _Vamos lá, Bella, já só faltam alguns meses até deixares de ser tão desastrada,_ pensei, fixando na minha mente a transformação que eu iria sofrer quando alcançasse os meus dezoito anos e a primeira lua cheia com essa idade. Levantei-me com cuidado, preocupada com a possibilidade de o meu equilíbrio ter sido afectado pela nova e estranha intensidade que existia entre nós.

Acompanhou-me à aula seguinte em silêncio e deteve-se junto à porta; virei-me para me despedir, embora a minha mente gritasse para que Edward não me abandonasse (sentia um medo irracional de ficar na mesma sala de aula com apenas humanos e ouvir os seus pensamentos). O seu rosto assustou-me (ter-me-ia eu esquecido de levantar toda a minha protecção? Teria ele ouvido o meu medo irracional para com os pensamentos dos miúdos humanos?). Estava com uma expressão abatida, quase de sofrimento, e tão ferozmente bela que a dor provocada pela vontade de lhe tocar me assomou de forma tão intensa como antes. A minha despedida ficou presa na garganta. Tal como eu tentava desesperadamente prender os meus braços ao longo do corpo.

Levantou a mão, hesitante, com um conflito a assolar os seus olhos, e, então, acariciou rapidamente a maçã do meu rosto em toda a sua extensão com as pontas dos dedos, inclinei a minha cabeça na direcção do seu toque, querendo sentir mais. A sua pele estava gelada como sempre, mas o seu toque queimou-me. Não consegui impedir o meu braço de se levantar e fazer o mesmo ao rosto dele, sentindo a suavidade da sua pele contra as pontas dos meus dedos. Edward inclinou o seu rosto na direcção da minha mão, fechando os olhos e suspirando, na sua mente eu podia ouvir o contentamento e a agonia. Contentamento por poder sentir o meu toque e me poder tocar, e agonia por ter que me deixar. Mordi o lábio, sentindo o mesmo que ele.

Ele abriu os seus olhos (ainda verdes) e… deu meia volta sem proferir uma só palavra e afastou-se de mim a passos largos. Abri a minha mente e gritei-lhe. _Vemo-nos mais logo!_

Edward virou-se para mim, ainda a andar, levou as suas mãos aos seus lábios e mandou-me um beijo pelo ar. _Podes crer!_ Respondeu-me por pensamentos. Sorri-lhe, "apanhando" o beijo e "colocando"-o na minha bochecha fazendo Edward sorrir-me.

Fiquei nas nuvens, tal como tinha acontecido mais cedo hoje, a minha expressão devia ser aquela mesma expressão que as adolescentes normais usam nos filmes quando estão apaixonadas e são retribuídas (uma parte muito louca da minha mente comparava-nos aos dois com esses adolescentes apaixonados, o único facto discordante era que Edward não era um adolescente de verdade e que eu não era uma adolescente _normal_). Entrei no ginásio, a minha mente continuava bem acima das nuvens, (se calhar, para lá da Lua), não reparava em ninguém, mas continuava ciente de que estava rodeada por gente que agora olhava para mim, da mente de todos tive a hipótese de me ver (e tal como previra, eu tinha a expressão que grita: Estou Apaixonada). Claro, mas tudo o que é bom, não dura muito (infelizmente) … e a minha felicidade não foi excepção.

Assim que sai dos balneários, senti a minha alegria cair por terra (horrivelmente, foi como se estivesse a voar, num momento, e, no seguinte, estava a aterrar de rabo no chão), quando me meteram uma raqueta de badmington nas mãos. Fiquei confusa, de onde é que aquilo tinha saído? Então, lembrei-me. Íamos começar com aquele desporto, oh Deus! Onde está a Ana ou a Emily quando precisamos delas? Ou até mesmo o Nick! Ele era bom a badmington.

O treinador mandou-nos formar pares e foi nessa altura que descobri que o cavalheirismo de Mike apenas desaparecia quando Edward estava metido na questão. Senti-me mal por estar sequer ao lado dele, já ouvira a imensa ideia de possessão, que ele achava que tinha sobre mim, na sua voz, mas pior era ouvir os seus pensamentos. Apercebi-me que o pensamento de alguém a chamar Edward de aberração na sala pertencia a Mike, senti-me ainda pior.

- Queres formar uma equipa? – Mike disse aproximando-se de mim assim que o treinador ordenou que nos organizássemos em pares. _Claro que eu gostava de ser teu par em muitas outras coisas,_ ouvi Mike pensar, tive que me aguentar para não estremecer e afastar dele. Começava a ficar impossível ficar ao lado dele.

- Obrigada, Mike. – Agradeci, combatendo contra a minha vontade de me afastar dele e dizer que preferia ficar sozinha, ou então, juntar-me à detestável Lauren. – Sabes que não tens de fazer isto.

- Não te preocupes. Eu não te atrapalho. - _Se ao menos eu ficasse contigo doutros modos._ Os pensamentos de Mike já me estavam a irritar profundamente, tive que respirar fundo para me impedir de lançar um feitiço no rapaz e fugir do ginásio a gritar por Edward (não que houvesse realmente necessidade para isso, mas parecia que ao ouvir estes estúpidos pensamentos eu precisava muito mais do apoio dele do que antes).

_Espero bem que não,_ pensei com humor negro. Eu gostava muito de Mike! Ele era meu amigo, defendeu-me da megera Lauren, mas raios! Ele _não tinha_ o direito de tratar mal Edward, nem que fosse só por pensamentos! Ele não tinha!

Começámos a aula, eu estava a jogar incrivelmente bem (presumi que se devesse à minha irritação) mas ao ouvir um pensamento qualquer (um que me deixou bem confusa e desconcentrada da minha anterior irritação) fez-me bater com a raqueta na cabeça. Ponto alto da aula! Passei o resto do tempo a tentar focar-me no jogo em vez de me focar na porcaria dos pensamentos dos outros. Resultado da minha súbita boa coordenação: ganhámos três jogos de quatro (o qual perdemos deveu-se meramente à minha distracção). Claro que Mike foi o melhor durante todos os jogos, eu não era (nem sou, para que conste, nem mesmo a jogar com Ana ou com qualquer um dos meus primos) uma perita em badmington. Quando acabou ele deu-me uma palmada na mão, numa tentativa de celebrar a nossa vitória quando o treinador apitou para o final da aula.

Já não me lembrava da minha inicial irritação com Mike quando…

- Então…- Disse ele enquanto saíamos do campo.

- Então, o quê?

- Tu e o Cullen, hã? – Perguntou ele, com um tom de voz revoltado.

_Olá, irritação!_ Ouvi o meu "monstrinho" pensar assim que os horríveis pensamentos de Mike me atingiram.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Mike. – Avisei-o, condenando, no meu íntimo, Jessica às profundezas ardentes de Hades.

- Não me agrada. – Murmurou, mesmo assim, por entre dentes. Por momentos, talvez um segundo ou pouco mais, desejei ser realmente vampira, não só bruxa, mas também vampira. Este _humano_ idiota **não tinha** qualquer direito de pensar sequer em comandar a minha vida (que com toda a certeza iria durar milhões de vezes mais que a dele).

- Não tem _nada_ que te agradar. – Disse eu com brusquidão, mas não era só a dizer, eu estava mesmo a rosnar.

Perguntei-me se seria assim que Edward se sentia sempre que ouvia a mente de Mike, talvez fosse. _Com dez vezes mais força,_ acrescentou a minha consciência.

- Ele olha-te como… como se fosses algo de comer. – Continuou, ignorando-me.

_Matá-lo ou não matá-lo… Eis a questão!_ A minha consciência pensou.

_A ideia é _distrair_-me, não tentar-me mais! _Ripostei para a minha vozinha interna, tentar recitar Shakespeare, então, estava totalmente fora de questão. Respirei fundo e olhei para Mike, através da mente dele vi a minha face: o olhar assassino que era tão característico das mulheres da minha família (aquele olhar até os vampiros calava, claro que os olhos azuis acinzentados de Emily tinham um impacto muito maior) no meu rosto, cortante, frio e furioso.

- Ouve-me, Michael. – Disse o nome todo dele para que ele percebesse que eu não ia tolerar que ele se metesse na _minha_ vida. – Eu sou livre para andar com quem quiser, quando quiser e como quiser! E o modo como o Edward Cullen me olha só a mim e a ele diz respeito, tal como todas as coisas que nós os dois andamos a fazer! – Respondi ao seu pensamento de eu e Edward sermos mais íntimos do que mostrávamos. - Portanto, agradecia que te metesses na _tua_ vida e me deixasses viver a _minha_ em paz! Estamos entendidos? Somos amigos e nada mais, Mike. Não queiras arruinar a minha simpatia e a amizade que sinto por ti.

Afastei-me dele, sentia a raiva a ferver-me nas veias, era impossível como um humano me conseguia tirar do sério. Fui para dentro do balneário e vesti-me depressa demais para um humano, mas parecia que ninguém reparava em mim, o que era bom, não queria ter que usar magia para apagar mentes, já estava demasiado stressada.

Quando sai do ginásio, ainda fervia de raiva, mas depressa encontrei Edward que se encontrava à minha espera, encostando-se de forma descontraída à parte lateral do ginásio, com o seu rosto deslumbrante agora sereno. Enquanto caminhava para junto dele, senti uma singular sensação de libertação, e a minha irritação para com Mike já estava totalmente esquecida.

- Olá! – Saudei, esboçando um enorme sorriso. Aposto que estava novamente com aquela expressão de apaixonada no rosto.

- Olá! – O sorriso com que ele me retribuiu era resplandecente. – Como correu a aula de Educação Física?

O meu rosto ficou um pouquinho mais desanimado. Mas porque é que eu tinha a impressão de que Edward não me estava a perguntar isto assim do nada?

- Correu bem. – Menti. Não era bem mentira, mas também não era bem verdade.

- Deveras?

Não estava convencido. Os seus olhos focaram um ponto ligeiramente distanciado, observando algo por cima do meu ombro e semicerrando-se. Foi quando ouvi… _Eu _odeio_-o. Desejava que ele morresse. Espero que ele caia de um precipício com aquele carro brilhante. Porque é que ele não podia apenas deixá-la em paz? Ficar com os da sua espécie – os anormais._ Olhei de relance para trás e vi as costas de Mike à medida que este se afastava. Senti um rugido formar-se no meu peito, e eu propriamente que tremia com a força que fazia para o conter.

Os olhos de Edward voltaram a fixar-se nos meus, ainda tensos.

- O Newton está a irritar-me.

- A mim também… E já está a ultrapassar a minha cota de paciência diária. – Respondi por entre dentes.

Os lábios de Edward abriram-se num sorriso único, parecia satisfeito, animado e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para ele, um pouco confusa. Então ele envolveu-me com um braço à volta da minha cintura (fazendo-me corar como é óbvio) e beijou-me a testa, exactamente aonde eu tinha batido com a raqueta. Então percebi.

- Estiveste a escutar a minha aula de Educação Física, não foi? – Perguntei com um suspiro.

Os seus olhos brilharam e então ele deu-me um sorriso como se pedisse desculpas. – Como está a tua cabeça? – Perguntou inocentemente. Rolei os olhos e tentei controlar-me para não me rir.

- És incrível. – Disse, tentando evitar rir-me, mas foi impossível.

Edward sorriu ainda mais. – Foste tu que referiste que eu nunca te vira na aula de Educação Física… Fiquei curioso. E, afinal, não és assim tão má.

- Estava irritada. – Respondi enquanto caminhava ainda com o braço dele envolto na minha cintura. – Os pensamentos do Mike estavam a deixar-me muito irritada.

Olhei de relance para Edward e vi um brilhozinho assassino nos seus olhos, percebi os seus pensamentos mesmo sem os ler. – Não, Edward.

Ele não disse nada. Caminhámos em silêncio até ao carro (ainda praticamente abraçados). Mas eu tive de parar a alguns passos de distância, um grande número de pessoas, só rapazes, cercavam-no. Então, apercebi-me de que não estavam a cercar o Volvo, estando, na verdade, reunidos em torno do descapotável vermelho de Rosalie, com inequívoca cobiça espelhada nos olhos. Nenhum deles ergueu o olhar para ver que nós tentávamos nos esgueirar por entre aquela multidão para chegar ao carro. Estávamos mesmo quase a conseguir quando…

- Hei! Tudo a dispersar! Já! – Uma voz que parecia um carrilhão de sinos dourados ao vento fez-se soar acima do burburinho, obviamente furiosa. – Desandem imediatamente.

Edward sorriu um pouco, o divertimento era óbvio no seu rosto, e eu virei-me para confirmar que aquela voz pertencia a Rosalie. Eu estava certa, tal como previra, Rosalie e os outros membros da família Cullen aproximavam-se, mas o olhar que se encontrava no rosto da loira, metia medo.

_Espero bem que o meu carrinho não tenha nenhum risco feito por aqueles idiotas, senão… Que Deus tenha piedade deles, porque eu de certeza que não vou ter._ Ouvi-a pensar, ri-me baixinho, mas isso não lhe passou despercebido, ela olhou-me e lançou-me um sorriso estranhamente cúmplice.

Vi todos os rapazes olharem para ela (não percebi se já se estavam a babar pelo carro ou foi só uma reacção ao verem a _dona_ do carro) e depois para Emmett e Jasper que se encontravam atrás de Rose e Alice, parecendo dois guarda-costas. Tive que me esforçar imenso para não me rir e por isso agarrei-me a Edward. Todos dispersaram imediatamente e os Cullen aproximaram-se do carro rindo-se.

- Obrigado, Rose! Julguei que não íamos conseguir passar por aqueles loucos. – Riu-se Edward abrindo-me a porta do passageiro.

- Sempre um prazer! – Respondeu Rose dando a volta ao seu carro, claramente à procura de algum risco. _Graças a Deus,_ ouvi-a pensar e ri-me outra vez.

- Rosalie… - Comecei.

- Podes tratar-me por Rose, Bella! – Ela respondeu-me levantando-se para me olhar.

- Rose, se descobrires algum risco… Eu posso tratar dele com magia ou, se quiseres, posso dar um pequeno "castigo" àqueles tontos. – Vi os olhos de Rose brilharem com a minha oferta.

- Oh! Iria ser muito giro! – Ouvi Alice dizer. Olhei para ela com um sorriso nos lábios, vendo na sua mente o que eu já optara por fazer. – A propósito de giro… Bella, tens a certeza de que não queres mesmo ir jantar connosco?

Sorri-lhe novamente. – Desculpa, Alice. Não posso mesmo.

Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso travesso no rosto. – Oh! Mas não te preocupes… Mais cedo ou mais tarde vais lá parar. – Ela sorriu ainda mais, deixando-me a pensar se devia sentir medo dela. – Ah! Edward!

- Sim, Alice? – A voz de Edward soava um pouco irritada, percebi pela mente dele que ele estava a ficar um pouco chateado com as interrupções de Alice.

- A Mãe quer que estejamos todos em casa em menos de três horas! – Ela olhou para Edward e depois dirigiu-me um olhar como se pedisse desculpa. – Temos visitas esta noite! Portanto, vai deixar a Bella em casa e depois aceleras para a nossa!

- Está bem! Está bem! – Resmungou Edward. – Mas quem é que vai lá a casa? – Ele parou por um bocado olhando para Alice, obviamente confuso e desconfiado. – Alice… Porque é que estás a recitar Hamlet?

- Vemo-nos mais logo, irmãozinho! – Exclamou Alice entrando no carro de Rose, sendo seguida pelos outros. – Ah! E, Bella? – Olhei para ela. – A Ana vai sugerir a camisola azul, usa a saia bege.

Tentei ver a que é que ela se referia na sua mente, mas tal como Edward, só ouvi frases citadas da obra de Shakespeare. Ergui uma sobrancelha olhando na direcção dela e depois virei-me para Edward que também olhava confuso para a sua irmã. Vi os irmãos de Edward arrancarem e entrei no carro, pouco depois, Edward estava ao meu lado, sentado no lugar do condutor.

- Aquilo foi estranho. – Comentei, quando Edward ligou o carro.

O som do seu riso encheu o carro e eu senti-me a derreter.

- Se achaste aquilo estranho, espera só até teres real contacto com ela. Vai ser ainda pior. – Ele respondeu-me, sorrindo. – Antes sequer de lhe perguntares alguma coisa, ela já vai saber e irá dar-te a resposta muito antes até de tu sequer saberes que lhe ias perguntar alguma coisa. Mas talvez para ti se torne mais fácil, como é para mim, por conseguirmos ler mentes, mas depois habituas-te, verás.

Sorri, parecia simples, fazer planos para conviver com a família dele. Lamentava que não pudesse realmente participar do serão com eles, desejava mesmo muito poder, mas tinha que ter em conta Charlie, afinal de contas, embora morar com ele fosse quase o mesmo que morar sozinha, ele continuava lá em casa… e precisava de mim.

- Lamento mesmo não poder ir jantar convosco. – Disse-lhe calmamente. – Gostava mesmo de poder ir.

- Oh, não te preocupes. – Ele assegurou-me. – Terás muitas mais oportunidades… e pelo que eu vi na mente da Alice e da Rosalie, elas vão fazer de tudo para que tu vás lá. E acredita em mim, quando a Rose e a Alice se juntam, Deus tenha piedade daqueles que se metem no seu caminho. Elas conseguem sempre o que querem… - Edward parou por momentos, repensando as suas palavras. – Bem, quase sempre.

Ele ficou com um ar pensativo e então parou o carro. Olhei para o lado de fora e vi a casa do meu pai. Suspirei, a viagem tinha sido curta de mais.

- Bem… Chegámos. – Edward virou-se para mim, novamente o ar triste no seu rosto, também a mim me doeu o facto de ter que me afastar dele. – Desculpa não poder ficar mais tempo… Não sei o que se passa em casa, mas se a Alice viu que a Esme nos quer em casa a todos, tenho que obedecer.

- É tua mãe… - Respondi, compreendia bem demais aquela situação. – Eu compreendo.

Ele sorriu-me, mas o seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. Senti-me triste, mas também lhe sorri. Inclinei-me na sua direcção e beijei-lhe a face, mas desta vez ele surpreendeu-me ao colocar a sua mão no lado da minha cara e retribuir-me o beijo, colando os seus lábios frios à minha pele quente. Soube melhor do que eu podia esperar.

Afastámo-nos um do outro, mas ele não retirou a sua mão da minha face, acariciando-a calmamente.

- Vemo-nos amanhã. – Ele disse, mas eu podia notar no cunho de uma promessa na sua voz.

- Vemo-nos amanhã. – Confirmei, assentindo com a cabeça e saindo do carro.

Assim que cheguei à porta de casa, virei-me para ver Edward arrancar com o seu Volvo, suspirei tocando na minha face onde ele me tinha tocado com os lábios e então sorri. Virei-me para a minha mala para procurar as minhas chaves e abrir a porta, quando a abri, fiquei totalmente estupefacta.

Charlie encontrava-se no hall, bem vestido (de forma descontraída, mas mesmo assim, bem vestido) e arranjava o seu cabelo em frente ao espelho do hall.

- Pai? – Chamei-o, fazendo-o olhar para mim e ao ver-me sorriu-me. – O que estás a fazer?

- Bella, querida. Ainda bem que chegaste! – Charlie disse, saindo da frente do espelho e dirigindo-se para mim. – Vai-te arranjar, querida! Hoje vamos jantar fora à casa de uns amigos.

Olhei para ele com ar de parva, certamente. Não sabia o que havia de dizer assim muito de repente, por isso só me restava fazer o que ele me mandava. Subi as escadas rapidamente e então percebi o que Alice me dissera, ela referira-se à roupa que eu iria usar naquela noite.

_(Edward POV)_

Ouvir pensamento atrás de pensamento, antes era uma irritação; agora, eu não queria outra coisa que não fosse passar o dia a ouvi-los, passar o dia a ouvir os pensamentos de Bella parecia-me um plano maravilhoso. Mas claro que era um pouco complicado, não me podia permitir esquecer que ela era parte humana. _Durante pouco tempo,_ sussurrou-me o meu lado egoísta. Sim, durante pouco tempo, mas ainda era e eu não podia esquecer desse facto.

Senti a corrente eléctrica, que se estava a desenvolver entre nós, a intensificar-se e a fazer-me desejar intensamente tocar no meu anjo. Eu praticamente que precisava do seu toque. _Não! Foca-te noutra coisa._ Ordenei-me e foi com este pensamento que fechei as minhas mãos em punhos apertados e cruzei os braços, tentando impedir-me de esticar a minha mão e tocar em Bella. Vi-a fazer o mesmo e tive vontade de sorrir, mas ao ouvir os pensamentos dela, acabou-se a minha diversão. Os mesmos desejos, os mesmos pensamentos, pelos vistos, partilhávamos muito mais do que teimosia e, agora, o dom de ouvir mentes.

Ela olhou-me naquele momento e sorriu-me, percebendo também o cómico da nossa postura idêntica. Suspirei quando me recordei do motivo que nos levava a ficarmos tão quietos e ela apercebeu-se do que tinha pensado, vi-a morder o lábio inferior (aquela sua expressão que ela fazia quando estava ou achava que estava metida em sarilhos) e sorri ao confirmar na sua mente que eu estava certo.

_Também queria._ Pensei, não consegui impedir que a minha mente fosse buscar as imagens que tinham aparecido na mente de Jessica, nas quais eu tinha substituído Jessica por Bella.

_Tens uma imaginação muito activa._ Ela pensou, fazendo-me sorrir.

Havia tanto que eu imaginava… Coisas que nós dois nunca poderíamos fazer, nunca. Não, Edward! Não penses assim, não podes pensar assim. Foca-te noutra coisa, outra coisa. Olhei para a frente da sala, procurando por uma distracção que me tirasse da mente a recordação dos lábios dela na minha pele e as fantasias impossíveis de concretizar.

Já estava habituado à sua dupla presença (tanto física como mental) quando voltei a encontrar o silêncio que caracterizava a sua mente. Isto surpreendeu-me, esperava poder ouvir os seus pensamentos durante o resto do dia, poder segui-la pela escola o resto do dia como eu conseguia fazer com todos os outros (fossem os humanos que nos rodeavam ou os meus irmãos). O meu olhar saltou da frente da sala para o rosto perfeito da rapariga ao meu lado, parecia cansada.

- Desculpa. – Ela cortou o silêncio entre nós, a sua voz estava tão baixa que para os ouvidos humanos seria quase comparada com o sussurro do vento nas folhas. - Estou a ficar cansada.

Era óbvio que não estava habituada a ter a sua mente desprotegida, seria necessário que repetisse aquilo que aconteceu hoje muitas mais vezes. E esta ideia agradava-me imenso!

Tirei a minha mão direita do seu estado rígido sob o meu braço e estiquei-a na direcção de Bella, agarrando na sua mão que estava mais próxima de mim e afaguei-a. Pelo canto do olho, vi-a morder o lábio, senti a curiosidade queimar-me mais do que o fogo na garganta. Em que estava ela pensar?

Antes que pudesse sequer perguntar-lhe em voz alta, vi na mente do professor que o nosso tempo já estava a acabar. Contive um suspiro e larguei a mão de Bella para voltar à minha posição rígida. Assim que fechei as minhas mãos, as luzes acenderam-se. A minha visão não se incomodava com a claridade, mas, pelos vistos, a de Bella deve ter ficado um pouco confusa, pois ouvi-a rosnar mesmo muito baixinho e tive que tentar conter o riso quando a vi esfregar os olhos com as duas mãos. Pouco depois (quando já estava habituada à claridade, supus), olhou-me com um olhar irritado (parecia que os seus profundos olhos faiscavam com aquela raiva de gatinha que se acha um tigre) e tive que me conter para não me rir mesmo na sua cara (não queria deixá-la furiosa comigo, isso não fazia parte dos planos).

Ela começou a esticar os braços e a abrir e fechar as mãos, como se ter estado assim tão quieta naqueles momentos lhe tivesse custado imenso. Claro que lhe havia de custar, ela estava habituada a poder mover-se à vontade, ficar estática durante tempo algum iria ter algum resultado nos seus músculos, o contrário de mim.

- Bem, foi interessante. – Murmurei, embora não me tivesse rido, o riso era evidente na minha voz.

- Hum! – Ela respondeu-se enquanto ainda esticava os seus braços.

Tinha que sorrir com os pensamentos de ela realmente parecer um gatinho a espreguiçar-se. Enternecedor e engraçado.

- Vamos? – Perguntei, levantando-me.

Ela fez uma careta (lembrei-me de que aula ela ia ter a seguir e percebi) e levantou-se cuidadosamente, estudando o seu equilíbrio.

Eu podia oferecer-lhe a minha mão. Ou podia colocar a minha mão sob o seu cotovelo – apenas levemente – e equilibrá-la. Seria compreensível para ela (e para mim), mas não para os humanos que nos rodeavam (tinha que me recordar que apenas um pequeno grupo deles julgava que eu e Bella andávamos).

Saímos da sala de aula e começámos a dirigir-nos para a aula dela. No caminho, passámos por Angela, parada no passeio, discutindo um trabalho com um rapaz da sua aula de Trigonometria. Relembrei-me da minha "missão" para agradecer a Angela a ajuda da noite passada e ouvi os seus pensamentos, esperando mais desilusão, apenas para ser surpreendido pelo seu tom desejoso.

Ah, então _havia_ algo que Angela queria. Infelizmente, não era algo que pudesse ser facilmente entregue.

Senti-me estranhamente confortado por um momento, ouvindo os pensamentos sem esperança de Angela. Um sentimento de camaradagem de que Angela nunca chegaria a saber passou por mim, e eu estava, naquele segundo, aliado à bondosa rapariga humana.

Era invulgarmente confortante saber que eu não era o único a viver uma trágica história de amor. Os corações partidos estavam por todo o lado.

No segundo seguinte, eu estava abruptamente e excessivamente irritado. Porque a história de Angela não _tinha_ que ser trágica. Ela era humana e ele era humano e a diferença que parecia tão incomensurável na sua cabeça era ridícula, verdadeiramente ridícula comparada com a minha própria situação. Não havia _razão_ para o seu coração partido. Que tristeza desperdiçada, quando não havia razão válida para ela não estar com aquele que ela queria. Porque não devia ela ter o que queria? Porque não devia esta história ter um final feliz?

Eu queria dar-lhe um presente… Bem, eu dar-lhe-ia o que ela queria. Sabendo o que eu sabia da natureza humana, provavelmente até não seria muito difícil. Eu naveguei pela consciência do rapaz ao lado dela, o objecto dos seus afectos, e ele não parecia involuntário, ele estava apenas preso pela mesma dificuldade que ela. Sem esperança e resignado, do modo como ela estava.

Tudo o que eu teria que fazer era plantar a sugestão…

O plano formou-se facilmente, o guião escreveu-se sem esforço da minha parte. Eu precisaria da ajuda de Emmett – fazê-lo participar nisto era a única real dificuldade. A natureza humana era tão mais fácil de manipular do que a natureza vampírica.

Eu estava satisfeito com a minha solução, com o meu presente para Angela. Era uma simpática distracção para os meus próprios problemas. Será que os meus seriam tão facilmente resolvidos?

O meu humor tinha melhorado em pouco tempo. Talvez eu devesse ser mais optimista. Talvez havia alguma solução para nós que me estava a escapar, do modo como a óbvia solução para Angela lhe era invisível. Pouco provável… Mas porque desperdiçar tempo a ficar sem esperança? Eu não tinha tempo para desperdiçar quando se referia a Bella. Cada segundo importava.

A minha onda de bom humor acabou no momento em que me apercebi de que tínhamos chegado ao edifício de Educação Física. Eu tinha razão cada segundo com Bella importava, mas, no momento, ela teria que ficar longe de mim.

Ela tinha estado muito calada no caminho para o ginásio. A ruga estava em evidência entre os seus olhos, um sinal de que ela estava perdida em pensamentos. Eu, também, estava a pensar profundamente.

_Um toque na sua pele não a magoaria_, o meu lado egoísta comentou.

Eu podia facilmente moderar a pressão da minha mão. Não era exactamente difícil, enquanto eu estava firmemente controlado. O meu sentido de tacto estava melhor desenvolvido que o de um humano; eu podia agarrar uma dúzia de globos de cristal sem partir nenhum; eu podia afagar uma bolha de sabão sem a rebentar. Enquanto eu estivesse firmemente controlado…

Bella era como uma bolha de sabão – frágil e efémera. _Temporariamente._

Durante quanto tempo ser-me-ia possível justificar a minha presença na sua vida? Quanto tempo tinha eu? Teria eu outra hipótese como esta, como este momento, como este segundo? Ela não estaria sempre ao alcance do meu braço…

Bella virou-se para mim à porta do ginásio, e os seus olhos arregalaram-se com a expressão na minha cara. Ela não falou. Olhei-me no reflexo dos seus olhos e vi o conflito a lutar nos meus. Vi a minha face mudar enquanto o meu melhor lado perdeu a discussão.

A minha mão ergueu-se sem uma ordem consciente para o fazer. Tão gentilmente como se ela fosse feita do mais fino vidro, como se ela fosse frágil como uma bolha, os meus dedos afagaram a pele quente que cobria a sua bochecha. Aqueceu sobre o meu toque, e eu podia sentir o pulsar do sangue acelerar sob a sua pele transparente. Ela inclinou o seu rosto na direcção da minha mão, os seus olhos nunca deixando os meus (vi neles uma batalha épica de desejos, mas não consegui compreender quais desejos combatiam e qual havia vencido).

Ela elevou a sua mão até à minha face também e tocou-me no rosto, do mesmo modo como eu a tocava. Os seus dedos suaves a tocarem-me na minha pele despertavam em mim sentimentos que nem eu sabia que tinha capacidade de sentir, inclinei a cabeça na direcção do seu toque, queria sentir mais da sua suavidade. Fechei os olhos, apreciando cada choque da corrente eléctrica que o seu toque lançava pelo meu corpo e a minha mente divagou, uma centena de diferentes possibilidades correram pela minha mente num instante – uma centena de diferentes maneiras de tocá-la. A ponta do meu dedo a desenhar a forma dos seus lábios. A minha palma em concha sob o seu queixo. Tirando o gancho do seu cabelo e deixá-lo espalhar-se pela minha mão. Os meus braços a envolverem a sua cintura, abraçando-a contra a largura do meu corpo.

_Chega._

Suspirei e tive que me contentar com o facto de poder tocar-lhe (por mais pequeno que o toque fosse, eu podia tocar-lhe e isso devia bastar-me), mas senti-me agoniado quando me recordei que deveria deixá-la (ela tinha aula e eu também).

Abri os olhos e encontrei os dela a fitar-me cheios de tristeza. Pelos vistos, ela pensava no mesmo que eu e isso também a magoava. O meu lado egoísta ficou satisfeito por ver que ela também não se queria ir embora, ele teria arranjado mil e um motivos para nos fazer aos dois baldarmo-nos às aulas se eu não me tivesse virado para me ir embora (ia contra a minha vontade, mas tinha que o fazer).

_Vemo-nos mais logo!_ O pensamento de Bella reverberou na minha mente, tão nítido e claro como se fosse meu.

Não pude evitar que o meu humor melhorasse um pouco ao confirmar que ela queria estar comigo. Não parei de andar, para não ter motivos para voltar para trás e ficar com ela, mas virei-me na sua direcção (passando a andar de costas ou "a ensinar o caminho ao Diabo" como aqueles ridículos humanos geralmente pensavam) e levei as mãos aos lábios para lhe mandar um beijo pelo ar. _Podes crer,_ pensei, vendo-a levantar a mão como se agarrasse no beijo que lhe mandei e o colocasse na bochecha, sorrindo-me. Tive que lhe sorrir em resposta, sentindo o meu corpo ficar muito mais leve e o meu humor ficar muito melhor.

Deixei a minha mente a vaguear atrás de mim para vigiá-la enquanto eu me afastava contrafeito, quase fugindo da tentação. Apanhei os pensamentos de Mike Newton – eles eram os mais altos – enquanto ele observava Bella passar por ele alheia a tudo, os seus olhos sem qualquer foco, as suas bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso (o mais bonito de todos os sorrisos que eu já tivera hipótese de ver), segundo ele, tonto (ou como ele também pensou, apaixonado). Vi na mente dele, a comparação entre as expressões dos adolescentes apaixonados dos filmes e a expressão de Bella, fiquei curioso e então dei alguma atenção aos pensamentos que me rodeavam, aqueles que reparavam faziam uma comparação idêntica à que Mike Newton fizera à expressão de Bella (e eu tinha que admitir que nem me importava com o que eles pensavam, eu sentia-me um autêntico adolescente apaixonado).

Voltei a prestar atenção à mente do miúdo Newton, ele olhava irritado para a rapariga e subitamente o meu nome estava misturado com maldições na sua cabeça; não pude evitar sorrir ligeiramente em resposta.

A minha mão estava em formigueiro, ainda com a sensação de tê-la tocado, e estava quente, tal como a minha face ficara ligeiramente mais quente no sítio onde ela tinha tocado.

Sentia-me bem, mas sabia que estava a cometer erros. Erro atrás de erro. Aproximar-me dela representava um perigo constante para ambos. _Não! _Gritou-me a minha mente._ Só para ti e para a tua sanidade mental._ Senti os cantos dos meus lábios tremerem para conterem um sorriso. De facto, ela já não corria assim grande risco, a sede pelo seu sangue fora curada, ela própria tratou disso, mas eu continuava a sentir aquela outra fome, aquela inexplicável fome que me fazia querer ficar cada vez mais próximo dela.

Da próxima vez que eu estivesse perto dela, seria eu capaz de parar-me de tocar-lhe novamente? E se lhe tocasse uma vez, seria eu capaz de pará-lo?

Sem mais erros. Era isso. _Aprecia a memória, Edward,_ disse-me com uma careta, _e guarda as tuas mãos para ti. _Isso, ou eu teria que me forçar a partir… de algum modo. Porque eu não podia permitir-me a estar perto dela se eu insistia em cometer erros.

Eu realmente parecia um adolescente da minha época em que não era permitido tocar na rapariga que amávamos, pelo menos, não do modo como a minha consciência queria.

Inspirei fundo e tentei estabilizar os meus pensamentos.

Emmett apanhou-me fora do edifício de Inglês.

- Hey, Edward. – _Ele parece melhor. Estranho, mas melhor. Feliz. Não… Não é isso. Talvez…_

- Hey, Em. – Eu parecia feliz? Supus, descontando o caos dentro da minha cabeça, que me sentia assim.

_Aquilo ao almoço foi fantástico, Não julguei que ela fosse logo fazer magia assim que nos conhecesse. A Rose pode não mostrar, mas eu sei que ela queria já ter conhecido a Bella há algum tempo._

A reacção de Rosalie para com Bella ainda me era estranha e… a reacção de Emmett era tão infantil. Suspirei. – Desculpa não ter sido eu a contar-vos. Mas… A Alice deve vos ter dito que só fiquei a saber ontem à noite, juro que tinha tenções de contar-vos assim que pudesse. Estão zangados comigo?

- Nah. A Rose ficou um pouco aborrecida, mas acho que ela só queria mesmo era ficar a saber da verdade. – _Também com a Alice… Era de se esperar que a Rose ou qualquer um de nós ficasse a saber antes de tu nos dizeres ou coisa assim._

Emmett tinha razão, afinal Alice, embora conseguisse guardar segredos, tinha alguma dificuldade em ficar calada quando as notícias eram grandes.

Enquanto avançávamos para a sala, vi Ben Cheney entrando na sala de Espanhol à nossa frente. Ah – aqui estava a minha hipótese de dar a Angela Weber o seu presente.

Parei de andar e apanhei o braço de Emmett. – Espera um segundo.

_O que foi?_

- Eu sei que não mereço, mas podias fazer-me um favor?

- O que é? – Ele perguntou, curioso.

Sob a minha respiração – e a uma velocidade que tornaria as palavras incompreensíveis para um humano não importa a que volume fossem ditas – expliquei-lhe o que eu queria.

Ele olhou para mim sem expressão quando acabei, os seus pensamentos tão incompreensíveis como a sua face.

- Então? – Perguntei. – Ajudas-me?

Levou-lhe um minuto a responder. – Mas, _porquê_?

- Vá lá, Emmett. Porque _não_?

_Quem és tu e o que fizeste ao meu irmão?_

- Não és tu que se queixa de que a escola é sempre a mesma coisa? Isto é algo um pouco diferente, não é? Considera-o uma experiência – uma experiência na natureza humana.

Ele olhou para mim por outro momento antes de ceder. – Bem, isto _é_ diferente, admito… Ok, está bem. – Emmett respondeu e depois estremeceu. – Eu vou ajudar-te.

Sorri-lhe, sentindo-me mais entusiasmado sobre o meu plano agora que ele estava a bordo. Rosalie era uma chata, mas eu dever-lhe-ia sempre por ter escolhido Emmett; ninguém tinha um irmão melhor que o meu.

Emmett não precisou de praticar. Sussurrei-lhe as suas deixas uma vez sob a minha respiração enquanto andámos para a sala de aula.

Bem já estava no seu lugar atrás do meu, arrumando o seu trabalho para entregar. Emmett e eu ambos nos sentamos e fizemos o mesmo. A sala de aula ainda não estava em silêncio; o murmúrio das conversas sussurradas continuaria até Mrs. Goff chamar à atenção. Ela não tinha pressa, arrumando os questionários da aula passada.

- Então, - Emmett disse, a sua voz mais alta do que o necessário – se ele estivesse realmente a falar só para mim. – Já convidaste a Angela Weber para sair?

O som de papéis a serem mexidos atrás de mim fez uma abrupta paragem enquanto Ben congelou, a sua atenção subitamente concentrada na nossa conversa.

_Angela? Estavam a falar sobre a Angela?_

Boa. Eu tinha o seu interesse.

- Não. – Disse, abanando a minha cabeça lentamente para aparentar estar com remorsos.

- Porque não? – Emmett improvisou. – És medricas?

Fiz-lhe uma careta. – Não. Ouvi dizer que ela estava interessada noutra pessoa.

_O Edward Cullen ia convidar a _Angela_ para sair? Mas… Não. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não o quero perto dela. Ele não… é certo para ela. Não é… seguro._

Eu não tinha antecipado a coragem, o instinto protector. Eu tinha estado a trabalhar para os ciúmes. Mas qualquer coisa servia.

- Vais deixar que isso te impeça? – Emmett perguntou (?), improvisando outra vez. – Não estás à altura da competição?

Olhei para ele furioso, mas aproveitei o que ele me deu. – Olha, eu julgo que ela gosta realmente deste Ben. Não vou tentar convence-la do oposto. Há outras raparigas.

A reacção na cadeira atrás de mim foi eléctrica.

- Quem? – Emmett perguntou, de volta ao guião.

- A minha parceira de laboratório disse que era algum rapaz chamado Cheney. Não tenho a certeza de saber quem ele é.

Contive o meu sorriso. Apenas os estranhos Cullens se podiam safar pretendendo não conhecer todos os alunos desta pequena escola.

A cabeça de Ben estava às voltas com o choque. _Eu? Acima do Edward Cullen? Mas porque gostaria ela de _mim_?_

- Edward. – Emmett murmurou num tom mais baixo, rolando os seus olhos na direcção do rapaz. – Ele está mesmo atrás de ti. – Ele disse silenciosamente mas tão obviamente que o humano podia facilmente ler as palavras.

- Ah. – Murmurei de volta.

Virei-me no meu lugar e olhei uma vez para o rapaz atrás de mim. Por um segundo, os olhos negros atrás dos óculos estavam assustados, mas então ele estremeceu e endireitou os seus estreitos ombros, afrontado pela minha claramente desempatada avaliação. O seu queixo elevou-se e um rubor zangado escureceu a sua pele bronzeada.

- Huh. – Disse arrogantemente enquanto me virava de novo para Emmett.

_Ele pensa que é melhor do que eu. Mas a Angela não pensa assim. Eu vou mostrar-lhe…_

Perfeito.

- Não tinhas dito que ela vai com o Yorkie ao baile? – Emmett perguntou, fazendo uma careta quando disse o nome do rapaz que tanto ajudava para a sua estranheza.

- Essa foi uma decisão de grupo aparentemente. – Eu queria ter a certeza de que Ben estava esclarecido nisto. – A Angela é tímida. Se a B- bem, se um gajo não tem coragem de a convidar para sair, ela nunca o há-de convidar.

- Tu gostas de raparigas tímidas. – Emmett disse, de volta ao improviso. _Raparigas quietas. Raparigas como… hum, não sei. Talvez Bella Swan?_

Sorri-lhe. – Exactamente. – Então voltei à actuação. – Talvez a Angela fique cansada de esperar. Talvez a convide para o baile de finalistas.

_Não, não vais,_ Ben, endireitando-se na sua cadeira. _Então e se ela é muito mais alta que eu? Se ela não se importa, então eu também não. Ela é a mais simpática, mais esperta, mais bonita rapariga desta escola… e ela quer-_me_._

Eu gostava deste Ben. Ele parecia inteligente e bem-intencionado. Talvez até merecedor de uma rapariga como Angela.

Eu fiz um sinal positivo a Emmett erguendo os meus polegares debaixo da mesa quando Mrs. Goff se levantou e cumprimentou a turma.

_Ok, vou admitir – isto até foi divertido_, Emmett pensou.

Sorri para mim mesmo, satisfeito que eu tinha sido capaz de moldar um final feliz para uma história de amor. Estava certo de que Ben seguiria em frente, e Angela receberia o meu presente anónimo. A minha divida estava paga.

Como os humanos eram tolos, por deixar seis centímetros de altura de diferença confundir a sua felicidade.

O meu sucesso pôs-me de bom humor. Sorri outra vez enquanto me ajeitava na minha cadeira e me preparava para ser entretido. Depois de tudo, como a Bella tinha referido na aula de Biologia, eu nunca a tinha visto em acção na sua aula de Educação Física antes.

Os pensamentos de Mike eram os mais fáceis de encontrar no tagarelar de vozes que se expandia pelo ginásio. A sua mente tinha se tornado demasiado familiar nas últimas semanas. Com um suspiro, resignei-me a ouvir por ele. Pelo menos eu podia estar seguro de que ele iria prestar atenção a Bella.

Eu cheguei a tempo de o ouvir oferecer-se para ser o seu parceiro de badmington; assim que ele fez a sugestão, outras parcerias correram pela mente dele. O meu sorriso desapareceu, os meus dentes cerraram-se, e eu tinha que me recordar de que assassinar Mike Newton não era uma opção permitida.

-_ Obrigada, Mike. Sabes que não tens de fazer isto._ – Consegui ouvir na voz dela algum sentimento que me pareceu irritação e inquietação.

Lamentei imenso que Bella tivesse que estar sozinha (leia-se: sem nenhum Cullen ou alguém de _minha_ confiança junto dela) junto de Mike Newton.

-_ Não te preocupes. Eu não te atrapalho._

Sorriram um para o outro, e flashes de inúmeros acidentes – sempre de algum modo ligados a Bella – passaram pela cabeça de Mike. Mas eu pude ver nos olhos de Bella o brilhozinho de ameaça e tive que me impedir de sorrir imaginando que coisas lhe podiam estar a passar pela cabeça naquele momento.

Para meu espanto, o rosto de Bella estava com um ar irritado (ou pelo menos assim me parecia) quando Mike olhou para ela e surpreendeu-me (e ao Newton também) quando demonstrou uma habilidade nata para o jogo, ela movia-se de um lado para o outro, acertando na pena sempre. Ao vê-la assim, nem sequer conseguia dizer que ela era a rapariga desastrada que andava sempre a tropeçar. Pensei que ela se estivesse a concentrar demasiado no jogo para tentar ignorar os pensamentos à sua volta, mas era apenas uma suposição que eu poderia confirmar mais tarde com ela.

Mas sendo a Bella de que estamos a falar, era óbvio que tinha que acontecer alguma coisa. Jennifer Ford serviu a pena directamente para Bella com uma reviravolta convencida nos seus pensamentos. Mike viu Bella atirar-se na sua direcção; num momento, ela estava a jogar bem, no momento a seguir, o seu rosto perdeu o foco e ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado (ela tinha sofrido um distracção, certamente devido a algum pensamento), Mike também se apercebeu ligeiramente da distracção de Bella e correu para tentar salvar aquele serviço.

Bella pareceu recuperar da distracção e moveu a sua raqueta para atingir na pena, mas falhou e acabou por bater com a raqueta na sua cabeça e… no braço de Mike.

_Au. Au. Ungh. Vai deixar marca._

Bella estava agarrada à sua testa. Foi difícil de permanecer no meu lugar onde eu pertencia, sabendo que ela estava magoada. Mas que podia eu fazer, se estivesse lá? E não parecia ser sério… hesitei, observando. Se ela pretendia continuar a jogar, eu teria de fazer uma desculpa para a tirar daquela aula.

O treinador riu-se. –_ Desculpa, Newton. _–_ Ela estava a jogar tão bem. Aquela miúda tem a pior sorte que eu alguma vez vi. Não devia infligi-la nos outros…_

Ele virou as suas costas deliberadamente e moveu-se para observar outro jogo. Bella voltou-se para Mike, segurando a sua raqueta de modo confiante (mas parecia também ter um quê de envergonhada na sua postura).

_Au,_ Mike pensou outra vez, massajando o seu braço. Virou-se para Bella. – _Estás bem?_

-_ Sim, e tu?_ – Ela perguntou amigavelmente, corando.

-_ Pensou que sobrevivo._ – _Não quero parecer um mariquinhas. Mas, meu, isto dói!_

Mike girou o seu braço num circulo, estremecendo.

-_ Eu vou tentar prestar mais atenção._ – Bella disse, embaraço e uma careta na sua cara em vez de dor. Talvez o Mike tivesse ficado com o pior do incidente. Eu certamente _esperava_ que esse fosse o caso. Pelo menos ela já estava novamente pronta para jogar. Ela segurava a sua raqueta tão cuidadosamente a postos nas suas mãos, os seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados com remorso… tive que disfarçar a minha gargalhada como tosse.

_O que é tão engraçado?_ Emmett queria saber.

- Depois digo-te. – Murmurei.

Bella voltou a jogar, novamente com grande destreza. Eles venceram o jogo.

Fiz o questionário num instante ao fim da hora, e Mrs. Goff deixou-me sair mais cedo. Eu estava a ouvir intencionalmente Mike enquanto andava através do _campus_. Ele decidiu confrontar Bella sobre mim.

_A Jessica jura que eles andam. Porquê? Porque é que ele tinha que a escolher?_

Ele não reconhecia o fenómeno real – que ela _me_ tinha escolhido.

- _Então…_

- _Então, o quê?_ – Ela perguntou.

- _Tu e o Cullen, hã?_ – _Tu e o anormal. Acho, se um gajo rico é assim tão importante para ti…_

Cerrei os meus dentes perante a sua suposição tão degradante.

- _Isso não te diz respeito, Mike._ – Acho que não preciso de dizer o quanto aquilo me agradou.

_Defensiva. Então é verdade. Merda._ - _Não me agrada._

- _Não_ _tem _nada_ que te agradar._ – Ela atirou.

_Porque é que ela não consegue ver a aberração de circo que ele é? Como eles todos são. O modo como ele olha para ela. Dá-me arrepios de ver. _- _Ele olha-te como… como se fosses algo de comer._

Estremeci, esperando a sua resposta. Mike analisou o seu rosto, reparou que os seus olhos estavam zangados (com vontade de matar para ser mais preciso) mas não reparou na raiva patente nos seus olhos, o auto-controlo que ela estava a reunir para não lhe lançar um feitiço.

- _Ouve-me, Michael._ – A sua voz estava repleta de raiva e os seus olhos faiscavam com o mesmo sentimento, presumi. -_ Eu sou livre para andar com quem quiser, quando quiser e como quiser! E o modo como o Edward Cullen me olha só a mim e a ele diz respeito, tal como todas as coisas que nós os dois andamos a fazer! _– Ela respondeu a um pensamento de Mike e foi óbvio que aquele pequeno pensamento a deixou ainda mais irritada. -_ Portanto, agradecia que te metesses na tua vida e me deixasses viver a minha em paz! Estamos entendidos? Somos amigos e nada mais, Mike. Não queiras arruinar a minha simpatia e a amizade que sinto por ti._

O Newton não disse nada, apenas continuou a olhar para ela enquanto ela se afastava, o modo como ela andava reflectia perfeitamente a sua irritação.

Encostei-me contra a parede do ginásio e tentei compor-me.

Eu não tinha esperado aquela reacção dela, esperava que ela virasse costas e o ignorasse, mas não aquela reacção. Era… inesperada e satisfatória a sua reacção e ainda mais a sua resposta. Inesperada porque… bem, em primeiro, a afirmação do Newton dava a entender o que Forks parecia estar mais ciente da nossa natureza do que nós julgávamos; em segundo, ela sabia da verdade e devia perceber o risco que corríamos, e em terceiro, era inesperada a sua reacção porque ela sabia que Mike estava certo e no entanto, ela defendia-me! Melhor, ela defendia-_nos_! E satisfatória porque ela estava a demonstrar que não se importava com o que os outros diziam sobre nós os dois, ela estava a afirmar que preferia a _mim_ acima dos outros todos.

Só me restava uma pergunta: deveria eu gostar da sua reacção?

O meu lado racional (o lado que sabia que ainda tínhamos que fingir em frente dos humanos) dizia que não, porque acima de tudo, embora fosse óptimo aquela demonstração de afecto, ela ainda era demasiado humana e sabia que a minha natureza era perigosa, não importava há quanto tempo ela estivesse rodeada pela minha espécie ou que a natureza dela também fosse perigosa. No entanto, o meu lado emocional (por esse lado dizer: a minha consciência e o meu lado egoísta, que pareciam juntar-se à minha vontade) dizia que sim, não só porque isso significava (melhor dizer, afirmava) que ela nutria algo muito forte por mim (e eu atrevia-me a pensar que era amor) mas também porque eu desejava que assim fosse, desejava que ela fosse capaz de negar a tudo e a todos por mim, tal como, eu era capaz de o fazer por ela.

Sentimentos contraditórios vagueavam por mim, lutando uns contra os outros. Os quatro mais fortes: a felicidade e satisfação pela sua reacção e o medo e a confusão do que poderia realmente significar aquela reacção (no entanto, eu tinha para mim que Bella dar-me-ia razão desta vez). A resposta para a minha pergunta foi simples de encontrar com o resultado final da batalha de sentimentos. Não importava a sua reacção, eu estava apenas feliz que ela tivesse respondido daquele modo a Mike Newton.

Quando ela saiu pelas portas do ginásio, os seus ombros estavam rígidos e o seu lábio inferior estava entre os seus dentes novamente – um sinal de ansiedade. Mas assim que os seus olhos encontraram os meus, os seus ombros rígidos relaxaram e um grande sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. Era uma invulgar expressão pacífica. Ela andou directamente para o meu lado sem hesitar, apenas parando quando ela estava tão perto que o seu calor corporal se abateu sobre mim como uma onda.

- Olá! – Ela sussurrou.

A felicidade que já sentia anteriormente aumento drasticamente, fazendo-me quase levitar.

- Olá! – Disse, e então – porque com o meu humor subitamente tão leve eu não podia resistir a provocá-la – acrescentei. - Como correu a aula de Educação Física?

O seu sorriso esmoreceu. - Correu bem.

Embora aquilo não fosse mentira, e eu sabia, não era inteiramente verdade. Ela era uma má mentirosa.

- Deveras? – Perguntei, prestes a pressionar a questão – eu ainda estava preocupado com a sua cabeça; estaria em com dores? – mas então os pensamentos de Mike Newton estava tão altos que quebraram a minha concentração.

_Eu _odeio_-o. Desejava que ele morresse. Espero que ele caia de um precipício com aquele carro brilhante. Porque é que ele não podia apenas deixá-la em paz? Ficar com os da sua espécie – os anormais._

Os meus olhos estavam focados em Mike, mas através da minha visão periférica vi que ela seguiu o meu olhar e o seu focou-se também nas costas do Newton.

Os meus olhos voltaram a focar-se na sua face, vi-a tremer enquanto ouvia um rosnar baixo que julguei ser proveniente dela (isto surpreendeu-me, não esperava que ela também tivesse instintos animalescos como nós), e então ela voltou a olhar para mim.

- O Newton está a irritar-me. – Admiti. Não deveria ser-lhe difícil acreditar naquilo que eu dizia quando também ela ouvia aquilo que eu ouvia.

- A mim também… E já está a ultrapassar a minha cota de paciência diária. – Ela disse por entre dentes, ela estava furiosa e disto eu estava certo.

Era novamente aquela fúria de gatinho que crê ser um tigre. Não pude evitar sorrir, estava extremamente satisfeito por ela começar a sentir desprezo em relação ao Newton (uma estúpida reacção ao ciúme que me queimava quando não a tinha por perto de mim) e aquela fúria enternecedora dela deixava-me divertido. Ela lançou-me um olhar confuso, não consegui evitar sorrir ainda mais. Então o meu corpo estava em piloto automático, os gestos surgiram tão naturais como se eu fosse igual a ela. O meu braço envolveu a sua cintura, aproximando-a de mim de forma possessiva mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa (muito carinhosa), e os meus lábios dirigiram-se à sua testa onde eu julgava ela estar magoada. Neste momento, senti o calor emanar do seu rosto e julguei que ela estivesse corada.

- Estiveste a escutar a minha aula de Educação Física, não foi? – Ela perguntou e suspirou em seguida, parecendo derrotada.

Voltei a sorrir-lhe, tencionando que o meu sorriso parecesse apologético. – Como está a tua cabeça?

Vi-a rolar os olhos e os cantos dos seus lábios tremeram como se ela estivesse a controlar-se para não se rir.

- És incrível. – Ela reclamou, mas a sua voz estava tocada pelo riso que ela tentava conter.

Eu só podia sorrir ainda mais, adorava ser a causa da animação dela e enquanto o fosse, eu estaria ainda mais feliz.

– Foste tu que referiste que eu nunca te vira na aula de Educação Física… Fiquei curioso. – E porque não elogiá-la? - E, afinal, não és assim tão má.

Começámos a caminhar em direcção ao Volvo, comigo nunca a largando.

- Estava irritada. – Ela disse, como se comentasse um facto óbvio. - Os pensamentos do Mike estavam a deixar-me muito irritada.

E eu seria capaz de o fazer pagar por isso. Tinha alguns planos que poderiam magoá-lo e que de certeza lhe ensinariam algumas boas maneiras para com uma senhora.

– Não, Edward. – Ouvir Bella dizer, por momentos esqueci-me que ela lia mentes (também).

Eu deveria ter antecipado a multidão que se iria reunir à volta do carro de Rosalie quando estacionei o Volvo. Eu bem que deveria saber que aquele carro tão ostentoso iria chamar demasiado à atenção, eu pensava nestas coisas quando senti Bella hesitar ao meu lado quando alcançámos o lugar em que havíamos estacionado o carro. Era apenas uma multidão de rapazes… e todos eles cercavam o BMW de Rosalie com olhos cobiçosos.

Tentei ignorar os pensamentos dos rapazes que cercavam o carro enquanto tentava puxar Bella pela multidão sem utilizar a minha força sobre-humana. Tentei fixar-me nos pensamentos silenciosos de Bella enquanto sentia o seu calor contra o meu corpo. Tentava alcançar o meu carro quando uma voz familiar (tanto física como mental) se fez ouvir acima do murmúrio de admiração dos adolescentes que babavam pelo descapotável vermelho.

- Hei! Tudo a dispersar! Já! Desandem imediatamente. – Nunca pensei vir a divertir-me tanto no Liceu como hoje. Primeiro, a ajuda de Emmett a criar um final feliz para uma história de amor, e agora, Rosalie a expulsar, "ao pontapé", uma cambada cobiçosa de adolescentes. Não consegui impedir que um sorriso divertido me surgisse nos lábios quando ouvi os pensamentos da minha irmã. - _Espero bem que o meu carrinho não tenha nenhum risco feito por aqueles idiotas, senão… Que Deus tenha piedade deles, porque eu de certeza que não vou ter._

Quando Rose tinha surgido, Bella tinha olhado para cima e senti-a estremecer levemente quando viu o rosto furioso de Rose, julguei que fosse de surpresa, e depois, quando ambos ouvimos o pensamento de Rosalie, ela riu-se baixo o suficiente para o som passar despercebido aos ouvidos humanos, mas não aos nossos. Vi Rosalie sorrir-lhe cheia de cumplicidade e senti-me bem, tinha ouvido anteriormente na mente de Rose a inveja e o ciúme contra Bella mas agora a aceitação e todas as outras coisas que fluíam na mente da vampira loira, faziam-me achar que eu estava a receber muito mais do que pedira.

Quando a voz de Rosalie chegou aos ouvidos dos humanos que rodeavam o seu carro, vi o olhar maravilhado que eles lhe dirigiram e senti-me ligeiramente enojado com a imaginação de alguns deles. Era uma coisa boa que quem ouvia mentes era eu e Bella e não Emmett. Bella reparou no ar estúpido de alguns deles e depois ao lançar um olhar aos meus irmãos posicionados atrás das esposas como dois "armários", o seu corpo tremeu com o riso que tentou conter e agarrou-se a mim como se tentasse controlar-se. Claro que não tardou a que os humanos obedecessem a Rosalie afastando-se rapidamente do veículo.

- Obrigado, Rose! – Agradeci-lhe, chegando-me à porta do passageiro e abrindo-a para que Bella entrasse. - Julguei que não íamos conseguir passar por aqueles loucos. – E quando me referia a eles como loucos, não era apenas no sentido figurado.

- Sempre um prazer! – Ela respondeu-me distraidamente enquanto circundava o seu carro, procurando qualquer risco na pintura com a sua óptima visão. Novamente não consegui conter um sorriso com os pensamentos da minha irmã, _Graças a Deus_. Mas para além dos pensamentos aliviados de Rose, o som que me fez querer sorrir ainda mais foi o do riso de Bella.

- Rosalie… - Bella chamou a minha irmã, mas a sua voz estava receosa.

Aquele chamado despertou algo na mente de Rose, parecia alguma ansiedade, não consegui perceber, mas tenha sido o que quer que fosse, fez Rosalie tirar a sua atenção do carro para dirigi-la a Bella.

- Podes tratar-me por Rose, Bella! – Outra entrada de Rosalie que me surpreendeu.

- Rose, se descobrires algum risco… Eu posso tratar dele com magia ou, se quiseres, posso dar um pequeno "castigo" àqueles tontos. – O meu amor ofereceu despertando o lado vingativo de Rosalie, isso era óbvio até para quem não lia mentes, os seus olhos obtiveram um brilho que dizia tudo.

- Oh! Iria ser muito giro! – Alice comentou, estando parte da sua mente perdida na visão do que Bella iria optar por fazer como "castigo" de quem poderia ter riscado o carro de Rosalie. - A propósito de giro… Bella, tens a certeza de que não queres mesmo ir jantar connosco? – Era óbvio que ela não iria desistir do que ela queria.

O sorriso que passou pelo rosto de Bella era cheio de pesar quando ela teve que negar novamente a oferta de Alice.

– Desculpa, Alice. Não posso mesmo.

No rosto de Alice, o sorriso que surgiu até a mim me deixou temeroso do que ela poderia estar a planear, mas os seus pensamentos estavam confusos demais para perceber alguma coisa. – Oh! Mas não te preocupes… Mais cedo ou mais tarde vais lá parar. – Como se fosse possível, o sorriso no rosto de Alice ainda se abriu mais antes de se dirigir a mim. -Ah! Edward!

- Sim, Alice? – A minha voz soou irritada, não que fosse minha intenção que assim fosse, mas já estava a ficar irritado com as suas interrupções.

- A Mãe quer que estejamos todos em casa em menos de três horas! – Ela olhou para mim muito séria e depois dirigiu um olhar apologético rápido a Bella para depois se voltar a focar em mim -Temos visitas esta noite! Portanto, vai deixar a Bella em casa e depois aceleras para a nossa!

- Está bem! Está bem! – Respondi-lhe, eram-me indiferentes as ordens, mas quando impostas por Alice ou Esme, eu não as podia ignorar. - Mas quem é que vai lá a casa? – Acabei por perguntar, sendo vencido pela curiosidade. A baixinha não me respondeu e eu tive que lhe entrar na mente para encontrar a resposta, mas o que encontrei surpreendeu-me demasiado e até me deixou confuso. - Alice… Porque é que estás a recitar Hamlet?

- Vemo-nos mais logo, irmãozinho! – Foi a sua única resposta enquanto entrava no carro vermelho. - Ah! E, Bella? – Bella olhou para a minha irmã, os seus olhos reflectindo curiosidade. - A Ana vai sugerir a camisola azul, usa a saia bege.

Vi a pequena ruga formar-se na testa de Bella, demonstrando que ela estava a concentrar-se em algo (algo esse que eu julguei ser a invasão da mente de Alice para descobrir o motivo da sua sugestão de moda). Mas a outra parte da minha mente, que perscrutava as mentes dos outros, apanhou a imagem daquela camisola azul que eu tanto adorava em Bella e a minha mente toldou-se ligeiramente com confusão, porque iria Ana, a irmã gémea de Bella, sugerir-lhe que usasse aquela magnífica blusa? O meu olhar continuava fixo em Alice quando o BMW vermelho arrancou do parque de estacionamento. Ouvi Bella entrar para o carro e segui-lhe o exemplo, entrando para o lado do passageiro.

- Aquilo foi estranho. – Ela disse como se comentasse o tempo que fazia.

Ri-me. Não havia nada em Bella que não me parasse de surpreender e agora o que mais o fazia era o seu comportamento junto da minha família.

- Se achaste aquilo estranho, espera só até teres real contacto com ela. Vai ser ainda pior. – O pensamento da animação de Alice fez-me sorrir, embora eu começasse realmente a temer que Bella fosse sofrer nas mãos da minha irmã. - Antes sequer de lhe perguntares alguma coisa, ela já vai saber e irá dar-te a resposta muito antes até de tu sequer saberes que lhe ias perguntar alguma coisa. Mas talvez para ti se torne mais fácil, como é para mim, por conseguirmos ler mentes, mas depois habituas-te, verás.

Pelo canto do olho, vi Bella sorrir, um sorriso ligeiramente triste e desejoso. Perguntei-me que teria dito que a tivesse deixado triste.

- Lamento mesmo não poder ir jantar convosco. – Ela disse com pesar, como se respondesse aos meus pensamentos. - Gostava mesmo de poder ir.

Então era isso? Ela estava triste por não poder ir ao jantar na minha casa esta noite? Era uma estupidez ela ficar triste por uma oportunidade que iria surgir novamente e muito em breve.

- Oh, não te preocupes. – Assegurei-a, não valia a pena deixar o meu anjo preocupado com coisas parvas. - Terás muitas mais oportunidades… e pelo que eu vi na mente da Alice e da Rosalie, elas vão fazer de tudo para que tu vás lá. E acredita em mim, quando a Rose e a Alice se juntam, Deus tenha piedade daqueles que se metem no seu caminho. Elas conseguem sempre o que querem… - Bem, isto não era totalmente verdade. Havia algo que a minha irmã loira queria e que nunca seria possível, por muito que ela quisesse, ela conseguir. - Bem, quase sempre.

Uma nova pergunta surgiu no meu pensamento, seria possível (realmente possível) vampiros e bruxas terem filhos? Será que… tal como Bella nos tinha "curado" da sede, ela pudesse "curar" aquela característica vampírica que impedia as vampiras de terem crianças? Deus, porque é que estas perguntas surgiram?

Parei o carro em frente à casa do pai dela e parte da minha mente reparou na presença inesperada do carro-patrulha do pai de Bella.

- Bem… Chegámos. – Disse-lhe virando-me para ela. Sentia-me triste e julgo que ela deve tê-lo percebido no meu rosto, pois o seu reflectiu a minha tristeza. - Desculpa não poder ficar mais tempo… Não sei o que se passa em casa, mas se a Alice viu que a Esme nos quer em casa a todos, tenho que obedecer.

Era verdade, Alice nunca me escondia as coisas que via quando elas estavam relacionadas com a família, a não ser que essas visões estivessem relacionadas com algo que ela não queria que eu soubesse… e era óbvio que ela não me queria a saber quem eram os nossos convidados.

- É tua mãe… - Ela disse simplesmente. - Eu compreendo.

E ela compreendia, de facto. Era a filha que tomava conta da mãe e que, no entanto, obedecia como filha que era. Este pensamento fez-me sorrir por ela me compreender, mas mesmo assim, não era um sorriso propriamente feliz, pelo que não melhorou o meu humor. Ela inclinou-se na minha direcção e beijou-me a cara, novamente, o meu corpo entrou praticamente em piloto automático e a minha mão ergueu-se para se colocar na bochecha dela para acariciá-la e eu beijei-lhe a face, despedindo-me por pouco tempo.

Afastámo-nos ligeiramente, mas eu recusava-me a parar as carícias que fazia no seu rosto.

- Vemo-nos amanhã. – Prometi-lhe, ainda acariciando o seu rosto.

- Vemo-nos amanhã. – Ela assentiu com os seus olhos brilhando.

Então, Bella saiu do carro e dirigiu-se à porta de casa, quando a vi chegar ao alpendre, arranquei com o carro, quanto menos tempo demorasse aqui menos tentado me sentiria a voltar para trás.

A viagem até casa não demorou nem dez minutos e quando lá cheguei, tinha Alice vestida de maneira elegante e descontraída à minha espera no alpendre.

- Ainda não estás atrasado. – Ela disse-me olhando para o delicado relógio no seu pulso. – Mas os nossos convidados chegam dentro de uma hora. – Informou-me com um certo tom de reprovação na sua voz. – A tua roupa está em cima da cama, vai tomar banho e despacha-te. – Disse-me enquanto passava por ela.

- Sim, Alice.

Ter a minha irmã a dar-me ordens era como andar no exército. E julgava eu que o único general que tínhamos na casa era o seu marido!

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto, passando por Esme na entrada da sala de jantar e cumprimentando-a com um beijo no rosto. Fiz-lhe o dia. Os pensamentos da minha mãe antes preocupados e ansiosos ficaram simplesmente felizes e radiantes, ela pareceu pensar que eu iria apreciar imenso o "jantar". Já eu, não julgava o mesmo.


	16. O Jantar

15º Capítulo – O Jantar

_(Edward POV)_

Tal como Alice dissera, as roupas que ela me escolhera (uma camisa azulada e umas calças sócias beges) estavam em cima da cama de casal que se encontrava no meu quarto (uma ideia um pouco esquisita mas bastante útil de Esme). Suspirei e dirigi-me à casa de banho que ficava anexada ao meu quarto, tomei um dos banhos mais rápidos de sempre (com a água quente a escorrer-me pela pele, só me passava pela mente o toque quente de Bella e eu não precisava de me sentir torturado pelo chuveiro também), saí da casa de banho embrulhado na toalha e dirigi-me à minha aparelhagem, eu precisava relaxar… e a água quente de um bom banho já não resultava. Claire de Lune encheu o meu quarto, causando o efeito desejado.

No entanto, a minha mente continuava povoada pelo meu anjo, a minha Bella. Será que os nossos convidados eram vampiros? Impossível, vampiros não jantam e Esme esteve a preparar uma refeição, não poderiam ser vampiros. Também me perguntava o que estaria Bella a fazer naquele momento, porque iria Alice e Ana aconselharem-na a sair com aquela camisola azul? Não fazia sentido.

Não demorei tempo nenhum a arranjar-me e deitei-me na cama, ouvindo a música mas prestando atenção aos restantes ocupantes da casa. Ouvi Carlisle estacionar o carro na garagem e cumprimentar Esme na sala de jantar aonde ela ainda organizava algumas coisas, ouvi Jasper e Alice no seu quarto, ambos conversavam sobre qualquer coisa em que eu não estava interessado, e ouvi Rose e Emmett (também no seu quarto), Rose a tentar decidir que joalharia usar para combinar com a sua roupa e Emmett a tentar decidir se devia dizer a Rose que não queria usar sapatos de fato ou não.

- Edward? Querido, importaste de vir cá abaixo? – Esme pediu-me suavemente.

Suspirei e levantei-me, em menos de três segundos já estava no rés-do-chão.

- Sim, Mãe? – Perguntei, fazendo-a sorrir-me abertamente.

- Querido, ainda bem que já estás pronto. – Esme aproximou-se e tentou ajeitar-me o cabelo ainda molhado. – Não passaste uma escova pelo cabelo, pois não?

Ia responder-lhe, mas fui interrompido.

- Oh, Mãe! Creio que ele fica muito melhor assim com o cabelo desarrumado. – Alice disse passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e desarrumando-o mais. – Dá-lhe um ar mais natural e penso que um dos nossos convidados gostará mais de o ver assim.

- Alice… - Disse Esme em tom de aviso.

Aquilo foi estranho, pelo que me chamou à atenção e me fez dirigir a minha atenção aos pensamentos de Esme, mas encontrei uma parede no lugar onde deveriam estar os seus pensamentos. Esme estava a bloquear-me. Isto era uma novidade.

- Querido, porque é que não vais ao jardim recolher algumas flores? Acho que as rosas vermelhas serão as mais indicadas. – Esme sorriu-me e, achei que ela julgou que eu não reparei no olhar de aviso que lançou a Alice.

- Hum! Edward! – Chamou-me Alice. Isto estava a tornar-se um hábito muito mau da parte da minha irmã. – Rosas brancas também.

Olhei para as duas com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas ambas me responderam com um sorriso idêntico. Virei-lhes costas e resmunguei sob a minha respiração, quando já estava no jardim, ouvi ambas rirem-se. O que será que andam aquelas duas a tramar? Olhei para as rosas que Esme plantara no jardim e recolhi algumas vermelhas e outras brancas, a maior parte das rosas que colhi eram apenas botões, mas eram belíssimos.

De repente, ouvi Alice a prender a respiração dentro da sala e o som de roupa a roçar em seguida.

- Alice? – Esme chamou. – O que vês, querida?

Pelo tempo em que Esme acabou a sua pergunta, já eu estava na sala, olhando preocupado para a minha irmã. Estaria ela a ver alguma coisa relacionada com Bella? Tentei entrar na mente dela, mas novamente, ela estava a bloquear-me.

- Eles estão a chegar! Já não falta nada. – Alice disse com os seus olhos a ganharem foco outra vez. – Só vão demorar um pouco porque o carro não vale nada.

Tive vontade de me rir com o comentário dela… e então imaginei que se o carro fosse como a carrinha de Bella, demorariam muito mais a chegar. Suspirei e decidi melhorar o humor das mulheres da casa que estavam todas reunidas na sala; utilizando a minha velocidade de vampiro, passei por todas elas e coloquei-lhes uma rosa por de trás da orelha em cada uma (em Rose, meti uma rosa vermelha que combinava perfeitamente com o seu traje; em Alice, coloquei-lhe a única rosa cor-de-rosa clarinha que tinha apanhado no jardim, a mesma combinou perfeitamente com a roupa da minha irmã; e em Esme, coloquei-lhe uma rosa branca, que também combinou perfeitamente com as suas roupas claras).

- Obrigada, querido. – Esme agradeceu-me beijando-me a face carinhosamente. – Que tal irmos arrumar essas rosas num ramo, sim?

Subi com a minha mãe para o seu quarto, lá ela tinha algumas coisas para arranjos florais e juntos fizemos um ramo que realmente me deixou a pensar que talvez Bella viesse a gostar dele.

- A pensar nela, querido? – Esme puxou-me dos meus pensamentos terminando o arranjo com um laço vermelho.

- Julguei que o leitor de mentes aqui fosse eu. – Ri-me mas ela lançou-me um olhar que me dizia que ela não estava a brincar. – Nota-se muito?

- Ela não aceitou vir, não é? Alguma coisa a ver com o pai dela?

Suspirei e respondi-lhe. – Sim, o que foi realmente bastante triste.

- Hum… Queria tanto conhecê-la. – Esme disse, pensativa, no entanto.

- E prometo que vais, Mãe. – Sorri-lhe.

_Oh! Eu _sei_ que sim!_ Ela pensou sorrindo._ Ai de ti que eu não venha a conhecer a minha nora!_

- Mãe…

- Nem mãe, nem meia mãe, Edward. – Esme olhou-me com um ar sério e depois sorriu-me. – Eu tenho a certeza de que ela está louca para namorar contigo. Eu se fosse ela estaria. E já te disse isto uma vez, ela seria burra se não gostasse de ti.

- Isso não é um problema. – Admiti, relembrando-me orgulhosamente da discussão de Bella com o Newton. – Ela hoje defendeu a nossa relação quando um "amigo" dela se quis intrometer.

- Vês! Ela sabe melhor do que tu, meu querido. – Esme parecia aprovar a reacção de Bella mais do que eu. – Então tu vais fazer o seguinte. Da próxima vez que estiveres com ela, tu vais levar um ramo tão ou mais bonito que este e vais levá-la para algum lugar romântico, estás a ouvir-me, Edward? – Assenti, esperando que ela acabasse. – Vais levá-la a um lugar romântico, vais oferecer-lhe um ramo assim e um anel ou um colar e vais pedi-la em namoro! Estamos entendidos, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

Eu gostava do plano que Esme me estava a fazer, não tinha a certeza se Bella gostaria muito da parte do presente, mas talvez ela gostasse das flores.

- Estamos entendidos, Edward Cullen? – Esme tirou-me dos meus pensamentos, chamando-me com muito mais ferocidade na sua voz.

Sorri-lhe calmamente. – Estamos entendidos.

Esme sorriu-me abertamente e beijou-me a testa e a seguir as bochechas. Ao olhar-me nos olhos eu percebi que era isto que ela queria que eu já tivesse feito. Ri-me levemente.

- Oh, meu Deus! Eles chegaram! – Alice exclamou do andar de baixo.

Ouvi um carro à distância, ainda longe o suficiente para que eu pudesse apanhar os pensamentos dos ocupantes do carro com claridade. Suspirei, estava na hora de avançarmos com o show.

_(Bella POV)_

- Pai, quem é que são os amigos com quem vamos jantar? – Perguntei novamente.

- Uns velhos amigos, Bells. Alguém que não tenho a certeza de que te recordes. – Murmurou Charlie olhando-me pelo canto do olho. – Conheceste-os quando eras muito pequena.

Procurei na minha mente alguém de quando eu era uma criança, no entanto, não conseguia recordar-me de ninguém.

- Não te preocupes… Quando os vires vais ver que te recordas deles imediatamente! – Prometeu-me o meu pai. – Vais ver que vais gostar logo deles. São amigos da família há muito, muito tempo. Vais ver que vais adorá-los.

Decidi confiar nas palavras do meu pai. Não me conseguia recordar de ninguém, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não tivesse razão. Ficámos em silêncio durante um bocado até eu me sentir desconfortável o suficiente para ligar o rádio, o som que estava a passar na altura não era dos melhores e então decidi mudar de estação, não parecia estar a passar música de jeito na rádio quando parei numa cuja música me chamou à atenção.

**I didn't want to listen to what you were sayin'**

**I thought that I knew all I need to know**

Inclinei a cabeça reconhecendo a voz feminina que cantava, comecei a cantar de acordo com a letra. Olhei para Charlie que sorria e assentia com a cabeça enquanto eu cantava.

**I didn't realize that **

**Somewhere inside me**

**I knew you were right **

**But I couldn't say so**

Olhei para Charlie novamente e sorri ao vê-lo abanar a cabeça sorrindo perante a letra.

**I can take care of myself**

**Yeah, you taught me well**

Sorri ainda mais ao chegar ao refrão da música. Era estranho estar a cantar uma música da Miley Cyrus sem estar a gozar com ela, mas esta música adequava-se maravilhosamente a mim e ao meu pai. Várias das coisas que eu sabia agora, fora ele que me ensinara.

**I learned from you that I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons to keep on believin'**

**There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you.**

Charlie juntou-se a mim, cantando a parte do pai da cantora, lançando-me olhares pelo canto do olho enquanto cantava. Ele estava a divertir-se e eu também.

**We always don't agree on**

**What is the best way**

**To get to the place that we're going from here**

**But I can really trust you**

**And give you the distance**

**To make your decisions without any fear**

Nunca ouvira o meu pai cantar, pelo menos que me lembrasse, talvez já o tivesse ouvido cantarolar sem palavras, seguindo apenas o ritmo das músicas quando estava contente, mas a sua voz era realmente fantástica quando cantava.

**I'm grateful for all of the times**

**You opened my eyes**

Continuámos a cantar muito até a música acabar, quando acabámos de cantar, ambos gargalhámos com o bom tempo de pai e filha que tínhamos acabado de passar. Era diferente, nunca tínhamos realmente passado por momentos assim mais íntimos para além dos treinos que ele me dava.

Pensando na diversão que acabáramos de ter, olhei para a rua, do lado de fora estava escuro como o breu (não que isso fosse um problema pra qualquer um de nós os dois) e da escuridão só conseguia distinguir os contornos sombrios das árvores que ladeavam a estrada.

- Pai? – Chamei-o.

- Hum?

- Ainda falta muito para chegarmos? – Perguntei olhando para o lado de fora com calma.

Ele virou num caminho por entre as árvores, saindo da estrada alcatroada para entrar num caminho de terra batida, estávamos totalmente envoltos na escuridão.

- Não. É já ali à frente. Já deves estar quase a avistar as luzes da casa. – Assegurou-me, dando-me a entender que ele já conseguia distinguir os contornos da casa a uma distância demasiado longa para a minha visão nocturna em desenvolvimento.

Foi como ele disse, não demorámos muito e eu já via as luzes de uma grande mansão a iluminarem a escuridão em redor da casa. Embora a luz da casa não fosse muito forte, dava para entender que a cor das paredes era branca e olhando para a casa conseguia perceber que a casa era composta por três andares. Ouvi o meu pai rir-se enquanto encostava o carro, ele abriu a porta e saiu, eu segui-lhe o exemplo, segurando a garrafa que ele me tinha passado antes de sairmos de casa.

Charlie esperou por mim à frente do carro, olhando para a porta da frente com um sorriso no rosto, era óbvio que ele estava feliz por poder voltar a ver os seus amigos, perguntei-me se me recordaria das suas faces quando as visse, afinal de contas, ele disse que eu já os conhecia.

Antes que qualquer um de nós se mexesse para ir tocar à campainha, a porta abriu-se mostrando um homem. Contra a luz não conseguia ver bem o seu rosto, mas o seu cabelo era loiro.

- Charlie! – Chamou o homem descendo as escadas do alpendre e vindo na direcção do meu pai de braços abertos. – Ainda bem que pudeste vir, meu amigo!

- Então, então! Eu disse que vinha, não disse? – Perguntou o meu pai abraçando o homem e batendo-lhe nas costas com camaradagem. – Então, meu velho, esta é a Bella, tenho a certeza que a tua boa memória ainda se recorda dela.

O homem riu-se e dirigiu-se a mim com um sorriso no rosto, como já não estava de costas para a luz pude ver-lhe o rosto e, então, paralisei por completo. Na minha frente, com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios, estava Carlisle Cullen.

- Sê bem-vinda à nossa casa, minha querida. – Ele disse sorrindo-me ainda mais.

Tentei encontrar a voz na minha garganta, no entanto, parecia que ela tinha-se evaporado. Consegui fazer-me acenar com a cabeça e deixar o bom médico saber que eu havia aceite as suas palavras. Ouvi o meu pai rir-se e então senti o seu braço envolver-me os ombros, estava a ser guiada por Charlie até à entrada da casa.

- Não nos convidas a entrar, Carlisle? – Perguntou Charlie algures ao meu lado, ainda não conseguira ultrapassar o choque de estar à frente do médico e muito menos de saber que fora convidada para jantar com a família de Edward, no fundo da minha mente, o facto de que eles não comiam deixava-me confusa no meio do choque.

- Claro, entrem. – Carlisle disse indicando-nos a porta aberta. – Acredito que não tenhas informado a tua filha de que o jantar seria na nossa casa, pelos vistos, ela ficou demasiado surpreendida.

Charlie riu-se outra vez e abanou-me os ombros levemente, fazendo-me olhar para ele pela primeira vez depois de ter cumprimentado o pai de Edward. Ele sorria-me calmamente e então eu pisquei os olhos fazendo-o rir.

- Então, Bells? Chocada? – Ele perguntou-me.

- Podias ter-me dito que era aqui que vínhamos jantar. – Sussurrei, não conseguindo que a minha voz soasse mais alto.

- Desculpa! – Ele disse ainda sorrindo. – Da próxima vez aviso-te com antecedência, queria apenas fazer-te uma surpresa, filha.

- Compreendo que te sintas desconfortável aqui, minha querida. – Disse Carlisle de modo gentil. – Quando convidámos o teu pai para jantar connosco não julgámos que pudesses chegar a não gostar de vir. Suponho que a Alice e a Rose te tenham convidado para vires jantar e conhecer-nos, durante o almoço, na escola.

- Sim, Dr. Cullen, mas não pude aceitar pois não sabia se o meu pai me deixaria vir. Mas quando cheguei a casa fui surpreendida por ele me dizer que iríamos jantar a casa de uns amigos. Nunca julguei que esses amigos fossem a sua família, senhor.

- Por favor, trata-me por Carlisle. Bem, mas vamos entrar? A Esme daqui a pouco vem buscar-nos aqui fora.

Charlie e Carlisle riram-se e entraram à minha frente, fui lentamente atrás deles, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer, temia encontrar os meus amigos lá dentro e receber olhares desiludidos deles, não conseguiria suportar ver Edward olhar-me com desilusão nos olhos. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de ver o que me rodeava, fui abalroada por alguém.

- Bella! – Exclamou a bela voz de soprano da minha pequena amiga, Alice. – Eu disse-te que vinhas!

Ela apertava-me nos seus bracinhos gelados de fada, fazendo-me quase não respirar.

- Alice… Não… Consigo… Respirar. – Disse-lhe com dificuldade.

- Oh, desculpa! – Ela disse-me largando-me.

Ela continuou a sorrir-me com a sua hiperactividade. Nas suas costas pude ver Jasper, que se aproximou e inspirou o ar, então lembrei-me que não tinha o feitiço que fazia o meu cheiro desaparecer. Depressa levantei o feitiço, deixando Jasper mais relaxado. Ele dirigiu-se a mim e abraçou-me com delicadeza.

- Obrigado. – Ele murmurou ao meu ouvido. – Mas não precisavas de o fazer. Lembras-te que me "curaste" ao almoço?

Sorri um pouco envergonhada e acenei com a cabeça. Mesmo antes de poder abrir a boca pra responder a Jasper, fui envolvida por outros braços, mas desta vez eu nem sentia o chão.

- Bella! – Emmett exclamou na sua voz de trovão.

- Emmett… - A minha voz teria saído melhor se eu não estivesse envolvida num abraço de urso de Emmett. – Big brother bear!

- Emmett, larga-a! – Ordenou a voz cristalina de Rosalie.

Perante as palavras da loira, fui colocada no chão para ser cumprimentada por ela.

- Bem-vinda, Bella. – Ela disse-me sorrindo. Sorri também e abracei-a.

Quando me libertei dos braços frios de Rose comecei a olhar em meu redor, estávamos no hall de entrada, de ambos os meus lados havia dois arcos, um que julguei ser para a sala de estar e outro para a sala de jantar, tudo muitíssimo bem decorado em tons claros de branco e bege. Do meu lado esquerdo, na sala de estar, sobre um estrado de madeira que o elevava do chão, estava um belíssimo piano de cauda, fiquei a olhar para ele, maravilhada.

- Tocas, querida? – Uma voz doce disse-me.

Virei-me ligeiramente sobressaltada, não havia ouvido a pessoa aproximar-se e quando me virei, deparei-me com uma belíssima mulher. O seu rosto em forma de coração era rodeado por ondas macias do seu cabelo cor de caramelo; era pequena e esguia, mas menos angular que os outros. Aquele rosto com o sorriso carinhoso… Tal como acontecera quando eu vira Carlisle no hospital, uma memória, que em nada parecia pertencer-me, cegou-me da realidade. Na memória, ela segurava ao colo um bebé de aparência imensamente frágil com um pequeno tufo de cabelinhos castanho chocolate, olhava-o com muito amor e o sorriso caloroso nos seus lábios não deixava margem para dúvidas quanto à alegria que ela deveria estar a sentir com a criança nos seus braços.

Fechei os olhos e a memória acabou, voltei a abri-los e vi novamente a vampira, ela olhava-me com um misto de emoções no seu olhar, reconheci a alegria e o carinho entre outros.

- Não. – Respondi depois de me recordar da sua pergunta. – Nunca tive grandes capacidades musicais. – Admiti, ouvindo o meu pai clarear a sua garganta com desaprovação. – Mas o piano é belíssimo. É seu?

O sorriso nos lábios dela abriu-se ainda mais.

- Não. – Ela respondeu-me simplesmente, mas, de repente, o seu rosto pareceu chocado; eu assustei-me com a súbita mudança no seu rosto amoroso e por isso entrei-lhe na mente, procurando ouvir o que motivara aquela mudança repentina. O que ouvi, deixou-me confusa. – Oh, mas que falta de educação a minha. Sou a Esme.

Ela estendeu-me a mão, eu olhei para a sua mão antes de avançar e apertar-lhe a mão, sorrindo. – Prazer. Sou a Bella. – Senti-me estúpida, pois pelo que eu ouvi na mente de Esme, ela já me conhecia.

- O Edward falou-me muito de ti.

Com aquela simples frase, senti o calor subir-me ao rosto e depois ouvi vários risos abafados nas minhas costas. O sorriso de Esme continuou no seu lugar depois de ela ter repreendido Emmett e os outros com o olhar. Mas foi só depois de eles se terem calado que eu me perguntei onde estaria ele. Olhei para Alice e ela sorriu-me.

_Ele está lá em cima a fazer uma coisa,_ ela respondeu-me mentalmente, despertando a minha curiosidade._ Não te preocupes. Não tarda ele desce._

Assenti e sorri-lhe. Esme indicou-nos que nos sentássemos na sala de estar, não me impressionou muito que as cores da sala fossem em especial o branco, mas o que me impressionou mais foi mesmo a paisagem que se via pela parede de vidro. Nada, nem a noite, tirava a beleza daquela paisagem. Um relvado longo, que dava para ver perfeitamente que era bem tratado, estendia-se desde a casa até um ribeiro que corria no fundo do jardim, delimitando o relvado do início da floresta, e, do outro lado do rio, as imensas e imponentes árvores que circundavam a casa. A paisagem com a noite era coberta por cores escuras, azul-escuro na sua maioria, e era iluminada pela presença da luz branca da lua que se erguia sobre a casa, lançando um halo de luz prateada sobre aquela clareira. Junto dos canteiros de flores, flutuavam pequenas luzinhas, que eram mais notáveis à beira do rio, supus que fossem pirilampos.

- Gostas? – Ouvi Alice perguntar-me. – Quer dizer, não sei se consegues ver bem para além do alcance da luz da casa…

Eu ergui uma mão fazendo-a parar a sua frase a meio. – A minha visão vê perfeitamente até à orla da floresta e ligeiramente além dela.

- Mas claro que tu já devias saber disso, não é, Alice? – Uma voz suave como o veludo fez-se ouvir.

Mais depressa do que talvez me tivesse sido possível fazer há alguns meses atrás, virei-me para trás e deparei-me com Edward encostado à parede na entrada da sala, parecendo um deus grego como sempre. Senti a minha respiração ficar presa na garganta e o calor subir-me à face. Ele claro que reparou nisso e deu-me o seu lindo sorriso enviesado, ele assentiu com a cabeça olhando-me nos olhos.

_Bella,_ ouvi-o pensar e senti a minha cara aquecer mais. Seria possível que eu esta noite não teria sossego?

- Finalmente te juntas a nós! – Rosalie disse, chamando à minha atenção. _A Esme tem mesmo que lhe voltar a ensinar boas maneiras. _Ouvi os seus pensamentos e não pude evitar rir-me, ela olhou para mim e depois revirou os olhos sorrindo. _Mais um leitor de mentes para a família… Fantástico!_

- Então, Rose? – Edward disse. – Parece que não sou só eu que preciso de aprender boas maneiras novamente.

Esme olhou para ambos com alguma confusão nos seus olhos. – Importam-se de me dizer porque é que alguém precisa de aprender boas maneiras?

- De facto, concordo com o jovem Edward, minha querida Esme. Eles necessitam realmente de voltar a aprender boas maneiras. – Ouvi Charlie dizer da entrada, onde ele e Carlisle ainda estavam. Olhando para os dois, havia algo neles que realmente chamava à atenção, algo que fazia com que eles se parecessem.

Alice foi a primeira a levantar-se e a correr para Charlie a uma velocidade incrível; quando ela voltou a aparecer à frente do meu pai, ele não se mexeu, apenas abriu um ligeiro sorriso. Ouvi os outros a prenderem a respiração quando Alice abraçou Charlie, eu não sabia como reagir, por um lado, estava chocada e, por outro, não estava nada surpreendida. Parecia ser algo que Alice fazia com frequência, parecia tão natural.

- É bom ver-te novamente, Alice. – Charlie disse, contribuindo para o meu choque.

Não percebi se foi influência de Jasper, mas eu conseguia sentir o choque de praticamente todos na sala e olhando para eles era óbvio que o sentiam, todos menos Esme, Carlisle, Charlie e Alice.

- Chefe Swan. – Edward foi o primeiro a sair do choque e logo se apressou a cumprimentar o meu pai com uma pequena reverência.

- Ora, ora. Trata-me por Charlie, Edward. – Tentei ouvir a mente do meu pai, mas parecia que a sua mente estava bem protegida por alguma parede mental. – Bella, querida, agradecia que saísses da minha mente. – Aquelas palavras fizeram-me olhar para ele, totalmente surpreendida. Como é que ele sabia? – Depois do jantar, Isabella.

Olhei para Carlisle, os seus olhos brilhavam com curiosidade, a sua mente estava cheia de perguntas; depois olhei para Esme e ela vibrava positivamente, a sua mente estava repleta de alegria, ela parecia que me comparava com Edward.

A dica do meu pai fez Esme levar-nos para a mesa na sala de jantar, quando lá chegámos, eu praticamente que estaquei na entrada da sala.

- Surpreendida? – A voz de veludo de Edward sussurrou-me ao ouvido. – A Esme esmerou-se ao máximo para vos impressionar.

Olhei para ele e ele sorriu-me e depois encaminhou-me até ao lugar na mesa ao lado do meu pai (que estava sentado do lado esquerdo de Carlisle, que estava na cabeceira da mesa), ele puxou-me a cadeira e esperou que eu me sentasse. Senti-me corar ainda mais e depois apanhei o olhar de Esme que sorria de modo aprovador para Edward. Ele andou tão depressa para o seu lugar ao lado de Esme (e a minha frente) que eu só o vi quando ele já estava sentado na minha frente, só depois me permiti ver onde cada um estava sentado. Alice sentara-se ao meu lado e Jasper sentara-se no lugar à frente dela ao lado de Edward, Emmett sentara-se ao lado de Jasper e Rose sentara-se à sua frente.

- Ahn… Não quero ser rude. – Disse olhando para Esme e depois para Carlisle. – Mas vocês não comem.

- Ora, ela tem razão. – Emmett disse, mas depois retraiu-se e gemeu baixinho fazendo uma careta de dor. – Rose, para que foi isso?

Rose lançava-lhe um olhar mortífero, o qual eu preferi ignorar e voltar a prestar atenção a Esme e a Carlisle que me olhavam com expressões calmas.

- De facto, não comemos comida humana… Nisso tens razão, querida. – Carlisle disse.

- Mas… o teu pai também _só_ aceitou realmente vir jantar depois de me obrigar a prometer que o deixava "exibir-se" um pouco. – Esme continuou a explicação. – Não é, Charlie, querido?

- Definitivamente. – Charlie parecia uma criança. – Bella, por acaso já lhes fizeste uma pequena demonstração do que consegues fazer?

- Por acaso, senhor. – Edward disse chamando à minha atenção e à de Charlie. Percebi pelo canto do olho que Charlie lançou um olhar menos amigável ao meu vampiro. – A Bella fez muito mais do que uma pequena demonstração. Ela "curou"-nos da nossa sede.

Os três adultos lançaram-me olhares curiosos e satisfeitos, pelo menos, Carlisle olhou-me com curiosidade enquanto o meu pai e Esme olhavam para mim com aprovação. Senti novamente o meu rosto aquecer e baixei a cabeça na tentativa de esconder a minha face, mas o pequeno rosnado de descontentamento que Edward fez, obrigou-me a levantar a cabeça; ele olhava para mim como se me repreendesse e eu sorri-lhe, fazendo-o sorrir-me também.

- Bem, mas voltando ao assunto. – Disse Charlie. Tinha me esquecido completamente que estava numa sala de jantar com a minha "família". – Esme, querida, tu poderias fazer as honras. – Não me escapou o olhar desafiador que ele lhe lançou. – Afinal, sabes o feitiço tão bem como eu.

- Ahn? – Ouvi alguém na mesa pronunciar cheio de confusão.

Charlie riu-se. – Não posso crer que não lhes tenhas contado.

- Não é da tua conta, Charles. – Esme disse olhando para ele irritada.

- Charles, por favor. – Carlisle intrometeu-se fazendo o meu pai olhar para ele. – Faz só o feitiço, sim?

Dizer que eu estava confusa era pouco. A conversa entre eles era muito mais confusa do que eu conseguia apanhar.

O meu pai fechou os olhos e a ruga entre as sobrancelhas que demonstrava que ele se estava a concentrar, surgiu. Reconheci a onda de magia que se espalhou pela sala; naturalmente, o meu corpo respondeu à magia descontraindo-se e deixando-se pronto para usar magia sem eu ter que me sentir irritada ou furiosa.

O processo do que quer que o meu pai estivesse a fazer não durou muito, ele não ficou nem quatro minutos com os olhos fechados e quando os voltou a abrir, estes tinham um tom ligeiramente mais escuro. Ao mesmo tempo que ele abriu os olhos, um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

- Bem, quem quer comer? – Ele perguntou cheio de ânimo.

Olhei para Esme, mas esta apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso e levantou-se, começando a servir o jantar. Olhei para o meu pai com uma sobrancelha erguida e ele olhou para mim com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Não conseguia apanhar nada diferente na sala, nada do que eu via fora modificado pela onda de magia que o meu pai libertara, mas quando olhei para Edward percebi. Os olhos dele, tal como os de todos, estavam com diferentes cores do dourado que os caracterizava; os olhos humanos de todos eles.

- Ahn… Chefe Swan. – Rosalie pronunciou-se, chamando à atenção do meu pai. – Poderia dizer-nos o que é que fez?

Eu não tinha bem reparado, claro não sabia o que procurar entre as diferenças, mas ao olhar mais atentamente para Edward reparei no leve rubor que as suas bochechas tomavam, não era nem de perto nem de longe igual ao rubor que a sua pele tomava depois de uma caçada, era ligeiramente mais forte. As feições de Edward permaneciam iguais, a beleza desumana continuava a tirar-me a respiração, mas agora conjugada com os olhos verdes vivos e aquele pequeno rubor que diluía a palidez acentuada da sua pele, deixando-a agora ligeiramente mais parecida com a tonalidade da minha, eu não tinha como não ficar a olhar.

Obriguei-me a virar o meu rosto para olhar para o meu pai. Não sabia qual era a minha expressão, nem me preocupei em observá-la na mente dos outros, mas ela obviamente fez o sorriso do meu pai aumentar.

- Tornaste-os _humanos_? – A minha intenção era afirmar, mas saiu mais em tom de pergunta devido ao choque.

Novamente, ouvi o choque de Rosalie, Emmett, Edward e Jasper, mas não o de Alice e dos outros. Não fazia muito sentido, _era impossível_ tornar um vampiro de novo em humano, a menos que se fosse um feiticeiro ou bruxa muito poderoso.

- Bem, não foi propriamente isso. – Charlie respondeu-me. – Semi-humanos para ser mais exacto. Não tenho força suficiente para fazer com que os seus corações voltem a bater. E também é só por umas horas, depois voltaram ao normal.

- Humanos? – Rosalie, novamente.

Ambos olhámos para ela, os seus olhos azuis estavam marejados, a palidez do seu rosto estava a ser coberta por um tom vermelho muito leve. Ela iria começar a chorar não tardava.

- Rosie, tu ouviste. É temporário. – Emmett tentou consolá-la.

- Teria que ser um feiticeiro ou uma feiticeira muito mais velhos e muito mais fortes que eu para conseguir tornar um de vós pelo menos num humano por artes mágicas. – Charlie comentou enchendo o seu copo de vinho.

- Como assim por artes mágicas? – Desta vez foi Edward e eu fiquei ligeiramente assustada com a ansiedade que fluía na sua voz.

Abri a minha mente e tentei acalmá-lo. _Por favor, Edward, esquece o que o meu pai disse._ Eu não precisava de ter os poderes de Ana ou de Alice para prever o que ele queria fazer, tal como também não precisava de ser uma leitora de mentes para saber o que ele pensava.

Ele olhou para mim, os seus olhos ligeiramente tristes. _Mas, Bella…_

_Por favor!_ Implorei-lhe._ Esquece o que ele disse._

Ele assentiu mas mesmo assim prestou atenção a cada palavra que o meu pai lhe disse.

- A minha mãe e o teu pai, Edward, acreditam que é possível haver um modo de um vampiro ou vampira retornarem a ser humanos. – Charlie explicou tão calmamente que senti a irritação a inflamar-se no meu peito. – Claro, a minha mãe criou um feitiço que permitiria um ou vários vampiros voltarem a ser humanos. Mas não conseguimos que o efeito do feitiço tenha uma duração maior que um dia.

- E é uma estupidez estarem a utilizar esse feitiço. – Resmunguei baixinho, mas mesmo assim chamei à atenção deles. – Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra o feitiço. É só…

Não consegui concluir a minha frase, não queria magoar os sentimentos de ninguém na sala e seria difícil não o fazer se dissesse o que eu realmente penso. O pai foi fazer a pior coisa que podia, dizer a um vampiro, que deverá aparentar não gostar nada de o ser, que há um modo de voltar a ser humano. Era a mesma coisa que ouvir as histórias do Tio Angel e da Tia Buffy quando eles ainda nem eram casados.

- A Bella tem razão. – Olhei para Esme quando ela se pronunciou a meu favor. – Muito bem que o feitiço exista e deva ser usado em casos extremos, mas tentar a "ressurreição" é totalmente estúpido. Tanto a Isabel como a Marie, tal como o teu pai e o teu irmão, Charlie, concordaram em assinar isso.

- Claro, claro. – Charlie disse fazendo pouco caso. – Mas não deixa de ser verdade que o feitiço é útil! O Angel estava sob o feitiço quando ele e a Izy fizeram a Ella.

Eu nem acredito que eles estão a falar disto aqui…

- Sim, de facto, estava. – Concordou Carlisle. – Mas o feitiço já estava no fim, recordas-te?

- Mano, tu és um desmancha-prazeres. Nem o Carl consegue ser tão péssimo como tu.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Carlisle fez-me rir. Era ligeiramente cruel, mas cheio de divertimento.

- É o que dá ser o único filho totalmente vampiro. – Carlisle riu-se.

- Poderiam explicar? – Pedi, aquela conversa começava a dar um novo sentido àquilo que Charlie me tinha dito sobre o modo como se sentia em relação a Carlisle quando descobri que os Cullen eram vampiros.

Carlisle e Charlie olharam para mim e ambos sorriram de um modo carinhoso.

- É uma longa história. – Afirmou Charlie.

- Tenho a noite toda. – Confirmei.

- Muito bem, então. – Carlisle sorriu um pouco e indicou o meu prato, tal como o dos outros que olhavam com curiosidade para os dois. – Façamos assim, nós vamos contando a história enquanto jantamos.

Todos concordámos e começámos a comer, estava tudo delicioso e Esme ficou ainda mais maravilhada quando eu elogiei os seus cozinhados. Ficámos até ao fim do jantar sem que Charlie ou Carlisle nos contassem a história, naturalmente e já por força do hábito, levantei-me e ia preparar-me para levantar a mesa, quando tanto Esme como Edward me impediram.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? – Edward perguntou-me, olhando para mim chocado, por falta de melhor palavra.

- A levantar a mesa como é óbvio. – A expressão dele não mudou nem por um minuto.

- Querida, deixa que eles fazem isso. – Esme disse olhando para os seus filhos com um sorriso no rosto.

_O quê!_ Ouvi na mente de Jasper e Emmett. Não parecia que eles estivessem satisfeitos com a ordem de Esme.

- Não é, queridos? – A sua voz estava carregada com a ordem que ela tinha dado.

- Sim, mãe. – Emmett, Jasper e Edward responderam ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo tom de obediência que me fez questionar se eles já se tinham submetido às ordens de Esme antes.

Vi os três levantarem-se, andando a uma velocidade ligeiramente mais rápida que o passo de corrida de um humano e a recolherem os pratos sujos. Quando Edward passou por mim para recolher o meu prato, passou a mão pelo meu braço, numa carícia suave que me fez corar profundamente e o fez rir-se da minha reacção. Embora semi-humanos (graças a Deus que a duração do feitiço é só por algumas horas), eles os três conseguiram levantar a mesa em poucos minutos; embora também não tivesse a minha audição totalmente desenvolvida, eu pude ouvir Emmett reclamar baixinho na cozinha e as lamentações na sua mente começavam a irritar-me, pelo que resolvi bloqueá-lo.

Depois de os rapazes terem arrumado a cozinha, dirigimo-nos todos para a sala de estar com Carlisle e Charlie ambos com uma taça do vinho que o pai tinha trazido na mão. Ambos se sentaram bastante perto um do outro, parecendo mesmo irmãos, e nós sentámo-nos ao redor deles.

Carlisle olhou para todos, em seguida olhou para o meu pai e então ambos sorriram de maneira cúmplice um para o outro.

- Então… Vocês ainda estão interessados em saber a história de como eu me tornei o único filho totalmente vampiro da Matriarca Swan? – Carlisle perguntou bebericando o seu vinho.

Todos assentimos, esperando que Charlie e Carlisle começassem a contar a sua história.

_(Edward POV)_

Ouvi o carro encostar à entrada da nossa casa, conseguia ouvir o coração dos ocupantes do carro, mas não me importei em ouvir as mentes deles.

Tinha voltado para o meu quarto e olhava para o ramo que Esme fizera; eu poderia dá-lo a Bella, mas como? Não podia dar-lho na escola, sem quaisquer hipóteses, ela não gosta de ser o centro das atenções, imagine-se se eu lhe desse o ramo na escola! Ela nunca me perdoaria. Podia sempre levar-lho durante a noite, deixá-lo na secretária ao pé do computador, eu poderia… Não! Edward, em que estás a pensar? Ela iria ficar chateada contigo, iria fechar a janela, iria afastar-se de mim. Não, eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Inspira fundo… Expira. Isso, Edward, calma.

Como é possível que alguém consiga trazer o meu lado humano assim à tona tão depressa? Claro que eu podia confiar na Bella para ser essa pessoa. Com estes pensamentos não pude evitar sorrir.

_Edward! Importas-te de parar com essa revolução catastrófica de sentimentos?_ Ouvi Jasper pedir nos seus pensamentos. Decidi dar-lhe algum sossego. _Seja o que for que estejas a fazer é melhor parares e desceres! Os nossos convidados chegaram._ Suspirei e então decidi prestar atenção ao que se passava lá em baixo.

Carlisle estava a abrir a porta aos recém-chegados e eu pude ouvir nos seus pensamentos algo que me deixou ainda mais confuso do que eu já estava…

_Ela está tão crescida… Tão linda…_ Não consegui perceber, mas na sua mente apareciam imagens de um bebé com um pequeno tufo de cabelos castanho chocolate no topo da sua cabecinha e uns olhos da mesma cor dos seus cabelos que me eram estranhamente familiares.

- Charlie! – Carlisle exclamou descendo as escadas do alpendre. Assim que ouvi o nome de um dos nossos convidados, paralisei, não podia ser quem eu estava a pensar que era. - Ainda bem que pudeste vir, meu amigo!

- Então, então! Eu disse que vinha, não disse? – Charlie respondeu e a sua voz respondeu à minha pergunta, um dos nossos convidados era Charlie Swan. - Então, meu velho, esta é a Bella, tenho a certeza que a tua boa memória ainda se recorda dela. – Bella… A minha Bella estava mesmo aqui. Ela tinha vindo.

Se fosse possível, o meu coração estaria a bater a mil à hora, talvez ainda mais rápido que o coração de um lobisomem. Eu estava a hiperventilar com a ansiedade, esperando as frases seguintes do meu pai e da reacção do meu anjo. Consegui ouvir o coração dela acelerar.

- Sê bem-vinda à nossa casa, minha querida. – Carlisle disse, sempre tão acolhedor e simpático. Através da sua vista, eu vi Bella assentir com a cabeça e o seu rosto ficar corado. Ouvi Charlie rir-se e ainda pela visão do meu pai, vi-o colocar o seu braço à volta dos ombros da sua filha.

- Não nos convidas a entrar, Carlisle? – A voz de Charlie estava coberta pelo sorriso que, supus, se encontrava no seu rosto e tinha também um tom de reprovação fingido.

- Claro, entrem. – Carlisle continuava com um sorriso na voz e a satisfação e alegria por Charlie e Bella estarem aqui preenchiam todos os seus pensamentos. - Acredito que não tenhas informado a tua filha de que o jantar seria na nossa casa, pelos vistos, ela ficou demasiado surpreendida.

Senti pena de Bella nesse momento, era óbvio que ela devia estar surpreendida! Recusa o nosso convite porque tinha o pai em casa à espera dela e no fim, o pai trá-la para aqui… Quem é que não ficaria surpreendido? E mais, como é que Charlie e o meu pai se conheciam assim tão bem? O modo como Charlie falou com Carlisle deu-me a entender que ele sabia o que nós éramos.

Charlie ria-se, certamente da cara de Bella. - Então, Bells? Chocada?

- Podias ter-me dito que era aqui que vínhamos jantar. – A sua maravilhosa voz não passava de um sussurro, mas eu consegui ouvi-la perfeitamente. Talvez porque eu estava demasiado ansioso para ouvir a sua voz.

- Desculpa! – Charlie pediu, mas era demasiado certo que ele não se sentia arrependido de maneira nenhuma. - Da próxima vez aviso-te com antecedência, queria apenas fazer-te uma surpresa, filha.

Sim, os seus pensamentos (ou aquilo que eu apanhava deles) davam a entender o mesmo que as suas palavras, não havia nenhuma pontada de remorso em Charlie Swan - chefe da polícia da pequena cidade de Forks, feiticeiro e meu futuro sogro.

_Bom saber que já pensamos assim._ Comentou a minha consciência. Foi então que eu me apercebi daquilo que acabara de pensar. Era incrivelmente fácil pensar em Bella como minha namorada e em Charlie como meu sogro, mas eu tinha que agir para poder afirmar os meus pensamentos. Novos planos se começaram a formar na minha cabeça, eu poderia mostrar-lhe a casa, trazê-la aqui ao quarto e pedi-la em namoro. Ou talvez eu pudesse falar com Charlie antes, pedir permissão para namorar Bella… Ela não iria gostar muito disso, mas poderia fazer-me cair nas boas graças de Charlie.

- Compreendo que te sintas desconfortável aqui, minha querida. – As palavras de Carlisle puxaram-me dos meus pensamentos. - Quando convidámos o teu pai para jantar connosco não julgámos que pudesses chegar a não gostar de vir. Suponho que a Alice e a Rose te tenham convidado para vires jantar e conhecer-nos, durante o almoço, na escola.

Voltei a concentrar-me na conversa deles, não queria perder nada do que o meu anjo dissesse.

- Sim, Dr. Cullen, mas não pude aceitar pois não sabia se o meu pai me deixaria vir. Mas quando cheguei a casa fui surpreendida por ele me dizer que iríamos jantar a casa de uns amigos. Nunca julguei que esses amigos fossem a sua família, senhor.

- Por favor, trata-me por Carlisle. – Sempre prestável. - Bem, mas vamos entrar? A Esme daqui a pouco vem buscar-nos aqui fora.

Ouvi os dois homens rirem-se e entrarem para dentro da casa. Levantei-me com a intenção de sair do quarto e ser o primeiro a cumprimentar Bella, mas claro que isso não aconteceu…

_Nem penses!_ Ouvi Alice pensar. - Bella! – Exclamou a minha irmã com aparência de fada abraçando o meu anjo. - Eu disse-te que vinhas!

Alice, sempre demasiado animada por tudo. Mas… então era isto que ela me tinha estado a esconder a tarde toda.

- Alice… Não… Consigo… Respirar. – Ouvi Bella dizer, ela parecia que lhe faltava o ar.

_Ups._ Ouvi Alice. - Oh, desculpa!

Ouve um momento de silêncio e eu senti o ar mudar, ficou carregado, como tinha estado no carro quando Bella usou magia pela primeira vez (pela primeira vez que eu soube) perto de mim, então soube o que se passava.

- Obrigado. – Ouvi a voz de Jasper. - Mas não precisavas de o fazer. Lembras-te que me "curaste" ao almoço?

Não pude evitar sorrir, ela era aceite por todos da família e isso era mais do que o suficiente para que eu me sentisse seguro para lhe fazer o pedido.

_Aleluia! Estava a ver que não te decidias. _Alice pensou, mostrando-me uma visão em que eu me ajoelhava em frente de Bella. Tal como eu tinha a certeza de que faria. Ouve um pequeno momento de silêncio da parte de Bella, mas não da parte da família.

_A irmãzinha chegou!_ Ouvi os pensamentos de Emmett, antes de puder antever as suas acções e chamá-lo à atenção. - Bella! – Vi pela mente de Alice que Emmett tinha elevado Bella do chão num dos seus abraços à urso.

- Emmett… - Ouvi Bella, a sua voz estava ligeiramente ofegante. - Big brother bear! – Eles os dois sem dúvida que se haviam de dar bem… Emmett já pensava nela como sua irmã mais nova e ela, pelos vistos, já o considerava o seu irmão urso.

Pensei se deveria chamar à atenção de Emmett para a respiração de Bella, mas Rosalie agiu bem mais depressa que eu. Estava definitivamente na hora de descer as escadas.

- Emmett, larga-a!

Pela mente de Emmett, vi Rosalie abraçar Bella.

- Bem-vinda, Bella.

Será que eu ficaria cada vez mais aliviado por verificar que a minha família realmente a aceitava? Ainda mais, seria possível que fosse melhor que isto? A minha família era amiga da família dela, parecia que o universo estava a conspirar a meu favor.

Ouve um momento de silêncio na sala, decidi descer, mas não aparecer para Bella, queria poder ver como é que ela estava antes de aparecer para ela. Estava a descer as escadas mas fiquei "escondido" no topo das escadas, onde eu conseguia vê-los mas eles certamente não me veriam. Vi Esme aproximar-se silenciosamente, ela olhava para Bella e eu soube que se a minha querida mãe pudesse chorar, ela estaria desfeita em lágrimas.

_Oh, meu santo Deus. Como ela está crescida._ - Tocas, querida? – Esme perguntou chamando à atenção de Bella que estava colocada no meu piano.

Bella ficou bastante tempo a olhar para Esme, quer dizer, mais tempo do que ela supostamente demoraria. Os seus olhos estavam focados no rosto de Esme, mas estavam distantes, fiquei preocupado, mas antes que pudesse agir, ela fechou os olhos e quando os voltou a abrir, havia alguma confusão espelhada nos seus belos olhos.

- Não. – Ela respondeu. - Nunca tive grandes capacidades musicais. – Nova informação para a lista e, felizmente, desta vez com a colaboração de Esme e não a do idiota humano Mike Newton. Ouvi o pai dela pigarrear e embora os seus pensamentos não fossem claros, o sentimento de reprovação que corria na sua mente depois de ter ouvido as palavras dela. - Mas o piano é belíssimo. É seu?

- Não. – Esme respondeu rapidamente, mas antes que pudesse, ou que se lembrasse, de acabar a sua frase dizendo que o piano me pertencia, Esme recordou-se de que embora ela já conhecesse Bella, ela não se recordava dela. Que estranho. - Oh, mas que falta de educação a minha. Sou a Esme.

A minha mãe esticou a sua mão na direcção do meu anjo, ponderando internamente se deveria dar-lhe um aperto de mão ou um abraço. – Prazer. Sou a Bella. – Eu não podia ter uma sorte maior que a que tenho por Bella me ter escolhido.

- O Edward falou-me muito de ti.

Claro que Esme iria referir-me e ao fazê-lo o rosto de Bella tomou a mais adorável cor rubra, isso despoletou o riso nos outros e eu tive vontade de lhes bater por estarem a rir-se da minha Bella, mas Esme repreendeu-os de uma maneira mais suave do que eu teria repreendido. Depois de todos terem parado de rir, vi Bella olhar para Alice, o seu olhar interrogava a minha irmã, perguntei-me o que lhe estaria ela a perguntar.

_Ele está lá em cima a fazer uma coisa,_ ouvi Alice pensar e soube que ela "falava" sobre mim. Fiquei satisfeito por ficar a saber que a minha Bella estava preocupada em saber onde eu estava._ Não te preocupes. Não tarda ele desce._

Depois dirigiram-se para a sala e eu já não conseguia vê-los do lugar aonde estava parado, desci as escadas, tendo o cuidado de não fazer um barulho que me denunciasse. Nunca antes tinha imaginado Bella sentada na nossa sala, mas a sala parecia muito mais luminosa com a sua presença, tentei imaginar como ela ficaria sentada ao meu piano e gostei do que vi. Cheguei-me perto da entrada da sala, não chamando à atenção de ninguém, Bella olhava para o jardim da parte detrás da casa, o seu rosto estava maravilhado e por conseguinte, também estava o meu. Encostei-me ao arco de entrada, observando-a.

- Gostas? – Alice perguntou, por momentos fiquei sem saber se estava a falar comigo ou com Bella. Se fosse comigo, oh sim! Eu não gostava, adorava. - Quer dizer, não sei se consegues ver bem para além do alcance da luz da casa…

Bella interrompeu-a erguendo uma mão delicada com a palma virada para a pequena fada que era a minha irmã. – A minha visão vê perfeitamente até à orla da floresta e ligeiramente além dela.

Pormenores que eu já sabia…

- Mas claro que tu já devias saber disso, não é, Alice? – Disse os meus pensamentos em voz alta, fazendo com que a atenção de todos (que antes estava focada no meu anjo) se focasse em mim.

Assim que os olhos de Bella caíram em mim, começaram a brilhar com um sentimento que presumi ser alegria. Sorri-lhe, nunca afastando o meu olhar do dela e vi o seu rosto ficar rubro, então não pude deixar de sorrir ainda mais.

_Bella_, pensei no seu nome, curvando ligeiramente a cabeça num cumprimento silencioso e ela corou mais. Era uma das melhores coisas que eu amava nela.

- Finalmente te juntas a nós! – Rosalie disse como se ela se importasse muito e depois ouvi-a pensar. _A Esme tem mesmo que lhe voltar a ensinar boas maneiras._ Eu queria rir-me, mas arruinar o bom humor com que Rose andava em relação a mim não me parecia uma boa ideia. No entanto, isso não impediu Bella de rir e eu soube que ela ouvira bem os pensamentos de Rosalie, que olhou para ela com falso aborrecimento no rosto._ Mais um leitor de mentes para a família… Fantástico!_

Eu poderia não me rir, mas nada me impedia de implicar um pouco com ela. - Então, Rose? – Fingi estar a repreende-la pelos seus pensamentos. - Parece que não sou só eu que preciso de aprender boas maneiras novamente.

– Importam-se de me dizer porque é que alguém precisa de aprender boas maneiras? – Esme perguntou-nos, olhando-nos com confusão nos seus olhos dourados.

Estava prestes a responder-lhe quando alguém se decidiu pronunciar antes de mim.

- De facto, concordo com o jovem Edward, minha querida Esme. Eles necessitam realmente de voltar a aprender boas maneiras. – Charlie disse, fazendo-me olhar para ele. Nunca estivera perto o suficiente do pai de Bella, quer dizer, não numa situação que eu não avaliasse como crítica, mas olhando para Charlie, eu podia dizer que havia imensas coisas em comum entre ele e a filha, a começar pelos olhos.

Antes que qualquer outro se movesse para cumprimentar o pai de Bella, Alice mexeu-se à sua velocidade normal e abraçou o homem, que sorriu calmamente abraçando a baixinha.

- É bom ver-te novamente, Alice. – Ele disse calmamente. Mas o que ele me disse não me escapou. _Novamente_? Que queria ele dizer?

Então Alice largou-o e eu avancei, tinha que manter em mente que eu deveria conquistar a simpatia e a confiança de Charlie.

- Chefe Swan. – Disse curvando-me ligeiramente para lhe demonstrar o meu respeito.

- Ora, ora. Trata-me por Charlie, Edward. – Ele disse colocando-me uma das suas mãos no meu ombro. - Bella, querida, agradecia que saísses da minha mente. – Isto eu não esperava, ele sentira Bella a tentar entrar na sua mente. - Depois do jantar, Isabella. – Olhei para Bella e o seu rosto representava tanta confusão como o meu deveria mostrar.

Esme pareceu ter considerado que estava na hora de nos reunirmos à mesa e assim o fizemos, dirigíamo-nos para a sala de jantar, eu seguia atrás de todos e assim que Bella viu a sala, parou. Achei o momento indicado para me meter com ela e por isso aproximei-me pelas suas costas para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

- Surpreendida? A Esme esmerou-se ao máximo para vos impressionar.

Ela olhou-me com os seus grandes olhos e eu sorri-lhe, perdendo-me momentaneamente naquele oceano de chocolate. Quando voltei a emergir, levei-a ao seu lugar ao lado do seu pai e agi como o cavalheiro que tinha sido educado para ser: puxei-lhe a cadeira esperando que ela se sentasse e depois e ajustei-lhe a cadeira; os olhos de Esme seguiam cada movimento meu, percebendo o modo como eu me movimentava em redor de Bella, e depois sorriu-me cheia de aprovação pelo meu acto. Não me podia sentar ao lado de Bella, por muito que quisesse, mas o meu lugar era ao lado de Esme como o filho mais velho, sorte a minha que o esse lugar era na frente da minha amada; apressei-me a sentar-me e depois esperámos que os outros se sentassem nos seus respectivos lugares. Bella seguiu todos com o olhar e quando já estávamos todos sentados, ela olhou para Carlisle e Esme com os seus olhos repletos de confusão.

- Ahn… Não quero ser rude. – A sua voz estava incerta, como se ela temesse poder ofender os nossos sentimentos. - Mas vocês não comem.

Sempre observadora.

- Ora, ela tem razão. – Emmett manifestou a sua opinião, concordando com Bella e por isso recebeu um pontapé para se calar. - Rose, para que foi isso?

Rosalie não lhe respondeu, mas fulminou-o com o olhar. Bella ignorou o olhar que Rose atirou a Emmett e continuou a olhar para os meus pais.

- De facto, não comemos comida humana… Nisso tens razão, querida. – Concordou Carlisle, sempre calmo.

- Mas… o teu pai também _só_ aceitou realmente vir jantar depois de me obrigar a prometer que o deixava "exibir-se" um pouco. – Esme concluiu no mesmo tom sereno que Carlisle. - Não é, Charlie, querido?

- Definitivamente. – Charlie parecia uma criança a quem tinham entregue um doce. - Bella, por acaso já lhes fizeste uma pequena demonstração do que consegues fazer?

- Por acaso, senhor. – Tive que o interromper, olhando para Bella e ignorando o olhar irritado que ele me lançou. - A Bella fez muito mais do que uma pequena demonstração. Ela "curou"-nos da nossa sede.

O olhar dos adultos caiu sobre Bella, fazendo-a corar e tentar esconder o rosto. Reflexivamente, um rosnado de insatisfação fez o meu peito vibrar e Bella levantar a cabeça. Os nossos olhares encontraram-se, tentei repreende-la por ter escondido o seu rosto sabendo o quanto eu adorava vê-la corada; ela sorriu-me e isso fez-me sorrir também. Eu, praticamente, esqueci-me de que estávamos numa sala cheia e quando voltaram a falar, foi quase como um choque.

- Bem, mas voltando ao assunto. – Charlie disse despertando-nos. - Esme, querida, tu poderias fazer as honras. – O olhar que Charlie lançou a Esme deixou-me curioso, o que quereria ele dizer? - Afinal, sabes o feitiço tão bem como eu.

- Ahn? – Emmett expressou a confusão que todos sentíamos.

– Não posso crer que não lhes tenhas contado. – Os olhos do pai de Bella encheram-se com divertida descrença enquanto ele se ria.

- Não é da tua conta, Charles. – Esme foi curta e directa, ela não estava a gostar da direcção que a conversa estava a tomar.

- Charles, por favor. – Foi a vez de Carlisle chamar à atenção do seu amigo. - Faz só o feitiço, sim?

Charlie fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua missão, entre as suas sobrancelhas surgiu a pequena ruga que costumava surgir na testa de Bella quando ela se estava a concentrar ou envolta em pensamento. No momento a seguir, voltei a sentir o ar a ficar carregado com a magia e o meu corpo respondeu instintivamente à onda de magia que encheu a sala; senti o meu corpo formigar durante um minuto e depois parou, deixando uma sensação de calor para trás. Olhei para Bella e vi-a relaxar, parecendo que lhe tinha retirado um peso das costas; depois olhei para Charlie a tempo de o ver abrir os olhos, reparei na cor dos seus olhos, estavam mais escuros do que antes, mas o seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso, desviando a minha atenção.

- Bem, quem quer comer? – Ele perguntou, o seu tom leve, diferente da cor dos seus olhos.

Reparei que Esme sorriu antes de começar a servir o jantar, vi Bella olhar para o seu pai confusa mas este só lhe respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão e então ela voltou a olhar para mim, os seus olhos traçando o meu rosto cuidadosamente. Vi os seus olhos iluminarem-se com reconhecimento e depois relaxarem.

- Ahn… Chefe Swan. – Rosalie chamou à atenção de Charlie, a sua voz repleta com cuidadosa curiosidade. - Poderia dizer-nos o que é que fez?

Não retirei o meu olhar de Bella e por isso reparei nos seus olhos a semi-cerrarem-se ligeiramente, estudando as minhas feições, procurando por diferenças. Então houve algo que apanhou a atenção dela e os seus olhos foram-se arregalando lentamente, ela virou o seu rosto (reparei que o fez com alguma dificuldade) para o Charlie e a sua expressão tornou-se furiosa, fazendo com que o sorriso do seu pai aumentasse.

- Tornaste-os _humanos_? – Conhecendo o que eu conhecia dela, ela não estava a perguntar.

As suas palavras deixaram-me chocado. Seria isso possível? Seria possível que Charlie nos tivesse mesmo tornado em humanos? Procurei sentir o meu coração a bater, como aconteceria a um humano, mas não o sentia, ele não batia.

- Bem, não foi propriamente isso. – Charlie disse como se comentasse o resultado de um jogo de basebol. - Semi-humanos para ser mais exacto. Não tenho força suficiente para fazer com que os seus corações voltem a bater. E também é só por umas horas, depois voltaram ao normal.

- Humanos? – Ouvi Rosalie dizer, segui o olhar de Bella para a minha irmã.

Ela era a que mais sofria com o que nós éramos, mas esta hipótese de voltar a ser humana levantava esperanças que seriam dolorosas. Emmett percebeu o mesmo que eu e apressou-se a consolar a esposa, não do melhor modo, mas pelo menos ninguém o pode acusar de não ter tentado.

- Rosie, tu ouviste. É temporário.

Mas por quanto tempo? Horas? Quantas? Retive-me para não fazer perguntas que mostrassem a minha curiosidade e ansiedade em relação a este novo assunto.

- Teria que ser um feiticeiro ou uma feiticeira muito mais velhos e muito mais fortes que eu para conseguir tornar um de vós pelo menos num humano por artes mágicas. – Charlie disse enquanto enchia o seu copo com vinho, aquele comentário fora feito num tom ligeiramente aborrecido, como se ele estivesse a comentar o tempo que estava a fazer.

- Como assim por artes mágicas? – Dei por mim a perguntar e por mais que eu tentasse, a minha voz mostrava toda a minha ansiedade.

_Por favor, Edward, esquece o que o meu pai disse._ Ouvi Bella na minha mente e olhei para ela, os seus olhos pareciam estar a implorar-me.

_Mas, Bella…_ Tentei pedir-lhe mas ela cortou-me, sentia até nos meus pensamentos a tristeza por ver os seus olhos tristes.

_Por favor!_ Ela voltou a pedir-me com mais insistência._ Esquece o que ele disse._

Embora ela me tivesse pedido aquilo, Charlie explicou-me tudo e eu não pude evitar em ouvir aquilo com mais atenção do que devia.

- A minha mãe e o teu pai, Edward, acreditam que é possível haver um modo de um vampiro ou vampira retornarem a ser humanos. Claro, a minha mãe criou um feitiço que permitiria um ou vários vampiros voltarem a ser humanos. Mas não conseguimos que o efeito do feitiço tenha uma duração maior que um dia.

As palavras assentavam lentamente, tomando sentidos que eu quase não conseguia compreender. Foi só quando a voz baixa de Bella quebrou o silêncio que se formou depois do comentário do seu pai que eu percebi que estava a planear interrogar Carlisle quando Bella e Charlie se fossem embora.

- E é uma estupidez estarem a utilizar esse feitiço. – Ela sussurrou, mas todos ouvimos perfeitamente as suas palavras. - Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra o feitiço. É só…

Eu não tinha percebido que a ansiedade na minha voz a tinha feito ficar triste até ouvir a amargura na sua voz. Arrependi-me profundamente por não lhe ter dado ouvidos.

- A Bella tem razão. – Esme pronunciou-se, a sua voz manchada pela mesma amargura que cobria a voz de Bella. - Muito bem que o feitiço exista e deva ser usado em casos extremos, mas tentar a "ressurreição" é totalmente estúpido. Tanto a Isabel como a Marie, tal como o teu pai e o teu irmão, Charlie, concordaram em assinar isso.

- Claro, claro. – As palavras saiam da sua boca com falta de interesse, como se estivessem a debater um assunto extremamente maçador. - Mas não deixa de ser verdade que o feitiço é útil! O Angel estava sob o feitiço quando ele e a Izy fizeram a Ella.

Seria possível que um vampiro podia ficar envergonhado e corar? A resposta era sim, a partir do momento em que esse vampiro estava sob um feitiço que o tornava parcialmente humano. Dei graças por ninguém estar a olhar para mim enquanto sentia o sangue abandonar a minha cara.

- Sim, de facto, estava. Mas o feitiço já estava no fim, recordas-te? – Eu sabia que o meu pai tinha uma sinceridade fora do comum, mas também tinha imenso bom senso e não fazia ideia do que ele tinha feito ao seu bom senso neste momento.

- Mano, tu és um desmancha-prazeres. Nem o Carl consegue ser tão péssimo como tu. – Desde quando é que Charlie era irmão de Carlisle? A resposta? Eu não sabia, mas isso era capaz de explicar a cumplicidade que os dois partilhavam, como irmãos.

E era essa mesma cumplicidade que fez o sorriso malandro surgir nos lábios do meu pai, os seus olhos brilhavam com algum sentimento que fez com que a minha mente se questionasse se Carlisle tivesse sido realmente (realmente se calhar não era a palavra certa, talvez, verdadeiramente) feliz só connosco. Eu sabia que o meu pai nos amava a todos, ele demonstrava isso todos os dias, mas neste momento, eu duvidava que nós fôssemos o suficiente para ele ser verdadeiramente feliz.

- É o que dá ser o único filho totalmente vampiro. – Carlisle riu-se.

- Poderiam explicar? – Bella disse, a sua voz perdera a amargura e agora estava carregada de pura curiosidade. Sempre curiosa.

- É uma longa história. – Charlie disse, olhando para ela num tom desafiador.

- Tenho a noite toda. – Ela respondeu-lhe quase do mesmo modo.

Eu queria rir, a Bella que eu via na escola não era a mesma que eu via aqui. Não era tão livre, tão descontraída, ela era simplesmente a Bella e era impossível que eu não me apaixonasse mais por ela.

- Muito bem, então. – Carlisle fez-nos a todos olhar para ele, o seu rosto estava iluminado com um sorriso. - Façamos assim, nós vamos contando a história enquanto jantamos.

Todos aceitámos o acordo que Carlisle nos tinha proposto. Começámos a comer e eu tinha que admitir, a comida estava óptima! Esme tinha um dom para isto, mesmo sendo vampira, ela tinha mão para a cozinha. A minha mãe parecia estar satisfeitíssima por todos parecermos apreciar imenso os seus cozinhados, mas foi Bella que lhe concluiu o dia, elogiando-a pela comida deliciosa, nada poderia ter feito Esme ficar muito mais satisfeita do que quando eu a cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto quando cheguei a casa.

Quando todos terminámos, vi Bella levantar-se. Não percebi o que ela tencionava fazer, a sua mente sempre um segredo para mim e vê-la a reunir os pratos deixou-me chocado.

- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntei, a minha voz reproduzia o choque que eu sentia perfeitamente.

- A levantar a mesa como é óbvio. – Ela respondeu-me, o seu tom era de como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e era a coisa que eu não a deixaria fazer. Se dependesse de mim, ela nunca levantaria um dedo para trabalhar.

- Querida, deixa que eles fazem isso. – Esme disse, trazendo-me dos meus devaneios. Senti-me grato em relação à intromissão da minha mãe.

_O quê! _Ouvi Jasper e Emmett pensarem, chocados com a ordem.

- Não é, queridos? – Esme olhou-os, quase como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos deles, às vezes eu questionava-me se Esme não conseguiria mesmo ouvir os pensamentos.

- Sim, mãe. – Respondemos, os meus irmãos contrariados.

Nós os três levantámo-nos, Emmett reclamava internamente, mas Jasper parecia conformado. A nossa velocidade diminuíra ligeiramente, mesmo assim, éramos rápidos o suficiente para conseguirmos levantar e arrumar a loiça em menos de cinco minutos. Não consegui conter-me quando passei por Bella e acaricie-lhe o braço, a sua reacção foi a que eu esperava, o seu rosto corou e eu ri-me. Arrumámos a cozinha rapidamente com Emmett a reclamar, ele estava realmente descontente com o facto de que Esme nos tinha metido a nós a fazer aquilo.

Depois disso, juntámo-nos de novo aos outros e seguimos para a sala de estar. Não pude deixar de reparar como Carlisle e Charlie se comportavam de maneira idêntica, os dois sustentavam um porte imponente e uma expressão calma com um ligeiro sorriso nos seus lábios, até mesmo o modo como ambos seguravam a taça de vinho que ambos tinham nas mãos ou o modo como ambos se sentavam no sofá, era idêntico.

- Então… Vocês ainda estão interessados em saber a história de como eu me tornei o único filho totalmente vampiro da Matriarca Swan? – Carlisle perguntou.

Todos acenámos com a cabeça, esperando que os dois nos contassem a história.

- Muito bem. – Carlisle começou, terminando de beber o seu vinho juntamente com Charlie e depositando a taça na mesa de centro. – Tudo começou quando eu tinha acabado de completar um século de que me tinha tornado um vampiro, umas décadas depois de ter conhecido os Volturi. Como a maior parte daqui sabe, eu fiquei duas décadas na companhia dos três irmãos, Marcus, Caius e Aro, e depois parti.

- Foi na altura em que Carlisle não se encontrava em Volterra, o sítio onde moram os Volturi, que a minha mãe viajou para lá. – Charlie disse, contando também a história. – Estava na época das festas de S. Marcus. – Tanto Carlisle como Charlie riram-se ligeiramente perante a referência do espaço temporal da história. – E na altura faziam-se festas e mercados, coisas simples, nada como é feito hoje. Era ligeiramente mais difícil para uma bruxa andar por entre os humanos naquela altura, somos quase como os vampiros em termos de beleza e isso chamava muito à atenção das pessoas naquela época. Imaginem uma jovem mulher realmente muito bela a passear sozinha pelas ruas da Itália de 1766, chamava à atenção de qualquer um. – Seguindo as palavras de Charlie, eu podia imaginar perfeitamente isso, podia imaginar Bella com uma aparência mais velha mas incomparavelmente mais bela. – E Marie Swan era e, devo dizer, é uma mulher que chama muito à atenção pela sua beleza. De facto, e isto é apenas um à parte da história, mas talvez vos ajude a visualizar melhor o passado, a Bella é uma cópia perfeita da minha mãe, simplesmente mais nova, mas uma cópia perfeita.

Todos olhámos para Bella que corou perante o olhar de todos nós, senti vontade de lhe acariciar as faces, mas não queria arranjar sarilhos com Charlie.

- Sim, e foi isso que fez com que a Marie conhecesse Marcus Volturi. – Pronunciou-se Carlisle. – Ele estava a passear à noite pela cidade quando a conheceu e quando isso aconteceu, sentiu-se instantaneamente atraído por ela. Citando as suas palavras: Não foi a sua beleza que me prendeu a ela, mas sim os seus olhos. – Por momentos, vi os meus sentimentos reflectidos naquela frase. – Poderemos dizer que foi amor à primeira vista.

- No entanto, ele só a viu porque a minha mãe estava a ser cercada por um bando de homens sedentos por alguma diversão. – A voz de Charlie estava repleta de repulsa e eu ouvi Rosalie prender a respiração. – Marcus estava sedento também, mas a sua sede não era a mesma que a deles. Na altura, os Volturi não usufruíam da mesma poderosa guarda da qual usufruem hoje em dia, quando eles queriam alimentar-se, tinham que ser eles a ir em busca do seu alimento e não um qualquer. E Marcus andava à espera de encontrar um bêbedo ou talvez uma prostituta algures nas ruas da sua imaculada cidade, mas o que encontrou foi um bando de bêbedos a tentarem aproveitar-se de uma senhora de aparente classe num beco escuro.

A imagem que ele descrevia estava fincada na minha memória como uma cena que eu vira imensas vezes na altura em que eu me tinha rebelado contra o regime alimentar de Carlisle, estremeci ao alterar a imagem de modo a que fosse uma mulher na casa dos vinte ou trinta anos com a aparência exacta de Bella no beco, ao vê-la naquela situação, senti as minhas mãos cerrarem-se à volta do braço do assento. Eu já não via a minha família à minha frente quando senti uma mão quente tocar-me na mão trazendo-me de volta à realidade, olhei para a dona da mão e deparei-me com Bella que me olhava preocupada, depois reparei nos outros que me olhavam do mesmo modo.

- Desculpem. – Murmurei. – Podem continuar.

Carlisle assentiu e continuou. – Ele tinha ouvido os homens falarem e também tinha ouvido Marie responder-lhes, a voz dela foi o que o fez ir ver o que se passava naquele beco. Ele escondeu-se nas sombras, invisível aos olhos dos homens, mas Marie viu-o e foi então que ele viu os seus olhos e o apelo silencioso que eles lhe lançavam. Marcus decidiu que tinha que salvá-la e naquele momento encontrou uma oportunidade para se alimentar, matou os homens e saciou a sua sede bem em frente da Marie.

- Ui! – Interrompeu Rose. – Que romântico! Para um primeiro encontro revelar-se logo um monstro sanguinário… Isso deve tê-la conquistado, certamente.

Charlie soltou um riso abafado. – Bem, de facto, não sei se foi isso. Mas o importante foi que sim, eles apaixonaram-se.

- Bem, continuando. – Carlisle voltou a trazer a nossa atenção para si. – Depois de ele a ter salvo, Marie não se importou com o facto de ele ter morto aqueles homens na sua frente e a sua bondade e outras óptimas características nela, fizeram com que Marcus se apaixonasse totalmente por ela. Encontravam-se todos os dias e passeavam ao luar, ela contou-lhe que sempre esperara por ele e que era uma bruxa, outra qualidade dela era o facto de ser sempre muito directa nos assuntos mas muito delicada. – _Tal como a Bella_, pensei sorrindo internamente. – Foi mais ou menos um ano que eles estiveram juntos, variando entre os Estados Unidos e Itália. Claro, acabaram por se casar e então… surgiu algo e eles chamaram-me. Fui chamado de urgência a Volterra, de facto, não fui chamado… Marcus pediu ao Demetri que me encontrasse com o seu dom e que me levasse a Volterra com a maior das urgências. Assim que o Demetri me encontrou, não perdi tempo e voltei com ele, foi então que conheci a Marie. Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém como ela, ela era simplesmente a mulher mais fascinante que eu alguma vez tinha conhecido e acreditem que naquela época as mulheres chegavam a ser muito fúteis, preocupando-se apenas com jóias e bons partidos. – Os olhos de Carlisle estavam distantes e na sua mente vagueavam memórias daqueles tempos. – Foi quando eu entrei pela porta do quarto onde ela estava que tudo mudou. Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, a Marie agarrou-se ao meu pescoço; ela surpreendeu-me ao fazer aquilo, ela sabia o que eu era e, no entanto, abraçou-me num abraço que se fosse para um humano seria sufocante. Quando se afastou de mim, ela apenas colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto e disse-me que eu tinha demorado muito a chegar, que eu estava atrasado. – Carlisle riu-se e eu vi no canto dos seus olhos uma gota cristalina, ele apressou-se a limpá-la. – Ela disse "Carlisle, meu filho, estás atrasado, já cá devias estar". Não sabia o que lhe dizer, tinha sido apanhado desprevenido por ela me ter chamado de seu filho e eu apenas fiquei a olhar para ela, sem saber o que havia de dizer, acabei apenas por pedir desculpa.

O Marcus acabou por me contar que tinha se casado com Marie, fiquei feliz por ele que já sofrera muito ao ter perdido a sua primeira esposa. Contou-me que Marie era uma bruxa, ao início fiquei bastante ofendido, ela tratava-me como se eu fosse seu filho, embora fosse mais nova que eu em termos de idade real, ela era mais velha que eu em aparência, e eu já a considerava uma pessoa que me era muito querida, ia reclamar com ele quando ela me demonstrou o que o seu marido queria dizer. Já devem ter adivinhado como fiquei. Havia tanto para aprender sobre a sua espécie, tinha tantas perguntas. Marie foi muito compreensiva e prometeu ensinar-me tudo acerca da sua espécie, mas disse que não se poderia esforçar tanto pois os meus irmãos assim não o iriam permitir. – Fez uma pausa esperando que algum de nós dissesse alguma coisa.

- Ela estava grávida. – As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu pensasse um segundo. – Ela estava grávida de um vampiro. – Recordei-me da "conversa" que eu e Bella tínhamos tido hoje, em que eu lhe perguntara se ela achara que o avô dela era um vampiro e aqui estava a resposta.

- Exacto, Edward. – Foi Charlie que me respondeu, a sua voz estava séria. – A minha mãe engravidou de Marcus Volturi. Ficou grávida de gémeos. Eu e o meu irmão Carl que é mais velho que eu por…

- Três minutos. – Concluiu Carlisle. – Foi por isso que eu tinha sido chamado. Marcus não podia correr os riscos de ir ter com um médico humano, ele estava demasiado assustado para dizer o mínimo. Na altura, a medicina não estava tão evoluída como está agora, mas ele sabia que eu conhecia imensa coisa sobre o assunto, e Marie também tinha os seus conhecimentos acerca dessa matéria. Assim que eu avaliei o seu estado, decretei que ela estava em condições para viajar, desde que essas viagens não fossem muito cansativas, eu não queria pôr em risco a saúde dos meus irmãozinhos. – Ele olhou para Charlie e sorriu. – Eu tinha passado muito tempo sozinho para agora permitir que aquela que me chamava de filho e que eu amava como uma mãe se magoasse. Marcus não queria que ela ficasse em Volterra, temia que Aro ou Caius descobrissem algo que não deviam e que a tentassem magoar, por isso deu-nos dinheiro e confiou-me a segurança de Marie, devo admitir que no começo senti-me hesitante em relação a estar sozinho com ela, mas achei que Marcus devia confiar mesmo em mim para ma confiar no estado em que ela estava. Viajámos para os Estados Unidos e procurámos um sítio onde ficássemos em segurança.

- A minha mãe nascera nos Estados. A família dela tinha sido uma das primeiras famílias a mudarem-se para as colónias inglesas e tinham se fixado em vários sítios, tentando não atrair as atenções. – Charlie continuou. – Havia apenas um sítio onde ela sabia que ninguém, a não ser que ela quisesse, os encontraria. A Marie e o Carlisle atravessaram o continente para chegarem a Salem.

- Na altura, a cidade estava a cair no esquecimento. Segundo o que ela me contou, há séculos atrás tinha havido ali uma guerra entre clãs, a cidade tinha sido considerada amaldiçoada e todos a tinham abandonado. – Carlisle voltou a contar. – A cidade ficava isolada de tudo, no entanto, tinha tudo o que precisávamos. Fui aprendendo tudo o que podia com ela que ainda me ensinou a usar coisas que a natureza nos dava para curar outras pessoas. Marie mostrava-me como a magia funcionava e foi neste companheirismo que vivemos durante os meses da sua gravidez, Marcus ia ter connosco à cidade e nós os dois e outros vampiros que por vezes surgiam e ficavam connosco na cidade, restaurámos a cidade à sua glória antiga. Aquela cidade era e ainda é um sítio sagrado.

- Foi naquela cidade que eu nasci. Que todos nós nascemos. – Charlie disse olhando para Bella. – A cidade foi crescendo, até ser o que é hoje. Bruxas e feiticeiros foram lentamente se juntando à nossa família na cidade que muitos julgavam amaldiçoada, vampiros que se renderam à alimentação por sangue animal também se juntaram a nós, tal como alguns vampiros que o meu pai às vezes conseguia livrar de Volterra, havia sempre aqueles que não queriam ser monstros e o meu pai mandava-os para Salem. Depois vieram os humanos, aqueles que descobriam acerca da existência dos seres míticos. A minha mãe tornou-se a "rainha" de Salem… aquilo que tu hoje conheces foi criado por muita luta dela.

- Sim… Mesmo grávida, a Marie ia fazendo as suas magias e ajudando-nos do modo como conseguia. – Afirmou Carlisle. – Mas voltando à história, três anos após o nascimento do Charlie e do Carl, a Marie voltou a ficar grávida, foi uma das melhores noticias que a família podia ter recebido. A Mãe estava certa de que seria uma menina para se juntar a ela, ela amava-nos e ama-nos muito a todos nós, os homens, no entanto, ela gostaria de ter uma companhia e nasceu a Isabel. Fiquei com eles durante anos, Carl e o Charlie cresceram e durante uns tempos, comportaram-se mais como vampiros do que propriamente bruxos e o Pai achou melhor levá-los durante uns tempos para Volterra.

- Não ficámos durante muito tempo, só o suficiente para vermos como ser vampiro podia ser bastante inconveniente. – Charlie declarou, vendo Bella olhar para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Já a Isabel estava crescida, o Angel juntou-se à família, ele e a Izy andavam sempre às cabeçadas. A Mãe dizia que eles iam ficar juntos, de facto, todos dizíamos e o Pai confiava no Angel. Ele era um dos chefes da guarda e era dos melhores. O Aro e o Caius muitas vezes usavam-no para torturar alguns vampiros que sequer arriscavam a expor a nossa existência, mas ele desistiu disso, não queria ser o monstro que se começava a achar. – Explicou Carlisle. – E certo dia… Já no início do século vinte, a Mãe disse-me que estava na hora de eu seguir o meu caminho. Tentei convencê-la a deixar-me ficar e ela disse que não podia, por muito que quisesse prender o seu filho mais velho sob a sua asa durante toda a eternidade, como ela desejava fazer com todos os filhos, ela não podia fazer-me ficar em Salem, disse-me que havia pessoas que precisavam de mim. – O seu olhar percorreu todos nós começando em mim e acabando em Alice e Jasper. – Disse-me muito claramente que dentro de quase duas décadas eu teria que salvar o seu primeiro neto, disse-me que o amor iria encontrar-me antes de eu ter o meu primeiro filho comigo e que eu seria obrigado a perdê-lo para apenas voltar a encontrá-lo mais tarde. E assim foi, tempos antes de encontrar o Edward, conheci a Esme. – O seu olhar suavizou-se e ele beijou a testa de Esme, sorrindo depois para mim. – Mais tarde encontrei o Edward e assim fui encontrando cada um de vocês, tal como a Mãe tinha dito que seria.

- E a história continua, por muitos pontos de vista… Com muitas desavenças e tretas pelo caminho até agora. – Disse Charlie, concluindo a história. – Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

- Deixa-me ver se eu percebi bem a história… - Bella pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. – Marcus Volturi é um vampiro e é meu avô. – A sua voz afirmava aquilo, mas a incredulidade parecia consumir as suas certezas. Coloquei uma mão no ombro dela, dando-lhe o meu apoio. – Isso faz de ti, pai, meio-vampiro e meio-feiticeiro, certo?

- Certíssimo. - Afirmou Charlie com uma sobrancelha erguida, tentando perceber aonde Bella queria chegar.

- E tu casaste-te com uma humana, certo? Ou a minha mãe _não é_ humana? – A voz de Bella começava a elevar-se.

- Não sei onde queres chegar, Bella. – Declarou Charlie olhando preocupado para a filha. – Mas se queres saber, a família da tua mãe estava em Salem quando eu era uma criança e acredita que isso foi realmente há já muito tempo.

- Mas posso confirmar-te, Bella. – Desta vez foi Carlisle a falar, tentando acalmar Bella, eu próprio começava a ficar preocupado, o seu coração estava muito acelerado. – É possível que a Renée tenha algum antecedente mágico na família, mas quando chegou à geração dela, o gene que carrega a magia já devia estar muito fraco mesmo para ela não ser uma bruxa. Mas qual é a tua dúvida, minha querida?

- O que é que eu sou? Uma anormal? Uma aberração? – As palavras de Bella foram como um balde de água fria, eu sabia que Bella se sentia segura em relação a ser uma bruxa como a sua avó, mas agora ver a sua incerteza acerca do que ela era, doía-me.

- Não digas uma coisa dessas, Isabella. – Esme pôs-se de pé, os seus olhos e a sua voz transbordavam com a dor e a reprovação. – Tu não és nenhuma aberração, Bella. – Esme pôs-se de joelhos ao pé de Bella segurando-lhe as mãos nas suas. – Quando tu nasceste e eu te tive nos meus braços soube que tu eras um dos mais perfeitos milagres que nosso Senhor poderia ter posto nesta Terra.

Na sua mente, eu vi o que ela quis dizer e as imagens que eu vi deixaram-me confuso.

- C-Como assim? – Perguntei. – Esme, que quer isso dizer?

- Edward, acalma-te. – Pediu-me Carlisle. – Quanto à tua pergunta, Bella. A Esme tem razão, tu não és aberração nenhuma, muito menos uma anormal. É normal sentires-te confusa em relação ao que és, agora que sabes a verdade, mas os teus genes são claríssimos. Tu és, em toda a tua maioria, uma bruxa. – O sorriso que Carlisle lhe deu era suposto ser calmante, mas a mim não teve esse efeito.

– Meu anjo, é tudo uma questão de percentagens. – Declarou Charlie. – Eu e o Carl somo cinquenta por cento de cada coisa, bruxos e vampiros. Mas temos uma metade dominante, a minha é a da magia e a do Carl é a de ser vampiro. E acerca do que tu, a tua irmã e os teus primos são, eu posso assegurar-te de que antes de qualquer um de nós ter pensado em ter filhos, nós falámos com o Carlisle e com a tua avó. Nunca vos teria tido sem saber que a tua mãe ou vocês ficariam bem e seriam perfeitamente saudáveis.

- Tu, Bella, tens uma percentagem bem pequena de vampirismo no teu organismo. Considerando que o teu organismo todo são os cem por cento, tu tens uma percentagem de vinte e cinco por cento de vampirismo e os restantes setenta e cinco por cento de bruxaria. Tu, como eu já disse, és uma bruxa. – Carlisle assegurou-lhe. – A Ana é cinquenta-cinquenta sem metade dominante, mas obviamente ela recai mais para a magia, e a Emily é o teu oposto, vinte e cinco de bruxaria e setenta e cinco de vampirismo.

- Estou tão confusa. – Ela murmurou colocando as suas mãos na cabeça.

- Shhh… Está tudo bem. – Disse-lhe puxando-a mais para mim e beijando-lhe a testa. – Tu _não és_ nenhuma aberração nem nenhuma anormal. – Voltei a beijar-lhe a testa e a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. – Tu és a minha bruxinha. Não és nada mais. – Sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido para que o pai dela não ouvisse.

- Esme? – Rosalie chamou e todos olhámos para ela. – Que querias dizer quando disseste que quando a Bella nasceu e a tiveste nos teus braços?

- Julguei que tivessem apanhado isso durante a história. – Comentou Carlisle.

- Todos nós só confiávamos no Carlisle como médico na nossa família. – Disse Charlie desviando o seu olhar de Bella e de mim. – Como ele conhecia o historial todo da família e conhecia as duas espécies para além da espécie humana, o vosso pai era o melhor médico que alguém poderia ter a sorte de ter. Claro que nenhum de nós iria arriscar confiar os seus descendentes a outra pessoa qualquer, não importando o tamanho do seu conhecimento. Era o Carlisle que trataria da nossa família.

- E eu sentir-me-ia ofendido se assim não o fosse. – Disse Carlisle. – A partir do momento em que aceitei tratar da Marie, tomei o lugar de médico desta família.

- Todos nós falámos com o Carlisle antes de pensarmos sequer em ter filhos… Tínhamos medo de que as coisas não fossem normais, percebes? – Charlie disse, voltando a falar para Bella. – Quando a tua mãe ficou grávida, nós chamámos o Carlisle, que não tinha podido ir ao nosso casamento e já vos tinha a vocês todos. – Ele olhou para cada um de nós. – Nenhum de nós se importava que a família Cullen estivesse connosco em Salem, afinal de contas, vocês eram da família. Quase como os Denali são uma extensão da vossa família, vocês são uma extensão e membros da nossa.

- Depois de Carlisle ter recebido o pedido do Charlie, nós fomos para Salem, tínhamos a nossa própria casa lá! – Disse Esme. – Mas ficávamos muitas mais vezes na casa principal dos Swan, são capazes de perceber porquê, a casa estava cheia e também tínhamos lá a pequena Emy…

- Porque é que não nos lembramos? – Perguntei. Era como se tivesse um espaço em branco no lugar desses anos, não havia qualquer lembrança de ter visto Bella como um bebé ou de ter estado perto da mãe dela enquanto esta estava grávida.

- Foi uma questão de segurança. – Murmurou Charlie. – Salem é um sítio sagrado para muitos, mas não era a cidade que estávamos a tentar proteger. O Aro já andava desconfiado do que o meu pai andava a fazer, antes de o meu pai conhecer a minha mãe, ele ausentava-se mas não durante muito tempo nem tantas vezes, mas claro que com a nossa família, o meu pai não queria perder nada. Isso levantou suspeitas no seu irmão, tivemos que cercar a cidade com feitiços de protecção para que fosse imensamente difícil de um vampiro ou qualquer outra pessoa de qualquer espécie a encontrasse, mas claro que com o Aro não era assim tão fácil, podíamos esconder a cidade, mas não podíamos esconder as pessoas que o meu pai via sempre que lá ia.

- O dom do Aro, Bella, é quase como o do Edward e, pelos vistos, o teu. – Disse Carlisle. – Ele ouve os pensamentos, mas tem muitas limitações. Ele necessita de estar a ter contacto físico com a pessoa a quem quer ler os pensamentos e claro, dar as boas-vindas ao seu irmão com um abraço seria o primeiro passo para descobrir tudo. E o Aro, para além do seu poder, tem uma particularidade muito… intrigante. Sabes, ele é um coleccionador de poderes.

- Imagina só! – Exclamou Charlie. – A nossa família é repleta de videntes! Dos mais variados tipos! E ainda mais, nós temos o controlo sobre a magia, seriamos mais do que jóias na sua estúpida colecção. – Ele suspirou como se estivesse derrotado. – E não só… Vocês, tu, a Ana e a Emily, são muito mais poderosas do que podem pensar e se o Aro ou qualquer Volturi vos descobrisse… Nem quero imaginar.

- Para vos proteger de qualquer hipótese que surgisse para que os Volturi vos descobrissem, a Marie decidiu que seria melhor que vocês não se recordassem dos tempos que lá passámos. – Esme disse. – As visões da Marie são muito precisas, não há margens para erros nas suas visões, elas realizam-se sempre… E ela viu que nós tínhamos que partir, que por muito que quiséssemos, não podíamos ficar com a Bella.

- O dia em que partimos, foi muito difícil… Quando nasceste, Bella, tu eras o total oposto da Ana, eras saudável mas muito, muito fraca. Muito pequena, muito frágil. Não havia modo de sabermos se sobreviverias e tu, mesmo como um bebé, agarraste-te a nós. – Carlisle disse, um pequeno sorriso brincou nos seus lábios e as memórias encheram a sua mente.

Novamente o bebé com o tufo de cabelos castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor, Bella. Um sorriso brincou nos meus lábios ao ver uma memória de Carlisle em que Esme e eu estávamos sentados num sofá com Bella no meu colo e Esme a ensinar-me como tratar da pequenina.

- Sim, eu que sou teu pai ainda não compreendi o que é que os braços deles tinham que nos meus tu não encontravas. – Comentou Charlie. – Sempre que a Esme te entregava para os meus braços ou os da tua mãe ou de outro alguém que não fosse um vampiro, tu berravas como se te estivessem a matar.

- E quando era para dormir, Charlie? – Perguntou Esme com o mesmo sorriso. – Ela chorava tanto, só havia uma pessoa para além de mim que conseguia fazê-la adormecer.

Os olhos de Esme caíram sobre mim, tal como os olhos de todos os outros.

– Eu? Ela só adormecia nos meus braços? – Não sabia se estava mais satisfeito do que chocado, eu tinha estado com a minha Bella quando ela era apenas um bebé e ela só adormecia nos meus braços.

Bella aninhou-se no meu abraço e eu senti-a sorrir. – Consigo compreender porquê. – Ela murmurou inspirando fundo. – Aqui é muito confortável.

Ouvi Emmett rir-se, mas ignorei-o, estava demasiado maravilhado para me preocupar com outra coisa qualquer.

- Claro que na altura, já tu nutrias algo muito mais forte do que apenas carinho pela minha bebé. – A voz de Charlie tirou-me da minha bolha, mas não despertara Bella do seu conforto. – Eu sabia que a Bella viria, eu sabia que ia ter duas pequenas bruxinhas… - Ele suspirou. – Antes de te conhecer e antes de ter tocado na mãozinha da Ana, eu tinha pensado que as minhas meninas poderiam encontrar, talvez, o amor entre humanos ou, talvez, se apaixonassem por uns bruxos conhecidos pela nossa família. Mas tu surgiste… O meu dom também está condicionado ao toque, quando toco nas pessoas, vejo o seu futuro, não importa que decisões façam, vejo qual será o seu fim, com quem ficará… E quando te cumprimentei, vi que tu ficarias com a minha Bella.

- Então você sabia, sempre soube…

- Sim. A minha mãe também, tal como sabia que tu serias o primeiro a ser encontrado pelo Carlisle e por isso o mandou embora de Salem. – Sussurrou o pai de Bella. – Foi por isso que vocês tiveram que se ir embora, não podíamos permitir que a Bella crescesse junto de ti, ela poderia não vir a nutrir os mesmos sentimentos que agora nutre por ti e o futuro tinha que acontecer como nós o tínhamos visto.

- Mas porque é que o Carlisle e a Esme se lembram? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Não podíamos apagar a mente do Carlisle, ele sabia dos problemas da Bella, logo, se lhe apagássemos a memória poderíamos estar a colocar a saúde da Bella em risco. E a Esme…

- Foi pelo que se passou antes de me ter tornado uma vampira. – Esme respondeu. – A Bella foi o primeiro bebé em que eu peguei na minha nova vida e ela era e é como uma filha para mim, não queria esquecer-me dela, percebem?

Acenei com a cabeça, então vi Charlie levantar-se e dirigir-se a mim e a Bella.

_Amanhã, passa pela esquadra._ Ele pensou._ Tenho uma coisa para te entregar que a minha mãe te enviou._

Voltei a assentir e vi-o baixar-se para acordar Bella que, de facto, tinha adormecido nos meus braços.

- Bells. – Charlie chamou-a. – Vá lá, Bells. Está na hora de irmos embora.

Ela não abriu os olhos, apenas se aninhou mais no meu peito. Charlie não pareceu gostar do facto de Bella não se querer mover para sair do meu abraço. Tive vontade de sorrir, mas não podia. Inclinei-me na direcção de Bella e beijando-lhe a testa chamei-a.

- Bella, tens que acordar, querida. – Murmurei no seu ouvido.

- Não… - Ela resmungou, aninhando-se mais contra o meu peito. – Aqui está bom…

- Querida, eu sou muito frio. Tens de acordar… Está na hora de ires para casa. – Insisti, vendo-a abrir os olhos, contrariada. – Vá lá, Bella adormecida. Horas de acordar.

Ela soltou um pequeno rosnado de insatisfação e esfregou os olhos, afastando o sono das suas pálpebras e então levantou-se e começou a despedir-se de todos. Charlie fazia o mesmo, mas ele estava a demorar muito mais tempo do que Bella e eu seguia-a com o olhar calmamente, quando ela se decidiu despedir de mim, os seus olhos já estavam totalmente despertos e agora sustinham outra vez a indecisão e a tristeza brilhavam nas suas íris castanhas.

- Levas-me ao carro? – Ela perguntou, a sua voz estava nivelada com cansaço.

Assenti e segui-a para a porta da rua.


	17. A Visão, Joe e Ana

16º Capítulo -A Visão, Joe e Ana

_(Bella POV)_

A minha cabeça doía. Talvez pelo excesso de informação, ou talvez pelo cansaço. Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas o importante era que me doía.

A história que Carlisle e Charlie tinham contado ressoava nos meus ouvidos, cada palavra, cada verdade, e as imagens que eu apanhara nas suas mentes repetiam-se na minha. Talvez esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo de me doer a cabeça. Eu sempre suspeitara de que o meu avô era vampiro, seria o mais lógico visto que os meus familiares embora feiticeiros, se comportavam como autênticos vampiros de vez em quando. No entanto, sentia-me confusa com essa realidade, parte de mim sempre soubera que eu não era única e exclusivamente bruxa, sabia que havia algo mais, mas ver essa realidade confirmada era… estranho. E ainda mais! O vampiro que era meu avô não era um vampiro qualquer, era um dos reis dos vampiros!

A confusão e a dor de cabeça começavam a deixar-me cansada, demasiado cansada. Tentava, em vão, organizar os meus pensamentos, as novas informações, quando começaram a falar da minha infância! Uma pequena parte da minha mente tomou em atenção as "visões" que eu tivera quando olhei para Esme e Carlisle e aquilo que eles disseram respondia às perguntas que se tinham formado durante algum tempo, eles tinham estado lá, Edward tinha estado lá… mas não se lembrava de nada.

- O dia em que partimos, foi muito difícil… - A voz de Carlisle trouxe-me de volta dos meus pensamentos, estava cheia de uma ternura que eu só ouvia na voz do meu pai. - Quando nasceste, Bella, tu eras o total oposto da Ana, eras saudável mas muito, muito fraca. Muito pequena, muito frágil. Não havia modo de sabermos se sobreviverias e tu, mesmo como um bebé, agarraste-te a nós. – Foi naquele momento que vi na sua mente algo que me deixou… digamos que esclarecida.

Na sua mente passava uma memória, ou assim me pareceu. Na memória, Esme, Edward e um bebé… eu, estávamos numa sala e eu reconhecia aquela sala, era a sala de estar da casa da Avó em Salem, não estava nada mudada, tudo estava no mesmo sítio em que eu me lembrava, os sofás brancos e confortáveis estavam na mesma posição. No sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira de mármore na sala da Avó, Edward e Esme estavam sentados e o… raios me partam, eu estava no colo de Edward, os seus olhos brilhavam carinhosamente na minha direcção e eu senti-me derreter perante aquele olhar.

- Sim, eu que sou teu pai ainda não compreendi o que é que os braços deles tinham que nos meus tu não encontravas. – Charlie disse, tirando-me da memória de Carlisle e fazendo-me encará-los de novo. -Sempre que a Esme te entregava para os meus braços ou os da tua mãe ou de outro alguém que não fosse um vampiro, tu berravas como se te estivessem a matar.

Senti os meus lábios formarem um sorriso tímido, enquanto a minha mente procurava rapidamente uma desculpa para tal comportamento da minha parte.

- E quando era para dormir, Charlie? – A voz de Esme estava tocada por um sorriso que brindava os seus lábios. - Ela chorava tanto, só havia uma pessoa para além de mim que conseguia fazê-la adormecer.

Os seus olhos verdes (o tom de verde dos seus olhos era bonito, mas não tanto como o tom verde-esmeralda dos olhos de Edward) poisaram em Edward e todos olhámos para ele, e então compreensão desceu sobre mim… O sonho. O meu primeiro sonho com Edward, o sonho com a criança… Não era (já não tinha bem a certeza se era ou não) bem um sonho ou uma lembrança, o bebé do sonho era eu… Aquilo só podia ser uma memória… imperfeita, claro… demasiado fraca vinda da memória de um recém-nascido.

– Eu? Ela só adormecia nos meus braços? – A voz de Edward estava tomada por um tom surpreendido, chocado até, que se sobrepunha ao tom de incrível satisfação que tocava as palavras _ela_ e _meus braços_.

Os braços de Edward já me envolviam antes de termos chegado a esta parte da conversa e por isso encostei-me mais ao seu peito, aninhando-me seguramente nos seus braços de pedra.

– Consigo compreender porquê. – Disse sorrindo, embora a minha voz conseguisse transmitir algum do meu cansaço, nenhum deles pareceu percebê-lo. Inspirei fundo e senti o seu doce cheiro fazer o meu corpo descontrair e deixar o cansaço tomar conta. - Aqui é muito confortável.

Os sons à minha volta começaram a ficar muito abafados enquanto o sono tomava conta de todos os meus sentidos, apenas sentia o corpo frio como pedra (que muito estranhamente parecia estar quente contra a minha pele) de Edward a servir-me de almofada.

A escuridão da inconsciência começava a tomar-me e eu acolhi-a sem qualquer esforço, não me tinha apercebido de quão cansada estava até àquele momento. De repente, já não estava na escuridão total, havia uma luz, fraquíssima que me indicava com fraca certeza de que o Sol estava a nascer. Olhei na direcção de onde a luz provinha e vi um corredor, cuja parede da esquerda era totalmente de vidro, eu estivera certa, era a luz tímida da madrugada que iluminava o corredor…

Sabia que estava a sonhar, mas sentia que conhecia a casa onde estava. Ouvi passos e virei-me na direcção do som, Edward dirigia-se para o corredor e quando a luz suave do Sol tocou na pele dele, esta começou a brilhar como se nela estivessem incrustados infinitos diamantes (o seu brilho era muito mais forte do que o brilho que a minha pele tinha em contacto com a luz). Ele começou a andar pelo corredor abaixo e eu segui-o, sentia agora uma sensação de déjà vu, como se eu já tivesse feito isto… O corredor começava a parecer não ter fim e eu chamei por Edward, temendo onde poderia ser o fim do corredor. Mas ele não me respondeu, apenas continuou a andar e eu, por conseguinte, segui-o; voltei a chamá-lo e então um som extremamente familiar encheu o ar do sonho: o choro de um bebé… e Edward seguiu-o.

Parei, percebendo a sensação de que estava a fazer as mesmas coisas num cenário diferente. Era o mesmo sonho! O primeiro sonho que eu tivera com Edward! Olhei à minha volta e reconheci o sítio onde estava, era a casa da Avó… Claro que tinha estranhado este sonho… no outro, não via o corredor que levava ao meu quarto pois estava muito escuro para conseguir reconhecer o meu lar. Olhei para Edward e voltei a segui-lo, agora correndo para o apanhar e então a porta de madeira do meu quarto surgiu no fim do corredor, ele empurrou a porta entreaberta do meu quarto e entrou. Fiz o mesmo que ele e vi-o baixar-se sobre o berço de madeira branca que se encontrava no meio do quarto…

- Shhh, Bella… Já aqui estou. – A sua voz de veludo sussurrou e eu aproximei-me rapidamente, não iria perder a hipótese de ver o seu rosto desta vez.

Os seus olhos estavam verdes e brilhavam com carinho, amor e… adoração. Senti lágrimas encherem-me os olhos e depois olhei para o rosto do bebé, o seu (ainda me era difícil acreditar realmente que aquele pequeno bebé de aparência tão frágil era eu) rosto era bonito (e era eu!), uma expressão tão inocente com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, cor de chocolate, a pequena quantidade de cabelos da mesma cor dos olhos a cobrir a cabecinha… Ok, devo admitir! Eu era fofa como bebé! Voltei a olhar para Edward e ouvi-o cantar uma canção de embalar… a mesma que eu tinha ouvido da outra vez no sonho… tão doce que me fazia sentir calma, até mesmo no sonho!

Afastei-me dele e… de mim e sentei-me na cadeira de baloiço que ficava perto da varanda do meu quarto. Fiquei a observá-lo, ele era tão lindo e vê-lo assim com… oh raios! Pronto, com um bebé nos braços… Juro que me dava vontade de beijá-lo.

Não sei em que momento foi… Mas o Edward do sonho olhou para mim e sorriu-me (coisa que fez o meu coração disparar… até nos sonhos!), mas as palavras que lhe saíram dos lábios deixaram-me confusa…

- Bella, tens que acordar, querida.

Nesse momento apercebi-me de que estava a ser puxada para a realidade.

- Não… - Lamentei. Eu não queria sair dali, não ainda. - Aqui está bom…

- Querida, eu sou muito frio. Tens de acordar… Está na hora de ires para casa. – Abri os olhos, contrariada, deixando a imagem do meu deus para trás. - Vá lá, Bella adormecida. Horas de acordar.

Não consegui evitar soltar um rosnado enquanto esfregava os olhos, depois levantei-me e comecei por me despedir de Carlisle e Esme que se despediram de mim com um beijo na testa e um abraço, seguindo pelos restantes Cullen que se despediram de mim com beijos e abraços. Quando me ia despedir de Alice, ela olhou para mim com olhos preocupados, quase como se eu estivesse com aparência de estar doente, ela abraçou-me e depois disse-me ao ouvido. - Tem cuidado, sim? – E depois beijou-me na bochecha.

Não percebi a preocupação de Alice e também não ia tentar averiguar na sua mente do que é que ela falava, estava demasiado cansada para tentar. Virei-me para me despedir do último dos Cullen e o meu peito apertou-se, tal como eu não me queria despedir dele no meu sonho, eu não me queria despedir dele na vida real. Os seus olhos pareciam dizer-me o mesmo, pareciam dizer-me que ele não queria que eu me fosse embora, que queria que eu ficasse.

_Só mais uns minutos, só preciso de mais uns minutos._ Pensei olhando para ele.

- Levas-me ao carro? – Pedi-lhe vendo-o assentir e seguir-me para a rua.

Do pórtico da casa, por entre os ramos dos salgueiros que protegiam a casa, dava para ver o céu nocturno, estava limpo e as estrelas brilhavam com mais força esta noite, como uma suave premonição de que o futuro seria brilhante. O vento que soprava calmamente trazia-nos o cheiro a terra molhada e a frescura dos pinheiros da floresta que nos rodeava, uma combinação calmante. A escuridão da floresta era obviamente amenizada pela luz emitida pela casa, no entanto, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som suave de grilos… Se fosse outro momento qualquer, eu não teria reparado em nada daquilo, talvez nas estrelas e no vento, mas algo despertara em mim a sensação de que algo estava errado, algo não se encaixava na calmaria que a noite apresentava.

Senti Edward atrás de mim e estava prestes a descer os degraus da escada em direcção ao carro de Charlie quando ouvi a voz de Alice quebrar o silêncio com um sussurro assustado.

- Edward, agarra-a.

Foi antes de as suas palavras tomarem totalmente sentido que eu deixei de ver, deixei de sentir as minhas pernas e fui levada de novo para a escuridão.

Foi quase como adormecer outra vez. Quase. Não sentia nada do que tinha sentido antes, o vento que trazia o cheiro calmante da noite e o som dos grilos já não chegavam a mim. Tal como tinha acontecido antes, quando eu estava a sonhar com Edward, uma luz fraca clareou tudo ao meu redor, dando forma às proximidades, mas diferente da luz fraca da madrugada que havia no meu sonho, aqui a luz era acinzentada como se os raios de Sol tivessem que passar por uma espessa camada de nuvens cinzentas. Olhei à minha volta e vi que estava rodeada por árvores a pouca distância de uma clareira ampla, ouvi um riso troante ao longe e segui-o, qual não foi o meu espanto ao ver todos os Cullen e eu na clareira. Eles estavam dispostos em posições que me fizeram lembrar o campo em forma de diamante dos campos de basebol e então reparei em Alice, posta no centro, num amontoado de terra, vestida com o equipamento de basebol, com uma pequena bola branca nas mãos, e em Jasper, com uma barra de aço nas mãos a alguns metros de Alice.

Estávamos, obviamente, a jogar basebol. O meu eu sonhador estava junto de Esme e olhava maravilhado para Edward, também equipado como Alice e Jasper. A atmosfera estava repleta de divertimento e felicidade, mas, de repente, tudo mudou; todos ficaram tensos, Edward trocou de lugar com Esme e rodeava-me com um olhar pesaroso. De onde eu estava, via os seus lábios mexerem-se, mas não percebia que palavras articulavam. Foi então que eu ouvi o som fraco de roupas a roçarem umas nas outras e o som das folhas a serem remexidas na floresta do lado mais afastado do campo de basebol, inspirei o ar e senti a electricidade que o carregava, para além dos cheiros da família e o meu próprio (o qual eu tinha noção, pelas palavras de Edward, ser deveras apelativo), havia mais três cheiros desconhecidos que estavam misturados com os cheiros da terra e da floresta.

Decidi aproximar-me mais, tinha noção de que ninguém me iria ver, embora soubesse que isto não era um sonho. Já estava próxima o suficiente para ouvir Edward sussurrar-me pedidos de desculpas, não conseguia perceber o porquê de ele me estar a pedir desculpas mas algo não estava bem. Nesse mesmo instante, três figuras surgiram das árvores, dois homens e uma mulher, vinham os três descalços, o homem que vinha na frente tinha a pele negra e os seus cabelos também; o outro homem tinha longos cabelos loiros e a sua pele era clara, já a mulher tinha cabelos de um ruivo vibrante e a sua pele era tão branca como a do homem loiro; reparei então nos olhos dos três e estes eram de um vermelho-sangue, o total oposto dos olhos dourados dos Cullen.

Algo mais mudou naquela visão, senti o vento despentear-me os cabelos e vi o mesmo acontecer aos cabelos do meu eu sonhador, então, num instante, Edward estava agachado à minha frente, os seus lábios a recuarem sobre os seus dentes e um rosnado furioso a sair dos seus lábios. Não pude deixar de reparar na sua beleza ameaçadora, mesmo naquele momento. Olhei para os três vampiros que haviam chegado e procurei qual deles tinha feito Edward colocar-se naquela posição defensiva, vi o loiro colocado numa posição encurvada, não agachado, mas com o seu tronco curvado na minha direcção, pronto a atacar.

- Não… - Senti os meus lábios articularem a palavra e ouvi a minha voz a proferi-la, mas ninguém mais me ouviu.

Depois a imagem mudou, já não estava na clareira. A luz também mudara, já não era acinzentada, os pequenos feixes de luz que iluminavam a sala onde estava eram amarelos, eram apenas fiascos que passavam pelas brechas dos estores que tapavam as janelas. Voltei a olhar em volta, as paredes estavam cobertas com espelhos e à altura da cintura havia uma barra de madeira coberta por talha dourada, o chão era de madeira envernizada e eu pude ver no fundo da sala, encostado à parede de espelhos, um televisor e um leitor de vídeo. Na televisão passavam imagens minhas conhecidas, imagens da minha infância.

Senti o sangue abandonar-me as faces quando me vi entrar na sala a gritar pela minha mãe. Percebi aquilo pelo que era, uma armadilha. Tudo a postos para me caçar. Enquanto o meu eu do sonho olhava chocado para a televisão, eu olhava com ódio e desespero para o vampiro loiro que tinha estado na clareira, os seus olhos vermelhos escuros brilhavam. Vi-o circundar-me, dizendo coisas que eu não conseguia perceber, vi-o mostrar-me a câmara colocada junto da aparelhagem e reparei na luzinha vermelha que ela emitia, estava a gravar. Pouco depois, vi-o atirar-se a mim…

- Não! – Gritei, fechando os olhos e sendo puxada de volta à realidade.

- Bella! – Exclamou Edward. – Está tudo bem! Tens que acordar agora!

Ainda não o conseguia ver, os meus olhos ainda observavam o rosto do vampiro loiro, não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos carmesins a fitarem-me com maldade. Senti uma mão fria a ser colocada na minha testa e subitamente deixei de ver os olhos maldosos do caçador e voltei a ver os verdes que eu amava. Pisquei os olhos, tentando recuperar do choque e então olhei à minha volta, todos olhavam para mim menos Esme, Carlisle e Charlie que olhavam uns para os outros. Reparei que o rosto do meu pai estava enfurecido, o de Carlisle estava sério mas os seus olhos brilhavam com raiva e o rosto de Esme estava preocupado.

- Bella, estás bem? – Edward perguntou-me, movendo a sua mão que estava na minha testa para a minha bochecha. – Fala comigo, por favor.

- Eu… Eu estou bem. – Disse-lhe, mas a minha voz não era nada convincente e ele percebeu isso. – A sério, estou bem. – Insisti tentando fazê-lo deixar-me por uns momentos. – Pai?

- Eu não consigo acreditar… - A voz de Charlie estava furiosa, não conseguia perceber porquê, mas ele estava. – Aquele…

- Charlie, eles não sabem! – Esme chamou à atenção dele, chamando também à minha. – A Bella ainda não sabe.

- Não sei o quê? – Perguntei, sentindo que havia algo ainda mais errado. – O que é que vocês não nos estão a contar, pai?

Não sabia que emoção eu sentia mais forte no momento, se a raiva por me estar a ser ocultado algo importante que (muito provavelmente, talvez) estivesse relacionado pelo que eu acabara de ver, ou se o medo por não saber o que acabara de se passar mas ter a certeza de que aquilo que eu vira _era_ a minha morte.

Carlisle e Charlie olharam para mim e eu vi o primeiro suspirar enquanto o meu pai parecia ter-se tornado numa estátua.

- A Isabel tinha a tua idade quando foi caçada. – Charlie disse saindo do seu estado pétreo. – Caçada por um vampiro chamado James.

- Ele era loiro e os seus cabelos eram bem compridos. – Descreveu Carlisle sentando-se no lado oposto a mim. – Na altura, achámos que seria impossível pará-lo, mas conseguimos porque o Pai entreviu e a Mãe usou magia para que a ordem fosse cumprida.

- Vivemos tempos difíceis nessa época. – Disse Charlie. – Sempre com medo de que um passo em falso nos levasse à ruína. E isso durante, pelo menos, três ou cinco meses, até o meu pai ter metido guardas de Volterra… Os da sua confiança, claro!

- Foi novamente o Demetri colocado ao barulho, o seu talento para encontrar as pessoas ajuda imenso em certos casos. – Carlisle entreviu. – Acabámos por encontrar o James, mas não o matámos! O pai dizia que não podíamos abusar do nosso poder porque o tínhamos, e se queríamos continuar na clandestinidade, tínhamos que o fazer.

- Erro nosso! – A voz de Charlie estava novamente repleta de uma fúria antiga. – Devíamos ter feito como o Angel sugeriu na altura. Castigá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer e matá-lo!

O plano, assim de repente, soava ligeiramente melodramático. Totalmente à Angel. Devo admitir que, no fundo da minha mente, o monstrinho aprovava o plano, era simples e eficaz. Sabia que se tratava do meu instinto de sobrevivência a "falar" mais alto, mas nada me impedia de achar realmente que o plano era bom.

Mesmo tendo dito a Edward que estava bem, não estava. Sentia o meu corpo a ficar adormecido, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos e encontrar descanso na inconsciência; era como estar presa à realidade, todos os pensamentos entravam na minha mente mas não faziam sentido nenhum. As coisas que me passavam na mente revolviam as visões que eu tivera, não eram minhas, eu tinha a certeza, esse não era o meu dom, nunca fora nem nunca seria. O que só podia significar uma coisa…

- Bella? – Edward chamou-me e só então percebi que tinha uma lágrima a escorrer-me pelo canto do olho. – Shhh… Já passou.

Não percebi de onde veio ou sequer porque é que comecei a chorar, eu geralmente não me mostrava emotiva, por nada neste mundo, em frente a outras pessoas e, no entanto, aqui estava eu lavada em lágrimas.

- Já passou… Por favor, não chores. – Edward continuava a sussurrar-me ao ouvido, tentando acalmar-me. – Vai tudo ficar bem, nós vamos resolver tudo.

- O Edward tem razão, querida… - Charlie disse ajoelhando-se à minha frente. – Nós não vamos cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes e vamos tratar de tudo antes que o James se chegue a aproximar de nós.

Larguei Edward e abracei-me ao meu pai, não me importando quando ele hesitou em colocar-me as suas mãos nas minhas costas. Era novamente uma menina pequena que acordara de um pesadelo mas, infelizmente, o pesadelo agora era real… ou pelo menos iria se tornar. Estes pensamentos trouxeram de volta uma sensação que eu não esperava sentir aqui em Forks, não estando _ela_ tão longe, foi isso que me fez afastar-me de Charlie e levantar-me.

Dirigi-me novamente à porta da rua, sentindo-me estranhamente confiante, mesmo sabendo que o meu futuro estava confuso (demasiado confuso), neste momento. Quando estava no pórtico, apoiei-me na coluna de madeira logo no topo das escadas com uma mão e fiquei a olhar para as árvores que rodeavam a casa, pouco depois senti Edward colocar-se ao meu lado.

- Bella, o que… - Ele começou.

- Demoraste! – Exclamei para a escuridão não o deixando dizer mais uma palavra. – Julguei que não virias… Pelo menos não agora.

Fixei o meu olhar num espaço entre as árvores, não via ninguém lá mas sabia que estava a chegar. Novamente o vento fez-se sentir, mas agora a sua direcção mudara, vinha da floresta e trouxe o cheiro da terra e das plantas e ainda mais dois cheiros doces. Edward aproximou-se mais de mim, puxando-me para trás ligeiramente de modo a que eu ficasse ligeiramente atrás dele.

- Não esperavas que eu viesse em velocidade expresso, pois não? – Uma voz feminina saiu de entre as árvores, como um sussurro do vento. – Não se pode esperar uma grande velocidade daquele que nem sequer é o mais rápido da família.

De repente, surgiu um vulto no meio das árvores, obviamente eram duas pessoas, mas não lhes conseguia ver a cara. Um dos vultos era da minha altura, enquanto o outro poderia facilmente ser da altura de Edward. Os dois vultos aproximaram-se mais da casa e quando entraram na zona de luz emitida pela casa, pude finalmente ver-lhes o rosto.

Eram um homem e uma mulher. A mulher não passava de uma jovem da minha idade, os seus longos cabelos ligeiramente ondulados eram louros, a sua pele era pálida, tal como a minha, mas a pele dela tinha um tom ligeiramente mais bronzeado, os seus olhos eram do mais profundo tom de azul, como o azul do céu de um dia soalheiro. Reconheci-a facilmente. O homem era alto, bastante alto, e musculado, quase tanto como Emmett; o seu rosto era imensamente belo, uma expressão calma, no entanto, desafiadora; os seus cabelos eram curtos e castanhos, todos os seus traços eram rectos e angulares. De um modo engraçado, o seu rosto fazia-me lembrar o rosto de Edward, mas o que me espantou foi a cor dos seus olhos, eram vermelhos. Edward deve ter reparado no mesmo que eu, pois muito repentinamente o seu lábio superior recuou sobre os seus dentes brancos e ele soltava rosnados do fundo da sua garganta.

- Ui… Acalma aí a besta, Bells. – A rapariga loira que chegara com o novo vampiro disse. – Olá para ti também, Edward! Mas isso não é modo de cumprimentar a tua cunhada!

- Edward. – Chamei-o pondo-lhe a minha mão no seu ombro e tirando-o do seu transe. – Esta é a minha irmã gémea, Anabella Swan.

- Ou como muitos me chamam e eu prefiro, Ana! – Ela disse aproximando-se de nós. – Muito prazer.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, mas não retirou os seus olhos do vampiro recém-chegado, nem ele retirou os seus olhos carmins do meu vampiro. Obriguei-me também a olhar para ele e a sua mente invadiu a minha. Os meus olhos não abandonaram a figura demasiado quieta do vampiro que viera com a minha irmã, mas eu tinha a sensação de que não o via a ele realmente.

Na minha mente, vindas da mente dele, passavam imagens que me eram estranhas. Via Edward vestido com roupas antiquadas, de outra época, sempre acompanhado pelo homem na nossa frente; reparei, naquelas imagens, que Edward tinha os olhos verdes e que os olhos do homem eram exactamente da mesma cor que os de Edward, o mesmo verde-esmeralda que me tirava o fôlego. De repente, as imagens mudaram e Edward e o homem já não estavam sozinhos mas acompanhados por duas mulheres (mesmo não passando de imagens na mente de um estranho, quando a estranha mulher que surgiu abraçada ao _meu_ Edward, senti o ciúme incendiar-me as veias); quando me apercebi de _quem_ eram as mulheres (especialmente a que se abraçava a Edward), o meu sangue congelou, ela estava vestida nos mais belos e simples trajes daquela época, mas isso não dificultou que eu percebesse quem ela era quando o vampiro se focou na cara dela… era eu.

- Edward? – A voz do vampiro trouxe-me de volta das imagens. O seu rosto já não ostentava realmente a expressão desafiadora, parecia que agora usava uma expressão extremamente sofrida, como se lhe estivessem a bater. – És mesmo tu?

Olhei para Edward e reparei que o seu rosto estava surpreso, a sua mente estava a mil, não conseguia compreender nada do que ele estava a pensar. Reparei que ele não ia responder ao estranho.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntei voltando a olhar para o vampiro, que virou o seu olhar na minha direcção.

- Bella… - Ele disse suavemente, questionei-me como poderia ele saber o meu nome. – Chamo-me Joe… Joe Masen.

Foi como se me caísse um balde de água fria em cima. Ele tinha mesmo dito Masen? Mas… Masen era o apelido de Edward! O apelido dele de quando ele era humano… como poderia…

- Bella! – A voz de Charlie chamou, olhei para Ana, não fazia ideia se o pai sabia que ela viria… O mais provável era ele já saber e não me ter dito… O costume! Claro que a cara que ele fez quando a viu, me disse exactamente o contrário. – Ana?

- Olá, papá! – Ela disse e no momento a seguir, ele estava ao lado dela a abraçá-la. – Ai! Papá, tão apertado não! Olha a minha roupa.

Não pude evitar revirar os olhos, era tão Ana. Sempre preocupada com as suas roupas e a moda… Dizer que havia coisas que nunca mudariam era simplesmente verdade em relação à minha gémea.

Não percebi quando é que as coisas tinham mudado, mas, num momento, eu estava no topo das escadas a ver a minha irmã a ser "esmagada" pelo nosso pai e, no outro, eu estava a ser "esmagada" juntamente com ela no abraço do nosso papá.

- As minhas duas princesinhas. – A voz do meu pai praticamente denotava o choro que eu tinha a certeza que ele estava a tentar conter. – Finalmente aqui comigo.

Olhei para Ana que no outro braço do meu pai respondia ao meu olhar, os seus olhos azuis brilhavam e eu sabia que também os meus olhos estavam assim… à beira das lágrimas!

Ok! Admito! Ana e eu não podíamos ser mais diferentes! Desde a cor dos cabelos aos nossos gostos, nós só tínhamos de igual o facto de termos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo, sermos filhas dos mesmos pais, sermos as duas bruxas e termos nascido no mesmo dia! Só isso… Nada mais… Ela amava compras… Eu detestava… Ela era uma rapariga de festas… Eu contentava-me com um livro junto à lareira… Ela queria atenção. Eu gostava do anonimato. A noite e o dia, como a Avó costumava dizer. A Ana, radiante e festiva como o dia; eu, silenciosa e calma como a noite. Mas naquele momento, éramos totalmente iguais.

- Papá! – Dissemos as duas ao mesmo tempo desfazendo-nos em lágrimas enquanto nos abraçávamos a ele com muita força.

Senti os lábios de Charlie tocarem-me no topo da minha cabeça e senti algo molhado a tocar-me nos cabelos. Ergui o meu rosto da sua camisa e vi algumas lágrimas escorrerem-lhe dos olhos, isso só trouxe mais lágrimas aos meus!

- Vamos para dentro? – Ouvi Esme perguntar. Só então me apercebi de que todos os Cullen tinham vindo ver o que se passava.

Charlie assentiu e puxou-me a mim e a Ana, ainda cada uma de nós sob a protecção dos seus braços, para dentro de casa. Íamos a passar a porta quando me livrei dos braços do meu pai, lembrando-me de que não iria para dentro sem _ele_! Voltei-me para a rua e em três passos rápidos juntei-me a Edward que ainda olhava para o vampiro que se dizia chamar Joe Masen.

Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam presos nos vermelhos de Joe, algum sentimento que eu não conseguia reconhecer passeava pelos olhos de ambos e eu sabia que ao olhar para os olhos de Joe, eu devia ter medo! Quer Edward estivesse aqui ou não, eu devia ter medo, era o racional (e então, eu também deveria ter medo de Edward e, no entanto, eu não tinha), mas eu não tinha.

- Edward. – Chamei-o tocando-lhe no braço, só então me apercebendo de quão a minha voz estava afectada pelas lágrimas. – Vamos para dentro.

Os seus olhos desviaram-se de Joe e levou um segundo para que a emoção desconhecida nos seus olhos mudasse para uma emoção de tristeza, quando ele levou a sua mão ao meu rosto e me limpou uma pequena lágrima do canto do olho é que percebi a tristeza do seu olhar, ele não gostava de me ver chorar.

- Shhh… - Ele sossegou-me enquanto me abraçava. – Não chores.

Não tinha bem noção se ainda tinha lágrimas a escorrerem-me dos olhos, mas sentia-me muito mais relaxada só por ele ter os seus braços à minha volta. Ele levou-me para dentro e antes que estivéssemos na sala de estar junto dos outros…

- Joe! – Ana chamou, a sua voz também estava embrenhada com lágrimas. – Vem para dentro! Temos que explicar as coisas que se estão a passar.

Os braços de Edward apertaram-se mais ao meu redor e ele apressou-se a levar-me para junto do meu pai, sentando-se no braço do sofá ao meu lado de modo protector. Os seus olhos seguiam Joe com muita atenção.

- Não te queres sentar? – Perguntou Esme olhando para o vampiro com um tom cuidadoso. – Seria mais confortável…

- Estou bem de pé, minha senhora. Mas agradeço a hospitalidade. – Respondeu ele, o seu tom muito gentil e cavalheiresco, algo que eu não julgava combinar com a sua expressão desafiante.

- Ana… - Comecei, desviando lentamente o meu olhar de Joe para olhar para a minha gémea em busca de respostas.

- Eu estive à espera dele em Salem! – Ela respondeu-me. – Não sabia quem ele era… Quer dizer, sabia mas não estava muito certa de que fosse mesmo verdade. Sabes que as minhas visões são na maior parte das vezes verdadeiras… Depende do que quem estiver envolvido pode vir a decidir muito drasticamente que não nos faça seguir esse rumo. Mas ele estava decidido a vir para Forks! Bem… Não bem para Forks…

- Eu… esperava atravessar esta zona apenas para voltar para casa. – Joe disse chamando-me à atenção. – Eu estava de retorno a Chicago! Precisava de procurar pistas para encontrar a minha família.

- E quem é a tua família, rapaz? – Perguntou Carlisle, não percebi o olhar no seu rosto, mas parecia que ele reconhecia o vampiro de qualquer lado. – Há quanto tempo és um vampiro? O que te lembras da tua vida humana?

Joe olhou para o médico e a minha mente foi novamente invadida pelas estranhas imagens… Pareciam memórias, mas a dor que as circundava era terrível. – Dr. Cullen… Eu… Eu fui transformado em 1918 em Chicago! Durante o surto de Gripe Espanhola.

- Estavas doente? – A voz de Esme estava preocupada e eu apanhei o olhar que ela lançou a Edward.

- Não te preocupes, mãe… Estou bem, isso não me incomoda. – Edward disse tentando sossegar Esme das suas preocupações.

- Que eu me recorde… Ainda não tinha contraído a doença. – Joe disse, olhando fixamente para Edward e para mim. – Mas já estava só no mundo. Eu era casado… A minha esposa contraiu a doença e faleceu alguns meses antes de eu ser transformado, retornei para junto dos meus pais, do meu irmão e da sua futura esposa nessa altura. – A sua voz estava distante e sofrida… como se ele estivesse a vivenciar tudo novamente. – Foi também nessa altura em que todos ao nosso redor começaram a adoecer… Primeiro o meu pai, depois os pais da noiva do meu irmão… Em seguida, a minha mãe, depois a noiva do meu irmão e, por último, o meu irmão. Antes de a minha mãe cair na cama doente, o meu pai e os sogros do meu irmão faleceram, quando a minha mãe adoeceu, ficámos os três, o meu irmão, a minha futura cunhada e eu, desesperados… Depois a noiva dele adoeceu e acabou por falecer antes da minha mãe...

- Lamento imenso pela tua perda… - Sussurrei, não pude deixar de sentir-me afectada por aquela história.

Joe olhou-me novamente, os seus olhos carmins a brilharem com lágrimas que eu sabia que ele não podia derramar. – Depois de a minha cunhada falecer, o meu irmão, que já tinha contraído a doença mas que ainda estava em bom estado, deixou-se vencer pela gripe… - Ele dirigiu o seu olhar para Carlisle. – Foi o senhor que estava a tratar dele e da minha mãe.

- Elizabeth… - Carlisle sussurrou, a sua voz tão baixa que era difícil de perceber.

- Sim… Ela pediu-lhe que salvasse o meu irmão! E foi o que o senhor fez, o senhor cumpriu a sua promessa! – Os olhos de Joe ardiam com gratidão… Subitamente, eu podia jurar que os seus olhos eram fogo puro, - Nunca lhe poderei agradecer o suficiente por isso! Por o ter salvado.

Todos ficámos em silêncio a digerir as palavras de Joe, a sua história era tão… triste. Mas… quem era o seu irmão?

- Espera! Espera! – Emmett disse. – E o que é que _nós_ temos a ver com isso? Que eu saiba…

- O Carlisle transformou-me em 1918! – Edward disse interrompendo Emmett. – Eu estava a morrer com a Gripe Espanhola… A minha família já tinha morrido… menos… o meu irmão.

Todos olhámos para Edward, eu via nos seus olhos a dor que aquele assunto lhe trazia e também a mim me doía que ele estivesse a sofrer. Toquei-lhe na mão e ele olhou para mim.

- Mas não me recordo de ter tido nenhuma noiva! – Ele afirmou desviando o seu olhar para Joe.

Não tinha percebido o efeito que aquela informação tinha em mim, mas apercebi-me no momento em que Edward proferiu aquelas palavras trazendo de volta a imagem da mulher que se parecia comigo mas vestida nos trajes do início do século XX. Era uma espécie de dor, uma mistura de inveja com traição e ciúme… Eu não era a primeira mulher que entrara na vida de Edward, eu não deveria chegar sequer aos calcanhares daquela que fora o seu primeiro amor.

- Quem era ela? – Exigi de Joe, a minha voz estava áspera, eu sabia que se devia à mágoa de saber que houvera outra mulher antes de mim. – Podes dizer-me?

- Bella, por favor… - A voz de Edward parecia tão distante agora… não conseguia sentir-me afastada das memórias de Joe.

- Não, Edward! – Foi Ana que o interrompeu. – Ela merece saber, não achas? E já agora… Tu também.

- Tu. – Foi a resposta final de Joe, olhando firmemente para mim.


	18. Explicações

17º Capítulo - Explicações

_(Bella POV)_

- Eu? – A minha voz saia tão rouca e incerta.

Parecia um sonho… um daqueles mesmo muito estranhos, no qual uma pessoa não sabe se está a dormir ou se está acordada de tão real que parece.

- Só podes estar enganado… - Ele contara, ele _mostrara_ e, no entanto, eu não conseguia acreditar.

- Quem me dera! – Joe disse ajoelhando-se à minha frente. – A menos que não te chames Isabella, não és a minha querida cunhada.

O mesmo nome! Era impossível.

- Qual era o apelido dela? – Não sabia sequer como é que eu estava a aguentar tudo tão bem.

Edward estava paralisado ao meu lado, o seu rosto congelado numa expressão que estava entre o choque, a dor, a confusão e… eu julgaria estar enganada, mas já aprendera a estudar demasiado bem o seu rosto, alegria. Até o meu pai estava em versão estátua do lado oposto a Edward, mas no seu rosto não havia pontada nenhuma de estranha alegria, só confusão, choque e… raiva. Eu não gostava da expressão de nenhum dos dois. Tal como não achava graça nenhuma à expressão de Alice que estava com um sorriso demasiado amplo no seu rosto igual a Ana, nem da expressão no rosto de Esme que estava demasiado próxima da expressão das duas videntes, já o rosto de Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper estava apenas surpreendido, o de Carlisle estava sereno, inexpressivo.

- Disso, eu recordo-me! E não deves assustar-te, Bella. – Carlisle pronunciou-se. – É uma coincidência muito grande, Joe, o facto de ambas se chamarem Isabella, mas a noiva do Edward não tem nada a ver com a minha sobrinha!

O meu coração disparou, não que Carlisle já não se tivesse dirigido a mim com muito carinho e já não se tivesse referido ao meu pai como seu irmão, mas ainda não se tinha referido a mim como sua sobrinha.

- A Isabella que conheceste chamava-se Prime. Aqui a nossa Bella é Swan, não Prime. – O médico continuou com a sua explicação. – Lamento desiludir-te.

- Carlisle! – O meu pai chamou-o saindo da sua forma petrificada. – Por acaso, não julgas que a _minha_ filha… - Reparei perfeitamente no modo como ele enfatizou o pronome possessivo ao referir-se a mim. – Possa ser a reencarnação dessa rapariga, pois não?

Carlisle olhou para Esme e depois olhou para mim. – É uma possível explicação.

Reencarnação? Isto estava a tornar-se demasiado para a minha pobre e humana cabecinha!

- No entanto, há outra pessoa que tem que se explicar! – O meu pai disse olhando para Ana. – Diz-nos, filha. Em que circunstâncias _viste_ o Joe.

Ana olhou para todos nós e depois fixou o seu olhar nas suas mãos que estavam suspensas sobre o seu colo. – Não fui bem eu que o vi. – Eu nunca tinha visto Ana tão insegura como ela estava naquele momento. – Foi a Emily. Ela disse-me que ele viria! Disse-me que eu deveria vir com ele para Forks, que era isso que me faria chegar a tempo.

- Quando foi isso, Ana? – A voz de Esme estava muito doce, paciente e carinhosa. Quase me fez lembrar a voz da Avó quando ela tentava fazer com que Ana ou Emily lhe dissessem o que viam. – Quando é que a Emily te disse que o Joe iria passar por Salem?

- Hoje de madrugada. – Ela disse baixinho. – Andávamos preocupadas, não conseguíamos dormir e a Emily andava a ter visões mais recentemente, muitas mais vezes do que eu. A Avó disse que era por ela estar com grande afinidade ao meu dom, por estar sempre comigo. Mas a Em andava a visionar outras coisas, ela focava-se numa pessoa… não no futuro da pessoa, mas ela seguia todos os passos dessa pessoa. Acabou por me dizer que eu tinha que vir para Forks…

- Porquê? – Perguntou Rosalie, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que Ana e Joe chegaram.

- Ela estava a vê-_lo_. – Ela olhou para Joe e eu percebi um brilho de irritação nos seus profundos olhos azuis. – Disse-me que eu tinha que vir porque a Bella ia precisar muito de mim, que eu precisava de estar perto da Bella quando eu visse aquilo que mudaria o decorrer das coisas, que eu tinha que vos vir avisar.

- Podias ter telefonado. – Disse-lhe recordando-me da visão que me avisara do futuro e da sua presença. – Fizeste-me pregar-lhes um grande susto. Esqueces-te que eu não reajo bem às tuas invasões?

- Desculpa. Mas não sabia como avisar da visão! Foi muito de repente! – A sua voz estava assustada, eu conhecia Ana demasiado bem para saber que eram poucas as coisas que realmente a assustavam (algo que eu achava exagerado e a assustava imenso era fazer compras num Wal-Mart). – Foi no momento em que o Joe pisou os terrenos de Forks que eu vi os três vampiros, sabes que as minhas visões vêm de repente ou quando eu me concentro mesmo muito, mas isto foi diferente! Foi como se houvesse um tipo de aviso, foi diferente das outras vezes! – Ela parou por um segundo. – Foi isto que se passou.

A sua voz ecoou na minha mente. _A Emily disse-me também que se alguma rapariga desta zona tocasse num único cabelo do Joe que ela acabaria com a vida dessa desgraçada._ O olhar que ela me lançou respondeu à pergunta que me surgiu na mente. _Ele para ela é o que o Edward é para ti e o Jacob é para mim._

_Desculpa por me ter atirado ao Jacob…_ Pensei olhando-a nos olhos, sabendo que ela iria ouvir.

_Era necessário! Não te culpo… O Eddie não te ia contar mesmo… _Ela pensou encolhendo ligeiramente os ombros de modo a que só eu percebesse. _Ele reagiu bem…_

_Bem melhor do que eu esperava… Mas podias ter-me contado tu._ O olhar que lhe lancei passou despercebido a todos.

_E tirar a graça de ele ter que te salvar? Ora isso era uma seca!_ Ela retribuiu o olhar. _A Tia Esme ficaria feliz de te ter visto mais cedo… Mas os outros poderiam não te ter aceite tão facilmente._ Assenti com a cabeça lentamente, ela conseguia ter razão mesmo quando estava errada (contraditório, não? Pois, mas essa era a verdade sobre Ana).

- O que fazemos agora? – Perguntou Jasper fazendo Ana e eu olharmos para ele. – Com esses vampiros a virem aqui e a tentarem caçar a Bella, não podemos deixá-la aqui!

Eu não esperava ouvir aquilo de Jasper mas também não podia deixar que eles se arriscassem por mim.

- O Jasper tem razão, Bella. – Foi Edward que disse fazendo-me olhar para ele. _Eu sei o que estavas a pensar, não vamos permitir que fiques em perigo_, ele pensou colocando-me a mão no ombro.

Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele, sentindo-a mais fria do que estava antes e pensei. _Obrigada, mas não quero que se arrisquem por mim._

O seu olhar endureceu. _Não sejas tonta! Fazes parte desta família! E _eu_ não permitirei que aquele monstro te toque. Tu és _minha_._

Não pude deixar de corar com a intensidade dos seus pensamentos, ele passava o tempo todo a dizer-me por outras palavras que me amava e eu nem sequer tinha coragem de lho dizer.

- Desculpem… - Joe tirou-me do meu transe. – Não quero ser intrometido, mas quem são esses vampiros que vêm atrás da Bella? Quando entrámos em Forks, a Ana dizia algumas coisas sobre um vampiro loiro e uma sala de espelhos…

Olhei para Ana e ela assentiu com a cabeça olhando depois para Alice. Não foi necessário dizer a Alice o que a minha gémea queria, a fadinha levantou-se e desapareceu por meio minuto para depois surgir com um caderno de desenho e um lápis que entregou a Ana. A loira não demorou meio segundo para começar a trabalhar, os seus olhos focados na folha, perdendo algumas vezes o foco enquanto as suas mãos trabalhavam minuciosamente na folha, quando ela acabou na folha estava um rosto belíssimo emoldurado por longos cabelos que estavam apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso cruel nos lábios que me encheu de arrepios.

Joe pegou na folha e depois de a examinar olhou para Alice e depois novamente para a folha.

- Tu conhece-lo! – Acusou a pequena fada com um tom rígido.

- O quê? – Todos perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

- Como te atreves a acusá-la? – Jasper exclamou levantando-se do chão e agarrou em Joe pelo colarinho do casaco de ganga que ele usava. – Não te atrevas a repetir o que disseste! Ou eu juro que te mato!

- Jasper! – Ralhou Esme.

- Eu não estava a acusá-la de nada, General! – Joe disse olhando Jasper nos olhos. – O passado da sua esposa está ligado ao vampiro que a Ana viu! Ele foi a causa dela ter sido transformada!

Ficámos todos em silêncio. Jasper largou Joe como se este lhe tivesse dado um choque; Emmett mexeu-se rapidamente para o lado de Jazz, o seu rosto estava num misto de fúria e incredulidade, como se ele pensasse que iria estrangular Joe; Rosalie veio para junto de mim, Ana e Alice, colocando-se mais perto de Alice com um tom cauteloso sempre que olhava para Joe e um olhar preocupado quando olhava para a vampira com ar de fada; Esme levara as mãos à boca com o espanto e olhava para Alice com preocupação, tal como Carlisle que estava ao seu lado, mas ele apenas olhava preocupado para Alice; Edward mexera-se para ficar mais próximo da irmã e o meu pai avançava cautelosamente para junto da minha amiga.

Dizer que todos parecíamos estátuas a olhar para Joe era verdade, mas num momento, estava tudo silencioso e no seguinte Alice agarrava Joe pelo colarinho do casaco como Jasper fizera antes.

- Diz-me! Diz-me o que sabes sobre mim? – Ela gritava abanando-o. Isso deixou-me espantada, não pensava que Alice poderia reagir assim. – Como é que sabes isso! Diz-me!

- Acalma-te! – Disse-lhe Joe tentando afastá-la de si. – Sei porque vi!

- Como assim? – Perguntou Edward. – Como é que viste?

- É o meu dom! – Explicou Joe olhando para o irmão. Ok, isto foi estranho de pensar. – Eu vejo o passado. – O seu olhar percorreu todos da sala, o seu olhar parou primeiro em Carlisle. – O seu é interessante, uma história de vida com que todos poderíamos aprender. – Depois o seu olhar passou para Esme e o seu rosto ficou triste. – Lamento imenso a sua perda, minha senhora. Mas devo agradecer-lhe por ter tomado conta do meu irmãozinho. – O rosto de Esme entristeceu-se também, mas Joe olhou logo para Rosalie. – Se eu estivesse convosco quando a senhorita se juntou à família, eu próprio teria destruído aqueles que a obrigaram a juntar-se a este estilo de vida. – O rosto de Rose contorceu-se numa careta de dor mas foi o rosto de Emmett que mostrou descontentamento perante as palavras de Joe, que olhou seguidamente para ele. – O senhor… Devo dizer que não foi inteligente passear por uma floresta cheia de ursos pardos acabados de sair da hibernação, mas vejo no seu passado que foi um irmão para o Edward, olhou por ele como eu teria olhado. Obrigado.

Cada um daqueles que já tinha ouvido as palavras de Joe, olhava para ele com incredulidade e seguia o seu olhar esperando pelas palavras que ele iria dizer a seguir. As suas palavras reverberavam na minha mente tanto como ele as tinha dito como aquilo que ele dizia ter visto, diferentes tipos de dor, diferentes modos de como a morte chegou para cada um deles. Senti novamente as lágrimas a formarem-se no meu rosto enquanto assistia silenciosamente ao passado de cada um daqueles que eu já julgava como da minha família.

- Quem sou eu? – Perguntou Alice exasperada, não aguentando mais o tempo que o vampiro demorava para lhe dizer a verdade. – Diz-me de uma vez.

- Ele vê no teu passado que te chamas Mary Alice Brandon. – Disse Edward, olhei para o seu rosto e vi-o tentar conter a dor que sentia. – Ele vê que foste colocada num manicómio devido às tuas visões, que a tua família te abandonou.

Vi o rosto de Alice contorcer-se com dor pelo que Edward lhe contava. Aproximei-me dela e abracei-a, senti o seu corpo tremer com um soluço e algo molhar-me a camisa.

- Alice. – Eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido fazendo-a olhar para mim. – Sei que queres mesmo muito saber a verdade do teu passado, embora saibas que te vai magoar. – Ela assentiu, os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhando com as lágrimas. – Desculpa, amiga.

Sabia que estava fraca, demasiado cansada pelo uso de magia, mas queria fazer este favor à minha nova amiga. Foquei-me na mente de Joe, vendo as imagens passarem pela minha mente vezes e vezes sem conta e depois toquei no rosto de Alice, deixando que aquelas imagens passassem para a sua mente. Vi os seus olhos arregalarem-se primeiro com surpresa, mas depois outras emoções passaram por eles, entre elas a dor e a tristeza. Quando a larguei, senti novamente a fraqueza tomar o meu corpo e perdi o equilíbrio para ser agarrada por Edward que me sentou no sofá encostada ao seu peito.

- Não devias esforçar-te tanto. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo-me virar para ele. – Isso não te deve fazer nada bem.

Assenti e depois ambos olhámos para Alice que estava paralisada no mesmo sítio, Jasper ao ver a esposa naquele estado apressou-se para o lado dela.

- Ali? – Ele chamou-a carinhosamente e depois olhou para mim. – O que fizeste?

- Ajudei-a a lembrar-se. – Respondi.

Os seus olhos iluminaram-se com compreensão e depois viraram-se para Alice que despertou daquele transe e me abraçou com mais força do que antes.

- Obrigada, Bella… Obrigada, Joe. – Ela disse virando-se para o vampiro moreno.

- Sempre às ordens. – Joe respondeu fazendo uma pequena vénia educada.

- No entanto, isso traz-nos de volta ao nosso problema. – Disse Charlie trazendo a atenção para si. – Ana, quando é que o James vem para Forks?

Ana focou-se no futuro e quando voltou deu um sorrisinho e olhou para o pai.

- Ainda temos tempo… Eles só vêm no domingo. – Ela respondeu.

- Hoje é quarta… Não é tempo suficiente. – Contra-disse-a eu.

- Ora ai te enganas! – Foi Carlisle que me respondeu olhando para o meu pai em seguida com um sorriso travesso no rosto. – Disseste que íamos jogar basebol… e é o que vai acontecer. Mas tenho uma ideia melhor do que sermos só nós os Cullen a jogarmos.

- Isso é um convite, meu irmão? – Perguntou Charlie com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Eu tenho um plano.

Todos olhámos para Carlisle com ares curiosos e confusos, mas o seu ar estava bastante confiante, a sua mente estava a bloquear-me e isso impedia-me de apanhar qualquer coisa antes que o médico partilhasse o seu plano.

_(Edward POV)_

Se eu fosse humano, de certeza que já teria desmaiado ou, talvez, teria tido um ataque cardíaco. Perguntei-me se Bella se sentia tão esmagada pelas novidades como eu, certamente ela estaria pior, afinal, ela era mais humana do que alegava ser.

Quando a vi perder os sentidos nas escadas quando a ia levar ao carro, senti-me entrar em pânico e quando ela no meio da sua inconsciência nos dizia o que via… senti-me inútil, não a podia ajudar, não podia fazer nada! Nem entrar na sua mente eu podia! Saber que ela seria caçada por um da minha espécie foi a gota de água… Todos reagimos… mas eu não sabia sequer como reagir, deveria ficar desolado? Furioso? Preocupado? Eu não sabia qual dos sentimentos era mais forte, sentia-me desolado por _eu_ a estar a colocar em perigo, sentia-me furioso por um monstro a querer morta quando ela era _minha_ e sentia-me preocupado… claro que esse haveria de ser um dos mais fortes, depois de saber que estar comigo colocaria a sua vida em risco iria fazê-la pensar duas vezes antes de querer estar comigo novamente… Afinal, por tudo o que ela sabia (não importava que parte da sua família fosse composta por vampiros), nós éramos monstros… eu era um monstro.

Não sabia se desejava chorar de desespero ou se destruir coisas com fúria… Era tudo demasiado novo… O sentimento de me importar assim com alguém era forte demais para tudo aquilo que eu já tinha vivido… Tal como o ciúme era uma coisa nova e tão violenta sentida por mim, o sentimento de que estavam a mexer com algo que me pertencia, que era meu, era tão poderoso e violento como o ciúme. Eu não sabia o que fazer…

E quando Ana surgiu na floresta com Joe… Eu estava curioso por conhecer a irmã da minha Bella, mas naquele momento, as preocupações e as outras emoções fortes fizeram-me esquecer por completo da minha curiosidade sobre a chave que Ana poderia ser para o puzzle que Bella era… E o novo visitante com os olhos carmins despertava as minhas preocupações e a minha fúria ainda com mais força, eu já estava preocupado com o ataque de um desses vampiros… Ainda tinha que ter outro no mesmo lugar que o meu anjo minutos após eu saber que esperávamos um ataque? Era demasiado para a minha sanidade.

Como se não bastasse tudo o que eu sentia, ainda tive que adicionar confusão pela identidade do vampiro recém-chegado… Masen, disse ele… As suas memórias diziam-me que eu o conhecia… diziam que ele me conhecia… diziam que ele _conhecia_ Bella. Tantas perguntas surgiram… não conseguia fazer-me perguntá-las… nem exigir explicações eu conseguia, estava demasiado atordoado pelas verdades que me tinham contado.

Na minha cabeça, embora eu tivesse imenso espaço adicional para pensar outras coisas, era difícil organizar as boas e as más novidades… Nem organizar por factos eu consegui. Um facto que eu conseguira, sem dúvida, tirar do meio da confusão fora que antes de eu ter conhecido a Bella de agora, eu tinha a conhecido como um bebé e que já nessa altura, ela tinha tocado o meu coração, este era o facto mais simples que eu conseguira tirar… Outro: Joe era meu irmão. As suas memórias correspondiam a algumas das minhas, as dos pais, da Gripe… outras nem por isso… eu não conseguia lembrar-me da dita noiva que ele alegava que eu tinha tido! E ele alegava que a minha noiva tinha sido a Bella! Eu lembrar-me-ia se Bella já tivesse sido minha noiva, disso eu tenho a certeza! Mas ele próprio mostrou-me nas suas memórias a minha Bella ao meu lado… Como podia ser que eu não me lembrava de nada?

Vampiros poderiam ter dores de cabeça? Eu acabava de fazer uma nova descoberta, sim podiam!

Mais coisas confusas… Joe dizia que Alice conhecia o vampiro que ia andar atrás da minha Bella! Mas… outro facto que era verdade… Alice não se lembrava de nada da sua vida humana, como poderíamos desmenti-lo quando ele dizia (e eu podia confirmá-lo) que via o passado?

Bella parecia estar a levar tudo com muita calma… e em menos de dois dias, eu perguntei-me se ela estaria a entrar em choque. Não seria possível alguém aguentar tanta noticia chocante e não apresentar sequer algum sinal de desconforto, mas Bella não, ela era superior a isso tudo… ela não era como os outros. Tal como a sua preocupação pelos outros primeiro em vez do seu bem-estar… Vi-a, pela terceira vez neste dia, perder as forças e agarrei-a antes que ela caísse.

- Não devias esforçar-te tanto. – Sussurrei-lhe enquanto a encostava a mim. - Isso não te deve fazer nada bem.

Eu teria que esforçar-me muito para que ela conseguisse pelo menos esquecer-se um pouco dos outros para tratar de si… Mas eu estava disposto a aceitar essa missão para toda a minha eternidade.

Vi Jasper dirigir-se para junto de Alice.

- Ali? – Ele chamou-a, mas Alice estava perdida nas memórias que Bella lhe restaurara, pelo que não o ouviu. - O que fizeste?

- Ajudei-a a lembrar-se. – Bella respondeu-lhe, a sua voz estava calma e não aparentava sinais de cansaço, mas eu sabia que não era essa a realidade.

Pouco depois Alice saiu do seu passado para voltar ao presente e abraçar Bella com força.

- Obrigada, Bella… Obrigada, Joe. – Ela disse para os dois, lágrimas pequenas corriam pelo seu rosto delicado de fada e eu senti pena da minha irmãzinha.

- Sempre às ordens. – Vi Joe curvar-se numa vénia e não pude evitar mas sentir um pouco de raiva… Consegui prever sem a ajuda de Alice que ele deixaria de ser só Masen para passar a ser um Cullen também… e eu não gostava que ele me fosse tirar o lugar do eterno cavalheiro do século XX.

- No entanto, isso traz-nos de volta ao nosso problema. – Charlie disse repentinamente, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos e voltando para o presente. - Ana, quando é que o James vem para Forks?

Foi quase como ver uma versão estranha de Bella… Uma mistura de Bella, Alice e ainda Rosalie numa só pessoa… Quase. Os olhos da Swan loira ficaram desfocados e quando ela os voltou a focar, os seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso travesso.

- Ainda temos tempo… Eles só vêm no domingo. – Ela respondeu com muita calma.

- Hoje é quarta… Não é tempo suficiente. – Bella contrariou a irmã, a sua voz agora preocupada.

- Ora ai te enganas! – Contra-disse Carlisle com um sorriso travesso no rosto, também. - Disseste que íamos jogar basebol… e é o que vai acontecer. Mas tenho uma ideia melhor do que sermos só nós os Cullen a jogarmos.

- Isso é um convite, meu irmão? – Charlie questionou imitando o sorriso do meu pai e da sua própria filha.

- Eu tenho um plano. – Carlisle respondeu.

Aquilo subitamente deu-me uma esperança renovada, seria possível livrar Bella de sofrer o atentado à sua vida? Eu confiava no meu pai para ser o homem que encontraria a resposta para a minha pergunta, ele costumava ter quase sempre uma resposta para os nossos problemas… E eu sabia que ele considerava Bella como sua sobrinha, embora o carinho que ele sentia por ela não se aproximasse do carinho que um tio sente por um sobrinho mas sim do carinho que um pai sente por um filho.

- E qual é o plano, pai? – Perguntei, fazendo-o olhar para mim com os seus olhos azuis a brilhar.

- Sozinhos, não conseguiremos tratar do assunto. – Ele disse olhando para todos. – Embora sejamos mais que eles, o James é uma força imparável! É difícil combatê-lo utilizando só a força bruta… é necessário sermos mais inteligentes e mais rápidos que ele para termos alguma hipótese. Mas nós temos duas armas que ele não tem… se calhar até temos mais! Temos dois leitores de mentes na família e duas videntes… Uma que estará atenta a todas as suas decisões e outra que estará atenta a todos os finais possíveis que surgirem para este… desentendimento.

A escolha de palavras de Carlisle era interessante… Mas eu não estava a ver onde é que termos dois leitores de mentes e duas psíquicas nós dava alguma vantagem… no fim de contas, caso houvesse necessidade de lutar, continuaríamos a ter dois pontos fracos por toda a batalha.

- Oito contra três com dois pontos fracos, não me parece uma luta favorável, Carlisle. – Disse Jasper… pelos vistos não era eu o único a pensar que Bella e Ana poderiam ser demasiado vulneráveis num campo de batalha era a nossa fraqueza.

- Mas quem disse que seriamos só oito? – Perguntou Carlisle olhando divertido para o meu irmão (Jasper). – Claro que a Isabel e o Angel também iriam querer jogar. O jogo já passava a ser favorável para o nosso campo.

- Não se pode esquecer da Emily! – Exclamou Ana muito de repente. – Ela não o iria perdoar se não a incluísse no seu plano!

- A Ana tem razão! – Bella interrompeu parecendo subitamente mais interessada e menos cansada do que há pouco. – Os poderes da Emily seriam imensamente úteis e ainda por cima ela conseguiria saber se algum vampiro do outro clã tem algum poder.

- Qual é o poder da Emily? – Perguntou Emmett com um interesse fora do comum.

- Ela é uma copycat. – Respondeu Bella vendo o meu irmão urso fazer uma careta de confusão. – Ela imita os poderes que a rodeiam.

Isto era interessante. Ou pelo menos estava-se a tornar.

- E podíamos pedir ajuda aos lobos! – Sugeriu Ana fazendo-nos calar a todos.

Olhámos para ela como se ela fosse doente da cabeça, porque só podia! Ela tinha praticamente acabado de chegar e já sabia da existência dos lobos em _La Push_? E ainda queria que lhes pedíssemos ajuda? Ela só podia estar louca.

- Eles ficariam muito contentes em ajudar. – Ela insistiu vendo a cara de todos.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Joe olhando desconfiado para ela.

- Oh, tolinho! Eu vejo o futuro lembras-te? – Ela retorquiu apontando para a sua cabeça como eu fizera com Bella quando lhe falara do meu poder.

Reprimi a vontade de me rir, mas vi Bella ao meu lado revirar os olhos e apertar os seus lábios um contra o outro a tentar impedir o seu riso. Sorri ligeiramente ao vê-la normalizar.

- E o cheiro deles? – Perguntou Rosalie erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Achas que o irias aguentar, semi-vampira?

As duas loiras olharam-se e por momentos perguntei-me se Ana não teria nascido no tempo errado com a irmã errada, Ana e Rose eram parecidas devido aos cabelos loiros, à pele branca e à beleza exuberante que ambas tinham, mas os tons azuis dos olhos das duas eram totalmente diferentes. Os olhos azuis de Rose faziam lembrar safiras e os azuis de Ana faziam lembrar o céu com a profundidade do mar.

- Chamo-me Ana, muito prazer, Rosie! – Ana disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – O cheiro não me iria incomodar… E desde que existissem o número suficiente de seres mágicos a usar magia no mesmo lugar… também não te iria incomodar a ti.

A resposta calou Rose e deixou-me surpreendido como Ana poderia estar a mostrar-se ser tão diferente de Bella.

- Importam-se de parar as duas? – Perguntou Bella olhando para as duas loiras com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Deixem Carlisle acabar de dizer o seu plano.

Esta era uma das muitas razões por eu a amar…

- Muito obrigado, Bella. – Carlisle agradeceu. – Como eu estava a dizer… Com os restantes Swan seremos muitos mais e o James não terá quaisquer hipóteses. E a Ana tem razão… Os lobos seriam uma grande ajuda.

- Poderiam vir a ser. – Concordei. – Mas como é que os faríamos aceitar ajudar-nos?

Vi Bella e Ana trocarem um olhar e depois vi Charlie olhar para elas desconfiado.

- Há alguma coisa que as meninas não nos estejam a contar? Ou que _não_ me queiram contar? – Ele perguntou, o seu tom estava cheio de implicações que eu não conseguia ver na sua mente.

Vi as duas irmãs corarem no mais bonito tom rubro. Vi Joe mexer-se inquietamente no outro lado da sala e pelos seus pensamentos ouvi que ele tentava ignorar a cor nas bochechas das duas raparigas.

- Ahn… Pai… - Bella começou e recordei-me do que ela me contou de como ficou a saber que eu era um vampiro pelo jovem Black… o lobo.

- Sabes, papá… - Disse também Ana, nervosa e na sua mente eu podia ver a reacção que ela achava que o seu pai iria ter. – Sabes que… Bem… O meu futuro…

- Oh, não! Nem pensar! Que nem vos passe isso pela cabeça! – Charlie exclamou olhando para ambas as filhas.

- Pai… - Ana disse, a sua voz parecia saturada. – Por favor… Não é como se lhe fosse fazer diferença!

- Anabella, tu estás a ouvir-te? – Charlie pôs-se de pé e praticamente gritou para a filha. – Tu queres _condenar_ um ser inocente à vida amaldiçoada de ser um ser sobrenatural!

Bella encolheu-se e encostou-se mais a mim, instintivamente, coloquei os meus braços à volta dela protectoramente.

- Odeio isto. – Ela sussurrou muito baixo, como se não quisesse que eu ouvisse.

- Quando ele se tornar, ele vai saber entender! – Ana gritou de volta, reparei que os seus olhos azuis começavam a tomar uma tonalidade mais escura. – E tu sabes disso!

- Charles… Ana… Por favor. Vocês têm que parar. – Carlisle pediu calmamente.

- Parar? – Charlie não parecia estar a conseguir conter a raiva que, supus eu, tinha tomado conta dele. – Carlisle, não sei se estás a perceber a questão… Aqui a tua sobrinha está a querer acelerar o processo de transformação num dos lobos!

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acontecer! – Ana interrompeu-o e eu perguntei-me se ela teria sequer noção do estado de fúria em que o pai dela estava. – E é preferível que ele se transforme enquanto eu estiver aqui do que depois! Tens ao menos noção dos problemas que ele poderá vir a trazer caso eu não esteja aqui?

Bella continuava agarrada a mim, estava tão quieta que perguntei-me se teria adormecido outra vez, mas percebi que estava apenas a inspirar o meu cheiro, como se tentasse acalmar-se. Encostei a minha cabeça à sua e inspirei o seu odor, tentando ignorar as imagens que passavam na mente de Ana… Pareciam visões antigas, mas eu não gostava do seu conteúdo.

- Que mal poderá fazer, Ana? – Bella perguntou, afastando-se de mim, os seus olhos estavam focados na irmã, como se não vissem mais nada. – O que é que o Jacob vai fazer se não te conhecer logo que se transformar em lobo?

- Foste mais eficaz do que pensavas… - A loira disse olhando a minha morena nos olhos. – A tua… persuasão foi levada como um bocadinho mais de interesse da parte do Jake. E ele não é daqueles que desistem facilmente.

Então as imagens na mente de Ana tomaram um novo sentido… um possível futuro em que havia uma bola de pêlo entre mim e a minha Bella.

- Então sou obrigado a dar razão à Ana, Charlie. – Disse-lhes. – É preferível que o lobo se transforme mais cedo e na presença da Ana do que mais tarde e traga problemas. – Os olhos de Charlie arregalaram-se e poisaram em mim, cheios de incredulidade. – Por favor, tente entender… Os lobos são instáveis…

- Eu sei disso! – Ele exclamou. – Porque é que achas que eu não quero nenhuma das minhas filhas a menos de dois quilómetros dele quando ele se transformar? Acredita, rapaz, ainda tens muito que viver para aprenderes metade do que os meus duzentos anos me ensinaram!

- Pelo amor de Deus, acalmem-se todos. – Esme pôs um ponto final na discussão. – Charlie, não achas que já chega por hoje? Tivemos uma noite muito cheia… Elas precisam de descansar… - O seu olhar recaiu sobre Bella que se voltara a "colar" a mim e sobre Ana que se voltara a sentar e olhava para o chão como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Sim… tens razão. – Charlie pareceu reconhecer a razão de Esme. – Meninas, vamos embora.

- Charlie, se calhar devias ficar… A viagem até vossa casa ainda é longa e tu também deves estar cansado… Sei bem a quantidade de energia necessária para tornar um de nós em semi-humano, devo imaginar quanta energia utilizaste para nos tornar a todos. – Carlisle raciocinou com o bruxo. – Fiquem cá… temos camas em todos os quartos.

- Não me importo de ceder a minha! – Ofereceu Alice rapidamente. – Afinal de contas não dormimos, não é?

- E eu a minha! – Rosalie também ofereceu, fazendo Emmett olhar para ela quase que escandalizado.

Pensei em oferecer a minha cama também… Mas a minha consciência alertou-me para o facto de que se eu oferecesse a minha cama, só haveria uma pessoa a deitar-se nela… e essa pessoa certamente seria Bella… e Charlie estava comigo debaixo do seu olho.

Olhei para Bella, ela não parecia estar ali, os seus olhos tinham-se focado em algum lugar distante… e o facto de eu não poder saber em que lugar é que o seu pensamento estava era extremamente frustrante.

- Não podemos ficar. – A sua voz surpreendeu-me, estava tão distante como o seu olhar.

- Não sejas tola, Bella. – Disse-lhe Alice, tentando tirá-la daquele estado. – Ouviste a Esme… Vocês _são_ família.

- Sim, mas...

- Está decidido! – Interrompeu-a Rosalie fazendo todos olharmos para ela. – Vocês ficam e ponto final. Ali, vamos arranjar qualquer coisa para a Ana e a Bella vestirem para poderem dormir.

Alice e Rose levantaram-se e cada uma agarrou numa das gémeas puxando-as consigo, deixei Bella ir com Alice, contrariado. Depois de elas as quatro desaparecerem pelas escadas, Charlie deixou-se cair num dos sofás e suspirou.

- Esta noite não durmo! – Ele resmungou.

E aquela pequena afirmação não me agradou… Se Charlie estivesse a dormir, eu poderia esquivar-me e entrar no quarto onde Bella fosse dormir e observá-la-ia durante toda a noite, tal como costumava fazer… Mas com o pai do meu amor acordado, isso seria uma missão impossível.


	19. Salem

18º Capítulo - Salem

_(Bella POV)_

Era difícil contrariar Alice e Rose quando se juntavam… Edward tinha-me avisado disso e na altura eu duvidara ligeiramente, mas agora o seu aviso confirmara-se. Porque é que elas não podiam perceber que eu não podia continuar a abusar da hospitalidade deles? Família ou não, não me sentia bem por estar a ficar na casa deles e dormir quando sabia que nenhum deles o iria fazer. Até porque era facto confirmado, tanto pela minha mãe como pela Ana, que eu falava durante o sono… seria humilhante estar na companhia de qualquer um dos Cullen depois de eles ouvirem as baboseiras que eu certamente falava durante o sono.

No momento, estava no quarto de Alice e Jasper (que era assustadoramente pintado em tons de cor-de-rosa, lembrando o quarto de Ana em Salem), esperando que Alice encontrasse algo que eu pudesse usar durante a noite… Eu sem dúvida que iria dar graças aos céus quando me encontrasse em casa com as minhas calças e camisola velhas para dormir. Podia ouvir a pequena fadinha dentro do armário (eu deveria repensar a definição de armário quando me referia ao lugar onde a fada guardava as suas roupas, nem a Tia Izy tinha um armário tão grande e ela era louca por compras), ouvia também na sua mente a indecisão sobre o que haveria de me obrigar a vestir. Para Ana fora fácil, felizmente (para Alice e não para mim), a minha irmã compartilhava com Alice a mesma paixão por compras e o mesmo dom… logo foi só a loira entrar no quarto que sabia logo o que haveria de vestir (coisa que Alice aprovou imenso pois a camisa que a minha irmã escolhera era demasiado… descapotável).

- Ah! Ah! – Alice gritou de forma vitoriosa e eu encolhi-me, temendo interiormente que aquilo que a fada me tinha escolhido fosse pior do que Ana escolhera. – Isto vai ficar per-fei-to! – Ela até enfatizou a última palavra… Era razão para estar com medo.

Quando Alice saiu das portas duplas do seu armário, carregava um pedaço de tecido azul… o mesmo tom de azul da minha camisola… o tom de azul que Edward elogiara na minha pele… Compreensão desceu sobre mim quando ela me mostrou a peça de cetim azul (não me atreveria a chamar àquilo camisa de dormir, nem doida!).

- Oh, não… Nem penses, Alice! Eu não vou usar isso! – Exclamei pondo-me de pé em seguida. – Nem pensar!

- Oh, vá lá, Bella! É só uma inocente camisa de dormir… - Alice tentou convencer-me, usando o mesmo tom carinhoso e semi-amuado que Ana usava quando tentava convencer-me de algo que eu não queria (ou não gostava). – E vai ficar perfeita na tua pele! A sério, acredita em mim.

Tentei dirigir-me lentamente para a porta, tentando evitar que Alice reparasse nos meus pequenos movimentos. Não iria usar _aquilo_ de modo algum… era demasiado curto e mostrava demasiadas extensões de pele para quem quisesse ver.

- Não, Alice. – Disse firmemente… Porque será que sinto que é uma batalha perdida este assunto com Alice?

O rosto de Alice passou de calmo para uma daquelas expressões de cãozinho sem dono, os seus olhos pareciam tristes e à beira das lágrimas e os seus lábios estavam a fazer beicinho… Tudo menos aquilo…

- Por favor… - Mais beicinho. – Siiiiiiiiiiiiiim?

Aquela carinha afectava-me muito… Já quando Ana a usava, eu perdia. Estava perdida no futuro! – Está bem. – Consenti e vi Alice dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Óptimo! – Ela até bateu palminhas! Eu estava tão lixada… - Vai lá para dentro e muda-te! Já te levo ao quarto onde vais dormir.

- Espera! – Chamei-a antes de entrar, ela olhou para mim com olhos desconfiados. – Eu não vou dormir aqui?

O seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso. – É claro que não. Nós queremos que vocês fiquem confortáveis… A Ana dorme aqui e tu vais dormir noutro quarto. Vá mas agora vai-te vestir!

Fiz como ela me mandou, entrei para o armário e retirei a minha roupa, substituindo-a pela minúscula camisa de dormir (ou deveria chamar-lhe _lingerie_?). A suavidade do cetim na minha pele era agradável, escorregava bem, mas a imagem no espelho era aterrorizante. Quando me olhei ao espelho, o que vi deixou-me… espantada e ligeiramente curiosa. A camisa era pequena mas chegava a cobrir-me as coxas por completo, para além disso acentuava as minhas curvas (aquelas que eu achava serem inexistentes) perfeitamente bem, o meu corpo surpreendeu-me e depois o meu rosto espantou-me… os meus olhos castanhos e os meus cabelos pareciam dar-me um ar inocente que combinado com a figura do meu corpo, parecia apenas uma doce tentação… Talvez Edward fosse gostar do resultado de deixar Alice escolher-me alguma roupa. Abanei a cabeça para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente, não deveria de maneira alguma pensar aquilo… era totalmente impróprio… e totalmente tentador. Não, Bella! Não pensar assim, regra número um das estadias na casa dos Cullen.

Quando sai do armário, só faltava o queixo de Alice cair ao chão e isso fez com que o sangue afluísse ao meu rosto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Não faças essa cara, já me sinto péssima por estar a usar isto. – Indiquei a camisola com uma mão.

- Se o Edward te visse… - A fadinha não terminou a sua frase, se calhar por ver como o meu rosto estava. – Oh, vá lá, Bella! Achas que nenhum de nós reparou no modo como tu e o Edward agem perto um do outro? Por favor! Está demasiado óbvio!

- Importas-te de parar? – Sussurrei. – Podes me mostrar o quarto onde vou dormir?

- Claro. Anda!

Segui-a, estávamos no segundo andar e ela levou-me para o terceiro e último andar da casa, parámos na última porta do corredor e ela ia a abrir a porta quando…

- Alice… - Uma voz suave como o veludo fez-nos virar para trás.

Quando me virei, deparei-me com um Edward feito estátua no meio do corredor a olhar para mim com os seus olhos verdes arregalados e fixos em mim, o seu rosto estava ligeiramente rubro (o que demonstrava que o feitiço estava a acabar e que em breve ele voltaria a ser totalmente o meu vampiro). Senti o meu rosto aquecer e a primeira coisa que tentei fazer foi cobrir-me mais, puxando o pouco tecido da camisa de dormir mais para baixo… Como era possível que agora que um hipotético desejo se estava a realizar, eu não estava a gostar? Edward virou-nos as costas num piscar de olhos e falou para a sua irmã por cima do ombro.

- D-Desculpa, Bella… Não tinha a intenção de…

- Vá, Edward. Diz lá o que queres? – Alice disse, fazendo-me olhar para ela, no seu rosto estava um sorriso malandro e eu senti vontade de lhe bater.

- Eu vinha perguntar-te onde… em que quartos é que ias colocar a Bella e a Ana. – Ele disse, tendo sempre o cuidado de se manter de costas voltadas para mim. – Desculpa mais uma vez, Bella.

_Linda… Magnifica… Uma total aparição._ Não consegui evitar ouvir os seus pensamentos e senti o meu rosto arder mais, no entanto, os meus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso… tal como eu imaginara, Edward tinha gostado do resultado de ter sido Alice a vestir-me.

- Bem… A Ana vai dormir no meu quarto. – Alice disse-lhe. _E a Bella vai dormir no teu,_ ouvi-a pensar e senti os meus olhos arregalarem-se.

A porta à minha frente era a porta do quarto de Edward e Alice não me disse nada? Como é que ela esperava que eu reagisse a esta notícia? O meu pai iria passar-se…

Parei por ali, percebendo que fora por isso que Alice pensara na última parte para que Edward a ouvisse e o meu pai não. Ela até tinha alguns planos realmente brilhantes.

- Ahn… Alice, poderias… - Edward começou e novamente me surpreendi ao ouvi-lo tão nervoso.

- Claro, claro. – Alice virou-se para mim e entregou-me um robe de cetim que combinava com a camisa de dormir, mas que ao menos me cobria mais as pernas do que apenas a camisola. – Vou deixar-vos a sós por uns momentos… - Ela sussurrou-me piscando-me o olho e eu senti o meu coração acelerar.

Eu? Com tão pouca roupa? Sozinha com Edward? No quarto dele? Alguém queria matar-me a mim e a Edward (era só o meu pai saber da minha vestimenta neste momento em que ficaria a sós com Edward que ele iria matar o meu vampiro, de certeza absoluta). Vesti o robe apressadamente vendo Alice afastar-se de mim e passar por Edward com um sorriso convencido.

_Oh, não se preocupem… Não vou para a sala… Vou para ao pé da Ana para evitar problemas com o Charlie._ Ela pensou piscando-me o olho a mim e a Edward. Senti o meu rosto voltar a queimar e tive a certeza que o rosto de Edward também estaria assim caso ele fosse humano.

- Posso… Posso virar-me? – Edward perguntou depois de Alice desaparecer nas escadas.

Apertei o robe mais contra mim e disse-lhe que se virasse. Quando o seu olhar percorreu o meu corpo já coberto pelo robe, senti a minha pele a arder e senti um outro tipo de fogo queimar-me. Ele aproximou-se de mim e ergueu a sua mão para me acariciar o rosto, os seus olhos brilhavam com carinho e eu senti-me derreter sob o seu toque.

- Estás linda. – Ele sussurrou tirando-me uma madeixa da cara. – Tu és sempre linda.

Ele de certeza que conseguia ouvir o meu coração tão bem como eu o sentia… Senti os meus olhos humedecerem-se… Rezei silenciosamente para que não me caíssem nenhumas lágrimas dos olhos… Sério… Não agora! Não agora que ele estava a dizer estas coisas…

- Vamos? – A sua voz tirou-me do meio do meu raciocínio. – Quero… mostrar-te algo.

Ele puxou-me para dentro do seu quarto. Estava tudo escuro, o que não dificultou a minha visão… Mas mesmo sem luz e descontando a minha boa visão nocturna, a luz da lua iluminava o quarto e era possível ver a maior parte das coisas com clareza.

No meio do quarto havia uma enorme cama (que, de repente, me pareceu imensamente convidativa, mas eu não iria deixar o cansaço tomar conta de mim… ainda não), uma das paredes era toda de vidro, tal como a parede da sala e isso fez-me pensar se toda a extensão de parede da parte de trás da casa não era em vidro, a outra parede estava coberta desde o tecto até ao chão com algo que me pareceu CD's e no meio das prateleiras repletas de discos havia uma aparelhagem daquelas que eu temia aproximar-me; para além da cama havia um sofá preto encostado à parede de vidro; o chão pareceu-me estar coberto por carpete, mas devido à falta de luz não conseguia declarar de que cor era a dita carpete e as outras paredes pareciam estar cobertas por algum tipo de tecido também, questionei-me por que seria.

Edward puxou-me até ao meio do quarto e depois afastou-se ligeiramente de mim para ligar a complexa aparelhagem, o som que encheu o quarto era tão suave que eu quase que achei impossível combater o sono. Quase. Foi então que Edward se aproximou de uma secretária num dos cantos do quarto e agarrou em algo para voltar para junto de mim. A luz prateada da lua tornava-o ainda mais belo se isso era possível, mas aquilo que realmente me surpreendeu foi o que ele trazia nas mãos… com a luz da lua, as rosas vermelhas do ramo ganhavam um tom prateado que as deixava ainda mais deslumbrantes (não mais do que o meu vampiro, mas mesmo assim eram lindas).

- Não sabia como tas havia de dar. – Ele sussurrou dando-me o ramo. – Pensei em levá-las para a escola e dar-tas lá, mas depois lembrei-me que tu não gostas de chamar à atenção.

A sua voz estava tão suave que parecia música e misturada com o som que saia das colunas, era a melhor melodia que eu já tinha ouvido. Cheirei as rosas e senti a suavidade aveludada das suas pétalas na minha pele. O momento parecia mágico… e eu quase que conseguia esquecer-me de que estava numa casa de vampiros com super audição.

- São lindas. – Agradeci, não sabendo como mais fazê-lo.

- Não. – Ele contradisse-me e colocou uma das suas mãos no meu rosto. – _Tu_ és linda.

Ele acariciava-me as bochechas com o seu polegar, traçando os meus lábios e depois a linha do meu maxilar. Teria ronronado como um gato se não estivesse tão presa aos seus olhos verdes, inúmeras emoções passavam por eles e eu só conseguia compreender uma. Os seus olhos brilhavam e eu praticamente que não precisei de ouvir as palavras para entender a mensagem silenciosa que os seus olhos me lançavam.

Poderia ser só impressão minha e da minha mente que se esforçava para trabalhar coerentemente, mas eu podia sentir-me a ser puxada na direcção de Edward e ele parecia estar a ser puxado na minha direcção, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para alcançar a minha cara… Senti o meu coração começar a bater mais depressa, a minha respiração ficar descompassada e os meus olhos a fecharem-se, antecipando o momento que se iria seguir…

Começou como um simples roçar de lábios, os seus lábios (agora mais frios) roçavam nos meus, suavemente, e depois foi como uma carícia, ele encostou os seus lábios aos meus num beijo casto para depois iniciarem um ritmo lento em conjunto com os meus. Num momento tinha o ramo nas mãos, no outro nem me importava se tinha caído para o chão se o tinha colocado na cama que se encontrava a alguns centímetros de mim, tudo o que me importava era as mãos de Edward a segurarem-me firmemente pela cintura, as minhas tomaram vida própria e subiram de encontro aos seus cabelos, entrelaçando os meus dedos nos fios cor de cobre do cabelo dele.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado, melhor, como se não existisse nada para além de nós os dois naquele quarto, naquele momento com a doce música de fundo a ser completamente ignorada. Senti Edward empurrar-me levemente, guiando-me e depois só senti a suavidade dos lençóis sob as minhas costas e isso fez-me aperceber de que estava deitada e Edward estava por cima de mim. Parte da minha mente tomou nota disso, tentou arduamente fazer-me recordar de como estava vestida, de que o meu pai e os pais dele estavam dois andares abaixo e conseguiam ouvir muitíssimo bem todo e qualquer movimento nos andares de cima, que as nossas irmãs que viam o futuro se encontravam no andar de baixo e que o irmão dele que conseguia sentir as emoções estava junto dos nossos pais dois andares abaixo; estes pormenores tentaram fazer-se importantes na minha mente, mas como é que eu lhes podia dar qualquer importância quando eu estava nos braços do homem que amava? Era simplesmente impossível, não havia nada de mais importante do que a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus, das suas mãos na minha cintura, do seu corpo prensado ao meu, prendendo-me contra a cama…

_Bella, está na hora de parar,_ a vozinha da consciência puxou um pouco de razão para mim e eu senti-me irritada, não queria parar com aquilo. _Tens que parar, se o Charlie subir para ver como é que tu e a Ana estão, ele não vai gostar de te ver nesses preparos com o Edward._

Odiava quando a consciência tinha razão, porque era verdade… Eu não queria imaginar o que aconteceria se Charlie subisse as escadas e me encontrasse deitada _debaixo _de Edward com tão pouca roupa… Muito certamente ele iria dar cabo de Edward.

O meu vampiro parou de me beijar e então eu percebi que parara de lhe responder.

- Bella… Desculpa, eu… - Ele começou, olhando para mim com os olhos subitamente assustados, como se tivesse feito algum mal ou algo que me tivesse zangado. – Eu não queria…

Antes que ele pudesse acabar a sua frase, ataquei os seus lábios, silenciando-o. Ele respondeu-me mas eu afastei-me antes que aprofundássemos mais.

- Shhh… - Sussurrei colocando a minha mão na frente dos seus lábios. – Não fizeste nada de errado. – Voltei a beijá-lo suavemente. – O Charlie está lá em baixo… E já sabemos que ele consegue ouvir tão bem como qualquer um de vocês.

A compreensão pareceu descer sobre ele, mas o seu rosto continuava preocupado, percebi porquê. Acariciei-lhe o rosto, passando a minha mão especialmente nas rugas que se tinham fincado na sua testa.

- Não fizeste nada de errado. – Repeti, porque é que ele estava a demorar tanto a perceber? Será que não tinha sido óbvio o quanto eu queria que ele me beijasse? – Eu queria… E ainda quero.

Os seus olhos brilharam e os seus lábios voltaram aos meus, dando-lhes leves beijos mas não menos apaixonados. Quando se afastou de mim, ficou a fazer-me festas no rosto, tal como eu lhe estava a fazer a ele.

- Quem me dera ter o anel igual a este. – Ele disse tirando um anel dourado do seu anelar direito. Nunca tinha reparado nele, tal como nunca tinha reparado nas suas roupas antes da noite em que ele me salvou em Port Angeles. – Queria dar-to…

Vi o pequeno anel circular entre os seus dedos, a pequena argola dourada chamou-me à atenção e eu julguei já ter visto algum anel idêntico àquele. Simples mas não menos belo por isso. As minhas mãos fizeram com que os dedos de Edward parassem de brincar com o anel ao recolhe-lo das suas mãos; observei-o cuidadosamente, nada de incomum… a não ser as palavras nele inscritas. "_Sempre e para sempre_". Coloquei-lhe o anel no dedo de onde ele o tirara e quando olhei para o seu rosto, ele observava-me.

Fiquei presa ao seu olhar, não sabendo como me libertar… nem sabendo se queria libertar-me. A música continuava a tocar, suave e calma, mas foram as suas palavras que me soaram como música.

- Amo-te.

- Também te amo. – Sussurrei, passando a minha mão levemente no seu rosto.

Os seus olhos brilharam e ele inclinou-se na minha direcção para encostar os seus lábios levemente nos meus, fechei os olhos e subitamente senti o quão cansada estava, inconscientemente, aninhei-me ao corpo de Edward não me importando realmente com o meu pequeno problema nocturno de falar. Ouvi-o rir-se, mas logo senti as suas mãos a afagarem-me os cabelos e os seus lábios frios tocarem-me na testa.

- Dorme, minha querida. – Ele sussurrou-me. – Amanhã estarei aqui contigo.

E foi exactamente o que eu fiz, deixei a inconsciência tomar conta de mim, deixando que o mundo dos sonhos me apanhasse…

Acordei com a luz fraca do Sol a entrar pela janela do quarto. Quando abri os olhos e olhei à volta, não reconheci o quarto à primeira, mas então relembrei-me da noite anterior. A noite tinha começado muito confusa, mas no fim… tinha valido a pena.

- Bom dia, Bella! – Alice exclamou entrando de rompante pela porta do quarto de Edward.

Perguntei-me como é que ela conseguia ter tanta energia… mas claro… ela era uma vampira!

- Bom dia, Alice! – Respondi-lhe esfregando os olhos.

- Trouxe-te umas roupas. – Ela disse colocando as ditas roupas em cima da cama. – Vai tomar banho que eu já te venho arranjar!

- Tenho opção de escolha? – Perguntei ao vê-la sair do quarto.

Poderia sempre esperar que Alice fosse diferente de Ana, pelo menos neste aspecto, não podia?

- Não!

Poderia sempre desejar…

Tomei banho, vesti-me e depois… foi pior que ser entregue aos lobos, Alice divertiu-se a arranjar-me, tal como Ana se divertia. Pelos vistos a minha irmã gémea tinha encontrado a sua alma gémea… Quando descemos, senti o cheiro delicioso de panquecas! Perguntei-me se seria Esme que estava a cozinhar, mas quando entrei na cozinha, surpreendi-me ao ver quem estava ao fogão.

Dizer que eu já achava Edward perfeito em todos os sentidos e conseguia imaginar mais alguns era pouco, então vê-lo ali a cozinhar só me deixou adivinhar que eu ainda tinha muito mais para descobrir acerca dele. Ele estava a preparar-me o pequeno-almoço e quando me sentiu na cozinha, sorriu-me.

- Bom dia, princesa. – Ele disse pondo-me o prato com a comida à frente e beijando-me a testa. – Hum… Vejo que a Alice esmerou-se.

Olhei para ele e fiz uma careta demonstrando-lhe que não tinha gostado de ter sido "massacrada" pelas mãos de Alice. Ele deu-me o meu sorriso enviesado e eu esqueci-me completamente de respirar.

- Acho melhor comeres! – Alice disse. – Não é por nada, mas temos que ir para a escola!

Comecei a comer, saboreando as panquecas e os ovos mexidos que compunham o meu pequeno-almoço, estava tudo realmente delicioso e isso fez-me lembrar de Esme.

- Onde é que estão os outros? – Perguntei quando acabei de comer.

Edward pegou-me no prato e então respondeu-me. – O Carlisle, a Esme, o teu pai, a Ana e o Joe foram para Salem hoje cedo.

- Para Salem? – Perguntei.

- Sim. Foram mais cedo, mas nós vamos ter com eles assim que nos livrarmos da escola. – Alice respondeu-me.

- E como é que isso vai acontecer? – Voltei a perguntar.

- Tu vais gostar imenso do modo como nos vamos ver livres da escola! – Prometeu Emmett entrando na cozinha seguido por Rosalie e Jasper.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Disse Jasper abraçando Alice.

- Bom dia, Jasper. – Respondi-lhe. – Bom dia, Rose.

Ela sorriu-me e respondeu-me. – Bom dia, Bella. – Ela olhou para Edward que já se encontrava ao meu lado. – Estamos prontos? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais depressa despachamos este assunto e podemos ir ter com eles.

- Vão andando para o carro. – Edward disse-lhe. – Nós já lá vamos ter.

Eu estava pronta para ir-me embora, mas o braço de Edward na minha cintura impediu-me. Olhei para ele e vi o olhar significativo que ele me lançava, depois vi os outros a saírem da cozinha e a lançarem-nos olhares significativos demais.

- Oh, Eddy! – Emmett surgiu no arco da cozinha e eu vi o ar malandro dele. – Não faças nada que eu não fizesse.

Ouvi Edward rosnar-lhe e senti as minhas bochechas aquecerem quando as imagens na mente de Emmett alcançaram a minha. Quando ficámos a sós, Edward virou-me para ele e abraçou-me pela cintura, sorrindo-me abertamente.

- Agora sim posso desejar-te um bom dia como deve ser. – Ele disse inclinando-se e beijando-me os lábios. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Fecha os olhos. – Ele pediu-me delicadamente, senti-me curiosa em relação ao seu pedido, mas acedi sem dizer uma palavra.

Senti-o pegar-me na mão esquerda e colocar-me qualquer coisa no dedo, depois senti os seus lábios tocarem-me na mão suavemente. Quando abri os olhos, Edward sorria-me e os seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade que se aquele brilho fosse uma luz verdadeira, seria cegante.

- Edward, o que…

Ele elevou-me a mão e mostrou-me o pequeno anel que agora adornava o meu dedo anelar, o anel era simples mas era perfeito e era igualzinho ao anel que Edward tinha. Então ele elevou a sua mão onde tinha o anel.

- O teu pai disse-me que tinha uma coisa que a tua avó me tinha mandado… uma coisa que eu lhe tinha dado para ela te dar a ti quando partimos de Salem. – Ele começou a explicar. – Ele disse-me por pensamentos que queria que eu passasse hoje pela esquadra para ele me entregar _este_ anel, mas como as coisas se complicaram ele decidiu dar-mo antes de partir para Salem.

Retirei o anel do dedo e olhei para o interior, no lado que estava em contacto com a pele havia exactamente a mesma frase que se encontrava no anel de Edward… _Sempre e para sempre_. Ele retirou-me o anel da mão e então ajoelhou-se.

Não pude deixar de me recordar daquilo que tínhamos dito perante os humanos… Que eu e ele namorávamos às escondidas… Agora parecia que era realmente verdade.

- Isabella Marie Swan… - Ele pegou-me na mão e eu fiquei novamente presa ao seu olhar. – Aceitas namorar comigo?

Não havia muito que eu pudesse dizer… Uma só palavra…

- Sim.

Ele colocou o anel novamente no meu dedo e depois levantou-se. Como é que eu podia ter tanta sorte? Edward amava-me… Não podia pensar em alguém mais sortudo.

- Pombinhos! – Ouvi Emmett gritar. – Despachem-se! Temos aulas, lembram-se?

Senti o meu rosto aquecer e Edward riu-se, olhei para ele e o seu semblante brilhava quase como se realmente estivesse ao sol.

- Vamos!

Chegámos ao carro e eu vi que eles tinham-se acomodado os quatro no banco de trás, deixando o lugar do passageiro para mim, Edward passou-me à frente e abriu-me a porta para entrar, sorri-lhe e beijei-o antes de entrar.

- Ow! Tão fofos! – Alice exclamou. – Quando estivermos em Salem tenho que vos tirar uma foto!

Edward voltou a rir-se e no momento a seguir já estava sentado no lugar do condutor. Ele meteu a sua mão na minha perna e sorriu-me, depois arrancámos da casa e seguimos para a escola.

Foi estranho… Era quase como o primeiro dia novamente, todos olhavam para mim, mas desta vez eu não me sentia tão consciente disso, era como se os olhares deles não me atingissem enquanto eu me despedia dos meus novos amigos ou enquanto me dirigia para a minha primeira aula de mãos dadas com Edward. Era realmente estranho, no entanto, eu sentia-me mais normal do que nunca, porque sabia que não tinha que me esconder realmente, Edward e os seus familiares sabiam o que eu era e aceitavam-me perfeitamente, isso bastava-me.

Mais estranho do que ser novamente o motivo de comentários da juventude do Liceu de Forks, foi o facto da minha aula de Trigonometria ter sido interrompida por uma Miss Cope que aparentava estar realmente preocupada. Quando vi a mulher ruiva entrar na sala e dirigir-se ao professor, reparei que no corredor se encontravam todos os Cullen, todos eles usavam um ar de curiosa preocupação… mas eu vi além da máscara. Aquela era a minha deixa.

- Miss Swan. – O professor chamou e eu tive que ouvir a sua mente para saber qual era a minha desculpa. _Pobre rapariga… E pobre Chefe Swan… Uma família tão boa e agora têm estes problemas._

Curioso… Qual terá sido a desculpa que o pai usou? Levantei-me e dirigi-me à frente da sala.

- Sim, senhor? – Perguntei fingindo inocência.

- Bella, querida, o seu pai ligou. – Miss Cope disse.

- Passou-se alguma coisa com ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei, adicionando um tom de alarme bastante convincente à minha voz.

_Boa actriz…_ Ouvi os pensamentos de Edward do lado de fora da sala. _Mas, querida, mantém-te ao de leve na actuação… Não queres deixar a Miss Cope com remorsos por ter-te vindo avisar que tinha havido problemas, pois não?_

Quis-me rir, mas não podia deixar cair a máscara, não em frente destes humanos.

- Não, não se passou nada com ele. – Miss Cope informou-me tentando sossegar-me. – Ele apenas disse que tinha havido uns problemas com alguém da sua família e que precisava que a menina fosse para casa com urgência.

- Está dispensada, Miss Swan. – O professor disse-me. – Pode ir pegar nas suas coisas e ir-se embora.

Fiz como o professor Varner me disse e tentei a todo o custo não acelerar a minha velocidade para sair da sala mais depressa. Quando finalmente cheguei ao corredor, fui recebida por Edward com um enorme sorriso. Abracei-o e ele deu-me um beijo na testa.

- Como correram as aulas? – Ele perguntou-me.

- Bem… Estava a ver que nunca mais me vinham buscar. – Murmurei para que Miss Cope não me ouvisse.

- Eles devem ter demorado um pouco mais a ligarem para a escola, não podíamos sair das aulas sem que fosse dada ordem dos nossos pais. – Ele explicou-me enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o parque de estacionamento.

- E qual foi a vossa desculpa para serem dispensados? – Perguntei agora genuinamente curiosa.

- A Esme disse que um familiar tinha tido uns problemas e que tínhamos todos que ir ver esse familiar. – Esclareceu-me Jasper. – Foste surpreendente ali dentro. És uma boa actriz.

- Obrigada… Mas isso só porque aquilo que eu sou me obriga a mentir bem para os humanos.

- Tal como nós. – Afirmou Rosalie sorrindo. – Agora… Vamos para Salem?

- Uh! – Alice disse de repente, rindo-se em seguida. – A viagem vai ser muito divertida.

Ri-me e dirigimo-nos para o carro, novamente Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper sentaram-se no banco de trás, estando as duas sentadas no colo dos seus respectivos maridos. Edward voltou a sentar-se ao volante e eu no lugar do passageiro (que parecia ter definitivamente o meu nome escrito), sentei-me, coloquei o cinto de segurança e então liguei a rádio… Alice tinha visto que a viagem seria divertida e eu considerava por diversão música.

Foi quase como um déjà vú… Mas agora era totalmente diferente, eu não estava no carro com o meu pai, mas sim com o meu namorado (seria difícil habituar-me a pensar em Edward nestes termos, mas eu já pensava nele com um sentimento muito possessivo para desistir do titulo) e com os meus amigos. E todas as músicas que passavam na rádio não se identificavam com nenhum de nós… Pelo que eu conhecia de cada um. Ana saberia exactamente o que iria procurar, Emily mais que certamente iria usar alguma magia dela e faria uma música nossa tocar ou até ela começaria a cantar com a sua belíssima voz, mas eu não era nenhuma das duas e não sabia bem o que procurar.

- Pára aí! – Alice exclamou.

Tirei as minhas mãos do rádio num instante, numa reacção ligeiramente retardada ao susto, mas a música que estava a tocar chamou-me à atenção.

**From the moment I've met you**

**I just knew you'd be mine**

Ri-me ao ouvir Emmett cantar, a sua voz estava encantadora e eu nunca tinha imaginado que o grande urso poderia ter uma voz tão agradável.

**You touched my hand**

**And I knew that this was gonna be all time**

Jasper cantou a seguir seguindo a letra da música perfeitamente e olhando para Alice com todo o seu amor espelhado nos seus olhos. Não pude deixar de sentir um pouquinho de ciúmes e isso fê-lo olhar para mim e sorrir ligeiramente.

**I**** don't ever want to lose this felling**

**I don't wanna spend a moment apart**

Cantaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e eu pude ver as suas respectivas esposas a derreterem-se nos seus colos.

**Cause you bring out the best in me**

**Like no one else can do**

**That's why I'm by your side…**

As vozes deles eram realmente algo doutro mundo. Punham as vozes dos cantores autênticos a um canto. Mas a que realmente me encantava era aquela que ainda não tinha cantado.

**That's why I love you**.

Edward cantou por cima dos irmãos e eu olhei para ele. Era muito bom sentir o meu coração querer saltar do peito sempre que o ouvia dizer aquilo… Embora, oficialmente, ele só me tenha dito aquelas mesmas palavras pelo menos duas vezes!

**Every day that ****I'm here with you**

**I know that this feels so right**

**I just get to be near you**

**Every day and every night**

Era tentador demais ouvir Edward cantar naquela voz tão suave e magnífica. Era demasiado para o meu pequeno coração ouvir a voz de Edward repleta de amor. Ainda para mais com esta música… que pouco depois reconheci como sendo a música _Best In Me_ da banda dos Blue.

**And you know that we belong together**

**It just had to be you and me**

Jasper cantou os dois versos e depois foi seguido pelos irmãos no refrão, sentia-me totalmente deslumbrada. Aquela música era a perfeita declaração de amor. Perguntei-me se nós, as raparigas também não devíamos participar da "brincadeira", mas Alice e Rosalie responderam à minha pergunta não falada quando se juntaram ao canto com as suas vozes maravilhosas.

**And you know that we belong together**

**It just had to be you and me**

**Cause you bring out the best in me**

**Like no one else can do**

Percebi a minha deixa.

**That's why I'm by your side**

**Cause you bring out the best in me**

**Like no one else can do**

**That's why I'm by your side**

**That's why I love you**

Reparei que Edward me lançou um olhar espantado, tal como os rapazes no banco de trás. Não percebi o espanto deles, a minha voz não era nada de especial, não chegava nem sequer ao pé da voz deles e eu tinha noção disso. Nunca fui uma cantora, como eu já tinha dito, eu não tinha jeito nenhum para artes musicais… Artes mágicas? Tinha algum jeito e gostava, agora qualquer outro tipo de arte não era aplicável à minha pessoa.

Todos juntos acabámos a música. Vi pelo espelho retrovisor como os casais no banco de trás se olhavam e senti-me ligeiramente mal por olhar para eles, mas então senti a mão de Edward sobre a minha que estava poisada sobre as minhas pernas. Olhei para ele e fui presenteada com o meu sorriso favorito.

- Bella! – Alice exclamou empoleirando-se nas costas do meu banco. – Estavas a mentir quando disseste à Esme que não tinhas jeitinho nenhum para música! – Ela acusou-me com os seus olhos dourados a brilharem perigosamente.

- Sim. – Apoiou Rosalie e eu vi o seu rosto pelo espelho, estava com o mesmo tom acusatório. – Tens uma voz fantástica.

- Ya, maninha! – Sorri pelo modo como Emmett me chamou. – A tua voz é mesmo muito boa.

- Concordo com eles. – Disse Jasper.

Corei e desviei o meu olhar dos quatro vampiros, mas claro que o riso de Edward me fez olhar para ele.

- És o meu rouxinol! – Edward afirmou ainda a rir-se.

Senti o meu rosto aquecer mais e revirei os olhos. Decidi entrar na brincadeira deles e imitei um rouxinol assobiando e fiz todos eles rirem-se.

- Talvez devêssemos alimentá-la com alpista! – Gracejou Emmett e eu tentei fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Mas ao ser relembrada de comida (mesmo que fosse comida de pássaro, era comida), o meu estômago fez-se presente, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros ocupantes do carro. Vi Alice remexer-se no banco de trás e depois entregou-me algo e eu soube imediatamente o que era.

- Brigada, Lice! – Exclamei agarrando na sandes que ela me deu.

Devorei a sandes e depois ouvi todos eles prenderem a respiração, olhei para todos, procurando o motivo para tal reacção e então olhei para a frente.

A estrada estava rodeada por árvores, quase como em Forks, o verde predominava em todo o lado, era estranho para dizer o mínimo, mas realmente reconfortante e protector. Era fácil de ver entre as árvores alguns animais, observando o carro atentamente, esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Senti um sorriso encontrar o seu caminho para os meus lábios. Parecia que tinha sido à pouco que tínhamos saído de Forks… Subestimei a condução de Edward, pelos visto.

- Bella… - A voz de Rosalie quebrou o silêncio.

- Isto é… - Emmett seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

O meu sorriso só aumentou quando eu vi a abertura entre as árvores que nos levaria de volta para casa!

- Sejam bem-vindos… A Salem! – Disse assim que o Volvo prateado entrou na cidade que era escondida pela floresta.

_(Edward POV)_

Depois de Bella, Ana, Alice e Rosalie subirem, Charlie fixou o seu olhar em mim. Sentia-me desconfortável por estar sob o seu olhar constante, mas não disse nada. Podia ver através da mente dele (coisa que me espantou visto que a mente dele era quase tão silenciosa como a mente da filha) a minha postura, sentado na ponta do sofá como se estivesse pronto a saltar a qualquer momento… Charlie também reparava nos meus olhos a saltarem por todos os lados só para não se poisarem nele.

_Estás a ficar irritantemente inquieto, rapaz._ Ele pensou. _Se estivesses a caçar espantarias as presas todas. Tens que aprender a controlar-te._

Baixei o rosto e inspirei fundo. Ouvi Joe rir-se e olhei para ele.

- Continuas o mesmo previsível… Nem o facto de seres um ser imortal curou a tua impaciência, irmãozinho. – A sua voz estava cheia de um tom demasiado convencido.

Desta vez foi Charlie que se riu e eu olhei para ele, mas fiquei paralisado pela diferença que tinha tomado conta do homem. Os seus cabelos antes mais fracos pareciam agora ser muito mais fortes e o castanho chocolate que condizia com os seus olhos brilhava ligeiramente sob a luz da sala, as rugas de expressão que a idade lhe trouxera no seu rosto tinham desaparecido e ele não parecia ser mais velho que os vinte e seis anos que Carlisle sempre teria, na verdade, ele até parecia mais novo… como o irmão mais novo que Carlisle dissera que ele era. Se eu tivesse que apostar numa idade para o novo Charlie que se apresentava à minha frente, eu diria vinte e seis, talvez.

- Ora se não é o meu irmãozinho que está de volta! – Carlisle sorriu. – Charles Swan, o galã dos para sempre vinte e cinco!

Charlie sorriu e então passou uma das suas mãos pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os propositadamente, então espreguiçou-se e eu ouvi os estalidos dos seus ossos enquanto estes se ajustavam melhor.

- Não sabes tu o quanto te invejo por realmente teres escolhido ficar com a parte do vamp durante alguns anitos, Esme. – Charlie disse depois de fazer o seu pescoço estalar. – Não sentir os efeitos específicos da idade é capaz de ser bom…

Eu prestava demasiada atenção ao feiticeiro para sequer me perguntar de onde tinha surgido o novo batimento cardíaco que depois chamou à minha atenção.

- Ah… - Ouvi Carlisle suspirar e então virei-me para ver o que se passava.

Por um lado… fiquei surpreendido, por outro… nem por isso. Carlisle estava abraçado a Esme, isto não me surpreendeu, o que me surpreendeu foi a berrante diferença entre os dois. Quase que doía a quem olhasse. A palidez característica de vampiro voltara para Carlisle, no entanto, a pele de Esme tornou-se cada vez mais do tom de pele da Bella.

Foquei a minha atenção mais em Esme e então apercebi-me de onde era a origem do novo som…

- Como... – Jasper começou a perguntar, a sua mente tinha notado no mesmo que eu.

- Oh, Deus… - Esme disse tapando a sua boca com um ar preocupado. – Desculpem, queridos. Esqueci-me totalmente…

- Explicas, por favor? – Emmett perguntou parecendo tão confuso como eu e Jasper estávamos.

- Bem… Talvez vocês queiram saber a história realmente… - Carlisle disse parecendo pensativo. – Charlie?

- Já tratei disso. – Charlie disse fazendo-me olhar para ele, reparei que os seus olhos estavam ligeiramente mais escuros do que tinham estado há pouco. – Já lhes podem contar que as meninas não vão ouvir.

- Contar o quê? – Desta vez fui eu a perguntar.

- Claro que ao apagarmos todas as vossas memórias da Bella estaríamos a apagar este assunto de lá também. – Carlisle suspirou.

- Porque é que a Rose e a Alice não podem ouvir? – Emmett perguntou, ele às vezes parecia uma criança, mas sem dúvida que esta questão era uma daquelas que me revolvia a mente.

- Mais à frente elas poderão vir a saber, querido, mas por enquanto é necessário que elas não saibam. – Esme explicou. – Por favor, Edward, sei que não consegues propriamente esconder as coisas da Bella agora, mas tenta ao máximo que nenhuma delas desconfie disto… Pelo menos até estarmos todos em Salem.

- O teu coração bate, mãe… - Eu disse apenas e os olhos de Esme brilharam e um sorriso carinhoso surgiu nos seus lábios.

- Claro que sim… Isso porque eu sou como a Bella. Uma bruxa. – Esme confirmou.

- O quê? Mas… mas como? – Jasper perguntou, realmente confuso.

- Foi… Uma experiência minha… - Declarou Carlisle.

Senti os meus olhos arregalarem-se enquanto olhava para ele, porque é que nunca nos tinham contado? Porque é que eles continuavam a esconder-nos coisas?

- Como? – Perguntei fazendo-o olhar para mim confuso. – Como é que transformaram a Esme em _bruxa_?

- Através do sangue de uma… - Foi Charlie que me respondeu. – Eu nunca percebi muito bem como é que o teu pai fez isso, mas de qualquer maneira teve resultado.

- Enquanto eu estudava as bruxas, Edward, descobri que o sangue delas como estava carregado de magia tinha várias características fora do comum.

- Como por exemplo? – Pressionou Emmett que parecia agora realmente impaciente.

- Como por exemplo, características de cura! – Carlisle respondeu-lhe. – Percebi que a característica de as bruxas sararem muito depressa se devia ao seu sangue, alguma coisa nas suas plaquetas, nunca percebi isso realmente bem. Então surgiu-me uma questão. Sabia que o veneno dos vampiros nas bruxas as magoava, mas qual seria o efeito do sangue delas em nós? Recolhi um pouco de sangue de algumas sangue-puro e depois testava em mim… Mas o sangue não fazia qualquer efeito… Quer dizer, deixava-me ligeiramente mais forte que o sangue animal e de certeza que o sangue humano, mas não provocava quaisquer diferenças no meu organismo. Então um dia decidi pedir mesmo ajuda a uma das bruxas mais velhas.

- O Conselho para ser exacto. – Charlie interrompeu. – Salem é uma comunidade como vocês já perceberam. A minha mãe pode ser a rainha, mas temos bruxas mais velhas na comunidade e elas todas juntas formam o Conselho. Elas decidem os castigos de quem quebrar as regras e organizam as celebrações e outras coisas.

- O Conselho é composto por cinco bruxas. A Marie incluída. – Carlisle explicou.

- Mas o que é que o Conselho fez para te ajudar?

- Explicaram-me que o que eu procurava poderia vir a revolucionar ambas as espécies, especialmente se aquele de quem nos escondíamos descobrisse. Deram-me a escolher, ou continuava com a experiência ou parava, claro que decidi continuar. – Carlisle fez uma pausa e então continuou. – Mas uma das mais velhas do Conselho disse-me que eu não poderia continuar a experiência em mim próprio.

- Foi nessa altura que eu disse que não me importava de servir de cobaia. – Esme disse. – E Mirela, uma das bruxas do Conselho, disse que talvez o que o Carlisle queria fazer fosse necessário sangue de uma delas e ela ofereceu o dela para que eu bebesse e Carlisle estudasse os efeitos.

- Nenhum de nós esperava que acontecesse o que aconteceu… - Carlisle disse mas foi interrompido por Emmett.

- E o que foi?

- Desmaiei. – Esme disse tomando a história nas suas mãos. – E no dia seguinte quando acordei tinha um batimento cardíaco, tinha fome e tinha sede.

- Sede de sangue? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Não, sede de água. – Respondi-lhe recordando-me das conversas com Bella. – As bruxas não bebem sangue.

- Bem… Algumas bebem! – Charlie disse. – As híbridas bebem, dá-lhes mais força.

- Sim, mas naquela manhã eu não senti vontade de caçar, de beber sangue, sentia a garganta seca, não era como se houvesse aquele fogo que me queimava. – Esme continuou. – Foi então que percebemos que tínhamos descoberto a cura.

- Claro que eu quis perceber porque é que a Esme se tinha transformado, porque é que ela tinha criado aquela reacção e eu não tinha tido reacção nenhuma ao sangue que tinha ingerido antes.

- E o que descobriram? – Perguntei, agora genuinamente curioso.

- Descobri que a Mirela tinha o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que a Esme tinha quando era humana, então surgiu uma teoria… Sabendo o tipo sanguíneo que o vampiro tinha enquanto humano, uma bruxa ou feiticeiro com o mesmo tipo sanguíneo e que desse a beber ao vampiro, este último tornar-se-ia bruxo. – Carlisle terminou. – Perguntas?

- Não queres que a Rose e a Alice saibam porque temes que elas queiram… - Comecei, agora percebendo o medo do meu pai.

- Mais ou menos. Sei que a Rosalie faria tudo para poder voltar a ser humana e juro que está nas minhas mãos realizar-lhe o desejo, mas não podia tê-lo feito naquela altura, compreendem?

- Mas estás a pensar transformá-las? – Jasper perguntou.

- Acredito que conseguiria transformar a Rosalie, visto que sei o tipo sanguíneo dela, mas a Alice… Desculpa, Jasper.

- No entanto, acho que conseguiríamos torná-la uma de nós sem quaisquer problemas. – Charlie disse com um tom demasiado seguro na sua voz.

- Ai sim? – Perguntou Carlisle visivelmente confuso. – Como?

- Mais tarde saberás, irmão.

Desviei a minha atenção dos dois e olhei para Esme que olhava para mim.

- Desculpa nunca te ter contado, querido.

- Porquê? Ou melhor, como é que conseguiste que o teu coração ficasse silencioso por todos estes anos?

- Foi uma opção, não poderia ficar convosco se não me comportasse como uma vampira. – Esme respondeu-me sacudindo os ombros depois. – E eu não queria perder a minha família por nada neste mundo.

Ficámos em silêncio e eu podia ver na mente de Jasper e Emmett que eles pensavam naquilo que Carlisle tinha acabado de dizer. Jasper pensava no que isto significaria para Alice que de certeza já estava demasiado afectada pelo facto de ter descoberto o seu passado, já Emmett questionava-se acerca do que Rosalie iria escolher, se a imortalidade de uma vampira ou a humanidade de uma bruxa.

- Elas são imortais, Emmett. – Sussurrei-lhe, quebrando o silêncio.

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam e os seus pensamentos continuaram na mesma. Rolei os olhos, ele era sempre tão… previsível.

- Edward. – Esme chamou-me.

- Sim, mãe?

- Querido, poderias ir ver se a Alice já indicou os quartos à Bella e à Ana?

Antes que Esme terminasse a sua frase, já eu estava a subir as escadas.

Ouvi alguém a rir-se na sala e então a voz de Charlie surgiu; - Espero que no dia em que ele e a Bella se casarem, ele seja paciente o suficiente para ficar quietinho e cumprir as tradições.

Parei no 1º andar e inspirei fundo, procurando saber onde Alice se encontrava. Senti o seu cheiro no meu andar e fiquei curioso pelo que lá estaria ela a fazer, em especial visto que estava acompanhada por Bella. Mexi-me ainda mais depressa, a curiosidade e a ansiedade a queimarem-me quase tanto como o fogo que começava a queimar-me a garganta.

- Alice… - Chamei a minha irmã.

Não posso dizer que me arrependi quando me deparei com a duas à porta do meu quarto, porque não me arrependi nada em sentir a satisfação de saber que Alice decidira que a minha Bella iria dormir no meu quarto, na minha cama. O que me fez repensar sobre o meu arrependimento foi o traje que Bella usava… uma simples, pequena e delicada camisa de dormir em cetim azul que não chegava sequer aos seus joelhos e por isso deixava à mostra as suas belas, bem delineadas e brancas pernas, e que lhe acentuava as curvas já antes expostas pela sua delicada camisola azul que eu tanto apreciava. A incerteza do meu arrependimento foi ainda mais acentuada quando Bella e Alice se viraram para mim, deixando-me ver _melhor_ o modo como a peça de cetim ficava em Bella. O volume dos seus peitos faziam com que a camisa assentasse ainda melhor e o decote que a roupa tinha era… generoso.

Tive apenas noção de que olhava fixamente para Bella quando ela corou e apressou-me a tentar cobrir-se de qualquer modo com o pouco tecido da roupa que usava. Virei-me de costas, sentindo no meu rosto o fantasma de um rubor, sentia-me estranho, uma mistura de envergonhado com… muito desejo.

- D-Desculpa, Bella… Não tinha a intenção de… - Tentei desculpar-me mas Alice não me deixou terminar.

- Vá, Edward. Diz lá o que queres? – Eu podia ver na sua mente que ela tinha praticamente orquestrado aquilo tudo, que tinha sido perfeito.

- Eu vinha perguntar-te onde… em que quartos é que ias colocar a Bella e a Ana. – Despachei o que queria dizer a Alice. - Desculpa mais uma vez, Bella. – Eu não queria nem pensar no que Bella devia estar a pensar de mim agora. Que vergonha.

Mas então a recordação daquilo que eu vira surgiu-me na mente… A imagem mais tentadora de todas, tanto ou mais tentadora que o seu cheiro naquele primeiro dia… Uma tortura para a minha mente e no entanto também uma delicia.

_Linda… Magnifica… Uma total aparição._ Pensei, recordando o modo como a sua aparência inocente e enganadora a tornava numa mulher muito mais sexy que Rosalie naquela langerie.

- Bem… A Ana vai dormir no meu quarto. – Alice respondeu-me, totalmente alheia aos meus pensamentos, mas eu podia ouvir o tom convencido na sua voz. _E a Bella vai dormir no teu,_ a minha suspeita ficou esclarecida com aquele pensamento da minha irmã fada… Eu teria que lhe dar qualquer coisa para a recompensar por aquilo.

Claro que ela poderia fazer-me um favor ainda maior…

- Ahn… Alice, poderias… - Comecei.

- Claro, claro. – Ela respondeu-me antes de eu acabar o meu pedido e brindou-me com a imagem de Bella corada ao seu lado enquanto ela se virava para lhe entregar algo. - Vou deixar-vos a sós por uns momentos… - Ela sussurrou para Bella.

Ouvi o coração da minha morena começar a bater mais depressa e quase senti o reflexo daquele batimento tão acelerado no meu peito. Alice passou por mim e então eu recordei-me de algo… Ia perguntar-lhe quando…

_Oh, não se preocupem… Não vou para a sala…_ Alice pensou mostrando-me o que iria fazer na sua mente._ Vou para ao pé da Ana para evitar problemas com o Charlie._

Depois desapareceu escada a baixo… Se o meu coração batesse estaria para me saltar do peito neste momento.

- Posso… Posso virar-me? – Perguntei, tentando silenciar a minha imaginação do que poderia acontecer depois.

A sua voz estava tão baixa e tímida quando me disse que podia virar-me que me perguntei e não seria apenas melhor desejar-lhe as boas noites e ir-me embora. Claro que nada do que eu tinha visto ou vivido me tinha preparado para o que os meus olhos estavam a ver. Bella estava agora com um robe a condizer com a camisa de dormir vestido, caia-lhe ainda melhor que a camisa só, delineava-lhe os ombros delicados e a fita de cetim apertava-lhe a cintura acentuando-lhe as suas curvas. Aproximei-me dela e como se tivesse vida própria, a minha mão elevou-se ao seu rosto para sentir a textura suave da sua pele que se assemelhava tanto à seda. Senti-a inclinar-se mais na direcção do meu toque e isso fez-me sorrir.

- Estás linda. – Disse-lhe, não me importando com quem pudesse ouvir. - Tu és sempre linda.

O seu coração voltou a bater depressa, formando a mais bela melodia de um só instrumento que eu já tinha ouvido, vi os seus olhos ficarem húmidos com lágrimas e perguntei-me se teria dito algo que a tivesse ofendido.

- Vamos? – Perguntei-lhe, querendo distrair-me a mim e a ela. - Quero… mostrar-te algo. – Recordei-me subitamente das rosas que esperavam sobre a minha secretária para lhe serem entregues.

Puxei-a para dentro do meu quarto, não me preocupei em acender a luz pois via tudo na perfeição e também a luz pálida do luar deixava o quarto com um aspecto mágico que eu achava ideal para fazer uma declaração. Senti-a hesitar ao entrar no quarto, mas nem por isso eu me detive, mais depressa do que eu poderia esperar mexer-me, afastei-me dela até à aparelhagem e mudei de CD, colocando um com algumas das minhas composições… ainda não tivera tempo de gravar a sua canção de embalar, mas eu queria mostrar-lha numa outra altura. Assim que o som encheu o quarto, eu dirigi-me à secretária sob o olhar atento de Bella e peguei no ramo que se encontrava lá depositado.

Mesmo na escuridão, vi os seus olhos arregalarem-se ligeiramente quando lhe entreguei o ramo.

- Não sabia como tas havia de dar. – Disse-lhe sentindo-me inseguro, sentindo-me humano. - Pensei em levá-las para a escola e dar-tas lá, mas depois lembrei-me que tu não gostas de chamar à atenção.

Bella fechou os olhos e aproximou o seu rosto das rosas, ouvi-a inspirar lentamente o perfume agradável das flores e depois um sorriso tímido surgiu nos seus lábios. Aquele sorriso fez todas e quaisquer incertezas e inseguranças desaparecerem do meu peito.

- São lindas. – Ela sussurrou.

- Não. – Contradisse-a, sentindo-me ligeiramente ofendido que ela achasse umas meras flores lindas e que não se achasse a si própria uma autêntica deusa. - _Tu_ és linda.

Coloquei a minha mão no seu rosto e acariciei-lhe as suas bochechas, tracei os seus lábios tal como eu já tinha imaginado, tracei-lhe o maxilar, perdi-me totalmente na maravilhosa composição que era o seu rosto.

Já tinha estudado as leis da gravidade centenas, quem sabe até, milhares de vezes. Já tinha lido centenas de livros acerca do assunto, sabia as fórmulas decore. Já tinha também estudado as leis da atracção, lido livros, tudo mais, mas nada, nada se comparava à força que me puxava na direcção de Bella. Era como se eu fosse um satélite a ser puxado para a órbita de um planeta. Como a Lua para a Terra. Cada vez mais perto e mais perto, ouvi o seu coração começar à acelerar, senti a sua pele aquecer mais e a sua respiração, tal como a minha, acelerou. Os meus lábios aproximaram-se dos dela e eu podia sentir na minha boca o sopro quente e doce que saia dos seus lábios, primeiro os nossos lábios roçaram levemente uns nos outros para depois se encostarem e lentamente começarem a movimentar-se.

Enquanto intensificávamos o beijo, as minhas mãos tomaram vida própria e colocaram-se na cintura de Bella, puxando-a mais para mim, prendendo-a no meu abraço. O desejo que eu tinha sentido quando vira Bella pela primeira vez naquela camisa de dormir voltara e com uma força quase que avassaladora. Eu estava demasiado ciente do corpo de Bella a encaixar-se perfeitamente em cada curvatura do meu, os seus lábios quentes a moverem-se em sintonia com os meus, as suas mãos nos meus cabelos. Estava tão ciente disso tudo que nem me apercebi como ou quando nos tinha levado para a cama e a tinha deitado debaixo de mim.

Era maravilhosa a sensação de tê-la nos meus braços, de saber que ela era minha, total e exclusivamente minha. Parecia, naquele momento, que éramos só nós dois, não havia pensamentos, sons ou cheiros que me incomodassem, nada me fazia descer do paraíso em que me encontrava. Nada…

_Eles estão lá em baixo, Edward…_ Uma vozinha chamou-me à atenção.

_Agora, não…_ Outra vozinha. _Isto é bom._

_O Charlie não vai gostar de vos ver assim caso suba… E o Carlisle vai ficar desiludido._ A primeira voz voltou a falar. Reconhecia vozinha da minha consciência e a vozinha do meu monstro pessoal.

_Que importa? Ela quer estar contigo, Edward._ O monstro tinha alguma razão… e eu queria que ele tivesse razão.

_Se eles descobrirem vão proibir-te de vê-la para sempre! É isso que queres?_ A consciência também tinha razão.

Só percebi que Bella tinha parado de me responder quando analisei obviamente aquele último aviso da minha consciência. Afastei-me ligeiramente dela e vi que tinha os seus olhos fechados, o seu rosto suportava uma careta e eu entrei em pânico.

E se ela não tivesse gostado? E se eu tivesse avançado depressa demais? E se eu a tivesse magoado? E se…

- Bella… Desculpa, eu… Eu não queria… - Comecei a dizer, mas os seus lábios colaram-se aos meus ferozmente impedindo-me de continuar a minha frase. Queria ter aprofundado o beijo, mas ela afastou-se, pelo que eu decidi, cedo demais.

- Shhh… - Ela silenciou-me colocando a sua delicada mão nos meus lábios. - Não fizeste nada de errado. – Voltou a colar os seus lábios aos meus e eu soube que não era suposto aprofundar aquele beijo. - O Charlie está lá em baixo… E já sabemos que ele consegue ouvir tão bem como qualquer um de vocês.

Como se uma pequena luz se acendesse na minha cabeça, eu percebi qual fora o seu medo, em parte era um dos meus maiores medos, mas não era o principal. No entanto, continuava preocupado com o que Bella pensara do beijo… Teria ela gostado?

Ela tocou-me no rosto com ambas as mãos, traçou cada linha do meu rosto e então alisou as rugas que se formaram na minha testa devido à minha preocupação.

- Não fizeste nada de errado. – Os seus olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus, mostrando-me convicção e sinceridade. - Eu queria… E ainda quero. – O seu rosto corou.

Ela tinha gostado! Não tinha avançado depressa demais, não a tinha magoado, não tinha feito nada de mal… Senti o meu peito ficar tão leve que não resisti em beijá-la, beijos castos mas onde eu depositava todo o meu amor por ela.

Convivera com três casais durante demasiado tempo para aprender várias coisas: convivera demasiado tempo com Esme e Carlisle para aprender a apreciar as palavras amorosas que se diziam no silêncio da companhia da pessoa amada, convivera demasiado tempo com Rosalie e Emmett para aprender a usar a parte física do amor que sentia sem esquecer de ser carinhoso ou parecer bruto e convivera demasiado tempo com Alice e Jasper para aprender a demonstrar o meu amor simplesmente através de um olhar. Estava na altura de eu poder pôr em prática tudo o que aprendera e ainda de inventar e descobrir outros modos de provar a esta fantástica mulher o quanto eu a amava.

Deitámo-nos de lado, acariciando o rosto um do outro, apreciando apenas a companhia que proporcionávamos ao outro, ouvindo no silêncio algumas das palavras que seriam mais difíceis de expressar por palavras e gestos do que ficar apenas naquele silêncio agradável. Foi quando lhe tirava uma madeixa do seu cabelo do rosto que me relembrei do pequeno anel que adornava o meu anelar direito.

- Quem me dera ter o anel igual a este. – Murmurei tirando o anel do meu dedo. Subitamente, tal como acontecera outras vezes, senti um imenso desejo de que algumas coisas pudessem ser verdade, tal como ter um anel igual a este. - Queria dar-to…

Bella tirou-me o anel cuidadosamente das mãos, analisando-o como se fosse um tesouro raro, vi como os seus olhos se demoraram na eterna promessa gravada no ouro da aliança e soube imediatamente o quanto eu queria prometer-lhe aquilo, prometer-lhe que estaria com ela sempre e para sempre. Quando os seus olhos soltaram o anel, focaram-se nos meus, não tive dúvidas de que as palavras que saíram a seguir dos meus lábios eram as mais verdadeiras que alguma vez eu lhe iria dizer.

- Amo-te.

Vi os seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas que não iriam cair e então a sua resposta.

- Também te amo.

Esta estava marcada para ser a melhor noite da minha existência.

Aproximei o meu rosto de Bella e voltei a juntar os nossos lábios… num modo de selar as nossas declarações, quando me afastei, ela aproximou-se mais do meu corpo para se aninhar. Os seus braços prenderam-me junto de si e eu tive que me rir, mas depois coloquei os meus braços à volta dela, aninhando-a contra mim o máximo possível, afaguei-lhe o cabelo e distribui beijos carinhosos pela sua testa e nuca.

- Dorme, minha querida. Amanhã estarei aqui contigo. – Prometi, sentindo-a sorrir contra o meu peito.

Não foi muito até que a sua respiração se tornasse mais profunda, o seu coração batesse num ritmo estável e o seu corpo relaxasse sob os meus braços. Deitei-a cuidadosamente debaixo dos lençóis e beijei-lhe a testa antes de sair silenciosamente do quarto. Claro que me sentia mais que pronto para voltar para a sala, mas quando sai do quarto, deparei-me com Charlie parado no meu corredor.

- C-Charlie… Eu… Eu não sabia que estava aí… Eu…

- Calma, rapaz… Eu sei! Não vou nem perguntar-te quais são as tuas intenções para com a minha filha…

- Eu só a quero fazer feliz, senhor. – Interrompi-o, esperando poder responder àquela pergunta. – Eu daria a minha vida para que ela fosse feliz.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Charlie era sincero e eu pude ver que ele aprovava o que eu tinha dito.

- Eu sei… E confio em ti, Edward. – As suas palavras tocaram-me a um nível que ele não seria capaz de adivinhar. – Sempre confiei e se calhar, esse tenha sido um dos meus erros.

- Porque é que diz isso?

- Porque ao depositar tamanha confiança em ti já não consigo achar ninguém melhor para a proteger e fazer feliz do que tu. – Ele suspirou. – E vai ser mesmo difícil deixá-la partir…

Não compreendia as palavras dele… em parte… Não percebia o que ele queria dizer com "deixá-la partir", eu nunca iria fazer Bella afastar-se do seu pai, eu conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que ela nunca deixaria o seu pai sozinho.

- Não compreendo.

- Mas vais compreender… quando tiveres filhos… mais especificamente, filhas. Tu vais perceber, Edward. – O sorriso que ele me voltou a dar parecia compreensivo, quase de companheirismo. – Bem… Mas não era isso que eu queria falar contigo.

- Talvez devêssemos ir para o escritório. – Sugeri. – Não quero incomodar a Bella.

Charlie soltou um riso abafado e depois abanou a cabeça. – A ela? Não tarda começa a falar e não vai sentir nada, disso te garanto. Mas tens razão… No escritório temos mais… privacidade.

Ele seguiu à minha frente… Era estranho… Charlie aparentava ter apenas vinte e cinco anos… Oito anos de diferença dos meus eternos dezassete… E, no entanto, o silêncio que o cercava, o brilho sapiente nos seus olhos… estas coisas diziam muito mais acerca da verdadeira idade dele do que as minhas cadências na linguagem diziam da minha. Só pela postura de Charlie, eu podia dizer que ele tinha o porte de um guerreiro, de alguém que não pertencia ao século XXI mas sim o porte de alguém que lutara contra gentes bem mais fortes. Olhando para Charlie, sem saber a sua história, eu afirmaria que ele não passava de um jovem adulto descontraído que talvez frequentasse a faculdade, mas eu não fazia suposições dessas. Eu sabia que Charlie era um vampiro/feiticeiro com duzentos e tal anos, que ele era um príncipe tanto para vampiros como feiticeiros… que ele, acima de tudo, era o pai da mulher que eu amo.

Chegámos ao escritório de Carlisle e entrámos, Charlie parecia sentir-se em casa, já eu mesmo estando na minha própria casa, sentia-me terrivelmente desconfortável. Ao entrarmos, dirigi-me instantaneamente às poltronas na frente da secretária do meu pai, já Charlie dirigiu-se à parede onde se encontravam dispostos os quadros que representavam as etapas mais significantes da sua existência.

- Sabias que o teu pai tem os verdadeiros em Salem? – A voz de Charlie cortou o silêncio numa maneira tão descontraída que me assustou. – Estes são excelentes cópias… Mas claro que o meu querido irmão não se iria querer afastar desta relíquia.

Os seus olhos estavam poisados no quadro onde estavam representados os Volturi, os meus olhos seguiram a imagem e pararam exactamente no vampiro que era pai de Charlie.

- Faz confusão pensar como é que um monstro como ele poderia se ter apaixonado assim tão facilmente, não é? – Novamente Charlie me puxou dos meus pensamentos.

- Não creio que seja assim… - Sussurrei. – Creio que simpatizo com os sentimentos que ele nutriu pela sua mãe. Disse que a Bella era muito parecida com ela… Sou capaz de compreender o que o levou a apaixonar-se.

- Não paro de vos subestimar… - Charlie resmungou para si e então riu-se. – Nunca compreendi totalmente o sentimento que os meus pais nutriam… Para mim, era sempre incompreensível como é que mesmo depois de tantos anos, mesmo com a distância que os separava, como é que eles conseguiam olhar um para o outro com tanto amor e parecer que era a primeira vez que se viam… Durante anos perguntei-me como é que ela tinha conseguido amar uma criatura tão… monstruosa como o meu pai… como é que ela tinha conseguido arranjar espaço no seu coração para mim e para o meu irmão… como é que ela tinha conseguido amar-nos e não rejeitar-nos. Foi durante os anos da minha adolescência que essas perguntas se fizeram presentes… Os meus anos de revolta… O amor… um sentimento tão estranho como também tão interessante… tão medonho como também tão atraente.

- O senhor não amou a mãe da Bella e da Ana? – Perguntei.

Ele falava do sentimento como se fosse um objecto, algo que se podia usar e então deitar fora. Um modo tão frio e calculista. Eu queria apenas perceber o que realmente se passava na sua mente semi-silenciosa.

Os seus olhos brilharam com tristeza e então a sua postura descambou. Subitamente, na minha frente estava apenas um homem destroçado com um grande passado.

- Amei, amo e sempre amarei… - O seu olhar voltou para o retrato. – E por ainda amá-la tanto consigo compreender que o que sentes pela Bella é algo muito puro. Acredita, Edward, quando eu digo que ainda não compreendo este sentimento. É algo tão poderoso… tão… destrutivo… Como é possível que alguém o queira assim tanto? – Os seus olhos viraram-se para mim. – O amor é a mais forte e destrutiva das armas… A maior arma que alguém pode levantar contra nós. Penso que… para nós, imortais, seja mais fácil de aceitarmos como o nosso corpo, o nosso modo de ser muda quando encontramos o verdadeiro significado deste sentimento. Mas para os humanos… o amor é algo tão… volátil.

- Eu não sei a sua história com a Renée. – Comentei, tentando distrai-lo.

Um sorriso gentil surgiu no seu rosto. – Eu estava a tentar fazer como o Carlisle naquela época… Queria afastar-me do meu mundo, queria experimentar coisas novas, queria saber como era viver como um simples humano, como um mortal… E então conheci-a… Ela era simplesmente fantástica e brilhante e… tudo o que eu poderia pedir numa mulher. Ela era perfeita. Soube no momento em que lhe pus a vista em cima que ela seria minha… que ela era a minha mudança… Conquistei-a… Fi-la minha… Casámo-nos… e então a Ana e a Bella. – Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto novamente. – A Renée tinha um pouco de dificuldade em aceitar realmente o meu mundo… Aceitou-o, aceitou-me, mas a gota de água veio quando eu tive as visões.

- Que visões?

- Tu e a Bella… A Ana e o Jacob… Tu, o vampiro, e o Jacob, o lobo. – Ele suspirou. – Ela tinha aceite tudo… Menos que as filhas fossem _obrigadas_ – ele cuspiu a palavra como se tivesse veneno – a ficarem com seres míticos. Sempre foi uma escolha delas, nunca uma obrigação, mas a Renée não via as coisas assim… Ela achava que as minhas visões eram como uma lei… quando eu tinha uma era porque as coisas eram assim e pronto. Começaram as discussões… E depois o divórcio… A guarda das meninas… Ela queria as duas, a minha mãe pôs-lhe algum bom senso na cabeça e disse-lhe que elas eram especiais… como eu… que elas tinham necessidades especiais.

- E ela deixou a Ana. – Charlie apenas assentiu.

- Fizemos mal os cálculos… Eu e a minha mãe. – Ele explicou, vendo-me erguer a sobrancelha. – A Ana tinha demonstrado que era mágica muito antes da Bella! E por isso pensámos que a Bella tivesse tido "sorte" e tivesse puxado à Renée. Que fosse humana. – Outro suspiro. – No fim, descobri que não era bem assim. A Ana tinha alguns problemas com o controle da sua magia… Ela conseguia fazer com que os objectos inanimados ganhassem vida… Julgámos que ela também conseguisse fazê-los voltar ao normal como já tínhamos visto acontecer… Mas então descobrimos que não era a Ana que fazia as coisas voltarem ao normal e sim a Bella. Foram tempos complicados… Como a Bella só podia vir passar o Verão comigo, tentei ensinar-lhe tudo o que podia… Levava-a para Salem… a minha mãe ensinava-lhe o que ela tinha que aprender… Mas nunca foi realmente suficiente. Claro que mesmo que a Renée nos tenha afastado, nada disso mudou o futuro.

Charlie soltou uma gargalhada sem humor e então voltou a olhar para o quadro. – Pergunto-me o que ela diria se soubesse que agora a nossa menininha namora com o vampiro! Ela iria passar-se.

- Mas ela sabe que…

- Mais ou menos… Mas ela não pode dizer nada a ninguém… Quando ela se tornou uma Swan, prometeu a Salem o sigilo… Prometeu que guardaria o segredo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida… Creio que ela não tinha bem noção do que isso significava na altura, mas agora ela pode ter uma vida normal. – Ele riu-se, como se houvesse algo de engraçado nas suas palavras. – Claro que ela não irá gostar de saber na mesma… E tenho muita pena que ela não tenha aceitado esta vida realmente bem naquela altura… Mas já se passou tempo suficiente para se habituar. E isso leva-nos de novo a ti e à Bella.

Charlie remexeu no bolso das calças procurando por algo, até que tirou de lá um pequeno envelope de pergaminho e entregou-mo.

- Dezassete anos são um longo tempo de espera. – Ele comentou, vendo-me abrir o envelope.

Tirei primeiro o pequeno objecto que provocava um volume no envelope e fiquei surpreendido ao perceber que se tratava de uma aliança igual à minha só que ligeiramente mais fina, obviamente destinada a estar na mão delicada de uma mulher – da minha Bella – e depois havia uma carta, escrita em papel de pergaminho antigo.

_Querido Edward,_

_Bem sei que te prometi que entregaria o anel à nossa querida Bella._

_No entanto, nunca tive a oportunidade. Entristece-me que não possa cumprir a minha promessa, mas alegra-me que possas ser tu a entregar-lhe o anel pessoalmente. Espero que não te importes, meu querido!_

_E espero também que quando ambos me derem a honra de vos ver aqui em Salem novamente, este anel esteja no dedo da minha neta e que tu olhes por e para ela do mesmo modo como o fazias há dezassete anos atrás._

_Aguardo boas notícias vossas!_

_Até à vista, meu querido._

_Marie Swan_

A carta tinha um odor floral impregnado nela, eu reconhecia o cheiro adocicado que em tempos me tinha feito ficar com água na boca, o cheiro era idêntico ao de Bella, mas este era ligeiramente menos floral para ter um quê de… macieiras, supus.

Depois de ler a carta, dediquei especial atenção ao anel, as mesmas palavras inscritas no interior do aro dourado… Exactamente igual.

- Era isso que tinha para te entregar. O Angel trouxe-mo na última vez que cá esteve e disse-me que se este envelope não te viesse parar às mãos nos próximos… três meses que eu iria ter graves problemas quando voltasse para casa.

Voltei o meu olhar para ele, não conseguia compreender realmente bem porque é que ele depositava tanta confiança em mim… Não deveria ser ele o pai super protector? Este Charlie era diferente daquele que no início da noite me tinha lançado um olhar mortífero e que parecia estar atento a cada movimento meu.

- Porque é que se preocupa tanto que eu faça boa figura? – A expressão não parecia apropriada… mas era a única que me veio à mente.

Ele fez um meio sorriso e então disse.

- Devo-te mais do que deveria… Tu é que devias dever-me, tu é que devias tentar conquistar-me como pai da rapariga que tu gostas… Mas esse é o problema! – Ele fez uma pausa. – Tu já fizeste mais por ela do que eu… Todas as noites enquanto eu próprio tinha o meu descanso, tu observavas o sono dela… – Por momentos julguei que Charlie me tinha apanhado na sua casa aqui em Forks e soubesse que eu estivera no quarto da sua filha todas as noites. – Quando ela era pequena… Salvaste-lhe a vida naquele acidente sem lógica no liceu… Que mais provas precisaria eu para saber que o motivo pelo qual te vi com a minha filhinha era porque tu a amarias realmente e poderia confiar totalmente em ti. Vejo que não me enganei.

As suas palavras valiam muito mais do que ele pensava.

Estudei-o melhor, procurando por algo que me dissesse que ele não estava a ser sincero… Mas, por outro lado, porque haveria ele de mentir quando a felicidade de uma das suas filhas estava em risco? Que tipo de pai seria ele se não se preocupasse com a felicidade da filha para mentir?

Charlie sorriu-me e então virou-me costas, dirigindo-se para a entrada do escritório. O seu porte descontraído mas visivelmente grandioso retornara e eu pude percebe-lo pelo modo como ele caminhava de queixo erguido.

- Charlie? – Chamei-o e ele parou na porta, não se virou para mim, mas virou o seu rosto o suficiente para olhar por cima do seu ombro. – Obrigado.

- Não me agradeças, rapaz… Convence-me apenas de que não me vou arrepender por confiar tanto em ti… e não cometas os mesmos erros que eu cometi. – Ele disse para depois sair.

Voltei a analisar o pequeno anel e, por fim, olhei para o quadro dos Volturi, observei calmamente o retrato de Marcus Volturi. Depois de o fazer, corri para o meu quarto para assistir e assegurar o descanso do meu amor.

Deixei o quarto apenas para me despedir do meu irmão, dos meus pais e de Charlie e Ana. A minha cunhada deu-me um sorriso tão radiante como o sol e abraçou-me, já Joe… Quando ele me tocou na mão, o seu sorriso aumentou e deu-me uma patada nas costas. Em certas coisas, ele era parecido com Emmett. Esme ao despedir-se de mim deu-me algumas sugestões, já Carlisle informou-me do plano que tinham organizado para que nós saíssemos de Forks.

Esperei no pórtico até que o carro desaparecesse entre as árvores para entrar em casa. Quando entrei Alice estava (como sempre) animadíssima, na sua mente passava-se uma conversa que ela tinha tido com Ana, eu não me podia importar menos. Olhei para o relógio… Sete e um quarto… Talvez fosse melhor fazer o pequeno-almoço para Bella.

-… a Ana é simplesmente fantástica! – Alice continuou a tagarelar alegremente atrás de mim. – E somos tão parecidas… Ela adora fazer compras, a cor favorita é o rosa…

Revirei os olhos enquanto me encostava ao balcão da cozinha.

- A Bella gosta de panquecas! – Alice disse, de repente, fazendo-me olhar para ela. – A Ana disse-me.

E foi o que fiz, meti-me a preparar aquilo para o pequeno-almoço da minha amada. Alice ajudou-me… ou pelo menos estava a ajudar-me quando viu que Bella ia acordar… A pequena pixie voou escadas a cima, toda pronta para ajudar Bella a escolher a roupa.

Ouvi Bella falar com Alice e ri-me alto quando a ouvi perguntar à minha irmã se tinha alguma opção de escolha, tinha pena do meu anjo… Ninguém conseguia impedir Alice. Pouco depois, Bella desceu e estava fabulosa… Simples mas fabulosa.

- Bom dia, princesa. – Disse-lhe beijando-lhe a testa e colocando-lhe o seu prato com o pequeno-almoço à frente. - Hum… Vejo que a Alice esmerou-se.

Ouvi Alice agradecer-me e gabar-se nos seus pensamentos, mas ignorei-a totalmente, estando totalmente concentrado nos belos olhos de Bella.

- Acho melhor comeres! – A fadinha chamou-nos de volta à realidade. - Não é por nada, mas temos que ir para a escola!

Bella comeu o seu dejejum e quando acabou tirei-lhe o prato da frente.

- Onde é que estão os outros? – Ela perguntou olhando à sua volta.

– O Carlisle, a Esme, o teu pai, a Ana e o Joe foram para Salem hoje cedo. – Expliquei-lhe enquanto lavava o seu prato.

- Para Salem?

Ela parecia confusa… mas será que ela não se recordava da noite passada?

- Sim. Foram mais cedo, mas nós vamos ter com eles assim que nos livrarmos da escola. – Alice explicou-lhe.

A pergunta que veio a seguir não me espantou, fazia sentido que ela quisesse saber as coisas.

- E como é que isso vai acontecer?

Foi naquele preciso momento que Emmett entrou na cozinha seguido pela esposa e Jasper.

- Tu vais gostar imenso do modo como nos vamos ver livres da escola!

O sorriso alegre de Emmett estava preso aos seus lábios, feliz por poder livrar-se de Educação Física. Nenhum de nós gostava da disciplina visto que tínhamos que nos conter ainda mais… mas Emmett era o que mais sofria.

Jasper quando viu Bella sorriu-lhe cumprimentando-a gentilmente. - Bom dia, Bella.

- Bom dia, Jasper. – Bella respondeu com o mesmo sorriso e depois virou-se para a minha irmã loira. - Bom dia, Rose.

Eu nunca iria habituar-me realmente ao facto de que Rosalie aceitava Bella tão bem assim, ainda me fazia alguma confusão… mas eu gostava.

– Bom dia, Bella. – Rosalie respondeu e o seu olhar então virou-se para mim. - Estamos prontos? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais depressa despachamos este assunto e podemos ir ter com eles.

Eu ainda tinha mais uma coisa a fazer.

- Vão andando para o carro. Nós já lá vamos ter.

Coloquei o meu braço à volta da cintura de Bella, impedindo-a de sair de junto de mim. Todos saíram da cozinha, os seus pensamentos vagueavam por todas as hipóteses que existiam. Alice estava a controlar-se imenso para não ir se abraçar a Bella e felicitá-la de algo que ainda nem tinha acontecido, já Jasper analisava cuidadosamente as minhas emoções, tentando tirar alguma razão do que ele pressentia. Rosalie estava ligeiramente curiosa e os seus pensamentos revezavam-se entre perguntar-se o que eu iria fazer e ameaçar-me que não magoasse Bella. Infelizmente, o meu irmão urso saltou para conclusões despropositadas…

- Oh, Eddy! – Emmett chamou espreitando pelo arco da cozinha. - Não faças nada que eu não fizesse.

Eu odiava quando ele me chamava aquele nome… Mas nem valia a pena chamar-lhe à atenção. Claro que o meu irmão urso desapareceu depois daquele seu comentário inapropriado e eu fiquei finalmente sozinho com Bella. Virei-me para ela e sorri abertamente.

- Agora sim posso desejar-te um bom dia como deve ser. – Disse inclinando-me na direcção dos seus lábios. - Bom dia.

Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas já tinha um lindo sorriso no seu rosto.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu-me abrindo os seus olhos.

Teria que aproveitar agora que estávamos a sós para lhe dar o anel… para lhe pedir…

- Fecha os olhos.

Ela obedeceu-me prontamente e eu tirei o anel do meu bolso, enquanto observava Bella durante a noite pensei em como lhe havia de pedir para ser oficialmente minha namorada… O termo em si não me agradava… Não era suficiente… Não chegava aos pés do que eu queria que ela fosse… Mas isso iria mudar, teria apenas que dar tempo ao tempo.

Peguei-lhe na mão esquerda, na mesma mão onde eu tinha o meu, e coloquei o anel no anelar. Gostei imenso do modo como o anel se acomodou tão firmemente ao seu dedo, beijei-lhe a mão e esperei. Pouco depois ela abriu os olhos e eu não pude impedir-me de sorrir.

- Edward, o que…

Ela não precisaria de perguntar… Elevei-lhe a mão, expondo o aro dourado que agora adornava o seu dedo. Os seus olhos examinaram o anel com cuidado e depois reconhecimento iluminou-os, elevei a minha mão esquerda para lhe mostrar o meu anel.

- O teu pai disse-me que tinha uma coisa que a tua avó me tinha mandado… uma coisa que eu lhe tinha dado para ela te dar a ti quando partimos de Salem. – Expliquei-lhe enquanto entrelaçava as nossas mãos. - Ele disse-me por pensamentos que queria que eu passasse hoje pela esquadra para ele me entregar _este_ anel, mas como as coisas se complicaram ele decidiu dar-mo antes de partir para Salem.

Ela retirou o anel do dedo e voltou a analisá-lo, antes que ela o pusesse no dedo, retirei-lho das mãos e ajoelhei-me. Estava desejoso de fazer isto… mas numa outra ocasião específica.

- Isabella Marie Swan… - Eu sabia perfeitamente como ela não gostava do seu nome completo, mas neste momento era assim que devia ser… - Aceitas namorar comigo?

Eu realmente não queria mesmo dizer _namorar_ a palavra _casar_ caia tão melhor naquela frase. Mas isso não me impediu de sentir o nervosismo da espera pela sua resposta. Os seus olhos não largaram os meus…

- Sim.

Novamente senti um sorriso abrir-me os lábios e coloquei o anel de novo no seu dedo, de onde nunca deveria sair. Levantei-me e estávamos mesmo prestes a beijar-nos quando…

- Pombinhos! – Emmett gritou, fazendo-me desejar que ele tivesse ficado calado. - Despachem-se! Temos aulas, lembram-se?

Bella corou e eu ri-me, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. Eu queria mesmo perder-me na profundidade dos seus olhos, mas agora não poderia ser.

- Vamos! – Disse puxando-a comigo.

Dirigimo-nos à garagem, já todos estavam dentro do Volvo, deixando o lugar da frente vago para que Bella se sentasse ao meu lado. Na mente de todos parecia haver uma concordância geral de que aquele lugar pertencia, a partir de agora, à minha Bella.

Segui à sua frente e abri-lhe a porta do passageiro, esperando que ela entrasse. Bella aproximou-se e antes de entrar, sorriu-me e deu-me um beijo carinhoso. Sorri ainda mais.

- Ow! Tão fofos! – Alice exclamou batendo palminhas. - Quando estivermos em Salem tenho que vos tirar uma foto! – Ela parou com os seus planos em voz alta por ali. _E posso começar já a preparar as coisas do casamento?_ A fadinha pensou e isso fez-me rir.

Abanei a cabeça sabendo que ela iria ver e corri para me sentar no lugar do condutor. Bella já tinha o cinto de segurança posto e quando me sentei, segui-lhe o exemplo para depois colocar a minha mão sobre a sua perna e lhe sorrir. Isto sabia melhor do que eu imaginara. Ela retribuiu-me o sorriso e eu acelerei com o carro para fora da garagem.

Quando chegámos à escola, todos os pensamentos dos estudantes eram similares aos pensamentos que eles tinham tido quando eu e os meus irmãos chegámos a esta escola pela primeira vez, mas desta vez os seus pensamentos tinham uma mistura perfeita do choque inicial com o choque que Jessica já sentira quando me viu com Bella no dia a seguir ao desastre de Port Angeles.

_Eu nem acredito… A Bella Swan com os Cullen?_ Um dos miúdos pensou.

Houve outros similares, mas eu fiz de tudo por ignorá-los, focando-me apenas no silêncio da mente de Bella. Olhares atrás de olhares, pensamentos atrás de pensamentos… Era como começar tudo de novo, mas desta vez já não era o purgatório que eu enfrentava, não… agora era muito melhor porque eu não estava a segurar a vela para os meus irmãos.

Levei Bella à porta da sua aula de Inglês e depois despedi-me dela com um beijo, não me importando minimamente que estivéssemos na escola. Ela também não pareceu importar-se muito com os olhares de todos aqueles que nos cercavam, o que eu achei perfeito quando ela tentou aprofundar mais o beijo. Sai de junto dela com vontade de mais, insatisfeito com o toque.

E então pareceu terem-se passado séculos e não horas até que Miss Cope foi interromper a aula para me avisar de que a minha mãe tinha ligado… Depois fomos buscar Bella. Miss Cope entrou pela sala adentro, desculpando-se ao professor Varner pela interrupção e relembrando-se mentalmente de que eu era um aluno… Quando a secretária entrou, vi Bella olhar para o corredor, os cantos dos seus lábios elevaram-se num leve sorriso e eu sorri-lhe de volta.

- Miss Swan. – O professor chamou. _Pobre rapariga… E pobre Chefe Swan… Uma família tão boa e agora têm estes problemas._ Hum… teria que perguntar a Charlie qual foi a desculpa que eles utilizaram para nos tirarem de lá.

- Sim, senhor? – Bella disse, a sua voz estava inocente, perguntei-me se ela já se teria esquecido do plano.

- Bella, querida, o seu pai ligou. – Miss Cope informou-a.

- Passou-se alguma coisa com ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A sua voz estava repleta de preocupação, mas eu conseguia ouvir algum tom subjacente de diversão na sua voz.

_Boa actriz…_ Pensei, sabendo que ela iria ouvir-me. _Mas, querida, mantém-te ao de leve na actuação… Não queres deixar a Miss Cope com remorsos por ter-te vindo avisar que tinha havido problemas, pois não?_

Reparei que Bella comprimiu um pouco os lábios, como se tentasse não se rir.

- Não, não se passou nada com ele. – Miss Cope esclareceu, preocupada que ela estivesse a assustar Bella desnecessariamente. - Ele apenas disse que tinha havido uns problemas com alguém da sua família e que precisava que a menina fosse para casa com urgência.

- Está dispensada, Miss Swan. Pode ir pegar nas suas coisas e ir-se embora.

Vi-a andar mais depressa para ir buscar as suas coisas, nunca tirando do seu rosto a máscara de preocupação que me convenceu por alguns minutos. Quando ela finalmente estava no corredor connosco, abracei-a e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Como correram as aulas? – Sussurrei ao seu ouvido, olhando para Miss Cope de esguelha.

- Bem… Estava a ver que nunca mais me vinham buscar. – Ela sussurrou-me de volta, parecendo levemente irritada.

- Eles devem ter demorado um pouco mais a ligarem para a escola, não podíamos sair das aulas sem que fosse dada ordem dos nossos pais. – Expliquei-lhe, embora pudéssemos de facto sair, não convinha que Charlie, Carlisle e Esme não ligassem para a escola.

- E qual foi a vossa desculpa para serem dispensados? – Os seus olhos brilhavam com pura curiosidade e eu quis-me rir, sempre curiosa.

- A Esme disse que um familiar tinha tido uns problemas e que tínhamos todos que ir ver esse familiar. – Jasper explicou-lhe quando já estávamos no parque de estacionamento. - Foste surpreendente ali dentro. És uma boa actriz.

- Obrigada… Mas isso só porque aquilo que eu sou me obriga a mentir bem para os humanos.

O seu rosto fechou-se ligeiramente. Tinha me esquecido que ela não gostava nada de mentir.

- Tal como nós. – Rosalie disse, os seus pensamentos estavam agradados com o facto de que Bella tinha mais alguma coisa em comum connosco. - Agora… Vamos para Salem?

- Uh! – Alice exclamou depois de ter uma visão. - A viagem vai ser muito divertida.

Entrámos no carro e assim que já estávamos todos ajeitados, acelerei para fora do parqueamento, não me preocupando com o limite de velocidade. Bella procurava alguma música na rádio e só parou de procurar quando Alice disse.

Jasper e Emmett começaram a cantar a música como uma nova declaração de amor para as suas esposas… Entrei na mesma onda que eles, em parte também não resistindo ao sentimento forte que Jasper estava a emitir para o interior do carro e acabei por me juntar à música. Adorei ver Bella totalmente coradinha quando me ouviu cantar e ainda gostei mais de a ouvir cantar. A sua voz era magnífica, melhor do que qualquer música que eu já tinha ouvido, tão perfeita e pura… Simplesmente divinal.

- Bella! Estavas a mentir quando disseste à Esme que não tinhas jeitinho nenhum para música! – Alice acusou-a quando a música acabou.

Novamente vi Bella corar e senti-me satisfeito.

- Sim. Tens uma voz fantástica.

_Fantástica é pouco, Rosie._ Pensei.

- Ya, maninha! A tua voz é mesmo muito boa.

- Concordo com eles.

Bella parecia não concordar com nenhum deles pois vi-a corar e virar o rosto. Tive que me rir daquela sua atitude.

- És o meu rouxinol! – Disse-lhe quando ela olhou para mim.

Ela só para me fazer a vontade, assobiou, imitando um rouxinol perfeitamente. Todos nos rimos desta vez.

- Talvez devêssemos alimentá-la com alpista! – Sugeriu Emmett.

Ouviu-se o rosnar do estômago de Bella e ela corou ainda mais. Rimos ligeiramente, mas Alice entregou-lhe uma sandes. Como é que eu me podia ter esquecido disso?

- Brigada, Lice! – Ela agradeceu aceitando a refeição que a minha irmã tinha preparado.

Não tinha reparado que já estávamos fora dos limites do estado de Washington quando ficámos subitamente cercados por floresta. O verde-esmeralda das árvores era quase semelhante ao verde contínuo de Forks, mas aqui havia qualquer coisa diferente que eu não conseguia bem distinguir. Havia muros de árvores de ambos os lados da estrada, comecei a preocupar-me se nos tínhamos perdido, mas deixei de estar quando por entre as árvores começaram a surgir os primeiros edifícios da cidade.

- Bella… - Rosalie chamou-a.

- Isto é… - Emmett continuou, mas parou procurando por palavras que descrevessem a maravilha que víamos.

A cidade parecia retirada de um outro tempo. Os edifícios visivelmente antigos pareciam totalmente novos e estavam em perfeitas condições. Estávamos a entrar numa praça e no centro dela havia uma estátua no meio de uma fonte, eu estava completamente maravilhado ao ver vampiros a exporem-se ao sol brilhante que iluminava a praça sem quaisquer problemas.

- Sejam bem-vindos… A Salem! – A voz de Bella disse tirando-me momentaneamente do meu devaneio da cidade.


	20. Família

19º Capítulo – Família

_(Bella POV)_

A cidade estava tal e qual como eu a recordava, nada mudara por aqui. Era fácil determinar quem era os vampiros, as bruxas e até mesmo os humanos… Edward e os restantes Cullen pareciam estar estupefactos com a nova imagem na sua frente. Tentei ignorá-la por um pouco de tempo enquanto os meus olhos procuravam entre a multidão um rosto conhecido. Esperava encontrar Mirela ou alguma das bruxas do Conselho em frente do edifício principal.

Edward tirou-me da minha busca perguntando-me para onde deveria guiar, indiquei-lhe o caminho para a casa da Avó que ficava ligeiramente fora da cidade. Fora uma questão de privacidade que levara a Avó e o Avô a escolherem a colina para construírem a casa. Ficava com uma vista fantástica para a cidade e ainda tinha uma vista maravilhosa para a floresta e as plantações da cidade.

Os olhos de alguns habitantes da cidade estavam fixo no Volvo, senti o meu rosto queimar só com os pensamentos que ouvia que vinham do lado de fora do carro, vários vampiros tinham reparado em quem estava _dentro_ do carro. Os humanos não conseguiriam ver distintamente os ocupantes, mas os vampiros e as bruxas presentes na praça seriam... Não demoraria muito para que toda a Salem ficasse a saber do meu regresso.

Já me habituara à velocidade louca de Edward, tanto que já não esperava ver a paisagem que cercava o caminho até à casa da minha Avó com tanta clareza. Quando retirei o meu olhar da paisagem de modo a poder vê-lo, vi que os seus olhos observavam cuidadosamente as casas pelas quais passávamos, um brilho desejoso nos seus olhos e uma sombra de um sorriso nos seus lábios. Procurei o rosto de cada um dos restantes Cullen pelo espelho retrovisor, Jasper parecia estupefacto por algo (supus que tivesse sido por ter visto os vampiros ao sol na praça principal), Emmett parecia curioso (não me atrevi a entrar na sua mente para saber porquê), Alice estava com uma expressão... interessante, não sabia bem dizer porque é que considerava a expressão da fadinha assim, mas o facto de que ela parecia esperançosa deixou-me curiosa. Mas foi o rosto de Rosalie que, em comparação ao de Edward e o dos outros, me deixou totalmente preocupada, o seu rosto tinha uma expressão de triste desejo ainda mais acentuada que o rosto de Edward e isso preocupou-me, Já tinha ouvido a opinião de Rosalie no que tocava à vida como vampira... perguntei-me se isto mudaria alguma coisa no seu modo de ver as coisas...

_Muitas coisas vão mudar..._ Não percebi que instinto me tinha dito isto... mas eu podia sentir em todo o meu ser que era verdade.

Não foi muito depois que os espaçamentos entre as mansões começaram a aumentar e pouco depois já a bela casa da Avó estava no horizonte. A grande casa de paredes brancas e telhado laranja avermelhado distinguia-se perfeitamente ao longe, cercada por algumas árvores cujas folhas verdes da recém chegada Primavera brilhavam graciosamente ao sol. Não consegui resistir ao ímpeto de abrir a janela, o ar ligeiramente aquecido pela luz solar trazia consigo o doce aroma das árvores de fruto que não ficavam longe da vivenda. Estava finalmente em casa.

Conforme nos íamos aproximando, eu podia ver melhor a casa, tinha três andares e várias janelas, eu sabia que parte das paredes da parte de trás da casa era totalmente de vidro, como a casa dos Cullen em Forks. Na frente da casa, havia o pórtico com as colunas de madeira branca, um banco de madeira branca também, tal como os vasos de alfazema que a Avó tinha pendurado de baixo das janelas. Na parte de trás da casa, também havia um pórtico que dava para o jardim e lá havia uma cadeira de baloiço, tal como um banco igual. Com a proximidade podia sentir perfeitamente o cheiro delicioso das alfazemas misturado com o cheiro doce das árvores de fruto em flor.

Quando chegámos ainda mais perto da casa, vi que no pórtico alguém nos esperava.

_Finalmente! _Ouvi o pensamento de Ana chegar a mim. _O que vos fez demorar tanto?_

_Sê bem-vinda, Bella._ Não reconheci a voz logo, pelo que ainda procurei um pouco na minha memória aquela voz. _Tolinha, é a Emily._

Procurei pela minha prima mais velha e quando a vi, engasguei-me com o próprio ar. Emily, a minha prima mais velha, estava ao lado de Joe, com os braços do vampiro a rodearem a sua cintura. Se eu já não soubesse que ela iria ter um... caso, talvez não fosse a melhor palavra para definir aquilo que eu sabia que eles tinham, ou viriam a ter, talvez relação fosse melhor... Mas será que neste mundo não existem palavras que expressem realmente o significado de um compromisso que dura para sempre? Nem a palavra _namorado_ ou _marido_ ou até _consorte_ (horrível termo bruxo... não faço ideia quem terá sido a bruxa ou sacerdotisa que decidiu aplicar esta palavra a um compromisso deste género) não eram o suficiente para realmente designar o que se passava quando uma de nós encontrava o amor que nos prendia comodamente para o resto da nossa eternidade.

Edward parou o carro e então sai do carro, não esperando que o meu vampiro me viesse abrir a porta, não me conseguia conter com a vontade de correr para os braços da Avó. Mas não pude fazê-lo, no pórtico, não estavam só Emily, Joe e Ana, a família praticamente toda estava lá. Emily, Joe e Ana encontravam-se junto do banco de madeira ao lado do meu pai e de Carlisle e Esme, ao lado da mãe de Edward estava uma mulher que seria reconhecida por qualquer outra pessoa, os seus longos e encaracolados cabelos castanhos chocolate e os seus olhos da mesma cor, profundos com o conhecimento de séculos de existência, contrastavam com a sua pele cremosa; ela era elegante e as roupas claras que trajava faziam com que ela parecesse brilhar ao Sol, aumentando assim a aura de poder que rodeava a sua figura imponente. Ao lado da imponente mulher encontrava-se uma outra, mas esta era tão diferente da primeira como era parecida, a sua pele tinha a mesma tonalidade cremosa e os olhos azuis tinham a mesma profundidade que os da outra mulher, os seus cabelos também eram castanhos mas nada de perto da tonalidade chocolate que os cabelos da outra mulher, eram ligeiramente mais escuros e chegavam a parecer negros se não fosse pela luz. Ao seu lado estava um dos vampiros que eu mais idolatrava em toda a minha vida, Angel, os seus cabelos castanhos chegavam a ser mais parecidos com os cabelos do pai à luz e a sua pele pálida cintilava ao Sol como a pele do pai, de Carlisle e de Joe.

- Saudações. – Disse-lhes, colocando o punho sobre o peito num sinal de respeito.

Era totalmente desnecessário fazer aquilo, mas havia certas regras que eu como _princesa_ de Salem deveria seguir e servir de exemplo, gostando ou não do título que me fora aplicado à nascença.

Vi todos no alpendre sorrirem, os seus pensamentos variavam entre terem pena de mim por me achar na obrigação de fazer aquilo parecer tão... _oficial_ e orgulho por me verem como alguém que respeitava e era merecedora de respeito.

_Vai ser muito bom ver como os habitantes da cidade se vão comportar quando ela tomar o meu lugar._ Ouvi os pensamentos da Avó e encolhi-me, sabia quais eram os desejos da Avó para mim... e não gostava nada. O que poderia eu ter de melhor que a Avó tinha? A Avó tinha nascido para ser uma líder, no tempo dela, ela fora educada para ser uma líder... Eu nunca fui nada de próximo para uma líder, eu não tinha força para comandar um povo, eu não era nada do que a Avó era.

Eu estava tão envolta nos meus pensamentos que foi uma total surpresa quando vi a belíssima mulher de cabelos castanhos chocolate, a minha Avó, curvar-se numa ligeira vénia com o punho sobre o seu peito num cumprimento respeitoso. E eu tive vontade de sair a correr... Mesmo sendo só entre nós, família, aquilo significava muito mais do que devia... Ter a _rainha_ a fazer uma vénia e aquele gesto significava que a pessoa a quem ela se dirigia era de alta importância, geralmente correspondia sempre a alguém numa posição de Alta Sacerdotisa ou algum membro do Conselho.

- Saudações. – A sua voz reflectia tanto a sua imponência como a sua figura, mas estava tão quente e amável que nos dava a certeza de que era uma pessoa de confiança. Os seus olhos castanhos pareciam chocolate liquido e deixavam a sua expressão maternal ser ainda mais acolhedora que o rosto meigo de Esme. – Sejam bem-vindos a Salem. Chamo-me Marie Swan, sou a avó da Bella como já devem saber.

Prestei especial atenção à mente dos meus companheiros de viagem, não me surpreendeu a surpresa vinda da mente de todos eles, a comparação entre a aparência da minha avó e a minha era constante. Edward era o único que não comparava, ficando apenas por ficar admirado com as semelhanças entre nós as duas.

_Poderia jurar que elas são mãe e filha... São tão parecidas._ Ouvi Jasper pensar.

_Cruz credo! Parece que foram clonadas!_ Emmett pensou, felicitando-me com uma imagem de mim e da minha avó.

_O Charlie tinha razão... Uma autêntica cópia uma da outra._ Alice pensou, calmamente.

_São tão parecidas... Como é possível que sejam apenas avó e neta?_ Rosalie tinha pensamentos idênticos a Jasper.

- De certo que não tiveram problemas na escola. – Carlisle disse, puxando a nossa atenção.

- Sim... – Edward disse. – A Miss Cope foi muito... eficiente.

Olhei para ele e sorri, sentindo a tensão que se tinha acumulado nos meus ombros, devido à minha antecipação ao que iria acontecer, desaparecer. Ele era ainda mais lindo ao sol do que eu tinha imaginado. Caminhei até ele e ele sorriu-me, não pude deixar de me sentir como um gato que seguia para o colo do seu dono procurando carícias...

Alguém clareou a garganta quando os braços de Edward me envolveram a cintura e só então percebi que estava a ignorar os meus familiares para me dedicar totalmente ao conforto dos braços do meu namorado. Quando me virei para ver quem me tinha chamado à atenção, arrependi-me totalmente de o ter ignorado. Angel observava-me e a Edward com uma expressão mortífera, eu conhecia aquele olhar e não era nada bom.

- Para começar, embora eu não seja o pai da nossa querida Bellinha, a minha palavra também vale como uma ordem nesta cidade, Cullen! E para que saibas, enquanto eu estiver por perto e enquanto tu estiveres na _nossa_ cidade, vais manter as tuas mãos para ti. – Angel disse tirando os seus braços da cintura da mulher dos cabelos quase negros e cruzando-os sobre o seu musculado peito.

Eu contive um pequeno riso enquanto Edward se encolhia ligeiramente e afrouxava o aperto dos seus braços ao meu redor, reparei que a mulher a quem Angel estava abraçado rolou os olhos perante a ciumenta e super protectora atitude do meu padrinho.

- Não te preocupes, Edward. – A mulher disse. – O que quer que este gigante diga não há-de ser mais forte que as vontades da Bella.

Ela desceu do alpendre acompanhada pela Avó, assim que o sol tocou totalmente na sua pele, esta cintilou como a pele de Angel. Nunca me iria habituar à beleza que eles conseguiam ter ainda mais ao sol. O sorriso da mulher aumentou quando ela parou à minha frente, tanto carinho que até me fazia mal... eu não estava habituada a nada daquilo.

- Sê bem-vinda de volta a casa, Bella. – Ela disse-me.

- Obrigada, Madrinha. – Abracei-a. – É bom estar de volta.

Alguém nas minhas costas clareou a garganta e eu tive que revirar os olhos para conter a minha irritação.

- Pessoal, esta é a minha tia e madrinha, Isabel Swan. – Apresentei-a aos outros e esperei.

Todos fizeram apenas um pequeno cumprimento e Isabel riu-se, para depois cumprimentar todos com um abraço e dois beijinhos. Esta era sem dúvida a minha tia desnaturada. Depois de nos cumprimentarmos uns aos outros, entrámos para a casa onde eu tinha passado alguns verões na minha infância, era maravilhoso estar de volta, conseguia sentir a nostalgia da minha vida em que eu era a pequena bruxinha que se perdia dentro da biblioteca.

- É uma bela casa. – Edward comentou quando me abraçou pelas costas.

- Espera até entrares na biblioteca. – Sorri carinhosamente, satisfeita por estar de volta.

- Queridos, venham se sentar. – A Avó chamou-nos com um imenso sorriso no rosto. – Vejo que cumpriste a tua promessa, Edward.

O meu vampiro baixou o rosto parecendo envergonhado e eu só consegui sorrir, embora não estivesse de facto a compreender o que a Avó queria dizer, de que promessa estava ela a falar?

- Estou a referir-me ao anel que trazes no dedo, minha querida. O Edward prometeu-me que da próxima vez que viessem os dois juntos aqui a Salem que tu virias já com esse anel no dedo e que não faltaria muito para podermos dizer que serás uma Cullen ou que o nosso querido leitor de mentes será um Swan. – Foi aquele pequeno discurso que me fez corar.

- Mãe... Ainda falta imenso para isso e a senhora sabe. – O pai chamou-a à atenção.

- És um desmancha-prazeres, meu filho. – A Avó repreendeu-o e eu ouvi Carlisle e a Tia Isabel rirem-se no fundo da sala. – Meninos, maneiras... Dêem o exemplo aos mais novos.

- Sim, Mãe. – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo e eu sorri perante isso.

Ficámos uns momentos em silêncio, mas a Avó parecia realmente preocupada.

- Lamento que a vossa visita tenha sido forçada a acontecer, meu anjo. – A Avó disse-me com um olhar triste. – Não me interpretes mal, minha querida menina. Estou contente que tenhas voltado ao teu verdadeiro lar, tal como estou extremamente feliz por ter aqui o meu filho mais velho e os meus netos, mas não me agrada que tenham sido obrigados a recorrer a Salem por motivos que não fosse a vontade própria.

- Nós viemos por vontade própria, Mãe. – Carlisle interrompeu. – Sabe que não podíamos vir antes...

- Eu sei, Carlisle, meu filho. Eu sei. – O sorriso que a Avó deu ao pai de Edward era triste. – Mas entristece-me que o motivo que vos trouxe cá tenha sido o mesmo que nos impediu de vivermos calmamente há séculos atrás.

O seu olhar voltou ao meu, vi como nos seus olhos houve uma estranha mistura de sentimentos, eu não consegui compreender todas as emoções que passavam pelo seu rosto, mas a raiva foi uma delas... e eu nunca a tinha visto assim, enfurecida. A Avó levantou-se começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Carlisle e Charlie já nos contaram a história da Isabel, senhora. – Edward disse, a sua voz parecia até um certo ponto, receosa. – Viemos pedir-lhe ajuda.

- Sabe que é mais que isso, não sabe, Mãe? – Eu nunca tinha visto o meu pai com aquele ar tão sério, nem quando fomos jantar à casa dos Cullen e Edward me tinha elogiado na sua frente. – Precisamos muito mais que a sua ajuda.

Charlie e Edward revezaram-se a contar à Avó a visão que Ana tivera e que me mostrara à distância, ela não parecia satisfeita e quando Carlisle lhe contou o plano que tinham feito depois da visão, ela não ficou nada contente com Ana.

- Compreendo que ao veres que os que te rodeiam encontram o amor da sua existência, tu te sintas metida de fora, Anabella, mas achas mesmo que _obrigares_ o jovem Black a transformar-se é a melhor solução?

- A Avó sabe o que é mais provável de acontecer quando ele se transformar sem eu estar por perto, não sabe?

- Anabella, isso não é motivo para quereres acelerar o processo de transformação. – A Avó repreendeu, de repente, parecendo mais velha do que aparentava. – E eu a julgar que tu terias mais juizo.

- De qualquer maneira, Marie, a Ana é capaz de ter razão. – Angel intrometeu-se, recebendo um olhar fuzilante da esposa. – Os lobos serão úteis... Da última vez que enfrentámos o James foi mais difícil, talvez com a ajuda deles consigamos derrotá-lo de vez.

- Angelus! – A Tia Izy exclamou parecendo chocada.

- Odeio admitir... – Charlie disse. – Mas concordo com o Angel. Mãe, acredite que eu não suporto a ideia de que os lobos vão ser metidos ao barulho. Ainda para mais tendo um deles destinado a ter uma _impressão_ com uma das minhas filhas, sabe bem o que me custou aquela visão, mas eles são mais fortes que nós todos juntos. E a Mãe não pode abandonar Salem e nem me atrevo a pedir auxílio ao Pai que está em Volterra...

- Charlie, bem sabes que o teu pai ficaria muito satisfeito por vos ajudar com isto. Ele adoraria realmente conhecer a neta, não achas?

- Mãe... Isto... A sério! Eu sou dos primeiros a apoiar a ideia de ter o Pai a conhecer a Bella... Até agora com o Edward... O Pai seria uma ajuda enorme, mas agora? Meter os Volturi ao barulho não me parece uma ideia nada boa.

- O Charlie tem razão, Mãe... Há quanto tempo esteve o Pai cá? Dezassete anos? – Carlisle intrometeu-se novamente. – O Aro pode desconfiar...

A Avó suspirou, obviamente cansada, não me lembro de a ter visto assim das outras vezes que vim a Salem com o pai... e aquilo surpreendeu-me. O seu olhar encontrou o meu e vi dor que lhe passava pela alma.

- Odeio quando sou obrigada a concordar convosco. – Ela acabou por dizer. – No entanto, bem sei que temos em mãos outro problema, não é, Charlie?

Ao princípio, vi a confusão assolar o rosto jovem do meu pai e perguntei-me novamente do que estaria a Avó a falar, mas então foi o rosto do meu pai que se iluminou.

- É verdade. – Ele disse com um sorriso a brotar nos seus lábios. – Mãe, será que poderíamos ter acesso aos Livros das Gerações Perdidas?

- É por ti que procuramos, Mary Alice? – A Avó virou-se para Alice que ainda não tinha proferido uma única palavra desde que chegáramos.

O rosto da pequena fadinha voltou a estar esperançoso e eu tentei ver na sua mente o que teria ela visto para que aquele ar tivesse sido fixado no seu rosto. Antes de abrir a boca para se dirigir a Marie, Alice fez o mesmo cumprimento que eu tinha feito mais cedo, reparei como ela parecia tensa e olhei para Emily que estudava a pequena fada com a mesma atenção que eu.

_Julgas que podemos ajudá-la?_ Perguntei à minha prima que olhou para mim com os seus lábios a formarem um trejeito.

_Dificilmente... Ela não se lembra do seu passado... E tenho as minhas dúvidas quanto ao Tio Charlie achar que ela possa ser uma das Filhas Perdidas de Salem._ Ela respondeu-me. _Mas é possível. Confia na Avó e no Tio Charlie para desafiarem as leis da "normalidade" até mesmo aqui._

_Uh oh... Isto não é nada bom._ Ouvi Ana pensar e o meu olhar, tal como o de Emily e de Edward virou-se para ela. _Parece-me que a velha anciã vai ter visitas._

Emily fez uma careta e eu e Edward partilhámos um olhar confuso.

_Sabes a quem elas se referem?_ Ele perguntou-me, obviamente curioso.

_Não tenho como saber... Por vezes chegam bruxos e bruxas aqui a Salem... É possível que se estejam a referir a uma bruxa anciã... São complicadas de achar... Só procuram as comunidades quando algo está para a acontecer._ Expliquei-lhe.

- Não vejo como me pode ajudar, Mrs. Swan... – Alice começou.

- Oh! Pelo amor da Deusa... Trata-me por Marie, querida... Não há nada a temer. – O sorriso da Avó era reconfortante.

- Marie, não me lembro do meu passado... O Joe diz que vê no meu passado que eu fui internada pela minha família num manicómio porque eu tinha visões.

- E tu trouxeste esse dom para esta nova vida, não foi, minha pequena fada?

Contive um sorriso perante o novo termo carinhoso da Avó, todos sabíamos que ela era bastante observadora e não me admirei quando ela se referiu assim a Alice.

- É raro, muito raro, encontrar-se um humano com capacidades desse género, minha querida Alice. Não me admiraria nada que pertencesses realmente à nossa família.

Se Alice pudesse corar, ela estaria corada e disso estou certa.

- Bella? – Rosalie chamou-me e assim que olhei para ela fui interrogada. – O que quer a tua avó dizer com "não me admiraria nada que pertencesses realmente à nossa família"?

Procurei lembrar-me de alguma explicação para Rose, mas não me conseguia lembrar de um modo simples de o fazer.

- As famílias mais antigas, como é o caso da nossa, têm certas características, Rosalie. – Charlie disse. – A nossa tem duas características distintas. Uma é a cor dos olhos... – O sorriso dele tornou-se convencido. – Somos as únicas pessoas no mundo que tu hás-de encontrar com olhos castanho chocolate, marca registada de que se é um Swan. A outra... E é no geral... É a visão. É ainda mais raro não se conhecer um membro desta família que não tenha visões.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alice com um tom de curiosidade nada disfarçado na sua voz.

- Cada um de nós nesta sala tem um pouco da visão... Nem todos são tão específicos... Mas todos temos isso em comum. Por exemplo, a minha mãe tem visões quase como tu, vê de tudo, quando e como quer; eu tenho visões quando toco numa pessoa ou coisa; a Isabel vê as futuras relações... digamos que ela é uma mistura do poder da mãe com o poder do pai; a Ana como já soubeste também vê as coisas quase como a minha mãe e tu... – Ele explicou.

- Então... é possível que eu... – Alice começou.

- É uma possibilidade, Alice. – Carlisle disse, sossegando a sua filha. - Nada confirmado até encontrarmos o teu nome numa das árvores genealógicas das bruxas que decidiram não seguir a sua verdadeira natureza.

- Porque fariam isso? – Emmett falou pela primeira vez. – Como é que pode haver gente que não gosta de ser aquilo que vocês são?

- Emmett, lá porque temos poderes fantásticos e somos imortais não quer dizer que ser uma de nós não seja mau... Há pessoas que não aceitam o que são porque se acham aberrações. – Isabel respondeu.

- Não te esqueças, Isabel, que por vezes não é só porque se acham aberrações ou não aceitam a sua verdadeira natureza. – Esme disse. – Por vezes só decidem virar costas porque a pessoa que amam não pertence à mesma natureza que elas.

Eu tinha estado demasiado ocupada em preocupar-me com as reacções dos vampiros para estar atenta em Esme... Agora que olhava bem para ela perguntei-me como poderia ter sido tão burra! Os olhos de Esme continuavam da mesma cor verde que eu os tinha visto na noite passada, a sua pele não tinha nem de perto nem de longe a cor pálida da tez de um vampiro e se eu me concentrasse realmente muito, poderia ouvir o seu coração a bater forte e saudável no seu peito.

- Como é que... A Esme... Como... – Não conseguia fazer com que as palavras saíssem da minha boca.

- Pois, querida... – Esme sorriu-me. – Eu sou uma bruxa.

Ri-me, talvez o choque já me estivesse a apanhar.

- Porque é que não me sinto surpreendida?

Todos olharam para mim confusos, mas eu não conseguia achar as palavras exactas para lhes responder, para lhes explicar...

- O Pai deu demasiado a entender durante o jantar quando lhe pediu para executar o feitiço. – Expliquei. – E porque não haveria motivo para se sentir tão irritada como se sentiu na altura se não estivesse presa a uma promessa de sigilo. Pode ser bastante irritante às vezes.

Não sabia propriamente se era verdade o que tinha dito, mas as coisas que eu sabia acerca do sigilo mágico eram demasiadas para que eu pudesse dizer que estava enganada. O olhar que todos me lançavam era sem dúvida curioso, menos o da Avó.

- Claro que ela havia de saber que a nossa adorada Esme era uma bruxa! – A Avó entrou em minha defesa, não que fosse necessário. – Afinal de contas... Está lhe no sangue saber quem pertence ao nosso mundo e quem não pertence! Mas vamos tratar da nossa pequena Alice, se querem descobrir quem ela realmente é, é melhor começarmos já à procura.

- Mas, Avó, não teremos que pedir autorização ao Conselho? A Mirela não ficou nada satisfeita de que entrássemos nos registos.

A Avó fez uma careta que fez o seu rosto de eterna jovem parecer ainda mais jovem. E depois o riso que saiu dos seus lábios deixou-me ainda mais à vontade.

- A Mirela terá que ter calma... Ela, acima de todas as outras bruxas do Conselho, deveria saber que vocês devem ter acesso àqueles velhos livros. – Ela disse e depois olhou propositadamente para Alice e Rosalie e sorriu. – Mas porque não levar estas meninas a ver a cidade? Penso que o Jasper iria gostar imenso do museu... ou talvez da biblioteca. Angel, porque não levas o Emmett à academia?

- Marie, à academia? Duvido que ele lá vá encontrar alguma coisa de que goste. – Angel disse, fazendo-me olhar para ele. – Afinal de contas só temos lá alguns novatos que nem experiência têm em lutar uns contra os outros.

- Lutar? – Emmett meteu-se logo de pé e olhava animado para Angel.

Não fui a única a rolar os olhos, mas no entanto, vi mais alguém que parecia interessado na nova informação dada por Angel. Joe levantou a cabeça do ombro de Emily, onde ele inspirava o cheiro da minha prima, e olhou para o meu padrinho com um brilho interessante no olhar, não pude conter a vontade de lhe ouvir os pensamentos.

_Lutas? Hum... Há anos que não confraternizo com outros de qualquer espécie..._ Os seus pensamentos estavam indecisos. _Mas deixá-la... Não... As lutas podem ficar para outra altura._

Olhei para os restantes Cullen. Sabendo que Salem possuía imensas distracções, alguns deles já tinham uma ideia definida do que queriam fazer: Alice queria ir à procura do seu nome nas árvores genealógicas; Jasper ficara interessado quando a Avó lhe falou da biblioteca; Emmett ficara interessadíssimo na academia da "guarda" que o Tio Angel geria, por assim dizer; Rosalie estava interessada em conhecer a cidade... Já os outros era complicado. Esme não parecia interessada em nada em particular, Carlisle era a mesma coisa, a Tia Isabel teria coisas para fazer e então... Edward.

- O que queres fazer? – Perguntei ao meu vampiro fazendo-o olhar para mim.

Ele sorriu-me. – Não conheço a cidade... Quer dizer, que me lembre. Mas gostava imenso de vos ajudar na procura pelo nome da Alice nesses ditos livros.

- Aquilo vai ser uma seca. – Avisei-o.

- Eu sobrevivi a cem anos de secas... Alguns minutos não me farão diferença... – Então ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu ouvido e sussurrou-me. – E qualquer porção de tempo passada contigo, não é uma seca!

Senti a minha face ficar vermelha, mas não impedi o sorriso que me surgiu nos lábios. Era demasiado fácil ser eu mesma ao pé dele. A Avó sorriu tanto quanto Esme quando viram Edward aproximar a sua cabeça da minha, elas as duas gostavam obviamente da minha relação com ele mais do que deviam.

Claro que alguém tinha que arruinar o momento. O pai clareou a garganta, chamando-nos _subtilmente _à atenção.

- Se queremos encontrar alguma coisa antes do anoitecer, sugiro que iniciemos as nossas buscas agora. – Charlie disse levantando-se do seu sofá junto à lareira.

A Avó concordou e então dirigimo-nos ao centro da cidade. A Tia Isabel ia falando com Alice e Rosalie acerca da cidade, contava-lhes tudo acerca das lojas que havia, acerca das pessoas, das escolas... E o assunto que pareceu agradar imenso a Rose foi quando a tia falou do orfanato.

- Não é raro aparecerem por cá raparigas fugidas, sabem. Vêm para cá grávidas, ficam cá até ao final do tempo e depois de terem as crianças, abandonam-nas. – Isabel falou, a antiga tristeza que ela sempre mostrava por aquelas crianças, totalmente presente na sua voz. – Algumas de nós ajudam a cuidar delas, por vezes até lhes proporcionamos um lar, mas nunca é o suficiente.

- E precisam sempre de mais ajudantes! – Disse por cima do meu ombro, já ocorrera eu ter feito voluntariado no orfanato quando eu era mais novinha.

- A tua tia estava a pensar nisso... – Edward sussurrou-me. – Ela gostou imenso da Rose e da Alice... Ela acredita que seria bom para elas terem algum relacionamento com algumas das crianças de lá.

Sorri-lhe e dei-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha. Quando chegámos ao centro, dividimo-nos. Carlisle dirigiu-se ao hospital; Esme, a tia Isabel e Ana dirigiram-se para o orfanato na companhia de Rosalie; Angel, Emmett e Joe foram para a academia (pelos vistos, Emily estivera tão atenta aos pensamentos de Joe quanto eu e decidira facilitar-lhe a escolha); eu, a Avó, Edward, Alice, Jasper e Emily seguimos para o edifício principal do Conselho, onde ficava situada a biblioteca "municipal" e o registo da cidade.

Eu já esperava (pelo menos era disso que eu tentava convencer-me) que todos aqueles que nos vissem nos fizessem o cumprimento real... e isso é tão embaraçoso. Edward parecia estar do meu lado e por mais incrível que pareça, eu vi a Avó rolar os olhos para os cumprimentos pomposos que todos lhe faziam, tal como eu, ela odiava ser o centro das atenções. Na biblioteca, fomos recebidos calorosamente (como em qualquer outro lugar!), mas fiquei surpreendida por ver quem era a recepcionista de lá.

- Sarah? – Perguntei vendo a jovem mulher de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos-mel.

- Bella? – Ela disse.

Assim que ela saiu detrás do balcão da biblioteca, abraçámo-nos. Fazia anos desde que eu a tinha visto, a última vez que eu estivera em Salem, Sarah tinha saído da cidade para acabar os seus estudos e ficara dois anos seguidos longe de casa. Mas a minha amiga continuava igual.

- Há quanto tempo! – Ela exclamou. – O que fazes aqui? Quer dizer, não que não esteja feliz por te ver e, certamente, também estou feliz por estares de volta a Salem, mas porquê? Julguei que só cá vinhas no Verão.

- Mudei-me para morar com o meu pai em Forks, mas agora surgiram umas complicações e tivemos que vir a Salem. – Indiquei Edward, Alice e Jasper atrás de mim.

- Oh minha Deusa! – Ela exclamou olhando para Edward e os outros dois. – Os Cullen regressaram mesmo?

Aproximei-me de Edward que colocou o seu braço ao redor da minha cintura protectivamente. Quando olhei para o seu rosto, ele olhava curioso para Sarah.

_Quem é ela?_ Ele pensou, dirigindo-se a mim.

_É uma velha amiga... Sarah McLaggen, pertence a uma das mais antigas famílias de Salem, oriundos da Irelanda._ Expliquei-lhe encostando-me mais a ele.

Quando a minha amiga desnaturada reparou na presença da Avó, apressou-se a fazer a vénia respeitosa com que todos a cumprimentavam... Novamente era aquela sensação de desconforto por estar rodeada de pessoas que se sentiam obrigadas a dar mais atenção à minha família. Reparei pelo canto do olho que Alice começava a parecer impaciente e que Jasper começava a ser tão afectado pelas emoções da esposa quanto Emily que deveria estar a experimentar os poderes de Jasper.

_Argh... Como é que ele consegue?_ Ouvi a minha prima pensar e contive o riso.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, Alteza?- Sarah perguntou.

- Podes. Precisamos de ter acesso aos Livros das Árvores Genealógicas.

Sarah guiou-nos através das estantes até uma sala em particular no fundo da biblioteca. A porta da sala era enorme e feita de carvalho maciço, podia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso dos livros e do verniz do chão de madeira, o calor da sala provinha da lareira que ardia constantemente na grande sala.

- Algum em especial, minha Senhora? – Sarah voltou a perguntar, eu via como ela se remexia à volta da minha Avó, procurando de todos os modos agradá-la.

- Sim, minha jovem. O da Família Swan, por favor. – A Avó parecia tão segura de que Alice estaria na nossa árvore que até eu me sentia confiante nesse facto.

Emily e Jasper olharam os dois para mim com confusão no olhar, parecia que a minha confiança os deixava confusos. Sorri com isso. Sarah não demorou a trazer-nos o livro e sentámo-nos todos numa das mesas junto da lareira. Alice parecia ainda mais impaciente do que estava antes e Jasper e Emily pareciam pagar pela ansiedade da fadinha.

- Desculpem... – Emily disse levantando-se da sua cadeira e fazendo a vénia à Avó. – Não suporto o dom do Jasper, Avó... A Alice precisa de, rapidamente, saber quem é... E eu preciso de não sentir a ansiedade dela.

A minha prima mais velha saiu da biblioteca parecendo ficar aliviada enquanto punha mais distância entre ela e Jasper.

- Qual é o problema dela? – Jasper perguntou olhando para mim ligeiramente indignado.

- Ela estava a copiar o teu poder... É o dom dela... Por vezes ela tem controlo sobre isso, outras não... – Expliquei-lhe.

- E não só. – A Avó interrompeu. – Variando de vampiro para vampiro, conforme a idade o dom vai ficando mais forte... A minha neta ainda é nova, o seu dom não está totalmente controlado, serão necessários anos, quem sabe até séculos para que ela consiga bloquear a maioria dos dons que a rodeiam.

- Ela consegue mesmo copiar todos os dons? – Alice perguntou.

- Sim. Não é fácil para ela. – Murmurei.

- Acredito que não... – Edward disse. – Ainda para mais agora com dois leitores de mentes... Imagino que ela deva estar quase a enlouquecer.

- Nem imaginas, meu querido. – A Avó disse. – Bem, mas vamos trabalhar?

Os seus olhos castanhos chocolate encontraram os meus.

_Talvez queiras ser tu a abrir o livro._ Ela pensou empurrando o grande livro de capa de pele e lombada grossa. Olhei para o livro ligeiramente assustada. Nunca nenhuma de nós nos aproximávamos daqueles livros, apenas as bruxas do Conselho e a Avó podiam entrar na sala dos livros das famílias, ninguém mais era autorizado a tal.

- Em breve serás uma delas, Bella. – A Avó sussurrou. – Tens tanto direito como eu ou as outras.

- Bella? – Edward chamou-me enquanto eu olhava vagamente para o livro.

Na capa tinha o nosso brasão: um cisne, como o brasão de pedra sobre a lareira da biblioteca na casa da Avó, para além do nome da nossa família. Naquelas páginas estavam escritas todas as gerações que a nossa família já tinha tido, as datas de nascimento e até as datas em que alguns deles tinham abandonado este mundo. A Avó costumava contar histórias acerca das primeiras Swan a abraçarem a magia, ás vezes, trazia-me aqui à biblioteca e junto comigo abria aquele mesmo livro para me mostrar as primeiras gerações.

- Alice. – Chamei-a e quando olhei para ela o seu rosto demonstrava toda a sua ansiedade. – Vem. Abre o livro comigo.

A fadinha juntou-se a mim e abrimos juntas o livro, quando deixámos a capa dura cair na mesa, uma brisa forte passou por nós, fazendo com que as páginas voassem até uma das partes mais recentes do livro. Alice e eu encolhemo-nos enquanto o vento nos despenteava o cabelo, mas quando voltámos a olhar para o livro, não sei bem qual foi a emoção que me tomou mais, se o choque ou a surpresa.

Logo no topo da página, vinha o nome dos pais da minha avó, David e Selene, deles os dois surgiam duas linhas que indicavam dois nomes, Marie e Mary, cada um dos nomes ligava-se a outro representado o matrimónio e da união dos dois nomes surgiam linhas mostrando os filhos. O nome da Avó ligava-se ao nome Marcus e deles surgiam os nomes Carl, Charlie e Isabel, esses três nomes ligados aos seus respectivos pares e dai ligados aos seus filhos. Desviei a atenção daquele lado da família para me dedicar ao lado que dizia "Mary", o nome ligava a um Bernard e seguia pela folha fora seguida de uma quantidade de nomes. Desde o ano de 1729 quando a Avó e a dita Mary tinham nascido até 1901, a árvore seguia calmamente, e lá estava, escrito a pena numa letra elegante e antiga, o nome que procurávamos. _Mary Alice Brandon_.

- Alice. – Chamei-a, colocando o meu dedo a apontar para o seu nome na folha de pergaminho.

Ouvi-a ofegar e quando olhei para ela vi os seus olhos tão brilhantes como se ela fosse derramar alguma lágrima, algo que eu sabia impossivel sem o feitiço. Abracei-a, em parte, confortando-a, noutra parte, realmente feliz por saber que ela tinha uma história com a qual podia contar, com uma explicação ao porquê de ter sido afastada da sua família. Voltámos a olhar para a árvore e ao lado dela estava outro nome, a irmã dela, que seguia para baixo, com novos nomes.

- Eu tenho uma sobrinha. – Ela disse entre soluços.

- Melhor que isso. – Disse-lhe, não contendo eu também as minhas lágrimas. – Tu tens uma _família_.

A Avó sorria, quase como se já soubesse daquilo... e eu não duvidava de que ela sabia alguma coisa. Alice virou-se para ela, o seu rosto estava tão emocionado que eu não sabia como é que Jasper estava a aguentar todas aquelas emoções.

- Não sei o que lhe hei-de chamar. – Alice acabou por dizer. – A Marie é, pelos vistos, uma espécie de tia para mim.

- Podes sempre chamar-me de Avó. – A Avó sorriu e estendeu os seus braços para receber Alice que correu para ela. – Sinto-me muito feliz por saber que és de facto do meu sangue... Embora já não o tenhas a correr pelas tuas veias, pertences à nossa família.

- Parabéns, Alice. – Edward disse, enquanto eu me aninhava ao seu abraço. – Pelos vistos, não somos a tua única família.

A Avó olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de ter sido ofendida, Edward encolheu-se contra mim e eu soltei um riso abafado.

- Como te atraves a dizer isso, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Vocês também são meus netos, quer tenham os meus genes ou não. – A voz da Avó estava mesmo convincente. – Ofendes-me por pensares assim.

Alice riu-se e olhando para Edward sorriu, os seus olhos brilhavam e uma expressão de pura felicidade tinha sido colocada no lugar da expressão esperançosa da minha querida amiga. Olhei para Jasper e os seus olhos também brilhavam, o seu rosto imitava a expressão de felicidade de Alice com tanta precisão que não era possível dizer que o sorriso no seu rosto se devia ao seu dom mas que era felicidade por a sua esposa ter encontrado a sua família.

- Não lhe ligues, _Avó_. – Alice disse fazendo Marie vibrar de felicidade. – Ele está só com ciúmes por não ser um Swan a sério.

Foi a vez de Edward de se rir e os seus braços apertaram-me contra si. Sorri com os pensamentos que passavam na sua mente.

- Quem te dera a ti, pixie.

Alice fingiu-se ofendida e deitou-lhe a lingua de fora num gesto infantil. Depois voltou a correr para o lado de Jasper e abraçou-o, tive que afastar o olhar daquele momento só deles, decidi por isso olhar para o livro que tinha na frente. Olhando para os nomes que estavam na árvore, reparei em algo que nunca tinha mesmo reparado antes, ou melhor, tinha mas não com tanta atenção.

- Avó? Porque é que nós temos os vossos nomes? – Perguntei, olhei para o meu nome na árvore: _Isabella Marie Swan_; e o deAlice: _Mary Alice Brandon_.

- Tu porque o teu pai me quis homenagear... E sinto-me extremamente honrada por o meu nome fazer parte do teu, minha querida. – A Avó explicou-me puxando o livro das minhas mãos. – O da Alice, bem... Já se tinham passado algumas gerações desde a minha irmã, mas julgo que talvez fosse por ser uma referência à Virgem Maria. Afinal no início do século XX eram muito dados à religião.

Assenti.

A Avó olhou para o livro e passou a sua mão levemente pela folha e então fechou-o, sussurrou algumas palavras para o livro e vi-o levitar e colocar-se na sua prateleira. Por fim, encontrei o olhar da Avó e ela sorriu-me.

- Vamos embora? – Sugeriu, sorrindo carinhosamente para nós os quatro.

Todos assentimos e saímos da biblioteca.


	21. Anciã

20º Capítulo - Anciã

_(Bella POV)_

Assim que saímos da biblioteca, fui abalroada por alguém.

Um par de braços quentes envolviam-me e elevavam-me do chão, fazendo-me girar à volta. Assim que ouvi a voz mental da pessoa que me tinha "atacado" comecei a gargalhar, era realmente aquilo que eu precisava.

- Põe-me no chão! – Gritei entre gargalhadas. – Nick!

Ele pôs-me no chão no momento seguinte e abraçou-me, retribui o abraço com toda a força que tinha, mas ele continuava a ser mais forte que eu. Quando nos afastámos observei o rapaz com atenção, procurando nele as marcas do rapazinho que eu tinha deixado aqui há um ano. Os seus olhos azuis claros como águas cristalinas brilhavam com alegria e estavam obviamente mais profundos, começando a ganhar a marca e semelhança de todos os olhos da família; os seus cabelos negros estavam desarrumados, dando-lhes um ar selvagem e rebelde; a sua pele pálida parecia levemente mais corada que o habitual e por isso supus que ele tenha utilizado algum tipo de esforço para além das suas habilidades; decidi então observar o seu corpo, que já não suportava as gorduras de bebé e dava agora lugar a músculos bem definidos. Nick era alto e por isso muito esguio, mas não deixava de ser um belo rapaz.

- Estás lindo. – Elogiei.

Ele ofereceu-me um dos seus sorrisos que faziam as jovens bruxas e humanas de Salem suspirar por ele. Balancei a minha cabeça, divertida. Pelo canto do olho vi Edward olhar atentamente para Nick com os olhos semi-cerrados, os seus punhos estavam fechados e a sua posição mostrava-me que ele estava prestes a atacar. Nick deve ter percebido o mesmo pelo que o seu braço rodeou-me a cintura de modo provocador e o seu sorriso tornou-se desafiador assim que ele se virou para o meu namorado.

- Prazer... – Nick disse olhando Edward de cima a baixo. Tive vontade de lhe bater só por isso. – Chamo-me Nicholas. A malta trata-me por Nick.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – Edward respondeu-lhe, educado como sempre.

- Edward, o Nick é... – Tentei dizer ao mesmo tempo que me tentava desenvencilhar dos braços de Nick para ir ter com o meu vampiro, mas Nick não permitiu que eu saísse e apertou-me mais contra si.

- Um velho amigo. – O idiota que me prendia nos seus braços disse, tentando picar o meu namorado.

_Nick, seu estúpido, não piques um vampiro se não queres ter problemas._ Pensei, reprovando a atitude do meu amigo.

- Já que assim o tomas... Nick, o Edward é... – Tentei novamente dizer, mas desta vez foi Edward que me interrompeu e eu tive uma imensa vontade de bater a ambos.

- O namorado da Bella. – Edward disse parecendo estar a marcar território.

Era fácil sentir a testosterona lançada no ar... e era irritante a tensão que ela causava.

- Edward! Nicholas! Parem! – Exclamei conseguindo libertar-me dos braços de Nick. – Edward, este é Nicholas Swan, o meu primo!

A posição de Edward relaxou e o seu rosto foi coberto por uma máscara de surpresa e choque, no entanto, a posição desafiadora de Nick transformou-se numa desiludida.

- Bolas, Bells! – Ele exclamou olhando para mim desapontado. – Eu só me queria meter com o teu vamp aqui.

- Tu és um idiota, isso sim! – Ripostei.

Andei até Edward que mesmo sabendo que o rapaz na sua frente se tratava de um parente meu, colocou os seus braços à volta da minha cintura protectoramente.

_Minha_, ouvi-o pensar possessivamente, mas em vez de ficar irritada com a sua atitude, senti-me extremamente satisfeita.

_Todinha tua_, respondi-lhe mentalmente, fazendo um sorriso maravilhoso (e convencido) aparecer nos seus lábios e os seus braços apertarem-me mais, trazendo-me para mais perto.

- Nick! – Alguém gritou fazendo-nos virar todos na direcção da porta.

Lá encontrava-se uma rapariga, muito bonita com os seus cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis tão claros quanto os de Nick, pele tão clara como a de Nick e um corpo elegante. Quando ela colocou os seus olhos em nós, vi-os brilhar e então ela correu na minha direcção.

- Bella! – Ela gritou enquanto corria para mim.

Libertei-me do abraço de Edward e então abracei a recém-chegada.

- Ella! – Exclamei assim que tinha a rapariga nos meus braços. – Há tanto tempo!

Depois de me separar dela, fí-la dar uma volta à minha frente para que eu a pudesse ver melhor. Os seus cabelos castanhos tinham o mesmo comprimento que os meus, mas os dela eram mais ondulados do que eu os tinha; ela não era tão alta quanto eu, em parte, devido à sua idade, mas não deixava de ser muito bonita.

- Estás linda, Ella! – Elogiei-a, vendo-a sorrir-me ainda mais. – Nem acredito que sejas mesmo tu.

Ela deu uma leve gargalhada que parecia um espanta-espirítos e os seus olhos brilharam com humor. Era tão bom estar de volta a casa.

- Sou uma Swan ou não? – Ela riu-se mais um pouco, subitamente mostrando tanto do seu pai como eu a conhecia. Então ela olhou para Edward e voltou a colocar o seu sorriso quente igual ao da Tia Isabel. – Tu deves ser o Edward. Muito prazer, sou Ella Swan Angelus, prima da Bells. – Antes que o meu vampiro pudesse responder ela virou-se para Alice e Jasper. – Tu deves ser a Alice e tu o Jasper.

Os dois vampiros olhavam para ela com expressões chocadas e eu tive que me rir, tinham sido poucas as coisas até agora que os tinham chocado relativamente à minha natureza, mas isto era hilário.

- Diz-me, Ella. Ganhaste algum dom na minha ausência? – Perguntei recuperando da onda de riso.

- Oh não. – A Avó disse e fez com que ambos os meus primos se curvassem perante ela. – Parem com isso de uma vez por todas! – Ela exclamou parecendo zangada, então virou-se para mim, a sua expressão ficando mais suave. – A Ella apenas continua com o velho hábito de escutar atrás das portas.

- Não tenho culpa que vocês gostem de falar de coisas interessantes quando nós estamos por perto. – Ella respondeu sorrindo. – Agora, se não se importam... – Então ela virou-se para Nick com um ar imensamente zangado. – Esqueces-te que eu não tenho a mesma velocidade que tu? Onde raio tinhas a cabeças quando saiste da sala de aula com aquela velocidade? A Prof ficou a dizer que lá porque somos netos da Rainha não somos mais que os outros! E os humanos ficaram a dizer que tu tinhas enlouquecido! Queres que continue com a lista de coisas que ouvi pelos corredores da escola enquanto corria numa velocidade _humana_ para vir ver a minha prima?

Edward voltou a abraçar-me depois de me afastar da minha prima, os seus olhos observavam os meus dois primos mais novos enquanto Ella refilava com Nick.

- O que é que se passa com estes dois? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente enquanto Alice e Jasper se aproximavam de nós, observando também os dois morenos.

- A Ella é filha da Tia Isabel. Ela, como eu, é mais bruxa que vampira. – Expliquei-lhes calmamente. – O Nick é o irmão mais novo da Emily e como ela é mais vampiro do que bruxo. Eles os dois andam sempre juntos, visto que são os mais novos e conseguem complementar um ao outro. Ele ajuda-a a deslocar-se com a vossa velocidade, ela ajuda-o com a magia.

- Hum... Útil. – Jasper disse.

Alice olhou para os meus... Acho que vou ter que me habituar a pensar nela como minha prima... Olhou para os nossos dois primos e então as suas sobrancelhas uniram-se deixando bem clara a sua dúvida. Jasper apercebeu-se disso e ficou a olhar confuso para a esposa, já Edward inclinou a sua cabeça para o lado, parecendo também confuso. Deixei a minha mente ouvir a de Alice para, pelo menos, perceber qual era a sua dúvida.

_Será que consigo fazer magia?_ A pergunta fez-me perguntar o mesmo.

- Bem... É uma questão de tentarmos. – Disse-lhe, fazendo-a olhar para mim.

Assim que ela o fez, sorri-lhe de modo encorajador. Se Alice fora uma bruxa antes de ser transformada em vampira, então era possível que os seus genes mágicos ainda funcionassem, não? Olhei para a Avó, procurando respostas no seu rosto, no entanto, também o dela estava pensativo. Vi os seus olhos castanhos passarem dos seus outros netos para nós e a questão estava, literalmente, escrita nos seus olhos. Ela estava a perguntar-se o mesmo que Alice e eu.

- Achas que é possível? – Jasper perguntou. Não estava certa se o ar no seu rosto era esperançoso se era receoso.

- É possível. – Respondi-lhe. – Afinal de contas, ela era uma bruxa antes de ser transformada... Pergunto-me se ela já era uma bruxa adulta se não...

- Pelo ar da tua Avó, eu diria que sim. – Edward disse, apercebendo-se do olhar distante da Avó.

Soltei-me dos braços do meu vampiro e dirigi-me à Avó, esperando que a minha aproximação a pudesse tirar dos seus pensamentos. Assim aconteceu, mal ela me viu, sorriu-me e então estendeu-me o seu braço.

- É melhor irmos antes que estes dois decidam começar a gritar. – A Avó disse-me quando lhe agarrei no braço. – Salem tem esperado pelo vosso regresso há muito tempo.

- Lamento ter partido...

- Não lamentes, meu anjo. A tua partida ensinou-te muito mais do que terias aprendido aqui.

- Por vezes, pergunto-me como seria se a Mãe não me tivesse levado e tivessemos ficado as duas com o Pai e a Ana. – Disse-lhe, de facto, já tinha pensado inúmeras vezes naquilo... em especial, no decorrer da minha infância. – Se tivessemos ficado aqui em Salem...

- Não te preocupes com isso agora, minha querida. Passado é passado, nada podemos fazer para o alterar e tu sabe-lo.

- Ás vezes gostava de voltar atrás no tempo...

- Não, Isabella. – A voz da Avó tornou-se repentinamente áspera, como se estivesse convicta de que eu iria tentar algo mau. – Parece-me que já te esqueceste do que é ser uma Swan.

- Não, Avó, não esqueci.

Era um dos motivos que me faziam orgulhar de ser o que era, a magia de pertencer à minha família, de ser portadora do legado de uma família tão antiga como as tradições das bruxas. Havia apenas uma coisa que eu não gostava... o facto de que perante todos, eu seria a próxima Rainha/Alta Sacerdotisa, etc do clã Swan.

Seguimos todos pela praça principal, recebendo novamente os grandes cumprimentos de todos os que se atravessavam no nosso caminho e, enquanto a Avó fazia apenas um pequeno manejo com a cabeça, eu fazia as vénias como eles, porque a maior parte deles eram vampiros que realmente eram importantes para a nossa... comunidade. Quando chegámos em casa, foi algo que eu nunca tinha imaginado ver... Angel estava esparramado no sofá, vendo Emmett contar todo animado a Rosalie os seus combates com os vampiros da academia, a vampira loira apenas sorria.

- E aquele grandalhão! Que idade é que ele tinha, Ang? Ah! Não interessa! Ele era mesmo rápido e... Edward! Jasper! Finalmente chegaram, vocês perderam uns combates e tanto, meus! – Emmett exclamou logo assim que nos viu.

Rosalie, Esme e Isabel meteram-se logo de pé, ansiando por respostas.

- E então? – Rosalie foi a primeira a perguntar.

Ia-lhe responder quando Ana apareceu nas escadas, correndo na nossa direcção e antes que qualquer um esperasse, ela atirou-se, literalmente, ao pescoço de Alice!

- Eu sabia! – Ela gritou. – Vai ser tão divertido! Vamos fazer compras juntas, quase como irmãs!

- Anabella! – Ouvi o Pai chamá-la, mas ela nem sequer lhe ligou. – Vejo que voltaram... E pelos vistos, eu tinha razão.

- Ahn... Alguém importa-se de explicar? – Emmett perguntou, como se estivesse perdido na conversa.

Dirigi-me ao sofá e Edward sentou-se ao pé de mim com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, ele parecia realmente divertido com algo. Então senti uma onda de confusão no ar e apercebi-me do que aquilo queria, de certo modo, dizer; olhei para Jasper e ele ria-se tal como Edward.

- Importam-se de não ser tão mauzinhos? – Pedi-lhes vendo o ar de confusão de Emmett.

- Hei! – O grande urso exclamou percebendo aquilo que os irmãos estavam a fazer. – Isso não é porreiro, pah!

- Jasper! Edward! – Esme repreendeu-os.

- Desculpa, mãe! – Disseram os dois e então tudo na sala voltou ao normal.

- Então? Importam-se de explicar?

- Bem, nós fomos aos registos procurar pelo nome da Alice na árvore genealógica dos Swan. – Edward disse.

- E encontraram? – Esme perguntou olhando preocupada para Alice, mas esta última só lhe lançou um sorriso.

- Sim. – A pequena fada respondeu calmamente com um grande sorriso no rosto. – A minha tetra-tetra-avó era irmã da Marie.

Esme, Rosalie e as outras felicitaram Alice e Emmett, não deixando de lado o seu lado sempre brincalhão até fez uma piada arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos de Alice.

- E que tal fazermos um teste? – A Tia Isabel sugeriu depois de terem contado a Alice algumas das regras das bruxas.

- Que tipo de teste? – A Avó perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha de modo desconfiado. – Isabel?

- Não é nada de mal, Mãe. – Isabel explicou-se olhando para mim. – Vamos só testar os poderes da Bella e ver se a Alice ainda mantém alguma da magia.

Fomos para a sala de jantar onde se encontrava uma longa mesa de mogno encerada, sobre a mesa encontravam-se dois candeladros de três velas. Meti-me a contar quantas bruxas se encontravam na sala, perguntando-me se precisaríamos de mais velas.

- Alice, Tia Izy, Esme, Avó, Ana, eu e Emily... – Contei baixinho.

- O que estás a fazer, querida? – Edward perguntou ao meu ouvido.

- Estou a contar. – Respondi-lhe. – Somos sete bruxas e só há seis velas, quando uma bruxa desafia outra a fazer este tipo de testes, geralmente, a bruxa que desafiou deve participar do desafio.

- Dizes sete? – Ele olhou para as outras, procurando entender. – Mas a tua tia só dirigiu o desafio a ti e à Alice.

- Não propriamente... Ela desafiou todas. – Sorri-lhe. – Vou adorar ver a tua cara quando a Avó fizer magia.

- Porquê? É alguma coisa mais fantástica do que tu?

- Oh... Muito mais. Com a idade, as bruxas tornam-se mais fortes. – Disse-lhe com um pouco de arrogância na voz. Estava a exibir os meus conhecimentos. – A Avó, apesar da sua aparência ser enganosa, tem 271 anos... muito bem conservados, não achas?

Ele riu-se um pouco e depois de me passar com o nariz pelo pescoço, disse: - Aposto que quando _tu_ tiveres 271 anos vais estar muito melhor que a tua avó.

Senti o meu rosto queimar mas não comentei. Sentámo-nos todas à volta da mesa com a Avó na cabeceira ladeada por Esme e a Tia Izy, eu sentei-me no topo oposto da mesa, ocupando o meu lugar de mais nova. As velas eram brancas e eu vi como Alice olhava curiosa para as elas, já as outras não se mostravam surpreendidas.

- Bella? – Alice, que estava do meu lado esquerdo, de frente para Ana, chamou-me. – O que é que é suposto fazermos?

- É suposto acendermos as velas sem usarmos fósforos ou isqueiros. – Ana respondeu por mim.

- E como é que é suposto fazermos isso? – Alice voltou a perguntar.

- Utilizando magia. – Disse-lhe. – A Avó vai ser a primeira a fazê-lo, depois a Isabel e por último, delas as três, a Esme... Depois da Esme terá que ser a Emily, porque é a mais velha das descendentes, a seguir será a Ana... por último, eu. Depois tu.

- Vocês seguem uma hierarquia?

Assenti olhando para a Avó e vendo-a observar-nos, ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, como se perguntasse se podia começar, assenti novamente para lhe dizer que sim. Todos nos virámos para observar a Matriarca e os seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com uma chama própria, eu conhecia a magia de um modo diferente das outras, sabia que o que viria a seguir seria ainda mais fantástico do que feito por outra bruxa qualquer.

E eu não estava enganada. Os olhos da Avó estavam focados no pavio da vela e, saído de puro ar, surgiu um pássoro vermelho (uma fênix), tão pequeno que poderia passar facilmente por uma mosca, mas as suas penagens distinguiam-no facilmente. Ele esvoaçou à volta da Avó e depois voou para a vela, tocando com as patas na ponta do pavio e levantando as asas, tornou-se numa labareda de chama que iluminou a primeira vela do candeladro.

Ouvi muitos prenderem a respiração ao verem o que a Avó fez, mas aquela magia já era antiga e por isso ainda era mais bela. Os meus olhos viraram-se para a minha tia e madrinha, Isabel, o sorriso convencido dos seus lábios não me surpreendeu, certamente ela iria tentar algo tão grandioso como a Avó, mas conhecendo-a bem, era capaz de dizer que ela iria tentar destacar-se. Foi o que ela fez, os seus olhos azuis também faíscavam com as chamas que ela queria evocar, mas ao invés de surgir um pássaro como acontecera com a Avó, Isabel ergueu as mãos à vela, reparei no modo como elas pareciam emitir um pequeno brilho, como se ardessem com a mesma chama que os seus olhos. Observando bem, vi o brilho crescer e depois focar-se como uma pequena bola no topo da vela, fazendo com que esta se acendesse.

- Convencida. – Ouvi alguém murmurar nas minhas costas, mas não me virei para ver quem era, sabia pela sua voz que se tratava do meu pai.

Depois foi Esme, os seus olhos verdes estavam tão focados como os de Isabel, mas ela não ergueu as mãos como a minha tia, só olhava para a vela e então umas pequenas faíscas surgiram do pavio e a vela acendou-se, fazendo com que um sorriso satisfeito surgisse nos lábios da mãe de Edward. Então todos os olhares se voltaram para Emily, a única sem vela, mas eu conhecia a minha prima para achar que aquilo a iria prejudicar; vi como os seus olhos azuis faiscaram e num pequeno movimento das suas mãos, observei-a criar uma vela a partir do encerado da mesa de mogno, sempre com um sorriso satisfeito e convencido nos lábios. Ela costumava ser uma das mais modestas, mas pelos vistos queria exibir-se para Joe. Então, acendeu a vela com a maior das facilidades.

- Exibicionista... – Nick reclamou do lugar onde estava encostado.

Emily lançou-lhe um olhar que faria qualquer pessoa em sua sã consciência encolher-se, mas Nick não o fez, ao contrário de Emmett e Jasper que se retrairam levemente ao olharem para a minha adorada prima. Sorri ao ver aquilo e ao ouvir os pensamentos de Rosalie apreciarem a reacção do seu marido e do seu irmão.

Então olhei para a minha irmã que examinava as suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas da sua cor favorita, quando ela reparou que todos esperávamos a sua... exibição, sorriu brilhantemente e focou a sua atenção na vela, contrariamente àquilo que já nos fora apresentado, os olhos de Ana não faiscavam, não ardiam com o fogo que seria evocado. As suas feições estavam calmas e tudo o que ela fez foi... soprar, um sopro calmo, como se a sua intenção fosse apagar a vela já apagada, mas isso provocou o efeito contrário, o pavio acendeu-se com uma chama tão brilhante como as outras.

- Fácil-fácil. – Ela disse, voltando a dar atenção às suas unhas.

E era a minha vez... Olhei para a vela, pensando num modo de acendê-la, poderia fazer como Ana, um só sopro, mas então perderia a graça... Poderia tentar imitar a Avó, evocando uma fênix para acender a luz e deixaria de ser única a magia que ela fizera... Mas então lembrei-me de algo... Poderia fazer algo quase como Emily com a minha própria vela e algo tão grandioso como a Avó.

Sorri e foquei-me na vela, permitindo que na minha mente surgisse a forma que eu queria que a vela tomasse; ergui as minhas mãos para que cercassem o objecto de cera, senti o espaço entre as minhas mãos aquecer e vi a vela começar a diminuir para se tornar num objecto arredondado, comecei a trabalhar as formas que queria no ar, recortando a cera para lhe dar detalhes e quando acabei tinha uma rosa feita de cera no lugar da minha vela. Sorri satisfeita, sentindo pequenas gotas de suor na minha testa, limpei-as e então continuei, mas desta vez baixei as mãos, permitindo-me repousá-las no meu colo; olhando para a nova vela, focalizei os meus pensamentos para que esta se tornasse vermelha e assim aconteceu, a cor começou a surgir da parte inferior da vela, seguindo até ao pavio e então acendeu-se sem que eu precisasse tocar-lhe ou fazer outra coisa qualquer.

Voltei a sorrir, mas sentia-me exausta, novamente o custo para executar magia para a qual ainda não estava bem preparada.

- Linda. – Edward sussurrou-me ao ouvido e beijou-me no topo da cabeça. Novamente me senti melhor com o carinho que ele me fazia nos cabelos.

E por fim, todos olhámos para Alice, uns esperançosos (mais as mulheres do que os homens), outros ligeiramente receosos e outros ainda curiosos. No entanto, a fadinha parecia tremer de medo só com o pensamento de não conseguir acender a vela, embora eu estivesse segura de que ela iria conseguir, ergui a minha mão para pegar na dela e esfreguei-a, tentando assegurá-la.

_E se eu não conseguir?_ Ela perguntou-me mentalmente, olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de receio.

Por momentos desejei que ela conseguisse ouvir-me, tal como eu e Edward a podíamos ouvir. _És uma Swan... _Pensei e vi os seus olhos arregalarem-se quando o meu pensamento tocou a sua mente._ Somos capazes de fazer tudo o que queremos._

Os seus olhos ficaram emocionados e então decididos, mas não demorou muito para uma onda de confusão e novo receio lhe assombrarem o seu brilho.

- Como...?

- A Bella guia-te. – A Avó disse antes de mais nada.

Assim que os meus olhos voaram para os dela, eu vi aquilo que ela queria, aquilo que ela esperava de mim, aquilo que todos esperavam... Que _eu_ fosse a rainha quando esse lugar e título ainda nem me pertenciam.

_Tu sabes o que tens a fazer! Sabes como fazê-lo, Bella._ A voz gentil e autoritária de Marie Swan encheu-me o pensamento. _Não me desiludas._

Eu não queria isso, não queria nem sequer ter que ser eu a ser a _guia_ das próximas gerações de bruxas que estavam por vir! Eu só tinha desassete anos, pelo amor da Deusa! Eu não tinha nada para vir a ser uma Rainha como a Avó.

Tentei procurar apoio nos que me rodeavam, mas ao encontrar os olhos castanhos do meu pai, que me olhavam com um brilho orgulhoso, tudo caiu por terra... eu não iria apenas desiludir a Avó se me recusasse a guiar Alice.

- Pensa no fogo. – Disse-lhe, recordando-me da primeira vez em que a Avó me ensinara a acender uma vela magicamente, a evocar o fogo. – Foca a chama na tua mente.

Entrei na sua mente, permitindo-me acompanhá-la. Ela estava a seguir-me à risca, focando-se no fogo que já sentira queimar a sua garganta e também eu o senti por momentos.

- Isso, Alice. – Disse, sentindo o fogo que começava a queimar com mais força, mas contive a vontade de levar a mão à garganta para me certificar de que esta não estava mesmo em chamas. – Foca-te no fogo. Sentes-o?

A pergunta mais ridícula que podia ter feito, claro que ela o sentia, _eu_ sentia-o. Queimava-me viva, praticamente impedindo que eu pudesse respirar facilmente, sentia-me menos... _humana_, a cada golfada de ar. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de todos no ar, o cheiro doce da Avó era incrivelmente o mais forte mas havia outros... o cheiro de Edward era o mais próximo, o mais inebriante, e o cheiro de Ella... o mais tentador.

- Ella. – A Tia Isabel chamou a filha, num tom baixo, mas totalmente audível para os meus ouvidos. – Sai da sala... Não estás a ajudar a Bella.

- Mas, mãe... – Ouvi-a contestar, mas a minha mente estava a perder a batalha interna que estava a decorrer.

O meu corpo parecia mais frio e praticamente pronto para correr, como se estivesse preparado para atacar. Percebi o que se passava e esforcei-me para me focar naquilo que eu tinha que fazer... Guiar Alice.

- Agora, Alice, pensa que tu controlas o fogo... – Disse-lhe com dificuldade, tentando a todo o custo controlar-me. – Pensa que tu _és_ o fogo, Alice. Tu és a chama.

Os seus olhos estavam totalmente focados na vela e eu via perfeitamente neles a mesma faísca de magia que eu vira nos olhos das outras, a mesma faísca que eu sabia que todos teriam visto nos meus olhos. Mas aquilo que eu via em Alice era mais... muito mais que apenas o fogo. Tal como eu vira a chama surgir nos seus olhos, vi-os mudarem de cor, deixarem a sua cor dourada para adquirirem um tom castanho esverdeado, a sua pele subitamente deixou de parecer tão pálida e eu comecei a pensar se, de algum modo, ao tentar reactivar a magia nela existente, não a tivessemos transformado de volta em bruxa... Esperei ouvir o seu coração, mas ele não bateu e eu descartei o meu pensamento anterior.

- Agora dirige o fogo, dá-lhe uma direcção. – Indiquei-lhe. – Podes usar as mãos se quiseres, ou podes fazer como a Esme, olha fixamente para a vela.

Ela seguiu o exemplo de Esme, fixou o seu olhar na vela, os seus olhos já ardiam com as chamas que eu sentia na sua mente, e, tal como acontecera com Esme, a vela acendeu-se, tremeluzindo levemente, como se estivesse prestes a apagar-se, mas manteve-se acesa, tornando-se cada vez mais forte até que estabelizou.

Quando olhei para Alice, reparei que esta ofegava como se estivesse cansada, mas um sorriso victorioso iluminava-lhe os lábios e os olhos. O seu olhar saiu da vela e dirigiu-se a mim, parecendo grato e mesmo, mesmo à beira das lágrimas, então, já não eram os seus olhos em cima de mim mas os seus braços à volta do meu pescoço.

- Obrigada, Bella! Obrigada! – E continuou durante mais um bocado.

- Chega, Lice. – Disse-lhe afastando-a ligeiramente de mim.

Assim que o fiz, ouviu-se alguém prender a respiração, eu própria não conseguia sentir a minha cara. O rosto de Alice estava corado, como se sangue realmente corresse pelas suas veias, os seus olhos estavam daquela cor tão bonita de castanho esverdeado que era tão mais castanho do que verde e grossas lágrimas caiam, molhando o seu rosto perfeito. Quando ela se apercebeu de que todos olhavamos para si, apressou-se a limpar o rosto, para depois se começar a rir como se tivesse encontrado alguma piada.

- Estou a chorar. – Ela disse entre risos, que só então percebi serem risos de histeria. – Estou a chorar como uma humana.

Jasper apressou-se a abraçá-la, mas eu via a confusão escrita nos seus olhos que agora estavam azuis devido à magia presente na sala. Quando lhe ouvi os pensamentos, odiei-me internamente por aquilo...

_Será que a perderei? Ela pode escolher ficar com eles, afinal, são a sua família._

Edward pareceu ter ouvido também e deve ter reparado na minha expressão desolada pois depressa senti os seus braços a rodearem-me e os seus lábios a encostarem-se à minha nuca. Quando me virei para ele e me deparei com os seus lindos olhos verdes vivos, senti o meu coração falhar um batimento ao ver a dor espelhada no seu olhar.

- Nem todos podemos ter a sorte de já sermos totalmente completos, não é? – Ele perguntou-me, baixo o suficiente para que só eu ouvisse.

Encostei-me ao seu peito, inspirando calmamente o seu odor que me fez relaxar. Ele tinha razão, mas Alice completava Jasper, tal como ele a completava, seria complicado duvidar disso e ainda eu conseguia ter dúvidas... Porque Alice poderia mudar, como Esme... Alice poderia decidir realmente tornar-se uma de nós, abraçar a sua verdadeira natureza (embora ainda não estivesse totalmente certa de como haveriamos de lhe devolver a humanidade, estava certa de que ela iria optar por essa escolha). Voltei a olhar para os dois e vi neles aquilo que eu já vira tantas vezes em Angel e Isabel, o amor e adoração nos seus olhos...

- Então... Está decidido, não? – Ana curtou o silêncio, olhando para a Avó. – Vamos ter com o Conselho?

Alice olhou para mim, assustada e Jasper fez o mesmo, senti pena de ambos por momentos. Temiam perder um ao outro, não sabendo o que Ana queria dizer.

- Primeiro a Alice terá que escolher. – A Avó era justa. – Podes continuar a ser vampira, minha querida, ou podes tornar-te uma de nós, como a Esme.

Alice mordeu o seu lábio de mármore e, incoscientemente, agarrou a camisa de Jasper com mais força. Os seus olhos saltavam da Avó para mim e vice-versa como se procurasse ajuda.

- A escolha é tua, Alice. – Disse-lhe. – Nada te será retirado. O Jasper poderá ficar, nada vos impedirá de ficarem juntos, disso vos garanto. Continuarás a ser imortal, claro que serás muito mais frágil, mas imortal. Ainda terás a eternidade para ficar com o Jazz.

Vi os olhos de ambos sossegarem e Jasper sorriu-me, agradecido, mas não havia nada para agradecer, nós não tínhamos o poder de separar as almas gémeas, não era assim que funcionavamos. Novamente, Alice decidiu abraçar-me com novas lágrimas nos seus olhos e eu tive que me rir, para uma vampira com não sei quantos anos, ela era definitivamente muito emotiva.

- Então, pixie? Pára de chorar e escolhe. – Disse-lhe. – Não temos o tempo todo e se não escolheres agora, terás que esperar durante mais algum tempo para escolheres.

- Eu... – Ela hesitou e então olhou para a sua "mãe" e depois para Rosalie. – Eu... Escolho tornar-me como vocês, mas... e os meus poderes?

Eu não lhe iria responder àquilo, era demasiado óbvio, não? !

- Alice, minha pequena, não prestaste atenção ao que te dissemos antes? Tu nasceste com esse dom, nada to pode tirar, a magia poderá quanto muito aumentar e melhorar as tuas capacidades. – A Avó respondeu-lhe.

- Bem. Agora que ela escolheu, vamos para o Conselho? – Ana disse levantando-se, totalmente impaciente. – A Mirela e as outras já devem ter presentido a convocação de uma reunião.

Procurei na sua mente o motivo da sua impaciência e não me admirei ao encontrar uma parede impermeável, ela conseguia bloquear-me, sempre fora assim até mesmo com o elo de gémeas que nos ligava, talvez esse fosse também um dom herdado...

Esme concordou com Ana e voltámos a sair, Edward insistiu em carregar-me, enquanto Angel decidira carregar Ana, já que Nick e a Ella iriam ficar em casa, pois ainda eram demasiado jovens para tomarem partido das reuniões do Conselho (não que eles fossem muito mais novos que eu e Ana, mas a diferença estava na apresentação de dons... Ana e eu éramos dotadas, eles não). Chegámos rapidamente ao centro da cidade, sendo novamente recebidos com os gestos respeitosos, mas desta vez não demos especial atenção a quem por nós passava, tínhamos pouco tempo para fazer tudo e não podíamos desperdiçar nem um segundo.

Assim que entrámos no edíficio principal – um grande prédio com um requintado ornamento de colunas de mármore na frente e um friso enorme sobre elas -, fomos recebidos por três mulheres cujas aparências lhes davam pelo menos quarenta anos a cada uma. Aquelas três completavam o Conselho de Salem... E pelo ar de poucos amigos de uma delas, eu previa que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar complicadas.

_(Edward POV)_

Eu estava estupefacto com a cidade, com os vampiros expostos, com a harmonia que era praticamente palpável no ar... A cidade de Salem era totalmente um novo mundo dentro do planeta Terra. Os pensamentos que eu ouvia variavam por muitas coisas, mas aqueles que deram pela nossa presença, praticamente que festejavam...

_A princesa regressou..._ Era geralmente o pensamento mais ouvido, especialmente na mente dos vampiros. Não sei se me agradou ou não a veneração que eles pareciam ter para com Bella ou a sua família... Mas eu já não sabia nada.

Os meus irmãos também não pareciam estar muito longe daquilo que eu sentia, Alice era a única que parecia destoar nas emoções... Ela tivera uma visão, uma que ela não me permitia ver, mas que a deixara estranha... Já eu, imaginava como seria uma vida aqui com Bella, livres para sermos quem éramos... livres para constituir uma família.

Ouvi Bella dar-me as indicações para a casa da sua Avó e eu segui até ao local indicado, imensamente devagar para mim, mas eu precisava de ver as casas pelas quais passava com especial atenção. Eram tão perfeitas. Quase como casas de sonho, tinha um imenso relvado na frente, todas elas, um daqueles relvados verdes e bem-tratados, um daqueles que faria Esme delirar de entusiasmo; na geralidade, todas tinham dois andares e as fachadas eram repletas de janelas, que não permitiam ver grande coisa para o interior, mas que deixavam a luz brilhante passar à vontade. Eu queria tanto poder dar este tipo de coisas a Bella... vivermos os dois numa destas casas, com crianças... Contive um suspiro, sentia os olhos do meu anjo no meu rosto e não a podia deixar perceber que me sentia de algum modo triste.

Não tinha percebido antes, mas assim que comecei a ouvir os pensamentos dos meus irmãos, deparei-me com mais ou menos o mesmo desejo que eu na mente de Rosalie... ela compartilhava comigo o mesmo desejo por uma vida normal com a pessoa que amávamos.

Depois de prestar atenção ao caminho, deixei os meus olhos focarem-se em Bella, ela parecia tão calma, tão relaxada. Vi-a abrir a janela e o cheiro que entrou no carro era muito agradável, quente e doce, acolhedor em si. Reparei como o denominador das emoções no carro diminui, a tensão aliviou-se e a calma deixou-nos muito mais descansados, embora ainda ansiosos pelo momento em que chegaríamos à casa dos Swan, que já era visível no horizonte.

Quando parei o carro na frente da casa, examinei as pessoas que nos esperavam, à parte dos meus pais, do meu irmão e do pai e irmã de Bella, não conhecia mais ninguém. Supus que a mulher que era tão parecida com o meu anjo fosse a sua Avó, Marie, mas não me pronunciei, esperando que a minha amada o fizesse; ela pareceu mudar totalmente, de repente, a Bella que se encontrava na minha frente já não era a Bella descontraída que eu conhecia, esta estava rodeada por uma aura (quase palpável) de respeito, os seus olhos ficaram cautelosos e a sua postura ficou mais rigida. Vi-a fazer alguma espécie de gesto de respeito para a sua Avó, mas não compreendi porquê, tal como não percebi porque é que Marie fizera o mesmo para a neta nem porque é que ela pareceu ficar tão assustada quando viu a feiticeira mais velha fazê-lo. Não digo que tenha ficado aterrorizado quando o vampiro – que eu reconheci sendo o vampiro que Bella me mostrara numa das suas memórias - que estava no alpendre abraçado à tia de Bella, me chamou à atenção relativamente àquilo que eu fazia com a _minha_ namorada, mas fiquei mais cauteloso, não estava no meu território para poder reclamar os meus direitos.

Depois de entrarmos, contámos o plano a Marie, ela não ficou satisfeita com algumas partes, mas aceitou e então foi a vez de expormos o problema de Alice, Charlie estava convicto de que ela pertencia verdadeiramente a Salem, mas eu temia que ele estivesse errado. Não queria nem imaginar a dor de Alice caso ela não pertencesse aqui. Decidimos ir procurar nos Livros das Gerações Perdidas, como Charlie lhes tinha chamado. Fiquei imensamente alíviado quando vi o nome de Alice escrito numa letra cuidadosa no papel antigo, se pudesse, teria produzido lágrimas tamanho era o meu alívio, custara mais do que eu poderia imaginar ver o sofrimento que Alice sentia por saber a verdade do seu passado e agora... era muito mais do que eu poderia agradecer a Bella.

Quando íamos a sair da biblioteca, fomos "atacados" por um rapaz... Poderia dizer que ele era bem parecido, tinha um aparência realmente jovem demais, mas a sua mente quase que funcionava como a de um adulto, não pude conter a curiosidade que me invadiu ao ouvi-lo pensar numa língua que me era completamente estranha. Ele tinha cabelos negros quase tão desarrumados como os meus, a sua pele era tão clara como a neve, mas os seus olhos eram o que se destacavam na sua face, eram de um azul ainda mais vivo que o de Ana, mas não tão profundos como os da irmã de Bella. Havia algo no rapaz que não me era estranho, algo que parecia ligá-lo a alguma memória, talvez de Bella, mas ele não era um estranho...

Mas o sentimento de reconhecimento foi abalado pelo ciúme que eu senti quando vi o estranho rapaz agarrar Bella, não gostei de algum modo o facto de que ele parecia tão íntimo da minha namorada. Ela ria-se, fazendo-me deixar de perceber se deveria estar prester a matar o jovem intruso ou se deveria ficar quieto, como eu observara Angel junto de Isabel. Eu estava tão confuso...

Ela gritou que ele a metesse no chão, quis abraçá-la, recuperá-la daquele desconhecido, Nick, como Bella se referira a ele. Custou-me observar calado o olhar de quase adoração que ela lhe lançava, observei-o melhor, sentindo raiva do sorriso perfeitinho do rapaz. Quando ambos repararam em mim, vi como os olhos de Bella ficaram preocupados, mas a sua mente continuava silenciosa e isso impedia-me de saber o que a preocupava. Já Nick teve um sorriso nos lábios que me fez odiá-lo ainda mais, assim como o seu braço que se envolveu à volta da cintura da minha namorada.

- Prazer... Chamo-me Nicholas. A malta trata-me por Nick. – Ele apresentou-se com um tom tão petulante que só me apeteceu esmurrar-lhe a cara.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – Respondi-lhe, embora me sentisse enraivecido pela criança, não iria descer ao nível que ele apresentava.

Reparei no princípio de um sorriso no rosto do meu anjo, mas isso não deixou que a minha raiva diminuisse... O rapaz continuava com o seu braço à volta da cintura dela.

- Edward, o Nick é... – Ela tentou dizer, mas aquela criatura que se considerava gente não a deixou continuar. Reparei também na sua luta contra o braço de Nicholas, isso fez-me querer arrancá-lo.

- Um velho amigo. – Ele disse, eu realmente não me importava quem ele era.

- Já que assim o tomas... – Bella parecia começar a ficar irritada. - Nick, o Edward é...

- O namorado da Bella.

Sei que fui estúpido, mas eu não pude conter a vontade de demonstrar que ela já era de alguém... Que ela era _minha_. Os meus olhos ficaram a encarar os do rapaz, ele certamente que não sabia com quem se estava a meter... e isso era perigoso, especialmente para ele.

- Edward! Nicholas! Parem! – Bella exclamou, libertando-se do abraço incomodo do rapaz. Não tinha reparado como a estava a incomodar. - Edward, este é Nicholas Swan, o meu primo!

Aquela nova informação desarmou-me... Eu estava com ciúmes do _primo_ dela? Mas... Mas... Ele não se tinha comportado como primo dela! Fiquei confuso, sem saber o que fazer. No entanto, reparei como a figura altiva e segura do rapaz se alterou para se tornar numa desconfortável e quase infantil.

- Bolas, Bells! – Ele reclamou. - Eu só me queria meter com o teu vamp aqui.

- Tu és um idiota, isso sim!

Bella voltou para os meus braços, deixando-me muito melhor. Não conseguia deixar de me sentir excessivamente possessivo, até porque não conseguia compreender realmente as intenções da população masculina desta cidade, a língua dos seus pensamentos não correspondia a nada do que eu conhecia.

_Minha_, pensei enquanto apertava Bella totalmente contra mim.

Não tinha reparado, mas ela tinha-se aninhado nos meus braços, os meus olhos encontraram os seus e vi o brilho que os dela tinham.

_Todinha tua._ Ouvi-a pensar e sorri, ela sabia como melhorar o meu humor, tinha sempre as palavras certas na ponta da língua.

- Nick! - A rapariga que surgiu na entrada, gritou.

Dirigi a minha atenção para ela e nada me surpreendeu quando a minha mente encontrou as mesmas estranhas palavras naquela língua estranha, mas diferentes dos pensamentos de Nick, a rapariga tinha pensamentos legiveis... mais fáceis de ler, de entender, até porque alguns estavam em inglês... às vezes, conseguia apanhar perfeitamente o tom do italiano ou de outra língua, mas o mais fácil de ler na sua mente era a irritação, a fúria e o inconfundível desejo de bater no rapaz, quis-me rir com a comparação que fiz sem sequer pensar. A rapariga era familiar em certos aspectos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, algumas das suas feições poderiam ser comparadas com as de Isabel, mas aquilo que me era mais familiar nela era a fragilidade e a fúria de gatinho que eu adorava e achava tão humorista em Bella.

Quando a rapariga viu o meu anjo, gritou pelo seu nome e correu na nossa direcção, ter-me-ia posto em frente da minha Bella caso não achasse a jovem tão indefesa.

- Ella! – Bella abraçou-a sorrindo, um sorriso tão amoroso que me derreti, literalmente. - Há tanto tempo!

Vi como ela a observou, quase como uma mãe observa um filho depois de muito tempo afastados. Não consegui evitar pensar no meu amor naquela posição maternal, mas todas as novas informações me faziam pensar nisso, fora uma das primeiras coisas que aprendera sobre ela: que gostava de tomar conta dos outros, e a minha curiosidade sobre qual seria a sua reacção como uma mãe era quase tão insuportável como aquela mesma curiosidade que me queimava sobre os seus pensamentos escondidos.

- Estás linda, Ella! – O meu anjo elogiou a rapariga, Ella, ainda com o sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. - Nem acredito que sejas mesmo tu.

Ella ofereceu-lhe um sorriso convencido e os seus pensamentos acompanharam a mudança de humor da rapariga.

- Sou uma Swan ou não? – Depois de dar uma voltinha para se mostrar completamente ao meu amor, ela virou-se para mim, ainda a sorrir. - Tu deves ser o Edward. Muito prazer, sou Ella Swan Angelus, prima da Bells. – Então a familiar rapariga era prima da Bella? Interessante. Ella virou-se para os meus irmãos. - Tu deves ser a Alice e tu o Jasper.

Bella gargalhou, aliviando a tensão que surgira. - Diz-me, Ella. Ganhaste algum dom na minha ausência?

- Oh não. – Marie pronunciou-se, chamando à atenção para a sua presença. Tal como Bella fizera quando chegámos, Ella e Nick curvaram-se numa vénia perante a sua avó, fazendo-a reclamar. - Parem com isso de uma vez por todas! A Ella apenas continua com o velho hábito de escutar atrás das portas.

- Não tenho culpa que vocês gostem de falar de coisas interessantes quando nós estamos por perto. – Ella disse fazendo ar de ofendida, mas na sua mente, o desejo de, de facto, ter algum dom manifestava-se. - Agora, se não se importam... – Ela virou-se para Nick, o seu rosto voltando a estar furioso. - Esqueces-te que eu não tenho a mesma velocidade que tu? Onde raio tinhas a cabeças quando saiste da sala de aula com aquela velocidade? A Prof ficou a dizer que lá porque somos netos da Rainha não somos mais que os outros! E os humanos ficaram a dizer que tu tinhas enlouquecido! Queres que continue com a lista de coisas que ouvi pelos corredores da escola enquanto corria numa velocidade _humana_ para vir ver a minha prima?

- O que é que se passa com estes dois? – Perguntei depois de a abraçar, mas continuando a observar os dois.

Reparei que Jasper e Alice se juntaram a nós. Embora ambos estivessem com a sua atenção tão presa nos dois jovens, ouviam com atenção a explicação de Bella.

- A Ella é filha da Tia Isabel. Ela, como eu, é mais bruxa que vampira. O Nick é o irmão mais novo da Emily e, como ela, é mais vampiro do que bruxo. Eles os dois andam sempre juntos, visto que são os mais novos e conseguem complementar um ao outro. Ele ajuda-a a deslocar-se com a vossa velocidade, ela ajuda-o com a magia.

De certo modo, fazia sentido. Nick e Ella viviam numa relação simbiótica, tirando os dois partido daquilo que o outro podia proporcionar.

- Hum... Útil. – Jasper disse, estando os seus pensamentos na mesma linha que os meus.

Vi Alice olhar para os dois recém-chegados, na sua mente, ela remoía as palavras de Bella acerca de Ella ser capaz de fazer magia e Nick não, vi como se formou novamente a curiosidade e o desejo na sua mente, a sua dúvida evidenciou-se no seu rosto, mas não foi isso que chamou à atenção de Jasper. Reflexivamente, inclinei a minha cabeça para o lado, tentando tirar algum sentido dos sentimentos misturados com pensamentos na mente da minha irmã e então a pergunta...

_Será que consigo fazer magia?_

Não fui o único a ouví-la, mas diferente da outra pessoa, eu não tinha resposta para a pequena pixie.

- Bem... É uma questão de tentarmos. – Bella disse, sorrindo carinhosamente para Alice.

Segui o seu olhar quando ela o afastou e deparei-me com o rosto pensativo de Marie, a sua mente também revolvia à volta da mesma pergunta, mas ela tinha teorias, por muito loucas que estas me parecessem, talvez pudessem dar resultado, talvez.

- Achas que é possível? – Ouvi Jasper perguntar, mas não consegui afastar a minha mente da mente de Marie, era fascinante, para dizer o mínimo, estar dentro da consciência daquela bruxa, as coisas que ela já vira, que já vivera... Tanta coisa para aprender em tão pouco tempo.

- É possível. – Ouvi a resposta de Bella. - Afinal de contas, ela era uma bruxa antes de ser transformada... Pergunto-me se ela já era uma bruxa adulta se não...

A mesma questão encontrava-se na mente da avó dela, ela remexia nas possíbilidades de transformar Alice, como Carlisle fizera com Esme, mas então adivinhava-se um problema... Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, ouvi a referência a uma anciã nos pensamentos de bruxas.

- Pelo ar da tua Avó, eu diria que sim. – Respondi a Bella, conseguindo por fim afastar o meu olhar da Matriarca.

Bella saiu dos meus braços e dirigiu-se para ao pé de Marie, ela queria falar com a sua Avó e eu deveria respeitar a sua vontade, pelo que não iria ouvir do que elas falavam. Segui o caminho todo de volta até à casa dos Swan a observar Bella, a sua expressão variava entre triste, determinada e triste novamente... Eu desejava poder ir abraçá-la, confortá-la, mas não me iria intrometer na conversa das duas, eu sabia melhor que isso. Quando chegámos, todos estavam na sala de estar, Emmett falava sobre algo animadamente.

- E aquele grandalhão! Que idade é que ele tinha, Ang? Ah! Não interessa! Ele era mesmo rápido e... Edward! Jasper! Finalmente chegaram, vocês perderam uns combates e tanto, meus! – Revirei os olhos quando o ouvi. Acontece que Emmett era demasiadamente previsivel.

Assim que a nossa presença foi declarada, Esme, Rosalie e Isabel levantaram-se, os seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para Alice, preocupadas com as descobertas que tinhamos feito na biblioteca.

- E então? – Rosalie perguntou.

Antes que algum de nós tivesse a oportunidade de responder, Ana surgiu nas escadas e desceu-as a correr, envolvendo Alice num abraço que eu estava certo que iria sufocá-la caso a fadinha precisasse mesmo de respirar.

- Eu sabia! – A loira disse, parecendo mais a Alice. - Vai ser tão divertido! Vamos fazer compras juntas, quase como irmãs!

- Anabella! – Charlie chamou-a, mas a loira não pareceu prestar-lhe atenção. - Vejo que voltaram... E pelos vistos, eu tinha razão.

- Ahn... Alguém importa-se de explicar? – Emmett pediu, parecendo completamente perdido.

Puxei Bella para o sofá, olhando de esguelha para Jasper, esperando que ele entendesse a minha ideia. Claro que ele percebera e logo uma onda de confusão preencheu o ar. Não consegui impedir o sorriso que me cresceu nos lábios ao ver a cara confusa de Emmett, Jasper estava na mesma situação que eu, tentando conter o riso a todo o custo. Mas claro que eu não poderia esperar que Bella não reparasse no que estava a acontecer.

- Importam-se de não ser tão mauzinhos? – Ela pediu-nos, mas também ela sorria.

- Hei! – Emmett exclamou, parecendo imensamente indignado quando Jasper fez desaparecer o sentimento que ele tinha implantado na sala. - Isso não é porreiro, pah!

- Jasper! Edward! – Esme ralhou-nos.

- Desculpa, mãe! – Acabámos por dizer ao mesmo tempo.

- Então? Importam-se de explicar?

Olhei para todos, esperando que alguma das mulheres começasse, mas elas não o fizeram.

- Bem, nós fomos aos registos procurar pelo nome da Alice na árvore genealógica dos Swan. – Comecei.

- E encontraram? – Esme perguntou, era evidente a preocupação tanto no seu rosto como na sua mente.

- Sim. – Alice respondeu-lhe, vibrando com felicidade. - A minha tetra-tetra-avó era irmã da Marie.

A pequena fadinha foi felicitada por todos, não escapando de ninguém. Só depois das coisas acalmarem um pouco é que comecei a perceber melhor aquilo que se passava nas mentes de alguns deles.

- E que tal fazermos um teste? – Isabel perguntou, fazendo crescer a suspeita em todos quando os seus lábios se abriram num sorriso sugestivo.

- Que tipo de teste? – Marie perguntou, em alerta para o sorriso da filha. No fundo da minha mente, naquela parte que nunca parava de imaginar, perguntei-me se Bella seria assim como a sua Avó para os _nossos_ filhos. - Isabel?

- Não é nada de mal, Mãe. – Isabel defendeu-se, parecendo em parte ofendida pela desconfiança da sua mãe. - Vamos só testar os poderes da Bella e ver se a Alice ainda mantém alguma da magia.

Acabámos por nos levantarmos todos e seguimos atrás de Marie até à sala de jantar que era idêntica à nossa em Forks, mas esta era bem mais ampla que a nossa. Observei atentamente a sala que era de uma elegância e sobriedade só, todos os móveis deveriam ser de mogno ou carvalho, não sabia dizer, sobre a mesa dois candeladros de prata que reluziam com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela aberta que dava para um campo verde. Eu que seguia Bella, parei com ela na entrada da sala, prestei mais atenção à nossa paragem.

- Alice, Tia Izy, Esme, Avó, Ana, eu e Emily... – Ouvi-a dizer baixinho.

- O que estás a fazer, querida?

- Estou a contar. Somos sete bruxas e só há seis velas, - voltei a olhar para os candeladros e reparei no que ela dizia sobre as velas - quando uma bruxa desafia outra a fazer este tipo de testes, geralmente, a bruxa que desafiou deve participar do desafio.

- Dizes sete? Mas a tua tia só dirigiu o desafio a ti e à Alice.

Olhei para as outras, contando-as também.

- Não propriamente... – Ela encolheu os ombros, como se fizesse pouco caso. - Ela desafiou todas. Vou adorar ver a tua cara quando a Avó fizer magia.

Ela riu-se, virando-se para mim com um sorriso fantástico no rosto.

- Porquê? É alguma coisa mais fantástica do que tu?

- Oh... Muito mais. Com a idade, as bruxas tornam-se mais fortes. – Reparei no pontinho arrogante na sua voz, não compreendi porquê, mas o seu rosto iluminou-se como o de uma criança. - A Avó, apesar da sua aparência ser enganosa, tem 271 anos... muito bem conservados, não achas?

Tive que me rir, eu tinha que concordar, Marie era uma mulher imensamente bela para a idade que tinha, mas a beleza de pessoas com a sua idade já não me surpreendia, afinal de contas, Esme tinha 110 anos e era também muito bela. No entanto, não resisti ao pensamento que me surgiu.

- Aposto que quando _tu_ tiveres 271 anos vais estar muito melhor que a tua avó.

Ela corou, como eu pensei que ela faria e deliciei-me com a cor que lhe ficava tão bem. Seguímos até à mesa, vi como todas se sentaram, ficando Bella e Marie nas pontas opostas uma à outra, as outras cinco sentaram-se de um modo que me fez questionar se estariam a seguir algum género de... hierarquia.

- Bella? – Alice sussurrou quando já estava sentada do lado esquerdo de Bella. - O que é que é suposto fazermos?

- É suposto acendermos as velas sem usarmos fósforos ou isqueiros. – Ana respondeu-lhe com uma calma quase forçada na sua voz. Eu via na sua mente que ela era realmente o oposto de Bella, enquanto a sua irmã era calma e paciente, Ana era demasiado activa e imensamente impaciente.

- E como é que é suposto fazermos isso? – Alice voltou a perguntar.

- Utilizando magia. – Bella respondeu-lhe num tom de voz baixo e ao contrário de Ana, bastante paciente. - A Avó vai ser a primeira a fazê-lo, depois a Isabel e por último, delas as três, a Esme... – Comparei mentalmente as idades das três mulheres e, de facto, elas eram as mais velhas. - Depois da Esme terá que ser a Emily, porque é a mais velha das descendentes, a seguir será a Ana... por último, eu. Depois tu.

- Vocês seguem uma hierarquia?

Bella assentiu, confirmando a minha teoria acerca da hierarquia de idades. Depois de um curto espaço de tempo em silêncio, todos focámos a nossa atenção em Marie.

Foi quase impossível não dizer que a aura de poder à sua volta não era paupável, mas era nos seus olhos que a magia era incontestável. O castanho-chocolate dos olhos da Matriarca ardia como se tivessem fogo, o seu foco era a vela e eu achei que só por olhar para o objecto de cera com aquela chama no olhar, ela seria capaz de acende-la, mas antes que isso acontecesse, um pequeno pássaro surgiu do nada e esvoaçou à volta de Marie, senti os meus olhos arregalarem-se quando o pequeno pássaro enrompeu em chamas sob o pavio da vela, simplesmente espectacular.

Tal como a minha amada disse, depois de Marie foi Isabel, que parecia tão concentrada como a sua mãe, não era difícil encontrar as semelhanças entre as duas, mas as feições de Isabel eram muito mais parecidas com as feições do rosto de Marcus. Reparei como os seus olhos azuis faíscaram, quase como tinha acontecido nos olhos da sua mãe, mas não surgiu nenhum pássaro vermelho no ar, foi então que a vi elevar as suas mãos e colocar cada uma de um lado da vela, estando paralelas e semi-fechadas, elas pareciam estar a emitir algum tipo de luminosidade, depressa a impressão passou a certeza quando entre as suas mãos uma esfera de luz se acendeu, observei fascinado enquanto ela acendia a vela com aquela pequena esfera.

- Convencida. – Charlie resmungou e eu virei-me para o ver fazer uma careta carrancuda perante a exibição da irmã.

Isabel não lhe respondeu, mas eu vi o sorriso convencido surgir nos seus lábios. No entanto, a minha atenção tinha passado toda para a minha mãe que olhava atentamente para a vela, como se estudasse o objecto mais interessante do mundo, ninguém teria reparado na magia acontecer caso a vela não tivesse dado sinais disso, vi como o pavio se acendeu sozinho, começando a arder com uma chama saudável. Foi impossível não reparar no sorriso que surgiu no rosto do meu pai e como o seu peito inflou com orgulho.

Depois foi a vez de Emily, que fora a única que não tinha uma vela, não a conhecia tão bem, mas o sorriso no seu rosto e o ar descontraído de Bella disse-me que aquilo não iria prejudicar o seu desempenho em relação às outras. Mas isso não quis dizer que eu ficasse menos espantado pelo que aconteceu no exacto momento em que ela colocou a sua mão sobre mesa, fazendo um pequeno circulo com as unhas no tampo da mesa, vi com espanto uma vela surgir da mesa, formando-se na mão da rapariga morena, e, então, com um estalar de dedos, a sua vela acendeu-se com facilidade. Eu estava pasmo com aquilo.

- Exibicionista... – Nick resmungou, ele quase se parecia com Charlie, mas o primo da minha Bella não tinha a mesma aura que o seu tio.

Ao contrário de Isabel, Emily não disse nada, mas o olhar que ela lançou ao seu irmão fez-me estremecer, vi como Jasper e Emmett se encolheram perante o olhar assassino de Emily, ouvi a apreciação de Rosalie por aquele olhar, mas não vi nem ouvi quaisquer reacção de Nick que se manteve no seu lugar encostado à parede como se aquilo nada fosse. E então, todos nos virámos para Ana, eu já fora surpreendido pelas tácticas de magia anteriores e esperava que a gémea do meu amor me fosse surpreender mais um pouco, talvez não tanto como Bella me surpreenderia, mas um pouco talvez... A rapariga loira examinava as unhas como se nada se passasse, não pude deixar de a comparar a Rosalie, tão centrada em si mesma, ela olhou para todos, vendo que já era a sua vez e sorriu, esperei vê-la elevar as suas mãos para fazer qualquer coisa à vela, mas tudo o que ela fez foi lançar um pequeno sopro na direcção do pavio, eu estava parvo com a sua atitude, mas então a vela acendeu-se.

- Fácil-fácil. – Ana disse voltando a examinar as suas unhas.

Eu estava demasiado espantado para ter ideia do que é que se acabara de passar, pelo que foi fácil a minha mente esquecer-se totalmente da existência de Ana quando reparei que era a vez de Bella. Observei-a, estando mais que ansioso por saber e por ver como ela o faria... A minha querida mordia o lábio, como ela costumava fazer quando estava perdida em pensamento, vi os seus olhos saltarem de Emily para a sua Avó, analisando, estudando um método, supus.

Reparei como os seus olhos se iluminaram quando alguma decisão foi feita, então focaram-se na vela à sua frente e, tal como Emily e Isabel, Bella ergueu as mãos, esperei ver a esfera de luz que Isabel criara surgir entre as mãos do meu anjo, mas eu conhecia-a melhor que isso, ela não iria imitar ninguém, eu tinha certeza. No entanto, vi a vela ser reduzida a uma esfera de cera e perguntei-me qual seria a sua ideia, de repente, Bella começou a mexer as suas mãos no ar e a bola de cera começou a tomar nova forma, fiquei ainda mais espantado quando vi o resultado final, uma rosa. A cor pálida da cera era a única coisa que nós indicava realmente que aquela flor não passava de uma vela. Vi o meu amor sorrir, reparei nas pequenas gotas de suor que adornavam a sua testa, colando alguns fios de cabelo à sua fronte, quis avançar para as limpar, mas uma mão no meu cotovelo impediu-me, olhei para trás, vi Angel balançar a cabeça negativamente e voltei a olhar para Bella a tempo de a ver limpar o suor com as costas da sua mão para depois poisar ambas no seu colo. Foi nesse exacto momento que a rosa de cera começou a ganhar cor, um vermelho fogo lindissímo, e a vela acendeu-se.

Eu não conseguia achar palavras fortes o suficiente para dizer o que eu tinha achado da demonstração de Bella, fora tão diferente das outras, tão mais... magnífica.

- Linda. – A palavra saíu-me dos lábios sem que eu sequer pensasse no que dizer.

_Mas ela também lê os pensamentos, tótó._ A vozinha da minha consciência recordou-me... e eu tive vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede. Como poderia eu ter-me esquecido de tal coisa?

Enquanto eu me "espancava" mentalmente, todos virámos a nossa atenção para Alice que olhava fixamente para a sua vela.

_E se eu não conseguir?_ Ouvi os pensamentos da minha irmãzinha e senti-me extremamente mal por não a poder ajudar.

Não soube bem o que se passava, mas no momento pareceu-me que Alice estava a ter uma conversa psiquica com alguém, só então reparei no sorriso quase que convencido e, no entanto, encorajador no rosto de Bella. E então o desespero no olhar da fadinha tornou-se em determinação e depois tornou-se em confusão.

- Como...?

- A Bella guia-te. – Marie disse cortando a hipótese de mais alguém responder.

Reparei no olhar de Bella, assustado, sem saber o que fazer. Por momentos, também eu fiquei desesperado. A troca de olhares entre elas foi algo que me deixou sem compreender nada, era como se uma longa conversa se passasse entre elas, apenas por olharem uma para a outra, senti-me incomodado por estar a observar aquilo, eu não pertencia aqui...

- Pensa no fogo. – Bella começou, voltando a chamar-me à atenção. - Foca a chama na tua mente.

Eu conseguia ver perfeitamente as indicações na mente de Alice, o que me fazia ficar quase sedento... Custava voltar a sentir a ardência na minha garganta, Bella "curara"-nos da nossa sede, mas isso não queria dizer que não fossemos sofrer com o fogo do veneno.

- Isso, Alice. Foca-te no fogo. Sentes-o?

Eu sentia-o, tanto na minha mente como na mente de Alice e isso duplicava o sofrimento, mas algo trouxe-me para fora da estranha sensação. O rosto de Bella estava pálido e as pequenas gotas de suor que estavam a correr pelo seu rosto davam à sua pele um estranho brilho, reparei no modo como ela inspirava fundo, quase como se estivesse a "farejar" o ar à sua volta, também reparei no modo como o seu corpo estava posicionado, não gostei do modo como reconheci aquele estado.

_Edward..._ Ouvi os pensamentos de Jasper a chamar-me. _A Bella... Ela..._

E tudo se encaixou quando vi as suas mãos procurarem a berma da mesa. Ela estava a comportar-se como uma vampira. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e bem depressa senão ela iria arrepender-se mais tarde.

- Ella. – Isabel chamou, não tirando os olhos de Bella enquanto chamava a filha. - Sai da sala... Não estás a ajudar a Bella.

- Mas, mãe... – Ella ainda tentou contestar a decisão da mãe, mas acabou por fazer como lhe mandaram.

Foi naquele momento que o meu anjo pareceu voltar a si.

- Agora, Alice, pensa que tu controlas o fogo... Pensa que tu _és_ o fogo, Alice. – A sua voz saía baixa mas determinada. - Tu és a chama.

Olhei para Alice por um segundo, foi tudo o que me bastou para reparar nas diferenças. Eu tinha visto a magia nos olhos das outras, mas nada acontecera como o que estava a acontecer aos olhos de Alice, que estavam a voltar à sua cor de quando ela era humana; a sua pele estava a ficar menos pálida como a de um vampiro e estava a ficar mais rosada como a de um humano. Esperava a qualquer momento ouvir o coração de Alice bater, mas isso não aconteceu... e talvez nem aconteceria.

- Agora dirige o fogo, dá-lhe uma direcção. – Ela indicou calmamente. - Podes usar as mãos se quiseres, ou podes fazer como a Esme, olha fixamente para a vela.

Alice decidiu-se pelo método de Esme, acender a vela só por olhar para ela. Soube que seria difícil para ela... ainda mais difícil do que era para Bella, seria mais cansativo, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. E eu conhecia Alice, o que quer que fosse necessário fazer poderia matá-la ou até mesmo enfraquecê-la, mas ela iria fazê-lo, pois o que ela queria mesmo era conhecer o seu passado. Não foi muito depois que a vela se acendeu, começando por arder com pouca intensidade para depois arder com uma chama forte e firme.

Depois, o olhar de Alice afastou-se da vela e as lágrimas de gratidão nos seus olhos também me comoveram... Eu estava feliz pela pequena fadinha, ela finalmente tinha conseguido encontrar a sua origem. E então ela abraçou Bella, fazendo-me ficar com uma pontadinha de medo de que a força de Alice pudesse magoá-la.

- Obrigada, Bella! Obrigada!

- Chega, Lice. – Bella disse afastando-se da fadinha e paralisando em seguida.

Todos ficámos... As lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto de Alice foram o motivo que nos fez congelar, porque como poderia ela estar tão mais... humana. Aquilo despertou algo nos pensamentos de todos à minha volta, mas eu não conseguia focar-me, eu estava atónito com aquilo que eu acabara de presenciar. Só realmente me apercebi de tudo quando Alice se apercebeu do que se estava a passar também.

- Estou a chorar. – Ela disse levando as mãos ao rosto para limpar as lágrimas. - Estou a chorar como uma humana.

Jasper saiu detrás de mim e abraçou Alice, o tormento nos seus pensamentos era espelhado na confusão no seu olhar. Já me custava imenso a dor de não poder ajudar Alice, mas a dor do meu irmão era mais complicada... porque eu via-me na situação dele, perder a mulher que amo.

_Será que a perderei? Ela pode escolher ficar com eles, afinal, são a sua família._

Reparei então na expressão no rosto de Bella, tão sofrida como a minha, a dor que ambos viamos na mente de Jasper. Aproximei-me dela e abracei-a, tentando reconfortá-la, quando ela se virou para mim o seu coração acelerou e, num dos cantos mais afastados da minha mente, soube que os meus olhos deveriam estar daquele tom verde que ela adorava, mas ela deve ter visto a dor nos meus olhos pois o seu rosto espelhou-a com perfeição.

- Nem todos podemos ter a sorte de já sermos totalmente completos, não é?

Ela encostou a sua cabeça no meu peito, senti-a inspirar o meu odor e eu inspirei o dela, sentindo-me confortado pelo seu perfume.

- Então... Está decidido, não? – Ouvi Ana perguntar, juro que nunca realmente me senti tão irritado por alguém como ela. - Vamos ter com o Conselho?

- Primeiro a Alice terá que escolher. – A voz sábia de Marie fez a minha irritação diminuir ligeiramente. – Podes continuar a ser vampira, minha querida, ou podes tornar-te uma de nós, como a Esme.

Bella afastou-se de mim e ambos olhámos para a fadinha, ela mordia o lábio com nervosismo ao mesmo tempo que se agarrava à camisa de Jasper como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O olhar aterrozidado que ela lançou a Bella disse tudo.

- A escolha é tua, Alice. – Bella disse-lhe, por momentos, com tanta certeza na sua voz, eu pude vê-la como a sua Avó, como Rainha de Salem. - Nada te será retirado. O Jasper poderá ficar, nada vos impedirá de ficarem juntos, disso vos garanto. Continuarás a ser imortal, claro que serás muito mais frágil, mas imortal. Ainda terás a eternidade para ficar com o Jazz.

E Alice, com novas lágrimas no rosto, voltou a abraçar Bella. Juro que a minha pequena irmã começava a ser irritante com tantas lágrimas, aquela não era a Alice alegre que eu conhecia e adorava...

Mas Bella rir-se do desespero da fadinha não era nada comum dela.

- Então, pixie? Pára de chorar e escolhe. – Bella disse depois de controlar o riso. - Não temos o tempo todo e se não escolheres agora, terás que esperar durante mais algum tempo para escolheres.

- Eu... – Ela olhou para Esme e para Rosalie, na sua mente, ela estava temerosa pelo que a sua escolha lhes poderia fazer. - Eu... Escolho tornar-me como vocês, mas... e os meus poderes?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Marie e Bella revirou os olhos, Isabel escondeu um sorriso e Esme sorriu carinhosamente, quando procurei o olhar de Carlisle e Charlie vi que ambos tinha um ar de riso, como se o que Alice perguntou fosse a coisa mais absurda de sempre.

- Alice, minha pequena, não prestaste atenção ao que te dissemos antes? – Marie perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso. - Tu nasceste com esse dom, nada to pode tirar, a magia poderá quanto muito aumentar e melhorar as tuas capacidades.

- Bem. Agora que ela escolheu, vamos para o Conselho? – Ana perguntou levantando-se. - A Mirela e as outras já devem ter presentido a convocação de uma reunião.

Eu não precisava de ser Jasper para sentir a impanciência dela, nem Alice para me dizer que ela queria mesmo estar em frente ao dito Conselho, mas eu poderia ver o motivo por detrás disso tudo. Mas o muro de silêncio que encontrei a cercar a sua mente surpreendeu-me, quando a conheci, ela era o total oposto de Bella, eu ouvia todos os seus pensamentos, como era possível que agora não ouvisse absolutamente algum?

Olhei para Bella e o seu rosto estava confuso, como se também ela não conseguisse ouvir aquilo que Ana pensava... Tencionava voltar a tentar auscultar algum dos pensamentos da Swan loira, mas Esme decidiu que seria melhor fazermos como Ana disse e isso desviou-me do meu intento.

Fomos quase todos, excepto por Nick e Ella. Eu carreguei Bella no caminho para o edíficio do Conselho e Angel carregou Ana, pelo que a viagem foi muito mais rápida do que a nossa viagem para a biblioteca. Quando lá chegámos, não me demorei a admirar a beleza do edíficio, não era algo que me chamásse particularmente à atenção, mas as três mulheres que nos esperavam no átrio, chamaram.

A que se encontrava mais à frente tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros, a sua pele não era muito escura, no entanto, também não era clara como a pele de Bella, era um tom de pele bronzeado que lhe realçava os seus olhos castanhos-café, a sua postura era quase idêntica à de Marie, só não tinha a mesma aura de poder que envolvia a Matriarca Swan, mas era imensamente bonita e elegante. Já a que se encontrava no lado direito da primeira mulher também não lhe ficava atrás, era muito bonita, os seus cabelos eram tão longos como os da mulher de olhos cor de café mas os seus eram de um tom loiro que fazia lembrar campos de cearas de trigo ao sol, os seus olhos de um tom de mel que era acolhedor e doce, já o seu tom de pele era ligeiramente diferente, um bronzeado leve que dava um tom dourado à sua pele, ela parecia brilhar levemente com os contrastes de dourados que a envolviam. Por último, a terceira mulher era tão parecida com as outras duas como era diferente, impossívelmente bonita, elegante, uma aura indefinida de poder à sua volta, a única coisa que a diferia das outras era o tom claro de pele - tão branco como a neve -, os olhos - verdes... como duas esmeraldas mas com sombras que me faziam recordar o verde das florestas de Forks - e os seus cabelos, que diferentes das outras duas não eram nem loiros-dourados como as cearas de trigo nem castanhos-escuros como o grãos de café, eram de uma cor tão particular e estranha como bela, coloridos com as cores vermelhas do Outono fazendo-me recordar as folhas que caíam e se acomulavam nos jardins e florestas.

- Creio que nos chamaste, Marie. – Disse a primeira mulher chamando à minha atenção. O seu ar sério não lhe retirava quaisquer traços da sua beleza, mas acentuava a força da sua aura.

Marie curvou ligeiramente a cabeça num cumprimento respeitoso para depois olhar para a mulher tão séria quanto ela. – Sim... De facto, chamei, Mirela.

Então a mulher de cabelos castanhos era Mirela? Não tinha pensado que ela tivesse um ar tão... indigena, mas aquilo só atiçava o misticismo da sua natureza. Mirela correu o seu olhar pelo grupo, parando em Esme e sorrindo calmamente.

- Sê bem-vinda de volta, irmã. – Ela acabou por dizer curvando-se ligeiramente como Marie fizera.

- É bom estar de volta. – Esme respondeu-lhe imitando o gesto.

E então a bruxa voltou a olhar para o grupo, sorrindo levemente perante os rostos presentes. Mas o seu sorriso aumentou mais quando os seus olhos encontraram o rosto de Bella, ela avançou um passo e fez a vénia que a minha amada fizera quando chegou. Vi o rosto de Bella corar mas ela respondeu ao cumprimento do mesmo modo. As outras duas bruxas fizeram o mesmo que Mirela, mas eu reparei que o olhar da terceira mulher não me largava, a sua mente nada me dizia, mas o meu rosto aparecia muito.

- Vejo que trouxeste a tua família, meu bom Carlisle. – Mirela disse, falando para o meu pai.

- Sim. E viemos pedir-lhes ajuda. – Carlisle disse com um ar sério.

Os olhares das três bruxas saltaram para a pequena Alice, vi como ela se encolheu contra Jasper, mas os olhares das três não recuaram.

- Uma filha de Salem sem dúvida. – A mulher loira disse com um sorriso amável. – Procuras as tuas origens, minha querida?

- Ela já as sabe. – Disse a mulher ruiva e então baixou o seu tom de voz e ninguém mais a ouviu. – Já este... É uma pena.

O seu olhar estava novamente em mim e eu senti-me incomodado por isso e pelas suas palavras, o que queria ela dizer?

- E por já saber é que viemos ter convosco. – Alice proferiu-se, fazendo com que todos olhássemos para ela. – Vim pedir-vos que me deixassem tornar-me uma de vós. Eu quero voltar a ser uma bruxa.

- Hum... – Mirela disse. – Talvez devessemos seguir para a nossa sala... Que acham?

Marie e as outras duas assentiram e todos seguimos para a sala a que Mirela se referia, tal como todo o edifício, a sala era ricamente decorada, embora de modo simples, a decoração era bastante bonita. Havia uma lareira e um pouco mais afastadas da lareira estavam cinco poltronas, nas quais Esme, Marie, Mirela e as outras duas se sentaram. E então o seu olhar voltou a incidir sobre nós.

- Vieste pedir-nos que te transformássemos de volta numa bruxa. – Ponderou a mulher loira. – Mirela, o que achas?

- Sabendo _quem_ ela é, eu diria que sim, que devemos fazê-lo, Anaíza. – Mirela disse olhando para Alice. – O que achas, Denize?

A mulher ruiva, Denize, retirou o seu olhar de mim e passou-o para Alice. O modo como olhava para ela era analítico, como se estudasse a pequena fadinha, e então um leve sorriso surgiu no seu rosto, tão carinhoso que me fez arrepiar. Então levantou-se da sua poltrona e dirigiu-se a Alice.

- Filha de Mary e Bernard, sob a luz das estrelas da constelação Cisne nascida, portadora da visão. – Denize disse rodeando a minha irmã calmamente para depois olhar para Mirela e sorrir. – Uma Swan autêntica sem dúvida.

- Um problema surge, no entanto... – Anaíza começou mas foi interrompida por Ana.

- Oh, pela Deusa! – Ana exclamou saindo do grupo.

O seu rosto estava zangado, algo que ela vira fizera aquilo eu tinha a certeza, mas a sua mente estava silenciosa e eu não podia confirmar qualquer suspeita.

- Ela é uma de nós. A Denize já o disse! Que problema poderia haver para transformá-la? Qualquer uma de nós pode dar um pouco do seu sangue para a transformar, vocês só dizem isso para atrasar as coisas.

- Anabella! – Bella exclamou saindo dos meus braços, nunca vira o seu rosto tão enfurecido como naquele momento. – Onde pára o teu respeito pelos teus superiores? Esqueceste-te do modo como foste educada para respeitar e obedecer às ordens que te são dadas? Quem quer ser respeitado, deve respeitar! Não te esqueceste disso, espero.

Os olhos azuis de Ana semi-cerraram-se para a irmã e a fortaleza que defendia os seus pensamentos cambaleou o suficiente para me permitir saber o que ela pensava, o que ouvi não me surpreendeu, no entanto. Ela queria voltar para Forks, o quanto antes possível...

- Não, não esqueci. – Ana acabou por responder voltando a colocar-se ao lado de Rosalie.

Vi Marie balançar a cabeça, desiludida, e Charlie fechar os olhos e os punhos com um ar triste, senti pena dele e imaginei como teria ficado Carlisle se eu tivesse morto Bella naquele primeiro dia (encolhi-me infinitesimalmente ao pensamento). Os olhos de Mirela, Denize e Anaíza estavam em Bella, ambas as três com um sorriso aprovador nos lábios.

- No entanto... – Anaíza voltou a dizer, lançando um olhar desafiador a Ana. – Um problema surge... Carlisle, bem sabes que é necessário que a bruxa que dê o sangue à tua filha, tenha compatibilidade com o dela quando ela era humana. Sabes qual era o tipo sanguíneo dela?

- Não fui eu que a transformei. – As palavras de Carlisle sairam tão baixinhas que duvidei que fosse para alguém ouvir. – Mas sabemos que ela pertence à família Swan.

- Sabes que não podemos permitir que retires amostras do sangue de todas as bruxas da família Swan, não sabes? – Denize proferiu-se, a sua voz tão calma que repassava a calma aos outros. – Imagina que o sangue de uma delas iria cair nas mãos erradas...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu nunca pediria uma coisa dessas à minha mãe! Nem a nenhuma delas, é uma das coisas que eu não conseguiria fazer.

- Então que solução ofereces, Carlisle Cullen? – Mirela perguntou.

- Eu... – Carlisle começou, mas alguém o interrompeu.

O barulho das portas a abrirem-se fez com que todos nos virássemos para trás para ver quem viera interromper a reúnião, as cinco bruxas levantaram-se, os seus rostos com uma expressão perplexa e quase assustada.

- Eu, Mary Swan Brandon, ofereço o _meu_ sangue para que Mary Alice Swan Brandon Cullen retorne à sua natureza original. – A voz feminina era suave quase como música, mas decidida.

Caminhando com passos decididos na nossa direcção vinha uma mulher idêntica a Alice, a única diferença entre as duas era o tamanho do seu cabelo, porque de resto, poderia jurar que ambas eram gémeas originais. Escutei com cautela todos os sons que rodeavam a mulher: o som do seu coração a bater calmamente, o som ritmado dos seus passos que davam a ideia de que a mulher dançava em vez de andar, tal como Alice. Assim que o seu olhar encontrou o de Alice, um sorriso esplendoroso brotou dos seus lábios.

- Faz muito tempo que desejava conhecer-te. – Ela disse aproximando-se mais de Alice e os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando encontraram os cabelos da fadinha. – Oh Deusa! O que te fizeram ao cabelo, minha linda menina?

Assim que elas estavam frente a frente, reparei noutra diferença, as suas alturas, a recém-chegada era ligeiramente mais alta que Alice e os seus olhos brilhavam com a sabedoria de centenas de anos. Todos assistimos em silêncio o modo como Mary examinava Alice cuidadosamente, o silêncio só foi curtado quando o som de passos ecoou pela sala.

- Julguei que nunca te juntarias a nós novamente, Mary. – Marie disse passando calmamente por todos.

- Também eu julguei que nunca teria que voltar a envolver-me com estas coisas, Marie. – Mary respondeu a Marie olhando para ela com um ar atormentado. – Sabes o quanto detesto misturar-me com o _teu _reino.

- Também é teu, irmã.

As palavras da Avó de Bella fizeram um sorriso irónico surgir nos lábios da Avó de Alice, na mente da última, as palavras de Marie surgiam como uma piada sem graça. Não gostei nem um pouco da intensidade do sofrimento que envolvia a mente da mulher que eu agora reconheci como a anciã que tinha sido referida na mente de Ana e Emily. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Mary vasculharam a sala procurando por rostos conhecidos, parou em Bella e os seus olhos iluminaram-se.

- O futuro brilhante da cidade amaldiçoada descança nas tuas mãos, minha jovem? És tu que vais trazer o sangue antigo da cidade de volta? – Então os seus olhos caíram em mim e em Joe. – Vejo que mesmo sem teres o peso da coroa sobre os teus ombros já executas aquilo que o povo espera de ti, minha filha.

- Mary, por favor... – Marie disse, olhando da neta para a irmã.

- Tens razão, Marie. Vamos tratar de assuntos sérios. – O rosto quase elfico de Mary virou-se para Mirela. – Ouviste-me bem, Mirela. O meu sangue corresponde ao da minha neta quando ela era humana, eu dou o meu sangue para que ela volte a ser como nós.

- Conheces os riscos...

- Sim, conheço e estou disposta a tomá-los para que a minha família volte a fazer parte activa de Salem. – As palavras de Mary colocaram um ponto final na reúnião e então os seus olhos voltaram-se para Alice. – Vamos, minha pequena, temos muito que conversar. Mas antes... Carlisle. – Os olhos do meu pai voltaram-se na direcção da Avó de Alice. – Meu querido sobrinho, espero que não te importes de fazer a recolha do meu sangue para a minha neta e tua filha.

Os olhos de Carlisle brilharam com uma emoção tão forte que reparei que Jasper tremeu no seu lugar. – Sim... Tia.

O sorriso caloroso de Mary atingiu os seus olhos, mas não durou muito e com um suspiro o sorriso desapareceu. Mary virou-se para mim e para Bella, os seus olhos mostrando pena.

– Vocês carregam tanta desgraça, meus queridos...

- Lamento pelo sofrimento que antecipam. – Denize disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se a nós os dois, os seus olhos mostrando uma tristeza tão profunda como a cor dos seus olhos. – A minha família e o meu coração sofrem convosco, minhas crianças.

- Por favor... – Encontrei as palavras a saírem dos meus lábios. – Não há nada que possam fazer por nós?

Denize abrira a boca para me responder, mas não foi dela que a resposta veio, nem dela nem de qualquer outra das bruxas do Conselho.

- A força da união vence mundos, jovem Edward. – Mary respondeu-me. – O desespero e o medo toldam-te o discernimento e a razão, mas não deves nunca duvidar da força do coração de uma bruxa, meu rapaz. Especialmente de uma apaixonada. Mas as respostas virão mais cedo do que pensas.

Começaram todos a ir-se embora, apenas eu e Bella ficámos para trás juntamente com Denize que deixára Anaíza e Mirela seguirem à sua frente.

- Não desesperes nem percas a esperança, meu filho, tudo há-de resolver-se.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi naquela sala.


	22. Retorno a Forks

**21º Capítulo – Retorno a Forks**

_(Bella POV)_

As palavras de Mary ainda me ecoavam na mente quando regressámos à casa da Avó. Claro que nós sabíamos o que aí vinha... O ataque de James. Embora eu tivesse a estranha sensação de que elas não se referiam apenas a isso.

Olhei para Edward, o seu rosto estava com uma expressão distante, não precisava de entrar na sua mente para saber o que lhe estava a passar pela cabeça, sabia perfeitamente que ele estava a pensar no mesmo que eu. Suspirei, atraindo o seu olhar que ficou instantaneamente curioso, eu apenas balancei a cabeça deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem. Ou quase tudo.

Quando chegámos a casa, já lá estavam todos, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados com Mary, achei curioso o modo como elas eram tão parecidas, como eu e a Avó éramos. Angel e Isabel olhavam pela janela para o jardim, observando o Sol a pôr-se no horizonte; Esme e Carlisle conversavam num dos cantos da sala; Rosalie e Emmett também pareciam distraídos por alguma conversa entre os dois; Ana estava sentada num dos sofás brancos da Avó e eu reparei como os seus olhos ganhavam e perdiam o foco rapidamente dando a entender que ela estava a ter visões; Emily e Joe estavam sentados também e então o Pai, encostado à parede a observar todos os outros. Aproximei-me dele, querendo estar um pouco a sós com o meu progenitor.

- Que tal irmos lá fora um bocado? – Ele sugeriu-me passando um braço sobre os meus ombros.

Assenti e dirigimo-nos ao jardim nas traseiras. A noite começava a proclamar o lugar do dia, a lua já se encontrava posicionada no horizonte esperando que o sol se deitasse, os grilos começavam a cantar as suas melodias calmas escondidos entre a vegetação. Charlie e eu sentámo-nos nas escadas do alpendre, olhando para o vazio.

- As coisas vão correr bem. – Ele disse, cortando o silêncio. – Nenhum de nós vai deixar que o James te magoe. Eu prometo-te, Bella.

- Não é por mim que temo, sabes disso. – Disse-lhe sem olhar para ele. – Sabes que temo mais que algum de vocês saía magoado do que eu.

- E isso é uma tolice! – A voz troante de Angel emergiu atrás de nós, fazendo-nos virar na sua direcção. – Sabes que somos mais e mais fortes que o James.

- Não tão fortes! – Contradisse-o. – O sangue animal deixa-vos mais fracos que o sangue humano.

- Isso é verdade, mas nós sabemos utilizar as vantagens que temos contra os nossos oponentes, querida. – Isabel surgiu ao lado do marido, sorrindo calmamente. – Temos anos de experiência.

Tudo o que eles diziam era verdade, mas eu não conseguia deixar de sentir um aperto no peito só de pensar que todos eles estariam a menos de cem milhas do vampiro que me ía caçar. Eu não o temia realmente como todos pensavam... Eu odiava-o, ele iria retirar-nos o sossego, ele iria destruir a tranquilidade que nos levara demasiado tempo a criar...

Não reparara mas nos lábios de Angel, um sorriso crescia, um sorriso que eu conhecia bem demais.

- Cullens! Venham cá pra fora! – Angel disse, o seu tom não muito alto, mas eu sabia que eles seriam capazes de o ouvir.

E todos apareceram no alpendre em poucos segundos seguidos de Mary e a Avó. Todos carregavam uma expressão curiosa, menos Alice, Mary, a Avó, Ana e Emily que pareciam estar satisfeitas em parte por qualquer ideia que Angel tivesse tido.

- Cuidado, Angel, há aqui pessoas que não têm tolerância zero a esse género de actividades. – Alice avisou-o, um pequeno sorriso a brincar nos seus lábios.

- Sim, tio. Não me parece que o parceiro dela vá achar muita piada ao teu género de _dança_. – Disse Ana com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Assim que a minha gémea disse a palavra _dança_, eu soube qual era a ideia de Angel. Olhei para o meu tio predilecto e o seu rosto dava a entender que ele já percebera que eu tinha entendido.

- Isabella, queres _dançar_? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma vénia como se me estivesse mesmo a convidar para dançar.

- Com todo o gosto, Angelus.

Levantei-me do degrau e aproximei-me de Edward para lhe dar um leve beijo nos lábios, os seus olhos encaravam-me com suspeita, procurando nos meus o significado das palavras de Angel, eu apenas lhe sorri tentando assegurá-lo de que tudo ficaria bem, embora eu soubesse que ele iria passar-se.

Caminhei calmamente até o meio do relvado onde Angel já me esperava.

- Meninos, não me estraguem as flores, por favor. – A Avó pediu enquanto se sentava no banco de madeira.

- Não se preocupe. – Dissémos os dois, sorrindo em seguida.

Comecei a descontrair-me, sentindo a magia alterar o meu corpo calmamente, senti as minhas pernas formigarem com a vontade de correr tão depressa como o vento, os meus braços ardiam levemente com a força acomulada pronta a ser solta e o meu coração batia com mais frequência com a adernalina.

- Pronta? – Angel perguntou-me imitando o meu sorriso predador.

- Sempre.

E com aquelas palavras começámos a circundar um ao outro, esperando encontrar uma entrada para atacar.

- O que é que eles estão a fazer? – Ouvi Edward perguntar, mas a minha mente estava demasiado focada em Angel e no meu modo predador para se preocupar realmente com o que se passava à minha volta.

- A dançar. – Emily respondeu-lhe algures com demasiada inocência na voz.

Todos os meus instintos estavam à flor da pele, mas então algo chamou à minha atenção. Olhei para o chão, para os meus pés e fiquei ligeiramente irritada, tinha os ténis calçados. Angel pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu, pelo que ambos nos descalçámos, ficando com os pés em pleno contacto com o relvado macio da Avó. E estávamos outra vez em modo de caça. Na minha frente só estava Angel e na minha mente todos os possíveis modos de ataque, estudando as minhas vantagens e as desvantagens.

Os passos eram calculados com tanto cuidado que chegavam a demorar trinta segundos a dar, por isso o circulo era movimentado muito lentamente.

_Estás à espera do quê?_ A minha mente perguntou. _Ataca!_

_Não_, respondi,_ Calma._

Eu sabia quando tinha que atacar... Angel era previsível... e impaciente. Era o que me dava a vitória, geralmente. E como eu previra, Angel cansou-se com a espera e lançou-se contra mim, facilmente me desviei do seu ataque para conseguir atingí-lo na cabeça. E então a espera acabou, os passos lentos foram trocados por investidas rápidas do lado de Angel e desvios ágeis e velozes do meu.

Tão depressa como começou acabou. Angel deu uma última investida, eu deitei-o por terra para ficar por cima e empurrei-lhe a cabeça contra o chão, expondo-lhe o pescoço.

- Ganhei. – Sussurrei ao ouvido do meu padrinho.

- Outra vez. – Ele disse enquanto o seu maxilar ainda se encontrava encostado ao chão.

Saí de cima dele deixando-o levantar-se, um sorriso convencido nos meus lábios. Procurei por Edward no meio da multidão no alpendre, os seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele parecia apavorado. Antes mesmo que eu tivesse pensado em mover-me, já estava perto dele e o seu rosto estava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Não tenhas medo. – Pedi-lhe, elevando a minha mão para o seu rosto, querendo fazer com que aquela expressão desaparecesse.

- Ter medo? – Ele perguntou com sarcásmo na voz. – Tu acabaste de lutar contra um vampiro!

- E ganhei. – Disse num tom de voz mais baixo, temendo que a sua reacção fosse ainda pior.

- Por sorte! – As palavras saíram dos seus lábios como se isso fosse mesmo verdade.

Sorte? Ele julgava que eu tinha tido _sorte_?

- Sorte?

- Sim, Bella! Sorte! E porque ele te deixou ganhar, estou certo! – Ele exclamou.

Ele estava a passar dos limites!

- Podias ter-te magoado!

PAF!

Ainda tinha a minha mão no ar e sentia os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que queriam cair, nunca me sentira tão revoltada em toda a minha vida, nunca ninguém duvidara realmente dos meus poderes, das minhas capacidades! Edward estava com o rosto virado, a marca da minha mão estava no seu rosto por mais incrível que parecesse.

- ..isso! – Disse-lhe lentamente, odiando com todas as particulas do meu ser aquele vampiro.

Virei-me para sair a correr dali, mas uma mão fria agarrou-me no pulso. Eu sabia perfeitamente quem era e senti as lágrimas caírem-me dos olhos.

- Bella... – A sua voz de veludo trouxe uma nova onda de dor e lágrimas. – Por favor.

- Larga-me, Edward Cullen. – Disse-lhe por entre dentes, temendo que a minha voz me falhasse. – Estou a avisar-te.

- Por favor, ouve-me. – Ele insistiu.

- Eu disse... Larga-me.

Não foi preciso muito, uma onda de poder veio do centro do meu corpo e através do meu braço empurrou Edward contra a parede. Parte de mim preocupou-se se ele se tinha magoado, mas a outra parte sentia-se demasiado magoada para sequer se importar com o que ele sentia. Corri mais depressa do que alguma vez tinha corrido, sentia o chão sob os meus pés e o vento a puxar-me os cabelos para trás enquanto corria por entre as árvores da floresta.

_(Edward POV)_

O caminho para a casa de Marie foi feito em silêncio, tanto eu como Bella perdidos em pensamentos. Eu tentava decifrar as palavras de Mary, desejando profundamente que nas suas palavras existisse a solução para os nossos problemas. Ouvi o meu anjo suspirar e olhei para ela, a sua mente estava fechada e isso só me fazia relembrar a minha curiosidade pelos seus pensamentos, olhei para o seu rosto e ela apenas abanou a cabeça, como se me dissesse que não se passava nada.

Entrámos em casa ainda em silêncio, reparei que todos estavam com os seus respectivos pares. Bella saiu dos meus braços e dirigiu-se para o seu pai, deixei-a ir, sabia bem que ela precisava de estar com ele. Vi-os sair para a parte traseira da casa, mas não os segui, fiquei apenas a observar o sol pôr-se pela janela da sala.

Pouco depois reparei que Angel tinha saído da sala e ouvi-o na rua juntar-se à conversa da minha amada com o pai.

- E isso é uma tolice! – Angel disse. - Sabes que somos mais e mais fortes que o James.

- Não tão fortes! – Ela contradisse-o e eu abanei a cabeça. Nem acredito que ela se esteja mesmo a preocupar com aquilo. - O sangue animal deixa-vos mais fracos que o sangue humano.

Ela tinha razão, mas não ía ser isso que nos ía fazer perder contra o sádico que nos ía atacar.

- Isso é verdade, mas nós sabemos utilizar as vantagens que temos contra os nossos oponentes, querida. – Isabel disse e só então percebi que ela não estava na sala. - Temos anos de experiência.

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio e então a voz de Angel fez-se ouvir novamente.

- Cullens! Venham cá pra fora!

Todos nos levantámos e seguímos para o pórtico das traseiras, Alice, Mary, Marie, Ana e Emily pareciam estar a achar imensa piada a algo, mas todas pareciam estar a bloquear-me. Que estranho.

- Cuidado, Angel, há aqui pessoas que não têm tolerância zero a esse género de actividades. – Alice disse e... foi só impressão minha ou ela olhou para mim de esguelha?

- Sim, tio. – Ana concordou e então o seu sorriso tornou-se em torcista. - Não me parece que o parceiro dela vá achar muita piada ao teu género de _dança_.

Dança? Que tipo de dança? Porque é que elas estavam a usar tanto secretismo só para dança? Estas mulheres...

O sorriso de Angel aumentou e ele virou-se para Bella, vi o entendimento nos seus olhos, mas não esperei que ela me fosse dizer alguma coisa.

- Isabella, queres _dançar_? – Angel perguntou fazendo uma vénia.

- Com todo o gosto, Angelus. – Bella respondeu-lhe levantando-se do seu lugar no degrau de madeira.

Ela aproximou-se de mim e deu-me um leve beijo nos lábios, fiquei sem perceber nada, o que é que se estava a passar? Ela sorriu-me carinhosamente e eu achei melhor confiar nela. Vi-a afastar-se e dirigir-se ao relvado onde Angel já a esperava. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que não ía gostar do que se ía passar a seguir.

- Meninos, não me estraguem as flores, por favor. – Marie disse sentando-se no banco de madeira junto à janela.

- Não se preocupe. – Ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso idêntico a surgir nos seus lábios.

- Pronta? – Angel perguntou-lhe com um sorriso que eu já vira imensas vezes no rosto de Emmett.

- Sempre. – Ela respondeu-lhe com o mesmo sorriso.

Eu sem dúvida que não ía gostar disto. Eles começaram a andar em circulo, circundando um ao outro, como se fossem... lutar.

- O que é que eles estão a fazer? – Perguntei alarmado.

- A dançar. – Emily respondeu-me com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

Oh não. Ela não podia fazer isso! Ela iria magoar-se seriamente. Angel era um vampiro! Força bruta acima de tudo! Ela tinha enlouquecido? E ele? O que é que ele estava a pensar?

Tentei sair da varanda, para impedi-los de lutarem, mas Isabel impediu-me, fazendo-me sinal para que apenas observasse. Naquele exacto momento, estavam os dois a descalçar-se, olhei para eles ainda mais chocado. O que estavam eles a fazer?

Vi-os rodearem-se um ao outro, observando cada movimento do oponente, até que Angel atacou e eu senti o coração querer saltar-me do peito perante aquele ataque, mas Bella desviou-se com tamanha agilidade que eu não teria visto o seu movimento caso não tivesse a minha super visão de vampiro. Continuaram assim durante trinta minutos, Angel atacava e Bella desviava-se, até uma última investida de Angel e então Bella deitou-o por terra, encostando o rosto do vampiro à relva e expondo-lhe o pescoço. Vi-a baixar o rosto até ao ouvido dele...

- Ganhei. – Ela sussurrou mas eu ouvia perfeitamente.

- Outra vez.

Ela levantou-se, deixando Angel levantar-se também, e então os seus olhos vasculharam todos os que estavam na varanda até encontrarem os meus, com uma rapridez tão natural como a nossa, ela colocou-se na minha frente em segundos.

- Não tenhas medo. – Ela elevou a sua mão para o meu rosto.

Medo? Eu? Medo dela? Eu tinha medo _por_ ela!

- Ter medo? – Perguntei, não tinha sido minha intenção, mas a minha voz estava carregada de sarcásmo. - Tu acabaste de lutar contra um vampiro!

E eu tinha quase morrido de preocupação! Como é que ela me pedia para não ter medo quando ela se comportava como uma criança irresponsável?

- E ganhei. – Ela disse-me, baixando o seu tom de voz.

- Por sorte! – Cuspi as palavras, continuava a não ser a minha intenção ser tão duro, mas eu estava fora de mim... em choque.

- Sorte?

A sua expressão era magoada, como se eu a tivesse acabado de acusar de algum crime que ela não tinha cometido.

- Sim, Bella! Sorte! – Exclamei, detestando-me o suficiente por dizer aquilo, mas certo de que tinha razão. - E porque ele te deixou ganhar, estou certo!

A mágoa passou a uma expressão furiosa que eu não compreendi, quem devia estar furioso era eu! Tanta coisa por protegê-la e ela fazia de tudo para correr riscos! Eu não podia proteger quem não queria ser protegida! Mas eu não ía desistir dela, não tão facilmente.

- Podias ter-te magoado! – Tentei esclarecer o que eu pensava, mas foi tarde.

PAF!

Ela deu-me um estalo... e, de facto, doeu. Ela tinha força suficiente para que aquele estalo me tenha magoado e feito com que eu virasse o rosto. Sentia a cara quente no lugar onde ela me tinha batido e doía.

- ..isso! – Ela síbilou.

Eu não precisava de ser Jasper para sentir a sua raíva que era toda direccionada para mim... Quantas vezes não tinha eu desejado que ela me odiasse? Quantas vezes não tinha eu rezado para que ela se afastasse de mim? Mas eu não queria nada disso, não agora!

Virei-me a tempo de impedí-la de se ir embora. Agarrei-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de correr, de fugir de mim.

- Bella... – Implorei. - Por favor.

- Larga-me, Edward Cullen. – Aquelas palavras foram como um novo estalo, mas este doeu mais, porque ela estava a chamar-me pelo meu apelido. - Estou a avisar-te.

Eu largá-la-ia, se ela me ouvisse! Eu queria explicar-lhe! Queria que ela entendesse que eu só estava preocupado com ela, que eu só queria o seu bem-estar!

- Por favor, ouve-me. – Voltei a implorar.

- Eu disse... Larga-me.

Ao mesmo tempo que as suas palavras me batiam, uma onda de poder vinda dela empurrou-me contra a parede e a dor que veio com o impacto da parede contra o meu corpo não foi tão grande como a dor da rejeição. Vi-a correr a uma velocidade incrível e desaparecer na escuridão no meio das árvores.

- Bella! – Gritei, levantando-me e preparando-me para correr atrás dela.

Antes que eu pudesse avançar, fui lançado de novo ao chão e uma nova onda de dor espalhou-se pelo meu corpo. Levei as mãos ao rosto onde tinha sido atingido por um murro, olhei para cima e vi Angel com um ar furioso.

- Como te atreves? – Ele perguntou-me.

- Deixa-me passar.

E fui novamente lançado ao chão...

- Tu não vais atrás dela, seu miserável! – Angel exclamou, pronto a avançar para cima de mim novamente. – Tu realmente não a mereces.

Estava pronto para levar outro murro, para outra onda de dor, mas ela nunca veio.

- Angel! Chega! – A voz de Charlie fez-se ouvir e quando abri os olhos para ver o porquê de ele tê-lo mandado parar, deparei-me com o ar desiludido de Charlie. – Ele já estava a sofrer o suficiente.

- Ela é tua filha... – Angel tentou raciocinar com o cunhado, o seu rosto furioso passou a incrédulo. – Vais tomar o partido dele?

- A Bella precisa de pensar! – Ele exclamou. – E o Edward não fez por mal. Ou tu não farias o mesmo caso fosse a Isabel?

- Não nos compares, Charles. – Angel disse entre dentes.

- O Charlie tem razão, Angel. – Isabel intreviu, colocando as suas mãos nos braços do marido. – O Edward não vê a Bella como _nós_ a vemos.

Eu estava demasiado atordido, ainda sentia a dor do estalo dela, a dor da rejeição, as suas palavras cortavam-me como facas afiadas e eu desejei poder chorar. Senti um par de mãos quente tocar.

- Vamos. – A voz calma e sensata de Marie disse-me. – Levanta-te.

Fiz como ela me mandou e estava pronto a correr atrás de Bella, mas como eu tinha feito à sua neta, Marie agarrou-me o pulso, impedindo-me de ir.

- Não. Deixa-a ir. – Olhei para Marie. – Ela precisa de um tempo a sós consigo mesma.

- Mas…

- Acredita em mim, Edward. – Marie disse largando-me o braço e olhando para a escuridão onde Bella havia desaparecido. – Neste momento, tu não estarias seguro com ela e qualquer acção dela, iria magoá-la mais tarde. – Os olhos castanhos da matriarca tinham um brilho triste e entre as suas sobrancelhas surgiu a mesma ruga que costumava surgir em Bella. – A Bella que vistes sair daqui, não é a mulher que amas.

- Como não? – Perguntei.

- Reparaste nos seus olhos? – Balançei a cabeça negativamente. – Aquela era Isabella, a bruxa. Ela não iria pensar duas vezes em matar-te, Edward.

E eu queria ir atrás dela... Não importava que morresse, só queria poder pedir-lhe desculpas, explicar-lhe porque é que tinha reagido assim.

- O que devo fazer? – Perguntei-lhe, esperando sinceramente que ela tivesse uma resposta para mim.

Marie suspirou e bateu-me levemente no braço, de um modo reconfortante.

- Espera por ela aqui. Quando ela voltar já deverá estar mais calma.

- Mas não deveria ir alguém à procura dela? – Emmett perguntou, na sua mente eu ouvia ameaças e todas dirigidas a mim, ele estava preocupado com a sua _irmãzinha_. – É quase noite cerrada, ela pode perder-se nos bosques...

- Ela conhece essas florestas melhor que ninguém. – Ana interrompeu-o. – Ela saberá encontrar o seu caminho de volta... e se ela não souber, a floresta mostra-lo-á.

Eles entraram todos deixando-me sozinho na varanda.

Eu tinha errado tanto...

_(Bella POV)_

Já estava longe o suficiente de casa quando parei. As lágrimas começavam a desfocar a minha visão e a dificultar a corrida, nunca fizera isto assim. Geralmente quando corria a estas velocidades, era ou para testar os meus limites ou para descarregar a minha energia negativa. Hoje era diferente... Eu conhecia os meus limites e estava cheia de raiva e ódio pelo homem que eu amava.

Porque é que as coisas tinham que ser tão difícies? Porque é que ele tinha que ter duvidado de mim? Já não lhe tinha mostrado que era capaz de muita coisa? Porque é que ele não confiava nem um pouquinho em mim?

_Talvez porque ele estava preocupado com a tua segurança_, a minha consciência preveniu-me. Mesmo que ele estivesse preocupado, isso não era motivo para não confiar em mim! Eu confiava nele! Eu confiava-lhe a minha vida!

Sentei-me num rochedo junto de um dos abetos que me rodeavam. Sentia-me emocionalmente exausta. Tinha acabado de ter uma luta contra um vampiro com o dobro do meu tamanho, o triplo do meu peso e força e ainda imensamente mais velho que eu e, no entanto, sentia-me capaz de enfrentar Emmett e ainda lutar contra Jasper; não era costume libertar o meu lado menos humano com tanta força, deixar que toda a força que eu tinha fosse liberta podendo causar danos sérios, deixar as minhas pernas ganharem mesmo toda a velocidade que elas nunca poderiam correr livremente quando eu aparentava ser muito mais humana. Neste momento, eu era a Bella que tinha sido criada em pequenos Verões em Salem, livre para ser a bruxa semi-vampira.

Encostei a minha cabeça ao tronco da árvore, ouvindo as folhas roçarem umas nas outras enquanto o vento passava por elas, deixei a minha mente voar até ao sentimento agradável que eu tinha quando corria, pensei nisso e pensei em Edward, como seria bom ele poder estar comigo naquele momento de liberdade, que ele fosse tão livre como eu me sentia quando corria como o vento por entre a floresta. Suspirei, como é que nós poderíamos resultar juntos se tínhamos pontos de vistas tão diferentes?

- Oh Edward... – Suspirei sentindo as lágrimas alcançarem-me os lábios. – Eu queria tanto odiar-te...

- Não peças isso muitas vezes. – Uma voz tão encantadora como estranha disse vinda da escuridão.

Levantei-me de um salto, pronta para um ataque.

- Quem está aí?

Senti as minhas mãos aquecerem com o fogo que eu esperava por evocar se assim tivesse que ser. Procurei freneticamente à minha volta, esperando ver algum vampiro desconhecido e então ouvi um ramo partir-se atrás de mim e virei-me na direcção do som. A claridade do fogo que agora ardia controladamente nas palmas das minhas mãos iluminou o desconhecido.

- Oh! Calma! – Era um homem, os seus cabelos não eram muito compridos, mas também, não eram curtos, e eram tão negros como a escuridão da noite, a sua pele era clara como a dos Cullen e a minha suspeita de que fosse um vampiro foi confirmada, especialmente pelos seus olhos, vermelhos... vermelhos-sangue. – Venho em paz!

Dei um passo atrás, tentando manter uma distância segura do vampiro.

- Quem é você?

- Ora, ora, ora... Não me reconheces, pequena Isabella? – Ele perguntou dando um passo cauteloso à frente, fazendo-me recuar outro. – Está bem, mantemos a distância então.

- Quem é você? – Voltei a perguntar, a minha paciência a ficar curta.

- Se não me reconheces... – Ele endireitou-se, mostrando o seu porte altivo. – Marcus Swan Volturi, marido de Marie Swan, pai de Carlisle Cullen, Carl, Charles e Isabel Swan. Patriarca da família Swan.

E então a sua face foi reconhecida...

- Avô? – Deixei o fogo das minhas mãos morrer e corri para abraçá-lo. – Avô!

Senti os seus braços envolverem-me e senti-me segura, não porque os seus braços eram frios como eu sabia que deveriam estar, mas porque estavam confortavelmente mornos.

- Calma, minha Isabella. Calma. – A sua voz suavizava os meus medos e as suas mãos alisavam os meus cabelos enquanto ele me sussurrava palavras carinhosas em italiano. – Ma Bella... Ma bambina.

Fiquei um pouco em silêncio, inspirando o odor do meu Avô, deixando que o seu cheiro ficasse registrado na minha mente. O seu cheiro não era muito doce, mas era fresco, cheirava a brisa marinha, um odor suave e calmante.

- Estás pronta para me explicar o que fazes aqui tão longe de casa? – Ele perguntou puxando-me para o rochedo outra vez. – Ainda por cima a estas horas?

- Chateei-me com o Edward. – Murmurei olhando para os meus pés.

- Edward Cullen? – Marcus perguntou-me como se quisesse ter a certeza. Eu apenas assenti. – Porque é que te chateaste com ele, querida?

- Eu estive a lutar contra o Angel. – Senti-o enrigecer à minha volta. – Estávamos só a practicar! Eu já conheço todas as tácticas do Tio, é fácil vencê-lo e foi o que fiz! Ganhei-lhe! – Eu já estava a ficar exasperada, como é que uma coisa que eu costumava fazer frequentemente poderia magoar-me? – Mas o Edward não percebeu que eu ganhei por mérito próprio! Ele julgou que eu tinha ganho por _sorte_ e porque o Angel me tinha deixado ganhar! Isso é ridículo!

Eu percebia tudo... Eu tinha prática, tinha uma excelente táctica para derrotar Angel! Eu sabia usar tudo ao meu redor para ganhar, sabia confiar nos meus instintos, sabia confiar em mim num campo de batalha, tudo o que eu aprendera que era necessário para conseguir ganhar! O que é que Edward não conseguia ver? Até Ana sabia ver que eu era uma lutadora sem igual!

- Já pensaste que talvez ele tivesse os seus motivos para ter reagido como reagiu? – O Avô perguntou. – Já pensaste que ele não te conhece totalmente, Bella? Que ele não conhece realmente a tua natureza?

As perguntas do Avô faziam sentido, Edward não me conhecia realmente, ele não conhecia a minha natureza por completo.

- Há quanto tempo lhe contaste que eras uma bruxa? – Aquela pergunta fez despertar a razão por detrás das palavras de Edward e eu percebi que quem errara fora eu.

- Há dois dias.

- E esperas que ele conheça e compreenda tudo? Oh minha querida, nem eu consegui apanhar o passo do mundo bruxo tão depressa e acredita que eu tenho muitos mais anos que o teu vampiro em cima. – Ele sorriu. – A tua Avó que o diga, levou-me duas semanas inteiras para aprender as coisas das bruxas, os seus rituais, as suas leis, as suas tradições... e mesmo assim ainda hoje não compreendo bem certas coisas. Não podes esperar isso dele, meu pequeno anjo.

Assenti dando-lhe razão, ele, de facto, tinha razão, eu não podia esperar que Edward fosse um _expert_ no que tocava à minha natureza quando ele só estava em real contacto comigo à dois dias.

- O que achas de irmos para casa e tu conversares com o teu vampiro? Esclarecer esses vossos problemas?

Assenti novamente, levantando-me, pronta para correr, mas antes que eu conseguisse dar um passo para começar a corrida, as minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu não caí no chão apenas porque os braços de Marcus me agarraram antes que os meus joelhos alcançassem o chão.

- Wow! Calminha! Não me parece que estejas em condições de correr.

Ele pegou-me ao colo e começou a correr, o vento passava por nós mas não incomodava.

- Porque vieste a Salem? – Perguntei.

Ele suspirou. – A tua Avó ligou-me e contou-me tudo... Eu queria estar cá para impedí-lo de te caçar... Seria fácil ficar em Volterra, mas tu és muito mais importante do que a farsa que eu suporto há centenas de anos.

- Porque não abandonas Volterra, então? – Vi como o seu rosto ficou pensativo, como ele se mostrou relutante em responder-me.

- Não é uma questão de não querer voltar para casa, Bella... É uma questão de vos proteger... Comigo dentro dos Volturi, vocês estão todos seguros.

Ficámos em silêncio, senti o vento começar a desacelarar e aprecebi-me de que o Avô não estava a correr tão depressa como antes. O seu rosto estava sereno, tentei ouvir a sua mente e só ouvi a mesma calma e tranquilidade que pintava o seu rosto. Gostava da sua companhia, era agradável.

- Tu e a Avó discutem? – Não queria sentir-me como uma criança, mas a presença dele levantava tantas perguntas...

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios e ele olhou para mim. – Sim... Ás vezes discutimos... É normal num casal isso acontecer, querida. É um modo mais simples de mostrarmos as nossas opiniões, mas já nos conhecemos bem demais para ficarmos chateados um com o outro durante muito tempo, tanto que a distância não nos permite ficarmos zangados um com o outro. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Tu e o Edward irão compreender um dia, não estou a dizer que terão que se separar como eu e a tua Avó temos, mas o teu lugar e o dele nesta sociedade serão muito importantes. O rei e a rainha desempanham funções diferentes e muitas vezes são obrigados a separarem-se.

Contemplei a informação do Avô e só o pensamento de que uma distância seria imposta sobre mim e Edward magoava-me, eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo afastada dele, nem queria. Recordei-me do mês que tínhamos passado sem falar um ao outro depois do acidente no parque de estacionamento da escola e arrepiei-me toda com o sentimento de vazio que se queria apoderar do meu peito. Eu não permitiria que estivéssemos zangados quando tivéssemos que nos separar.

_E uma separação está próxima_, a minha consciência relembrou-me fazendo-me encolher-me com o pensamento.

- Avô, podes voltar a correr? Eu quero chegar ao pé do Edward o mais depressa possível.

- Claro, ma bambina. – Ele beijou-me a testa e começou a correr.

O vento frio da noite aqueceu à medida que nos aproximavamos da casa, sentia o calor da lareira acesa, o cheiro da lenha a arder já enchia o ar, trazendo a promessa de um lugar acolhedor para descansar. No passo de corrida do Avô, não demorámos muito a entrar na clareira, mas eu não estava à espera de o ver ali.

Edward encontrava-se sentado no banco de madeira da Avó, os seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as suas mãos a cobrirem-lhe o rosto, procurei a sua mente com a minha e quase gemi com a dor que me trespassou no momento em que ouvi os seus pensamentos.

_Ela odeia-me... E tem razões para isso..._

Como podia ele pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu não o odiava, não tinha como fazê-lo, eu só o amava... e muito.

O Avô poisou-me no chão da maneira mais silenciosa possível, tentando não chamar à atenção de Edward, e depois desapareceu novamente na escuridão. Fiquei quieta, não sabendo se tinha forças nas pernas para dar um passo como tinha acontecido à minutos atrás. Uma brisa forte soprou nas minhas costas, levando os meus cabelos para a frente do meu rosto.

- Edward. – Sussurrei e ouvi as minhas palavras serem levadas pelo vento.

Assim que a minha voz lhe chegou aos ouvidos, o meu vampiro levantou a cabeça e os nossos olhos encontraram-se, castanho com verde. Não tinha reparado antes no peso que tinha no coração até este ser retirado e deixado o meu coração bater mais depressa do que tinha batido quando eu tinha corrido para longe do meu vampiro. Num momento ele estava na varanda do outro lado da clareira e no outro já estava junto de mim, as suas mãos no meu rosto, a limpar lágrimas que até então eu não reparara estar a deitar.

Os seus olhos estavam atormentados, tristes, vi como as lágrimas se formavam, detestei vê-lo assim, mas eu tinha noção de que até os meus olhos estavam assim.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – Ele pedia, limpando as lágrimas que caíam umas atrás das outras. – Eu devia ter confiado em ti... eu devia...

- Shh... Shh... – Eu só conseguia dizer aquilo, não conseguia dizer mais nada. – Não... Não... Eu... Eu é que peço desculpa, eu não te devia ter batido, eu devia ter-me lembrado que... que tu não conheces o meu mundo, que não sabes todas as verdades sobre mim. Eu é que peço desculpa. Eu é que errei.

Eu tinha errado tanto em relação a ele e continuava a errar, a metê-lo em perigo, como é que ele não me odiava? Como é que ele podia amar-me?

- Não, Bella, eu deveria ter confiado. Deveria ter respeitado o teu espaço, ter prestado atenção, eu deveria saber que tu não eras realmente a rapariga indefesa que eu conheci no liceu de Forks. – Ele disse, tirando-me o cabelo da cara e limpando-me as lágrimas outra vez. – Diz que me perdoas, meu amor.

- Se tu me perdoares, o que eu fiz foi inadmissível.

Ele encostou a sua testa à minha, o seu nariz roçou no meu e eu senti o seu hálito fresco no meu rosto, sabia bem. Os seus olhos perscutavam os meus e eu perdi-me na sua profundidade, perdi-me na sua alma que era a mais bela de sempre.

- Seria impossível não te perdoar, temos que aprender a confiar mais um no outro. – Ele acabou por dizer. – Amo-te tanto, Bella.

- E eu a ti.

Os seus lábios tocaram nos meus, um beijo leve, cheio de carinho, amor, perdão. A discução estava esquecida em instantes. Senti os seus braços enroscarem-se à volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto de si. Fiz o mesmo, prensando-me contra o seu peito, sentindo-me feliz por estar ali, por tê-lo só para mim. Não queria separar-me dele nunca mais...

Ficámos durante algum tempo em silêncio, sentindo a presença um do outro, inspirando o cheiro do outro. Conseguia sentir o vento remexer-me os cabelos, sentia-o frio, mas eu sentia-me quente nos braços de Edward.

- Vamos para dentro? – Ele perguntou, afastando-me ligeiramente. – Está a ficar frio para ti.

Assenti, sentindo-me exausta e desejando apenas estar na minha cama abraçada ao meu anjo. Ele soltou-me para me dar apenas a mão, ía começar a caminhar quando a minha visão começou a ficar escura nos cantos e as minhas pernas me falharam, levando-me em direcção ao chão.

- Bella! – Ouvi-o exclamar, mas já não conseguia raciocinar.

Porque é que eu ouvia o medo na sua voz? Ele não tinha que ter medo... Estava tudo bem, não estava?

Soube que estava a ser carregada pois sentia o ar a movimentar-se à minha volta bem mais depressa do que eu conseguiria mexer-me. Soube que já não estava na rua mas que deveria estar nos braços de Edward, o ar estava mais quente, cheirava a madeira a ser queimada, o cheiro acolhedor de fogo caseiro e café, havia vozes aflitas à minha volta, muitas vozes femininas, mas a que se fazia ouvir mais alto era uma voz masculina repleta de medo.

- Bella! – A voz exclamou, eu sabia que a conhecia, mas não conseguia dizer de onde, a minha mente estava muito nublada e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil ficar acordada. – Bella! Minha menina, Bella!

- Eu estou bem. – Balbuciei, não sabendo ao certo se me ouviriam. – A sério.

Só queria dormir um pouco, estava cansada.

- Carlisle! – A voz de Edward exclamou de muito perto dos meus ouvidos, nem a aflição na sua voz conseguia passar pelo cansaço. – Depressa, Carlisle.

- Eu estou bem... – Voltei a tentar dizer, mas a minha voz desvaneceu-se e eu deixei de lutar contra a escuridão da inconsciência.

Abri os olhos para um local iluminado, reconheci a luz dourada como sendo a luz do Sol, sabia que estava a sonhar pois não sentia o calor da luz na minha pele nem via o brilho característico da minha pele sobre a luz, mas tudo parecia demasiado real.

- _Mamã, mamã!_ - Uma voz infantil chamou fazendo-me virar na direcção de onde ela vinha.

Vi uma criança que não deveria ter mais de quatro ou três anos, um rapazinho cujos cabelos revoltos eram de uma peculiar cor de outono, cor de cobre com algumas madeixas mais ruivas, que eu estranhei o sentimento de familiaridade; o seu rosto era lindo, de um pequeno anjo mas que prometia vir a tornar-se o rosto de um belo homem; os seus olhos foram o que mais me despertaram a atenção, eram de um verde vivo, um verde esmeralda que parecia arder com vida. Senti uma pontada de desconforto enquanto me esforçava inutilmente para tentar recordar-me de onde conhecia aquele rosto. Segui a criança com os olhos, vendo-a correr para os braços de uma mulher que não poderia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, os cabelos da mulher eram da mesma tonalidade que os da criança, mas os seus eram lisos e longos e baloiçavam na brisa que eu não sentia, a pele da mulher era da mesma tonalidade pálida que a minha com as bochechas rosadas, os seus olhos eram do mesmo tom verde que os do rapaz, ela era extremamente elegante e o sorriso nos seus lábios tornavam-na ainda mais bonita, algo nela me fazia lembrar Denize.

Vi-a baixar-se com os braços abertos e receber a criança que correu para si, ambos gargalharam e eu vi os olhos da mulher brilharem para a felicidade óbvia no rosto do pequeno rapazinho. Ela arrumou-o nos seus braços, apoiando-o na sua cintura para poder olhá-lo. Vi os seus lábios mexerem-se, mas eu não percebia nada do que ela dizia, não conseguia ouvir as palavras... E no fim eu só percebi um único par de palavras.

- _Meu Edward._ – A voz da mulher veio até mim.

- Edward. – Sussurrei, olhando para a criança no colo da mulher.

As imagens desapareceram e eu voltei a ficar envolta pela escuridão que começou a desvanecer para dar lugar à luz fraca de algum candeeiro. Senti a suavidade sob as minhas costas e o peso de cobertores e lençóis sobre o meu corpo, abri os olhos devagar, deixando-os habituar-se à alteração de luz. Olhei ao meu redor lentamente e reconheci as paredes pintadas de um azul clarinho e suave, estava no meu quarto, mas não me recordava de como lá tinha ido parar, tentei lembrar-me, procurando na minha mente alguma coisa que me respondesse.

- Oh! Finalmente. – Ouvi alguém suspirar junto dos pés da cama.

Olhei na direcção de onde tinha vindo a voz e deparei-me com Edward, ele parecia cansado, como se tivesse passado uma noite sem dormir mas isso não fazia sentido... Ele não dormia. Senti as suas mãos no meu rosto, retirando-me o cabelo da cara, fazendo-me festas. Olhei para os seus olhos, estavam novamente atormentados.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei num fio de voz rouca.

Reparei então que tinha a garganta seca e que me custava um pouco a falar. Tentei sentar-me, mas o meu corpo também estava todo dorido, como se tivesse passado um dia inteiro a levantar pesos ou a correr grandes distâncias. Edward fazia de sombra a cada movimento meu, procurando algum modo de me ajudar.

- Fica deitada. – Ele ordenou pegando no copo de água que tinha na mesa de cabeceira. - São cinco da manhã, podes dormir mais um pouco.

- O que é que aconteceu?

Não me conseguia lembrar de nada e queria saber o que raios se passava, eu não me lembrava de ter subido para o meu quarto, não me lembrava de ter sequer saído do jardim.

- Não te lembras? – Ele perguntou, parecendo levemente assustado. – O Carlisle disse que seria possível isso acontecer. Ontem desmaiaste nos meus braços. Fiquei imensamente assustado.

Enquanto ouvia as suas palavras, a memória começou a voltar para mim muito lentamente, recordei-me do cansaço e da dificuldade em fazer o que quer que fosse.

- A tua Avó disse que era porque tinhas usado muito os teus poderes. – Ele disse e eu assenti, ele já vira como eu ficava quando usava magia. – Não quero que fiques assim, que te desgastes tanto.

Sorri-lhe, colocando-lhe a mão no rosto para o sossegar. Ele tinha razões para ficar preocupado, mas eu tinha que usar os meus poderes, tinha que usá-los ao extremo, porque era necessário.

- Sabes que tenho que os usar.

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

- O teu Avô deu-me uma palestra sobre Bruxas e as Suas Tradições. – Ele imitou a voz do Avô com tanta precisão que foi assustador. – Já aprendi mais umas coisinhas sobre ti e a tua família. Aprendi que vocês, bruxas, enquanto jovens são descontroladas, são em parte controladas pelas emoções e que o uso de magia se torna cada vez mais preciso à medida que vão avançando no tempo.

- Pelo menos até à primeira lua cheia do décimo oitavo aniversário. – Corrigi-o. – Então passamos a ser bruxas adultas, já somos nós e as nossas vontades que controlamos os poderes.

Ele beijou-me a testa e eu li no seu rosto a preocupação, algo mais o preocupava, mas eu não tinha forças suficientes para lhe invadir a mente e descobrir o porquê. Ficámos um pouco em silêncio e então Edward saiu do quarto para me ir preparar o pequeno-almoço. O sol não ía muito alto quando Ana entrou no meu quarto acompanhada por Alice; com a minha gémea, fora um autêntico pesadelo ter que me submeter durante anos aos seus gostos por arranjar as pessoas mas agora com a irmã de Edward, eu estava condenada.

Ambas arranjaram-me os cabelos, maquiaram-me e ainda me vestiram. E era apenas um dia comum, não queria imaginar se estivesse para haver alguma festa. Quando elas me deixaram, decidi que já estava recuperada o suficiente para descer as escadas e encontrei todos na sala.

- O que foi que perdi? – Perguntei, caminhando para o sofá mais perto onde Edward se encontrava sentado.

- Estamos de regresso a Forks, Bella! – O pai disse parecendo também não muito animado.

Eu sabia que ele gostava imenso da cidade na qual era polícia, afinal era pequena e ele podia andar livre e à vontade, mas isso não mudava o facto de ele gostar muito mais de Salem.

- Sim e eu vou convosco! – Ana disse, um sorriso sonhador no seu rosto, soube porque é que ela sorria, num instante.

- E _nós_ vamos convosco! – Ella corrigiu a loira.

- O quê? – Perguntei. – Porquê?

Olhei para o Angel que não parecia muito contente com as palavras da filha, depois olhei para Isabel e o seu rosto estava pávido e sereno.

- A Ella tem muito mais controlo da magia do que tu ou a Ana. – Isabel disse. – Ela será uma mais ajuda.

- Mas, Madrinha, é a quantidade de magia no nosso sistema que faz com que o nosso sangue tenha um cheiro mais doce! – Relembrei-a. – A Ella será uma chamariz maior que eu!

Vi Angel enrigecer as suas costas, não precisava de lhe ler os pensamentos para saber que ele estava cheio de vontade de dizer que a sua filha não iria sair de Salem de modo algum, mas uma coisa que ele nunca faria e que lhe renderia uns belos "gritos" se fizesse, era contradizer alguma ordem da minha tia. Era parte das tradições das bruxas, as mulheres eram os seres mais importantes de qualquer comunidade, nós é que governavamos, não os homens, eles eram apenas os acompanhantes.

Reparei que o Avô estava sentado ao pé da Avó e que ele se remexera desconfortavelmente quando me ouvira referir o facto conhecido por todos acerca do sangue das bruxas, nós geralmente cheirávamos melhor do que qualquer outro humano devido à magia presente no nosso sangue.

- No entanto, a tua tia tem razão, Bella. – Carlisle fez-se presente. – A Ella pode ajudar muito mais do que pensas, especialmente enquanto a Emily e os restantes não forem para Forks.

- E para além disso, irmãzinha. Depois daquilo que aconteceu ontem, eu vou precisar da ajuda da Ella com o meu querido lobito. – Ana disse, quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

Tive pena de Jasper naquele exacto momento; vi Alice abanar a cabeça e franzir o nariz à menção dos lobos, ouvi-a murmurar qualquer coisa como "o dia desapareceu" mas não liguei muito; Rosalie também parecia descontente com a futura parceria entre os lobos e nós; Emmett não parecia aborrecido, mas ele também era difícil de ficar aborrecido com alguma coisa; o único que não parecia muito mais satisfeito era Edward, eu conhecia a sua opinião acerca daquele assunto e sabia que não era uma das melhores, mas ele também conhecia os riscos que se corria com a separação perlongada de Jacob e Ana. Os adultos também não pareciam muito satisfeitos, especialmente o pai... Ele não queria perder Ana para Jacob, não ainda.

- Quando partimos? – Perguntei inocentemente.

- Daqui a pouco.

A viagem de regresso a Forks foi mais irritante do que a viagem para Salem. Fui no carro de Edward com os seus irmãos, mas o ambiente no carro não era o mesmo descontraído que tínhamos sentido no dia anterior, havia demasiada tensão na atmosfera. O pai, Ana e Ella seguiram no carro de Carlisle com ele e Esme, tentámos fazer o caminho todo sem parar, o que não foi impossível.

Chegámos a Forks antes das cinco da tarde, Ana correu para o seu quarto assim que chegou, a única coisa que a ouvi dizer era que tinha que se arranjar, mas antes de o fazer deu as especificas indicações de que o pai deveria ligar para Billy e convidá-lo para jantar e que Edward deveria ficar connosco. Eu ficara satisfeita com a parte de ter o meu namorado em casa para jantar comigo, fiquei foi pouco confortável com a ideia de ter o meu futuro cunhado na mesma sala que o meu namorado e com o meu pai. Não achava que esses três juntos numa sala fosse a melhor combição.

Ella também não parecia confortável com alguma coisa, via-a inquieta pela casa, quase como se algum mau agoiro estivesse a caminho, começava a ficar irritada com ela quando ela decidiu que deveria ajudar-me a pôr a mesa e a preparar o jantar.

- Talvez eu deva fazer o feitiço para que o Edward possa jantar connosco. – Ella disse quando acabámos de pôr a mesa. – Não será bom para a relação de amizade que o Edward venha a criar com o Jacob caso eles se conheçam como vampiro e lobisomem.

Não sabia o que é que ela tinha para estar naquele estado, mas lá lhe permiti fazer o feitiço que deixaria Edward semi-humano. O meu querido namorado ajudou-me a fazer o jantar, o pai conseguiu convidar o Billy que aceitou prontamente o convite e prometeu estar na nossa casa às sete da noite. Eram seis e quarenta e cinco da tarde e eu começava a ficar nervosa.

- Acalma-te! – Edward disse, ele estava na sua melhor aparência sentado na cadeira da cozinha. – Vai correr tudo bem.

- E se não correr? – Perguntei. – A Ana pode ter grande controlo sob os seus poderes, mas acelerar processos que demoram mais tempo é demasiado perigoso. É uma loucura.

Ele levantou-se, abraçando-me pelas costas, beijou-me o pescoço e senti-o expirar no meu pescoço também. Segui o seu ritmo de respiração e acalmei-me, custava como um raio ter que me manter calma quando sentia o meu corpo todo ligado à corrente.

- Estás a deixar que os nervos da Ella se peguem a ti. – Ele disse.

- Não consegues dizer-me porque é que ela está assim, pois não?

Ele encolheu os ombros, parecendo indiferente ao assunto, não conseguia imaginar sequer porque razão a casa parecia ter uma atmosfera tão stressante. O tempo passou num instante, logo eram sete da noite e todos ouvímos um carro encostar ao passeio, os únicos que agiram como se aquilo fosse normal foram Ana e o pai, nenhum dos dois parecia estar preocupado com o que se ía passar.

Edward enrugou o seu nariz como se um cheiro horrível tivesse tomado o ar, Ella pareceu ficar ainda mais eléctrica e eu comecei a ficar ainda mais enervada pelo movimento.

- Calma. – Edward voltou a murmurar-me ao ouvido enquanto nos reuniamos no hall à espera dos convidados.

- Já sabem o que têm a fazer, agora não vamos falhar, está bem? – O pai perguntou olhando para nós antes de se virar para a porta. – Edward, mantém-te atento aos pensamentos deles. Bella, tenta entrar-lhes na mente e presta atenção àquilo que o Billy pensa.

Ambos assentimos e abrimos a nossa mente, prontos para ouvirmos tudo. Do lado de fora já conseguia ouvir os pensamentos deles, mas algo não estava bem.

- Eles são três! – Edward disse aquilo que eu estava a pensar. – Convidou mais alguém?

- Não.

Vi a irritação trespassar os olhos do pai, mas então ele disfarçou a sua irritação, escondendo-a perfeitamente sob uma máscara de calma com um sorriso. Ele abriu a porta e do outro lado encontravam-se Billy, Jacob e então ainda outro rapaz, não parecia muito mais velho que Jacob, mas era tão alto como ele. Pelo canto do olho, reparei que Ana abriu um enorme sorriso e Ella enrigeceu no seu lugar, vasculhei a mente das duas e soube que a presença dos dois rapazes parecia afectá-las de maneiras diferentes.

- Billy! – Charlie disse, apertando a mão do amigo na cadeira de rodas. – Vejo que trouxeste o jovem... Seth, se não estou em erro.

- Sim... Desculpa não ter avisado, mas a Sue só me foi deixar o rapaz à bocado. – Billy desculpou-se.

Billy não tinha reparado em Edward ao meu lado, pelo que a sua reacção foi notada por praticamente todos quando reparou.

- Cullen? – Ele exclamou a sua voz denotava o alarme presente também na mente dele. _Um frio? Oh Deus! O Charlie não sabe..._

- Boa noite, senhor Black. – Edward disse, parecendo desconfortável por ter sido reconhecido.

- Ah! – O pai chamou à atenção, olhei para ele e depois para Jacob, percebi que o que ele queria fazer. – Vejo que já conheces o namorado da minha Bells. Mas não te deves lembrar aqui da minha outra menina, Anabella.

- Pai. – Ana reclamou, fazendo o seu melhor ar de inocência. – Prazer, sou a Ana. – Ela apertou a mão de Billy e esticou a sua mão para Jacob que a apertou sem nunca parar de olhar para ela.

- E esta é a minha sobrinha, filha da minha irmã, Ella. – Charlie concluíu apresentando Ella.

- Olá. – Ela disse timidamente.

Senti pena da minha priminha. Ela não passava de uma miúda de dezasseis anos (ignorando a parte que ela era filha de um vampiro e de uma bruxa e de que ela própria era uma bruxa) que estava a ser envolvida na vida complicada e perigosa de um familiar. Senti-me culpada por a estar a fazer passar por isto, mas então... eu não tinha realmente culpa, Ana era a maior culpada por termos que envolver Ella na vida em Forks.

Suspirei, chamando à atenção de Edward que estava a prestar tanta atenção aos pensamentos dos recém-chegados como aos meus. Os seus olhos (que agora estavam verdes devido à magia) viraram-se para o meu rosto, alertados pelo cansaço que ele denotara no suspiro.

_Estás bem?_ Ele perguntou-me através dos seus pensamentos. Este era pelo menos uma das vantagens que tínhamos encontrado na nossa capacidade. _Estás cansada ou qualquer coisa?_

Assenti muito ligeiramente para não chamar à atenção dos convidados. Nunca tirei os meus olhos de Jacob e Seth, via como os olhos escuros dos dois estavam iluminados de curiosidade ao olhar para Ana e Ella, não me sentia confortável com isso, não sabia porquê, mas não gostava nem um bocadinho do modo como ambos olhavam para elas. Estava mais atenta aos pensamentos dos dois rapazes do que aos do velho indío.

Jacob parecia estar a debater-se acerca de algum sentimento que sentira mais forte por mim, parecendo querer convencer-se (e com razão) de que eu quisera ser apenas simpática naquele dia na reserva. Ele via em Ana alguma coisa mais... não percebi se seriam os seus genes a entrar em acção, tentando mostrar-lhe que a minha gémea era a sua alma gémea, mas o sentimento de familiaridade que ele parecia sentir com ela deixou-me ligeiramente curiosa.

Seth, tal como Ella, não passava de uma criança, praticamente. Pelo que eu tive pena da timidez do rapaz, no entanto, também parecia sentir o mesmo sentimento de familiaridade em relação à minha prima, sentindo também alguma atracção que ele não parecia saber identificar.

- E que tal irmos jantar? – Perguntei, fazendo quebrar o contacto visual dos jovens.

Charlie pareceu aprovar a minha atitude, seguindo à minha frente em direcção à sala de jantar. Ana e Ella acompanharam os outros para a sala enquanto eu e Edward fomos à cozinha buscar o jantar.

O meu namorado não parecia estar satisfeito com alguma coisa.

- Passa-se algo? – Perguntei, num tom baixo o suficiente para que Billy, Seth e Jacob não nos ouvissem.

- Não... Só não me sinto confortável, é só. – Ele respondeu, desviando o seu olhar do meu.

- De certeza? – Insisti, querendo saber a verdade sem ter que invadir o seu espaço.

- O rapaz, o Jacob, estava a pensar sobre ti. – Ele disse, olhando-me finalmente. – Eu acreditei em ti quando me disseste que tinhas tentado namoriscá-lo e sabia que deverias ter sido imensamente boa nisso, sem quereres tens um vampiro aos teus pés e um liceu inteiro também, imagina fazendo alguma coisa... seria perfeitamente natural que até o lobo tivesse ficado caído aos teus pés. – Edward estava encantador com ciúmes. – Só não julguei que ele fosse... cultivar sentimentos daquele género por ti! Não gosto disso...

- Eu gosto. – Disse-lhe, aproximando-me dele e fazendo-lhe uma festa no rosto, sentindo o calor ameno da sua pele na minha. – Gosto de te ver assim, um pouquinho ciumento. E sem querer... acho que te enganaste... eu só quero um vampiro aos meus pés! Tu! Não me interessa o lobo ou os humanos irritantes como Mike Newton.

Ele sorriu, parecendo ficar mais calmo. Sorri reflexivamente para o sorriso enviesado dele.

- Agora vamos levar o jantar? Não preciso de ver o futuro para saber que devem estar a ficar esfaimados.

E como se em dica, o estomâgo dele fez um barulho indicando que o meu querido vampiro estava com fome. Ri-me e dirigi-me ao forno para tirar a lasanha que tinha estado a preparar de tarde.

Quando retornámos à sala, o silêncio era incómodo... O pai estava calado, vi na sua mente que se concentrava para não pensar que a presença de Seth iria arruinar as coisas, tinha que concordar com ele... O rapaz teria certamente o gene dos lobos e era possível que ao activarmos o gene de Jacob, pudessemos activar acidentalmente o gene de Seth. Pelos pensamentos de Ana, vi apenas adoração por Jacob, ela não parecia desconfiar sequer que aquilo que iria fazer a seguir ao jantar poderia ter repercursões não só em Jacob como também no outro jovem; Ella parecia considerar isso, sentindo pena de Seth por aquilo que iria acontecer, mesmo não sabendo o que poderia vir a acontecer; Seth apreciava Ella (achei muito queridos os pensamentos dele), achando-a um anjo que tinha aparecido; Billy temia pela segurança de todos na sala devido ao seu conhecimento do que Edward era, só me apetecia rolar os olhos aos pensamentos supersticiosos do velho indío.

Jantámos calmamente, comentando em certas coisas, os pais a falarem dos jogos de basebol e mais alguns. Acabei por puxar um assunto que até agradou a Edward, Ana, Ella e Seth quando perguntei a Jacob como estava o desenvolvimento do seu carro em construção.

- E então, Jacob? Já encontraste aquilo que precisavas para o teu carro? – Perguntei-lhe. – Edward, já te tinha contado que o Jacob estava a construir um carro?

- Não, querida, não tinhas. – Vi o esforço que Edward estava a fazer para ser cordial. – Constróis, é?

- Sim, estou a construir um Volkswagen Rabbit de 1986. – Jacob disse e eu consegui reparar no tom avermelhado sob o seu tom de pele escuro.

_Bah! Uma velharia..._ Ouvi Ella pensar, ela partilhava o mesmo amor por carros que o seu pai... Em parte, eu também adorava carros... não percebia nada deles, mas adorava-os.

- A sério? – Ana parecia tão desapontada como Ella, no entanto, o seu amor (era tão estranho pensar que ela já o amava mesmo que isso não fosse correspondido) por Jacob era maior que o seu interesse por automóveis.

Vi o rosto de Jacob corar mais e não pude deixar de me sentir atraida para os seus pensamentos, estando interessada em que tipo de pensamentos corriam loucos pela mente do jovem futuro lobo. Ele sentia algo forte, algo que nem ele conseguia explicar, algo que me estava a deixar tão confusa como os meus sentimentos inexplicavelmente fortes por Edward me deixavam no principio.

E foi naquela linha de raciocínio que eu cheguei à brilhante conclusão de que era isso. Aquilo que fizera com que o pai visse Jacob e Edward no nosso futuro, aquilo que fizera Ana vê-los quando ainda não passava de uma miúda pequena, aquilo que me fizera sentir tão próxima de Edward antes mesmo de nos apaixonarmos um pelo outro. O Destino. Aquilo que explicava o que não tinha explicação... mas seria isso explicação para o sentimento que eu via crescer em Seth em relação a Ella e o sentimento de preocupação e, até, carinho que a minha prima começava a sentir em relação ao rapaz? Talvez fosse.

O jantar correu calmamente, Edward acabou por se dar melhor com o futuro namorado da minha irmã; Ella e Seth tinham começado uma conversa acerca de música, não percebi de onde tinha surgido aquilo e porque razão o meu vampiro amante de música não se encontrava a falar com eles, mas estava a apreciar o facto de que o meu namorado estava a dar-se tão bem com Jacob. Billy e Charlie também conversavam sobre algo, ao que eu não prestei atenção nenhuma. Quando terminámos, o pai ofereceu café a Billy e eu decidi levantar a mesa com Edward; Ana estava demasiado envolvida numa conversa com Jake, os olhos dos dois brilhavam enquanto olhavam um para o outro, era curioso como as coisas entre eles estavam a acontecer; Ella continuava a conversar com Seth, sorrindo e gargalhando quando ele dizia alguma coisa engraçada; achei que Jasper iria gostar imenso de estar aqui, o ambiente estava muito leve e agradável.

- Parece que está a correr bem... – Edward disse limpando a loiça enquanto eu a lavava.

- Por enquanto. – Concordei, sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável por voltar a pensar nas coisas que iriam acontecer. – Estavas a dar-te muito bem com o Jacob.

- Ele é um bom rapaz... Desde que os seus pensamentos não estejam focados em ti. – Edward sorriu, beijando-me na cara. – Ele gosta da Ana.

- Já reparei... e o Seth também parece gostar muito da Ella. – Comentei sorrindo.

- Sim. Ele também não é mau rapaz. Por acaso, gostei bastante dele.

Sorri e aproximei-me dele, abraçando-o pela cintura, um sorriso provocador no rosto.

- Devo ficar preocupada com isso? – Perguntei calmamente.

- Acredito que tenho a minha sexualidade bastante bem definida. – Ele disse sorrindo-me também. – E não penso que vá mudar de preferências.

- Isso é bom saber.

Estava a beijá-lo quando alguém clareou a garganta na entrada da cozinha, fazendo-nos separar rapidamente.

- Desculpem, não queria interromper nada. – Seth desculpou-se colocando as garrafas em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Oh! Não peças desculpas, Seth. – Ana entrou na cozinha seguida por Jacob e Ella. – Eles sabem bem que temos visitas em casa.

O olhar que lançei a Ana era obviamente irritado, detestava quando ela se armava e era o que ela estava a fazer. No entanto, ela sorriu-me, quase que me desafiando; não gostava de ter as minhas forças postas à prova e Ana sabia perfeitamente disso.

- E que tal tu levares as ditas visitas ao jardim? – Perguntei.

Tentei passar-lhe a informação de que estava na hora de fazer a magia acontecer em Jacob, quanto mais cedo melhor. Olhei para Ella e ela entendeu mais depressa do que Ana, era óbvio que ela sabia que aquilo não iria correr bem.

_Leva-o lá para fora também..._ Pensei para ela, referindo-me a Seth._ É o melhor para ele._

_Não o vamos envolver naquilo do James, pois não?_

Eu não tinha uma resposta para aquilo, se eu estivesse certa e aquele sentimento de familiaridade e atracção que Seth sentia fosse um simbolo de que também ele iria sofrer a Impressão com Ella assim que se transformasse, ele provavelmente não iria abandonar a sua alma gémea, mas Jacob era necessário.

_Não sei, prima, deixa-o decidir isso._ Pedi-lhe vendo-a assentir.

Ela percebia melhor do que Ana que nós não íriamos mexer nos sentimentos deles, apenas na genética. Vi ambas encaminharem Jacob e Seth para o jardim das traseiras, sentindo-me como se os estivesse a condenar.

- Vai correr tudo bem. – Edward assegurou-me, abraçando-me.

Assenti e com um gesto de mão, fiz com que a loiça se limpasse e arrumasse sozinha. Perparei o meu corpo para o cansaço que eu sabia que iria seguir o uso de magia. Calmamente, eu e Edward juntámo-nos aos outros no jardim, onde eles observavam o céu que por mais incrivel que pareça não estava nublado.

Os raios de lua tocaram na nossa pele, fazendo com que a minha pele brilhasse levemente num tom prateado, oposto ao tom dourado com que brilhava quando exposta ao sol. A pele de Edward também tinha uma leve luminosidade, nada de tão forte como se ele estivesse em modo de total vampiro, mas era lindo também. Ana estava demasiado ocupada a olhar para Jacob para sequer reparar no brilho da sua prórpia pele e foi a olhar para ela e para a figura escura de Jacob que eu percebi porque é que senti que era errado que ela se envolvesse com ele.

Ana era tão o oposto de Jacob como era o meu, ela, assim com o brilho prateado do luar, parecia uma vampira, os seus cabelos loiros pareciam prata com a luz branca e seria impossível negar que ela era linda, uma visão na noite; Jacob era o total oposto, não havia brilho suave a ser irradiado da sua pele, os seus cabelos castanhos pareciam negros e ele praticamente que se fundia com o fundo negro da floresta, não havia comparação possível. Ella também brilhava, no entanto, ela não era nada completamente aberrante e diferente como Ana, ela encaixava perfeitamente bem ao lado de Seth que conseguia ficar ainda mais parecido com Jacob no escuro.

_Não vou conseguir._ Pensei, permitindo que Edward me ouvisse.

Se ele estivesse a olhar para a minha irmã e para o meu supostamente futuro cunhado, ele perceberia o que eu tinha percebido. Era impossível eles serem compativeis, quase tão impossível como eu ser compatível com Edward.

_Mas vocês são compatíveis... em muitos extremos._ A vozinha no fundo da minha mente informou-me, relembrando-me que eu e Edward éramos diferentes de Ana e Jacob.

Tentei permanecer calma enquanto murmurava palavras em latim para pedir protecção à lua. Ana parecia estar demasiado distraída pela presença de Jacob, o que me fez ficar ligeiramente irritada, se ela queria que ele fosse um lobo antes da meia noite era bom que se começasse a mexer.

- Hei, Jacob! – Chamei à sua atenção. – Gostas de histórias assustadoras?

Mesmo sob a luz do luar, vi os olhos de Jacob brilharem e o seu rosto corar, reparei no modo como ele olhou para Edward e baixou os olhos, já o meu namorado parecia estar a gostar do facto de que o rapaz se sentia culpado.

_Embora eu lhe esteja agradecido por me ter facilitado a vida contigo, meu amor, ele não deixou de quebrar o tratado que temos com os lobos._ Edward pensou, disfarçando a sua impaciência pela atitude do rapaz.

- E tu, Seth? – Vi o mais novo sorrir e assentir com a cabeça.

Seria o melhor começar por contar-lhes sobre as bruxas... Para que eles não stressassem assim do nada, já seria mau demais o que o fluxo de magia ía fazer a Seth, não o queria zangado connosco por isso. Sentámo-nos todos no chão, formando quase um circulo à minha volta, olhei para todos eles; sentindo que ficaria muito melhor se estivéssemos à volta de uma fogueira, como acontecia em Salem.

- Esperem um momento. – Disse-lhe, levantando-me.

Dirigi-me à sala, onde os adultos estavam a ver o jogo. Billy estava tão distraído que nem me ouviu aproximar, já Charlie nem desviou o olhar do ecrã para olhar para mim.

- Pai! – Billy saltou na sua cadeira de rodas quando me ouviu. – Posso...?

- Sim, Bella, podes! – Charlie respondeu-me apenas, não removendo os seus olhos da televisão, fazendo com que Billy lançasse olhares confusos do seu amigo para mim. – Tem apenas cuidado para não serem vistas.

- Claro! – Respondi sainda a correr, mas mesmo assim ainda ouvi Billy sussurrar para Charlie.

- O que é que ela q ueria?

Sorri para mim, ía ser divertido ver a cara de Billy quando revelássemos que éramos bruxos... Ia ser muito divertido. Regressei ao jardim, onde todos me esperavam, Ella, Jake e Seth com uma expressão curiosa e Ana e Edward com sorrisos interessados nos lábios.

_Achas que é uma boa ideia?_ Edward perguntou-me, enquanto o puxava comigo para o relvado. _Talvez a Ella..._

_**Eu**__ faço isto._ Respondi-lhe. Virei-me para os outros e vi-os seguirem-me até ao meio do relvado.

Ana e Ella pareceram enteder o que eu queria fazer, pois cada uma se sentou num ponto estratégico, formando um triângulo comigo. Edward sentou-se à minha esquerda, entre mim e Ella, enquanto Jacob se sentou à minha direita, entre mim e Ana, e Seth se sentou à minha frente entre Ella e Ana. Respirei fundo, esperando que o vento fraco da noite começasse a fazer com que me acalmasse, mas não foi o vento que me acalmou, mas as palavras nele sussurradas.

Sorri calmamente enquanto as vozes da floresta me chegavam aos ouvidos, sussurrando no latim morto das bruxas palavras de confiança e tranquilidade; baixei as minhas mãos e deixei-as roçar na relva, sentindo as pontas do gramado fazerem-me cócegas nas mãos mas fazendo-me sentir a vida que fluía sob mim. Ouvi Ella deliciar-se com o vento que nos remexia os cabelos e também ela sussurrava para o vento, a sua voz tão baixa que seria imperceptível aos ouvidos dos dois rapazes. Ana, no entanto, parecia apreciar a humidade do solo, reparei (mesmo no escuro) como as suas mãos ficaram molhadas quando tocaram no relvado. Cada uma de nós estava a conectar-se com o seu elemento, algo que certamente tanto Ana como Ella faziam regularmente, já eu... era outro assunto. Voltei a levantar-me e segui até ao pequeno amontoado de lenha que tínhamos ao pé do alpendre, voltei de lá com uns quantos barrotes nas mãos e posicionei-os no meio do circulo, todos encostados uns aos outros. Olhei para Ella e Ana e acenei-lhes, vendo os seus olhos tomarem o brilho do fogo, soube que os meus olhos estavam como os delas quando senti a sensação de calor crescer no meu peito.

Assim que me sentei, o amontoado de lenha explodiu em chamas, as cores vivas que surgiram repentinamente assustaram os rapazes que se encolheram ligeiramente perante a explosão e depois olharam desconfiados e assustados para nós as três.

- A história que vos vou contar leva-nos aos tempos antigos, muito antes da civilização ser industrializada, muito antes dos Estados Unidos terem sido descobertos... – Reparei que a minha voz parecia ter um som estranho, quase como a voz das bruxas que contavam as histórias da nossa espécie nas noites de rituais e tradições.

O tom grave, solene e intemporal coloria a minha voz de um modo que eu só ouvira nos Verões da minha infância. Ana e Ella seriam capazes de reconhecé-lo melhor, mas eu recordava-me da voz da Avó no meu primeiro ritual, era tão diferente... Para além da voz da Avó, da sua aura de poder que aumentou drasticamente enquanto ela contava as histórias, eu lembrava-me das palavras de Denize, que sempre fora a bruxa do Conselho mais próxima de nós, que um dia _eu_ teria a imponência da Avó, um dia seria eu que todos iriam ouvir e respeitar, um dia seria a mim que todos pediriam conselhos, que todos se ajoelhariam para pedir perdão, que um dia seria eu a quem ela mesma se iria ajoelhar diante e, muito provavelmente, agradecer por ainda a ter no _meu_ Conselho. Era uma das coisas que eu poderia mudar, o Conselho: Denize, Mirela, Anaíza e até Esme poderiam ser obrigadas a sair quando eu assumisse o trono de Salem, eu poderia colocar pessoas da minha confiança dentro das paredes do Conselho... mas eu nunca o faria, elas seriam livres de escolher, servirem-me a mim como serviram a Avó, ou sairem... era a escolha delas, não minha.

- Na Grã-Bretanha, terra do Rei Arthur, existiam mulheres imensamente ligadas à natureza... e que lhe agradeciam tudo o que esta lhes dava, começaram a adorá-la como uma Deusa e a Mãe-Terra respondeu-lhes, dando-lhes a capacidade de poderem ajudar as pessoas, oferecendo-lhes poderes mágicos. – Continuei depois do que me pareceu ser um século mas que não passou de poucos segundos. – As pessoas aceitavam as suas ajudas e algumas até chegaram a tomar a sua adoração pela Mãe-Terra, passando a chamar-lhe de Deusa... No entanto, entre essas mulheres, havia sempre algumas que não se limitavam por quererem aquilo que a Deusa lhes dava, sempre queriam mais... e começaram a cobrar as suas ajudas aos humanos, como elas lhes chamavam por se acharem superiores, mas quando as pessoas não tinham hipóteses de pagar, elas utilizavam os seus poderes para "castigá"-los. – Fiz uma pausa, este momento da história era o ponto crucial para a questão de todas as bruxas. – Os humanos começaram a ficar furiosos com as mulheres, começaram a odiá-las e então começaram a chamar-lhes _bruxas_, como um termo perjurativo. A Deusa ficou triste e zangada com as suas seguidoras e, então, por aquelas que ambicionavam mais poder, a Deusa castigou todas, impondo-lhes a sua imortalidade, obrigando-as a caminhar a Terra com a aparência que as mulheres ambiciosas queriam: todas as bruxas seriam imensamente atraentes, imensamente belas; no entanto, muitas pensaram que não seria assim tão mau serem lindas e imortais, então a Deusa mostrou-lhes o lado negativo do seu castigo, as pessoas que amavam, seriam obrigadas a ver morrer; mesmo que não o quisessem, seriam obrigadas a sentir a sede de poder do seu monstro interior, seriam atormentadas por ele, não importava por mais que lutassem, a sede nunca morreria...

Eu chegara ao meu ponto fraco. Poderia apostar que em toda a minha família, nunca nenhuma bruxa ou bruxo se sentira atraído pelos poderes de alguém como eu me sentira pelos poderes de Edward... e eu não gostava de admitir a minha fraqueza perante os outros. Deixei a minha voz morrer naquele ponto, perdendo a magia por completo.

- Vários anos se passaram, as bruxas sempre a serem perseguidas como animais. – Ana continuou, a sua voz com um terço da magia que a minha carregara anteriormente. – Até entre nós matávamo-nos, não necessitando que os humanos fizessem isso. As lutas entre clãs conseguiram fazer com que as bruxas quase desaparecessem ao nível da extinção. Mas foi apenas isso, quase! – Os olhos da minha irmã ardiam com o fogo da fogueira, com o ódio dirigido aos humanos e às bruxas que tinham causado a desgraça da nossa espécie, no entanto, ela continuou a história. – Nessa altura, mesmo em tão baixo número, as bruxas uniram-se, fazendo pactos de que nunca iriam atacar-se umas às outras e acabaram as guerras entre os clãs.

- No entanto, os humanos não perdoavam as bruxas pelas mortes causadas pelas suas disputas e quando as Criaturas da Noite começaram a deixar ainda mais espaços abertos entre as suas matanças, iniciou-se a Caça à Bruxa. – Ella disse, continuando a história a partir de onde Ana a tinha deixado.

- Criaturas da Noite? – Seth perguntou. – Como assim?

- Vampiros, Seth. – Respondi-lhe, vendo Edward fazer a mais leve careta ao meu lado e Jacob encolher-se à menção do nome. – Embora as bruxas estivessem inocentes, tendo também elas incluido os humanos nos seus pactos, jurando nunca mais matar um humano ou sequer envolver-se com um, os humanos começaram a caçá-las e a mandá-las para a Fogueira... Fizeram isso não só com as bruxas mas com os vampiros, os lobisomens e mais outras criaturas que não compreendessem. Foram tempos terríveis para as comunidades mágicas existentes na Inglaterra, mas as bruxas e bruxos encontraram uma solução para se salvarem da Fogueira.

- Qual? – Foi Jacob que perguntou desta vez.

- Os Estados Unidos já tinham sido descobertos e várias pessoas vinham para colonizar o Novo Mundo. – Continuei. – Foi complicado, mas muitas bruxas e bruxos vieram para cá, com a esperança de que poderiam criar um novo recomeço nestas terras, pensando que seria possível voltarem a entrar em contacto com a Deusa, pedindo-lhe desculpa por tudo. Esconderam-se em vários sítios: Ipswich, Massachussets; Salem, Oregon; e outras cidades, ergueram as suas cidades e os clãs sossegaram.

Parei quando a fogueira estalou, lançando fagulhas de chama para os céus escuros. Olhei para as chamas, vendo quase as batalhas que se seguiram.

- Por mais que fizessem, o único clã que realmente pareceu tentar obter o perdão da Deusa foi o clã de Salem. As bruxas misturavam-se, ofereciam a sua ajuda como antes tinham feito, mas as pessoas não as percebiam, não compreendiam a mágoa que as movia para ajudar o povo que as matava, os humanos sentiam medo e nos EUA começaram os movimentos da Inquisição, tal como tinha acontecido em Inglaterra. Conseguiram matar imensa gente, famílias foram destruidas e os seus descendentes juravam vingança contra os mortais, prometendo que estes pagariam pela dor causada àquele povo de inocentes. – Sentia as lágrimas fazerem-me arder os olhos. – A única razão que movia as Bruxas de Salem a não atacarem os humanos era o mago que chefiava o clã, Salem – o bruxo que dera o nome à cidade e que aprefilhava muitas bruxas e feiticeiros da cidade -, ele era sábio e fazia a razão chegar às mentes atordidas pela dor da perda das bruxas, mas a paz acabou quando os humanos conseguiram matá-lo, vários dos clãs que tinham respeitado as palavras do mago revoltaram-se e atacaram os humanos, mas as Bruxas de Salem permaneceram a seguir as palavras do seu antigo chefe e lutaram contra os outros clãs para proteger a cidade e os humanos que nela habitavam.

- Houve imensas mortes, quase ninguém sobreviveu à guerra e a cidade destruida e arruinada caiu no esquecimento, abandonada para ser tomada pela floresta. – Ella disse, a sua voz embargada pela tristeza da perda da nossa espécie.

Recordava-me desta história como se eu a tivesse vivido, a dor permanecia na memória das bruxas e estava decretado que não deveria ser esquecida, que mães, rainhas e sacerdotisas deveriam contar esta mesma história ao seus filhos e povo, tal como os seus antepassados lhes tinham contado a elas. Nem eu, nem Ana, nem Ella nos encaixávamos nas características daquelas que deveriam passar a história; eu ainda não era rainha de Salem, Ana ainda não era mãe e Ella ainda não era uma sacerdotisa da Deusa como ela desejava.

- Muitos anos mais tarde, em 1766, na cidade de Volterra em Itália, Marie, uma bruxa descendente das Bruxas de Salem, passeava pela cidade e acabou por conhecer Marcus... um vampiro. Acabaram por se apaixonar e vieram para os Estados. – Disse. – Vieram para a cidade de Salem, aquela que tinha sido destruida e abandonada. Juntos com um vampiro pela bruxa considerado filho, reconstruiram a cidade e devolveram-lhe a sua glória. Nos dias de hoje, bruxas, vampiros e humanos habitam a cidade em harmonia.

A minha voz reverberou pela noite, fazendo uma fagulha de fogo saltar para os céus, através do fogo vi os olhos de Seth cheios de uma emoção que eu não reconheci imedeatamente, depois olhei para Jacob e vi confusão nos seus.

- Isso é uma história assustadora? – Ele perguntou com um tom de desafio na sua voz.

Sorri, ouvindo na mente de Edward uma pequena quantidade de ameaças contra o lobo.

- Depende... Acreditaste nela?

A pergunta ficou no ar, sentia o sorriso nos meus lábios aumentar enquanto o silêncio se prolongava, detestava momentos assim, mas sentia-me poderosa comparativamente à minha aparência frágil. Jacob mexeu-se inqueitamente ao meu lado, senti a sua apreensão perante a minha pergunta, algo me dizia que os seus instintos lhe estavam a dizer para se levantar e ir-se embora, mas a outra parte dele, aquela parte que já se sentia imensamente ligada à minha irmã, impelia-o a ficar.

- Então?

- Não me pareceu tão real como a história que eu te contei. – Ele disse, lançando um olhar de esguelha a Edward.

Levantei-me, sentindo-me estranhamente natural neste ambiente, como se esta fosse a natureza em que eu habitava constantemente. Os movimentos vinham a mim fluidamente, chegavam até a ser graciosos, mas nada iguais aos movimentos de Ana ou da Avó. A minha irmã e prima seguiram o meu exemplo, ficando nós as três de pé, um leve sorriso nos lábios de cada uma.

- Não acreditas na nossa história, portanto. – Declarei, observando atentamente os três rapazes no chão.

_Bella?_ Edward perguntou-me, parecendo inquieto com a nossa súbita atitude.

- Talvez... Se eu te _mostrasse_ a verdade... Talvez acreditasses... – Ponderei em voz alta, enquanto Ana, Ella e eu começavamos a andar sincronizadamente à volta da fogueira e dos três rapazes.

Senti a força da Terra invadir-me enquanto circundava o lume, senti a força do vento aumentar enquanto Ella sorria calmamente, senti algumas gotas de água cairem do céu enquanto Ana aumentava o seu sorriso gradualmente. Nunca me sentira tão ameaçadora quanto me sentia agora, sabia que o sorriso no meu rosto deveria ser igual ao do pai quando ele se preparava para lutar, sabia que ele não era propriamente um lutador, mas tinha a sua táctica que o tornava um alvo difícil... e ele sabia disso.

- Terra, Mãe de toda a vida, o teu poder chamo a mim. Obedece-me! – Ordenei para o vento e as árvores mais próximas fizeram um som de protesto enquanto os seus ramos se inclinavam na minha direcção.

- Vento do Norte, Portador do frio e da mudança, o teu poder eu chamo a mim. Obedece-me! – Ella exclamou e o vento que já começara a soprar com mais força, agora assobiava vindo do Norte, criando um vendaval no jardim de trás da casa do meu pai.

- Água, Alimento da Vida, o teu poder chamo a mim. Odebece-me! – Ana gritou por fim e uma chuva torrencial começou a cair, molhando-nos e apagando a fogueira.

Ver a indicação dos nossos elementos, assustou Seth e Jacob. Edward parecia pacífico demais e eu quase me perguntei se ele podia sentir a tranquilidade que eu sentia quando estava ligada ao meu elemento.

- E agora, Jacob Black, acreditas? – Perguntei, elevando a minha voz acima do vento que assobiava ferozmente.

Vi o ar assustado dos dois indios e quase, quase tive pena deles, quase deixei a compaixão levar a melhor de mim e protegê-los desta dura realidade. Mas eu não podia fazê-lo, não podia deixá-los ignorantes quanto à nossa verdadeira natureza, não se era para eles fazerem parte da vida da minha irmã e prima.

Os olhos de Jacob seguiam-me enquanto eu me movimentava de uma lado para o outro, vi a incredulidade e o medo neles espelhados, vi aquilo que certamente nos iria dificultar a vida.

- O que raio se está a passar aqui! – Ele exclamou por cima da chuva.

- Nós somos bruxas, Jacob. – Ana disse-lhe. – Eu tenho o poder da visão, vejo o futuro e o meu elemento protector e guardião é a Água. Posso controlar a água no seu estado líquido.

- Eu não tenho nenhum dom específico, sou apenas uma feiticeira simples e o meu elemento é o Ar. Tenho controlo sobre todos os ventos, posso conjurar uma ventania fria do Norte ou uma aragem quente do Sul. – Ella disse olhando para Seth vendo o olhar questionador do rapaz.

- O meu elemento é a Terra, possuo o controlo sobre o chão que pisas e as florestas que protegem o teu lar. – Disse-lhe. – O meu dom é ser um escudo mental, protego as mentes das pessoas de ataques psiquicos, mas recentemente adquiri a abilidade de ler mentes, embora nisso eu seja selectiva.

- E eu sou mesmo um vampiro. – Edward disse levantando-se e encaminhando-se na minha direcção para se abraçar a mim. – As tuas lendas são verdadeiras, Jacob Black. A família Cullen é mesmo uma família de vampiros, todos nós o somos. Mas traquiliza-te, nunca vos faria mal.

- As lendas são verdade... – Ouvi Seth sussurrar.

- Eu quebrei o tratado. – Jacob disse baixinho com um ar abismado.

- Ninguém te culpa, nem tencionamos retaliar. Mas, infelizmente, precisamos da vossa ajuda e dos vossos dons.

- O quê? Quais dons? – Perguntou Seth, agora realmente assustado.

- Na realidade, vocês descendem de uma longa linhagem de lobos, tal como contam as vossas lendas! – Ana esclareceu olhando preocupada para Jacob, que fitava Edward parecendo indeciso.

- Jacob em que estás a pensar? – Perguntei querendo aliviar um pouco a preocupação da minha irmã.

- Não sei. Sempre pensei que as lendas eram apenas lendas, mas o que me estás a mostrar...

- Sim, continua. – Incentivei-o, mesmo sabendo que lhe podia ler a mente e tendo a certeza de que Edward já o tinha feito, achei que o meu futuro cunhado se sentiria mais confiante se o deixasse falar.

- Não sei o que pensar, mas disseram que precisavam da nossa ajuda, Porquê?

Edward lançou uma sonora gargalhada. – Falou como um verdadeiro líder, tal como Ephraim.

- Desculpa? – Jacob olhava confuso para Edward.

- O teu Bisavô, apenas fez o tratado porque acreditava que todos mereciam segundas oportunidades e nunca recusava ajudar ninguém mesmo que isso o prejudicasse. Um grande homem! – Edward explicou e eu vi o brilho no seu olhar, ele sentia orgulho daquele homem que nada lhe era, mas que aparentemente tanto lhe tinha dado.

Reparei que a chuva parara, assim como o vento já não soprava com força, descontrai-me, deixando que as árvores voltassem à sua posição inicial, mas não larguei a magia que sabia que iria precisar.

- Mas disseste que precisavam da nossa ajuda. – Seth chamou-nos à atenção, puxando-nos novamente para a linha de raciocínio que nos levara a esta situação.

- Sim, mas não tem de ser vocês os dois. – Ella disse depressa e não pude deixar de sorrir, institos protectores.

- Precisamos da ajuda dos lobos. Mas vocês ainda não fizeram a transição, pois não?

- Como assim? – Jacob e Seth perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei para Edward e vi-o responder negativamente com a cabeça. – Ainda não. Na verdade, nem sabemos o que permite a transformação.

Olhei para Jacob, seria bom se tivesse ideia do que procurar na mente dele para responder às perguntas que se formavam, se não sabia como tranformá-los, se não havia ninguém que os pudesse ajudar com isso, não poderia fazê-lo.

- Quem é o rapaz mais velho na tribo? – Perguntei.

- O Sam, mas o que é que isso tem a ver? – Jake respondeu-me parecendo ficar novamente confuso.

Sam... Seria possível que... não poderia ter a certeza sem perguntar a alguém que soubesse... mas isso implicaria muito provavelmente perguntar a Billy o que teria por consequência a exposição daquilo que nós éramos... Problema atrás de problema... porque é que a vida não podia ser um pouquinho mais simples.

- O que é que se passa? – Jacob perguntou, agora impaciente.

- Há um bando de vampiros que vai chegar a Forks no Domingo, um deles vai sentir o cheiro da Bella e vai decidir caçá-la para se alimentar. – Ana disse. – Nós somos suficientes para superá-los em número, mas temos demasiados pontos fracos... Eu, a Bella e a Ella podemos ser poderosas a usar magia, mas ainda não somos fortes o suficiente fisicamente para poder lutar mano a mano com um vamp.

- E então precisam de nós. – Concluiu Jake, parecendo ponderar na informação.

- Sim. – Edward disse, respondendo a algum pensamento que eu não apanhei. – Por favor, nunca pediria nada do género, nunca me dirigeria a vocês se não fosse mesmo necessário.

- Ela ficou a saber de ti por minha causa? – Jake perguntou agora em voz alta.

- Eu já andava desconfiada de algo... Nunca pensei na possíbilidade de ele ser um vampiro antes de tu me contares a lenda da tua tribo.

Os olhos escuros de Jacob fixaram-se em mim, vi como ele parecia estar com pena e não suportei a curiosidade, acabei por entrar na sua mente. Acabei por sentir mais raiva dele do que pena...

- Eu não me sinto nem um pouco arrependida de ter entrado nesta confusão. – Disse entre dentes, sentindo a nova raiva inflamar a magia. – Não me interessa minimamente que tenhas quebrado um estúpido pacto que os teus antepassados fizeram, não me interessa que eu esteja prestes a ser perseguida por um vampiro sádico, não me interessa sequer que a tua aldeiazinha possa vir a sofrer com as consequências dos teus actos. Interessa-me apenas que aquilo que tu fizeste me levou a ter o amor da minha vida.

- Bella. – Ella disse em tom de aviso, soube que ela sentira a força dos meus poderes a aumentar.

- Eu se fosse a vocês também me punha em guarda, não me parece que possamos deixá-los ir sem que estejam transformados.

- O que queres dizer, Isabella? – Ana disse aproximando-se de Jacob, a possessividade dela era quase palpável.

- O mesmo que tu, Anabella. – Respondi. – Não podemos mexer no destino, mas podemos mexer com as pessoas. Tu sabes os riscos que corremos, tu sabes...

- ISABELLA! – A repreenda sonora do meu pai fez com que a minha raiva se acalmasse, mas nem por sombras tinha desaparecido, continuava ali a aguardar o momento para sair.

- Jake, penses o que pensares os nossos destinos há muito que estão traçados e embora tenha a certeza que serás um bom marido, nunca serás o meu. Por isso, deixa-te de tretas e não me faças arrepender por sequer te ter deixado entrar cá em casa.

Ao ouvir as minhas palavras, vi a sua determinação fraquejar, no entanto não desapareceu.

- Como queiras, Bella. Mas não estou a ver em que é que poderiamos ajudar-te ou em que é que o Sam te poderia ajudar e se ele tem realmente alguma coisa a ver com as lendas dos lobos e isso, dúvido que ele quisesse ajudar os _vampiros_. – Jacob cuspiu esta última palavra e eu respirei fundo, prendendo a minha raiva bem lá no fundo. Bolas, como é que um rapaz tão querido podia ser tão irritante. Aqui estava a semelhança com a minha irmã, eles vão se dar lindamente, estou a ver!

- Bella, Jacob, chega. – Ana aproximou-se de Jake e colocou a sua pequena mão no seu peito, um gesto que aparentemente o acalmou. – Tu não queres arrepender-te mais tarde, Bells.

- Ele que não queira arrepender-se mais tarde. – Disse à loira, tendo a certeza de que só ela me ouviria para além dos outros com super audição.

- Calma, meu amor. – Edward sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

- Mas... Nós podemos ajudar? – Perguntou Seth.

A voz de Seth trouxe um pouco de senso ao pátio. Ainda não me tinha acalmado em relação aos pensamentos de Jacob, ainda não me tinha passado a raiva e por isso decidi começar a lançar a minha magia na direcção de Jacob e Seth.

- Nós tínhamos esperança que sim. – Ella disse e no seu olhar havia novamente preocupação, ela tinha percebido o que eu estava a fazer e ela começou a fazer o mesmo. – Vocês conheceram o Edward, ele não é mau... Há vampiros bons. O meu pai... ele é um vampiro. E nós só precisávamos da vossa ajuda mesmo.

- Bella? – Ana chamou-me e eu acenei-lhe.

- És a última necessária. – Disse-lhe mas o meu olhar manteve-se em Jacob. – Estás disposto a ajudar-nos, Jake? Estás disposto a ajudar uma amiga?

Vi-o hesitar, ele olhou para mim e então para Edward e por fim olhou para Ana, reparei na sua mente como ele desejava que alguém olhasse para ele do mesmo modo que eu olhava para Edward.

- Prometo-te que vais ter, que ela está apenas à tua espera... – Disse-lhe e o seu olhar voltou para mim. – Mas ajudas-nos?

Ele voltou a olhar para Ana e então deu-me a sua resposta.

- Sim.

Senti Ana libertar a sua magia em direcção aos lobos e ouvi Ella pedir desculpa a Seth que olhou para Ella ainda mais confuso. Sussurrei uma preçe à Deusa para que tudo corresse bem e então tudo acabou.

- Seth, Jacob, depressa agarrem-nas. – E senti os braços de Edward a segurarei-me.

- Obrigada. – E usando as forças que tinha coloquei-me de pé.

- Não sinto nada. – Seth disse ajudando Ella a sentar-se na relva.

- É normal, mas toma atenção, os cheiros, os sons, o que vês para além das árvores? – Ella recuperava as forças e sem se dar conta nos seus olhos um brilho nasceu quando olhava para Seth.

Jacob estava distraído e ao entrar-lhe na mente vi o que o distraía, a minha irmã. Ele viu nos olhos dela aquilo que mais desejava e neste momento tudo tinha mudado.

- Mais calmo, Jake? – Perguntei. - Eu disse-te, ela estava apenas à tua espera.

Ele olhou para mim e voltou a olhar e disse. – Não sei como as bruxas tratam as borbulhas, mas está te a nascer uma na ponta do nariz.

- Incrivel, é incrivel! – Ri-me. - Acabou de adquirir super visão e a primeira coisa que este cachorro vê é uma borbulha no meu nariz.

E a gargalhada foi geral.

- Ainda bem que se estão todos a divertir! – Charlie disse saindo de casa. – Mas já são horas de os rapazes irem para casa.

Assenti. - Só um momento, pai.

- Jake, Seth, preciso que se lembrem que o que se está a passar convosco é algo instável, precisam de manter a calma e senão conseguirem, corram.

- Procurem-nos. Se precisares de alguma coisa, sabes onde estou! - Ana sussurou a Jacob e abraçou-o. E eu vi que se pudessem, nenhum deles sairia dali.

- Rapazes, está na hora. – O meu pai chamou novamente.

Enquanto todos se despediam, Edward abraçou-me. – Correu bem! Amanhã venho ter contigo bem cedo. Até amanhã, meu amor!

- Até amanhã! – E beijámo-nos carinhosamente.

- Exibicionistas. – Retorquiu Ana.

- Invejosa! – Disse-lhe. – Mas cada coisa a seu tempo.

Depois de todos sairem o meu pai felicitou-nos. – Muito bem, meninas, foi um bom trabalho mas amanhã vai ser um dia complicado e temos muitas coisas para preparar. Começando por um pequeno passeio a _La Push_, não é, Ana? - A minha irmã corou furiosamente. Definitivamente o pai tinha tocado num ponto sensível. Ri-me!

-Até amanhã, pai.

E subi para o meu quarto, com uma esperança renovada.


	23. A Clareira

22º Capítulo - A Clareira

_(Bella POV)_

De manhã, quando me levantei, tinha a casa totalmente vazia, só cá estava eu. Ana e Ella tinham-me deixado um recado no frigorífico.

_Querida Bells,_

_Fomos para _La Push_ com o pai._

_Está um belo dia de Sol, por isso deixámos-te uma cesta pronta com um piquenique, pode ser que tu e o Edward queiram ir passear._

_Nós não voltamos muito tarde... Se calhar até chegamos a tempo de irmos todos ao baile, manda uma mensagem à Alice se mudares de ideias quanto a isso._

_Comportem-se._

_Beijos,_

_Ana e Ella._

Sorri quando vi a cesta em cima do balcão, duvidava que chegassemos a sair por causa do Sol, mas a intenção delas tinha sido a melhor.

Tive tempo que chegue e que sobre de tomar o pequeno-almoço e arranjar-me antes de Edward chegar. Estava a pensar em ir secar o cabelo quando bateram à porta, desci as escadas a correr, tendo o cuidado de não tropeçar e cair. Assim que a abri, deparei-me com o meu vampiro que estava a usar um boné que lhe cobria a cara com sombra, a gola do seu casaco cobria o seu pescoço e eu senti-me ainda com uma grande vontade de me rir perante aquele ar antiquado.

Puxei-o para dentro e mesmo antes de eu ter noção do que se estava a passar, Edward pressionou-me contra a parede e eu senti os seus lábios nos meus, ferozes com a saudade. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço, prendendo o meu corpo contra o dele, estando necessitada de sentir fricção entre os nossos corpos. Quando nos afastámos estavamos ambos ofegantes por ar e ele que não o precisava.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse brindando-me com o meu sorriso favorito.

- Bom dia. – Respondi sentindo as minhas faces corarem.

Ele tirou-me o cabelo do rosto e acariciou-me as faces. Estava totalmente perdida nos seus olhos que brilhavam mais do que nunca.

- E então, quais são os planos para hoje? – Perguntei enquanto ele me puxava para a sala.

- Hum... Está fora de questão irmos a Salem, não é? – Ele relembrou-me dos meus antigos planos. – E sabemos que hoje há aquele maravilhoso e fantástico...

- O baile não! – Apressei-me a dizer, sabendo que qualquer que fosse a sua decisão, Alice iria ver e lá se ia o meu dia perfeito.

Ele riu-se e beijou-me a testa, abraçando-me com um pouco mais de força.

- Já sei que não... A Ana fez um relatório à Alice acerca de tudo o que tu detestas.

- Julguei que eu é que devia dizer-te isso. – Disse-lhe fingindo-me ofendida.

- E eu espero ouvir tudo isso de ti... Acreditas que mesmo com a Alice a gritar-me as coisas na sua mente eu consegui ignorá-la? Pelo menos tanto quanto possível.

- O que é que apanhaste? – Perguntei, esperando que ele me dissesse que coisas terríveis teria que lhe contar sobre mim.

_Pensamento positivo... Ele já sabe que és uma bruxa. _A minha consciência informou-me e eu não pude deixar de sorrir... Sim, ele já sabia disso... e era isso que nos tinha unido mais que nunca.

Ele sorriu perante o meu sorriso e fez-me novamente uma festa, fazendo despertar o lado felino que existia em mim... Alguma coisa tinha que vir com o facto de ser uma bruxa... e a afinidade com os gatos era uma caracteristica comum... já comentara isso com Edward, mas claro que nunca lhe iria revelar quão profundamente essa afinidade se exibia numa bruxa... era extremamente embaraçoso.

- Tirando algo que a Alice me disse quando dormiste lá em casa no outro dia... Ou o que não consegui deixar de ouvir hoje? – Ele perguntou, um brilho totalmente diferente nos seus olhos, algo entre a brincadeira e a provocação. – Apenas sei que o teu pequeno-almoço favorito é panquecas...

- Se tiverem chocolate ou morango ainda ficam melhores. – Comentei, sabendo perfeitamente que ele iria adorar a informação que lhe estava a oferecer. Tal como eu tinha previsto, o seu sorriso aumentou.

- A tua cor favorita é o azul... – Ele continuou.

- Qualquer tom de azul serve, embora eu goste mesmo do azul-bebé e do azul meia-noite. – Continuei com os meus comentários.

- E que as tuas flores favoritas são as rosas. – Ele terminou, esperando pacientemente por um comentário meu.

Aquele último promenor trouxe na sua voz um tom diferente, quase que desejoso, como se ele planeasse algo.

- Vermelhas. – Disse passado um minuto. – Rosas vermelhas. – Repeti vendo o ar confuso no seu rosto. – Também gosto de rosas brancas, mas os botões de rosa vermelhos são muito mais encantadores.

- Rosas brancas representam a pureza. – Ele sussurrou.

- E as vermelhas representam amor e paixão.

Ficámos em silêncio a olhar um para o outro, apenas a apreciar o olhar do outro. Claro que o silêncio não durou muito, o meu telemóvel tocou na cozinha, fazendo-me saltar para o ir atender... no fim não passava de uma mensagem. Era Ana.

_Eles já são lobos!_

_E são tão fofos!_

_Tirei fotos, depois mostro-te!_

_Bjs, Ans_

Ri-me e quando me virei, Edward observava-me atentamente com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O Jacob e o Seth já se transformaram. – Informei-o, vendo-o sorrir levemente. – Gostava de saber o que os levou a transformarem-se tão depressa...

- Algo deve ter sido, mas vamos não nos preocupar com isso, que tal? – Edward perguntou-me abraçando-me.

Abracei-o de volta e deixei-me estar ali nos seus braços pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade... Pensando bem, não me importava de estar assim pelo resto da minha longa, longa vida. No entanto, os meus planos foram arruinados quando Edward se mexeu.

Olhei para o seu rosto e vi-o a olhar com extremo interesse para o cesto em cima do balcão. Os seus olhos então desceram para mim, questões brilhavam nos seus olhos dourados.

- A Ana e a Ella pensaram que tu e eu poderíamos ir fazer um piquenique. – Expliquei-lhe. – Mas acho que se esqueceram do pormenor de que está Sol.

- Mas que bem nos iria fazer um piquenique com chuva? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha perfeita. – A ideia é apanharmos o máximo de sol possível, não concordas, meu amor?

Repensei na hipótese de um piquenique com Edward... A ideia era agradável. Sol... Ar fresco... Um lanchinho e Edward... Quem quer que me dissesse isto, eu diria que soava exactamente como o meu plano ideal para passar o dia. Havia apenas o pequeno pormenor de que ambas as nossas peles ao Sol estariam a brilhar, a dele muito mais que a minha... resumindo, seria um chamariz.

- Poderíamos fazê-lo no jardim das traseiras... – Sugeri, pensando em como a casa mais próxima da minha ficava a uns bons 500 metros.

- Estava a pensar noutro sítio, no entanto. Um lugar que te queria mostrar...

Olhei para ele realmente curiosa. Ele estivera a planear isto. Fora por isso que Ana planeara isto... Só podia.

- Já tinhas pensado nisto?

Ele sorriu-me parecendo querer pedir desculpas.

- Na verdade, tenho andado a pensar nisto desde que voltámos de Salem... Quando combinei contigo ir a Salem, a Alice informou-me de que estaria Sol... Recordas-te? Falámos sobre isso na aula de biologia na quarta-feira.

Assenti, lembrando-me daquela conversa.

- Então pensei em levar-te a um sítio diferente, algum lugar mais... particular. Onde possamos estar sem que nos interrompam...

- E isso seria aonde?

O seu sorriso enviesado encontrou o seu caminho para os lábios do meu vampiro e isso fez-me sorrir.

- Diz-me, Bella, o quanto te opões a correr ao colo de um vampiro à velocidade da luz pela floresta.

Ponderei a sua questão... e subitamente encontrei-me a lamentar o facto de não ser assim tão rápida como um vampiro.

- Opor, não me oponho. – Respondi-lhe sorrindo. – Embora lamente não poder correr ao teu lado.

Ele sorriu-me e acariciou-me o rosto calmamente, então puxou-me para o exterior da cozinha, trazendo consigo o cesto que Ana e Ella tinham preparado.

- Não preocupes... Há-de chegar o dia em que hás-de conseguir. – Ele prometeu. – Agora, se não te importas.

Passou-me o cesto para as mãos e antes que eu percebesse, já estava nos braços de Edward a ser carregada como uma noiva. Assim que aquele pensamento me passou pela cabeça, olhei para Edward e reparei no brilho desejoso que se encontrava no seu olhar, tentei ao máximo ignorar isso e ignorar a vontade extrema de lhe entrar no pensamento e ver o que significava aquele brilho. Mas aquele momento não durou nem um minuto, pois num instante estávamos a correr pela floresta, as árvores não passavam de borrões à minha volta enquanto Edward corria comigo nos seus braços.

Não precisava de ser como Emily ou ter o poder de Jasper para sentir a alegria que Edward sentia enquanto corria, o sentimento de liberdade que se alastrava por cada célula do seu ser. A sua alegria era contagiante e eu sabia que nunca iria encontrar tal sentimento em qualquer vampiro que conhecesse, todos poderiam _apreciar_ a sua velocidade, _gostar_ da sensação de liberdade, mas nenhum deles iria _amar_ aquela faceta da sua natureza como Edward, nenhum deles seria capaz disso. Nem eu... e eu gostava de correr, de sentir a vida da floresta à minha volta, de sentir a vida que a corrida me trazia.

- Podes fechar os olhos se isso te fizer mais confortável. – Edward disse-me, desviando o seu olhar do caminho por meio segundo. – Não precisas de estar a observar o caminho. Eu não bato em nenhuma árvore.

- Eu confio em ti. – Disse-lhe e virei o meu rosto para o seu ombro, beijando-o em seguida. – Sei que não irás bater em árvore alguma, mas gosto de sentir a tua alegria.

Ele riu-se e beijou-me a testa sem nunca tirar os olhos do caminho.

Continuámos a correr pelo que me pareceu bastante tempo, até que Edward parou. Estávamos no meio da floresta, podia sentir toda a vida à minha volta, podia sentir o cheiro do calor do Sol, no entanto, não sabia dizer onde estava. O meu vampiro pôs-me no chão e eu olhei para ele, curiosa pelo motivo de termos parado no meio do nada. Edward apenas sorriu-me e com o queixo indicou-me uma abertura entre as árvores um pouco mais à frente, foi então que reparei na luz amarela que passava pelos espaços abertos, o cheiro forte do calor e de plantas a apanharem Sol atraia-me.

Senti uma alegria sem igual puxar-me na direcção dos espaços abertos, a necessidade pelo Sol a consumir cada célula do meu corpo. Mas eu não ía deixar Edward sozinho aqui nas sombras, olhei para ele e, não sei o que é que ele viu, mas sorriu-me e assentiu.

- Vai à frente, eu já te apanho.

Não precisei de muito mais, saí das sombras, movendo-me o mais depressa que conseguia sem tropeçar. Claro que nada me tinha preparado para aquilo que encontrei.

As aberturas entre as árvores davam para uma clareira em forma circular, mas ampla, o chão era coberto por um relvado verde magnifico e havia imensas flores selvagens a encherem o prado de beleza. Aporei os meus ouvidos e sem dúvida alguma conseguia ouvir um riacho no fundo do prado, quase como o riacho que corria no jardim das traseiras dos Cullen. Sorri maravilhada com a beleza simples daquele lugar, mas aquilo não seria nada sem Edward, olhei para trás, para a orla da floresta e encontrei-o escondido entre as sombras.

Ele olhava para mim com um ar cauteloso, como se esperasse por qualquer coisa. Olhei para os meus braços e reparei como o Sol fazia a minha pele brilhar levemente, seria esse o motivo pelo qual ele não se juntava a mim?

- Edward? – Comecei, querendo chamá-lo para junto de mim, mas ele ergueu a sua mão, fazendo-me sinal para que esperasse.

Reparei como ele inspirou fundo e então deu um passo em direcção ao Sol... Já o tinha visto ao Sol, mas a sua beleza em conjunto com a beleza da clareira tirou-me o fôlego! Não sei qual era a minha expressão facial, mas a cara de Edward parecia demonstrar que ele não gostava mesmo nada do que eu estava a pensar.

- Eu sei, sou medonho. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Eu por acaso não estava a pensar nisso... Estava a pensar em como a clareia fica ainda mais bela contigo aqui, a brilhar ao sol. – Disse-lhe, sentindo-me irritada com a sua suposição.

Porque tinha ele que pensar tantas vezes assim? Ele não era um monstro, nem nunca seria, o que tinha eu que fazer para lho provar?

Ficámos em silêncio enquanto estendiamos a toalha que Ana e Ella tinham posto na cesta, só depois de já termos a toalha estendida na relva, reparei numa folha dentro do cesto sobre as caixas com a comida. Peguei no papel e mostrei-o a Edward.

- Outra mensagem? – Ele perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente surpreendido.

- "_Queridos Bella e Edward,_" – Comecei a ler, pegando no papel. – "_Deixámo-vos esta cesta com comer para os _dois_. Sim, nós promovemos uma maneira de enfeitiçar a cesta para que quando a abrissem o Eddy pudesse ser humano pelo menos pelo tempo em que estivessem na clareira... Esperamos que gostem do nosso presente de agradecimento por nos terem ajudado com os nossos lobos. Vemo-nos mais logo!"_ – Olhei para Edward e reparei nos seus olhos, a bela cor verde que eu tanto amava brilhava nos seus olhos, não pude evitar sorrir.

Edward tirou-me o papel da mão, lendo-o rapidamente e depois um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios. – _"P.S: Agradecia imenso que se recordassem das tradições e que não quebrassem nenhuma, a Avó teria muita dificuldade em manter as aparências mesmo perante Salem se todos ficássemos a saber que um pequeno Swan Cullen estava a caminho."_ Consegues perceber?

Ri-me em alto e bom som... Sim, eu percebia aquela última parte perfeitamente e entristecia-me o facto de toda e qualquer bruxa estar proibida, por lei, de ter tanta intimidade com o seu parceiro ao ponto de criar a sua descendência antes de ter feito a passagem... Olhei para Edward que agora retirava as coisas da cesta, debicando aqui e ali em alguns dos pratos que as minhas queridas tinham preparado. Lembrei-me do meu sonho, do menino, de Edward enquanto criança e senti o meu peito apertar-se... O que eu não faria para poder dar a Edward um bebé... O que eu não daria para poder ter um filho com Edward, uma pequena réplica do meu vampiro.

Abafei um soluço que Edward ouviu, isso foi o bastante para o fazer virar-se para mim, os seus olhos verdes, que tão bem combinavam com a cor esmeralda da floresta, estavam em total pânico, sem saber o que fazer, o que procurar e sem saber o que se passava.

- Bella? – Ele abraçou-me e eu não consegui segurar os soluços.

Estava a fazer a coisa errada, estava a chorar sobre um assunto com o qual não me deveria preocupar por agora, mas porque é que me sentia tão triste? Porque é que a ideia de _ainda_ não poder dar a Edward aquilo que a Avó tinha dado ao Avô, a Tia Isabel tinha dado ao Tio Angel, a Tia Erica tinha dado ao Tio Carl, a _Mãe_ tinha dado ao _Pai_... eu queria poder dar-lhe aquilo que elas lhes tinham dado, eu queria ser capaz de o fazer, eu queria tanto já ter essa possíbilidade em mãos.

- Bella, meu amor, o que se passa? Bella, estás a assustar-me. Por favor, fala comigo. – Edward continuava a dizer, passando-me as mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto, limpando-me as lágrimas. – Por favor... Diz-me.

Inspirei fundo, prendendo outro soluço na garganta. Tentei recompôr-me. Eu não podia deixar os meus desejos serem mais fortes que as tradições que eu aprendera a respeitar desde que tomara consciência do que era. Iria esperar, iria custar-me como um raio, iria ser difícil, mas eu iria conseguir vencer a vontade de ter uma família pelos próximos meses... Não faltava muito para o meu décimo oitavo aniversário, depois deveria contar apenas com pelo menos um mês para a passagem e então o ritual de união... Pormenores... Eu iria esperar.

- Bella? – Ele voltou a chamar-me quando me afastei dele para limpar as lágrimas.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrei. – Não consegui impedir...

- Bella, não estou a perceber.

Suspirei... Edward poderia ter recebido uma palestra acerca das bruxas e as suas tradições, mas as Leis de Salem ainda não lhe tinham sido instruidas. Bem, talvez esse fosse o meu trabalho.

- Estava a pensar nas tradições... – Disse-lhe, ainda com a voz rouca. – Sobre quais tradições é que o Avô te falou?

- Ele falou-me dos rituais de matrimónio entre as bruxas e os seus parceiros... Falou-me dos rituais de passagem, a primeira lua cheia de uma bruxa ao chegar à maior idade... Os rituais de aceitação, os rituais de quando uma criança nasce. – Vi as bochechas de Edward ganharem um tom mais avermelhado ao falar naquilo e então o meu coração voltou-se a apertar no meu peito, isto seria difícil, muito difícil. – E, claro, o ritual das rainhas e sacerdotisas.

- Sim... Os mais importantes pelos vistos... – Murmurei, sabendo o quanto o Avô não lhe tinha contado. – Juntamente com esses rituais, Edward, há leis... Leis essas que nos são incutidas de todas as maneiras e feitios... Salem saberá se uma bruxa quebrar uma das leis sem grande dificuldade... e então essa bruxa terá que ser julgada perante o Conselho... e dependentemente do seu crime, perante a comunidade.

Fiz uma pausa, inspirando fundo, relembrando-me das lições que eu tomara com Denize, que era a "guardiã" da cidade. Ela ensinara-me tudo acerca daquela parte da protecção... A Avó ensinara-me o resto. Eu estava bem ensinada nesses campos, tanto a Avó como Denize compartilhavam comigo o mesmo elemento, sendo por isso as que estavam mais ligadas à primeira defesa da cidade: a floresta. Mirela estava ligada ao fogo, pelo que era a Sacerdotiza que realizava alguns dos rituais, não os liderava pois esse era o lugar da Avó, mas estava lá perto. Anaíza era outro caso interessante, ela comandava a água, quase como Ana, e tratava das escolas e dos ensinamentos da nossa comunidade...

Conhecia a esquematização do poder das quatro bruxas do Conselho, mas ainda desconhecia o lugar de Esme nos cinco tronos, não fazia ideia de qual era o seu elemento – embora que pelo jeito que ela apresentava para a jardinagem e para a decoração, eu diria que ela estava ligada à terra também - , não sabia qual era o seu dom, se é que ela tinha algum... Fazia parte das coisas que eu teria que aprender... das _mais_ coisas que eu teria três meses de verão para aprender.

- Uma das leis... Uma das leis que nos foi incutida, visando proteger a propriedade magicamente genética de cada família, foi uma que proibia qualquer tipo de intimidade visando relações sexuais entre as bruxas e os seus companheiros antes de estas terem completado os dezoito anos e terem sobrevivido à passagem. – Disse-lhe, deixando a minha voz morrer na última palavra.

Prendi as lágrimas novamente. Outra coisa para me preocupar, sobreviver à passagem, sobreviver à minha primeira lua cheia... O sonho da pequena criança com os olhos de Edward começava a morrer mesmo antes de sequer ter tido hipótese de nascer.

- Uma lei que previne uma gravidez na adolescência devia ser uma coisa boa... Pelo menos para alguém tão prático como tu, meu amor. – Edward era inteligente de mais para perceber o ponto fulcral da questão. – Embora eu não perceba bem o que isso quer dizer de "propriedade magicamente genética de cada família", percebo que a Marie e o Conselho criaram essa lei para a protecção do vosso povo, não para vos projedicar.

Aquelas palavras trouxeram novas lágrimas, libertaram a angústia que se tinha acomulado quando percebi a minha maior preocupação no meio disto tudo.

- É tão injusto! – Solucei, voltando a agarrar-me a Edward. – É tão injusto.

- Bella, o que é que é injusto? Eu não percebo, amor, tens que me explicar.

- Mesmo que a ideia dessa lei seja proteger as famílias e as suas honras, isso é tão injusto. – Reclamei olhando para ele. – Existem muitas mais probabilidades de uma bruxa morrer sem deixar descendência do que conseguir sequer engravidar antes dos dezoito anos!

Edward ficou em silêncio, absorvendo aquilo que eu lhe contava, não sabia quais haviam de ser a conclusões que ele iria tirar daquilo, mas estava quase certa de que ele iria acertar nos meus pensamentos... Ele tinha que conseguir compreender, ele tinha que perceber!

Olhei para a sua mente, esperando descobrir o que se passava, a que conclusões estava ele a chegar. E não me surpreendi quando ouvi o triste desejo que lhe tomava a mente, mas surpreendi-me com a imagem que vi. Na sua mente, Edward imaginava-se a pegar numa menina com lindos e longos cabelos castanhos que pareciam ter madeixas acobreadas ao Sol, quando se viraram, eu pude ver o rosto da criança, ela era linda, absolutamente linda e tinha os meus olhos. Estava tão longe do menino que eu imaginava, mas mesmo assim doía-me a impossíbilidade de ter aquela criança, de não poder pegá-la ao colo e mimá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Não podemos. – Ele sussurrou, apertando-me contra ele. – Não te quero desiludir a ti e à tua Avó, muito menos ao teu pai e aos restantes.

Solucei mais uma vez, sabendo que ele tinha razão, mas não conseguindo mandar a tristeza embora.

- Bella, meu amor, tu sabes que é verdade. Sabes tão bem quanto eu o quanto o desejo, o quanto desejo ter-te como _minha esposa_ e ter uma filha ou um filho contigo. Agora percebo o pedido da Ana e acredita que percebo o teu medo, tremo só de pensar que existe a possíbilidade de te perder durante essa dita passagem, mas nós _não podemos_. – Olhei para os seus olhos, vendo a tristeza tão clara neles. – Eu _vi_, Bella. Eu vi o modo como todos em Salem te olhavam, eu vi a admiração nos seus olhos, a esperança de que tu um dia te tornasses a rainha deles... Eu vi isso tudo... E não quero que percas isso, de modo nenhum... e não o perderás, não se eu puder evitar.

Suspirei, aceitando as suas palavras, vendo a verdade que elas tinham... Não havia outra coisa a fazer... Apenas aceitar.

Olhei à minha volta, sentindo a natureza acalmar-me, transmitindo-me a tranquilidade do prado. As lágrimas ainda me escorriam dos olhos, os pensamentos trazidos pelo recado de Ana ainda vibravam na minha mente, a dor de um futuro incerto ainda me apertava o peito... Mas eu não tinha o direito de estragar o dia a Edward, não tinha o direito lhe arruinar a surpresa que ele me quisera fazer...

- Desculpa. – Murmurei passados uns momentos. – Eu não devia ter-me descontrolado daquele modo... é só que...

- As coisas não têm sido fáceis para ti, meu amor. – Edward voltou-me a abraçar, puxando-me contra o seu peito. – No espaço de duas semanas, descobriste que eu sou um vampiro, disseste-me que eras uma bruxa, ajudaste e conheceste a minha família, descobriste que já nos conheciamos, ficaste a saber que ias ser caçada por um monstro que já tinha assombrado o passado da tua família, declarei-me a ti e ainda tivemos aquela discussão estúpida em Salem... Teria que haver algum ponto em que terias que rebentar. Admira-me que tenha sido por este motivo, mas tinha que ser.

- Mesmo assim... – Suspirei e soltei um riso fraco. – Que raio de rainha, Salem vai ter.

Edward sorriu-me e beijou-me a testa. – Aquela cidade vai ter a sorte de ter a melhor rainha que já alguma vez existiu. Tens o coração mais puro que alguma vez já vi... Não quero que te preocupes com nada que não devas. Já não posso dizer o mesmo do rei!

Ele gargalhou e o som da sua gargalhada cristalina encheu o prado, aquilo sim era música para os meus ouvidos. No entanto, as suas palavras estavam erradas.

- Serás o melhor rei que Salem terá a hipótese de ter. – Disse-lhe teimosamente, a minha voz com um tom que o desafiava a contrariar-me.

- Como queiras, minha Rainha. – Ele respondeu-me fazendo-me uma vénia.

- Acredito, meu Rei.

Obriguei-o a endireitar-se e abracei-o, sentindo os seus lábios encostarem-se à minha cabeça em seguida.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficámos assim, quietos no meio do prado, apenas abraçados um ao outro, a sentir a floresta vibrar com vida à nossa volta e o Sol a aquecer-nos sob a sua luz quente. Acabámos por nos sentar na pequena toalha, nunca largando um ao outro.

Deitei-me sobre o peito de Edward e ele colocou os seus braços à minha volta, mexendo-me nos cabelos, acariciando-me as costas...

- Em que estás a pensar? – Edward perguntou depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade.

- Em tanta coisa. – Disse-lhe levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele. – Estou a pensar em ti, em nós, na tua família, na minha, nos lobos...

Ele levantou-se levando-me atrás. – O que é que eu te disse acerca de te preocupares com coisas que não deves?

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. Mas não consigo evitar. Preocupa-me o que vai acontecer amanhã.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram duros, cheios de irritação.

- Nós temos um plano, nós vamos seguí-lo e o James vai morrer. – Ele disse com a voz carregada de raiva. – Ainda não sei às mãos de quem... O Angel, o Jasper, o teu pai e o Emmett sentem-se extremamente tentados a tomar a vida, se é que lhe posso chamar isso, daquele monstro.

- E tu também te sentes tentado a isso, não é?

Ele sorriu-me timidamente, como se pedisse desculpa.

- Sim, não posso ficar parado enquanto o amor da minha existência é posto em perigo, enquanto a minha rainha fica em risco de vida.

Abracei-o novamente, querendo que aquele abraço fizesse com que tudo ficasse melhor, com que tudo desaparecesse, com que tudo não passasse apenas de um pesadelo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Edward prometeu-me e então soltou um riso que me assustou ligeiramente. – E depois disto, quando acabarmos a escola, vamos os dois visitar a tua mãe, vamos passar uns dias ao sol, numa praia qualquer.

Eu conseguia idealizar aquilo, conseguia ver-me na praia com Edward, só havia um pormenorzinho que não ficava bem na pintura.

- Estás a esquecer-te que brilhamos ao sol? – Perguntei apontando para os nossos braços que brilhavam como se tivessem infinitos cristais. – Iria ser giro estarmos na Florida e termos milhares de pessoas a olharem.

- Bem... talvez não saibas... e pelos vistos não sabes. – Ele sorriu-me. – A Ana antes de ir para a reserva, ligou-me. Ela disse-me, prometeu-me, de facto, que se eu conseguisse manter-te calma e assegurar-te de que amanhã tudo vai correr bem, que ela faria um feitiço que durasse pelo menos um mês e que me permitisse passar por humano sem que tu te tivesses que preocupar.

Fiquei a olhar para ele, estupefacta com aquilo que ele me estava a contar. Ele andara a negociar com Anabella Swan... grande erro.

Sorri perante a sua ingenuidade.

- Meu amor, só cometeste um erro. – Disse-lhe calmamente. – Regra número um da família Swan: nunca, mas nunca mesmo entres em negociações com a Ana.

- Porquê?

- Ela não é muito justa nos seus negócios... Ela pode prometer uma coisa, se aceitares fazer o que ela manda, tendes a tornar-te seu escravo para o resto da eternidade.

- Como a Alice?

Sorri. – Como a Alice.

Ele voltou a gargalhar, fingindo arrependimento sobre as suas acções.

- Minha rainha, o que devo eu fazer para me livrar deste compromisso que me prende a Anabella, vossa irmã, pelo resto da eternidade?

Desta vez ri-me eu, sentindo-me mais leve, menos preocupada com a angústia que me tinha assombrado antes.

- Não te preocupes, meu rei, eu proteger-te-ei.

E beijámos-nos. Nada como tinha sido antes, nenhum dos beijos que eu e Edward já tinhamos dado. Este começou calmo, no entanto, cheio de emoção, entusiasmo, era impossível dizer o que realmente havia ali, o que quer que fosse, fez com que o beijo acelerasse, fez com que eu acabasse por cima de Edward.

Conseguia recordar-me do nosso primeiro beijo (não fora bem o primeiro, mas fora o primeiro que tinhamos dado e ele me tinha respondido), no seu quarto há duas noites atrás, parecia que tinha passado imenso tempo desde aquela noite, mas afinal não, ainda não se passara assim tanto, mas comparando aquele primeiro beijo a este... Cheguei à conclusão de que não havia comparação possível, este estava a ser muito melhor. Não havia motivos para nos prendermos, ninguém nos iria interromper, não havia ninguém ao nosso redor por, pelo menos, uns bons quilómetros.

As mãos de Edward apertaram-me contra si, fazendo-me gemer de prazer e receber um gemido idêntico do meu vampiro. Já estava demasiado próxima dele, mas ainda não era o suficiente, eu queria estar ainda mais próxima, queria acabar com qualquer milimetro que nos distanciasse um do outro, sentia tanta necessidade de sentir o seu corpo contra o meu, como sentia necessidade pelo Sol que brilhava no céu acima de nós.

Edward sentou-se, puxando-me para o seu colo, ficando com uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura. Nunca parámos o beijo e mesmo assim ainda consegui tirar-lhe a camisa, deixando-o de tronco nu à luz do astro brilhante, e nesse momento, ele inverteu as posições, deitando-me na toalha e ficando sobre mim. As suas mãos que me agarravam a cintura desceram para a minha coxa e puxaram-me a perna para a sua cintura.

Proximidade, proximidade, proximidade... Era a única ideia que me passava pela cabeça. Até os lábios de Edward descerem para o meu pescoço, permitindo-me respirar e foi só receber o cheiro das plantas ao Sol que eu lembrei-me aonde estas coisas irião levar... E foi só pensar nisso que o rosto da Avó surgiu na minha mente, como se me estivesse a ver ao espelho, a desilusão nos seus olhos...

Voltei a sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus, mas não conseguia encontrar-me para lhe responder. Não conseguia encontrar em mim a força para continuar aquilo que tinhamos começado.

- Bella? – Edward chamou-me, segurando-me no rosto com ambas as mãos. – Querida, está tudo bem?

- Sim. – Murmurei. – Acho que devemos parar, antes que isto nos leve longe de mais.

Vi a dor passar-lhe pelos seus olhos e então ele voltou a deitar-se, puxando-me para cima do seu peito. Ficámos quietos, a apreciar o silêncio que nos envolvia, não havia nada melhor.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas depois do que pareceu muito tempo, algo que me pareceu imensamente improvável, vi três pessoas na orla da floresta. Uma mulher com duas crianças. A mulher era me familiar, longos cabelos cor de cobre, pele clara e olhos verdes fortes, era a mulher do meu sonho. Já as crianças... Nunca vira crianças tão bonitas como aquelas, era um menino e uma menina. O rapazinho tinha cabelos castanhos chocolate e os olhos mais verdes que eu alguma vez vira – fazia-me lembrar os olhos de Edward, já a menina tinha os cabelos da mesma cor que a mulher, cor de cobre com algumas madeixas mais avermelhadas que outras, mas a cor dos seus olhos é que me chamou à atenção... seria de esperar que fossem iguais aos olhos da mulher, aos olhos do menino, mas não eram... eram de um tom castanho chocolate, quente e único... eram da cor dos meus olhos.

Vi as duas crianças olharem para a mulher e ela sorriu-lhes, mas nenhuma das crianças retribuiu o sorriso.

- _Já podemos ir ter com eles?_ – O rapazinho perguntou, olhando da mulher para mim.

- _Sim, Avó, já podemos?_ – A menina insistiu imitando o rapaz.

- _Ainda não. Sejam pacientes._ – A mulher olhou dos meninos para mim e com um sorriso gentil, falou-me. – _Quando o tempo chegar, voltaremos a encontrar-nos, minha querida._

As duas crianças que olhavam para mim sorriram-me e ergueram as suas mãozinhas para me acenar.

- _Adeus... Voltaremos a ver-nos em breve._ – Disseram os dois em coro.

- Bella, Bella! – Senti-me a ser chocalhada, mas não deixei de ver as criancinhas a acenarem-me. – Bella!

Pisquei os olhos e as crianças desapareceram, à minha frente estava Edward, olhando-me preocupado. Sentei-me, sentindo-me baralhada. Onde estavam as crianças? O que queria a mulher dizer? Quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Bella?

- O que se passou? – Perguntei, esfregando os olhos.

- Adormeceste, querida! Acho que está na hora de irmos.

Olhei para o céu e vi as núvens tomarem uma cor cor-de-rosa alaranjada, parecia impossível que o tempo tenha passado tão depressa!

- Para onde é que foi o tempo? – Perguntei, ouvindo como a minha voz estava rouca com o sono.

- Parece-me que escapou sem darmos conta, meu anjo.

Acabei por me levantar reparando que Edward já tinha arrumado as coisas na cesta, menos a toalha onde tínhamos estado deitados. Espreguicei-me, miando no processo e fazendo Edward rir, sorri ligeiramente, sabendo que não me escaparia da explicação que teria que dar no fim.

Já estavamos a correr – bem, Edward estava a correr comigo ao colo – quando ele perguntou.

- Diz-me, querida. – Ele hesitou e isso assemelhou-se-me a um mau presságio. – Com que sonhaste?

Relembrei-me das crianças. No pequeno menino com os olhos de Edward e cabelos castanhos da minha cor e na pequena menina com os meus olhos e os cabelos da mesma cor que os de Edward... e ainda a mulher que me era tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecida. Não sabia se havia de contar a Edward o que tinha sonhado, mas algo lá no fundo da minha mente me dizia para não o fazer.

- Não me lembro bem, porquê?

- Há já oitenta anos que não durmo, que não sonho... E naquele tempo que estivemos ali, eu adormeci também... e sonhei.

Mesmo estando ao seu colo, esforcei-me para olhar para o seu rosto. Queria ver os seus olhos.

- E com o que sonhaste?

- Contigo. – Ele disse-me sorrindo. – E sonhei com a minha mãe.

Vi as sombras das árvores preencherem o seu olhar e estiquei a minha mão para lhe acariciar o rosto. Conseguia sentir a dor que ele sentia, conseguia imaginar aquilo que passava pela sua alma.

- Como era ela?

Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios, leve, triste, mas ainda assim era um sorriso.

- É das poucas coisas que me lembro da minha vida humana, sabes? – Ele comentou, nunca tirando os olhos do caminho. – Lembro que ela adorava-me, a mim e ao meu irmão, embora eu fosse aquele que ela sempre acudia primeiro. Não quer dizer que ela não gostasse do meu irmão, mas eu era o mais novo, eu era o menino da mamã como deves pensar. Ela era muito meiga, muito querida, não me lembro bem das suas feições, mas lembro-me dos seus olhos, da sua voz...

Edward abrandou e eu reparei que já estavamos no quintal da casa do meu pai. Olhei para a casa e reparei como esta ainda estava às escuras, significando que ainda ninguém tinha chegado. Caminhamos os dois para dentro de casa e fomos sentar-nos nas poltronas na sala.

- Ela costumava cantar-me para adormecer, costumava contar-me histórias sobre grandes guerreiros, magos e bruxas, principes e princesas, reis e rainhas... Nunca pensei que metade das histórias que ela me contava fossem reais. – Ele disse-me sentando-se ao meu lado. – Lembro-me dos seus olhos que eram da cor das folhas das árvores em plena Primavera... Lembro-me também da cor dos seus cabelos, tão singulares como os meus, a cor das folhas no Outono... Mas é só disso que me lembro.

Ficámos em silêncio enquanto absorvia a informação... Poderia dizer que ele tinha descrito Denize, mas, segundo o que eu sabia, a bruxa não tinha tido filhos e nunca tinha saído de Salem desde que lá chegara há cento e cinquenta anos.

Edward sorriu subitamente, olhando para algum lugar atrás das minhas costas, virei-me lentamente, temendo o que iria ver lá. E claro que eu tinha razões para o fazer. Sobre uma mesa, num dos cantos da sala, estavam os retratos de família que o pai teimava em expor. Sendo que a maioria das fotografias eram da minha evolução através dos anos, soube imediatamente porque é que Edward se tinha mostrado tão alegre.

- Retratos? – Ele perguntou erguendo-se rapidamente.

- Edward, não! – Exclamei, mexendo-me tão depressa como ele, atraindo o seu olhar espantado, mas mesmo assim, não o desviando do objectivo principal. – Por favor, não!

Ele sorriu-me o meu sorriso e eu pura e simplesmente esqueci-me do motivo porque é que valia a pena respirar. Teria ficado assim durante imenso tempo, se ele não tivesse comentado uma das fotos.

- Estavas muito bonita.

Apressei-me para o seu lado, vendo qual era a fotografia que ele segurava. Era uma minha e de Ana em Salem, no nosso décimo primeiro aniversário, o aniversário em que a Avó e o Pai me tinham dito que eu era uma bruxa. A tia Isabel tinha feito uma festa enorme com a ajuda de Ana, que ficara imensamente feliz, o que não tinha sido o meu caso.

Peguei num outro retrato, observando-o atentamente, era um dos maiores retratos que se encontravam sobre aquela mesa, era o retrato do casamento dos meus pais. Edward olhou para a foto também, poisando a que tinha pegado antes no seu lugar, não me disse nada e apenas esticou a mão para tocar levemente na fotografia.

- Esta é a tua mãe?

- Sim. – Disse observando a fotografia em que ambos os meus pais dançavam calmamente nos braços um do outro, sorrindo como dois apaixonados, admirando-se e adorando um ao outro com apenas um olhar. – Agora tem mais algumas rugas, coisas quase imperceptíveis, mas continua tão bonita como estava aqui.

- Hum. – Edward apenas parou o seu dedo indicador sobre uma pequena parte da foto. – Ela estava grávida contigo e com a Ana?

Segui o seu dedo com o olhar, procurando ver o que lhe indicava isso naquela foto. Não me parecia ter nada de errado na imagem, mas olhando bem, observando com olhos analíticos aquela imagem, dava para perceber uma leve saliência no seu ventre. Fiz as contas mentalmente, procurando ver como teria sido possível a mãe ter estado grávida de nós já naquela altura.

- Bella?

- Não. – Respondi. – O pai e a mãe já estavam casados há dois anos quando eu e a Ana nascemos. – E foi fácil aperceber-me do que se tratava. – A minha mãe esteve grávida de um irmão ou irmã minha muito antes.

- Que queres dizer?

- A menos que isto seja apenas uma impressão óptica provocada pela imagem, a minha mãe estava grávida, sim, mas não era de mim e da Ana. Terei que perguntar ao Charlie.

Edward ficou em silêncio, fazendo-me olhar para ele, esperando a sua reacção. E então, sorrindo-me...

- E por falar em Charlie, ele, a tua irmã e a Ella estão agora a chegar.

Concentrei-me imenso para ouvir o mesmo que ele e, de facto, o som dos pneus do carro de patrulha do meu pai surgiu no fundo da rua. Acompanhei Edward até à porta onde vimos os outros chegar rapidamente.

E estava na hora de ele se ir embora... Olhei para o meu vampiro com um ar de pena, não queria que ele se fosse embora, não ainda... era muito cedo.

- Está na hora de eu ir. – Ele constatou, olhando-me nos olhos, e eu vi que ele também não se queria afastar. – Diverti-me imenso.

- Eu também. Obrigada. – Disse-lhe com um sorriso.

Ele baixou-se para me beijar nos lábios e depois de depositar lá um leve beijo, beijou-me o rosto e então sussurrou-me ao ouvido: - Não te preocupes, voltaremos a ver-nos mais cedo do que pensas.

Edward afastou-se de mim, preparado para se ir embora, quando Charlie e as outras sairam do carro.

- Já vais, Edward? – O pai perguntou no seu tom mais educado. – Não queres ficar para jantar?

E ao ouvir a menção da refeição da noite, senti o meu sangue gelar... Ainda não tinha feito nada.

- Não, Charlie. Lamento ter que recusar o convite, mas devo regressar. – Edward disse parando ao pé do meu pai para o cumprimentar. – A Esme ficaria um pouco aborrecida se eu não lhe fosse fazer companhia e contar como foi o dia.

- Compreendo. – E o olhar do meu pai voltou-se para mim, parecendo desconfiado._ Espero que se tenham portado bem._ Ouvi-o pensar para mim.

- Bella! – Ella e Ana gritaram correndo para mim. – Temos que te contar tudo!

Olhei uma última vez para Edward e fui arrastada para dentro de casa para ouvir as novidades sobre os lobos.

Ana e Ella contaram, mostraram e fizeram tudo para que eu visse no que Seth e Jacob se tinham tornado. Não me senti realmente surpreendida ao ver que Jacob se transformara num lobo de pêlos castanhos avermelhados, ainda me lembrava do sonho que tivera depois da minha visita a _La Push_ há uma semana atrás, ainda tinha na memória o lobo que quisera atacar Edward... Mas surpreendi-me com a cor de Seth, um tom de areia que o deixava a parecer um grande labrador. Tive que sorrir para o entusiasmo das duas raparigas que me descreviam passo a passo, palavra a palavra, a sensação que era correr nas costas de um daqueles monstruosos lobos.

Ambas só se calaram quando o pai entrou na sala, com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho desconfiado no olhar.

- E então, Bella? – Ele disse sentando-se na sua poltrona predilecta. – Como foi o dia?

- Foi muito agradável, obrigada. – Respondi-lhe, deixando-o sondar o terreno. Sabia bem o que ele queria saber, mas deixá-lo-ia tomar as suas próprias conclusões das minhas palavras. – E o teu, pai? A Ana e a Ella já me contaram o delas, só faltas tu.

- Também foi agradável.

Ficámos em silêncio a olhar um para o outro, a testar a resistência um do outro, a ver qual seria o primeiro a abrir a boca. Mas claro, os anos de experiência poderiam ser uma virtude no que tocava à sabedoria, no entanto, no caso de Charlie, sabedoria não significava paciência.

- Vá! Conta-me, o que é que vocês estiveram a fazer?

Sorri, sabendo o que ele estava a pensar mesmo sem lhe ter lido a mente. Fora ele que pedira a Ana para me lembrar das tradições, por isso ele devia ter visto algo que não lhe agradava muito quando tocou em alguma coisa.

- Nada de especial. – Respondi calmamente. – Como a Ana e a Ella sugeriram, fomos fazer um piquenique.

- Bella. – Ele disse-me em tom de aviso.

- Não fizemos nada, pai. – Disse-lhe. - As tradições ainda se mantém.

Levantei-me, voltando a sentir a dor que sentira durante o tempo em que me lembrara do meu triste destino, e dirigi-me para o meu quarto. Não tinha vontade de jantar e Charlie e as outras sabiam desenrascar-se sem mim.

Arranjei-me para a noite e peguei no meu livro de feitiços para estudar alguns enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Claro que durante aquele tempo todo, lembrei-me das crianças que me acenavam e que se pareciam tanto comigo e com Edward.

Acabei por adormecer a recordar-me daquele sonho... Daquelas crianças... Da mulher e das suas palavras.

– _Quando o tempo chegar, voltaremos a encontrar-nos, minha querida._

Quando é que ela estava a falar? O que queria aquilo dizer?


	24. O Jogo

23º Capítulo – O Jogo

_(Bella POV)_

Estava novamente na clareira, o sol fora substituido pela lua e agora o pequeno prado estava envolto na mágica luz prateada da lua. Olhei à minha volta, procurando, talvez por Edward, não sabia, mas quando o meu olhar parou nas duas crianças que lá estavam, senti o meu coração acelerar-me no peito e um sorriso surgir-me nos lábios.

- _A Avó disse que deviamos ser pacientes._ – A menina disse, olhando do rapazinho para mim. – _Não deviamos estar aqui._

O menino nada disse, apenas caminhou na minha direcção, quando ele estava perto de mim, baixei-me para ficar ao mesmo nível que ele. A menina imitou-lhe o exemplo e aproximou-se, ficando lado a lado com o rapaz.

-_ Eu queria vê-la._ – O rapaz disse, olhando-me com adoração que eu aprendera a reconhecer nos olhos de Edward. – _É tão linda._

- Obrigada. – Disse-lhe, fazendo-o sorrir. – Vocês também o são.

-_ Nada comparado consigo._ – A menina disse-me sorrindo-me de través. – _A vovó tinha razão... Disse que era tão amável como um anjo._

Olhei para eles calmamente, estudando os seus rostos perfeitos, vendo como havia pequenos traços nas faces de cada um que me eram familiares.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntei. – O que vieram aqui fazer?

-_ Não podemos dizer, ma..._ – A menina começou a dizer, os seus olhos castanhos chocolate a olharem para mim tristes. – _Mas nós viemos vê-la._

Ela ergueu a sua mãozinha e esticou-a para o meu rosto, parando a meio do caminho, para depois recolhe-la de volta a si. O rapaz que estava silencioso olhava-me atentamente, os seus olhos verdes brilhavam com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair pelas suas bochechas rosadinhas.

- Não chores. – Pedi, esticando a minha mão para o seu rosto para lhe limpar uma lágrima que caíra. – Vai ficar tudo bem, verás.

Ele assentiu, inclinando o seu rosto na direcção do meu toque. Só então me apercebi da suavidade da sua pele e da sua temperatura não muito quente.

- Estão com frio? Venham cá. – Disse puxando os dois pequenos para os meus braços.

Ambos encolheram-se contra mim e depressa os ouvi inspirar o meu odor.

-_ Cheira tão bem..._ – A menina disse, puxando delicadamente uma madeixa do meu cabelo para o seu rosto. – _Cheira a flores._

O menino não disse nada, apenas se aninhou mais contra o meu peito... Só então percebi que ele chorava silenciosamente enquanto inspirava o meu cheiro. Senti-me triste e incapaz, queria fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, queria poder dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, que o fizesse sorrir, mas não sabia o que fazer, por isso baixei a minha cabeça para a sua e beijei-lhe os cabelos, inspirando o seu odor adoçicado. O rapaz cheirava a liláses, lavanda e a Sol, um cheiro muito agradável. Perguntei-me se a menina cheiraria tão bem quanto ele e puxei-a mais para mim, para também lhe beijar a nuca e inspirar o seu odor. Ela abraçou-se a mim inspirando o meu cheiro com mais força quando baixei o meu rosto para os seus cabelos. Também ela tinha um cheiro muito bom, em vez de cheirar a liláses como o rapaz, ela cheirava a frésias, a rosas e, também, a Sol.

Abracei-me com mais força aos dois pequenos quando senti um vento desagradável soprar com mais força. Mas em vez de proteger o meu rosto entre as cabeças das crianças para continuar a inspirar os seus cheiros, levantei a cabeça, procurando por algo.

- _Que cena tão comovente..._

Olhei para o lugar de onde viera a voz e arregalei os olhos ao ver quem ali estava. Deparei-me com um vampiro de longos cabelos loiros que pareciam prata com os raios de luz, a sua pele brilhava levemente com a luminosidade prateada, os seus lábios abriam-se num sorriso sardónico, maldoso, que me fez arrepiar até os pêlos dos braços, mas aquilo que se reparava bem nele eram os seus olhos vermelhos sangue, que olhavam fixamente para mim e para os dois pequenos que se encontravam comigo.

- James. – Disse, fazendo as crianças olharem para cima e encolherem-se contra mim.

Ele nada fez, apenas manteve o seu olhar fixo em nós. Já eu, levantei-me, puxando as crianças para trás de mim, tentando protegê-las do olhar daquele monstro. Não permitiria que ele magoasse aqueles pequenos, não enquanto eu ainda pudesse lutar.

James deu um passo em nossa direcção e eu rosnei, mostrando os meus dentes, desejando ardentemente ser uma vampira para poder proteger a menina e o menino que se agarravam às minhas pernas.

- _Mamã... _– O menino disse, distraindo-me do meu alvo e fazendo-me olhar para ele, a sua voz e a sua face estavam repletas de medo.

Foi demasiado rápido e eu não me apercebi do que se estava a passar, estando ainda presa à palavra daquela criança. _Mamã_, ele tinha-me chamado _mamã_. E as peças só cairam no sítio quando comecei a sentir falta de ar, tentei libertar-me, mas a mão fria e pétrea de James apertava-me o pescoço, impedindo-me de respirar.

-_ Mamã!_ – Ouvi a menina gritar e fui arremessada contra uma árvore, arquejando com a dor do contacto do tronco rugoso da árvore contra a minha pele.

Olhei para a frente e vi o vampiro atirar-se às crianças...

- NÃO! – Gritei, sentando-me direita na cama, sentindo as lágrimas cairem-me dos olhos.

- Bella! – Alguém me chamou da escuridão do quarto.

- Não! – Disse outra vez, na minha mente via vezes e vezes sem conta as criançinhas a serem chacinadas por James.

Foi então que senti braços frios envolverem-me. Não me importei com a temperatura, mas abracei-me a ele. Reconhecendo o vampiro no meu quarto pelo seu cheiro.

- Já passou. – Ele disse-me, fazendo-me festas no cabelo. – Já passou.

Aninhei contra o peito de Edward, inspirando o seu cheiro doce de mel e lilás e Sol, relembrando-me instantaneamente do cheiro do rapazinho, do meu filho, do _nosso_ filho. Afastei-me do seu peito rapidamente, desejosa de poder olhar para ele e ver os seus olhos, eu precisava de ver o tom verde que iluminava os seus olhos, a mesma cor dos olhos da criança. Mas mesmo com a luz fraca que provinha da lua na rua, não me deparei com os olhos verdes que eu tanto queria ver, deparei-me com os dourados que eu também adorava. E tocando levemente no seu rosto, vi os seus olhos tomarem a cor verde com a magia que eu lhe transmitira pelo meu toque.

Edward apenas olhava, esperando que eu fizesse algo mais. Eu só lhe fiz festas, tocando nos seus cabelos, no seu rosto, em tudo o que podia. Mas uma pergunta mais urgente que a adoração fazia-se presente na minha mente.

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ele sorriu-me timidamente, como se estivesse constrangido e eu fiquei maravilhada e baralhada. O que estaria o meu vampiro aqui a fazer? A estas horas da noite no meu quarto?

- Ok... – Ele acabou por dizer. – Não te passes! Sabes como te amo...

- Desembucha, Edward!

- Já há uns tempos que venho ver-te dormir.

Congelei, olhando para ele estupefacta. "Já há uns tempos"? Como assim? Uns tempos, quanto tempo?

- Quanto tempo?

- Há umas semanas... – Ele disse-me, olhando-me directamente nos olhos. – Ao início foi só curiosidade, queria ver se estavas bem... Mas depois tornou-se numa necessidade! Eu _tinha_ que te ver!

Eu não queria realmente saber as suas motivações, queria mais saber o que ele teria ouvido... Bocejei, sentindo-me muito cansada, sentia os meus olhos pesados, querendo fechá-los mas com medo do que veria se o fizesse.

- Tu estás com sono. – Ele constatou, abraçando-me e deitando-se comigo na cama. – Dorme, foi só um pesadelo, descansa que precisas.

Fiz como ele me mandou e já estava quase a entregar-me à escuridão da inconsciência quando senti os braços de Edward desenvencelharem-se do meu corpo. Agarrei-lhe o pulso e abri os olhos, olhando para ele directamente.

- Fica comigo. – Pedi.

- Eu fico. – Ele prometeu, voltando a deitar-se.

E voltei a adormecer abraçada a ele.

Quando acordei de manhã, não tinha a luz amarela a entrar pela janela, mas sim uma luz acinzentada que me disse que o tempo estava nublado, como era costume, o que significaria que todos poderiamos sair à rua calmamente.

Suspirei, lembrando-me que dia era...

- Vai tudo ficar bem. – A voz veio do canto do quarto, da minha cadeira de baloiço.

Olhei para lá e deparei-me com Edward, sentado na cadeira, olhando para mim com um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele cumprimentou-me com um sorriso.

- Ficaste! – Exclamei saltando da cama e correndo para ele.

Assim que o alcancei, sentei-me no seu colo e sendo envolvidada pelos seus braço, beijei-o.

- Eu disse que ficaria. – Edward fez-me festas no rosto, afastando-me os cabelos da face. – Os teus cabelos parecem um ninho de ratos, mas eu gosto deles.

E ele riu-se, fazendo com que eu lhe batesse no braço. E então observei-o melhor, as suas roupas eram diferentes daquelas que eu tinha visto no seu corpo durante a madrugada.

- Foste-te embora! – Acusei-o.

- Alice. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

E estava prestes a beija-lo, quando o meu estômago rosnou bem alto. E ele voltou-se a rir.

- Hora do pequeno-almoço?

Assenti, sorrindo e levantando-me do seu colo. Estava cheia de fome, mas tinha que me arranjar, não poderia ficar com o pijama. Edward deve ter visto a minha hesitação pelo que se levantou e me beijou a testa.

- Vai arranjar-te, eu arranjo-te o pequeno-almoço.

Sorri, tentando provocá-lo. – Achas que consegues desenrascar-te lá em baixo?

Ele sorriu-me, dirigindo-se à minha porta.

- Não te preocupes, eu consigo desenrascar-me. – Ele abriu a porta. – Mas tu vais-te arranjar e vestir. Não me obrigues a chamar a Alice.

Fingi-me totalmente aterrorizada, peguei na minha bolsa do banho e corri para a casa de banho, passando pela porta do quarto de Ana no processo. Decidi, por bem, ver se ela já estava acordada, era costume ela acordar com o nascer do Sol. Abri a porta do seu quarto e vi como ela estava deitada na sua cama a ler um livro.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Vai tomar banho já te vou escolher a roupa.

Sorri, sentindo a rotina a formar-se e corri para a casa-de-banho cantarolando baixinho.

-_** I don't like to be alone in the night**_**,** - Cantarolei entrando no banho. – _**And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.**_

Ensaboei-me, deixando que o cheiro do sabão se embrenhasse na minha pele. Meti shampoo no cabelo, apreciando o cheiro a morangos que eu tanto gostava... E mesmo acima do som da água do chuveiro, ouvi a música que certamente deveria vir do quarto de Ana.

- _**And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes but I do love you...**_ – Sorri e depois quase que gritei o resto da frase, só para que Edward me ouvisse. – _**But I do love you!**_

Ouvi-o rir-se e soube que a minha mensagem chegara ao rés-de-chão. Continuei cmo o meu banho, sentindo o efeito relaxante da água na minha pele nua.

- _**I don't like to see the sky painted gray...**_ – Continuei a cantar de acordo com a canção enquanto saía da banheira, já pensando no céu cinzento que estava na rua. – _**And I don't like when nothing is going my away...**_

Estava a enrolar-me na toalha quando apanhei um vislumbre do meu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro atrás da porta. Aproximei-me mais e deixei a toalha cair aos meus pés, expondo o meu corpo na suprefície vitrea. Relembrei-me do sonho e toquei levemente com ambas as mãos na zona do meu ventre, imaginando-o redondo com os meus filhos lá dentro.

_Gémeos?_ Perguntei-me, lembrando-me do menino e da menina, nas semelhanças entre os dois. _É possível... O Edward iria gostar..._

Não pude impedir-me de sorrir com o pensamento de Edward com aquelas duas crianças adoráveis, mas então teria sempre que me lembrar de contar os dias até que tudo estivesse acabado. Olhei para o espelho decidida... e embora nua, gostei do que vi, uma cópia idêntica e mais nova do rosto da Avó. Seguiria os seus passos, seria como ela, esperaria pacientemente até que fosse a minha hora.

Agarrei a toalha do chão e segui até ao meu quarto, ouvindo Edward a trabalhar na cozinha e Ana arrumar algo no seu quarto. Quando entrei no meu quarto deparei-me com um belo conjunto todo em tons de azul em cima da minha cama e sorri, roupas giras... e confortáveis, ao menos a loira ainda não se tinha esquecido das minhas perferências. Não demorei muito a arranjar-me, ajeitando o meu cabelo ainda molhado num rabo-de-cavalo, quando me voltei a olhar ao espelho, gostei do que vi, decidi então descer as escadas para o pequeno-almoço, encontrando Ana no corredor à minha espera.

- Hum... – Ela examinou-me, parecendo satisfeita com a minha aparência. – Poderia ficar melhor com os cabelos soltos...

- Mas isso seria um incómodo para o jogo. – Comentei enquanto desciamos as escadas.

- Não vejo qual o interesse em jogar basebol... Ficamos sempre cheias de terra e suor. – Ele reclamou enquanto entravamos na cozinha.

- A falar do jogo as meninas? – Edward perguntou colocando-me na frente um prato com torradas.

- Sim.

- Não. – Ana disse ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Olhámos uma para a outra e rimo-nos.

- Tu ouviste a conversa, Cullen, deixa de te fazeres de ingénuo! – Ana disse tirando uma torrada do meu prato. – Hum, estão mesmo boas! Já pensaste em abrir um restaurante, Eddie?

Edward pareceu ignorá-la sentando-se ao meu lado na mesa, observando-me enquanto eu comia e fazendo uma careta ocasional quando eu demonstrava gostar do pequeno-almoço.

- Eu sei que não é nenhum urso, mas olha que também é bom. – Disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Não sei, não. – Ele contradisse-me franzindo o nariz. – Acredito que irias gostar muito mais de um leão da montanha.

- A sério? – Perguntei olhando para ele com um sorriso duvidoso.

- É o meu favorito. – Ele disse oferecendo-me o meu sorriso. – O Emmett é que gosta imenso de ursos.

Gargalhei e vi Ana fazer uma careta como se fosse vomitar, para depois se levantar da sua cadeira e sair da cozinha a reclamar.

- Uh! Discutir preferências de caça ao pequeno-almoço não faz nada bem ao meu estômago...

Encolhi os ombros, sabendo bem de mais que eu não tinha que me preocupar com nada daquilo, não teria que caçar para sobreviver após a passagem, já Ana seria outra coisa totalmente diferente. Edward pareceu ter percebido a minha mudança de humor e os seus olhos mostraram-se ainda mais curiosos, ao que lhe balancei a cabeça para, de certo modo, lhe dizer que depois lhe contaria o que se passava.

Quando acabei de comer, Edward levantou o meu prato e lavou-o, voltando para o meu lado rapidamente. Fomos os dois para a sala, onde Ana via televisão sossegadamente, olhei à volta, inspirando o ar à procura do cheiro de Ella.

- Onde está a Ella? – Perguntei à minha irmã. – E o pai?

- A Ella está lá atrás, a fazer o quê, não faço ideia. O pai foi à esquadra.

- Fazer o quê?

- Não sei bem, ele pareceu ter tido uma visão qualquer. Acho que foi informar os seus colegas de que durante a próxima semana não vai trabalhar.

A informação despertou a lembrança de James no meu pesadelo e senti-me aterrorizada, o pai teria visto algo que estivesse relacionado com James? Porquê tirar uma semana de "descanço" quando talvez conseguissemos destruir o vampiro ainda hoje? As perguntas surgiam e não traziam respostas, o que me fazia ficar mais nervosa, mas não o iria mostrar, temia que Edward pudesse sentir-se mais inseguro do que eu e começasse a arrepender-se por estar a meu lado.

- Então penso que é melhor irmos andando, não acham, senhoritas? – Edward perguntou de um modo muito cavalheiresco, fazendo-me sorrir mesmo estando tão nervosa.

Estava pronta a responder-lhe, mas Ana levantou-se de um pulo, correndo para a porta das traseiras com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Olhei para o sítio onde ela tinha desaparecido com uma sobrancelha erguida, não sabia em que drogas andava ela metida, mas teria que me certeficar que ela deixaria de as tomar depressinha.

- Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram! – Ouvi-a gritar da cozinha.

Olhei para Edward que me olhava com um ar inquisidor, olhei para sua mente, vendo qual a sua pergunta... Tratava-se exactamente da minha: quem é que tinha chegado?

Encaminhámo-nos para o jardim, onde estavam Ana e Ella, mesmo antes de lá chegar, um cheiro forte a cão molhado encheu-me o nariz, fazendo-me franzi-lo. O cheiro fez o meu estômago revirar-se com nojo e eu senti uma enorme vontade de vomitar o pequeno-almoço.

- Ugh! – Exclamei quando chegámos ao pórtico nas traseiras. – Que cheiro insuportável.

_Não cheiras muito melhor, Bella! _O pensamento insinuou-se na minha mente, fazendo-me olhar para a frente e recuar de olhos arregalados.

Ok! Ana e Ella tinham-me mostrado os videos e fotografias dos dois lobos, mas nada e quando eu digo nada é mesmo _nada_ me poderia preparar para a imagem de ter os dois lobos do tamanho de grandes ursos negros na minha frente.

O lobo castanho-avermelhado era o maior, ultrapassando facilmente a minha altura, os seus olhos castanhos escuros quase negros fixavam-me com um brilho que passaria perfeitamente por um enorme sorriso, os lábios do focinho do lobo também estavam ligeiramente abertos, quase como um sorriso canino, o nariz do lobo também franzido como o meu. Tirei os meus olhos da face do lobo, observando o seu corpo colossal, as patas eram enormes, largas o suficiente para proporcionarem o equilibrio necessário àquele corpo de urso, a cauda do lobo abanava-se de um lado para o outro, parecendo um espanador inquieto, a pelagem do lobo era longa demais, parecendo ter algo que não era confortável para a criatura.

Já ao seu lado, olhando para Ella com um olhar carinhoso demais e inteligente demais para um animal, estava um enorme lobo de pêlo cor de areia, não tão grande como o outro lobo, mas tão monstruoso como o primeiro. O corpo também era largo, mas este tinha o distinto toque de parecer descordenado, um pouco trapalhão; as patas não eram tão largas, sendo por isso que talvez parecesse muito mais descuidado; também a cauda do lobo amarelo parecia abanar-se intensamente, mostrando o contentamento do animal enquanto a minha priminha (que parecia tão pequena ao pé daquela criatura) lhe fazia festas na cabeça e lhe coçava as orelhas.

- Jake? – Perguntei olhando para o lobo avermelhado e recebendo um latido com resposta. – Seth?

O lobo amarelo respondeu-me do mesmo modo que o primeiro, parecendo ronronar com as caricias qeu Ella lhe dava. Ella sorria mais do que eu alguma vez a tinha visto sorrir, as covinhas nas suas bochechas mostravam o quão sincero aquele sorriso era e eu não conseguia fazer nenhum comentário quanto aos lobos.

_Espero que a nossa companhia não seja muito desagradável._ Seth pensou olhando para mim._ A Ana e a Ella disseram-nos que hoje estavam a planear jogar basebol._

Sorri carinhosamente para a criança, sabendo que Edward ouvira tão bem quanto eu.

- Creio que conseguimos arranjar lugar para mais dois jogadores. – O meu vampiro disse sorrindo.

Ana e Jacob olhavam um para o outro em adoração e eu quase que me senti uma intrusa observando-os, quase.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos! – Exclamei, tencionando chamar à atenção de Jake e da minha irmã, claro que consegui fazê-lo. Olhei para Edward e sorri presunçosamente. – Vamos?

Antes de receber qualquer resposta, Edward pegou-me ao colo, sorrindo claramente satisfeito. Pela minha visão periferal vi Ana e Ella subirem para o dorso de cada um dos lobos, aconchegando-se contra o pêlo dos dois e inspirando o odor deles. Perguntei-me se elas não sentiriam o cheiro hediondo que eles emanavam, mas pelo ar de satisfação de ambas, conclui que talvez não.

_Pronta?_ A voz de Edward fez-se presente na minha mente, como um sussurro no meu ouvido. Sorri-lhe prontamente, antes de espetar o meu nariz nas suas roupas para poder afastar o cheiro dos lobos.

_Pronta._ E foi tudo o que bastou para ele desatar a correr à frente dos lobos.

Mesmo estando ao colo de Edward, onde geralmente me sentia extremamente confortável, nesta corrida, eu não me sentia à vontade, algum instinto dentro de mim fazia-me querer saltar do colo de Edward e eu própria correr, puxando o meu corpo para o máximo de velocidade, fazendo-me alcançar rapidamente a casa dos vampiros. E também por estar no colo de Edward, sentia os músculos do meu vampiro contrairem-se para correrem mais depressa, puxando-nos a uma velocidade maior.

_Edward?_ Chamei-o._ O que é que se passa?_

_O facto de termos os lobos a correr atrás de nós está a deixar-me inqueito..._ Ele pensou para mim, apertando-me mais contra o seu peito._ Sou a presa natural deles, eles são mais rápidos que eu e os dentes deles são tão fortes e afiados como os meus... Eles podem muito facilmente destruir-me se quiserem._

E só aquelas palavras explicaram o meu desejo profundo de correr, mostrei os meus pensamentos a Edward, permitindo-lhe ver o instinto inquieto e desconfortável que me fazia estar nervosa. Ele... riu-se, claramente divertido com aquele facto.

_Afinal sempre tens um sentido de auto-preservação._ Ele riu-se tanto mentalmente como fisicamente, fazendo-me sorrir e esquecer ligeiramente a sensação irritante de estar a ser perseguida.

O riso do meu vampiro chamou à atenção dos lobos e não pude fugir aos pensamentos que me invadiram a mente.

_Podemos saber de que se riu ele?_ A voz rouca e profunda de Jacob fez-se ouvir e eu pude ver a figura de Edward através dos seus olhos.

_Piada privada!_ Respondi, não achava em mim a coragem de ser má para aquele que eu ainda via como o rapazinho simpático que me contara a verdade acerca de Edward e a sua família.

Estava envolta na lembraça daquele rapazinho, tanto que nem reparei quando chegámos à casa do Cullen, claro, as vozes mentais de Rosalie e Jasper fizeram-me voltar à realidade.

_ Gr... Que cheiro... Ugh... _Os pensamentos de Rose foram os primeiros a encontrar o seu caminho para a minha mente.

_Mas que raio...?_ Os pensamentos de Jasper chegaram a seguir.

_Se pudesse vomitava..._ Emmett. Contive um sorriso perante os pensamentos do grande irmão urso.

_Eles chegaram._ Carlisle, claro que ele saberia de nós...

_Bella? Estás com eles?_ Aquele último pensamento confundiu-me. Não sabia que Emily já tinha chegado.

_Sim._ Respondi-lhe, puxando a imagem que via com os meus olhos para a minha mente para permitir a Emily a imagem dos lobos.

_Óptimo._ Não ouvi mais os pensamentos da minha prima... e de mais ninguém para falar a verdade.

Já tinhamos chegado à parte detrás da casa e Edward só me pousou mesmo quando estávamos perto da parede de vidro. Quando os meus pés alcançaram o chão, estiquei-me para beijar o meu vampiro e depois correr para dentro de casa de mãos dadas com ele. Na sala, parecia estarem todos, uns com sorrisos no rosto, outros nem por isso, como era o caso de Angel.

_Oh minha Deusa... Que mal fiz para merecer isto?_ Ouvi o meu padrinho pensar com tristeza e segui o seu olhar para ver Ella descer do torso de Seth com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ele gosta mesmo dela, padrinho. – Disse-lhe, fazendo-o olhar para mim com uma pontada de irritação nos seus olhos. – E não do modo como tu pensas, ele só quer que ela esteja bem...

- Claro, claro... – Ele resmungou voltando a olhar para eles os dois.

- Ignora-o, querida. – A minha madrinha disse-me, lançando um olhar irritado ao marido.

Não foi pouco depois que todos eles entraram na sala, Ana e Jacob de mãos dadas, enquanto tanto Ella como Seth tinham sido conscientes o suficiente para entrarem na sala separados. Instintivamente, os meus olhos rumaram a sala, procurando pela presença do meu pai, encontrei-o perto do piano, os seus olhos entristecidos a olhar para Ana e Jake.

_Mais depressa que qualquer um deles... Eu perco tudo o que tenho_. Os pensamentos do meu pai eram tão tristes como o brilho nos seus olhos, mas as imagens que me encheram a mente confundiram-me tanto como me deixaram com pena.

Vi flashes de uma mulher de cabelos acobreados passar pela mente do meu pai, vi imagens de uma mulher de cabelos loiros, vi imagens de um nascimento, vi o meu pai com duas bebés recém-nascidos ao colo... O passado do meu pai passava-lhe à frente dos olhos. Afastei-me da mente do meu progenitor quando os lobos eram apresentados, fí-lo a tempo de ver Seth chegar-se perto de Angel.

_Vamos, aproxima-te... _Angel pensava ao mesmo tempo que pela sua mente passavam planos das mais terríveis torturas direccionadas para o rapaz._ Eu não mordo,... muito!_ Quis rir-me com o seu último pensamento, mas controlei-me o máximo que consegui.

- Prazer, senhor. Sou Seth Clearwater. – Seth disse estendendo a sua mão para o meu padrinho. Pobre rapaz...

_Corajoso, se está disposto a enfrentar um vampiro para ficar com a filha dele..._ A madrinha pensou, um sorriso formando-se nos seus lábios calmamente.

- Angelus. – Angel disse curtamente, os seus olhos castanhos fixos nos rosto do rapaz.

_Pela Ella, pela Ella, pela Ella._ Seth continuava a pensar, mantendo um sorriso no seu rosto.

Se não soubesse que o rapaz estava nas suas perfeitas condições mentais, eu diria que ele tinha enlouquecido de vez, mas mesmo assim, sorri perante a esperança dele.

_Oh meu Deus!_ Ouvi os pensamentos de Jake e virei o meu rosto para olhar para o outro casal. Jacob olhava para o meu pai, sério, mas os seus olhos negros deixavam transparecer o medo que lhe ia na alma.

Apertei-me contra Edward, temendo o confronto que viria entre o meu pai e Jacob. O meu vampiro olhou para os dois também e vi na sua mente o quanto ele desejava que aquilo corresse bem. Ana parecia extremamente confiante, no entanto, eu desejava que o sorriso convencido no seu rosto desaparecesse.

_Pai_, pensei, expandindo a minha mente em direcção à mente de Charlie.

_Está tudo bem, pequenina... Está tudo bem_, Charlie respondeu-me, sorrindo-me ligeiramente._ Deixa a tua mente descansada, quero-te pronta tanto física como psiquicamente. Está tudo bem._

Encolhi os ombros, como se fosse fácil desligar o facto de conseguir ouvir mentes...

- Charlie. – Jacob disse. – Eu...

- Não te atrevas a dizer-me que não tinhas intenção que acontecesse aquilo que aconteceu, eu não compro essa, Jacob Black. – Charlie disse e eu encolhi-me com o poder na voz dele. – Um aviso apenas, lobo. Já o fiz ao vampiro... – Foi a vez de Edward se encolher. – Se eu vir a minha filha sofrer, considera-te extinto!

Vi o modo como o rapaz se encolheu e quase sorri, não fosse por saber perfeitamente que o significado daquelas palavras não estavam apenas dirigidas ao lobo mas sim também ao vampiro que me abraçava. O ar sério de Jacob permaneceu, ter-se-ia acentuado não fosse por eu achar isso impossível, mas o sorriso de Ana aumentou, fazendo com que a minha raiva acompanhasse o tamanho do seu sorriso. Rosnei e Ana olhou para mim, um tom desafiador nos seus olhos azuis.

- Alguém está a precisar de descarregar um pouco de energia, não? – Ela disse, a gargalhada presente na sua voz, irritante, provocando-me.

- Não me tentes, Anabella! – Rosnei de novo, olhando-a com raiva.

- Alguém está a sugerir uma luta? – Angel anunciou do seu lugar, parecendo tão calmo como se nunca Seth se tivesse apresentado.

- Estás a sugerir que a Bella te volte a derrotar? – Isabel disse tão calmamente que fazia querer que falava do tempo que fazia lá fora. – Querido, sabes que treinaste a nossa afilhada tão bem que ela supera-te!

Edward remexeu-se desconfortavelmente a meu lado quando o meu nome foi referido naquele tema.

- Eu deixo as lutas para vocês, prefiro concentrar as minhas energias para o jogo de logo. – Declarei quando vi Charlie sentar-se no sofá ao pé de Emmett e começar a ver o jogo de basebol que estava a dar na televisão.

- Não me digas que vais jogar, bruxinha? – Emmett disse olhando para mim com um sorriso traquina. – Com os teus problemas de equilíbrio, dúvido que consigas sequer segurar no bastão.

E então riu-se, em alto e bom som, inflamando a competitividade em mim e fazendo tremer a parede de vidro. Vi Angel e a madrinha abanarem a cabeça, Charlie sorriu levemente, Ana e as nossas primas riram-se silenciosamente, já os Cullen olhavam para mim com curiosidade.

- Em, não fiques muito desiludido logo à noite, está bem? – Disse-lhe sorrindo como um gato que apanha o canário. – Porque a partir do momento em que os Swan fizerem o primeiro _home run_, tu estás fora!

As gargalhadas silenciosas de Ana, Emily e Ella rebentaram perante o ar quase desesperado de Emmett, seria divertido ver o seu ar no jogo logo à noite, pensando bem, seria divertido ver o ar de todos quando fosse a minha vez de bater. Olhei para o rosto de Edward que parecia tão ou mais curioso que o dos outros.

- Vais jogar? – Ele perguntou-me com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sou a melhor batedora da família Swan. – Respondi encolhendo os ombros.

Era um facto que não me aquecia nem arrefecia, não era um assunto particularmente interessante. Olhei pela janela para a rua, reparando nas nuvens cinzentas que se dirigiam para a cidade, seria uma grande tempestade e eu podia senti-lo. Acabei por perguntar a Alice se seria necessário levar chapéu de chuva para o campo onde iriamos jogar, ao que tanto ela como a minha gémea me responderam que estaria o clima ideal para jogar lá, a tempestade só afectaria a cidade.

Tentei distrair-me daquilo que se iria passar mais logo, procurando recorrer a coisas que me ocupassem o pensamento. Emmett ajudou-me nisso, desafiou-me para fazer uma maratona de jogos na sua Wii, ri-me imenso quando ele perdeu o quarto jogo consecutivo e me acusou de estar a fazer batota, também passei algum tempo no quarto de Edward a ouvir algumas músicas com ele...

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou.

- Sim? – Perguntei olhando para ele calmamente.

- Eu queria, queria mostrar-te uma coisa.

Edward levantou-se da cama e eu segui-o, fomos para a sala onde estava o piano. Alice e Ana já estavam à nossa espera no fundo das escadas, as duas videntes olhavam para o meu vampiro com um olhar estranho e descobri que ambas me bloqueavam com sucesso pelo que não consegui ler as suas mentes. Edward sentou-se ao piano e obrigou-me a sentar-me ao seu lado, as suas mãos começaram a mexer-se pelo teclado com perícia fazendo-me arrepiar perante a belissíma melodia que as suas mãos produziam. A primeira melodia que ele tocou era doce, calma, era algo que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Compus esta música para a Esme e o Carlisle. – Ele disse-me sem nunca parar de tocar. – Um tributo ao amor que presenciei durante anos.

Perante a sua declaração, senti-me inferior, minuscúla. Perto deles eu não era nada, praticamente nada. Apesar de me sentir deprimida, reparei na mudança do tom da música, a melodia abrandara, descera um tom, tornando-se muito mais calma, quase sonolenta.

- Tu inspiraste esta. – Edward disse-me enquanto tocava a música que só depois percebi ser uma canção de embalar.

A canção encheu-me o espírito, tocando-me no fundo coração e fazendo-me crescer borboletas no estômago. Nunca me tinham dedicado uma música, nem sequer escrito um poema ou coisa assim parecida. Senti-me deleitada por ouvir a melodia tomar um rumo ligeiramente mais feliz, mas depressa o tom alegre começou a morrer, a tornar-se mais calmo, mais triste conforme se aproximava do fim. Assim que Edward chegou à última nota da música, olhei para ele, não sabendo se havia de sorrir se havia de chorar, fiquei espantada quando o meu vampiro e ele ergueu a sua mão para o meu rosto, limpando uma lágrima que me escorria pelo rosto.

- Não chores. – Ele sussurrou abraçando-me.

- É linda. – Disse-lhe no mesmo tom baixo. – Mas o final é tão triste...

- Na altura em que compus esta, não via uma saída feliz para nós. Julgava-te apenas humana e não conseguia ver um final feliz para nós os dois.

Toquei no rosto dele, vendo como os seus olhos tinham ficado tristes à menção da época em que desconheciamos a verdadeira natureza um do outro. Não conseguia, nem queria imaginar o quão desesperante não teria sido para ele, mas lembrava-me perfeitamente daquilo que eu sentira, o medo e o desespero por querer estar com ele por mais que o simples motivo de gostar dele. Para nós, bruxas, não era o mesmo que para os vampiros, mas sentiamos com tanta intensidade como eles. Abanei a cabeça, sorrindo para o meu vampiro que compreendeu de imediato o que eu queria dizer e começou a tocar-me outra música, esta muito mais feliz que a minha melodia.

Depois de ouvir algumas músicas no piano e de acompanhá-las a cantar com Ana, Ella, Emily e Alice, fomos almoçar. Seria uma estupidez dizer que me tinha esquecido o quão deliciosos eram os pratos de Esme, mas não consegui deixar de elogiar os seus cozinhados na hora do almoço. A madrinha e Esme tinham juntado os seus esforços para permitir que todos da família pudessem comer à mesa, embora o pai e o padrinho tivessem surpreendido todos ao trazer uma garrafa de sangue para a mesa.

- Tenho uma reserva de sangue engarrafado em casa. – Charlie respondeu-me quando o interrogei com o olhar. – Não posso estar sempre a ir caçar e como tenho que manter as aparências para os Queilutes, o fim-de-semana é sempre dedicado à pesca com o Billy.

Jacob e Seth devoraram grandes quantidades de comida, o que rendeu muitas piadas a Emmett acerca do apetite dos nossos amigos caninos. Claro que Emmett, Jasper e Joe não foram os únicos a ter a sua vez para se divertirem, Jacob e Seth não se importaram nada de desafiá-los para uma pequena demonstração de forças no pátio detrás da casa dos Cullen, ao que Esme logo avisou que se alguma das suas flores fosse estragada, ela própria iria encarregar-se de que o desgraçado que tivesse provocado o dano iria ser castigado. Não pude evitar rir-me quando Emmett, Jasper e Joe se encolheram perante a ameaça de Esme.

- Chama-lhes estúpidos! – Riu-se Alice quando os três vampiros se dirigiram para o jardim das traseiras e se meteram a uma distância segura dos canteiros. – Sabendo o que a Esme pode fazer...

Olhei para Rosalie e vi como ela observava Emmett, tal como Emily olhava para Joe, sabia que ambas estavam atentas às acções dos companheiros, talvez por temerem o que Esme lhes pudesse fazer para os castigar. Por algum motivo, passou-me pela cabeça o que Rosalie faria a Emmett se fosse uma bruxa, estas perguntas fizeram-me então questionar se Carlisle iria fazer a Rosalie o mesmo que iria fazer a Alice e que já fizera antes a Esme... eu, sinceramente, esperava que sim. Lembrava-me como Rosalie reagir quando o pai fez o feitiço que lhes permitiu tornarem-se semi-humanos naquele primeiro jantar... O desejo que ela apresentara... Suspirei enquanto observava a luta entre os dois lobos monstruosos e os vampiros.

- Ainda bem que eles não têm problemas de cansaço. – Edward comentou passado um bom bocado, fazendo-me quase saltar com o susto. – Vão precisar da energia deles para mais logo,

Abraçei-me ao meu vampiro e, sorrindo, beijei-o. – Não te preocupes, vai tudo correr bem.

O olhar que ele me dirigiu foi tão espantado que quase me senti mal por ter tentado assegurá-lo de que seríamos fortes o suficiente para destruir os nómadas sem grandes problemas, mas então o meu sorriso enviesado surgiu nos seus lábios, fazendo-me sentir melhor.

Não fizera mais nada durante a tarde até Ana chegar juntamente com Isabel e atirarem tanto a Charlie como a Angel um equipamento azul escuro com letras brancas, só depois do pai por o boné azul escuro com as iniciais CS na cabeça é que percebi do que se tratavam.

- Vamos, Bella! – A madrinha chamou, fazendo-me olhar para ela do meu lugar no sofá ao lado do meu vampiro. – Está na hora de nos irmos arranjar para o jogo.

- Já? – Questionei olhando para o relógio de parede que se encontrava atrás dos sofás.

O relógio marcava as seis horas da tarde, julguei que fosse cedo, mas então repensei melhor quando ouvi Alice a mexer-se nos andares superiores. Edward gemeu baixinho, chamando à minha atenção e quando reparei no seu ar marterizado, quase que me preparei para um ataque.

- Não te preocupes. – Edward assegurou-me quando viu a minha expressão. – É só a Alice. Podes ir trocar-te no meu quarto. – Ele sussurrou-me a última parte.

Suspirei alíviada e dei-lhe um pequeno beijo, levantando-me em seguida para seguir a minha irmã loira e a minha madrinha. No topo das escadas, Ana entregou-me o meu equipamento e mandou-me para o quarto do meu namorado trocar de roupa, quando lá cheguei fiz exactamente o que me mandaram, vestindo rapidamente as calças azuis escuras e a t-shirt da mesma cor com o meu nome nas costas a grossas letras brancas, prendi o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e coloquei o meu boné, que tal como o do meu pai tinha as minhas iniciais... IS. Olhei-me ao espelho na casa de banho no quarto de Edward e sorri perante a imagem que ele reflectia, já há muito tempo que não jogava basebol, pelo que temia que os meus movimentos estivessem um pouquinho enferrujados.

- BELLA! – Ana gritou do rés-de-chão, certamente já estavam todos prontos.

Corri para lá, sorrindo imenso quando não tropecei nem uma vez nos meus próprios pés, quando cheguei ao último andar, deparei-me com todos os Cullen vestidos com equipamentos brancos com riscas pretas e todos os Swan vestidos com equipamentos idênticos ao meu. O meu olhar parou em Edward que mesmo com aquela roupa tão comum continuava a parecer um deus grego, caminhei até ele sorrindo, o meu vampiro também me sorria e quando me cheguei mais perto dele, guardando na memória aquela imagem.

- Estás linda. – Ele disse. – Tu _és_ linda.

A sala tinha desaparecido, não havia vampiros e bruxas e hibrídos ali, só eu e Edward. Não conseguia afastar os meus olhos dos dele, que começavam a perder o dourado para ganhar o tom verde que eu amava. Nas suas íris, agora verdes, brilhavam vários sentimentos: amor, adoração, carinho... eu estava perdida. Estava a inclinar-me na direcção de Edward, já em bicos dos pés, só para o beijar, mas alguém me chamou à atenção clareando a garganta, desviei a minha atenção de Edward para olhar para a minha gémea e Alice.

- Vamos perder os trovões se os meninos se decidirem a ficar na marmelada. – Ana disse cruzando os braços à frente do peito.

- Sim! – Disse Alice imitando a loira. – E, sinceramente, Edward. A confraternizares com o inimigo?

- Alice! – Esme ralhou.

- O que é? – A pequena fadinha parecia indignada. – Mãe, é verdade. O jogo é Swans contra Cullens! Que eu saiba a Bella _ainda_ não é uma de nós, a sério!

- Tens razão, Alice. – Edward disse afastando-se de mim calmamente. – A Bella _ainda_ não é uma Cullen. Ainda. E espero que já tenhas visto isso.

De repente os olhos das duas videntes ficaram desfocados e todos tivemos que tapar os ouvidos com o gritinho histérico que ambas deram, tive que puxar o meu escudo o máximo que conseguia para o interior da minha mente para protegê-la dos pensamentos de todos. Antes que me pudesse preparar para um embate, Alice e Ana atiraram-se a mim, abraçando-me, apertando-me contra elas.

- Largem-me! – Gritei do meio das duas que andavam aos saltinhos à minha volta enquanto soltavam guinchos histéricos.

- Mostra-me! Mostra-me! Mostra-me! – Ana gritou puxando-me as mãos dos ouvidos.

- Mostro o quê?

Ana inspecionava-me as mãos, procurando algo nos dedos, os seus olhos pararam no anel que Edward me dera quando me pediu em namoro. Vi como o rosto da loira ficou confuso e então desconfiado.

- Onde está, Bella? – Ela perguntou.

- Onde está o quê?

Ana virou o seu olhar para Edward ao mesmo tempo que Alice.

- Edward?

Ele sorriu para ambas e depois voltou a aproximar-se de mim, colocando-me uma mão no fundo das costas e guiando-me para a saída.

- Vamos embora. – Ele disse como se nada fosse. – Ainda vamos perder a tempestade.

- EDWARD! – Ambas gritaram quando Edward me pegou ao colo e meteu-se a correr.

Estávamos em silêncio, Edward parecia estar satisfeito com algo, mas não me incomodei a descobrir o que os seus pensamentos me escondiam, no entanto, sentia-me curiosa para o que eles me escondiam. O que teria deixado Ana e Alice em tal estado de animação?

- Edward?

- Hum? – Ele olhou para mim, desacelerando a sua corrida. – Diz, meu amor.

- O que é que a Ana e a Alice viram? – Perguntei. – O que é que tu decidiste?

Ele parou, estávamos no meio de nenhures na floresta. Não me poisou no chão, olhando para mim como se tentasse decidir o que iria fazer.

- Despachem-se com a _conversa_. – A voz de Emmett retombou pela floresta com imensa malicia na última palavra. – Não querem perder o jogo, pois não?

E depois só se ouviu o riso troante do irmão urso de Edward.

- E então? – Perguntei, passado um bocado.

- Bem... Tu ouviste o que eu lhes disse, acerca de ainda não seres uma Cullen... – Ele parecia nervoso e o modo como ele olhava para mim, como se me estivesse a pedir para compreender, fez uma pequena luz acender-se na minha cabeça.

- TU ESTÁS A PEDIR-ME EM CASAMENTO? – Exclamei, sentindo o meu peito subir e descer rapidamente com a minha respiração acelerada.

_Estás a exagerar, Bella_. Ouvi a minha consciência dizer-me, mas eu não conseguia libertar-me do pânico que se estava a criar no meu peito.

- Bella... – Edward chamou-me.

- Não! Não nos podemos casar... – Disse, mas ao ver como Edward ficou magoado, acrescentei. – Por enquanto.

- Eu compreendo que não queiras casar e tudo o mais... O quê? – Ele disse, olhando para mim espantado. – Queres dizer que...

- Desculpa se exagerei... É só que.. – Hesitei nas palavras, não sabendo o que responder. – Apesar de ter muitos exemplos de matrimónio à minha volta... O casamento dos meus pais e as coisas que a minha mãe me disse durante anos... Não ajudam muito com a minha opinião acerca do casamento.

- Compreendo. – Ele disse. – Mas, o pedido não era para agora... A não ser...

- A não ser... – Incentivei.

- Que tu queiras, claro. Eu falaria com o teu pai, arranjaria um modo...

Sorri, aproximando-me dele e abraçando-o. – Por mais que a ideia de me tornar tua por meios legais e isso tudo seja, de facto, tentadora. Eu para todos os efeitos só tenho dezassete anos, Edward. E não é comum para os humanos casarem-se aos dezassete neste tempo.

Ele gargalhou, o riso tão livre e doce que eu sorri mais.

- Esqueço-me que apesar de teres uma compreensão muito mais atrás do tempo presente, que nasceste neste e que te reges pelas atitudes deles.

Afastei-me dele, fingindo-me ofendida. – Fique sabendo, senhor, que eu não me rejo pelas regras deste tempo nem dos humanos. Sigo as leis da minha espécie, da minha cidade e lá, uma bruxa só esta autorizada a ter uma vida intíma a partir dos dezoito anos.

- Então, considera isto um pedido não-oficial até ao teu décimo oitavo aniversário.

Ele voltou a pegar-me ao colo e começou a correr, os espaços entre as árvores começavam a ficar maiores, dando-me a entender que estávamos a chegar a uma espécie de campo aberto. Suspirei quando Edward me poisou no chão,

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Estava só a pensar que adiantaste o meu tormento com a minha irmã, a tua irmã e a minha tia por um ano. – Comentei com um ar miserável e ajeitei o boné na cabeça. – Bem... Vamos bater umas bolas!

A ideia de voltar a ser a Bella que era, de facto, boa em algum desporto deixava-me animada.

- Espera aí.

Edward agarrou-me no braço e puxou-me para si, beijando-me em seguida. Outro daqueles beijos de cortar a respiração e de pôr uma rapariga desejosa por mais. Verdade seja dita, eu posso não ser humana, mas sou uma mulher na adolescência, tenho as hormonas descontroladas!

- Hum... – Resmunguei quando Edward se afastou sorrindo. – Eu ainda não tinha acabado.

- Isto, meu amor, é para te desejar boa sorte para o jogo. – Ele disse, dando-me um pequeno beijo nos lábios. – Vais precisar dela.

Ri-me em alto e bom som. – Querido, quem vai precisar de sorte, vais ser tu. Antes da oitava volta, quando for a minha vez de bater, prepara-te para ver o melhor _home run_ da tua vida.

- Isso é o que vamos ver.

E entrámos no campo onde todos já estavam a fazer o seu aquecimento. Ella estava sentada de lado com Seth e com Esme; Ana estava com Jacob a treinar uns lançamentos; Rose e Emmett conversavam mais afastados; o pai, Angel e a Tia Isabel discutiam num canto; Carlisle fazia o mesmo com Jasper, Alice e Joe e, então, a um canto ligeiramente mais afastado reparei em Emily a fazer o seu aquecimento.

- Finalmente! – Ana exclamou atirando a bola para Jacob uma última vez. – Estava a ver que não! E depois, Isabella, temos muito que conversar.

Ignorei-a, sabendo que ela ficaria fula com isso. – Equipas?

- A equipa Cullen: Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Joe. – Disse-me Charlie. – A Esme vai arbitrar.

- A nossa?

- Eu, tu, a Ana, o Jacob, a Emily, o Angel e a Isabel. – Charlie disse-me mostrando-me o bastão e ajustando o seu boné. – Vamos dar prioridade aos Cullen.

Vi Alice correr para a posição do lançador enquanto Rosalie se dirigiu para o lugar do batedor, Edward saiu a correr para o seu lugar quase do outro lado do campo, reparei em todos os outros a ocuparem as suas posições, sobrava eu e Ana que se aproximou de mim com muita calma.

- Modo vampira em acção? – Ela perguntou suavemente.

Senti a magia espalhar-se pelo meu corpo, senti os músculos das minhas pernas a prepararem-se para correr e sorri. – Em acção.

Corremos as duas para os nossos respectivos lugares, o meu era mais perto de Emmett e o de Ana mais perto de Jasper enquanto Isabel se encontrava perto de Edward. Estávamos só à espera do trovão.

Reparei nos olhos de Alice a perderem o foco e então a sua voz entoou pelo campo. – Está na hora.

E ela lançou a bola.


	25. Nómadas

24º Capítulo - Nómadas

_(Edward POV)_

Assim que Alice lançou a bola, Rosalie bateu-lhe com força, lançando-a para o meu lado, sabia que devia correr e já estava pronto.

- Vai ser _home run_. – Ouvi Seth dizer ao lado de Ella.

- O Edward pode ser rápido... – Ella comentou calmamente. – Mas a mãe é mais.

Lancei-me numa corrida desenfreada, o meu objectivo: a bola que fora parar bem dentro da floresta... Estava tão focado nisso que fiquei chocado ao ouvir os pensamentos de Isabel.

_Nem penses nisso, borrachinho!_

- O quê? – E vi-a ultrapassar-me num salto.

Ela não parou para me sorrir ou para sequer olhar para mim, apenas continuou a correr para apanhar a bola. Voltei a correr, esperando conseguir chegar ao local onde a bola tinha caído antes de Isabel, fui tolo em acreditar que isso seria possível. Quando lá cheguei, a madrinha da minha namorada segurava a bola numa mão e sorria calmamente para mim.

- E isto, Edward querido, é jogar! – Ela disse, lançando a bola de volta para o campo.

Voltámos a correr, desta vez um ao lado do outro e chegámos mesmo a tempo de ver Charlie apanhar a bola e tocar no chão ao mesmo tempo que Rose derrapava pela terra para chegar à base.

- Salvo.

Toda a equipa Swan gritou, festejando aquela defesa, mas este jogo ainda não tinha acabado. Vi Bella sorrir-me ligeiramente do outro lado do campo e sorri-lhe de volta.

_Este jogo ainda agora começou, amor._ Ela pensou para mim.

_Tenho a certeza que sim, minha querida._ Respondi-lhe voltando a correr para o meu lugar.

Era a vez de Ana bater, embora soubesse que ela e Bella eram diferentes, não deixei de imaginar que os gémeos tinham sempre parecenças e por mais pequenas que fossem, talvez o meu amor e a sua irmã loira tivessem uma técnica de jogo parecidas... Tão enganado que eu estava. A tacada de Ana era quase como um floreado, rápido e leve, obviamente não era para mandar para muito longe mas sim o mais alto possível; a bola subiu alto no céu, na direcção de Bella que sorria calmamente enquanto Emmett parecia interessado em marcar aquele ponto.

Por momentos, senti-me assustado, Bella ao lado de Emmett era minuscúla, era só o meu irmão lhe dar um pequeno toque de anca que ela caíria e poderia magoar-se seriamente. Á medida que a bola descia, vi Emmett correr na sua direcção e Bella a abrandar, para meu alivio, quando do nada, Bella saltou, apoiou um pé nas costas de Emmett em pleno voo e poisou elegantemente em frente ao meu grande irmão, que ficou tão atarrantado que nem deu conta que a bola já ia no outro lado do campo.

_Mais um ponto__, amor!_

- Esse ponto não é valido! –Gritou Emmett. – Mas donde raio saiste tu?

- Desculpa, big brother bear! – A minha Bella sorriu, envergonhada.

- Quando jogas com bruxos e bruxas, mais vale habituares-te logo à derrota! – Troçou a gémea loira da minha amada.

As gargalhadas foram gerais. E continuámos o nosso jogo... Conseguimos marcar alguns pontos, apesar de a equipa Swan estar a dar-nos uma grande abada, Bella metia-se comigo.

- Agora é a vez da Bella! – Disse Ella alegremente.

- Achas que ela consegue? – Seth parecia tão incrédulo como eu...

- A Bella? Conseguir? Oh, quando ela acabar, tu nunca mais te vais sentar em frente ao televisor a ver um jogo de basebol da liga dos humanos...

- Humph... – Charlie bufou. – Como se... Já há décadas que jogo este género de jogo e consigo prefeitamente acompanhar os lentos jogos dos humanos!

Carlisle e Esme riram-se. – Claro, meu irmão. Há décadas que te moves lentamente entre os humanos, perdeste totalmente o contacto com a tua verdadeira natureza, Charles!

O olhar de Charlie tornou-se maldoso, como se estivesse a planear alguma coisa terrível, tentei ler-lhe a mente, mas não conseguia ouvir nada...

- Bella! Se tu não conseguires fazer um _home run_, juro que o teu castigo será ficares sem ver o Edward por duas semanas! E ainda teres que te dar _obrigatoriamente_ com os humanos como Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley! – Charlie parou por uns momentos e acrescentou. - Pensando bem, se este castigo não for suficientemente convincente podemos sempre alargar a duração para algo mais sobrenatural... do género 100 anos!

- Claro! Porque não? – A voz de Bella era sarcástica. _Ele deve estar a delirar, a seguir tenho que pedir ao tio para o examinar._

Ri-me em alto e bom som dos pensamentos da minha namorada, era cómico vê-la tão livre, tão diferente daquela Bella que eu tinha conhecido. Era difícil perceber quem eu perferia, se a Bella humana, aquela que eu via apenas como uma criatura indefesa, aquela que, apesar da sua mente silenciosa e os seus funcionamentos bizarros, parecia _quase_ normal, ou a Bella bruxa, aquela que era capaz de se defender sozinha de todo o tipo de seres (míticos ou humanos), aquela que era tão minha igual como eu era dela.

_Definitivamente a bruxa._ Bella pensou, sorrindo-me do lugar do batedor.

_Não sei se concordo!_ Respondi-lhe, sorrindo-lhe e mostrei-lhe uma imagem de mim a aninha-la contra o meu peito.

_ Mais tarde podemos tratar de realizar esse pensamento..._

_ISABELLA, FOCA-TE!_ Charlie, Ana, Angel e Isabel pensaram ao mesmo tempo, lançando ecos tanto na minha mente como na mente de Bella.

Ri-me baixinho, apesar do grito mental deles ainda ecoar na minha cabeça, e isso fez-me receber alguns olhares mortiferos dos Swan em questão. No entanto, Bella obedeceu-lhes prontamente e vi-a focar o seu olhar em Alice que olhava para ela atentamente.

- Pronta?

- Nasci pronta para este momento, fadinha!

E Alice lançou a bola, acentuando a minha ansiedade. Parecia que a bola ía em câmara lenta na direcção de Bella que sorria ligeiramente, antecipando a batida...

Eu não julgava possível, nem sequer tinha imaginado que o que aconteceu fosse possível. No momento em que a bola chegou perto do meu amor, ela moveu o taco com uma ligeireza e rapidez impossível para o seu corpo tão delicado. O som produzido pelo embate da bola com o taco foi o que me surpreendeu mais, exactamente igual ao som que nós produziamos, o som idêntico ao do trovão.

E a bola voou... e voou... e voou...

Estava demasiado atordido para sequer agir, apesar de ver a bola dirigir-se para o interior da floresta.

Vi Bella rir-se e começar a correr, acompanhada dos gritos eufóricos de Ella que saltava de alegria no rochedo, Ana gritava, celebrando, começando a correr à frente de Bella, passando pelas bases...

_Incrível_, Jasper pensou, olhando para Bella que acabara de passar pela base dele.

_Impossível, como é que ela conseguiu?_ Rosalie também parecia incrédula pelo acto de Bella.

_Não sabia que ela conseguia ter tanta força..._ Carlisle pensou, também admirado.

_Parece-me que a nossa querida Bella ainda tem umas cartas na manga para nós_, Esme pensou, não tanto admirada como os outros.

_Ainda bem que não deixei o Edward ver, isto teria perdido a graça_, Alice pensou, o meu rosto admirado surgindo no seu pensamento.

_Ela está a fazer um _home run_!_ Emmett pensou. _EDWARD! ELA ESTÁ A FAZER UM _HOME RUN_!_

Só então acordei do meu transe e comecei a correr, embora soubesse que nunca chegaria a tempo de apanhar a bola e impedir que a minha pequena bruxa concluísse aquele _home run_. Disparei-me para a floresta procurando pela bola, parte do meu cérebro focada no campo, outra parte focada na minha busca. Assim que encontrei a bola, lancei-a com o máximo de força que conseguia juntar.

- Emmett, agarra! – Exclamei, sabendo que o meu irmão me ouviria.

Voltei a correr para o campo, esperando conseguir chegar a tempo para ver o final, se sempre conseguiriamos impedir a jogada que daria a vitória à equipa adversária. O som dos gritos de vitória deles eram tão altos que se ouviam a cem quilómetros do campo (nunca julguei que Bella conseguisse lançar a bola para tão longe). Quando entrei no campo, vi a minha cunhada, Bella, Ella, Emily e Isabel agarradas umas às outras aos saltos a celebrar o _home run_; Emmett parecia furioso num canto, reclamando da nossa falta de atenção, no entanto, a sua mente também se maravilhava com a tacada da minha namorada.

- Da próxima vez, _tu _ficas na nossa equipa! – O grandalhão disse para a minha namorada. – Troco-te pelo Edward!

Bella riu-se, abanando a cabeça divertida. – Está bem, Em.

Começávamos a juntar-nos junto de Ella e Seth, quando Alice e Ana ficaram com a vista desfocada e a sua visão invadiu a minha mente e a de Bella. Os três vampiros nómadas que Ana tinha visto aproximavam-se, tinham nos ouvido jogar e tinham ficado interessados.

- Eles estão a vir! – Eu, Bella, Ana e Alice dissémos, despertando da visão.

- Juntem-se! – Charlie instruiu.

- Seth, Jacob, vão para a floresta a contra-vento! – Angel disse, indicando aos lobos para se esconderem.

Ambos os rapazes despediram-se dos seus objectos de impressão, correndo rapidamente para a floresta, ficando escondidos de modo que nenhum de nós sequer conseguisse detectá-los. Abracei Bella, apertando-a contra mim, temendo que isto não terminasse como tínhamos planeado, no entanto, ela não parecia sequer assustada, o seu rosto estava apenas determinado.

_Vai correr tudo bem, vai correr tudo bem, vai correr tudo bem..._ Ouvi-a pensar, deixei que os seus pensamentos me reconfortassem, que ao menos um de nós se sentisse confiante.

Observei rapidamente os outros enquanto a minha mente procurava pensamentos novos na floresta. Carlisle estava ao lado de Esme, tentando manter o seu ar relaxado e calmo, isso era só à superfície, por baixo da fachada, o meu progenitor fervia no lume brando de um ódio antigo; já a minha mãe, parecia tão calma como o meu pai, no entanto, os seus instintos maternos faziam a magia que corria nas suas veias vibrar, querendo libertar-se de maneiras violentas, vi como, na sua mente, ela lutava para manter a cor dourada nos seus olhos cuja magia tentava a todo o custo torná-los verdes novamente; Alice tentava ver através das falhas da presença dos lobos, parte de si estava desejosa pela luta, outra parte estava preocupada pelo que poderia acontecer com Bella; Jasper estava a ser afectado pela ansiedade dos outros, mas a sua mente também encontrava com o que se preocupar, revisando o plano vezes sem conta, procurando por falhas que James ou qualquer um dos seus parceiros podessem usar a seu favor; Emmett preocupava-se com Bella, no resultado desta luta, mas a maior parte da sua mente antecipava a luta que ele ansiava, uma luta "a sério" como ele pensava; Rose estava preocupada em especial que algum de nós se pudesse magoar, ela estava certa de que se James ou qualquer outro conseguisse passar pelas nossas defesas e conseguisse chegar a Bella de que a minha namorada se conseguiria defender, mas isso não a impedia de se sentir ansiosa por caso isso acontecesse; Charlie, Angel e Isabel pareciam estar os três focados na mesma coisa, não na vingança que poderiam ter agora que James voltava a ameaçar a sua família, mas na protecção de todos os seus membros, até com a segurança dos lobos, eles se preocupavam, mas estavam seguros de que os números, inteligência e dons que estavam reunidos aqui nos traziam vantagem.

_Não vou deixar que o que aconteceu com a Isabel se repita com a Bella._ Angel pensou, também ele a ferver com um ódio antigo.

_Cercá-los, o Seth e o Jacob taparem-lhes as costas, impedindo-os de fugir..._ Charlie revia o plano tal como Jasper._ É impossível eles conseguirem escapar._

_Que a Deusa permita que não tenhamos que chegar a extremos como foi comigo... Que não tenhamos que fugir com a Bella como tiveram que fugir comigo..._ Isabel rezava interiormente, desejando que tudo corresse pelo melhor.

Se fugir era a opção correcta para manter Bella segura, eu fá-lo-ia... Não a iria expor a um perigo desnecessário.

- Fugir não é solução, Edward! – Bella disse-me, chamando a atenção de todos ao nosso redor. – Recuso-me a mostrar tal fraqueza!

- Mas, Bella...

- Ela tem razão, Edward! – Isabel disse. – Quando isto me aconteceu o Angel fugiu comigo durante uma década, o James nunca desistiu! E ele não há-de desistir com a Bella.

- Porque diz isso? – Perguntei, tentando manter o medo que sentia longe da minha voz.

- Porque a parte vampira em mim torna o meu cheiro não tanto apelativo. Mas a Bella? Oh, se eu fosse uma vampira totalmente, juro-te que o cheiro dela me faria ter água na boca neste exacto momento. – Ela disse, os seus olhos azuis a arderem com uma intensidade que me fazia compreender a mensagem por detrás das suas palavras. – Eu sei que já o sentiste... Quase que me dói perguntar, mas como conseguiste resistir-lhe, está para lá de mim! Muito provavelmente o teu coração ainda mantém uma recordação do amor que já sentias por ela quando partiram de Salem... Há coisas que nem a magia mais poderosa pode apagar, quer queiramos quer não.

- Isabel! – Charlie chamou-a, fazendo-a olhar para ele. – Agora não é hora para isso! Eles estão a chegar, está na hora de formarmos.

Fizémos o que Charlie disse, cada um tentando manter-se o mais casual possível, quando os vampiros entraram no campo do lado oposto ao nosso. O vampiro que vinha na frente do trio tinha a pele negra, que estava ligeiramente descolorada devido à palidez vampírica, também os seus cabelos eram negros, os seus olhos eram de um vermelho quase tão vibrante como a cor ruiva dos cabelos da mulher que vinha ligeiramente atrás de si, ela tinha pele branca e também os seus olhos eram vermelhos, havia nela uma aura felina, como se todos os seus movimentos imitassem um gato selvagem a caçar. No entanto o terceiro vampiro, aquele que tinha cabelos loiros compridos presos num rabo-de-cavalo por uma tira de cabedal, James, observava-nos surpreendido, como se não esperasse sequer encontrar-nos aqui.

_Ora, ora... Isto vai ser interessante._ Ouvi-o pensar e apertei-me mais contra Bella, tentando impedir-me de me atirar àquela criatura.

_Quieto, Edward._ Bella pensou, apertando-me a mão com mais força.

_Ouviste o que ele pensou... Não me peças isso._

_Fica QUIETO!_ Ela exclamou por pensamentos, fazendo-me ficar muito quieto. _Melhor assim._

Observámos os três vampiros a aproximarem-se do nosso grupo, James tendo conseguido controlar a expressão surpresa do seu rosto, mas não tendo tirado o sorriso trocista do seu rosto.

- Boa tarde. – Disse o vampiro negro com um sotaque francês ligeiramente carregado. – Eu sou Laurent, esta é Victoria e este é...

- Olá, James. – Angel disse, olhando para o vampiro loiro com desprezo espalhado em todo o seu rosto mais com um brilho furioso nos olhos.

- Angelus, bom ver-te... – James disse, o seu sorriso tornando-se rapidamente irónico. – Charlie, Carlisle... Ah... Isabel continuas tão bonita como estavas há cem anos atrás.

Angel rosnou, colocando-se em frente de Isabel de modo defensivo, esperava que o padrinho de Bella se atirasse ao vampiro loiro mas ele não o fez, ao invés disso, Isabel colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro, fazendo-o parar.

_Edward, a vampira. _Isabel pensou, puxando-me para os seus pensamentos, mostrando-me aquilo que ela via. _Não me parece que possamos deixá-la sair impune..._

Assenti muito ligeiramente não puxando atenções para mim.

- Chamo-me Carlisle. – O meu pai disse, puxando as atenções de Laurent e Victoria para ele. – Esta é a minha esposa, Esme, os meus filhos, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Edward. – Disse apontando para cada um de nós quando dizia o nosso nome. – Os meus irmãos, Charles, Angel e Isabel, e as minhas sobrinhas, Emily, Ella, Ana e Bella.

- Prazer. – Disse Ana, sorrindo com uma doçura fingida.

- Igualmente. – Victoria disse. _Hum, parece uma bonequinha... mas até cheira bem._

- Nós ouvimo-vos a jogar e pensámos que poderiamos jogar convosco.

- E porque não! - Disse o meu pai o mais amigavelmente possivel, atraindo um olhar incrédito de Charlie, Esme e Angel.

Nesse mesmo instante uma brisa suave soprou na clareira e tudo mudou.

- Merda! – Bella exclamou baixinho enquanto os seus cabelos eram levados pela brisa para à frente do seu rosto.

James reagiu e todos nós fizemos o mesmo. Ele agachou-se pronto para atacar e eu, Carlisle, Angel, Charlie, Emmett, Joe e Jasper agachámos-nos à frente de Bella, Ana e Ella, enquanto Esme, Rosalie, Alice e Isabel se agachavam cercando James e os outros dois. Foi nesse instante que Seth e Jacob correram da floresta, finalizando o cerco aos nómadas.

- Ela cheira ainda melhor que tu, Isabel. – James disse.

- Vai pró diabo, James! – Isabel rosnou em resposta.

Ele olhou à sua volta, sorrindo ligeiramente quando reparou que estávamos todos em modo de defesa. – Vejo que desta vez têm ajuda canina.

- Não haverá desta vez, James. – Charlie disse, a voz calma e perigosa. – Estás cercado, os lobos são mais fortes e mais rápidos que qualquer um de nós aqui presente, sabes o que eu e a minha irmã conseguimos fazer, para não falar de que a rapariga que estás a ameaçar neste momento é minha filha e tanto ela como as minhas sobrinhas conseguem fazer magia e acredita que é muito mais poderosa do que a magia que tu viste a minha mãe fazer há um século atrás.

- E porque julgas _tu_ que eu acreditaria em ti? – James perguntou, endireitando-se ligeiramente, mas nunca saindo de uma pose que agora era defensiva. – Ora, Charles, o que me interessa a magia dela? Sabes que ela cheira bem... Apesar de ser tua filha acredito que ainda não tenhas perdido o teu sentido olfactivo!

Rosnei ao mesmo tempo que Charlie e o vampiro loiro riu-se. Jacob e Seth rosnaram connosco mas não me deixei distrair pelos seus pensamentos, estava demasiado focado naquele que era o meu actual inimigo.

- Não te metas connosco, James. – Avisou Isabel. – Já o fizeste uma vez, chega!

- Ora ora... Isabelinha, porque haveria eu...

- Desaparece! – Rosnou Bella, a sua voz estava carregada e eu quase que senti o meu corpo aquecer com a magia que ela emanava. – Obedece às minhas ordens e nem tu, nem a tua companheira e companheiro terão que morrer.

- Rapariguinha, quem pensas tu que és? – Disse James com um ar jocoso, fazendo com que Bella se endireita-se e liberta-se o que eu senti ser uma infima parte do seu poder.

- Para ti, sou Isabella Marie Swan e posso garantir-te que nunca, mas mesmo nunca vais conseguir um minuto dos meus receios. Por isso, se querem viver, e não se iludam pela minha aparência, sigam os vossos caminhos e não se atrevam a ameaçar-nos e a olhar para trás. – Senti a postura de James mudar com as palavras de Bella, e nunca pensei sentir tanto poder a emanar dela, mas a sua força e raiva fizeram com que os seus poderes aumentassem e todos nós sentimos necessidade de obdecer as suas palavras.

Num momento, os olhos de James ficaram desfocados e até parecia que ele se ía virar para partir, mas então, voltaram a focar-se e a sua postura voltou a ser defensiva.

- Ora ora... Julguei que conseguisses melhor que isso!

Todos ficámos com um pé atrás, Bella estando mais desconcertada que todos nós.

_Impossível! _Isabel pensou, tentando manter um ar furioso em vez de espantado. _Eu senti a magia dela! Como é que ele conseguiu resistir à compulsão?_

_Nada bom! Nada bom! Nada bom! _Jacob pensava do outro lado do cerco, através da sua visão, vi como Victoria olhava de esguelha para todos os lados, como se procurasse um modo de sair do cerco.

_Como é possível?_ Esme e Charlie partilhavam os mesmos pensamentos que Isabel.

No entanto, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, mudando o jogo.

Antes que percebecemos as suas intenções, Victoria saltou por cima de Joe e agarrou Ella e usando-a como escudo tentou sair do cerco.

_Ella! _Ouvi o desespero de Seth e precebi o grande erro que haviamos cometido. Ella era o nosso ponto mais fraco, a sua inexperiência e a falta de resistência tornavam-na num alvo fácil.

- Larga-a! – Angelus gritou. – Ou juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado, arrepender-te-ás antes que consigas dizer _Volturi_.

- Não me parece. – James disse aproximando-se de Victoria e de Ella, passando uma das suas mãos pelo rosto da bruxa. – Se querem que ela viva, vocês vão nos deixar partir deste cerco... A escolha é vossa.

_Não! A _minha _Ella! _Seth rosnou, o seu lábio superior a recuar sobre as suas presas afiadas e os pêlos nos seus ombros eriçaram-se em resposta à ameaça exposta ao seu objecto de impressão. _Ele vai pagá-las... Ele e aquela vaca ruiva!_

- Ouviste o Angelus... – Disse-lhe. – Solta a rapariga ou então morres!

- Esperem! – Laurent exclamou, erguendo as suas mãos. – Eu não estou aqui para lutar! Não me interessa lutas!

- Se não te interessa lutar, parte agora! – Isabel rosnou, os seus olhos azuis agora pareciam negros com a raiva que emanava dela. _A minha filha não! Pode mexer com o que quiser, mas com a _minha filha_ não!_

Laurent correu passando por Jacob que lhe rosnou e ladrou quando ele passou, fazendo com que o vampiro fugisse mais depressa. No entanto, Victoria continuava a agarrar Ella, expondo-lhe o pescoço e passando o nariz de vez em quando, dando a entender que morderia a rapariga a qualquer momento.

- Ela cheira tão bem, James. – Victoria disse, a sua voz, ao contrário da sua aparência, parecia infantil.

- Ai sim? – James aproximou-se e puxou bruscamente a cabeça de Ella para trás, fazendo-a gemer alto e fazendo Angel, Seth, Emily, Ana, Bella e Isabel rosnarem ao mesmo tempo, e cheirou-lhe o pescoço. – Tens razão, minha querida.

Sem que nenhum de nós prevesse, Seth e Jacob saltaram em cima de James e Victoria, de uma maneira quase graciosa mas tão cuidadosa que nem tocaram em Ella, que conseguiu soltar-se do aperto dos vampiros e correr para Angel que a segurou firmemente contra o peito.

- Seth! – Ella gritou ao ver o lobo cor de areia na luta contra a vampira ruiva e vampiro loiro.

- Jacob! – Ana gritou por sua vez.

Os gritos delas distrairam ambos os lobos e James e Victoria aproveitaram-se disso para os mandar a ambos para longe e fugir. James parou na orla da floresta, olhando para Bella e para o resto da nossa família com um olhar assassino.

- Isto não termina aqui! – Ele exclamou, desaparecendo entre as árvores depois.

Ficámos quietos, por um momento, esperando alguma coisa, não estava bem certo do que, talvez que ambos os vampiros voltassem e nos atacassem, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Vamos embora! – Disse Charlie agarrando em Ana e colocando-a nas suas costas.

Fiz o mesmo com Bella e todos corremos de volta à mansão.


	26. Caça

25º Capítulo – Caça

_(Bella POV)_

Sentia-me tensa em cima das costas de Edward.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar como foramos tão descuidados e ter deixado a guarda tão em baixo, confiando na vantagem dos números... Ella poderia ter morrido! E a culpa seria toda minha...

Estava tão envolta nos meus pensamentos que nem reparei que já estávamos em casa dos Cullen. Edward poisou-me no chão; Seth e Jacob voltaram à sua forma humana e correram cada um para a rapariga por quem tinham tido a Impressão; Esme correram para um pequeno quadro na parede onde ela digitava uns códigos, accionando as protecções metálicas nas janelas e portas; Angel, Isabel e o pai reuniam-se com Carlisle num canto da sala enquanto eu, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Joe e Emily esperavamos instruções dos mais velhos.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntei, olhando para todos. – Não podemos deixá-los por aí à solta!

- E não vamos! – Angel disse, olhando para mim, os seus olhos estavam negros e não era por sede...

- Angel?

- Nós vamos caçá-los! Antes que eles nos caçem a nós! – Charlie respondeu, os seus olhos tão negros quanto os do meu padrinho.

- Enlouqueceram? – Ella perguntou, olhando para eles assustada. – Nós não podemos...

- Uma coisa é só haver ameaça a _um_ membro da família, Ella! – Isabel disse olhando para a filha. – Outra coisa é eles atacarem sem serem atacados! Depois do que te fizeram não os deixarei com vida!

Nunca vira a minha madrinha nem o meu padrinho tão sedentos pela morte de alguém como naquele momento, mas não os poderia culpar por isso! Na minha mente ainda estavam vivídas as imagens do meu pesadelo, os _meus_ filhos a serem mortos por James... Se eles já fossem nascidos e tivessem sido sequer ameaçados por aquele monstro, talvez também eu estivesse com uma fúria assassina como Isabel.

- Ele vai caçar a Bella, não vai? – Rose perguntou, a preocupação colorida na sua voz e eu senti uma onda de carinho para com a vampira loira.

- Ele já a está a caçar! – Disse Carlisle, o pesar presente na sua voz.

- O que podemos fazer? – Edward proferiu-se pela primeira vez desde que tinhamos regressado a casa.

- Tentar antecipar os seus passos. – Respondeu Carlisle. – E atacá-lo quando menos esperar.

Olhei para o meu vampiro, apenas para ver o seu rosto inexpressivo.

- O que podemos fazer com a Bella? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

- Fugir não resulta. – Isabel disse.

- No entanto, ficar aqui está fora de questão! – Charlie disse. – Ela está muito próxima da cidade... Ele poderá começar a matar pessoas.

- Não podemos guiá-lo para Salem! – Disse Esme. – Ele colocará a cidade em perigo, novamente.

- Devo levá-la para onde, então? Não vou arriscar deixá-la aqui de qualquer maneira! – Edward disse e isso foi a gota de água para mim.

- Pára, Edward! Pára! – Exclamei. – Pára de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui, raios! E pelo amor da Deusa! Eu não vou deixar que nenhum de vocês seja colocado em perigo! Nem pensar! Isso está fora de questão!

Edward aproximou-se de mim, colocando-me uma mão de ambos os lados do rosto, olhando me directamente nos olhos. – Não vou permitir que corras riscos desnecessários, não mais dos que já permiti que acontecessem.

- Não correrei! – Prometi.

- O que sugeres, Bella? – Charlie perguntou-me.

- Vamos a casa! – Disse.

- O quê? – Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Estás doida?

- Ele anda por aí à espera de te apanhar sem guarda!

- É que nem penses!

- Nã nã! Não vais a lado nenhum!

Estavam todos a falar ao mesmo tempo, até os lobos davam a sua opinião!

- CALEM-SE! – Gritei, fazendo com que todos se calassem. – Importam-se de me deixar acabar? – Vi todos assentirem. – Óptimo! Vamos enganá-lo! Criamos uma armadilha!

- E como pensas fazer isso? – Jasper perguntou.

- Ele deve julgar que o Edward vai fugir comigo! Pois bem, vamos fazer aquilo que ele pensa! Mas o Edward não pode vir comigo...

- Não! – Edward exclamou, afastando-se de mim bruscamente.

- Edward...

- Não, Bella! Não te vou deixar!

- Mas importas-te de me deixar falar? Raios, vocês são todos uns chatos! – Ele calou-se e eu continuei. – Como eu estava a dizer, o Edward não poderá vir comigo... Temos que nos separar, eu irei para um lado e ele para o outro.

- E para onde irias? E com quem? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Daí eu precisar de ir para casa! Encenamos uma discussão! – Disse olhando para o pai. – Gritarei que estou farta de ser metida em perigo por o meu lado sobrenatural, que estou farta de Forks... Direi que voltarei para casa, para ao pé da Mãe... que voltarei para Phoenix!

- Ainda não respondeste às perguntas. – Edward disse, parecia chateado.

- Iria com a Alice e o Jasper. – Disse olhando para ambos. – Eu confio em vocês e como não tenho a visão preciso que a Alice me guie...

- E para onde? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Para Phoenix. – Respondi prontamente, pronta para ouvir os gritos de todos.

- Isso não é muito inteligente. – Angel criticou. – Dizeres ao caçador onde vais...

- Não! – Isabel contradisse. – Ela tem razão... Ele deve julgá-la demasiado humana depois de a ouvir a falar com o Charlie. Nenhum ser inteligente iria dizer em alto e bom som para onde iria caso estivesse a fugir e depois iria mesmo para esse sitio! O James irá seguir este raciocinio...

- Para não falar de que ele julgará que a Bella estará com o Edward...

- Ele seguir-me-á, nós encaminhamo-lo para um sítio, cercamo-lo e matamo-lo! – Edward disse, concluindo o raciocinio.

- Exactamente! – Disse sorrindo.

- É um bom plano... – Jasper disse pensativamente. – No entanto, estamo-nos a esquecer da mulher, Victoria... Como tratamos dela?

- Fácil! – Emily disse. – Não precisamos de ir todos! Tu e a Alice vão com a Bella para o Arizona; o Emmett, o Carlisle, o Charlie e o Edward seguem para norte, para o encurralarem; eu, os lobos, a Ana, o Joe, o Angel, a Isabel e a Ella ficamos aqui e tratamos da ruiva... – Ela encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso maroto. – Canja!

- Parece-me bem... – Carlisle disse. – No entanto, talvez a Ana deva vir connosco.

- Porquê? – Ana parecia indignada. – Porque carga d'água haveria eu de ir meter-me nos iscos?

- Porque tens a visão... Muito melhor que a minha! – Charlie disse. – E para além disso, o teu cheiro é quase idêntico ao da Bella, James irá pensar que é mesmo a Bella...

- Também é uma boa ideia... – Angel disse. – Apesar de não me agradar o facto de me estarem a deixar para trás.

- O Jake e o Seth precisão de orientação por aqui... E tu és o melhor nisso! – Respondi-lhe.

- Nunca pensei que haveria de agradecer aos Volturi por algo... Para além de ter tido a oportunidade de entrar nesta família... – Angel disse baixinho.

- Então vamos a isso! – Charlie disse andando até à porta da rua. – Anabella, fica aqui! Vocês voltam aqui, Bella! Vai ser necessário...

Edward, Charlie e eu seguimos para a garagem e entrámos para o carro do pai, com Charlie ao volante e Edward e eu no banco de trás.

- Achas que ele está aqui à volta da casa? – Perguntei a Edward.

- Não o oiço... Mas é provável...

- Espero que não. Porque isto tem de resultar.

Charlie guiou-nos para casa em silêncio, os seus olhos movendo-se para as bermas da estrada de vez em quando, procurando algum movimento indesejado. Poderia arranjar uma faca e cortar a tensão que se encontrava presente no carro, fazendo o ar ficar mais pesado e até difícil de respirar. Quando estávamos a chegar a casa, o pai virou-se para o banco de trás.

- Bella, esconde a presença do Edward! – Ele disse. – Assim que sairmos do carro, Edward, tu vais para o quarto da Bella, pega em tudo o que encontrares e mete numa mala. Temos dez minutos!

- Porquê? – Perguntei.

- O James está aqui. – Edward sussurrou-me.

Foi como se uma cortina vermelha de raiva se metesse na frente dos meus olhos, toldando-me a vista e fazendo com que a magia se activasse em mim.

_Foca-te, Bells..._ Pensei para mim mesma, usando a magia que a raiva activara em Edward.

- Já está. – Disse para Charlie e Edward.

- Muito bem. – Charlie disse tirando a chave da ignição. – Façam as vossas despedidas _agora_. Mais tarde será difiícil.

E ele saiu do carro, olhando de um lado para o outro de sobrolho carregado, entrando depois em casa e acendendo as luzes. Virei-me para Edward assim que o meu pai fechou a porta de casa.

- Quero que saibas que o que quer que eu diga lá dentro não vai passar de uma encenação. – Disse-lhe fazendo-lhe uma festa no rosto.

- Vou tentar ter isso em mente. – Ele disse beijando-me a testa. – Agora vai! Não temos muito tempo.

Saí do carro, tentando ser o menos desastrada possível, também olhando para todos os lados, procurando ver James atrás de uma árvores ou coisa assim. Todos os meus sentidos e sentidos extra estavam no máximo como se fossem cabos que estavam ligados à corrente. Assim que entrei em casa suspirei de alívio e então deixei que a personagem tomasse vida.

- ESTOU FARTA! – Gritei, chamando à atenção de Charlie que estava na cozinha.

Assim que encontrei o seu olhar, ele compreendeu o que eu estava a fazer.

- O que queres dizer, Bella? – Ele perguntou, o seu rosto tomando uma nota de confusão para condizer com o seu tom de voz.

- Estou farta! Farta de ser metida em problemas por causa do meu lado sobrenatural! – Gritei novamente. – Farta de não ser NORMAL!

Eu estava a ser cruel, estava a puxar as coisas ao limite, soube disso quando vi o ar magoado no rosto de Charlie.

_Perdoa-me, papá!_ Pensei, sentindo-me desgostosa por estar a mentir, por estar a magoar Charlie com as minhas palavras.

Virei-me para subir as escadas em direcção ao meu quarto, ouvindo Edward mexer-se de um lado para o outro. Entrei e vi o meu namorado a correr de um lado para o outro, pegando em coisas e metendo-as na minha mochila, juntei-me a ele, dando-lhe coisas que eu poderia precisar. Tirei-lhe a mochila da mão e sai do quarto, dirigindo-me à casa-de-banho, quando sai do quarto, à porta estava Charlie, olhando para mim com um ar determinado, vi as lágrimas nos seus olhos e segurei as minhas.

- O que estás a fazer, Bella? – A sua voz estava magoada, mas lá no fundo, eu ouvia a aprovação dele.

- Estou a fazer a mala! – Respondi de modo duro, tentando lutar as lágrimas. – Vou para casa.

- Tu já estás em casa.

- Não! – Exclamei, achando cada vez menos argumentos para responder aos de Charlie. – Vou voltar para Phoenix, lá é casa! Não é aqui!

Entrei na casa-de-banho e dirigi-me ao armário, atirando todos os meus utencílios de higiene na mala, quando voltei a sair, lá estava Charlie novamente.

- A tua mãe não está lá! – Ele disse. – E já está escuro! Fica por esta noite, vais ver que amanhã já vai estar tudo melhor! Se ainda quiseres ir amanhã de manhã, eu levo-te ao aeroporto...

- Não! Eu vou agora! Se me sentir cansada, páro no caminho! – Respondi-lhe.

- E então o Edward?

Aquela pergunta fez-me parar no meu caminho, sabia que o homem que eu mais amava estava no meu quarto, a ouvir tudo... Isto iria magoá-lo.

_Não passa de uma encenação! Não passa de uma encenação! _Repeti para mim, tentando manter as lágrimas longe dos meus olhos.

- Eu já que estou farta de tudo o que é sobrenatural! – Um aperto no coração... _É só uma encenação..._ – Ele é um vampiro... Os humanos não namoram vampiros! Eu não quero ter nada a ver com ele! Eu não quero ter nada a ver com o mundo sobrenatural! Eu só quero ser uma humana simples, _normal_...

Charlie olhou para mim com tristeza, sabendo o quanto aquilo me custava...

_Isto é necessário!_ Ele pensou para mim.

_Eu sei_, pensei para o meu pai.

Quando entrei no quarto, Edward estava na janela, os seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, como se nada daquilo se tivesse passado.

_Espero por ti na carrinha._ Ele disse-me e eu assenti, colocando as últimas coisas na mala e saindo do quarto.

Passei pelo meu pai e desci as escadas, ouvindo os passos pesados do meu pai por trás de mim.

- Bella, por favor, não vás... – A sua voz estava cheia de mágoa e eu senti as lágrimas cairem. – Só agora te tive de volta.

_Estás a jogar tão baixo, pai..._ Pensei, desejando que ele não tivesse dito nada daquilo.

- Eu... Eu não quero ficar aqui! Eu não quero ficar aqui presa como a mãe! – Gritei, jogando o meu golpe mais baixo. – Deixa-me partir, Charlie.

_Vai, Bella! _Ouvi os pensamentos de Charlie antes de sair de casa e a mágoa que os coloria deixou-me de rastos.

Corri para a carrinha, ligando o motor barulhento e arrancando enquanto as lágrimas continuava a cair dos meus olhos sem dó nem piedade. Ouvi um estrondo e assustei-me ao ver Edward pendurado do lado de fora da carrinha no meu lado.

- Deixa-me guiar! – Ele exclamou e eu afastei-me do volante, deixando-o entrar.

_Se isto fosse numa novela, __rir-me-ia imenso, apesar de isso ser a última coisa que quero fazer neste momento._ Pensei para Edward, fungando e limpando as lágrimas.

- Vai correr tudo bem! – Ele confortou-me, pondo uma mão no meu joelho. – O Charlie sabe que disseste aquilo na encenação, que não o querias dizer realmente.

- E tu sabes que eu também só disse o que disse na encenação, não sabes?

- Se não te conhecesse, eu diria que tinha pensado que a minha presença na tua vida tinha mudado a tua ideia acerca do mundo sobrenatural... – Ele olhou para mim de esguelha, brindando-me com um sorriso de lado. – Estaria a ser muito convencido se te dissesse isto não estava? Mas não te preocupes, nada do que disseste me afectou, Sei como te sentes realmente e não estou disposto a partir para longe de ti sem que tu me mandes.

- Amo-te. – Sussurrei-lhe, aproximando-me dele e encostando a minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Também te amo. – Ele sussurrou-me. – E nós vamos ultrapassar isto... Depois, vamos terminar a escola... Iremos morar em Salem... Ter uma casa só nossa...

Sorri com a ideia, as crianças dos meus sonhos a correrem para mim e para Edward num dos verdes relvados de Salem... Suspirei, sorrindo perante a imagem.

Antes que eu percebesse, Edward parou a carrinha em frente à porta da mansão dos Cullen, ambos saímos a correr, indo para dentro da casa. Charlie já lá estava e eu corri para me abraçar a ele, recebendo um beijo na testa enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele sussurrou-me. – Fizeste bem... James caiu na armadilha, julga que vais fugir com Edward.

- O quê? – Perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Ele viu-me a entrar no teu quarto e a entrar na tua carrinha. – Edward disse. – Fazia parte do plano. Ele julga que gritaste com o teu pai para que ele não viesse atrás de nós quando fugissemos.

Olhei fixamente para Charlie, sentindo-me furiosa por ele me ter feito gritar com ele daquela maneira. – Enganaste-me!

- Bella, enquanto o James pensar que estás com o Edward, ele vai seguí-lo, esperando encontrar uma abertura e atacar-te! Irá cair direitinho na armadilha! – Ele respondeu-me, os seus olhos tristes. – Detestei tanto fazê-lo como tu detestaste repetir as palavras da tua mãe para mim e como detestaste gritar que não te importavas com o Edward e não querias ter _nada_ a ver com ele.

- Podias ter-me, ao menos, dito o que planeavas mentalmente! – Exclamei.

- Bella...

- Bella, Charlie! – Exclamou Isabel interrompendo Charlie. – Chega de discussões, a Bella tem que partir tal como todos os outros!

- Nós não estávamos a discutir. – Charlie disse baixinho.

- Eu ouvi, Charles! – Isabel disse. – Bella, Ana, vão trocar de roupa, assim o caçador vai ficar mais certo de que está a seguir a gémea certa.

- Não me agrada essa ideia. – Jacob disse com um ar carrancudo.

- Não tem que agradar, lobo! – Isabel disse, recebendo um olhar irritado de Ana.

- Esquece, Ana! – Exclamei puxando-a pelo braço e subindo as escadas.

Fomos para o primeiro andar e entrámos na primeira porta à direita, apesar de estar escuro, consiguia ver a decoração suave e o tom claro das paredes, vi algumas molduras em cima dos móveis, consegui ver Carlisle e Esme numa fotografia, Edward e os irmãos noutra. Pelo que considerei que este fosse o quarto de Esme e Carlisle.

- Toma. – Ana disse, passando-me as suas roupas. – Passa-me as tuas depressa.

Despi-as rapidamente e passei-as à minha irmã, vestindo as dela, sabia que o cheiro dela era idêntico ao meu, mas o odor que se sobrepunha ao seu era ainda mais forte...

- Tomaste banho? As tuas roupas tresandam a cão!

- Sim... Eu só te passei as roupas... A Alice disse-me que as minhas roupas a cheirarem a cão iriam fazer mais credível o disfarce. Especialmente porque tu tens o cheiro do Edward nas tuas roupas... _E _o cheiro do Jake é bem mais forte que o dele...

Tentei sorrir perante o tom orgulhoso da minha irmã, mas não havia em mim o gene despreocupado que havia nela.

- Isa... – Olhei para a loira, estando espantada por ela se ter dirigido a mim por aquele diminutivo, o que ela me costumava chamar quando éramos mais novas. – Prometes-me que aconteça o que acontecer, nós vamos estar sempre juntas?

- Somos gémeas, nada nos vai separar. – Prometi, abraçando-a a mim com força. – Toma conta do Edward e do pai por mim, durante a viagem.

- Mantem-te a salvo.

Quando nos olhámos no escuro, não havia os olhos azuis ou castanhos, não havia os cabelos loiros ou castanhos, apenas Ana e Bella... Ana inspirou fundo, um sorriso confiante surgindo no seu rosto e eu dei um fraco sorriso em resposta ao seu.

- Vamos acabar com ele, mana! – Ela disse, indicando-me a porta.

Assenti e ambas corremos para baixo, na sala todos se preparavam, Emmett e Rose estavam num canto, tal como Carlisle e Esme, percebi pelo modo como olhavam uns para os outros que se estavam a despedir; procurei com o olhar pelo meu pai, encontrando-o junto de Isabel e Angel dizendo-lhes algo importante, então juntei-me a Edward que olhava para o seu piano com um ar pensativo, mas quando me sentiu a aproximar, olhou para mim e sorriu-me ligeiramente.

- E isto é um "adeus"? – Perguntei-lhe baixinho, puxando-me para junto dele.

Ele beijou-me, depositando tanto amor e paixão no beijo que eu julguei que seria esmagada com a força dos seus sentimentos, correspondi do melhor modo que consegui, depositando tanto amor e tudo o que sentia por Edward no beijo, desejando que só aquele beijo fosse suficiente para fazer com que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, de um pesadelo em que eu poderia abrir os olhos e deparar-me com um dia de sol radiante e Edward ao meu lado na cama.

- Não é um "adeus". – Ele disse quando nos afastámos, acariciando o meu rosto, mas nunca libertando o meu olhar. – É apenas um "até logo". Voltaremos a ver-nos em breve...

- Pessoal! – Joe gritou da porta que dava para a garagem. – Hora de ir!

Olhei para Edward uma última vez, recebendo outro beijo. Este era mais fervoroso, mais urgente, como se este fosse o nosso último.

_Não será o nosso último beijo! _Pensei para Edward, fazendo-o apertar-me mais contra si.

_Eu sei que não._ Ele respondeu-me quando nos separámos e então ele correu à sua velocidade vampirica para a garagem, desaparecendo da minha vista.

Carlisle, Emmett e Ana sairam disparados para a garagem, Charlie ficou para trás e dirigiu-se a mim, olhei para ele com tristeza, sentindo-me novamente a criança que era levada pela sua mãe no final do Verão. O meu pai tinha exactamente o mesmo olhar de quando se despedia de mim, o que me doeu ainda mais, e então ele envolveu-me num abraço apertado. Senti as suas lágrimas molharem-me o cabelo, ao mesmo tempo que as minhas lágrimas lhe molharam a camisa.

- Tem cuidado, minha pequena bruxinha.

- Também tu. – Respondi-lhe abraçando-o com mais força.

E, então, ele foi-se embora, deixando-me para trás tal como acontecia sempre quando eu era pequena e ía passar as férias de Verão com ele. A única diferença é que eu já não era uma criança, já não estava a ser entregue à minha mãe... e acima de tudo, não havia realmente a certeza de que voltaria a vê-lo.

_Minha Deusa, deixa que tudo corra bem._ Rezei silenciosamente.

- Agora, esperamos. – Alice disse, sentando-se no sofá branco.

- Porquê?

- Temos que deixar que James os siga primeiro... – Jasper disse sentando-se ao lado da fadinha. – Assim que tivermos a certeza de que ele está atrás do Jeep do Emmett, a costa estará livre para seguirmos.

Esme, Isabel, Angel, Rosalie e Joe sairam pouco depois, despedindo-se de mim dizendo que provavelmente quando voltassem Jasper, Alice e eu já não estaríamos em casa. Emily explicou-me que eles íam vigiar a cidade, certificando-se de que Victoria tinha seguido com James.

Estava tensa como uma corda de um piano, vibraria a qualquer pressão adicional, por isso quase gritei quando Emily prendeu a respiração e os seus olhos se desfocaram.

- James caiu... – Ela disse ainda no seu estado de transe. – Foi atrás deles.

- E a vampira ruiva? – Jacob perguntou, fazendo-se presente pela primeira vez.

- Não... – As sobrancelhas da minha prima arquearam-se. – Ele deixou-a para trás... Ainda não percebeu que o Edward e a Ana não estão sozinhos... Ele julga que a Victoria pode atacar o Tio Charlie para o usar como isca para te apanhar.

Voltei a ver vermelho, sentindo-me tentada a sair da casa e ir eu própria caçar a ruiva que ameaçava a minha família.

- Não adianta de nada, Bella! – Jasper disse lançando uma onda de calma na minha direcção. – Isso não iria ajudar.

Um telefone tocou e eu olhei para Ella que estava enroscada contra Seth num dos sofás, ela atendeu e pouco depois desligou, correndo para mim e abraçando-me.

- Toma cuidado, Bells. – Ella disse afastando-se de mim. – Vemos-nos em breve, prima.

- Até breve, Ella. – Disse beijando-lhe a testa, então olhei para Seth. – Toma conta da minha bonequinha, Seth! E toma cuidado.

- Podes confiar! – Ele respondeu-me abraçando-me, depois vendo que eu fiz uma careta riu-se. – Assim ajudo a camuflar-te melhor.

Ri-me, um riso sem gosto, sem vontade, e então virei-me para Jacob.

- Toma cuidado, Bella. – Ele abraçou-me com força. – Não quero perder a minha amiga e cunhada.

- Não perderás. – Prometi, sentindo um carinho pelo rapaz. – Voltaremos a ver-nos em breve, Jacob Black.

- Espero por isso, Isabella Swan. – Ele respondeu-me.

Joe abraçou-me a seguir, beijando-me a testa com carinho. – Acredito que és a Isabella que eu conheci no início do século XX... Aquela que eu considerei como minha irmãzinha... Cuida-te e, por favor, não cometas nenhuma loucura. O Edward não suportaria perder-te outra vez.

- Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance, Joe. – Disse abraçando-o.

Depois foi a vez de Emily, os olhos azuis dela fixaram os meus castanhos. – Ai de ti que voltes para casa em condições piores do que às que te encontras neste momento, Isabella.

- Também te adoro, Em. – Abracei-a com força, desejando voltar a ser a criança que costumava brincar com Emily no jardim da Avó.

- Estou a falar a sério, Bells. – Ela disse abraçando-me também. – Volta para nós sã e salva.

- Podes contar com isso. – Sorri-lhe. – Não quero que sintas assim tanto a minha falta. Até porque já sei que já deves ter visto o que eu e o Edward planeamos fazer depois.

- Podes crer... Já vi isso e muito mais... – Ela disse-me com um sorriso misterioso. – Até breve, minha irmã.

- Até breve, irmã.

Senti as lágrimas picarem-me os olhos enquanto me despedia de Emily, no entanto, já Jasper e Alice esperavam por mim na porta da garagem.

- Vamos. – Disse-lhes. – Está na hora da caça!


	27. Escondidas

26º Capítulo – Escondidas

_(Terceira Pessoa POV)_

A casa estava escura, mas isso não perturbava a vista do homem que se escondia nas sombras, observando cada promenor da sala. Observando os retratos das raparigas na parede... Não tinha sido difícil chegar ali, não tinha levantado nenhum problema, de facto. Aliás, o jogo começava a perder a graça...

- Querida, vai tirando as coisas do carro. – Disse uma voz masculina à porta da casa. – Vou abrindo a porta...

A porta abriu-se e a luz do sol encheu o hall de entrada, teria sido irritante a chegada dos dois, não fosse isso poder ser usado como uma vantagem a seu favor. Ouviu o homem que falara entrar em casa e aproximou-se ligeiramente da entrada da sala onde o homem estava a entrar.

- Hum... – O homem alto e com aspecto atlético disse ao ver a luz da caixa de mensagens electrónicas piscar, avisando que tinham mensagens. – Alguém nos ligou...

Ele carregou no botão.

- _Você tem uma mensagem não ouvida._ - Disse a voz do voice-mail.

Voltou a carregar no botão.

- _Mãe? Sei que não estás em casa, mas era só para te dizer para não te preocupares. Não estou em Forks, mas estou bem. Estou a voltar para casa. Ligarei em breve, beijos!_ – A mensagem terminou e o recém-chegado ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

- A Bella está... – O homem ía dizer, mas a criatura escondida nas sombras saiu do seu esconderijo e tocou-lhe no ombro, fazendo-o olhar para trás. – Mas que raio...

Na rua, uma mulher loira com bonitos olhos azuis, carregava alguns sacos do carro para casa.

- Phil? Podias dar-me uma mãozinha? – Ela perguntou entrando em casa, quando viu o corpo do esposo caído no chão chamou por ele. – Phil?

A porta da rua fechou-se sozinha, o hall caindo na escuridão novamente, fazendo a mulher gritar assustada.

- Não faças barulho. – Disse uma voz masculina muito suave, quase melódica, mas isso não a sossegou, apenas deixou mais assustada ao sentir as mãos frias do intruso taparem-lhe a boca. – Caso contrário, terás o mesmo destino que ele...

Renée só então percebeu que Phil, o seu querido marido, estava morto no chão da sua sala... e o assassino dele ameaçava matá-la também.

_(Bella POV)_

Acordei sobressaltada no quarto de hotel onde nos encontrávamos. Tínhamos chegado rapidamente a Phoenix e estávamos num hotel perto do aeroporto.

- Estás bem? – Alice perguntou entrando no quarto. – Pareceu-me ter-te ouvido conter um grito.

- Apanhaste-me. – Disse sorrindo fracamente. – Tive um pesadelo.

- Alguma coisa que querias compartilhar?

- Sonhei que a minha Mãe e o seu marido tinha voltado da Florida mais cedo...

Alice percebeu a minha preocupação e abraçou-me.

- Tens medo que eles voltem enquanto o James não estiver morto, não é?

- Preocupa-me isso sim... Temo que aquele monstro não caía realmente na nossa armadilha.

- Não te preocupes, vão conseguir matá-lo antes que consigas acreditar. – Ela sorriu-me calorosamente. – Vem, o Jazz pediu o pequeno-almoço para ti.

- Obrigada, fadinha. – Sorri-lhe e segui-a para fora do quarto.

A suite que tínhamos alugado tinha uma sala espaçosa com uma televisão, a qual Jasper observava atentamente; em cima da mesa encontravam-se algumas frutas, uns bolos e um sumo de laranja, achei por bem comer algo antes de me juntar aos dois vampiros no sofá. Estava prestes a morder um queque quando o telemóvel de Alice tocou, não chegou sequer a terminar o toque quando a fadinha atendeu.

- Edward? – Ela disse para o aparelho. – Sim... O quê? Raios... Não... está tudo bem... Sim, ela está aqui ao pé de mim... Sim... Vou passar-lhe. – Ela estendeu-me o telemóvel. – Ele quer falar contigo.

Peguei no telemóvel rapidamente, colando-o ao meu ouvido no mesmo instante.

- Edward? – Exclamei para o telemóvel, ansiedade colorindo o meu tom de voz.

- Bella. – Ele respondeu-me alívio. – Estás bem?

- Sim. – Respondi, também alíviada por poder ouvir a voz do meu vampiro. – E tu? O meu pai? A Ana? O Emmett? E o Carlisle?

- Eles estão bem... Estamos todos bem... – Ele disse, mas havia algo na sua voz que não correspondia ao que ele dizia.

- Edward, vocês já apanharam o James? – Perguntei, sabendo que a minha desconfiança estaria certa.

- Infelizmente, ele percebeu que se tratava de uma armadilha, percebeu que era Ana que vinha connosco... E voltou para Forks.

- Raios...

- Não te preocupes. – Ele pediu-me, sabendo exactamente o que eu havia de fazer. – O Angel, a Isabel, a Emily, o Joe e os outros estão lá, qualquer coisa o Angel terá todo o gosto em matar o James...

- Eu sabia que devia ter ido contigo... – Resmunguei.

- Não. Devias estar exactamente onde estás, ao menos aí sei que estás em segurança.

Ficámos uns momentos em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro. Desejava tanto poder estar perto dele, sentí-lo contra mim...

- Sinto a tua falta. – Disse para o telemóvel.

- E eu a tua. – Ele respondeu-me, inspirando fundo. – Eu vou ter contigo e depois... depois vamos para um lugar bem longe daqui.

- Edward... – Tentei interrompe-lo, mas ele não mo permitiu.

- Não, Bella... Não vou permitir que fiques em perigo constante... _Tu és a minha vida_, se algo te acontecesse, eu nem quero imaginar... – Houve uma pausa e eu senti as lágrimas chegarem-me aos olhos. – Chego a Phoenix amanhã! Vamos apanhar o primeiro avião para bem longe...

- Sinto _tanto_ a tua falta. – Repeti, sentindo as lágrimas caírem. – Parece que me falta um bocado do coração...

- Também eu... – Ele disse, a voz carinhosa, o tom preocupado subitamente desaparecido. – Quando parti foi como se tivesses ficado com uma parte de mim.

- Vem buscá-la! – Desafiei-o, esperando que ele respondesse positivamente ao desafio.

- Irei! – Ele prometeu. – Assim que me for possível, irei buscar o que me falta, meu amor.

- Amo-te. – Disse-lhe, fungando ligeiramente.

- Também te amo... – Ele disse. – Até amanhã, minha Bella.

- Até amanhã. – Respondi-lhe desligando depois o telemóvel.

Olhei para Alice e Jasper e vi como os olhos de ambos estavam fixos em mim, tentei ignorar o ar de pena que estava nos olhos de ambos, mas isso era totalmente impossível.

- Importam-se de parar? – Perguntei passado um bocado.

Jasper foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, mas Alice continuou até que a sua vista perdeu o foco e ela prendeu a sua respiração. Rapidamente deixei que a minha mente entrasse na dela e assim pudesse ver o que ela via.

Estava novamente na sala de espelhos... _O estúdio de ballet_. James decidira vir para Phoenix... a sua decisão levara-o ao estúdio... Sorri incoscientemente, ele estava onde eu o queria, ele estava exactamente onde eu o podia caçar, seria fácil, demasiado fácil... Eu caçá-lo-ia, matá-lo-ia e acabaria com isto de uma vez por todas.

A visão de Alice mudou subitamente, não de cenário, mas nas pessoas presentes... James estava lá... e eu também. Sorri quase vitoriosa perante aquilo, seria como eu planeava... Vi as coisas mudarem conforme as minhas decisões avançavam, vi como as coisas se arranjavam perante aquilo que eu decidia...

- Pára, Bella! – Alice exclamou, saindo subitamente da visão. – O Edward nunca o iria permitir!

- Ele não tem que permitir nada, se eles não conseguiram matar o James, então nós iremos conseguir. _Eu _irei conseguir!

- É perigoso! – Jasper disse. – Lembra-te que não conseguiste enfeitiça-lo!

- Isso não quer dizer nada! – Exclamei, quase rosnando. – Agora não é uma questão de usar magia, é uma questão de força. Sou uma lutadora experiente das minhas lutas com o Angel!

- Tu só lutaste com o Angel! – Alice disse exasperada.

- Eu, se fosse a vocês, não ía por ai. – Uma voz doce disse da porta, fazendo-nos virar rapidamente para ver o recém-chegado.

Assim que apanhei um flash dos cabelos loiros daquela que nos havia interrompido, rosnei, sabendo exactamente quem se tinha juntado a nós.

- Ela já lutou com bastantes vampiros da Academia... – Ana disse, entrando para a suite.

- O que fazes aqui? – Rosnei, sentindo-me alarmada. – Onde estão os outros?

- Eles só me iam atrasar! – Ela disse calmamente. – Além disso, tinha que vir ter contigo para o caso de quereres fazer o que eu pensei que tu quererias.

Vi, então, na mente dela as imagens que voltaram a fazer-me ver vermelho... James tinha a _minha mãe_! O meu sonho, não fora um sonho! Não fora sequer um pesadelo! Fora uma visão!

Rosnei, cega pelo ódio, pelo medo... Odiava James, odiava-o porque ele tinha posto as _minhas_ familias em perigo, arriscando a vida de todos aqueles que eu amava. Odiava-me por estar a pôr a minha _mãe_ em perigo... Eu nunca deveria ter vindo para Phoenix... E tinha medo, medo que as coisas não corressem bem, que tudo acabasse mal... Que tal como acontecera a Phil, no meu "pesadelo", o mesmo acontecesse a minha mãe e James terminasse com a vida dela tão rapidamente como fizera com o meu padastro.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – Rosnei e vi Jasper encolher-se ao mesmo tempo que uma jarra de flores que se encontrava perto da televisão se partiu.

- E achas que esse é o melhor plano?

Na mente de Ana, vi o que eu faria, exactamente aquilo de que me acusavam... Irresponsável... Na visão da minha irmã, eu dirigia-me ao estúdio de ballet e não levava arma alguma.

_Definitivamente não foi a tua melhor ideia!_ Ana disse-me pela mente. _Não me parece que o papá fosse ficar contente, ou devo dizer-te que o Tio Angel, a Tia Izzy, o Tio Carlisle, a Tia Esme, o Tio Carl e a Tia Erica, para não falar do teu_ namorado_. Eles definitivamente não iriam ficar muito felizes, para além de ser uma autêntica loucura!_

_Teria o elemento surpresa do meu lado._ Respondi-lhe.

_E ele teria o elemento _força_ e _rapidez_ à sua disposição... Ah para não falar de que ele é _venenoso_, Bells! _O olhar que ela me deu passou despercebido a ambos os vampiros que estavam connosco. _Tu sabes o que o veneno de um deles nos faz!_

Odiava admiti-lo, mas ela tinha razão... E eu também a tinha.

_Ele tem a _mãe_!_ Rosnei mentalmente e recebi um olhar curioso de Jasper que certamente terá sentido o ódio que emanava de mim.

Silêncio... Ana sabia o que a nossa mãe significava para mim... E eu sabia o que ela significava para a minha irmã... Para mim, Renée fora importante, fora com ela com quem eu crescera, fora com ela que eu me tornara quem sou... Para Ana, ela abandonára-a, ela deixára-a para partir _comigo_... De certo modo, a loira ressentia-me a mim e à nossa mãe, achando que Renée me preferira a mim e por esse mesmo motivo me levára quando partira de Forks...

_Ela ama-te tanto como me ama a mim._ Repeti-lhe na sua mente, lembrando-a dos Verões em que trocavamos de lugar, Renée entregava-me a Charlie e ele passava-lhe Ana... Claro, tivemos esta troca por pelo menos seis anos, até que Ana exigiu que o pai não a mandasse para Phoenix com a mãe, para a minha gémea custava-lhe imenso não poder fazer magia e junto da nossa mãe isso era impossível.

Ana virou-me costas, seguindo para o quarto da suite. Suspirei, levando as minhas mãos aos cabelos com desespero e sentei-me. As coisas não podiam ficar piores do que já estavam, ou então eu estaria a pensar cedo demais.

- Bella... – Alice chamou-me, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Está tudo bem, Alice. – Disse-lhe com um suspiro cansado. – Só estou cansada... e para piorar as coisas, a Ana juntou-se a nós e deixou o Tio, o Pai, o Emmett e o Edward desprotegidos.

- O Edward sabe tomar conta de si e os outros também. – Ela disse-me calmamente. – Consigo vê-los perfeitamente, não há nada que me tape a vista deles. E o Edward e os outros estão a vir para aqui.

Ficámos em silêncio durante um bocado, conseguia ouvir Ana a mexer-se no quarto e Jasper estava sentado na mesa, ainda prestando atenção à televisão, ou talvez estivesse realmente a prestar atenção a mim e à minha gémea, não estava muito interessada em saber em quê ou em quem Jasper estava a prestar atenção... No entanto, Alice estava mais preocupada com a minha pose defensiva e a minha atitude perante a chegada da minha irmã, conseguia ouvir na sua mente todas as suas preocupações, até via onde ela procurava para descobrir o que se passava realmente comigo.

- Só estou cansada... – Disse-lhe, sentindo-me exausta. – E preocupada... Isto do James...

Não cheguei a terminar realmente a minha frase pois toda a minha preocupação e desespero desapareceram, sendo substituidos por uma calma e um cansaço estranho. Tentei lutar contra as falsas emoções, mas Jasper estava a ser mais persistente que eu...

- Jasper... – Disse, a minha voz rouca com o sono que ele me estava a impingir.

- Descansa, Bella. – Ele disse e eu não ouvi mais nada.

- Temos que a acordar. – A voz de Ana entrou-me nos ouvidos, passando facilmente pela pesada nuvem de sono que ainda me toldava a mente.

- Não! – Jasper disse e pela proximidade da voz dele, percebi que estava em frente à porta, talvez impedindo a passagem à minha irmã. – Ela precisa de descansar e o avião do Edward não vai chegar ao aeroporto até ao meio-dia.

Ouvi um rosnado, muito suave, uma ligeira ameaça... e, então, outro, este muito mais forte, vindo do fundo da garganta, um aviso.

- Párem com isso. – Alice disse, a sua voz aproximando-se. – Ela já acordou de qualquer maneira.

Ouvi a porta abrir-se e levantei-me ligeiramente da cama, esfreguando os olhos para tentar afastar o sono. Alice entrou no quarto, um sorriso ligeiro a brincar nos seus lábios, os seus olhos não tinham a cor dourada de antes, estando esverdeados, dando-me a certeza de que Ana ou até mesmo a vampirinha tinham andado a fazer magia.

- Bom dia, Bella adormecida. – Ela brincou. – Dormiste bem?

Sentia a garganta tão seca que nem conseguia falar, pelo que apenas assenti. Alice deve ter percebido o que se passava com a minha garganta pois deu-me um copo com água rapidamente.

- Obrigada. – Disse-lhe depois de beber. – Acho que exageraste na administração de cansaço ontem, Jazz.

Ele baixou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Desculpa, não era minha intenção apagar-te daquela maneira,

- Não faz mal, precisava de descansar de qualquer maneira...

Ficámos em silêncio, pelo menos de um modo vocal... As mentes deles estavam a mil e eu tentava proteger-me de os ouvir, mas o modo como estava desconcentrada, tornava a minha decisão dificil. Estava a tentar focar a minha mente em alguma distracção, quando Ana me chamou.

_Bella!_ O chamado mental da minha irmã fez-me olhar para a porta do quarto no mesmo instante.

E foi aí que o telemóvel de Alice tocou. Ana trazia-o na mão.

- É a _mãe_! – Ela disse entregando-me o telemóvel, na sua mente, ela mostrou-me James em nossa casa, Renée estava sentada no sofá olhando com medo para o vampiro.

Peguei no telemóvel e olhei para Alice e Jasper, pedindo-lhes silenciosamente que saissem. Assim que ambos estavam fora do quarto, Ana sentou-se na cama e eu atendi o telefone.

- Mãe? – Perguntei, deixando que a insegurança enchesse a minha voz.

- Bella? – A voz da minha mãe trouxe uma onda de pânico, fazendo-me olhar para Ana com medo.

_Já protegi o quarto à prova de som... Tudo o que o Jasper e a Alice irão ouvir será uma conversa normal entre mãe e filhas._ Ela disse-me assentindo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe! – Prometi-lhe sentindo as lágrimas queimarem-me os olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Bella! – Ouvi-a dizer, mas a sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais afastada.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – A voz de James disse ao telefone.

- Seu monstro! – Rosnei para o telefone. – Liberta a minha mãe! Ela não tem nada a ver com isto.

Ele riu-se e eu senti-me como se pudesse lançar-lhe um feitiço de onde estava, amaldiçoá-lo para o resto da sua eternidade. Num momento de loucura cega, a minha mente recordou-se da série televisiva _Buffy: A Caçadora de Vampiros_, lembrei-me do personagem Angel (que o meu querido padrinho dizia ser baseado nele, visto o nome do vampiro e até a sua história), um vampiro que fora amaldiçoado com uma alma, estando condenado a passar a eternidade a arrepender-se dos seus crimes hediondos do passado. Teria o seu quê de graça amaldiçoar James com uma consciência... Mas não graça o suficiente para me vingar.

- Ora, ora, _Bella_! – Ele disse o meu nome de uma maneira que me fez ficar ainda mais raivosa. – Ela é tua _mãe_, é claro que tem alguma coisa a ver com isto. Afinal de contas, se não fosse ela e o teu _querido_ papá, tu não existirias.

Rosnei, desejando estar frente a frente com o vampiro para lhe poder arrancar a cabeça com ambas as minhas mãos.

- Não te atrevas a mencionar o nome do meu pai, sua ratazana! – Rosnei-lhe, deixando que o veneno que eu não tinha nas veias encher-me as palavras. – Juro-te, James, vou matar-te e vou fazer-te sofrer tanto que tu...

- Sim, claro... – Ele disse de modo a calar-me. – Tal pai tal filha, dizem os ditados... Acredito nisso piamente quando falo de ti. Agora... Não sei com quem estás, mas certamente não estás sozinha...

- Não, não estou. – Disse-lhe entrando na conversa dele, era melhor colaborar se queria a mãe viva.

- Hum... – Ele disse de modo pensativo. – Quero que venhas ter a tua casa, _sozinha_.

- Será impossível passar pelo Jasper e pela Alice. – Disse-lhe, vendo na mente da minha irmã a contradição.

- Fá-lo, ou então a tua mãezinha paga.

Cerrei os dentes, ele estava a pôr-me entre a espada e a parede...

_Hoje! _Ana disse-me._ No aeroporto... Poderemos dispistá-los..._

Era uma ideia louca... Mas era a minha única opção.

- Onde queres que vá ter? – Perguntei sentindo-me derrotada.

- Linda menina. – Ele disse, como se falasse para um animal de estimação. – Na casa da tua mãe... Vem sozinha! Eu saberei se alguém te acompanhar.

- Está bem. – Disse-lhe.

- Agora despede-te da mãe. – Ele disse, encenando, julgando que eu estava com Jasper e Alice.

- Adeus, mãe. – Disse, mordendo o lábio de modo a impedir que as lágrimas caissem.

E o telefone ficou mudo... James desligara, não me permitindo falar com a minha mãe.

- Ele tem a mãe... – Disse para Ana, estando segura de que Alice e Jasper não nos ouviriam. – Ele tem a mãe e quer que eu vá ter com ele à casa onde nós viviamos.

- E é isso que _tu_ vais fazer. – Ela respondeu-me.

Sabia que seria pedir demais da minha irmã que ela me acompanhasse, para além disso, James dissera para ir sozinha caso contrário seria Renée a pagar pelo meu descuido. No entanto, dentro do meu peito, eu não podia deixar de desejar que a minha irmã me acompanhasse.

- Não poderei ver o Edward. – Disse, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

Não me tinha dado conta de quão vazia me sentia sem ele, era como se houvesse mesmo um buraco no meu peito, provocado pela sua ausência. E agora que estava a tão pouco tempo de o ver, via o meu tempo a ser roubado.

Ana tocou-me no braço, olhando para mim com um olhar pesaroso, em parte, sabia que ela compartilhava o mesmo sentimento que eu, em relação a outro ser mitíco totalmente diferente.

- Vai correr tudo bem. – Ela disse-me, o seu sorriso tentava consolar-me, mas eu conseguia ver para além da máscara... Também ela não sabia o que ía acontecer.

- Ambas sabemos que não. – Disse-lhe, fazendo-a olhar para mim chateada.

- És tão pessimista. – Ela disse irritada.

Ana saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinha para pensar. Ouvi-a na sala a falar com Alice e Jasper, explicando o que a mãe tinha dito... Dizendo que Charlie tinha ligado a Renée dizendo que eu me irritara com o meu namorado e decidira voltar para casa... Suspirei olhando à volta do quarto, até à minha outra família teria que mentir...

Ainda observando o quarto, reparei numas folhas em cima de uma mesa de canto, junto estava uma caneta... Era exactamente aquilo que eu precisava.

Já nos encontrávamos os quatro no aeroporto quando começei a ficar inquieta. Sentia todas as células do meu ser vibrar como se, de alguma maneira inconsciente, o meu corpo soubesse que Edward se aproximava...

_E tu não vais estar aqui para o abraçares..._ A minha consciência fez o favor de me lembrar. Suspirei olhando para todos os lados. Jasper tinha os seus olhos fixos em mim, sentia o seu poder a testar a atmosfera à minha volta, seria demasiado óbvio ele não estar a testar-me. O marido da fadinha sabia que se passava algo de muito errado comigo, ele sabia que eu estava a preparar algo.

Ana estava à minha frente, juntamente com Alice, ambas olhavam para o placar de chegadas... A minha querida irmã observava com suspiros desejosos os aviões que aterravam de Seattle, Alice prestava atenção em especial aos aviões que chegavam de Anchorage, Alasca... Nem pensei que eles tivessem ido tão longe.

- Alice. – Chamei-a. – Julguei que eles tivessem ido até ao Canadá.

- Ele acharam melhor seguir até ao Alaska. – Ela respondeu-me. – O Edward julgava que se chegassem perto o suficiente de Denali, os nossos primos pudessem ajudar.

Os primos? – Aquele clã que vocês falaram ao Laurent? – Perguntei, percebendo agora de quem Alice falava.

- Sim. Carlisle julgava que seria mais fácil com a ajuda deles.

Olhei para a placa também, vendo lá os minutos que faltavam até o avião deles chegar. Meia hora... Meia hora apenas... As coisas só podiam piorar.

Ana disse que queria ir comer algo ao quiosque-café que havia ali perto, pouco depois da minha conversa com Alice, afirmando que o que comera ao pequeno-almoço não fora o suficiente para lhe encher o estômago. Foi exactamente no momento em que chegámos ao quiosque e olhei novamente para o painel de vôos que vi a palavra escrita a letras verdes brilhantes aparecer: _Atrasado_.

- Oh não... – Alice disse reparando no mesmo que eu. – O Edward vai ficar ainda mais impaciente...

- Calma, Alice. – Jasper disse. – Vai tudo acabar por correr bem.

Rezei internamente para a Deusa, agradecendo-lhe pela ajuda que me estava a prestar... Afinal havia alguém lá em cima a olhar por esta criatura sem alma... Inspirei fundo, preparando-me para agir. Reparei como Ana olhou para mim, apercebendo-se do que eu planeava.

- Jasper, Alice. – Disse chamando à atenção deles. – Eu preciso de ir à casa de banho... – Senti o meu rosto ficar quente com o sangue que me subiu ao rosto.

- Eu vou com ela! – Ana disse rapidamente acabando de beber o seu café. – Tenho que ir retocar a maquilhagem... Onde já se viu uma bruxa andar toda desgrenhada no meio dos humanos?

O seu ar indignado convenceu Alice, que a muito custo, quase não se juntou à nossa viagem aos w.c. públicos, preferindo ficar com Jasper ali.

- Ok. – Jasper disse depois de confirmar com a fadinha. – Mas não se demorem.

Saí de junto dos vampiros com a minha irmã ao meu lado. Enquanto estávamos ambas a uma distância em que seria fácil para Alice e Jasper escutarem o que diziamos, Ana decidiu que seria uma óptima distracção para eles falarmos de maquilhagem... Ela preocupava-se com a sua aparência e eu criticava-a por pensar apenas nela. Só quando chegámos às casas-de-banho femininas é que a loira mudou de tema.

- Despacha-te! – Ela disse-me empurrando-me para a segunda porta da casa-de-banho. – Apanha um táxi, vai para a casa da mãe... Eu distraio-os o máximo que conseguir... Não vai ser por muito tempo, apesar de tudo... Tens que ser muito rápida, Isabella.

Abraçei-a, sentindo-me grata por a ter como minha irmã, grata por a ter do meu lado. As lágrimas cairam-me dos olhos e eu apertei a loira mais contra mim, sentindo as lágrimas dela molharem-me a camisola.

- Temos que parar com isto. – Ela disse afastando-me e empurrando-me para a porta. – Vai!

_Até breve, minha irmã!_ Ouvi os seus pensamentos antes de desatar a correr o mais rápido que podia sem chamar _muito_ à atenção dos humanos.

Sentia-me como um animal a ser caçado. E a pior parte era que a sensação não era apenas isso e sim uma realidade. Estava a chegar à porta da rua, já não faltava tudo...

- Bella! – A voz de Alice chegou aos meus ouvidos... Não tinha reparado que os meus sentidos estavam tão ligados que foi-me possível ouvir a minha melhor amiga. – Não...

_Lamento, Alice._ Pensei saindo para a praça de táxis.

Apanhei o primeiro táxi livre que vi, dei as indicações ao taxista, pedindo-lhe desesperadamente para ir para o endereço o mais depressa possível. O tempo parecia passar mais devagar do que devia, cada batida do meu coração era mais rápida que a passagem do ponteiro dos segundos, magoando-me o peito com a saudade. Assim que o taxista arrancou, olhei reflexivamente para trás, o meu peito ficando apertado quando imaginei Edward a sair do edifício do aeroporto e ver o carro onde me encontrava afastar-se.

_Oh Edward..._ Pensei, suspirando e vertendo mais lágrimas.

Algum tempo depois, chegámos à casa da minha mãe, paguei ao homem, deixando-o ficar com o troco do pagamento, e saí do carro rapidamente, parando desconsoladamente à porta da casa a que eu costumava chamar lar.

Olhei à minha volta e sorri amargamente quando o sentimento de insegurança se alastrou pelo meu peito, eu tivera razão quando me habituara a Forks, eu nunca mais iria ser capaz de me sentir segura longe das florestas verdes de Washington.

- Vamos a isto, Bells. – Disse aproximando-me do alpendre.

Procurei pela chave no sitio onde a mãe geralmente a escondia... Quando a encontrei, sorri ligeiramente. Aparentemente, Phil não a tinha descoberto e trocado do seu lugar.

O meu coração apertou-se ao lembrar-me do que iria ver quando entrasse em casa. Mordi o interior da bochecha para impedir que novas lágrimas caíssem e entrei em casa...

Estava tudo às escuras, os estores corridos, impedindo a brilhante luz do sol de iluminar a casa. Sem a luz, a casa parecia fria e, por mais móveis que tivesse cada divisão, vazia. Não havia o som das notas a fluirem do piano da sala enquanto a minha mãe tocava algum clássico ou sequer o som de alguma música _jazz_ a sair da aparelhagem, não havia aquele calor típico de um lar... Não havia nada. Olhando assim para as paredes nas sombras, perguntei-me como poderia alguma vez ter vivido ali? Como poderia nunca ter realmente apreciado Forks, que apesar do seu constante tempo nublado, era o único sítio para além de Salem a que eu podia chamar lar.

Entrei na sala, tendo o cuidado de olhar para o chão para não pisar o corpo inerte de Phil. Assim que os meus olhos encontraram a sua forma inerte no chão, fiquei furiosa ao ver que James não fora capaz de o deitar convenientemente no solo e de lhe fechar os olhos, deixando o meu padastro a fixar o ar com um olhar vazio. Baixei-me sobre o corpo, pousando os seus braços ao comprimento do corpo e fechando-lhe os olhos, permitindo-lhe que ele descansasse em paz.

- Desculpa, Phil. – Sussurrei para o corpo. – Lamento imenso que tenhas tido que sofrer isto.

Naquele momento, olhando para o rosto sem vida do meu padrasto, prometi-me a mim mesma que iria matar James, ter a minha vingança pelo que ele já tinha feito à minha família, iria fazê-lo sofrer, implorar pela morte que demoraria imenso tempo a chegar, ele iria desejar nunca ter sido transformado. Levantei-me, decidida que iria encontrar o monstro que se atrevera a dar-me caça, o caçador tornara-se a presa... E eu não era uma caçadora de liga leve... Não tinha aprendido a destruir criaturas vís como ele à toa.

Olhei à volta da sala, procurando por algo que indicasse que o caçador estivera ali. Senti o seu cheiro, misturado com o familiar odor da minha mãe e do seu, agora morto, marido. Segui cada rastro que encontrei, segui-o da cozinha ao meu quarto, e do meu quarto de novo à sala, perto de um armário onde a minha mãe guardava os videos da minha infância. Olhei para a televisão, vendo o leitor de cassetes ligado, cerrei os dentes e acendi o televisor, vendo uma imagem de mim com seis anos.

- _Bella? Bella? Onde estás?_ – A voz da minha mãe encheu a sala conforme eu meti o video a rodar. – _Bella! Ah... Aqui estás! O que estás aqui a fazer?_

Apareci no armário dos vestidos do estúdio de ballet... Vestida com um _body_ e um tutu de bailarina, quase sorri ao ver a figura em que estava, mas o video dissera-me para onde ir a seguir, apesar de não ser aquilo que James queria que eu visse.

Andei até à mesa onde estava o telefone e, então, vi o que ele queria. Em cima da mesa, para além do telefone, estava um pequeno papel com um número de telefone. Claro... Ele queria jogar às escondidas? Então ele teria o seu jogo. Marquei o número rapidamente, batendo o pé impacientemente enquanto ouvia a chamada a ser feita. James atendeu rapidamente...

- Ah... Vejo que conseguiste... – Ele estava a pedi-las.

- Não creio que estejas a ver... – Disse com sarcásmo. – Afinal... Não estás aqui para realmente _ver_.

Ele riu-se, mas o som parecia forçado. – Tens sentido de humor. Gosto disso. Pena que não teremos mais tempo para o vermos em prática...

Rosnei para o telefone, desejando estar a uma distância ainda menor para poder despejar toda a minha raiva no vampiro.

- Tic Tac. Tic Tac. – Ele disse, imitando o som de um relógio. – O tempo voa, Isabella... E tempo é aquilo que a tua mamã não tem... Se a queres ver viva, é melhor apressares-te.

- Onde queres que vá ter agora? – Apesar de já saber onde, deixá-lo-ia continuar o seu jogo de charadas.

Um sorriso surgiu na voz do vampiro, tornando-a mais desdenhosa. – Lembraste do estúdio de ballet onde tiveste aulas quando criança? Aquele no fundo da rua.

- Sim.

- Vem cá ter... – Ele fez uma pausa e então o som de gritos abafados por alguma coisa juntou-se à sua voz no auscultado. – Estaremos à tua espera.

- Bella! – A voz da minha mãe surgiu do outro lado da linha.

- Mãe! – Gritei também, mas o telefone ficou mudo antes que me fosse dada alguma resposta.

Poisei o telemóvel na bateria, ouvindo o apito habitual que avisava que o telefone estava à carga. Estava demasiado enraivecida para me conseguir mexer, demasiado furiosa para conseguir que os meus músculos obedecessem às ordens que o meu cérebro lhes mandava. No meio da minha raiva, senti algo a vibrar no bolso das calças e fui ver o meu telemóvel com uma mensagem de Ana.

Três palavras apenas que diziam tudo.

_Eles chegaram. Vai!_

Arrumei o telemóvel e olhei uma última vez para o meu antigo lar e para o corpo daquele que um dia fora o meu sorridente e vivo padastro. Com um sentimento de despedida, saí da casa, murmurando pequenas palavras em latim para celar a casa a qualquer visita indesejada... Mais tarde voltaria.

_(Ana POV)_

Limpei o rosto das minhas lágrimas depois de Bella sair da casa de banho, Jasper e Alice irião perceber que eu tinha ajudado a minha irmã a fugir se me vissem com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. Chamei pela minha magia para fazer com que as marcas desaparecessem, meditei sobre a força do meu próprio poder para mascarar os meus sentimentos aplacando o medo e substituindo-o por saudade, permiti que pensamentos de Jacob me invadissem a mente, fazendo com que a sensação de saudade fosse mais verdadeira.

Quando me senti pronta sai da casa de banho, fiz um sorriso, ninguém iria ver para além da máscara, ninguém saberia melhor que eu. Dirigi-me para junto de Alice e Jasper que olharam para mim confusos.

- A Bella? – Jasper perguntou olhando para trás de mim.

Deixei que confusão se mostrasse no meu rosto. – Ela não está convosco?

- Que queres dizer com "ela não está convosco". Ana? – Alice disse e eu quase me senti mal por estar a mentir-lhes de tal maneira. – Ela estava contigo!

- Quando entrámos na casa-de-banho, sim! – Disse-lhe, um tom de semi-pânico presente na minha voz. – Também tive que fazer umas coisas lá! Quando saí de uma das _toilettes_, ela já lá não estava. Julguei que ela tivesse vindo ter convosco!

Jasper e Alice olharam para mim com pânico nos seus olhos. Eles teriam que me perdoar mais tarde...

- Bella! – Alice disse, baixinho enquanto os seus olhos ficavam desfocados, indicando que ela estava a ter uma visão... e eu soube o que ela estaria a ver... – Não...

- Alice... O que viste! – Jasper disse agarrando nos ombros da baixinha. – Diz-me!

- A Bella... – Alice disse baixinho. – Ela foi para a casa da mãe dela.

Jasper prendeu a sua respiração ao mesmo tempo que a visão de Alice voltava ao normal. Os olhos da baixinha voaram para mim, acusadores e mortais.

- Tu ajudaste-a a fugir! – Ela acusou-me.

- Achas que eu quero que a minha irmã morra, Alice? – Quase lhe gritei, sentindo-me revoltada. Podia ser verdade que eu tinha ajudado Bella a ir-se embora, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha querido que ela realmente fosse... Eu _sou_ irmã de Bella, sou a gémea dela, pelo amor da Deusa! Eu nunca quereria que algo lhe acontecesse, fosse em que situação fosse! – Ela é minha irmã gémea! Onde raio iria eu querer que ela morresse? Que ganharia eu com isso a não ser uma sensação louca de vazio no meu peito! Eu nunca ficaria com o lugar dela relativamente a Salem! Eu nunca ocuparia o lugar dela aos olhos do meu pai e da minha mãe! Nem de nenhum dos meus familiares! Eu não quero que lhe aconteça alguma coisa! Tal como tu não queres que lhe aconteça alguma coisa...

Vi o ar de arrependimento infiltrar-se nos seus olhos e eu soube que fora mais convincente contando a verdade do que mentindo descaradamente... No entanto, como dizia o ditado, com a verdade me enganas! E seria isso que eu faria até que tudo estivesse terminado.

Voltámos a focar-nos no painel de chegadas e eu sabia que se Jasper e Alice tivessem corações a bombear sangue, então os deles estariam prestes a disparar do seu peito... Não sabia o que temiam, mas muito provavelmente deviam temer o que Edward iria dizer acerca da fuga da sua querida namorada. Eu tentava abstrair-me da atitude deles, focando-me na minha irmã, permitindo que parte da minha mente se fundisse totalmente ao meu dom e me deixasse ver o que a minha querida gémea fazia. Ela estava em casa da mãe, vi o corpo de Phil no chão e senti pena da mãe, ela teria que viver com aquilo pelo tempo em que a sua vida durasse... Bella falou ao telefone com James, ouvi como o grito desesperado da mãe ecoou pelo auscultador e doeu-me, sentindo a mesma dor que a minha irmã.

- Eles chegaram. – Disse Alice e o seu tom dizia tudo, ela tinha medo da reacção deles.

Vi ainda mais Bella observar a casa quase com medo do que poderia encontrar fora dela... Ela estava a perder tempo. Tempo necessário. Puxei do meu telemóvel discretamente e digitei uma mensagem, ela perceberia...

_Eles chegaram. Vai!_

Só me bastava rezar que tudo corresse bem.

_(Edward POV)_

Estávamos a chegar a Phoenix.

Haviamos perdido James e Ana havia-nos abandonado... As coisas não tinham como ficar piores, mas pelo menos havia uma coisa boa no meio de isto tudo... Em breve veria Bella novamente, tê-la-ia nos meus braços outra vez.

O meu corpo tinha tanta consciência de que o meu anjo se aproximava como eu tinha, cada célula do meu ser vibrava com ansiedade de rever os seus olhos castanhos profundos, o buraco no meu peito parecia diminuir conforme me sentia mais próximo dela... No entanto, os transportes humanos eram demasiado lentos para me levar para junto da minha razão de viver, tornando a espera muito mais dolorosa.

Tentei distrair-me olhando para o meu pai e os outros. Carlisle estava sentado ao lado de Charlie e, agora mais que nunca, ambos pareciam realmente irmãos, a mesma expressão séria mascarava os seus rostos, os mesmos pensamentos preocupados passavam pelas suas mentes... Não soubesse eu que eles não estavam realmente ligados pelo sangue diria que eram _realmente _irmãos, como eu e Joe, mas o meu pai e sogro eram tão iguais como eram diferentes. Emmett estava ao telefone com Rosalie, recebendo informações acerca do que se passava em Forks, esperei que ele desligasse o telemóvel para ouvir o que ele tinha ficado a saber. Não aconteceu muito depois...

- Eles apanharam a fémea. – Ele sussurrou, para que só nós ouvissemos. – Ela tinha acabado de sair da escola, aparentemente tinha lá ido para ficar a saber mais coisas sobre a Bella. O Angel e o Joe apanharam-na quando ela saiu do liceu.

- O que lhe fizeram? – Carlisle perguntou no mesmo tom de voz que o meu irmão falara. – Têm-na refém?

- O Angel não faz reféns, Carlisle! – Charlie disse. – Diz-me, Emmett, por favor. Diz-me que o meu cunhado matou aquela vampira.

- Pelo que eu percebi, eles ainda a têm presa na garagem. – Emmett concluiu. – Acho que estão a tentar tirar alguma informação dela.

Suspirei ao mesmo tempo que Charlie, sentindo-me para lá de exausto. Só queria que isto terminasse, só queria poder voltar a estender-me ao sol com Bella ao meu lado na nossa clareira... Imaginando um futuro... Voltando a Salem, escolhendo uma casa, pedindo Bella em casamento, tendo filhos... A minha menina... Aquela adorável criança com os cabelos castanhos e os olhos castanhos chocolate de Bella...

- Edward. – Alguém me chamou e abri os olhos apressado.

- Sim? – Estivera tão distraido com os meus pensamentos que tinha ignorado por completo o meu pai e os seus pensamentos.

_Está tudo bem, filho?_ Ele perguntou-me, os seus olhos azuis fitando-me com atenção.

Assenti, fechando novamente os olhos e permitindo que a minha mente me defendesse de outros pensamentos com imagens da família que eu imaginava que seria apenas minha e de Bella em Salem.

-_ Caros passageiros, apertem os vossos cintos. Estamos prestes a aterrar no aeroporto internacional de Phoenix._ – A voz do piloto do avião anunciou a aterragem e eu senti-me suspirar de alívio. Dentro de muito pouco tempo teria Bella nos meus braços, nada mais importava.

_Posso levá-la para a Europa... Para a Irlanda, talvez._ Pensei, imaginando para onde a poderia levar, algum sítio onde a magia fosse abundante, uma terra onde as lendas que envolviam a sua espécie fosse abundante... Irlanda, Escócia, Inglaterra... Qualquer lado, bem longe dos Estados Unidos, bem longe de James.

Quando o avião aterrou, foi necessária todas as minhas forças para não me afastar do meu pai e dos outros para correr à minha velocidade para junto de Bella. Sentia-me demasiado ansioso para ficar quieto. Ouvi a mente dos meus irmãos antes de os ver e, logo, nesse instante, soube que algo estava mal.

_You can't hurry love. No! __You'll just have to wait. She said love don't come easy…_ A mente de Alice estava um pandemónio, obviamente uma tentative de me manter longe dos seus pensamentos.

Saltei para a mente do meu irmão, procurando por respostas... Ele sempre era mais sensato que Alice.

_Life... Nananana… Life is life…_ Jasper cantava na sua mente, apesar de eu conseguir notar um tom desesperado nos seus pensamentos.

Comecei a desesperar nesse momento. Jasper nunca iria distrair-se enquanto estivesse numa missão. Sai da mente do meu irmão, procurando uma mente qualquer que me dêsse uma vista do grupo... A mente que encontrei surpreendeu-me... Ana estava com eles? Então fora para aqui que ela viera.

- A Ana está com eles. – Disse para o meu grupo.

- Graças à Deusa. – Charlie suspirou. Ouvi na sua mente a preocupação que ele sentira quando Ana desaparecera de junto de nós, mas esse sentimento não abalava em nada o medo que ele sentia em relação a Bella.

A mente de Ana estava focada... Demasiado focada. Estivera perto dela por tempo suficiente para saber como a sua mente funcionava e eu sabia o que ela estava a fazer... E apenas das duas opções que tinha, só podia escolher uma: ou estava focada no futuro, ou então, e essa ideia assustava-me, ela estava focada no presente.

Enquanto caminhavamos na direcção do grupo, mantive a minha mente ligada à mente de Ana, procurando respostas... No entanto, só via James, numa sala de espelhos. Quando chegámos junto deles, os meus olhos e a minha mente saltaram de Ana, desejosos por encontrar o silêncio que caracterizava a mente de Bella e por encontrar os seus olhos castanhos... Qual não foi o meu espanto quando não a encontrei... em lado nenhum!

- A Bella? – Perguntei rapidamente para a minha irmã, entrando na sua mente.

_It's a game of give and take..._ Alice continuous a cantar, fechando os seus olhos com força.

- Alice! – Exclamei.

_I WANT YOU TO WANT ME! __I NEED YOU TO NEED ME! I LOVE YOU TO LOVE ME! __AND I BEG YOU TO BEG ME!_ Os seus pensamentos agora cantavam mais alto, barrando-me a passagem, e isso enfureceu-me.

Agarrei nos ombros da fadinha abanando-a, tentado obrigá-la a olhar-me e a dizer-me onde estava Bella.

- A BELLA, ALICE? ONDE ESTÁ A BELLA! – Exclamei, atraindo olhares para o nosso grupo.

- Edward! – Carlisle chamou-me colocando-me a mão no ombro, mas eu ignorei-o.

Teria continuado a abanar a minha irmã, mas Jasper colocou-se na minha frente, agarrando-me em ambas as mãos com mais força do que a necessária... E se eu fosse humano, ele ter-me-ia esmagado os ossos e os muscúlos.

_Ela fugiu, Edward._ Ele pensou simplesmente._ Ela foi ter com o James._

E aquelas seis palavras fizeram o meu mundo acabar.

Como poderia ela? Ela tinha prometido que não iria correr mais riscos! Porque ir de encontro àquele que a queria matar?

- Como? – Perguntei, sentia-me mortificado e a minha voz demonstrava isso.

- A Ana e a ela tinham ido à casa de banho... A Ana teve que se afastar por um momento e a Bella aproveitou-se disso para fugir. – Alice explicou, a sua voz tão fraca que até tive que fazer um esforço para a ouvir. – Desculpa, Edward.

Por momentos, deixei de sentir as pernas... Teria caido se Emmett não me agarrasse.

- Eu sabia que a devia ter levado comigo. – Sussurrei quando me sentei numa das cadeiras do aeroporto.

- Ela deixou-te isto. – Ana disse, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

Olhei para a gémea da minha amada e naquele momento, não pude deixar de reparar em pequenas coisas que eram iguais em ambas. O modo como o lábio de baixo era desigual ao de cima, mais cheio, provocando assim um pequeno desequelibrio. O modo como o seu rosto tinha a mesma forma de coração. O modo como os seus cabelos loiros se encaraculavam e caiam em volta do seu rosto alvo de uma maneira mais suave que milhares de humanas desejavam que o delas caísse.

Olhei para as suas mãos e lá estava um pequeno envelope branco, escrito a tinta negra numa fina letra e uma grafia delicada, que eu reconheci por ser o tipo de letra de Bella, estava o meu nome. Ao ver aquilo, senti uma pressão acomolar-se no meu peito, causando uma sensação de medo e pânico.

- E isto para ti, papá. – Ana estendeu um envelope igual na direcção de Charlie.

Apesar de o feiticeiro aparentar estar calmo, eu vi como as suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente quando as esticou para apanhar o envelope. Abri o meu, deixando Charlie para abrir o dele e ignorando todos à nossa volta.

_Meu amor,_

_Peço-te tantas desculpas. Eu não planeava que as coisas acontecessem do modo como aconteceram... Não planeava que tivesse que me separar de nenhum de vocês sem ao menos poder me despedir._

_Espero que me consigas perdoar por isto._

_Se estás a ler isto, então é porque já chegaste a Phoenix e eu já fui de encontro ao James. Não fugi apenas para desafiar a tua autoridade e a minha segurança, tens que entender._

_Quando a Ana surgiu no nosso quarto de hotel, a Alice tinha acabado de ver que o James se dirigia para o estúdio de ballet perto de casa... Percebi que ele tinha conseguido fugir de vocês e que nós teriamos que nos esconder e eu prometi a mim mesma que _nunca_ iria fugir de nada. Não por teimosia ou estupidez, apenas porque não está na minha natureza fazer isso e eu não suportaria continuar a correr. Mas a pior parte não foi ficar a saber que o caçador se dirigia para perto de mim, foi ficar a saber que ele tinha a minha mãe e tinha morto o meu padrasto._

_Isso mesmo, James tem Renée como refém e matou o meu padrasto, Phil... Tens que entender que eu não posso permitir que a Renée pague por algo que nem tem nada a ver com ela. Eu preciso de a tirar das garras daquele monstro._

_Lamento muito por ter quebrado as minhas promessas... Mas não posso ficar parada quando isto afecta a minha família._

_Pede desculpas à Alice e ao Jasper por mim. Não queria mentir-lhes, nem queria que a Ana tivesse que mentir também. Sim, ela ajudou-me a sair de junto de vocês... Peço desculpas mais uma vez._

_Nunca te esqueças que te amo, não importa como isto acabe... O meu coração, a minha alma, o meu corpo e a minha mente são todos teus._

_Com amor,_

_Bella._

O meu corpo prendeu-se ao desespero. Ela foi ter com ele...

- O quê, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou aproximando-se de mim. Não tinha percebido que tinha sequer falado.

- Ela foi ter com ele! – Repeti, ainda demasiado desesperado. – A Bella foi ter com o James.

- O James tem a Renée! – Charlie exclamou quando acabou de ler a sua carta.

Olhando para o feiticeiro, surpreendi-me. Estava habituado a ver o homem, que eu agora olhava como mais um exemplo, estar calmo, irritado, ansioso, animado, sério, inexpressivo, divertido, confiante... Mas nunca, nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça que aquele ar lhe fosse passar pela face. O seu rosto tinha o mais absoluto ar de desespero, medo e algo muito mais além disso tudo.

_Amei, amo e sempre amarei_. A resposta de Charlie de quando lhe perguntei se tinha amado a mãe de Bella e Ana reverberou na minha mente. Conseguia imaginar o que ele deveria sentir de facto ao saber que o amor da sua existência se encontrava em perigo. Neste momento, estávamos os dois na mesma situação.

- É impossível. – Alice disse. – Eu não os vi voltar! Eu teria visto se a Renée voltasse para Phoenix.

- A Renée sempre foi muito impulsiva! – Carlisle disse, o seu rosto preocupado. – E estavas demasiado focada em nós e no James para conseguires ver as decisões dela.

- O que vamos fazer? – Emmett perguntou. – Temos que ir salvá-las.

- Onde é que elas estão, Alice? – Jasper perguntou virando-se para a sua esposa, também os seus olhos preocupados.

- No estúdio de ballet! – Alice respondeu rapidamente, os seus olhos nem tinham ficado desfocados com a presença de uma visão, não fora necessário.

- Então do que estamos à espera! – Charlie exclamou.

Nunca fora capaz de imaginar o meu sogro a mostrar o seu lado mais passional, mas eu tinha a certeza de o porquê de ele não o mostrar se devia às consequências que isso causava.

- Espera. – Carlisle disse agarrando o braço do irmão e eu olhei para todos os lados, procurando por aquilo que lhe passava pela mente. – Onde está a Ana?

_(Bella POV)_

Sentia-me apavorada. Tinha que admitir. A luz do Sol, por mais que eu gostasse dela, e a falta de vegetação, não estavam a ajudar nada às minhas emoções enquanto corria desesperada para o estúdio de ballet. Era nestas alturas que eu tinha saudades de Forks, o verde das florestas transmitia-me segurança, os céus nublados transmitiam-me conforto e nada disto me atormentava.

O calor que se fazia sentir era outra coisa que me deixava desconfortável, poderia ter escolhido outro sitio para me esconder... James não teria vindo para Phoenix e não teria colocado a minha mãe em perigo, se eu me tivesse decidido a ir para outro lugar...

_Não sejas estúpida!_ A minha mente gritou-me. _Ele viria para Phoenix e raptaria a Renée de qualquer maneira... É a tua fraqueza._

E a consciência tinha razão, a minha família humana era a minha _maior_ fraqueza. E eu iria resolver os meus problemas com James neste momento. Com estes pensamentos obriguei-me a correr mais depressa, puxando as minhas pernas aos limites humanos... Tinha pressa, mas ainda tinha que manter as aparências.

Assim que cheguei perto do estúdio, reparei que estava fechado, todas as janelas cobertas por percianas, impedindo o sol de entrar... James era dramático... Eu dar-lhe-ia o espectáculo da existência dele, antes da sua morte.

Respirando fundo, seguindo o rastro deixado pela minha presa, entrei no estúdio, a recepção estava como eu tinha memória dela, a secretária de atendimento e ainda algumas cadeiras junto da parede onde os encarregados de educação poderiam esperar que as suas filhas acabassem as aulas de ballet. Segui pela porta da esquerda, que dava para um grande salão, todas as paredes eram cobertas por espelhos, desde o chão ao tecto, as percianas estavam corridas, mas mesmo assim, o sol ainda entrava pelas frestas, dando alguma iluminação ao lugar. Inspirei fundo mais uma vez e soube que estava no lugar certo. O cheiro de James empragnava cada minúscula particula de ar naquela sala, quase mascarando o cheiro suave de calor e terra da minha mãe.

- Mãe? – Chamei, primeiro precisava de saber que ela ainda estava viva.

- Bella! – A voz de Renée encheu o ar e eu corri para o lugar de onde a ouvira.

Quando a encontrei, reparei como o seu rosto estava pálido, os seus olhos vermelhos e o rastro que as lágrimas tinham feito marcavam o seu rosto jovial, deixando-o estranhamente mais velho. Os seus olhos pareciam loucos com o medo que neles brilhava e eu sentia-me ainda pior do que já me sentia.

- Mãe!

Tentei aproximar-me, mas senti o predador por perto e isso despertou a bruxa.

_Trataremos dela mais tarde._ A voz de Isabella encheu-me a mente e eu sabia quem devia ser naquele momento.

- Vim sozinha. – Disse para o ar, a minha voz estava tão forte como eu não me sentia. – Como disseste.

Um riso rouco chegou-me aos ouvidos, fazendo a magia nas minhas veias arder com força ao ponto de quase ser doloroso. A pobre Bella teria desmaiado perante a dor que a magia causava ao seu corpo, despertando cada pequena célula do seu corpo, acelerando a magia de tal maneira que eu própria sentia a mudança a remodelar o meu corpo... Mas eu não era Bella... Eu era Isabella, a poderosa bruxa que só agora estava a deixar que o seu poder surgisse à superfície.

- Bem vejo... – James respondeu, sentia a sua presença na minha pele, sentia a sua sede na minha garganta, sentia a sua mente na minha cabeça... Acabara-se o jogo do gato e do rato. Virei-me para o encarar, estando desejosa que ele se apercebesse das mudanças no meu rosto e que a pequena informação chegásse ao seu cérebro e informasse os seus sentidos, dizendo que a sua posição como predador acabara... – Sabes, este _jogo_ foi muito mais fácil do que eu imaginei.

As suas palavras fizeram incendiar a sede que eu tão estupidamente tentara conter desde que pus a vista pela primeira vez nos Cullen. Como me poderia ter contido? A sensação de poder era maravilhosa, não compreendia como poderia ter sido tão... idiota.

_A resposta está no teu coração..._ A voz suave que me encheu a mente não era a minha... e, por momentos, fez com que a bruxa vacilasse. _Tu não queres ser um monstro._

_Edward._ Suspirei mentalmente, não poderia deixar que isso me impedisse de fazer o que é certo.

- Lamento decepcionar-te... – Disse, a minha voz como o mel... Doce mas viscosa, que prenderia facilmente os bichos. – Mas tu também me decepcionas-te.

O sorriso nos seus lábios fizeram aquela pequena percentagem de veneno no meu sangue arder. – A sério?

- Sim. – Respondi em tom de conversa. Emaranha-lho na minha rede, amarrar os nós, prende-lo de maneira a que os fios se prendessem em volta dos seus pulsos, pescoço e tornozelos, impedindo que ele se libertasse facilmente. – Esperava um pouco mais de desafio. Depois de viver em Forks, uma caça é o melhor para afastar o tédio... Mas tu? Não foste difícil...

- Ai não? – O seu tom era divertido, mas por detrás dele eu conseguia ouvir aquele tom que me dizia que estava a ter sucesso, o tom raivoso que o denunciava.

Sorri um pouco mais. – Não... Previsível... Demasiado. – Ponderei durante um tempo. – Sabes, a minha mente sincronizou-se com a tua num instante... E o Angel já te conhece... Foi canja.

- Mas troquei-te as voltas, não foi? – O meu sorriso esmorreceu.

O que James tinha de facilidade em irritar, tinha também em facilidade de ser o irritante.

- Apanhei a tua mãezinha... – Ele passou junto de Renée e tocou-lhe nos cabelos loiros agora totalmente desgrenhados. – Uma das tuas fraquezas... Sabia que ia resultar, pelo modo como reagiste na clareira com a tua prima...

Rosnei. Sentia uma vontade imensa de o matar, mas ainda não estava na hora... Primeiro teria que libertar Renée... Apesar de a mãe saber o que eu era, ela nunca iria ficar bem sabendo o que eu era capaz de fazer...

- Então sabes o que vou fazer a seguir, suponho eu...

Poderia ganhar tempo, usar magia nas cordas, fazendo com que elas se queimassem e libertassem a minha mãe...

_Arriscado demais... O James é mais rápido... Acabaria com a mãe num instante e depois matava-te..._

Ou poderia atacar e oferecer à minha mãe uma ida para o hospital psiquiatrico depois do choque que ela passaria...

_E arriscarias ter que lhe apagar a memória acerca de ti... Para não falar que terias que apagar a memória dos humanos em Forks para que se esquecessem de ti e do pai para voltarem para Salem..._

Enquanto dicutia comigo mesma, num recanto esquecido da minha mente, os meus olhos seguiam James, procurando fraquezas...

- Espero que ataques. – Ele disse confiante, o sorriso escarnecedor encontrando o seu caminho para os lábios do vampiro. – Estou desejoso por um pouco de luta já que o teu _namoradinho_ não ma vai dar.

Ele tocara no meu ponto fraco e não me consegui conter mais. Ataquei sem pensar duas vezes, todas as técnicas de luta aprendidas com Angel esquecidas, não havia qualquer ponta de racionalidade nos meus actos, apenas uma raiva cega. Mas o meu ataque foi feito curto, James curtara a minha investida dando-me um estalo com a sua mão no meu braço, lançando-me para longe, de encontro a um dos pilares do estúdio.

- Bella! – Ouvi a minha mãe gritar, mas não me importei, sentindo uma pontada de dor no meu ombro.

Assim que inspirei fundo, senti o cheiro e senti-me nauseada. Olhei para o meu ombro e era só o que me faltava, com a força com que James me mandara pelo ar, o meu embate com o espelho fê-lo partir-se e alguns dos seus fragmentos espetaram-se no meu ombro direito, encharcando a minha blusa com sangue.

- Ah... – Gemi, tentando pôr-me de pé. Mas antes que conseguisse, James aproximou-se os seus olhos loucos com a sede.

- Olha para ali. – Ele ordenou-me e eu olhei.

Senti vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede... Claro que James iria ter a câmara com ele... Fora tão estúpida ao achar que por mudar alguns eventos isso mudaria tudo.

- Espero que não te importes que tenha trazido a tua máquina de filmar... Queria que o teu querido Edward e o bom Angel vissem a minha vitória.

- Eu sou aquilo que tu queres. – Disse-lhe por entre dentes, tentando manter a naúsea longe. – Liberta a minha mãe.

- Hum... Não me parece... Afinal, ela também tem um cheiro delicioso... Não tanto como tu, claro, mas também é muito bom.

- Liberta-a. – Rosnei-lhe. – Se não...

- E o que tencionas fazer? Matar-me? – Ele riu-se. – Estás ferida... Nunca na tua miserável vida irias conseguir combater-me e libertar a tua querida mamã.

- Queres apostar? – Uma nova voz disse, vinda das costas de James, olhando por cima do seu ombro, senti os meus olhos arregalarem-se.

No fundo do salão, perto da porta, estava Ana, os seus cabelos loiros ligeiramente despenteados (como se ela tivesse estado a correr), os seus lábios arreganhados sobre os dentes brancos e os seus olhos, tão negros como uma noite sem luar.

_Surpresa, surpresa._ Ana pensou e mesmo à distância a que eu estava, vi nos seus lábios surgir um sorriso provocador. _Julgaste que eu iria perder a diversão, não foi?_

Apesar da dor que sentia no ombro e a naúsea que me incomodava o estômago, sorri à minha gémea. _Sim, julguei._

- Ora ora... A loirinha juntou-se a nós. – James riu-se saindo da sua posição de caçador. – É uma honra.

- A honra será minha quando te arrancar a cabeça. – Ana disse com um sorriso agridoce no seu rosto. – Nunca te ensinaram que não deves brincar com a comida? Ou melhor, nunca te ensinarão que os vermes se encontram na base da cadeia alimentar? Respeita os teus superiores.

Queria rir-me, mas a dor começava a incomodar-me muito para conseguir fazê-lo.

_Liberta a mãe, eu distraio-o._ A loira disse-me, nunca desviando o seu olhar do vampiro.

Levantei-me sem fazer barulho, mas James apercebeu-se virando-se para mim mais depressa do que eu me conseguia mexer. Uma das suas mãos frias empurrou o meu ombro magoado para baixo ao mesmo tempo que me empurrava contra o pilar novamente. A dor duplicou-se, vindo de pontos diferentes... A minha cabeça e o meu ombro... E como se não bastasse, assim que já me encontrava de novo no chão, James pisou a minha perna esquerda e o estalo que os ossos fizeram chegaram aos meus ouvidos apesar do grito que dei.

- Bella! – Ouvi o grito de ambas as loiras no recinto e senti as lágrimas cairem dos meus olhos.

- Ainda não acabei contigo. – Ele disse, os seus olhos estavam negros com a sede.

- Seu monstro! – Ana gritou e mesmo sem ver, soube o que a minha querida irmã ia fazer.

- Ana, não! – Gemi, tentando falar mais alto, tentando gritar, mas estava tudo a ficar escuro.

Não vi o que aconteceu, ouvi um estrondo e, então, os gritos de Renée, senti as mãos frias de James a segurarem-me no pulso do braço direito, fazendo a dor que já provinha do ombro aumentar. Gemi mais alto, sem forças para gritar.

- Diz as tuas últimas palavras para o teu namoradinho... – A voz de James estava demasiado próxima. – Pede-lhe que te vingue.

A raiva alimentou a minha voz, dando-me forças para gritar. – Edward, não! – Se pudesse, isto acabaria aqui, comigo, neste momento. – Não o faças!

- Se é assim que queres...

Fechei os olhos e esperei. Naquele momento, nem a magia que me corria nas veias me podia salvar! Eu não tinha forças para lutar, eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser esperar que tudo acabasse.

Era tudo o que eu podia fazer, deixar que ele me matasse! E rezar para que tudo acabasse depressa. Rezar para que a minha morte devolvesse a paz ao meu amor! À minha família...

Abri a minha mente, rezando que onde quer que ele estivesse, onde quer que Edward se encontrasse naquele momento, que fosse capaz de me ouvir.

_Edward, eu amo-te..._ Pensei.

No meio da escuridão, atormentada pela dor dos meus ossos partidos, do meu ombro ferido e pela dor que surgira na cabeça depois do embate, surgiu uma nova dor que, por momentos, fez todas as outras desaparecerem. A dor do veneno do vampiro a entrar em contacto com o meu sangue...

E então, nada mais sentia.


	28. Anjo

27º Capítulo - Anjo

_(Edward POV)_

Corri... O mais depressa que alguma vez tinha corrido, mas corri.

Tornando-me um borrão a olhos humanos, os meus pês quase não tocando no chão, Deixára Carlisle e os outros para trás, mas conseguia sentir a presença de Charlie ao meu lado, ele não era tão rápido como eu, mas estava a conseguir acompanhar-me.

_Temos que chegar a tempo._ Charlie pensava repetidamente._ Não as posso perder, não as posso perder._

Conseguia imaginar o desespero do meu sogro. Perder a mulher que amava pela segunda vez e as filhas... Em parte, o meu coração comprimia-se exactamente com um mesmo medo que ele, a perda da mulher que amo. Perder Bella seria o meu fim, não haveria nada mais para mim se não chegassemos a tempo.

Chegámos à casa de Renée, as janelas e a porta estavam fechadas, mas não me interessava o interior, interessava-me o rastro do cheiro de Bella que estava no portíco.

- A Bella já aqui esteve. – Charlie disse tocando na porta. – A porta está selada por magia.

- Que quer isso dizer?

- Quer dizer que ninguém pode entrar, nem nada pode sair. – Charlie respondeu-me mordendo depois o dedo, deixando que sangue aparecesse sobre a sua pele branca.

- Charlie?

O meu sogro tocou com o dedo ensaguentado na parede, fazendo pequenos simbolos com o seu sangue na parede. Depois ele retirou o seu dedo de junto da casa e eu reparei como já não havia qualquer vestigio de sangue nele.

- Charlie!

- Apenas fortaleci o feitiço da Bella, se ela trancou a casa é porque há lá algo que não deve ser visto por olhos indesejados.

- Phil.

O olhar do meu sogro confirmou o que os meus sentidos me diziam.

_Não há certezas de que ele esteja realmente morto._ Na sua mente, a imagem de Esme surgiu.

Assenti e começamos a correr novamente, seguindo o odor de Bella.

_Edward, eu amo-te._ O pensamento fez-me correr mais depressa, ela estava viva. Mas algo não estava bem.

- Bella.. - Sussurrei

O cheiro guiou-nos até ao estúdio de ballet no final da rua e apesar do silêncio, o som reconfortante vinha de lá de dentro. O bater de três corações quase me fez suspirar de alívio, Charlie suspirou, mas algo estava muito errado. Um dos corações batia muito devagar, devagar demais, outro batia descompassadamente, demasiado acelerado. No entanto, o último era o que batia mais forte, estável.

- Algo não está bem. – Disse e Charlie olhou para mim, percebendo então as diferenças dos sons.

- Vamos.

Obriguei a minha mente a procurar outras. Depressa encontrei-as: Ana. Os seus pensamentos estavam caóticos, repletos de ódio, dor...

_Tenho que me levantar._ Ela pensou, a agonia a colorir-lhe os pensamentos. _A Bella precisa de mim._

Bella...

Entrámos os dois no edificio, seguindo o som dos corações. Assim que nos aproximávamos, o som das respirações das três ficavam mais distintas, apesar de estar demasiado preocupado para identificar qual seria aquela que estava conectada ao coração que batia descompassado. Seria Renée com medo? Pelos pensamentos de Ana, podia apostar que o seu era aquele que batia mais devagar... a minha cunhada devia estar ferida. E por momentos, desejei que Jacob aqui estivesse, com a sua ajuda, a morte de James seria mais rápida do que o sádico vampiro poderia imaginar!

Quando entrámos no estúdio, a cena com que nos deparámos foi mais que chocante. Ana (como eu tinha calculado) estava deitada no chão inconsciente; Renée estava de pé em frente a uma cadeira onde cordas, os seus olhos (que pelo que todos me contavam serem azuis) estavam negros como a noite, e a imagem que vi e que ficaria na minha mente para toda a minha eternidade... Bella estava deitada no chão, totalmente imóvel, toda ela coberta de sangue, e pelo cheiro, do seu próprio sangue.

_Não..._ Pensei querendo a todo o custo que aquela imagem não fosse verdadeira, que fosse só um pesadelo.

_Não... Ela não está morta._ Charlie pensava ao meu lado. _O coração dela ainda bate... Ela está viva, ela vai recuperar..._

Tentei focar-me no som do coração de Bella... Demasiado rápido... Ia correr para junto da minha amada, quando Charlie me pôs a mão no braço, chamando-me à atenção.

- Olha.

Segui o seu olhar e a minha raiva inflou. James encontrava-se "espremido" contra uma das paredes de espelho. Tudo aquilo que via estava toldado por uma cor vermelha, a cor do sangue de Bella.

- Renée. – Charlie disse e eu olhei instintivamente para a mãe da minha namorada.

Assim que ouviu a voz de Charlie, Renée ficou com os olhos azuis novamente e ela caiu para o chão. O feitiço que aparentemente segurava James contra a parede foi quebrado e eu atirei-me contra ele, tão depressa como Charlie se dirigiu a Renée. Voltei a prender o desgraçado contra a parede, apertando-lhe o pescoço... No entanto, ele apenas se riu, como se estivesse a achar realmente graça à situação.

- Como te atreves... – Rosnei-lhe, empurrando-o mais contra a parede.

E ele riu-se mais, fazendo depois algo que me deixou perplexo. Com os seus braços, empurrou-me e fez-nos trocar de lugares, encostando-me à parede a agarrar-me pelo pescoço.

Na posição em que eu estava, conseguia ver Bella... A dor que sentia era ainda maior...

- Estás sozinho. – James disse, fazendo-me olhá-lo nos olhos. Estavam ligeiramente vermelhos, ele estava sedento. – Porque és mais rápido que os outros... – Ele bateu com a minha cabeça no espelho, fazendo-o partir-se. Senti os pedaços de vidro a picarem-me o couro cabeludo mas não me incomodavam. – Mas não mais forte.

A imagem de Bella naquele estado, inconsciente e ensaguentada, alimentou o meu ódio por James e o bater do seu coração fez com que eu ganhasse força...

- Sou forte o suficiente para te matar! – Exclamei, empurrando-o com mais força.

James voou pelo ar com a força do empurrão que lhe dei, indo embater numa das paredes espelhadas que se partiram com a força do embate. Voltei a correr, apanhando-o novamente pelo pescoço e prendendo-o contra a parede. Tencionava arrancar-lhe a cabeça tirar o sorrisinho odioso do seu rosto, mas alguém pôs a mão no meu ombro e o som da voz do meu pai despertou-me do meu ódio.

- Edward. – Carlisle disse, ainda com a mão no meu ombro. – Não.

- Ele mereçe morrer. – Rosnei, nunca tirando os meus olhos do vampiro que tinha perseguido o amor da minha vida, que a tinha magoado.

- A _Bella_ precisa de ti, Edward.

E ouvir o nome dela foi tudo o que bastou para me tirar do meu transe. Apertei o pescoço de James uma última vez antes de ser substituido por Emmett e correr para junto da minha morena com o meu pai.

A imagem dela ficaria para sempre gravada na minha memória...

O seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido do que o que costumava estar, os seus cabelos castanhos, tal como a sua camisa, estavam ensupados em sangue. O seu coração batia muito depressa e isso preocupou-me ainda mais.

- Carlisle...

- Ela tem a perna partida. – Ele disse. – E a cabeça também... Assim como o braço direito, pelo que pareçe.

_Oh minha Bella... O que te fez aquele monstro._ Pensei, colocando-a no meu colo.

- Vamos ter que parar a hemorragia e imobilizar os membros partidos. – Carlisle continuou a dizer. – Alice, agarra-lhe na perna e coloca-a entre duas tábuas, temos que a imobilizar. Edward, usa isto para lhe imbolizar o braço.

Ele passou-me uma corda e eu, muito cuidadosamente, segurei no braço direito de Bella, trazendo-o para o peito dela para o amarrar. Foi naquele momento que reparei na marca crescente no pulso de Bella... Uma sensação gelada de pânico alastrou-se pelo meu corpo.

- Carlisle! – Chamei o meu pai. – Carlisle!

Assim que ele olhou para mim, mostrei-lhe o pulso de Bella, a marca crescente ensaguentada. Um ar de horror preencheu o rosto do médico.

- Ele mordeu-a. – Carlisle disse e eu percebi o pânico que lhe preenchia a mente. – Temos que lhe tirar o veneno. Antes que chegue ao coração.

- O que acontece caso o veneno lhe chegue ao coração? – Alice perguntou.

- Ela morre. – O meu pai respondeu à minha irmã, olhando para mim.

- O que fazemos? – Perguntei desesperado.

_Vais ter que sugar o veneno do sangue dela, Edward._ Ele pensou.

- O quê? Carlisle, não! Eu não vou conseguir conter-me...

- _Só_ tu podes fazê-lo, Edward. – Carlisle insistiu. – És o parceiro dela... A sua outra metade!

- E se eu não conseguir parar?

- Tu vais conseguir. – Alice disse, olhando-me nos olhos. – Eu sei que tu vais conseguir.

- Como?

- Porque tu a amas... Nunca permitirias que ela morresse. – A minha querida irmã insistiu. – E nenhum de nós te iria deixar matá-la.

As palavras da fadinha encheram-me com coragem. Alice tinha razão, eu nunca seria capaz de magoar a minha bruxa. Olhei para Bella e mesmo através do seu rosto sereno, eu conseguia ver a dor que lhe atravessava o corpo. Na sua inconsciência, Bella choramingou e aquilo ajudou-me a resolver-me.

- Aguenta, meu amor. – Sussurrei-lhe pegando-lhe na mão. – Já vai passar.

Levei a sua mão aos meus lábios, beijando a sua pele levemente antes de enterrar os meus dentes na marca crescente que já lá se encontrava. Assim que mordi a sua mão, senti o sangue quente afluir à minha boca e senti Bella remexer-se contra o meu contacto, ouvi-a gemer alto, a dor do fogo provocado pelo veneno intenseficando-se.

Tal como um dia tinha imaginado, o sabor do seu sangue era tão delicioso como o seu cheiro, apesar de estar ligeiramente adulterado pela presença do veneno de James.

Senti o monstro em mim despertar, fazendo-me ficar ávido por beber aquele sangue, o sabor incrivel fazia explodir em milhares de sensações as minhas pupilas gostativas e a maior de todas as sensações era a de insasiatez, por mais que sugasse, isso não parecia ser o bastante, queria mais... Aquilo era o líquido mais viciante que alguma vez provara, nem a memória do sangue de humanos que tinha bebido durante a minha época de rebeldia se podia comparar àquele sabor, aquele néctar da vida...

Mas depressa o sangue mudou de sabor, o que num momento me sabia bem demais, me fazia desejar beber todo o sangue que se encontrava nas veias da rapariga, no momento seguinte queimava-me a boca, ardia-me na garganta como um fogo mais quente que o próprio lembrete da minha sede e quanto mais daquele líquido me entrava na garganta, mais intenso o fogo se tornava, mais forte, mais doloroso... Resisti até ao momento em que a chama se tornou insuportável e então extrai os meus dentes da carne dela, afastei os meus lábios da sua pele fria, a minha mente tentava rejeitar o facto de que algo tão bom poderia provocar tamanha dor, mas a voz de Carlisle trouxe de volta a racionalidade para a maior parte da minha mente.

- Edward? – Senti a sua mão no meu ombro. – Conseguiste?

- S-Sim. – Respondi incerto, só então percebendo que o fogo provocado pelo sangue de Bella só tinha começado a partir do momento em que o sangue afectado pelo veneno do outro vampiro tinha desaparecido. – Ela já não tem nenhuma quantidade de veneno no seu sistema.

O rosto de Bella parecia mais sereno, como se estivesse a dormir, mas eu precisava de ouvir a sua voz.

- Bella. – Chamei-a, tocando-lhe levemente no rosto. – Acorda, por favor.

Não houve nenhuma resposta e isso despertou o pânico no meu peito... Eu conseguia ouvir o seu coração, o seu peito descia e subia calmamente com a sua respiração... Então porque é que ela não acordava?

- Bella, meu amor! – Chamei-a novamente. – Sou eu, querida. Já acabou tudo, podes acordar!

O som do seu coração, agora mais calmo, continuava a dar a ideia de que ela estava a dormir. Queria que ela acordasse, queria ver os seus lindos olhos castanhos, poder ver neles todo o seu amor, o seu carinho... Mas ela não acordava.

- Deixa-a descansar! – Charlie disse, aproximando-se de nós com uma Renée inconsciente nos seus braços. – O corpo dela ainda está a repor aquilo que o veneno maltratou.

- Temos que levá-las para o hospital! – Emmett disse, pegando em Ana ao colo. – A Ana e a Renée podem não parecer estarem mal... Mas a Bella precisa de cuidados.

Assenti, pegando cuidadosamente em Bella, teriamos que correr...

- Cuidado, Edward! – Jasper chamou-me à atenção.

- Joe, precisamos que leves um carro até à porta do hospital. E tu também, Alice. – Carlisle disse aos meus irmãos.

Ambos assentiram e correram.

- Vamos! – Disse Charlie correndo atrás deles e nós seguimos no seu encalço.

Fiz uma pequena preçe a Deus, pedindo-lhe que tudo estivesse realmente acabado...

_(Bella POV)_

Acordei num sítio que me era estranho. Estava tudo branco, demasiado luminoso para os meus olhos que se tinha habituado à escuridão. O silêncio fazia pressão sobre os meus ouvidos e isso só me fazia ficar mais inquieta.

- Onde é que eu estou? – Perguntei em voz alta, apesar de saber que ninguém me iria responder.

No exacto momento em que as palavras sairam dos meus lábios, a luz branca começou a desvanecer-se e o espaço ganho uma forma familiar. Estava na clareira a que Edward me tinha levado... A _nossa_ clareira.

Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos quando a memória do que se passara no estúdio de ballet me veio à mente. O veneno chegara ao meu coração... A minha vida acabara... Perdera Edward para todo o sempre. Deixei-me cair no chão enquanto lágrimas me caiam dos olhos, tinha sido tão idiota! Eu sabia que nunca conseguiria derrotar James sozinha! Isabel não fora capaz, o _Angel_ não fora capaz... porque haveria eu de ser?

- _Em primeiro lugar, gostava que soubesses que a tua vida ainda não acabou._ – Uma voz suave fez-se ouvir e quando olhei para cima, vi a mulher de cabelos ruivos que uma vez aparecera no meu sonho com as crianças. – _Olá, querida._

- O que quer dizer com a minha vida ainda não acabou? Onde é que eu estou? Quem é você? – Perguntas saiam dos meus lábios em rajada.

- _Ainda não morreste, ainda não está na tua hora, minha querida._ – Ela respondeu-me calmamente, os seus olhos verdes a brilharem. – _Quanto à tua segunda pergunta... Digamos que estamos na vossa clareira e estamos em lado nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Já a pergunta de quem sou eu... Julguei que o soubesses... Mas se não sabes, pergunta ao teu pai acerca da _Lizzie_, ele saberá responder-te._

Observei-a, o seu vestido branco fazia com que a sua pele parecesse brilhar levemente, dando uma cor mais viva aos seus cabelos rubros e aos seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Toda a figura dela era-me familiar, apenas não sabia dizer de onde.

- Você estava com as crianças! – Exclamei lembrando-me dos meus filhos. – Onde estão eles? O que lhes aconteceu?

O riso da mulher reverberou pelo prado e ela olhou para mim. – _Não te preocupes, minha filha. Eles estão bem... À parte de me terem desobedecido, eles estão bem._

- Porque os proibiu de me verem?

O sorriso da mulher ficou mais fraco, mas não morreu. – _Quando eles forem para ti, minha pequena, terás todo o tempo do mundo para os mimares e abraçares._

- E quando será isso?

- _Em breve, minha filha, em breve._

- Eles... Eles chamaram-na de avó... Eles são meus filhos e do Edward, não é?

- _Não julgo que queiras ficar com mais alguém nos próximos séculos..._ – O riso coloria a voz da mulher e ela mexeu nos seus cabelos ruivos.

- Quem _é_ você? – Voltei a perguntar, começando a ficar exasperada.

-_ O meu nome é tabu em Salem, eu sou o sonho partido de alguém que tu admiras._ – Ela disse, as suas palavras tão misteriosas como o brilho nos seus olhos verdes. – _Eu sou o anjo que prometeu guardar-te, muito antes de tu nasceres ou de o teu pai ter pensado em ter-te._

Examinei a sua figura, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas, a pele branca como a neve, o ar materno que a rodeava...

Subitamente, a mulher levantou-se e o seu rosto ficou ligeiramente triste, então ela virou-se para mim, o sorriso novamente no seu rosto.

- _Está na hora._

- Na hora? De quê?

- _Logo verás..._ – As palavras da mulher misturaram-se com a brisa que começou a soprar.–_ Diz ao Edward e ao Joe que estou orgulhosa deles... Diz ao Edward que eles têm almas... Agradece por mim ao Carlisle, diz-lhe que peço-lhe perdão por o ter deixado receber as culpas que a minha mãe nele depositou... Diz ao teu pai que tal como ele, eu cumpri a minha promessa._

- O que quer dizer com isso? Porque quer que eu diga isso a cada um deles?

- _Agradece por mim à Esme... Agradece-lhe por ter tomado conta do meu bebé..._

- O seu bebé? Mas quem é o seu bebé?

- _Não te esqueças..._ – A mulher disse, desvanecendo-se com a paisagem, fazendo-me voltar à escuridão.

- Não me esqueço! – Exclamei para a escuridão que agora me rodeava.

_Não te esqueças__..._ As palavras da mulher voltaram a alcançar-me com uma pequena brisa. _Não te esqueças..._

_Não me esqueço._ Pensei para o ar.

A escuridão tornava-se mais pesada com cada lento batimento do meu coração, a minha respiração era o único som que me fazia companhia e os meus sentidos, sentia-os esmagados pelo silêncio que me rodeava. Uma sensação de clautrofobia abateu-se sobre mim, fazendo-me abraçar o meu torso, tentando manter-me inteira... Se não tinha morrido, então porque não acordava? Porque é que estava tão envolta neste nada? Começava a ficar realmente com medo...

- Senhora? – Gritei e fui respondida pelo silêncio. – Senhora, por favor, responda!

Novamente o silêncio.

- Por favor, diga-me como posso sair daqui... Como posso voltar! – A minha voz já estava a ficar embargada pelas lágrimas.

- Por favor...

As lágrimas cairam dos meus olhos aos mesmo tempo que me deixei cair de joelhos... Deixei que o desespero, a dor, o medo e todos os sentimentos que tentara reprimir até ao momento tomassem conta de mim. Senti o meu corpo tremer com os soluços que me escapavam da boca, sentia-me fraca com frio e com medo.

Só queria ir para casa.

- A tua mãe está a descansar, meu pequeno anjo. – Uma voz fez-se ouvir por entre a escuridão, trazendo-me esperança. – Ela estava fraca daquela demonstração de magia.

Os meus ouvidos depressa reconheceram a voz e eu quase gritei de alívio.

- Pai... – Suspirei.

- O Edward está a dar comigo, com o Carlisle e todos os outros em doidos... – A voz de Charlie continuou a dizer.

Conforme a voz do meu progenitor vinha até mim, senti-me como se estivesse a despertar. Lentamente, a escuridão tornava-se menos densa, menos pesada... Quase que podia sentir mesmo o meu corpo.

- A Ana já está bem... Ela tenta dizer-nos que não tarda acordas... Mas já se passou tanto tempo. – A sua voz estava triste e eu queria poder consolá-lo, queria poder dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem. – Já se passaram três dias, Bella... Não achas que está na hora de acordar?

Três dias? TRÊS DIAS? Eu não podia estar na clareira à três dias! Tinham parecido horas!

- Acorda, Bella. – A voz do meu pai abateu-se naquele momento e então percebi que ele estava a chorar.

O meu pai? A chorar? Ele nunca chorava, nunca.

- Por favor, minha filha... Por favor, acorda. – Ele soluçou. – Nós precisamos de ti... _Eu _preciso de ti, Bells.

E eu tinha que acordar, eu precisava ajudar o meu pai...

Fiz força para abrir os meus olhos, lutando contra as trevas que ainda pesavam sobre as minhas palpebras. Tinha que acordar, tinha que confortar o meu pai, tinha que confortar o meu Edward... Saber como a minha mãe estava... como a Ana estava. Fiz mais um esforço e uma luz branca cegou-me. Tal como no meu "sonho", estava tudo demasiado branco, a luz reflectia-se nas paredes que estavam pintadas de um branco sujo, mas mesmo assim ainda me cegavam.

- Bella? – A voz do meu pai surgiu preocupada e então uma sombra cobriu-me os olhos. – Calma, meu amor... Já passou.

Tentei falar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um ataque de tosse que me fez perceber que tinha a garganta mais seca que o deserto do Arizona. Tentava constantemente parar de tossir, mas não conseguia... Até Charlie me oferecer um copo de água, ainda cobrindo cuidadosamente os meus olhos para os proteger da luz.

- Vai com calma, querida. – Charlie ajudou-me a sentar e lentamente, retirou a sua mão da frente da minha vista, permitindo-me ver. – Melhor?

- Obrigada, pai.

Assim que acabei de falar, o meu pai abraçou-se a mim, apertando-me contra si e fazendo um irritante _pi pi_ aumentar ensurdecedoramente no quarto. Só quando ele me largou, percebi que estava ligada a máquinas, fazendo-me reparar no pequeno tubo IV que estava espetado nas costas da minha mão.

- Argh!

A mão de Charlie cobriu a minha, tirando-me da vista aquilo que eu detestava.

- O que os olhos não veêm, o coração não sente.

- A nós não se aplica isso lá muito bem... – Disse, tentando distrair-me nos olhos do meu pai.

- Ignora... Fazes melhor do que estar a pensar constantemente nisso.

Assenti, olhando ao meu redor. Ouvi a máquina a que estava ligada, o meu batimento cardiaco aparecia no ecrã do aparelho de uma maneira estranha e irritante, continuei na minha inspecção...

- Quais os danos causados? – Perguntei tentando aliviar o silêncio que pesava no quarto.

- Perna esquerda partida, uma fractura que não é nada bonita, minha filha. Braço direito partido e ombro direito deslocado. Cabeça partida... E perda de muito sangue. – Charlie disse-me, um ar soturno no seu rosto. – Uma experiência de quase morte que, espero eu, deve durar para o resto da tua existência, pequenita.

- A mãe e a Ana? – Perguntei momentos depois, recebendo um olhar deprimido do meu pai.

- A Ana já está bem, não sofreu danos físicos nenhuns... Não digo o mesmo da tua mãe...

- O que é que se passou com a mãe?

Ele suspirou, parecendo perturbado. – Ela demonstrou possuir magia.

- A mãe?

- Sim... Ao ver-te e à Ana perto de estarem mortas, a Renée libertou magia, detendo o James de te sugar mais sangue, dando-nos tempo para chegar lá.

- A mãe é uma bruxa... – Disse estupefacta. – Como?

- O Carlisle e eu temos uma teoria, mas nada com que te devas preocupar. Pelo menos não agora. – Ele disse-me baixando-me para me deitar.

- Pai. – Disse estando deitada na cama desconfortável.

- Sim?

- Quem é a Lizzie?

Charlie virou-se para mim, os seus olhos perplexos, confusos.

- Porque perguntas?

- Enquanto eu estava... inconsciente, estava numa clareira, com uma mulher.

- Uma mulher? – O seu ar confuso assentuou-se aidna mais no seu rosto.

- Sim, ela tinha longos cabelos cor de cobre, olhos verdes esmeralda e a sua pele era pálida... Ela fazia-me lembrar a Denize.

- E ela disse-te o seu nome?

- Não, ela disse-me para te perguntar pela Lizzie. Portanto...

Ele sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da minha cama, os seus olhos distantes, num passado longinquo.

- Elizabeth... – Ele disse. – A minha querida Lizzie.

- Quem era?

- Ela era a filha da Denize, a minha única amiga, a minha melhor amiga. – Charlie fez uma pequena pausa, o seu olhar estava distante, como se visse as suas memórias. – Eu tinha pelo menos mais uns anos que ela... Talvez uma década... Não te sei dizer... Mas nós éramos inseparáveis... Ela era... muito como a Denize... Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes... E depois... Aquilo que fazia com que nós os dois nos déssemos indescritivelmente bem, o dom dela.

- Qual era?

- O mesmo que o teu. – Um sorriso pequeno cresceu no seu rosto. – Ela conseguia ler mentes. Apenas se quisesse... Ela era uma grande feiticeira.

- O que lhe aconteceu?

- As nossas famílias achavam que ficávamos muito bem juntos e que seria o melhor para ambas as famílias que nos casássemos. Nós discordamos, não gostávamos um do outro desse modo, não estávamos envolvidos romanticamente um com o outro... e isso fez-nos confusão. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Foi nessa altura que ela conheceu o Edward Masen... Foi amor à primeira vista... Ele cortejou-a, sob a minha supervisão... Foi algo que eu não me importava, gostava realmente dele, era um homem simpático e culto, a minha querida Elizabeth estaria bem entregue...

Vi os seus olhos ficarem mais escuros com uma sombra que por eles passou, temi ouvir a sua mente, temendo vir a saber algo que não queria.

- Ela queria partir com ele, incentivei-a a falar com a Denize, a pedir-lhe autorização para se casar com ele, para que ele pudesse morar em Salem, seria bem recebido disso eu estava certo... Mas ela nunca lhe tinha contado o que era.

- Ela nunca lhe contou que era uma bruxa?

- Nunca e então percebi quais os seus planos para ter vindo falar comigo.

- O que queria ela?

- Ela gostava da normalidade... Da normalidade de ser humana junto dele... E para estar com ele, ser bruxa não fazia parte daquilo que ela podia ser. – Ele suspirou. – Ela sabia as consequências de ser o que era... Um relacionamente com um humano não é algo que dure... Nós não envelhecemos, eles envelhecem... E ela não queria ficar perto dele e vê-lo definhar enquanto ela ficava para sempre com a aparência de vinte anos apesar de já ter um século. – Outro suspiro. – Então pediu-me que lhe tirasse todos os seus poderes, que os guardasse em mim... que a tornasse uma humana.

Olhei para ele horrorizada. Não pela ideia de que fazer aquilo pela sua melhor amiga fosse mau, mas a ideia de tanto poder dentro do mesmo corpo... não poderia ser fácil, mesmo para alguém como o meu pai, ter controlo sobre tantos poderes.

- A principio, recusei, dizia-lhe que nunca seria capaz de os retirar sem a matar. Eu conhecia os meus limites, eu conhecia a capacidade do meu controlo... Mas ela insistiu e eu cedi, "suguei" os seus poderes, aumentei as minhas capacidades com os poderes dela, mas nunca me senti tão fraco naquele momento. – Ele desabafou, a sua voz ficando mais baixa como se a dor das lembranças fosse insuportável. – Ela teve uma feliz vida humana... Casou-se com o Edward, teve dois filhos, fui padrinho de um deles e nem te digo o ataque que ela ia tendo quando ambos pareciam ter algumas capacidades mágicas... O medo assolou-a... Mas sosseguei-a... Claro está, anos mais tarde tive que a deixar, mas sempre mantive a sua família sob a minha protecção, nunca passariam necessidades, nada...

Absorvi lentamente a história de Elizabeth, _Lizzie_ como ela tinha dito para perguntar ao meu pai.

- Pai, ela disse-me para te dizer que, tal como tu, ela tinha cumprido a sua promessa... O que quis ela dizer?

Charlie voltou a suspirar. O seu semblante parecia realmente cansado, fazendo-o parecer ser realmente mais velho do que aparentava.

- Antes de a transformar, fizemos um juramento de sangue um com o outro. Eu prometi que protegeria e tomaria conta da sua família, durante toda a minha existência e ela prometeu-me que onde quer que estivesse, como quer que estivesse, ela tomaria conta da minha filha... Que seria o seu anjo guardador, tal como eu seria da sua família.

- O _meu_ anjo guardador? Ela disse que prometera guardar-me muito antes de eu nascer.

- Exacto. – Ele sorriu ligeiramente. – Eu _via_-te... Via uma menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos, tudo em ti era-me familiar e eu sabia que serias minha filha, sabia que serias a próxima rainha de Salem... Esperei muito para te poder ter nos meus braços, mas tive-te... E a minha querida amiga nunca quebrou a sua promessa... Manteve-te a salvo depois do teu nascimento, trouxe-te agora de volta... Só tenho a agradecer-lhe.

Relembrei-me das palavras do anjo, Elizabeth... _Agradeçe ao Carlisle_..._ Agradeçe à Esme_... _Diz ao Edward e ao Joe que estou orgulhosa deles_... Nenhuma das suas palavras faziam sentido, que queria ela dizer?

- Pai, a Elizabeth conhecia o Carlisle? E a Esme?

- Ela conhecia o Carlisle, sim... Mas a Esme já é depois do tempo da Lizzie, não vejo como ela poderia tê-la conhecido. Porque perguntas?

- Ela pediu-me para agradecer ao Carlisle e para lhe pedir perdão por ter levado com a ira da Denize... E para agradecer à Esme por ter tomado conta do bebé dela... Não percebi nada do que ela queria dizer...

- Minha querida Liz... – Charlie suspirou e sorriu tristemente. – A Elizabeth teve dois filhos, dois rapazes, fui padrinho do seu segundo filho, tal como ela teria sido tua madrinha caso fosse viva...

- Ela morreu? Como? Porquê?

- Morreu com a Gripe Espanhola. Ela morava em Chicago com a família quando a epidemia chegou... 1918.

- O ano em que o Edward foi transformado.

- Eu tinha tido a visão do que se iria passar... Pedi a Carlisle que se dirigisse para Chicago, tinha esperança de que o meu irmão fosse capaz de os salvar... A Lizzie reconheceu-o e em vez de pedir para ser transformada, implorou que Carlisle salvasse o seu filho que também estava a morrer... O meu afilhado. O seu bebé.

- O Edward...

- Já percebes? – Assenti. – Quando a Denize conheceu o Edward, viu nele a sua filha... Os cabelos, os olhos verdes... O Carlisle ia sendo churrasco, não tivesse a minha mãe intervido... Desde esse dia, a Denize está de luto pela filha e procura proteger o seu neto... Por ela, quando os Cullen tiveram que abandonar Salem por tua causa, o Edward teria ficado para trás, o Edward teria sido transformado num feiticeiro, teria sido alimentado com o sangue dela para que ficasse com ela. Mas o Edward recusou...

Lentamente as peças começavam a fazer sentido e eu sabia que teria que falar com Edward e Joe... Tal como teria que entregar os recados a Esme e Carlisle...

Contra a minha vontade, bocejei, sentindo os meus olhos pesados e sentindo-me muito cansada.

- Descansa agora, minha pequena bruxinha... – Charlie disse fazendo-me deitar. – Precisas de repousar para te restabeleceres depressa.

- Mas eu já dormi muito. – Reclamei, ouvindo a minha voz a ficar arrastada pelo sono. – Não quero dormir mais.

Mesmo não querendo dormir mais, aninhei-me à almofada e ouvi Charlie rir-se.

- Dorme agora, minha filha, descansa e que os anjos te protegam... – Senti os seus lábios na minha testa e deixei que a escuridão me tomasse mais uma vez, não temendo que nunca mais acordasse pois via a companhia que me aguardava sorridente na clareira.


	29. Impasse

28º Capítulo - Impasse

_(Edward POV) _

Estava a ficar cansado de esperar... Conseguia ouvir o coração de Bella, tanto na máquina a que os humanos a haviam ligado como dentro do seu peito. O som regular e calmo em nada ajudava a controlar a angústia que se tinha espalhado pelo meu corpo e mente durante a longa espera!

_Se não estivesse tão certo de que tirei o veneno do seu corpo, poderia até pensar que ela se estava a transformar._ O pensamento passou-me pela mente, estava tão desligado de tudo que já quase não conseguia distinguir a diferença entre os pensamentos daqueles que me rodeavam e os meus.

Mesmo estando sob o feitiço que Charlie tinha feito sobre nós e que Ana melhorara no momento em que acordara, eu permanecia imóvel. Uma pedra imutável, imóbil e indiferente. Era tudo o que eu era sem Bella.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. – Alice disse sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando uma mão no meu ombro._ Eu ainda a vejo com clareza!_ Ouvi os seus pensamentos que tentavam a todo o custo chamar à minha atenção para as visões que a minha irmãzinha via.

As suas visões não iriam despertar o meu interesse enquanto fossem apenas isso, a possíbilidade de elas não virem a acontecer era maior do que Alice pensava. Enquanto Bella não despertasse, as possibilidades não me interessavam, eu _queria_ certezas! Ana dizia o mesmo que Alice... _Ela vai acordar, dêem-lhe tempo._ A pergunta era: quanto tempo?

Ouvi a porta do quarto onde Bella estava abrir e olhei quase que automaticamente para cima para ver Charlie, o seu semblante continuava soturno... Era o segundo dia e não havia sinais de alterações. Carlisle dizia que o seu organismo estava a fazer uma recuperação dos estragos, segundo o meu pai, como o organismo das bruxas se curava mais depressa que o dos humanos, o corpo de Bella curava os seus ferimentos, tomando mais de si do que tomaria se fosse apenas um corte. E a pergunta permanecia a mesma: quanto tempo?

Tínhamos tido notícias de Angel e os restantes de Forks no terceiro dia. Quando a notícia da morte de James alcançou os ouvidos de Victoria, ela tentou atacar, Angel não gostou das ameaças feitas pela vampira contra Bella e não permitiu que ela "poluísse" o ar durante muito mais tempo... Quase suspirei de alívio quando soube disso, mas o meu alívio só seria completo quando Bella acordasse.

Charlie entrava e saía constantemente do quarto dela, deixando-me ir, por vezes, vê-la mas era apenas ao meu sogro que as estadias mais longas no cómodo eram permitidas.

Quanto mais tempo? Quanto mais tempo?

_Pi, pi... Pi, pi..._

Tic, tac... Tic, tac...

Um batimento do seu coração, uma passagem do ponteiro dos segundos.

_Finalmente!_ A voz mental de Charlie atingiu-me como um camião de tire que vinha a mais de 90 km/h. _Ela acordou._

Quis levantar-me, correr para junta da minha namorada, mas Carlisle impediu-me.

- Fica! Deixa-os conversar!

- Mas...

- Eles têm coisas importantes a resolver, Edward. – Os olhos azuis de Carlisle estavam de tal forma penetrantes que quase me senti mal. – Fica durante mais um bocado.

Esperei pelo que me pareceram horas. O _tic tac_ do relógio na parede do corredor estava a deixar-me louco. E quando, finalmente, Charlie saiu do quarto, levantei-me prontamente para entrar.

A figura do meu sogro parecia mais leve agora que ela estava acordada e fora de perigo.

- Como está ela, Charlie? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Está bem... Agora voltou a adormecer.

- O quê? – Emmett perguntou, confuso. – Porquê? Ela já não dormiu durante _três dias_?

- É diferente, Emmett. – Carlisle disse. – Durante aquele tempo, o corpo dela esteve a curar-se, de uma maneira ou de outra, ela não esteve a repousar. Ela precisa de descanso.

- Charlie. – Chamei o meu sogro. – Posso... Posso ficar perto dela? Esperar que ela acorde novamente?

Charlie olhou para mim, os seus olhos estranhamente carinhosos. De algum modo, o seu olhar mudara durante o tempo em que tinhamos estado à espera de Bella.

- Entra. – Ele disse-me. – Não te preocupes com o sono dela, não creio que fosses capaz de acordá-la mesmo que te metesses lá dentro a rosnar como um leão.

Assenti, entrando no quarto e sentindo uma onda de alívio correr-me pelo corpo. Ela estava bem e viva... Isso era tudo o que importava. Aproximei-me da cama, sentando-me na cadeira de plástico que se encontrava junto da cabeceira, Bella parecia mais tranquila durante este sono do que pareceu durante o seu estado de inconsciência anterior. Peguei-lhe numa das mãos, acariando-a entre as minhas, fazendo pequenos circulos com a ponta dos meus dedos nas costas da mão da minha amada.

- Edward. – Ela disse durante o sono, fazendo-me sorrir calmamente.

- Estou aqui. – Sussurrei. – Estou aqui, meu amor.

Ela sorriu e eu senti-me reconfortado. Tudo estaria bem...

_(Charlie POV)_

Depois de Edward entrar no quarto de Bella, deixei-me cair na cadeira onde ele tinha estado sentado. Sentia-me exausto, não fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Agora que Bella acordara, as coisas iriam complicar-se... Renée era o nosso primeiro problema.

_Renée..._

O seu nome ressoou-me pela cabeça. Não sabia o que deveria considerar disto. A minha ex-mulher não queria ver-me nem pintado de ouro, ela culpava-me silenciosamente por tudo, disso eu tinha a certeza. Culpava-me da morte de Phil, de ter demonstrado magia, de Bella ter sido atacada... Coisas em que eu realmente não tinha controlo. Mas aos olhos da mãe das minhas filhas, tudo aquilo era culpa minha.

- Terra chama Charlie. Responda, astronauta! – A voz de Carlisle tirou-me dos meus devaneios.

- Eu estava a ouvir-te. – Menti confiantemente, mas sabia que o meu irmão não cairia nessa.

- E eu sou a Madre Teresa de Calcutá! – Ele retorquiu, os seus olhos azuis brilhavam de preocupação. – Em qual das senhoras estavas a pensar?

- Em todas!

- Eu ouvi a tua conversa com a Bella. Quando achas que...

- Que devas contar ao Edward? Penso que em breve.

- Em breve?

- Ele merece saber, não achas? Para não falar que a Denize não nos irá perdoar por lhe estarmos a tirar o neto desta maneira. Bem sabes o quanto ela vê nele a Elizabeth.

- Eu sei... – Carlisle disse e eu percebi que o assunto ficaria por ali.

Levantei-me, recebendo um olhar questionante do meu irmão. – Vou... Vou ver da Renée...

Carlisle assentiu, deixando-se estar sentado e eu afastei-me, segui pelo corredor, as pessoas passando por mim não me incomodavam, nem mesmo aquelas que estavam feridas e com sangue a escorrer-lhes pela face... Já não caçava há algum tempo, supostamente, sangue fresco deveria incomodar-me, mas nem comichão na garganta estava a ter. Aparentemente, a minha preocupação estava a levar a melhor sobre a minha sede.

Não vi por onde estava a ir, até entrar na pequena capela que havia dentro da igreja. O silêncio no seu interior era perfeito para o meu estado de espírito, a escuridão não me incomodava os olhos, a única luz que havia entrava pelo vitral com uma reprodução da mãe de Jesus. Sentei-me num dos bancos da frente junto do altar, olhando fixamente para o vitral.

- Ajuda-me, Liz. – Disse baixinho, como uma preçe. – Já não sei o que fazer. A Renée odeia-me. As única pessoas em quem posso confiar realmente são nas minhas filhas e nos meus irmãos... Nos meus pais também, mas... Lizzie... Nenhum deles é como tu eras para mim. E eu preciso mesmo da tua ajuda.

O silêncio acolheu-me.

- Eu só precisava que estivesses aqui. – Voltei a falar, sentindo as lágrimas e os soluços acomularem-se na minha garganta. – Precisava de te ouvir dizer-me o que devia fazer, o que achavas que eu estava a fazer mal... Que me ajudasses a reconquistar a confiança da Renée!

Novamente o silêncio respondeu-me e eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos, senti o meu corpo tremer com os soluços que se libertaram. Olhei desesperadamente para o anjo que estava representado no vitral junto da Virgem.

- Porque é que não permitiste que o Carlisle te transformasse? Porque é que não quiseste ficar com a tua magia? Porque é que não quiseste ficar connosco? O Edward e o Joe iriam gostar de saber por ti que eles têm uma avó... que há para eles uma maneira de voltarem a ser humanos! TAL COMO HAVIA PARA TI! – Gritei, deixando que as lágrimas e o desespero saissem de mim. – Porquê, Lizzie? Porquê?

Apenas o silêncio... Suspirei, sentindo-me menos pesado com todos os meus rancores, mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha uma grande dor no meu peito... A dor da saudade da minha melhor amiga, da minha irmã de coração.

Ouvi a porta da capela abrir e depois fechar, soube que não estava sozinho quando o som do coração de quem entrara disparou. O cheiro que me assolou o nariz fez-me reconhecer quem entrara e senti o meu próprio coração bater mais depressa.

- Charlie. – A voz de Renée chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu senti uma vontade imensa de voltar a chorar. – Podemos... Podemos conversar?

- Claro. – Respondi-lhe, a minha voz estava muito rouca por causa do choro. – Senta-te comigo.

Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se no mesmo banco que eu, mas não disse mais nada.

- Desculpa. – Ela disse passado um momento.

Olhei para ela, o espanto a correr-me frio nas veias. – Desculpa? Porquê? Não tens que pedir desculpa de nada, Renée.

- Tenho. – Ela respondeu. – Tenho que te pedir desculpa por te ter tirado a Bella quando ela era ainda tão pequenina e tu precisavas dela. Desculpa por te ter culpado por ambas as minhas filhas terem saído como tu. Desculpa por te ter culpado de tudo o que corria mal na nossa vida em Salem. Desculpa por te ter culpado da morte do...

Um soluço interrompeu-a e eu quis confortá-la nos meus braços, como costumava fazer enquanto éramos casados. Mordi os lábios para me impedir de avançar.

- Renée. – Disse, chamando à sua atenção. – Eu sei que tu não querias mesmo ter feito aquilo... Que tiveste... medo porque não conhecias o que éramos realmente. E eu sei que estás arrependida por me teres culpado dessas coisas todas... Eu lamento imenso pela morte do Phil. Apesar de...

Parei. Eu sabia o que queria dizer e pior, eu sabia o efeito que isso iria ter. Renée iria odiar-me mais, ela iria gritar comigo e fugir... Mas raios! Que culpa tinha eu se _ela_ era a minha companheira? Tanto ela como eu tínhamos nascido um para o outro, em épocas diferentes, mas tínhamos. E eu querer tê-la só para mim fazia parte dos sentimentos de um companheiro.

- Apesar de... – Ela incitou-me a continuar. – Charlie, tivemos duas filhas juntos! Eu sei o que tu és, o que a tua família toda é...

- No entanto, não sabes o que _tu_ és. – Disse, distraindo-me e deixando parte da raiva que continha direccionada para Renée sair. – Raios, Renée! Eu expliquei-te vezes e vezes sem conta o que tu significavas para mim! Expliquei-te como funcionavam as coisas entre os casais, especialmente se um dos membros do casal fosse como _eu _!

- Charlie...

- Sabes como é que eu fiquei durante todos estes anos? Sabes como é que eu era antes de te conhecer? Sabes o que é que as tuas palavras me fizeram? O que é que aquela noite causou em mim? Como tudo me afectou? Raios partam! Eu fiquei catatónico! Eu não me mexia, eu não comia, eu não dormia!

- Charlie, eu...

- Não! Tu não és capaz de imaginar o que aquilo significou! O que tu ainda significas para mim, Renée! Quando fiquei a saber que te tinhas casado novamente, tive que fingir que não me importava, sabes porquê? Porque apesar de ainda te amar, apesar de ainda te querer, eu sabia que ter-te significaria que tu serias infeliz. E eu queria acima de tudo que tu fosses feliz, fosse comigo, fosse com quem fosse! Eu só queria que fosses feliz.

Quedei-me em silêncio, evitando olhar para ela. A verdade já estava metida em cima da mesa, agora só faltava saber o que ela faria com isso.

Senti a sua mão no meu ombro, deixei-me deliciar-me com o calor do seu toque, relembrando-me de como aquele toque tinha sido capaz de sossegar a minha mente preocupada antes, agora só me trazia mais dor.

- Charlie, por favor, ouve-me. – Ela pediu-me, fazendo força para que eu me virasse para a encarar. – Eu nunca quis magoar-te. Eu nunca quis que as coisas tivessem acabado como acabaram. Eu nunca quis...

- Então porque te foste embora, Renée? Se não querias que as coisas tivessem acabado mal, porque te foste embora?

- Salem não era o meu lugar.

- Poderias ter-me dito para onde querias ir! Eu teria ido! Eu teria feito trinta por uma linha só para ficar contigo! Contigo e com as gémeas!

- Para seres tu infeliz? Charlie, a coisa mais difícil que tu fizeste por nós foi sair de Salem! Forks foi a solução mais fiável para ti, sem sol... tu nunca poderias estar connosco em Phoenix por causa do sol!

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não teria abdicado da minha liberdade para ficar convosco!

E Renée calou-se.

- Eu teria sacrificado tudo o que tinha por vocês! Eu teria feito tudo, até vender a minha alma ao demónio se necessário para ficar convosco! Mas parece-me que só eu estava pronto a desistir de tudo para que as coisas funcionassem. – Levantei-me, apercebendo-me de que a conversa não iria mais longe.

- Charlie, por favor... – Ela agarrou-me no pulso, a sua mão delicada não se fechando ao redor dele.

- Não, Renée. – Olhei para ela, sabendo como o meu olhar estaria terno. – Eu amo-te e amar-te-ei sempre, mas as coisas nunca irão funcionar entre nós. Já vimos isso antes. E lamento sinceramente.

Estava a preparar-me para sair da capela, quando ela se pôs à minha frente. Não esperava que ela fizesse o que fez. Esticou-se e os seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço, aproximando o seu rosto do meu, os nossos lábios encontraram-se. Esquecera-me totalmente qual era a sensação de ter os seus lábios nos meus, de quão bom era sentir o seu corpo encostado ao meu, de como os seus lábios tinham um sabor doce... Tão depressa estávamos ambos em pé junto dos bancos como estávamos os dois encostados a uma das paredes. Renée presa contra a parede pelo meu corpo... Oh bons velhos tempos!

_Ela não é tua..._ Uma vozinha na minha mente disse-me.

_Ela é MINHA._ Rosnei contra a voz.

_Não, Charlie, ela não é_. E a insistência da voz fez-me ganhar consciência.

Larguei Renée, quebrando o beijo e fazendo-a reclamar.

- Charlie...

- Não! Eu não me vou aproveitar disto! Eu não quero...

As suas mãos seguraram no meu rosto, obrigando-me a olhá-la nos olhos azuis que me faziam sempre lembrar os céus de Salem.

- Eu sei que me sinto magoada pela morte do Phil. Eu sei que tu não queres tirar partido do facto de eu estar assim. Eu sei que não queres sair magoado de uma relação comigo novamente! E eu não quero entrar numa relação _agora_. – As suas palavras tocaram-me como ondas do oceano, mas eu sabia o quanto daquilo eu não desejava. – Só te peço uma nova hipótese, Charlie. Nem que seja daqui a um século, nem que seja daqui a meio século... Seja o tempo que for necessário, para tu te recompores, para tu teres a certeza daquilo que queres...

- Eu tenho a certeza daquilo que quero. – Disse-lhe, interrompendo-a.

- E o que é, Charles? – Nunca me tinha ela chamado Charles...

- Eu quero-te, Renée. – Disse-lhe acariciando o seu rosto. – Eu quero-te com todo o meu corpo, alma e mente... Nunca quis tanto algo ou alguém como te quero a ti.

Renée voltou a beijar-me e eu senti como a sua magia mexeu no fundo do meu ser. Foi então que soube o que aquilo significava, a magia dela estava tentar sugar a minha... E isso não poderia ser. Afastei-a de mim, começando a sentir-me fraco. O ar infeliz que ela me deu, fez-me sorrir, tinham sido tantos os anos que passaram desde a última vez que ela me tinha olhado assim.

- Não queres matar-me com um beijo, pois não, Ren? – Chamei-a pelo apelido carinhoso que costumava usar quando começámos a dar-nos um com o outro.

- Quero matar-te de outro modo, Char. – Ela retorquiu, um sorriso matreiro nos seus lábios e um sentimento nostálgico alastrou-se pelo meu peito.

Abanei a cabeça sorrindo calmamente. Aproximei-me dela e encostei a minha testa à sua, olhando-a nos olhos, perdendo-me nas suas iris.

- Acho que ficamos num impasse.

- Num impasse?

- Sim. Primeiro, vamos tratar das nossas filhas. Depois vamos todos para Salem... – Ela fez uma careta e eu sorri mais. – Tens que ser educada nas nossas regras, nas nossas leis, nos nossos modos... Mais tarde, quem sabe possamos ter alguma coisa um com o outro, se ainda me quiseres.

Ela gargalhou e eu quase me ri com ela. Havia algo de diferente nela, algo que eu não sabia distinguir, mas que a estava a tornar uma Renée totalmente diferente. Quando ela parou de rir, toquei no seu rosto, acariciando-lhe as bochechas.

- Há algo de diferente em ti.

- Talvez seja o meu novo lado recém-descoberto.

- Possivelmente. – Respondi antes de juntar os meus lábios aos seus novamente.

_(Edward POV)_

Mantive-me em silêncio enquanto esperava que Bella acordasse. Pelo que podia ouvir, Charlie e Renée tinham feito as pazes... ou algo assim do género... Bella ficaria feliz por isso, disso tinha a certeza. Tentei distrair-me cantando a sua canção de embalar...

- Por mais que goste do som e adore esta imagem para acordar, não quero voltar a dormir.

- Bella!

O alívio correu-me pelas veias enquanto olhava para os seus maravilhosos olhos castanhos chocolate. Aproximei-me e beijei-a, recebendo o seu sabor doce na minha boca.

- Oh meu amor.

- Shh. – Ela disse-me afagando-me a cabeça. – Já passou. Estou aqui e estou bem.

- Nunca mais! Mas nunca mais mesmo, me faças uma coisa destas!

- Edward...

- Queres que eu morra? Porque, Bella, o que me ia acontecendo era bem pior do que a morte!

- Edward! – Ela chamou-me, fazendo-me ficar calado. – Eu não podia deixar a Renée morrer... E eu sabia que vinhas salvar-me...

- Eu podia não ter chegado a tempo. – Disse-lhe.

- Mas chegaste e isso é que interessa.

Os seus lábios tocaram nos meus e eu esqueci tudo, sentindo-me subitamente mais leve. Ela estava bem, era isso o que importava, não interessava que tivessemos chegado quase tarde demais, não interessava que tivessemos tido que matar uma pessoa, se é que se pode chamar de pessoa a James.

- Tenho boas notícias para ti. – Disse-lhe passado um bocado.

- Eu gosto de boas notícias. – Ela disse-me sorrindo.

- Acho que os teus pais se entenderam.

Bella deu-me o mais brilhante dos sorrisos perante a novidade.

- A sério?

Assenti. – Aparentemente estão agora num... impasse.

- Com o tempo eles lá ficaram juntos. – Bella disse-me sorrindo carinhosamente. – E nós? Como ficamos?

- Acho que não há mudanças a fazer na nossa relação, pelo menos, não por agora.

Ela voltou a sorrir e os seus lábios voltaram aos meus. Poderia ficar assim durante toda a minha existência, mas ela ainda precisava de respirar. Quando me afastei, reparei no som alarmante da máquina a que ela estava ligada, o bater do seu coração estando tão acelerado que poderia passar por um ataque cardiaco. Por isso, não foi espanto nenhum quando uma enfermeira muito preocupada entrou no quarto para verificar os sinais vitais de Bella.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – A senhora de meia-idade perguntou olhando para mim com suspeita.

- Está tudo óptimo! – A minha linda namorada respondeu. – Não se preocupe.

- Hum. – A senhora olhou uma última vez para a máquina e então para mim, dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso inocente e então ela foi-se embora.

Assim que ambos tivemos a certeza de que a senhora estava longe do quarto, eu ri-me e Bella suspirou.

- Não poderia ser mais embaraçoso beijar o meu namorado.

As suas palavras trouxeram uma nova onda de riso, mas quando consegui parar de rir, nos meus lábios estava o maior sorriso de sempre.

- Assim que te derem alta, voltaremos para Forks. – Disse-lhe. – Já andam a especular sobre a tua ausência e a do teu pai.

- E vocês?

- Nada demais, usámos a desculpa de que o meu irmão mais velho tinha regressado a casa e que Carlisle, eu, o Emmett, o Jasper e a Alice tinhamos ido com ele a Chicago para tratar de assuntos pessoais.

- E as pessoas de Forks cairam nessa? – Ela arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas perfeitas e eu ri-me.

- A Rose e a Esme ficaram para trás e confirmaram a história. – Encolhi os ombros não me mostrando minimamente preocupado. – Mas sabes que as pessoas vão ficar curiosas quando voltares.

- Por causa do gesso... – Bella suspirou novamente. – De certeza que quando sair daqui não os posso tirar? Certamente que as minhas feridas já estaram todas curadas.

- É melhor não, não me parece uma boa ideia.

Ela bufou irritada e eu ri-me baixinho.

- Pensa assim, querida. Ao menos estarás livre de Educação Física durante o resto da escola e para melhorar, poderás sempre usar-me como um apoio para andar.

Ela sorriu e eu imitei-lhe o gesto.

- Começo a gostar mais destes gessos.

- Já eu não gosto muito.

Aqueles eram as lembranças do que James lhe havia feito e apesar de as suas feridas já estarem a meio caminho de estarem totalmente saradas, eu lembrar-me-ia sempre do estado em que a tínhamos encontrado quando entrámos naquele estúdio de _ballet_.

- Edward, por favor, não penses mais nisso. – Bella disse, estando visivelmente atenta à minha mente.

- Ele podia ter-te morto.

- Mas não matou. E quem acabou morto foi ele. – Ela disse segurando-me no rosto. – Por isso, esquece! Por mim.

Ela ofereceu-me um ar de cãozinho sem dono e eu derreti-me. O que a Alice levara anos a aprefeiçoar, Bella superara neste momento. Suspirei.

- Sabes que vai ser impossível esquecer.

- Nada é impossível quando estamos a falar de nós os dois.

E os seus lábios voltaram a tocar nos meus...

Ela tinha razão, nada era impossível em relação a nós os dois.


	30. Epílogo  Um Novo Começo

Epílogo

- Um Novo começo -

_(Bella POV)_

Já se tinha passado um mês desde o incidente em Phoenix.

Tínhamos todos voltado para Forks, até a minha mãe... Angel, Isabel, Emily, Ella e Joe voltaram para Salem e levaram Renée que não ficára interessada em ficar pela cidade pouco solarenga de Forks.

A minha perna e o meu braço já estavam praticamente sarados, mas infelizmente Carlisle não me permitia tirar o gesso da perna, para o bem mental dos humanos com quem me dava diariamente.

Jacob e Ana tinham, defenitivamente, assumido uma relação e pelo que a minha gémea explicou, uma relação _muito_ séria. Rosalie, apesar de detestar Jacob, ajudou-o a acabar de construir o carro, tendo ficado impressionada com aquilo que o _cachorro_ fora capaz de fazer sozinho com as suas próprias mãos.

O tratado entre os Cullen e os Queilutes tinha sido re-organizado, pelo que agora a família do meu namorado tinha autorização para entrar na reserva. Quem não ficou muito feliz com a noticia foram os lobos do bando, Paul e Sam... Segundo Jacob, eles teriam muito tempo para se habituar à ideia. Mas Carlisle e a família pareciam dispostos a abdicar da permição para entrar em _La Push_... O porquê ainda me confundia bastante.

No momento presente, Edward ajudava-me a entrar no seu belissímo _Ashton Martin_ ou, como Ana o tinha apelidado depois de olhar para o carro com os olhos vidrados no futuro, o carro das ocasiões especiais. Esme encontrava-se no alpendre com Carlisle, as mãos de ambos repousavam sobre o ventre ainda indistinguível de Esme e um sorriso tão brilhante de felicidade, que até cegava, nos lábios da mãe do meu namorado.

A minha mente varria as hipóteses que tinham levado Alice, Ana e Rosalie a obrigar-me a levantar do meu lugar no sofá onde observávamos um filme de Steven Spielberg no ecrã da sala de estar dos Cullen e levar-me às cavalitas de Alice escadas acima até ao quarto da baixinha. Não tinha havido razões válidas, ou pelo menos a memória de alguma _ocasião especial_ que requisitasse um vestido de cetim azul escuro sem alças, _um_ _sapato de salto _demasiado_ alto_ que tinha mais ar de ser uma armadilha mortal do que propriamente uma peça de calçado, para não falar do belíssimo arranjo que as minhas queridas cunhadas e irmã tinham feito no meu cabelo, encaracolando-o, esticando-o, prendendo-o, escovando-o e fazendo mais sabe a Deusa o quê às minhas madeixas castanhas.

- Queres esclarecer-me porque razão estamos tão apraltados? – Questionei Edward quando ele se sentou no lugar do condutor.

- Já vais ver. – A resposta criptica dele era tão esclarecedora como uma equação de física quântica.

O meu vampiro acelerou para longe da casa onde Esme e Carlisle nos acenavam do alpendre. Quando finalmente os perdi de vista, passei a examinar o meu namorado. A sua pele pálida estava em perfeito contraste com o smokinhg preto que trajava, os seus olhos verdes (cortesia de Esme) brilhavam com o mistério daquilo que me aguardava, os seus cabelos acobreados estavam no seu desalinho habitual oferecendo um _sexy_ ar selvagem à figura do meu amado.

- Por acaso já comentei contigo o quão fantástico ficas de preto? – Perguntei inocentemente mordendo o meu lábio.

Ele sorriu de través, fazendo com que o meu coração saltasse um batimento.

- Creio que já.

Passei, então, a observar os meus pés, ou melhor, o salto agulha do sapato que Alice me calçara. Claro que ela tinha em mente que eu _ainda_ não compartilhava do mesmo _status_ de imortalidade que ela, vampira ou não. Alice tinha estado, juntamente com a traidora da minha irmã, praticamente o dia todo a brincar às barbies comigo... sendo eu a barbie tamanho real dela. Fora um rodopio de cores enquanto a fadinha me passava vestidos cujas as étiquetas eu tinha dificuldade em ler por estarem em outro idioma. Claro que Ana não ficara atrás, a loira tinha-se divertido enquanto ajudava Alice a escolher-me um vestido, claro que a minha querida irmã já sabia qual seria o vestido escolhido, mas isso não importava minimamente desde que passassemos pelo menos cinco horas a _criar laços_ como a minha adorável cunhada tinha dito.

- Pelo amor da Deusa, Edward, diz-me que ao que quer que vamos é deveras importante para eu estar calçada com isto! – Exclamei depois de um bom tempo a observar o meu traje, levantando a minha perna que não estava engessada para mostrar o sapato a Edward. – Isto é uma armadilha mortal para a minha saúde! Já não me basta uma perna partida?

Edward afastou os seus olhos da estrada, lançando um olhar ardente à minha perna. Senti o meu rosto arder sob aquele olhar esfomeado e tive que engolir em seco para me lembrar como se respirava.

- Lembra-me de agradecer à tua irmã e à Alice depois, está bem? – A minha resposta à sua pergunta foi um olhar furioso na sua direcção. – É uma surpresa _e_ prometo-te que vais gostar.

Ia abrir a boca para reclamar quando o som do seu telemóvel começou a tocar. Um toque que não reconheci, mas Edward rapidamente atendeu.

- Olá, Charlie. – Edward disse, os seus olhos agora focados novamente na estrada.

- Charlie? – Perguntei, esforçando os meus ouvidos para conseguir ouvir o que o meu pai dizia do outro lado do telefone.

Algo que tinha reparado depois de ter vindo do hospital em Phoenix e da conversa que tinha tido com o meu pai acerca da mãe de Edward, Charlie tornara-se mais aberto com Edward, tratando-o praticamente como um filho.

- Está a brincar! – Edward disse com descrença.

-_ Eu avisei-te!_ – Ouvi Charlie rir-se do outro lado da linha.

- O que foi? – Perguntei com imensa curiosidade.

Claro que eu ter falado foi exactamente a mesma coisa que não ter aberto a boca pois Edward ignorou-me totalmente.

- Porque não me deixa falar com ele? – Ele sugeriu ao meu pai, a sua voz para além do tom de riso, tinha um tom de prazer indiscutivel. E ficou em silêncio por um minuto. O sorriso no seu rosto fazia-me questionar qual seria a comicidade da situação.

- Olá, Tyler, é o Edward Cullen. - A sua voz estava amigável, mas eu conseguia distinguir o tom irritado que estava coberto pela falsa amistosidade da sua voz.

Assim que ouvi o nome do nosso _querido_ colega de escola, senti o meu sangue gelar e os meus olhos esbugalharam-se. O que estaria aquele humano irritante a fazer em _minha _casa? E, depois de olhar novamente para o vestido, para o sapato-armadilha-mortal e para o smoking de Edward, percebi.

- Oh, não... – Sussurrei.

- Desculpa se houve algum desentendimento, mas a Bella não vai estar disponível esta noite. – O tom de Edward mudou e enqaunto ele continuava a ameaça era clara na sua voz como cristal. – Para ser verdadeiramente honesto, ela vai estar indisponível todas as noites, para alguém à minha excepção. Sem ofensa. Lamento pela tua noite.

De arrependido, ele não tinha nada. E então desligou a chamada fechando o telemóvel com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Senti o meu rosto e pescoço aquecerem enquanto era tomada pela raiva. Sentia a magia e as lágrimas despertadas pela raiva picarem-me.

Edward pareceu ter reparado na mudança no ar devido à magia, pois olhou para mim com um ar preocupado. – Bella?

- Vais levar-me ao baile de finalistas? – Gritei, sentindo a magia libertar-se numa pequena explosão.

Agora fazia pleno sentido o porquê de Alice, Ana e Rosalie terem estado a ter tanto trabalho na minha imagem durante praticamente o dia todo. O porquê do vestido lindíssimo, do sapato horrendo, do arranjo no cabelo, da maqueagem e sabesse lá mais o quê que elas me tinham feito. E a pior parte, eu sentia-me estupidamente envergonhada por não ter reparado no óbvio! A escola toda tinha imensos panfletos coloridos presos nas paredes, nos _placards_ de avisos nos edifícios das salas de aula, nos corredores, na cantina... Mas tinha andado tão distraida com os recentes acontecimentos como o início de uma complicada relação à distância entre os meus pais, a recém-descoberta gravidez de Esme, o pedido de noivado de Joe a Emily, o início do relacionamente entre Ana e Jacob e Seth e Ella, a renovação do tratado entre os lobos e os Cullen... Tinha sido tanta coisa a ocupar a minha mente que não vira motivo para me preocupar com trivialidades humanas.

Claro que também não tinha esperado que Edward tivesse decidido levar-me ao estúpido baile... Nem de perto nem de longe tinha demonstrado desejo em participar de tal ocasião para os humanos... Mas Edward parecia não se ter apercebido disso.

Edward pareceu ficar menos preocupado depois de eu ter demonstrado a minha insatisfação pela surpresa. – Por favor, Bella. Não sejas difícil...

- Porque é que me estás a fazer isto? – Perguntei horrorizada. – Eu num estado normal não _consigo_ dançar, imagina com isto! - Apontei para o gesso que me envolvia a perna esquerda,

Ele teve a delicadeza de não se rir na minha frente, achei bastante sábio dele, pois estava confinado com uma bruxa furiosa dentro de um carro minúsculo... Os danos provocados tanto nele como no carro poderiam ser irreparáveis.

- Então porque é que achas que estava assim vestido? – Ele apontou para o seu elegante smoking.

- De todas as razões do mundo, o baile era definitivamente a última que me tinha levado a pensar que haveriamos de nos vestir de maneira elegante. – Disse-lhe, as lágrimas transbordando os meus olhos. – Poderia ser a transformação da Rose e da Alice!

Essa teria sido uma ocasião para festejar. Tinhamos acordado com a Avó por telefone que assim que a escola acabasse, Alice e Rosalie seriam alimentadas com sangue de bruxa para que assim se tornassem bruxas como Esme. Tinha sido dada a hipótese aos machos da família Cullen, mas todos tinham recusado a oportunidade, Edward em especial.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram subitamente mais suaves, tal como todo o seu rosto. – Porque estás a chorar?

- Porque estou zangada! – Disse-lhe exasperada.

- Bella. – Ele suspirou, os seus olhos verdes estavam fixos em mim. E ele até podia não ser um bruxo, mas que aqueles olhos eram mágicos, oh se eram.

- O que é? – Perguntei, distraida pela profundidade do seu olhar.

- Faz a vontade. – Ele insistiu, a sua voz suave como veludo.

Senti a minha fúria dissipar-se perante o olhar dele. Era difícil ficar zangada com ele quando ele olhava assim para mim.

- Está bem! – Bufei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito como uma criança irritada. – Mas já disse que não danço! Não com esta _coisa_ no meu pé!

Ele voltou a olhar para a minha perna com desejo a arder nos seus olhos esmeralda.

- Hum... – Ele disse baixinho, num tom apreciador. – Tenho mesmo que agradecer à Alice e à Ana.

- Elas vão estar lá?

- Claro! O Jasper, o Emmett, a Rosalie e o Jacob também, como é óbvio.

Oh seria perfeito...

A minha humilhação seria pública!

Enquanto abanava a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos, ocorreu-me outra coisa.

- O meu pai está ao corrente disto?

- Claro. – Edward sorriu e depois riu-se baixinho. – Aparentemente, o Tyler não estava.

Cerrei os dentes. Como Tyler poderia ser tão iludido estava para lá de mim. Na escola, Edward e eu éramos inseparáveis, mesmo nos dias de sol. Charlie oferecera-me uma autorização especial para faltar nesses dias também visto que a minha pele começava a mostrar-se demasiado... atractiva.

Já estávamos no parque de estacionamento da escola, o descapotável vermelho de Rosalie destacava-se dos outros carros, especialmente estando estacionado ao lado de um Volkswagen Rabbit vermelho desbutado. O tempo estava perfeito para todos nós, uma camada absurdamente espessa de núvens cinzentas cobria os céus e os raios de sol existentes eram apenas visíveis a oeste.

Edward saiu do carro e abriu-me a porta, sai com a sua ajuda. Erguendo o queixo numa parva tentativa de me mostrar tão superior ao meu receio pela dança como a Avó costumava parecer aos seus maiores medos. Claro que o facto de estar coxa por causa do gesso não ajudava em nada na minha tentativa de parecer uma mulher poderosa e superior...

Os bailes de finalistas em Phoenix, eram dados em salões de baile em hotéis. Em Salem, todas as festas eram dadas no edíficio principal do Conselho na praça. Aqui em Forks, bem... O baile seria no ginásio do liceu. Conseguia adivinhar porquê.

Quando entrámos no ginásio, a vontade de rir que me percorreu o corpo era maior do que o meu medo de dançar. Havia arcos de balões e guirlandas de papel-crepe bege torcido a enfeitar as paredes.

- Isto parece a cena de um mau filme de terror prestes a acontecer. – Ri-me.

- Bem, - Ele murmurou enquanto nos aproximavamos da bilheteira. – Há vampiros, bruxas e até um lobisomem para que isso possa acontecer.

Olhei para a pista de dança uma grande lacuna formava-se ao centro da pista, onde três casais rodopiavam graciosamente. Os outros dançarinos pressionavam-se para os lados da sala para lhes dar espaço – ninguém queria contrastar com tal esplendor. Emmett e Jasper estavam intimidantes e impecáveis nos seus smokings clássicos, até Jacob parecia mais do que elegante no seu smoking. Alice estava impressionante no seu vestido de cetim preto com recortes geométricos que desnudavam largos triângulos da sua pele pálida. Rosalie estava... bem, como ela própria, Ela estava inacreditável. O seu vestido era vermelho e sem costas, justo nas suas pernas onde caía numa cauda ondulada, com um decote que ía até à cintura. Tive pena de todas as raparigas na sala, estando eu incluida. Mas, claro, Ana não ficava atrás das vampiras, o seu vestido era cor-de-rosa, delicado e sensual, abraçando as suas curvas delicadas na perfeição, destacando certas partes do seu corpo como o seu peito e a sua cintura. O seu vestido era quase como o meu, também não tinha alças e, tal como o de Rosalie, não tinha costas, fazendo com que a sua saia caisse livre até abaixo dos seus joelhos.

Estive quase para arrancar o gesso da minha perna e sair a correr dali. Não importava que Alice tivesse trabalhado em mim com afinco durante o dia todo, não importava que eu fosse tão bonita como Ana... A beleza das três raparigas era intimidante no seu todo.

- Queres que feche as portas para que vocês possam chacinar a cidade inteira? – Perguntei num sussurro.

Vi-o revirar os olhos. – E onde é que tu entras no meio disso tudo?

- Do lado dos vampiros, como é óbvio.

Ele sorriu relutantemente. – Qualquer coisa para não dançar.

- Qualquer coisa. – Confirmei.

Ele comprou os nossos bilhetes e encaminhou-nos para a pista de dança para se juntar aos nossos irmãos.

- Respira fundo. – Edward disse-me ao ouvido, quando reparou que a minha pele estava mais pálida que o do costume.

- Edward, por favor, não me obrigues a fazer isto.

- Eu tenho a noite toda. – Ele avisou-me.

_Se me ías obrigar a humilhar-me publicamente numa dança, poderias, pelo menos, ter-me permitido tirar o gesso._ Pensei para ele enquanto era colocada sobre os seus pés para dançar.

_Teria feito alguma diferença?_ Ele perguntou-me com um sorriso.

_Teria! Se tenho que dançar, ao menos que seja com os pés no chão!_

Edward riu-se baixinho enquanto nos juntávamos aos nossos familiares. Eu sobre os seus pés, enquanto dançávamos alegremente. A sensação era idêntica a ter regredido uns anos, parecendo estar a dançar com o meu pai numa das festas em Salem.

- Parece que tenho, outra vez, cinco anos. – Ri-me, deleitada pela sensação.

- Tu não pareces ter cinco anos. – Edward respondeu-me, dirigindo-me novamente o olhar esfomeado que me tinha dado no carro.

Alice chamou à minha atenção numa das voltas e sorriu-me encorajadoramente. Sorri-lhe de volta e fiquei surpreendida ao aperceber-me de que estava a divertir-me de facto.

Continuamos a dançar, o silêncio entre nós não era desagradável, era um silêncio companheiro, onde podiamos apenas apreciar a companhia um do outro.

- Sabes… Imaginei-te muitas vezes a dizeres sim a um deles. – Edward disse enquanto os seus braços voltavam a envolver a minha cintura depois de me ter feito girar na dança. Olhei para ele, os seus olhos verdes estavam distantes. – Muitas vezes vi o teu futuro melhor que Alice… Vi-te a aceitar um deles… - O seu olhar dirigiu-se para os nossos colegas de Liceu que olhavam para ele com óbvio ressentimento. – Vi-te a seres levada pelo braço do teu pai altar a cima… E de todas as vezes em que vi esse futuro, eu nunca estava lá. Nunca era eu quem tu ias escolher. No entanto, aqui estamos… Tu, nos meus braços…

Já ouvira mais ou menos aquela história muitas vezes… E não gostava do papel a mim atribuído… Ele julgava-se sortudo por me ter a mim quando, na verdade, eu é que tinha imensa sorte por ele me amar.

- Sim. Eu estou nos teus braços e sou toda tua! – Disse-lhe, não deixando a minha voz fraquejar ao dizer aquela verdade.

- E eu sou teu. – Ele disse-me, os seus olhos agora brilhando com amor. – Mas não é isso. Eu nunca pensei que me escolherias… Não fazia qualquer sentido… Ainda não faz. Porquê eu?

- Hum… Acho que devo perguntar o mesmo… Porquê eu, Edward? Porque é que num mundo em que existem vampiras, mulheres milhões de vezes mais belas do que eu, tu te irias apaixonar logo por mim?

- Retóricas... – Edward sussurrou, olhando ao nosso redor e então senti o seu peito termer com um rosnar baixinho.

- Edward? O que foi?

Ele apenas indicou-me que olhasse para o lado onde três rapazes nos olhavam com óbvio desgosto. Tyler, Eric e Mike. Revirei os olhos e então fiz algo que nunca tinha considerado possível, expandi o escudo mental que protegia a minha mente, envolvendo a mente de todos à nossa volta. O olhar de espanto no rosto de Edward disse-me que tinha sido bem sucedida.

- Esta noite, és só meu. – Disse-lhe, puxando-lhe o rosto para baixo para o poder beijar. – Pensamentos que oiças... Devem ser meus e só meus... Não existe ninguém para além de nós aqui neste salão.

- Acho então que estou a ver coisas. – Ele riu-se, olhando-me fixamente nos olhos.

Ficámos durante um bom bocado em silêncio, apenas a dançar. A minha cabeça encostada no seu peito e a sua bochecha encostada no topo da minha cabeça.

- Quero ficar assim pelo resto da minha existência. – Ele disse.

- Eu também. – Sussurrei.

Passado um bocado, saímos da pista de dança e juntámo-nos aos outros numa das mesas no fundo do ginásio, onde Alice nos acenava alegremente.

- Então. – Emmett disse assim que nos sentámos. - Como te sentes por ser esta a última noite que passas em Forks rodeada pelos humanos do liceu?

- Para falar a verdade... Não sei bem como me sinto. Por um lado, estou feliz por voltar para Salem, por finalmente poder ir para casa. Mas por outro... Foi aqui que nos conhecemos, foi aqui que tudo começou, sinto-me ligeiramente triste por ter que abandonar isto. – Respondi ao irmão urso com uma pontada de tristeza no peito.

- Podemos sempre voltar depois de já termos a nossa vida feita em Salem. – Edward disse.

- E ter que voltar a escondermos o que somos? – Rosalie disse, o seu tom de voz ligeiramente incrédulo. – Abrirmos mão da oportunidade de sermos _normais_?

- A vida em Salem chega a ser bem monótona, Rose. – Ana disse. – As coisas por lá podem ser... Muito normais por vezes.

Ana tinha razão. Salem era demasiado pacífico para quem estava habituado a ter que se esconder constantemente do mundo. Mas era disso que todos precisávamos neste momento, algo que nos refrescasse daquilo que já tinhamos vivido.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, depois de sermos bruxas, não precisamos de nos esconder realmente, Rosie! – Alice disse alegremente. – Seremos praticamente tão normais como humanos.

- Isso também é verdade. – Concordou Jasper, beijando a tempora da sua esposa.

- Bem, eu proponho um brinde! – Jacob disse erguendo o seu copo de sumo.

Todos lhe emitámos o movimento, até os vampiros que por esta noite aproveitariam de uma natureza semi-humana.

- Brindemos à normalidade! – Jacob disse, o seu copo batendo ligeiramente nos nossos copos.

- À normalidade. – Dissemos todos em conjunto.

E era isso que todos teríamos a partir de agora, dentro do sobrenatural que regia as nossas vidas, éramos todos normais...

Pelo menos, por esta noite.

- Fim -


	31. Agradecimentos

Fica aqui um agradecimento para aqueles que acompanharam a fic!

Obrigada por terem disposto do vosso tempo para lerem esta humilde história!

Obrigada mesmo!

Só queria também deixar aqui uma frase que, desde que começei a escrever, me tem acompanhado muito.

_**Nunca há finais felizes...**_

_**Apenas novos começos!**_

Um feliz Ano Novo! E novamente...

Muito Obrigada!


End file.
